


Auf dem Weg (Juli 2019)

by Unsere_Zeit_ist_jetzt



Series: Davenzi Plays [4]
Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:55:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 59
Words: 292,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25315639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unsere_Zeit_ist_jetzt/pseuds/Unsere_Zeit_ist_jetzt
Summary: Davenzi Rollenspiel Teil 4 - Der erste gemeinsame Urlaub, ganz viel Beste Crew und überraschende Bindungen
Relationships: Matteo Florenzi/David (Druck), Matteo Florenzi/David Schreibner
Series: Davenzi Plays [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818754
Comments: 68
Kudos: 48





	1. 02.07.2019 - Fidanzato

**Author's Note:**

> Dies ist eine Rollenspiel-Geschichte von uns beiden (Katrin und Pauline, bei tumblr: [ riddikulus](https://riddikulus.tumblr.com/) und [ shakshuka-grandpasweaters](https://shakshuka-grandpasweaters.tumblr.com/) )  
> Ihr findet all unsre Plays auch auf tumblr ( [ unsere-zeit-ist-jetzt](https://unsere-zeit-ist-jetzt.tumblr.com/) )  
> \---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
> Es wird Kapitel geben, die sich mit dem Thema transgender sein mehr auseinandersetzen (bürokratisch, emotional, medizinisch,…). Wir beide sind nicht trans. Wir haben uns mit dem Thema beschäftigt, vor allem Katrin (riddikulus), die ja David spielt, und uns so gut es geht eingelesen und recherchiert. Natürlich wissen wir, dass das nicht annähernd daran reicht, die Erfahrungen selber gemacht zu haben.  
> Wir denken und hoffen aber, dass wir es insoweit geschafft haben uns zu informieren, dass wir zumindest was die bürokratischen und medizinischen Sachen angeht faktisch richtig sind.  
> Was die emotionale Seite angeht, haben wir uns so gut es geht in David hineinversetzt und uns überlegt, was wir denken, was er für ein Typ ist. Wie dysphorisch ist er? Wie geht er damit um? Wie gewissenhaft ist er? Usw…  
> Wenn ihr Themen habt, über die ihr nicht lesen wollt, lasst es uns bitte wissen, dann werden wir das vor dem entsprechenden Kapitel kennzeichnen.
> 
> Ansonsten gilt, was immer gilt: Bitte gebt uns Feedback. Sagt uns was euch gefallen hat und was euch nicht gefallen hat.

**Dienstag, 19:33 Uhr:**

Matteo:  
*sind gestern von der WG zu David gewechselt, weil Laura und Matteo zusammen kochen wollten*  
*leider musste Laura ganz kurzfristig absagen, weil sie einen Termin verschwitzt hatte*  
*also hat Matteo gekocht, nicht das neue Rezept, das sie ausprobieren wollten, sondern einfach nur Pasta a la Luigi*  
*haben lecker gegessen und sind dann ins Wohnzimmer auf die Couch gezogen*  
*David hat irgendeinen langweiligen Film angemacht und Matteo grunzt*  
Okay, ich check das aber nicht… warum sagt er seinem Vater nicht einfach, dass der Schlüssel in der Truhe ist? Ist doch total bescheuert!

David:  
*hat nach dem Essen einfach irgendeinen Film angemacht, ist aber irgendwie zu müde, um sich wirklich auf die Handlung zu konzentrieren*  
*schaut von Matteo zum Fernseher und wieder zurück bei seiner Frage*  
Huh? Der Schlüssel ist in der Truhe?!  
*runzelt die Stirn*  
Ich dachte, den hätte dieser blonde Typ eben mitgenommen…  
*lacht leise und schaut Matteo entschuldigend an*  
Vielleicht hab ich aber auch nicht wirklich aufgepasst…  
*streckt sich ein bisschen und gähnt*  
*schaut dann wieder zu Matteo*  
Du kannst auch echt gerne umschalten, wenn du magst - ich muss das nicht gucken. Hab vorhin einfach irgendwas angemacht….

Matteo:  
*runzelt die Stirn und ist sich auch auf einmal nicht mehr so sicher*  
Der Blonde hat den?  
*lacht und zuckt mit den Schultern*  
Kann auch sein…  
*streckt sich dann ein bisschen und greift nach der Fernbedienung*  
*kann zwei Kanäle weiter schalten, als auf einmal sein Handy klingelt*  
*setzt sich auf und legt die Fernbedienung ab und greift sein Handy vom Tisch*  
Oh, Oma….  
*überlegt kurz, nicht dran zu gehen, aber kann das seiner Oma auch nicht antun*  
*steht auf und geht zeitgleich ran*  
Ciao nonna…

David:  
*hat sich wieder zurückgelehnt und es sich bequem gemacht und beobachtet, wie Matteo durch die Kanäle zappt, als sein Handy klingelt*  
*nickt zu seiner Info und greift nach der Fernbedienung, um den Fernseher leiser zu schalten - man weiß ja schließlich nie, wie so die Verbindung nach Italien ist*

Oma:  
Ciao, mein lieber Junge! Wir haben so lange nicht gesprochen. Ist alles gut? Wie geht es dir?

Matteo:  
*schaut einmal kurz zu David zurück, als der den Fernseher leiser macht*  
*geht dann kurzerhand raus in die Küche, damit David ungestört weiter gucken kann*  
Ja, sorry, Oma, ich wollte immer mal anrufen… aber du weißt ja wie das ist… mir geht es gut, alles bestens. Und bei dir?  
*presst kurz die Lippen zusammen, weil er sich, obwohl er seine Oma sehr lieb hat, trotzdem auch immer etwas unwohl fühlt, wenn er mit ihr redet*  
*weiß gar nicht richtig warum, ob es wegen seinem Vater ist oder weil er sich immer noch nicht vor ihr geoutet hat, oder beides*

David:  
*blickt Matteo nach, als er den Raum verlässt, aber denkt sich nicht sonderlich viel dabei, außer vielleicht, dass die Verbindung wirklich schlecht ist und er irgendwo besseren Empfang sucht*  
*versteht eh kaum ein Wort italienisch und bezieht Matteos Verschwinden darum nicht auf sich*  
*zappt weiter durch die Kanäle, kann aber nichts wirklich tolles finden*  
*bleibt schließlich bei einer Doku über Südamerika hängen und schaut diese*

Oma:  
Jaja, ihr jungen Leute habt immer so unglaublich viel zu tun und keine Zeit euch bei euren Omas zu melden! Ich kenn das, ich kenn das! Deine Cousins und Cousinen sind genauso! Nur die Josephina meldet sich regelmäßig bei mir…  
Aber schön, mein Junge, dass es dir gut geht.  
Bei mir ist auch alles gut, aber so langsam wird es warm in Bella Italia. Ich hab das Gefühl, es wird jedes Jahr wärmer, du nicht auch!? Ich bin morgens und abends beschäftigt, die Blumen im Garten zu gießen und trotzdem lassen sie den ganzen Tag über den Kopf hängen. Denen ist auch zu warm.  
Wie geht es deiner Mutter? Alles gut bei ihr? Und hat sich dein Vater mal bei dir gemeldet?

Matteo:  
*merkt, wie er sich anfangs noch anstrengen muss, italienisch wieder richtig zu verstehen*  
*spürt dann aber doch ein wohliges Gefühl, als er nicht mehr drüber nachdenken muss und ist froh, dass seine Oma immer so viel redet*  
Ja, es wird jedes Jahr wärmer, Oma… das ist der Klimawandel…  
*schluckt dann leicht, als sie seine Eltern erwähnt*  
Mama geht’s gut… also wirklich gut. Die würde sich bestimmt auch freuen, wenn du sie mal anrufst…  
*atmet dann einmal tief ein und aus*  
Und nein. Hat er nicht. Soll er auch nicht. Weißt du doch.

Oma:  
Jaja, der Klimawandel - wenn ich Glück habe, erlebe ich die Ausmaße nicht mehr.  
Ah, das ist schön, dass es deiner Mama gut geht! Ich hab überlegt, sie anzurufen, aber ich weiß nicht, ob sie mich sprechen will. Ich hab es einmal versucht, kurz nachdem dein Vater ausgezogen ist, aber da hatte ich das Gefühl, ich störe sie. Und das will ich ja nicht. Vielleicht hat sie gedacht, die alte Frau ist wie ihr Sohn, aber nein! Du weißt das ja, mein Junge, dass ich das auch nicht gut finde, was dein Vater gemacht hat. Sowas macht man nicht! Eine kranke Ehefrau mit Sohn zurücklassen! Vielleicht rufe ich sie mal wieder an. Vielleicht ist es jetzt besser, weil die Trennung nicht mehr so frisch ist. Ich mochte deine Mutter immer! Eine sehr liebe Frau! Und hilfsbereit! Sie hat immer viel geholfen, wenn ihr im Sommer hier wart.  
Aber dass dein Vater sich nicht bei dir meldet… so hab ich ihn nicht erzogen! Ich weiß, du willst ihn nicht sprechen! Aber das weiß er ja nicht! Er kann sich doch Mühe geben! Er kann sich entschuldigen! Er kann ein Mann sein und auf sein Kind aufpassen! Weiß er denn, dass du dein Abitur bestanden hast!? Das ist doch ein großer Schritt in deinem Leben! Ein Vater sollte sowas wissen!  
Bei mir meldet er sich auch gerade nicht! Hab das letzte mal vor 3 Monaten was von ihm gehört! Vielleicht hat er Angst, dass ich schimpfe...

Matteo:  
*kann nicht anders als leise zu lachen, als er seine Oma so reden hört und merkt, dass er sie schon vermisst*  
Ach, Oma… Mama freut sich jetzt bestimmt, wenn du dich meldest… und was meinen Vater angeht, ich weiß es wirklich nicht… vielleicht hat Mama ihm von meinem Abitur erzählt, aber wenn nicht, dann nicht…  
*ist etwas auf und ab gegangen und setzt sich jetzt an den Tresen*  
Ich weiß, du magst das nicht hören, aber ich hab echt keine Lust über ihn zu reden… was gibt’s denn bei dir neues?

Oma:  
Jaja, ich rufe deine Mama an! Diese Woche noch! Versprochen!  
Ich weiß, dass du keine Lust hast, über ihn zu reden. Er hat dich enttäuscht! Und nicht nur dich! Mich auch! Und deine Mama! Ich habe die Hoffnung noch nicht aufgegeben, dass er irgendwann zur Vernunft kommt. Und dann wäre es gut, wenn du mit ihm redest. Aber ja, mein Junge, du hast Recht… solange er so ist, wie jetzt müssen wir nicht über ihn sprechen…  
Was gibt es Neues? Was gibt es Neues? Wir haben ein neues Eiscafé im Dorf! Es ist furchtbar! Die bieten eine Kugel Eis für 50 Cent an und alle kaufen es, aber weißt du was, mein Junge!? Es schmeckt wie Wasser! Und die Eisdiele von Luigi - die kennst du doch auch… die ist ja schon seit Jahren in Familienbesitz... Und ich lege meine Hand dafür ins Feuer, dass deren Eis immer schon hausgemacht ist - aus besten Zutaten und frischen Früchten… Luigi muss jetzt gucken, dass er mit seinen Preisen runter geht, damit nicht alle zur Konkurrenz laufen… Schrecklich ist das! Jeder guckt nur auf den Preis und nicht auf die Qualität…  
Und deine Cousins Mario und Philippo kommen mich im Sommer besuchen - Mario ist ja nach Verona gezogen und Philippo nach Mailand, aber das weißt du sicher… darum sehen wir uns auch nicht mehr so häufig… aber ich habe gesagt: Hauptsache einmal im Sommer! Jeden Sommer! Das ist Tradition! Traditionen müssen gepflegt werden!  
Die Tradition deiner Familie hat dein Vater ja zerstört - aber nein, ich weiß, wir wollen ja nicht über ihn reden! Aber es war trotzdem immer so schön, wenn ihr hier wart! Du kannst doch alleine kommen dieses Jahr, Matteo, mein Junge! Oder mit deiner Mama! Oder mit deiner Freundin… Besuch deine alte Oma und stell die Tradition wieder her!

Matteo:  
*schluckt nur, als sie noch weiter von seinem Vater zu redet und beschließt das einfach nicht weiter zu kommentieren*  
*muss dann auch schon wieder lächeln, als sie von den Eiscafes spricht*  
Oh ja, Luigis Eis ist das beste Eis, dass ich je gegessen hab!  
*übertreibt ein bisschen, aber findest es irgendwie süß, dass seine Oma sich so aufregt*  
*fragt sich dann kurz, wann er das letzte Mal mit Mario und Philippo gesprochen hat und kann sich nicht erinnern*  
*fällt auf einmal siedend heiß ein, dass er Bild von denen beiden in Verona auf Instagram gesehen hat und dass das bedeutet, dass sie sich ja auf Instagram folgen und wird auf einmal ein bisschen flau im Magen, wenn er daran denkt, welche Fotos sie von ihm dann auch gesehen haben*  
Ja, hab ich auf Instagram gesehen, Oma…  
*spürt dann, wie das Ziehen im Magen noch doller wird, als sie wieder eine potentielle Freundin von ihm erwähnt*  
*stöhnt leicht*  
Oma, ich hab keine Freundin… und es wär echt nett, wenn du da nicht immer drauf warten würdest…

Oma:  
Ja, du weißt, was gut ist! Luigis Eis bekommt man eben nicht an jeder Straßenecke! Da kann man dann auch mal einen Euro für ausgeben!  
Instagram, Instagram… das ist irgendwas in euren Handys, oder? Sowas wie dieses facebook. Ein neumodischer Kram… früher hat man sich Briefe geschrieben und telefoniert. Und heute schreibt man diese Mails und schickt Fotos über Facebook und Instagram, aber man spricht ja nicht mehr wirklich miteinander. Ich hab Mario gefragt, ob er mit ein Foto von seiner Freundin schicken kann. Da fragt er mich, ob ich so ein Programm auf dem Handy habe… oder ob ich eine Mailadresse habe. Ich sage, nein! Ich meinte ein Foto. Mit dem Brief. Da sagt er, er hat gar keins von ihr auf Papier! Nur auf dem Handy und auf dem Laptop! Kannst du dir das vorstellen!? Hängen sich die jungen Leute denn keine Fotos von ihren Liebsten mehr ins Zimmer?! Alle gucken immer nur auf ihr Handy…  
Ich warte nicht, dass du eine Freundin hast - ich frage nur. Irgendwann hast du eine. Du bist so ein lieber, gutaussehender Junge. Dann kriegst du bald eine Freundin. Du bist 18. Warte noch ein bisschen… Aber du kannst auch ohne Freundin kommen… dieses Jahr! Und dann nächstes Jahr vielleicht mit Freundin. Du fehlst mir, mein Junge! Wir haben uns vor drei Jahren das letzte mal gesehen… du musst mal wieder kommen!

Matteo:  
*würde normalerweise lachen, wie seine Oma sich so klischeehaft über diesen neumodischen Kram aufregt*  
*kann jetzt aber nur daran denken, wie er nie eine Freundin haben wird, wie er seine Oma enttäuschen wird*  
*schüttelt stumm den Kopf*  
Ich würd dich gern besuchen kommen….  
*atmet tief durch und schaut Richtung Wohnzimmer*  
*denkt an David und wie er da liegt und auf ihn wartet, an sein Lächeln und auch ganz kurz daran wie seine Lippen schmecken, wenn er ihn küsst*  
*schluckt leicht*  
Aber nicht mit einer Freundin… nie mit einer Freundin, Oma, weil ich nie eine haben werde.  
*holt tief Luft*  
Ich hab nämlich einen Freund.  
*betont das Wort o bei fidanzato extra, damit sie ihn versteht*

Oma:  
Oh, ich freu mich sehr, dass du kommen willst! Diesen Sommer?!  
Matteo?  
Was soll das heißen “nie mit einer Freundin”?!? Natürlich wirst du eine Freun….  
Oh… fidanzato…  
…  
fidanzato…  
Matteo, mein Junge, sag niemals nie. Wahrscheinlich ist es nur eine Phase. Bestimmt ist er ein netter Junge, aber… eine Freundin würdest du sicher auch finden. Wenn du hier bist, kann ich dir mal die Enkelin von Maria vorstellen - ein bildhübsches Mädchen, wirklich! Die würde dir bestimmt gefallen….

Matteo:  
*hält die Luft an, als sie das Wort zweimal wiederholt*  
*spürt dann, wie sich alles in ihm zusammenzieht bei ihrer Antwort*  
*schluckt doll und spürt, wie seine Augen brennen*  
*sagt etwas zu leise*  
Nein, Oma.  
*hört dann was von einer Maria und sagt etwas bestimmter*  
Nein, Oma!  
*muss noch zweimal schlucken, ehe er weiter sprechen kann*  
Ich will keine Maria und auch sonst kein anderes Mädchen. Und es ist auch keine Phase.  
*atmet hörbar aus und sagt dann*  
Ich leg jetzt besser auf… mein Freund wartet.

Oma:  
*lässt sich von Matteo zunächst nicht wirklich unterbrechen, schweigt dann aber, als er bestimmter wird*  
*spricht erst wieder, als er sagt, dass er auflegen will*  
Nein, leg nicht auf, mein Junge! Rede doch mit mir! Das ist doch eine Sache, über die man sicher reden kann. Ich meine, was ist denn so toll und wunderbar an diesem Freund, was dir nicht auch ein Mädchen bieten kann?! Du bist 18. Du musst dich noch nicht festlegen…

Matteo:  
*schließt kurz die Augen, als seine Oma absolut nicht versteht, um was es geht*  
*kann es ihr nicht mal übel nehmen, da sie bestimmt noch nie in ihrem Leben bewusst nem Schwulen begegnet ist*  
*hat aber auch grad keine Kraft, ihr das zu erklären*  
*sagt deswegen nur*  
Ich bin schwul, Oma. Das ist keine Entscheidung, das ist einfach so.  
*schluckt leicht*  
Mach’s gut, Oma.  
*legt dann auf und lässt den Kopf auf seine Arme fallen*

David:  
*hat die Doku geschaut, während er im Hintergrund immer irgendwelche Brocken auf italienisch gehört hat und fällt nun auf, dass es schon seit einiger Zeit im Hintergrund still ist*  
*hat eh gerade Durst und beschließt, auf dem Weg zum Kühlschrank mal zu schauen, ob Matteo fertig mit telefonieren ist*  
*kommt in die Küche und sieht Matteo am Tresen auf dem Barhocker sitzen, den Kopf auf den Armen, das Telefon vor sich*  
*sieht sein Gesicht nicht und kann somit nicht einschätzen, in welcher Stimmung er gerade ist*  
*geht zu ihm, fährt ihm einmal kurz über den Rücken und gibt ihm einen Kuss auf die Haare*  
Na? Alles gut?  
*geht dann zum Küchenschrank und holt zwei Gläser raus*

Matteo:  
*schreckt leicht zusammen bei Davids Berührung und schaut dann auf*  
*will ihn zu sich ziehen, da ist er aber schon am Küchenschrank*  
*schüttelt leicht den Kopf auf seine Frage hin*  
Nee…  
*streckt die Arme nach ihm aus und zieht ihn dann zu sich *  
*schlingt die Arme um seine Hüfte und lehnt sich gegen ihn*  
*holt Luft und sagt dann*  
Hab mich grad geoutet.  
*schluckt und seufzt*  
Sie denkt, dass ist nur ne Phase und dass ich schon noch n Mädchen finde…

David:  
*schaut sofort besorgt zu Matteo, als dieser seine Frage verneint und ist in zwei Schritten bei ihm, als er die Arme ausstreckt*  
*schlingt die Arme um ihn und zieht ihn an sich*  
*will gerade fragen, was los ist, als Matteo es auch schon sagt*  
*murmelt zum Outing nur ein erstauntes “Oh”*  
*drückt Matteo dann bei seinen nächsten Worten fester an sich und seufzt leise*  
Oh mann, das tut mir leid…  
*hat mit ihm noch nicht wirklich viel über seine Oma gesprochen und weiß eigentlich nur, dass er früher die Sommer bei ihr verbracht hat und sie unglaublich gern hat*  
*kann sich auf Grund dieser Tatsache vorstellen, wie enttäuscht Matteo sein muss, dass seine Oma so reagiert hat*  
*will ihn irgendwie trösten, aber weiß nicht so recht wie*  
*sagt unsicher*  
Vielleicht… braucht sie einfach ein bisschen Zeit, um das zu verdauen? Oder ist sie so konservativ, dass das für sie tatsächlich irgendwie nicht klar geht?  
*streicht über seinen Rücken und küsst tröstend seine Schläfe*

Matteo:  
*atmet tief ein und riecht David*  
*merkt, wie ihn das sofort beruhigt und etwas entspannt*  
*nickt nur leicht, als David sagt, dass es ihm leid tut*  
*zuckt dann mit einer Schulter*  
Schon… sie ist halt Italienerin vom alten Schlag… keine Ahnung, ob die in ihrem Leben überhaupt schon mal n Schwulen gesehen hat…  
*seufzt leicht*  
Ich mein, klar, dass das jetzt ne Enttäuschung für sie ist… sie hatte sich das wahrscheinlich so nett vorgestellt, wie ich mit meiner jungen, hübschen, blonden Freundin nach Italien komme und sie uns rumzeigen kann….  
*schluckt leicht und bewegt sich dann so, dass er David angucken kann*  
*zuckt leicht mit einer Schulter*  
Aber da hat sie dann halt Pech gehabt.

David:  
*verzieht leicht das Gesicht, während Matteo erzählt, dass sie vom alten Schlag ist*  
*findet es dann vielleicht tatsächlich schwer einzuschätzen, ob sie die Tatsache, dass ihr Enkel schwul ist, jemals akzeptieren wird*  
*presst die Lippen zusammen, als Matteo von den Vorstellungen seiner Oma spricht und hat einen kurzen Moment Schwierigkeiten, das nicht auf sich zu beziehen, schüttelt dann aber das dumme Gefühl ab, weil Matteos Oma ihn nicht kennt und insofern nicht beurteilen kann, ob sie ihn mag oder nicht und zum anderen, weil es hier um Matteo geht und nicht um ihn*  
*erwidert seinen Blick, als Matteo ihn anschaut und lächelt leicht bei seinen Worten*  
*streicht ihm eine Strähne aus der Stirn und meint*  
Aber du bist enttäuscht und das ist doch auch blöd irgendwie… vielleicht kannst du ja nochmal mit ihr reden? Vielleicht braucht sie tatsächlich ein bisschen Zeit und beim nächsten Telefonat könnt ihr die Sache klären…  
*bleibt nah bei ihm stehen, aber löst sich in soweit, dass er ihnen beiden Eistee einschenken und Matteo ein Glas zuschieben kann*  
Was hat sie denn sonst so gesagt? Ging es die ganze Zeit nur um dieses Thema oder auch um was anderes?  
*zieht sich einen Barhocker ran und setzt sich, weil er das Gefühl hat, dass sie vielleicht noch länger reden*  
*trinkt einen Schluck und greift dann nach Matteos Hand*

Matteo:  
*verzieht etwas das Gesicht, als er sagt, dass er sich blöd fühlt und zuckt mit einer Schulter*  
Ich kann sie nicht anrufen und so tun als wär nichts… das is jetzt ihre Entscheidung, entweder kann sie das akzeptieren oder halt nicht….  
*greift das Glas und trinkt sofort einen großen Schluck*  
*greift fast blind nach Davids Hand, als der sich auch hinsetzt*  
Ne, ging auch um Mama… und meinen Vater natürlich und meine Cousins… so Familienkram halt…. sie wollte, dass ich sie besuchen komme - das will sie jetzt wahrscheinlich nicht mehr…

David:  
*schüttelt den Kopf*  
Du sollst ja auch nicht so tun, als wäre nichts… du sollst das Thema schon nochmal ansprechen… also nicht jetzt sofort, sondern vielleicht in ein paar Tagen oder so… Wenn sie wirklich so typisch italienisch ist, dann ist sie doch vielleicht nicht nur konservativ, sondern auch stur, oder? Oder ist das zu klischeehaft gedacht? Denn wenn sie tatsächlich stur ist, dann wird sie es sicher nicht nochmal ansprechen…  
*seufzt leise*  
*fänd es ziemlich ätzend und schade, wenn es dadurch jetzt zum Bruch zwischen Matteo und seiner Oma kommen würde*  
*hört ihm zu, um was es sonst noch ging und nickt langsam*  
*hat ein paar Fragen und überlegt, welche er am besten zuerst stellen soll*  
*fragt dann schließlich*  
Wie steht sie denn eigentlich zu deinem Vater? Oder auch zu deiner Mutter? Ist doch deine Oma väterlicherseits, oder?

Matteo:  
*muss sogar leicht lachen als David mit den Italienklischees um die Ecke kommt, die auch noch stimmen*  
*nickt*  
Ja, ziemlich stur….  
*denkt, dass es irgendwie typisch David ist, dass er versucht das ganze irgendwie noch positiv zu drehen*  
*nickt dann bei seinen Fragen*  
Ja, ist sie… und sie mag meine Mutter, die haben sich eigentlich immer ganz gut verstanden… und sie findet es auch nicht gut, was er abgezogen hat… sie sagt, so hätte sie ihn nicht erzogen…  
*zuckt dann wieder mit den Schultern und seufzt leicht*  
Es ist ihre Entscheidung… alles… weißt du? Das ist nichts, was ich ändern kann… das is nicht, ich hab ne Scheibe eingeschlagen und gelobe Besserung oder so…. entweder kommt sie klar oder nicht….  
*denkt, dass es vielleicht einfach so sein soll, dass die Familie seines Vaters doch nicht auch seine Familie ist*

David:  
*hört Matteo zu und fährt dabei leicht abwesend mit dem Daumen über seinen Handrücken, bevor er ihre Finger miteinander verschlingt*  
*grinst leicht, als Matteo erzählt, wie seine Oma zu seinem Vater steht*  
Immerhin… hätte ja auch sein können, dass sie ihn irgendwie verteidigt. Was das angeht, scheint sie ja doch ziemlich cool zu sein…  
*nickt dann zu seinen nächsten Worten und drückt leicht seine Hand*  
*murmelt*  
Ich weiß…  
*seufzt leise und schüttelt leicht den Kopf*  
Weißt du, ich hab da echt Erfahrung mit, dass Leute ihre Zeit brauchen. Und ich kann nicht einschätzen, wie es bei deiner Oma ist. Aber ich kann dir sagen, dass es sich in einigen Fällen schon lohnt, den Leuten, die einem was bedeuten, diese Zeit zu geben…  
*sieht ihn vielsagend an - schließlich sind sie eigentlich beide Experten darin, sich gegenseitig Zeit zu geben - ehe er fortfährt*  
Du weißt schon länger, dass du schwul bist. Aber du hast auch deine Zeit gebraucht, um dazu zu stehen und dir wirklich sicher zu sein. Ich glaub, man kann vor allem von der älteren Generation nicht erwarten, dass sie von jetzt auf gleich alles cool finden. Wenn sie sich wirklich so darauf versteift hast, dass du irgendwann mal mit einer Freundin bei ihr vor der Tür stehst, dann hast du quasi gerade ihr Weltbild zerstört und sie braucht vielleicht ein paar Tage, um sich ein neues aufzubauen…  
*seufzt wieder*  
… oder auch nicht. Ich will dir keine Hoffnungen machen, ich will nur nicht, dass du sie direkt aufgibst. Mir hast du auch immer Zeit gegeben… vielleicht… vielleicht kannst du das bei ihr einfach auch versuchen?  
*ist ein bisschen verlegen, weil er jetzt so lange geredet hat und eigentlich gar nicht weiß, ob Matteo überhaupt will, dass er sich einmischt*  
*greift nach seinem Eistee, um einen Schluck zu trinken*

Matteo:  
*schaut ihn an, während er redet*  
*lächelt minimal, als er auf sie beide anspielt*  
*wird dann aber wieder ernst*  
*weiß, dass er recht hat*  
*weiß, dass es logisch ist, was er sagt*  
*weiß aber auch, dass dieses Gefühl trotzdem nicht weg geht*  
*dieses Gefühl, dass es ungerecht ist, dass das alles überhaupt so sein muss, dass man Leuten Zeit geben muss, um mit was klar zu kommen, was eigentlich völlig irrelevant sein sollte*  
*oder nicht irrelevant, aber halt nicht so ausschlaggebend*  
*fragt sich schon, warum es denn so wichtig ist und warum seine Oma ihn nicht einfach lieben kann, egal wen er liebt*  
*weiß, dass das geht, weil er es ja bei anderen erlebt hat*  
*weiß aber halt auch, dass David Recht hat, dass die Welt nun mal noch nicht so funktioniert*  
*seufzt leicht und kann das alles nicht so richtig in Worte fassen*  
Du hast Recht... sie braucht Zeit und wer weiß was wird… aber… aber irgendwie isses halt trotzdem Scheiße… warum muss das alles überhaupt so n großes Ding sein?

David:  
*stellt seinen Eistee wieder zurück auf den Tresen und schaut dann zu Matteo*  
*sieht wie es in ihm arbeitet und wartet*  
*lächelt dann ein wenig traurig bei seinen Worten*  
*zuckt mit einer Schulter und lacht sogar leise*  
Ja, du hast Recht! Es ist total Scheiße… aber ändern können wir es trotzdem nicht. Wir können uns nur über alle freuen, bei denen es eben kein großes Ding ist…  
*beugt sich vor und gibt ihm einen kurzen, aber zärtlichen Kuss*  
*fährt ihm dann einmal durch die Haare und sieht ihn ernst an*  
Warte einfach ab. Vielleicht meldet sie sich ja bei dir. Und wenn nicht, dann versuchst du es nochmal… und dann sehen wir weiter, okay?  
*lehnt sich wieder ein bisschen zurück und fragt dann*  
Und sie hat dich eingeladen nach Italien? Würdest du denn gerne hin?

Matteo:  
*zuckt leicht gefrustet die Schultern*  
Stimmt…  
*küsst ihn zurück und lächelt leicht, als er ihm durch die Haare fährt*  
*nickt leicht*  
Ja, mal gucken…  
*weiß noch nicht, ob er sie wieder anrufen würde, wenn sie sich nicht meldet*  
*nickt und zuckt wieder mit den Schultern*  
Ja, davor… vielleicht, aber wenn nur mit dir… und nicht so, nicht als Statement oder so….  
*schüttelt dann leicht den Kopf*  
Is jetzt eh vom Tisch, würd ich sagen.

David:  
*nickt bei Matteos Worten*  
*freut sich ein bisschen, dass Matteo nur mit ihm nach Italien fahren wollen würde, kann aber verstehen, dass er sich willkommen fühlen will*  
*zuckt mit den Schultern, als er meint, dass es jetzt eh vom Tisch ist*  
Mal abwarten…  
*kennt Matteos Oma nicht wirklich, kann sich aber vorstellen, dass Matteo ihr viel bedeutet und findet, dass es für sie spricht, dass sie ihren Sohn nicht verteidigt, sondern hinter Matteo und seiner Mutter zu stehen scheint*  
*trinkt noch einen Schluck und lächelt dann leicht*  
Wenn du magst, können wir beide auch mal so nach Italien fahren… dann kannst du mir alles zeigen… also irgendwann, wenn wir mal Geld haben…  
*mag irgendwie gerade die Vorstellung, dass er und Matteo auch mal zu zweit Urlaub machen, auch wenn er sich sehr auf den Urlaub mit der Clique freut*

Matteo:  
*nickt nur leicht und trinkt auch noch einen Schluck*  
*lächelt dann sehr, als David vorschlägt, mal so nach Italien zu fahren*  
Ja, gern… wenn wir mal Geld haben… einfach n Auto mieten und wegfahren….  
*grinst ihn leicht an und beugt sich dann nochmal vor, um ihm einen Kuss zu geben*  
*hat ein wohliges Gefühl in der Magengegend und erinnert sich, dass er vor David nicht so leicht aus diesem miesen Gefühl rausgekommen wär*  
*früher hat er sich vergraben und sich dem Gefühl hingegeben, jetzt mag er es, dass er sich sogar gern rausziehen lässt*  
*sagt leise*  
Danke… fürs Dasein.

David:  
*strahlt ziemlich, als Matteo zustimmt, mal zusammen weg zu fahren und nickt*  
Okay, dann sparen wir jetzt!  
*lacht leise*  
*kommt Matteo entgegen und erwidert seinen Kuss*  
*seufzt leise, weil er das Gefühl hat, dass es Matteo ein bisschen besser geht*  
*wünscht sich trotzdem, dass sich irgendwie alles für ihn zum Guten wendet*  
*zieht kurz die Augenbrauen hoch, als Matteo sich bedankt, weil er es eigentlich selbstverständlich findet, für ihn da zu sein, lächelt dann aber und sagt leise*  
Sehr gerne…  
*ist froh, dass er Matteo anscheinend endlich mal irgendwas zurückgeben konnte, wo dieser doch ständig für ihn da ist*  
*legt die Hand in seinen Nacken und zieht ihn dann nochmal in einen kurzen Kuss*  
*lacht dann leise*  
So machen Pärchen das doch, oder? Füreinander da sein... hab ich gehört…  
*grinst leicht*

Matteo:  
*lächelt leicht, als David das Danke einfach annimmt*  
*küsst ihn gerne nochmal*  
*lacht dann auch bei seinen Worten*  
Ja, hab ich auch gehört… kriegen wir schon ganz gut hin, find ich…  
*stupst in dann leicht an und grinst*  
Wollen wir jetzt zurück ins Wohnzimmer und gucken, ob sie den blöden Schlüssel gefunden haben?

David:  
*nickt heftig, als Matteo meint, dass sie das schon ganz gut hinkriegen und lacht nochmal*  
Mehr als gut! Wir sind die Besten!  
*stupst zurück und muss erstmal überlegen, welchen Schlüssel Matteo meint*  
*grinst dann und schüttelt den Kopf*  
Ist mir egal, wo der Schlüssel ist. Der Film war blöd… lass mal gucken, ob wir was besseres finden… ansonsten Netflix?  
*steht auf und zieht Matteo an der Hand vom Barhocker runter und hinter sich her*


	2. 04.07.2019 - 57 Minuten Verspätung

**Donnerstag, 13:57 Uhr**

Matteo:  
*haben die Nacht bei David verbracht und den Morgen mehr oder weniger im Bett vergammelt*  
*sind dann aber doch irgendwann mal aufgestanden und haben geduscht und was gegessen*  
*sind jetzt wieder in Davids Zimmer*  
*David sitzt an seinem Schreibtisch und recherchiert mal wieder was über seine neue Uni und die Kurse, die er belegen kann*  
*Matteo liegt auf dem Bett und daddelt auf seinem Handy rum*  
*bekommt dann ne Nachricht von Hans, der fragt, ob David und er heute noch vorbei kommen, er hätte Kuchen gebacken*  
*schaut auf zu David*  
Hans hat Kuchen gebacken und fragt, ob wir noch vorbei kommen… ich sag zu, oder? Ist heut noch irgendwas?

David:  
*blickt bei Matteos Worten beim Laptop auf und lächelt*  
Kuchen klingt gut...  
*überlegt dann kurz, ob heute noch was ist und wirft einen Blick auf das Datum am Laptop und dann leicht panisch einen Blick zur Uhr*  
Oh Mist…  
*fährt sich einmal kurz verwirrt durch die Haare*  
Ich hab in ner Stunde n Arzttermin…  
*ist froh, dass er wenigstens schon geduscht hat*  
Aber danach gerne… also Kuchen!  
*steht auf und setzt sich zu Matteo aufs Bett, um sich schonmal seine Socken anzuziehen*  
*beugt sich dann zu ihm und gibt ihm einen kurzen Kuss*  
*grinst dann*  
Vielleicht solltest du nicht nur die Geburtstage und Jubiläen für mich speichern, sondern auch die Arzttermine...

Matteo:  
*nickt, als David sagt, dass Kuchen gut klingt*  
*tippt schon eine Antwort an Hans als David “Oh Mist“ sagt und hört wieder auf*  
Was?  
*setzt sich dann auf, als er hört, dass David n Arzttermin hat*  
Oh echt?  
*überlegt dann kurz, dass das kein Testo Termin sein kann und runzelt die Stirn*  
Was denn für n Arzt Termin?  
*lächelt aber, als er geküsst wird, weil es dann ja nix schlimmes sein kann*  
*grinst leicht*  
Vielleicht solltest du mir mal deinen Kalender kopieren…  
*meint das natürlich nur als Spaß*  
*würde das nie von David erwarten*  
Musst du sofort los?  
*tippt schnell die Antwort an Hans zu Ende, dass er wahrscheinlich gleich zu Hause ist und steckt das Handy dann weg*

David:  
*beißt sich kurz auf die Unterlippe, als Matteo nach dem Arzttermin fragt und murmelt dann ohne ihn anzusehen*  
Beim Gyn…  
*greift nach dem Handy auf seinem Nachttisch und steckt es sich in die Hosentasche*  
*grinst leicht, als Matteo den Kalender erwähnt*  
Vielleicht sollte ich mir dafür erstmal n Kalender zulegen…  
*wirft nochmal einen Blick auf die Uhr und schüttelt den Kopf bei Matteos Frage*  
10 Minuten hab ich noch…  
*lässt sich aufs Bett zurück fallen und zieht Matteo einfach mit sich*  
*murmelt*  
Die müssen wir jetzt produktiv nutzen…

Matteo:  
*nickt leicht bei Davids Antwort*  
*hat aber noch nicht wirklich kapiert, welchen Arzt er meint, hat einfach nur genickt*  
*legt den Kopf schief*  
Du hast keinen Kalender? Bei deinen ganzen Arztsachen? Und deinem Gedächtnis?  
*lacht leicht, als David ihn mit sich zieht und schlingt seinen Arm um ihn*  
*fällt es dann aber wieder ein*  
Moment mal… hast du grad gesagt beim Gyn? Ist das… also?  
*schaut ihn fragend an*  
Warum?

David:  
*grinst leicht, als Matteo nochmal nach dem Kalender fragt und zuckt mit den Schultern*  
Ich hab eine mehr oder weniger gut sortierte Zettelwirtschaft mit Arztterminen…  
*lacht einmal kurz*  
Komischerweise hab ich tatsächlich noch nie einen verpasst…  
*schlingt ebenfalls einen Arm um Matteo, als sie liegen und schiebt ein Bein zwischen seine*  
*nickt, als Matteo nach dem Gyn fragt*  
*bemerkt, dass er ihn ansieht, aber kann den Blick irgendwie gerade nicht erwidern*  
*verbirgt darum kurz seinen Kopf in Matteos Schulter und grummelt leicht*  
*taucht dann wieder auf, aber schaut ihn immer noch nicht wieder an*  
Naja… die Organe und so sind ja noch da… da muss man regelmäßig zur Kontrolle… außerdem brauch ich ne Bestätigung für die Mastek und die Hystek, dass alles okay ist…

Matteo:  
*verzieht leicht das Gesicht, weil David ihn nicht angucken mag, und weil er sich selbst doof vorkommt*  
*David hat ja die doofen weibliche Organe, also muss er auch zu nem Arzt, der sich damit auskennt*  
*küsst deswegen seinen Kopf und drückt ihn ein bisschen fester*  
*sagt schnell*  
Ja klar…  
*überlegt dann kurz und denkt sich, dass es zwar n bisschen merkwürdig wär, aber er trotzdem immer für David da sein will, wenn er ihn braucht*  
*fragt deswegen*  
Soll ich mitkommen?

David:  
*glaubt im ersten Moment, sich verhört zu haben, denkt sich dann aber, dass das so typisch Matteo ist, dass er ihn unterstützen will, wo auch immer es geht und dass er ihn unter anderem genau deswegen so sehr liebt*  
*lacht trotzdem leise und schüttelt den Kopf*  
*blickt jetzt doch zu ihm auch und fährt ihm leicht durch die Haare*  
Das ist echt lieb, aber es ist schon alleine peinlich genug… das musst du dir nicht antun…  
*gibt ihm einen sanften Kuss und murmelt*  
Wir treffen uns einfach danach in der WG und du kannst in der Zeit aufpassen, dass Hans den ganzen Kuchen nicht alleine isst… okay?

Matteo:  
*legt den Kopf leicht schief, als David sagt, dass es peinlich ist*  
Dann kann ich doch mitkommen und allen Frauen die dumm gucken sagen, dass ich bereits im 6. Monat bin und ich schon besorgt bin, weil man noch nichts sieht?  
*grinst leicht verschmitzt*  
Das würd ablenken…  
*nickt dann aber*  
Nee, ich versteh schon…  
*gibt ihm noch einen Kuss und streicht ihm durch die Haare*  
*nickt*  
Ich heb dir n Stück auf, versprochen….

David:  
*lacht bei Matteos Vorschlag leise und meint*  
Wenn ich irgendwann mal vor habe, den Gyn zu wechseln, darfst du das gerne mal ausprobieren…  
*lächelt, als Matteo meint, dass er versteht und erwidert seinen Kuss*  
*murmelt zum Thema Kuchen*  
Gut… oder zwei…  
*grinst leicht und richtet sich dann seufzend auf*  
Ich muss los…  
*beugt sich dann nochmal runter, um Matteo zu küssen*  
*murmelt wehleidig gegen seine Lippen*  
Ich will nicht… geh du für mich…  
*küsst ihn nochmal, stöhnt dann leise, richtet sich wieder auf und greift nach den Schuhen neben seinem Bett, um sie anzuziehen*

Matteo;  
*zieht ne Fleppe, als er sagt, dass er los muss*  
*küsst ihn nochmal und dann nochmal*  
Ich würd sofort…  
*setzt sich auf*  
Ich räum gleich noch eben die Küche auf und dann mach ich mich auch los…  
*steht vom Bett auf, als David es auch tut und geht mit ihm in den Flur*  
*gibt ihm noch einen schnellen Kuss*  
Lass dich nich ärgern… und denk dran, am Ende wartet Kuchen auf dich…  
*sieht ihn dann gehen und geht in die Küche, um schnell aufzuräumen und dann zur WG zu fahren*

David:  
*lächelt, als Matteo meint, dass er noch die Küche aufräumt*  
Mach dir keinen Stress…  
*findet, dass die Küche jetzt nicht sooo wüst aussieht und dass Laura sicher Verständnis hätte*  
*verabschiedet sich von Matteo und muss wie immer leicht lächeln, wenn Matteo in seiner Wohnung zurück bleibt und es sich so anfühlt, als würde er ganz normal hierher gehören*  
*unten auf der Straße macht er sich auf dem Weg zur U-Bahn und das mulmige Gefühl bezüglich des bevorstehenden Frauenarzttermins schiebt sich wieder in den Vordergrund*  
*hofft, dass er nicht so lange warten muss und es schnell hinter sich bringen kann*

Knapp 2 Stunden später:

*verlässt erleichtert die Praxis - zum einen, weil er den Termin überstanden hat und zum anderen, weil alles okay ist und der Mastek und Hystek von Gynäkologenseite nichts im Weg steht*  
*zieht sein Handy aus der Tasche und schreibt an Matteo*  
Whatsapp Matteo/David:  
David:  
Hey, ich bin endlich draußen und mach mich auf den Weg zur U-Bahn. Schätze, dass ich so in ner halben Stunde bei dir bin. Ist noch Kuchen da? ;-)  
*zieht dann seine Kopfhörer an, macht Musik an und läuft los zur U-Bahn-Haltestelle*

Matteo:  
*hat die Küche aufgeräumt, dann ein paar seiner dreckigen Sachen in seinen Rucksack geworfen und ist in die WG gefahren*  
*hat da mit Hans, Mia und Linn Kuchen gegessen und Hans hat ganz selbstverständlich zwei Stücke für David zurückgestellt, was Matteo sehr gefreut hat*  
*hat sich dann in sein Zimmer verzogen und auf seinem Laptop gedaddelt*  
*greift nun nach seinem Handy als er es aufleuchten sieht*  
*lächelt als er die Nachricht liest und schreibt zurück*

Whatsapp Matteo/David:  
Matteo:  
Hey, hoffe alles lief okay. Kuchen ist noch da, von Hans extra für dich reserviert :) Freu mich, bis gleich

David:  
*fühlt sein Handy vibrieren, als er gerade die Treppen zur U-Bahn runter läuft und zieht es schnell nochmal raus, um Matteos Nachricht zu lesen*  
*will eigentlich nochmal antworten, aber sieht dann, dass seine U-Bahn in 2 Minuten einfährt*  
*rennt los, um sie noch zu bekommen und schafft es tatsächlich gerade eben*  
*freut sich, dass es nicht so voll ist und er einen Sitzplatz bekommt*  
*schreibt zurück*  
Whatsapp Matteo/David:  
David:  
Ja, alles soweit okay - laut Gyn gibt es keine Bedenken bezüglich der OPs. :-) Sag unserem Guru meinen Dank für die Reservierung! Freu mich auch! Bis gleich!  
*schickt die Nachricht ab, sieht aber, dass er schon keinen Empfang mehr hat und verzieht leicht das Gesicht*  
*hat die Hoffnung, dass es vielleicht an der nächsten Haltestelle für ein bisschen Empfang reicht und behält das Handy in der Hand, um prüfen zu können, ob die Nachricht irgendwann raus geht*

Matteo:  
*bekommt keine Antwort von David*  
*hat aber auch nicht wirklich mit einer gerechnet*  
*weiß ja, dass er in ungefähr 25 Minuten da sein wird*  
*legt das Handy wieder beiseite und beschließt noch das Level zu schaffen, bevor David kommt*

David:  
*hat weder an der nächsten, noch an der übernächsten Haltestelle Empfang, stellt aber dafür fest, dass sein Akkustand sehr niedrig ist*  
*beschließt, den Akku zu schonen und das Handy weg zu packen - schließlich sind es nur noch 5 Haltestellen bis er aussteigen muss und eigentlich ist seine Nachricht auch nicht so wichtig, dass Matteo sie sofort lesen muss*  
*lehnt sich zurück und genießt die Musik auf seinen Ohren*  
*bekommt zwar irgendwann mit, dass die U-Bahn im Tunnel angehalten hat, denkt sich aber zunächst nichts dabei, weil sie das öfter tut*  
*erst, als sich nach 5 Minuten immer noch nichts tut, wird er langsam nervös*  
*nimmt die Kopfhörer von den Ohren und zieht sein Handy wieder aus der Tasche, nur um festzustellen, dass er immer noch keinen Empfang hat*  
*hört dann eine Lautsprecherdurchsage, dass sich die Weiterfahrt auf Grund einer technischen Störung um einige Minuten verzögert*  
*seufzt leise und fragt sich, wie lang wohl wenige Minuten diesmal sein werden*  
*ärgert sich, dass er nicht das Fahrrad genommen hat*  
*prüft hin und wieder die Uhr und seinen Akkustand und schreibt schließlich Matteo eine Nachricht, als klar ist, dass er es auf keinen Fall mehr pünktlich in die WG schafft*  
Whatsapp Matteo/David:  
David:  
Ich hab zwar gerade keinen Empfang, aber wenigstens kannst du das lesen, sobald wieder Nachrichten verschickt werden. Meine U-Bahn hat ne technische Störung mitten im Tunnel. Ich hab keine Ahnung, wie lange das noch dauern wird, aber ich komm auf jeden Fall später. Mach dir keine Sorgen!  
*schickt die Nachricht los und schaut besorgt auf seinen Ladestand, der nur noch 5% anzeigt*  
*hofft, wieder Empfang zu haben, bevor der Akku ganz leer ist*

Matteo:  
*schafft das Level und hat dann aber auch genug von dem Spiel*  
*macht den Laptop aus und packt ihn weg*  
*schaut auf die Uhr und sieht, dass David eigentlich jeden Moment kommen müsste*  
*geht in die Küche und holt den Kuchen aus dem Kühlschrank und stellt ihn auf den Tisch*  
*zieht sein Handy aus der Hosentasche*  
Whatsapp Matteo/David:  
Matteo:  
Willst du Kaffee zum Kuchen? Dann setz ich einen auf.  
*schaut aufs Handy und sieht dass die Nachricht nicht ankommt, nur ein Haken*  
*grummelt leicht und setzt dann einfach einen Kaffee auf*  
*schaut auf die Uhr und sieht, dass David überfällig ist*  
*greift wieder nach seinem Handy*  
*sieht, dass die vorige Nachricht immer noch nicht angekommen ist, aber schreibt ihm trotzdem*  
Whatsapp Matteo/David:  
Matteo:  
Alles okay?

David:  
*wird immer nervöser, je mehr Zeit vergeht*  
*steht irgendwann auf und geht in den vorderen Bereich der U-Bahn, in der Hoffnung, dort Empfang zu haben, aber auch von dort aus gehen die Nachrichten an Matteo nicht raus*  
*stellt bei einem Blick auf die Uhr fest, dass er nun schon 5 Minuten über der angekündigten Zeit ist und ihm diese Info 1% Akku gekostet hat*  
*versucht, Matteo anzurufen, aber kommt natürlich auch hier nicht durch*  
*schreibt noch eine Nachricht*  
Whatsapp Matteo/David:  
David:  
Mein Akku gibt gleich den Geist auf! Falls du das hier noch lesen kannst: Mir geht es gut und ich versuche, so schnell es geht, zu dir zu kommen.  
*hört in dem Moment eine Durchsage, dass das technische Problem nun erkannt wurde und zeitnah behoben wird und dass die Fahrgäste noch um ein wenig Geduld gebeten werden*  
*wippt nervös mit dem Bein auf und ab und zwingt sich, nicht die Uhrzeit zu prüfen aus Angst, dass dann sein Handy ausgeht*  
*hofft, dass Matteo vielleicht auf die Idee kommt, dass die U-Bahn eine Panne haben könnte und ruhig bleibt, hat aber Angst, dass er Panik bekommt und will einfach nur so schnell wie möglich zu ihm*  
*zieht irgendwann doch sein Handy aus der Tasche und schaut auf die Uhr*  
*kann gerade noch sehen, dass er inzwischen 20 Minuten zu spät ist, bevor sein Display erlischt und das Handy sich ausschaltet*

Matteo:  
*wird leicht nervös, als die Minuten verstreichen und David nicht kommt und seine Nachrichten auch nicht gesendet werden*  
*als 15 Minuten vergangen sind, greift er nach seinem Handy und googlet “U Bahn Unfall Berlin”, findet aber nichts aktuelles*  
*fragt sich, ob David vielleicht doch gelaufen ist und das länger dauert als gedacht*  
*versteht dann aber nicht, warum die Nachrichten nicht ankommen*  
*fällt auf, dass er gar nicht weiß, wo Davids Frauenärztin ist*  
*was wenn die in irgendeinem doofen Stadtteil liegt und er überfallen wurde und sein Handy zerdeppert wurde und er irgendwo liegt und keine Hilfe rufen kann*  
*merkt gar nicht, wie er in der Küche nervös auf und ab läuft*  
*schaut immer wieder auf sein Handy*  
*tippt noch eine Nachricht an David, auch wenn er eigentlich weiß, dass es sinnlos ist*  
Whatsapp Matteo/David:  
Matteo:  
Alles okay? Wo bist du? Ich mach mir Sorgen  
*läuft zurück in sein Zimmer und greift seinen Laptop*  
*fragt sich dann, was er mit dem eigentlich will und stellt ihn wieder weg*  
*greift wieder nach seinem Handy*  
*starrt drauf, so als würde das helfen, dass aus dem einen Haken zwei werden*  
*schaut auf die Uhrzeit und sieht, dass David mittlerweile 30 Minuten zu spät ist*  
*sieht mehrere Horrorszenarien vor seinem inneren Auge ablaufen, alle so dass David irgendwo ist, verletzt, und sich nicht helfen kann*  
*überlegt Krankenhäuser anzurufen, aber denkt dann, dass es dafür noch zu früh ist*  
*läuft wieder zurück zur Küche, auch wenn das auch nicht hilft*

David:  
*hat irgendwann jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren und resigniert seine Musik wieder angemacht, allerdings ein bisschen leiser gestellt, damit er eventuelle Durchsagen hören kann*  
*denkt sich, dass er jetzt eh nichts anderes mehr machen kann als warten und hofft nur, dass Matteo sich nicht allzu große Sorgen macht*  
*denkt sich, dass er vielleicht auch auf die Idee kommt, im Internet nachzuschauen, ob seine Bahn Verspätung hat, als ihm einfällt, dass Matteo gar nicht weiß, in welcher Bahn er sitzt*  
*kommt irgendwann auf den Gedanken, dass Matteos Mitbewohner ja bei ihm sind und ihn sicherlich beruhigen oder ablenken*  
*kommt es so vor, als wäre er schon Stunden hier im Tunnel, als die Bahn sich irgendwann endlich langsam wieder in Bewegung setzt*  
*atmet einmal tief durch und wartet ungeduldig auf die nächste Haltestelle - zum einen um zu sehen, wo er überhaupt ist und zum anderen, um dort eventuell einen Blick auf irgendeine Uhr werfen zu können*  
*als es endlich heller wird, stellt er fest, dass es inzwischen nur noch zwei Haltestellen bis zur WG sind und dass die Bahn gut 45 Minuten Verspätung hat*  
*rechnet sich aus, dass er mit den restlichen zwei Haltestellen und dem Fußmarsch zur WG gut noch 10 Minuten braucht, bis er bei Matteo ist*  
*stellt sich schonmal hin, so als würde er so schneller ankommen*  
*erreicht dann endlich die gewünschte Haltestelle und steigt schnell aus*  
*läuft die Rolltreppe hoch und fängt dann an, zügig den Weg zur WG zurück zu legen*  
*joggt zwischendurch immer mal wieder ein Stück, erreicht schließlich das Haus und drückt den Klingelknopf*

Matteo:  
*sieht in der Küche, dass der Kaffee durchgelaufen ist und füllt ihn mit zittrigen Händen in eine Thermoskanne*  
*schaut danach sofort wieder auf sein Handy*  
*sieht, dass es mittlerweile fast schon ne Stunde her ist, seitdem David hier sein wollte*  
*geht wieder in sein Zimmer und ignoriert Hans, der ihm entgegenkommt, um wahrscheinlich in die Küche oder ins Bad zu gehen*  
*setzt sich in seinem Zimmer auf sein Bett*  
*starrt zur Wand und hat dann wieder das Bild von einem verletzten David vor sich*  
*greift sein Handy und googelt “Krankenhäuser Berlin”*  
*nimmt wahllos eins, bei dem er eine Telefonnummer sieht und ruft an*  
Ja, hallo…. ich wollte fragen ob ein David Schreibner in der letzten Stunde bei ihnen eingeliefert wurde…. was?.... nein…. was spielt das für eine Rolle?.... ich will keine verdammte Diagnose von ihnen, ich will nur wissen, ob er da ist…. Nein, Schreibner, mit n… nein S C H R E I B N E R…  
*ist so in Panik und nervös, und damit beschäftigt, dieser dummen Tussi am Telefon zu erklären, was er will, dass er die Klingel nicht hört*

David:  
*hört Hans durch die Gegensprechanlage und wird durch ihn ins Haus und in die Wohnung gelassen*  
*ist ein wenig außer Atem, da er die Stufen rauf gerannt ist*  
*hört Hans: “Hallo, mein Lieber, Matteo ist in seinem Zimmer… wirkte etwas zerstreut der gute… geh einfach durch…” und nickt nur kurz*  
*geht schnell an ihm vorbei in Matteos Zimmer und sieht Matteo nervös am Handy seinen Namen buchstabieren*  
*spürt einen Stich in der Brust, als er auf den ersten Blick bemerkt, dass es Matteo nicht gut geht*  
*zögert nicht lange, sondern sagt sofort beruhigend und um ihn aus seiner Konzentration und Nervosität zu reißen*  
Matteo…  
*ist in zwei Schritten bei ihm und setzt sich zu ihm aufs Bett*  
*stammelt*  
Es tut mir so leid… die U-Bahn ist im Tunnel stecken geblieben… mein Akku ist leer… ich konnte dich nicht erreichen…  
*schaut ihn besorgt an*

Matteo:  
*schüttelt den Kopf am Telefon und dreht sich zur Balkontür*  
*hört dann seinen Namen und wirbelt herum*  
*sieht David und kann gar nicht beschreiben, wie er sich fühlt*  
*legt auf ohne noch was zu sagen und schmeißt das Handy weg*  
*schüttelt nur den Kopf, als David sich erklärt*  
*versteht da grad sowieso kein Wort von*  
*ist mit seinen Händen sofort an Davids Gesicht, seinen Schultern, Armen, überall*  
Geht’s dir gut? Alles in Ordnung?  
*schaut ihn an, so als würden auf einmal irgendwie Verletzungen erscheinen, die er übersehen hat*  
Ich dachte…  
*schüttelt den Kopf, weil er das gar nicht sagen will*  
*fragt deswegen nochmal nur um sicher zu gehen*  
Dir geht's gut?

David:  
*hat das Gefühl, dass Matteo viel zu aufgewühlt ist, um ihm zuzuhören und hört irgendwann auf zu stammeln*  
*spürt, wie Matteo ihn abzutasten scheint und lässt ihn einfach*  
*greift nach seinen Händen, als er fertig zu sein scheint und sucht seinen Blick*  
Mir geht’s gut! Es ist alles gut!  
*verzieht leicht das Gesicht, als Matteo seinen Satz beginnt, aber nicht beendet*  
*kann sich nicht wirklich vorstellen, was er dachte, aber Matteos Zustand nach zu urteilen war er nicht gerade irgendwas Positives*  
*hofft nur, dass er nicht dachte, dass er einfach so wieder weggerannt ist und er durch die blöde U-Bahn-Panne irgendwelche alten Wunden und Ängste wieder aufgerissen hat*  
*nickt, als Matteo nochmal nachfragt, ob es ihm gut geht und wiederholt*  
Es geht mir gut!  
*legt dann eine Hand an seine Wange und schaut ihm in die Augen*  
Ich bin hier, okay?  
*muss schlucken, als er in Matteos Augen immer noch Angst und leichte Panik erkennen kann*

Matteo:  
*spürt, wie sein Herz immer noch rast und versucht leicht zu atmen, um es unter Kontrolle zu bekommen*  
*nickt leicht, als David sagt, dass es ihm gut geht*  
*schaut ihn an, als er ihm beteuert dass er hier ist*  
*nickt wieder nur leicht und zieht ihn dann näher*  
*schlingt seine Arm um ihn und vergräbt seinen Kopf an seinem Hals*  
*lässt sich mit ihm zur Seite fallen, so dass sie auf dem Bett liegen, aber lässt ihn nicht los*  
*liegt so mit ihm eine ganz Weile bis er ganz leise sagt*  
Ich dachte dir ist was passiert… was schlimmes…

David:  
*beobachtet Matteo und hat das Gefühl, dass langsam zu ihm durchsickert, dass es ihm tatsächlich gut geht*  
*spürt dann seine Umarmung und erwidert diese sofort*  
*drückt ihn an sich und fährt mit einer Hand beruhigend und zärtlich über seinen Nacken und seine Haare*  
*lässt sich mit ihm aufs Bett gleiten und hält ihn weiter fest*  
*hat das Gefühl, Matteos Herz gegen seinen eigenen Brustkorb schlagen zu spüren und wünscht sich in dem Moment nichts mehr, als dass er ihm diese Ungewissheit und Verspätung hätte ersparen können*  
*hat irgendwann das Gefühl, dass Matteo sich ein bisschen entspannt und hört dann seine Worte*  
*schüttelt minimal den Kopf, aber spürt einen kleinen Stich in der Brust, weil er gar nicht vorstellen will, wie schlimm Matteos Gedanken waren, dass er in so einem Zustand war*  
*sagt nochmal leise*  
Es geht mir gut…  
*küsst seine Stirn, weil das das einzige ist, was er gerade erreichen kann erklärt dann nochmal in ruhigen Worten*  
Die U-Bahn hatte eine technische Störung und steckte im Tunnel fest. Ich hatte keinen Empfang und dann ist mein Akku auf einmal leer gewesen…  
*drückt ihn nochmal ein wenig fester an sich und murmelt*  
Es tut mir leid… ich wollte nicht, dass du dir Sorgen machst…

Matteo:  
*hört ihm zu und denkt, dass er auf ne U-Bahn Störung auch hätte kommen können*  
*vergräbt sein Gesicht noch ein bisschen mehr gegen Davids Hals*  
*schüttelt dann aber schnell den Kopf*  
Is ja nicht deine Schuld….  
*küsst seinen Hals und seinen Kiefer*  
Ist ja alles gut jetzt….  
*hofft, dass David nicht zu viel von seinem panischen Anruf vorhin mitbekommen hat*  
*möchte nicht, dass er sich Sorgen darüber macht, wie viel Sorgen sich Matteo gemacht hat*

David:  
*zuckt leicht mit den Schultern, als Matteo meint, dass es nicht seine Schuld war*  
*denkt sich, dass er mit dem Rad hätte fahren können oder dass er vorher seinen Akkustand hätte kontrollieren und das Handy hätte aufladen können*  
*ärgert sich über seine fehlende Fähigkeit, seine Termine zu organisieren, denn hätte er den Termin mit dem Gyn früher auf dem Schirm gehabt, hätte er sein Handy sicherlich noch geladen*  
*nimmt sich vor, sich tatsächlich einen Kalender anzuschaffen*  
*wird aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als Matteo seinen Hals und Kiefer küsst und meint dass ja jetzt alles gut ist*  
*hat irgendwie nicht wirklich das Gefühl*  
*wusste zwar, dass Matteo sich vielleicht Gedanken macht, hätte aber nicht wirklich damit gerechnet, ihn so besorgt und panisch(?) vorzufinden*  
*löst sich ein bisschen von ihm, um ihn anschauen zu können, bleibt aber trotzdem noch eng mit ihm umschlungen*  
*fragt irgendwann leise*  
Ist wirklich alles okay?  
*presst kurz die Lippen zusammen, streicht ihm eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht und fügt hinzu*  
Ich mein… willst du drüber reden, wie es dir ging? Und wie’s dir jetzt geht?

Matteo:  
*rollt ein bisschen auf den Rücken, als David sich löst und schaut zu ihm auf*  
*nickt sofort als er fragt*  
Wirklich…  
*schluckt dann bei seiner nächsten Frage und schüttelt leicht den Kopf*  
Ich… hab mir nur Sorgen gemacht, ok?  
*hebt seine Hand und fährt einmal über Davids Wange, bevor er sie an seinen Nacken legt und seine Finger in seinen Haaren verschwinden*  
Und jetzt bist du hier… also is alles gut. Panikmodus ausgeschaltet, ok?

David:  
*nickt langsam, als Matteo meint, er habe sich nur Sorgen gemacht und murmelt*  
Verständlich…  
*schließt kurz die Augen und lehnt sich gegen Matteos Hand, als dieser über seine Wange fährt, lächelt dann leicht bei seinen Worten und öffnet die Augen wieder, um ihn ansehen zu können*  
*nickt und sagt leise*  
Okay…  
*lächelt dann wieder leicht und meint*  
Und so schnell passiert mir auch nichts… Unkraut vergeht nicht!  
*grinst und stupst mit seiner Nase kurz gegen die von Matteo*  
*fällt dann wieder ein, wie er Matteo vorgefunden hat, wird wieder ein wenig ernster und fragt*  
Mit wem hast du eigentlich telefoniert, als ich reinkam?

Matteo:  
*schüttelt den Kopf bei seinem Witz und schaut ihn ernst an*  
Sag das nicht… du bist kein Unkraut….  
*presst die Lippen aufeinander bei Davids Frage*  
*findet das jetzt selber total übertrieben und ist es auch n bisschen peinlich*  
*murmelt deswegen nur*  
Mmmm...mitm Krankenhaus…  
*zieht ihn dann leicht zu sich und hofft ihn ablenken zu können mit einem Kuss*

David:  
*schaut Matteo skeptisch an bei seinem Gemurmel und braucht einen kurzen Moment, um die Zusammenhänge zu verstehen*  
*lässt sich von Matteo zu sich ziehen und küssen, wird aber währenddessen bewusst, wieviel Angst Matteo wirklich um ihn gehabt haben muss, wenn er schon angefangen hat, Krankenhäuser zu kontaktieren*  
*versucht, sich auszumalen, was in seinem Kopf vorgegangen ist, schafft es aber nicht wirklich*  
*löst den Kuss und legt die Hand an seine Wange, um ihn ansehen zu können und murmelt leise und mit einem leichten Kloß im Hals*  
Du hast dir nicht nur Sorgen gemacht… du hattest richtig Panik… oder?  
*hat ein bisschen Herzklopfen bei seiner Aussage und fragt sich, ob er nicht gerade irgendeine Grenze überschreitet, indem er diese Vermutung laut ausspricht*  
*fällt es nun selbst ein wenig schwer, Matteos Blick zu halten, schafft es aber trotzdem irgendwie*

Matteo:  
*seufzt leicht als David den Kuss löst*  
*weiß sofort, dass das Thema nicht vom Tisch ist*  
*schaut bei seiner Frage kurz weg, was wahrscheinlich schon Antwort genug ist*  
*versucht seine Gefühle in Worten zu ordnen und schaut ihn dann wieder an*  
*sagt dann ziemlich leise*  
Ja…  
*schluckt wieder, um irgendwie den Kloß zu vertreiben und versucht dann zu erklären*  
Ich… ich muss einfach wissen, dass es dir gut geht…  
*atmet tief ein und wieder aus und setzt hinzu*  
Ich geb zu, das war vielleicht n bisschen übertrieben grad… aber… irgendwie hatte ich nur Horrorszenarien im Kopf und keine gute logische Erklärung wie einen leeren Akku…

David:  
*muss schlucken, als Matteo meint, dass er wissen muss, dass es ihm gut geht und weiß, dass es jetzt nichts bringen würde, ihm zu versichern, dass es ihm gut geht und dass ihm nichts passieren wird, weil es ja dafür tatsächlich keine Garantie gibt*  
*spürt, wie schwer es Matteo fällt, darüber zu reden und ist ihm dankbar, dass er es trotzdem tut*  
*hört ihm zu und schüttelt leicht den Kopf, als er meint, dass es übertrieben war und sagt leise*  
Wenn du nur Horrorszenarien im Kopf hast, dann war ein Telefonat mit einem Krankenhaus nicht übertrieben, sondern eine logische Folgerung auf die Horrorszenarien…  
*weiß selbst, wie es ist, Horrorszenarien im Kopf zu haben und wie schwer es ist, da wieder raus zu kommen*  
*wünschte, er könnte Matteo irgendwie helfen, so wie er ihm damals geholfen hat, seine Horrorszenarien loszuwerden, weiß aber nicht wirklich, wie*  
*fragt leise und unsicher*  
Kann man… oder ich… irgendwas tun, damit du… irgendwie in Zukunft leichter aus dieser Panik raus kommst?  
*denkt sich, dass die Frage eigentlich blöd ist, denn wenn Matteo wüsste, wie er nicht in Panik verfällt, hätte er sich bestimmt dementsprechend verhalten*  
*fügt darum leise und ein wenig hilflos hinzu*  
Ich verspreche, ich werd auf mich aufpassen! Und dafür sorgen, dass mein Akku in Zukunft immer aufgeladen ist. Und ich werd mir nen Kalender kaufen, um besser zu planen! Und ich verspreche, dass ich immer alles daran setzen werde, schnell wieder bei dir zu sein… denn dann geht’s mir gut… wenn ich bei dir bin…

Matteo:  
*verzieht leicht das Gesicht als David meint, es sei ne logische Schlussfolgerung gewesen*  
*findet das nett von ihm, weiß aber auch, dass die Szenarien an sich nicht sonderlich logisch waren*  
*schüttelt leicht den Kopf, als David fragt ob er was tun kann*  
Weiß nicht… nee… glaub nicht…  
*stößt etwas Luft aus bei Davids Vorschlägen und muss automatisch etwas lächeln*  
Hey, hey….  
*legt seine Hand wieder an seine Wange und schaut ihn an*  
Es ist nicht deine Verantwortung, ok? Du musst nicht dein Leben umkrempeln, nur weil ich schnell panisch werde, ja? Ich beruhig mich auch wieder…  
*fährt mit seinem Daumen über Davids Wange*  
Das Leben is leider nich so planbar, wie wir es vielleicht gern hätten… manchmal werd ich durchdrehen und manchmal wirst du vielleicht durchdrehen… wir schaffen das schon, okay?

David:  
*nickt langsam, als Matteo meint, dass er nichts tun kann*  
*würde trotzdem gerne was tun und wird zumindest weiter überlegen*  
*sieht dann, dass Matteo bei seinen Vorschlägen lächelt und muss ebenfalls deswegen ein wenig lächeln*  
*wird dann allerdings wieder ernst bei seinen nächsten Worten und unterbricht ihn*  
*nimmt Matteos Hand von seiner Wange, setzt sich ein wenig auf und geht somit leicht auf Abstand und schaut ihn ernst an*  
Doch! Es ist meine Verantwortung! Und ich krempel auch nicht mein Leben um wegen dir, sondern wegen uns! Nein, es ist eigentlich gar kein Umkrempeln! Das ist das gleiche, wie wenn du nicht ins Wasser gehst und sagst, dass es dir nichts ausmacht! Es ist im Grunde genommen auch nicht deine Verantwortung, dass ich mich nicht vor anderen ins Wasser traue! Und es ist auch nicht deine Verantwortung, dass mir der Po nach meiner Spritze weh tut! Und die Mastek ist auch nicht deine Verantwortung! Aber du hast sie zu deiner Verantwortung gemacht, weil… weil es um uns geht… ja, okay, eigentlich um mich, aber weil ich doch irgendwie zu dir gehöre… und du zu mir! Und darum sind irgendwelche Horrorszenarien, die du hast oder Panik, die du spürst, auch meine Verantwortung! Weil es dich betrifft und du zu mir gehörst und weil ich dich liebe und weil möchte, dass es dir gut geht! Das hat nichts mit Leben umkrempeln zu tun! Du bist doch ein Teil von meinem Leben… also, dachte ich und darum…  
*zuckt mit den Schultern und weiß jetzt irgendwie nicht weiter*  
*ist sich unsicher, ob Matteo seine Einstellung überhaupt teilt, wenn er denkt, sein Gemütszustand und sein Wohlergehen lägen nicht in seiner Verantwortung*

Matteo:  
*starrt ihn bei seinem Ausbruch an und merkt gar nicht wie seine Augen feucht werden*  
*denn das, was David grad so wunderbar in Worte packen konnte, ist ja genau so, wie er fühlt, wenn es um David geht*  
*hat nur irgendwie nie in Betracht gezogen, dass es David genauso geht*  
*wischt sich schnell einmal über die Augen und schüttelt den Kopf*  
Doch… ja… also… bist du… ein Teil von mir und ich… also ich…  
*atmet einmal tief aus und nickt dann*  
Okay… ich… ich bin nur…  
*zuckt dann leicht hilflos mit den Schultern*  
ich bin das nicht so gewohnt… also, dass sich wer gern verantwortlich für mich fühlt… und ich…  
*schaut ihn dann an und merkt wie seine Augen schon wieder feucht werden*  
*sagt dann leise*  
Ich liebe dich auch… sehr… aber ich glaub, daran muss ich mich noch gewöhnen….

David:  
*sieht, wie Matteos Augen feucht werden und bekommt einen Kloß im Hals*  
*kann im ersten Moment nicht wirklich einordnen, was in ihm vorgeht und ob seine Ansprache gut oder schlecht war*  
*lächelt dann minimal, als er bestätigt, ein Teil von ihm zu sein und legt beruhigend eine Hand auf seine Brust, als er merkt, wie schwer es Matteo fällt, Worte zu finden*  
*spürt, wie der Kloß im Hals dicker wird, als er meint, dass er es nicht gewohnt ist, dass sich irgendwer verantwortlich fühlt, weil es ihm so leid tut, dass Matteo diese Erfahrung nie gemacht hat*  
*stellt dann fest, dass er dieses Gefühl auch erst wirklich durch Matteo kennt - ein Stück weit auch von Laura, natürlich, aber das war was anderes, denn schließlich war sie seine Schwester und dass es ihm anfangs auch schwer fiel, Matteo zu glauben, dass es ihm wirklich nichts ausmacht und auch jetzt immer noch häufig verblüfft und überrascht ist, wenn er merkt, dass Matteo seinen Weg mit ihm geht*  
*legt seine Hand an Matteos Wange, als er merkt, dass seine Augen wieder feucht werden und rückt wieder näher zu ihm*  
*lächelt dann, als er sagt, dass er ihn auch liebt und nickt minimal bei seinen nächsten Worten*  
*beugt sich vor und gibt ihm einen sanften Kuss auf den Mund, während er mit dem Daumen leicht über seine Wange streicht*  
*legt dann seine Stirn an seine und schaut ihn an*  
*sagt leise*  
Das mit dem gewöhnen wird irgendwann leichter… ich sprech da aus Erfahrung…  
*küsst ihn nochmal und murmelt*  
Ich will für dich da sein! Ich will für dich da sein, so wie du für mich da bist!

Matteo:  
*ist unsicher*  
*weiß nicht, ob er die richtigen Worte gefunden hat*  
*lächelt erleichtert, als David ihn küsst und schlingt seinen Arm um ihn, die Augen geschlossen*  
*lässt sie auch geschlossen, als David spricht und nickt minimal*  
*wird wieder geküsst und hört dann, dass er für ihn da sein will*  
*küsst ihn dann nochmal und nochmal*  
*murmelt ein “okay” gegen seine Lippen, was vielleicht nicht nach viel klingt, aber für Matteo viel bedeutet*  
*eine Zusage, dass er es zulässt, dass er ihn rein lässt, dass er ihn alles sehen lässt und darauf vertraut, dass David bleibt*  
*küsst ihn noch einmal und zieht ihn dann einfach wieder an sich ran*  
*legt seinen Kopf wieder gegen Davids Hals und atmet ihn ein*  
*schaut ihn dann an und lächelt leicht*  
Ich hab Kaffee gekocht… zum Kuchen… willst du?

David:  
*erwidert Matteos Küsse und spürt, wie sie sich beide wieder ein bisschen entspannen*  
*lächelt in den Kuss bei Matteos “okay” und weiß, dass es Matteo versuchen wird und er selbst alles dafür tun wird, um ihn nicht zu enttäuschen und wirklich für ihn da zu sein*  
*wird von Matteo wieder näher gezogen und legt sich gemütlich hin, so dass Matteo seinen Kopf wieder auf seine Schulter legen kann*  
*schlingt beide Arme um ihn und hält ihn fest*  
*schließt die Augen und genießt die Nähe*  
*spürt dann, dass Matteo sich regt und öffnet die Augen bei seinen Worten, um seinen Blick zu erwidern*  
*muss leise lachen und nickt*  
Gern… wenn der Kaffee denn noch warm ist…  
*drückt Matteo noch einen Kuss auf die Schläfe und setzt sich dann langsam auf, auch wenn es ihm gerade schwer fällt, ihn loslassen zu müssen*  
*blickt zu ihm*  
Gehen wir in die Küche oder soll ich Kaffee und Kuchen hierher holen?

Matteo:  
*grinst leicht und nickt*  
Ich hab ihn in ne Thermoskanne getan….  
*setzt sich auch auf, als David es tut und lässt seine Hand auf seinem Rücken*  
*überlegt kurz bei seiner Frage und beschließt dann*  
Küche…  
*fügt etwas leiser hinzu*  
Will mich nicht verstecken…  
*steht dann auf und sieht, dass die Tür offen ist*  
Oh…  
*deutet zur Tür und zuckt mit den Schultern*  
*hofft trotzdem, dass alle in ihren Zimmern waren*

David:  
*nickt und lächelt leicht, als Matteo sich für die Küche entscheidet und steht ebenfalls auf*  
*folgt Matteos Deut zur Tür und zuckt ebenfalls mit den Schultern*  
*grinst leicht*  
Also entweder hast du sehr diskrete Mitbewohner oder sie sind tatsächlich alle ausgeflogen oder in ihren Zimmern…  
*bückt sich nach seiner Reisetasche, die irgendwie einen festen Platz in Matteos Zimmer gefunden hat und kramt sein Handyladegerät raus, um es mit in die Küche zu nehmen*  
*folgt dann Matteo und hängt sein Handy an den Strom*  
*geht dann zum Küchenschrank und holt zwei Tassen raus, die er auf den Tisch stellt*  
*fühlt sich nach der ganzen emotionalen und körperlichen Nähe zu Matteo gerade auf einmal ein bisschen nackt und leer ohne Körperkontakt zu ihm und wartet, bis er Kaffee und Kuchen geholt hat, um das dieses Gefühl zu ändern*

Matteo:  
*geht zum Kühlschrank und holt den Kuchenteller raus*  
*greift dann die Thermoskanne und stellt beides auf den Tisch*  
*geht aber nochmal zum Kühlschrank um Milch zu holen*  
*spürt dann sein Handy vibrieren, aber schaut nicht drauf*  
*nimmt an, dass das Davids Nachrichten sind, die vorher nicht angekommen sind*  
*stellt die Milch auch auf dem Tisch ab und grinst ihm zu*  
Lass es dir schmecken… ich hatte schon….  
*setzt sich und schenkt beiden Kaffee ein*  
*sieht, wie David seinen Stuhl näher zu seinem rückt und lächelt*  
*lehnt seinen Kopf gegen seine Schulter*


	3. 05.07.2019 - Glücksbringer und Kalender

**Freitag, 9:20 Uhr:**

David:  
*war heute - wie üblich eigentlich - vor Matteo wach und ist recht zügig duschen gegangen und hat sich fertig gemacht*  
*hat dann in der WG-Küche Kaffee aufgesetzt und ist zurück in Matteos Zimmer gegangen, um ihn zu wecken, damit er sich nicht vor dem Vorstellungsgespräch für’s FSJ hetzen muss*  
*hat eine zeitlang noch mit ihm im Bett gelegen und geknutscht und gekuschelt und hat ihn dann ins Bad geschickt*  
*hat Matteos Bett gemacht, als dieser verschwunden ist und ist dann in die Küche gegangen, um Frühstück für sie zu machen*  
*ist ein bisschen aufgeregt und nervös auf Grund des Vorstellungsgesprächs und wünscht sich einfach nur so sehr ein Erfolgserlebnis für Matteo*  
*fällt dann noch was ein und geht zurück in Matteos Zimmer*  
*kramt den Glücksbringer aus seiner Reisetasche, lächelt kurz, als er ihn betrachtet und geht damit zurück in die Küche*  
*legt ihn auf Matteos Frühstücksteller und schenkt ihnen beiden schon mal Kaffee ein*  
*ist gerade damit fertig, als er die Badezimmertür und Matteos Schritte im Wohnzimmer hört*

Matteo:  
*kommt aus dem Bad und geht zurück in sein Zimmer*  
*sieht, dass David nicht da ist und das Bett gemacht hat*  
*lässt seine Sachen also nicht aufs Bett, sondern auf den Sessel fallen und geht dann zurück durchs Wohnzimmer Richtung Küche*  
Hey… du hast ja richtig gedeckt…  
*grinst leicht, während er zum Tisch geht*  
*streicht David einmal über den Rücken und sieht dann erst den Glücksbringer auf seinem Teller*  
*nimmt ihn in die Hand*  
Das is doch deiner…

David:  
*grinst bei Matteos Worten*  
Das hört sich so an, als würde ich das sonst nie machen…  
*macht es tatsächlich sehr selten, aber schon ab und an*  
*drückt Matteo schnell einen Kuss auf die Schläfe, als dieser ihm über den Rücken streicht und nimmt sich dann zwei Scheiben Brot, von denen er eine bei sich und eine bei Matteo auf den Teller legt, nachdem dieser sich den Glücksbringer genommen hat*  
*lächelt leicht bei seiner Feststellung und schüttelt den Kopf*  
Unserer!  
*zuckt mit einer Schulter*  
Okay, mir hat er bei der Nachprüfung Glück gebracht… aber davor hat er uns beiden Glück gebracht…  
*lacht leise und meint grinsend*  
Wer weiß, ob ich mich getraut hätte, dich zu küssen, wenn ich ihn nicht in der Tasche gehabt hätte!?  
*ist sich eigentlich ziemlich sicher, dass er Matteo so oder so geküsst hätte, aber findet auch den Gedanken schön, dass der Glücksbringer dafür verantwortlich ist*

Matteo:  
*grinst leicht und schüttelt den Kopf*  
Naja, wir machen schon eher schnell was auf die Hand, als richtig zu decken, oder?  
*setzt sich dann und legt den Glücksbringer neben seinen Teller*  
*fragt verwundert*  
Unserer?  
*hört dann seine Erklärung und lacht leicht*  
Achso? Na, wenn da so ist, dann müssen wir ihn ja jetzt immer dabei haben…  
*nimmt den Glücksbringer wieder in die Hand und lehnt sich dann rüber, um David zu küssen*  
*lehnt sich danach wieder zurück*  
Und lass mich raten, ich soll ihn mitnehmen zu meinem Gespräch?  
*legt den Glücksbringer wieder neben seinen Teller und greift nach der Butter*  
Meinst du die fragen mich ganz viel? So, wo seh ich mich in fünf Jahren und so n Mist?

David:  
*grinst und nickt, als Matteo sagt, dass sie ihn jetzt immer dabei haben müssen*  
Ja, wenn was Wichtiges ansteht, auf jeden Fall!  
*erwidert Matteos Kuss und streicht ihm kurz die noch feuchten Haare aus der Stirn*  
*nickt dann wieder*  
Eben! Das ist was Wichtiges, also muss er mit!  
*greift nach dem Frischkäse und fängt an, sich sein Brot zu schmieren*  
*hält inne bei Matteos Fragen, überlegt und schaut ihn an*  
Ich denk schon, dass sie ein paar Sachen fragen, aber ich glaube, eher sowas wie, warum du ein FSJ machen willst und welche Bereiche dich interessieren oder sowas…  
*greift nach seinem Kaffee und trinkt einen Schluck*  
*fragt dann leise*  
Bist du aufgeregt?

Matteo:  
*grinst und nickt*  
Und was, wenn er irgendwann kein Glück mehr bringt?  
*hört ihm dann zu und nickt leicht*  
*denkt, dass er die Fragen beantworten kann*  
*weiß aber auch, dass er manchmal braucht, bis er Sachen gut formuliert hat*  
*hört dann seine Frage und nickt langsam*  
Ja, schon… irgendwie geht’s ja um Sympathie, ne? Meistens mach ich nich den besten ersten Eindruck...

David:  
*zieht skeptisch die Augenbrauen hoch und erklärt dann ganz selbstverständlich*  
Na, dann wär er ja kein Glücksbringer! Bei Glücksbringern ist es doch nicht so, dass das Glück irgendwann aufgebraucht ist - das füllt sich immer von selbst nach - je nachdem, wie viel man gerade braucht. Das ist sein Job!  
*nickt ernst, grinst dann aber doch ein bisschen*  
*greift nach Matteos Hand, als er an sich selbst zweifelt und schaut ihn an*  
Das ist doch Unsinn! Dein erster Eindruck auf mich war umwerfend - okay, vielleicht kann ich das nicht ganz objektiv bewerten, aber wenn es um Sympathie geht, kannst du auf jeden Fall punkten! Du bist interessiert und emphatisch! Und das sind doch gute Voraussetzungen für den ersten Eindruck! Die wären schön blöd, wenn sie dich nicht nehmen!  
*rüttelt leicht an seiner Hand und lächelt ihn zuversichtlich an*  
Du packst das, hörst du!?

Matteo:  
*lacht leicht, als David ihm Glücksbringer erklärt*  
Na, wenn du das sagst… ich erinner dich dran, wenn wir ihn mal dabei haben und es nicht klappt.…  
*hält seine Hand und schaut ihn an*  
*legt den Kopf schief und schaut leicht skeptisch, als er sagt, dass sein erster Eindruck auf ihn umwerfend war*  
*glaubt kaum, dass sein Gestammel irgendwie umwerfend auf irgendwen anders gewirkt hätte*  
*beißt ich leicht auf die Lippe, als David weiter redet, warum er gut sei*  
*zuckt leicht mit einer Schulter und nickt dann langsam*  
Ja… okay… ich… das wird schon.  
*seufzt minimal und zieht dann die Hand wieder zurück, um sein Brot fertig zu belegen*  
*beißt einmal ab und lässt es dann liegen*  
*merkt, dass er grad irgendwie nicht essen kann und greift lieber seine Kaffeetasse*

David:  
*lacht bei Matteos Pessimismus und meint überzeugt*  
Das wird aber nicht passieren!  
*sieht Matteos skeptischen Blick, als es um den ersten Eindruck geht und fragt sich, wie er ihn davon überzeugen kann, dass er einfach toll ist*  
*hört zwar seine Worte, hat aber nicht das Gefühl, dass er wirklich an sich glaubt*  
*seufzt leise, als er seine Hand zurück zieht und greift nach seinem Brot*  
*beißt einmal rein und versucht, ihn abzulenken*  
Und nach deinem Gespräch lad ich dich auf ne Pizza oder n Döner ein und dann feiern wir, dass wir beide was haben! In Berlin!  
*lächelt leicht, sieht dann aber, wie Matteo sein Brot beiseite legt und findet das ziemlich ungewöhnlich, da Matteo ja eigentlich sonst immer essen kann*  
*schaut ihn besorgt an und überlegt, ob er was sagen soll, beschließt aber dann, erstmal abzuwarten, ob Matteo nicht vielleicht gleich weiter isst*

Matteo:  
*lächelt leicht, als er sagt, dass er ihn danach einlädt*  
Klingt gut…  
*ist dann aber in Gedanken wieder bei dem Gespräch*  
*versucht im Kopf schon mal was zu formulieren, was er sagen kann*  
*findet das aber auch irgendwie alles doof*  
*nippt wieder an seiner Kaffeetasse und beschließt dann doch, es einfach auf sich zukommen zu lassen*  
*schaut auf die Uhr*  
Vielleicht mach ich mich lieber schon auf den Weg? Lieber zu früh als zu spät, oder?  
*schaut dann an sich runter, Jeans und Hemd, und dann wieder zu David*  
Oder meinst du ich muss mich schicker anziehen?

David:  
*beobachtet Matteo leicht besorgt, als er sich schweigend seine Gedanken macht, lässt ihn aber, da er sich denkt, dass er das vielleicht gerade auch irgendwie braucht*  
*isst sein Brot währenddessen*  
*schaut ebenfalls auf die Uhr, als Matteo meint, dass er sich auf den Weg machen will und dann wieder zu ihm und auf sein angebissenes Brot*  
*fragt vorsichtig*  
Magst du nichts mehr essen? So auf leeren Magen ist doch auch blöd, oder?  
*steht auf und fragt*  
Oder soll ich’s dir vielleicht für unterwegs einpacken?  
*hat nicht damit gerechnet, dass Matteo so früh los will und wollte eigentlich noch in Ruhe die Küche aufräumen, da er ihn natürlich begleiten will*  
*denkt sich aber dann, dass er das auch später machen kann, weil der Rest der WG ja sowieso nicht da zu sein scheint*  
*hört dann Matteos Frage bezüglich seiner Kleidung und mustert ihn von oben bis unten*  
*denkt sich, dass Jeans und Hemd wohl definitiv geht und Matteo ordentlich und nicht schlunzig aussieht*  
*lächelt, tritt auf ihn zu und schüttelt den Kopf*  
Du siehst gut aus! Perfekt!  
*legt seine Hände sanft rechts und links auf Matteos Wange und gibt ihm einen sanften Kuss*  
*schaut ihn an und lächelt wieder*  
Ich pack dir eben dein Brot ein und dann ziehen wir Schuhe an und machen uns auf, okay?

Matteo:  
*schüttelt leicht den Kopf, als David fragt, ob er nichts mehr essen will*  
*zuckt dann mit einer Schulter*  
Ja, für unterwegs vielleicht…  
*presst die Lippen aufeinander, als David ihn mustert*  
*legt den Kopf leicht schief, als David sagt, dass er gut aussieht*  
*will gerade sagen, dass er das nicht nur so sagen soll, als David seine Hände an sein Gesicht legt*  
*weiß dann, dass David nicht lügen würde und entspannt sich leicht*  
*küsst ihn zurück und seufzt minimal*  
*nickt auf seine Frage hin*  
*checkt aber dann erst was er gesagt hat*  
Wir? Du musst nicht mitkommen… das is gar nich so weit….

David:  
*lächelt, weil Matteo das Brot zumindest mitnehmen will*  
*schaut ihn dann verwundert an, als er so komisch nachfragt und lacht leise bei seinen Worten*  
*schüttelt den Kopf und gibt ihm noch einen Kuss*  
Ruhe! Natürlich komm ich mit, du Idiot!  
*lässt ihn los, um sein Brot einzupacken und meint währenddessen*  
Keine Diskussion! Da sind n paar Geschäfte und Cafés in der Nähe! Ich liefer dich ab und pump dich auf dem Weg noch mit positiver Energie voll, dann wollte ich mal kurz in den Buchladen und gucken, ob die n paar gute Bücher zum Thema Regie haben und dann setz ich mich in ein Café, wo du mich dann abholen kannst und dann gehen wir was essen!  
*hat währenddessen das Brot eingepackt und drückt es ihm nun in die Hand*  
*nickt nochmal und grinst leicht*  
So ist der Plan! Und während ich warte, schick ich natürlich weiter positive Energie - das geht nämlich besser, je näher ich bei dir bin…  
*schüttelt dann leicht den Kopf und lacht leise*  
Also nicht, dass du es nötig hättest - aber sicher ist sicher!

Matteo:  
*lächelt leicht, als David sagt, dass er natürlich mitkommt*  
*lacht dann sogar als David den Plan vorstellt und kann mal wieder nicht glauben, dass er David tatsächlich gefunden hat*  
*gibt ihm noch einen Kuss*  
Danke. Das klingt nach nem guten Plan.  
*zieht ihn dann einfach kurzerhand zu sich und schlingt die Arme um ihn*  
*verbirgt sein Gesicht gegen Davids Hals und atmet ihn einfach ein*  
*atmet dann ein paar Mal tief durch und zieht wieder zurück*  
Okay, ich geh Zähne putzen und dann gehn wir los.  
*macht sich dann also fertig, mit Zähneputzen und Haare etwas richten und zehn Minuten später machen sie sich auf den Weg*

David:  
*lächelt, als Matteo lacht und erwidert seinen Kuss*  
*schlingt dann ebenfalls die Arme um ihn und hält ihn einfach fest*  
*küsst sein Ohr und fährt ihm sanft durch die Haare*  
*ist auf einmal ganz ruhig und zuversichtlich, dass das mit dem FSJ auf jeden Fall was wird - die wären schließlich schön blöd, wenn sie Matteo nicht nehmen würden*  
*nickt, als Matteo meint, dass er noch Zähne putzen geht und lächelt ihn an*  
Mach das…  
*räumt in der Zeit schnell den Frühstückskram zurück in den Kühlschrank und das benutzte Geschirr in die Spüle*  
*kontrolliert dann nochmal, ob Matteo auch wirklich den Glücksbringer eingepackt hat, bevor sie sich auf den Weg machen*

*erreichen das Gebäude, in dem das Gespräch stattfinden soll, viel zu früh und da er merkt, dass Matteo nervös wird, laufen sie noch ein bisschen durch die nähere Umgebung*  
*entdeckt tatsächlich um die Ecke einen Buchladen und direkt daneben ein Café und verabredet mit Matteo, dass sie sich nach dem Gespräch dort treffen*  
*liefert ihn 5 Minuten vor dem Termin wieder am Gebäude ab, greift dort nach seinen Händen und schaut ihn ernst an*  
Du schaffst das, hörst du!? Du haust sie alle um! Sei einfach du selbst - das reicht schon!  
*gibt ihm einen kurzen, aber sanften Kuss und zieht ihn dann nochmal in eine Umarmung*  
*murmelt*  
Viel Glück!

Matteo:  
*atmet einmal tief durch, als David nach seinen Händen greift*  
*nickt dann leicht*  
Okay…  
*küsst ihn und umarmt ihn*  
*drückt ihn ein bisschen länger und reißt sich dann schließlich los*  
Ich komm dann zum Cafe….

*kommt nach ner guten dreiviertel Stunde wieder aus dem Gebäude raus*  
*musste ein bisschen auf sein Gespräch warten und dann hat er aber irgendwie gar nicht mehr gemerkt, wie die Zeit verflogen ist, als sie einmal im Gespräch waren*  
*geht schnellen Schrittes zu dem Cafe und sieht David draußen sitzen*  
*sieht, wie er aufsteht sobald er ihn sieht und ihn erwartungsvoll anschaut*  
*strahlt ihn an als er kommt*  
Ist gut gelaufen!  
*umarmt ihn und drückt ihm einen Kuss auf, bevor sie sich wieder setzen*  
*fängt sofort an zu erzählen*  
Und es war gar nicht so typisch Bewerbungsgespräch oder so… er wollte schon wissen, warum ich mich für das FSJ entschieden hab und wie ich mir das so vorstelle… aber dann haben wir mehr über Einstellungen gesprochen und über Politik und die verschiedenen Einrichtungen und was ich mir vorstellen kann… ich konnte sogar direkt drei Einrichtungen sagen, die meine Favoriten sind und er meinte am Ende schon, dass er sich das gut vorstellen kann und er n gutes Wort bei meiner Nummer 1 Wahl für mich einlegen kann…

David:  
*blickt Matteo nach, bis er im Gebäude verschwunden ist, atmet dann einmal tief durch und macht sich auf den Weg in den Buchladen*  
*will eigentlich direkt nach Büchern über Regie fragen, entdeckt dann aber direkt am Eingang der Buchhandlung Kalender und muss plötzlich an gestern und an sein Vorhaben denken*  
*stöbert ein bisschen und entscheidet sich gegen das Regiebuch*  
*denkt sich, dass er das auch noch ein anderes mal besorgen kann und kauft stattdessen zwei einfache Wandkalender - einen für sein Zimmer und einen für Matteos Zimmer*  
*setzt sich damit ins Café nebenan und bestellt sich einen Kaffee*  
*beginnt sofort, Termine einzutragen: Seine geplanten Arzttermine, den Urlaub, seinen, Matteos und Lauras Geburtstag und am 10. jedes Monats ihre Monatsjubiläen*  
*überlegt dann, ob ihm noch weitere Termine einfallen, kann sich aber nur noch an das Sandwichjubiläum erinnern und trägt am 22. jedes Monats “Sandwiches” ein*  
*denkt sich, dass Matteo später die Lücken auffüllen muss*  
*bekommt seinen Kaffee gebracht und trinkt einen Schluck, ehe er alle Termine in den zweiten Kalender überträgt*  
*reißt dann zwei Blätter aus seinem Skizzenbuch und fängt an, die Namen, Adressen und Telefonnummern seiner Ärzte, sowie die Telefonnummer seiner Patentante dort zu notieren*  
*ärgert sich, dass er nichts zum Kleben mitgebracht hat und schnorrt sich an der Theke des Cafés zwei Streifen Tesafilm, mit denen er die Adresslisten unten an die letzte Seite des Kalenders heftet, so dass die Adressen jederzeit sichtbar sind*  
*ist nach einer halben Stunde fertig damit und nickt zufrieden, als er sich sein Werk nochmal ansieht*  
*hält Ausschau nach Matteo, kann ihn aber noch nicht sehen*  
*fängt also an, lustige Skizzen von sich und Matteo in die Ecken der Kalenderblätter zu zeichnen und schaut dabei immer mal wieder auf, ob Matteo schon in Sicht ist*  
*sieht ihn tatsächlich nach einer dreiviertel Stunde um die Ecke kommen und schiebt die Kalender beiseite*  
*steht auf und lächelt ihm entgegen*  
*sieht schon an seinem Strahlen, dass es gut gelaufen ist und breitet die Arme aus, als Matteo ihn erreicht*  
*grinst bei seinen Worten und meint*  
Ha! Ich wusste es!  
*erwidert dann seine Umarmung und seinen Kuss und setzt sich mit ihm zusammen wieder hin*  
*gibt der Kellnerin ein Zeichen, dass sich Matteo auch einen Kaffee bringen soll und hört ihm dann zu, wie er erzählt*  
*muss immer mehr lächeln, je mehr Matteo erzählt und könnte ihm wahrscheinlich noch Stunden zuhören, so glücklich und erleichtert und froh, wie er scheint*  
*hört ihm bis zum Ende zu und atmet einmal tief durch*  
*strahlt ihn an*  
Volltreffer würd ich sagen! Wenn er schon n gutes Wort für dich einlegen will, dann kann es ja nur klappen! Was war denn deine Wahl Nummer eins?  
*zieht seine Kaffeetasse ran und trinkt einen Schluck*

Matteo:  
*achtet gar nicht drauf was auf dem Tisch rumliegt*  
*schaut nur zu David*  
Ja, echt Volltreffer… der Typ war echt cool, hätt ich nicht gedacht.  
*zögert dann bei seiner Frage*  
Hmmm, meinst du nicht das bringt Unglück, wenn ich das schon sage?  
*legt den Kopf leicht schief*  
*schaut dann auf, als die Kellnerin mit seinem Kaffee kommt*  
Danke…  
*wendet sich dann erst richtig dem Tisch zu und sieht die Kalender*  
Oh, was hast du denn hier veranstaltet?

David:  
*zieht die Augenbrauen hoch bei Matteos Frage, schüttelt den Kopf und lacht dann leise*  
Unsinn! Wir haben doch den Glücksbringer!  
*grinst leicht und schaut ihn erwartungsvoll an*  
*hat sein Zögern sehr wohl bemerkt und fragt sich, warum Matteo es ihm nicht sagen will*  
*glaubt nicht wirklich, dass er denkt, dass es Unglück bringt*  
*lehnt sich leicht zurück, damit die Kellnerin den Kaffee abstellen kann und sieht dann, wie Matteos Blick auf die Kalender fällt*  
*grinst bei seiner Frage und legt einen Arm über die Kalender, um sie ein Stück zur Seite zu schieben*  
*fragt amüsiert*  
Versuchst du, vom Thema abzulenken?  
*lacht*  
Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, dass es Unglück bringt, wenn du mir sagst, wo du gerne arbeiten willst, oder?

Matteo:  
*lacht leicht als er den Glücksbringer*  
Stimmt! Wir haben ja den Glücksbringer!  
*grinst dann leicht als er fragt ob er ablenken will*  
Vielleicht…  
*schaut ihn an und fragt sich, warum er sich eigentlich so ziert*  
*weiß ja, dass David ihn unterstützen wird - so oder so*  
Okay… warte…  
*holt sein Handy raus und öffnet die Seite von Lambda*  
*reicht David das Handy*  
Da…

David:  
*zieht noch mehr die Augenbrauen hoch bei Matteos “vielleicht”*  
*lacht dann leise und grinst zufrieden, als er doch zustimmt*  
*wartet, bis Matteo irgendwas auf seinem Handy aufgerufen hat und nimmt es dann entgegen*  
*schaut sich die Seite an, lächelt und schaut dann zu Matteo*  
*scrollt ein bisschen runter und überfliegt die Infos auf der Startseite*  
*findet es irgendwie ziemlich cool, dass Matteo sich ausgerechnet dort bewirbt, wenn man bedenkt, dass er bis vor wenigen Monaten noch nicht mal geoutet war*  
*grinst leicht, als er feststellt, wie stolz ihn das irgendwie macht, stolz, dass Matteo sich einsetzen will, stolz, dass er was gefunden hat, was ihn interessiert und was er machen will und stolz, dass er sich das zutraut, mit lgbt+ Jugendlichen zusammen zu arbeiten*  
*schaut Matteo wieder an, greift sanft in seinen Nacken und zieht ihn zu sich ran, um ihm einen kurzen Kuss zu geben*  
Total cool… wirklich! Ich find’s Hammer, dass du das machen willst!

Matteo:  
*beobachtet David, während er die Seite anguckt*  
*sieht, wie er lächelt und ist erleichtert*  
*küsst ihn dann glücklich zurück*  
*zuckt mit einer Schulter bei seinen Worten*  
Naja… also ich bin jetzt kein Experte oder so… aber ich hab gedacht, denen kann ich vielleicht am ehesten helfen…. und notfalls frag ich Hans oder dich….  
*grinst leicht und legt den Kopf schief*  
Ich mein… ihr seid ja alle länger geoutet als ich, also… keine Ahnung, darauf kommt’s wahrscheinlich nicht mal an…. aber ich hab die Seite gesehn und irgendwie hat das gepasst. Also hoffentlich. Jetzt muss ich warten bis die meine Unterlagen bekommen haben und ob sie dann auch interessiert sind.

David:  
*schiebt das Handy zurück zu Matteo und nimmt sich vor, sich die Seite später am Laptop nochmal genauer anzusehen*  
*grinst ebenfalls leicht, als Matteo meint, er würde notfalls ihn oder Hans fragen und schüttelt minimal den Kopf*  
*denkt sich, dass Matteo das sicher auch ganz ohne seine oder Hans’ Hilfe ziemlich toll schaffen wird*  
*hört ihm weiter zu und schüttelt nochmal den Kopf*  
Ich denke nicht, dass es darauf ankommt, wie lange man geoutet ist…  
*greift nach seiner Hand und drückt sie leicht*  
*sagt leiser*  
Überleg mal, wie bedingungslos und einfach du akzeptiert hast… und immer noch akzeptierst, dass ich trans bin. Du nimmst die Leute einfach so wie sie sind und das ist echt ne seltene Eigenschaft! Bei dir geht es nicht darum, ob jemand schwul, lesbisch, trans, pan, bi oder sonstwas ist - du guckst auf den Charakter und der Rest ist dir egal. Und ich glaube, darauf kommt es viel mehr an!  
*nickt, während er ihm weiter zuhört und fragt dann*  
Und dann würde sich die Einrichtung direkt bei dir melden? Oder melden die sich bei der Vermittlung und die rufen dich dann an?  
*lässt seine Hand wieder los und greift wieder nach seiner Kaffeetasse*

Matteo:  
*zuckt leicht mit der Schulter bei David Lobeshymne*  
Naja, ja… geht ja auch um den Charakter, oder? Schwul oder trans oder pan sein ist ja in dem Sinne keine Eigenschaft…  
*presst die Lippen einmal kurz aufeinander, bevor er weiterredet*  
Aber ich dachte… ich weiß halt auch, dass es nicht immer so einfach is… also sich selbst zu akzeptieren oder andere zu akzeptieren….  
*schüttelt dann leicht den Kopf und zuckt wieder mit einer Schulter*  
Ich werd das schon hinkriegen….  
*nickt dann*  
Ja, die haben gesagt, die Einrichtung meldet sich dann direkt bei mir… kann aber n paar Wochen dauern… losgehen würde es dann am 1.9…

David:  
*lacht leise bei Matteos Worten und nickt*  
Ja, es sollte um den Charakter gehen…  
*schüttelt leicht den Kopf, um seine schlechten Erinnerungen zu verscheuchen und drückt nochmal Matteos Hand*  
*sagt leise*  
Geht es aber leider nicht bei jedem...  
*lacht dann tonlos und zuckt ebenfalls mit einer Schulter*  
Ich hab auch keine Ahnung, was sich manche Leute denken… wahrscheinlich, dass man jemand anders wird, nur weil man jemand anderen liebt oder was weiß ich…  
*schüttelt dann den Kopf und schaut ihn liebevoll an*  
Aber du bist eben anders als andere…  
*grinst dann leicht und nickt*  
Du kriegst das auf jeden Fall hin! Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher!  
*nickt dann zu den Infos und murmelt*  
1.9…. okay…  
*grinst minimal und zieht einen der Kalender zu sich heran*  
*schlägt den September auf und trägt beim ersten “Beginn FSJ Matteo” ein*  
*schiebt den Kalender dann Matteo zu und wiederholt das gleiche beim zweiten*  
*schaut dann Matteo an und grinst wieder leicht*  
*zuckt mit den Schultern und murmelt*  
Ich hab doch gestern gesagt, ich leg mir doch noch n Kalender zu…

Matteo:  
*drückt Davids Hand zurück*  
*verzieht den Mund bei seinen Worten*  
Ich weiß… idioten.  
*zuckt mit einer Schulter*  
Manche haben halt nur ihre kleine Box und das war’s… Idioten halt1  
*legt den Kopf leicht schief; als er sagt er sei anders*  
*grinst*  
ja klar, ich bin der Beste.  
*lacht, als David einen der Kalender zu sich ran zieht und das einträgt*  
Du hast dir echt n Kalender gekauft? Wahnsinn!  
*schaut dann leicht irritiert*  
Und du dachtest dir, doppelt hält besser?

David:  
*lacht, als Matteo meint, er sei der Beste und nickt*  
*bestätigt*  
Du bist der Beste!  
*grinst dann und nickt stolz zum Thema Kalender*  
Einer für dein Zimmer und einer für mein Zimmer! Und es ist auch mehr /unser/ Kalender… nicht nur meiner. Damit du weißt, wann ich meine Arzttermine hab und ich weiß, wann wir unsere Jubiläen haben und wann unsere Freunde Geburtstag haben…  
*grinst*  
A propos - du müsstest da noch ein paar Daten nachtragen…  
*zuckt mit den Schultern und grinst leicht*  
*sieht dann die Adressliste und erklärt leicht verlegen*  
Und ich hab dir hier noch die Adressen und Nummern von meinen Ärzten aufgeschrieben… und die Nummer von Bea. Die von Laura hast du ja… also nur… falls mal wieder mein Akku leer sein sollte oder so… damit du weißt, wo ich gerade bin…

Matteo:  
*hört David zu und muss erst ein bisschen lachen*  
*bekommt dann aber auf einmal einen Kloß im Hals*  
*weil ihm klar wird, dass David das für ihn gemacht hat, oder eher für sie beide, dass sie tatsächlich ein Leben gemeinsam führen*  
*dass es ihm wichtig ist, dass Matteo informiert ist und sich absichern kann, wenn er unruhig wird*  
*ist gerade ein bisschen überfordert mit den ganzen Gefühlen und mit dem Schwall an Liebe*  
*lehnt sich vor und zieht David in einen Kuss*  
*flüstert leise*  
Ich liebe dich….  
*lächelt dann etwas verlegen und fügt hinzu*  
Die Kalender sind toll.

David:  
*sieht, während er spricht, dass irgendwas in Matteo arbeitet und wird darum gegen Ende ein bisschen verlegen und fragt sich, ob Matteo die Idee vielleicht übertrieben findet*  
*ist ein bisschen überrascht, als er sich plötzlich vor lehnt und ihn küsst*  
*erwidert den Kuss und lächelt leicht*  
*hört dann seine Worte und spürt, wie sich sein Lächeln automatisch verstärkt*  
*küsst ihn nochmal und lehnt dann seine Stirn gegen die von Matteo*  
*flüstert zurück*  
Ich lieb dich auch…  
*streicht einmal sanft über seine Wange und löst sich dann langsam wieder von ihm*  
*schaut ihn weiter an und hat wieder dieses komische surreale Gefühl, dass das hier Wirklichkeit ist, dass das jetzt sein Alltag und sein Leben ist - mit Matteo an seiner Seite*  
*räuspert sich leicht, um zurück ins Hier und Jetzt zu kommen und greift nach seinem Kaffee, der mittlerweile fast kalt ist*  
*lächelt dann wieder, atmet einmal tief durch und meint dann*  
Und jetzt Pizza oder Döner?


	4. 08.07.2019 (1) - Bifi und 500 Miles

**Montag, 10:07 Uhr:**

David:  
*wurden von Hanna und Jonas um viertel vor 10 abgeholt, aber da Matteo noch seinen Badezimmerkram einpacken musste - das restliche Gepäck hatte er gestern abend nochmal kontrolliert - mussten Hanna und Jonas 5 Minuten im Auto warten, bevor sie dann endlich los konnten*  
*haben mit den anderen abgemacht, sich bei Carlos vor der Haustüre zu treffen, da Sam um halb zehn den Bus abgeholt und alle anderen schon eingesammelt hatte*  
*wollen von dort aus Kolonne nach Heidesee fahren*  
*sind gerade bei Carlos angekommen, wo alle anderen schon warten und steigen aus dem Auto aus*  
*hört Jonas sagen: “Hanna und ich waren pünktlich!”*  
*grinst leicht und zuckt mit den Schultern, ehe er die anderen per Handschlag oder Umarmung begrüßt*  
*hört Mia: “Also ich finde, sieben Minuten Verspätung werden wir gerade noch verkraften!”*  
*nickt*  
Seh ich genauso!  
*blickt sich dann um und fragt*  
Gepäck habt ihr schon verstaut?  
*sieht Abdi nicken: “Ja, logo! Eigentlich können wir sofort los!”*  
*sieht wie Kiki auf ihr Klemmbrett schaut: “Sollen wir nicht lieber nochmal die Liste durchgehen?”*

Matteo:  
*verdreht leicht die Augen bei Jonas Kommentar*  
*grinst dann zu Mia und nickt doll*  
Find ich auch!  
*lacht bei Kikis Frage*  
Klar, lass uns nochmal die Liste gehen…. aber dann isses nicht meine Schuld, wenn wir zu spät loskommen.  
*sieht wie Kiki kurz zögert, aber dann doch anfängt: “Also die Zelte sind alle in dem Bulli, das, was wir an Proviant haben, ist auch im Bulli, aber auch im Fußraum, das wird etwas unbequem, aber wird schon gehen…”*  
*unterbricht sie*  
Bei Hanna im Auto ist doch noch Platz…  
*sieht, wie Kiki ihn entsetzt anschaut: “Bei Gepäck mit vier leuten?”*  
*sieht, wie sie sofort zu Hannas Auto geht und den Kofferraum inspiziert*  
*sieht, wie sie seine Sporttasche hochhält und fragt: “Ist das deine? Das reicht doch niemals?”  
*lacht*  
Ich brauch nicht viel  
*spürt, wie Carlos ihn am Shirt zupft: “Das is doch auch gar nicht deins…. der bedient sich bestimmt bei David…. das passt schon, Schatz, lass uns den Proviant rüber packen und gut is.”*  
*nickt*  
Genau.

David:  
*nickt zögernd, als Kiki meint, dass sie die Liste nochmal durchgehen und hofft, dass sie tatsächlich nur zusammenfasst und nicht jeden einzelnen Punkt durchgeht*  
*umarmt Matteo von hinten und legt den Kopf auf seiner Schulter ab, als Kiki anfängt*  
*ist irgendwie ziemlich müde, da sie momentan nen recht späten Schlafrhythmus haben und er heute früher aufgestanden ist, um zumindest noch in Ruhe duschen und einen Kaffee trinken zu können*  
*folgt Kiki mit den Augen, als sie den Kofferraum von Hannas Auto inspiziert*  
*grinst leicht bei ihren Worten und murmelt leise zu Matteo*  
Meine Worte…  
*lacht dann bei Carlos Worten und lässt Matteo wieder los*  
*zuckt mit den Schultern*  
Zur Not waschen wir halt was, wenn wir da sind…  
*findet zwar auch, dass Matteo recht wenig eingepackt hat, findet das aber nicht wirklich dramatisch*  
*sieht, wie Kiki zu Carlos Worten nickt und dann zu Abdi und Carlos schaut: “Ja, tragt ihr mal zwei Kisten rüber? Vielleicht passen auch drei...okay weiter…”*  
*muss grinsen, als Carlos und Abdi tatsächlich sofort zum Bulli gehen und Kisten umladen*  
*hört dann wieder Kiki: “Okay, Spiele haben wir… das Grillzeug ist bei Alex im Auto... was ist sonst noch wichtig…?”*  
*hört Mia: “Kiki, wir haben alles! Wir sind die Liste doch schon im Chat durchgegangen… Lass mal losfahren - sonst wird es immer später.”*  
*sieht, wie Kiki zögert: “Hmm… okay, aber wenn wir ankommen, dann halten sich bitte alle an den Plan: Diejenigen, die im Zelt schlafen, bauen die Zelte auf und die anderen laden die restlichen Sachen aus und schaffen im Haus ein bisschen Ordnung und Platz, okay?”*

Matteo:  
*grinst nur immer breiter und nickt zu allem, was so vor sich geht*  
*ist es tatsächlich relativ egal, wann sie los kommen und wann sie ankommen*  
*nickt auch, als Kiki den Plan verkündet für wenn sie ankommen*  
*sieht dann aber Abdi und Carlos tuscheln und den Kopf schütteln*  
*schaut zu ihnen rüber und sieht, wie sie Schwimmbewegungen machen und grinst*  
*nickt kurz unmerklich und dreht sich dann um, um zu gucken, ob David da immer noch steht*  
*hört, wie Kiki sagt: “Hallo, Leute, das ist wichtig! Wir packen erst aus, wenn wir da sind und dann können wir Spaß haben, okay?”*  
*sieht, wie Jonas salutiert und sagt:” Yes, Sir, Seargant Kiki, keinen Spaß vor 13.10. Uhr Verstanden!”*  
*lacht laut und salutiert ebenfalls*  
*sieht, wie Kiki Jonas kurz irritiert anschaut und dann den Kopf schüttelt: “Nur wenn wir bis dahin fertig sind.”*  
*hört, wie jetzt alle lachen und Mia Kiki liebevoll schubst: “Okay, lass uns los, der Bulli voran und wir hinterher.”*  
*greift nach Davids Hand und geht mit im rüber zu Hannas Auto, um sich auf die Rückbank zu verziehen*

David:  
*grinst sehr, als Jonas und Matteo salutieren und wirft einen Blick auf die Uhr*  
*lacht*  
Oh, das wird knapp! Dann muss das mit den Zelten aber zackizacki gehen…  
*ist froh, dass Kiki sich dann von Mia überreden lässt, dass sie losfahren und lässt sich von Matteo zum Auto ziehen*  
*setzt sich hinter Hanna, während Matteo hinter Jonas Platz nimmt*  
*schnallt sich an, lehnt sich zurück und greift wieder nach Matteos Hand*  
*schaut zu ihm rüber und freut sich auf einmal ziemlich darüber, dass es endlich los geht - ihr erster gemeinsamer Urlaub*  
*lächelt ihn vorfreudig an und drückt seine Hand*  
*hört dann Hanna von vorne: “Okay, was nicht auf Kikis Liste stand und wir deswegen vergessen haben, ist Musik für die Fahrt. Mein Vater hat hier nur Oldies und Klassiker. Hat irgendwer ne CD dabei? Ansonsten Radio oder Papas CDs?”*  
*grinst leicht*  
Och, Klassiker sind doch auch nicht übel… auf jeden Fall besser als Radio!  
*sieht Jonas nicken: “Seh ich ähnlich. Oldies sind aber auch nicht schlecht… wobei, kommt auf die Oldies an…”*

Matteo:  
*schnallt sich an und grinst, als er Davids ausgestreckte Hand sieht und greift sie sofort*  
*hört dann der Musik Diskussion zu und zuckt mit den Schultern*  
Joa, mach mal die Oldies an… wenn’s zu schlimm wird, können wir ja wechseln…  
*sieht, wie Jonas mit den CDs rumhantiert und die CD dann einlegt*  
*hört wie “Be my Baby” von The Ronnettes anfängt zu spielen und grinst*  
*fängt an übertrieben seinen Kopf zu wippen*  
Groovt doch voll!  
*hört wie Hanna lacht: “Auf jeden Fall….!”*  
*hört dann wie Jonas mitsingt und grinst*  
*hat auf einmal richtig Urlaubsfeeling und grinst rüber zu David*

David:  
*hört, wie Hanna den Wagen startet und sich hinter dem Bulli in den Verkehr einreiht, während Jonas die CD einlegt*  
*muss lächeln, als er das erste Lied hört und fängt automatisch an, im Takt mit dem Bein zu wippen*  
*lacht bei Matteos Worten und grinst, als Jonas anfängt mitzusingen*  
*hört dann im Refrain auch Hanna lautstark einstimmen, grinst rüber zu Matteo und singt ebenfalls mit*  
*hören noch zwei weitere Lieder, ehe sie die Autobahn erreichen und schließlich von Bob Dylan “Like a Rolling Stone” einsetzt*  
*mag das Lied und summt leise mit*  
*hört dann auf einmal Hanna von vorne: “So, jetzt hab ich Hunger!” und Jonas: “Alter, wir sind gerade mal 12 Minuten unterwegs…”*  
*grinst leicht, als Hanna wieder sagt: “Autobahnen machen mich immer hungrig!”*  
*kennt das Gefühl und sagt darum*  
Kann ich verstehen. Die vermitteln irgendwie das Gefühl, dass man so schnell nicht an irgendwas zu essen kommt und noch ewig unterwegs ist!  
*hört Hanna triumphieren: “Ja, genau! Siehst du, Jonas, David versteht mich!”*  
*sieht, wie Jonas grinsend den Kopf schüttelt: “Ihr seid doch verrückt!” und sich zu Matteo umdreht: “Die sind verrückt, Luigi! Sag was!”*  
*grinst leicht und schaut dann zu Matteo*  
Matteo hatte noch kein Frühstück und sowieso immer Hunger - ich fürchte, du stehst gerade mit deiner Meinung alleine da...

Matteo:  
*lacht, als Hanna sagt, dass sie Hunger hat*  
*weiß schon, warum sie sein Lieblingsmädchen ist*  
*nickt nur leicht zu der Diskussion, die dann folgt*  
*kann nicht glauben, dass Jonas tatsächlich denkt, er würde sich in diesem Punkt auf seine Seite schlagen*  
*will das auch gerade sagen, als David es schon tut und grinst noch breiter*  
Ganz genau. Das solltest du eigentlich wissen, Mister bester Freund….  
*sieht wie Jonas abwinkt: “Okay, okay…. und wo kriegen wir jetzt was zu Essen her? Oder habt ihr tatsächlich für eine 1 ½ Stunden Autofahrt Proviant eingepackt?”*  
*lacht leicht*  
Neeee, aber wer war so schlau und hat dafür gesorgt, dass das Proviant hier mitfährt?  
*hört, wie Hanna lacht und sagt: “Du bist der Beste!”*  
*lacht*  
Weiß ich doch… warte…  
*schnallt sich ab und dreht sich auf dem Sitz um, um halb in den Kofferraum zu klettern und zu gucken, was er erwischen kann*

David:  
*grinst, als ihm durch das Gespräch zwischen Hanna und Matteo klar wird, dass der Proviant ja bei ihnen mitfährt und als Matteo sich abschnallt, um zu schauen, was es so gibt*  
*hört ihn eine zeitlang wühlen und schließlich fragen: “Milchschnitte oder Bifi?”*  
*überlegt kurz und meint schließlich*  
Bifi!  
*hört Hanna von vorne zeitgleich: “Milchschnitte!” und sieht, wie Matteo wieder Platz nimmt und Milchschnitte und Bifi triumphierend in die Höhe hält*  
*lacht und nimmt ihm eine der Bifis ab, während er Hanna eine Milchschnitte nach vorne reicht*  
Bestimmt sind die abgezählt… und derjenige, der sie besorgen musste, bekommt dann Ärger, weil welche fehlen...  
*hört Hanna: “Ist ja nicht so, dass der nächste Aldi in 15 Minuten mit dem Auto erreichbar wäre… wir hätten im Grunde genommen auch alles dort einkaufen können…”*  
*hört dann Jonas: “Ich würd an eurer Stelle mal die Klappe nicht so weit aufreissen. Kiki sitzt hinten im Bulli und fragt sich bestimmt gerade, wo die Milchschnitte her kommt…”*  
*sieht, wie er übertrieben nach vorne Richtung Bulli winkt*

Matteo:  
*beißt von seiner Bifi ab und lacht dann laut*  
Kiki soll sich mal nicht so anstellen… die soll sich mal entspannen…  
*hört, wie alle lachen und Hanna sagt: “Ja, sag ihr das mal, kommt bestimmt gut an.”*  
*lacht wieder*  
Ich hab keine Angst vor Kiki.  
*hört, wie Jonas sagt: “Lügner. Wir haben alle Angst vor Kiki und womit?” und Hanna antwortet: “Mit Recht!”*  
*zuckt mit einer Schulter und beißt wieder von der Bifi ab*  
Naja, okay… aber der Aldi ist ja echt nicht weit…. sind wir da nicht sogar mal hingelaufen, weil du bekifft unbedingt diese eine Kekssorte haben wolltest, Jonas?  
*hört wie Jonas lacht. “Jaaaa, aber keinen Plan mehr, wie lange wir gebraucht haben… ne halbe Ewigkeit wahrscheinlich….”*

David:  
*verfolgt grinsend den Wortwechsel zwischen den dreien, hört aber dann, wie Hanna das anscheinend nicht so lustig fand und meint: “Ihr habt insgesamt 2 Stunden und 40 Minuten gebraucht! Wäre damals echt nett gewesen, wenn ihr vorher Bescheid gesagt hättet…”*  
*sieht, wie Jonas ihr beschwichtigend die Hand aufs Knie legt: “Ja, sorry, war irgendwie dumm von uns… aber jetzt sind wir älter und weiser…und nicht mehr so oft bekifft wie früher…”*  
*kann Hanna irgendwie ziemlich gut verstehen*  
*würde sich auch Sorgen machen, wenn Matteo so lange weg bliebe und er nicht wüsste, wo er ist*  
*schaut zu ihm rüber und greift wieder nach seiner Hand*  
*schweigt einen Moment mit allen und hört schließlich Hanna: “Sorry, ich wollte echt die Stimmung nicht runterziehen… ist eh abgehakt und vergessen, okay?”*  
*hört Jonas: “Okay, abgehakt und vergessen…. ich such mal ein Lied, was uns wieder in Stimmung bringt…”*  
*grinst leicht und beobachtet, wie er sich am CD Player zu schaffen macht*

Matteo:  
*verzieht leicht das Gesicht bei Hannas Worten*  
*hatte kurzzeitig vergessen, wie angespannt es bei dem Trip zwischen Hanna und Jonas schon war*  
Jaa, war sehr dumm von uns… sorry…  
*spürt dann Davids Hand wieder in seiner und lächelt zu ihm rüber*  
*beugt sich rüber und drückt ihm grinsend einen schnellen Kuss auf*  
*hört dann wie “500 Miles” ertönt und muss lachen, als Hanna stöhnt und Jonas zeitgleich jubelt*  
*lacht nur und stimmt sofort mit ein, als Jonas anfängt, mitzusingen*  
*grinst, als 2 Sekunden später auch Hanna und David einsteigen*  
*diesem Lied kann man einfach nicht widerstehen*

David:  
*muss ziemlich grinsen, als durch 500 Miles die Stimmung auf einmal wieder gut ist und stimmt in den Gesang mit ein*  
*verbringt den Rest der Fahrt in guter Stimmung mit viel Gesang und Vorfreude und ein paar Geschichten aus Heidesee*  
*machen irgendwann am Straßenrand eine kurze Pause, weil Kiki Pipi muss und Matteo und er nutzen die Zeit zum Knutschen, in der Hanna und Jonas aussteigen, um sich mit Sam über irgendeinen kürzeren Weg zu unterhalten, den das Navi nicht anzeigt*  
*fahren die letzten Kilometer am Anfang der Kolonne, weil Hanna sich in der Gegend besser auskennt und erreichen schließlich um kurz nach halb zwölf das Grundstück von Hannas Familie*


	5. 08.07.2019 (2) - Binder und dumme Scherze

**Montag, 11:37 Uhr:**

David  
*steigt aus dem Auto aus, als es auch die anderen tun und streckt sich ein bisschen, während er sich umsieht*  
*grinst in Richtung der anderen*  
Nice! Hier lässt’s sich sicher gut zwei Wochen aushalten!  
*sieht dann, wie der Bulli und auch der Wagen von Alex parken und die anderen aussteigen und jetzt Hanna das Kommando zu übernehmen scheint, indem sie sagt: “Okay, ich würd sagen, ich schließ erstmal auf und wir geben den Neuen ne kleine Führung und gucken, ob drinnen und draußen soweit alles in Ordnung ist…”*

Matteo:  
*streckt sich ebenfalls und nickt sofort zu Davids Worten*  
*hört Hannas Plan und nickt wieder*  
*sieht dann aber wie Kiki den Kopf schüttelt: “Na, aber nicht alle zusammen. Ich würd sagen, Hanna gibt den Neuen ne Führung und alle anderen fangen schonmal an, auszupacken*  
*lacht leicht*  
Yes, Sir, wir dürfen keine Zeit verlieren! Kamerad Augustin, antreten zum Zelt aufbauen!  
*grinst, als Jonas salutiert und stramm steht*  
*sieht, wie Kiki die Nase rümpft: “Geht das jetzt die ganze Zeit so?”*  
*zuckt mit einer Schulter*  
Kommt drauf an…. willst du den ganzen Urlaub streng nach Plan leben?  
*sieht wie Kiki den Kopf schüttelt: “Na gut, nee, aber trotzdem, bringt doch nichts, wenn wir alle durchs Haus latschen. Lass doch Hanna David und Alex eben alles zeigen und wir können doch echt schonmal anfangen…”*  
*hört wie Abdi protestiert: “Und mir! Ich war auch noch nicht hier! Wieso werd ich immer vergessen?”*  
*hör Hanna lachen und sagen: “Okay, auf geht's, kommt Jungs, folgt mir unauffällig.”*  
*zieht David noch mal schnell an sich ran und drückt ihm einen Kuss auf*  
*hört, wie Carlos lacht: “Du siehst ihn in wahrscheinlich 7 Minuten wieder, Luigi”*  
Fresse, Carlos.  
*grinst aber und geht dann zum Kofferraum, um tatsächlich die Sachen zu entladen*

David:  
*lacht, als er Kiki und Matteo hört*  
*findet jetzt auch nicht, dass es so auf die paar Minuten ankommt, aber findet es gut, dass alle der lieben Frieden Willen mitzuspielen scheinen*  
*will gerade Hanna folgen, als Matteo ihn nochmal in einen Kuss zieht, den er natürlich nur allzu gerne erwidert*  
*hört dann Carlos, zeigt ihm kurz den Mittelfinger und küsst Matteo aus Protest nochmal*  
*hört Carlos lachen: “Alter, man könnte meinen, ihr seid erst seit vorgestern zusammen oder seht euch jetzt ne Woche nicht wieder. Soooo verlieeeebt!”*  
*ignoriert ihn und sagt stattdessen zu Matteo*  
Na dann such uns mal n ruhiges Plätzchen…  
*folgt dann Hanna, Abdi und Alex Richtung Haus und wartet, bis Hanna aufgeschlossen hat*  
*schaut sich drinnen um, während Hanna die Fensterläden und Fenster öffnet und leicht das Gesicht verzieht: “Okay, man sieht, das lange keiner hier war… müssen wahrscheinlich später echt mal Staub wischen und durchfegen… Also hier sind Küche und Esszimmer...”*  
*hört Abdi: “Jo, lass mal Kiki fragen, für wann putzen auf dem Plan steht!”*  
*grinst und hört Hanna aus dem nächsten Raum rufen: “Kann nur in deinem Sinne sein, Abdi - du schläfst ja hier…”*  
*sieht wie sie auf eine gemütlich aussehende Couch deutet und beobachtet, wie Abdi sich direkt darauf niederlässt um sie zu testen: “Gemütlich! Das bisschen Staub stört mich nicht…”*  
*folgt Hanna, als sie eine weitere Tür öffnet: “Badezimmer!”*  
*schaut einmal kurz rein und denkt sich, dass es zwar zu elft wahrscheinlich echt stressig wird mit nur einem Badezimmer, aber dass es für zwei Wochen schon irgendwie geht*  
*sieht, wie Alex leicht die Augenbrauen hochzieht und schaut ihn aufmunternd an*  
Ach komm schon, für 2 Wochen geht das irgendwie!  
*hört Alex seufzen: “Ja, muss ja… ich freu mich nur jetzt schon wieder auf meine Badewanne”*  
*lacht leise und zuckt mit den Schultern*  
*folgt dann Hanna, die noch eine Tür geöffnet hat: “Hier schlafen dann Carlos und Kiki…joar, und das war’s hier unten auch schon… oben…*sieht, wie sie auf die Treppe deutet* ist dann noch ein Raum… da schlafen Mia und Alex…”*  
*sieht, wie Alex die Treppe hoch steigt und folgt ihm, während Hanna unten bleibt*  
*bleibt am Treppenaufgang stehen und sieht, wie sich Alex Miene ein wenig aufhellt, als er sich oben im Zimmer umsieht*  
*lächelt leicht und meint*  
Ist doch n guter Ausgleich zur fehlenden Badewanne, oder?  
*sieht ihn nicken und murmeln: “Ja, das hier ist tatsächlich ziemlich schön…”*  
*nickt und meint, als Alex sich gerade aufs Bett setzt*  
Ich geh mal wieder runter… bis später!  
*sieht Alex nur nicken und verschwindet wieder*  
*begegnet unten Hanna und fragt sich kurz, wo Abdi eigentlich abgeblieben ist*  
*lehnt sich gegen die Küchenzeile und meint zu Hanna*  
Echt nice hier, wirklich! Und cool, dass deine Oma nichts dagegen hat, dass wir hier einfallen…  
*sieht Hanna lächeln und mit den Schultern zucken: “Ich glaub, die ist froh, dass hier mal jemand nach dem Rechten schaut…”*  
*will gerade noch mehr sagen, als Kiki mit einer Kiste die Küche betritt: “Ach super, ihr seid fertig mit dem Rundgang. David, ich glaub, die da draußen nehmen die Aufgabe mit den Zelten nicht wirklich ernst. Kannst du mal gucken gehen?!”*  
*muss sich ein grinsen verkneifen und nickt stattdessen nur*  
*murmelt*  
Mach ich. Bis gleich…  
*und verlässt die Hütte*

Matteo:  
*grinst, als David ihn nochmal küsst und nickt dann*  
Mach ich….  
*schaut ihm hinterher, als er Richtung Hütte geht und greift sich seine Tasche aus dem Kofferraum*  
*wartet, bis David tatsächlich in der Hütte verschwunden ist und geht dann schnell zu Jonas und Carlos rüber*  
Hey Jonas, du hast doch meinen Binder dabei, oder?  
*sieht Jonas nicken: “Klar, Mann! Das wird fett! Die sehen echt gar nicht so unschick aus, muss ich schon sagen!”*  
*sieht Carlos nicken und grinsen*  
Wie wollt ihr das denn machen, eigentlich? Einfach drunter ziehen, wenn’s an den See geht?  
*sieht, wie Carlos den Kopf schüttelt: “Nein, Mann, wir machen ne Fashionshow draus!”*  
*verzieht leicht das Gesicht und sieht auch wie Jonas den Kopf schüttelt: “Ich würd gar nich so n großes Ding draus machen. Ich find drunter ziehen gar keine so schlechte Idee… und dann ziehen wir uns alle zeitgleich aus, wenn’s in den See geht?”*  
*nickt leicht und hört dann Amira rufen: “Ey, Jungs, die Zelte bauen sich nicht von alleine auf!”*  
Okay, den Rest besprechen wir später…  
*geht dann sofort zum Bulli und holt ein Zelt raus*  
*hört Jonas lachen: “Ach, ich seh schon wie der Hase läuft, keine Angst vor Kiki, aber vor Amira…”*  
*zeigt ihm nur den Mittelfinger und geht dann Richtung Wiese zum See um einen Platz fürs Zelt zu finden*  
*packt da alles aus und gibt nach ungefähr 2 Minuten auf, das Zelt aufzubauen und wartet auf David*

David:  
*kommt aus der Hütte und schaut sich suchend um, entdeckt aber nur Jonas in einigen Metern Entfernung, der damit beschäftigt ist, Hannas und sein Zelt aufzubauen*  
*geht auf ihn zu, um ihn zu fragen, ob er weiß, wo Matteo ist, hört dann aber schon die Antwort: “Matteo ist Richtung See. Fänd ich auch cooler ehrlich gesagt, aber Hanna will in der Nähe der Hütte bleiben, damit sie nachts aufs Klo kann…”*  
*hat kein Problem damit, sich nachts irgendwo ins Gebüsch zu hocken, solange tatsächlich nur Matteo in der Nähe ist und ihn sonst keiner sieht, nickt also nur und meint*  
Danke… und viel Erfolg noch…  
*hört Jonas lachen: “Danke, dir auch! Ich glaub nicht, dass Matteo schon sonderlich weit ist…”*  
*lacht leise*  
Ach, kriegen wir schon hin…  
*läuft dann Richtung See und sieht dort Matteo neben dem immerhin schon ausgepackten Zelt hocken*  
*grinst leicht, während er auf ihn zu geht*  
Wie? Noch nicht fertig?!

Matteo:  
*sieht David kommen und überlegt kurz, sich aufzurappeln und wenigstens so zu tun, lässt es dann aber doch bleiben*  
*grinst leicht*  
Also, ich hätte das natürlich schon fertig und so… aber ich dachte, wir machen das besser zusammen… entscheiden, wo genau es stehen soll und so… wo der Eingang hin soll… weißt du? Wichtige Entscheidungen.  
*rappelt sich dann doch auf und will wenigstens kurz so tun, als könnte er helfen*  
Wie gefällt dir denn die Hütte eigentlich?

David:  
*lacht leise bei Matteos Worten und nickt übertrieben*  
*weiß genau, dass er lügt, sagt aber*  
Wichtige Entscheidungen, ist klar…  
*schaut sich aber dennoch um und überlegt tatsächlich wegen Standort und Eingang*  
*antwortet währenddessen auf Matteos Frage*  
Ziemlich gemütlich… mit einem Bad wird’s wahrscheinlich ein bisschen stressig, aber das wussten wir ja schon vorher…  
*schaut zu Matteo und grinst leicht*  
Hier draußen ist es trotzdem cooler…  
*wackelt kurz mit den Augenbrauen*  
… und ungestörter…  
*denkt sich, dass sie in den nächsten Tagen wahrscheinlich eh wenig Privatsphäre haben und ist darum froh, dass sie in ihrem Zelt zumindest so eine Art Rückzugsort haben*  
*ist froh, dass Matteo zwar Richtung Seeufer gelaufen, aber den Platz in ausreichend Entfernung zum Steg ausgesucht hat*  
*entfernt sich noch ein paar Schritte weiter vom Steg und schaut zu Matteo*  
Hier? Mit Blick auf den See? Oder den Eingang doch lieber Richtung Hütte?

Matteo:  
*nickt, als David das Bad anspricht*  
Ach, das klappt schon irgendwie…  
*lacht dann leicht und wackelt mit den Augenbrauen*  
Viel ungestörter…  
*hört dann aber ziemlich klar Jonas und Hannas Stimmen von der Hütte her*  
… aber wahrscheinlich nicht ungestört genug…  
*legt den Kopf schief, als David nach dem Standort des Zeltes fragt*  
Uhm… was glaubst du warum ich mit dieser Entscheidung auf dich gewartet hab?  
*schaut vom See zur Hütte und wieder zurück*  
Keine Ahnung… mir isses echt eher egal, glaub ich… See? Wobei wahrscheinlich mehr Mücken… also Hütte?  
*zuckt mit den Schultern*

David:  
*hört ebenfalls die Stimmen von Hanna und Jonas und verzieht verzweifelt grinsend das Gesicht*  
*entfernt sich noch ein paar Schritte mehr vom Steg und der Hütte und nickt*  
Hier…  
*lacht dann, weil sie sich beide nicht festlegen können, was die Seite des Eingangs angeht*  
Okay… dann weder Richtung See, noch Richtung Hütte… unser Eingang kommt auf die Seite!  
*geht zurück zu der Stelle, wo Matteo die Einzelteile des Zeltes ausgebreitet hat und sucht die Anfangsstangen zusammen*  
*schaut zu Matteo, der ein wenig hilflos daneben steht und meint*  
Also den Anfang schaff ich irgendwie alleine, aber gleich brauch ich deine Hilfe. Wenn du magst, kannst du ja schon mal unsere Taschen, Schlafsäcke und Isomatten aus dem Auto holen…  
*fängt an, ein paar Stangen zusammen zu stecken*

Matteo:  
*lacht als David noch ein paar Schritte weiter weg geht*  
Perfekt.  
*schaut ihm dann zu, wie er zu wissen scheint, welche Stangen wo hinkommen*  
*nickt schnell*  
Klar, mach ich…  
*geht dann schnell zum Auto und holt Davids Tasche, schultert sie sich und greift die zwei Schlafsäcke und die zwei Isomatten*  
*schafft es irgendwie, sich die alle um den Arm und unter den Arm zu klemmen und geht so zurück zu David, der echt schon gut dabei ist*  
*lässt alles neben seine Tasche fallen und geht dann zu ihm*  
So… soll ich irgendwas halten?

David:  
*hat alle Zeltstangen soweit zusammengesteckt und die Zeltplane, sowie die Heringe bereit gelegt, als Matteo mit ihren Sachen zurück kommt*  
*hat auf dem Boden gehockt und erhebt sich nun als Matteo fragt, ob er irgendwas halten soll*  
*schmunzelt liebevoll*  
Du hast echt noch nie ein Zelt aufgebaut, oder?  
*legt den Arm um seine Hüfte und drückt ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange*  
*hänselt ihn ein bisschen*  
Du Stadtkind…  
*lässt ihn dann los und geht zu den Stangen zurück*  
So schwer ist das nicht… vor allem nicht bei so nem einfachen Igluzelt… einfach alle Stangen zusammenstecken…  
*nimmt die Unterplane und zeigt ihm die vorgefertigten Laschen, wo die Stangen rein müssen*  
… und dann hier durch… würde man zur Not sogar alleine schaffen, aber zu zweit geht’s einfacher…  
*fängt an, eine der Stangen durch die Ösen zu schieben*  
Du kannst sie drüben entgegen nehmen…. und dann gibt’s unten so ein Loch in der Plane - da müssen die Enden rein…

Matteo:  
*schüttelt leicht den Kopf, als David fragt, ob er noch nie ein Zelt aufgebaut hat*  
*rümpft leicht die Nase, als er ihn hänselt und stupst ihn leicht an*  
*hört ihm dann aber zu und versucht ihm zu folgen*  
*nickt doll*  
Jaaaa. Gaaaanz einfach alles….  
*geht dann einfach mal darüber, wo David ihn hingeordert hat*  
*ist dann doch erstaunt, dass es tatsächlich gar nicht soooo schwer war und sie zwanzig Minuten später das Zelt fix und fertig mit Heringen im Boden aufgebaut haben*  
Juhu… und jetzt probeliegen…  
*schmeißt die beiden Isomatten und die beiden Schlafsäcke ins Zelt*  
*krabbelt dann so halb auf allen vieren rein, so dass nur sein Kopf und seine Hände im Zelt sind und packt Isomatten und Schlafsäcke aus*  
*krabbelt dann ganz rein und ruft*  
Komm rein… is VOLL bequem!

David:  
*lächelt vor sich hin, während er zusammen mit Matteo das Zelt aufbaut und freut sich, dass Matteo anscheinend schnell das Prinzip versteht*  
*lacht leise, als er jubelt und beobachtet ihn, wie er die Isomatten und Schlafsäcke ausrollt und dann im Zeltinnern verschwindet*  
*schnappt sich bei seiner Aufforderung die beiden Reisetaschen und reicht sie Matteo durch die Öffnung, ehe er ebenfalls ins Zelt krabbelt und sich der Länge nach bäuchlings auf seinen Schlafsack fallen lässt*  
*schließt kurz die Augen und lächelt*  
*schaut dann zu Matteo und nickt*  
Definitiv bequem und gemütlich…  
*dreht sich dann halb auf die Seite und streckt die Arme nach Matteo aus*

Matteo:  
*beobachtet David, wie er rein gekrabbelt kommt und sich hinlegt*  
*lächelt, als er die Augen schließt*  
Würd sagen, wir werdens hier schon aushalten…  
*grinst, als er die Arme ausstreckt und rückt sofort an ihn ran und legt seinen Arm über seine Hüfte*  
*sagt leise*  
8.7. Beginn erster gemeinsamer Urlaub…  
*lächelt dann und küsst ihn*

David:  
*gibt ein Wohlfühlgrummeln von sich, als Matteo an ihn ran rückt und seinen Arm um ihn legt*  
*lächelt bei seinen Worten und murmelt*  
Müssen wir als Jubiläumstag in unsere Kalender für nächstes Jahr eintragen…  
*erwidert dann seinen Kuss und zieht ihn näher an sich*  
*fährt mit der Hand durch seine Haare und vertieft den Kuss*  
*stöhnt dann leise, als er von draußen laut Kikis Stimme hört: “Diejenigen, die fertig sind mit Zelt aufbauen, können helfen, drinnen ein bisschen für Ordnung zu sorgen…”*  
*öffnet träge ein Auge und murmelt gegen Matteos Mund*  
Sind wir fertig? Oder tun wir so, als müssten wir uns noch um die Innenausstattung kümmern?  
*küsst ihn einfach nochmal*

Matteo:  
*zieht ihn noch etwas näher, als er den Kuss vertieft*  
*grummelt, als er Kikis Stimme hört*  
*grinst dann aber bei Davids Worten*  
Definitiv noch nicht fertig….  
*küsst ihn zurück und drückt sich noch näher an ihn ran*  
*hört dann aber wieder eine Stimme, diesmal Jonas’ und viel näher am Zelt: “Ey, Brudis, könnt ruhig raus kommen, Kiki hat genug Leute gefunden… wir dachten, wir springen mal in den See, seid ihr dabei?”*  
*löst den Kuss wieder, seufzt, sagt aber nix*  
*hört dann schon wieder Jonas: “Wenn ihr noch beschäftigt seid… aber Luigi, ich wollte dir noch was zeigen vorher…”*  
*fällt dann erst wieder ein was “im See schwimmen” bedeutet und löst sich tatsächlich etwas von David*  
*ruft zurück*  
Ich komm gleich zu deinem Zelt….  
*schaut dann zu David*  
Ich hätt schon Bock auf schwimmen… kommst du mit? Musst ja nicht mit rein kommen?

David:  
*grinst in den Kuss, als Matteo meint, dass sie noch nicht fertig sind und fragt sich kurz, wie lange sie wohl knutschen können, bis der nächste stört*  
*lacht leise, als er kurz darauf Jonas Stimme hört und murmelt leise*  
Ich hoffe, das geht jetzt nicht den ganzen Urlaub so, dass wir keine 5 Minuten am Stück mehr knutschen können…  
*hört dann, dass Jonas in den See will und bekommt leichtes Herzklopfen, als er fragt, ob sie mitkommen*  
*hat zu Hause zwar den Schwimmbinder anprobiert und für gut befunden, fühlt sich jetzt aber irgendwie doch ein bisschen überrumpelt, weil er nicht damit gerechnet hat, dass alle tatsächlich sofort schwimmen wollen*  
*hat das Gefühl, noch ein bisschen mehr Mut ansammeln zu müssen, um sich den anderen tatsächlich im Schwimmbinder zu präsentieren*  
*begegnet Matteos Blick, hört seine Worte und setzt sich auf*  
*war klar, dass Matteo hier natürlich auch schwimmen gehen wird und fühlt sich aber trotzdem gerade irgendwie ein bisschen allein bei dem Gedanken daran, dass alle im Wasser sein werden*  
*zögert und zuckt dann mit den Schultern*  
Ich… geht ihr ruhig… ich… vielleicht komm ich heute abend mit rein… oder morgen…  
*wendet den Blick ab und tastet unbeholfen nach seiner Reisetasche*  
Ich glaub, ich pack hier noch ein bisschen aus… und dann setz ich mich vielleicht zu euch an den Steg…

Matteo:  
*setzt sich auch auf, als David es tut und schaut ihn an*  
*fühlt sich sofort schlecht, als er sieht, wie unsicher David ist*  
*hätte vielleicht nicht ganz so schnell zustimmen sollen, da David ja nicht weiß, was sie geplant haben*  
*greift vorsichtig nach seinem Arm, als David nach seiner Reisetasche greift*  
*sagt sanft*  
Hey… du musst nichts machen, okay? Du musst dich nicht zurück ziehen… Amira geht bestimmt auch nicht schwimmen… und wir wollen dich alle dabei haben… egal ob du mit rein gehst oder nicht….  
*drückt seinen Arm sanft und lässt ihn dann wieder los*  
Ich geh eben zu Jonas, gucken, was der noch will… und du überlegst es dir, ok?

David:  
*schaut doch wieder zu Matteo, als dieser nach seinem Arm greift*  
*hört ihm zu und nickt langsam bei seinen Worten*  
*weiß das alles und findet es lieb, dass Matteo ihn nochmal daran erinnert*  
*wünschte sich, dass er weniger kompliziert wäre, dass es ihm egaler wäre, was die anderen denken könnten*  
*denkt sich, dass er vielleicht einfach nur heute einen unsicheren Tag hat und sich vielleicht später oder morgen ein bisschen sicherer fühlt und sich dann auch ins Wasser traut*  
*will sich eigentlich nicht zurückziehen und beschließt darum, sich tatsächlich nicht im Zelt zu verkriechen*  
*murmelt leise*  
Okay… ich… treff euch dann gleich am Steg…  
*beugt sich vor und gibt Matteo schnell noch einen sanften Kuss*  
*versucht ein Lächeln*  
Bis gleich…

Matteo:  
*küsst ihn zurück und fährt ihm einmal durch die Haare*  
Bis gleich….  
*lächelt leicht und krabbelt dann aus dem Zelt raus*  
*steckt dann aber doch noch mal den Kopf rein*  
Wir schaffen das, ok? Zusammen. Und wenn du weg willst, finden wir bestimmt ne Wimper für den Wunsch, ok?  
*grinst ihm nochmal zu und verschwindet dann wirklich*  
*geht schnell Richtung Hütte zurück und zu Jonas Zelt, der davor steht und auf ihn wartet*  
Hey…  
*sieht wie Jonas grinst: “Hey, Luigi, da biste ja… alle anderen haben den Binder schon drunter, du bist der letzte… deiner liegt im Zelt, kannst dich da umziehen, wenn du willst….”*  
*nickt*  
Danke, Mann…  
*krabbelt dann in Jonas und Hannas Zelt und sieht den Binder sofort*  
*zieht sein T-Shirt aus und den Binder an und stoppt für einen Moment*  
*denkt an David und wie oft er dieses Teil anhaben muss, nur um sich wie er selbst zu fühlen*  
*seufzt leicht, zieht dann sein T-Shirt über und krabbelt wieder raus*  
Okay… fertig… David wollte übrigens eigentlich nicht… konnte ihn aber überreden zumindest mit zum Steg zu kommen…  
*sieht Jonas grinsen: “Na dann, los gehts”*  
*geht mit ihm ein paar Schritte, hat aber dann auf einmal Schiss und hält Jonas am Arm fest*  
Was, wenn David das total bescheuert findet? Was, wenn das voll nach hinten los geht? Was, wenn ihn das nur noch mehr daran erinnert, dass wir es ja eigentlich nicht nötig haben?

Jonas:  
*wird von Matteo am Arm festgehalten und bleibt stehen*  
*legt leicht den Kopf schief, als dieser seine Bedenken äußert und denkt kurz über seine Worte nach*  
*schüttelt dann den Kopf*  
Hey, mach dir keine Sorgen! Carlos hat doch gesagt…  
*hört dann Carlos Stimme und sieht ihn mit Abdi und Alex aus der Hütte kommen: “Was hab ich gesagt!?”*  
*wirft den Dreien einen beschwörenden Blick zu, dass sie Matteo mit aufbauen sollen und sagt*  
Du hast doch gesagt, dass David erwähnt hat, dass es für ihn total blöd ist, der einzige zu sein, der so ein Ding trägt…  
*hört Alex: “Verständlich… ich komm mir auch total affig vor!”*  
*und Abdi: “Echt? Ich find’s irgendwie sexy....”*  
*und Carlos: “Genau! Darum geht’s doch! Dass er nicht der einzige ist, der angestarrt wird!”*  
*schaut wieder zu Matteo und meint*  
Eben! Er wird es nicht blöd finden! Wenn er dann immer noch nicht ins Wasser will, okay - dann ist das eben so. Aber ich glaub eher, dass es ihn bestärken wird, doch mitzukommen!

David:  
*hat aus seiner Reisetasche lediglich seine Schlafklamotten, die Kulturtasche und die Taschenlampe rausgeholt und beschlossen, den Rest dann nach Bedarf rauszuholen*  
*hatte den Schwimmbinder in den Händen und hat tatsächlich ganz kurz mit dem Gedanken gespielt, ihn einfach anzuziehen und mit den anderen ins Wasser zu gehen*  
*hat ihn aber dann wieder zurückgepackt und ein kurz ein wenig unschlüssig im Zelt gesessen*  
*hat sich schließlich aufgerafft, das Zelt verlassen und ist Richtung Steg gegangen*  
*sitzt nun dort und lässt die Beine ins Wasser baumeln*  
*findet, dass es angenehm warm ist und muss wieder an den Schwimmbinder im Zelt denken*  
*hätte schon ziemliche Lust, wieder schwimmen zu gehen und seufzt leise*  
*denkt sich ‘später...’*

Matteo:  
*hört den Jungs zu und nickt ganz langsam*  
Ja, okay… ihr habt Recht…  
*sieht wie Jonas ihn aufmunternd zulächelt und nickt nur kurz*  
*erschrickt sich kurz, als die Mädels an ihnen vorbei rennen und sieht nur, wie sie Richtung Steg laufen*  
*sieht dann erst, dass David da schon sitzt und sieht die wie Mädels an ihm vorbei rennen und ins Wasser springen*  
*fragt sich, ob Amira wohl doch drinnen geblieben ist*  
*kommt dann aber schon mit den Jungs beim Steg an und sieht wie David sich zu ihnen umdreht*  
Hey….  
*lächelt kurz und ist kurz wieder nervös als alle etwas unbeholfen rumstehen*  
*sieht dann, wie Alex den Kopf schüttelt: “Ernsthaft? Soll ich erst Musik einspielen?”*, sich das Shirt über den Kopf zieht und sein Shirt zur Seite wirft*  
*sieht wie Abdi, Carlos und Jonas schnell nachziehen und ist dementsprechend der langsamste*  
*zuckt kurz mit einer Schulter Richtung David und zieht sich dann auch das Shirt über den Kopf*

David:  
*grinst leicht, als die Mädels an ihm vorbei laufen und quietschend ins Wasser springen und wendet sich dann um, als er noch mehr Schritte hört*  
*murmelt ebenfalls ein “Hey” und legt leicht verwirrt den Kopf schief, als sie alle da ein bisschen unbeholfen in einiger Entfernung stehen bleiben*  
*fragt sich, warum sie nicht einfach ins Wasser gehen und warum sie alle noch ihre Shirts anhaben*  
*hört dann Alex Worte, die ihn irgendwie noch mehr verwirren, bekommt dann aber große Augen, als Alex sich sein Shirt über den Kopf zieht und darunter keine nackte Brust, sondern ein Schwimmbinder erscheint*  
*bekommt aus den Augenwinkeln mit, wie auch Abdi, Carlos und Jonas sich ausziehen und spürt wie sein Herz anfängt zu rasen, als er sieht, dass auch sie einen Schwimmbinder tragen*  
*schaut dann zu Matteo und begegnet seinem Blick*  
*muss schlucken, als auch dieser sich sein Shirt auszieht und ebenfalls einen Schwimmbinder trägt*  
*hört im Hintergrund aus dem See die Mädels jubeln*  
*starrt die fünf ungläubig an, wie sie da so vor ihm stehen und weiß gerade nicht, ob er lachen oder vor Freude weinen soll*  
*rappelt sich hoch und schüttelt leise lachend den Kopf*  
Ihr seid doch verrückt…  
*hört als erstes Carlos: “Solidarität, Brudi! Solidarität!”*  
*und dann Abdi: “Ey, damit du nicht das Gefühl hast, du bist der einzige mit so nem Ding…”*  
*wird in dem Moment bewusst, dass sie das alle für ihn gemacht haben - damit er sich nicht so unwohl fühlen muss, damit er kein Außenseiter ist und würde jetzt am liebsten doch heulen vor Glück*  
*schaut von einem zum anderen und sagt nochmal*  
Ihr seid verrückt!  
*setzt sich dann strahlend in Bewegung und erreicht als erstes Matteo*  
*schlingt einen Arm um seinen Hals und küsst ihn kurz, während er mit dem anderen Arm Jonas an sich heranzieht und kurz drückt*  
*drückt dann auch Carlos und macht Ghettofaust mit Abdi und Alex*  
*schüttelt ungläubig den Kopf und weiß gar nicht, was er sagen soll*  
*murmelt ein leises “danke”*  
*hört Alex seufzen: “Gut, dann ist die Zeremonie ja jetzt vorbei - ich geh schwimmen!”*  
*schaut ihm nach, wie er mit Anlauf und Schwimmbinder in den See springt und wendet sich leicht verlegen den anderen zu*  
*spürt, wie Carlos ihm gegen die Schulter klopft und meint: “Ey, kein Stress, Brudi. Wenn du heute noch nicht willst, dann eben wann anders…” und Abdi meint: “Aber wär schon cool, wenn du jetzt auch Bock hättest…” und dann Jonas: “Ich denk mal, das kann David gut alleine entscheiden - kommt, Jungs!”*  
*beobachtet, wie er Abdi und Carlos rechts und links am Arm packt, in Richtung See schleift und die drei ein wenig ungelenk ins Wasser springen*  
*muss leise lachen, auch wenn er irgendwie immer noch einen Kloß im Hals hat und dreht sich wieder zu Matteo um*  
*schaut ihn liebevoll an und schüttelt immer noch leicht ungläubig den Kopf*  
*fragt leise*  
War das deine Idee?

Matteo:  
*beobachtet David genau, nachdem er sein Shirt aus hat*  
*ist unglaublich erleichtert, als er Freude auf seinem Gesicht sieht und stößt die Luft aus, die er angehalten hat*  
*hat gar keine Zeit ihn richtig zurück zu küssen, weil er da schon andere umarmt und ghettofaustet*  
*muss sogar grinsen, als Alex sich schnell aus dem Staub macht*  
*nickt nur zu den Worten von den Jungs und sieht, wie die dann auch abzischen*  
*schaut zu David und legt leicht lächelnd seinen Kopf schief*  
*schüttelt dann den Kopf*  
Nee, so gern ich mir das auf die Fahne schreiben würde… das war Carlos’ Idee.  
*greift nach seiner Hand und drückt sie leicht*  
Und es haben alle sofort mitgezogen… Jonas hat für mich mitbestellt, damit du nichts merkst…  
*lächelt leicht*  
Aber hey, Carlos hat Recht… das muss jetzt nicht heißen, dass du dich automatisch gut fühlst oder so… okay? Das erwartet keiner… ich weiß ja, dass da manchmal Sachen von außen egal sind… also ganz wie du willst, ok?

David:  
*schüttelt leicht ungläubig den Kopf, als Matteo meint, dass es Carlos Idee war, lacht leise und schaut kurz zum See, wo dieser gerade mit Abdi rumtobt*  
*erinnert sich aber dann an ihr Chatgespräch und dass er Carlos den Link zu seinem Schwimmbinder geschickt hat*  
*hört Matteo weiter zu und murmelt nur*  
Krass… ihr seid echt verrückt!  
*nickt dann langsam, als Matteo meint, dass keiner jetzt von ihm erwartet, dass er sofort in den See springt und sich gut fühlt*  
*fühlt sich gerade aber komischerweise ziemlich gut und stark und mutig genug, es jetzt tatsächlich zu versuchen - wenn nicht jetzt nach diesem Glücksgefühl und der Solidarität der Jungs, wann dann*  
*hebt kurz die Hand und fährt damit leicht über Matteos Brust und den Schwimmbinder, ehe er wieder zu ihm aufblickt und lächelt*  
*atmet einmal tief durch und ruckt mit dem Kopf Richtung Zelt*  
Ich… würd mich kurz umziehen… wartest du auf mich?  
*grinst minimal*

Matteo:  
*lacht leicht, als er sagt sie seien verrückt und schüttelt leicht den Kopf*  
Ach Quatsch… wir können dich nur ziemlich gut leiden….  
*grinst leicht*  
*nickt sofort, als er fragt ob er wartet*  
Klar….  
*drückt ihm schnell einen Kuss auf und schaut ihm dann hinterher, als er zum Zelt geht*  
*hört dann Jonas rufen: “Alles klar, Luigi?”*  
*ruft zurück*  
Er zieht sich um… wir kommen gleich rein!  
*hört wie alle jubeln und muss lachen*  
*spürt dann so ein krasses Glücksgefühl im Bauch und so eine große Dankbarkeit für all die Menschen im Wasser und presst die Lippen zusammen, damit er nicht zu sehr strahlt*

David:  
*ist im Zelt verschwunden und hat sich Badeshorts und Schwimmbinder angezogen*  
*schaut nochmal an sich runter und stellt erneut fest, dass der Binder wirklich gut ist und alles gut versteckt*  
*ist trotzdem mit einem mal wieder ziemlich aufgeregt und spürt, dass er anfängt zu zögern*  
*will das eigentlich nicht und krabbelt darum schnell aus dem Zelt, bevor er sich wieder in irgendwas reinsteigern kann*  
*atmet einmal tief durch und geht leicht verunsichert zu Matteo zurück*  
*greift sofort nach seiner Hand und hört im Hintergrund auf einmal die ganze Clique im Wasser jubeln*  
*schaut kurz zu ihnen, lacht leise und spürt, wie die Aufregung verschwindet und sich Dankbarkeit und Vorfreude in ihm breit macht*  
*schaut Matteo in die Augen und lächelt leicht*  
*fragt leise*  
Los?

Matteo:  
*sieht David zurückkommen und sieht sofort, dass er unsicherer ist, als noch vor zwei Minuten*  
*greift auch sofort seine Hand und lächelt ihn an*  
*ignoriert für diesen Moment das Jubeln*  
Hätte nie gedacht, dass wir n Pärchen für Partnerlook sind, aber ich find, wir können’s tragen…  
*drückt seine Hand leicht und nickt dann*  
Los!  
*rennt mit ihm zusammen den Steg entlang und springt ins Wasser*

David:  
*grinst, als Matteo auf den Pärchenlook anspielt*  
Wir können alles tragen…  
*rennt mit Matteo los, als dieser sich in Bewegung setzt und in dem Moment, wo er mit ihm zusammen Hand in Hand in den See springt, sind irgendwie alle Bedenken bezüglich des Schwimmbinders vergessen*  
*lässt Matteos Hand zwangsweise los, als sie ins Wasser plumpsen, um sich über Wasser halten zu können und lächelt ziemlich breit vor sich hin, da er sofort wieder spürt, wie wohl er sich im Wasser fühlt*  
*schwimmt ein paar Züge und grinst liebevoll in Matteos Richtung, da ihm gerade mal wieder der Gedanke kommt, wie viel sich in seinem Leben verändert hat, seit Matteo und er zusammen sind und spürt gerade so viel Liebe für ihn, dass er das Gefühl hat, fast überzulaufen*  
*wird dann aber von seiner Gefühlsduselei abgelenkt als Carlos neben ihm auftaucht und er ihn sagen hört: “Voll cool, Brudi, dass du direkt mit rein bist! Also ist gerade alles gut mit deiner Dysphorie und so?”*  
*lacht leise, weil er es immer noch so ungewohnt findet, mit einigen von ihnen so offen über das Thema sprechen zu können und nickt dann*  
Alles gut!  
*fällt dann wieder ein, dass Matteo gesagt hat, dass es Carlos Idee war und fügt hinzu*  
War ne echt coole Idee! Danke!  
*grinst leicht*  
Also für die Idee und dass ihr alle mitmacht...

Matteo:  
*taucht ein bisschen entfernt von David wieder auf*  
*will eigentlich sofort wieder zu ihm hin*  
*sieht dann aber, wie Carlos bei ihm ist und wird zeitgleich von Abdi angesprungen*  
*kabbelt sich also mit dem erstmal*  
*hört also nicht, wie Carlos sagt: “Total gern geschehen, echt… freut mich, dass es hilft und so!”*  
*sieht auch nicht, wie Carlos David zu nem Wettschwimmen herausfordert*  
*sieht dann nur, wie auf einmal beide los schwimmen*

David:  
*sieht aus dem Augenwinkel, wie Abdi und Matteo sich im Wasser kabbeln und lächelt leicht*  
*hört dann, wie Carlos grinsend sagt: “Jetzt will ich mal sehen, ob du im Wasser auch so gut bist wie beim Tischtennis. Wettschwimmen bis einer aufgibt?!”*  
*lacht*  
Bis einer aufgibt!? Du bist gut…  
*schüttelt den Kopf*  
Schwimmtechnisch bin ich so gar nicht im Training, aber okay….  
*sieht Carlos herausfordernd grinsen: “Na dann hab ich wenigstens ne Chance… los!”*  
*beobachtet, wie Carlos ehrgeizig direkt loskrault und setzt ihm nach*  
*merkt tatsächlich, dass er total aus der Übung ist und erstmal eine gewisse Zeit braucht, um seine Bewegungen wieder vernünftig koordinieren zu können*  
*spürt aber, dass es ihm dennoch Spaß macht, auch wenn Carlos ihm inzwischen einige Meter voraus ist*  
*genießt die Bewegung und die Freiheit im Wasser, hält aber irgendwann an, als er das Gefühl hat, dass er Carlos eh nicht mehr einholen kann*  
*lacht und ruft ihm hinterher*  
Hey, ich geb auf! Du hast gewonnen!  
*sieht Carlos grinsen und die Hände jubelnd in die Luft heben: “Dass ich das noch erleben darf, dich in irgendwas zu besiegen, Alter!”*  
*grinst*  
Ich fordere Revanche am Ende des Urlaubs! Bis dahin wird trainiert!

Matteo:  
*hat sich ein bisschen mit Abdi gekabbelt, bis der von ihm abgelassen hat und zu Sam geschwommen ist*  
*sieht, wie Mia und Alex ihr eigenes Ding machen und Jonas und Hanna von irgendwoher einen Ball organisiert haben, mit dem sie hin und her schwimmen*  
*sieht, wie Kiki sich einfach auf dem Rücken treiben lässt und will die auch nicht stören*  
*überlegt ganz kurz Carlos und David hinterher zu schwimmen, findet das dann aber doch zu anstrengend*  
*sieht dann Amira am Steg sitzen und schwimmt zu ihr rüber, bleibt aber im Wasser*  
Hey Coach… alles im Blick?  
*sieht, wie sie grinst und nickt: “Oh ja, alles im Blick, keiner ertrinkt und ich glaub Carlos hat grad gegen David gewonnen.”*  
*lacht*  
Dann wissen wir ja, was wir uns den Rest des Urlaubs anhören können….

David:  
*wartet, bis Carlos mit ihm auf einer Höhe ist und schwimmt dann gemächlich mit ihm zurück Richtung Ufer*  
*muss lächeln, als ihm Carlos Schwimmbinder ins Auge fällt und findet die Aktion von den Jungs einfach nur total toll*  
*hört Carlos Richtung Jonas und Hanna rufen, als sie sich diesen nähern: “Ey Diggi, wirf mal den Ball rüber!”*  
*sieht, wie Jonas ausholt, aber nicht genau zielt, so dass der Ball eher in seine als in Carlos Richtung fliegt*  
*fängt ihn und wirft ihn zurück zu Hanna, die ihm hinterher hechten muss*  
*hört derweil Carlos stolz zu Jonas rufen: “Haste gesehen? Ich hab David gerade beim Wettschwimmen abgezogen!” und sieht, wie Jonas lacht: “Ey, kein Wunder! Du bist ja auch viel mehr im Training als er!”*  
*ruft in Jonas Richtung*  
Wir wiederholen das nochmal Ende des Urlaubs…  
*und Jonas zu Carlos: “Das heißt, du musst jetzt jeden Tag trainieren, Carlito. Sonst zieht David dich in zwei Wochen ab!”*  
*lacht*  
Na mal sehen - wird nicht so leicht in zwei Wochen mal eben 7 Jahre Schwimmtraining nachzuholen…  
*sieht, wie Carlos den Mund aufmacht, um was zu sagen, aber in dem Moment den Ball von Hanna gegen den Arm kriegt*  
*grinst über seinen verdatterten Blick und schaut sich nach den anderen um*  
*entdeckt Matteo am Steg mit Amira und schwimmt auf ihn zu, während Hanna, Jonas und Carlos sich weiter mit dem Ball vergnügen*  
*erreicht die beiden und lächelt*  
Hey, na? Alles gut?

Matteo:  
*hört Amira nur lachen und hört dann auch schon, wie Carlos vor Jonas angibt*  
Hab ich ja gesagt…  
*grinst und dreht sich dann wieder im Wasser um, um zu sehen wo David ist, als er schon neben ihm auftaucht*  
Hey na?  
*grinst leicht und stupst ihn an*  
*hört Amira wieder nur lachen und ist ganz dankbar, dass sie sich offensichtlich n Kommentar verkneift*  
*macht n paar Schwimmbewegungen und ist damit näher bei David und wieder weiter weg vom Steg*  
Hab gehört du hast verloren… dir ist schon klar, dass du uns allen damit keinen Gefallen getan hat, ne?  
*hört dann auch schon Carlos rufen: “Luigi, haste gesehn? Ich hab David abgezogen! Wohl doch nich so der Top Athlet!”*  
*lacht nur und schüttelt*  
*ruft zurück*  
Ja, hab ich gesehn, jetzt muss ich wohl mit ihm Schluss machen. Wer gegen dich verliert….  
*sieht wie Carlos tatsächlich kurz panisch guckt dann aber lacht*  
*dreht sich dann wieder zu David*  
Also Mister Schreibner… da müssen wir wohl trainieren, was?  
*grinst ihn etwas verschmitzt an*

David:  
*lacht bei Matteos Worten*  
Vielleicht hab ich ihn auch nur gewinnen lassen!?  
*schüttelt dann aber leicht verzweifelt den Kopf, als Carlos nun auch bei Matteo betont, dass er gewonnen hat und stöhnt leise, aber grinsend*  
Das werden wir uns jetzt den ganzen Urlaub anhören müsse, oder?  
*sieht Amira nicken: “Ich sehe, du hast die Gruppendynamik hier recht schnell erfasst! Wie ich das einschätze nicht nur den ganzen Urlaub, sondern so lange, bis du ihn tatsächlich besiegt hast…”*  
*stöhnt nochmal, hört dann aber Matteos Worte zum Thema Schluss machen und setzt den Sekretariatsblick in seine Richtung auf*  
*ist in zwei Schwimmzügen bei ihm, schlingt ihm die Arme um die Taille und zieht ihn zu sich ran*  
*grummelt*  
Wehe…  
*nickt dann zum Thema trainieren*  
Auf jeden Fall!  
*lacht leise*  
Das schaff ich schon… muss nur wieder rein kommen…  
*streicht sanft über seine Seite und muss wieder lächeln, weil er statt Haut über den Schwimmbinder streicht und weil ihm bewusst wird, dass keiner der Jungs noch irgendein weiteres Wort darüber verloren hat - dass es für sie wahrscheinlich wirklich irgendwie selbstverständlich ist, dass sie ihm zuliebe auch so ein Ding tragen*

Matteo:  
*stöhnt*  
Gewinnen lassen wär noch schlimmer…  
*lacht dann bei Amiras Worten und nickt bestätigend*  
*grinst, als er wieder den Blick von David bekommt*  
*schlingt die Arme um seinen Hals, als er bei ihm ist und strahlt ihn an*  
Na gut, ich überlegs mir nochmal…  
*gibt ihm einen kurzen Kuss, bleibt aber mit seinem Gesicht nah bei seinem*  
Ich nehme an, ich kann dir noch eine Schonfrist geben….  
*gibt ihm noch einen Kuss und grinst*  
Schluss machen is ja auch irgendwie so anstrengend… da bin ich definitiv zu faul für…

David:  
*erwidert Matteos Kuss und grinst zum Thema Schonfrist*  
Wie gnädig!  
*zieht dann die Augenbrauen hoch, als er meint, dass Schlussmachen zu anstrengend ist und schaut ihn empört an*  
Pfff… du bist also nur mit mir zusammen, weil Schlussmachen zu anstrengend ist?!  
*löst die Arme von seiner Taille und legt die Hände stattdessen an seine Schultern*  
*holt ein wenig Schwung und döppt ihn dann unter Wasser*  
*hört Amira lachen und bringt sich schnell in Sicherheit, bevor Matteo wieder auftaucht*

Matteo:  
*grinst und nickt*  
Klar, hat nichts damit zu tun, dass….  
*kann den Satz nicht zu Ende sprechen, weil David ihn da schon untertaucht*  
*kommt spuckend wieder hoch und japst nach Luft*  
Na warte!  
*macht zwei große Schritte durchs Wasser, springt dann ab und landet quasi auf David und reißt ihn mit sich unter Wasser*

David:  
*lacht, als er sieht, wie Matteo japsend wieder auftaucht und macht einen Schritt rückwärts, als er merkt, dass Matteo wohl Revanche will*  
*ist aber nicht schnell genug und schafft es gerade noch, die Luft anzuhalten, ehe Matteo sich auf ihn wirft und er mit ihm zusammen unter taucht*  
*rudert sich schneller wieder an die Oberfläche als Matteo und versucht, ihm mit einem Bein seine Beine wegzudrücken und ihn erneut zu döppen*  
*lacht und rangelt ein bisschen mit ihm, bevor er ihn schließlich im Schwitzkasten hat und nachfragt*  
Hat nichts damit zu tun, dass was… ?

Matteo:  
*hat seine Arme um Davids Hüfte geschlungen und versucht sich zu befreien*  
Nee, nee… du hast dir die Chance auf Komplimente verspielt…  
*stemmt sich gegen ihn und schafft es irgendwie dass beide wieder umfallen*  
*da das Wasser aber echt nicht soo tief ist, macht das noch nicht so viel*  
*streckt wieder die Arme nach David aus und zieht ihn näher*  
Na gut… hat nichts damit zu tun, dass du der Mann meiner Träume bist…  
*fasst sich theatralisch an die Brust*  
Der Regen an einem heißen Sommertag… die Sahne auf meinem Sandwich… die kühle Seite vom Kissen….  
*drückt ihm einen Kuss gegen den Hals*  
Reicht das?

David:  
*hält ihn fest, als er versucht, sich zu befreien und grummelt bei seinen Worten*  
*lacht dann allerdings wieder, als sie durch die Rangelei erneut im Wasser landen und rappelt sich wieder hoch*  
*lässt sich von Matteo näher ziehen und schlingt die Arme um seine Hüfte*  
*lächelt bei seinen ersten Worten, schaut dann allerdings skeptischer, als er sich theatralisch an die Brust fasst und fortfährt*  
*kriegt einen Kuss gegen den Hals, aber stößt Matteo direkt darauf von sich und macht einen Schritt zurück bei seiner Frage*  
*schüttelt den Kopf*  
Der Anfang war gut - der Rest leider zu theatralisch, als dass ich dir auch nur ein Wort glauben könnte. Ich würd sagen, Chance verspielt, Herr Florenzi…  
*macht noch einen Schritt zurück und lässt sich rückwärts ins Wasser fallen*  
*rudert ein bisschen mit den Armen, um sich über Wasser zu halten und schaut Matteo schulternzuckend an*  
*grinst leicht*  
Aber mach dir keine Sorgen: Falls ich es wirklich nicht bis zum Ende des Urlaubs schaffe, Carlos zu besiegen, dann mach ich mit dir Schluss, damit du dich nicht aufraffen musst…

Matteo:  
*macht große Augen*  
Was? Das war alles mein voller Ernst!  
*legt den Kopf schief, als David sich ins Wasser fallen lässt und schaut auf ihn runter*  
*muss mal wieder denken, wie gut David aussieht und wie sehr es ihm steht, entspannt zu sein*  
*lächelt leicht*  
*hört dann aber seine Worte und findet das auf einmal gar nicht mehr so lustig wie eben gerade noch*  
*will sich aber nicht die Blöße geben*  
Okayyy…..  
*lässt sich auch tiefer ins Wasser gleiten, aber nicht auf dem Rücken, sondern so, dass nur sein Kopf rausguckt*  
*macht Bewegungen mit den Armen, damit er neben David bleibt*  
*schlägt dann vor*  
Wenn ich Carlos einfach umbringe… dann müsste doch keiner mit keinem Schluss machen, oder?

David:  
*wird ernst, als er merkt, dass Matteo nicht lacht oder grinst und fragt sich kurz, ob er zu weit gegangen ist*  
*fragt skeptisch*  
Okayyyy?  
*lässt ihn nicht aus den Augen, bis er neben ihm ist*  
*grinst minimal bei seinen Worten und greift unter Wasser nach seiner Hand*  
*zieht ihn ein bisschen näher zu sich und meint*  
Oder… wir lassen Carlos einfach leben und wir einigen uns darauf, dass keiner von uns Schluss macht… und keiner von uns mit dem anderen zusammen bleibt, nur weil er zu faul zum Schluss machen ist, sondern weil…  
*zuckt mit den Schultern und fährt ein bisschen verlegener und leiser hinzu*  
… weil wir vielleicht einfach ziemlich glücklich miteinander sind?

Matteo:  
*fühlt sich sofort etwas entspannter, als David nach seiner Hand greift*  
*nickt sofort*  
Abgemacht!  
*lächelt dann etwas verlegen bei seinen Worten*  
Du weißt, ich hab das nicht so gemeint… ich hab versucht, lustig zu sein…  
*drückt seine Hand und zieht ihn noch näher*  
Und ich bin ziemlich glücklich, und ziemlich verliebt und du bist trotzdem die Sahne für mein Sandwich, auch wenn das theatralisch is…  
*lächelt leicht und schafft es, David einen Kuss zu geben ohne unterzugluckern, da sie mittlerweile doch n bisschen weiter draußen sind*

David:  
*lächelt, als er meint, dass er es nicht so gemeint hat, wird dann aber wieder ein bisschen ernster und meint*  
Dito… vielleicht ab jetzt dann besser keine Scherze mehr übers Schluss machen?  
*schaut ihn bittend an*  
*mag das nämlich eigentlich auch nicht, wollte sich nur nicht so anstellen und ist deswegen drauf eingestiegen*  
*lässt sich näher ziehen und erwidert den Druck seiner Hand*  
*lächelt dann wieder ziemlich bei seinen Worten und als er einen Kuss bekommt*  
*lässt seine Hand los und schlingt stattdessen den Arm um seine Hüfte, um ihn noch näher zu ziehen, während er mit dem anderen Arm versucht, sich über Wasser zu halten*  
*gibt ihm einen Kuss auf sein Hals und murmelt*  
Ich bin auch ziemlich verliebt in dich… ob du nun theatralisch bist oder nicht…  
*küsst ihn auf den Mund und hört in dem Moment Hanna vom Steg aus rufen*  
Wir wollen jetzt Nudeln für alle kochen… also wär’s cool, wenn ihr auch raus kommt und n bisschen mithelft beim Tischdecken und so…

Matteo:  
*sagt ganz schnell*  
Versprochen!  
*lächelt dann bei seinen Worten und nickt*  
Gut… denn ich kann nich versprechen, nicht ab und an mal theatralisch zu sein…  
*küsst ihn zurück und will ihn eigentlich auch noch länger küssen, als er Hanna hört*  
*fällt dann erst auf, dass sie die letzten im Wasser sind*  
*ruft zurück*  
Sind gleich da… ziehen uns nur eben um!  
*sieht wie Hanna den Daumen hochstreckt und ruft: “Kiki hat schon ne Leine gespannt, da könnt ihr eure nassen Sachen mit dran hängen!”*  
*streckt ebenfalls den Daumen in die Höhe und schaut dann zu David*  
Dann müssen wir wohl raus…

David:  
*hat gar nicht mitbekommen, dass die anderen das Wasser schon verlassen haben und nickt bei Matteos Worten*  
*gibt ihm trotzdem noch einen schnellen Kuss ehe er mit ihm zurück zum Ufer schwimmt*  
*verschwindet mit ihm im Zelt, um sich umzuziehen und muss ein bisschen lachen, als sie beide ein bisschen Schwierigkeiten haben, die nassen Binder auszuziehen*  
*hätte das nie gedacht, dass er tatsächlich mal über seinen Binder lachen würde*  
*trocknet sich ordentlich ab und zieht den normalen Binder wieder an und die restlichen Klamotten wieder an, bevor er mit Matteo zusammen und den nassen Sachen das Zelt verlässt und zur Hütte rüber geht, wo tatsächlich schon eine Wäscheleine gespannt ist, auf der die Schwimmsachen der anderen hängen*  
*sieht die Jungs davor stehen und denkt sich, dass die Mädchen dann wohl das Kochen übernommen haben*  
*sieht erst, als er näher kommt, was die Jungs da treiben und muss grinsen, weil es schon ein seltsames Bild ist, dass da vier Schwimmbinder nebeneinander auf der Leine hängen*  
*sieht, dass Carlos einen Edding in der Hand hat und hört Jonas in dem Moment sagen: “Nee, Anfangsbuchstaben reichen doch…” und Abdi: “Ähm, nee, Alex und ich… beide A… hast du dein Hirn im See vergessen, Alter?” und Carlos: “Jetzt seid doch mal ruhig, ich muss mich hier konzentrieren…” und Jonas wieder: “Dann mach doch Al und Ab…” und Carlos: “Ruhe jetzt! Wem gehört der hier?” und Abdi: “Mir!” und Alex: “Nee, das ist meiner!” und Abdi wieder: “Echt jetzt?!” und Alex augenverdrehend: “Ich bin mir sicher!”*  
*beobachtet das Schauspiel eine Weile und fragt dann grinsend, als Matteo und er die anderen erreichen*  
Ähm - was macht ihr da?  
*hört Carlos toternst: “Wir wollen die Binder beschriften! Sonst wissen wir später nicht mehr, wem welcher gehört! Gib mal deinen, Brudi!”*  
*reicht ihm ein bisschen perplex seinen Binder und beobachtet, wie er ein “D” aufs Etikett malt, bevor er ihm seinen zurückreicht und die Hand nach Matteos ausstreckt*  
*zögert und fragt dann ein bisschen ungläubig*  
Ihr wollt die weiter anziehen?!  
*hört Jonas lachen: “Ja klar - wär doch sonst rausgeworfenes Geld, wenn wir die nur einmal tragen würden!”*

Matteo:  
*grinst ein bisschen, als er der Diskussion der Jungs zuhört*  
*reicht Carlos seinen eigenen Binder und schaut etwas überrascht bei Davids Frage*  
*dachte, dass das klar ist*  
*hört, wie Carlos sagt: “Solidarität ist keine einmalige Sache, Brudi!”*  
*lacht leicht und stupst David an*  
Kannst den Mund wieder zu machen…  
*nimmt seinen Binder von Carlos zurück und nimmt David seinen auch einfach aus der Hand*  
*hängt die neben die anderen auf die Wäscheleine und grinst, als er sieht, wie Jonas ein Foto macht*

David:  
*ist ziemlich baff und spürt wieder einen leichten Kloß im Hals, als ihm die Jungs versichern, dass sie die Binder weiterhin tragen wollen*  
*murmelt ziemlich verlegen*  
Ihr seid echt der Hammer… danke…  
*spürt, wie Abdi ihm auf die Schulter klopft: “Jetzt hör mal auf dich zu bedanken… ist doch keine große Sache…”*  
*findet schon, dass das ne ziemlich große Sache ist, widerspricht ihm aber mal nicht, als alle anderen zustimmen und sogar Alex zustimmend nickt*  
*jetzt - da Matteos und sein Binder auch noch daneben hängen, sieht das Bild auf der Leine irgendwie noch surrealer aus*  
*beschließt, dieses Bild heute abend in sein Skizzenbuch zu bringen, um den Moment festzuhalten und schlingt seufzend einen Arm um Matteo, weil er irgendwie gerade ziemlich gefühlsduselig ist, während Jonas ein Foto von den Bindern macht*  
*hört dann Mia von der Hütte aus: “So sehr ich dieses Solidaritätsding auch unterstütze, Jungs, aber es wäre super, wenn ihr mal irgendwie die Tische hier draußen zusammenschiebt und Stühle organisiert, damit wir alle zusammen essen können…”*  
*seufzt einmal leise und nickt in Mias Richtung*  
Machen wir…  
*drückt Matteo nochmal kurz an sich und lässt ihn dann los, um vor der Hütte für klar Schiff sorgen zu können*

Matteo:  
*merkt sofort, dass David sehr gerührt ist*  
*schlingt seinen Arm um David und zieht ihn an sich*  
*küsst seinen Kopf kurz und lächelt leicht*  
*nickt leicht bei Mias Ansage und lässt David dann widerwillig los*  
*hilft nicht wirklich bei den Tischen, weil wirklich alle kräftiger sind als er*  
*geht also rein zu den Mädels*  
Kann ich hier was helfen? Draußen bin ich etwas nutzlos…  
*zuckt mit den Schultern*  
*kriegt dann von Kiki ne Schüssel in die Hand gedrückt: “Die kannst du raus bringen…. und den Jungs sagen die können decken wenn die Tische stehen”*  
Wird gemacht...  
*geht mit der Schüssel wieder raus und sieht, dass die Tische stehen und eine große Tafel bilden und findet das irgendwie cool*  
*sieht dass Jonas und Alex noch Stühle zusammen suchen*  
*stellt die Schüssel auf den Tisch*  
Kiki lässt ausrichten, wer hier draußen fertig ist, kann Tisch decken helfen…


	6. 08.07.2019 (3) - Bier und Spiele

**Montag, 23:00 Uhr**

David:  
*haben mit allen zusammen Nudeln mit Tomatensoße gegessen und hatten dann eine Diskussion mit Kiki, die vorgeschlagen hat, einen Spül- und Kochplan erstellen zu wollen, damit sich niemand drücken kann - dieser wurde mehrstimmig abgelehnt und um Kiki zu beweisen, dass es auch ohne Plan geht, hatten Abdi, Matteo und er sich bereit erklärt, den ersten Spüldienst zu übernehmen*  
*hat am späten Nachmittag zusammen mit Matteo, Abdi, Jonas und Hanna die Umgebung um die Hütte erkundet und war ziemlich angetan davon*  
*nach dem Rundgang hatten sich alle ein wenig verteilt - er hatte mit einigen am Steg gesessen, aber jeder hatte irgendwie seinen eigenen Kram gemacht und er selbst sein Skizzenbuch ausgepackt und ein bisschen gezeichnet*  
*irgendwann hatte er gehört, dass Jonas alle zusammengetrommelt hatte, weil “das Bier sonst warm wird” und sie hatten sich alle um ein Lagerfeuer gesetzt und Pläne für den Urlaub geschmiedet*  
*sitzt gemütlich auf dem Boden an einen Baumstamm gelehnt, Matteo zwischen seinen Beinen und er die Arme um Matteo geschlungen, während er den Gesprächen lauscht und ab und zu einen Schluck Bier trinkt*  
*hört dann Carlos: “Ey, kennt eigentlich irgendwer ne Gruselgeschichte?! Wär doch jetzt voll passend… dunkel, Lagerfeuer, Geisterstunde... “*  
*wirft einen Blick auf die Uhr und lacht*  
Naja, in einer Stunde erst…  
*hört dann Sam: “Boar, nee, keine Gruselgeschichten - dann kann ich nicht pennen!”*

Matteo:  
*sitzt gegen David gelehnt und trinkt grad seinen letzten Schluck Bier*  
*stellt die leere Flasche neben sie beide und lehnt sich wieder gegen David*  
*schließt sogar kurz die Augen, weil es so gemütlich ist mit der Wärme des Lagerfeuers und Davids Arme um ihn geschlungen*  
*hört dann Carlos Vorschlag und will grad den Kopf schütteln, als Sam schon ablehnt*  
*öffnet die Augen wieder und schaut zu Kiki*  
Hey, Kiki, hast du nicht zufällig ne Liste gemacht mit “Aktivitäten am Lagerfeuer”?  
*hört, wie Jonas lacht und sieht, wie Hanna ihn leicht auf den Arm haut*  
*sieht, wie Kiki tatsächlich überlegt und dann sagt: “Also jetzt nicht speziell Lagerfeuer, aber ich hab eine Liste mit Gesprächsthemen und eine Liste mit Spielen.”*  
*lacht*  
Na dann hol die doch mal.

David:  
*grinst bei Matteos Frage und stöhnt dann leise und lacht, als Kiki tatsächlich für sowas auch Listen hat*  
*sieht, wie Alex die Augen verdreht und sich Amira und Sam verwirrt anschauen, Jonas versucht, sich das Lachen zu verkneifen, Hanna Kiki aufmunternd ansieht und Carlos ihr den Arm tätschelt: “Gute Idee, Schatz!”*  
*sieht, wie Kiki Matteo prüfend anschaut und zögert, dann aber schließlich ihr Handy aus der Tasche zieht und meint: “Ich hab die hier auf dem Handy… also was wollt ihr denn?! Spiele oder Gesprächsthemen?”*  
*hört sofort Alex: “Gesprächsthemen!” und grinst wieder leicht, weil er sich gut vorstellen kann, dass Alex keinen Bock auf Spiele hat*  
*hört, dass bei den anderen die Meinungen auseinander gehen, aber wohl mehrere inzwischen zu träge für irgendwelche Spiele sind*  
*sieht, wie Kiki durch ihre Liste scrollt und dann schließlich meint: “Also ich hab hier ernste Gesprächsthemen wie Zukunftsplanung, also jetzt nahe Zukunft oder wo seht ihr euch in 10 Jahren… oder das schönste oder schrecklichste, was euch mal passiert ist… oder geheime Wünsche, Politik, Naturschutz und sowas… oder vielleicht eher was Lustiges, wie zum Beispiel das peinlichste, was euch je passiert ist oder wenn ihr ein Tier wärt, welches wärt ihr dann und warum oder lustige Geschichten aus eurer Kindheit oder so…”*  
*sieht, wie sie fragend in die Runde schaut und Amira schließlich fragt: “Ernsthaft!? Du hast da tatsächlich Gesprächsthemen notiert, falls uns die Gespräche ausgehen!?” und Abdi: “Ich bin für geheime Wünsche!” und Mia: “Wir werden doch vielleicht auch so ein Thema finden, über das wir sprechen können…” und Jonas: “Oder wir spielen einfach: Wir suchen ein Gesprächsthema, was nicht auf der Liste steht!”*  
*lacht und meint*  
Ich bin für Jonas’ Vorschlag!

Matteo:  
*hält sich die Hand vor den Mund, damit er nicht laut loslacht, als Kiki die Themen vorliest*  
*findet das irgendwie süß, aber tatsächlich auch sehr, sehr schräg*  
*sieht aber auch, wie Kiki leicht enttäuscht das Gesicht verzieht, als alle begeistert Jonas’ Idee zustimmen*  
Mach dir nichts draus, Kiki, ich bin sicher, die anderen Themen werden auch noch dran kommen…  
*sieht wie Carlos ihn entsetzt an guckt: “Alter, Brudi, gräbst du grad meine Freundin an?”*  
*muss nun doch lachen*  
Ja, genau… wirkt’s schon, Kiki?  
*sieht wie Kiki grinst und sagt: “Und wie.”*  
*hört Sam lachen und dann sagen: “Das wär doch aber mal n Thema… abgesehen von eurem Partner, wer aus der Gruppe ist am ehesten euer Typ?”*  
*sieht wie Jonas den Kopf schüttelt:”Du willst wohl, dass wir heute noch wen begraben müssen, was?” und hört Sam: “Nee, ich meinte nur rein äußerlich…. also ganz oberflächlich…”  
*presst die Lippen zusammen und hofft, dass der Kelch an ihm vorüber geht*  
*hört dann aber, wie Kiki sagt: “Ja, sehr interessant, ich würd sagen wir gehen reihum. Ich fang an… Alex.”*  
*sieht, wie Carlos sofort das Gesicht verzieht, Alex etwas betreten guckt und Mia leicht grinst und sagt: “Das überrascht keinen”*  
*hört wie Carlos sagt: “Ich sag Mia”*  
*muss jetzt doch auch lachen*  
*sieht dann, wie Mia sich umschaut, den Kopf leicht schief legt und dann “David.” sagt*  
*grinst*  
Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du so n guten Geschmack hast.  
*lacht, als Alex sich mit einem kurzen “Ey” beschwert und Mia nur grinst*

David:  
*knufft Matteo in die Seite, als er bestätigt Kiki anzugraben und beschwert sich grinsend*  
Ey!  
*hört dann, was sie spielen wollen und stöhnt leise, weil er nicht weiß, wen er nehmen soll, da tatsächlich Matteo der einzige Typ ist, auf den er aus dieser Runde stehen würde*  
*findet es krass, wie schnell Kiki, Carlos und Mia sich festlegen können und wird leicht rot, als Mia ihn nennt*  
*schaut nun interessiert zu Alex, der seinen Blick über die Mädels schweifen lässt und zögert, schließlich stöhnt und meint: “Ist mir eigentlich echt egal… ich sag Hanna…”*  
*sieht Hanna grinsen und Jonas ihm den Mittelfinger zeigen, ehe er sich aufrecht hinsetzt, kurz überlegt und schließlich auf Amira zeigt: “Amira!”*  
*weiß immer noch nicht, wen er nehmen soll und kriegt deswegen kaum mit, wie Hanna ohne zu zögern “Matteo” sagt*  
*grinst in ihre Richtung, bevor er feststellt, dass nun alle Blicke auf ihn gerichtet sind*  
*stöhnt leise und schaut nochmal in die Runde, schüttelt dann leicht den Kopf und sagt*  
Jonas!  
*hört Hanna lachen und sieht, wie sie ihm die Hand zum High Five ausstreckt und sagt:  
“Okay, wenn sie uns beide mal irgendwann nerven, tauschen wir einfach. Deal?”*  
*grinst und schlägt ein*  
Deal!  
*entspannt sich wieder ein bisschen und zieht Matteo enger an sich*  
*weiß gerade gar nicht, ob er überhaupt wissen will, wer Matteos Typ ist*

Matteo:  
*muss leicht grinsen, als Alex Hanna nennt und Kiki tatsächlich kurz beleidigt drein schaut*  
*findet Jonas’ Wahl echt gut und sieht auch wie Amira grinst*  
*hat nicht damit gerechnet, dass überhaupt irgendwer ihn nennen würde und freut sich deswegen tatsächlich als Hanna ihn nennt*  
*wirft ihr einen Luftkuss zu*  
*peilt dann erst, dass David dran ist und ist tatsächlich gespannt*  
*denkt, dass er Alex oder Carlos nimmt und ist deswegen ziemlich überrascht als er Jonas sagt*  
*hört dann Hanna und David und setzt sich etwas auf*  
*sagt zeitgleich mit Jonas*  
Ähm, Moment mal….  
*hört, wie alle lachen und schüttelt nur den Kopf*  
*wird von David wieder näher gezogen und entspannt fast, bis ihm klar wird, dass er dran ist*  
Ähm…  
*schaut sich um und sieht, wie Carlos und Abdi sich in Pose werfen*  
*lacht leicht und schüttelt den Kopf*  
… Jonas, würd ich sagen…  
*ist ganz froh, dass es keine Reaktion gibt außer Carlos und Abdi, die enttäuscht aufstöhnen*  
*schaut dann zu Amira und hofft, dass sie schnell weiter macht*  
*sieht wie sie sich umguckt und dann mit fester Stimme sagt: “ Ganz klar David. Keine Frage, ohne Konkurrenz.”*  
*sieht, wie sie sehr breit grinst, als Abdi und Carlos sich ergriffen ans Herz fassen*  
*sieht dann aus den Augenwinkeln, wie Abdi sich etwas gerader hinsetzt, weil jetzt Sam dran ist*  
*hört wie Sam sagt: “Also wirklich nur rein vom äußerlichen… also wirklich nur optisch…”  
*fragt sich, warum sie das so betont und denkt, dass sie wahrscheinlich Alex sagen wird und tut Abdi jetzt schon leid*  
*hört dann aber wie sie sagt: “... also so zum angucken würd ich mir Matteo ins Zimmer stellen.”*

David:  
*gibt Matteo einen Kuss auf die Schläfe, als dieser sich über Hannas und seinen Deal beschwert und murmelt leise*  
Ein Glück, dass du mich niemals nervst…  
*sieht dann, wie Matteo zu überlegen scheint und schließlich Jonas nennt*  
*muss sich selbst dran erinnern, dass es nur um Äußerlichkeiten geht und dass sie den eigenen Partner ja nicht nennen dürfen*  
*hätte wahrscheinlich selbst an Matteos Stelle auch Jonas oder Alex genannt, nachdem Carlos und Abdi sich so in Pose geworfen haben*  
*tastet nach Matteos Hand, verschlingt ihre Finger und schaut dann ebenfalls zu Amira*  
*grinst leicht, als sie ihn nennt, auch wenn es ihn wieder ein Stück weit verlegen macht*  
*hört dann Sam’s lange Vorrede und ist ein bisschen gespannt, was da jetzt kommt*  
*hört dann Matteos Namen und “pfft” leise, weil sie so betont hat, dass sie ihn nur zum Angucken will und das ja eigentlich schon fast ne Beleidigung ist*  
*blickt dann zu Abdi, der zwischen Sam und Matteo hin und her schaut und irgendwie ziemlich missgelaunt drein blickt*  
*sieht, wie Kiki ihn anstubst und meint: “Du bist dran. Lass uns dieses Spiel hinter uns bringen…” und wie Abdi erst zu ihr und dann zu Carlos blickt und dann leicht trotzig: “Carlos!” von sich gibt*  
*sieht, wie Carlos triumphierend die Hände in die Luft streckt und grinst leicht*  
*nimmt dann noch einen Schluck Bier und stellt fest, dass es fast leer ist*  
*sieht, wie Jonas in den Moment aufsteht und sagt: “Ich hol noch ne Runde Bier. Wer will?”*  
*hebt die Hand und sieht, wie einige andere es ebenfalls tun und Jonas die Hände zählt*  
*grinst, als Carlos Abdi versichert: “Ey, Alter, wenn ich auf dem Schirm gehabt hätte, das gleiche Geschlecht nennen zu können, hätt ich auch dich genommen…” und Abdi daraufhin nur sagt: “Ey, laber nicht, Alter!”*

Matteo:  
*drückt Davids Hand leicht, als er ihre Finger verschlingt und kuschelt sich noch ein bisschen mehr an ihn*  
*ist dann doch etwas überrascht, als Amira so überzeugt David nennt*  
*hört dann, wie Sam ihn nennt und ist so baff, weil er das nach der Vorrede nicht gedacht hätte*  
*hört dann Davids pfft und muss leicht grinsen*  
*kann sich nicht verkneifen zu sagen*  
Ja, meinen Charakter kann man ja auch echt in die Tonne treten….  
*sieht dann aber Abdis Gesicht und hält schnell wieder die Klappe*  
*hebt sehr schnell die Hand, als Jonas fragt wer noch Bier will*  
*hört dann Carlos Entschuldigung zu Abdi und verkneift sich einen Kommentar, dass das homophob ist, weil er denkt, dass sein Witz jetzt nich so gut ankommen würde*  
*dreht sich leicht, so dass er David angucken kann und lehnt dabei noch ein bisschen mehr gegen ihn*  
*fragt leise*  
Alles gut?

David:  
*lehrt gerade sein Bier, als Matteo sich ein bisschen dreht und zu ihm umdreht*  
*lächelt bei seiner Frage und stellt schnell die leere Flasche ab*  
*fährt ihm mit der nun freien Hand sanft durch die Haare und nickt*  
*sagt leise*  
Alles gut!  
*stupst kurz mit der Nase gegen seine und fragt dann*  
Und bei dir?  
*fühlt sich gerade eigentlich ziemlich wohlig und gemütlich und ein bisschen träge und ein bisschen angeschwipst und bekommt im Hintergrund mit, dass sich die große Gesprächsrunde aufzulösen scheint und mehrere kleine Runden entstehen*  
*bekommt nur am Rand mit, wie Mia und Alex aufstehen und sich in die Hütte verkrümeln und Sam sich lautstark beschwert, dass sie Urlaub haben und halb eins noch keine Zeit ist, ins Bett zu gehen*  
*ist gerade ziemlich auf Matteo konzentriert und fährt ihm weiter leicht durchs Haar*

Matteo:  
*freut sich, als David sagt, dass alles gut ist*  
*lächelt leicht und nickt*  
Alles gut!  
*lächelt ihn an, als er ihm durchs Haar fährt und gibt ihm einen kurzen Kuss*  
*schaut ihn dann wieder an und grinst leicht*  
Verziehen wir uns nach dem Bier auch?  
*denkt, dass er die Leute zwar gern hat, es aber auch irgendwie nicht mehr gewohnt ist, so einen ganzen Tag lang David nicht für sich zu haben*  
*fühlt sich vielleicht auch ein klitzekleines bisschen besitzergreifend nach diesem komischen Spiel*

David:  
*lächelt, als Matteo bestätigt, dass bei ihm auch alles gut ist und erwidert seinen Kuss*  
*sieht ihn dann grinsen und fragt sich, was jetzt wohl kommt*  
*grinst dann ebenfalls bei seiner Frage und nickt sofort*  
*murmelt*  
Gute Idee…  
*freut sich ziemlich darauf, dann auch mal wieder mit Matteo allein zu sein und ihn ein bisschen für sich zu haben, auch wenn es für die anderen der Clique inzwischen selbstverständlich zu sein scheint, dass sie so aufeinanderglucken, aber es ist eben trotzdem nochmal was anderes, wirklich mit ihm allein zu sein und dabei nicht von neun Augenpaaren beobachtet zu werden*  
*beugt sich langsam wieder zu ihm runter, um ihn nochmal zärtlich zu küssen und will den Kuss gerade vertiefen, als er Jonas Stimme hört: “Knutschen könnt ihr gleich im Zelt - jetzt erstmal noch n Bier!”*  
*löst sich leicht von Matteo und sieht, wie Jonas ihnen zwei Bier entgegen streckt*  
*nimmt beide und reicht eins davon an Matteo weiter*  
Danke…  
*beobachtet, wie Jonas sich gegenüber von ihnen niederlässt und sie erwartungsvoll anschaut und sich scheinbar gar nicht daran zu stören scheint, dass sie gerade mit sich beschäftigt waren*  
*seufzt leise und sieht sich um*  
*sieht, dass Hanna inzwischen bei Amira und Sam sitzt und leise mit ihnen spricht, während Kiki, Abdi und Carlos irgendwas diskutieren*  
*grinst leicht zu Jonas*  
Dreiergrüppchen also… Willkommen in unserer.  
*streckt ihm die Bierflasche entgegen, um mit ihm anzustoßen*

Matteo:  
*grummelt, als Jonas sie unterbricht*  
*denkt, dass sie sich daran jetzt wohl gewöhnen müssen*  
*dreht sich widerwillig wieder zurück, so dass er wieder gegen David lehnt und ihn nicht angucken kann*  
*nimmt das Bier auch entgegen*  
Danke...  
*hört Jonas lachen und sagt: “Zieh nich so ne Fresse, Luigi… das hier is n Gruppenurlaub”*  
*grinst leicht*  
Ja ja, schon gut… ich sag ja gar nichts….  
*hört Jonas: “Dein Gesicht spricht Bände!”*  
*schüttelt nur den Kopf*  
*grinst dann breit*  
Dann hau mal raus, möchtest du lieber über politische Einstellungen oder über Zukunftspläne reden?

David:  
*grinst als Jonas Matteo auf sein Gesicht und auf Gruppenurlaub anspricht und drückt Matteo kurz noch ein bisschen enger an sich*  
*trinkt einen Schluck Bier, als er Matteos Vorschläge für ein Gespräch hört und denkt sich, dass er eigentlich für beides zu müde ist*  
*hört dann Jonas lachen: “Boar, nee, keine ernsten Themen mehr um diese Zeit… wobei, doch, Zukunft wär schon interessant! Du hast noch gar nicht erzählt, wie dein Gespräch für’s FSJ war… haste dir schon ne Einrichtung ausgesucht oder überlegst du noch?”*  
*hört fast zeitgleich wie Kiki und Carlos eine gute Nacht wünschen und hebt kurz die Hand*  
*sieht, wie Abdi alleine zurückbleibt und kurz zu Sam, Hanna und Amira rüber schaut, zu zögern scheint, aber dann doch weiter aufs Lagerfeuer starrt*  
*hat irgendwie ein bisschen Mitleid mit ihm, dass Sam ihn so gar nicht beachtet*

Matteo:  
*nickt*  
Ja, nee, war auch nicht wirklich mein Ernst…  
*nickt dann wieder*  
Ja, also… ich hatte Freitag das Gespräch bei der Überorganisation und das lief ganz gut… ich hab n Favoriten angegeben und die leiten meinen Kram weiter…  
*trinkt einen Schluck Bier*  
Also heißt es jetzt warten, ob ich mich da vorstellen kann….  
*hebt auch die Hand als Carlos und Kiki ins Bett gehen*  
*hört Jonas antworten: “Ja, das klingt doch gut… ich drück dir die Daumen, Alter”*  
*sieht dann, wie auch Jonas rüber zu Abdi guckt*  
Danke… und hey, du kannst ruhig rüber zu Abdi gehn… wir wollten eh gleich auch ins Zelt…  
*sieht Jonas nicken und aufstehen*  
*streckt ihm müde seine Faust entgegen, sieht wie er auch David einmal checkt, eine gute Nacht wünscht und dann rüber zu Abdi geht*  
*trinkt noch n Schluck von seinem Bier und dreht sich etwas zu David*  
Musst du unbedingt noch ins Bad? Zähne putzen könnten wir auch vorm Zelt… dann müssen wir nicht warten bis Carlos und Kiki fertig sind…

David:  
*hört Matteo und Jonas zu, wie sie sich über das FSJ-Gespräch unterhalten, trinkt ab und zu einen Schluck Bier und nickt dann bei Matteos Worten, dass Jonas ruhig gehen kann*  
*fügt noch leise an die beiden gerichtet hinzu*  
Vielleicht sollten wir morgen mal zusammen mit ihm reden… also dass das mit Sam vielleicht irgendwie… wahrscheinlich nichts werden wird oder so…  
*sieht Jonas nicken: “Ja, müssen mal gucken, wie wir ihm das schonend beibringen können…”*  
*streckt ihm dann auch die Faust zum Verabschieden entgegen und wünscht ihm eine gute Nacht*  
*lehnt seinen Kopf entspannt an den Baumstamm, als Jonas weg ist und schließt die Augen*  
*fährt mit der Hand unterbewusst durch Matteos Haare und lässt die Augen geschlossen, als er spürt, wie Matteo sich leicht dreht*  
*überlegt kurz und schüttelt dann den Kopf*  
*sagt leise*  
Wenn du aufpasst, dass keiner kommt, kann ich zum Pinkeln auch ins Gebüsch…  
*hebt kurz seine Flasche und meint dann*  
Aber ich hab noch Bier… oder nehmen wir das mit?

Matteo:  
*nickt nur zu Davids Bemerkung über Sam und Abdi*  
*sagt dazu aber mal jetzt nichts*  
*sieht, dass David die Augen geschlossen hat und lehnt sich wieder gegen ihn*  
Klar pass ich auf…  
*schließt dann auch die Augen, weil Davids Hand in seinen Haaren ihn wie immer sehr entspannt*  
Ich hab auch noch Bier… können wir auch erst noch austrinken…

*bleiben dann noch ungefähr zehn Minuten so sitzen, schweigend, und trinken ihr Bier aus*  
*verabschieden sich dann von denen, die noch da sind*  
*greift nach Davids Hand und geht mit ihm zusammen zum Zelt*  
*kriegen es gut hin Zähne zu putzen und pinkeln zu gehen und sich umzuziehen*  
*haben die Schlafsäcke aufgemacht, damit sie eher zwei große Decken haben*  
*liegt schon unter seinem Schlafsack, als David noch quasi vor ihm sitzt und sich umzieht*  
*rückt dann sofort an ihn ran, als er sich auch hinlegt und legt sich in seinen Arm*  
Erster Tag Urlaub war doch ganz okay, oder?

David:  
*genießt die Ruhe und das Schweigen und die Gemütlichkeit mit Matteo, während sie beide ihr Bier leeren und wünscht den Verbliebenen ebenfalls eine gute Nacht*  
*macht sich dann zusammen mit Matteo bettfertig und lächelt, als Matteo sich sofort in seinen Arm legt, nachdem er sich zu ihm gelegt hat*  
*zieht ihn sofort näher zu sich und hebt seine “Schlafsackdecke” an, um mit drunter schlüpfen zu können*  
*hmmt zustimmend bei seiner Frage und merkt, dass er wirklich schon ziemlich müde ist - liegt wahrscheinlich an der vielen frischen Luft und dem langen Schwimmen im See*  
*dreht sich irgendwann ein wenig auf die Seite und schlingt auch noch den zweiten Arm um Matteo*  
*küsst sanft seine Stirn und murmelt*  
Ja, war schon ziemlich nice…  
*grinst leicht*  
… aber ich bin trotzdem froh, dass wir nicht auch noch den Schlafplatz mit allen teilen müssen…

Matteo:  
*küsst seinen Hals, als David seine Stirn küsst*  
Mhm…  
*lacht dann leicht*  
Oh Gott, ne mit Allemann in einem Riesenschlafsaal wär die Hölle… so is auf jeden besser…  
*hebt seinen Kopf ein bisschen und gibt ihm einen Kuss auf den Mund*  
Hab dich ganz gern auch mal nur für mich....  
*dreht sich dann um, so dass er der kleine Löffel ist*  
*lächelt leicht*  
Schlaf gut, Schreibner….

David:  
*hmmt wieder zustimmend, als Matteo meint, dass es so auf jeden Fall besser ist*  
*erwidert seinen Kuss ein wenig müde und träge, aber liebevoll und murmelt schon fast im Halbschlaf*  
Dito…  
*löst dann seine Umarmung ein bisschen, als er merkt, dass Matteo sich umdrehen will, schlingt den Arm aber direkt wieder um ihn, als er liegt*  
*lächelt bei Matteos Worten und murmelt zurück*  
Träum von uns, Florenzi…  
*küsst noch einmal kurz seinen Rücken und streicht über seinen Bauch, ehe er sich entspannt*  
*lässt den heutigen Tag nochmal Revue passieren und bis auf die Tatsache, dass er sich wahrscheinlich erstmal daran gewöhnen muss, Matteo jetzt nur noch nachts für sich allein zu haben, stellt er fest, dass es ein ziemlich guter Tag war - allen voran natürlich durch die Aktion der Jungs mit den Schwimmbindern*  
*kann irgendwie immer noch nicht wirklich glauben, dass sie das tatsächlich gemacht haben und dass die ganze Sache von Carlos ausging*  
*muss dann daran denken, dass sowohl Mia, als auch Amira ihn bei diesem dummen Spiel genannt haben und auch wenn dieses Spiel affig war und im Grunde genommen nichts bedeutet, so bedeutet es doch für ihn, dass sie ihn voll und ganz so akzeptieren, wie er ist*  
*hätte nie gedacht, in irgendeiner Clique mal so anzukommen und so akzeptiert zu werden, wie in dieser und vergräbt bei dem Gedanken sein Gesicht ein wenig in Matteos Shirt am Rücken*  
*denkt sich, dass er ohne ihn nicht hier wäre und ist mal wieder so unendlich dankbar, dass Matteo um sie gekämpft hat und dass sie letztendlich doch zusammengefunden haben*  
*atmet einmal kurz den typischen Matteogeruch ein und fragt sich, ob er wohl schon eingeschlafen ist, aber da seine Atemzüge inzwischen relativ gleichmäßig gehen, geht er einfach davon aus*  
*murmelt trotzdem ziemlich leise in sein Shirt*  
Lieb dich… gute Nacht!


	7. 09.07.2019 (1) - Trigger

**Dienstag, 16:03 Uhr**

Matteo:  
*hat sich mit David zusammen am Nachmittag zwei Stühle von der Hütte geholt und die zwischen Zelt und Steg auf die Wiese gestellt*  
*haben sich ne große Karaffe Eistee gemacht und chillen da jetzt ganz in Ruhe vor sich hin*  
*wurden von Carlos und Kiki gefragt, ob sie mit in See wollen, haben das aber verneint*  
*ist so halb am dösen und merkt nur ganz am Rand, dass Alex an ihnen vorbei Richtung See gelaufen ist*

David:  
*sitzt im Schneidersitz auf seinem Stuhl in der Sonne, hat sein Skizzenbuch vor sich und hat angefangen, Matteo zu zeichnen, da dieser gerade so schön unbeweglich auf seinem Stuhl vor sich hin döst*  
*hat nicht wirklich mitbekommen, dass Alex vorhin ebenfalls in den See gesprungen ist, bekommt nur vereinzelte Stimmen, Gelächter, Gequietsche und Geschimpfe im Hintergrund mit*  
*lässt sich davon aber nicht stören*  
*hat gerade die Umrisse von Matteo skizziert und würde jetzt gleich ins Detail gehen, greift aber stattdessen erstmal nach seinem Eisteeglas und trinkt einen Schluck*  
*schaut sich dabei das erste mal seit er mit dem Zeichnen angefangen hat um und sieht Carlos und Kiki tropfend vom Steg her in ihre Richtung laufen - Carlos wirkt wütend und Kiki murmelt anscheinend irgendwas beruhigendes auf ihn ein*  
*legt den Kopf leicht schief, als sie näher kommen und grinst leicht*  
Ärger im Paradies? Zu viel Wasser geschluckt?

Carlos:  
*ist immer noch sauer*  
Der hätt dich platt gemacht! Ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken!  
*hört Kiki beschwichtigend: “Hat er aber nicht… ist doch nichts passiert!”*  
*hört dann Davids Spruch und bleibt erbost vor ihnen stehen*  
*sieht, wie Matteo langsam die Augen öffnet und sich etwas tröge aufrichtet*  
*wendet sich aber David zu*  
Von wegen zu viel Wasser geschluckt! Der Penner Alex ist einfach voll behindert ins Wasser gesprungen, ohne zu gucken und wär fast auf Kiki gelandet!  
*sieht nicht, wie sich Davids Miene verfinstert, weil er selbst noch so in Rage ist*  
So ein Spast, ehrlich mal, kann der nicht sehen, dass es neben ihm noch andere Menschen gibt?  
*sieht nicht, wie Matteo die Augenbrauen hebt und eher besorgt zu David schaut, als zu ihm*

David:  
*schaut zwischen Kiki und Carlos hin und her und checkt nicht wirklich, worum es eigentlich geht*  
*hört dann Carlos Erklärung, aber auch nicht wirklich, weil sich ihm zunächst nur die Worte “Penner”, “behindert” und “Spast” einbrennen*  
*spürt, wie er sofort leichtes Herzklopfen bekommt, da Carlos schon wieder ohne Nachzudenken spricht*  
*hat zwar am Rande irgendwie mitbekommen, dass Alex irgendwas gemacht hat, was aber wohl Kiki eh nicht so erwähnenswert findet und blendet das, worum es Carlos anscheinend geht für ihn ganz untypisch einfach aus, weil diese drei Worte einfach irgendwie immer wieder in seinem Kopf widerhallen*  
*merkt gar nicht wirklich, wie er seinen Stift und das Glas umkrallt und versucht, irgendwie ruhig zu bleiben*  
*kann aber nicht verhindern, dass trotzdem ziemlich biestig aus seinem Mund kommt*  
Du hast gesagt, du willst das nicht mehr sagen!

Carlos:  
*sieht Davids Reaktion und fühlt sich in erstem Moment bestätigt, da er denkt, dass er genauso entsetzt über Alex ist wie er*  
*sieht zwar jetzt kurz Matteos besorgten Blick, aber denkt sich nichts dabei*  
*runzelt dann aber die Stirn bei Davids Worten und checkt überhaupt nicht, was er meint*  
Hä?  
*hört dann auch Kiki: “Was nicht mehr sagen?”*  
*zuckt mit den Schultern*  
Dass Alex n Penner ist? Ist er doch aber!  
*sieht, wie Matteo den Kopf schüttelt und fügt hinzu*  
Doch, isser! Alex muss mal die Augen aufmachen. Ich check das echt nicht, warum ihr beide das so locker seht! Das war doch total bescheuert!

David:  
*merkt, wie es in ihm brodelt, als Carlos anscheinend überhaupt nicht versteht, was er falsch gemacht hat*  
*schüttelt den Kopf bei Carlos Worten und versucht irgendwie zu rekonstruieren, was Alex nochmal gemacht hat, dass Carlos so aufregt, denkt sich aber dann, dass es eigentlich egal ist, was er gemacht hat, da nichts die Worte “Spast” und “behindert” rechtfertigt*  
*hört dann, dass Carlos nun “bescheuert” benutzt und wird dabei bewusst, dass er tatsächlich überhaupt nicht darüber nachdenkt, was er sagt und “bescheuert” gleichermaßen in seinen normalen Wortschatz gehört wie “behindert” und “Spast”*  
*räuspert sich einmal kurz, damit seine Stimme nicht zittert und sagt dann*  
Bescheuert, okay, von mir aus! Aber du hast gesagt, dass du “behindert” nicht mehr sagen willst! Und “Spast” fällt für mich in die gleiche Sparte…  
*stellt sein Eisteeglas langsam wieder zurück auf den Boden, da er gerade feststellt, wie verkrampft er eigentlich ist*  
*versucht, sich irgendwie zu beruhigen, aber kann das Thema einfach nicht so locker sehen wie Carlos*  
*merkt, dass ihn das wirklich wütend macht und sagt mit klopfendem Herzen*  
Denk doch einfach mal darüber nach, was du überhaupt sagst!

Carlos:  
*runzelt die Stirn, als David spricht und checkt dann erst, um was es ihm geht*  
Achsooo… ja, okay, sorry… hab nicht nachgedacht! Ich meinte bescheuert…  
*merkt, wie Kiki ihm die Hand auf den Arm legt und sagt: “Das hab ich dir auch schon gesagt, Carlos. David hat Recht, das sagt man nicht.”*  
*rollt etwas mit den Augen*  
Ja, mann, is ja okay… ich hab’s nicht so gemeint, okay?  
*zuckt leicht mit den Schultern*  
Ich hab verstanden, dass ihr das scheiße findet, aber ich finds auch n bisschen nervig, dass ihr jedes Mal so n Fass aufmacht….

David:  
*fragt sich, was daran so schwer ist, mal ein bisschen nachzudenken, bevor man spricht*  
*nickt bei Kikis Worten und findet es demnach noch unverständlicher, dass Carlos sich nicht einfach mal am Riemen reißen kann, wenn sie ihm das doch auch schon gesagt hat*  
*verdreht die Augen, als Carlos meint, er hat es nicht so gemeint und spürt sein Herz weiter aufgebracht klopfen*  
Das ist es doch gerade! Wenn du es nicht so meinst, warum sagst du es dann überhaupt?! Die Leute, an die es sich richtet, wissen nämlich nicht, dass du es nicht so gemeint hast! Die nehmen es persönlich! Die verletzt du damit!  
*lacht trocken bei seinen nächsten Worten und denkt sich, dass er eigentlich runter kommen müsste, um hier nicht wirklich einen Streit vom Zaun zu brechen*  
*legt seinen Stift in sein Skizzenbuch und klappt es zu*  
*merkt dabei, wie verkrampft und zittrig er eigentlich ist und schafft es nicht, sich irgendwie zu beruhigen*  
*sagt leicht biestig*  
Ein Fass aufmachen!? Anscheinend ist das ja notwendig, dass ich dich immer wieder darauf hinweise… anders verstehst du es ja irgendwie nicht.

Carlos:  
*wird jetzt langsam auch wütend auf David und auch ein bisschen auf Kiki und Matteo, weil Kiki gegen ihn ist und Mateo einfach gar nichts sagt*  
Alter, David, jetzt komm mal klar!  
*schüttelt den Kopf*  
Du hast es jetzt echt oft genug gesagt! Vielleicht bin ich auch einfach nicht so super politisch korrekt wie du!  
*merkt, wie er sich alleine fühlt und es etwas in ihm brodelt*  
*wird lauter während er spricht*  
Ich bin sauer auf Alex, ich wollte mich darüber aufregen, bei meinen /Freunden/! Siehst du die hier irgendwo? Denn alles was ich sehe, is n Typ, der mich ständig ankackt und nicht mal für zwei Minuten vergessen kann, dass ich n falsches Wort benutzt hab!  
*is so sauer, dass er gar nicht hört, wie Matteo tatsächlich das erste mal spricht: “Ey, Carlos, das reicht jetzt…”*

David:  
*schüttelt den Kopf, als Carlos meint, er soll mal klar kommen und richtet sich ein Stück weit auf*  
*drückt dabei unterbewusst Matteo einfach mal eben sein Skizzenbuch in die Hand, weil er Angst hat, es in seiner Wut und Aufregung zu knicken oder auf den Boden zu werfen*  
*lacht trocken bei seinen nächsten Worten*  
Das hat doch nichts mit politischer Korrektheit zu tun!  
*ballt seine Fäuste, als er merkt, dass Carlos lauter und wütender wird und spürt sein Herz rasen*  
*hat mit einem Mal leichte Flashbacks bezüglich der Typen an seiner alten Schule - wie sie ihn laut verhöhnt und verspottet haben*  
*schüttelt wieder den Kopf, wie um die Bilder wegzuwischen und spürt, wie er nen leichten Kloß im Hals kriegt, was ihn irgendwie nur noch wütender macht, weil er sich eigentlich vorgenommen hatte, solche Sachen nicht mehr an ihn ran zu lassen*  
*weiß rational, dass es nicht um ihn geht, kann das irgendwie aber gerade nicht  
wirklich trennen*  
*brüllt Carlos an*  
Tut mir leid, dass ich es nicht schaffe, das mal /zwei Minuten/ zu vergessen! Aber hast du vielleicht mal drüber nachgedacht, warum?! Nee, wahrscheinlich nicht! Hast du ne Ahnung, wie es sich anfühlt, so genannt zu werden!? Ich schätze nicht, denn sonst würdest du es endlich schaffen, mal nachzudenken, bevor du sprichst!  
*atmet einmal tief durch und versucht, sich irgendwie zu beruhigen, schafft es aber nicht wirklich*  
Also /ich/ weiß leider allzu gut, wie es sich anfühlt! Ich kenn so Typen wie dich! Und /ich/ weiß bis heute nicht, ob sie es ernst gemeint haben, wenn sie mich “Spast” oder “behindert” genannt haben oder ob sie /nur/ nicht drüber nachgedacht haben… Aber ich weiß, dass es sich Scheiße anfühlt! Ich weiß, dass man sich dadurch minderwertig fühlt, wie ein Stück Dreck, obwohl man einfach nur versucht, man selbst zu sein...  
*hat gar nicht gemerkt, dass er aufgestanden ist und einen Schritt auf Carlos zugemacht hat, spürt jetzt nur, dass seine Augen feucht werden und weiß nicht, ob vor Wut oder weil ihn das irgendwie alles so verletzt und erinnert*  
*muss schlucken und schnaubt dann leise*  
Aber weißt du was?! Ich werd dich damit nicht mehr nerven! Dann sag doch, was du willst! Aber ich will das nicht mehr hören! Dann komm halt auch irgendwie damit klar, dass ich gehe, wenn du so nen Scheiß von dir gibst, um nicht jedes mal an diese Leute erinnert zu werden. Ich kann das nicht nochmal! Und ich will es auch nicht! Ich…  
*schüttelt nur den Kopf und bricht ab*  
*fühlt sich verstört und verwirrt, verletzt und wütend und hat immer noch diesen blöden Kloß im Hals*  
*schließt kurz die Augen und zischt*  
Lass mich einfach damit in Ruhe!  
*verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust und stürmt an Carlos vorbei Richtung Hütte*  
*sieht dort allerdings Hanna, Sam und Amira sitzen und schlägt spontan den Weg Richtung Feuerstelle ein*  
*will nicht, dass ihn jemand so sieht und irgendwelche Fragen stellt*  
*will jetzt mit keinem reden müssen*

Carlos:  
*ist völlig baff als es so aus David heraus bricht*  
*fühlt sich mit jedem Satz schlechter und schlechter*  
*schaut einmal kurz zu Matteo, der aussieht als wolle er gleichzeitig ihn verprügeln und David in den Arm nehmen*  
*sagt sehr leise*  
Aber ich….  
*bricht aber ab, weil er sofort merkt, dass er nichts Gutes zu sagen hat*  
*sieht dann David auch schon abzischen und steht da wie vom Blitz getroffen*  
*hört Kiki neben sich leise “Scheiße” sagen*  
*schaut völlig überfordert zu Matteo und fragt leise: “Willst du ihm nicht hinterher?”*  
*sieht wie Matteo kurz überlegt und dann aber den Kopf schüttelt: “Nee, Carlos, das musst du wieder hin kriegen.”*  
*schluckt schwer*  
Und die Leute aus seiner alten Schule haben ihn echt Spast genannt? Weil er trans ist?  
*sieht, wie Matteo nur nickt und da offensichtlich nicht mehr zu sagt*  
*atmet einmal tief ein und aus*  
Okay….  
*setzt sich dann in Bewegung und geht Richtung Haus*  
*sieht da aber die Mädels sitzen und biegt dann auch ab Richtung Feuerstelle*  
*sieht David da sitzen und geht langsam näher*  
*bleibt n paar Schritte vor ihm stehen*  
Hey… kann ich…  
*schüttelt den Kopf weil das n blöder Anfang ist*  
Es tut mir leid, Mann, ehrlich… ich bin manchmal total bescheuert und check nix.  
*setzt sich dann einfach ihm gegenüber auf den Boden*  
*denkt, dass David schon gehen wird, wenn er grad keinen Bock auf ihn hat*

David:  
*sitzt an der Feuerstelle und ärgert sich über sich selbst, dass er so ausgetickt ist und dass er solche Sachen so nah an sich ran lässt und dass Carlos und Kiki jetzt wissen, was an seiner alten Schule passiert ist*  
*wollte eigentlich nicht, dass es irgendjemand weiß, weil er kein Mitleid will und weil er auch nicht will, dass die Leute nur deswegen Rücksicht auf ihn nehmen*  
*ärgert sich aber auch über Carlos, weil er es einfach nicht checkt und weil er so tut, als wäre es normal und weil er es wahrscheinlich nie checken wird, was es eigentlich bedeutet, wenn er solche Worte benutzt*  
*ist immer noch ziemlich angespannt, als er Carlos auf sich zukommen sieht*  
*hat im ersten Moment den Drang einfach aufzustehen und zu flüchten und muss kurz an Matteo denken und dass er ihm versprochen hat, nicht mehr wegzurennen und es gerade trotzdem getan hat*  
*hofft einfach, dass Matteo es nachvollziehen kann, dass er aus der Situation raus musste, aber bleibt nun gerade wegen Matteo sitzen und denkt sich, dass es wahrscheinlich besser ist, die Sache mit Carlos zu klären, statt wieder weg zu rennen*  
*merkt aber, dass er eigentlich echt noch wütend ist und atmet deswegen einmal kurz durch, als Carlos ihn erreicht und sich ihm gegenüber auf den Boden setzt*  
*schüttelt den Kopf bei seinen Worten und schnaubt leise*  
Ich will dein Mitleid nicht!  
*denkt sich, dass er es in Zukunft wirklich so machen wird, dass er die Situation verlässt und Carlos nicht mehr darauf hinweisen wird, dass es ihm nicht passt, wenn er solche Worte benutzt*

Carlos:  
*hört seine Worte und nickt sofort*  
Das versteh ich…  
*schluckt leicht*  
Ich meinte auch eher, dass es mir leid tut, dass ich dich an diese Vollidioten erinnert hab… das wollt ich echt nicht….  
*sieht, dass David echt noch sauer ist und kann das auch verstehen*  
*denkt, dass er es wahrscheinlich zu lange nicht ernst genommen hat*  
*hofft trotzdem, dass es noch nicht zu spät ist*  
*atmet einmal tief durch*  
Hör zu, ich weiß, dass echt nix, was ich jetzt sage, es wieder gut machen kann, dass ich halt auch n Vollidiot war… aber… ich will, dass du weißt, dass ich dich nie so gesehn hab oder seh… echt nicht… und dass ich der Grund bin, dass das wieder hoch kommt, ist mega scheiße… und das tut mir ehrlich leid.  
*presst die Lippen zusammen und ist für einen Moment ruhig*  
*sagt dann noch*  
Ich werd das nicht mehr sagen, versprochen.  
*würde einfach so gern irgendwas sagen oder tun, damit David sich besser fühlt*  
*hat aber einfach keine gute Idee*  
*fällt dann aber doch was ein*  
Willst du, dass ich gehe und Matteo hole?

David:  
*hört Carlos zu und schnaubt leise, als er die Erinnerung an diese Vollidioten anspricht*  
*versucht tatsächlich, sich ein bisschen zu entspannen und runter zu kommen, als Carlos zu seiner Rede ansetzt und entballt langsam seine Fäuste*  
*stellt fest, dass das mit dem Runterkommen gar nicht so einfach ist*  
*schnaubt leise*  
Es geht nicht darum, dass du mich nie so gesehen hast! Es geht darum, dass du andere so siehst… oder nennst! Und ich das echt /niemandem/ wünsche, so bezeichnet zu werden, weil ich genau weiß, was das für’n Scheiß Gefühl ist!  
*schüttelt leicht den Kopf, als er verspricht, es nicht nochmal zu sagen und murmelt*  
Das hast du schonmal gesagt…  
*kann ihm das nicht wirklich glauben, denn scheinbar ist er da so drin, dass er es sich nicht mal so eben abgewöhnen kann*  
*schaut ihn dann verwirrt an, als er vorschlägt, Matteo zu holen und muss sogar leise lachen, weil Carlos so hilflos scheint*  
Was hat denn das alles mit Matteo zu tun?!  
*schüttelt den Kopf und atmet einmal tief durch*  
*merkt, dass er sich tatsächlich langsam ein bisschen beruhigt, aber eher resigniert*  
Pass auf, wir machen das einfach so, wie ich vorhin gesagt habe: Ich nerv dich nicht mehr damit und zieh mich einfach aus der Situation raus, wenn’s nochmal vorkommt…

Carlos:  
*verzieht das Gesicht leicht bei seinen Worten*  
*checkt jetzt richtig, dass er es wirklich verbockt hat, dass jetzt seine Versprechungen nichts mehr bringen, weil er es zu oft nicht eingehalten hat*  
*muss dran denken, wie Kiki mal gesagt hat, dass Worte ab nem bestimmten Zeitpunkt nichts mehr bringen, sondern dass man zeigen muss, dass man es ernst meint*  
*will das auch grad sagen, als er dann nach Matteo fragt*  
*zuckt leicht mit den Schultern*  
Nichts, aber… ich hab überlegt, was ich machen kann, damit du dich besser fühlst… dachte, Matteo holen wär die sicherste Option.  
*zuckt leicht entschuldigend mit einer Schulter*  
*hört dann seine letzten Worte und merkt erst jetzt, wie scheiße er das findet, dass David ihn jetzt echt so sieht*  
*schüttelt leicht den Kopf, aber mehr zu sich selbst*  
Dann werd ich dafür sorgen, dass du das nicht musst…  
*schluckt leicht*  
Ehrlich, David… gib mir die Chance, ok? Manchmal checkt man halt erst, wie scheiße das eigene Verhalten ist, wenn’s persönlich wird… schreib mich nicht völlig ab, ok?

David:  
*lächelt minimal, weil Carlos bezüglich Matteo ja jetzt wirklich mal irgendwie versucht hat mitzudenken, schüttelt aber trotzdem den Kopf*  
Aber Matteo kann nichts an der Situation zwischen uns beiden ändern…  
*schaut Carlos skeptisch an, als er sagt, dass er dafür sorgen wird, dass er sich nicht zurückziehen muss*  
*glaubt irgendwie nicht wirklich daran, dass er das schaffen wird*  
*hört dann seine nächsten Worte mit der Bitte, ihn nicht völlig abzuschreiben und schaut ihn darauf lange schweigend und prüfend an*  
*will sich tatsächlich nicht allzu große Hoffnungen machen, weiß ja aber eigentlich, dass Carlos irgendwo doch das Herz am rechten Fleck hat und ihn wahrscheinlich nie absichtlich verletzen würde*  
*seufzt schließlich leise und zuckt mit den Schultern*  
*murmelt ein wenig verlegen*  
Okay…  
*senkt kurz den Blick und schaut dann aber direkt wieder auf*  
*gibt dann zu*  
Ich hätte dich sowieso nicht völlig abgeschrieben - nur bezüglich dieser Ausdrücke. Die Idee mit den Schwimmbindern war ziemlich cool von dir und auch so… also deine Rede beim Zeldaspielen… oder dein Interesse an dem ganzen anderen Kram…  
*grinst leicht*  
Sooo scheiße bist du auch wieder nicht…

Carlos:  
*zuckt leicht mit beiden Schultern, als David sagt, Matteo kann nichts an der Situation ändern*  
*weiß, dass er selbst sich zumindest immer ein bisschen besser fühlt, wenn Kiki da ist, egal wie die Situation ist*  
*sieht dann, wie David ihn anschaut und schafft es, dem Blick standzuhalten*  
*ist erleichtert, als er schließlich das okay hört und er so zumindest die Chance bekommt, es ab jetzt richtig zu machen*  
*grinst leicht, als David dann aufzählt, was er zumindest n bisschen richtig gemacht hat*  
Danke. Ich versuchs.  
*steht dann auf und klopft sich die Hose ab*  
Ich geh jetzt mal gucken, ob ich was zu essen finde….  
*grinst dann leicht und legt den Kopf schief*  
Bist du sicher, dass ich Matteo nicht herschicken soll? Hier ist grad sonst keiner…

David:  
*lacht leise, als Carlos meint, dass er sich was zu essen suchen geht*  
*hat irgendwie nie wirklich Hunger, wenn er so aufgewühlt ist*  
*schüttelt nochmal den Kopf, als Carlos nach Matteo fragt und steht ebenfalls auf*  
Nee, lass mal… ich geh mal zurück Richtung Zelt in der Hoffnung, dass er noch dort ist…  
*spürt, dass es ihm ein bisschen besser geht, er jetzt aber trotzdem dringend ne Umarmung von Matteo braucht*  
*steht kurz ein wenig unschlüssig vor Carlos und fährt sich dann leicht verlegen durch die Haare*  
*spielt kurz mit dem Gedanken, ob er sich für seinen Ausraster entschuldigen soll, lässt es dann aber doch bleiben*  
*murmelt nur*  
Bis später…  
*macht sich dann auf die Suche nach Matteo*

Carlos:  
*nickt*  
Okay…  
*schaut David dann an und hat kurz ein bisschen Angst, dass noch was kommt*  
*nickt dann schnell und sagt auch*  
Bis später…  
*geht dann zurück Richtung Hütte*

Matteo:  
*hatte ein etwas anstrengendes Gespräch mit Kiki und war sehr froh, als Hanna kam und ihn gerettet hat, indem sie Kiki gefragt hat, ob sie mit ein bisschen spazieren gehen will*  
*hat dann doch mit dem Gedanken gespielt, Carlos und vor allem David suchen zu gehen, falls David doch Beistand braucht*  
*hat es dann aber sein gelassen*  
*ist sitzen geblieben, hat den Stuhl aber so gedreht, dass er in die Richtung gucken kann, in die David verschwunden ist*  
*hatte sein Skizzenbuch wieder auf Davids Stuhl gelegt, nachdem Kiki verschwunden war*  
*sieht dann David tatsächlich auf ihn zukommen und steht sofort auf*  
*geht ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu, sieht sein Gesicht und breitet sofort die Arme aus*  
*konnte sich eh vorstellen, dass das Gespräch nicht leicht war, aber sieht es jetzt tatsächlich vor sich, dass David ziemlich geschafft aussieht*

David:  
*geht zurück Richtung Zelt und ist erleichtert und froh, dass Matteo immer noch an der gleichen Stelle sitzt, an der er ihn zurückgelassen hat*  
*lächelt minimal, als Matteo sofort aufsteht, als er ihn sieht, wobei er merkt, dass ihm eigentlich gerade eher ein bisschen nach weinen zumute ist - zum einen wegen der ganzen Aufregung und dem Stress mit Carlos, aber auch zum anderen, weil er so glücklich ist, dass Matteo da ist und sofort sieht, wie es ihm geht und sofort die Arme ausbreitet*  
*beschleunigt seine Schritte und schmiegt sich sofort an Matteo, als er ihn erreicht*  
*vergräbt sein Gesicht in Matteos Halsbeuge und atmet einmal tief durch*  
*findet, dass es sich irgendwie anfühlt, wie nach langer Zeit nach Hause zu kommen, dabei war er sicherlich nur einige Minuten weg*  
*seufzt leise und drückt ihn an sich*  
*murmelt leise, weil er weiß, dass Matteo gleich sowieso fragen wird*  
Alles okay… so irgendwie…

Matteo:  
*schlingt sofort die Arme um ihn und hält ihn einfach fest*  
*küsst dann seinen Kopf und überlegt, ob er fragen soll*  
*denkt dann aber, dass David schon sagen wird wie es ihm geht, wenn er will*  
*lächelt dann minimal, als er es tut*  
Okay… gut… willste erzählen oder lieber nicht?  
*gibt ihm noch einen Kuss und fügt dann noch hinzu*  
Ich kann auch versuchen, ihn für dich zu verprügeln…  
*hofft, ihn damit ein bisschen aufzuheitern*

David:  
*löst sich minimal von ihm, um ihn ansehen zu können und zuckt mit den Schultern*  
*überlegt, wie er das Gespräch mit Carlos irgendwie zusammenfassen kann*  
*schließt kurz die Augen bei Matteos Kuss, öffnet sie dann aber wieder bei seinen Worten und lacht leise*  
*schüttelt den Kopf*  
Ich weiß nicht… lieber nicht… nachher kriegst du auch noch irgendwas ab…  
*streicht ihm zärtlich ne Strähne aus dem Gesicht*  
*will außerdem nicht, dass Matteo sich wegen ihm mit Carlos streitet*  
*seufzt leise*  
Er hat gesagt, dass es ihm leid tut… und dass er mich nicht verletzen wollte… und dass er es nicht mehr sagt…  
*zuckt mit den Schultern*  
Keine Ahnung, ob er das jetzt diesmal schafft. Immerhin hat er’s schonmal versprochen…

Matteo:  
*lacht leicht*  
Davon wäre auszugehen…  
*legt den Kopf leicht schief als er ihm eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht streicht*  
*nickt leicht als David erzählt, was Carlos gesagt hat*  
*findet, dass das nach ihm klingt, dass er erst was peilt, wenn es persönlicher wird*  
Immerhin… oder? Also abwarten…  
*legt seine Hand sanft halb an seinen Hals, halb an sein Gesicht*  
Und jetzt? Willste n bisschen in den See oder n bisschen rumlaufen oder….  
*zuckt mit den Schultern*  
Was auch immer… ich bin dabei, ok?

David:  
*nickt, als Matteo sagt, dass man abwarten muss*  
Ja, aber ich will mir ehrlich gesagt da keine allzu großen Hoffnungen machen. Ich glaub, das ist einfach so in ihm drin und er merkt es einfach noch nicht mal, wenn er sowas von sich gibt…  
*seufzt leise*  
Ich hab ihm jedenfalls gesagt, dass ich ihn nicht nochmal drauf anspreche und mich aus der Situation ziehe, wenn es nochmal vorkommt. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich es schaffe, mich nicht drüber aufzuregen, darum ist das vielleicht besser so… sonst geraten wir wohl irgendwann total aneinander und das will ich eigentlich nicht…  
*lehnt sich leicht gegen Matteos Hand, als dieser sie an seine Wange/seinen Hals legt und lächelt leicht bei seiner Frage*  
*überlegt kurz und schielt rüber zum See*  
Hmm… ich glaub, ich will nochmal in den See… muss ja schließlich trainieren…  
*grinst leicht und schaut dann wieder Matteo an*  
*lehnt seine Stirn sanft gegen seine und fährt mit der Hand leicht über seinen Rücken*  
*will sich eigentlich noch nicht wirklich von ihm lösen und sucht darum seine Lippen, um ihn zu küssen*

Matteo:  
*nickt leicht und zuckt mit einer Schulter*  
*hätte Carlos eigentlich so eingeschätzt, dass er Sachen lässt, wenn er merkt, dass es ernst wird, aber will ihn da jetzt auch nicht zu sehr verteidigen*  
Wir warten mal ab… wenn er es wirklich nicht sein lässt, überlegen wir uns was… ich will nämlich auch nicht, dass du jedes mal gehst, wenn Carlos n Idiot ist.  
*nickt dann mit einem Lächeln, als David sagt, dass er in den See will*  
Gute Idee…  
*presst leicht die Lippen aufeinander, als er seine Stirn gegen seine spürt und schließt die Augen*  
*küsst ihn zurück und versucht, den Kuss etwas zu verlängern, bis David doch zurück zieht*  
Hmmmm, du brauchst nicht zufällig Hilfe beim umziehen?  
*grinst ihn verschmitzt an*


	8. 09.07.2019 (2) - Alles Idioten außer Abdi

**Dienstag, 19:20 Uhr:**

David:  
*hat vorhin beim Schwimmen im See mit Matteo beschlossen, dass sie ihr Zweimonatiges morgen, an welches diesmal auch er gedacht hat, weil er vor dem Urlaub nochmal auf den Kalender geschaut hatte, am liebsten alleine irgendwo fernab der anderen feiern würden und darum beim Abendessen Hanna bitten wollen, das Auto ihres Vaters leihen zu dürfen*  
*sitzt nun mit allen draußen am Tisch und nutzt die Stille, als alle gerade anfangen, ihren Salat und die Kräuterbaguettes zu essen, um Hanna, die ihm gegenüber sitzt, zu fragen*  
Sag mal, Hanna, wäre es eventuell möglich, dass Matteo und ich morgen für ein paar Stunden mal das Auto von deinem Vater ausleihen?  
*sieht, wie Hanna mit den Schultern zuckt: “Klar, denke, das sollte kein Problem sein…”*  
*hört Kiki: “Wie? Ich dachte, wir wollten morgen einkaufen?” und wieder Hanna: “Ja, aber doch nicht mit allen… und zum Einkaufen ist der Bulli eh praktischer. Wird ja schließlich ein Großeinkauf!” und Sam: “Was habt ihr denn vor? Warum wollt ihr uns loswerden? Oder kann man sich euch anschließen?”*

Matteo:  
*freut sich, als David fragt und noch mehr, als Hanna zustimmt*  
*wollte Kiki auch gerade den Bulli vorschlagen, als Hanna das schon macht*  
*lacht dann leicht bei Sams Frage*  
Klar kannst du mit, is ja n freies Land… nimms nur nicht persönlich, wenn wir dich ignorieren, wir haben morgen Zweimonatiges.  
*hört, wie Hanna und Kiki zeitgleich “awww” machen und verzieht leicht das Gesicht*  
*sieht, wie Sam abwinkt: “Na, da sag ich dann mal lieber nein, danke.”*  
*hört, wie Jonas lacht und sagt: “Sag das nicht so schnell, Sam, könnte interessant werden. Habt ihr n abgewracktes Schwimmbad in der Nähe gefunden, wo ihr wieder feiern wollt?”*  
*streckt ihm die Zunge raus*  
Haha.  
*hört dann wie Abdi sagt: “Ja, Sam, fahr doch mit, dann kannst du dir den ganzen Tag Matteos hübsches Gesicht angucken.”*

David:  
*schaut Matteo leicht schockiert an, als er sagt, dass Sam mitkommen kann, grinst dann aber leicht bei seinem Zusatz*  
*lacht leise bei den folgenden Wortwechseln, also Hannas und Kikis “awwww”, Matteos verzogenem Gesicht, Sams Absage bezüglich des Mitkommens und Jonas Anspielung auf das kaputte Schwimmbad*  
*grinst*  
Ich könnt tatsächlich mal gucken, ob irgendwo eins in der Nähe ist…  
*schüttelt dann den Kopf*  
… wobei… ich denk mal, es wird auch ohne Schwimmbad ganz nett…  
*hört dann Abdi und zieht leicht die Augenbrauen hoch*  
*sieht, wie Sam das gleiche tut und zu Abdi sagt: “Alter, Abdi, ziehst du dich jetzt ernsthaft an dem Spiel von gestern hoch?!”*  
*sieht, wie Abdi daraufhin nur mit den Schultern zuckt und alle eine Weile in betretenes Schweigen verfallen, dass Jonas schließlich bricht, indem er sich räuspert und sagt: “Okay, Leute - heute abend mal Geschlechtertrennung! Wollt ihr Mädels den Steg oder die Feuerstelle?”*

Matteo:  
*findet Sams Antwort zu Abdi irgendwie auch ein bisschen harsch, auch wenn er selber Abdis Kommentar jetzt auch nicht so geil fand*  
*hält sich aber mal raus*  
*hört dann Jonas Worte und weiß, dass das Brudi-Intervention bedeutet und nickt sofort*  
*sieht, wie Hanna es auch sofort schnallt und sagt: “Wir nehmen die Feuerstelle, ihr geht an den Steg.”*  
*hört nicht, was Alex murmelt, sieht aber, dass Mia ihn anstupst und was sagt und Alex daraufhin nur wieder den Kopf schüttelt*  
*kann sich denken, dass er sich dann wohl verziehen wird und findet das für dieses Gespräch auch ganz gut*  
*ist dann ganz dankbar, als das allgemeine Gespräch wieder in andere Bahnen verläuft*  
*nach dem Essen stehen alle auf und Kiki, Carlos und Amira die Küchendienst haben, anfangen abzuräumen*  
*dreht sich zu Jonas*  
Okay, David und ich bringen Bier und du und Abdi Stühle und oder Decken?  
*sieht wie Jonas nickt und greift daraufhin Teller, um die in die Küche zu bringen*  
*trägt dann mit David zusammen einige Bierflaschen in nem Korb an den Steg*

David:  
*wird gegen Ende des Essens noch von Hanna gefragt, wann Matteo und er denn morgen los wollen und beschließt nach einer kurzen Rücksprache mit Matteo, dass sie gemütlich irgendwann nach dem Frühstück aufbrechen*  
*hört dann Mia, die fragt, ob sie zum Abendessen denn wieder da seien und zuckt mit den Schultern*  
Denke schon…  
*hört dann Hanna: “Oh, dann lasst uns doch morgen Abend grillen - so zur Feier des Tages! Dann können wir abends noch zusammen auf euch anstoßen…”*  
*lacht und wird ein bisschen rot und verlegen*  
Also, wir können gerne grillen, aber…  
*wird von Kiki unterbrochen: “Und anstoßen!”*  
*hebt abwehrend die Hände*  
Okay, okay, von mir aus…

*hat nach dem Essen mit Matteo das Bier an den Steg gebracht und sitzt nun neben ihm auf einer der Decken, die Jonas und Abdi angeschleppt haben*  
*hört Jonas, der sich mit Abdi auch gerade zu ihnen gesetzt hat, sagen: “Carlos ist gleich fertig… was ist mit Alex?”*  
*zuckt mit den Schultern, während er fünf Bier aus dem Korb nimmt, nacheinander aufmacht und an die Jungs verteilt*  
Schätze mal, der hat nicht wirklich Lust auf sowas und hat sich irgendwohin zurückgezogen…  
*sieht dann auch Carlos auf den Steg zukommen und streckt ihm eins der Biere entgegen, als er näher kommt*  
*ist ganz froh, dass er und Carlos beim Abendessen recht ungezwungen miteinander umgehen konnten und hofft, dass das so bleibt*  
*lächelt deswegen, als Carlos sich bedankt und nickt*  
Gerne!

Matteo:  
*nickt zu Davids Worten zu Alex*  
Ja, glaub der hat sich aufs Zimmer verzogen….  
*hat auch schon beim Essen Carlos und David etwas beobachtet und freut sich auch jetzt wieder, dass es recht entspannt zu sein scheint*  
*stößt dann mit allen gleichzeitig in der Mitte an, als alle sitzen und trinkt einen großen Schluck*  
*hört, wie Abdi sagt: “Jonas, wo issen deine Gitarre?”*  
*denkt, dass er Recht hat und das auffällig ist*  
*hört dann aber wie Jonas sagt: “Ich dachte, wir quatschen eher…”*  
*nickt*  
Ja, Abdi… oder du singst was Schönes für uns ohne Begleitung...  
*sieht, wie Abdi ihn anguckt und murmelt, hört ihn aber trotzdem: “Na, so schön wie du is ja nix von mir…”*  
Alter, Abdi, jetzt hör auf mit dem Scheiß! Wenn Sam nicht auf dich steht, ist das nicht meine Schuld!  
*sieht, wie Jonas ihn vorwurfsvoll anschaut: “Sehr taktvoll, Herr Florenzi.”*  
*zuckt mit einer Schulter*  
Ja, sorry, aber stimmt doch….

David:  
*stößt mit allen an und nickt, als Jonas sagt, dass sie heute nur quatschen wollen*  
*denkt sich, dass sie wirklich mit Abdi sprechen müssen, damit er irgendwie von Sam los kommt - zumal er dann auch noch Abdis Gemurmel hört*  
*schaut dann ein wenig geschockt zu Matteo bei seiner Reaktion, kann ihn aber auch irgendwie verstehen, da er ja tatsächlich nichts dafür kann, dass Sam ausgerechnet ihn genannt hat, findet aber auch, dass er es Abdi irgendwie schonender hätte beibringen können*  
*greift nach seiner Hand und drückt sie leicht, damit er irgendwie runter kommt*  
*sagt zu Abdi*  
Matteo hat Recht. Er kann ja schließlich nichts dafür, dass Sam ihn genannt hat… und wir gehen hier schließlich auch gerade nicht Jonas an die Gurgel, nur weil der andere ihn gewählt hat. Es war einfach nur ein dummes Spiel…  
*wird in dem Moment erst bewusst, wie wenig es ihm tatsächlich ausgemacht hat, dass Matteo Jonas genannt hat und wie sehr er ihm inzwischen vertraut, dass er ihn nicht gegen Jonas eintauschen würde*  
*sieht Jonas grinsen: “Das wäre auch nicht fair - zwei gegen einen!”*  
*grinst ebenfalls leicht*  
*hört dann Abdi: “Ja, ihr habt ja schon Recht irgendwie… Sorry, Luigi… aber es war halt echt frustrierend gestern!”*  
*sieht, wie Carlos Abdi verständnisvoll anblickt, nickt und schließlich fragt: “Jetzt mal ehrlich, Brudi: Was findest du eigentlich an Sam? So toll ist sie doch auch wieder nicht!”*

Matteo:  
*merkt sofort an allen Reaktionen, dass er etwas übers Ziel hinausgeschossen ist*  
*aber war halt echt genervt, dass er jetzt der Sündenbock zu sein scheint für Abdi*  
*greift Davids Hand dankbar und hält sie fest*  
*fällt erst richtig auf, als David es sagt, dass es tatsächlich keinen komischen Moment gab wegen Jonas und freut das grad sehr*  
*grinst deswegen auch, als Jonas grinst*  
*nickt dann zu Abdi*  
Schon okay… und auch sorry… kann ja verstehen, dass das frustrierend ist…  
*verzieht dann leicht das Gesicht bei Carlos Frage*  
*weiß nicht, ob das die richtige Herangehensweise ist*  
*wird bestätigt als Abdi ins Schwärmen gerät: “Nicht so toll? Hast du die Frau mal angesehen? Die sieht Hammer aus, kann super gut küssen, ist lustig, selbstbewusst…”*  
*unterbricht ihn vorsichtig*  
Okay, wir haben's verstanden… aber weißt du… manchmal… also, weißt du noch, als du mir den Tipp gegeben hast, ich soll ne Ansage machen, die aber sagt, was ich will? Die hast du doch auch gemacht, oder nicht? Und die Reaktion war… naja… halt ne andere…  
*schaut Abdi etwas mitfühlend an*  
Manchmal soll’s halt einfach nicht sein, Brudi….

David:  
*seufzt leise, als Abdi so ins Schwärmen gerät und merkt, dass das so irgendwie nichts wird*  
*schaut dann zu Matteo und versteht erst nicht wirklich, wovon er spricht, kann sich dann aber irgendwie zusammenreimen, dass die Jungs wohl über ihn gesprochen haben, bevor Matteo und er zusammengekommen sind*  
*nickt aber zum Rest seiner Worte zustimmend und hört Jonas: “Luigi hat Recht, Abdi. Ich mein, sie weiß, dass du was von ihr willst. Wenn sie auch was wollen würde, würde sie dir vielleicht irgendein Zeichen geben oder so…”*  
*hört Abdi: “Sie hat nicht abgelehnt, als ich mich auf der Hinfahrt zu ihr nach vorne gesetzt hab… und sie hat mich sogar einmal angelächelt!” und Carlos: “Ey, ich lächel dich auch die ganze Zeit an und trotzdem will ich nichts von dir! Vielleicht wollte sie einfach nur nett sein.”*  
*muss auf Grund von Carlos Worten leicht grinsen und sieht nun, dass Abdi sich an ihn wendet: “Was sagst du denn dazu? Du hast doch gesagt, ich soll es ihr klar sagen!”*  
*nagt kurz an seiner Unterlippe und überlegt, wie er Abdi schonend beibringen kann, dass das mit Sam wohl relativ hoffnungslos ist*  
Hmm… also im Grunde genommen stimme ich den anderen zu… Wenn man ne klare Ansage macht, dann sollte eigentlich auch eine klare Ansage zurück kommen…  
*zuckt mit den Schultern und trinkt noch einen Schluck Bier*  
Da die ja irgendwie nicht kam, könnte ich mir vorstellen, dass sie dich vielleicht einfach nicht verletzen will. Ich mein, sie weiß, was du willst und das nicht erst seit gestern. Wenn sie was ähnliches wollen würde, dann hätte sie es dich ja wahrscheinlich wissen lassen…  
*schaut ihn mitfühlend an, weil er gerade ziemlich down aussieht*

Matteo:  
*tut Abdi echt leid, weil er ja auch weiß, wie scheiße Liebeskummer ist und wie weh es tut, wenn man denkt, die eigenen Gefühle werden nicht erwidert*  
*nickt aber langsam zu allem, was gesagt wird, vor allem zu den letzten Worten von David*  
*hört wie Abdi seufzt und sagt: “Ich bin halt einfach scheiße, das muss ich wohl einsehen…”*  
*schüttelt sofort den Kopf*  
Nee, Abdi, biste nicht! Hey, ich weiß, Liebeskummer is scheiße… ich glaub, das wissen wir alle… vor allem, wenn es irgendwie unklar ist, was eigentlich abgeht… aber glaub mir, du tust dir selbst den größten Gefallen, wenn du versuchst, dich auf dich zu konzentrieren… nicht auf sie…  
*sieht, wie Abdi ihn etwas verständnislos anguckt: “Hä? Wie meinste das?”*  
*seufzt leicht und zuckt mit einer Schulter*  
Na, ich nehme an, du denkst die ganze Zeit drüber nach, was ihr gefällt… was du gesagt hast… was du anders sagen könntest, wenn ihr mal wieder quatscht… welchen Witz du reißen kannst, damit sie lacht…  
*sieht wie Abdi langsam nickt*  
Ja, hör auf damit. Mach das nicht. Konzentrier dich auf das, was dir gut tut.  
*merkt wie es einen Moment still ist und Jonas dann dreimal langsam in die Hände klatscht: “Wow, Luigi… nicht schlecht… aber völlig richtig, Abdi. Ich glaub, das haben wir alle durch. Nur gefallen wollen. Hat bei keinem von uns funktioniert.”*

David:  
*schüttelt ebenfalls sofort den Kopf, als Abdi meint, dass er scheiße wär und sagt laut*  
Quatsch!  
*nickt dann zu Matteos Worten und fühlt sich so in die Zeit zurückversetzt, in der er irgendwie versucht hat, vor Matteo cool zu sein, damit er irgendeinen Eindruck bei ihm hinterlässt, nur um ihn kurz darauf wieder auf Abstand zu halten, weil er Angst hatte - und beides war irgendwie nur ein Stück weit er selbst*  
*hört Matteo weiter zu und ist gerade irgendwie ziemlich stolz auf ihn und seine Rede*  
*drückt Matteos Hand, als er fertig ist und grinst, als Jonas anfängt zu klatschen*  
*fügt dem noch hinzu*  
Und es geht ja auch darum, dass sich irgendjemand in dich verliebt und zwar genauso wie du bist! Du willst ja niemandem dein Leben lang irgendwas vorspielen müssen…  
*hört Carlos dazwischenfunken: “Wär ja auch irgendwie viel zu anstrengend!”*  
*nickt und hört Jonas: “Ey, Brudi, da draußen gibt es so viele tolle Mädels! Ich hab einfach Schiss, dass du die Traumfrau schlechthin verpasst, wenn du dich so auf n Mädel konzentrierst, die dich nicht zu schätzen weiß!”*  
*hört Abdi leicht schnauben: “Und wo soll ich diese Traumfrau schlechthin bitte finden?”*  
*grinst leicht*  
Hey, wir fangen alle mit dem Studium, ner Ausbildung oder was anderem an! Wir werden in den nächsten Wochen so vielen neuen Leuten begegnen… *lacht leise* Würde mich ziemlich wundern, wenn da nicht irgendjemand für dich dabei wäre…

Matteo:  
*nickt doll zu dem, was David sagt*  
Genau! Stell dir mal vor, Hanna wüsste nicht, dass Jonas Gitarre spielt, nur weil sie mal gesagt hätte, das sei uncool… oder Kiki wüsste nicht, dass Carlos… uhm… mega schlecht im Tischtennis ist…  
*hört, wie erwartet, dass Carlos sich beschwert: “Ey! Oder David wüsste nicht, dass Matteo… uhm... n Idiot ist!”*  
*lacht nur*  
Das war schwach, mein Freund.  
*sieht dann aber, dass Abdi tatsächlich leicht lächelt: “Ihr habt ja Recht… ich lass das jetzt… ich achte einfach nicht mehr auf sie…”*  
*grinst breit und reicht ihm seine Bierflasche zum Anstoßen hin*  
Sehr gut! Darauf trinken wir!

David:  
*lacht leise bei Matteos und Carlos Wortwechsel und drückt Matteo kurzerhand nen Kuss auf die Schläfe und murmelt*  
Aber ein ziemlich anziehender Idiot…  
*lächelt dann, als Abdi sagt, dass sie Recht haben und nickt zu seinen Worten*  
Guter Plan!  
*stößt dann mit den anderen an und trinkt noch einen Schluck*  
*hört dann Carlos an Abdi gerichtet: “Ey, das wird schon! Find ich cool, dass du das Abhaken willst! Wird dir bestimmt bald besser gehen!” und Abdi antwortet: “Ja, hoffentlich… bin echt froh, dass ich euch hab!”*  
*lächelt leicht bei Abdis Worten und stellt mal wieder fest, wie sehr er die Offenheit zwischen den Jungs schätzt*  
*sieht, wie Jonas sich auf die Ellbogen zurücklehnt und leise seufzt: “Echt schön, dass wir drüber gesprochen haben! So unter Brudis ist’s echt immer so geil unkompliziert…”*  
*tauscht gerade in dem Moment einen Blick mit Carlos und muss automatisch leicht grinsen*  
*sieht ihn ebenfalls minimal grinsen und hört, wie er sich räuspert: “Ähm… jo, meistens… wenn nicht gerade irgendwer n Idiot ist…”*

Matteo:  
*lächelt sofort bei dem Kuss*  
*lässt sich auch von Carlos nicht stören, der grinsend sagt: “Reicht ja, wenn du das so siehst”*  
*grinst dann zu Abdi, als der sagt dass er froh ist, dass er sie hat*  
Ebenfalls.  
*trinkt noch einen großen Schluck Bier und lehnt sich etwas mehr gegen David*  
*lacht dann leicht bei Jonas Worten, weil er nicht findet, dass es immer unkompliziert ist, dass aber so zu dem ewigen optimisten Jonas passt*  
*hört dann Carlos Worte und grinst leicht*  
Macht ja nichts… David steht ja auf Idioten…

David:  
*grinst, aber nickt zu Carlos Worten*  
Reicht vollkommen!  
*legt seinen Arm um Matteos Taille, als dieser sich gegen ihn lehnt und trinkt dann ebenfalls noch einen Schluck Bier*  
*grinst dann noch mehr bei Matteos Erwiderung zu Carlos Worten und lacht leise*  
Ohja, wär ich sonst noch hier!?  
*hört, wie Jonas sich beschwert: “Ey, ich bin kein Idiot!”*  
*muss daran denken, wie Jonas sich bei ihrem Doppeldate aufgeführt hat und damit angegeben hat, wie gut er Matteo kennt und schaut Jonas mit dem Sekretariatsblick an*  
*lacht*  
Oh doch - du warst auch schon einer…  
*sieht, wie es in Jonas rattert und er dann wohl versteht, worauf David anspielt*  
*hört, wie er sich verteidigt: “Aber nur kurz!”*  
*grinst und nickt*  
Das stimmt!  
*trinkt noch einen Schluck und schaut dann zu Abdi, ehe er sagt*  
Also eigentlich war bisher nur Abdi kein Idiot!  
*sieht, wie Abdi freudig grinst und die Arme in die Luft reißt: “Yes!”*  
*hört Jonas fragen: “Und was ist mit Carlos?” und Carlos: “Carlos hat vorhin gecheckt, dass er n Megaidiot war!”*  
*zuckt mit den Schultern und grinst leicht in Carlos Richtung*  
Immerhin hat er’s gecheckt!

Matteo:  
*muss lachen, als Jonas sagt, er sei kein Idiot*  
Allein diese Aussage macht dich zu einem…  
*sieht dann aber Davids Blick und checkt, worauf er hinaus will*  
*lacht wieder, als Jonas behauptet, das war nur kurz*  
*legt den Kopf leicht schief, als festgestellt wird, dass nur Abdi kein Idiot ist und grinst*  
Siehste, Abdi, daraus kannste aufbauen… beim nächsten Mädchen, dass du kennenlernst, stellst dich einfach vor mit: Meine Freunden sagen, ich bin kein Idiot…  
*hört Carlos lachen und den Kopf schütteln: “Neeeee, mach das nich, und sowieso, hör nich auf Luigi, wenn es darum geht, Mädchen aufzureißen!”*  
*pffft laut*  
Also bitte, ich bin der einzige in dieser Runde, der es geschafft hat, ne Freundin zu kriegen, obwohl er keine wollte.  
*sieht, wie Abdi langsam nickt: “Stimmt auch wieder. Aber ich werd jetzt nicht schwul, nur um ne Freundin zu kriegen.”*  
*lacht mit allen zusammen und schüttelt den Kopf*  
Oh Mann, Abdi….

David:  
*grinst bei Matteos Worten und lacht bei Abdis Antwort*  
*schüttelt den Kopf und trinkt noch einen Schluck Bier, ehe er sagt*  
Ich denke nicht, dass es n großen Unterschied macht, ob man nun Mädchen oder Jungs aufreißen will… kommt doch irgendwie eher auf den Typ Mensch an, oder?  
*streicht einmal kurz über Matteos Rücken*  
*sieht Jonas nicken: “Jo, denk ich auch…” und Carlos: “Also ich weiß nicht… Frauen stehen doch auf diesen Romantik- und Kitschkram. Mit sowas kannste doch bei denen viel mehr punkten als bei Männern…” und Jonas mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen: “... sagt der Typ mit dem Wellnesswochenende…”*  
*lacht und sieht, wie Carlos verlegen wird und mit den Schultern zuckt*  
Genau! Männer stehen im Grunde genommen auch auf Kitsch und Romantik… irgendwie steht doch jeder drauf, gezeigt zu kriegen, dass er wichtig ist…  
*hört Abdi seufzen: “Ich will auch wichtig sein!” und sieht, wie Carlos ihm den Arm um die Schulter legt: “Uns biste wichtig, Brudi! Und wir finden schon noch ne Frau für dich, die das genauso sieht!”*

Matteo:  
*lächelt leicht bei Davids Worten, weil er natürlich Recht hat und Matteo es so gut findet, dass er sie immer wieder auf sanfte Weise auf ihre Geschlechtervorurteile hinweist*  
*lacht kurz bei dem Geplänkel zwischen Carlos und Jonas und nickt dann wieder zu Davids Worten*  
Genau, Abdi, du bist immer wichtig… egal ob mit Frau oder ohne….  
*sieht, wie Abdi langsam nickt und auf den See raus guckt*  
*sieht, wie Jonas sein Bier hinstellt und aufsteht: “Ich hol jetzt meine Gitarre und Abdi hat den ersten Liedwunsch!”*

David:  
*nickt bestätigend zu Carlos’ und Matteos Worten und schaut Abdi aufmunternd an, hat jedoch irgendwie das Gefühl, dass er immer noch ziemlich unglücklich ist*  
*blickt Jonas nach, als er aufsteht um die Gitarre zu holen und hört, wie Carlos erneut versucht, Abdi irgendwie aufzubauen*  
*drückt Matteo einen liebevollen Kuss auf die Schläfe und raunt dann leise und leicht grinsend in sein Ohr*  
Wehe, du wünschst dir gleich Sam Smith von ihm…  
*sieht Jonas nach einiger Zeit wieder kommen und sich mit der Gitarre vor Abdi in den Schneidersitz setzen: “Und? Was darf’s sein?”*  
*sieht, wie Abdi mit den Schultern zuckt: “Ey, keine Ahnung… spiel nochmal das Abilied… das war so schön melancholisch - passend zur Stimmung gerade…”*

Matteo:  
*sieht und hört, dass Carlos mit Abdi spricht und findet, dass Carlos schon gute Worte findet und sieht auch, wie Abdi nickt*  
*lächelt sofort bei Davids Kuss und kuschelt sich noch etwas mehr an ihn*  
*kann sich dann das Lachen nicht verkneifen*  
Versprochen…  
*sieht dann, wie Jonas wieder kommt und sich wieder auf seinen Platz setzt*  
*hört dann, wie er anfängt zu spielen und hat ein merkwürdiges Deja Vu*  
*denkt an das letzte Mal, als Jonas auf dem Steg Gitarre gespielt hat und wie verkorkst damals noch alles war für ihn*  
*wie sehr er Hanna beneidet hatte, wie sehr er wollte dass Jonas das blöde Lied tatsächlich für ihn spielt und auch so meint*  
*denkt, mal wieder, dass er damals echt keine Ahnung hatte, dass keine seiner damaligen Gefühle auch nur annähernd vergleichbar sind mit dem was er jetzt hat*  
*damals war er neidisch und eifersüchtig und besitzergreifend und wollte etwas, was er eigentlich doch nicht wollte*  
*und heute, heute fühlt er sich so angekommen und zu Hause und verstanden*  
*dreht seinen Kopf etwas und drückt David einen Kuss gegen den Hals, bevor er seine Augen schließt und einfach nur genießt*

David:  
*lächelt, als Matteo sich näher an ihn kuschelt und schlingt seine Arme um ihm*  
*lauscht dann Jonas Gitarrenklängen und mag die Stimmung irgendwie*  
*sie verbringen den restlichen Abend gemütlich am See mit Bier und vereinzelten Liedwünschen oder einfach nur Geklimper, ein paar Gesprächen, Plänen und Albernheiten*  
*hält die ganze Zeit Matteo im Arm und denkt sich mal wieder, dass er dieses Gefühl nicht mehr missen möchte*  
*freut sich schon darauf, morgen den Tag mit ihm alleine zu verbringen und muss daran denken, wieviel sich in den letzten zwei Monaten in seinem Leben verändert hat und dass er nie damit gerechnet hätte, mal sowas zu haben - einen festen Freund, der ihn liebt und so nimmt, wie er ist und ihn unterstützt, einen Freundeskreis mit Menschen, die ihn akzeptieren und mögen, einen Plan für die Zukunft und vor allem dieses Gefühl, nicht mehr allein zu sein*  
*hätte damals nie gedacht, dass er das alles überhaupt brauchen würde, hat gedacht, er käme gut irgendwie alleine klar und kann sich jetzt gar nicht mehr wirklich vorstellen, ohne all das zu sein*  
*seufzt leise, als es immer später wird und drückt Matteo einen Kuss auf die Schläfe*  
*versucht, sich ein bisschen anders hin zu setzen, weil sein Binder jetzt doch irgendwie ein bisschen drückt und ist ganz froh, als er Mias Stimme laut aus der Dachkammer Richtung See: “Gute Naaahaaacht!” rufen hört, Jonas kurz darauf verkündet, dass er auch ziemlich müde ist und sich auch ihre Runde langsam aufzulösen beginnt*  
*sie geben Jonas, Carlos und Abdi die Decken und leeren Bierflaschen mit, da diese Richtung Hütte gehen und Matteo und er verkrümeln sich, nachdem sie nochmal pinkeln waren und Zähne geputzt haben, in ihr Zelt*  
*reden noch ein bisschen und knutschen noch ein bisschen mehr, ehe sie schließlich wie jede Nacht Arm in Arm einschlafen*


	9. 10.07.2019 - Dysphorie! Einfach mal Google fragen!

**Mittwoch, 18:37 Uhr:**

David:  
*hat einen wirklich schönen Tag mit Matteo verbracht und parkt nun das Auto von Hannas Vater wieder neben der Hütte*  
*ist ziemlich geschafft, weil sie viel gelaufen sind und viel erkundet haben und freut sich jetzt aufs Grillen und einen netten Abend*  
*sieht, als sie aus dem Auto aussteigen, dass irgendwer den Schwenkgrill, von dem Hanna erzählt hat, neben der Hütte aufgebaut hat und der Tisch vor der Hütte schon richtig schön gedeckt ist*  
*sieht Jonas und Alex am Grill stehen und in der Glut rumwühlen und hört Kiki Richtung Hütteninneres rufen: “Sie sind da, Carlos! Kannst das Fleisch raus bringen!”*  
*sieht dann Hanna aus der Hütte kommen und lächeln: “Hey, wir haben extra auf euch gewartet!” und grinst leicht*  
Nice! Danke!  
*hört dann Amira, die Hanna gefolgt ist: “Boar, endlich! Ich sterbe vor Hunger!”*  
*sieht dann Carlos mit einem Teller voll Fleisch aus der Hütte kommen und hört ihn sagen: “Wir haben abgestimmt, ob wir auf euch warten! War ziemlich knapp: 5 zu 4! Einige waren echt ausgehungert!”*  
*blickt sich kurz um und sieht, dass sogar schon Getränke und Salate auf dem Tisch stehen*  
*fragt trotzdem*  
Sollen wir noch irgendwas helfen!?  
*sieht, wie Kiki abwinkt: “Nee, setzt euch ruhig… heute werdet ihr mal bedient - so zur Feier des Tages…”*  
*lacht leise und tauscht einen Blick mit Matteo*  
*denkt sich, dass es vielleicht doch nicht sooo schlecht ist, nicht den kompletten Tag mit Matteo allein zu verbringen, sondern sich auch noch von anderen ein bisschen feiern zu lassen*

Matteo:  
*muss grinsen, als Carlos von der Abstimmung erzählt*  
*weiß, dass er selber wahrscheinlich auch für nicht warten gestimmt hätte*  
*freut sich aber trotzdem, dass sie es gemacht haben*  
Danke… das wär doch nicht nötig gewesen….  
*grinst, als er Carlos hört: “Sollst du lügen?”*  
*lacht nur leicht*  
*lächelt dann, als Kiki sagt, dass sie heute bedient werden*  
Morgen haben wir übrigens auch n Jubiläum….  
*sieht wie Kiki ihn streng anguckt: “Nicht übertreiben, Matteo!”*  
*grinst und nickt schnell*  
Okay, okay… danke…  
*setzt sich dann mit David und es dauert auch nicht lange, bis alle anderen auch sitzen, bis auf Jonas, der noch am Grill steht*  
*hört dann, wie Amira fragt: “Und? Was habt ihr so gemacht?”*

David:  
*schaut leicht entsetzt zu Matteo, als er auf ihr Sexjubiläum anspielt und ist dann ziemlich froh, dass er die Klappe hält*  
*wartet, bis alle sitzen und reicht gerade die Salatschüssel weiter, nachdem er sich aufgegeben hat, als er Amiras Frage hört*  
Hmm… also in erster Linie sind wir ziemlich viel gelaufen…  
*grinst leicht in Richtung Matteo und fügt hinzu*  
… und haben ziemlich viele Pausen gemacht, weil vereinzelt recht wenig Kondition vorhanden war…  
*schüttelt den Kopf und wird wieder ernst*  
Nee, war aber echt schön. Heute morgen haben wir uns den Naturpark ein bisschen angesehen - da ist ja echt weit und breit kaum ein Mensch. Dann waren wir irgendwann ein Eis essen und vorhin dann noch an irgendeinem der Seen spontan schwimmen…  
*hört Carlos: “Na so spontan ja auch wieder nicht - sonst hättet ihr ja die Schwimmbinder nicht mitgenommen…”*  
*grinst leicht und zuckt mit den Schultern*  
Eventuell haben wir es eingeplant… nee, nicht wirklich… aber wir haben sie mal mitgenommen, falls es sich ergibt…  
*hört Hanna: “Der Naturpark ist echt schön! Da waren wir früher auch immer wandern!” und Kiki: “Ohhh… dann lasst uns doch da morgen mal alle zusammen hin. Ich brauch echt mal ein bisschen mehr Bewegung! So ne Wanderung wär doch toll! Und wir haben doch heute genug eingekauft - da können wir doch dann irgendwo ein Picknick machen!”*

Matteo:  
*schaut David ganz kurz mit dem Sekretariatsblick an, den er aber nicht ganz so gut drauf hat*  
*zuckt dann aber mit den Schultern und schnaubt nur*  
*hört Hanna lachen: “‘Vereinzelt recht wenig’ ist aber sehr charmant ausgedrückt.”*  
*schüttelt den Kopf*  
So wenig war es nun auch wieder nich… ich mach nur gern Pausen….  
*grinst, als Carlos die Schwimmbinder anspricht, weil sie tatsächlich gesagt haben, dass sie auf jeden Fall irgendwo ins Wasser wollen, wenn es irgendwie geht, da Wasser ja schon irgendwie ihr Ding ist*  
*lacht dann bei Kikis Vorschlag*  
Bin dabei… wenn wir genug Pausen machen…  
*sieht Kiki nicken: “Ja, hab ich doch gesagt. Wir machen Picknick… so aber jetzt erzählt nochmal, was genau daran war jetzt feiern? Habt ihr euch was geschenkt?”*  
*lacht leicht*  
Das feiern daran war, dass wir euch Pappnasen nicht sehen mussten….  
*hört Jonas vom Grill lachen: “Sagt er, als wäre er zu diesem Urlaub gezwungen worden.”*

David:  
*grinst bei Matteos Bedingung zum Wandern und hört auch alle anderen zustimmen bzw. Sam noch anmerken: “Ey, aber nicht so früh! Morgen will ich mal ausschlafen!”*  
*hört Hanna lachen: “Du schläfst doch jeden Tag aus!” und Sam: “Ich brauch halt meinen Schönheitsschlaf!” und Mia: “Also ich denke schon, wir sollten spätestens um 11 los, sonst lohnt es sich doch kaum…”*  
*nickt zu Mias Worten und hört dann Kikis Frage*  
*grinst bei Matteos Antwort und hört Hanna zu Jonas sagen: “Ich kann das verstehen, dass man dann n Tag für sich haben will. Wäre unser Jubiläum in die Urlaubszeit gefallen, hätte ich das auch vorgeschlagen…”*  
*hört dann Sam: “Na feiern kann man ja so oder so auslegen… vielleicht wollen sie uns nur keine schmutzigen Details verraten…”*  
*sieht, wie sie mit den Augenbrauen wackelt und irgendwelche eindeutigen Sexgesten macht*  
*schenkt ihr den Sekretariatsblick und hört einige lachen*  
*hat bestimmt nicht vor, hier irgendwelche intimen Details zu erzählen*  
*hört dann Carlos: “Ey, habt ihr echt!? Wo denn? Im See? Oder im Naturpark? Oh - oder im Auto?!”*  
*lacht und schüttelt den Kopf*  
*spürt, dass er ein bisschen rot geworden ist*  
*hört Mia ernst: “Und du Carlos? Wo und wann hattest du denn das letzte mal mit Kiki Sex? Und in welcher Stellung? Und wie war’s?”*  
*sieht, wie Carlos abwehrend die Hände hebt und wirft Mia einen dankbaren Blick zu*  
*hört dann Abdi: “Und irgendwas haben die auch mit Wasser… das Schwimmen war bestimmt auch Feiern… also beim Einmonatigen wart ihr doch auch irgendwie in nem Schwimmbad oder sowas…”*  
*sieht, wie Amira sie nun interessiert anblickt: “Echt jetzt? Ist das so “euer Ding”?*

Matteo:  
*grinst, als Hanna ihm zustimmt und wirft ihr einen dankbaren Blick zu, den sie lächelnd erwidert*  
*hört dann Sam und lacht, als David ihr den Blick gibt*  
*rollt dann mit den Augen, als er Carlos hört*  
*hatte grad auch vor, ihn zu fragen, wie denn der Sex mit Kiki so ist, als Mia schon einspringt*  
*schaut zu David und sieht, dass er rot geworden ist und kann sich ein Grinsen nicht ganz verkneifen*  
*greift unterm Tisch nach seiner Hand und drückt sie kurz*  
*seufzt minimal, als Abdi nach dem Wasser fragt und Amira auch noch nachfragt*  
*denkt, dass sie ihnen wahrscheinlich irgendwas geben müssen, weil sie sonst nicht Ruhe geben*  
*nickt also leicht*  
Jap, Wasser ist unser Ding… in jeder Form, vorhanden, nicht vorhanden… wir sind da nicht so wählerisch…  
*sieht, wie Kiki die Stirn runzelt: “Hä? Wie jetzt, nicht vorhanden? Und warum? Was ist mit Wasser passiert?”*  
*legt den Kopf leicht schief und schaut sie an*  
Wie war das nochmal bei dir und Carlos, Kiki? Wie seid ihr nochmal zusammen gekommen?

David:  
*muss bei Matteos Antwort leicht grinsen, weil sie so kryptisch ist und mag es irgendwie, dass kaum jemand versteht, worum es eigentlich geht*  
*hört dann Kiki auf Matteos Frage: “Also ich hab kein Problem damit zu erzählen, wir Carlos und ich zusammengekommen sind…” und Carlos beruhigend: “Will aber vielleicht nicht jeder hören, Schatz..:”*  
*sieht, dass Kiki leicht angesäuert ist und ist ganz froh, dass Jonas in dem Moment mit ner Ladung Fleisch an den Tisch kommt und den Teller in der Mitte platziert*  
*sieht, wie Alex sich erhebt, sich ein Würstchen und ein Steak auf seinen Teller läd und zu Jonas sagt: “Setz dich ruhig, ich lös dich ab!”*  
*sieht, wie Jonas ihm einen dankbaren Blick zuwirft und denkt sich, dass Alex vielleicht auch ganz froh ist, einen Grund zu haben, sich nicht am Gespräch beteiligen zu müssen*  
*nimmt sich ebenfalls ein Steak vom Teller, als alle zuschlagen und fängt an zu essen*  
*hört dann irgendwann Amira: “Okay, ich versteh, dass ihr nicht ins Detail gehen wollt, aber das mit dem nicht vorhandenen Wasser ist ja schon fast philosophisch… das würde ja bedeuten, dass ihr rein theoretisch überall feiern könntet, weil rein theoretisch überall Wasser sein könnte - außer im Feuer natürlich… “*  
*kaut gerade und schluckt noch runter, ehe er kurz überlegt und versucht, möglichst wage zu antworten*  
Hmmm… es geht vielmehr um solche Orte, wo vielleicht mal Wasser vorhanden war…  
*tauscht einen kurzen Blick mit Matteo, weil er eigentlich wirklich nicht zu viel verraten will und hört dann wieder Amira: “Also sowas wie ausgetrocknete Seen oder so…”*  
*zuckt mit einer Schulter und grinst leicht*  
… oder so, ja…  
*hört sich seufzen und wieder fragen: “Und ihr geht echt nicht ins Detail? Klingt total interessant...”*  
*schaut wieder zu Matteo und schüttelt dann entschuldigend den Kopf*  
Nee, sorry…

Matteo:  
*grinst leicht, als Kiki sagt, dass sie kein Problem hat es zu erzählen*  
*hat darauf ja n bisschen gebaut in der Hoffnung, dass es dann darum geht*  
*seufzt minimal, als Carlos sie unterbricht*  
*schaut zu Jonas, als der sich setzt und hofft, dass er hilft das Thema zu wechseln*  
*hört dann aber, wie Amira nachfragt*  
*wiegt den Kopf leicht hin und her bei ihrer Annahme, dass ja überall Wasser sein könnte*  
*grinst dann leicht bei Davids Antwort und nickt mit*  
Oder so, ja…  
*findet es echt schwierig drüber zu reden, weil er Amira ja eigentlich schon vertraut, das aber trotzdem irgendwo so privat ist, dass er ja selbst Jonas nicht alles erzählt hat und außerdem das irgendwie so ein Gefühl ist, dass es ihrs ist, seins und Davids, und dass es eh kein anderer richtig versteht*  
*sieht, wie Amira zu ihm schaut, als David schon nee sagt*  
Sorry, Coach, aber das is einfach… nicht zu erklären… weißt du, wenn was Witziges passiert ist und dann erzählst du’s nochmal und dann isses nicht mehr witzig auf einmal?  
*sieht wie Amira langsam nickt*  
So is das hier… das is unser Ding… andre verstehn es vielleicht nich oder findens albern oder auch kitschig oder was weiß ich… aber eigentlich isses auch egal, weil es halt /unsers/ ist, okay?  
*sieht, wie Amira kurz überlegt, dann aber lächelt und nickt: “Okay, hab verstanden… aber wenn ich euch zum Einjährigen Eintrittskarten ins Schwimmbad schenke, dann freut ihr euch?”*  
*lacht und nickt*  
Jap, dann freuen wir uns.

David:  
*lächelt, als er Matteos Erklärung hört und streicht unter dem Tisch kurz über sein Bein, als er betont, dass es /ihrs/ ist*  
*nickt bestätigend, weil nicht nur Amiras, sondern auch die Augen einiger anderer auf Matteo und ihn gerichtet sind*  
*ist froh, dass Amira es nun scheinbar akzeptiert, dass sie nicht mehr erzählen wollen und lacht leise, als sie nach den Eintrittskarten zum Einjährigen fragt*  
*grinst*  
Wenn ihr alle zusammenlegt, könnt ihr uns sogar ne Jahreskarte schenken…  
*denkt sich, dass er bis dahin auf jeden Fall schon seine Mastek hinter sich und hoffentlich überhaupt kein Problem mehr damit hat, schwimmen zu gehen*  
*hört dann Sam: “Häh, ich dachte, du hast voll das Problem, in der Öffentlichkeit schwimmen zu gehen…”*  
*spürt, wie sich sein Puls leicht beschleunigt, weil er Sams Spruch jetzt doch ein bisschen zu offensiv fand, aber versucht, sich zu beruhigen, da er den Leuten hier ja eigentlich gesagt hatte, sie können Fragen stellen, wenn sie welche haben*  
*sieht, wie gleich mehrere ihr einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zuwerfen und Hanna sie ermahnt: “Boar, Sam…”*  
*sieht Sam mit den Schultern zucken: “Was denn? Ist doch so, oder?”*  
*hört dann Abdi: “Ja, aber selbst wenn, geht’s dich ja wohl mal voll nichts an... “ und Carlos: “Und das hättest du auch irgendwie anders fragen können. Klingt voll nach Angriff und so… hast du noch nie was von Dysphorie gehört?” und wieder Sam: “Alter, von was bitte?” und Carlos: “Dysphorie! Einfach mal Google fragen - dann bist du schlauer!” und wieder Sam: “Ey, das sollte doch kein Angriff sein oder so… ist doch nur ne einfache Frage…”* und Jonas: “...die man irgendwie vielleicht besser hätte formulieren können…”*  
*schaut während der Diskussion von einem zum anderen und ist irgendwie ein wenig fassungslos, wie alle für ihn in die Bresche springen*  
*räuspert sich irgendwann und sagt in Richtung Sam*  
Dysphorie ist ein körperliches oder soziales Unwohlsein, was viele Transmenschen haben. Wenn man zum Beispiel das Gefühl hat, dass die Umwelt einen dem falschen Geschlecht zuordnet. Oder wenn die eigenen Vorstellungen nicht zum Aussehen passen. Um es ganz plump auszudrücken: Ich bin ein Junge, hab aber nicht den passenden Körper dazu… dadurch fühl ich mich unwohl - mal mehr, mal weniger. Und darum trage ich oft weite Klamotten oder gehe ungerne an öffentlichen Orten schwimmen…  
*spürt, wie seine Stimme leicht zittert, während er spricht, wie sein Herz rast und wie unwohl er sich fühlt, mit diesem Thema im Mittelpunkt zu stehen, vor allem, da es nun ziemlich ruhig am Tisch ist*  
*senkt den Blick, atmet einmal tief durch und versucht, wieder auf das ursprüngliche Thema zurück zu kommen, indem er versucht, möglichst belanglos zu sagen*  
Aber wenn alles gut geht, hab ich in 10 Monaten da weniger Probleme mit und freu mich demnach über Eintrittskarten für Schwimmbäder…  
*spürt, dass er immer noch aufgeregt und unruhig ist und sucht unter dem Tisch nach Matteos Hand*

Matteo:  
*ist ganz froh, als Amira es zu akzeptieren scheint und auch einige andere genickt haben bei seiner kleinen Erklärung*  
*hört dann aber Sams Frage und starrt sie an, als hätte sie den Verstand verloren*  
*schluckt schwer und schaut sofort zu David, der aussieht als wär er in eine Schockstarre verfallen*  
*will grad den Mund aufmachen, um Sam Bescheid zu sagen, als es seine Freunde schon tun und ist ihnen sehr dankbar*  
*sieht, wie auch David nicht mehr ganz so starr ist und hofft, dass es hilft dass ihn andere verteidigen*  
*hört, wie David sich räuspert und dann auch, wie er es erklärt*  
*findet ihn so mutig und stark, wie er die richtigen Worte findet, wie er seine eigene Unsicherheit übergeht, um es Sam zu erklären*  
*hat trotzdem das starke Bedürfnis ihn einzupacken und wegzubringen von doofen Fragen und doofen Blicken und überhaupt jeglichen Unwohlsein*  
*presst die Lippen zusammen und greift sofort nach Davids Hand unterm Tisch und drückt sie*  
*hört wie Sam antwortet: “Ach krass, ja, das wusst ich nicht… aber schon klar eigentlich, als Mann sind Titten natürlich blöd… lässte die dann abschneiden oder wie?”*  
*atmet einmal tief durch damit seine Stimme ruhig bleibt und antwortet dann, bevor David es kann*  
Sam, kannst du bitte für einen kurzen Moment die Luft anhalten und nachdenken bevor du Fragen stellst? Hast du Bock deinen Körper und all die Stellen, die du nich so geil findest, beim Abendbrottisch zu besprechen? David is nicht google oder wikipedia und er is auch keine plattform, mit der du zeigen kannst, wie tolerant du doch bist. Ich mein, is echt super, dass dich das interessiert, aber echt… denk einfach mal nach, okay?

David:  
*klammert sich an Matteos Hand und schließt kurz die Augen, als er merkt, dass Sam natürlich nicht das Thema abhakt und nochmal ihren Senf dazu abgeben muss*  
*will nicht mehr antworten - nicht auf so blöd gestellte Fragen und nicht vor allem Leuten*  
*ist darum so so dankbar, dass Matteo es tut und ist es auch vollkommen egal, was er sagt, will einfach nur darum herumkommen, selbst was sagen zu müssen*  
*sieht Sam jetzt nicht mehr an, weil er sie gerade einfach nur dumm und blöd findet, hört sie aber trotzdem sagen: “Aber David hat doch gesagt, dass wir Fragen stellen können, wenn wir wollen. Was war denn jetzt an meiner so schlimm!?” und hört daraufhin Carlos: “Ey, aber es kommt ja wohl auch drauf an, wie man Fragen stellt… “Titten” und “abschneiden”?! Geht’s noch!? Ihr Weiber regt euch immer voll auf, wenn wir eure Brüste als Titten bezeichnen und findet das wer weiß wie diskriminierend und du haust solche Worte einfach raus, als würd’s hier um irgendn Porno gehen oder so. Ey, das ist unser Brudi, von dem du da redest…”*  
*hört Sam: “Ziehst du dich jetzt echt an den Begriffen hoch, die ich gesagt habe!? Außerdem interessiert es doch wahrscheinlich eh alle hier… seid doch froh, dass ich gefragt hab!”*  
*hört auf einmal Abdi laut lachen: “Ey Brudis, ihr hattet so Recht gestern…”*  
*blickt nun doch auf und muss minimal grinsen, denn so unangenehm das ganze Gespräch hier auch für ihn ist, so hat es wohl anscheinend zumindest den Vorteil, dass Abdi gecheckt hat, dass er jemand besseren haben könnte als Sam*  
*hört dann Jonas mit ruhiger Stimme sagen: “Weißt du Sam, selbst wenn es uns interessiert, dann ist das trotzdem kein Thema, was einer von uns hier in großer Runde ansprechen würde. Vor allem ist es keine Sensation oder irgendwas, was in großer Runde diskutiert werden muss. Wenn dich wirklich interessiert, ob David vor hat, eine Mastektomie machen zu lassen, dann informier dich doch lieber vorab ein bisschen, bevor du mit solchen primitiven Begriffen um dich schmeißt.”*  
*nickt minimal und schaut vor allem die Freunde an, die von der geplanten OP wissen*  
*muss daran denken, wie sie mit dem Thema umgegangen sind und selbst, wenn nicht alle megasensibel waren oder nicht alle die richtigen Begriffe wussten, so hatte er trotzdem bei allen das Gefühl, dass sie voll und ganz bei ihm und wirklich interessiert waren*  
*sieht mehrere in der Runde zu Jonas Worten nicken und Sam dann ein wenig hilflos fragen: “Wie?! Sind jetzt hier gerade echt alle gegen mich!?”*

Matteo:  
*schüttelt nur leicht den Kopf, als Sam überhaupt nicht zu begreifen scheint, was er gemeint hat*  
*presst die Lippen aufeinander*  
*ist mega dankbar, als die anderen Jungs für David in die Bresche springen und muss sogar leise lachen, als Abdi lacht*  
*schüttelt nur den Kopf, als Sam fragt, ob jetzt alle gegen sie sind*  
*schaut einmal kurz in die Runde und sieht sogar die Mädels etwas betreten wegschauen*  
*will gerade den Mund öffnen um was zu sagen, als er Alex Stimme hört: “Ihr seid ja echt n Haufen, ey. Echt krass. Ist einem von euch mal aufgefallen, dass David seit bestimmt zehn Minuten nichts mehr gesagt hat? Es ist total egal, was ihr denkt, was okay ist oder was nicht okay ist. Es ist auch egal, ob alle gegen dich sind oder nicht, Sam. Das, was zählen sollte, ist David und der Fakt, dass er sich so unwohl fühlt, dass er seit zehn Minuten still ist, auf den Tisch starrt und Matteo’s Hand umklammert hält, als würde er sonst ertrinken. Also warum wechselt ihr nicht einfach alle das Thema oder noch besser: Haltet einfach komplett den Mund?”*

David:  
*verfolgt die Diskussion und fühlt sich damit gerade komplett überfordert*  
*findet es zwar zum einen so toll, dass so viele für ihn in die Bresche springen, aber hat gleichzeitig das Gefühl, dass er auch irgendwas beitragen müsste, da es ja schließlich um ihn geht, fühlt sich aber wie gelähmt und absolut nicht dazu in der Lage*  
*denkt sich, dass es bei Sam anscheinend auch absolut keinen Sinn macht, ihr irgendwas erklären zu wollen*  
*hört dann ein betretenes Schweigen auf ihre Frage hin und fragt sich, warum nicht einfach irgendwer das Thema wechselt und sie alle aus dieser Situation erlöst*  
*hört dann auf einmal Alex Worte und findet es im ersten Moment ziemlich surreal, dass ausgerechnet er was zu dieser Unterhaltung beiträgt*  
*kann im ersten Moment gar nicht glauben, was er hört - glaubt sogar, dass er Alex noch nie so viel am Stück hat sagen hören*  
*starrt ihn leicht ungläubig an und ist dann erstaunt, wie gut er die Situation erfasst hat und wiedergeben kann*  
*fragt sich kurz, ob das wohl damit zusammenhängt, dass er sich sonst überall raus hält*  
*wirft einen kurzen Blick in die Runde und bemerkt, dass alle anderen auch ziemlich ungläubig zwischen Alex und ihm hin und her starren*  
*stellt in dem Moment fest, dass er Matteos Hand wirklich ziemlich fest umklammert hält und lockert den Griff ein kleines bisschen*  
*wirft Alex einen dankbaren Blick zu und spürt, wie er sich langsam ein kleines bisschen entspannt*  
*hört dann Sam beleidigt murmeln: “Ich sag gar nichts mehr!” und wie Hanna in Alex Richtung sagt: “Du hast Recht!”*  
*hört dann, wie Jonas sich räuspert und schließlich sagt: “Sind noch Würstchen da, Leute… lasst mal weiter essen, bevor alles kalt wird.” und Mia und Kiki sofort reagieren und Jonas ihre Teller hinhalten*  
*hört dann Amira: “Hanna, gibst du mir bitte den Salat rüber?” und Kiki: “Ohja, ich will auch noch was!”*  
*atmet einmal tief durch und sackt irgendwie in sich zusammen, als würde jede Menge Anspannung aus ihm raus sickern*  
*wirft noch einen kurzen Blick zu Alex, der aber wieder mit dem Grill beschäftigt ist und schaut dann zu Matteo*  
*grinst minimal und etwas schief und verzweifelt und würde gerade nichts lieber tun, als sich mit ihm irgendwo zu verkriechen*  
*denkt sich irgendwann, dass wohl positiv zu bewerten und definitiv ein Fortschritt ist, dass er immer noch hier ist, wo genau das früher eine Situation gewesen wäre, in der er die Flucht ergriffen hätte*

Matteo:  
*starrt Alex an und kann irgendwie gar nicht fassen, dass das grad echt passiert ist*  
*merkt, wie alle irgendwie einen Moment einfach stumm sind und dann das Treiben wieder einsetzt*  
*will Alex eigentlich leise danke sagen, der hat sich aber schon wieder abgewandt*  
*schaut zu David, der auch ziemlich perplex, aber auch erleichtert aussieht*  
*schlingt kurzerhand n Arm um seine Schultern und zieht ihn über den Stuhl kurz an sich*  
*küsst seinen Kopf und flüstert dann*  
Wir verziehen uns gleich nach dem Essen, okay?  
*spürt, wie David leicht nickt und löst sich dann wieder*  
*tut ihnen beiden ne Wurst auf und greift dann das Baguette*  
*sieht dann, wie Alex mit nem Teller Steaks an den Tisch kommt*  
*sagt leise*  
Danke  
*sieht nur, wie Alex abwinkt und wieder zurück zum Grill geht*

David:  
*lehnt sich gegen Matteo, als dieser ihn zu sich zieht und würde am liebsten in ihn rein kriechen*  
*verbirgt sein Gesicht kurz an Matteos Schulter und atmet einmal tief ein - den typischen, beruhigenden Matteo Geruch*  
*nickt zu dem Plan sich nach dem Essen verkrümeln und löst sich dann wieder von ihm*  
*bedankt sich für die Wurst, hat aber irgendwie gerade nicht wirklich Hunger*  
*blickt dann ebenfalls auf, als Alex an den Tisch kommt und nickt zustimmend, als Matteo sich bei ihm bedankt*  
*lauscht einmal kurz auf die Gespräche am Tisch und ist erleichtert, dass diese tatsächlich wieder oberflächlichere Themen betreffen*  
*schneidet sich ein Stück Wurst ab, kaut aber eher appetitlos darauf herum*  
*sieht, wie Carlos ihm und Matteo ein Bier reicht und nimmt es dankbar an*  
*trinkt direkt einen Schluck und hat kurz ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil er jetzt schon den dritten Abend in Folge Bier trinkt, denkt sich aber dann, dass sie ja Urlaub haben und er es deswegen mal ausnahmsweise nicht so genau nimmt*  
*nimmt sich trotzdem vor, vielleicht morgen mal nen Tag Pause zu machen*  
*hört dann Carlos an Matteo und ihn gerichtet berichten: “Ey, Abdi und ich haben hinten im Wald ne ganze Ladung Baumstämme entdeckt und hatten die Idee, dass wir daraus n Floß bauen könnten…” und Abdi hinzufügen: “So’n richtiges Urlaubsmännerprojekt!”*  
*muss minimal lächeln, traut aber seiner Stimme noch nicht so wirklich und nickt deswegen nur*  
*hört dann Jonas: “Ich hab mal geguckt: Im Geräteschuppen gibt’s Werkzeug. Ich hab bisher nur noch kein Seil oder sowas gefunden. Zur Not müssen wir mal googlen, wo der nächste Baumarkt ist und eins kaufen.” und Hanna: “Seid ihr sicher, dass ihr die Baumstämme denn einfach wegnehmen dürft? Gehören die nicht irgendwie der Gemeinde oder so?” und wieder Jonas: “Wir fällen ja keine gesunden Bäume, sondern nehmen die, die sowieso schon gefällt sind. Ich denk schon, dass das klar geht…”*  
*ist den Jungs dankbar, dass sie ein anderes Thema angeschnitten haben, sieht aber dennoch einen leicht besorgten Blick von Carlos in seine Richtung*  
*versucht ein kleines Lächeln, um ihm zu signalisieren, dass irgendwie alles gut ist, räuspert sich dann und sagt bezüglich der Floßpläne*  
Klingt gut…

Matteo:  
*pockt sein Knie gegen Davids, als er tatsächlich leider beide Hände zum Essen braucht*  
*nimmt das Bier von Carlos und schaut kurz zu David, als der auch eins nimmt*  
*sagt aber nichts*  
*wird dann eh von Carlos abgelenkt*  
N Floß?  
*hört dann den Plan und muss leicht grinsen*  
*kann sich nicht denken, dass das wirklich erfolgreich wird, aber es wird bestimmt spaßig*  
Klar, klingt lustig… bin dabei… aber morgen erst, ja?  
*sieht, wie die Jungs nicken und Carlos sagt: “Klar, morgen erst… heute könnt ihr noch feiern.”*  
*sieht, wie er leicht dreckig grinst und schüttelt nur lachend den Kopf*

David:  
*sieht Carlos dreckiges Grinsen und zieht nur grinsend die Augenbrauen hoch*  
*hört dann Kiki:”Morgen wollten wir doch die Wanderung machen! Ihr könnt das Floß ja wohl auch erst Freitag bauen! Auf einen Tag mehr oder weniger kommt’s ja wohl nicht an…”*  
*sieht Jonas nicken: “Ja, okay, stimmt. Aber wir können vielleicht morgen auf dem Rückweg an nem Baumarkt Halt machen und das Seil kaufen.” und dann Hanna zu Kiki gewandt: “Lass uns auf jeden Fall vorher nachgucken, wo das nächste Krankenhaus ist - ich seh die Jungs schon vor mir mit ner Säge im Bein oder so…” und Carlos ernst: “Vielen Dank für dein Vertrauen! Echt! Danke!” und Abdi: “Ich hab zumindest schonmal n Baumhaus gebaut - da kriegen wir doch wohl n Floß hin!”*  
*nickt zustimmend und murmelt in Abdis Richtung*  
Ja, ich auch. Sollte zu schaffen sein…  
*hat tatsächlich als Kind relativ viel Zeit im Wald verbracht und sich dort ständig irgendwelche Verschläge, Hütten, Zelte gebaut und einmal eben sogar ein Baumhaus mit seinem Vater zusammen*  
*muss an Lychen denken, die Flößerstadt und wie er mit 11 live dabei war, als Lychen den Weltrekord für die meisten Menschen auf einem Floß aufgestellt hat*  
*muss minimal lächeln und nimmt sich vor, den anderen davon zu erzählen, wenn sie sich an den Floßbau machen*  
*fühlt sich jetzt noch nicht bereit dazu, wieder im Mittelpunkt zu stehen*  
*schneidet sich noch ein Stück Würstchen ab und steckt es sich in den Mund*  
*hört Carlos an Abdi: “Wo hast du denn bitte n Baumhaus gebaut!? Bei euch auffem Balkon oder was?! Ich mein, David, klar, der kommt vom Land - da macht man sowas… aber in Berlin!?”*  
*sieht, wie Abdi leicht beleidigt drein schaut und Carlos aufklärt: “Im Urlaub in der Türkei! Es stand sogar vier Sommer lang! Dann hab ich nicht mehr reingepasst und mein Onkel hat’s abgerissen…”*  
*hört dann wieder Kiki: “Okay, also morgen die Wanderung, danach im Baumarkt ein Seil und einen Verbandskasten kaufen und übermorgen baut ihr dann euer tolles Floß… und was machen wir, Mädels?”*  
*hört, wie die Mädels in eine Diskussion darüber verfallen, was sie denn machen könnten und legt die Gabel beiseite, da er eh nur lustlos im Essen herumgestochert hat und lehnt sich zurück*  
*rückt ein wenig näher zu Matteo und lehnt sich leicht gegen ihn, ohne ihn beim Essen zu stören*  
*lauscht einen Moment den Gesprächen und sieht dann, wie Jonas ihm und Matteo seine Bierflasche entgegen streckt: “Hey, Davenzi, wir haben noch gar nicht angestoßen! Auf euch! Und auf die nächsten Monatsjubiläen!”*

Matteo:  
*hält sich aus der Baumhaus/Floß Diskussion raus*  
*ist mehr damit beschäftigt, sich nach dem Würstchen auch noch n Stück Fleisch zu angeln und, ja okay, auch ein bisschen Salat*  
*spürt, dass David sich gegen ihn lehnt und lächelt sofort*  
*lehnt sich auch etwas gegen ihn, aber hat grad keine Hand frei*  
*hört dann Jonas und schaut auf*  
Danke…  
*greift sein Bier und stößt mit ihm und David an*  
*hört dann Mia fragen: “Und warum Davenzi? Ist das genau sowas wie Luigi? Hast du dir das einfach ausgedacht?”*  
*sieht wie Jonas den Kopf schüttelt: “Nee, nee, das ist ein Shipname, das machen die jungen Leute heute so, Frau Winter. Eine Kombination aus den zwei Namen das Pärchens dass du super findest.”*  
*sieht, wie Mia die Stirn runzelt: “Und Davenzi ist dann David und…?”*  
*hört Jonas: “Florenzi!”*  
*hört Mia lachen: “Ah, also Vor- und Nachname?”*  
*sieht, wie Jonas den Kopf schüttelt: “Eigentlich nicht, aber Daveo klang blöd”*  
*sieht, wie Mia zu ihm und David guckt: “Hattet ihr da Mitspracherecht?”*  
*schüttelt sofort den Kopf*  
Nope. Gar nicht.  
*sieht, wie Mia grinst und ihr Glas hebt: “Na dann, auf Davenzi!”*  
*sieht, wie Jonas übers ganze Gesicht strahlt und dann alle ihr Glas oder ihre Flasche heben. “Auf Davenzi!”*  
*murmelt zu David*  
Das werden wir jetzt nie wieder los….

David:  
*lächelt leicht bei Jonas’ Worten und rückt wieder ein bisschen von Matteo ab, um sein Bier greifen zu können*  
*stößt mit Jonas und Matteo an und murmelt*  
Danke….  
*trinkt dann einen Schluck und verfolgt dann ein bisschen amüsiert die Diskussion über Davenzi*  
*lacht dann sogar leise, als Mia fragt, ob sie Mitspracherecht hatten und schüttelt den Kopf*  
Kein bisschen…  
*verdreht dann grinsend die Augen, als Mia den Begriff übernimmt und ebenfalls auf sie anstoßen will und es ihr dann alle nachmachen - sogar Sam, die seit Alex’ Worten tatsächlich extrem still war*  
*hebt also auch nochmal sein Bier und trinkt dann einen Schluck*  
*grinst leicht bei Matteos Worten und murmelt zurück*  
Aber tatsächlich immer noch besser als Daveo oder so…  
*hört dann Kiki leicht frustriert: “Aber das geht irgendwie nicht… Kirlos klingt doch blöd… oder Carki… oder bei euch Mia: Alia… oder Milex… wobei: Milex find ich ganz niedlich eigentlich….”*  
*sieht, wie Alex die Augen verdreht und Mia amüsiert den Kopf schüttelt und dann an Jonas gerichtet meint: “Hast du für uns auch Shipnamen? Oder nur für Davenzi?”*

Matteo:  
*lacht leicht, als Kiki etwas frustriert zu sein scheint*  
*hört dann Jonas ihr antworten: “Also, ich mag Kirlos, ich find das klingt gut…. und bei Mia und Alex ist es tatsächlich schwieriger, da würd ich vielleicht komplett auf die Nachnamen gehen… Winterberg klingt doch ganz gut….”*  
*schüttelt den Kopf und trinkt noch mehr Bier*  
*hört dann Carlos, der mit einsteigt in die Diskussion: “Winterberg ist gut, gibt voll den Vibe wieder… was sind dann Jonas und Hanna? Honas?”*  
*hört, wie alle lachen und Jonas energisch den Kopf schüttelt: “Neeee, wir sind Janna, reicht wenn ein Buchstabe von mir vertreten ist”*  
*sieht, wie Hanna Jonas anlächelt*  
*schiebt sich schnell den Rest von seinem Fleisch rein und lehnt sich dann zurück*  
*hört dann Amira: “Und warum überhaupt nur Pärchen? Was ist denn mit Freundschaften? Ich find wir haben auch n Namen verdient….”*  
*hört Jonas lachen: “Stimmt. Du und Sam wärt dann Amisam und du und Mia Amia, du und Hanna dann… uhm… Amianna… alles super!”*  
*hört wie Abdi mit einsteigt: “Dann will ich auch… ich und Carlos sind Cabdi und ich und Jonas Jabdi und Matteo und ich Mabdi und David und ich….”*  
*lacht und unterbricht ihn*  
Lass mich raten… Dabdi…

David:  
*verfolgt leicht schmunzelnd die Diskussion und spürt, wie die Anspannung nun tatsächlich komplett von ihm abfällt*  
*setzt sich wieder aufrecht hin und streckt seinen Rücken ein bisschen durch, weil sein Binder wieder leicht drückt und hört Amira in Bezug auf “Janna” grinsend sagen: “Also wenn ihr eh nen Mädchennamen als Shipnamen habt, könnt ihr auch direkt “Joanna” nehmen - klingt doch irgendwie auch cool…”*  
*sieht, wie Hanna den Kopf schüttelt und lacht: “Ich find die Buchstabenverteilung eigentlich so ganz okay… wobei, okay - ein o kannst du gerne noch dazu haben, Jonas…”*  
*sagt leise zu Matteo*  
Wenigstens sind wir nicht die einzigen, die einen komischen Namen kriegen...  
*mag Davenzi aber irgendwie, trinkt noch einen Schluck Bier und hört weiter zu*  
*lacht bezüglich der Freundschaftsnamen und schüttelt den Kopf*  
Das geht bestimmt auch irgendwie kreativer…  
*wird dann aber durch Abdi unterbrochen und lacht sehr, als er es sich so einfach macht*  
*hört aber Abdis Begeisterung zu Matteos Vorschlag: “Nice - das klingt wie n Beat: Dabdi da, dabdi du…”*  
*lacht*  
*hört dann Carlos: “Und wir fünf sind dann CaDaMaJoAb - das ist ja wohl mal voll der coole Gang-Name!”*  
*hört alle lachen und sieht Kiki kramen: “Wartet mal - ich will das aufschreiben! Muss doch irgendwie für künftige Momente festgehalten werden!”*  
*hört einen Großteil der Leute am Tisch stöhnen, muss aber selbst ziemlich lachen, weil es irgendwie zu Kiki passt*  
*sieht, wie sie tatsächlich sofort anfängt: “Also Davenzi, Winterberg und Kirlos sind klar…” und hört Carlos hinzufügen: “... und CaDaMaJoAb”*  
*schaut kurz zu Alex rüber und fragt sich, ob er sich irgendwie ausgeschlossen fühlt, sieht aber, dass er ziemlich entspannt auf seinem Stuhl am Grill sitzt und nicht so aussieht, als würde ihn das Thema großartig interessieren*  
*stellt fest, dass er Alex tatsächlich nicht wirklich einschätzen kann, aber irgendwie den Drang hat, das zu ändern*

Matteo:  
*spürt, wie David sich neben ihm gerader hinsetzt und fährt ihm einmal mit der Hand über den Rücken*  
*muss leicht grinsen, als Carlos mit einem Namen für sie fünf um die Ecke kommt*  
*klinkt sich aber ansonsten aus dem Shipnamengerede raus*  
*beugt sich zu David rüber und flüstert*  
Wie hoch stehen die Chancen, dass wir uns jetzt unauffällig verziehen können?

David:  
*lächelt bei Matteos Worten und schaut prüfend in die Runde*  
*sieht, dass tatsächlich die meisten mit den Shipnamen beschäftigt sind und diese eifrig diskutieren*  
*beugt sich zu Matteo und gibt ihm einen kurzen sanften Kuss*  
*sagt leise*  
Ich geh nochmal eben aufs Klo… aber dann wär’s n Versuch wert…  
*steht dann auf und verschwindet in der Hütte*  
*geht dort aufs Klo, wäscht sich Hände und Gesicht und beschließt das Zähneputzen später wieder am Zelt zu erledigen, da er hier keine Zahnbürste hat*  
*betrachtet sich kurz im Spiegel, atmet einmal tief durch und verlässt dann das Bad wieder*  
*freut sich darauf, wieder mit Matteo allein zu sein*

Matteo:  
*lächelt in den Kuss und freut sich sofort noch mehr darauf, ihn gleich wieder für sich zu haben*  
*nickt dann kurz bei seinen Worten*  
Ist gut…  
*sieht dann, wie Jonas neben ihm zu ihm guckt und leicht grinsend fragt: “Wollt ihr euch gleich verziehen?”*  
*nickt sofort*  
Ja… wär cool wenn du helfen könntest, dass es kein großes Ding ist… also keine blöden Sprüche und so, weißt schon.  
*hört Jonas lachen: “Ich versuch’s, aber du weißt, Carlos ist schwer zu bremsen.”*  
Ich weiß, trotzdem…  
*sieht dann David wieder rauskommen und steht auf, damit er sich gar nicht erst wieder hinsetzt*  
*sagt dann so halblaut, in der Hoffnung, dass es nicht alle hören, aber es trotzdem zählt*  
Okay, wir gehen zum Zelt… danke fürs Essen….

David:  
*kommt wieder nach draußen und lächelt, als er sieht, dass Matteo schon aufgestanden ist*  
*geht also gar nicht erst zurück zu seinem Platz und hört, wie Matteo sich verabschiedet*  
*hört dann Mia grinsend sagen: “Viel Spaß!” und Hanna: “Okay, bis morgen!” und nickt ebenfalls in die Runde*  
Ja, bis morgen…  
*sieht, dass Matteo auf ihn zukommt und greift nach seiner Hand*  
*will gerade mit ihm verschwinden, als er Carlos hört: “Wie? Gemeinschaftsfeier schon vorbei!?” und Abdi grinsend: “Jetzt geht die Privatfeier bei denen weiter…”*  
*setzt den Sekretariatsblick in Richtung der beiden auf und sagt nochmal sehr betont*  
Bis morgen!  
*zieht Matteo ein Stück von den anderen weg und hört Carlos ihnen noch nachrufen: “Ich sorg dafür, dass sich heute keiner mehr eurem Zelt nähert und ihr nicht gestört werdet bei was auch immer ihr jetzt treiben wollt…”*  
*ignoriert ihn, hört aber noch, wie Kiki ihn leise zurechtweist, dass er ihnen doch ihre Privatsphäre gönnen soll*  
*atmet einmal tief durch, als sie sich so weit entfernt haben, dass die Stimmen der anderen nicht mehr wirklich zu hören sind, lässt Matteos Hand los und schlingt stattdessen den Arm um seine Taille*  
*grinst leicht*  
Das war zwar nicht gerade unauffällig, aber immerhin haben wir’s geschafft…

Matteo:  
*greift Davids Hand und denkt gerade, dass sie es tatsächlich geschafft haben ohne Spruch von Carlos, wird dann aber eines Besseren belehrt*  
*wiederholt nur David*  
Bis morgen!  
*lacht leicht bei Carlos Hinterhergerufe*  
*findet das irgendwie nett, weil das heißt, dass sie ungestört sind, aber auch irgendwie komisch, weil es dann so bewusst ist, dass alle wissen, was sie machen*  
*denkt dann aber, dass sie das eh wissen*  
*schlingt seinen Arm um Davids Schulter und zieht ihn an sich*  
*spürt, wie David leicht verspannt und ruckartig einatmet*  
Alles ok?  
*schaut ihn von der Seite an und versteht dann*  
Gut, dass wir ins Zelt gehen… du hast den Binder schon wieder viel zu lange an….

David:  
*lächelt erst, als Matteo den Arm um seine Schulter legt, hat dann aber kurz das Gefühl, keine Luft mehr zu bekommen, als er ihn an sich zieht, weil sein Oberkörper in so einem komischen Winkel gedrückt wird, so dass er kurz seine Schonhaltung vergisst und der Binder ihm irgendwie noch mehr die Luft abschnürt*  
*nickt trotzdem bei Matteos Nachfrage und atmet bewusst langsam ein und aus, weil er aus Erfahrung weiß, dass es ihm dadurch besser geht*  
*hört dann Matteos Worte und schüttelt sofort den Kopf*  
Ach was, das geht schon… alles okay, wirklich!  
*will nicht, dass er sich Sorgen macht und hat sich zudem tatsächlich irgendwie an die “Nebenwirkungen” gewöhnt, die irgendwann auftreten, wenn er den Binder zu lange trägt*  
*denkt sich, dass das ja alles Ausnahmen sind und er ihn dann zu Hause wieder weniger tragen wird*  
*schaut Matteo von der Seite aufmerksam an, lächelt zuversichtlich, als er seinen Blick sieht und versichert*  
Wirklich! Mach dir keine Sorgen!  
*drückt ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange - jetzt wieder sehr auf seine Schonhaltung bedacht*

Matteo:  
*legt den Kopf schief und zieht die Augenbrauen hoch, als David sagt, dass es schon geht*  
*schüttelt leicht den Kopf, als er sagt er solle sich keine Sorgen*  
Versprich mir, dass du es nicht übertreibst, okay?  
*bleibt vor dem Zelt stehen und dreht sich so, dass er vor David steht*  
Ich weiß, du bist total taff und so, aber trotzdem, ja?

David:  
*nickt, als Matteo meint, dass er es nicht übertreiben soll und sagt schnell*  
Versprochen!  
*bleibt dann ebenfalls stehen, als sie das Zelt erreichen und erwidert seinen Blick*  
*lächelt leicht bei seinen Worten und streicht ihm eine Strähne aus der Stirn*  
*nickt dann und grinst*  
Ich bin megataff…  
*wird dann aber wieder ernst, weil er spürt, dass es Matteo ernst ist und sagt dann*  
Okay, ist vielleicht ganz gut, dass wir uns heute so früh verdrückt haben…  
*seufzt einmal kurz und meint dann*  
… aber sonst geht das schon irgendwie. Ich versuch, drauf zu achten, dass es nicht zu viel wird, okay?  
*fragt sich aber trotzdem irgendwie, wie Matteo sich das genau vorstellt, denn er kann ja schließlich nicht schon um sechs im Zelt verschwinden*  
*will nichts verpassen*

Matteo:  
*presst leicht die Lippen zusammen, aber nickt dann*  
*vertraut David ja eigentlich, dass er auf sich Acht gibt*  
*denkt, dass er ja vielleicht sonst tagsüber mal ne Pause mit dem Binder macht oder so*  
*will das jetzt aber auch nicht vertiefen und die Mutti rauskehren lassen*  
*nickt deswegen*  
Okay…  
*zieht ihn sanft näher und gibt ihm einen kurzen Kuss*  
*bückt sich dann, um das Zelt aufzumachen und hält es offen*  
Dann jetzt rein mit dir… und wir werden das Ding los…  
*grinst ihn an und wackelt übertrieben doll mit den Augenbrauen*

David:  
*lächelt als Matteo nickt und zustimmt und lacht dann, als er das Zelt offen hält und mit den Augenbrauen wackelt*  
*krabbelt rein und drinnen zur Seite, damit Matteo nachrücken kann*  
*findet es hier ziemlich warm, obwohl das Zelt im Schatten steht und meint, als Matteo ebenfalls reingekrabbelt ist*  
Bei der Hitze hier, halt ich’s eh nicht lange mit Binder aus…  
*zurrt die Insektenplane des Zeltes zu, aber lässt die andere offen, damit ein bisschen Luft ins Zelt kommen kann*  
*ist jetzt ganz froh, dass sie den Eingang des Zeltes so gesetzt haben, dass sie Richtung Wald gucken und der Eingang weder vom See, noch vom Steg oder der Hütte her einsehbar ist*  
*zieht sein Shirt über den Kopf und dann den Binder*  
*zieht das Shirt sofort wieder an und streckt sich erstmal leicht*  
*lässt sich dann nach hinten fallen und spürt, wie gut es tut, ohne Druck auf der Brust frei atmen zu können*  
*versucht aber trotzdem, sich die Erleichterung nicht allzu sehr anmerken zu lassen und zieht Matteo zu sich runter*  
*lächelt ihn an und fragt schließlich*  
Und wie lassen wir jetzt unser Zweimonatiges ausklingen?

Matteo:  
*krabbelt hinter ihm her und findet es auch warm*  
*nickt deswegen auch und ist über die Lösung mit der Insektenplane froh*  
*grinst dann leicht, als David sich umzieht und noch mehr, als er ihn zu sich runterzieht*  
*streicht ihm sanft eine Haarsträhne aus der Stirn und lächelt dann auch*  
Hmmmm… mir würde da schon was einfallen….  
*beugt sich zu ihm runter und küsst ihn sanft*  
*sagt dann grinsend gegen seine Lippen*  
Ne Runde Karten spielen?

David:  
*legt die Hand in Matteos Nacken, als dieser sich zu ihm runterbeugt und schließt die Augen*  
*erwidert seinen Kuss, spürt dann aber sein Grinsen und hält kurz inne*  
*stöhnt gequält bei seinen Worten und zieht einmal sanft an seinen Haaren*  
*schüttelt dann den Kopf und murmelt*  
Heute mal nicht…  
*nimmt den Kuss wieder auf und zieht Matteo enger an sich heran*  
*vertieft den Kuss und spürt, dass ihm irgendwie noch wärmer wird*  
*stöhnt leise und murmelt wieder*  
Es ist zu warm! Du bist zu warm!  
*grinst leicht*

Matteo:  
*grinst als David ablehnt*  
Na gut…  
*küsst ihn dann zurück und legt sich halb auf ihn, während der Kuss intensiver wird*  
*grummelt dann, als David unterbricht und noch mehr bei seinen Worten*  
Wow, sexy…  
*zuppelt dann an seinem Shirt und an seiner Hose*  
Soll ich helfen oder soll ich gehen?  
*wartet die Antwort gar nicht wirklich ab, sondern zieht schon an Davids Stoffhose*

David:  
*grinst bei Matteos sexy-Äußerung und zuckt mit den Schultern*  
Ich bin nur ehrlich…  
*pfft dann bei seiner Frage, weil die Antwort ja wohl klar sein sollte und hebt dann zufrieden den Po, als Matteo an seiner Hose zuppelt, damit er sie ihm ausziehen kann*  
*setzt sich dann ebenfalls auf und befreit Matteo von seinem Shirt, eher er selbst die Arme leicht hebt, damit Matteo ihm ebenfalls aus dem Shirt helfen kann*  
*widmet sich dann dem Hosenknopf von Matteos kurzer Hose, wirft aber kurz einen besorgten Blick Richtung Zelteingang und wirkt ein bisschen unsicher*  
*sieht Matteo fragend an und murmelt leicht atemlos*  
Carlos hat das schon ernst gemeint, dass er dafür sorgt, dass keiner mehr herkommt, oder?  
*hat kurz die Horrorvorstellung, dass ihn irgendwer anders außer Matteo oben ohne sehen könnte*

Matteo:  
*grinst als David pffft und zieht ihm geübt die Hose aus*  
*wirft Davids Shirt grad in eine Ecke, als er dann seinen besorgten Blick sieht*  
*nickt sofort bei seiner Frage*  
Hat er… glaub mir, hier kommt heute keiner mehr her…  
*legt ihm sanft seine Hand ans Gesicht und schaut ihn an*  
Nur du und ich… versprochen.  
*küsst ihn dann wieder und führt sie beide sanft zurück in eine horizontale Position*

David:  
*lächelt erleichtert, als Matteo meint, dass sie heute nicht mehr gestört werden und noch mehr, als er nur sie beide betont*  
*murmelt leise*  
Okay...  
*lehnt sich gegen seine Hand und erwidert den Kuss*  
*streift ihm noch seine kurze Hose von den Beinen, als er sie sanft zurück in die Horizontale führt und entspannt sich*  
*vertieft den Kuss und dreht sie dann ein Stück weit, so dass er halb auf Matteo liegt*  
*hat die eine Hand in seinen Haaren vergraben und fährt mit der anderen sanft über seine Brust und seinen Bauch*


	10. 11.07.2019 (1) - Tiefere Bindung?

**Donnerstag, 11:53 Uhr:**

David:  
*haben es tatsächlich geschafft, um kurz vor 11 aufzubrechen, aber auch nur, weil Kiki, Hanna und Amira sich netterweise darum gekümmert haben, die Verpflegung für das geplante Picknick zuzubereiten, während Jonas, Matteo und er sich um den Abwasch vom Frühstück gekümmert haben*  
*haben insgesamt 4 Rucksäcke mit Verpflegung und Decken gepackt und beschlossen, sich mit dem Schleppen abzuwechseln*  
*haben Alex Wagen an der Hütte stehen lassen und sind mit dem Bulli und dem Wagen von Hannas Papa aufgebrochen Richtung Naturpark*  
*haben dort geparkt und sind jetzt seit gut einer halben Stunde recht gemütlich unterwegs, anfangs noch alle recht nah beisammen, dann jedoch immer mehr in vereinzelten Grüppchen*  
*ist eine zeitlang neben Matteo, Abdi, Hanna und Jonas gelaufen, aber als diese angefangen hatten, sich über die Ausflüge in der Mittelstufe zu unterhalten, hatte er sich irgendwann zurückfallen lassen, da er nicht wirklich viel dazu beitragen konnte und sich zu Alex gesellt, der am Ende ihres Trupps allein hinter ihnen her getrottet war*  
*weiß eigentlich gar nicht wirklich, über was er sich mit ihm unterhalten soll, denkt sich dann aber, dass sie ja eigentlich auch nicht reden müssen, wenn das Gespräch aus irgendwelchen Gründen nicht laufen sollte*  
*sagt trotzdem einfach mal mit einem Nicken in Richtung der Vier vor ihnen*  
Zu lustigen Ausflügen in der Mittelstufe kann ich nicht sonderlich viel beitragen… wir waren damals an der Ostsee und es war ziemlich schrecklich…  
*grinst leicht und schielt zu ihm, um abschätzen zu können, ob Alex überhaupt mit ihm reden will*

Alex:  
*ist Anfangs noch mit Mia, Amira, Carlos und Kiki gelaufen*  
*hat sich dann aber etwas zurück fallen gelassen als es um irgendwelchen Klatsch und Tratsch über Leute ging, die ihn noch weniger interessierten*  
*ist etwas überrascht, aber nicht unangenehm, als David sich irgendwann zu ihm gesellt*  
*lächelt minimal bei seinen Worten und nickt*  
Ja, kenn ich…  
*nickt Richtung Mia und Co*  
Ich kann auch nichts dazu beitragen, ob Mitschülerin F sich seit der 10. Klasse verändert hat oder nicht…  
*zuckt leicht mit einer Schulter bei Davids fragendem Blick*  
War eigentlich immer n Jahrgang über denen, musste aber das letzte Jahr wiederholen.  
*ist ein bisschen über sich selbst erstaunt, dass er so viel und für seine Verhältnisse offen redet*  
*findet David aber irgendwie nett, oder zumindest angenehmer als den Rest der Truppe*

David:  
*sieht, dass Alex minimal lächelt und ist ziemlich erleichtert, dass er nicht genervt das Gesicht verzieht*  
*hört ihm zu, als er erzählt und nickt verstehend, als Alex schließlich erzählt, dass er eigentlich einen Jahrgang über der Clique war*  
*erinnert sich jetzt auch dunkel, dass das irgendeiner der Jungs mal erwähnt hatte*  
*lacht leise*  
Dann sind wir also quasi Leidensgenossen, die mit allem, was vor unserer Zeit passiert ist, nicht wirklich viel anfangen können…  
*grinst leicht*  
Wenn man’s genau nimmt, bist du mir gegenüber sogar ziemlich im Vorteil. Ich kann erst zu Geschehnissen ab März irgendwas beitragen… du dann immerhin schon seit August letzten Jahres!  
*beobachtet Alex weiterhin ziemlich genau, während er spricht, aber freut sich irgendwie ziemlich, dass er nicht der einzige ist, der keine jahrelange Freundschaftsgeschichte mit der Clique vorzuweisen hat*

Alex:  
*schüttelt leicht amüsiert den Kopf, als David sie als Leidensgenossen bezeichnet*  
Leidensgenossen trifft’s sehr gut.  
*presst dann leicht die Lippen zusammen, als er meint, er wäre im Vorteil*  
*denkt an die Zeit vor Mia und dass er die eher wie durch einen Schleier wahrgenommen hat*  
*schüttelt wieder leicht den Kopf*  
Ich würd sagen, wir sind auf einem Level… hab im ersten halben Jahr nicht wirklich… teilgenommen.  
*schaut Richtung Mia und muss automatisch lächeln, als sie den Kopf zurückwirft und über irgendetwas lacht*  
Und nichts gegen die Leute hier, aber wenn Mia nicht wär, hätte ich mit denen auch nichts zu tun.

David:  
*grinst, als Alex meint, dass Leidensgenossen gut passt und denkt sich kurz, dass Alex tatsächlich sehr oft den Eindruck macht, als würde er leiden*  
*schaut ihn interessiert an, als er meint, sie seien auf einem Level und würde am liebsten fragen, warum er im ersten halben Jahr nicht wirklich teilgenommen hat, will aber nicht neugierig erscheinen oder direkt beim ersten Gespräch irgendwelche persönlichen Details von ihm fordern, nickt also dazu nur und läuft weiter neben ihm her*  
*folgt dann seinem Blick zu Mia und schaut ihn wieder an, als er weiter spricht*  
*ist erst ziemlich erstaunt über seine Worte, denkt sich aber dann, dass es irgendwie zu seinem Verhalten den Leuten gegenüber passt*  
*fragt vorsichtig*  
Nicht deine Welt?  
*fügt hinzu*  
Hast du eher Kontakt zu den Leuten aus deinem alten Jahrgang?

Alex:  
*zuckt mit einer Schulter, als er fragt ob es nicht seine Welt ist*  
*schüttelt dann leicht den Kopf*  
Auch nicht wirklich…  
*überlegt kurz und fährt dann fort*  
Ich hatte n paar Kumpels, aber nix zu Tiefes irgendwie… hatte sich dann schnell erledigt…  
*hört, wie Jonas laut irgendwen nachmacht und schüttelt dann kurz den Kopf*  
Ich bin nich so der Typ für tiefe Bindungen… Jonas is ganz okay… Abi Chaker Clan war lustig… aber das reicht dann auch meistens.  
*schaut kurz zu David rüber, um abzuschätzen, ob das jetzt zu kalt rüber kam*  
Also, abgesehn von Mia, natürlich.  
*fragt dann, eher um von sich selbst als Thema wegzukommen*  
Und du? Wärst du mit dem Haufen hier befreundet, wenn du nicht mit Matteo zusammen wärst?

David:  
*schaut Alex prüfend an, dann aber wieder weg, weil er nicht starren möchte und denkt über seine Worte nach*  
*findet es irgendwie komisch, dass er sagt, er sei nicht der Typ für tiefere Bindungen, da er bisher gedacht hatte, dass jeder doch irgendwie das Bedürfnis hat, verstanden und akzeptiert zu werden, so wie er ist und dass dieses Verständnis ja nur entstehen kann, wenn man ein Stück weit eine tiefere Bindung eingeht*  
*nickt langsam, als er Mia ausschließt und denkt sich, dass es bei ihr dann ja wahrscheinlich anders zu sein scheint*  
*hört dann seine Frage und schaut wieder kurz zu ihm rüber*  
*schweigt einen Moment und zögert*  
*weiß nicht so recht, wie er antworten soll, ohne Alex gegenüber ziemlich viel von sich preis zu geben*  
*schüttelt dann irgendwann den Kopf*  
Wahrscheinlich nicht…  
*spricht dann aber schnell weiter*  
… aber jetzt bin ich dankbar, dass ich sie durch Matteo kennengelernt habe…  
*seufzt einmal kurz und meint zögernd*  
Weißt du, sie sind nicht immer so… *grinst leicht*... laut und albern und chaotisch… sie können auch anders, wenn sie wollen.  
*könnte Alex noch viel mehr erzählen: Dass er früher nie richtige Freunde hatte, warum es ihm so viel bedeutet, dass die Jungs ihn so nehmen wie er ist usw, weiß aber zum einen nicht, ob ihn das interessiert und zum anderen nicht, ob er selbst sich bei diesem ersten Gespräch zwischen ihnen überhaupt so weit öffnen möchte*  
*schaut ihn dann wieder an und kommt zurück auf ihn zu sprechen*  
Vermisst du das nicht manchmal? Also tiefere Bindungen zu Menschen außer Mia?  
*fragt sich, ob er sich nicht selbst total blöd vorkommt, wenn er außen vor bleibt*

Alex:  
*hört seine Antwort zu den Jungs und schaut daraufhin zu der Gruppe, die sich vor ihnen geformt hat, Jonas, Abdi, Matteo und Carlos, und wie Carlos Matteo grad auf den Rücken haut und irgendwas sagt, was Matteo dazu bringt Carlos gegen den Arm zu boxen*  
Ich glaub dir das einfach mal…  
*denkt, dass er niemals in diese Jungsgruppe passen würde*  
*hat meistens keine Lust, albern zu sein und über dumme Witze zu lachen*  
*hört dann Davids Frage und denkt sofort an seine Schwester und daran, wie weh es tat, und auch manchmal immer noch tut*  
*schluckt leicht und zuckt mit einer Schulter*  
Manchmal… aber…  
*presst leicht die Lippen aufeinander*  
*will nicht über seine Schwester sprechen*  
Es gibt so viele Idioten… weißt du, mit wie vielen absolut bescheuerten Mädels ich schlafen musste, bis ich Mia gefunden hab?  
*grinst leicht um seine Unsicherheit von eben zu überspielen*  
Manchmal ist es sicherer, es nicht drauf ankommen zu lassen.

David:  
*schaut ebenfalls zu den Jungs, als Alex es tut und muss leise lachen, als Alex trotzdem meint, dass er ihm glaubt*  
*sagt amüsiert*  
Also entweder baust du ziemlich leicht Vertrauen auf, oder du lügst…  
*schaut wieder zu den Jungs und schüttelt leicht den Kopf*  
*beobachtet, wie es in Alex arbeitet und bereut seine Frage schon fast, weil er denkt, dass sie zu aufdringlich ist, bekommt dann aber doch irgendwann eine Antwort*  
*nickt und fragt erstmal nicht weiter nach*  
*seufzt leise und nickt ernst, als er meint, dass es so viele Idioten gibt, muss dann aber leicht grinsen bei seiner nächsten Frage und schüttelt den Kopf*  
*murmelt*  
Ich glaub, das will ich gar nicht wissen…  
*hört dann seinen letzten Satz und fühlt sich sofort zurückversetzt in die Zeit vor drei Monaten, als er noch dachte, dass es sicherer ist, es gar nicht erst darauf ankommen zu lassen, dass Matteo erfährt, dass er trans ist und wie sehr er sich geirrt hat*  
*schweigt eine ganze Zeit und sagt dann leise*  
Wenn ich es nicht hätte drauf ankommen lassen, wäre ich nicht mit Matteo zusammen gekommen…  
*holt einmal tief Luft und meint dann*  
Mir brauchst du nicht erzählen, wie viele Idioten es da draußen gibt! Meine ganze alte Schule war voller Idioten. Und als ich nach Berlin kam, dachte ich auch, dass es sicherer ist, es nicht drauf ankommen zu lassen… Ich wollte eigentlich niemanden an mich ranlassen… also zu niemandem eine tiefere Bindung…  
*lacht leise*  
… aber ich hatte nicht mit der Hartnäckigkeit von Matteo gerechnet… und letztendlich war es gut, dass ich mich darauf eingelassen hab.

Alex:  
*lacht leicht bei seiner Aussage*  
Ich lüge. Ziemlich oft sogar, gewöhn dich dran.  
*schaut ihn dann leicht von der Seite her an, als er sagt er wäre sonst nicht mit Matteo zusammen gekommen*  
*hört ihm dann aufmerksam zu, als er erzählt*  
*hat nicht wirklich ne Ahnung, was zwischen David und Matteo passiert ist*  
*weiß nur von dem Outing in der Schule und dass Mia besorgt war, weil David verschwunden war, Matteo ihn dann aber wohl gefunden hat*  
*weiß nicht ob sie da erst zusammen gekommen sind, was davor oder danach passiert*  
*hat da auch nie wirklich nachgefragt*  
*denkt jetzt, dass David ihm eigentlich sehr ähnlich ist oder war*  
*er hatte auch ne Mauer um sich bis er auf Mia getroffen ist*  
*aber anders als David war er dann eher der Hartnäckige*  
*lacht deswegen leicht*  
Matteo war hartnäckig? Hätt ich ihm gar nicht zugetraut….  
*zögert kurz aber erzählt dann doch*  
Irgendwie war ich wie du… es ist was passiert, und danach hab ich auch keinen an mich ran gelassen… aber Mia hat da irgendwas los getreten bei mir… und dann war ich aber eher der Hartnäckige.  
*sieht dann, wie Matteo über die Schulter guckt und sich suchend umschaut bis er David sieht, kurz lächelt und dann wieder nach vorne schaut*  
*grinst dann leicht, als er sieht wie David auch lächelt*  
Manchmal lohnt es sich halt doch.  
*zögert kurz, aber sagt dann doch was er fühlt*  
Du bist gar nicht so übel, David Schreibner.

David:  
*pfft nur, als Alex sagt, dass er oft lügt, fragt sich aber schon, ob er das wirklich ernst meint*  
*grinst bei seiner Frage nach Matteo und nickt*  
Ziemlich hartnäckig! Irgendwie sind da alle immer so erstaunt drüber, aber wenn ich ehrlich bin, kenn ich ihn gar nicht anders! Ich glaub, jeder andere hätte längst an irgendeiner Stelle aufgegeben bei meinem Verhalten damals, aber er nicht… er…  
*zögert, schüttelt leicht den Kopf, fährt dann aber doch fort*  
… er hat so lange weiter gekämpft, bis ich ihm geglaubt habe, dass es sich doch lohnt, sich darauf einzulassen…  
*schweigt einen Moment und ist dann doch leicht erstaunt bei Alex’ nächsten Worten - dass er zugibt, dass er so war wie er*  
*fragt sich kurz, was ihm wohl passiert ist, dass er sich zurückgezogen hat, fragt aber erstmal nicht nach*  
*grinst leicht, als er meint, dass /er/ bei Mia der Hartnäckige war und fügt hinzu*  
… und dann ist eine tiefere Bindung vielleicht doch manchmal gar nicht so übel, wie man vorher gedacht hat…  
*bemerkt eher zufällig in dem Moment, dass Matteo in ihre Richtung schaut und erwidert sein Lächeln fast schon automatisch*  
*denkt sich, dass es sich bei Matteo in jedem Fall gelohnt hat, über seinen Schatten zu springen und die Angst zu überwinden*  
*hört dann auch Alex’ Worte und nickt langsam und immer noch lächelnd*  
Ja, manchmal schon…  
*schaut bei Alex’ nächsten Worten überrascht zu ihm rüber*  
*hätte damit nicht gerechnet, aber freut sich ziemlich*  
*grinst leicht und meint*  
Danke! Und du bist gar nicht soooo unnahbar, wie du manchmal wirkst…  
*lacht dann leise und meint gespielt entsetzt*  
Wir sollten aufpassen… Nicht, dass wir hier noch ne tiefere Bindung aufbauen, die wir beide eigentlich gar nicht wollen…

Alex:  
*muss lächeln, als David von Matteo erzählt*  
*denkt, dass Mia ihn auch anders und besser kennt als alle anderen und viele wahrscheinlich auch erstaunt wären oder ihr nicht glauben würden*  
Tja, das zeigt ja irgendwie, dass man Menschen selten wirklich kennt, oder? Mitschüler, die du Jahre kennst und trotzdem hast du eigentlich keine Ahnung.  
*zuckt dann leicht mit der Schulter, als David meint, dass manchmal eine tiefere Bindung doch nicht so übel ist*  
Manchmal nicht, ne.  
*schüttelt dann den Kopf, als er meint er sei gar nicht so unnahbar, wie er manchmal tut*  
Aber verrat’s bloß keinem.  
*legt den Kopf leicht schief bei seinen Worten und schaut ihn gespielt vorwurfsvoll an*  
Machst du dich grad etwas lustig? Sehr gefährlich, wenn man bedenkt, dass ich dir in ein paar Tagen eine Spritze in den Oberschenkel hauen soll… das Erlebnis hilft aber bestimmt auch.  
*lacht leicht*  
*wird dann aber wieder ernst und sagt*  
Ich mag das Geplänkel nicht, weißt du? Mia hat auch gesagt ich soll euch wenigstens ne Chance geben und versuchen, mich einzubringen. Aber das is so gezwungen, da hab ich keinen Bock drauf… so ist doch angenehmer, oder?

David:  
*nickt zu Alex Worten und denkt sich, dass er Recht hat und man die meisten Menschen wahrscheinlich wirklich richtig kennt - gerade nach der kurzen Zeit, die er sich in diesem Freundeskreis befindet, könnte er eigentlich bei niemandem sagen, dass er ihn wirklich kennt außer Matteo natürlich, wobei es da sicherlich auch noch ziemlich viele Dinge gibt, die er nicht weiß*  
*grinst dann, als Alex meint, dass er niemandem verraten soll, dass er gar nicht so unnahbar ist*  
Keine Sorge - will ja schließlich nicht dein Image zerstören…  
*lacht, als er fragt, ob er sich lustig macht und dann auch noch die Spritze erwähnt*  
Stimmt, ich sollte aufpassen und nett sein… ich bin schließlich auf dich angewiesen…  
*schüttelt den Kopf und wird wieder ernst*  
Nee, aber ernsthaft: Ich vertrau dir da. Ich schätze, du hättest abgelehnt, wenn du es dir nicht zutrauen würdest.  
*sieht ihn von der Seite an, als er vom Geplänkel spricht und sucht einen Moment nach Worten*  
*fragt dann lächelnd*  
Dir ist aber schon klar, dass wir gerade auch /geplänkelt/ haben, oder?  
*zuckt mit den Schultern*  
Aber ich versteh ein bisschen, was du meinst. Vor allem, wenn du eigentlich nicht wirklich was mit uns… also, oder einigen... zu tun haben /willst/, dann ist es natürlich total unangenehm und gezwungen, wenn du es nur tust, um irgendwie dabei zu sein oder weil Mia sagt, du sollst uns ne Chance geben…  
*sagt dann vorsichtig und ein bisschen leiser*  
Aber es ist nicht alles Geplänkel zwischen ihnen. Wie gesagt, ich kenn sie auch anders. Matteo natürlich sowieso, aber auch die anderen. Sie haben schon irgendwo das Herz am richtigen Fleck und auch wenn sie sich ärgern oder rumalbern oder einfach nur Idioten sind, sind sie doch wirklich füreinander da, wenn es drauf ankommt.

Alex:  
*lacht leicht als David sagt, dass das hier auch Geplänkel ist*  
Na, dann fühl dich mal geehrt, dass mit dir plänkeln nicht so anstrengend ist…  
*zuckt dann aber mit einer Schulter*  
Das sind alles Mias Freunde… die Hälfte von denen kann mich nicht mal leiden….  
*kann sich denken, dass David wahrscheinlich widersprechen würde und fügt deswegen hinzu*  
Und das ist auch okay, ich war n ziemlicher Arsch früher. Dass Kiki und Carlos überhaupt mit mir reden, ist denen schon anzurechnen.  
*schaut ihn dann an, als er die Jungs so verteidigt*  
Na, dann lass mal hören… über was denkst du könnte ich mit denen reden? Wir haben doch eigentlich nichts gemeinsam, oder?

David:  
*grinst leicht und fühlt sich tatsächlich ein bisschen geehrt bei seinen Worten*  
*schaut ihn prüfend an, als er meint, dass ihn ein Großteil der Leute nicht mal leiden kann und nagt kurz an seiner Unterlippe*  
*schüttelt leicht den Kopf*  
Ich hab ehrlich gesagt keine Ahnung, was damals vorgefallen ist. Ich hab nur mal aufgeschnappt, dass du Kiki wohl nicht sonderlich gut behandelt hast… aber ich bin auch nicht der Typ, der sich auf irgendein Getratsche einlässt. Es gibt immer zwei Seiten von allem.  
*zuckt mit den Schultern*  
Kannst du sie denn leiden?! Ich mein, du sagst, sie können dich nicht leiden - warum auch immer… aber was ist mit dir?  
*kann ja selbst im Grunde genommen vor allem mit den Mädels nicht viel anfangen*  
*mag zwar Hanna, aber hatte mit dem Rest noch nicht wirklich viel zu tun und hat keine Ahnung, ob er mit denen jemals irgendwie warm werden wird*  
*lacht dann bei Alex Frage leise und schüttelt leicht hilflos den Kopf*  
Keine Ahnung… Was haben /wir beide/ denn gemeinsam? Ich meine außer der Tatsache, dass wir bei Geschichten aus der Mittelstufe nicht mitreden können? Wir kennen uns doch im Grunde genommen auch noch nicht wirklich… die Gemeinsamkeiten entstehen doch erst, wenn man sich kennenlernt. Ich weiß nicht… vielleicht kannst du auch was mit Kunst anfangen, vielleicht auch nicht… oder vielleicht magst du auch Musik… vielleicht hast du auch Eltern, die dich nicht so akzeptieren, wie du bist… oder wir haben ähnliche Ängste… vielleicht mögen wir die gleichen Filme… oder wir lesen die gleichen Bücher… aber das weiß man doch vorher alles nicht…

Alex:  
*lächelt leicht amüsiert, als David sagt, er weiß nicht, was damals vorgefallen ist*  
Das ehrt dich, aber in diesem Fall bin ich mir ziemlich sicher, dass die eine Seite sehr zutreffend ist.  
*zuckt mit einer Schulter*  
Jonas ist ganz okay… mit Sam habe ich zweimal gesprochen und beide Male war der Wunsch sie an die Wand zu klatschen leider ziemlich groß. Bei Kiki ehrlich gesagt ähnlich. Hanna ist… okay, zu Amira kann ich nicht viel sagen, keine Ahnung. Carlos… naja, Carlos findet mich halt scheiße, da hab ich jetzt keine Meinung. Abdi ist mir n bisschen zu verdreht, da weiß ich meistens nicht wovon der eigentlich redet. Und Matteo… naja, sorry, aber, der is mir irgendwie nie wirklich aufgefallen, der war halt immer so mit dabei.  
*lacht dann auch bei Davids Antwort auf Gemeinsamkeiten*  
Naja, zumindest haben wir schon mal gemeinsam, dass wir die Reinrutscher der Gruppe sind.  
*mustert ihn dann kurz, als er von seinen Eltern spricht*  
*sagt da aber nichts zu*  
*sagt nur leicht belustigt*  
Hast Recht, irgendwie, eigentlich weiß man das nicht. Du solltest Versicherungskaufmann werden, du kannst deine Sachen gut an den Mann bringen.

David:  
*zuckt mit den Schultern, als Alex meint, dass die eine Seite sehr zutreffend ist, fragt aber nicht nach, weil es ihn zum einen eigentlich auch nicht wirklich interessiert und weil er zum anderen das Gefühl hat, dass, was auch immer vorgefallen ist, momentan nicht wirklich mehr akut zu sein scheint, da ja schon irgendwie alle miteinander umgehen können*  
*nickt zu Jonas, als Alex beginnt von den anderen zu sprechen und lacht leise, als er von Sam spricht, weil er auch noch nicht wirklich weiß, was er mit ihr anfangen soll*  
*nickt langsam zum Rest der Truppe und findet irgendwie, dass Alex Meinung zumindest zu den meisten von ihnen gar nicht sooo schlecht ist, wie er durch sein Verhalten vermutet hätte*  
*zuckt mit den Schultern, als Alex endet und meint*  
Sooo gut kenn ich die alle auch noch nicht… aber zumindest mit Jonas, Carlos und Hanna hatte ich wirklich schon n paar gute Gespräche… ich denk mir halt, dass es den Versuch vielleicht wert ist, sie besser kennen zu lernen… *lacht leise*... also zumindest einige von ihnen.  
*lacht dann wieder, als er meint, dass sie die Reinrutscher in die Gruppe sind und nickt*  
Genau…  
*denkt kurz nach und fügt hinzu*  
… aber auch das muss man ihnen irgendwie zu Gute halten, oder? Ich mein, sie haben uns ohne Murren aufgenommen… also… mich zumindest…  
*denkt sich, dass es mit Alex vielleicht ähnlich wäre, wenn er sich nicht selbst immer so absondern würde*  
*grinst bei seinen nächsten Worten, schüttelt den Kopf und hebt abwehrend die Hände*  
Oh nein, bitte nicht! Eigentlich… bin ich sonst gar nicht so vehement…  
*schaut auf den Boden und fügt ein bisschen verlegen hinzu*  
… aber ich glaub, ich fänd’s cool, wenn du ihnen vielleicht ne Chance gibst… vielleicht hat Mia ja Recht. Ich mein, du hast doch gute Sachen beizusteuern. Du bist manchmal zwar knallhart, aber zumindest ehrlich. Das, was du gestern abend gesagt hast… ich mein, danach war Ruhe, oder? Weil du irgendwie als einziger den Überblick behalten und die Situation richtig eingeschätzt hast. Durch deine Worte haben’s irgendwie alle verstanden. Ich war dir echt dankbar gestern….  
*zuckt mit den Schultern und rudert dann wieder ein bisschen zurück, weil er Alex auch irgendwie nicht verschrecken will*  
… aber es ist natürlich deine Sache… wenn du dich wirklich so unwohl fühlst, dann kann ich auch verstehen, dass du dich lieber zurückziehst…

Alex:  
*lacht leicht, als David meint zumindest einige von ihnen*  
Aha, du findest also auch nicht alle soooo toll, hm?  
*nickt dann leicht, als er sagt, dass sie ohne Murren aufgenommen wurden*  
*hat da eigentlich nie so wirklich drüber nachgedacht*  
*denkt jetzt aber, dass es stimmt und sie auch noch viel ablehnender hätten sein können*  
*lacht dann leicht*  
Mia hat fast immer Recht.  
*wird dann aber ernst, als er von gestern abend spricht*  
Ja, ich mein… du sahst halt echt aus als wärst du am liebsten weggerannt und nicht mehr wiedergekommen… und manche haben’s ja gut gemeint, aber… ja, ich kenn das halt, das Gefühl, dass alle über einen weg reden. Freut mich, dass es was gebracht hat.  
*wiegt dann den Kopf leicht hin und her*  
Naja, immerhin red ich jetzt mit dir. Das ist doch auch schon mal n Fortschritt, oder?  
*sieht dann, wie Carlos stehen bleibt und wartet, bis die beiden zu ihm aufgeschlossen haben: “Hey, wir haben gerade eine patt Situation und brauchen eure Stimmen: Also, Socken in Sandalen, ja oder nein?”*  
*schüttelt amüsiert den Kopf*  
Auf gar keinen Fall. Geht gar nicht.

David:  
*lacht und schüttelt den Kopf*  
Nee… oder sagen wir’s mal so: Bei einigen hab ich mehr Interesse, sie näher kennen zu lernen als bei anderen…  
*nickt, als er von gestern abend spricht und murmelt zum Thema weglaufen*  
… wär ich auch am liebsten…  
*schaut ihn von der Seite an, als er meint, dass er das Gefühl kennt, dass alle über einen weg reden*  
*hätte das eigentlich nicht wirklich gedacht und lächelt leicht bei seinen nächsten Worten*  
*nickt*  
Definitiv ein Fortschritt!  
*bemerkt dann auch Carlos, der auf sie wartet und lacht leise bei seiner Frage*  
Ähm… ich trag eigentlich nie Sandalen… aber okay… hmm… ich bin auch gegen Socken!  
*sieht nun, dass auch Jonas, Abdi und Matteo langsamer geworden sind und sie erwartungsvoll anblicken*  
*sieht, dass Carlos sich freut und mit Matteo High Five macht: “Tja, ich würd sagen: Klarer Sieg! 4 zu 2! Socken in Sandalen sind ein No go!”*  
*hört Jonas lachen und Abdi sagen: “Ey, aber ohne Socken ist voll unangenehm - das reibt doch total!”*  
*tauscht einen Blick mit Matteo, der jetzt ihn und Alex fragend mustert und lächelt, um ihm zu signalisieren, dass es ihm gut geht und sie ein gutes Gespräch hatten*  
*hört währenddessen Carlos: “Aber es sieht einfach nur total assi aus, wenn da Socken aus den Sandalen gucken, Alter!”*  
*schaut zu Alex und grinst leicht*  
*denkt sich, dass das wohl genau die Gespräche sind, die er sonst nicht so gerne führt und zuckt nur leicht mit den Schultern in seine Richtung*

Alex:  
*sieht, wie die anderen auch langsamer werden und Matteo und Carlos offensichtlich die Diskussion gewonnen haben*  
*würde sich normalerweise jetzt wieder zurückfallen lassen*  
*sieht aber, wie Matteo und David Blicke tauschen, wie Jonas ihn angrinst und wie David dann mit einem Schulter in seine Richtung zuckt*  
*beschließt also, einfach mal dabei zu bleiben und zu gucken was passiert*  
*sagt also zu Abdi*  
Wie wärs, wenn du dann gar nicht erst Sandalen trägst?  
*sieht wie Abdi ihn mit großen Augen anschaut*  
*kann nicht einschätzen, ob er das tut, weil er überhaupt mit ihm spricht oder weil er von dem Inhalt überrascht ist*  
*hört ihn dann sagen: “Aber dann is doch voll schwitzig im Sommer!” und Matteo antworten: “Alter, isses doch mit Socken auch!”*

David:  
*lacht bei Matteos Worten und nickt*  
*hört dann Abdi: “Ja, aber so kommt dann wenigstens n bisschen Luft an meine Füße*  
*hört Jonas: “Also ich kann das verstehen, dass es unangenehm ist, wenn die Sandalen reiben. Ich würd ja jetzt auch keine Tennissocken dazu anziehen… gibt doch diese Sneakersocken - die sind okay…”*  
*sieht, wie Carlos den Kopf hin und her wiegt und dann meint: “Die sind grenzwertig… aber lass ich mal noch durchgehen!”*  
*schaut auf die Füße der Jungs und sieht, dass sie allesamt Turnschuhe tragen*  
*fragt darum amüsiert*  
Wie seid ihr überhaupt auf die Diskussion gekommen?! Es trägt doch keiner von euch Sandalen...  
*hört Carlos: “Abdi meinte, dass seine Füße schwitzen....”*  
*lacht leise*  
Interessant…  
*hört dann Jonas: “Ist doch eigentlich auch egal, Leute… soll jeder so rumlaufen, wie er mag…”*  
*nickt*  
Stimmt!  
*sieht, wie Jonas jetzt zwischen ihm und Alex hin und her schaut, lächelt und dann fragt: “Und bei euch so? Alles gut? Hattet ihr auch so wahnsinnig interessante Themen wie wir?”*  
*lacht leise*  
Also ich fürchte, so wahnsinnig interessant wie euer Sandalen-Thema war’s nicht…  
*will eigentlich nicht wirklich davon erzählen, über was sie gesprochen haben und schaut kurz zu Alex rüber*  
*sagt dann nur*  
Wir haben eigentlich nur festgestellt, dass wir Leidensgenossen sind und bei Themen, die die Mittelstufe betreffen, nicht wirklich mitreden können...

Alex:  
*kann nicht anders, als zu schmunzeln, als er dem Gespräch zuhört*  
*denkt dann, dass es vielleicht doch auch ganz entspannend sein kann, nicht immer über alles nachzudenken, sondern auch einfach mal n bisschen Blödsinn zu reden*  
*nickt dann zu Davids Antwort*  
*sieht wie Jonas grinst: “Leidensgenossen? Stellt euch mal vor ihr wärt schon in der Mittelstufe mit uns in einem Jahrgang gewesen…”*  
*schüttelt den Kopf*  
Lieber nicht.  
*hört wie Carlos lacht: “Ach komm schon, du hast dich doch auch damals schon bei uns im Jahrgang umgesehn.”*  
*weiß, dass er darauf anspielt, dass er sich gern die jüngeren Mädels klar gemacht hat und zuckt nur mit einer Schulter*  
Ich hab halt Geschmack.

David:  
*lächelt leicht bei Jonas Worten*  
*fragt sich tatsächlich manchmal, wie das gewesen wäre und ob die Leute hier mit seiner Transition toleranter umgegangen wären, als die Leute in Lychen und Fürstenberg, ob er es irgendwie leichter gehabt hätte oder genauso schwer*  
*hört Alex Worte und seufzt leise, weil er die Möglichkeit eigentlich schon gerne gehabt hätte*  
*wird durch Carlos Worte dann allerdings ein Stück weit aus seinen semitrüben Gedanken gerissen und denkt sich kurz, dass Carlos Abneigung gegen Alex ja nicht so schlimm sein kann, wenn er lacht und Scherze mit ihm macht*  
*sieht Carlos nun auch wieder bei Alex’ Antwort grinsen und triumphierend sagen: “Also gibst du zu, dass wir die geileren Mädels im Jahrgang hatten…”*  
*sieht, wie Jonas leicht die Augen verdreht und muss grinsen*  
*hört dann Abdi: “Ey, aber die Mädels im Jahrgang über uns waren auch nicht ohne... “*  
*kann irgendwie zu dem Gespräch nicht wirklich viel beitragen, schließt also zu Matteo auf, legt kurz seinen Arm um seine Hüfte und drückt ihm im Laufen einen Kuss auf die Wange, ehe er ihn wieder los lässt*  
*fragt ihn*  
Und? Wie ist deine Meinung? Geilere Mädels in eurem oder in Alex’ Jahrgang?!  
*grinst*

Matteo:  
*verdreht die Augen, als es mal wieder um sein Lieblingsthema geht*  
*fand das auch schon in der Mittelstufe anstrengend*  
*grinst, als David zum ihm aufschließt und grummelt als er ihn loslässt*  
*greift dann stattdessen nach seiner Hand*  
Das beste daran, dass wir nicht mehr in der Mittelstufe sind, ist, dass ich nicht mehr so tun muss, als würde ich dazu eine Meinung haben…  
*hört Jonas lachen und hört dann Abdi sagen: “Na dann halt Jungs… geilere Jungs in unserem oder Alex’ Jahrgang?”*  
*überlegt und geht einige der Jungs durch*  
Hmmm würd sagen Alex’ Jahrgang….  
*hört Alex lachen und dreht sich zu ihm um*  
Was? Findste nicht?  
*sieht Alex nicken: “Doch, doch, würd dir da zustimmen. Aber mutig das so zu sagen.”*  
*zuckt mit den Schultern*  
Ach, die können das ab.

David:  
*lächelt, als Matteo nach seiner Hand greift und verschlingt ihre Finger miteinander*  
*lacht dann leise bei seinen Worten und schaut ihn neugierig an bei Abdis Frage*  
*hört dann die Antwort, kann damit aber natürlich auch nicht viel anfangen, weil er die Jungs aus Alex’ Jahrgang nicht kennt*  
*freut sich ein bisschen, dass Alex am Gespräch teilnimmt und nicht direkt geflüchtet ist, als er gemerkt hat, dass das hier gerade wieder so ein “Geplänkel” ist*  
*lacht leise, als Matteo meint, dass die Jungs das abkönnen und sieht, wie Carlos sich ergriffen ans Herz fasst und meint: “Er verletzt uns ständig mit sowas! Wir sind das gewohnt!”*  
*hört dann Jonas, der ihn wohl nicht ausschließen will: “Und bei dir David? Eher die Jungs aus deinem alten Jahrgang oder wir?”*  
*sieht, wie er mit den Augenbrauen wackelt und hört dann Carlos: “Oh, wir haben noch ne Chance, doch bei wem die Geileren zu sein! Sag jetzt nichts falsches, Brudi!”*  
*lacht und überlegt kurz*  
*zuckt dann mit den Schultern*  
Hmmm… also rein äußerlich… schon die aus dem alten Jahrgang… wenn ich aber auf den Charakter gucke, nehm ich dann doch lieber euren Jahrgang… oder zumindest einen Teil davon…  
*klammert jetzt mal die Assis, die für sein Outing gesorgt haben aus*  
*hört Abdi: “Und auf den Charakter kommt’s doch viel mehr an! Wir haben gewonnen!” und Carlos: “Ey, aber so ungeil sehen wir jetzt auch nicht aus…”*

Matteo:  
*grinst etwas schadenfroh, als David auch - zumindest äußerlich - den anderen Jahrgang wählt*  
*lacht dann, als Carlos meint, er sähe nicht so ungeil aus*  
*will grad n Spruch reißen, als er Alex hört: “Und wenn du das so siehst, ist das doch das wichtigste.”*  
*grinst und schüttelt den Kopf*  
*hört dann, wie Carlos etwas trotzig sagt: “Und Kiki!”*  
*sieht, wie nun fast alle zeitgleich die Augen rollen und sieht ziemlich deutlich wie Alex sich n Spruch verkneift*  
*hört dann Mia rufen: “Alex, hast du meine Wasserflasche im Rucksack?”*  
*sieht, wie Alex nickt und etwas zügiger geht, um zu Mia aufzuschließen*  
*sieht auch, wie Hanna stehen geblieben ist und Jonas von der Gruppe wegzieht*  
*verlangsamt die Schritte und lässt sich mit David ans Ende der Truppe hinter Carlos und Abdi fallen*  
Ich glaub, so viel hat Alex in den ganzen letzten Tagen nicht mit uns geredet… hast du ihn verhext?

David:  
*hört der Unterhaltung weiter ziemlich amüsiert zu, bis Alex und Jonas ihr Grüppchen verlassen und zu ihren Mädels aufschließen*  
*lässt sich mit Matteo etwas zurückfallen, als auch Abdi und Carlos ein separates Gespräch beginnen*  
*grinst bei Matteos Worten und nickt*  
Ja, mit meinen geheimen Superkräften!  
*schüttelt dann aber den Kopf*  
Nee, es war eigentlich wirklich nett. Wir haben im Grunde nur darüber gesprochen, dass es sich doch manchmal lohnen kann, den Leuten ne Chance zu geben  
*zuckt dann mit den Schultern*  
War irgendwie komisch. Ich hab gar nicht damit gerechnet, dass wir ne flüssige Unterhaltung zustande kriegen… sonst sagt er ja nicht viel. Aber ich würd mal sagen, für seine Verhältnisse war er doch recht offen und gesprächig.

Matteo:  
*grinst leicht, als David berichtet und schaut zu Alex, der gerade einen Arm um Mia legt und nun auch mit Amira zu reden scheint*  
Tja, würd sagen, du hast einfach diesen Effekt auf Leute…  
*grinst und drückt ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange*  
Man will sich einfach mit dir unterhalten…  
*zuckt dann aber mit einer Schulter*  
Aber hätt ich bei Alex echt nicht gedacht, der wirkt eher so, als seien wir ihm alle egal, oder?

David:  
*schaut ebenfalls zu Alex und lächelt, als er sieht, dass dieser sich nun auch mit Amira unterhält*  
*zuckt mit den Schultern bei Matteos Worten und denkt sich, dass er ja eigentlich nicht wirklich viel gemacht ha*  
*grinst, als er einen Kuss auf die Wange bekommt und sagt leicht ironisch*  
Jaja, man kann mir nicht widerstehen…  
*drückt leicht seine Hand*  
*denkt über Matteos Frage nach und nickt langsam*  
Hmmm… ja, schon… aber ich glaub, manchmal ist das schon ein Stück weit Fassade… ich glaub, er überblickt die Situation schon immer recht gut.. wie gestern zum Beispiel. Wenn wir ihm egal wären, hätte er sich doch gestern nicht eingemischt, oder?  
*nagt kurz an seiner Unterlippe und meint dann*  
Ich glaub eher, dass da irgendwie mehr hinter steckt…. dass ihm irgendwas passiert ist und er sich deswegen lieber ein Stück weit raus hält und niemanden so wirklich an ihn ran lässt…

Matteo:  
*lacht leicht*  
Jaja, so ist das…  
*hört ihm dann zu und nickt langsam*  
Naja, wohl eher, wenn /du/ ihm egal wärst….  
*zuckt leicht mit einer Schulter*  
Ja, kann gut sein… er war auf jeden Fall ne ganze Weile aus der Schule raus, ehe er dann wiederholt hat… es gingen die wildesten Gerüchte rum, dass er im Gefängnis war, dass er wen geschwängert hätte, dass er entführt wurde…  
*zuckt wieder mit den Schultern*  
Ich glaub, das is alles Quatsch, aber irgendwas war bestimmt los….

David:  
*runzelt die Stirn, als Matteo von den Gerüchten erzählt, lacht dann leise und schüttelt den Kopf*  
*nickt bei seinen nächsten Worten und meint dann*  
Ist ja eigentlich auch egal, was los war. Vielleicht erzählt er es ja irgendwann mal und wenn nicht, ist es auch irgendwo okay. Ist ja seine Sache… aber ich fänd’s halt trotzdem nice, wenn er nicht immer so außen vor wäre.  
*zuckt mit den Schultern und meint*  
Naja, mal abwarten… vielleicht denkt er ja tatsächlich mal drüber nach…  
*hört in dem Moment Hanna rufen: “Hey, sollen wir vielleicht da drüben am See ne Pause machen? Oder wollt ihr noch weiter?”  
*wirft kurz einen Blick auf die Uhr und stellt fest, dass sie schon fast zwei Stunden unterwegs sind*  
*hört die Mehrheit nach einer Pause rufen und stimmt deswegen ebenfalls zu*

Matteo:  
*zuckt wieder mit einer Schulter*  
*hat jetzt nicht so das große Interesse an Alex, aber kennt ihn halt auch eigentlich gar nicht*  
Naja, so oder so, is doch nett, wenn du dich mit ihm verstehst….  
*hört dann Hanna nach der Pause rufen und nickt sofort*  
*setzen sich dann mit allen auf ein Stückchen Wiese an dem See*  
*ist etwas erstaunt, als Alex von Mia weg geht und sich zu ihm und David setzt*  
*sieht, wie er ihn anguckt und sagt: “Und? Kiffst du immer noch?”*  
*lacht leicht*  
Ist das deine Idee von Smalltalk?  
*sieht, wie Alex grinst und den Kopf schüttelt: “Ich steh nicht so auf Smalltalk.”*  
*schüttelt den Kopf*  
Ich auch nicht… und ja und nein, ab und an, nicht mehr so viel.

David:  
*hat sich mit Matteo auf eine der Decken an den See gesetzt und einen Schluck getrunken, als Alex bei ihnen auftaucht und sich zu ihnen setzt*  
*ist ein bisschen erstaunt, freut sich aber, dass er sich nicht wieder absondert*  
*muss dann allerdings grinsen bei seiner direkten Frage an Matteo und sieht auch, dass Matteo anscheinend leicht irritiert ist*  
*sieht Alex bei Matteos Antwort nicken und sieht, wie Alex nun zu ihm schaut und fragt: “Und du?”*  
*schüttelt den Kopf und meint*  
Extrem selten…  
*findet das Gespräch irgendwie gerade ein bisschen komisch*  
*grinst deswegen und fragt Alex*  
Und du?  
*sieht, wie dieser den Kopf schüttelt und hört ihn sagen: “Nee, ich find Drogen scheiße!”*  
*fragt weiter*  
Und Alkohol?  
*sieht ihn mit den Schultern zucken: “Ist im Grunde genommen auch ne Droge, darum in Maßen… ich kenn meine Grenzen.”*  
*nickt und lächelt*  
*findet trotzdem, dass das Gespräch gerade ziemlich stockend voran geht und erzählt darum einfach, ohne dass Alex nachgefragt hat*  
Solang es nicht Überhand nimmt, find ich Alkohol ganz okay. Ich darf ja eigentlich eh nicht so übermäßig viel wegen Testo, aber ab und an ne Ausnahme ist schon drin… aber ja, Grenzen kennen ist wahrscheinlich wichtig…

Matteo:  
*hört den beiden zu und findet es ein bisschen komisch*  
*trinkt eigentlich ganz gern und gern auch mal mehr*  
*hat ja aber auch gelernt, dass Drogen keine Lösung ist*  
Naja, ich kiff schon ganz gern, ehrlich gesagt… aber man muss halt aufpassen ne?  
*sieht, wie Alex ihn mustert und fragt: “Aufpassen, dass man nichts Stärkeres nimmt, zum Beispiel.”*  
*schüttelt den Kopf*  
Nee, das würd ich eh nicht machen… aber kann halt schnell zu ner Flucht werden, und dann isses nicht so geil…. und nicht soo leicht da wieder raus zu kommen…  
*sieht, wie Alex sich kurz anspannt, sich dann aber anscheinend wieder unter Kontrolle hat: “Jap, deswegen lass ich es gar nicht erst drauf ankommen.”  
*zuckt mit einer Schulter*  
Jeder wie er will, ne? Ich hab’s ganz gut im Griff, würd ich sagen.

David:  
*hat nie wirklich Probleme mit Drogen und Alkohol gehabt und verfolgt deswegen das Gespräch zwischen Alex und Matteo ziemlich schweigsam*  
*weiß, dass Matteo in der Zeit, wo es ihm wegen ihm schlecht ging, viel gekifft hat, hat aber irgendwie das Gefühl, dass auch Alex irgendwelche schlechten Erfahrungen gemacht hat, weswegen er sich so vehement dagegen entschieden hat*  
*nickt, als Matteo sagt, dass er’s ganz gut im Griff hat*  
*sieht Alex minimal lächeln und Matteo prüfend mustern, ehe er schließlich mit den Schultern zuckt und ein wenig amüsiert sagt: “Dann muss ich mir ja keine Sorgen machen…”*  
*lacht leise und wuschelt Matteo einmal kurz liebevoll durch die Haare*  
Musst du eh nicht - ich pass schon auf ihn auf!  
*sieht dann, wie sich Mia neben Alex pflanzt und eine Schüssel mit Obst in ihrer Mitte abstellt: “Na ihr?! Alles gut bei euch? Ich dachte, ich bring mal eine kleine Stärkung…”*

Matteo:  
*ist ein bisschen überrascht bei Alex Worten*  
*hätte nicht gedacht, dass er sich so oder so Sorgen um ihn machen würde*  
*grinst dann leicht bei Davids Worten*  
Genau, ich bin in den besten Händen…  
*lacht leicht und lehnt sich etwas gegen David*  
*sieht dann Mia auftauchen und sich dazu setzen*  
Geil, danke…  
*greift nach ein paar Weintrauben und fängt an zu essen*  
*hört dann Mia sagen: “Und? Worüber redet ihr?”*  
Über Drogen….  
*sieht, wie Mia grinst: “Na, da hast du ja sicher ne Menge beizusteuern…”*  
*schaut sie gespielt vorwurfsvoll an*  
Haha…

David:  
*nimmt sich auch eine Weintraube und grinst, als Matteo wie aus der Pistole geschossen das Gesprächsthema verkündet*  
*hört dann Alex Mia erzählen: “Wir sind aber gerade fertig und uns ziemlich einig, dass man seine Grenzen kennen und es nicht übertreiben sollte.”*  
*sieht Mia nicken, von einem zum anderen schauen und an ihm hängen bleiben, ehe sie schließlich fragt: “Okay… und um ein neues Thema aufzugreifen: Wie hast du es bitte geschafft, dass mein Freund sich dazu herablässt, sich mal mit einem Teil dieser Gruppe auseinanderzusetzen?! Ist ja schließlich nicht so, dass ich ihm schon öfter damit in den Ohren lag…”*  
*sieht Alex die Augen verdrehen, lacht leise und schüttelt den Kopf*  
Ich hab nichts gemacht! Ehrlich! Wir haben uns einfach nur unterhalten…  
*sieht, wie Mia zwischen ihm und Alex hin und her schaut und schließlich verkündet: “Find ich gut! Solltet ihr öfter machen!”*  
*hört Alex stöhnen und dann leicht gereizt, aber mit einem winzigen Schmunzeln sagen: “Und wenn das jetzt noch weiter thematisiert wird, dann setz ich mich wieder irgendwo alleine hin… war doch keine große Sache.”*  
*sieht Alex an und dann Mia und nickt*  
Stimmt! War keine große Sache!  
*hat ein bisschen das Gefühl, dass Alex es auch nicht so pralle findet, Gesprächsthema zu sein - zumindest nicht, was seine Marotten angeht und wechselt darum das Thema*  
*wendet sich an Mia, während er sich noch eine Weintraube nimmt und fragt*  
Wie lange seid ihr eigentlich schon zusammen?

Matteo:  
*muss etwas grinsen, als auch Mia kommentiert, was David für einen Effekt auf Alex hatte*  
*ist ein bisschen stolz und freut sich, dass auch andere sehen, wie toll David ist*  
*muss leise lachen, als Alex sagt, dass er sich gleich wieder woanders hinsetzt und kann das sehr gut nachvollziehen*  
*hört dann Davids Frage und sieht, wie Mia leicht grinst: “Da scheiden sich ein bisschen die Geister… ich sag immer seitdem wir uns das erste Mal geküsst haben, aber Alex sagt, als wir uns das erste Mal vertragen haben.”*  
*muss etwas grinsen weil das irgendwie zu den beiden passt*  
Also feiert ihr gar nicht richtig?  
*sieht wie Alex den Kopf schüttelt: “Ne, wir warten bis n Jahr um ist und dann streiten wir uns wahrscheinlich nochmal drüber, welches Datum wir nehmen.”*  
*zuckt mit einer Schulter*  
Nehmt doch beide… Erster Kuss ist doch auch was zum feiern….  
*sieht Mia grinsen: “Ihr macht das so?”*  
*nickt und sieht, wie David auch grinst*  
Oh ja, wir kommen aus dem Feiern quasi gar nicht mehr raus.  
*hört, wie Alex sagt: “Ach ja? Und was feiert ihr heute?”*  
*grinst etwas verschmitzt*  
Heute feiern wir…  
*bekommt dann aber n Ellbogen von David in die Seite gerammt und hustet leicht*  
Was denn? Heute feiern wir 4 monatiges 1. Mal sehen Jubiläum.  
*sieht, wie Alex belustigt den Kopf schüttelt: “Das merkt ihr euch alles? Was denn noch so?”*

David:  
*grinst bei Alex Worten und kann sich das so richtig vorstellen, wie sie diskutieren, wann sie denn feiern sollen*  
*findet da schon, dass sie das besser gelöst haben und einfach alles feiern bzw. würdigen und sich erinnern*  
*nickt dann bei Matteos Vorschlag*  
Find ich auch…  
*wird leicht verlegen, als Alex fragt, was sie heute feiern und schaut Matteo mit großen Augen an, als er tatsächlich zum Antworten ansetzt*  
*knufft ihn in die Seite und sieht ihn vielsagend an*  
*hört dann allerdings seine Worte und muss sofort grinsen*  
*hatte das zwar nicht wirklich auf dem Schirm, weil sie es letzten Monat nicht gefeiert haben, denkt sich dann aber, dass es wohl so sein wird, wenn Matteo es sagt*  
*schüttelt den Kopf bei Alex Frage und deutet mit dem Daumen auf Matteo*  
Mr. Superhirn hat die Daten alle auf dem Schirm… ich hatte es bisher nicht so mit Daten…  
*hört Mia: “Na wenn ihr so gerne feiert, brauchst du nen Kalender, damit du auch mal dran denkst…”*  
*räuspert sich und grinst*  
Ähm ja, den hab ich mir letztens dann mal angeschafft. Jetzt muss ich nur noch dran denken, drauf zu schauen…  
*hört Mia lachen und sieht Alex schmunzeln und dann nochmal fragen: “Und was wird noch gefeiert außer dem Zusammenkommen, dem ersten Kuss und der ersten Begegnung?”*  
*überlegt grinsend*  
Hmm… erstes mal Abhängen… der erste Fast-Kuss…  
*hört Mia kichern: “Ihr hattet einen Fast-Kuss!? Wie süß!”*  
*schenkt ihr den Sekretariatsblick und ist eigentlich ganz froh, unterbrochen zu werden, so dass er nicht noch das erste Mal, das erste Mal ohne Binder, den ersten Kuss im Regen und sowas erwähnen muss*  
*denkt sich, dass die beiden das sicher albern finden würden*

Matteo:  
*nickt etwas stolz, als David sagt dass er sich alle Daten merkt*  
*findet es immer noch gut, sich an sowas zu erinnern*  
*nickt dann zustimmen zu allem, was David aufzählt*  
*grinst, als Mia sich über den ersten Fast-Kuss amüsiert*  
Ja, wo wir grad so nett zusammen sitzen… ihr seid übrigens schuld, dass es ein Fast-Kuss ist und nicht unser erster Kuss.  
*sieht, wie Alex etwas verwirrt schaut und Mia lacht: “Wir? Wieso?”*  
*zuckt mit einer Schulter*  
Ihr seid streitend reingeplatzt… tja, da war die Stimmung dann irgendwie hin…  
*sieht, wie Alex belustigt schaut und Mia zumindest ein bisschen beschämt: “Oh, sorry…”*  
*hört dann überraschenderweise Alex fragen: “Wann war’n das?”*

David:  
*hat fast vergessen, dass Alex und Mia ja dafür verantwortlich sind, dass es nach der Neon-Party nicht zu einem richtigen Kuss gekommen ist und lacht leise*  
Stimmt ja, das hab ich total verdrängt!  
*lacht, als Mia sich entschuldigt und winkt ab*  
Alles gut, hat ja dann trotzdem noch geklappt…  
*ditscht mit seinem Knie kurz gegen das von Matteo, als er Alex Frage hört*  
*runzelt die Stirn*  
Hmmm… nach der Neonparty… das war am…  
*schaut fragend zu Matteo und nickt, als er sofort “29.3.” sagt*  
*sieht, wie Alex zu Mia schaut und hört ihn fragen: “War das der London Streit?”*  
*sieht Mia mit den Schultern zucken: “Kann sein… kommt zeitlich hin…”*  
*lacht leise und fragt*  
Streitet ihr euch so oft, dass ihr nicht mehr wisst, wann welcher Streit war?!

Matteo:  
*nennt David sofort das Datum, als er fragend zu ihm guckt*  
*nickt dann auch zu Alex’ Frage*  
Jap, war der London Streit.  
*sieht, wie Alex ihn verwirrt anguckt: “Woher weißt du das denn?”*  
*zuckt mit einer Schulter*  
Ich weiß das, weil ich wie n Blöder auf ne Nachricht von dem hier gewartet hab und die Mädels alle bei uns im Wohnzimmer gesessen und Mia betüddelt haben…  
*sieht, wie Mia leicht grinst: “Ah jaaaa, ich erinner mich. Ich erinner mich auch an deinen geistreichen Beitrag”*  
*lacht leicht*  
Ja… sorry… war mit Gedanken woanders…  
*sieht, wie Mia ihn anstupst: “Es sei dir verziehen.”*

David:  
*verfolgt das Gespräch und isst währenddessen noch ein paar Weintrauben*  
*muss grinsen, als Matteo meint, dass er auf ne Nachricht von ihm gewartet hat und legt ihm entschuldigend den Arm um die Schulter, da er an dem Tag außer einem Guten Morgen an Matteo nicht wirklich eine Nachricht zustande gekriegt hat*  
*gibt ihm einen Kuss auf die Schläfe und gibt in Richtung Alex und Mia zu*  
Ja, und /der da/... *zeigt auf sich selbst* ...hat’s irgendwie nicht hingekriegt, zu antworten…  
*lockert dann seinen Griff um Matteo und fragt amüsiert*  
Was war denn dein geistreicher Beitrag?  
*hört Mia antworten: “Dass Alex n Idiot ist…”*  
*sieht, wie Alex die Stirn runzelt: “Na vielen Dank auch!”*  
*hört Mia: “Warst du zu dem Zeitpunkt aber auch, Schatz!”*

Matteo:  
*lehnt sich gegen David, als er ihm einen Arm um die Schulter legt*  
Jaha… irgendwie nicht hingekriegt…  
*grinst dann leicht, als Mia seinen Wortbeitrag wiederholt*  
Ja, sorry… wie gesagt, war nicht ganz bei der Sache… klang entfernt aber so, als hättest du dich idiotisch verhalten…  
*sieht, wie Alex tatsächlich grinst und nickt: “Ja, okay, stimmt vielleicht.”*  
*schaut eher zufällig rüber zu den Mädels und sieht wie Hanna Sam anstupst: “Ja, dann sag /ihm/ das doch, der beißt nicht.”*  
*sieht, wie Sam dann rüber schaut und begegnet ihrem Blick und zieht fragend die Augenbrauen*  
*sieht dann, wie sie aufsteht und rüberkommt*  
*sieht, wie sie zu David guckt und sagt: “Uhm…. sorry, wenn ich stör…. aber ich wollt mich entschuldigen, für gestern… ich wollte echt nicht, dass du dich unwohl fühlst und es tut mir leid, wenn ich das nicht gecheckt hab.”*

David:  
*grinst und zuckt mit den Schultern*  
*meint dann zu Alex*  
Wärst du vorgestern abend mit am Start gewesen, hättest du mitbekommen, dass wir festgestellt haben, dass wir manchmal alle ziemliche Idioten sind… außer Abdi…  
*muss dann selbst lachen und fügt hinzu*  
Naja, okay, er wohl auch manchmal…  
*sieht dann erst, dass Sam auf sie zukommt und wird sofort wieder ernst*  
*hofft, dass sie nicht wieder irgendwas Dummes sagt und hofft, dass er nicht auf irgendwas Dummes reagieren muss und hofft, dass sie vielleicht was von Mia oder Matteo oder Alex will und nicht von ihm, sieht dann aber, dass sie genau ihn anblickt und runzelt leicht die Stirn, als sie bei ihnen stehen bleibt*  
*hört ihr Worte und hört Alex murmeln: “Fällt ihr ja früh ein…” und sieht aus dem Augenwinkel, wie Mia ihm die Hand auf den Arm legt, damit er die Klappe hält*  
*weiß gar nicht so recht, was er sagen soll, findet es aber schon gut und mutig von Sam, dass sie sich entschuldigt*  
*murmelt darum nur*  
Schon okay… lass es uns einfach abhaken, ja?  
*will da nicht nochmal drüber reden, weil er Angst hat, sie könnte vielleicht wieder was Blödes sagen*  
*sieht, wie sie erleichtert nickt und grinst: “Ich bin halt nicht so gut mit Worten… also vielleicht sollte ich echt mal noch n bisschen lesen zu Thema oder so…”*  
*zuckt mit den Schultern*  
Wenn’s dich interessiert, dann mach das…  
*versucht ein aufmunterndes Lächeln und sieht sie nicken, dann ein wenig unsicher zurück auf Hanna und Kiki zeigen und hört sie schließlich sagen: “Okay, bis später…”*  
*ist irgendwie erleichtert, dass sie wieder weg ist, aber auch, dass sie sich entschuldigt hat und dadurch irgendwie ein angenehmerer Umgang mit ihr möglich ist und lehnt sich nun wieder entspannt ein wenig mehr gegen Matteo*  
*atmet einmal tief durch und schaut in die Runde*  
*hört wie Mia schmunzelnd sagt: “Das war doch… nett!” und muss leicht grinsen, als Alex nur die Augen verdreht*

Matteo:  
*hört Sam’s Worte und verkneift sich einen Kommentar*  
*grinst aber minimal, als er den von Alex hört*  
*presst die Lippen aufeinander, als David sagt, sie sollen es einfach abhaken*  
*kann sich denken, dass er wahrscheinlich bei jedem anderen ein bisschen verständnisvoller gewesen wär*  
*schlägt dann die Hand vor den Mund bei Davids zweiter Antwort*  
*wartet, bis Sam weg ist, bis er anfängt zu lachen*  
*sieht wie David ihn fragend anschaut und imitiert ihn*  
Wenn’s dich interessiert….  
*sieht, wie Mia ihn belustigt, aber auch strafend anguckt*  
Was denn? Also wirklich… das war… lustig!  
*hört dann zum Glück, wie Kiki laut verkündet: “Alles klar, Leute, weiter gehts! Packt zusammen!”*

David:  
*hört Matteo lachen und zuckt mit den Schultern*  
*nagt an seiner Unterlippe und hat kurz ein schlechtes Gewissen*  
War das zu gemein?!  
*hört Alex sofort sagen: “Nein!”,sieht wie Matteo den Kopf schüttelt: “Ach Quatsch…” und schaut fragend zu Mia, die aber nur mit den Schultern zuckt*  
*verzieht leicht das Gesicht und meint*  
Ich will einfach nur nicht wieder in so eine Situation kommen wie gestern… Fragen sind ja okay, aber irgendwie… ach, keine Ahnung…  
*findet, dass die Fragen bei Sam eher senationsgeil klangen, will das aber vor Mia ungerne behaupten*  
*ist darum froh, als Kiki meint, dass sie weiter wollen und steht sofort auf, um beim Zusammenpacken zu helfen*  
*hat keine Lust, sich schon wieder von Sam die Laune vermiesen zu lassen und ist darum ganz froh, als Jonas bei ihnen auftaucht und verkündet: “Ey, Brudis! Ich hab nen Baumarkt ergoogelt - sind auf dem Rückweg nur 2 km Umweg!”*  
*grinst und meint nur*  
Nice - dann kann’s ja morgen losgehen…


	11. 11.07.2019 (2) - Ersticke!

**Donnerstag, 21:25 Uhr**

Matteo:  
*sitzt mit David, Hanna, Jonas, Mia, Alex, Carlos und Kiki zusammen an der Feuerstelle*  
*Abdi, Sam und Amira sind in der Hütte weil sie Uno-süchtig geworden sind und ständig Revanche fordern*  
*nippelt an seinem zweiten Bier rum und hört etwas abwesend zu, wie Carlos eine Geschichte über irgendeine Cousine erzählt, der mal was total lustiges passiert ist*  
*findet die Geschichte eher langweilig*  
*lässt dann die leere Bierflasche auf den Boden fallen und schlingt seinen Arm um David, um ihn etwas näher zu ziehen*  
*spürt aber, wie er sich verspannt und fragt besorgt*  
Alles okay?

David:  
*hört Carlos’ Geschichte über seine Cousine zu und grinst an den richtigen Stellen*  
*ist ziemlich groggi von der Wanderung und hat zudem nach dem Abendessen noch eine Runde Fußball mit Jonas, Alex und Abdi gespielt, bevor Abdi sich dann mit Sam und Amira zum Unospielen in die Hütte verzogen und der Rest sich um die Feuerstelle versammelt hat*  
*liegt mit einer Flasche Wasser - da er sich ja für heute vorgenommen hatte mal keinen Alkohol zu trinken - zwischen Matteos Beinen und versucht, sich ein bisschen zu entspannen*  
*verspannt sich dann aber, als Matteo versucht ihn näher zu ziehen, weil Matteos Arm ein bisschen unglücklich auf dem Binder und seiner Brust landet und es ihm kurz die Luft abdrückt, entspannt sich aber wieder, als er seinen Griff lockert*  
*rutscht von selbst ein bisschen näher an ihn heran und nickt bei seiner Frage*  
Alles gut!  
*lächelt und verschlingt ihre Finger miteinander und legt ihre Hände auf seinem Bauch ab*

Matteo:  
*beobachtet David besorgt*  
*sieht, wie er etwas ruckelt und sich in Position bringt*  
*verzieht leicht das Gesicht bei Davids Antwort*  
Alles gut? Wenn ich n Euro kriegen würd für jedes Mal, wenn du das sagst…  
*drückt seine Hand leicht und legt sein Kinn auf Davids Schulter ab*  
*sagt leise*  
Du hast den Binder schon wieder viel zu lange an….

David:  
*würde wahrscheinlich jetzt den Sekretariatsblick aufsetzen, wenn er Matteo anschauen könnte, aber lacht so nur einmal kurz leise und meint*  
Es ist aber wirklich alles gut…  
*dreht den Kopf minimal und küsst sein Kinn, ehe er ihn wieder gegen Matteos Schulter lehnt und jetzt der Diskussion folgt, die durch die Geschichte um Carlos Cousine entstanden ist*  
*lacht, als er die Blicke zwischen Alex und Carlos sieht, die beide unterschiedliche Meinungen haben und meint*  
Ey, Carlos! Wenn das nicht deine Cousine wäre, fändest du das Ende der Story auch ein bisschen weird...  
*wird dann abgelenkt, als er Matteos Kinn an seiner Schulter spürt und lächelt leicht*  
*hört dann seine Frage und wirft einen Blick auf die Uhr*  
*bräuchte das eigentlich nicht, weil er spürt, dass Matteo eigentlich Recht hat und murmelt*  
N bisschen geht noch… ist doch gerade ganz lustig…

Matteo:  
*hmmmt leicht, als David sagt, es sei wirklich alles gut*  
*denkt manchmal, dass er es vielleicht gar nicht mehr merkt, wenn der Binder weh tut und zu lang an ist und findet das eigentlich nicht wirklich beruhigend*  
*ist etwas verwirrt, als David was zu der Story beizusteuern hat*  
*hat das Ende nicht gehört und so auch nicht wirklich ne Meinung*  
*zuckt mit einer Schulter als David meint es sei doch grad ganz lustig*  
Kann sein… aber….  
*schaut auf die Uhr*  
Du hast das Ding jetzt 12 Stunden an….  
*zögert kurz und sagt dann*  
Sonst zieh ihn doch aus… kannst doch n Hoodie von mir anziehen, der is weit….

David:  
*seufzt leise, als Matteo ihm vorhält, wie lange er den Binder jetzt schon trägt, hmpft nur leicht und zuckt mit den Schultern*  
*will nicht schon um halb zehn ins Bett und denkt sich, dass er ja hier gerade ziemlich entspannt liegt und es wahrscheinlich mit dem Binder schlimmer wäre, wenn er sich jetzt noch viel bewegen würde*  
*achtet im Alltag schon ziemlich darauf, ihn wirklich nicht zu lange zu tragen, aber das hier war eben Urlaub und ne Ausnahmesituation*  
*schüttelt sofort den Kopf, als Matteo vorschlägt, ihn auszuziehen*  
*weiß, dass man mit Matteos Hoodie und der richtigen Körperhaltung wahrscheinlich wirklich nicht viel sehen würde, würde sich aber alleine schon deswegen unwohl fühlen, weil er weiß, dass er keinen Binder trägt*  
*richtet sich ein bisschen auf, um Matteo anschauen zu können und lächelt*  
Hör mal… es ist lieb, dass du dir Sorgen machst! Wirklich! Aber es geht noch ein bisschen, ja? Wenn ich es mal ein paar Tage übertreibe, ist das doch nicht so schlimm… ich achte doch sonst auch immer ganz gut drauf…  
*grinst leicht*  
… und wenn ich sonst nicht drauf achte, achtest du drauf… aber jetzt im Urlaub find ich’s irgendwie nicht so nice, deswegen früher ins Bett zu gehen oder so…  
*spricht ein kleines bisschen kurzatmig, da er sich in nem komischen Winkel zu Matteo gedreht und relativ viel am Stück gesprochen hat, merkt es aber nicht wirklich, sondern lächelt Matteo nur nochmal an, beugt sich vor und gibt ihm einen kurzen Kuss*

Matteo:  
*sieht, wie David sofort den Kopf schüttelt und seufzt*  
*presst die Lippen leicht zusammen und legt den Kopf leicht schief als er sich umdreht*  
*schaut ihn ein bisschen skeptisch an*  
Ein paar Tage? Wir sind zwei Wochen im Urlaub…  
*schüttelt dann den Kopf*  
Mann, David, du warst den ganzen Tag auf den Beinen, du hast Fußball gespielt, du bist kurzatmig… ich sag das doch nicht, um dich zu ärgern… ich sag das, weil es echt schädlich sein kann…

David:  
*presst die Lippen zusammen, als Matteo auf die zwei Wochen Urlaub hinweist und sagt dann noch recht ruhig und leicht amüsiert*  
Ich weiß… und ich hab nicht vor, ihn jeden Tag 12 Stunden zu tragen…  
*ist innerlich aber doch inzwischen leicht nervös, weil er merkt, dass Matteo es wirklich ernst meint und er ihn diesmal wahrscheinlich nicht mit “alles gut” abspeisen kann*  
*legt den Kopf leicht schief und zieht die Augenbrauen hoch, als Matteo anfängt aufzuzählen, was er heute alles gemacht hat und schnappt leicht*  
Ich bin nicht kurzatmig!  
*merkt dann aber, dass er recht hat und schüttelt den Kopf*  
Ich weiß, dass du mich nicht ärgern willst und ich weiß, dass es schädlich sein /kann/, ja. Aber sicher nicht, wenn ich mal 3 Tage das Ding zu lange trage…

Matteo:  
*nickt langsam*  
Hast du nicht? Sondern? Jeden Tag nach 8 Stunden ins Bett gehen?  
*weiß, dass David das Thema nervt*  
*kann das auch verstehen*  
*aber nervt es auch, dass er das so locker sieht, wenn es ganz offensichtlich gesundheitliche Folgen hat*  
*zieht die Augenbrauen hoch, als er sagt, er sei nicht kurzatmig*  
*pfft leicht*  
Is klar.  
*schüttelt den Kopf*  
Kann, ja. Aber nicht “kann” wie, schlecht Autofahren kann zu Unfällen führen, sondern eher “kann” wie verdorbenes Essen kann zu Magenschmerzen führen.  
*schluckt leicht und versteht nicht, warum David nicht versteht, worum es ihm geht*  
*sagt, immer noch leise, aber bestimmt*  
Das Ding presst deinen Oberkörper zusammen, deine Lunge… das hat doch  
n Grund, dass die sagen nicht länger als 8 Stunden.

David:  
*zuckt mit den Schultern und schüttelt gleichzeitig den Kopf bei Matteos Frage*  
*schnaubt dann leise und meint*  
Ja, vielleicht sollte ich das tun… ich geh ab jetzt einfach jeden Abend ganz brav um sechs ins Bett - ach nein, warte, manchmal stehen wir ja schon um 9 auf… dann eben um fünf. Abendessen fällt dann eben aus für mich…  
*fühlt sich unverstanden und fährt sich einmal kurz hilflos durch die Haare*  
*atmet einmal kurz durch und versucht, sich zu beruhigen*  
*denkt sich, dass jetzt die Stimmung eh verdorben ist und sie eigentlich tatsächlich ins Zelt gehen könnten, will das jetzt aber irgendwie aus Prinzip nicht anbieten*  
*hört in dem Moment Carlos’ besorgte Stimme: “Ey, Brudis, alles okay bei euch?!”*  
*nickt automatisch und schaut kurz zu Carlos rüber*  
Alles okay!  
*dreht sich dann richtig zu Matteo um, um nicht so verdreht dazusitzen und damit die anderen möglichst wenig von dem Thema mitbekommen und stöhnt leise, als Matteo ihn auf die gesundheitlichen Folgen aufmerksam macht*  
*sagt bestimmter und betont*  
Ich weiß das! Aber wie stellst du dir das vor, hmm?  
*lacht ironisch*  
Du kannst doch nicht allen ernstes verlangen, dass ich wirklich jeden Abend um sechs ins Zelt gehe?!

Matteo:  
*schüttelt den Kopf, als er schnaubt und rollt ein bisschen mit den Augen*  
Das meint ich doch überhaupt nicht…  
*will da noch mehr zu sagen, wird dann aber von Carlos unterbrochen*  
*schaut ihn dann an, als er sich umdreht*  
Es gibt doch nicht nur die zwei Möglichkeiten.  
*versteht echt nicht, warum David seine Gesundheit so leichtfertig aufs Spiel setzt*  
*versucht leise zu reden, aber is halt auch etwas emotional*  
Und verlangen tu ich schon mal gar nichts, ok? Ich sag nur, dass es dir offensichtlich nicht gut tut. Mach einfach mal ne Pause am Tag oder so.  
*schüttelt wieder den Kopf*  
Wenn du ihn zu lange an hast, ist es nicht gut. Wenn du ihn nicht an hast, ist es auch nicht gut, aber wenigstens gefährdest du nicht deine Lunge oder deine Rippen. Wo is also der Unterschied wenn du mal kaschierst anstatt ihn anzuhaben?

David:  
*zieht fragend die Augenbrauen hoch, als Matteo meint, dass es doch nicht nur zwei Möglichkeiten gibt und schnaubt leise, als er meint, dass er am Tag ne Pause machen soll*  
Das klingt ja theoretisch ganz gut, aber gestern und heute waren wir den ganzen Tag unterwegs! Wann hätte ich denn da ne Pause machen sollen!?  
*will sich nicht mit Matteo streiten und weiß eigentlich auch, dass er Recht hat, aber hat das Gefühl, dass er sich das alles einfacher vorstellt, als es tatsächlich ist*  
*hört dann seinen nächsten Vorschlag und starrt ihn entgeistert an*  
Für /mich/ macht es einen Unterschied! Auch wenn du mir hundertmal versicherst, dass man nichts sieht, wenn ich weite Sachen trage, aber ich spür einfach den Unterschied! Ich…  
*schüttelt leicht fassungslos den Kopf und merkt gar nicht, dass er langsam ein bisschen lauter wird*  
Du weißt nicht, wie das ist! Du weißt nicht, wie es sich anfühlt, wenn man das Gefühl hat, dass da was ist, was da nicht hingehört und wenn man das Gefühl hat, dass alle anderen es wissen…

Matteo:  
*presst die Lippen aufeinander als er schnaubt*  
Ja, gut, dann waren das eben die Ausnahmen, aber doch nicht dauerhaft…..  
*sieht dann, wie er ihn anstarrt und weiß sofort, dass David den Vorschlag nicht mögen wird*  
*atmet einmal tief ein und aus*  
*kann ihn tatsächlich nicht verstehen und schüttelt leicht den Kopf, als er ihn so anfährt*  
Ja, okay, ich versteh das nicht, ich hab da absolut keine Ahnung von! Das stimmt! Aber weißt du wovon ich Ahnung hab? Dass ich nicht will, dass du dir was tust! Dass du BEWUSST deine Gesundheit aufs Spiel setzt! Das ist bescheuert! Die sagen ACHT Stunden!

David:  
*schüttelt nur den Kopf bei Matteos Worten*  
*findet, dass er starr auf irgendwas beharrt, was er mal gelesen hat und dass er überhaupt nicht darüber nachdenkt, dass er sich dadurch ständig einschränken müsste*  
Ich setze nicht meine Gesundheit aufs Spiel, nur weil ich ihn mal ein paar Tage länger als acht Stunden trage… diese blöden acht Stunden! Ich hab das Gefühl seit ich 13 bin, dreht sich alles nur um acht Stunden! Ich richte mein ganzes Leben nach diesen acht Stunden aus! Ich trage dieses Ding jetzt seit 5 Jahren! Und es ist nicht das erste mal, dass ich ihn länger als 8 Stunden trage! Ich hab ihn sogar vor 2 Monaten ein ganzes Wochenende lang getragen! Und guck mal, ich lebe noch!

Matteo:  
*schüttelt ebenfalls den Kopf*  
Ja, diese blöden acht Stunden! Diese blöden acht Stunden kommen ja aber irgendwoher, oder nicht? Wenn es nicht schlimm wäre, ihn länger zu tragen, würden sie das ja wohl auch sagen, oder nicht?  
*merkt nicht wirklich, dass seine Stimme etwas lauter wird*  
Ja, super, du lebst noch, da hast du die Latte aber ziemlich tief gelegt! Und dass du ihn n ganzes Wochenende lang getragen hast, war auch bescheuert, und das weißt du auch!

David:  
*fährt sich verärgert durch’s Gesicht, weil er weiß, dass Matteo mit den acht Stunden eigentlich recht hat und er nicht weiß, was er noch sagen soll, um ihn von seiner Meinung abzubringen*  
*fährt ihn frustriert an*  
Ja, okay, das war bescheuert! Aber das war es auch irgendwo wert, oder? Manchmal gibt es eben Sachen, die mehr bedeuten, als diese acht Stunden!  
*atmet einmal mehr oder weniger tief durch und schüttelt den Kopf*  
So kommen wir doch nicht weiter - wir drehen uns im Kreis…  
*hat das Gefühl, dass ihm die Argumente ausgehen*  
*schaut ihn an, wie er da sitzt und sieht in dem Moment einfach nur, dass Matteo stur auf irgendwelche Regeln beharrt, aber nicht die geringste Ahnung hat, wie es ihm dabei geht - dass er, wenn er sich an die Acht-Stunden- Regel halten würde, auf die Gesellschaft der anderen verzichten müsste*  
*merkt, wie ihn der Gedanke wieder ein wenig wütender macht und bockt stur rum*  
Du kennst die Leute dein Leben lang! Du hattest immer Freunde um dich! Ich nicht! Ich erleb sowas hier zum ersten mal und ich will nichts verpassen, verstehst du das nicht!? Willst du mir das vermiesen?! Willst du mich nicht dabei haben!? Willst du, dass ich stattdessen lieber alleine im Zelt hocke?!

Matteo:  
*starrt ihn an, als er sagt, dass es das wert war*  
*findet, dass nichts es wert ist, dass er seine Gesundheit so aufs Spiel setzt*  
*denkt aber, dass er sagen kann, was er will grad und David würde es nicht verstehen*  
*schluckt schwer, als er sagt, dass sie so nicht weiter kommen*  
Wir drehen uns im Kreis, ja, weil du genau weißt, dass ich Recht hab!  
*starrt ihn dann an und merkt, wie sich bei ihm alles zusammenzieht, weil David wirklich überhaupt nicht checkt, worum es ihm geht und jetzt sogar im Gegenteil ihm noch unterstellt, er wollte ihm was Böses*  
*schnaubt*  
Das is grad nicht dein Ernst, oder?  
*steht auf und wird lauter*  
Weißt du was? Dann mach doch was du willst! Ersticke! Hab ne gebrochene Rippe! Was weiß ich! Mir egal! Ich bin raus!  
*schüttelt nochmal den Kopf und merkt gar nicht, dass Hanna, Jonas, Alex, Mia, Kiki und Carlos bei seinem Ausbruch geschockt zu ihnen rüber geguckt haben*  
*macht eine wegwerfende Handbewegung und dreht sich um und haut ab Richtung See*

David:  
*zuckt nur mit den Schultern, als Matteo ihn fragt, ob das sein Ernst sei*  
*schaut dann leicht erstaunt zu ihm auf, als er aufsteht, hört seine Worte und fühlt sich mit einem mal ziemlich schlecht*  
*merkt, wie es ihn verletzt, dass Matteo sagt, dass es ihm egal sei und dass er ersticken soll, auch wenn er eigentlich weiß, dass Matteo es nicht so meint*  
*ist aber geschockt, dass es soweit gekommen ist, dass er so ausrastet und will schon die Hand nach ihm ausstrecken, damit er sich wieder hinsetzt, als er auch schon Richtung See verschwindet*  
*fühlt sich im ersten Moment wie benebelt, hat einen Kloß im Hals und spürt, dass er in dem Moment rot wird, als ihm bewusst wird, dass die anderen ihn anstarren*  
*würde Matteo am liebsten sofort nachgehen, aber hat das Gefühl, dass sie sich dann nur weiter streiten würden*  
*hört, wie Jonas sich räuspert, ein Stück näher zu ihm rückt ihm die Hand auf die Schulter legt: “Ähm… soll ich… möchtest du, dass ich mal nach ihm sehe?”*  
*weiß eigentlich gerade irgendwie gar nicht, was er möchte, nickt aber, weil ihm mit einem mal bewusst wird, dass er trotz des Streits nicht will, dass Matteo sich jetzt irgendwie alleine fühlt*  
*spürt, wie Jonas seine Schulter nochmal leicht drückt, dann aufsteht und hinter Matteo her geht*  
*schaut nun das erste mal richtig in die Runde der anderen und sieht besorgte und verwirrte Gesichter*  
*hört Mia unsicher sagen: “Ich weiß nicht… vielleicht sollten wir…”, sieht, dass Alex unsicher mit den Schultern zuckt und sieht Carlos nicken: “Ja, ist vielleicht besser, wir haben das hier schon irgendwie im Griff”*  
*sieht Mia und Alex nicken und Richtung Hütte verschwinden*  
*würde am liebsten ebenfalls verschwinden und macht Anstalten aufzustehen, spürt aber in dem Moment Carlos Hand auf seiner Schulter und sieht, wie er sich neben ihn setzt und auch Kiki und Hanna näher rücken*  
*hört, wie Hanna vorsichtig fragt: “Ist alles okay?!”*  
*ist kurz versucht, zu sagen, dass alles okay ist, schüttelt dann aber doch den Kopf, räuspert sich kurz und meint*  
Nein… irgendwie nicht…

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Matteo:  
*stapft wütend Richtung Zelt*  
*kann nicht fassen, dass es so weit gekommen ist und er sich Vorwürfe anhören musste, weil es ihm nicht egal ist, wie es David geht*  
*sieht dann ihr Zelt und kann da aber gerade auch nicht hin*  
*geht also vorbei und stapft weiter Richtung See*  
*kickt ein paar Steine auf dem Weg wütend weg und setzt sich dann an den Steg, mit Blick aufs Wasser*  
*fragt sich, was da eigentlich gerade so kolossal schief gegangen ist und ob er wirklich den Mund hätte halten sollen*  
*denkt dann aber auch, dass er das nicht kann*  
*und so scheiiße das auch ist, dass er es in Kauf nimmt, dass David sauer auf ihn ist, er es sich aber nicht verzeihen würde, nix zu sagen*  
*hört dann Schritte hinter sich und dreht sich schnell um*  
*sieht Jonas auf ihn zukommen und seufzt*  
*hätte sich denken können, dass David ihm wohl kaum hinterherkommt, wenn er sauer ist*  
*sieht, wie Jonas sich neben ihn setzt und erstmal nichts sagt*  
*schweigt eine Weile mit ihm ehe er leise fragt*  
Wieviel davon habt ihr mitbekommen?

Jonas:  
*ist Richtung See gegangen und wollte dann erst den Weg zum Zelt einschlagen, als er gesehen hat, dass Matteo sich auf den Steg ans Wasser gesetzt hat*  
*seufzt einmal leise, geht auf ihn zu und setzt sich neben ihn*  
*schaut ihn kurz von der Seite an und findet, dass er echt fertig aussieht*  
*weiß nicht so recht, was er sagen soll und da Matteo auch zunächst nichts sagt, schaut er erstmal aufs Wasser, weil er denkt, dass Matteo vielleicht erst seine Gedanken sortieren muss*  
*schaut ihn dann wieder an, als er nachfragt und überlegt kurz*  
*schüttelt dann den Kopf und sagt ehrlich*  
Nicht so viel… deinen Ausbruch am Ende… und irgendwas von acht Stunden… aber ich saß auch direkt neben euch. Ich denk mal, die anderen haben nur mitbekommen, dass ihr gestritten habt…  
*schweigt einen Moment und fragt dann vorsichtig*  
Worum ging’s denn? Also... wenn du drüber reden willst…

Matteo:  
*seufzt, als Jonas sagt, dass sie nicht so viel mitgekriegt haben*  
*atmet einmal tief aus und legt seinen Kopf in den Nacken*  
*schließt für einen Moment die Augen, ehe er sie wieder öffnet*  
Offensichtlich bin ich ne Spaßbremse, die David ins Zelt wegsperren will…  
*rollt dann über sich selbst die Augen und schaut zu Jonas*  
Sein Binder. Man soll den nicht länger als acht Stunden tragen… aber is halt schwer, wenn wir alle den ganzen Tag zusammen hocken und David sich nicht um 6 ins Zelt verkriechen will…  
*zuckt mit den Schultern*  
Und jetzt bin ich der Arsch, weil ich vorgeschlagen hab, er könnte kaschieren anstatt ihn anzulassen….

Jonas:  
*zieht die Augenbrauen hoch bei Matteos ersten Worten, weil er im ersten Moment gar nicht versteht, worum es überhaupt geht*  
*fährt sich dann durch die Haare und verzieht das Gesicht*  
Ah, Fuck! Daran hab ich gar nicht mehr gedacht!  
*weiß das mit dem Binder eigentlich auch, aber vergisst es immer wieder, dass David ihn trägt und hat darum auch nicht auf dem Schirm, wie lange er ihn jeden Tag an hat*  
*versucht nun aber die letzten Tage Revue passieren zu lassen und stellt fest, dass es eigentlich seit sie hier sind jeden Tag definitiv mehr als 8 Stunden gewesen sein müssen*  
*versucht zu verstehen, wie es zum Streit gekommen ist und fragt nach*  
Und kaschieren will er nicht!? Sieht man denn was, wenn er ihn nicht trägt!? Ich mein, selbst wenn… wir sind doch hier unter uns - ich glaub schon, dass da alle Verständnis für hätten…

Matteo:  
*seufzt nur, als Jonas sagt, daran hat er nicht mehr gedacht*  
*denkt, dass es so David wohl auch am liebsten ist, dass Leute vergessen, dass er einen Binder trägt*  
*schüttelt dann den Kopf*  
Nee, will er nicht…. er sagt, er fühlt sich dann so unwohl und… dass ihr es sehen würdet….  
*zuckt mit den Schultern*  
Er sagt, ich versteh das nicht, das Gefühl… stimmt ja auch. Ich schnall trotzdem nicht, warum das Unwohlsein nicht besser ist, als seine Gesundheit zu riskieren…

Jonas:  
*zuckt mit den Schultern*  
Na und?! Dann sehen wir es eben… es wissen doch eh alle Bescheid…  
*hört dann seine nächsten Worte und verzieht wieder das Gesicht, weil er merkt, dass er die Dysphorie wohl genau wie den Binder kurzzeitig verdrängt hat*  
*seufzt leise und meint dann*  
Okay, wahrscheinlich können wir es wirklich nicht verstehen… dieses Unwohlsein… und ich kann auch verstehen, dass es für ihn total blöd ist, nach acht Stunden im Zelt zu verschwinden… aber ich versteh auch, dass du dir Sorgen machst, wenn er es nicht tut.  
*lacht kurz*  
Gott, jetzt wo ich es wieder auf dem Schirm hab, mach ich mir ja sogar Sorgen!  
*wird dann wieder ernst und fragt nach*  
Und er ist jetzt sauer, weil du dich einmischst? Oder bist du sauer, weil er sich nicht an die acht Stunden hält? Oder beides?

Matteo:  
*schaut Jonas vielsagend an, als er sagt es wissen doch alle Bescheid*  
*nickt dann, als er es doch versteht*  
*lächelt sogar einmal kurz, als Jonas sagt, dass er sich Sorgen macht*  
*seufzt dann einmal und zuckt mit einer Schulter*  
Beides, würd ich sagen… Ich will nicht, dass er es auf die leichte Schulter nimmt. Ich glaub, der verdrängt das einfach, dass er kurzatmig wird, dass er sich anspannt, dass das alles nicht gut ist für ihn… und dann isser natürlich sauer, wenn ich ihn erinner…  
*schluckt dann schwer*  
Aber eben… keine Ahnung, er hat geredet, als würd ich ihn wegsperren wollen, als würd ich wollen, dass er nicht mit dabei ist… aber ich kann auch nicht nichts sagen, verstehst du?

Jonas:  
*nickt bei Matteos Erklärung und murmelt*  
Krass… hätte ich gar nicht gedacht. Er ist doch sonst so vernünftig…  
*atmet einmal tief durch*  
*findet die Situation echt nicht ohne und weiß irgendwie gar nicht, was er sagen oder raten soll, weil er auch verstehen kann, dass es für David blöd ist, sich zurückzuziehen und denkt sich, dass es tatsächlich doch das einfachste wäre, wenn er den Binder einfach auslassen würde*  
*zieht die Augenbrauen hoch, als Matteo von Davids Unterstellung berichtet und nickt bei seinem Nachsatz*  
Kann ich voll und ganz nachvollziehen. Du machst dir Sorgen, ist doch klar…  
*holt sich nochmal zurück ins Gedächtnis, was er gelesen hat und schüttelt leicht den Kopf*  
Die Schäden, die durch zu langes Binden entstehen können, sind ja echt nicht ohne…  
*ditscht leicht mit der Schulter gegen die von Matteo*  
Aber David weiß doch, dass du ihn dabei haben willst! Alter, ihr hängt 24/7 nur aufeinander. Er hat das sicher nicht so ernst gemeint...

Matteo:  
*schnaubt leicht*  
Immer so vernünftig, es sei denn es geht um ihn selbst….  
*schüttelt leicht den Kopf, als Jonas meint, dass er das bestimmt nicht so gemeint hat*  
Is eigentlich egal, ob er da so gemeint hat oder nich… er wollte, dass ich die Klappe halte, so oder so.  
*schüttelt leicht den Kopf*  
Aber ich kann nicht die Klappe halten….  
*seufzt und zuckt mit den Schultern*  
Aber letztendlich kann ich halt nix machen… es ist seine Entscheidung…

Jonas:  
*tut es leid, dass Matteo so frustriert ist und weiß erstmal nichts mehr zu sagen*  
*seufzt irgendwann und stöhnt*  
Aber es muss doch irgendeine Lösung geben…  
*lacht leise*  
Vielleicht sollten wir ne Mittagsruhe einführen… zwischen eins und vier verziehen sich alle in ihre Zimmer und Zelte…  
*schüttelt den Kopf, weil er selbst merkt, wie unrealistisch das ist, weil zum einen wahrscheinlich nicht alle mitmachen würden und zum anderen David wahrscheinlich ablehnen würde, dass wegen ihm so ein Aufwand betrieben wird*  
*lacht dann leise*  
Oder wir bauen so einen Paravan vor ihm auf - dann ist er dabei, aber wird trotzdem nicht gesehen…  
*stellt sich das lustig vor, merkt dann aber, dass wahrscheinlich nicht gerade die beste Zeit für Scherze ist*  
*wird wieder ernst und murmelt*  
Sorry...  
*legt seinen Arm um Matteo und drückt ihn an sich*  
Brudi, ihr kriegt das wieder hin… ihr seid doch unser Traumpaar schlechthin… vielleicht redet ihr einfach nochmal in Ruhe…  
*zuckt mit den Schultern*  
… oder vielleicht schafft der Rest es ja auch gerade irgendwie, mit ihm zusammen ne Lösung zu finden… Hanna hat echt manchmal ganz gute Argumente...

Matteo:  
*schüttelt leicht den Kopf bei seinen Vorschlägen*  
*nimmt ihm den Scherz nicht übel*  
Nee… alles, was ihn irgendwie hervorhebt is kacke, weißt du doch. Er will keine Sonderbehandlung…  
*legt seinen Kopf auf Jonas Schulter ab und seufzt*  
Von wegen Traumpaar…. ich fühl mich grad gar nicht traumpaarig…  
*schluckt leicht und sagt dann leise*  
Ich will nur, dass es ihm gut geht.  
*beißt sich auf die Lippen und setzt sich dann wieder gerade hin, weg von Jonas Schulter*  
Danke, Brudi, aber Ich glaub ich hau mich hin… das wird heut eh nicht mehr geklärt…

Jonas:  
*nickt zum Thema Sonderbehandlung*  
*kann das auch irgendwie verstehen*  
*wuschelt Matteo einmal durch die Haare, als er meint, dass er nur will, dass es David gut geht*  
*kann das so nachvollziehen, aber weiß nicht, was er ihm sagen soll, damit es ihm besser geht*  
*murmelt darum nur*  
Verständlich…  
*lässt ihn los, als er sich aufsetzt und nickt*  
Vielleicht ja doch… ich würd’s euch wünschen…  
*rappelt sich ebenfalls hoch, als es Matteo tut und zieht ihn einmal kurz an sich*  
*tätschelt ihm den Rücken*  
Das wird schon, Brudi! Glaub mir! David liebt dich - der will doch auch nicht, dass es dir kacke geht!

Matteo:  
*umarmt Jonas und nickt dann kurz*  
*zuckt dann aber mit einer Schulter*  
Geht nur nicht um mich…  
*lächelt nochmal schwach und macht sich auf den Weg zum Zelt*  
*geht noch n paar Schritte mit Jonas zusammen, bis der abbiegt Richtung Feuerstelle*  
*verzichtet heute auf Zähne putzen oder waschen oder sonstwas*  
*zieht sich nur Hose und Schuhe aus und legt sich unter seinen Schlafsack*  
*kann aber natürlich nicht schlafen und dreht sich hin und her, bis er schließlich auf dem Rücken liegen bleibt und einfach das Zelt anstarrt*

Jonas:  
*findet sehr wohl, dass es auch um Matteo geht, da es ihm ja schließlich auch schlecht geht, sagt aber mal nichts*  
*geht ein paar Schritte mit ihm und wünscht ihm ne gute Nacht, ehe er zurück zur Feuerstelle geht*  
*hofft, dass der Rest mehr Erfolg bei David hatte, als er bei Matteo und dass sich das zwischen den beiden schnell wieder einrenkt*

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Carlos:  
*lässt seine Hand auf Davids Schulter und schaut ihn besorgt an*  
Du darfst das nicht so ernst nehmen, Matteo redet manchmal Müll, weißte doch...  
*hört, wie Kiki sagt: "Ähm, Schatz, du weißt doch gar nicht, was passiert ist?"*  
*nickt*  
Doch, Matteo hat gesagt, er soll ersticken, was auch immer da war, das hat er bestimmt nicht so gemeint!

David:  
*schaut verwirrt zu Carlos*  
*war nicht wirklich bewusst, dass Matteo und er so laut waren, dass die anderen mitbekommen haben, worum es geht*  
*versteht aber dann, dass Carlos anscheinend nur die letzten Worte von Matteo mitbekommen hat*  
*stößt resigniert die Luft aus und hört dann Hanna: “Worum ging’s denn?” und Kiki: “Also, du musst natürlich nicht drüber reden, aber wenn du willst, dann sind wir da…”*  
*schaut von einem zum anderen und weiß gerade gar nicht so wirklich, ob er reden will oder nicht*  
*seufzt einmal und meint dann zögernd*  
Es ging um… meine Gesundheit…  
*denkt, dass er es irgendwie präzisieren muss, damit die anderen es verstehen und fügt zögernd und mit gesenktem Blick hinzu*  
… er denkt, dass ich den Binder zu lange trage…  
*schaut dann doch wieder auf und hofft ein bisschen, dass die anderen sagen, dass das doch Quatsch ist, weiß aber ja eigentlich selbst, dass Matteo Recht hat*

Carlos:  
*hört, worum es geht und versucht sich zu erinnern was er über Binder gelesen hat*  
*hat sich eher über Schwimmbinder und Binder im Allgemeinen informiert, fallen die Nebenwirkungen ein, aber nicht wie lange man die tragen soll*  
Hmmm…. okay, und warum? Ich mein, kannst du die Dinger nicht tragen, bis du dich nicht mehr wohl fühlst?  
*hört wie Kiki sagt: “Naja, die questschen doch schon einiges zusammen, oder? Sorry… also stell ich mir so vor”*  
*nickt*  
Ja, schon, aber…. was ist denn zu lange?  
*hört dann, wie Hanna sagt: “Nicht mehr als 8 Stunden, oder?”*  
*kriegt große Augen*  
Krass…  
*fällt dann auf, dass David ihn dann tatsächlich viel länger trägt*  
Mann, Brudi…

David:  
*nickt kurz bei Carlos’ Worten und verschweigt zunächst, dass es ja tatsächlich der Fall ist, dass er sich oft nach 6 bis 8 Stunden nicht mehr wirklich wohl fühlt*  
*zuckt bei Kikis Worten mit den Schultern und murmelt*  
Ja, schon…  
*nickt zu Hanna und verzieht dann das Gesicht bei Carlos Worten*  
*seufzt und sagt schließlich doch*  
Also im Grunde genommen fängt es schon nach 6 bis 8 Stunden an, unangenehm zu werden… aber man gewöhnt sich da irgendwie auch dran…  
*hört Hanna: “Ich hab da irgendwie gar nicht mehr dran gedacht… ich glaub, keiner von uns…”*  
*findet es eigentlich auch gut, dass sich da sonst keiner Gedanken drum macht, denn das zeigt ja eigentlich, dass sie nicht ständig dran denken, dass er da irgendwie mehr unter’m Shirt hat, als da sein sollte*  
*hört dann Kiki: “Ja, aber warum ziehst du ihn denn dann nicht einfach aus, wenn du dich irgendwann unwohl fühlst?!”*  
*zuckt mit den Schultern und meint*  
Weil ich mich ohne noch unwohler fühle…

Carlos:  
*nickt langsam zu allem, was gesagt wird und noch mehr als David sagt, dass er sich dann noch unwohler fühlt*  
Ja, die doofe Dysphorie, ne? Das versteh ich, Brudi.  
*nimmt dann die Hand von seiner Schulter, aber nur um den Arm um seine Schulter zu legen*  
Aber hömma, so is doch auch blöd, oder? Ich mein, wir können das alle nicht wirklich nachvollziehen… aber im Prinzip weißt du doch, dass wir alle cool sind mit dir und wie auch immer du dich anziehst oder halt eben nicht… und wenns wirklich gesünder wär…  
*erwähnt mal absichtlich nicht, dass er da mit Matteo einer Meinung ist, weil Matteo ja anscheinend grad auch nicht die richtigen Worte gefunden hat*  
*seufzt deswegen leicht als Hanna sagt: “War Matteo deswegen sauer, weil du ihn nicht ausziehen willst?”*

David:  
*lächelt leicht, als Carlos die Dysphorie erwähnt und findet es irgendwie gerade mal wieder ziemlich knuffig, dass er sein Fachwissen anwendet*  
*schließt kurz resigniert die Augen bei seinen nächsten Worten und presst die Lippen zusammen*  
*denkt sich, dass er sich vielleicht überwinden könnte, wenn sie tatsächlich eine kleinere Runde wären, aber bei so vielen…*  
*öffnet die Augen wieder bei Hannas Frage und zuckt mit den Schultern*  
*zögert*  
Auch, würd ich sagen… er…  
*schüttelt den Kopf und weiß gar nicht, wo er anfangen soll*  
Er möchte, dass ich mehr auf diese 8 Stunden achte… oder mehr auf mich selbst, ich weiß nicht… aber…  
*seufzt und zuckt mit den Schultern*  
Wie soll das gehen!? Ich kann doch nicht um sechs ins Zelt gehen und den ganzen Abend mit euch verpassen. Das will ich auch nicht…  
*fährt sich einmal kurz mit beiden Händen durch’s Gesicht und stöhnt*  
Ich glaub, ich hab ziemlich blöde Sachen gesagt… dabei weiß ich eigentlich, dass er Recht hat… aber es gibt irgendwie keine Lösung für das Problem…  
*hört, wie Hanna zusammenfasst: “Also hab ich das richtig verstanden: Du willst den Binder nicht vor uns ausziehen, weil du dich unwohl fühlst und du willst nicht nach acht Stunden im Zelt verschwinden, weil du nichts verpassen willst, was durchaus verständlich ist.”*  
*nickt und sieht, wie Hanna leicht das Gesicht verzieht, weil ihr anscheinend auch keine Lösung einfällt*

Carlos:  
*verzieht leicht das Gesicht, weil es echt ne blöde Pattsituation ist*  
*überlegt fieberhaft, was sie machen könnten*  
Ich habs! Du ziehst n Pulli an, steckst dir aber n Kissen drunter! Dann gucken wir alle nur auf deinen Bauch!  
*grinst stolz bis er von Kiki gehauen wird. “Ernsthaft, Carlos? Es ist Sommer, was soll er denn mit nem Kissen unterm Pulli?”*  
*zuckt die Schultern*  
Dachte, das hilft vielleicht….  
*sieht wie Hanna leicht belustigt den Kopf schüttelt: “Nee… das ist auch blöd.”*  
*seufzt*  
Aber jetzt mal kurz weg vom Binderproblem… und hin zum Matteo Problem… gibt’s da eins? Soll ich ihn hauen? War er doof zu dir?

David:  
*schaut zu Carlos, als er meint, ne Lösung zu haben und lacht dann sogar leise*  
*schüttelt sofort den Kopf und ist dann froh, dass Kiki und Hanna die Idee auch nicht sonderlich gut finden*  
*schüttelt wieder den Kopf, als Carlos fragt, ob sie Matteo hauen sollen und ob er doof zu ihm war*  
Nee…  
*schluckt dann und meint*  
Okay… seine letzten Worte waren ziemlich...  
*zuckt mit den Schultern*  
… aber ich schätze, er wusste einfach auch nicht weiter… und…  
*zögert*  
… ich hab ihm vorher unterstellt, er würde mich nicht dabei haben wollen, was wohl auch ziemlich blöd von mir war, also insofern… hab ich’s wohl irgendwie verdient, dass er sowas sagt.  
*hört dann Hanna: “Ich glaub, Matteo macht sich einfach nur Sorgen. Er hängt so sehr an dir. Wahrscheinlich will er nur nicht, dass dir irgendwas passiert.” und Kiki: “Ich hätte auch Angst um Carlos, wenn er so seine Gesundheit auf’s Spiel setzen würde!”*  
*kann nicht vermeiden, dass bei den Wörtern “passieren” und “Angst” bei ihm irgendwie die Alarmglocken losgehen und muss an die U-Bahnpanne letzte Woche denken und an Matteos Zustand, als er nach Hause kam*  
*hat bisher immer gedacht, Matteo wolle, dass es ihm gut geht, aber nie daran, dass es Matteo schlecht geht, wenn er das Gefühl hat, dass es ihm selbst auch schlecht geht*  
*merkt, wie ihm leicht schlecht bei dem Gedanken wird und sein Herz anfängt, ein bisschen stärker zu schlagen*

Carlos:  
*pfft sofort als David sagt, er hätte Matteo unterstellt, er wolle ihm nicht dabei haben*  
Du bist ja lustig… ich hab Matteo seit Monaten nicht ohne dich gesehen…  
*nickt dann sofort bei Hannas Worten*  
Auf jeden Fall, Brudi… der will nur, dass es dir gut geht…  
*schüttelt den Kopf und murmelt*  
Nicht dabei haben wollen… also echt mal…  
*klopft David leicht auf den Rücken*  
Wir haben zwar keine Lösung für das eigentliche Problem, aber ich würd sagen, du gehst jetzt mal und biegst das mit Luigi wieder hin, okay?

David:  
*muss lächeln, als Carlos so vehement dagegen spricht, dass Matteo ihn nicht dabei haben wollen würde und nickt dazu, dass Matteo nur will, dass es ihm gut geht*  
*murmelt*  
Wahrscheinlich…  
*seufzt, als Carlos sagt, dass er zu Matteo gehen und sich mit ihm vertragen soll*  
*findet das nicht so einfach, da er ihm irgendwie ja keine Lösung für das Problem anbieten kann*  
*hört Hanna kurz und bitter lachen: “Und morgen abend streiten sie sich dann über genau das gleiche Thema - das ist doch auch blöd!”*  
*zuckt mit den Schultern und hört dann Hanna vorsichtig fragen: “Und du kannst dir das echt nicht vorstellen so ohne Binder unter uns? Wenn du weite Klamotten an hast, sieht doch keiner von uns was… und wir wissen doch eh alle Bescheid!”*  
*hört Kiki: “Ich bin ja immer pro Gesundheit. Wenn man mal bedenkt, wieviele innere Organe dadurch gequetscht werden. Also mich würd’s nicht stören, wenn du ihn nicht trägst! Ich fänd’s mutig!”*  
*sieht Hanna nicken und hört, wie sie hinzufügt: “Ich weiß, dass du dich unwohl fühlst, aber jetzt, wo wir es alle wieder auf dem Schirm haben, wäre Matteo nicht der einzige, der sich Sorgen macht, wenn du hier länger als acht Stunden mit dem Ding rumspringst. Dann hättest du zudem noch die besorgten Blicke von Carlos, Kiki, Jonas und mir... “*  
*sieht, wie sie mit den Schultern zuckt und ihn aufmunternd anlächelt*  
*würde im Normalfall wahrscheinlich sagen, dass sie sich nicht um ihn sorgen müssen, hat aber immer noch Matteos Zustand im Hinterkopf - dass er sich nicht nur Sorgen macht, sondern dass er Angst hat und es ihm wirklich schlecht geht*  
*muss daran denken, was Matteo alles für ihn getan hat und tut und dass er ihn immer bei allem unterstützt und ihm alle Zeit der Welt lässt und dass er sich so oft gefragt hat, wie und ob er ihm das jemals zurückgeben kann und denkt sich jetzt, dass er wahrscheinlich einfach “nur” über seinen Schatten springen müsste, um auch mal irgendwas für ihn zu tun*  
*bekommt leicht Herzrasen bei dem Gedanken, sich vor den anderen ohne Binder zu zeigen, hat dann aber wieder Matteo im Kopf und nimmt sich vor, morgen über seinen Schatten zu springen*  
*sieht, dass ihn Carlos, Hanna und Kiki erwartungsvoll anschauen, lächelt leicht und zuckt mit den Schultern*  
Vielleicht…  
*zögert und seufzt*  
Vielleicht versuch ich’s morgen mal…

Carlos:  
*nickt heftig zu Hannas Worten*  
*sieht dann, wie es in David arbeitet und wartet ab*  
*lächelt breit bei seinem “Vielleicht”*  
Sehr gut… und ehrlich, wenn einer blöd guckt, dann nur, weil er blöd is und nicht du, ok?  
*drückt ihn kurz einmal und lässt ihn dann los*  
Und wenns halt echt gar nicht geht, dann überlegen wir nochmal zusammen, okay?

David:  
*sieht alle drei bei seinen Worten erleichtert und breit lächeln und lacht sogar leise, wenn auch ein bisschen verzweifelt bei Carlos Worten*  
*hofft einfach, dass es vielleicht wirklich niemandem auffällt und selbst wenn, dass dann vielleicht niemand etwas sagen wird*  
*lehnt sich leicht gegen Carlos, als dieser ihn drückt und nickt*  
*murmelt*  
Okay…  
*sieht dann, dass Jonas an die Feuerstelle zurückkommt und leicht das Gesicht verzieht, als er sich schließlich neben Hanna setzt*  
*hört ihn sagen: “Ich hoffe, ihr seid erfolgreicher gewesen als ich. Luigi geht’s ziemlich mies…”*  
*spürt einen kleinen Stich bei seinen Worten, weil er genau weiß, dass er dafür verantwortlich ist, sieht aber, wie Hanna Jonas anlächelt und sagt: “Ich glaub, wir hatten da mehr Erfolg…”*  
*sieht, wie Jonas nun erstaunt in die Runde schaut und sein Blick an ihm hängen bleibt*  
*zuckt mit den Schultern und murmelt*  
Ich versuch’s morgen abend dann doch mal ohne…  
*sieht, wie Jonas strahlt und spürt, wie er ihm gegen die Schulter haut: “Sauber, Brudi! Find ich echt cool und mutig von dir! Und vernünftig natürlich!*  
*sieht, wie er wieder in die Runde schaut und fragt: “Ich denk mal, das Gespräch über gesundheitliche Folgen und so hattet ihr schon?!”*  
*grinst leicht und nickt*  
*rappelt sich dann langsam hoch*  
Ich werd dann mal versuchen, die Sache wieder gerade zu biegen. Ist er im Zelt?  
*sieht Jonas nicken und nickt ebenfalls*  
*bedankt und verabschiedet sich und geht dann Richtung Zelt*  
*zögert kurz und hat auf einmal ziemlich Angst, dass Matteo noch sauer ist und ihm sein Verhalten immer noch übel nimmt*  
*denkt sich aber dann, dass er da jetzt wohl einfach durch muss*  
*krabbelt ins Zelt und sieht Matteo da liegen*  
*kann nicht wirklich einschätzen, ob er schläft oder nicht, zieht aber erstmal seine Hose, sein Shirt und den Binder aus und das Shirt dann wieder an, ehe er sich zu ihm legt*  
*zögert kurz und schlingt dann einen Arm um ihn*  
*denkt sich, dass Matteo ihn schon von sich schieben wird, wenn er noch sauer ist*  
*murmelt gegen seinen Hals*  
Es tut mir leid…

Matteo:  
*hat natürlich keine Sekunde geschlafen, sondern sich ungefähr 12 verschiedene Reden überlegt, die er David halten wird*  
*hat hin und her formuliert, hat von “es tut mir leid” bis hin zu “ich mach das nicht mehr mit” so ziemlich alles verworfen*  
*hört dann den Reißverschluss vom Zelt und macht schnell die Augen zu*  
*hört David, wie er sich umzieht und hinlegt*  
*überlegt kurz doch die Augen aufzumachen, weiß aber immer noch nicht was er ihm sagen würde*  
*spürt dann seinen Arm und auch sofort wie er sich besser fühlt und entspannt*  
*schluckt schwer und macht die Augen auf um ihn anzusehen*  
Mir auch…  
*räuspert sich leise, weil seine Stimme so belegt ist*  
Ich werd echt versuchen, dir nicht mehr reinzureden, okay?

David:  
*ist so froh erleichtert, dass Matteo ihn nicht von sich schiebt und erwidert seinen Blick, als er den Kopf dreht, um ihn anzusehen*  
*hört dann seine Worte und wie belegt seine Stimme klingt und schüttelt sofort den Kopf*  
Nein…  
*schluckt den dummen Kloß im Hals runter, der da aufgetaucht ist bei dem Gedanken, dass Matteo denkt, er hätte irgendwas falsch gemacht und sagt leise*  
Dir muss nichts leid tun…  
*drückt ihn ein bisschen fester an sich und legt den Kopf auf seiner Brust ab*  
*murmelt*  
Du hattest doch Recht… mit allem…

Matteo:  
*seufzt, als David nein sagt*  
*weiß nicht, was er dann will*  
*schüttelt dann leicht mit dem Kopf, als er sagt ihm müsse nichts leid tun*  
*fühlt sich aber so und denkt, dass er nicht so mit ihm hätte reden müssen*  
*legt langsam seinen Arm um David, als er sich auf seine Brust legt*  
*spürt dann wie, müde er eigentlich ist*  
Selbst wenn…  
*küsst seinen Kopf und sagt leise*  
Sorry, aber ich bin echt zu platt, um jetzt zu diskutieren, wem was leid tun muss….  
*schlingt den Arm n bisschen fester um ihn und dreht sich dann leicht auf die Seite, so dass er der große Löffel ist*  
Können wir schlafen und morgen reden?

David:  
*entspannt sich ein bisschen, als er spürt, dass Matteo den Arm um ihn legt*  
*schließt gequält die Augen, als er meint, er wäre zu platt zum diskutieren*  
*will eigentlich nicht mit dem Gefühl einschlafen, dass nicht alles wieder okay ist, aber andererseits auch nicht von Matteo verlangen, dass sie jetzt noch reden, wenn er so müde ist*  
*spürt, dass Matteo sich schon in Schlafstellung dreht und nickt zu seiner Frage*  
*bewegt sich aber noch nicht in die Löffelstellung, sondern will einfach noch kurz so liegen bleiben, den Arm um ihn*  
*will ihn noch nicht los lassen*  
*murmelt leise*  
Wir müssen nicht mehr diskutieren… und du musst dir keine Sorgen mehr machen…  
*fährt einmal sanft über seinen Rücken und seufzt leise*  
*dreht sich dann doch in die kleine-Löffel-Stellung und greift nach Matteos Hand auf seinem Bauch*  
*sagt leise*  
Schlaf gut, Florenzi…

Matteo:  
*hält ihn fest als er merkt, dass er sich noch nicht umdrehen will*  
*hört dann sein Gemurmel und schluckt sehr schwer*  
*murmelt zurück*  
Ich kann das nicht abstellen….  
*zieht ihn zu sich heran, nachdem er sich doch gedreht hat*  
*drückt seine Hand und murmelt*  
Träum von uns, Schreibner...  
*gibt ihm einen Kuss auf den Hinterkopf und schließt dann die Augen*


	12. 12.07.2019 (1) - Alles wieder gut!

**Freitag, 8:13 Uhr:**

Matteo:  
*wird am nächsten Morgen vor David wach*  
*lächelt leicht als er sieht, dass er sich im Schlaf wohl wieder zu ihm gedreht hat*  
*streicht ihm ganz vorsichtig eine Strähne aus der Stirn*  
*denkt an gestern Abend und an Davids Entschuldigung*  
*fällt auf, dass er gar nicht gefragt hat, wofür genau David sich eigentlich entschuldigt hat*  
*denkt, dass irgendwie das ganze Gespräch, der ganze Streit, ziemlich verkorkst gewesen ist*  
*hofft, dass er heute, ausgeschlafener und entspannter, vielleicht besser ausdrücken kann, um was es ihm geht, nämlich darum, dass David gesund ist und glücklich und nicht, dass er sich verstellen oder verstecken muss*  
*seufzt leise*  
*guckt auf sein Handy und sieht, dass es kurz nach acht ist*  
*fragt sich, ob wohl schon wer wach ist und ob es Kaffee gibt*  
*beschließt nachzugucken und zwei Tassen abzugreifen oder halt welchen zu machen*  
*greift sich das nächstbeste T-Shirt, eins von David, und zieht es über*  
*krabbelt dann so leise es geht aus dem Zelt, in seine Badelatschen, und geht zur Hütte*

David:  
*konnte gestern ziemlich lange nicht einschlafen - zum einen, weil er immer wieder daran denken musste, dass er Matteos Sorgen nicht ernst genommen hat, gerade nach dem U-Bahn-Erlebnis letzte Woche und zum anderen, weil er sich immer wieder fragt, ob er es am nächsten Abend packt, den anderen tatsächlich ohne Binder gegenüberzutreten*  
*will es aber unbedingt, weil er nicht will, dass Matteo sich weiter Sorgen machen muss, hat aber gleichzeitig wirklich Angst davor*  
*schläft dann doch irgendwann ziemlich spät ein und sucht im Schlaf immer wieder die Nähe zu Matteo*  
*schläft morgens dementsprechend lange und bekommt demnach gar nicht mit, dass Matteo aus dem Zelt verschwindet*

Matteo:  
*kommt in die Hütte und hört und sieht, dass alles noch schläft*  
*versucht leise zu sein während, er mit der Kaffeemaschine hantiert, zum Glück eine neue, und nicht mehr diese DDR-Maschine*  
*setzt Kaffee auf und muss dann warten, bis der Kaffee durch ist*  
*lehnt sich gegen die Küchenzeile und hört von irgendwoher ein Schnarchen*  
*grinst darüber leicht*  
*gießt dann zwei Tassen ein, als der Kaffee durch ist und lässt den Rest in der Kaffeekanne neben der Maschine stehen, damit Leute sehen, dass schon welcher gemacht wurde*  
*geht mit den zwei Tassen zurück zum Zelt und ist ganz froh, dass er sie nicht so voll gemacht hat*  
*muss sie dann aber vor dem Zelt doch abstellen, um es aufzumachen*  
*sieht sofort, dass David noch schläft und krabbelt vorsichtig so halb ins Zelt und holt dann die Kaffeetassen nach*  
*macht das Zelt wieder zu und stellt eine Kaffeetasse vorsichtig neben sich, während er sich im Schneidersitz an das Fußende von seiner Seite setzt und wartet*

David:  
*wird irgendwann dann doch langsam wach und will im Halbschlaf näher an Matteo heran rücken*  
*streckt den Arm nach ihm aus, als sein Heranrücken erfolglos bleibt, aber kann ihn auch nicht ertasten*  
*öffnet die Augen, setzt sich ruckartig auf und schaut sich um*  
*sieht ihn aber dann aber am Fußende sitzen und lächelt erleichtert*  
*fährt sich müde durch’s Gesicht und murmelt*  
Morgen…  
*fallen dann erst wieder die Ereignisse von gestern ein und bekommt ein komisches Gefühl in der Magengegend, da er nicht weiß, inwieweit jetzt alles wieder okay und geklärt ist*  
*schaut Matteo prüfend an, um seine Stimmung herauszukriegen, wird aber nicht wirklich schlau aus seinem Blick*  
*weiß nicht, ob Matteo überhaupt über gestern reden will oder nicht und kriegt momentan gar nicht wirklich zusammen, wie sie gestern abend eigentlich verblieben sind*  
*entdeckt dann den Kaffee neben Matteo und lächelt wieder*  
*murmelt leicht schlaftrunken*  
Du hast Kaffee gemacht…

Matteo:  
*sieht, wie David wach wird und nach ihm tastet*  
*lächelt leicht*  
*erschrickt sich dann aber ein bisschen, als er sich so ruckartig aufsetzt*  
Hey… Morgen…  
*lächelt leicht*  
*legt den Kopf leicht schief und greift nach der Tasse neben sich, um sie ihm rüber zu reichen*  
Mit Kaffee redets sich besser… dachte ich mir so….  
*wartet, bis David die Tasse entgegengenommen hat und einen Schluck getrunken hat ehe er fortfährt*  
*räuspert sich leicht*  
Ich wollt mich entschuldigen… und bevor du was sagst, lass mich ausreden… ich entschuldige mich nicht dafür, dass ich mir Sorgen mache, das werd ich immer, das weiß ich jetzt… aber wie ich das gesagt hab, war nicht okay… und im Endeffekt kann ich es auch nur sagen, die Entscheidung ist deine.  
*schluckt leicht*  
Du hattest Recht, dass ich keine Ahnung hab, wie sich das anfühlt… und deswegen war ich definitiv drüber… also, ich werd meine Klappe nicht halten können, aber ich werd akzeptieren, was immer du entscheidest.

David:  
*nimmt den Kaffee entgegen und seufzt einmal leise bei Matteos Worten, nickt aber*  
*murmelt*  
Danke...  
*hat sich nicht überlegt, was er ihm eigentlich sagen will, aber hofft einfach, dass er während des Gesprächs die richtigen Worte findet*  
*ist ein bisschen aufgeregt und hofft, dass sie nicht wieder streiten*  
*trinkt einen Schluck und merkt, wie gut Kaffee jetzt tut*  
*überlegt sich, wie er anfangen soll, als Matteo es auch schon tut*  
*schüttelt sofort den Kopf, als Matteo sich entschuldigt und will gerade etwas sagen, als Matteo ihn bittet, ausreden zu dürfen*  
*nickt und trinkt noch einen Schluck, während er ihm zuhört*  
*findet, dass er eigentlich Recht hat, denkt aber auch, dass er selbst in den letzten Tagen immer nur an sich gedacht und deswegen oft falsch entschieden hat*  
*sieht ihn an, als er endet und wartet, ob er wirklich fertig ist, ehe er sich räuspert und zögernd sagt*  
Okay…  
*sieht ihn ernst an und sagt dann*  
Und ich entschuldige mich dafür, dass ich deine Sorgen in den letzten Tagen nicht ernst genommen hab… und dafür, dass ich falsche Entscheidungen getroffen hab. Dass ich nur an mich gedacht hab.  
*schüttelt leicht den Kopf und atmet einmal tief durch*  
Du hast Recht, wenn du sagst, dass es meine Entscheidung ist. Aber ich schätze deine Meinung, Matteo und darum ist es dein gutes Recht, mich darauf hinzuweisen, wenn ich falsche Entscheidungen treffe. Ich hab… einfach nur total blöd reagiert, als du genau das gemacht hast… und das tut mir leid.

Matteo:  
*ist zumindest ein bisschen erleichtert bei Davids zögerlichen “Okay”*  
*hört dann aber, dass da noch mehr kommt und hört ihm zu*  
*beißt sich leicht auf die Lippen*  
*wartet, ob er fertig ist und redet dann*  
Du solltest an dich denken… es geht doch um dich…  
*zögert leicht, ehe er dann doch sagt*  
Um deine Gesundheit, aber natürlich auch um alles andere drumherum.  
*seufzt leicht und streckt dann die Hand nach ihm aus*  
Also, Deal ja? Ich darf sagen, was ich denke und du machst dann, was du willst?  
*grinst leicht und greift nach seiner Hand*

David:  
*schaut ihn skeptisch an, als er meint, dass er an sich denken soll und denkt sich, wenn er jetzt widerspricht und sagt, dass es ihm aber leichter fällt, an ihn zu denken, dann enden sie wieder in einer Endlosschleife von “mir geht es gut, wenn es dir gut geht*  
*sagt darum nur*  
Ist doch im Grunde genommen egal, aus welchem Grund ich Entscheidungen treffe, solange es die richtigen sind…  
*sieht dann, dass er seine Hand nach ihm ausstreckt und stellt seinen Kaffee beiseite*  
*hört seinen Dealvorschlag und grinst leicht*  
*nickt*  
Deal!  
*greift nach seiner Hand und zieht Matteo ruckartig zu sich, so dass er selbst nach hinten kippt und Matteo auf ihm landet*  
*würde ihn am liebsten sofort küssen und umarmen, schaut ihn aber stattdessen einfach nur an, streicht ihm sanft die Haare aus der Stirn und fragt leise*  
Alles wieder gut?

Matteo:  
*schaut ihn kurz skeptisch an bei seiner Antwort*  
*sagt aber nichts, weil er nicht wieder in einer Diskussion landen will*  
Okay…  
*grinst dann, als er zustimmt und stellt den Kaffee neben sich ab, weil er eigentlich zu David rüber krabbeln wollte*  
*wird dann aber gezogen und lacht, als er auf ihm landet*  
Hallo!  
*schaut ihn dann aber an und hört auf zu lachen*  
*lächelt leicht, als er ihm die Haare aus der Stirn streicht*  
Alles wieder gut.  
*beugt sich runter und gibt ihm einen kurzen Kuss*  
*murmelt ein “Ich liebe dich” gegen seine Lippen und küsst ihn dann nochmal*

David:  
*sieht Matteo lächeln und lächelt selbst noch mehr, als er bestätigt, dass alles wieder gut ist*  
*schlingt die Arme um ihn und erwidert seinen Kuss*  
*bekommt dann Herzklopfen und einen leichten Kloß im Hals bei seinen Worten, küsst ihn nochmal und zieht ihn näher an sich*  
*küsst sich die Wange hoch zu seinem Ohr und murmelt dann*  
Ich liebe dich… so sehr…  
*sucht wieder seinen Mund und seufzt leise in den Kuss*  
*dreht sie dann leicht, so dass sie seitlich zueinander liegen und löst den Kuss kurz, um ihn anschauen zu können*  
*ist so erleichtert und froh, dass alles wieder gut ist und will den ganzen Stress am liebsten nie wieder mitmachen*  
*lacht leise und meint dann*  
Kannst du mich bitte das nächste mal einfach ko schlagen, wenn du merkst, dass wir wieder anfangen zu streiten?! Nochmal ertrag ich das nicht…  
*küsst ihn nochmal kurz und sagt leise*  
Ich bin so froh, dass alles wieder gut ist!

Matteo:  
*bekommt auch Herzklopfen, als David seine Worte erwidert*  
*küsst ihn wieder und will gar nicht aufhören*  
*grummelt leicht, als er den Kuss löst*  
*muss dann aber doch leicht lachen, als David es auch tut*  
*schüttelt dann den Kopf*  
Ne, sorry… ko schlagen steht nicht in meinem Top-Boyfriend-Vertrag….  
*vergräbt die Hand in seinen Haaren, als er ihn nochmal küsst*  
Wir haben doch jetzt n Deal… wir streiten nicht nochmal… komm her…  
*schließt die Lücke zwischen ihnen wieder und küsst ihn nochmal*

David:  
*grummelt grinsend, als Matteo meint, dass er ihn nicht ko schlagen will*  
*legt die Hand an seine Wange, als sie sich erneut küssen und nickt nur bei Matteos Erinnerung an ihren Deal*  
*muss kurz daran denken, dass er Matteo noch gar nicht erzählt hat, dass er sich entschieden hat, heute abend den Binder auszuziehen, denkt sich aber dann, dass das vielleicht auch gar nicht nötig ist und er es ihm einfach zeigen wird*  
*denkt dann gar nichts mehr, sondern genießt einfach nur die Nähe zu Matteo*  
*schiebt eins seiner Beine zwischen die von Matteo um ihm noch näher zu sein und intensiviert den Kuss*  
*löst sich erst nach einer halben Ewigkeit von ihm, als irgendwann im Hintergrund das Lachen und vereinzelte Stimmen der anderen zu hören sind, liegt aber noch eine ganze Weile einfach so mit ihm da und schaut ihn zärtlich an*  
*irgendwann widmen sie sich wieder ihrem Kaffee und als Jonas’ Stimme um kurz nach 10 laut “Früüüühstück!”* über das Gelände ruft, ziehen sie sich an und gehen gemeinsam rüber zur Hütte*

Matteo:  
*geht mit David rüber zur Hütte wo draußen bereits Frühstück aufgebaut ist*  
*sieht, wie Jonas grinst, als sie auf ihn zukommen: “Morgen, ihr beiden.”*  
*ist ihm ganz dankbar, dass er nichts weiter sagt und auch Hanna nur einmal sehr breit zu ihnen rüber lächelt*  
*sieht dann aber Carlos aus der Hütte kommen und stehen bleiben, als er sie sieht*  
*hört, wie Carlos fragt: “Warum steht ihr so weit auseinander?”*  
*schaut verwirrt zu David, der direkt neben ihm steht*  
Tun wir?  
*sieht dann wie Kiki Carlos den Arm um die Schulter legt: “Carlos, sie haben sich nicht getrennt, das kannst du doch sehen.”*  
*bekommt große Augen und sieht, wie Kiki sich zu ihnen wendet: “Carlos hatte gestern Nacht etwas Trennungsängste.”*  
*weiß nicht, ob er lachen oder weinen soll über soviel Anteilnahme*  
Oh… uhm… nee, braucht er nicht, hier hat sich keiner getrennt.  
*denkt, dass es sich damit hat, wird aber Sekunden später von Carlos in eine Umarmung mit David gezogen*  
*muss nun doch lachen*

David:  
*wünscht allen Anwesenden ebenfalls einen guten Morgen, als sie die Hütte erreichen*  
*schaut dann einigermaßen verwirrt zwischen sich und Matteo hin und her bei Carlos Bemerkung und dann leicht schockiert bei Kikis Erklärung*  
*findet es ziemlich erschreckend, dass Carlos dachte, dass sie sich trennen, denn auch, wenn er sich bei dem Streit wirklich nicht wohl gefühlt hat, hat er nicht einmal mit dem Gedanken einer Trennung gespielt*  
*bestätigt Matteos Worte und meint nachdrücklich*  
Es ist alles gut! Keiner denkt an Trennung!  
*lächelt leicht bei Carlos’ erleichtertem Gesichtsausdruck und lacht leise, als er Matteo und ihn in eine Umarmung zieht*  
*hört ihn murmeln: “Ihr macht mich fertig, Brudis! Macht sowas nicht nochmal!”*  
*schüttelt den Kopf*  
Haben wir nicht vor…  
*löst sich von Carlos, aber lässt den Arm kurz um Matteos Taille gelegt*  
*gibt ihm einen kurzen Kuss auf die Wange, als er Hanna hört: “Leute, setzt euch, ich sterbe vor Hunger!”* und setzt sich dann auf seinen Platz zu den anderen*  
*hört Amira fragen: “Ihr habt euch gezofft gestern!? Krass… Aber jetzt ist alles wieder gut, ja?”*  
*nickt und hört dann Abdi: “Bin ganz froh, dass ich nicht live dabei war... sowas ertrag ich nicht! Streit innerhalb von CaDaMaJoAb geht gar nicht! Und schon gar nicht zwischen Davenzi…”*  
*lacht leise und schaut einmal in die Runde*  
*sieht, dass tatsächlich fast alle zu ihm und Matteo schauen und findet es einerseits süß, dass sie sich Gedanken machen, andererseits mag er es aber auch nicht, so im Mittelpunkt zu stehen*  
*sagt nachdrücklich*  
Es ist wirklich alles wieder gut… lasst uns frühstücken, bevor Hanna noch verhungert…  
*frühstückt mit allen zusammen und ist ganz froh, dass sich die Gespräche nach einiger Zeit tatsächlich in andere Richtungen gehen - vor allem Richtung des geplanten Floßbaus, mit dem sie gegen Mittag anfangen wollen, da Carlos, Jonas und Matteo noch duschen wollen*  
*legt den Arm um Matteo, als sie mit dem Frühstück fertig sind und bleibt noch einige Zeit mit den anderen am Tisch sitzen und unterhält sich*  
*steht auf, als Matteo sagt, dass er schonmal sein Duschzeug holt und beschließt, sich mit einer Tasse Kaffee an den Steg zu setzen und ein bisschen zu zeichnen*  
*geht mit Matteo zusammen zum Zelt, knutscht dort noch ein bisschen mit ihm, bevor sie sich am Steg trennen und Matteo Richtung Hütte verschwindet, wo er sich wahrscheinlich erstmal mit Carlos und Jonas zoffen muss, wer als erstes duschen gehen darf*  
*lässt sich auf dem Steg nieder und blättert ein bisschen durch sein Skizzenbuch, ehe er sich dazu entschließt, das alte Boot im Schilf zu zeichnen*


	13. 12.07.2019 (2) - Ich bin zufällig reich...

**Freitag, 10:45 Uhr:**

David:  
*frühstückt mit allen zusammen und ist ganz froh, dass sich die Gespräche nach einiger Zeit tatsächlich in andere Richtungen gehen - vor allem Richtung des geplanten Floßbaus, mit dem sie gegen Mittag anfangen wollen, da Carlos, Jonas und Matteo noch duschen wollen*  
*legt den Arm um Matteo, als sie mit dem Frühstück fertig sind und bleibt noch einige Zeit mit den anderen am Tisch sitzen und unterhält sich*  
*steht auf, als Matteo sagt, dass er schon mal sein Duschzeug holt und beschließt, sich mit einer Tasse Kaffee an den Steg zu setzen und ein bisschen zu zeichnen*  
*geht mit Matteo zusammen zum Zelt, knutscht dort noch ein bisschen mit ihm, bevor sie sich am Steg trennen und Matteo Richtung Hütte verschwindet, wo er sich wahrscheinlich erstmal mit Carlos und Jonas zoffen muss, wer als erstes duschen gehen darf*  
*lässt sich auf dem Steg nieder und blättert ein bisschen durch sein Skizzenbuch, ehe er sich dazu entschließt, das alte Boot im Schilf zu zeichnen*

Alex:  
*ist noch ungeduscht, weil er den drei Jungs nicht in die Quere kommen will*  
*beschließt, schwimmen zu gehen und danach am Steg zu bleiben*  
*zieht sich seine Badehose und seinen Schwimmbinder an und greift sich sein Buch “Gespräche mit Freunden” und ein Handtuch und geht runter zum Steg*  
*sieht, dass David da sitzt und zeichnet und hebt kurz die Hand zum Gruß*  
Hey...  
*springt in den See und schwimmt einfach ein bisschen raus*  
*genießt die Bewegung und die Abkühlung*  
*kommt nach ner Weile wieder raus und setzt sich auf sein Handtuch*  
*sieht zu David rüber, der schaut, als ob er überlegt, was er sagen kann*  
Lass dich nicht stören… mach ruhig weiter… ich hab hier mein Buch, falls ich mich langweile...

David:  
*blickt kurz auf, als Alex an ihm vorbeiläuft und lächelt*  
Hey…  
*zeichnet dann weiter, während er im See schwimmt und hat ihn schon wieder fast vergessen, als er schließlich aus dem Wasser kommt und sich ebenfalls auf den Steg setzt*  
*muss leicht grinsen, als ihm bewusst wird, dass Alex tatsächlich den Schwimmbinder trägt*  
*findet es irgendwie ziemlich krass, dass die Jungs das alle so durchziehen*  
*will das gerade kommentieren, als er Alex Worte hört*  
*lächelt leicht und legt den Kopf schief*  
Dann ist jetzt wohl die Frage, was interessanter ist… dein Buch oder eine Unterhaltung mit mir…  
*grinst*

Alex:  
*wollte gerade nach dem Buch greifen, als er Davids Antwort hört*  
*muss leicht grinsen*  
Wow, emotionales unter Druck setzen… das geht ja gut los  
*legt dann aber das Buch, dass er gerade genommen hat, wieder zur Seite*  
Worüber willst du denn reden?  
*zieht sich mit ein paar geübten Griffen den Binder aus, legt ihn neben sich und legt sich dann auf sein Handtuch, aufgestützt auf die Ellenbogen*  
*deutet dann auf den Binder neben sich und fragt*  
Habt ihr gestern den Streit also noch grade gebogen?

David:  
*lacht bei Alex Worten und hebt abwehrend die Arme*  
So war das nicht gemeint…  
*sieht wie er sein Buch beiseite legt und klappt ebenfalls sein Skizzenbuch zu und legt es neben sich*  
*greift stattdessen nach seiner Kaffeetasse und grinst, als Alex fragt, über was er reden will*  
*fragt sich allen ernstes, ob er jetzt Gesprächsvorschläge machen soll, trinkt aber erstmal einen Schluck und beobachtet Alex dabei, wie er den Schwimmbinder auszieht*  
*hört dann seine Frage, sieht sein Deuten auf den Binder und wird ernst*  
Oh Gott, waren wir so laut, dass man sogar gehört, worum es ging?  
*stellt die Tasse ab und nickt dann aber*  
Ja, irgendwie schon…  
*denkt sich, dass sie ja eigentlich nicht wirklich über das Problem gesprochen, aber sich ja trotzdem wieder vertragen haben*

Alex:  
*schüttelt sofort den Kopf als er fragt ob sie so laut waren*  
Nee, nee… nur Matteo am Ende…  
*zuckt dann mit einer Schulter*  
Aber ich bin nicht doof. Er hat von Ersticken und Rippen brechen geredet und dass er sich dann halt raus hält… wenn du ihm nicht grad verkündet hast, dass du einem Boxclub beitreten willst, ist ein Streit um den Binder das naheliegendste…  
*nickt dann, als er sagt, dass sie sich wieder vertragen haben*  
*schaut auf Wasser und überlegt, ob er seine Meinung sagen soll oder nicht*  
*denkt dann aber, dass er eh dabei ist, mit David eine tiefere Bindung aufzubauen und muss über sich selber schmunzeln*  
*wird dann aber wieder ernst*  
Ich kann euch beide verstehen. Schon komisch, ansonsten hat man ja bei nem Streit eher ne klarere Position. Aber auf der einen Seite kann ich verstehen, dass du den nicht vor uns ausziehen willst, aber auf der anderen Seite würd ich Mia auch ankacken, wenn sie ihre Gesundheit aufs Spiel setzt.  
*zuckt mit einer Schulter*  
Naja, egal, is ja gut, dass ihr’s klären konntet.

David:  
*ist erleichtert, dass alle wahrscheinlich tatsächlich nur das Ende mitbekommen haben und grinst leicht bei Alex’ Worten*  
*murmelt*  
Gut kombiniert…  
*schaut ebenfalls kurz aufs Wasser und trinkt noch einen Schluck Kaffee*  
*überlegt, ob er Alex näheres erklären soll, aber weiß nicht wirklich, ob ihn das interessiert*  
*schaut ihn dann an, als er wieder zu sprechen beginnt und ist ein bisschen erstaunt, dass es tatsächlich Alex ist, der das Thema weiter ausführt*  
*findet das irgendwie gerade ein bisschen surreal, wenn man bedenkt, dass sie bis gestern eigentlich kaum ein Wort miteinander gewechselt haben - surreal, aber irgendwie gut*  
*nickt zu seinen Worten und stellt dann seine Kaffeetasse ab*  
*zögert kurz und sagt dann*  
Ich hab das bisher irgendwie nicht so ernst genommen. Also klar hab ich gemerkt, dass es mir gegen Abend schlechter ging und ich wusste auch, dass es nicht gesund ist. Aber ich hab nicht wirklich ernst genommen, dass Matteo sich wirklich Sorgen macht. Das hab ich dann erst gestern nach unserem Streit wirklich gecheckt, als er abgehauen ist.  
*seufzt leise und fügt dann noch hinzu*  
Es gibt halt für mich nur diese beiden Möglichkeiten, weißt du. Entweder ich verbringe den Abend alleine im Zelt… oder auch mit Matteo alleine im Zelt… oder ich verbringe den Abend ohne Binder in eurer Gesellschaft. Ist aber beides irgendwie total blöd… Ersteres will ich nicht… und zweiteres konnte ich mir bis gestern absolut nicht vorstellen…  
*bekommt auch jetzt leichtes Herzklopfen bei dem Gedanken und greift doch wieder nach seinem Kaffee, um einen Schluck zu trinken*

Alex:  
*nickt leicht, als er sagt, dass er das nicht so ernst genommen hat*  
*musste sich auch erst dran gewöhnen, dass er mit Mia ne Person hat, der es nicht egal ist, wie es ihm geht*  
Ja… ich wusste gar nicht, dass er laut werden kann. War ‘n Erlebnis.  
*schaut dann etwas überrascht zu ihm*  
Aber jetzt kannst du's dir vorstellen? Ich mein, gibt es denn nix dazwischen? Kannst du nicht… nur n bisschen abbinden oder so?  
*zuckt mit den Schultern*  
Sorry, kenn mich nicht so aus. Aber wenn's um dein Gefühl geht, kann man dann nicht irgendwas machen, was nich so krass auf den Körper geht?

David:  
*lacht leise und meint*  
Doch, kann er. Macht er aber selten - nur, wenn ihm irgendwas echt wichtig ist und er das Gefühl hat, dass er anders nicht weiter kommt…  
*seufzt bei seiner Frage und zuckt mit den Schultern*  
*schüttelt dann zu den weiteren den Kopf*  
Gibt nicht wirklich was dazwischen… es gibt Leute, die binden mit Bandagen ab - die könnte man wahrscheinlich dann nicht so eng binden. Aber ich hab gar keine, weil die eigentlich noch schlechter für die Gesundheit sind als richtige Binder…  
*zuckt wieder mit den Schultern*  
Weite Klamotten halt… mehrere Lagen…  
*lacht leicht*  
Ist natürlich super angenehm bei der Hitze…  
*zögert wieder und stößt dann die Luft aus*  
Also… wenn ich nicht meine Abende im Zelt verbringen will, muss ich wohl über meinen Schatten springen…  
*senkt kurz den Blick, weil er nicht weiß, ob er Alex’ Reaktion darauf wirklich sehen will*

Alex:  
*lacht leise, als er sagt, dass Matteo wohl laut werden kann*  
Okay….  
*hört ihm dann aber interessiert zu und nickt dabei*  
Ah, okay, verstehe.  
*verzieht dann auch das Gesicht*  
Ja, mehrere Lagen klingt ätzend. Aber abends ja nicht ganz so schlimm wie am Tag vielleicht.  
*schaut ihn an und sieht, dass er den Blick gesenkt hat*  
Und du machst das jetzt für Matteo oder für dich?

David:  
*nickt, als er meint, dass es abends nicht mehr so warm ist wie am Tag*  
*hört dann seine Frage und muss da erstmal selbst drüber nachdenken*  
*lacht leise und schaut dann doch wieder auf*’  
Keine Ahnung?  
*zuckt mit den Schultern*  
Schon irgendwie für ihn. Ich will nicht, dass er sich Sorgen macht. Und er hat ja auch Recht, dass es nicht gut ist… also demnach auch für mich… Wahrscheinlich mach ich’s am ehesten für uns…  
*atmet einmal tief durch und lacht dann ein bisschen selbstironisch*  
Ich weiß, es klingt total bescheuert, aber ich hab da echt Schiss vor. Wahrscheinlich wird gar nichts passieren, aber trotzdem…

Alex:  
*grinst leicht bei seiner Antwort, dass er keine Ahnung hat*  
*hört ihm dann zu und findet die Antwort gar nicht so schlecht*  
*nickt*  
Gute Antwort… nur für ihn wär ja irgendwie auch unangebracht, find ich.  
*schaut ihn überrascht an, als er zugibt, dass er Schiss hat*  
Mhmmm… wovor hast du denn genau Schiss?  
*richtet sich etwas auf*  
Also, ich mein, wenn man’s benennen kann, kann man’s vielleicht vermeiden. Wenn es doofe Sprüche sind oder doofe Blicke… ich mein, das ist schon n Chaotenhaufen, aber die sind doch alle suuuuper tolerant und so.  
*grinst leicht*

David:  
*nickt und lächelt leicht bei seinen Worten*  
*überlegt dann, wovor er eigentlich Angst hat und muss bei Alex Worten zum Chaoshaufen leicht grinsen*  
*wird dann allerdings wieder ernst, als er nach Formulierungen sucht*  
Also schon auch vor Sprüchen und Blicken. Ich weiß, dass sie tolerant sind, aber einige… sind halt nicht gerade sonderlich feinfühlig… aber…  
*fährt sich einmal kurz über’s Gesicht und lacht unsicher*  
Oh mann, das klingt total blöd. Aber irgendwie hab ich am meisten Schiss vor meiner eigenen Unsicherheit. Ich neige in solchen Momenten, in denen ich mich selbst nicht wohl fühle, dazu, Dinge überzuinterpretieren und hab dann tausend blöde Sachen und Selbstzweifel im Kopf… ob man vielleicht doch zu viel sieht, was die anderen wohl denken, auch wenn sie nichts sagen… sowas halt… schätze, das lässt sich schwer vermeiden…

Alex:  
*nickt langsam zu seiner Antwort*  
*hatte sich sowas irgendwie schon gedacht, dass es mehr um ihn selbst geht als um die anderen*  
Kann ich verstehen… man hat dann nur die eine Sache im Kopf und sieht das dann auch überall. Schätze das beste ist dann Ablenkung, was?  
*grinst dann minimal*  
Ich denk, du packst das. Klar kann man das nie vorher wissen, aber du bist doch souverän, du weißt, was du kannst, und wenn’s nicht geht, dann holst du dir den Binder halt wieder. Und wenn Leute blöd sind, oder nicht feinfühlig, dann musst du mal den Mund aufmachen.  
*zuckt mit einer Schulter*  
Oder du lässt mich das machen. Ich hab kein Problem damit, Sam zurecht zu stutzen.

David:  
*nickt zum Thema Ablenkung*  
Ja, wahrscheinlich…  
*lächelt, als Alex meint, dass er das packt und lacht leicht zum Thema Mund aufmachen*  
Ja, diesbezüglich sollte ich das wohl echt mal versuchen… ansonsten komm ich gern auf dein Angebot zurück!  
*zuckt mit den Schultern*  
Aber ist eh alles neu für mich. Also, dass das Transsein in diesem Sinne Thema ist. Muss mich wahrscheinlich einfach nur dran gewöhnen, dass das so offen diskutiert wird...  
*lehnt sich auf die Ellbogen zurück und streckt sein Gesicht ein bisschen der Sonne entgegen*  
*schaut Alex von der Seite an und findet es mal wieder erstaunlich, dass sie sich doch so offen unterhalten können*  
*weiß zwar immer noch nicht wirklich viel von ihm, aber denkt sich, dass das vielleicht irgendwann mal von selbst kommt, wenn Alex merkt, dass er ihm vertrauen kann*  
*zögert kurz und meint dann*  
Wenn alles gut geht, muss ich mir nächsten Sommer keine Gedanken mehr um Binder oder Schwimmbinder machen…

Alex:  
*nickt*  
Ja, das offen sein muss man lernen. Und das ehrlich sein auch. Und vor allem, sich ein Umfeld zu schaffen, das man mag und nicht einfach das existierende so hinzunehmen.  
*zuckt mit einer Schulter*  
Du machst das schon. Übung macht den Meister.  
*schaut ihn dann überrascht an*  
Ach so? Wie kommt’s? Is dir dann eh alles egal?

David:  
*hört ihm zu und findet, dass es so klingt, als würde er aus Erfahrung sprechen*  
*überlegt, ob er nachfragen soll, weiß aber nicht, wie und da spricht Alex auch schon weiter und der Moment ist vorbei*  
*schüttelt den Kopf bei seiner Frage und setzt sich wieder ein bisschen aufrechter hin*  
Nee. Ich warte gerade auf den Termin für meine Mastektomie - also für die Brust-OP. Die Anträge sind alle durch und ich hab ein ganz gutes Krankenhaus gefunden und steh da auf der Warteliste.  
*lächelt*  
Naja, und wenn alles gut geht, dann wird das dieses Jahr noch was…

Alex:  
*ist überrascht, als er von Brust-OP spricht und denkt dann aber, dass das ja die logische Schlussfolgerung ist*  
Ach krass, dieses Jahr schon? Das wär ja gut. Wie lang ist denn so eine Warteliste?  
*grinst dann leicht*  
Kann man da mit Geld nachhelfen? Ich bin zufällig reich.

David:  
*nagt kurz an seiner Unterlippe*  
Also in der Regel wartet man schon so vier bis sechs Monate - je nach Klinik. Kann sein, dass man vor rutscht, wenn jemand abspringt…  
*lacht dann, als er fragt, ob man mit Geld nachhelfen kann und nimmt nicht wirklich ernst, als er meint, dass er reich ist*  
Keine Ahnung… bestimmt. Wobei: Dürfen Ärzte bestechlich sein!?  
*lacht wieder und fragt*  
Was meinst du, wieviel muss man da springen lassen?!

Alex:  
*lacht*  
Glaub mir, irgendwer ist immer bestechlich…. Arzt, Vorstand, Sekretärin….  
*zuckt dann mit einer Schulter*  
Kommt wahrscheinlich drauf an, wen du bestichst…. bei der Sekretärin reichen wahrscheinlich 2.000, beim Vorstand musst du wahrscheinlich mehr springen lassen….  
*grinst, weil er merkt, dass er ihn nicht ernst nimmt*  
Also, wenns dir nicht schnell genug geht, sag mir den Namen des Krankenhaus.  
*schaut ihn dann wieder ernster an*  
Und? Hast du vor der OP auch Schiss?

David:  
*schüttelt grinsend den Kopf, als er meint, dass irgendwer immer bestechlich ist*  
*kann sich das eigentlich nicht wirklich vorstellen*  
*lacht dann und meint*  
Also ist es schlauer, die Sekretärin des Arztes zu bestechen, dass die einen in der Warteliste nach oben schiebt, als den Arzt selbst… naja, oder zumindest billiger…  
*zieht dann die Augenbrauen hoch bei Alex Angebot und schaut ihn prüfend an*  
*kann wirklich nicht einschätzen, ob er das gerade ernst meint oder nicht*  
*grinst aber ebenfalls*  
Okay, du hast also soooo viel Geld, dass du es sogar dafür verwenden kannst, Typen, mit denen du gerade eine tiefere Bindung aufbaust zu einer schnelleren OP zu verhelfen!?!  
*wird dann allerdings auch wieder ein bisschen ernster bei seiner nächsten Frage und schüttelt sofort den Kopf*  
Nee. Im Gegenteil. Ich freu mich drauf.  
*zuckt mit den Schultern*  
Also klar hab ich Angst vor den Schmerzen danach, aber die Freude überwiegt. Und ich denk mir halt auch, dass es die Schmerzen ein Stück weit wert sind, wenn man bedenkt, was sich danach alles ändert.

Alex:  
*lacht auch und schüttelt den Kopf*  
Nee, Sekretärin ist auch riskanter, die plappert schneller und die wird eher erwischt. Beim Arzt setzt du weiter oben an, weniger Risiko, aber halt auch teurer. Ist doch klar.  
*nickt dann grinsend*  
Ja, ich bin ein mysteriöser Typ mit viel Geld und fragwürdigen Prioritäten.  
*lächelt dann leicht, als er sagt, dass er sich freut*  
Stimmt, kein Binder-Quatsch mehr. Dann drück ich mal die Daumen, dass du nicht lange warten musst. Und wenn doch…  
*grinst und imitiert ein Telefon mit seiner rechten Hand*

David:  
*hört Alex grinsend zu und nickt nach seiner Erklärung wissend*  
*lacht dann*  
Klar, klingt logisch...  
*lacht dann wieder und nickt*  
Ohja, mysteriöser Typ stimmt… fragwürdige Prioritäten kann ich noch nicht einschätzen… kommt vielleicht noch…  
*lächelt, als er meint, dass er die Daumen drückt*  
Danke…  
*nimmt das mit dem Bestechungsgeld nicht wirklich ernst, nickt aber mal und imitiert seine Handbewegung*  
*lehnt sich dann doch wieder zurück auf die Ellbogen und fragt Alex dann*  
Machst du eigentlich auch mit beim Floßbau?  
*findet es wirklich nett mit ihm und würde sich freuen, ihn dabei zu haben*

Alex:  
*lacht leicht*  
Wirste schon noch merken….  
*schüttelt dann den Kopf bei seiner Frage*  
Nee, also jetzt nicht wegen tieferen Bindungen oder so… aber Heimwerkern ist nicht so meins… vielleicht bring ich euch mal n Kaffee vorbei oder Kekse.  
*lacht leicht*

David:  
*nickt bei seinen Worten*  
*findet es nett, dass er betont, dass seine Absage nichts mit tieferen Bindungen zu tun hat*  
Kaffee und Kekse klingen gut…  
*grinst leicht*  
Bring mal vorsichtshalber auch den Verbandkoffer mit… man weiß ja nie…  
*zuckt leicht zusammen, als sich auf einmal Mia neben sie setzt*  
*hat sie gar nicht kommen sehen*  
*sieht, wie sie Alex einen Kuss gibt und dann lächelnd zwischen ihnen beiden hin und her schaut: “Na? Baut ihre eure tiefere Bindung aus!?”*  
*grinst und tauscht einen Blick mit Alex, da dieser anscheinend mit Mia über ihr Gespräch gestern gesprochen hat*  
*sieht, wie er ein bisschen verlegen mit den Schultern zuckt*  
*nickt in Mias Richtung*  
Wir arbeiten dran!  
*sieht sie nicken und einfach sagen: “Find ich gut! - Ich soll dir übrigens von Matteo ausrichten, dass er fertig mit duschen ist und von Jonas, dass er auch fertig ist und Carlos wohl hoffentlich auch bald, so dass ihr zeitnah mit eurem Projekt anfangen könnt.”*  
*nickt und greift nach seinem Skizzenbuch und dem Kaffeebecher*  
Danke…  
*zögert kurz, rappelt sich dann hoch und deutet lächelnd mit dem Kopf zur Hütte*  
Ich werd dann mal… bis später!  
*grinst noch in Alex Richtung*  
Und denk an die Kekse!  
*bringt noch schnell sein Skizzenbuch zurück zum Zelt und geht dann Richtung Hütte, um sich mit den anderen zu treffen*


	14. 12.07.2019 (3) -  Einen gut aussehenden Jungen hast du dir da ausgesucht

**Freitag, 15:47 Uhr**

Matteo:  
*ist mit den Jungs mit Floßbauen beschäftigt*  
*kriegen das überraschenderweise echt ganz gut hin und arbeiten gut zusammen und haben auch Spaß*  
*sitzen jetzt aber grad auf nem Baumstamm am Rand und machen Pause, weil Alex gerade Kaffee und Kekse vorbeigebracht hat*  
*hört dann ein Handyklingeln und merkt schnell, dass es seins ist*  
*schaut drauf und spürt sofort, wie er leicht Panik bekommt*  
*schaut zu David, der neben ihm sitzt und zeigt ihm das Display und steht dann aber auf*  
*verkündet dem Rest*  
Äh… ich geh mal kurz…  
*geht ran, während er sich entfernt*  
Ciao nonna?

David:  
*hat sich gefreut, dass Alex Kaffee und Kekse vorbei gebracht hat und sogar ein bisschen bei ihnen sitzen geblieben ist*  
*ist ein bisschen erledigt und froh über eine Pause*  
*hört dann auch Matteos Handy klingeln und wirft einen neugierigen Blick aufs Display, als dieser es ihm hinhält*  
*lächelt und wirft Matteo einen aufmunternden Blick zu, als dieser aufsteht und sich entfernt*  
*hofft, dass seine Oma und er die Sache klären können und behält Matteo im Blick, auch als sie die Pause beenden und mit dem Floßbau weiter machen*

Oma:  
Ciao Matteo, mein Junge! Deine alte Nonna wollte sich mal wieder melden…  
Geht es dir gut?

Matteo:  
*bleibt stehen als er denkt, dass er weit genug weg ist*  
Mir geht’s gut, Nonna, ich bin im Urlaub.  
*ist etwas verwundert, dass sie so belanglos mit ihm redet*  
*ist viel zu angespannt, um sich darauf einzulassen*  
Gibt’s was Bestimmtes?  
*denkt, dass wenn sie ihn enterben will, kann sie es auch direkt machen*

Oma:  
*ignoriert seine Frage*  
Schön schön, dass es dir gut geht. Und Urlaub ist doch immer schön. Wo bist du denn? Hast du gutes Wetter? Ich denke so oft, dass ich auch mal Urlaub machen sollte, aber dann fällt mir ein, dass ich ja eigentlich immer Urlaub habe. Sonne, Strand, Eis, Familie,... was will ich mehr. Und das das ganze Jahr über… Wie lange bleibst du noch im Urlaub, Matteo, mein Junge?

Matteo:  
*rollt leicht mit den Augen als sie natürlich seine Frage nicht beantwortet*  
Wir sind nicht weit von Berlin. Eine Freundin von mir hat hier ein Haus, also ihre Familie.  
*würde sonst wahrscheinlich mehr erzählen, wer alles mit ist, dass sie zelten und sowas, aber kann das grad nicht*  
*beschließt deswegen den Elefanten beim Namen zu nennen und zu gucken, wie sie reagiert*  
Mein Freund und ich zelten hier.

Oma:  
Nicht weit von Berlin!? Ist denn das dann überhaupt Urlaub? Seid ihr an der Ostsee? Zum Urlaub gehört auch immer Wasser - am besten natürlich das Meer! Und warum zeltet ihr, wenn es doch ein Haus gibt? Ist das Haus dreckig? Oder macht man das jetzt eher, dass man in Zelten schläft?! Dein Cousin Mario war auch zelten vor ein paar Wochen, aber da gab es kein Haus in der Nähe!

Matteo:  
*presst die Lippen aufeinander und weiß nicht, ob er lachen oder weinen soll*  
Wir sind 11 Mann, Oma, ein paar schlafen im Haus und ein paar im Zelt. Und wir haben einen See direkt am Grundstück, da kann man schwimmen.  
*ist kurz versucht, einfach doch mitzuspielen und nach Mario zu fragen und wo er denn im Urlaub war*  
*kriegt die Frage dann aber nicht über die Lippen*  
Oma, hast du mir irgendwas zu sagen?  
*wird nochmal deutlicher*  
Nach unserem letzten Gespräch?

Oma:  
*lacht*  
Natürlich! Ein Haus ist selten groß genug für 11 Freunde! Aber ein See ist nicht das Meer, mein Junge. Du musst mal wieder ans Meer fahren…  
*wird unterbrochen, tut aber weiter unschuldig*  
Ja, deswegen rufe ich doch an. Wegen Urlaub am Meer. Ich wollte fragen, wann David und du denn jetzt vorbeikommen wollt. Mario und Philippo kommen nächste Woche. Vielleicht könnt ihr dann auch kommen? Willst du nicht auch deine Cousins sehen? Oder ihr kommt später und dann hast du deine alte Nonna für dich alleine. Du musst mit David überlegen, wann es euch besser passt.

Matteo:  
*hört ihr zu und kann es nicht wirklich fassen was er da hört*  
*ist so verdattert, dass er erstmal sagt*  
Wir sind nächste Woche noch im Urlaub hier…  
*schüttelt dann den Kopf und fragt nochmal nach*  
Du lädst David auch ein? Bist du sicher? Ich will nämlich nicht, dass wir kommen und du ihn ignorierst oder was davon erzählst, dass er nur ne Phase ist oder so ‘n Schwachsinn.

Oma:  
Na dann kommt ihr danach die Woche. Oder danach die Woche. Ich hab ja Zeit, ich bin ja immer hier. Mir ist das ganz egal, wann ihr kommt. Du musst mit David absprechen, wann es euch am besten passt…  
*wird dann wieder unterbrochen und tut wieder unschuldig*  
Hab ich doch gesagt, David und du. Natürlich bin ich sicher, sonst würde ich doch nicht sagen, David und du. Du hast gesagt, du kommst nie mit einer Freundin, du hast einen Freund, also kommst du mit deinem Freund. Und David ist dein Freund, also David und du. Was fragst du denn so, mein Junge?! Ich würde doch nicht sagen, David und du, wenn ich nicht meinen würde David und du.

Matteo:  
*runzelt nur die Stirn und fragt*  
Du warst bei unserem letzten Gespräch nicht so begeistert….  
*fällt dann auf, wie oft sie Davids Namen sagt*  
*ist sich ziemlich sicher, dass er ihr den nicht erzählt hat*  
Und woher weißt du überhaupt, wie David heißt?  
*denkt, dass sie vielleicht doch mit seiner Mutter gesprochen hat*

Oma:  
Was heißt denn nicht begeistert. Du sagst deiner alten Nonna nach 18 Jahren, dass du nie eine Freundin haben wirst… mein altes Gehirn braucht Zeit, das zu verstehen. Du weißt das ja wohl nicht erst seit letzter Woche. Man beschließt doch nicht von jetzt auf gleich, dass man keine Freundin, sondern einen Freund haben will. Das weißt du sicher schon länger. Aber lässt mich immer sagen, dass du eine Freundin finden wirst ohne mir zu sagen, dass du gar keine willst. Das hättest du mir auch früher sagen können, mein Junge! Philippo sagt, dass du schon 2 Monate mit David zusammen bist. Und verliebt warst du sicher noch länger. Aber kein Wort zu deiner alten Nonna, nichts! Und Philippo hat mir gesagt, dass er David heißt. Und dass er Künstler ist. Künstler sind sehr sensibel, mein Junge! Da musst du aufpassen, dass du ihm nicht weh tust. Und Philippo hat mir sogar Fotos geschickt. Auf Papier mit der Post! Weil ich doch keine Computeradresse habe. Er hat gejammert, wieviel Arbeit das ist, aber ich habe gesagt: “Philippo, mein Junge, wenn Matteo in diesen David verliebt ist, dann will ich sehen, an wen mein Enkel sein Herz verloren hat.” Und er hat noch mehr gejammert, aber dann Fotos mit der Post geschickt. Einen gut aussehenden Jungen hast du dir da ausgesucht, mein Junge. Ich freue mich zu sehen, ob er in echt auch so gut aussieht oder nur auf den Fotos. Du fragst ihn einfach, wann es für euch am besten passt und dann kommt ihr mich besuchen, ja?

Matteo:  
*hört ihr zu und kann es gar nicht so richtig fassen*  
*merkt erst, dass ihm Tränen in die Augen geschossen sind, als er schwer schlucken muss*  
*reibt sich schnell über die Augen*  
Nonna, ich…  
*weiß gar nicht so richtig, wo er anfangen soll*  
Danke.  
*schluckt*  
Ich… ich weiß nicht, ob wir es dieses Jahr schaffen, aber ich frag ihn gerne und dann kommen wir dich besuchen so bald es geht, ok?  
*grinst dann leicht*  
Dann siehst du, dass er in echt noch viel besser aussieht als auf den Fotos.  
*beschließt Mario und Philippo mal auf Instagram anzuschreiben und sich zu bedanken*

Oma:  
*imitiert ihn beleidigt*  
“Danke, danke…”, was soll das heißen?! Du weißt doch, dass du immer willkommen bist! Du musstest dich noch nie für eine Einladung bedanken! Und was heißt hier nicht dieses Jahr schaffen!? Du hast ja wohl eine Woche Zeit für Oma! Du hast doch frei, sagt deine Mutter. Und wenn du kein Geld hast, sag deinem Vater, er soll dir was geben! Wenn er mich schon nicht besucht, weil er zu viel Angst vor seiner eigenen Mutter hat, dann kann er wenigstens Geld geben, dass ich meinen Enkel sehen kann.  
*lacht herzhaft bei seinen nächsten Worten*  
Du bist so verliebt, mein Junge! Verliebt sehen alle Menschen gut aus! Also du sprichst mit David und dann gibst du mir Bescheid, wann du kommst. Ich mache dann deine Lieblingslasagne!

Matteo:  
*lacht leicht, als sie ihn imitiert*  
Nonna, ich bedank mich nicht für die Einladung, also auch… aber für… alles halt.  
*schüttelt dann den Kopf*  
*merkt, wie er sie gerade sehr vermisst und denkt sich, dass sie das schon irgendwie hinkriegen würden mit dem Geld*  
Ich frag meinen Vater nicht, das weißt du doch. Aber vielleicht schaffen wir es irgendwie anders.  
*lächelt leicht als sie sagt, dass er so verliebt sei*  
Bin ich wohl… ich sprech mit ihm und ruf dich wieder an, wenn wir wieder zu Hause sind, ok?

Oma:  
Für alles halt dann bitte gerne, auch wenn ich nicht wirklich weiß, wovon du sprichst, mein Junge! Und deine Sturheit bezüglich deines Vaters hast du von mir, ich kann dich verstehen. Aber es ist nur Geld… das kann er ruhig mal geben, wenn er schon sonst nichts gibt! Aber wenn du nicht willst, dann schafft ihr es irgendwie anders.  
*wiederholt dann nochmal*  
Du sprichst mit David und dann rufst du mich an, wenn ihr wieder zu Hause seid. Und grüß ihn von mir und sag ihm, dass mir die Zeichnung mit der Blume sehr gut gefällt! Und jetzt will ich dich auch gar nicht weiter stören, mein Junge. Ihr jungen Leute habt bestimmt viel mehr Spaß ohne deine alte Nonna am Telefon. Ich wünsche dir noch einen schönen Urlaub und wir sehen uns ganz bald!

Matteo:  
*denkt, dass er nicht mit seinem Vater sprechen will, egal um was es geht*  
*sagt aber nichts weiter dazu*  
*lacht dann kurz, als sie eine Zeichnung von David erwähnt und fragt sich was Philippo ihr da alles geschickt hat*  
Mach ich, da wird er sich freuen… bis bald, Nonna.  
*legt auf und ist immernoch ein wenig verdattert, was da gerade passiert ist*  
*spürt aber so ein unglaubliches Glücksgefühl und kann das Grinsen kann nicht abstellen, während er zurück zur Gruppe geht*  
*sieht dann Davids fragenden Blick und grinst*  
Liebe Grüße von meiner Oma, sie lässt ausrichten sie mag deine Zeichnung von der Blume…

David:  
*hat während der Arbeit am Floß immer wieder zu Matteo rüber geschaut, aber da Matteo die meiste Zeit mit dem Rücken zu ihm stand, konnte er nicht wirklich einschätzen, wie das Gespräch verläuft*  
*sieht ihn nun aber auf sie zukommen, richtet sich sofort auf und geht zwei Schritte auf ihn zu*  
*sieht ihn grinsen und ist erstmal erleichtert*  
*macht noch zwei Schritte auf ihn zu, als er seine Worte hört*  
*lacht leise und legt fragend den Kopf schief*  
Meine Zeichnung von der Blume?!  
*versteht nicht wirklich, was er meint, erreicht ihn aber gerade und umarmt ihn erstmal*  
Also war das Gespräch gut?  
*wendet sich zu den anderen dreien und ruft*  
Matteo und ich machen ne kurze Pause…  
*hört Carlos rufen: “Jaja, lasst uns nur alleine schuften”, ignoriert ihn aber und wendet sich wieder Matteo zu*  
*grinst*  
Ich bin neugierig, ich will alles hören!  
*zieht ihn zu nem umgekippten Baum und setzt sich breitbeinig auf den Stamm*

Matteo:  
*lässt sich von David mitziehen und setzt sich dann*  
Meine Cousins haben wohl für sie das Internet-stalking übernommen und ihr Fotos ausgedruckt und geschickt… sie sagt, du bist ein sehr gutaussehender Junge.  
*grinst breit*  
Und sie will dich unbedingt kennenlernen, und wir sollen sie in Italien besuchen kommen…  
*zuckt mit einer Schulter*  
Ich hab ihr schon gesagt, dass das schwierig wird, aber wir können ja mal schauen…

David:  
*macht große Augen, als Matteo vom Internet-stalking erzählt und lacht kurz, als er meint, dass sie Fotos geschickt haben und noch mehr darüber, dass seine Oma findet, er sei ein gutaussehender Junge*  
Oh mann…  
*hört dann, dass sie sie eingeladen hat und murmelt*  
Nice…  
*nickt dann aber*  
Ja, geldtechnisch wird es schwierig… zeitlich würden wir’s ja echt noch gut schaffen, bevor dein FSJ anfängt…  
*greift nach seiner Hand und drückt sie leicht*  
Ich freu mich, dass zwischen euch wieder alles gut ist… hat sie denn gar nichts mehr gesagt zum Thema “Freundin” und das sei nur ne Phase oder so?

Matteo:  
*nickt als er sagt dass es geldtechnisch schwierig wird*  
Ja… leider schon… müssen wir mal gucken, vielleicht können wir auch trampen oder so, dann würds vielleicht gehen….  
*drückt seine Hand zurück und grinst ihn an*  
Naja, sie hat erst so getan, als wär gar nix passiert, hat mich n bisschen wahnsinnig gemacht… dann hat sie gefragt, wann wir beide denn nun kommen. Ich hab gesagt ich will nicht mit dir kommen, wenn sie dich ignoriert oder dir sowas erzählt, dass du nur ne Phase wärst. Sie meinte, sie sei nicht mehr die schnellste und dass sie halt immer dachte, ich würde ne Freundin mitbringen und sich erst dran gewöhnen musste, dass es nun ein Freund ist, aber dass Mario und Philippo ihr erzählt haben, dass sie es schon wissen, von Instagram und dann war sie beleidigt, dass ich es ihr nicht eher erzählt hab und ja.  
*zuckt mit einer Schulter*  
Jetzt will sie dich kennen lernen.

David:  
*lacht, als Matteo vom Trampen spricht*  
Hab ich noch nie gemacht. Ich glaub, das ist nicht ganz so einfach, wie es in Filmen oder so aussieht…  
*betrachtet ihn dann lächelnd und denkt sich, dass es ihm echt wichtig sein muss, wenn er sogar ans Trampen denkt*  
Du würdest wirklich gerne fahren, oder?  
*hört ihm dann zu, was er noch von dem Gespräch berichtet und lacht am Ende seines Berichts*  
Sie war beleidigt, dass du es ihr nicht eher erzählt hast!? Krass…  
*lächelt dann und zuckt mit den Schultern*  
Ich würde sie auch gerne kennen lernen… allein schon, weil sie dir so wichtig ist.  
*nagt kurz an der Unterlippe und meint*  
Lass uns doch später direkt mal gucken, wie teuer Zugtickets sind. Wenn man nur Nahverkehr fährt, ist es ja oft günstiger. Vielleicht können wir das Geld ja irgendwie auftreiben…

Matteo:  
*nickt leicht*  
Ja, kann sein….  
*lächelt leicht und nickt, als er fragt, ob er gerne fahren würde*  
Ich hab sie halt echt ne Weile nicht gesehn… und sie war gerade einfach….  
*zuckt mit einer Schulter*  
Würd sie einfach gern wiedersehen!  
*nickt dann*  
Ja, lass mal gucken, vielleicht geht es auch mit nem Bus oder so, das dauert dann halt ewig, aber wenn das erschwinglich ist…  
*schaut auf sein Handy, das er immer noch in der Hand hält*  
Ich wollt noch eben Mario und Philippo schreiben und mich bedanken…  
*macht das schnell und hört dann auch schon Abdi rufen: “Ey, Jungs, genug Pause gemacht! Wir wollen heut noch fertig werden!”*  
*steht auf und grinst David an*  
Na dann los...

David:  
*lächelt, als Matteo meint, er würde seine Oma einfach gerne wiedersehen und denkt sich, dass sie das irgendwie sicher hinkriegen sollten - und wenn sie tatsächlich trampen*  
*nickt zum Bus und meint*  
Wie lang es dauert, ist ja egal - wir haben ja eigentlich den ganzen August Zeit…  
*nickt, als er noch ne Nachricht schreiben will und steht schonmal auf, als Abdi nach ihnen ruft*  
*ruft zurück*  
Wir kommen…  
*legt kurz den Arm um Matteos Schulter, als er aufsteht und drückt ihm grinsend einen Kuss auf die Wange*  
Ich will ja jetzt nicht sagen, ich hab gesagt, du sollst ihr nur ein bisschen Zeit geben… aber ich hab’s dir ja gesagt…  
*wuschelt ihm einmal kurz grinsend durch die Haare, lässt ihn dann wieder los und geht zurück zu den anderen*


	15. 12.07.2019 (4) - Geschafft!

**Freitag, 18:03 Uhr:**

David:  
*sind mit dem Floß tatsächlich schneller fertig geworden als gedacht, aber da Carlos am Ende ein Baumstamm auf den Fuß gefallen war und Kiki an diesem Abend auf einen Spieleabend bestanden hatte, hatten sie beschlossen, die Testfahrt erst am nächsten Tag in Angriff zu nehmen*  
*ist mit den Jungs zurück zur Hütte gegangen und wurde dort von Amira, Sam und Kiki in Empfang genommen, die ihnen verkündet hatten, dass das Abendessen in einer halben Stunde fertig sei und sie schonmal den Tisch decken könnten*  
*kann nicht leugnen, dass seine Rippen nach der Arbeit am Floß vom Binder inzwischen ein wenig weh tun und würde im Normalfall davon ausgehen, dass es besser wird, wenn er den Abend ruhig angeht, hat aber sein Vorhaben im Hinterkopf und stellt nach einem Blick auf die Uhr fest, dass er den Binder tatsächlich schon fast acht Stunden an hat*  
*fragt die anderen Jungs, ob er sich vor dem Tisch decken drücken und vor dem Abendessen noch schnell duschen gehen kann, da er vom Floßbau verschwitzt ist und düst schnell zum Zelt um sich frische Sachen und sein Handtuch zu holen, als die Jungs nichts dagegen haben*  
*duscht und wäscht sich und bekommt dann auf einmal Herzrasen, als es darum geht, tatsächlich den Binder auszulassen*  
*muss daran denken, dass Alex gemeint hat, dass vielleicht Ablenkung ganz gut ist und fängt an, irgendein Lied zu summen, um sich nicht zu viele Gedanken zu machen*  
*zieht erst eine kurze Hose, dann ein Unterhemd, ein weites T-Shirt und eine weite Hoody-Jacke an und betrachtet sich dann im Spiegel*  
*spürt sein Herz rasen bei dem Gedanken, gleich raus zu den anderen zu gehen und ballt nervös seine Hände zu Fäusten*  
*beugt sich vor und zurück und zuppelt an der Jacke*  
*zuckt erschrocken zusammen, als er Hanna laut rufen hört, dass das Essen fertig ist und atmet noch einmal tief durch*  
*versucht, im Kopf wieder irgendein Lied zu singen und verlässt das Bad*  
*setzt sich direkt an den Esstisch und stützt die Ellbogen auf dem Tisch ab, damit die Jacke gut fällt*  
*begegnet dann Hannas Blick, die gerade die Kartoffeln auf den Tisch stellt und wahrscheinlich auf Grund seiner Jacke sofort gecheckt hat, zu was er sich gerade durchgerungen hat*  
*sieht sie aufmunternd lächeln und versucht, zurück zu lächeln, was ihm aber nicht wirklich gelingt*  
*atmet einmal tief durch und versucht, sich irgendwie zu entspannen*  
*schaut sich suchend nach Matteo um*

Matteo:  
*kommt mit einer Schüssel aus der Hütte und grinst, als er sieht, dass David schon am Tisch sitzt und wie immer ziemlich gut aussieht mit den noch feuchten Haaren*  
*stellt die Schüssel ab und sieht dann erst, dass David eine Jacke trägt und auch irgendwie anders sitzt als sonst*  
*schaut ihn fragend an und sieht dann aber seinen Blick, der irgendwie angespannt ist*  
*geht sofort um den Tisch rum und streift einmal mit seiner Hand über seinen Rücken um ganz sicher zu gehen*  
*fühlt sich so erleichtert, dass er das gemacht hat, aber auch stolz, wie mutig das von ihm ist*  
*drückt ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange und flüstert*  
Du bist der Beste!

David:  
*begegnet Matteos Blick und versucht auch hier wieder ein Lächeln, was ihm diesmal ein wenig besser gelingt*  
*kann dennoch seine Anspannung wohl nicht wirklich verbergen*  
*spürt Matteos Hand auf seinem Rücken und den Kuss auf seiner Wange und hört seine Worte, traut aber gerade seiner Stimme nicht wirklich und schüttelt nur zu Matteos Worten den Kopf*  
*will den Abend einfach nur irgendwie hinter sich bringen, in der Hoffnung, dass der nächste und dann der übernächste vielleicht besser werden*  
*ist froh, als dann endlich alle sitzen und die Jungs sofort ein Gespräch über den Floßbau beginnen und so zunächst niemand wirklich auf ihn achtet*  
*gibt sich mit leicht zittrigen Fingern Kartoffeln und Gemüse auf und streckt Matteo seinen Teller entgegen, als dieser sich ein Würstchen nimmt, damit er ihm auch eins drauf tut*  
*hat das Gefühl, dass irgendwie alle Blicke auf ihm liegen und entspannt sich auch nicht dadurch, dass er bei der Überprüfung feststellt, dass dies gar nicht der Fall ist*  
*hört im Hintergrund Jonas sagen: “Jedenfalls sollte es echt seetüchtig sein. Wenn’s doch aus irgendwelchen Gründen nicht schwimmen sollte, müssen wir noch irgendwas drunter packen, was schwimmt. Leere Fässer oder so…”*

Matteo:  
*tut David gleich zwei Würstchen auf und reicht ihm dann den Teller zurück*  
*schüttelt den Kopf bei Jonas Aussage*  
Quatsch, wenn’s nicht schwimmt, kannst du reinhüpfen und ziehen!  
*grinst leicht und schaut zu David, um zu gucken, ob der ihn auch lustig fand*  
*sieht aber dass David gar nicht richtig zugehört hat, sondern auf seinen Teller starrt*  
*streicht ihm einmal vorsichtig über den Rücken und lässt seine Hand auf seinem Schulterblatt liegen in der Hoffnung, dass es ihn etwas entspannt*  
*sagt ganz leise*  
Hey… keiner guckt…

David:  
*kann sich nicht wirklich auf das Gespräch zwischen den Jungs konzentrieren, wird aber durch Matteos Hand auf seinem Rücken leicht aus seinen Gedanken gerissen und beginnt endlich mit dem Essen*  
*merkt, dass sein Herz immer noch rast und weiß noch gar nicht, wie er vor Aufregung überhaupt was runter bringen soll*  
*nickt zu Matteos Worten*  
*weiß das eigentlich und atmet einmal tief durch in der Hoffnung, sich irgendwie zu beruhigen*  
*steckt sich eine Gabel mit Kartoffeln in den Mund und kaut tapfer*  
*bekommt am Rande mit, wie Carlos ein bisschen jammert, dass sein Fuß angeschwollen ist und er hofft, dass er morgen überhaupt bei der Jungfernfahrt dabei sein kann und hört Abdi versprechen, dass sie ihn zur Not aufs Floß tragen*  
*hört dann die Jungs weiter berichten, wie der Floßbau abgelaufen ist und einige Fragen und belustigte Kommentare der Mädels*  
*hört irgendwann Abdi fragen: “Hey, David, Brudi, ist alles okay? Du bist so ruhig…”*  
*bekommt sofort wieder schlimmeres Herzrasen, als er merkt, dass er angesprochen wird und spürt, wie er zudem leicht rot wird*  
*räuspert sich und meint dann mit aufgesetztem Lächeln*  
Nee, nee, alles okay. Bin nur irgendwie müde…  
*sieht, dass ihn nun schon einige anschauen, versteift sich leicht und zuppelt an seinem Hoody*

Matteo:  
*spürt natürlich, dass sich David sofort anspannt, als Abdi ihn anspricht und noch mehr, als nun ein paar Augenpaare auf ihn gerichtet sind*  
*spricht also Abdi an, um abzulenken*  
Haste dir denn schon überlegt, wo auf dem Floß du sitzen willst? Vorne? Hinten? Mitte?  
*hört, wie Abdi sagt: “Vorne natürlich, ich bin der Steuermann!”*  
*sieht, wie Carlos die Augenbrauen hebt: “Sitzt der Steuermann nicht immer hinten?”*  
*hört dann, wie überraschenderweise Alex sich auch einschaltet, dreht sich aber wieder zu David*  
*fragt leise*  
Kann ich was machen?

David:  
*ist Matteo unglaublich dankbar, dass er versucht, die Aufmerksamkeit von ihm abzulenken und entspannt sich wieder ein kleines bisschen, als er merkt, dass es anscheinend funktioniert und nun eine Diskussion darüber entsteht, was für Jobs und Positionen es auf dem Floß geben wird und welche es auf normalen Schiffen gibt*  
*schneidet sein Würstchen klein, aber kann sich irgendwie nicht wirklich dazu überwinden, ein Stück in den Mund zu schieben*  
*hört dann Matteos Frage und schüttelt sofort den Kopf*  
*sagt leise*  
Ich glaub nicht…  
*zuckt leicht mit den Schultern und versucht ein Lächeln*  
Vielleicht wird’s besser, wenn es dunkler wird… oder morgen…  
*bricht ab, als er merkt, dass seine Stimme irgendwie zittert*  
*fragt sich, warum es ihm /so/ schwer fällt - hätte damit nicht wirklich gerechnet, also schon, dass er sich unwohl fühlt, aber nicht, dass er so angespannt ist, dass er solches Herzklopfen hat, dass er seine Hände und seine Stimme so kontrollieren muss, damit sie nicht zittern*  
*will das jetzt aber durchziehen, damit Matteo sich keine Sorgen mehr machen muss und verzieht leicht das Gesicht, als er feststellt, dass Matteo sich jetzt wohl auch gerade Sorgen macht, weil er es nicht auf die Kette kriegt, besser mit dieser Situation umzugehen und spürt auf einmal den altbekannten Fluchtreflex und einen Kloß im Hals*

Matteo:  
*hört Davids Antwort und hört auch, wie seine Stimme zittert*  
*hat sofort n Kloß im Hals*  
*will ja, dass es David gut geht und nicht, dass er sich so quält*  
*streicht mit der Hand leicht über seinen Rücken und sagt dann leise*  
Dann zieh ihn wieder an…  
*drückt ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange und bleibt nah bei ihm*  
*hätte wirklich nicht gedacht, dass es ihn so mitnimmt und fühlt sich jetzt wieder schlecht, dass er ihn so dazu gedrängt hat*

David:  
*schüttelt sofort den Kopf, als Matteo sagt, er soll den Binder wieder anziehen, auch wenn die Verlockung groß ist, es einfach zu tun*  
*denkt sich aber, dass das ja das Problem nicht lösen wird und muss zugeben, dass es ihm - abgesehen vom Herzrasen und dem komischen Zittern - körperlich ja tatsächlich besser geht, seit er den Binder aus hat*  
*räuspert sich kurz und sagt leise zu Matteo*  
Ich will nicht, dass du dir weiter Sorgen machst… ich zieh das jetzt durch…  
*hört in dem Moment alle lachen und kann nicht verhindern, dass er sich wieder ein bisschen mehr verspannt*  
*stellt aber bei einem vorsichtigen Blick in die Runde fest, dass Sam ihr Bier so unglücklich umgeworfen hat, dass sowohl ihr Shirt, als auch ihr Rock vollkommen nass sind*  
*bekommt noch aus dem Augenwinkel mit, wie sie aufsteht, wohl um sich umzuziehen, wendet aber dann den Blick wieder ab und piekst ein Würstchen auf die Gabel, ohne es in den Mund zu schieben*

Matteo:  
*hatte das ein bisschen befürchtet, dass er das nur macht wegen ihm und schüttelt leicht den Kopf*  
Und ich will nicht, dass du mir vor Angst gleich vom Stuhl fällst…  
*hört dann das Lachen und spürt, wie David zuckt*  
*sagt ganz sanft*  
David, wenn du das nur wegen mir machst, wird das eh nix… dann is doch klar, dass du dich noch unwohler fühlst…  
*drückt ihn minimal*  
Ich weiß das zu schätzen, ehrlich, aber….  
*seufzt*  
Ach, Mensch, Scheiße, ich würd dir den ganzen Mist einfach so gern abnehmen...  
*schaut ihn etwas verzweifelt an*

David:  
*schüttelt sofort den Kopf, als Matteo vermutet, er würde das nur wegen ihm machen*  
*hört ihm zu und merkt, wie der Kloß im Hals dicker wird, als er meint, er würde ihm das gerne abnehmen*  
*merkt aber auch, dass er jetzt gerade einfach keine Kraft hat für Diskussionen oder dergleichen und das einfach nur durchziehen will, damit es irgendwann hoffentlich besser wird*  
*schaut Matteo bittend und ebenfalls verzweifelt an*  
Matteo, bitte… ich… kann das jetzt nicht diskutieren… ich will bitte einfach nur… ich weiß nicht…  
*räuspert sich, weil seine Stimme belegt klingt und verkrampft die Finger um seine Gabel*  
*schüttelt den Kopf*  
Ich mach das nicht nur wegen dir… ich mach das wegen uns… und ich hab die Hoffnung, dass es irgendwann besser wird… dass ich mich irgendwann dran gewöhne… aber ich kann jetzt nicht… ist es okay, wenn wir später drüber reden? Bitte!  
*hat das Gefühl, dass er sich vielleicht noch mehr in das Gefühl rein steigert, wenn er jetzt auch noch mit Matteo darüber sprechen muss*  
*merkt, dass sein Mund total trocken ist und schaut sich nervös nach einer Wasserflasche um*  
*zieht dabei an seinem Hoody*

Matteo:  
*hört ihm zu und merkt, wie der Kloß dicker wird*  
*wollte nicht, dass er sich wegen ihm noch schlechter fühlt*  
*sagt sehr schnell*  
Ja, okay… ich wollte nicht diskutieren… ich…  
*presst die Lippen aufeinander*  
Sag einfach wenn ich was machen kann, ok?  
*hat das Gefühl, dass irgendwie alles, was er macht oder sagt auf dieses Thema bezogen, falsch ist*  
*hat jetzt, wahrscheinlich ähnlich wie David, das Bedürfnis, einfach abzuhauen*  
*dreht sich aber nur wieder seinem Teller zu*  
*lässt die Hand aber auf Davids Rücken und isst mit der anderen Hand*

David:  
*sieht Matteos hilflosen Blick und kann aber irgendwie gerade nicht wirklich was tun, damit es ihm besser geht*  
*weiß sich ja selbst nicht wirklich zu helfen*  
*nickt und lächelt minimal und dankbar bei seinen Worten*  
*beugt sich dann leicht zur Seite und drückt ihm einen schnellen Kuss auf die Wange*  
*zuppelt danach direkt wieder am Hoody und prüft, ob er richtig sitzt*  
*schenkt sich dann endlich Wasser ein und trinkt gerade einen Schluck, als Sam zurück kommt - mit frischem Shirt und frischem Rock, die Arme ausbreitet, sich präsentiert und zurück auf ihren Platz setzt*  
*hört, wie sie sagt: “Ey, David, ich versteh echt nicht, wie du bei dem Wetter n Hoody tragen kannst - ist doch viel zu warm!”*  
*verschluckt sich fast am Wasser, spürt, wie sein Herz sofort wieder einen Zahn zulegt und es ihm schwerer fällt, regelmäßig zu atmen*  
*hat nicht die geringste Ahnung, was er sagen soll, als er auf einmal Alex hört, der sich betont lässig streckt und dann nach seiner Jacke greift, die hinter ihm über dem Stuhl hängt: “Ich weiß gar nicht, was du hast, Sam, ich find’s heute auch irgendwie frisch…”*  
*beobachtet leicht fassungslos, wie er sich die Jacke anzieht und hört dann Jonas Stuhl schurren: “Stimmt, Alex… jetzt wo du’s sagst. Ich hol mir auch mal eben n Pulli…”*  
*schaut ebenso fassungslos zu ihm und dann zu Hanna, die sagt: “Bringst du mir meine Strickjacke mit, Schatz?”*  
*kann gar nicht anders, als leicht zu lächeln und lacht sogar leise, als Kiki schließlich meint: “Ich frier schon den ganzen Abend… Carlos, würdest du mir auch gleich ne Jacke holen!?”*  
*sieht, dass Carlos ein bisschen braucht, um zu verstehen, dann aber sofort aufspringt und in die Hütte geht*  
*hört Abdi: “Ey, was geht denn mit euch!?” und sieht Alex nur mit den Schultern zucken und zu Abdi sagen: “Gib mir mal die Kartoffeln, bitte! Ich hab Hunger!”*

Matteo:  
*erstarrt, ähnlich wie David, bei Sams Frage*  
*würde gerne einspringen aber fällt absolut nichts ein*  
*hört und sieht dann, wie Alex reagiert und ist ihm ziemlich dankbar*  
*sieht und hört dann wie alle nachziehen und würde am liebsten jeden einzelnen von ihnen umarmen, weil sie einfach so toll sind*  
*reibt sich dann über die Arme und sagt zu David*  
Echt ma, hättest mir ja auch mal ne Jacke mitbringen können…  
*sieht, wie Sam den Kopf schüttelt und sagt: “Ihr habt doch alle n Knall!”*  
*nickt dazu nur und schaut rüber zu Alex, der sehr zufrieden seine Kartoffeln futtert*  
*legt seine Hand diesmal nicht wieder auf Davids Rücken, sondern unter dem Tisch auf sein Bein und drückt es leicht*  
*sieht dann, wie Jonas und Carlos wieder raus kommen, beide mit nem Pulli und mit Jacken für ihre Freundinnen*  
*sieht, wie Hanna und Kiki beide sofort die Jacken überziehen, kurz lächeln, und dann weiter essen*  
*hört dann, wie Hanna zu Kiki sagt: “Und welche Spiele hast du jetzt nochmal genau geplant für den Spieleabend heute? Spiele für 11 Mann sind doch schwierig oder?”*

David:  
*grinst auch zu Matteos Forderung nach einer Jacke und spürt, wie sein Herz zwar immer noch wild klopft, er sich aber trotzdem irgendwie ein bisschen besser fühlt*  
*greift sofort nach Matteos Hand, als diese auf seinem Bein landet und klammert sich dran fest*  
*schaut in die Runde, wie ein Großteil der Freunde da jetzt bei dieser Hitze mit Jacken und Pullis sitzt und ist gerade so dankbar und fassungslos und froh, dass er gestern und heute mit ihnen darüber gesprochen hat und sie Bescheid wussten und ihn unterstützt haben*  
*wirft Alex einen dankbaren Blick zu, als Hanna beginnt, über den Spieleabend zu sprechen und sieht nur, wie dieser minimal grinst, ihm kurz zuzwinkert und dann eine Unterhaltung mit Mia anfängt*  
*hört Kiki antworten: “Ja, ich hab überlegt, dass wir vielleicht drei Spieltische machen und dann ab und an mal wechseln… also wenn ihr Lust auf Gesellschaftsspiele habt. Ansonsten können wir natürlich auch sowas wie Scharade, Tabu oder so in zwei Teams spielen.” und Carlos antworten: “Oh, ich liebe Tabu! Lasst uns Tabu spielen!”*  
*hat das Gefühl, sich jetzt wirklich langsam ein bisschen mehr zu entspannen, lockert unter dem Tisch den Griff um Matteos Hand und verschlingt stattdessen ihre Finger*  
*streicht zärtlich mit dem Daumen über seinen Handrücken und schaut ihn immer noch ein bisschen unsicher, aber lächelnd an*  
*hört dann Carlos: “Ey, Davenzi. Tabu ja oder nein? Wir brauchen eure Stimmen!”*  
*wendet seinen Blick von Matteo ab und schaut zu Carlos*  
*räuspert sich kurz und meint dann*  
Tabu ja…  
*denkt sich, dass Tabu in jedem Fall besser ist als Scharade*  
*sieht, wie Carlos ihm den Daumen hoch entgegen streckt und Matteo fragend ansieht*

Matteo:  
*drückt Davids Hand, als er sich festklammert*  
*sieht aber in seinem Blick, dass er sich schon etwas besser fühlt und ist unglaublich erleichtert*  
*lächelt zurück, als David ihn anlächelt und gibt ihm einen schnellen, kurzen Kuss auf den Mund*  
*will sagen, dass er stolz auf ihn ist, als Carlos sie anspricht*  
*nickt dann auch*  
Ja zu Tabu, nein zu allem mit Bewegung….  
*hört die anderen lachen und checkt erst dann, dass das ja zu ihm passt*  
*hatte das aber eigentlich gesagt, damit David sich nicht übermäßig bewegen muss*  
*hört, wie Kiki einmal in die Hände klatscht: “Okay, dann Tabu, ich würd sagen wir machen 3 Teams, 4, 4 und 3, oder wollt ihr lieber zwei Teams 5 und 6?”*  
*zuckt mit einer Schulter*  
3 Teams is doch gut, oder?

David:  
*haben sich letztendlich dafür entschieden, doch nur zwei Teams zu machen, weil Carlos so lautstark gemeckert hat, dass man bei drei Teams so selten dran ist und es dem Rest eigentlich mehr oder weniger egal war*  
*haben zusammen den Tisch ab- und die Küche aufgeräumt und hat sich dabei nochmal ziemlich unwohl gefühlt, weil er aufstehen musste und so das Gefühl hatte, mehr gesehen zu werden als im Sitzen*  
*war ziemlich froh, dass aber von keiner Seite mehr irgendein Kommentar kam und genauso froh, als er sich endlich wieder an den Tisch setzen konnte*  
*spielt mit Matteo, Hanna, Jonas, Abdi und Amira in einem Team und sitzt die meiste Zeit des Abend mit auf der Tischplatte verschränkten Armen mit dabei, nachdem er festgestellt hat, dass er sich in dieser Position am sichersten fühlt*  
*vergisst zwischenzeitlich sogar ab und an mal, dass er keinen Binder trägt und versucht, sich auf’s Spiel zu konzentrieren, wenn es ihm doch wieder einfällt und er deswegen Herzklopfen bekommt und nervös wird*  
*sie spielen insgesamt vier Runden - sehr zu Carlos Freude - wobei Abdi von Runde zu Runde von Team zu Team springt, damit jedes Team mal sechs Spieler hat*  
*letztendlich geht es unentschieden 2:2 aus und Abdi besteht darauf, dass er am gewonnensten hat, weil er als einziger 4 Spiele gewonnen hat*  
*als Sam dann irgendwann am Tisch einschläft und Mia und Alex sich ebenfalls ins Bett verabschieden, beschließen auch er und Matteo ins Zelt zu gehen*  
*steht auf und verschränkt fast aus Gewohnheit die Arme vor der Brust*  
*wünscht allen eine gute Nacht und atmet einmal tief durch, als sie sich schließlich von der Hütte entfernen und Richtung Zelt laufen*  
*spürt, wie die Anspannung mit jedem Schritt ein Stück weit von ihm abfällt*  
*grinst leicht in Matteos Richtung und sagt leise und ein bisschen stolz*  
Geschafft!

Matteo:  
*läuft mit David Richtung Zelt zurück*  
*sieht, dass er die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt*  
*findet aber, dass er sich super geschlagen hat für den ersten Abend ohne*  
*fand auch, dass es immer besser wurde, je mehr Zeit verstrich*  
*strahlt ihn an bei seinem “Geschafft” und schlingt einen Arm um seine Schulter, um ihn näher zu ziehen*  
Aber sowas von geschafft… du warst super…  
*drückt ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange*  
Und sorry nochmal, ich wollt dich echt nicht stressen am Anfang…

David:  
*entschränkt seine Arme, als Matteo einen Arm um seine Schulter legt und schlingt beide Arme stattdessen um ihn*  
*strahlt, als er ihn lobt und ist selbst gerade erleichtert und froh und stolz und fühlt sich einfach nur gut*  
*will jetzt auch nicht drüber nachdenken, dass es morgen vielleicht ähnlich schwer wird, sondern ist erstmal glücklich darüber, dass er den heutigen Abend hinter sich gebracht hat*  
*schüttelt den Kopf, als Matteo sich entschuldigt*  
Schon gut… ich war einfach sowieso gestresst. War nicht deine Schuld. Ich hatte einfach… mein Kopf war so voll und ich konnte in dem Moment einfach nicht noch zusätzlich über irgendwas anderes nachdenken…  
*streckt sich leicht und gibt ihm ebenfalls einen Kuss auf die Wange*

Matteo:  
*nickt sofort*  
Ja, das versteh ich….  
*grinst leicht bei dem Kuss auf die Wange*  
*bleibt stehen und stellt sich vor ihn, indem er den anderen Arm auch noch um seinen Hals schlingt*  
Und jetzt? Willst du wirklich schlafen? Oder willst du vielleicht n bisschen feiern? Wir könnten schwimmen gehen oder uns auf den Steg legen und mega kitschig Sterne gucken oder… was auch immer du willst?  
*lässt seine rechte Hand in Davids Haare gleiten, während die linke an seinem Hals bleibt*

David:  
*ist kurz überrascht, als Matteo so plötzlich stehen bleibt, lächelt dann aber, als er den anderen Arm auch noch um seinen Hals legt*  
*lächelt noch mehr, als er fragt, ob sie feiern wollen und legt den Kopf leicht schief, während er überlegt, worauf er Lust hat*  
Hmmm… oder alles?  
*grinst leicht*  
Erst schwimmen, dann mega kitschig Sterne gucken und dann schlafen?  
*presst die Lippen zusammen, schaut kurz zurück zur Hütte, wo die Terrasse sich inzwischen fast geleert hat und dann wieder zu Matteo*  
*sagt leise*  
Und wir könnten vielleicht ausnutzen, dass ich gerade so mutig bin und ohne Schwimmbinder schwimmen? Und du versprichst, alle zu verjagen, die sich dem Wasser nähern?

Matteo:  
*lacht leicht als er alles wählt*  
Alles klingt gut!  
*hört dann seinen nächsten Vorschlag und strahlt ihn an*  
Du weißt doch, ich würde alle für dich verjagen…  
*gibt ihm einen Kuss und dann noch einen*  
*grinst leicht verschmitzt*  
Ich weiß allerdings nicht, ob /ich/ noch ohne Schwimmbinder schwimmen kann… hab mich so dran gewöhnt….  
*löst sich dann wieder von ihm mit einem Arm und geht weiter, vorbei am Zelt, direkt Richtung Steg*

David:  
*lacht leise und nickt ironisch*  
*erwidert seine Küsse und schlingt die Arme noch ein bisschen fester um ihn*  
*stellt in dem Moment fest, dass sie außer heute morgen den ganzen Tag nicht wirklich einen Moment für sich hatten und wie sehr er das vermisst hat*  
*löst sich ein bisschen von ihm bei seinem Worten und grinst*  
*tätschelt ihm den Rücken*  
Das schaffst du schon!  
*geht mit ihm zusammen Richtung Steg und schaut nochmal kurz zur Hütte, aber als es dort ruhig ist, fängt er an, seine Hose, seinen Hoody und sein Shirt auszuziehen*  
*behält Boxershort und Unterhemd an und greift nach Matteos Hand*  
*stellt sich an den Rand des Steges und lächelt*  
Bei drei?

Matteo:  
*geht mit ihm zum Steg*  
*ist ein bisschen zu lange damit beschäftigt, David anzugucken und muss sich deswegen beeilen, als er schon fast fertig ist*  
*zieht sich schnell das T Shirt über den Kopf und seine Hose aus und greift dann nach seiner Hand*  
*nickt auf seine Frage*  
*grinst dann aber kurz verschmitzt*  
*ruft “3” und ziehn ihn mit sich, als er springt*  
*hat seine Hand unfreiwillig losgelassen, als sie ins Wasser eintauchen*  
*taucht wieder auf und schaut sich sofort nach David um*  
*grinst, als er ihn sieht und ist in zwei Schwimmzügen bei ihm*  
*schaut zurück zum Steg, oder mehr zur Wiese dahinter, ob jemand kommt*  
*kann das im Dunkeln nicht so gut erkennen, aber denkt, dass er Bewegung wahrscheinlich trotzdem sehen würde*  
*grinst leicht*  
Die Luft ist rein…

David:  
*will gerade anfangen zu zählen, als Matteo ihn auch schon in den See zieht*  
*taucht unter und verliert dabei Matteos Hand*  
*kommt leise lachend wieder hoch und sagt leise*  
Ey! Schiebung!  
*schlingt den Arm um Matteos Hüfte, als dieser zu ihm geschwommen ist und wartet, bis er die Umgebung abgecheckt hat*  
*grinst bei seinen Worten und wackelt kurz mit den Augenbrauen*  
Dann können wir ja vollkommen unbeobachtet knutschen…  
*legt den zweiten Arm auf seine Schulter und nähert sich seinem Gesicht*  
*drückt ihn dann - kurz bevor sich ihre Lippen berühren - allerdings unter Wasser und lacht, als er prustend wieder hoch kommt*  
*schwimmt vorsichtshalber mal einen Meter nach hinten*

Matteo:  
*grinst sehr breit und schlingt den Arm um Davids Hals*  
Das können wir auf jeden Fall….  
*hat schon fast die Augen geschlossen, als er eine Millisekunde bevor es passiert, schon das Gefühl hat, dass er keinen Kuss bekommen wird*  
*wird dann untergetaucht und schluckt Wasser*  
*kommt prustend wieder hoch und muss husten und spucken*  
Na warte!  
*springt in Davids Richtung, erwischt ihn aber nicht und muss n paar Schwimmzüge machen, bis er ihn erreicht hat*  
*springt nochmal quasi auf ihn drauf und zieht ihn mit sich unter Wasser*

David:  
*macht noch einen Satz nach hinten, als er sieht, dass Matteo in seine Richtung springt, sieht dann aber schon, dass er Matteos zweiten Sprung nicht wirklich ausweichen kann und streckt stattdessen grinsend die Arme nach ihm aus*  
*wird von ihm unter Wasser gezogen und zieht ihn schon unter Wasser näher zu sich, so dass Matteo ganz nah ist, als sie wieder auftauchen*  
*schnappt kurz nach Luft und lässt ihn ebenfalls nach Luft schnappen, ehe er ihn dann endlich richtig küsst*  
*vertieft den Kuss sofort und drückt ihn an sich*  
*streicht zärtlich über die Haut an seinem Rücken und fährt mit der einen Hand durch seine Haare*  
*löst den Kuss irgendwann minimal und flüstert an Matteos Lippen*  
Das hat mir gefehlt heute…  
*nimmt dann den Kuss wieder auf*

Matteo:  
*schnappt nach Luft, als er wieder auftaucht*  
*zieht David zu sich als dieser ihn auch näher zieht*  
*schlingt sofort beide Arme um ihn, als er den Kuss vertieft*  
*lächelt bei seinen Worten*  
Mir auch…  
*küsst ihn zurück und schiebt dabei seine rechte Hand unter das Unterhemd, das an Davids Körper klebt*

David:  
*lächelt bei Matteos Worten und spürt dann sein Herz einen Hüpfer machen, als er Matteos Hand an seiner nackten Haut am Rücken spürt*  
*seufzt leise in den Kuss und drückt sich enger an ihn*  
*intensiviert den Kuss nochmal und merkt schnell, dass er mehr will*  
*löst sich nach einiger Zeit ein wenig atemlos von ihm und murmelt mit klopfendem Herzen*  
Lass uns an der Stelle gleich im Zelt weiter machen…  
*küsst ihn nochmal kurz, lehnt dann die Stirn gegen seine und legt die Hände an seine Wangen*  
*streicht zärtlich mit den Daumen darüber und sieht ihn an*  
*lächelt und küsst ihn dann nochmal kurz*  
*will sich noch nicht wirklich lösen*

Matteo:  
*grummelt leicht, als David den Kuss beendet*  
*nickt minimal bei seinen Worten und zieht die Hand unter seinem Unterhemd wieder hervor*  
*seufzt leicht und legt dann seine Hände auch an Davids Gesicht*  
*wird geküsst und küsst ihn dann nochmal*  
*löst dann seine Hände und legt seinen Kopf auf Davids Schulter*  
*küsst leicht seinen Hals entlang hoch zum Ohr*  
Bereit für kitschiges Sterne gucken und Bekundungen meiner Liebe?

David:  
*schließt die Augen, als Matteo sich zu seinem Ohr hoch küsst und wandert mit einer Hand in seine Haare*  
*hört seine Worte und muss grinsen*  
Für sowas bin ich immer bereit…  
*schwimmt mit ihm zurück Richtung Steg und überlegt kurz, ob er Matteo bitten soll, Handtücher zu holen, damit er das nasse Unterhemd ausziehen und ein frisches Shirt anziehen kann, was nicht so an seinem Körper klebt, stellt dann aber nach einem Blick zur Hütte fest, dass dort alles dunkel ist und klettert dann einfach so aus dem Wasser*  
*spürt kurz, dass er sich doch ein bisschen unwohl fühlt, dreht sich aber dann von der Hütte weg und setzt sich an den Rand des Stegs mit dem Rücken zur Hütte*  
*zuppelt sein Unterhemd ein bisschen zurecht, lässt es dann aber, weil es ihn in Gegenwart von Matteo eigentlich wirklich kaum stört*  
*lächelt kurz in seine Richtung und meint dann*  
Ich kann irgendwie immer noch nicht glauben, dass ich das heute abend tatsächlich gemacht hab…

Matteo:  
*setzt sich neben David und sieht dass er zuppelt*  
Soll ich Handtücher holen? Oder du kannst den Hoodie auch so überziehen?  
*schaut sich um und greift dann nach dem Hoodie hinter ihm*  
*lächelt dann bei seinen Worten*  
Aber du hast es gemacht… und es is nichts passiert… im Gegenteil, die waren alle ziemlich toll.  
*stupst ihn leicht an*  
Und was hast du mit Alex gemacht, hm? Nicht dass Mia und ich uns Sorgen machen müssen…

David:  
*lächelt bei Matteos Angebot, Handtücher zu holen oder den Hoody anzuziehen und schüttelt den Kopf*  
Danke… alles gut gerade…  
*nickt bei seinen nächsten Worten und spürt wieder leichtes Herzklopfen, als er meint, dass nichts passiert sei*  
*zuckt mit den Schultern*  
Es war trotzdem ziemlich hart. Ich wusste zwar vorher, dass ich mich unwohl fühlen werde, aber ich hab nicht damit gerechnet, dass es so schlimm wird. Aber vielleicht wird’s morgen ja schon ein bisschen besser…  
*lächelt, als er die anderen erwähnt*  
Ja, ich bin jetzt irgendwie auch froh, dass so viele wussten, was ich vor hab. Erst hab ich gedacht, es wäre dadurch noch schlimmer, weil sie mich dann anschauen und gucken, ob sie irgendwas sehen, aber… ja, sie waren wirklich ziemlich toll…  
*lacht, als er Alex erwähnt und zuckt mit den Schultern*  
Keine Ahnung… irgendwie…  
*lacht wieder*  
… bauen wir wohl tatsächlich gerade ne engere Bindung auf… er hat sich heute morgen, als du duschen warst, zu mir an den Steg gesetzt und wollte wissen, ob zwischen uns wieder alles okay ist und worum es ging und wir haben geredet und es war… echt nett…  
*grinst*  
… aber n bisschen mysteriös ist er schon. Ich hab ihm sogar von der Mastek erzählt und dann meinte er, dass er ne Menge Geld hat und man die Ärzte bestechen könnte, damit es schneller geht… und ich hab keine Ahnung, ob er das ernst gemeint hat oder ob er mich verarschen wollte…  
*lacht wieder und zuckt mit den Schultern*

Matteo:  
*nickt, als er sagt, dass alles gut ist und legt den Hoodie wieder neben sich*  
*nickt dann doller und legt einen Arm um seine Schulter*  
Bestimmt! Ich glaub es wird mit jedem Mal besser... aber ehrlich, wenn du n schlechten Tag hast, dann lässte ihn halt an, oder wir gehen doch ins Zelt oder so...  
*legt seinen Kopf auf Davids Schulter ab*  
Ich will auch nich, dass du dich so doll unter Druck setzt.  
*grinst dann, als er von Alex erzählt*  
Ich glaub, der hat ziemlich viel Kohle... zumindest ist Geld nie ein Problem bei ihm, der hat ne Riesen Wohnung und sein Auto haste ja gesehen...  
*lacht leicht*  
Wenn du deinen Termin nicht bald bekommst, kannste ihn ja fragen....

David:  
*schlingt seinen Arm um Matteos Taille, als er seinen um seine Schulter legt und rutscht ein bisschen näher an ihn heran*  
*küsst kurz seine Stirn, als er den Kopf ablegt und denkt über seine Worte nach*  
*seufzt dann leise*  
Ja, mal sehen…  
*lacht dann leise*  
Jetzt so im Nachhinein packt mich ja schon ein bisschen der Ehrgeiz… ist doch eigentlich unfassbar, dass meine Psyche diesbezüglich so verrückt spielt… vielleicht sollte ich mir dem irgendwie entgegen stellen oder so…  
*seufzt*  
Wahrscheinlich seh ich das morgen wieder anders, wenn ich ihn nach 8 Stunden ausziehe, aber gerade denk ich mir, meine Psyche kann mich mal…  
*hebt erstaunt die Augenbrauen, als Matteo erzählt, dass Alex wahrscheinlich tatsächlich so viel Geld hat*  
*schüttelt lachend den Kopf bei Matteos Vorschlag*  
Nee, lass mal… die paar Monate halt ich jetzt auch noch aus…

Matteo:  
*lacht leicht bei seinen Worten*  
Deine Psyche kann dich mal? Das is bestimmt total die gesunde Herangehensweise…  
*dreht seinen Kopf leicht, damit er ihm n Kuss auf die Wange drücken kann*  
So oder so… ich bin stolz auf dich… und ich freu mich… und ich denk, der Arzt wird sich auch freuen, wenn du nicht mit nem komplett zerquetschen Oberkörper ankommst….  
*lacht dann, als David ablehnt*  
Dacht ich mir… wie kriegst du eigentlich Bescheid? Schreiben die dir n Brief oder rufen die an?

David:  
*lächelt, als Matteo sagt, dass er stolz auf ihn und vor allem darüber, dass er sich freut*  
*lacht dann aber leise und renkt seinen Oberkörper und seine Schultern ein bisschen hin und her*  
Hey… also so zerquetscht bin ich auch wieder nicht…  
*wird dann aber wieder ernst, als es um den Termin geht*  
Also so wie ich das verstanden habe, kommt der Termin per Post bzw. die Termine, also OP-Termin und der Termin für die Voruntersuchung und Besprechung. Zusammen mit irgendwelchen Formularen, die man noch ausfüllen und zurückschicken muss.  
*seufzt leise und findet, dass sie jetzt genug über Binder und Dysphorie und über die Mastek gesprochen haben*  
*lehnt sich stärker gegen Matteo und drückt sie beide nach hinten, so dass Matteo mit dem Rücken auf dem Steg liegt und er selbst leicht seitlich in Matteos Armen*  
*grinst leicht und meint*  
Wie war das nochmal mit dem Sterne gucken und den Bekundungen deiner Liebe!?  
*lacht dann leise und schaut tatsächlich kurz hoch in die Sterne*

Matteo:  
*nickt als er ihm zuhört*  
Okay… also mal wieder warten auf die Post….  
*spürt kurz irgendwas vibrieren am Steg*  
*denkt, dass es wahrscheinlich eins ihrer Handys war und ignoriert das jetzt mal*  
*wird dann auch schon von David zurückgezogen*  
*grinst breit bei seinen Worten und zieht ihn noch ein bisschen näher an sich*  
Ja… du kannst dir Bekundungen meiner Liebe verdienen… für jedes Sternbild, dass du mir nennst, eine Liebesbekundung… go

David:  
*lässt sich von Matteo näher ziehen und wendet den Blick wieder von den Sternen ab*  
*küsst seine Wange und legt dann die Hand an sie, um seinen Kopf ein wenig zu drehen, damit er ihn auf den Mund küssen kann*  
*hört dann seine Worte und lacht leise*  
Dein Ernst!?  
*wird dann aber ernst und schaut wieder nach oben*  
*lacht wieder*  
Ich bin echt schlecht in sowas… aber den kennt jeder...  
*zeigt auf den großen Wagen*  
… der große Wagen.

Matteo:  
*küsst ihn nur allzu gerne zurück*  
*grinst dann bei seiner Nachfrage und nickt*  
Klar mein Ernst…  
*lacht, als er sagt er ist schlecht in sowas*  
Ich könnte es dir jetzt leicht machen und dir erzählen, dass ich auch schlecht in sowas bin und du dir quasi Namen ausdenken könntest… aber das wär ja zu einfach, ne?  
*grinst, als er den großen Wagen nennt*  
Der Klassiker… dann kriegst du auch den Klassiker…  
*macht für einen kurzen Moment eine Pause und sagt dann mit getragener Stimme*  
Ich liebe dich.

David:  
*grinst, als Matteo meint, dass er auch schlecht in Sternbildern ist*  
Gut zu wissen…  
*wird sich dann einfach welche ausdenken, wenn er nicht mehr weiter kommt*  
*nickt übertrieben, als Matteo den großen Wagen als Klassiker nennt*  
*lacht dann leise bei Matteos getragener Stimme und boxt ihm leicht in die Seite*  
Idiot! So geht das…  
*dreht sich schnell um, so dass er halb auf Matteo liegt und grinst*  
*wird dann aber schnell ernst und schaut ihm in die Augen*  
*streicht ihm zärtlich durch die Haare und über die Wange und sagt dann ernst und liebevoll zugleich*  
Ich liebe dich.  
*küsst ihn dann zärtlich und schaut ihn danach lächelnd an*  
*lässt das Lächeln in ein Grinsen übergehen und rollt sich wieder zurück, um weiter in den Himmel zu schauen*  
Okay, weiter…  
*sucht und streckt dann den Finger aus*  
Cassiopeia!

Matteo:  
*spielt empört, als David ihn Idiot nennt*  
Was denn?  
*schaut dann hoch zu ihm und vergisst für einen Moment, dass es ein Spiel ist*  
*spürt, wie sein Herz schneller klopft, als er die Worte hört*  
*küsst ihn zurück und schaut ihn minimal benebelt an danach*  
*wird dann aber daraus gezoge,n als David grinst und sich wieder zur Seite rollt*  
*lacht leicht*  
Show-off…  
*schaut dann Davids Finger nach und zieht die Augenbrauen hoch*  
Ehrlich? Oder geschummelt?  
*schüttelt dann den Kopf*  
Okay, egal…  
*ruckelt sie ein bisschen so, dass er David angucken kann*  
*wird dann ernst und lächelt minimal*  
Du bist das Beste, was mir je passiert ist….  
*gibt ihm einen kurzen Kuss und schaut dann wieder hoch in den Himmel*

David:  
*schaut kurz leicht grinsend zu Matteo und dann wieder in den Himmel*  
Echt? Bei Cassiopeia hört’s schon auf!?  
*zeigt nochmal nach oben*  
Da, die fünf im Zickzack… siehst du?  
*sieht dann aber erstmal Matteo, der versucht, sie so zu ruckeln, dass sie sich ansehen können*  
*grinst erst noch ein bisschen, wird dann aber ernst, als er auch ernst wird*  
*kriegt augenblicklich Herzrasen bei seinen Worten und muss kurz die Augen schließen, weil er einen Kloß im Hals spürt*  
*bekommt einen Kuss und spürt, wie Matteo sich dann wieder dem Himmel zuwendet*  
*hört aber immer noch seine Worte durch seinen Kopf hallen und ist gerührt und glücklich, dass dieser Mensch hier neben ihm ihn so sieht - obwohl er selbst das Gefühl hat, dass mit ihm irgendwie immer alles kompliziert ist und Matteo es so viel einfacher haben könnte*  
*schlingt einen Arm um ihn und drückt ihn an sich*  
*vergisst für einen Moment vollkommen, dass sie eigentlich Sternbilder gucken wollten und sucht nach Worten, die Matteo irgendwie begreiflich machen können, wie viel er ihm bedeutet*

Matteo:  
*hält David im Arm und schaut hoch in den Himmel*  
*denkt sich, wie wahr das ist, dass David das Beste ist, was ihm passiert ist*  
*auch wenn sie echt schon einiges durch haben und er zeitweise echt am Stock ging, würde er nichts davon missen wollen*  
*hat das Gefühl, durch ihn erst richtig aufgewacht zu sein irgendwie*  
*fällt dann erst auf, dass David gar nichts mehr sagt und ruckelt leicht an ihm*  
Hey, biste eingeschlafen? War das schon genug Gekitsche für dich? Willste ins Zelt?

David:  
*wird irgendwann geruckelt und kann nicht anders, als bei Matteos Worten stöhnend zu grinsen*  
Hmpf… nein…  
*richtet sich ein bisschen auf und stützt sich auf einen Ellbogen, um ihn ansehen zu können*  
*schüttelt amüsiert den Kopf*  
Du haust so tolle Sachen raus und während ich noch drüber nachdenke, was ich darauf sagen kann, soll ich schon mit dem nächsten Sternbild dienen?! Ich bin so furchtbar kompliziert und anstrengend und du könntest es so viel einfacher haben und trotzdem hältst du mich für das Beste, was dir je passiert ist!? Du sagst das so einfach. Und du machst einfach dieses ganze komplizierte Leben mit, was ich führe… als wäre es nichts Besonderes… also wäre das normal und selbstverständlich. Und ich find keine Worte, die irgendwie sagen könnten, wie viel du mir bedeutest…  
*schüttelt leicht den Kopf*  
Vielleicht gibt’s auch einfach keine Worte… vielleicht bist du auch einfach das allerallerallerbeste, was mir je passiert ist und was mir je hätte passieren können…

Matteo:  
*schaut ihn überrascht an, als er sich aufrichtet*  
*bekommt große Augen als er anfängt zu reden und checkt erst überhaupt nicht, was er eigentlich wirklich meint*  
*wird dann aber auf einmal rot, als er merkt, wovon er redet und wie er redet und was er alles tolles sagt*  
*findet es so absurd, dass David so denkt, weil er sich selbst immer mal wieder zwicken muss, dass David ihnen doch noch ne Chance gegeben hat*  
*dass dieser großartige, tolle, mutige, intelligente, kreative Kerl sich dazu entschlossen hat, mit ihm zusammen zu sein*  
*lacht leicht etwas ungläubig und schüttelt den Kopf*  
Du Spinner… denkst du echt andere Leben sind nicht kompliziert? Denkst du mit Hanswurst von nebenan wär’s leichter? Weil was? Der keine OP vor sich hat? Dafür hat der vielleicht ne Schwester, die scheiße ist oder der denkt n Pool ist nur toll, wenn da Wasser drin ist oder der mag keine Sahne auf Sandwiches….  
*ditscht ihn minimal gegen die Stirn*  
Also pscht jetzt und nimm einfach mal hin, dass du der Beste bist.

David:  
*schnaubt und lacht leise, als er ihn Spinner nennt, hört ihm dann aber zu und muss bei seinen Worten lächeln*  
*will gerade den Mund aufmachen, um was zu sagen, als Matteo ihm gegen die Stirn ditscht*  
*grinst und presst demonstrativ die Lippen aufeinander*  
*schaut ihn dabei aber liebevoll an und streicht einmal sanft über seine Wange, ehe er sich zu ihm runter beugt und ihn küsst*  
*löst den Kuss minimal und flüstert gegen seine Lippen*  
Ich kenn zwar noch ein Sternbild, aber ich glaube, das war genug Kitsch für heute…  
*küsst ihn nochmal und murmelt dann*  
Gehen wir ins Zelt?

Matteo:  
*grinst, als er die Lippen demonstrativ aufeinander presst*  
Brav!  
*küsst ihn sofort zurück und lässt seine Hand in seine Haare wandern*  
*grinst dann leicht bei seinen Worten*  
Ich hab noch einen…  
*küsst ihn nochmal zurück und sagt dann ganz ernst*  
Ich liebe dich…  
*lächelt leicht und nickt*  
Okay… lass uns schlafen gehen…  
*küsst ihn nochmal und rappelt sich dann mit ihm auf*  
*greift seine Sachen, Shorts, T-Shirt, Handy und wartet dann auf David*

David:  
*schaut Matteo erwartungsvoll an, als er meint, er hätte noch einen und lächelt dann, als er die Worte von gerade nochmal ernst wiederholt*  
*murmelt leise*  
Lieb dich auch…  
*nickt zum Schlafen und rappelt sich nach dem nächsten kurzen Kuss ebenfalls auf*  
*schaut sich nach seinen Sachen um, sammelt sie ein und drückt sie sich reflexartig vor die Brust, als sie dem See den Rücken zukehren*  
*schaut zur Hütte und grinst leicht*  
Wir sind wohl die Letzten… alles dunkel und ruhig…  
*macht sich mit Matteo zusammen auf den Weg zum Zelt*

Matteo:  
*nickt*  
Sieht ganz so aus…  
*geht mit David zum Zelt, putzen tatsächlich noch Zähne und kuscheln sich dann schnell unter ihre Schlafsäcke*  
*greift nochmal zu seinem Handy, weil er gucken will, wie spät es ist*  
*sieht, dass er eine Whatsappnachricht von Jonas hat und öffnet sie erstaunt*  
*sieht dann ein Bild von sich und David, mit Blitz aufgenommen, von hinten, auf dem Steg sitzend, beide mit Armen umeinander und Matteos Kopf auf Davids Schulter*  
*lächelt sofort und liest dann, was Jonas dazu geschrieben hat*  
“ ‘How sad and beautiful’ schön, dass es nur noch beautiful ist. Schlaf gut, mein Lieber.”  
*spürt sein Herz schneller schlagen und weiß gar nicht, wohin mit den ganzen Glücksgefühlen*

David:  
*geht nochmal ins Gebüsch und putzt sich dann mit Matteo zusammen die Zähne, ehe sie sich ins Zelt legen*  
*liegt bei Matteo im Arm, so halb auf seiner Schulter und checkt auch nochmal sein Handy, bevor sie schlafen*  
*antwortet schnell noch auf eine Nachricht von Laura und schreibt ihr, dass alles okay ist und es viel zu berichten gibt, wenn sie wieder in Berlin sind*  
*legt dann das Handy beiseite und dreht sich zu Matteo, so dass er den Arm um seinen Bauch schlingen kann*  
*sieht, dass Matteo sein Handy noch in der Hand hat und fragt müde*  
Haben deine Cousins geantwortet?

Matteo:  
*packt schnell das Handy von seiner rechten in die linke Hand, als David sich zu ihm legt und schlingt den Arm um ihn*  
*schüttelt dann den Kopf*  
Nee, noch nicht…  
*überlegt, ob er ihm das Bild zeigen soll*  
*findet es eigentlich so schön und würde es gern teilen, denkt aber auch, dass das zeigt, dass er Jonas seine Zeichnungen gezeigt hat*  
*denkt auch, dass es zeigt, dass Jonas sie gesehen hat und will nicht, dass David sich deswegen wieder unbehaglich fühlt*  
*sagt dann vorsichtig*  
Erinnerst du dich noch an die Zeichnungen, die du mir geschickt hast? An die von unserem Date?

David:  
*kuschelt sich noch ein bisschen enger an Matteo und murmelt zu seinen Cousins*  
Machen sie bestimmt noch…  
*streicht gedankenverloren über Matteos Seite und wartet, bis er mit seinem Handy fertig ist*  
*hört dann seine Frage und braucht einen Moment, bis er versteht, was Matteo eigentlich meint*  
*runzelt leicht verwirrt die Stirn und fragt sich, wie Matteo da jetzt drauf kommt*  
*nickt aber und hmmt zustimmend*  
Die mit dem Zitat von Simon van Booy?  
*grinst leicht*  
Wie kommst du denn jetzt darauf?

Matteo:  
*verzieht leicht den Mund, weil es jetzt eigentlich kein zurück mehr gibt*  
Weil… also… die waren so schön… aber du weißt ja, dass die mich eher verwirrt haben… und, naja… in der Zeit hatte ich mich ja bei Jonas geoutet…  
*presst die Lippen leicht zusammen*  
Und er hat nach dir gefragt… und wie der Stand ist und so… und wir haben gequatscht und dann hab ich ihm die Zeichnungen von dir gezeigt, weil ich wissen wollte, was er denkt und…  
*stoppt dann und atmet tief durch*  
Sorry, wenn das blöd war… aber ich habs gemacht und… naja, scheint als hätte Jonas n Nachtspaziergang gemacht…  
*zeigt ihm dann doch das Display, auf dem das Bild und Jonas Nachricht noch zu sehen sind*

David:  
*nickt, als Matteo meint, dass ihn die Zeichnungen verwirrt haben und dass er sich bei Jonas geoutet hat*  
*weiß das ja eigentlich schon*  
*hört weiter zu und nickt weiter*  
*schüttelt dann den Kopf und unterbricht ihn kurz*  
Das war nicht blöd. Kann ich verstehen, dass du ne zweite Meinung dazu haben wolltest…  
*runzelt dann die Stirn, als Matteo meint, dass Jonas auf nem Nachtspaziergang war und rutscht ein bisschen höher, als er merkt, dass Matteo ihm das Handy zeigen will*  
*lächelt sofort, als er das Bild von ihnen sieht und fällt dann erst ein, dass er keinen Binder und nur ein nasses Unterhemd an hatte*  
*spürt, wie er sich kurz unwohl fühlt, zwingt sich aber dann, rational zu denken und zwar, dass Jonas absolut diskret und vertrauensvoll ist und sie mit Sicherheit, nachdem er das Bild gemacht hat, sofort wieder alleine gelassen hat und dass es wahrscheinlich eh - wenn man mal vom Blitz absieht - zu dunkel war, um irgendwas zu erkennen*  
*versucht die blöden Gedanken zu verscheuchen und sich stattdessen wieder auf das Bild zu konzentrieren*  
*findet es wirklich ziemlich schön und sieht jetzt erst den Text darunter*  
*muss jetzt doch wieder lächeln und murmelt leise*  
Everything happens at exactly the right time… das trifft dann wohl wahrscheinlich auf uns zu…  
*lacht leise*  
Aber ja, das “sad” kann man inzwischen wirklich streichen…  
*blickt zu Matteo auf und lächelt*  
Schickst du mir das? Das ist wirklich schön!

Matteo:  
*schaut ihn an. als er das Bild ansieht*  
*weiß nicht genau, was er denkt und sagt schnell*  
Ich denk, er hat ziemlich rangezoomt… und ist danach bestimmt gleich weiter gegangen…  
*lächelt dann leicht, als David weiter zitiert und nickt*  
Jap, allerdings….  
*nickt, als er zu ihm aufschaut*  
Klar…  
*schickt das Bild an David weiter, schickt Jonas schnell n “Danke <3” zurück und legt das Handy beiseite*  
Und jetzt schlafen?

David:  
*nickt zu Matteos Vermutung, wie das Bild entstanden ist*  
*hört dann sein Handy vibrieren und lächelt zufrieden, ist jetzt aber zu müde, nochmal nach dem Handy zu greifen*  
*nickt, als Matteo das Handy beiseite legt*  
Schlafen!  
*beugt sich nochmal zu ihm hoch und gibt ihm einen zärtlichen Kuss*  
*justiert sie ein bisschen neu, weil ihm heute danach ist, der große Löffel zu sein und muss nochmal an das Bild und das Zitat denken, als Matteo in seinen Armen liegt*  
*grinst leicht und meint dann*  
Wären Jonas oder du mal auf die Idee gekommen das Buch zu googeln, aus dem das Zitat stammt, wärt ihr vielleicht nicht mehr ganz so verwirrt gewesen…  
*lacht leise und zuckt leicht mit den Schultern*  
… oder noch verwirrter, ich weiß nicht…  
*küsst dann seinen Nacken und murmelt leise gegen seine Haut den Titel*  
The secret Lives of People in Love… Schlaf gut, Florenzi...


	16. 13.07.2019 (1) - Jungfernfahrt

**Samstag, 11:13 Uhr:**

David:  
*haben heute irgendwie alle nur so kleckerweise gefrühstückt, da alle unterschiedlich spät wach waren*  
*gehörte mit Matteo, Abdi, Alex und Mia zum letzten Trupp und erledigt deswegen mit Matteo und Abdi zusammen das Abräumen und den Abwasch, wobei sie von Jonas und Carlos gedrängt werden, da diese bald in See stechen wollen*  
*beteiligt sich dann an einer Diskussion darüber, wie schwer Carlos Fuß verletzt ist und ob es ihm zuzumuten ist zu helfen, das Floß ins Wasser zu tragen und ob sie es auch zu viert schaffen und dass Carlos sich nicht so anstellen soll - bis Alex sich anbietet, beim Tragen zu helfen, wenn er bei der Jungfernfahrt dabei sein darf*  
*ist froh, dass damit die Diskussion beendet ist und alle sich in ihre Zelte und Zimmer verziehen, um Badehosen und Schwimmbinder anzuziehen*  
*steht nun mit allen Jungs neben dem Floß im Wald und wird von Carlos dirigiert: “Ey, da auf die rechte Seite muss auch noch jemand hin…” und hievt es schließlich ächzend in die Höhe*  
*stöhnt*  
Wäre vielleicht irgendwie klüger gewesen, es direkt in der Nähe des Sees zu bauen und nicht mitten im Wald…  
*hört Abdi: “Hinterher ist man immer schlauer, Brudi…” und Jonas: “Sollten wir jemals wieder ein Floß bauen, sind wir jedenfalls schlauer… Achtung Alex, da kommt ein Baumstumpf…”*

Matteo:  
*stöhnt und ächzt die ganze Zeit*  
*sagt Carlos, dass er die Fresse halten soll, als er noch mehr kluge Ratschläge von sich gibt*  
*sind endlich am Wasser angekommen und lassen es kurz davor runter*  
*ist froh, dass Abdi sich nicht auch noch den Fuß verletzt und rechtzeitig zurück hüpft*  
Okay… Leute… euch is klar, dass wir höchstwahrscheinlich baden gehen werden, ne?  
*hört Jonas lachen: “Ach ja, deinen Optimismus hab ich schon immer so an dir geschätzt.”*  
*verzieht das Gesicht*  
Ich mein ja nur… wir sollten uns darauf einstellen….

David:  
*beäugt das Floß ebenfalls und schüttelt leicht den Kopf bei Matteos Worten*  
Das trägt!  
*sieht, wie Jonas in seine Richtung strahlt: “Sowas wollte ich hören!”*  
*grinst und fällt dann ein, dass er ja noch von Lychen erzählen wollte*  
Lychen, also da, wo ich herkomme, ist bekannt als Flößerstadt - also da kennt man sich aus… und als ich 11 war, war ich dabei, wie sie den [Weltrekord](https://www.morgenpost.de/brandenburg/article105058993/Weltrekord-geknackt-Lychen-hat-das-Superfloss.html) aufgestellt haben für die meisten Menschen auf einem Floß…  
*hört Carlos lachen: “Ernsthaft?!” und Abdi fragen: “Wieviele waren es denn?”*  
*nickt zu Carlos und meint zu Abdi*  
Ich glaub 442...  
*sieht wie ihn alle erstaunt angucken und Carlos wieder meint: “Du verarschst uns doch! Es gibt kein Floß, was mehr als 400 Leute trägt!”*  
*lacht leise und nickt*  
Doch - es muss nur groß genug sein… müsst ihr später mal googeln… da findet ihr auch Bilder!  
*hört dann Alex: “Okay, lasst uns mal rausfinden, ob euer Traumschiff eher ein Ü-Boot oder ein U-Boot ist… aber wenn David meint, dass es trägt… er ist schließlich Fachmann… am besten gehen drei von uns auf die Seeseite und zwei bleiben auf der Landseite. Im See ist der Boden unebener…”*  
*sieht, wie Alex, Abdi und Jonas sofort Richtung See traben und bleibt also mit Matteo an Land*  
*bückt sich mit allen gleichzeitig, um das Floß anzuheben*  
Bei drei?  
*sieht alle nicken, kommt aber nicht zum zählen, weil in dem Moment die Mädels Richtung Steg gelaufen kommen - Kiki, Sam und Hanna mit Handy in der Hand*  
*hört Kiki rufen: “Stop! Das muss doch für die Nachwelt festgehalten werden…” und sieht, wie sie ihr Handy auf sie richtet*  
*hört Jonas: “Alter, aber sonst geht’s euch gut? Ihr könntet auch helfen! Das Ding ist scheiße schwer!”*  
*hört Hanna: “Aber wer soll denn dann filmen?!”*  
*stöhnt und wieder holt nochmal*  
Bei drei! Eins - zwei - drei!  
*hievt dann das Floß hoch*

Matteo:  
*seufzt, als es wohl direkt weiter geht*  
*wartet auf das Kommando*  
*stört es jetzt nicht so sehr, dass die Mädels filmen*  
*hievt das Floß hoch und geht mit den Jungs und dem Floß, bis sie alle im Wasser stehen*  
*hört Jonas: “Okay und jetzt loslassen… laaaangsam!”*  
*lässt es mit allen zusammen runter und dann vorsichtig los*  
*jubelt mit den Jungs zusammen als es tatsächlich schwimmt*  
Na, das klappt ja schonmal…  
*hört dann Carlos: “Wir fangen mit dem leichtesten an… David, schwing dich mal drauf!”*

David:  
*hält die Luft an, als sie das Floß ins Wasser lassen und atmet erleichtert aus, als er merkt, dass es tatsächlich schwimmt*  
*jubelt ebenfalls mit, hört dann aber Carlos Worte und schüttelt lachend den Kopf*  
Matteo und ich sind sicherlich gleich schwer… wenn er nicht sogar noch leichter ist als ich…  
*hört Carlos und Abdi, er solle sich nicht so anstellen und dass Matteo als nächstes drauf müsse, weil sie sich langsam steigern würden und verdreht die Augen*  
*sagt amüsiert*  
Okay - aber ich bin nicht Schuld, wenn es absäuft…  
*atmet dann einmal tief durch und lacht leise*  
Okay…  
*schwingt sich dann langsam aufs Floß*  
*krabbelt in die Mitte und setzt sich dort in den Schneidersitz*  
*wippt ein bisschen auf und ab und grinst dann in die Runde*  
Seht ihr! Sieht gut aus! Der nächste!

Matteo:  
*lacht nur als David meint, dass er leichter sei*  
Is klar…  
*sieht wie Jonas grinst: “Der kleine Charmeur…”*  
*beobachtet dann, wie David aufs Floß krabbelt und hört die Mädels am Rand jubeln, als es klappt*  
Dann bin ich wohl dran…  
*schwingt sich aufs Floß und erstarrt, als es ein bisschen schwankt*  
*zieht sich dann aber ganz hoch und setzt sich vor David*  
Klappt… der nächste, bitte…  
*einer nach dem anderen krabbelt aufs Floß und es hält sie tatsächlich alle aus*  
*hört dann die Mädels am Rand lachen und hört wie Hanna ruft: “Und habt ihr nicht was vergessen?”*

David:  
*beobachtet ein bisschen amüsiert, dass alle nach und nach ziemlich vorsichtig aufs Floß krabbeln*  
*macht irgendwann die Beine breit und zieht Matteo dazwischen - natürlich nur, damit sie Platz sparen und alle aufs Floß passen*  
*schaut, genau wie die anderen Jungs, leicht verwirrt zu den Mädels bei Hannas Frage und zuckt mit den Schultern*  
*hört Carlos rufen: “Ja, stimmt! Bier!”*  
*lacht und sieht Hanna den Kopf schütteln*  
*hört dann Jonas: “Häh, was sollen wir vergessen haben!?” und Mia: “Also wenn ihr da den ganzen Tag auf der Stelle treiben wollt, ist ja alles gut. Aber falls ihr euch doch vom Fleck bewegen wollt, wären ein paar Paddel gar nicht so schlecht!”*  
*lacht und schaut in die Runde*  
Ja, okay, daran hätten wir denken können…  
*hört Jonas Richtung Mädels rufen: “Ey, sind da in den ollen Booten neben dem Steg nicht irgendwelche Paddel? Kann mal einer von euch gucken gehen?”*

Matteo:  
*ist nur zu gerne enger an David rangerutscht, natürlich nur zum Platz sparen*  
*schaut ebenso verwirrt wie der Rest, als keinem einfällt was sie vergessen haben*  
*lacht dann sehr laut, als klar wird was es ist*  
*findet das irgendwie typisch*  
Ey, wir nehmen einfach unsre Hände… also die, die am Rand sitzen…  
*sieht Carlos den Kopf schütteln: “Ja, nee, is klar.”*  
*sieht dann aber wie Kiki los läuft und tatsächlich mit zwei alten Paddeln zurück kommt*  
*sieht, wie sie ins Wasser watet und sie anreicht*  
*ruft mit allen im Chor: “Danke, Kiki!”*  
*sieht, wie Carlos und Alex jeweils ein Paddel nehmen und schon setzt sich das Floß in Bewegung*  
*lehnt sich noch etwas mehr gegen David und flüstert*  
Ich hab irgendwie n ungutes Gefühl….

David:  
*freut sich, dass Kiki tatsächlich zwei Paddel aufgetrieben hat und noch mehr, als sie sich tatsächlich in Bewegung setzen*  
*schlingt seine Arme um Matteo, als dieser sich mehr an ihn lehnt und grinst bei seinen Worten*  
*gibt ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange und sagt leise in sein Ohr*  
Ich pass auf dich auf, falls wir absaufen…  
*hört Carlos ächzen: “Ey, das ist voll anstrengend!” und Jonas: “Ey, Alter, stell dich nicht so an! Lass mich mal!”*  
*spürt, wie das Floß bedrohlich wackelt und ein bisschen Wasser nach oben schwappt, als Jonas und Carlos die Plätze tauschen, sich aber dann wieder beruhigt, als Jonas die Paddelei wieder aufnimmt*  
*kommen zwar nur langsam voran, aber entfernen sich dennoch ein ganzes Stück vom Steg*  
*hört Carlos irgendwann: “Ey, Brudis, wir hätten doch Bier mitnehmen sollen…” und Abdi: “Digga, es ist noch nichtmal 12…” und Carlos wieder: “Ja und? Ne Abkühlung wär nicht schlecht - wird ne Affenhitze heute!”*  
*sieht Jonas grinsen: “Abkühlung? Kannste haben!” und lacht, als er sieht, dass Jonas mit dem Paddel eine ganze Ladung Wasser in Carlos Richtung schleudert*  
*bekommt selbst auch ein bisschen ab und findet es tatsächlich ziemlich erfrischend*  
*hört Carlos aber prusten: “Boar, Jonas, Alter, bist du beh… ähm, bescheuert!?”*  
*hat schon die Augenbrauen gehoben, als Carlos anfängt zu sprechen, lächelt dann aber erleichtert und ein bisschen stolz, dass er noch die Kurve gekriegt hat*  
*hört Jonas lachen und knufft Carlos in die Seite*  
Hey, komm, ist doch echt erfrischend… wir sollten gleich alle mal rein springen...

Matteo:  
*grinst, als David sagt, dass er auf ihn aufpasst*  
Na, dann bin ich ja beruhigt….  
*hält sich an Davids Beinen fest, als das Floß wackelt bei Jonas und Carlos Platztausch*  
*lacht dann, als Jonas ihn mit Wasser bespritzt, weil das ja echt ne Abkühlung ist*  
*hört Carlos Ausbruch und spannt sich kurz an*  
*grinst dann aber, als er bescheuert sagt*  
*hört und sieht wie Carlos den Kopf schüttelt: “Manchmal bist du echt n Idiot! David hatte Recht!”*  
*hört dann Alex von hinten: “Recht womit?”*  
*antwortet mal für Carlos*  
Dass wir alle Idioten sind, bis auf Abdi….  
*hört, wie Alex lacht und Abdi fragt: “Womit hast du dir den Titel verdient?”*  
*sieht wie Abdi mit den Schultern zuckt: “Hab David noch nicht geärgert.”*  
*hört dann wieder Jonas: “Okay, was is jetzt, Leute, rein oder nicht?”*  
*zuckt mit den Schultern*  
Vielleicht besser in Schichten? Muss ja wer beim Floß bleiben….

David:  
*grinst, als Carlos meint, er hätte Recht gehabt und nickt zu seiner Erklärung an Alex und wiegt den Kopf grinsend hin und her bei Abdis Vermutung, woran das liegt*  
Sagen wir mal so: Er hat in meiner Gegenwart noch nichts idiotisches gesagt oder getan…  
*sieht, wie Alex in die Runde blickt, die Augenbrauen hochzieht und fragt: “Und alle anderen schon?!”*  
*sieht alle nicken und hört Carlos sagen: “Bei Abdi isses aber auch nur noch ne Frage der Zeit... “*  
*hört alle lachen und hört, wie Abdi sich beschwert*  
*sieht, wie Alex ihn anblickt und fragt: “Und du? Bezeichnest du dich selbst auch als Idiot oder nur die anderen?”*  
*ist im ersten Moment ein wenig geplättet von der direkten Frage, lacht dann aber, weil er daran denken muss, dass er sich sowohl Matteo, als auch ein bisschen Jonas gegenüber schon ziemlich idiotisch verhalten hat und sagt*  
Ich bin auch einer!  
*hört dann Carlos: “Und was ist mit Alex?”*  
*zuckt mit den Schultern*  
Bisher keiner - zumindest seit ich ihn kenne…  
*Carlos: “Dann sei froh, dass du ihn jetzt erst kennengelernt hast…” und Abdi: “Ey, ich dachte, ich wär der einzige, der kein Idiot ist!” und Jonas: “Bleibt also die Frage, ob Abdi oder Alex sich zuerst in David’s Gegenwart idiotisch verhalten…” und Alex: “Diese Unterhaltung ist idiotisch!”*  
*lacht und nickt*  
Ein bisschen…  
*ist dann ganz froh, dass Jonas das Thema wechselt*  
*hätte schon ziemlich Lust, ins Wasser zu gehen und nickt*  
Auf jeden Fall rein!  
*hört Carlos zu Matteo: “Ey, es ist vollkommen windstill! Das treibt schon nicht weg!”*  
*ruckelt ein bisschen an Matteo und macht sich selbst bereit, aufzustehen*  
*murmelt zu ihm*  
Komm schon… Carlos hat Recht!  
*hört dann Jonas: “Leute, wir haben gefühlt 40 Grad! Ich bin weg!”*  
*sieht, wie er das Paddel aufs Floß legt und sich einfach zur Seite weg ins Wasser fallen lässt*  
*steht auf und bringt dabei das Floß noch mehr ins Wanken*  
*grinst aber nur, macht einen kleinen Schritt zum Floßrand und springt dann ebenfalls ins Wasser*

Matteo:  
*lacht bei der Idiotenunterhaltung*  
*ist etwas überrascht bei Alex’ direkter Frage an David*  
*denkt dann aber, dass er diese Direktheit von Alex mittlerweile eigentlich gewohnt sein müsste*  
*wartet, was David antwortet um ihm gegebenenfalls zu widersprechen*  
*grinst dann aber, als er sagt, dass er auch einer ist*  
*murmelt dann bei Jonas Frage*  
Ich tippe auf Abdi….  
*grummelt leicht, als alle meinen, sie könnten das Floß schon allein lassen*  
Na gut… aber wenn nicht, dann will ich es fürs Protokoll, dass ich diesmal nicht der Idiot war…  
*wartet, bis David ins Wasser gesprungen ist und schiebt sich dann an den Rand*  
*springt nicht, sondern lässt sich einfach ins Wasser gleiten*  
Ja, okay… das is schon besser als 40 Grad…

David:  
*grinst bei Matteos Gemurmel und knufft ihn leicht*  
*sagt ganz leise*  
Hey, gib Alex ne Chance - vielleicht bin ich ja doch auf sein Geld angewiesen…  
*schaut sich, nachdem er wieder aufgetaucht ist nach dem Floß um und sieht, dass Matteo inzwischen auch im Wasser ist*  
*strahlt und schwimmt auf ihn zu*  
*nickt*  
Definitiv besser als 40 Grad!  
*legt ihm die Hand in den Nacken und zieht ihn zu sich, um ihn zu küssen*  
*hört dann zwei laute Platscher und dreht sich um, um zu sehen, dass es auch Abdi und Carlos ins Wasser geschafft haben*  
*ruft Richtung Floß*  
Komm schon, Alex! Ist echt ne gute Abkühlung!  
*beobachtet, wie Alex sich erhebt und mit einem eleganten Kopfsprung in den See eintaucht*  
*hört Carlos schnauben: “Angeber!” und grinst*  
*hört dann Jonas: “So, Leute, ich will’s jetzt wissen! Davenzi behaupten, sie seien die Kings im Luftanhalten… jetzt will ich Beweise! Wer macht mit?”*

Matteo:  
*schlingt sofort einen Arm um David, als er zu ihm kommt und küsst ihn nur zu gern zurück*  
*dreht sich dann aber so, dass er neben ihm ist und beobachtet wie alle ins Wasser kommen*  
*lacht leicht, als Carlos Alex Angeber nennt*  
Na, wer kann, der kann…  
*sieht wie Carlos ihm einen verachtenden Blick zuwirft und lacht nur*  
*hört dann Jonas Ansage und muss lachen*  
*behauptet laut*  
Sind wir auch!  
*ist dann doch überrascht, dass alle mitmachen wollen und sieht wie sich schnell ein Kreis formt*  
*hört Jonas: “Okay, bei drei alle unter Wasser… 1, 2… 3!”*  
*hält die Luft an und taucht dann unter*  
*sieht wie Carlos ziemlich schnell wieder nach oben geht und denkt, dass sich jetzt wohl die Raucherlungen zeigen werden*  
*sieht dann auch schon Abdi nach oben gehen und muss ihm leider kurz danach folgen*  
*sieht wie Carlos und Abdi lachen, als er auftaucht und sieht dann auch schon Jonas hochkommen*  
*hört wie Jonas grinsend sagt: “Von wegen King!”*  
*zuckt mit einer Schulter*  
Ein King is noch da unten….  
*hört dann, wie auch Carlos anmerkt: “Ja, die Nichtraucherlungen sind noch unten….”*

David:  
*lacht bei Jonas Herausforderung und nickt zu Matteos Worten*  
Klar, sind wir dabei!  
*schaut grinsend in die Runde mitmachen wollen*  
*wartet, bis Jonas bis 3 gezählt hat, holt dann tief Luft und taucht mit den anderen unter*  
*hat unter Wasser die Augen zunächst offen und schaut als erstes Matteo an, weil das hier doch eigentlich nur ihr Ding ist und ihm eigentlich vollkommen egal ist, dass die anderen mitmachen*  
*sieht aus dem Augenwinkel, wie Carlos nach einiger Zeit nach oben treibt und schließt die Augen, als er sieht, dass Abdi folgt*  
*öffnet die Augen wieder, als er merkt, dass er nicht mehr lange die Luft anhalten kann und sieht, dass nur noch Alex mit ihm hier unten ist*  
*legt leicht den Kopf schief und grinst ein bisschen*  
*merkt dann, dass er es tatsächlich nicht mehr lange aushält, aber nimmt sich vor, innerlich noch bis 10 zu zählen*  
*sieht, dass Alex nach oben taucht, als er bei 5 angekommen ist und schafft es selbst nur noch bis 7, bis er aufgeben muss  
*wird oben von allen empfangen, schnappt nach Luft und hört als erstes Carlos: “Alter, das war rekordverdächtig! Wir hätten die Zeit mal stoppen sollen!” und Abdi: “Vor allem sollten wir die Kippen weglassen!”*  
*lacht leise und streicht sich die nassen Haare aus der Stirn*  
*spürt, wie Jonas ihm auf die Schulter klopft: “Brudi, du bist unser King!”*  
*schüttelt den Kopf und sagt ein bisschen atemlos*  
Vielleicht beim tauchen… aber beim Schwimmen seid ihr alle besser - da bin ich aus der Übung!

Matteo:  
*überlegt, ob er es schaffen würde nach Alex zu treten, ohne eins aufs Maul zu kriegen*  
*sieht dann aber schon, wie Alex auftaucht und jubelt, als David kurz danach folgt*  
*grinst ihn sehr breit an*  
*lässt erstmal die Jungs ihn feiern und stupst ihn dann ein bisschen an*  
*lächelt etwas verschmitzt und sagt dann*  
Revanche!  
*zieht David näher, als er Abdi sagen hört: “Boah nee, ich kann nicht mehr… ich schwimm n bisschen”*  
*hört dann Jonas lachen: “Nee, Jungs, ich glaub wir sind hier alle raus… die haben in Pärchenmodus geschaltet”*  
*ist es grad egal, was die anderen machen*  
*guckt nur David an*  
Bei 3… 1, 2, 3…  
*taucht mit ihm unter und lässt die Augen offen*  
*schaut ihn für vielleicht 2 Sekunden an, bevor er ihn zu sich zieht und ihn küsst*

David:  
*grinst bei Matteos Worten, legt den Kopf leicht schief und murmelt leise*  
Okay…  
*legt den Arm um Matteos Taille, als er ihn näher zieht und sieht ihn an*  
*hat die anderen irgendwie ausgeblendet und bekommt nur am Rande mit, dass Jonas meint, dass sie alle raus wären*  
*ist das nur Recht*  
*lächelt bei Matteos Blick und atmet synchron mit ihm tief ein, bevor sie zusammen untertauchen*  
*zieht ihn unter Wasser sofort näher zu sich heran, erwidert seinen Blick und kommt ihm entgegen*  
*schließt die Augen, als sie sich küssen und versucht, mit einer Hand und seinen Füßen gegen den Auftrieb zu steuern, während die andere Matteo nah bei sich behält*  
*hat mal wieder das Gefühl, dass es nur sie beide gibt und nur sie beide wichtig sind und alles andere egal ist, solange sie sich haben und seufzt leise in den Kuss*  
*merkt, dass ihm dadurch allerdings wertvolle Luft verloren geht und er auftauchen muss*  
*legt nun auch den zweiten Arm wieder um Matteo und zieht ihn mit nach oben, ohne den Kuss zu lösen*  
*schnappt oben nur einmal kurz nach Luft und sucht dann wieder seine Lippen*

Matteo:  
*schnappt zeitgleich mit David nach Luft und küsst ihn sofort wieder*  
*schlingt die Arme etwas fester um ihn*  
*muss ihn dann aber doch loslassen, um nicht unterzugehen*  
*grinst ihn aber breit an*  
Gewonnen…  
*schaut sich dann um, wo die Jungs sind und sieht sie in einiger Entfernung im Wasser rumschwimmen*  
Meinste das fällt auf, wenn wir abhauen… irgendwohin, wo keine Leute um uns rum sind?  
*hatten heute im Prinzip noch keine Minute für sich*

David:  
*grummelt, als Matteo ihn los lässt, lacht dann aber bei seinen Worten*  
*nickt und sagt amüsiert*  
Ja - du bist der Beste!  
*zieht ihn wieder ein bisschen mehr zu sich, während Matteo sich umschaut, damit er bloß nicht auf die Idee kommt, weg zu schwimmen*  
*hört dann seine Frage, lächelt ziemlich breit und schaut sich nun doch ebenfalls um*  
*zum Ufer ist es ein ganzes Stück zu schwimmen - das würden sie wahrscheinlich nicht unbemerkt schaffen - aber wenn sie das Ufer erreicht hätten, wäre es ein ganzes Stück vom Steg entfernt und wahrscheinlich vom See her nicht wirklich einsehbar*  
*grinst dann leicht*  
Ist eher die Frage, ob es uns stört, wenn es auffällt… ich schätze, ungesehen kommen wir nicht bis zum Ufer…  
*lacht leise*  
Oder du hast ne gute Ausrede? Wir müssen pinkeln und wollen den See nicht verseuchen oder sowas?!

Matteo:  
*schaut sich ebenfalls um und sieht, dass es in jede Richtung ziemlich weit bis zum Ufer ist*  
*grummelt leicht*  
*zuckt dann mit einer Schulter*  
Mich störts eher nicht…  
*lacht dann auch*  
Die Wahrheit?  
*zieht ihn ein bisschen mit in die Richtung des nächsten Ufers*  
Wenn wer fragt, sagen wir einfach, wir wollen gern ungestört Sex haben… mal gucken, ob’s klappt…

David  
*grinst, als Matteo sagt, dass es ihn nicht stört und zuckt ebenfalls mit einer Schulter*  
Mich auch nicht. Bei mir denken eh alle, es sei dein schlechter Einfluss…  
*lacht dann*  
Von mir aus…  
*lässt sich von ihm ein Stück weit mit ziehen, schwimmt dann aber eigenständig Richtung Ufer - muss ja schließlich noch ein bisschen trainieren, um Ende des Urlaubs gegen Carlos zu gewinnen*  
*hört schon nach ein paar Schwimmzügen Abdi rufen: “Hey Brudis! Wo schwimmt ihr hin?”*  
*dreht sich zu ihm um und sieht, dass Abdi Anstalten macht, ihnen zu folgen*  
*schaut zu Matteo*  
Na dann hau mal die Wahrheit raus…  
*lacht leise und schüttelt den Kopf*  
Ich brüll das nicht über den ganzen See…

Matteo:  
*schwimmt neben David Richtung Ufer*  
*denkt grad, dass sie vielleicht doch unbemerkt wegkommen, als er Abdi hört*  
*lacht leicht und sagt zu David*  
Was denn? Denkst du ich mach’s nicht?  
*bleibt auf der Stelle und dreht sich um, um Abdi sehen zu können*  
*ruft aber dann nur zurück*  
Wir schwimmen zum Ufer!  
*hört Abdi: “Wartet mal, ich komm mit!”*  
*schüttelt lachend den Kopf und ruft dann doch*  
Lass mal, wir wollen Sex haben!  
*hört Jonas und Carlos lachen und Abdi etwas verdattert gucken*  
*sieht, wie er anhält und winkt ihm einmal zu, ehe er sich wieder umdreht*  
*grinst zu David*  
Okay, weiter gehts...  
*schwimmt weiter*

David:  
*zuckt amüsiert mit den Schultern bei Matteos Frage, lacht dann aber*  
Dir ist alles zuzutrauen…  
*wird leicht rot, als Matteo tatsächlich über den ganzen See brüllt, dass sie Sex haben wollen und Carlos und Jonas lachen*  
*sieht Matteo grinsen und kann nicht anders, als ebenfalls zu grinsen*  
Du bist echt unmöglich, Florenzi!  
*setzt sich aber auch wieder in Bewegung und schwimmt weiter Richtung Ufer*  
*ist ziemlich platt, als sie es endlich erreichen, da es doch ne ganz schöne Strecke war, schleppt sich aber trotzdem die Böschung hoch und sieht sich um*  
*erkennt, dass sie sich tatsächlich ne gute Stelle ausgesucht haben, da hinter der Uferböschung eine kleine Wiese auf einer Lichtung umgeben von Bäumen und Sträuchern zu sehen ist*  
*grinst leicht in Matteos Richtung und meint scherzhaft*  
Okay, du gehst eben zum Zelt und holst die Kondome und ich warte hier…  
*schmeißt sich auf die Wiese und schaut zu Matteo auf*

Matteo:  
*lacht und würde mit einer Schulter zucken, wenn er nicht gerade am schwimmen wär*  
Ehrlichkeit ist eine meiner großen Stärken!  
*ist mega platt, als sie es endlich erreichen und schlappt David hinterher*  
*hört dann David und stöhnt auf*  
Scheiße, nee!  
*sieht, wie David sich schon hingelegt hat und schüttelt*  
Nix da, du bist doch hier Mister Sport-LK!  
*legt sich neben ihn flach auf den Rücken, alle Viere von sich gestreckt*  
Mach du mal!

David:  
*lacht leise, als Matteo aufstöhnt und ihm dann auch klar wird, dass sie nichts dabei haben und schaut zu ihm rüber, als er sich neben ihn legt*  
*streckt die Hand nach ihm aus und verschlingt ihre Finger*  
*ist vom Schwimmen noch zu groggi, um näher zu rücken*  
*schüttelt den Kopf*  
Nä… ab 35 Grad verleugne ich den Sport-LK…  
*bleibt einen Moment schweigend mit Matteo liegen und sammelt ein paar Kräfte*  
*seufzt dann irgendwann, setzt sich ruckartig auf, rutscht zu Matteo rüber und setzt sich rittlings auf seinen Schoß*  
*beugt sich zu ihm runter, streicht ihm eine Strähne aus der Stirn und grinst*  
Okay, bereit auch ohne Kondome ein bisschen Spaß zu haben oder hat dich das Schwimmen so erschöpft, dass du erstmal ne Runde schlafen musst?  
*berührt mit den Fingern zärtlich die Haut unterhalb von Matteos Binder*

Matteo:  
*greift sofort auch seine Hand und lässt seinen Daumen einmal über Davids Handfläche fahren*  
Ja, okay, das lass ich durchgehen…  
*schweigt dann mit ihm und denkt kurz, dass das irgendwie auch ganz schön ist*  
*einfach nur zu zweit zu sein*  
*schaut dann überrascht auf, als David sich ruckartig aufsetzt*  
*fragt sich, ob er jetzt doch zum Zelt geht und will ihn eigentlich sogar aufhalten*  
*grinst dann, als er sich auf ihn drauf setzt und schaut zu ihm hoch*  
*legt den Kopf leicht schief bei seiner Frage und grinst*  
*schüttelt etwas vorwurfsvoll den Kopf und streckt eine Hand zu ihm, um ihm am Nacken runter zu ziehen*  
Lass mich mal scharf nachdenken…  
*zieht ihn dann in einen Kuss*

David:  
*grinst leicht, als Matteo ihn zu sich runter zieht und erwidert den Kuss sofort*  
*vertieft ihn nach einiger Zeit und murmelt dann gegen Matteos Lippen*  
Fühlt sich so an, als hättest du dich gegen einen Mittagsschlaf entschieden…  
*küsst ihn dann wieder und drückt sich enger an ihn*  
*verbringt einen großen Teil des Nachmittags mit Matteo auf der Lichtung und “hat Spaß” und genießt die Ruhe und Nähe mit und zu ihm*  
*als sie irgendwann beschließen, wieder zu den anderen zu stoßen, müssen sie feststellen, dass das Floß und die anderen inzwischen den See verlassen haben*  
*machen sich also zu Fuß am Ufer entlang durch die Hitze auf den Weg zurück zum Zelt, um endlich die inzwischen trockenen Schwimmbinder auszuziehen und stellen dort fest, dass es inzwischen kurz nach fünf ist und der Himmel sich ein wenig zugezogen hat*  
*wirft einen Blick nach oben und lächelt leicht*  
N Gewitter wär heut nice…


	17. 13.07.2019 (2) - Eiiiiinnsss...zweiiiii...dreiiiii...viiiiier…füüünf…

**Samstag, 17:08 Uhr**

David:  
*verbringt einen großen Teil des nachmittags mit Matteo auf der Lichtung und “hat Spaß” und genießt die Ruhe und Nähe mit und zu ihm*  
*als sie irgendwann beschließen, wieder zu den anderen zu stoßen, müssen sie feststellen, dass das Floß und die anderen inzwischen den See verlassen haben*  
*machen sich also zu Fuß am Ufer entlang durch die Hitze auf den Weg zurück zum Zelt, um endlich die inzwischen trockenen Schwimmbinder auszuziehen und stellen dort fest, dass es inzwischen kurz nach fünf ist und der Himmel sich ein wenig zugezogen hat*  
*wirft einen Blick nach oben und lächelt leicht*  
N Gewitter wär heut nice…

Matteo:  
*zieht sich noch vorm Zelt seinen Schwimmbinder aus*  
*nickt*  
Ja, die Luft mal n bisschen abkühlen….  
*macht das Zelt auf und krabbelt hinein*  
*greift sich aus Davids Tasche ein T-Shirt, weil er weiß dass seine entweder dreckig oder nass sind*  
*streift es sich über dem Kopf*  
Weißt du, was auch nice wär? Was zu essen… lass mal zur Hütte gehen und gucken ob wir was abgreifen können…

David:  
*schaut Matteo zu, wie er sich vor dem Zelt den Schwimmbinder auszieht und schwankt gedanklich zwischen “Ich schau meinen Freund gerne an” und “Wär schön, wenn ich das auch mal eben so hier draußen machen könnte”*  
*seufzt leise, reißt sich von Matteos Anblick los und krabbelt nach ihm ins Zelt*  
*muss schmunzeln, als er Matteo in einem seiner Shirts sieht und denkt sich, dass sie wohl tatsächlich demnächst mal waschen müssen, wenn Matteo schon keine Klamotten mehr hat*  
*hört dann seine Worte und lacht leise*  
Weißt du, was auch nice wäre? Wenn ich mich vorher auch noch umziehen könnte...  
*zieht dann mit dem Rücken zur Zeltöffnung ebenfalls seinen Schwimmbinder aus*  
*streckt sich ein bisschen und greift automatisch nach seinem normalen Binder und einem Shirt*  
*zögert dann, da ihm bewusst wird, dass er ihn eh nur noch ne knappe Stunde tragen kann bis die acht Stunden vorbei sind*  
*greift nach dem Unterhemd und der Hoody Jacke*  
*denkt sich aber dann, dass draußen sicherlich noch um die 38 Grad sind und dass es wahrscheinlich total affig aussehen wird, wenn er jetzt im Hoody draußen auftaucht und legt ihn doch wieder beiseite*  
*schaut zu Matteo auf und runzelt die Stirn*  
*schüttelt dann den Kopf und lacht leise, weil er sich irgendwie blöd vorkommt, als er leicht verzweifelt sagt*  
Ich weiß nicht, was ich anziehen soll…

Matteo:  
*legt den Kopf schief und schaut ihn etwas vorwurfsvoll an*  
Ja, häh, natürlich… ich meinte nicht in dieser Sekunde….  
*beobachtet David dann, wie er nach seinem Binder greift, aber dann doch zögert*  
*denkt, dass es draußen noch mega heiß ist*  
*schaut ihn dann auch an und nickt sofort als er sagt, dass er nicht weiß was er anziehen soll*  
Es is immernoch mega heiß draußen, n Hoody gibt dir n Hitzeschlag… also entweder ziehst du doch deinen Binder an oder wir machen heute n Zeltabend… du bleibst hier und ich organisier uns was zu essen?

David:  
*nickt langsam bei Matteos Worten und greift dann nach dem Handy, um nochmal auf die Uhr zu schauen*  
*meint dann*  
Ich glaub, ich zieh den Binder nochmal an und wir essen vielleicht wenigstens mit den anderen? Wir haben uns doch heute schon den ganzen Nachmittag abgesetzt… Und nach dem Essen gucken wir dann, ob Zelt oder Hoody…?  
*greift nach dem Binder und streift ihn sich über, danach ein Shirt*  
*krabbelt dann mit Matteo zusammen aus dem Zelt und geht mit ihm Richtung Hütte*  
*sieht Kiki, Amira und Sam davor am Tisch sitzen und Salat schneiden und hört Amira zur Begrüßung sagen: “Na? Treibt euch der Hunger zurück zu uns?”*  
*grinst und meint*  
Ja - und die Sehnsucht nach eurer Gesellschaft!  
*hört Amira lachen und Kiki sagen: “Heute gibt’s nur Salat und Brot. Bei dem Wetter kann man unmöglich was Warmes essen!* und Sam hinzufügen: “Und wir haben überlegt, dass ihr Jungs jetzt die nächsten zwei Abende fürs Abendessen zuständig seid! Wir haben uns die letzten drei Tage drum gekümmert!”*

Matteo:  
*nickt dann bei Davids Vorschlag*  
Na, das klingt doch nach nem Plan  
*wartet dann, bis er angezogen ist und geht mit ihm zur Hütte*  
*nickt zu Kiki*  
Klingt gut…  
*nickt dann wieder bei Sams Worten*  
Kein Ding, klingt fair… haben wir denn noch genug Kram oder sollen wir mal einkaufen fahren?  
*hört dann Kiki: “Wir haben noch n bisschen was, aber ihr könnt ja mal gucken.”*  
*hört dann auch Hanna: “Ja, Jonas hatte eh auch überlegt mal los zufahren, aber ich glaub bei ihm gings da mehr um Alkohol”*  
*lacht leicht*  
Kann man ja zum Glück verbinden…  
*hat sich in der Zwischenzeit mit David hingesetzt*

David:  
*setzt sich mit Matteo an den Tisch und legt seinen Arm um ihn, während er den anderen zuhört*  
*grinst leicht und mischt sich irgendwann ein*  
Ähm… ihr wisst schon, dass heute Samstag ist, oder? Also wenn wir noch irgendwas brauchen, sollten wir wahrscheinlich genau /jetzt/ losfahren…  
*hört Hanna lachen: “Oh man, stimmt. Ich komm immer total mit den Wochentagen durcheinander, wenn ich hier bin…” und Sam: “Ich eigentlich schon seit keine Schule mehr ist…” und Kiki: “Naja, also morgen kommen wir schon irgendwie noch über die Runden. Wenn die Jungs unbedingt Alkohol wollen, müssen sie eben zur Tanke fahren oder so.”*  
*sieht dann Abdi aus der Hütte kommen und zu ihnen rüber grinsen: “Na? Hattet ihr Spaß?”*  
*grinst kurz zu Matteo und dann zu Abdi zurück*  
Ziemlich… und du?  
*sieht, wie Abdi mit den Schultern zuckt und meint: “Naja, also das Floß lebt noch… Aber ich glaub, ich krieg nen Sonnenbrand…”*

Matteo:  
*lacht, als David den Wochentag erwähnt*  
Du kriegst null Daten auf die Kette… aber Wochentage im Urlaub, da biste dabei…  
*nickt dann aber zu Kiki*  
Ja, denk ich aber auch, Tanke wird schon gehen….  
*grinst dann, als Abdi aus der Hütte kommt*  
Ziemlich ziemlich… definitiv mehr als du…  
*lacht leicht, als Abdi sagt er kriegt n Sonnenbrand*  
Echt? Sieht man kaum….  
*wartet bis Abdi bei ihnen vorbei geht und haut ihm dann auf die Schulter*  
*hört ihn aufschreien und ihn beschimpfen und grinst*  
Ah, da isser, der Sonnenbrand  
*sieht dann, wie der Rest auch aus der Hütte kommt und sich alle an den Tisch setzen*  
*haben sich grad alle aufgetan als Kiki sagt: “Pscht! Hört ihr das? War das n Grummeln?”*  
Oh ja bitte, Gewitter!

David:  
*grinst bei Matteos Worten und zuckt mit den Schultern*  
*verteidigt sich*  
Wochentage sind einfach - die wiederholen sich ständig!  
*beäugt Abdi und findet, dass er schon ein bisschen rot im Gesicht aussieht und kommentiert*  
Naja, ein bisschen…  
*sieht dann, was Matteo vor hat und greift noch nach seiner Hand, als er sie nach Abdi ausstreckt, aber Matteo ist schneller*  
*schaut ihn strafend an, muss aber doch ein bisschen amüsiert grinsen*  
*legt den Arm wieder um ihn und greift mit der anderen Hand nach seinen beiden Händen, damit er nicht nochmal auf dumme Gedanken kommt*  
*hält ihn somit ein bisschen im Klammergriff und kabbelt sich ein bisschen mit ihm*  
*sieht die anderen aus der Hütte kommen und Teller, Besteck, Gläser und Getränke mitbringen*  
*lässt Matteo los und hilft, alles zu verteilen*  
*schenkt sich und allen anderen, die was wollen, ein Glas Wasser ein*  
*hört dann ebenfalls ein leises Grummeln und lächelt*  
*hört Jonas: “N bisschen Regen würde mir schon reichen…”*  
*schüttelt den Kopf*  
Ich bin für Gewitter!  
*grinst*  
*hört Mia, während sie Besteck verteilt: “Mir egal, hauptsache Abkühlung! - Übrigens fehlen noch Brot und Aufschnitt…”*  
*sieht, wie Amira und Abdi nochmal aufstehen, um das Fehlende zu holen*

Matteo:  
*nickt doll*  
Auf jeden Fall Gewitter! Aber erst nach dem Essen, bitte…  
*sieht, wie Hanna den Kopf schüttelt: “Wenn’s gewittert bleib ich aber nicht im Zelt….”*  
*hört Kiki: “Kein Problem, dann kommst du zu uns ins Bett…”*  
*lacht und grinst zu Carlos rüber*  
Uh, Carlos da wird dein Traum doch noch wahr…  
*sieht, wie Carlos ihn verwirrt anschaut: “Was? Zwei Frauen im Bett will ich schon lange nicht mehr!”*  
*lacht laut, als Kiki ihn haut und schüttelt*  
Nee, ich meinte eher, dass du dann zu Jonas ins Zelt kannst…  
*hört Jonas lachen: “Klar, Carlito, wir können dann ein bisschen kuscheln.”*  
*sieht, wie Hanna den Kopf schüttelt: “Ist das nicht gefährlich? Bei Gewitter im Zelt?”*

David:  
*verfolgt die Zelt-/Zimmerverteilung und lacht, als Carlos und Kiki erstmal nicht checken, was Matteo meint*  
*trinkt einen Schluck, als er Hannas Frage hört*  
Kommt auf den Standort an… wenn dein Zelt der höchste Punkt auf nem freien Feld oder so ist, ist es sicher ziemlich gefährlich. Aber in Waldregionen nicht so - da schlagen die Blitze eher in die Bäume ein als ins Zelt. Und solange das Zelt gut verankert ist und es nicht gerade so stark regnet, dass das Zelt unterspült wird, geht’s eigentlich.  
*sieht Hanna langsam nicken, dann den Kopf schütteln und zu Kiki sagen: “Ich komm trotzdem zu dir, wenn’s soweit ist!”*  
*hört dann Amira, die gerade mit Brot und Aufschnitt aus der Hütte zurück kommt und die letzten Sätze mitbekommen hat, zu Sam sagen: “Wenn’s nachher wirklich los geht, sollten wir vielleicht auch lieber ins Haus umziehen… also mit Isomatten und Schlafsack…” und Sam: “Erstmal abwarten, ob das überhaupt was wird, bevor wir uns die Arbeit machen…”*  
*schaut zu Matteo und grinst leicht*  
Wir trotzen dem Wetter egal, was kommt?

Matteo:  
*lacht leicht, als David antwortet*  
*wuschelt ihm einmal durch die Haare*  
Du bist mir auch so n Experte…  
*hört dann zu wie alle planen, ins Haus zu ziehen, wenn es soweit ist*  
*ist sich auch ziemlich sicher, dass Carlos nicht ins Zelt ziehen wird und Jonas wahrscheinlich auch nach drinnen wandern wird alleine*  
*schaut zu David und wollte ihn grad fragen, ob sie draußen bleiben als er es schon tut*  
Auf jeden Fall… is bestimmt voll cool, bei Gewitter im Zelt…

David:  
*grinst, als Matteo ihm durch die Haare wuschelt und zuckt nur mit den Schultern*  
*schaut kurz Richtung Himmel, der sich tatsächlich inzwischen ziemlich zugezogen hat und fragt sich, ob es wohl tatsächlich gewittern wird oder ob das Unwetter vorbei zieht und wenn es tatsächlich gewittert, wer dann alles ins Haus umziehen wird*  
*lächelt, als Matteo zustimmt, auf jeden Fall im Zelt zu bleiben und beugt sich kurz vor, um ihm einen kurzen Kuss zu geben*  
*nickt*  
Cool! Und romantisch! Und abenteuerlich! Und aufregend!  
*hört, wie Hanna weiter macht: “Und gefährlich! Und nass! Und dumm!”*  
*lacht und streckt ihr die Zunge raus*  
*greift dann nach dem Brot und legt Matteo auch eine Scheibe auf den Teller*  
*wartet, bis die Salatschüssel bei ihm ankommt, die rumgereicht wird und sieht, wie Alex, der recht weit außen sitzt, sich kurz nach hinten lehnt, seinen Arm ausstreckt und dann meint: “Da habt ihr euren Regen!”*

Matteo:  
*grinst in den Kuss und nickt dann zu seinen Worten*  
*lacht dann aber bei Hannas*  
Ach, komm schon, im Zelt wirste doch nicht nass! Und überhaupt, das bisschen Wasser!  
*greift die Salatschüssel und tut erst David und dann sich selbst auf, ehe er sie weiter reicht*  
*hört dann Abdi anerkennend sagen: “Boah, ihr seid wie eine Maschine”*  
*will grad nachfragen, was er meint, als er Alex hört*  
*dreht sich um, da er mit dem Gesicht zur Hütte sitzt*  
Yeah! Das heißt wir werden auf jeden Fall nass… auf dem Weg zum Zelt!  
*hört dann Hanna ihn nachmachen: “Und überhaupt, das bisschen Wasser!”*  
*streckt ihr lachend die Zunge raus*

David:  
*hält Matteo seinen Teller hin, als dieser ihm Salat drauf tut und checkt Abdis Kommentar nicht wirklich, wird aber dann sowieso von Alex und davon unterbrochen, dass sich jetzt alle dem Regen zuwenden und eine Diskussion darüber ausbricht, ob man vor dem Regen flüchten oder sich im Regen abkühlen sollte*  
*nickt zu Matteos Worten und grinst - ist nämlich auch eher für Abkühlung*  
*hört dann Hanna und schüttelt lachend den Kopf*  
*sagt zu Matteo*  
Hast du nicht auch das Gefühl, sie hat es heute irgendwie auf uns abgesehen!?  
*schielt dabei zu Hanna, die lacht und den Kopf schüttelt: “Würde mir nie einfallen! Hab euch doch so megalieb!”*  
*grinst und erwidert ihren Luftkuss, den sie Matteo und ihm zuwirft*  
*sagt dann zu ihr*  
Dann ärger jemand anderen!  
*hört sie “okay” sagen und sich suchend in der Runde umblicken*  
*grinst und nimmt sich die Butter*  
*schneidet sich ein Stück ab und reicht die Butter dann an Matteo weiter*  
*nimmt dafür von ihm das Salatdressing entgegen*  
*zuckt leicht zusammen, als Abdi auf einmal ruft: “Da! Sie tun’s schon wieder!”*  
*runzelt die Stirn und blickt ihn fragend an*

Matteo:  
*grinst nur, als Hanna verkündet, wie lieb sie sie hat und wirft ihr ebenfalls einen Luftkuss zu*  
*nimmt die Butter und reicht ihm zeitgleich das Salatdressing*  
*schaut ebenfalls leicht verwirrt zu Abdi*  
Alter, was hast du?  
*hört wie auch Jonas fragt: “Wassen los, Abdi?”*  
*hört wie Abdi antwortet: “Findet ihrs nicht auch lustig, dass Davenzi sich von den ganzen Pärchen hier am kürzesten kennt aber trotzdem das eingespielteste Team is?”*  
*zuckt mit einer Schulter und schaut verwirrt zu David*  
Also ich nehm ja Komplimente dieser Art immer gern entgegen, aber ich weiß echt nich was du meinst….  
*hört dann Jonas: “Doch, stimmt! Jetzt wo du’s sagst!”*  
*hört dann Sam: “Liegt bestimmt daran, dass sie nur Jungs sind, die sind aufeinander angewiesen”*  
*hört dann wie Mia entgegnet: “Na, na da wollen wir jetzt aber mal keine Genderdebatte draus machen.”*  
*schaut mit großen Augen David an*  
Hast du ne Ahnung wovon die reden?

David:  
*runzelt weiter die Stirn, als Abdi den Ansatz einer Erklärung abgibt und schaut fragend zu Matteo, der aber auch nicht zu begreifen scheint, was Abdi meint*  
*verfolgt amüsiert und verwirrt die einzelnen Statements und schaut bei Matteos Frage wieder zu ihm*  
*schüttelt den Kopf*  
Nicht die geringste…  
*hört nun Sam: “Das hat nichts mit Genderdebatte zu tun…” und Mia: “Eben! Wahrscheinlich sind sie wirklich einfach nur gut eingespielt. Das hat nichts damit zu tun, dass sie voneinander abhängig sind. Im Gegenteil. Ich kenn viel abhängigere Pärchen!”*  
*winkt in die Runde*  
Ähhhm… hallo?! Wir wüssten gerne, worum es überhaupt geht!  
*hört Carlos lachen: “Wie süß! Sie merken noch nichtmal, was sie tun!”*  
*wirft ihm einen bösen Blick zu und hört dann Abdi: “Brudis, man müsste echt mal ne Kamera auf euch richten! Merkt ihr das echt nicht?!”*  
*schüttelt leicht verzweifelt den Kopf, schaut nochmal kurz zu Matteo, der wohl ebenfalls nichts verstanden hat und fängt dann an, sein Brot zu schmieren, weil er schon gar nicht mehr damit rechnet, dass sie von irgendwem aufgeklärt werden*  
*wird dann von Jonas erlöst, der schließlich erklärt: “Ihr habt total automatisierte Abläufe. Du legst Matteo einfach ne Scheibe Brot auf den Teller, er gibt dir einfach Salat auf… oder gestern beim Floßbau. Ihr arbeitet einfach so zusammen ohne euch absprechen zu müssen…”*  
*schaut erst nachdenklich zu Jonas und dann zu Matteo*  
*runzelt die Stirn und fragt*  
Machen wir!?  
*hört dann Abdi auf einmal begeistert und erstaunt: “Woooaaah! Wisst ihr noch beim Zelda spielen!? Da haben sie sich doch mit Blicken verständigt! Und jetzt brauchen sie noch nicht mal Blicke! Voll die Steigerung!”*  
*lacht und schaut zu Abdi*  
Du spinnst!

Matteo:  
*schüttelt den Kopf als Abdi fragt, ob sie das nicht merken*  
*hört dann Jonas Erklärung und bekommt große Augen*  
*schaut David an und zuckt mit einer Schulter*  
Offensichtlich…  
*hört dann Abdi und will gerade was dazu sagen, als Sam was sagt: “Ihr könnt euch mit Blicken verständigen? Macht mal!”*  
*beißt von seinem Brot ab und schaut zu David*  
Jetzt gerade denkt er, dass ihr alle n Knall habt und es schon viel zu lange um uns geht und er überlegt, ob Regen das bessere Ablenkungsmanöver ist oder wenn er über ein anderes Pärchen redet.  
*hört Jonas lachen und sieht, wie Carlos den Kopf schüttelt: “Das gildet nicht! Wenn David jetzt einfach ja sagt, kann das ja keiner überprüfen!”*

David:  
*verdreht leicht die Augen, als Sam Matteo und ihn auffordert, sich mit Blicken zu verständigen und beißt ebenfalls in sein Brot*  
*nickt bei Matteos Worten minimal und isst weiter*  
*mag es tatsächlich nicht so, wenn sie Matteo und ihn so unter die Lupe nehmen - auch wenn sie ihnen ja meistens schmeicheln, aber findet das trotzdem irgendwie meistens unangenehm*  
*grinst leicht, als Matteo fertig ist, aber stöhnt leise bei Carlos Worten*  
*hört Abdi: “Das letzte mal hab ich David was ins Ohr gesagt und er hat’s Matteo mit Blicken mitgeteilt - war echt krass! Ich könnt ja jetzt Matteo was ins Ohr…”*  
*schluckt seinen Bissen runter und unterbricht Abdi einfach mal*  
*wendet sich Kiki und Carlos zu*  
Wie lange seid ihr eigentlich schon zusammen? Und wie seid ihr zusammen gekommen? Ich mein, wir kennen uns ja jetzt schon einige Zeit und ich weiß gar nichts so wirklich über euch als Paar…  
*stützt den Ellenbogen auf, legt den Kopf auf der Hand ab und schaut äußerst interessiert*

Matteo:  
*hört wie Abdi anfängt zu reden und verdreht die Augen*  
*presst die Lippen zusammen, als er David hört, um nicht zu lachen*  
*hört dann Alex neben sich murmeln: “Er hat sich also gegen den Regen entschieden”*  
*lacht jetzt doch und nickt zu Alex*  
Jap, die bessere Wahl, denn in 3, 2, 1….  
*hört wie Kiki los legt: “Oh, es sind jetzt schon über 5 Monate und ja, also, Carlos war schon lange verknallt in mich, aber ich brauchte n bisschen….”  
*schaltet ab und flüstert zu David*  
Das haste jetzt davon….

David:  
*bekommt im Hintergrund nur ein bisschen was von Matteos und Alex’ Gemurmel mit, während Carlos nach Kikis Hand greift und diese sich strahlend aufsetzt und los legt*  
*hört ihr mehr oder weniger zu, nickt aber interessiert*  
*muss bei Matteos Worten minimal grinsen und schlägt unter’m Tisch nach seinem Bein, während Kiki fortfährt: “Und dann hat er mich ganz offiziell nach einem Date gefragt und es war einfach so megaromantisch mit Kerzen und schöner Musik… hach… ja, und da konnte ich irgendwie nicht mehr nein sagen. Es war so süß, wieviel Mühe er sich gegeben hat…”*  
*nickt und sagt höflich: “Klingt nett!”*  
*sieht, wie Kiki den Kopf schüttelt: “Es war schon mehr als nett, also vielleicht hab ich das nicht richtig beschrieben…”*  
*wendet seinen Blick kurz ab, um nach seiner Gabel zu greifen und blendet Kiki aus, weil…*  
Ähm… da fliegt ne Luftmatratze…  
*sieht, wie Sam aufspringt: “Fuck, das ist meine!” und Mia meint: “Jetzt fängt’s richtig an zu stürmen. Vielleicht sollten wir das Essen kurz unterbrechen und gucken, ob wir alles in der Hütte und im Zelt haben, was wegfliegen kann oder nicht nass werden soll? Bevor es gleich richtig anfängt zu schütten…?”*

Matteo:  
*presst immer mehr die Lippen aufeinander während Kiki erzählt und David zumindest kurz versucht so zu tun, als sei er interessiert*  
*lacht dann los, als ne Luftmatratze durch die Gegend fliegt und hört Alex auch lachen: “Jetzt haben ihn andere Pärchen UND der Regen gerettet… Glück muss man haben”*  
*lacht nun noch mehr, springt aber mit auf bei Mias Worten*  
*sieht wie Amira und Sam und Jonas und Hanna losrennen um ihre Zelte zu sichern und schaut zu David*  
Bei uns ist eh alles drin, oder?  
*sieht wie er nickt und hilft dann Kram von der Veranda in die Hütte zu tragen*  
*sieht nach ungefähr 10 Minuten Jonas und Hanna wieder kommen und hört, wie Jonas sagt: “Ey, Davenzi, geht mal lieber euer Zelt checken… der Regen haut ziemlich drauf…”*  
*schaut in die Rudne*  
Ich würd sagen wir verabschieden uns dann… wenn das so bleibt, kommen wir nicht nochmal her...

David:  
*grinst in Richtung von Matteo und Alex, als diese lachen und zuckt mit den Schultern*  
Von wegen Glück - das ist Können! Ich hab den Wind herbeibeschworen… wuhuu…  
*lacht dann und steht ebenfalls auf bei Mias Worten*  
*nickt bei Matteos Worten*  
Jap, alles drin und Zelt zu!  
*hilft den anderen, den Kram zu retten und schmunzelt über die Diskussion zwischen Amira und Sam, wann es taktisch am sinnvollsten ist, ihre Sachen aus dem Zelt in die Hütte zu bringen, ohne dass diese nass werden*  
*hört dann Jonas und nickt*  
Sollte aber eigentlich dicht sein…  
*grinst dann leicht bei Matteos Worten und nickt*  
*fängt an, sich noch schnell ein Brot zu schmieren, weil er irgendwie kaum zum essen gekommen ist und meint zu Matteo*  
Guck mal, ob du noch irgendwo Chips oder so auftreiben kannst…  
*hört Carlos: “Wie ihr kommt nicht nochmal her!? Es ist gerade mal sieben…”*  
*grinst in seine Richtung*  
Pärchenabend!  
*hört Kiki betteln: “Och, ich möchte auch mal einen Pärchenabend, Schatz!” und Carlos zu ihm statt zu Kiki: “Aber ihr hattet doch schon einen Pärchennachmittag!”*  
*lacht leise und greift sich eine Cola- und eine Wasserflasche*  
Ja, aber keinen Pärchen/abend/…  
*nimmt sich dann noch sein Brot und wäre soweit startklar*  
*schaut sich nach Matteo um*  
*hört am Rande, wie Mia zu Alex meint: “Na? Wollen wir heute auch einen Pärchenabend machen?!” und Alex ob dieses Vorschlags ziemlich erleichtert aussieht*

Matteo:  
*sieht wie David sich ein Brot nimmt und fängt auch sofort an, Essen zu nehmen*  
*hält sein T-Shirt so, dass er quasi einen Beutel hat und läd ein*  
*geht auf Davids Geheiß in die Hütte und findet tatsächlich noch ne Packung Chips und packt die oben drauf und geht wieder raus*  
Und? Sind wir entlassen?  
*hört dann Amira: “Ja, offensichtlich ist heute Pärchenabend, Sam, Abdi und ich werden unser Singledasein genießen und laute Musik anmachen….”*  
*lacht und nickt*  
Guter Plan… haut rein…  
*schaut zu David*  
Bereit. los zu schwimmen?  
*sieht ihn nicken und rennt dann mit ihm los*

David:  
*sieht Matteo aus der Hütte kommen und nickt anerkennend zu seinen Vorräten*  
*grinst*  
Okay, ich würde sagen, so halten wir’s drei Tage im Zelt aus…  
*nickt dann*  
Ja, wir sind entlassen!  
*wünscht allen noch einen schönen Abend und rennt dann mit Matteo raus in den Regen*  
*lächelt, als er schon nach ein paar Metern klitschnass ist und verlangsamt seine Schritte*  
*streckt den Kopf in den Himmel und genießt die Abkühlung, auch wenn der Regen ziemlich warm ist*  
*erreicht mit Matteo das Zelt, hockt sich hin um es zu öffnen und die beiden Flaschen und sein Brot rein zu schieben*  
*streckt dann die Hände aus, um Matteos Vorräte ebenfalls in Sicherheit zu bringen*  
*richtet sich dann wieder aus und sagt zu Matteo*  
Zieh dich aus!  
*sieht seinen verdutzten Blick und lacht*  
Wir sollten die nassen Sachen draußen lassen - sonst wird’s drinnen ganz klamm…  
*zieht sich selbst schon mal Schuhe und Socken aus*

Matteo:  
*rennt mit David zum Zelt und hofft, dass das Brot trotzdem noch genießbar ist*  
*hört es auch ein paar mal grummeln und denkt, dass der Donner nicht mehr weit ist*  
*schaut ihn kurz verdutzt an bei seiner Ansage*  
*grinst dann aber bei seiner Erklärung*  
Hey, schon okay… du musst echt nich das Wetter verschieben, um mich nackt zu kriegen…  
*zieht dann auch schon sein T-Shirt aus und hängt es über eine Zeltschnur und seine Hose auch*  
*lässt seine Schuhe auch vorm Zelt, krabbelt dann ins Zelt und verteilt die Vorräte schon mal mehr an den Rand, während er auf David wartet*

David:  
*grinst ebenfalls*  
Muss ich nicht!? Warum hast du dann so erstaunt geguckt!?  
*sieht, dass Matteo sich nun ebenfalls auszieht und blickt sich nochmal kurz um, ehe er selbst sein Shirt und seine Hose auszieht und in Boxershorts und Binder hinter Matteo her krabbelt*  
*sieht, dass dieser die Vorräte schon mal zur Seite geräumt hat und lächelt leicht*  
*macht das Zelt zu und sagt leise schmunzelnd*  
Wir machen das wirklich… dieses… mechanische…  
*setzt sich hin und kramt aus seiner Tasche die Campinglampe, da es doch ziemlich düster im Zelt ist*  
*zieht dann den nassen Binder aus und ein trockenes sauberes Shirt - das letzte! - an*  
*blickt dann zu Matteo und lächelt*  
Welches Datum haben wir?

Matteo:  
*guckt ihn an und zuckt mit einer Schulter*  
Ja, und? Ist doch gut… wir sind halt eingespielt….  
*sieht den nassen Binder an und dann david*  
Und was machen wir jetzt mit dem? Den brauchst du ja morgen wieder…  
*schaut ihn dann aber an bei seiner Frage*  
Den 13. - wieso?

David:  
*nickt*  
Ich find’s auch gut…  
*zuckt mit den Schultern und lächelt leicht*  
Aber ich weiß nicht, ob man nach zwei Monaten sagen kann, dass wir gut eingespielt sind… das hätte irgendwie zu viel mit Routine zu tun… vielleicht verstehen wir uns ja tatsächlich ohne viele Worte…  
*schaut dann ebenfalls auf den Binder und legt ihn zur Seite*  
Ist nicht so schlimm… ich hab noch zwei andere mit…  
*nickt zur Datumsinfo und grinst dann leicht*  
Na damit wir zu Hause in die Kalender unser zukünftiges “Erste Gewitternacht im Zelt” Jubiläum eintragen können…

Matteo:  
*grinst leicht*  
Und Routine klingt so langweilig und wir sind ja nicht langweilig….  
*nickt dann sehr doll*  
Jap, wir verstehn uns einfach. Ohne Worte.  
*nickt dann zu der Binderinfo*  
Dann pack ihn raus, der macht hier alles nass…  
*lächelt dann bei seinen Worten und legt den Kopf schief*  
Auf jeden… und wie passend, am 13. haben wir noch nichts… wir kriegen den Monat schon noch voll….  
*grinst wieder und lehnt sich dann rüber, um ihm einen kurzen Kuss zu geben*  
Und jetzt essen… das Abendbrot war mega kurz.

David:  
*grinst zum Thema Routine und Langeweile und nickt*  
Genau!  
*nimmt den nassen Binder, krabbelt wieder zur Zeltöffnung und legt ihn draußen unter sein Shirt*  
*schließt dann das Zelt wieder, erwidert seinen Kuss und streicht ihm kurz über die Wange*  
*lacht dann*  
Ich stell mir das so vor, wie wir in ein paar Jahren da sitzen vor unseren vollen Kalendern und in Erinnerungen schwelgen. So hach… am 13. vor 5 Jahren haben wir die erste Gewitternacht im Zelt verbracht und am 13. vor 4 Monaten waren war das erste mal in Detroit… und am 13. vor 2 Jahren und 7 Monaten waren wir das erste mal zusammen in dem und dem Lokal… und am 13. vor 3 Jahren haben wir die erste Pflanze für unsere gemeinsame Wohnung gekauft… irgendwann kommst selbst du nicht mehr mit und dann bist du froh, dass wir alles eingetragen haben...  
*beißt in sein Brot und verzieht kurz das Gesicht*  
Bäh - nass…  
*beißt trotzdem nochmal rein und kaut*  
Hmmm… tragen wir unseren ersten Streit eigentlich auch in die Kalender ein?

Matteo:  
*greift sich sein Brot, während David erzählt*  
*macht die Nässe nichts aus*  
*hört ihm zu und hat so ein unbeschreibliches Gefühl, zum einen, dass er das alles so will, und zum anderen, dass er nicht glauben kann, dass gerade er es kriegen kann*  
*schiebt das negative aber beiseite und lächelt*  
Ja, das werd ich mir definitiv nicht alles merken… gut, dass du die Kalender besorgt hast….  
*zuckt dann mit einer Schulter bei seiner Frage und schüttelt dann den Kopf*  
Nee, nur die schönen Sachen

David:  
*lächelt leicht, als Matteo meint, dass er froh über die Kalender ist*  
Du steckst mich noch an mit deiner Obsession für Daten und Jubiläen...  
*grinst leicht und nickt dann*  
Okay, nur die schönen Sachen… dann können wir das Datum von dem Tag eintragen, an dem wir uns zum ersten mal wieder vertragen haben…  
*beißt nochmal in sein Brot und isst es dann eine Weile schweigend*  
*hängt so seinen Gedanken nach und fragt sich, ob sie wohl tatsächlich irgendwann ne Pflanze für ihre gemeinsame Wohnung kaufen oder es tatsächlich nach Detroit schaffen und was noch so alles vor ihnen liegen mag*  
*beäugt Matteo leicht nachdenklich und fragt sich kurz, ob er nicht zu sehr in die Zukunft spinnt und vielmehr das Jetzt und Hier genießen sollte*  
*wird dann aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als draußen wohl der Wind zunimmt und das Zelt ein bisschen durchgerüttelt wird, während der Regen weiter prasselt*  
*schaut erst skeptisch, lacht dann aber leise*  
Nicht, dass wir uns doch noch die Schmach geben und ins Haus umziehen müssen, weil wir hier doch absaufen…

Matteo:  
*grinst leicht*  
Gut so… dann nerv ich dich nicht damit…  
*zuckt dann mit einer Schulter*  
Ich finds einfach schön, sich schöne Sachen zu merken… gibt genug Scheiße im Leben…  
*hat sein Brot schneller auf als David und beobachtet ihn, wie er da sitzt in Gedanken versunken*  
*ist kurz versucht ein Foto von ihm zu machen aber will ihn nicht rausreißen und lässt es deswegen*  
*erschrickt sich leicht als das Zelt auf einmal wackelt, weil er so beschäftigt damit war, David anzugucken*  
*schüttelt sofort den Kopf*  
Niemals! Wenn es so lange gehalten hat und nicht reingeregnet hat, dann bleibts auch so!  
*dreht sich etwas quer und legt sich mit seinem Kopf auf Davids Schoß und guckt zu ihm hoch*  
Aber wenn du zur Hütte willst, dann können wir das natürlich auch machen… die zwei, drei blöden Sprüche halten wir schon aus…

David:  
*schüttelt den Kopf als Zustimmung, dass Matteo ihn nicht nervt und lächelt*  
*ist selbst ein bisschen verwundert, dass ihn das auf einmal interessiert mit den Daten und Jubiläen, aber stellt dann fest, dass es vorher ja eigentlich auch nicht wirklich was zu merken gab außer ein paar Geburtstage und ein paar wenige besondere Ereignisse, wie zum Beispiel sein Umzug zu Laura oder das erste mal auf Testo*  
*lächelt noch mehr bei Matteos nächsten Worten und nickt*  
Stimmt… das ist wirklich ne schöne Sache…  
*lacht dann auf Grund von Matteos Optimismus bezüglich des Zeltes und nickt*  
Wenn du das so beschlossen hast, dann ist das natürlich auch so…  
*beißt nochmal in sein Brot und hebt dann leicht die Arme, als er merkt, dass Matteo den Kopf auf seinem Schoß ablegen will*  
*vergräbt sofort die brotfreie Hand in seinen Haaren und fährt sanft hindurch*  
*schüttelt sofort den Kopf bei seinem Vorschlag*  
Ich will nicht zur Hütte. Ich find’s wirklich irgendwie romantisch und ein bisschen aufregend! Also Hütte nur, wenn das Zelt tatsächlich mit uns wegschwimmt!  
*steckt dann den Rest des Brotes in den Mund und kaut, ehe er das Gespräch von gerade wieder aufgreift*  
Früher hätte es gar nicht wirklich viel zum Aufschreiben und Merken gegeben… also für die Kalender. Die Arzttermine und die paar Geburtstage konnte ich mir so alle mehr oder weniger gut merken. Die wirklich guten Sachen passieren irgendwie erst, seit du da bist. Also die, an die man sich gerne erinnert… und ich freu mich ziemlich auf die, die noch kommen…  
*schaut zu ihm runter und lächelt, während er ihm weiter durch die Haare fährt*

Matteo:  
*schließt sofort die Augen, als David mit der Hand durch seine Haare fährt*  
*macht ein zufriedenes hmmm Geräusch*  
*grinst dann leicht und schaut ihn wieder an, als er sagt dass er es romantisch findet*  
Ich finds auch voll romantisch mit dir…  
*hört dann ein ziemlich lautes Donnern und lacht*  
*findet dass das Zelt eigentlich ganz gut standhält*  
*schaut ihn dann wieder an, als er weiter redet und merkt, wie er sich irgendwie wohlig fühlt*  
*lächelt leicht*  
Ich hatte auch nicht so viele Sachen, ehrlich gesagt… jetzt macht es definitiv mehr Spaß, sich Sachen zu merken und sich zu erinnern…  
*schluckt leicht, als er Sachen erwähnt, die noch kommen*  
*fragt sich, an was er da wohl denkt und ob er ihm das überhaupt bieten kann*  
*versucht es deswegen leicht zu halten*  
So Sachen wie… was? 1. Mal zusammen Zug fahren?

David:  
*lächelt leicht, als Matteo meint, dass er auch nicht so viele Sachen zum merken und erinnern hatte und fragt sich kurz, an was er sich wohl von früher gerne zurück erinnert*  
*fällt dabei mal wieder auf, dass sie sich eben doch nicht in- und auswendig kennen und freut sich darauf, neue Dinge von Matteo zu erfahren*  
*sieht dann, wie sein Gesicht ernst wird, als er die Sachen erwähnt, die noch kommen und hat kurz das Gefühl, über’s Ziel hinausgeschossen zu sein - vielleicht mag Matteo sich auch darüber noch nicht wirklich viele Gedanken machen*  
*nickt deswegen bei seiner Frage und nennt vor allem Sachen, die sowieso von bevorstehen*  
Zum Beispiel… oder deine Oma kennenlernen… oder nach der Uni und dem FSJ dem anderen erzählen, wie es war… oder nach der Mastek wieder neben dir einschlafen… Weihnachten und Silvester?  
*fragt sich, ob Weihnachten und Silvester für Matteo vielleicht schon zu weit in der Zukunft liegen und schaut ihn lächelnd, aber auch ein wenig unsicher an*

Matteo:  
*lächelt leicht bei den Sachen, die er aufzählt*  
Du hast deine Patentante vergessen… da muss ich mir auch noch überlegen, wie ich am besten n guten Eindruck mache…  
*denkt dann an Weihnachten und Silvester und wie er die letzten Jahre immer irgendwann zu Jonas abgehauen ist*  
Weihnachten müssen wir echt mal gucken wie wir's machen…. ich hab zwar nich so Bock aber Mama will bestimmt, das wir vorbei kommen und…  
*bricht ab, weil er eigentlich sagen wollte, dass Davids Eltern ihn wahrscheinlich auch sehen wollen*  
*schwingt deswegen schnell um*  
… und Laura will dich bestimmt auch sehen… und Silvester feiern wir auf jeden Fall. Jonas und Carlos meinten letztens schon, sie wollen in der WG feiern…  
*lacht leicht*  
Keine Ahnung, wie die im Hochsommer schon Silvester planen, aber okay…

David:  
*grinst leicht*  
Stimmt! Bei Bea sind wir ja auch noch ein Wochenende!  
*streicht ihm kurz über die Wange und meint*  
Sei einfach du selbst - das reicht für nen guten Eindruck…  
*lacht leise*  
Naja, bis Weihnachten und Silvester ist ja auch noch ein bisschen Zeit… planen muss man das noch nicht. Aber ich freu mich trotzdem drauf.  
*muss daran denken, dass er Weihnachten eigentlich immer nur mit seinen Eltern und Laura gefeiert hat und dass die letzten Jahre alles andere als schön, sondern einfach nur total aufgesetzt waren*  
*fragt sich, ob seine Eltern ihn dieses Jahr überhaupt einladen und beschließt jetzt schon, sich den Stress dieses Jahr nicht zu geben*  
Aber in der WG feiern klingt nice.  
*greift nach der Wasserflasche und trinkt einen Schluck*  
*hält sie dann Matteo hin*  
Du auch?

Matteo:  
*schüttelt lachend den Kopf*  
Das siehst auch nur du so…  
*nickt dann*  
Ja, is echt noch hin… wir schauen einfach mal was so kommt…  
*lacht dann leicht*  
Aber nur, wenn du wieder zum aufräumen bleibst…  
*nimmt dann die Wasserflasche und setzt sich n bisschen auf*  
Danke….  
*trinkt grad n Schluck, als es auf einmal aufleuchtet*  
*grinst*  
Da ist der Blitz.  
*gibt die Flasche wieder zurück und legt sich wieder zurück*

David:  
*schüttelt leicht säuerlich den Kopf und ditscht ihm die Hand gegen die Stirn*  
Das seh nicht nur ich so!  
*lacht dann aber ebenfalls zum Thema aufräumen*  
Ich bleib auf jeden Fall… vielleicht schütt ich auch wieder ein paar halbleere Flaschen Bier in den Ausguss… wenn das als Aufräumen zählt, okay…  
*sieht dann auch den Blitz aufleuchten und lächelt*  
*hört den Donner, als er gerade die Flasche zurück nimmt*  
Ist noch n ganzes Stück weit weg…  
*schraubt die Flasche zu und stellt sie beiseite, ruckelt dann leicht mit den Beinen an Matteos Kopf, damit er sich wieder aufsetzt*  
Jetzt will ich’s auch gemütlich haben…  
*ruckelt noch mehr, dreht sich dann ein bisschen und legt sich auf seine Seite des Zelts*  
*streckt dann die Arme nach Matteo aus*  
Komm, wir spielen vom Blitz bis zum Donner zählen…

Matteo:  
*lacht leicht*  
Klar zählt das… ist mehr als die meisten machen…  
*nickt dann*  
Ja, aber klingt schon cool….  
*grummelt, als David ruckelt*  
Lass das…  
*setzt sich dann aber doch auf, als David sagt er will es auch gemütlich haben*  
*sieht wie er sich auch hinlegt und grinst*  
*lässt sich auf ihn drauffallen und schlingt die Arme um ihn*  
Ist das ein Spiel? Für jede Sekunde einen Kilometer, oder wie war das?  
*sieht dann wieder einen Blitz und fängt an*  
eiiiiiiiinssss… zweiiiiiii

David:  
*schlingt die Arme um Matteo und zieht ihn an sich, bis sie gemütlich liegen*  
*nickt bei seiner Frage nach dem Spiel, schüttelt dann aber den Kopf bei der nächsten Frage*  
*will gerade erklären, als es blitzt*  
*zählt mit Matteo zusammen*  
… dreiiii…. viiiiiier…füüünf…  
*hört dann den Donner*  
Okay… 5 mal 333 sind… ähm...1500...1665 Meter ist das Gewitter entfernt… und jetzt müssen wir n Tipp abgeben, ob es näher kommt oder abzieht… und dann zählen wir gleich wieder. Ich sag, es kommt näher…  
*lächelt leicht und greift mit einer Hand nach seinem Schlafsack, weil es durch den Regen doch ganz schön abgekühlt hat*  
*breitet ihn über Matteo und sich aus und entspannt dann wieder*  
*gibt Matteo einen kurzen Kuss auf die Stirn*

Matteo:  
*lacht laut und stupst ihn*  
Hast du das grad im Kopf gerechnet, du Freak?  
*schüttelt den Kopf und grinst*  
Okay, dann sag ich, es zieht weg, nur damit es spannend bleibt….  
*kuschelt sich noch ein bisschen näher an ihn ran, als er den Schlafsack hochzieht**  
*hat immer noch nur seine Boxershorts an und findet es unter dem Schlafsack definitiv gemütlicher*  
*dreht seinen Kopf, damit er ihn richtig küssen kann*  
*sieht, wie es während dem Kuss blitzt und zieht sofort zurück*  
eeeeeiiiiiinsssss...

David:  
*pffft, als er ihn Freak nennt*  
Wenn ich das nicht rechnen könnte, hätte ich Mathe nicht im Abi nehmen dürfen…  
*nickt zufrieden, als Matteo sagt, dass das Gewitter weg zieht*  
*kommt Matteo entgegen, als er merkt, dass er ihn richtig küssen will und lächelt leicht in den Kuss rein*  
*sieht dann auch den Blitz und zählt mit*  
…. zweeeiiii…. dreeeiiiiii… viiiiier… füüüüünf…  
*hört dann den Donner und lacht leise*  
Tja, dann haben wir wohl beide gewonnen. Ich sag für den nächsten wieder näher.  
*legt die Hand an Matteos Wange und dreht seinen Kopf, um den Kuss wieder aufzunehmen*  
Näher ist immer gut!  
*grinst leicht, schließt dann die Augen und küsst ihn wieder*

Matteo:  
*lacht leicht*  
Spinn nicht rum, da könnt ihr n Taschenrechner nehmen….  
*schüttelt dann wieder ungläubig den Kopf, als es schon wieder fünf sind*  
Wie enttäuschend….  
*lächelt dann, als er ihn wieder näher zieht*  
Näher ist definitiv immer gut….  
*küsst ihn wieder und vergräbt seine Hand in seinen Haaren*  
*rollt sich etwas mehr auf ihn, damit er ihn besser küssen kann*  
*sieht dann noch einen Blitz, aber küsst ihn einfach weiter*

David:  
*lächelt in den Kuss hinein, als Matteo sich mehr auf ihn rollt und schiebt ein Bein zwischen seine*  
*fährt mit einer Hand sanft über seinen nackten Rücken, während er mit der anderen immer noch über seine Wange, seinen Hals und sein Ohr streicht*  
*hört dann einen Donner und murmelt in den Kuss*  
Wir haben den Blitz verpasst…  
*küsst aber trotzdem weiter und vertieft den Kuss noch, während seine Hand über Matteos Rücken wandert*  
*wandert irgendwann mit den Lippen seine Wange und seinen Hals hinab und murmelt*  
Jetzt wissen wir gar nicht, wer das Spiel gewonnen hat…  
*liebkost die Stelle zwischen Ohr und Kinn an seinem Hals und hat die Augen nur halb geschlossen, um den nächsten Blitz nicht zu verpassen*

Matteo:  
*hmmmt in den Kuss und murmelt*  
So ein Ärger….  
*hat eine Hand in Davids Haaren und fährt mit der anderen seine Seite entlang*  
*erst über dem T-Shirt, aber bei dem zweiten Trip runter lässt er seine Hand unters Shirt gleiten*  
*hmmmmt wohlig, als David einen Hals küsst*  
Egal...finde, wir haben beide gewonnen…  
*küsst Davids Wange oder besser gesagt das bisschen, an das er rankommt, als er einen Blitz sieht*  
*spürt, wie David sofort zurückzieht, um zu zählen und stöhnt leise auf*  
Ernsthaft?

David:  
*bekommt eine Gänsehaut, als Matteos Hand unter sein Shirt gleitet und Matteo diesen wohligen Laut von sich gibt*  
*nickt minimal, als Matteo meint, dass sie beide gewonnen haben und will das Gewitter wirklich zugunsten der Hand da unter seinem Shirt vergessen, sieht aber dann den Blitz und löst den Kuss fast automatisch, um sich in Gedanken aufs Zählen zu konzentrieren*  
*lässt sich von Matteos Frage nicht stören, sondern wartet auf den Donner*  
*seufzt leise und schaut Matteo an*  
*lächelt schief*  
Du hast gewonnen…  
*sucht dann seine Lippen, nimmt den Kuss wieder auf und greift nach Matteos Hand, die er bei der Kussunterbrechung unter seinem Shirt weggezogen hat*  
*platziert sie genau wieder da, wo sie vorher lag und umschlingt Matteo dann wieder*  
*seufzt wohlig in den Kuss und streckt sich ihm ein bisschen entgegen*

Matteo:  
*zählt diesmal nicht mit, sondern wartet mehr oder weniger geduldig bis David fertig ist*  
*hebt dann leicht die Augenbrauen*  
Weiter weg? Ehrlich? So ein Ärger….  
*grinst dann in den Kuss und noch mehr, als David seine Hand wieder dahin platziert, wo sie war*  
*streicht über seine Haut, aber unterbricht den Kuss dann wieder und weicht minimal zurück, um ihn ansehen zu können*  
*grinst ihn verschmitzt an, um klar zu machen, dass er ihn nur ärgern will*  
Und du bist sicher, dass du nicht vielleicht doch noch n bisschen zählen willst? Oder raus gehen und im Regen tanzen?

David:  
*hmpft, als er merkt, dass Matteo den Kuss schon wieder unterbricht*  
*schaut ihn leicht verklärt an, lacht dann aber und schubst ihn von sich runter*  
Stimmt - meinen Regentanz hätte ich ja fast vergessen…  
*macht Anstalten, sich aufzusetzen, aber nur, um sich gleich darauf rittlings auf Matteo zu setzen*  
*schaut ihn liebevoll an und murmelt*  
Du Spinner…  
*fährt ihm durch die Haare, seine Wange und seinen Hals hinunter bis zur Brust, ohne den Blickkontakt zu brechen*  
*beugt sich dann aber doch irgendwann zu ihm runter und gibt ihm einen sanften Kuss*

Matteo:  
*lacht als er ihn runter schubst*  
*hat schon halb damit gerechnet, dass David mitspielen wird*  
*streckt aber sofort einen Arm nach ihm aus, als er Anstalten macht aufzustehen*  
*grinst dann sehr zufrieden zu ihm hoch*  
Selber Spinner…  
*schaut ihn an während er ihn liebkost und merkt, wie er quasi zu Butter wird unter Davids Händen*  
*hebt sofort seine Hand, als er sich zu ihm beugt, um wieder in seine Haare gehen zu können und küsst ihn zurück*


	18. 14.07.2019 - Wahrheit oder Pflicht

**Sonntag, 9:27 Uhr:**

David:  
*ist wach geworden und hat festgestellt, dass der Regen immer noch aufs Zelt prasselt, was er ziemlich gemütlich fand*  
*hat dann irgendwann gemerkt, dass Matteo auch wach wird und hat mit ihm ein bisschen geknutscht und gekuschelt*  
*hat, als Matteo sich aufgesetzt hat, um einen Schluck zu trinken, nach seinem Handy gegriffen und seine Nachrichten gecheckt*  
*sieht, dass ihm Team Urlaub-Chat seit einer Stunde fleißig geschrieben wurde*

Carlos:  
Guten Morgen, Leute! Ist zufällig schon jemand wach und hat Kaffee gekocht?

Abdi:  
Ich lieg noch auf der Couch. Alles ruhig hier unten.

Carlos:  
Ey, Brudi, koch mal Kaffee - du hast es doch nicht weit…

Abdi:  
*Stinkefinger*

Kiki:  
Ist das Bad frei?

Sam:  
Guten Morgen. Ich glaub, Bad ist frei!

Amira:  
Guten Morgen, ihr Lieben! Ich koch jetzt Kaffee. Könnt in fünf Minuten runter kommen.

Carlos:  
Amira, ich liebe dich!

Kiki:  
Ich geh als erste ins Bad!

Hanna:  
Guten Morgen, ihr Lieben! Kiki, warte noch kurz, ich muss pullern.

Jonas:  
Guten Moooorgen! Ey, Leute, es regnet immer noch! Hoffentlich hört’s im Laufe des Tages auf…

Kiki:  
@ Hanna: Okay.

Carlos:  
Ob Davenzi noch leben?

Abdi:  
Vielleicht sieht Mia das Zelt von oben aus dem Fenster… Mia? Bist du wach?

Sam:  
Vielleicht wurden sie auch von ner Sturmflut mitgerissen…

Amira:  
Kaffee ist fertig!

Carlos:  
Ich komme!

Jonas:  
Ich komm auch!

Hanna:  
@ Kiki: Bad ist frei!

Abdi:  
Ey, Davenzi, lebt ihr noch?

Alex:  
Mia schläft noch… guten Morgen!

Carlos:  
@Alex: Und? Steht das Zelt noch?

Alex:  
Lieg noch im Bett

Carlos:  
Dann steh halt mal auf und guck aus dem Fenster, das ist doch gleich da.

Alex:  
Hm, nö.

Carlos:  
Wenn sie weggespült sind und wir sie nicht rechtzeitig retten können, bist du Schuld. Ich hoffe, das ist dir bewusst??

Alex:  
Kann ich mit leben.

Amira:  
Wer kommt und hilft Frühstück machen?

Carlos:  
Ich geh jetzt erstmal hoch und guck aus dem Fenster

Alex:  
Nein, wirst du nicht.

Abdi:  
Ich komm helfen, Amira.

Amira:  
Danke.

Mia:  
Bin wach. Guten Morgen. Carlos, komm nicht hoch, ich guck gleich.

Amira:  
Wir haben ihn abgefangen, er hilft Tisch decken.

Mia:  
Zelt steht noch, aber sieht so aus als hätten sie Klamotten draußen gelassen.

Carlos:  
*sendet Auberginensmiley*

Abdi:  
Du meinst, sie haben es bei dem Wetter nicht mal bis ins Zelt geschafft?

Carlos:  
Keine Ahnung, die stehen doch auf Wasser.

Amira:  
Frühstück ist übrigens fast fertig, falls ihr Hunger habt

Kiki:  
Bad ist frei!

Sam:  
Oh, das ging fix. Dann geh ich als nächstes.

Mia:  
Wir kommen gleich frühstücken.

*hat alles gelesen und schreibt dann doch mal zurück*

David:  
Matteo und ich sind wach und leben noch. Kommen dann gleich auch mal zum Frühstück rüber…

Carlos:  
Gott sei dank! Sie leben! Macht hinne, Brudis! Neuer Kaffee läuft schon!

*grinst leicht und zieht Matteo wieder an sich, der inzwischen fertig getrunken hat*  
*gibt ihm einen Kuss auf die Schläfe und meint*  
Frühstück ist fertig und wir werden vermisst…  
*hält ihm kurz sein Handy hin, damit er weiß, worum es geht*  
*schlingt dennoch nochmal beide Arme um ihn und brummt wohlig*  
Ich fürchte, mein Magen ist dafür, dass wir frühstücken gehen… mein Faulheitslevel hat sich allerdings bei deinem angesteckt und will noch hier bleiben…

Matteo:  
*schraubt die Flasche wieder zu und legt sie an den Rand*  
*kuschelt sich wieder an David und brummt leicht*  
Frühstück klingt aber gut….  
*schaut einmal kurz auf sein Handy und sieht den Urlaubschat, aber nicht was genau geschrieben wurde*  
*brummelt zustimmend*  
Wie groß ist die Chance, dass wir jemanden dazu kriegen uns Frühstück ins Zelt zu bringen?  
*schüttelt dann aber sofort den Kopf*  
Null, ich weiß… na gut…  
*bewegt sich, drückt David noch einen Kuss auf und setzt sich dann auf*  
Komm, lass frühstücken gehen…  
*greift sich ein T-Shirt aus seiner Tasche und zieht es über*  
*zieht sich im Sitzen ne Hose an und schaut dann zu David*  
Komm schon… Essen…

David:  
*lacht leise bei Matteos Frage und schüttelt den Kopf*  
*sagt dann zeitgleich mit ihm*  
Sehr gering…  
*versucht Matteo halbherzig davon abzuhalten, sich aufzusetzen, lässt ihn dann aber grummelnd los und setzt sich ebenfalls auf*  
*öffnet das Zelt und wirft einen Blick nach draußen*  
Hmmm… es nieselt nur noch… wir sollten es einigermaßen trocken bis zur Hütte schaffen…  
*greift dann ebenfalls nach seiner Tasche und holt einen frischen Binder raus*  
*stellt dann fest, dass er ja kein sauberes Shirt mehr hat und beschließt, sein Schlafshirt anzulassen, da er es ja gestern abend erst angezogen hat*  
Ey, wir müssen heute echt Shirts waschen… lass die mal direkt mit zur Hütte nehmen und wenn’s nachher aufhört zu regnen, hängen wir sie raus.  
*zieht sich währenddessen den Binder an und sein Shirt wieder drüber*  
*greift nach einer frischen Hose und zieht auch diese an*  
*lacht dann leise*  
Und die Schuhe sollten wir auch irgendwo ins Trockene stellen in der Hoffnung, dass sie trocknen…  
*greift nach seinen Badelatschen und sammelt ein paar schmutzige Shirts ein, die da so rumfliegen*  
*drückt Matteo noch einen kurzen Kuss auf die Lippen, ehe er zum Zeltausgang krabbelt*

Matteo:  
*nickt leicht*  
Jup, müssen wir…  
*greift einfach seine Tasche, in der eh nur noch dreckige Shirts sind*  
*nimmt David seine ab und stopft sie dazu*  
*greift sich auch seine Badelatschen und krabbelt mit raus*  
*sammelt dann die Klamotten von der Wiese ein und stopft sie auch in seine Tasche*  
*hat jetzt in einer Hand seine Tasche und in der anderen seine Schuhe*  
*stapft so mit David zur Hütte*  
*sieht Carlos schon wild mit den Armen fuchteln, als sie sich nähern: “Brudiiiis, so schön euch zu sehen!”*  
*lacht*  
So wild war's nun auch wieder nicht… Morgen zusammen...  
*stellt die Tasche und die Schuhe am Rand ab und will sich dann setzen*  
*sieht dann aber, dass die einzig verbleibenden zwei freien Plätze nicht nebeneinander sind*  
*bleibt stehen und überlegt, ob er was sagen soll oder ob das affig ist, als er Jonas lachen hört: “Ich hab euch gesagt, sein Blick wird gut”*  
*hört dann Abdi: “Und du hattest Recht”*  
*sieht, wie Abdi aufsteht und sich umsetzt, so dass wieder zwei freie Stühle nebeneinander stehen*  
*schaut sie mit Davids Sekretariatsblick an*  
Haha...  
*setzt sich dann aber schnell*

David:  
*läuft mit Matteo zur Hütte und stellt seine Schuhe neben die von Matteo*  
*wünscht ebenfalls allen einen guten Morgen und grinst, als Carlos sie so überschwänglich begrüßt*  
*will sich dann hinsetzen und sieht ebenfalls das Dilemma mit den Plätzen*  
*schaut kurz ein wenig bedröppelt zu Matteo, denkt sich aber dann, dass sie sich eigentlich nicht so anstellen sollten*  
*schaut dann zwischen Jonas und Abdi hin und her und grinst leicht, als er versteht, dass die Freunde sie einfach nur testen wollen*  
*setzt sich ebenfalls schnell hin und meint*  
Wir /könnten/ durchaus auch mal nicht nebeneinander sitzen, wenn wir wollen würden… Wollen wir aber nicht…  
*hört Jonas lachen: “Jaja, wir haben’s verstanden!”*  
*wirft einen Blick in die Runde und sieht, dass eigentlich wie immer alle Pärchen nebeneinander sitzen und fragt sich kurz, warum bei ihm und Matteo so ein großes Ding draus gemacht wird*  
*bekommt von Amira den Kaffee gereicht: “Kaffee?”*  
*nimmt ihn entgegen*  
Ohhh ja, gerne! Danke!  
*schenkt Matteo und sich ein und gibt die Kanne dann an Abdi weiter, der ebenfalls noch keinen Kaffee hat*  
*blickt in die Runde*  
Und ihr habt alle im Haus geschlafen!?  
*sieht Sam nicken: “Jo! War echt gemütlich! Aber Abdi schnarcht!”*  
*hört Abdi entrüstet: “Gar nicht!” und Carlos: “Alter, wir hören dich jede Nacht bis in unser Zimmer!” und Jonas: “Das kann ich bestätigen!” und Hanna erklärend an Matteo und ihn: “Sam und Amira haben bei Abdi im Wohnzimmer geschlafen und Jonas und ich bei Kiki und Carlos im Zimmer.” und Kiki: “Ja, war echt ganz gemütlich! Ein bisschen wie Pyjamaparty…” und Carlos an Matteo und ihn gerichtet: “Und bei euch so? Zelt war dicht?”*

Matteo:  
*zuckt mit einer Schulter, als David meint dass sie auch nicht nebeneinander sitzen könnten*  
*findet irgendwie, dass sie sich nicht rechtfertigen müssen*  
*zieht sofort die Kaffeetasse näher und pustet einmal rein*  
*ist irgendwie noch gar nicht richtig wach*  
*schaut dann zu Hanna, als sie ihm die Schlafsituation erklärt und nickt*  
Vier Leute in dem kleinen Zimmer ist aber stark…  
*nickt dann zu Carlos*  
Jo, war dicht… manchmal hat der Wind n bisschen gerüttelt, aber ging echt gut klar… ich glaub, ihr hättet auch alle überlebt….  
*greift sich dann doch mal ne Scheibe Brot und hört, wie Kiki sagt: “Oh, könnt ihr Brot auf die Liste schreiben wenn ihr morgen einkaufen fahrt?”*  
*nickt und schaut zu Jonas, der auch nickt: “Ist notiert.”*  
*essen dann alle zusammen Frühstück und am Ende bieten er und David sich an abzuräumen, weil sie nicht mit gedeckt haben*  
*hört, wie Kiki begeistert in die Hände klatscht: “Sehr gut und dann treffen wir uns alle wieder drinnen und haben einen schönen gemütlichen Regentag in der Hütte”*  
*hört ein paar lachen und Hanna fragen: “Lass mich raten, du hast Programm?”*  
*steht einfach schon mal auf und fängt an, die Teller zusammen zu räumen, während Kiki antwortet: “Nicht wirklich, aber uns fällt schon was ein…”*  
*glaubt ihr das zwar nicht so ganz, aber entzieht sich, indem er die Teller in die Küche bringt*

David:  
*fragt in die Runde*  
Wer fährt denn einkaufen? Braucht ihr noch wen, der mitkommt?  
*sieht, wie Jonas den Kopf schüttelt*  
Passt schon… Abdi, Amira, Sam, Hanna und ich wollten fahren. Sollte reichen. Wir nehmen dann den Bulli. Aber checkt mal später alle die Liste, Leute. Wenn euch noch was einfällt, was wir brauchen, bitte drauf setzen!”*  
*nickt und greift sich auch eine Scheibe Brot, die Butter und den Käse*  
*räumt nach dem Frühstück mit Matteo zusammen den Tisch ab und erledigt den Abwasch*  
*geht dann mit ihm ins Wohnzimmer, wo sich die meisten versammelt haben und quatschen oder mit ihren Handys spielen*  
*setzt sich in Ermangelung von Sitzplätzen auf den Boden und lehnt sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Couch*  
*hört dann Abdi irgendwann: “Ey, wir hätten doch die Playsi mitnehmen sollen - wär doch heute voll der gute Tag zum Zocken…” und Amira: “Ist ja nett. Und was sollten wir bitte in der Zeit machen?!” und Carlos: “Gibt doch auch Mädchenspiele…”* und Mia: “Was bitte sind denn Mädchenspiele?!” und Carlos: “Keine Ahnung… Sing Star oder Sims oder so…”*  
*sieht Mia nicken: “Mädchen können also keine Jungsspiele spielen!?” und hört Carlos stöhnen: “Moar, Mia…”*  
*sieht dann Kiki mit ner Kanne Kaffee rein kommen: “Leute, wenn wir das nächste mal mit elf Leuten hierher fahren, müssen wir dringend eine zweite Kaffeemaschine mitnehmen!”*  
*streckt Kiki seine leere Tasse entgegen und ist ein bisschen verwundert, dass sie ihm tatsächlich was einschenkt*  
Danke…  
*sieht, wie sie sich dann zwischen Carlos und Abdi auf die Couch quetscht und das Gesicht verzieht: “Boar, könnt ihr vielleicht die Handys wegpacken? Das ist total unkommunikativ!”*

Matteo:  
*räumt noch eben die letzten Teller zurück in den Schrank, während David sich schon zu den anderen gesellt*  
*geht dann auch rüber und lässt den Blick über die Runde schweifen auf der Suche nach einem Sitzplatz*  
*denkt kurz drüber nach, ob er den anderen jetzt mal zeigen soll, dass er auch nicht in der Nähe von David sitzen kann*  
*findet den Gedanken aber sofort blöd und geht rüber zu ihm*  
*grinst, als er ihm schon automatisch Platz macht und setzt sich dann zwischen seine Beine*  
*grinst leicht bei Kikis Ansage und sieht wie tatsächlich alle die Handys wegpacken*  
*hört Jonas fragen: “Und jetzt? Erzählst du uns einen Schwank aus deiner Jugend, Kiki?”*  
*hört wie Kiki antwortet. “Ich bin nie geschwankt!”*  
*lacht zusammen mit den anderen*  
Is klar….  
*greift sich die Tasse von David, nimmt einen Schuck und drückt sie ihm dann wieder in die Hand*  
*hört dann Kiki: “Wir könnten Flaschendrehen spielen!”*  
*stöhnt mit den anderen zusammen auf*  
*hört wieder Kiki: “oder Tat oder Wahrheit!”*  
*schüttelt nur den Kopf und hört dann überraschenderweise Hanna Kiki zustimmen: “Wieso denn nicht? Kann doch ganz lustig sein… und man kriegt vielleicht echt nochmal Sachen raus, die man noch nicht weiß”*  
*hört dann auch Sam: “Ja, find ich eigentlich auch… und Alex und David sind doch quasi neu in der Gruppe, die kennen uns nich so gut und wir sie nicht…. find ich gut, lass mal machen!”*  
*seufzt leicht und sagt dann*  
Aber nur wenn man die Aussage auch verweigern darf…

David:  
*legt einen Arm locker um Matteos Bauch und greift nach seiner Hand, die da so rum liegt*  
*grinst beim Wortwechsel zwischen Jonas und Kiki und hört alle aufstöhnen, als Kiki vorschlägt, Flaschendrehen zu spielen*  
*grinst und zuckt mit den Schultern*  
*hört dann Sams Argument und nickt*  
Und ich hab das noch nie gespielt. Hab gehört, das geht gar nicht in meinem Alter. Also ich bin dafür!  
*hört dann Carlos: “Brudi, du hast noch nie Flaschendrehen gespielt!?”*  
*lacht und schüttelt den Kopf*  
Mit wem denn!?  
*sieht Carlos’ nachdenklichen Blick und sieht ihn schließlich nicken: “Ja, okay, lasst uns spielen!”*  
*hört Amira zu Matteos Aber: “Wir können ja sagen, dass jeder einen Joker hat, mit dem er die Aussage verweigern kann.”*  
*hört alle zustimmen und sieht, wie Sam schnell ihre Wasserflasche leert und sie in die Mitte legt: “Ich fang an!”*  
*beobachtet, wie sie die Flasche dreht und diese auf Amira stehen bleibt, die die Hände hinter dem Gesicht verbirgt und schließlich sagt: “Okay, ich nehm Wahrheit!”*  
*sieht, wie Sam grinst und kurz überlegt und dann fragt: “Von wem aus dieser Runde würdest du dich am ehesten küssen lassen?”*

Matteo:  
*grinst leicht, als Sam ausgerechnet Amira so ne Frage stellt*  
*sieht aber, wie Amira das gar nicht schlimm zu finden scheint und in der Runde umher guckt*  
*sieht dann wie ihr Blick auf ihm landet und grinst ihr zu*  
*sieht sie auch grinsen und sagen: “Matteo.”*  
*lacht leicht und schüttelt den Kopf*  
*hört wie Sam fragt: “Und wieso?”*  
*hört dann sofort Carlos: “Ey, nur eine Frage!”*  
*lacht und antwortet dann für Amira*  
Keine Gefahr!  
*sieht, wie sie grinst und nickt und beugt sich nach vorne, um seine Faust gegen die ausgestreckte von Amira zu docken*  
*hört dann Kiki: “Bei mir wär auch keine Gefahr!”*  
*lacht leicht*  
Nur keinen Neid, Kiki!  
*sieht dann, wie Amira die Flasche greift und sie auf Mia zeigt*  
*hört wie Mia sofort “Wahrheit” sagt*  
*hört Amira: “Okay…. hmmm… wenn du mit zwei Personen aus dieser Runde ein Floß bauen müsstest, wen würdest du wählen?”*

David:  
*schaut zunächst ein bisschen erstaunt, als Amira Matteo nennt und schlingt automatisch seinen Arm fester um ihn, lockert ihn dann aber wieder, als er ihre Begründung hört*  
*trinkt noch einen Schluck Kaffee und sieht dann, dass die Flasche auf Mia zeigt*  
*sieht, wie sie bei Amiras Frage ebenfalls ihren Blick durch die Runde schweifen lässt und dann antwortet: “Also da mein Freund ja schon zugegeben hat, handwerklich ne Niete zu sein, würde ich Hanna und David wählen. Die können beide gut planen, logisch denken und gut mit anfassen.”*  
*grinst und sieht, wie Hanna erst mit Mia abklatscht und dann ihm die Hand zum abklatschen hinhält*  
*schlägt ein und macht dann ein Luft-High-Five Richtung Mia, da diese zu weit weg zum Abklatschen ist*  
*hört Carlos: “Und wenn du drei Personen hättest wählen dürfen?” und Mia, während sie die Flasche schon erneut dreht: “Ich durfte aber nur zwei wählen.”*  
*sieht, wie die Flasche auf Jonas stehen bleibt und wie dieser auch sofort eine Wahrheitsfrage verlangt*  
*sieht Mia kurz überlegen und hört sie dann fragen: “Wenn du die Macht hättest, eine Sache am System zu ändern, was wäre das dann?”*

Matteo:  
*lacht bei Carlos Nachfrage*  
Ich würd dich wählen, Carlito!  
*sieht, wie Carlos ihn glücklich anschaut und mit seinen Händen ein Herz für ihn formt*  
*grinst nur*  
*hört dann Mias Frage und grinst wieder*  
*denkt, dass das die perfekte Frage für Jonas ist*  
*hört ihn dann antworten: “Hmmmm, ich würd sagen mehr Mitspracherecht… egal, um welches Thema es geht, die da oben entscheiden und wir müssen dann sehen wie wir klar kommen.”*  
*sieht, wie Alex zuckt und Mia ihm leicht auf den Arm drückt und er daraufhin den Mund wieder zumacht*  
*grinst leicht und sieht, wie Jonas dann zur Flasche greift und dreht und die Flasche auf ihn zeigt*  
*hört dann Carlos: “Okay, ist das jetzt David oder Matteo?”*  
*sagt schnell*  
David.  
*hört die anderen lachen und Jonas sagen: “Naja, du sitzt vorne….”*  
*schüttelt den Kopf*  
Dann kommt David ja nie dran…  
*dreht sich dann halb zu David um*  
Du machst jetzt und ich mach dann das nächste Mal?  
*sieht ihn mit der Schulter zucken und dann sagen “Okay… dann Wahrheit”*  
*sieht wie Jonas nickt, überlegt und dann fragt: “Was nervt dich an Matteo am meisten?”*  
*schaut empört zu ihm*  
Verräter!

David:  
*grinst, als Matteo meint, er würde Carlos zum Floßbau wählen und geht gerade dazu über zu überlegen, wen er wählen würde, als Jonas auch schon auf Mias Frage antwortet und er ihm stattdessen lieber zuhört*  
*nickt langsam zu seiner Antwort, bekommt aber auch mit, dass Mia Alex zurückhält, als er dazu was sagen will*  
*sieht dann, dass die Flasche bei Matteo und ihm zum Stehen kommt, nachdem Jonas gedreht hat und antwortet auf Carlos Frage sofort*  
Matteo!  
*lacht, als dieser seinen Namen nennt und meint dann zur aufkommenden Diskussion*  
Wir sind einfach abwechselnd dran…  
*nickt dann zur Entscheidung, dass er zuerst dran ist und stöhnt, als er Jonas Frage hört*  
*beschwert sich*  
Moar, das ist gemein… nichts!  
*hört die Runde lachen und Jonas sagen: “Das kann nicht sein! Irgendwas muss dich nerven!”*  
*fährt mit der Hand durch Matteos Haare und überlegt*  
*schüttelt den Kopf, weil ihm tatsächlich nicht wirklich was einfällt*  
*sieht in die amüsierten Gesichter der anderen und denkt sich, dass er sich irgendwas aus den Fingern saugen muss*  
*seufzt irgendwann und sagt*  
Vielleicht, dass er sich selbst oft zurücknimmt, wenn’s um mich geht… wobei das ja eigentlich auch was Gutes ist… naja… aber doch, wenn ich was nennen müsste, dann das…  
*sieht, wie ein paar Mädels bei seiner Antwort lächeln und hört, wie Jonas sagt: “Ey komm, so perfekt ist er auch wieder nicht!” und Carlos meint: “Er hat schon auch viele Macken…”*  
*schüttelt nur den Kopf und findet es gerade irgendwie nervig, dass die Jungs ständig auf Matteo rumhacken*  
Macken stören mich nicht. Ich hab auch ein paar...  
*beugt sich vor, um die Flasche zu drehen und muss leicht grinsen, als diese wieder auf Matteo und ihn zeigt*  
Du bist dran… Wahrheit oder Pflicht?  
*weiß eigentlich schon, dass Matteo “Wahrheit” wählt und bekommt dies auch direkt bestätigt*  
*überlegt kurz und fragt dann*  
Was glaubst du, schätzen deine Freunde an dir am meisten?  
*hofft, dass das nicht zu persönlich ist, aber möchte schon irgendwie, dass seine Freunde mal hervorgehoben bekommen, was für ein toller Mensch Matteo eigentlich ist*

Matteo:  
*lacht, als David sagt, dass ihn nichts nervt*  
So is brav…  
*schließt ganz kurz die Augen, als David ihm durch die Haare fährt, öffnet sie aber direkt wieder*  
*verzieht dann das Gesicht minimal bei Davids Antwort und drückt seine Hand ein bisschen fester*  
*findet auch nicht, dass er so perfekt ist, aber hat trotzdem ein wohliges Gefühl im Bauch, dass David das so sieht*  
*muss dann etwas lachen, als die Flasche wieder auf sie zeigt und nimmt sofort Wahrheit, weil er sich nicht bewegen will*  
*denkt, dass David ihn schon glimpflich davonkommen lässt*  
*hört dann seine Frage und merkt, dass er sich geirrt hat*  
Oh… uhm… keine Ahnung? Wär das nich eher ne Frage für die?  
*zuckt mit einer Schulter*  
Ich würd sagen… dass ich sie bei allen Sportarten gewinnen lasse?  
*sieht, wie Jonas den Kopf schüttelt: “Alter, Luigi, das glaubst du doch nicht wirklich, oder? Also wenn ich mal übernehmen darf: Ich schätze an Matteo am meisten sein großes Herz, er checkt immer sofort, wenn es einem nicht gut geht und dann isser da.”*  
*wird leicht verlegen und schüttelt etwas den Kopf*  
*hört dann auch Carlos: “Ich find seinen Humor super, man kann mit ihm den größten Scheiß labern, aber wenn’s drauf ankommt, gehts auch ernst.”*  
*schüttelt wieder den Kopf und zuckt nur leicht mit einer Schulter*

David:  
*wiegt den Kopf hin und her, als Matteo fragt, ob das nicht eher ne Frage für die anderen wäre*  
Eigentlich schon… ist nur leider gegen die Regeln…  
*schaut dabei, die Jungs mit leicht hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an*  
*merkt schnell, dass Matteo die Frage unangenehm ist und bereut schon fast, dass er sie gestellt hat, denkt sich aber dann, dass die anderen das schon irgendwie auch mal mitbekommen sollten, wie sehr er sich immer zurücknimmt*  
*lacht leise und knufft ihn leicht, als er die Sportarten erwähnt und murmelt*  
Nicht dein Ernst…  
*ist dann froh, als Jonas und später auch Carlos einspringen und sagen, was sie an Matteo schätzen*  
*hört nun auch Abdi: “Ja, mann, das find ich auch! Wer beim Tischtennis gewinnt, ist doch nicht wichtig - das macht dich doch nicht aus, eher die ganzen anderen Sachen!”*  
*spürt, wie Matteo verlegen wird und die Komplimente nicht so wirklich annehmen kann, drückt leicht seine Hand und gibt ihm einen Kuss auf die Schläfe*  
*sagt dann in Richtung der Jungs*  
Doch nicht ganz so nervig, oder?  
*grinst leicht und stupst dann Matteo an*  
Du bist dran…

Matteo:  
*hört auch Abdi und greift schon mal nach der Flasche*  
*hat das Gefühl, die Jungs fühlen sich verpflichtet was zu sagen und will das ganz und gar nicht*  
*ist ziemlich überrascht bei Davids Frage die fast ein bisschen provokant wirkt*  
*hört dann auch Hanna: “Whoa, Jungs, vorsicht, manchmal kann David auch beißen”*  
*lehnt sich schnell nach vorne, um die Flasche zu drehen*  
*sieht wie sie bei Carlos landet und er sofort “Tat!” sagt*  
*überlegt kurz und grinst dann*  
Hmmm, mach unsre Wäsche!  
*hört alle lachen und Carlos den Kopf schütteln: “Ne, Brudi so geht das Spiel nicht!”*  
*lacht leicht*  
Okay, okay… uhm… stelle pantomimisch dein peinlichstes ERlebnis dar…  
*sieht wie Carlos aufspringt und sofort loslegt und lehnt sich wieder etwas mehr gegen David*

David:  
*grinst minimal bei Hannas Worten und zieht die Augenbrauen hoch, konzentriert sich dann aber auf die Flasche, die letztendlich auf Carlos zeigt*  
*lacht laut, als Matteo vorschlägt, ihre Wäsche zu machen und nickt begeistert*  
*fragt sich dann kurz, warum das nicht zählt, aber denkt sich, dass es schon okay sein wird, wenn keiner widerspricht*  
*schlingt seine Arme um Matteo, als dieser sich wieder zurück lehnt und beobachtet Carlos bei dem, was er da pantomimisch veranstaltet*  
*sieht, wie er sich an den Po fasst und so tut, als würde er rennen*  
*hört Sam: “Hat dir mal n Hund in den Po gebissen!?” und Abdi: “Alter, neee, der hat Durchfall!”*  
*sieht Carlos nicken und jetzt so tun, als würde er an einer geschlossenen Tür rütteln*  
*lacht und hört dann Hanna: “Oh nein! Und du hast es nicht mehr geschafft!?”*  
*sieht, wie Carlos das Gesicht verzieht, nickt und schließlich sagt: “Ich war 8 und in der Schule! Megapeinlich!”*  
*hat fast schon ein bisschen Mitleid, muss aber trotzdem grinsen*  
*sieht, wie Carlos nun die Flasche dreht und diese bei Alex zum Stehen kommt*  
*hört diesen leise stöhnend und sich für Pflicht entscheiden*  
*denkt sich, dass das irgendwie passt und dass Alex wahrscheinlich lieber die peinlichsten Sachen machen würde, anstatt der Runde etwas von sich preis zu geben*  
*hört dann, wie Carlos ohne zu zögern sagt: “Mach den Ententanz und summ dazu!”*

Matteo:  
*schaut Carlos irgendwie gar nicht richtig zu*  
*versucht sich noch mehr in Davids Arme zu kuscheln und sich so abzuschirmen*  
*denkt daran, dass er nichts sagen konnte, was seine Freunde an ihm schätzen und auch dass David gesagt hat, dass er sich so zurücknimmt*  
*weiß noch nicht so richtig, was er von beiden Angelegenheiten halten soll*  
*sieht dann, wie Carlos Flasche auf Alex zeigt und wünscht sich für einen kurzen Moment, dass die beiden sich anlegen, einfach nur als Ablenkung*  
*sieht dann aber, wie Alex mürrisch aufsteht und tatsächlich den Ententanz vortanzt, sehr zu Erheiterung aller anderen*  
*sieht, wie die Flasche sich dreht und auf Kiki zeigt und Kiki Wahrheit nimmt*  
*sieht, wie Alex überlegt und schließlich fragt: “Du hast noch einen Tag zu leben, was machst du?”*  
*ist nicht überrascht als Kiki von Wellness und Carlos und ihren Mädels spricht und sieht auch, dass Alex nicht überrascht ist*  
*sieht, wie Kiki die Flasche dreht und sie wieder auf ihn zeigt*  
Alter, das kann doch nich sein….  
*hört dann Carlos: “David is doch dran!”*  
Ja, trotzdem, das is das dritte mal, Abdi und Sam und Hanna waren noch gar nicht…  
*hört dann Kiki: “Ich hab eh was für euch beide, wenns okay ist. Stellt uns eure erste Unterhaltung nach.”*  
*schüttelt sofort den Kopf, weil er natürlich an die Wimper Unterhaltung denkt und schaut zu David*  
Das machen wir nicht!

David:  
*muss ziemlich grinsen, als Alex tatsächlich den Ententanz aufführt und klatscht, als er fertig ist*  
*hört dann Kiki zu, die als nächstes dran ist, ist aber nicht sonderlich überrascht von dem, was er hört*  
*stöhnt dann, als die Flasche erneut auf Matteo und ihn zeigt und verbirgt kurz sein Gesicht an Matteos Schulter, als Carlos darauf hinweist, dass er und nicht Matteo dran ist*  
*schaut dann aber wieder auf, als Kiki meint, dass sie was für sie beide hat*  
*grinst bei ihrer Aufgabe leicht und ist ein bisschen verwundert, dass Matteo sofort den Kopf schüttelt*  
*knufft ihm leicht in die Seite und sagt*  
Ach komm, so schlimm war das nicht…  
*hat dann den Gedanken, dass Matteo vielleicht an die Wimper und an abhauen denkt und beugt sich zu ihm runter, um ihm zu sagen, was er stattdessen im Kopf hat*  
*murmelt leise*  
Ich würd da nicht reingehen…

Matteo:  
*sieht, wie Jonas etwas feixt, als er das nicht machen will*  
*denkt, dass er gut reden hat*  
*will grad widersprechen als David sagt, dass es so schlimm nicht war*  
*hört dann aber seine Worte und grinst*  
Stimmt ja, danke…  
*hört dann Kiki: “Also wie siehts aus?”*  
*nickt*  
Klar… können wir machen….  
*dreht sich etwas, so dass er David angucken kann*  
*hört wie Kiki murmelt: “Oh, ich bin so aufgeregt, endlich.”*  
*schüttelt amüsiert den Kopf und sagt dann zu David*  
Ich würd da nicht reingehen….  
*sieht wie David grinst und “Wieso?” fragt*  
*grinst weil er weiß dass er höchstwahrscheinlich gleich Ärger von Kiki bekommen wird*  
Die machen da grad so n Vertrauenskreis…. mit Händchenhalten und so… es sei denn du hast Bock auf sowas…  
*hört die Jungs grölen und Abdi: “Du Player” rufen*

David:  
*muss lachen, als Kiki sagt, dass sie aufgeregt ist, wird dann aber wieder ernst, als Matteo sich zu ihm umwendet und anfängt*  
*grinst kurz als die Jungs grölen, schaut dann aber wieder zu Matteo und macht weiter*  
*zögert kurz und sagt dann*  
Nö  
*hört Matteo: “Dacht ich mir… Bock einen zu kiffen?”*  
*bleibt ernst, auch wenn er sich innerlich ziemlich amüsiert, wie stumpf ihre erste Unterhaltung war*  
*antwortet*  
Ja klar…  
*denkt sich dann, dass das reicht und zieht Matteo wieder an sich*  
*lacht*  
Okay, das reicht!  
*sieht in die Runde und in amüsierte Gesichter*  
*hört dann Sam fragen: “Ey, war das vor dem Abistreichtreffen!?”*  
*nickt und sieht, wie Kiki nun nicht mehr grinst: “Ey, Matteo, du hast ihn abgehalten zum Treffen zu kommen?! Wir hätten dringend noch Leute gebraucht!”*

Matteo:  
*grinst leicht, als er an diese erste Unterhaltung denkt*  
*hört dann wie auch Abdi sagt: “Ey, David, der große Redner warste nich, wa?”*  
*hört dann auch Jonas, der lachend sagt: “Ich fass es nicht, dass kiffen dein Anmachspruch war”*  
*zuckt nur mit den Schultern*  
Naja, hat doch geklappt, oder?  
*hört dann Sam und weiß dass es gleich Ärger von Kiki gibt*  
*zuckt entschuldigend mit den Schultern*  
Sorry, aber… ihr habt n /Vertrauenskreis/ gemacht… ich musste ihn schützen!  
*sieht wie Kiki den Kopf schüttelt: “Nee, Matteo, das find ich jetzt echt nicht lustig. Ist ja schon schlimm genug, dass du abgehauen bist, aber dass du dann auch noch Leute abhältst…”*  
*legt den Kopf leicht schief*  
Ey, hat doch alles geklappt, oder nicht? Abistreich war super!

David:  
*grinst bei Abdis Worten und zuckt mit den Schultern*  
Musste erstmal abchecken, was Matteo so für’n Typ ist…  
*hört alle lachen und fährt Matteo kurz durch die Haare und drückt ihm einen Kuss auf die Schläfe*  
*lacht dann, als Matteo den Vertrauenskreis so betont und nickt stark*  
Und da bin ich dir echt dankbar für!  
*hört dann, dass Kiki das nicht lustig findet und sagt dann zu Matteos Worten*  
Find ich auch. Und letztendlich habt ihr mich ja doch noch dazu gekriegt, die Bilder zu bearbeiten. Also alles gut!  
*hört dann Amira: “Ja und dann? Wie ging das Gespräch weiter? Ihr habt euch einen gekifft und über was habt ihr geredet!?”*  
*lacht und schüttelt den Kopf*  
Das ist privat!  
*hört nun auch Sam: “Ey, kommt schon, Leute! Wir brauchen ein bisschen Fluff!”*  
*schüttelt nochmal den Kopf*  
Da gab’s keinen Fluff… wir waren beide… megacool und so…  
*lacht und drückt Matteo an sich*  
*will auf keinen Fall die Wimperngeschichte erzählen*

Matteo:  
*verdreht leicht die Augen bei Davids Worten*  
Ja ja…  
*nickt dann*  
Ja eben, er hat doch voll viel gemacht für den Abistreich…  
*schüttelt gleichzeitig mit David den Kopf, als Amira fragt wie es dann weiterging*  
Jap, das wollt ihr gar nicht hören.  
*hört dann auch Sam und schüttelt wieder den Kopf*  
*lacht leicht*  
Ja genau, megacool und so….  
*hört alle lachen und wie Carlos sagt: “Gib’s zu, du hast dich zum Horst gemacht”*  
*grinst und zuckt mit einer Schulter*  
Vielleicht ein bisschen…  
*hört dann Kiki: “Na gut, dann dreht mal wieder”*  
*greift die Flasche und reicht sie an David weiter*  
Du darfst.

David:  
*grinst bei Carlos Vermutung und murmelt*  
Nicht nur er…  
*beugt sich dann nach vorne um die Flasche zu drehen und sieht wie sie auf Abdi zum Stehen kommt*  
*spielen eigentlich den ganzen Vormittag “Wahrheit oder Pflicht” und haben Spaß dabei*  
*mittags verläuft sich die Gesellschaft ein bisschen, da einige anfangen zu kochen, andere sich ein bisschen zurückziehen und wieder andere duschen gehen*  
*springt selbst auch unter die Dusche und wäscht danach mit Matteo zusammen ihre Shirts, da der Wetterbericht voraus sagt, dass gegen Nachmittag die Sonne wieder rauskommen soll, was sie dann auch tut*  
*nach dem Mittagessen schauen sie aber erstmal alle zusammen einen Film, nachdem Mia sich verplappert hat, dass Alex seinen Laptop samt DVDs mit in den Urlaub genommen hat und als dann nachmittags tatsächlich die Sonne rauskommt, hängen sie zunächst die Shirts auf und beschließen dann, nochmal in den See zu springen*  
*treffen sich dann zum Abendessen wieder an der Hütte, wobei er vorher den Binder ausgezogen hat, da die acht Stunden rum waren*  
*fühlt sich nach wie vor ziemlich unwohl, auch wenn es ihm ein wenig leichter dadurch fiel, dass Matteo ebenfalls einen Hoody trug und dass es durch den Regen und das Gewitter nicht mehr sooo heiß war, so dass es sogar ein wenig logisch war, dass er nicht im T-Shirt am Abendbrottisch saß*  
*zuppelt dennoch, gerade zu Beginn des Abends immer wieder an seinem Hoody und ist ziemlich angespannt und ein bisschen zittrig*  
*entspannt sich aber im Laufe des Abends ein bisschen, wenn auch nicht vollkommen und resümiert später im Zelt mit Matteo, dass es schon ein wenig besser gelaufen ist als vor zwei Tagen*


	19. Jubelschreie und Freudentränen

**Montag, 11:07 Uhr:**

**Whatsapp Laura/Matteo:**

Laura:  
Hey, alles klar bei euch? Kannst du mich gleich mal bitte anrufen, wenn mein Bruder mal gerade nicht in deiner Nähe ist? Lieben Gruß, Laura

Matteo:  
*sitzt mit David auf der Terrasse vor der Hütte, da die anderen vor ner halben Stunde einkaufen gefahren sind*  
*Alex und Mia machen gerade die Küche vom Frühstück sauber und Kiki und Carlos sind schwimmen gegangen*  
*schaut rüber zu David und sieht wie er die Augen geschlossen hat*  
*fragt sich, ob er schläft, als sein Handy vibriert*  
*greift es sich vom Tisch und ist etwas überrascht, als er die Nachricht von Laura liest*  
*steht auf und sieht, wie David die Augen aufmacht*  
Hey… ich… geh mal eben zum Zelt, bin gleich wieder da.  
*sieht, wie David nur nickt und die Augen wieder zumacht*  
*geht dann von der Hütte weg Richtung Zelt und ruft Laura an, sobald er weiß, dass er nicht mehr zu sehen ist*  
*ist nicht erstaunt als sie nach dem ersten Klingeln dran geht*  
Hey… was gibt’s ? Alles okay?

Laura:  
*sitzt am Küchentisch und trinkt Kaffee, als ihr Handy klingelt*  
*ist ein bisschen erstaunt, dass Matteo sich so schnell loseisen konnte und nimmt sofort ab*  
*lächelt, als sie seine Stimme hört*  
Hey, schön dich zu hören. Ja, soweit alles gut hier in Berlin. Und bei euch? Wie geht’s euch?  
*dreht den Brief an David vor dem Tisch hin und her und platzt eigentlich schon fast, weil sie Matteo unbedingt davon erzählen will, will aber trotzdem erst wissen, wie es ihnen geht*

Matteo:  
*ist beim Zelt angekommen und setzt sich davor ins Gras*  
Ebenfalls… alles gut bei uns, uns geht’s gut… uhm… aber deswegen musste ich nicht von David weg, damit du mich das fragst, oder?

Laura:  
*nickt zufrieden, als sie hört, dass alles gut ist*  
*lacht dann bei seiner Vermutung und schüttelt den Kopf*  
Nee, deswegen musstest du nicht weg…  
*holt einmal tief Luft und sagt dann lächelnd*  
Hier ist ein Brief für David gekommen. Von der Klinik. Ich geh davon aus, dass da vielleicht der OP Termin drin steht. Wenn es tatsächlich so ist, werdet ihr ja vielleicht heute abend feiern wollen… und ich dachte, dass du vielleicht Sekt oder Bier oder so organisieren willst, bevor ich David verkünde, dass er Post bekommen hat… oder findest du die Idee blöd?

Matteo:  
*hört, wie sie tief Luft holt*  
*hört dann, was sie sagt, aber braucht einen Moment, bis er es tatsächlich begreift*  
Der OP Termin?  
*merkt, wie er einen Kloß im Hals bekommt und steht auf, um hin und her gehen zu können*  
Das ist ja… wow…. jetzt schon? Wir dachten, das dauert noch Monate… krass… das ist…  
*schluckt*  
*beantwortet dann mal ihre Frage*  
Und ja klar… wir haben grad Leute beim einkaufen… ich schreib denen… isses okay, wenn ich dir texte, wenn sie wieder da sind und dann rufst du David an?

Laura:  
*lächelt, als sie merkt, dass Matteo ähnlich durch den Wind ist, wie sie sich gefühlt hat, als sie den Brief aus dem Briefkasten geholt hat*  
Ja, ich dachte auch, er kommt später. Aber kann ja auch sein, dass sie den OP Termin erst auf Dezember oder Januar gesetzt haben, keine Ahnung. Der Umschlag ist jedenfalls ziemlich dick, also geh ich davon aus, dass da diese ganzen Formulare mit drin sind, die er wieder zurückschicken soll…  
*lächelt dann wieder, als er ihre Idee gut findet und nickt*  
Okay, so machen wir das.  
*wäre so gerne wirklich live dabei, wenn David es erfährt, aber kann sich auch gut vorstellen, dass er es sofort wissen möchte und nicht erst, wenn er aus Heidesee zurück ist*  
*sagt leise und immer noch lächelnd*  
Ich freu mich so für ihn! Wenn ihr wieder hier seid, müssen wir auf jeden Fall nochmal zu dritt feiern!

Matteo:  
*schluckt nochmal und räuspert sich*  
So oder so ist es der Termin und dann ist es fest und sicher und… ja…  
*nickt zu sich selbst*  
So machen wir das… und klar feiern wir zu dritt. Dann machen wir Lasagne für ihn!  
*ist immer hin und her gegangen und bleibt jetzt wieder vor dem Zelt stehen*  
Okay, ich schreib dir dann…. bis denn!  
*wartet, bis Laura sich auch verabschiedet hat und legt dann auf*  
*macht sofort den Chat zu Jonas auf*

**Whatsapp Jonas/Matteo:**

Matteo:  
Hey Brudi, seid ihr noch im Laden? Könnt ihr bitte ne Flasche Sekt mitbringen? Irgendwas leckeres, keine Ahnung, frag Hanna, ich kenn mich da nicht so aus…

Jonas:  
Klar, machen wir. Warum denn?

Matteo:  
Kann ich noch nicht sagen und sags auch nicht, wenn ihr ankommt, okay?

Jonas:  
Alles klar.

*wartet ungeduldig auf Antwort und überlegt kurz, Hanna auch noch anzuschreiben, als die Antwort kommt*  
*steckt das Handy in die Hosentasche und will grad wieder zurück gehen, als ihm einfällt, dass er ja einen Grund braucht, warum er am Zelt war*  
*krabbelt einmal rein und greift sich wahllos das erste was ihm in die Hände kommt, was seine Badelatschen sind*  
*zuckt mit den Schultern und wechselt dann sein Schuhwerk*  
*krabbelt wieder raus und macht das Zelt zu und geht zurück zur Hütte*

David:  
*hat den Vormittag vergammelt und mit Matteo vor der Hütte gesessen*  
*hat dann irgendwann, als der Einkaufstrupp zurück kam, geholfen, die Einkäufe auszuladen, in die Hütte zu tragen und wegzuräumen*  
*sitzt jetzt mit Hanna, Mia, Alex und Matteo vor der Hütte und bekommt von Hanna erzählt, wie blöd die Kassierer im Laden auf Grund der Mengen geguckt haben, als sie einkaufen waren, als auf einmal sein Handy in der Hosentasche vibriert und einen Anruf ankündigt*  
*zieht es raus und sieht, dass es Laura ist*  
*ist erst ein bisschen erstaunt, dass sie um diese Zeit anruft, bis ihm einfällt, dass sie ja diese Woche Urlaub hat*  
*murmelt kurz entschuldigend zu den anderen*  
Meine Schwester, sorry…  
*nimmt dann den Anruf entgegen*  
Hey, na?

Laura:  
*versucht nicht zu aufgeregt zu klingen als er ran geht*  
Hey, kleiner Bruder, alles gut bei euch? Kannst du gerade gut reden oder ist es gerade schlecht?

David:  
*nickt bei Lauras Frage*  
Jap, alles gut bei uns…  
*wundert sich dann kurz, dass sie so explizit nachfragt, ob er gut reden kann und schaut in die Runde*  
Ähm… warte...  
*steht dann auf und entfernt sich ein paar Schritte Richtung Feuerstelle*  
*meint dann irgendwann im Laufen*  
So… jetzt… was ist los?

Laura:  
*wartet, während er sich entfernt*  
*dreh derweil den Brief in den Händen*  
Uhmmm, ich hab hier Post für dich… von der Helios Klinik… ich wollte fragen, ob ich den für dich aufmachen soll?

David:  
*hat gerade die Feuerstelle erreicht, als Laura ihm sagt, dass Post für ihn da ist*  
*hört dann von wem und spürt, wie sein Herz einen Zahn zulegt*  
*atmet einmal tief durch, als ihm bewusst wird, dass das schon der Termin für die Mastektomie sein könnte und merkt, wie ihm leicht schwindelig wird*  
*setzt sich auf einen der Baumstämme an der Feuerstelle und atmet nochmal tief durch*  
*räuspert sich dann und meint wage*  
Ähmmm… ja? Ich glaub schon… ja! Mach auf!  
*atmet nun einmal hörbar aus und schließt die Augen*  
*fühlt sich irgendwie gerade ein bisschen unwirklich*  
*ermahnt sich, seine Hoffnungen nicht zu hoch zu setzen - könnte schließlich auch nur irgendeine Werbung oder eine andere Information sein*

Laura:  
*hört, wie er tief durchatmet und wünscht sich mal wieder, dass sie gerade bei ihm wäre, um ihn in den Arm zu nehmen*  
*wartet, bis er sich sicher ist, dass er es wirklich will*  
*macht dann den Brief auf und zieht einige Blätter raus*  
*konzentriert sich aber nur auf das Anschreiben*  
Sehr geehrter Herr Schreibner… bla bla… 13. September, David! 13. September dieses Jahr! Du musst noch n Haufen Formulare ausfüllen und zu nem Vorgespräch, aber 13. September!  
*hält dann inne und wartet für einen kurzen Moment*  
Bist du noch da? Alles gut?

David:  
*hört das Rascheln, als Laura den Brief aufmacht und krallt sich mit den Fingernägeln im Baumstamm fest*  
*spürt, wie sein Herz anfängt, schneller zu klopfen, als Laura anfängt vorzulesen*  
*hört ihr zwar zu, aber versteht im ersten Moment gar nicht wirklich, was sie da liest und auch als sie den 13. September dreimal wiederholt, braucht er einen Moment, um wirklich zu realisieren, dass ein Datum feststeht*  
*spürt genau in dem Moment einen dicken Kloß im Hals und wird durchflutet von Erleichterung, Aufregung, Angst, aber vor allem von Glück*  
*begreift nur langsam, dass der Tag, auf den er seit Jahren wartet, nun feststeht, dass er schon in zwei Monaten ist, dass er danach nie wieder Binder brauchen wird, dass er sich nicht mehr für seinen Oberkörper schämen muss und kommt das alles trotzdem total surreal vor*  
*merkt erst, dass er zittert, als er erneut Lauras Stimme hört und nickt auf ihre Fragen hin*  
*räuspert sich dann, aber spürt, dass der Kloß nur noch dicker wird*  
*sagt mit krächzender Stimme*  
Ja… ich… 13. September…  
*lacht dann leise und merkt, dass ihm dabei doch die Tränen in die Augen schießen*  
*wischt sie weg und atmet durch*  
Das ist schon in zwei Monaten… natürlich ist alles gut!

Laura:  
*hört ihm zu und merkt, wie ihr selbst die Tränen in die Augen schießen*  
Ja… in zwei Monaten….  
*schluckt schwer*  
David… ich freu mich so sehr für dich… ich wär jetzt so gern da, um dich zu drücken…. feier das ein bisschen, ja?  
*zögert kurz*  
Setz dich mit Matteo ab, wenn die ganze Truppe dir zu viel ist… aber das ist… genieß das einfach, okay?

David:  
*spürt, dass da wieder ein paar Tränen kommen, als Laura sagt, dass sie sich für ihn freut, wischt sie weg und nickt bei ihren Vorschlägen*  
*sagt mit zittriger und belegter Stimme*  
Ja, mach ich…  
*lacht dann leise*  
Du kannst mich drücken, wenn ich wieder zu Hause bin… danke, dass du angerufen hast.  
*hört sie sagen, dass sie das sicher macht und verabschiedet sich dann von ihr*  
*starrt einen Moment auf das Handy und hat jetzt, wo das Gespräch mit Laura beendet ist, kurz den Eindruck, als hätte er sich das alles nur eingebildet - das konnte nicht wahr sein, dass er so schnell Bescheid bekam und dass er keine sechs, sondern nur zwei Monate auf einen Termin warten musste*  
*als hätte Laura das geahnt, erhält er genau in dem Moment ein Foto von dem Brief per Whatsapp*  
*vergrößert es mit zittrigen Fingern und liest den Brief selbst nochmal - und nochmal*  
*denkt sich immer nur “endlich!”, aber kann diesen Begriff noch gar nicht wirklich fassen*  
*schließt dann die Augen und lacht leise*  
*merkt aber, dass beim Lachen auch wieder Tränen kommen*  
*kann sein Herz irgendwie kaum beruhigen, atmet ein paarmal tief durch und wischt sich die Tränen weg*  
*schaut dann zur Hütte, steckt das Handy in die Hosentasche und steht auf*  
*will das jetzt mit Matteo teilen, damit er ihn immer wieder daran erinnern kann, dass es tatsächlich wahr ist, wenn er es selbst nicht glaubt*  
*spürt, dass seine Beine zittern, als er sich auf den Weg zur Hütte macht*

Matteo:  
*ist nervös, seitdem David mit dem Telefon weggegangen ist*  
*hatte gehofft, dass er in Sichtweite bleibt, aber denkt sich auch, dass es vielleicht ganz gut ist, wenn er erstmal ungesehen ist*  
*hört den anderen nicht zu und hat keine Ahnung, über was sie sich unterhalten*  
*schaut auf die Uhr und fragt sich, ob er vielleicht mal nach David sehen sollte*  
*sieht ihn dann aber um die Ecke kommen und springt so ruckartig auf, dass sich Alex neben ihm etwas erschreckt*  
*ist das aber gerade egal*  
*geht so schnell er kann auf David zu*  
*versucht in seinem Gesicht zu sehen wie die Stimmung ist, ob es tatsächlich der Termin war und wenn ja, wie es ihm damit geht*  
*ist sich aber nicht wirklich sicher*  
*öffnet einfach seine Arme ein bisschen, als er bei ihm ankommt, als Angebot*

David:  
*sieht, dass Matteo ihm entgegenkommt, als er um die Ecke biegt und wundert sich noch nichtmal sonderlich darüber, dass er die Arme für eine Umarmung öffnet*  
*beschleunigt einfach nur seine Schritte, während ihm das Herz bis zum Hals klopft und schlingt seine Arme um Matteo, als er ihn erreicht*  
*vergräbt sein Gesicht in Matteos Schulter und will ihm eigentlich sofort von den Neuigkeiten berichten, als zu den ganzen Gefühlen, die er gerade schon durchlebt hat, neue dazu kommen, wie zum Beispiel, dass Matteo da ist, dass er diesen Weg mit ihm gehen wird und bis hierhin mit ihm gegangen ist, dass er nicht alleine ist und dass es nach der OP ein Stück weit einfacher und normaler für sie werden wird*  
*spürt all das zusammen mit der Erleichterung und dem Glück und kriegt keinen Ton raus*  
*merkt stattdessen, wie der Kloß im Hals anschwillt und wie ein Schluchzer aus ihm raus kommt und ihm jetzt doch wieder Tränen in die Augen schießen*  
*drückt Matteo fest an sich in der Hoffnung, dass seine Hände aufhören zu zittern und sich sein Herz irgendwie beruhigt*  
*sagt irgendwann kaum hörbar und mit brüchiger Stimme gegen seine Schulter*  
Ich hab nen OP-Termin…  
*findet, dass es sich so unglaublich unwirklich anhört, als er es jetzt zum ersten mal selbst ausspricht und muss gleichzeitig lachen und schluchzen*  
*versucht, sich irgendwie zu beruhigen und tief durchzuatmen*

Matteo:  
*schlingt sofort beide Arme fest um ihn, als David ihn umarmt*  
*hält ihn einfach nur fest*  
*spürt dann, dass er zittert und erschrickt sich ein bisschen, als er ein Schluchzen hört*  
*fährt mit der Hand seinen Rücken auf und ab*  
*hört dann die Worte und drückt ihn automatisch etwas fester an sich*  
*schluckt schwer, als er merkt, dass er selber auch ganz gerührt ist und sagt leise*  
Herzlichen Glückwunsch...  
*kommt das aber irgendwie blöd vor und nicht annähernd ausreichend für das, was er gerade empfindet*  
*löst sich minimal von ihm, nur so, dass er ihn angucken kann und David sehen kann, wie sehr er sich für ihn freut*  
*legt eine Hand an sein Gesicht und wischt mit dem Daumen ne Träne weg*  
Dann feiern wir jetzt, okay? Ganz wie du willst, mit allen, oder nur wir beide, wir können abhauen… ich hab ne Flasche Sekt besorgen lassen… was immer du willst, ja?

David:  
*hört Matteos Glückwünsche irgendwie wie durch einen Rausch und atmet noch einmal tief durch, als er spürt, dass Matteo sich ein bisschen von ihm löst*  
*muss lächeln, als er sieht, dass Matteo sich freut und schluckt, damit dieser Kloß im Hals endlich verschwindet*  
*spürt, wie Matteo ihm die Tränen wegwischt und fährt sich selbst nochmal mit der Hand durchs Gesicht, damit sie verschwinden*  
*nickt dann, als Matteo meint, dass sie feiern und ist so aufgeregt, dass er sich noch nicht mal wundert, warum Matteo ne Flasche Sekt hat besorgen lassen*  
*kann gerade nicht wirklich denken oder Entscheidungen treffen und nickt deswegen sowohl zum Feiern mit allen, als auch zum alleine feiern und abhauen*  
*lacht leise, als er das feststellt und atmet nochmal tief durch*  
*räuspert sich und meint dann mit immer noch zittriger Stimme*  
Ich kann gerade nicht wirklich denken… aber feiern klingt gut.  
*hört in dem Moment Hanna besorgt von der Veranda aus rufen:” Hey, ist alles okay bei euch? David?”*  
*wischt sich nochmal über die Augen und schaut dann über Matteos Schulter zur Veranda*  
*nickt in Hannas Richtung und sagt*  
Ja, alles gut!  
*schaut dann wieder Matteo an, lächelt und wiederholt nochmal*  
Ich hab nen OP-Termin! Am 13. September!  
*schüttelt immer noch ungläubig den Kopf und küsst ihn dann kurz*  
*sagt leise*  
Ich glaub das nicht! Du musst mir immer wieder bestätigen, dass es echt so ist, okay?

Matteo:  
*lacht leicht, als David einfach mal zu allem nickt*  
Feiern klingt sehr gut!  
*hört dann auch Hanna hinter sich rufen, aber dreht sich nicht um, weil er David nicht loslassen will*  
*strahlt ihn an als er ihm den Termin sagt*  
Wow, so schnell? Wahnsinn, das ist in zwei Monaten!  
*küsst ihn zurück*  
*nickt dann sofort*  
Na klar, ich erinner dich gern und ständig daran. 13. September!  
*küsst ihn nochmal und dann nochmal*  
*schaut ihn dann wieder an*  
*legt den Kopf leicht schief und lächelt*  
Kannst du jetzt wieder denken und entscheiden, ob du es den Pappnasen sagen willst, oder nicht?

David:  
*nickt, als Matteo nochmal wegen des 13.Septembers nachfragt und sagt ein wenig atemlos*  
In zwei Monaten!  
*erwidert Matteos Küsse und schlingt dabei die Arme wieder um ihn*  
*schaut ihn dann ebenfalls an und lacht leise, als er die Pappnasen erwähnt*  
*schaut kurz zur Hütte rüber, denkt sich aber dann, dass sie es sowieso demnächst erfahren werden und sich sonst wahrscheinlich den ganzen Tag fragen, warum Matteo und er schon wieder verschwinden*  
*greift nach Matteos Händen und entscheidet dann*  
Wir sagen’s den Pappnasen… und heute abend feiern wir nochmal zu zweit, okay?  
*fährt sich dann nochmal mit einer Hand durch’s Gesicht und durch die Haare und hofft, dass man nicht sieht, dass er geweint hat*  
*umfasst Matteos Hand fester und wendet sich dann der Hütte zu, wo inzwischen neben Hanna, Mia und Alex auch Jonas, Carlos und Abdi Platz genommen haben*  
*spürt beim Laufen, dass er immer noch leicht zittrig ist und hat immer noch dieses ungläubige Gefühl in Kopf und Bauch*  
*erreicht die Veranda und spürt fragende Blicke auf sich*  
*greift als erstes nach seiner halbvollen Kaffeetasse und trinkt einen Schluck kalten Kaffee*  
*braucht das jetzt irgendwie*  
*hört dann Carlos: “Brudi, irgendwas ist doch. Du siehst voll durchen Wind aus…”*  
*schaut erst in die Runde, dann aber doch zu Boden, weil es irgendwie komisch ist, es jetzt vor so viel laut auszusprechen*  
*atmet noch einmal tief durch und sagt dann, ohne Matteos Hand losgelassen zu haben: “Ich hab nen OP-Termin für meine Mastek…”*

Matteo:  
*hält seine Hand sehr fest und nickt dann*  
Heute abend feiern wir nochmal zu zweit.  
*fährt ihm mit der freien Hand auch durch die Haare und sagt lächelnd*  
Du siehst gut aus…  
*geht dann mit ihm zur Hütte*  
*muss fast lachen, als David erstmal n Schluck Kaffee trinkt, während alle ihn mehr oder weniger fragend anschauen*  
*hört dann Carlos und schaut zu David*  
*fragt sich, ob er es wirklich sagt, als er es auch schon raushaut*  
*hört dann eine Sekunde nichts und dann wie alle in Gejubel ausbrechen*  
*grinst sehr breit*  
*sieht dann auch wie Jonas, Carlos und Abdi aufspringen und David in eine Gruppenumarmung ziehen*  
*muss dann wohl oder übel seine Hand loslassen*  
*hört Carlos am lautesten: “Geilomat! Endlich, Brudi! Das ist ja super!”*  
*sieht, wie Hanna ihm zulächelt, wahrscheinlich weil er ein bisschen abseits steht*  
*macht das aber gar nichts, im Gegenteil, findet, dass David alle Jubelschreie und Umarmungen verdient hat*

David:  
*schaut vorsichtig auf, als die anderen zunächst gar nichts sagen, hört dann aber schon Gejubel und muss leise lachen, als er sich im nächsten Moment auch schon in einer Gruppenumarmung wiederfindet*  
*spürt, wie Abdi auf und ab hüpft und hört, wie Jonas sagt: “Ich freu mich für dich, echt hammergeil!” und ihm dabei auf die Schulter klopft*  
*hört dann irgendwann Mia: “Hallo?!? Hier wollen noch mehr Leute gratulieren!” und spürt, wie die Jungs ihn langsam loslassen*  
*wird dann zunächst von Hanna umarmt, die ihm gratuliert und dann von Mia, die ihm erst gegen die Schulter haut, ihn dann aber doch umarmt und meint: “Ich wusste zwar nicht, dass das geplant war, aber ich freu mich trotzdem sehr für dich!”*  
*lächelt leicht und murmelt*  
Danke!  
*sieht sich dann Alex gegenüber und grinst leicht, als er ihm die Hand entgegen streckt und meint: “Glückwunsch!”*  
*greift nach der Hand, wird dann aber auch von Alex in eine Umarmung gezogen*  
*hat gar keine Zeit, sich darüber zu wundern, da hat Alex ihn auch schon wieder losgelassen*  
*sieht sich nach Matteo um, der durch die anderen ein wenig ins Abseits geraten ist und zieht ihn gleich wieder an sich*  
*braucht ihn jetzt irgendwie nah bei sich*  
*hört dann Abdi: “Und woher weißt du das jetzt auf einmal? Haben die aus der Klinik angerufen oder was?”*  
*schüttelt den Kopf und erzählt von dem Brief, den Laura ihm vorgelesen hat*  
*hört dann Mia: “Und wann ist der Termin?”*  
*grinst leicht, weil er es selbst noch nicht wirklich fassen kann*  
Am 13. September!  
*hört nochmal alle jubeln, weil der Termin so zeitnah ist und zieht Matteo schmunzelnd zu ihren Stühlen*  
*ist immer noch oder schon wieder ein bisschen zittrig und aufgeregt und greift wieder nach seiner Kaffeetasse*  
*hört dann Jonas: “Jo, ich würd sagen, das wird jetzt erstmal fett gefeiert, oder!?”*

Matteo:  
*beobachtet lächelnd die ganzen Gratulationen*  
*tritt dann aber sofort wieder an Davids Seite, als der ihn zieht*  
*legt seinen Arm locker um seine Hüfte*  
*setzt sich dann mit ihm wieder hin*  
*nickt sofort zu Jonas Worten*  
Auf jeden Fall… habt ihr den Sekt in den Kühlschrank gestellt?  
*sieht, wie Hanna aufspringt: “Ja, haben wir, ich mach das schon… ich hol den und Gläser…”*  
*hört dann wieder Carlos: “Krass, Mann, Brudi, 13. September is schon voll bald… vielleicht können wir dann sogar noch schwimmen gehen danach*  
*schüttelt leicht den Kopf*  
Nee, nee, danach ist erstmal 4-6 Wochen ausruhen angesagt…  
*sieht Carlos grinsen: “Bist du dann Wachhund?”*  
*nickt und sagt nur knapp*  
Jap.

David:  
*realisiert irgendwie jetzt erst, dass Matteo vorhin schon Sekt erwähnt hat und es jetzt wieder tut und wundert sich ein bisschen darüber*  
*will ihn gerade fragen, als Carlos seine Gedanken unterbricht*  
*nickt dann zu Matteos Worten und lacht leise, als Matteo dann auch noch bestätigt, der Wachhund zu sein*  
*fügt noch hinzu*  
Also 4 bis 6 Wochen werden empfohlen. Da darf ich dann nichts schweres heben und mich nicht zu sehr anstrengen und sowas eben.  
*hört dann Mia: “Und wie lange musst du im Krankenhaus bleiben?”*  
*zuckt mit den Schultern*  
Also wenn alles glatt geht fünf bis sieben Tage…  
*sieht sie nicken: “Und danach erstmal Bettruhe? Wenn du dich bei uns erholst, kann ich mir jetzt schon bildlich vorstellen, dass du nicht nur Matteo als Pfleger um dich haben wirst, sondern dass dir auch Hans und Linn nicht von der Seite rücken…”*  
*lacht leise und zuckt mit den Schultern*  
Dann muss ich mir noch stark überlegen, was mir lieber ist: Meine Schwester und Matteo oder Linn und Hans und Matteo…  
*sieht dann Hanna mit dem Sekt wieder nach draußen kommen, gefolgt von Amira, Sam und Kiki, die die Gläser tragen*  
*hört wie Kiki sich beschwert: “Hanna wollte uns nicht sagen, was gefeiert wird!”*

Matteo:  
*hört der Unterhaltung zu*  
*lacht, als David sagt, dass er sich dann noch überlegen muss, wo er bleibt*  
Als ob Hans dich nicht auch besuchen kommen würde...  
*sieht dann auch, wie Hanna wiederkommt und die restlichen Mädels mit raus kommen*  
*schaut bei Kikis Frage zu David, der ihm nur einmal kurz zunickt*  
David hat seinen OP Termin bekommen, für die Mastek….  
*sieht wie Kiki strahlt: “Ja, super, herzlichen Glückwunsch!”*  
*hört dann Sam: “Für seine was?”*  
Für seine Brust-OP...  
*hört dann auch Amira: “Ja, hervorragend. Von mir auch Glückwunsch.”*  
*sieht, wie sich alle hinsetzen und Hanna die Gläser an alle verteilt*  
*hebt sein Glas mit allen anderen*  
Na dann… auf David!  
*hört, wie alle freudig mit einstimmen: “Auf David!”*

David:  
*lacht, als Matteo meint, dass Hans ihn auch besuchen kommen würde*  
Stimmt… also ist es im Grunde genommen egal…  
*bedankt sich bei Kiki und Amira, als diese ihm gratulieren und nimmt dann eins der Gläser entgegen*  
*wird ein bisschen verlegen, als alle auf ihn anstoßen und murmelt nur ein leises “danke”*  
*trinkt dann einen Schluck und ist dann ganz froh, dass unter den Freunden auch Gespräche beginnen, die sich zwar alle ein Stück weit um seine Mastek drehen, aber dass er erstmal nicht mehr so vor allen im Rampenlicht steht*  
*nutzt die Gelegenheit, sich nun doch Matteo zuzuwenden und leise zu fragen*  
Sekt?  
*lächelt minimal*  
Hast du was geahnt oder hat meine Schwester dir geschrieben?

Matteo:  
*ist ganz froh, als die anderen sich auch untereinander unterhalten und nicht alle Aufmerksamkeit auf David liegt*  
*schaut ihn an, als er sich zu ihm dreht*  
*grinst dann leicht*  
Jaaa, ich kann hellsehen, wusstest du das noch nicht?  
*schüttelt dann den Kopf*  
Nee, sie hatte mir geschrieben, als die anderen beim einkaufen waren, dass ich sie mal anrufen soll, wenn du nicht in der Nähe bist. Als ich zum Zelt bin vorhin, weißt du? Sie hat nur gesagt, dass da ein Brief von der Klinik ist und dass sie glaubt, es könnte der Termin sein, also hab ich Jonas geschrieben….  
*legt den Kopf leicht schief*  
Ist doch okay, oder?

David:  
*schenkt Matteo den Sekretariatsblick, als er meint, dass er hellsehen kann*  
*hört ihm dann zu, als er erzählt und grinst leicht, weil er es irgendwie knuffig findet, dass Laura und Matteo schon vorher geplant haben, dass sie wahrscheinlich feiern wollen würden*  
*nickt bei Matteos Frage*  
Ja, ist okay…  
*beugt sich vor und gibt ihm einen sanften Kuss auf den Mund*  
*murmelt*  
Danke…  
*hört dann Abdi durch das Gemurmel der anderen: “Hey, Brudis, wir haben hier gerade ne kleine Diskussion… wie sieht’s aus? Dürft ihr dann auch sechs Wochen keinen Sex haben?”*  
*schaut immer noch Matteo an und nicht Abdi, zieht die Augenbrauen leicht hoch und grinst*  
*murmelt leise zu Matteo*  
Deine Frage!

Matteo:  
*grinst leicht, als er den Sekretariatslick bekommt*  
*ist ein bisschen erleichtert als er sagt, dass es okay ist*  
Dann ist ja gut…  
*küsst ihn lächelnd zurück*  
Gern geschehen….  
*schaut dann aber zu Abdi, als dieser sie unterbricht*  
*zieht leicht die Augenbrauen hoch*  
*schaut wieder zu David und schüttelt den Kopf, als er sagt, dass es seine Frage ist*  
*murmelt*  
Nicht dein Ernst...  
*wendet sich dann wieder Abdi zu*  
Er darf sich nicht anstrengen, also ja… 6 Wochen keine körperliche Anstrengungen…  
*hört wie Jonas leicht schmunzelt und sagt: “Hey, Luigi, wenn ich mich so nach 2-3 Wochen nicht mehr bei dir melde, nicht persönlich nehmen…”*  
*ist etwas verwirrter und noch verwirrter, als Carlos lacht und nickt*  
Hä? Wieso das denn?  
*hört, wie Carlos noch mehr lacht: “Oh, Junge, du hattest noch nie Sex Entzug was? Ab Woche 2 wirst du wissen, was wir meinen.”

David:  
*grinst nur weiter, als Matteo die Frage von Abdi auch nicht beantworten will und klopft ihm ermutigend auf die Schulter*  
*greift dann nach seinem Sektglas und trinkt noch einen Schluck*  
*verfolgt leicht amüsiert das Gespräch zwischen den Jungs und fragt sich, wann wohl bei ihm selbst der Frust einsetzen wird, dass sie keinen Sex haben dürfen oder ob er tatsächlich so lange Schmerzen haben wird, dass er gar keine Lust auf Sex hat*  
*schüttelt dann den Kopf und sagt recht zuversichtlich*  
Wir schaffen das schon…  
*hört dann Mia: “Ihr führt euch echt auf wie notgeile Teenager. Ich denk mal, den beiden ist bewusst, wofür sie auf Sex verzichten und dass es das ja wohl wert ist, dass David sich danach wohler in seinem Körper fühlt!”*  
*wirft ihr einen dankbaren Blick zu und nickt*  
*hört dann Sam lachen: “Ey, Jungs, ihr seid doch sonst so solidarisch mit den beiden… wie wär’s, wenn ihr auch einfach mal versucht, sechs Wochen ohne Sex auszukommen?!”*  
*sieht, wie Jonas und Carlos sich geschockt anschauen, dann lachen und den Kopf schütteln*  
*hört Carlos: “Niemals!” und Hanna: “Na, wenn ihr Jungs nicht solidarisch seid, vielleicht sind wir es ja dann diesmal. Was meinst du, Kiki?”*  
*sieht auch Kiki lachen und mit den Schultern zucken: “Wär ne Idee…”*  
*lacht und schüttelt den Kopf*  
Das würden wir nie von euch verlangen!

Matteo:  
*schaut Carlos nur etwas vorwurfsvoll an*  
*findet dass Davids Gesundheit ja wohl eindeutig vorgeht*  
Klar, schaffen wir das!  
*hört dann Mia und nickt doll*  
Ganz genau… Hauptsache ist, David erholt sich schnell wieder.  
*muss grinsen bei Sams Vorschlag und noch ein bisschen mehr bei Carlos Reaktion*  
*hört dann aber Hanna und Kiki, die tatsächlich Ernst machen wollen*  
Tut das nicht, bitte… das würden sie uns nie verzeihen….  
*hört Hanna lachen: “Okay, okay…” und wie Kiki hinzufügt: “Könnte auch anstrengend werden, 4 Jungs auf Sexentzug.”*  
*lacht nur und schüttelt den Kopf*  
Geht ja nicht immer nur um Sex, ne?  
*sieht wie Mia ihm zu grinst und nickt*

David:  
*lächelt, als Matteo bestätigt, dass sie das schon schaffen und lacht, als Kiki meint, dass es mit vier Jungs auf Sexentzug auch irgendwie anstrengend werden könnte*  
*mag den Gedanken aber irgendwie, dass die anderen Anteil nehmen und Kiki nicht nur Carlos anstrengend finden könnte, sondern sie alle*  
*nickt zu Matteos Worten und denkt sich, dass es hier jetzt gerade um was viel Wichtigeres als Sex geht*  
*hat in dem Moment irgendwie wieder dieses total unwirkliche Gefühl und kann kurz wieder nicht glauben, dass er tatsächlich einen Termin hat, dass sie hier sitzen und darüber sprechen, wie es danach sein wird - und dass “danach” jetzt ein fester Zeitpunkt ist und nicht irgendwas in nicht fassbarer Ferne*  
*spürt kurz wieder einen Kloß im Hals und greift nach Matteos Hand*  
*hört dann Hanna: “Wo findet der Eingriff denn statt? Können wir dich danach besuchen kommt?”*  
*räuspert sich kurz, damit der Kloß verschwindet und nickt dann*  
Im Helios Klinikum in Zehlendorf und ja, könnt ihr… wenn ich mich irgendwann dann wieder bewegen kann…  
*grinst leicht*

Matteo:  
*grinst leicht, als Carlos ihm ein Danke zuflüstert, als Kiki den angedrohten Sexentzug doch zurück nimmt*  
*spürt dann Davids Hand in seiner und drückt sie leicht*  
*schaut zu ihm rüber und lächelt leicht*  
*will sich grad rüber beugen, um im zuzuflüstern, dass es tatsächlich wahr ist, als Hanna aber schon ihre Frage stellt*  
*hört dann Kiki nachfragen: “Und vorher willst du keinen sehen? Wir kommen dich auch besuchen, wenn du dich nicht bewegen kannst.”*  
*sieht nur, wie David leicht den Kopf schüttelt*  
Vielleicht wartet ihr einfach n paar Tage ab und wir gucken, wie so die Stimmung ist, ja?  
*sieht Kiki nicken: “Okay. Aber du bist schon da, oder wie?”*  
*schaut sie an als hätte sie gerade gefragt, ob der Himmel blau ist und hört Hanna lachen: “Den will ich sehen, der es schafft, Matteo vom Krankenhaus fern zu halten.”

David:  
*schüttelt den Kopf bei Kikis Frage*  
*weiß, dass es ihm wahrscheinlich schon schwer genug fallen wird, in Lauras und Matteos Gegenwart schwach und auf Hilfe angewiesen zu sein und möchte eigentlich nicht, dass andere ihn so sehen*  
*grinst leicht bei Kikis Nachfrage und noch mehr bei Hannas Worten*  
*drückt kurz Matteos Hand und murmelt*  
Das ist was anderes… ich glaub, uns geht’s beiden einfach besser, wenn er da ist…  
*hört dann Mia seufzen: “Och Mensch, ich würd dich ja auch gerne besuchen kommen… wird aber wahrscheinlich ein bisschen schwer von Madrid aus…” und Alex an sie gewandt: “Wir starten einfach einen Videochat, wenn ich David besuchen gehe - dann kannst du trotzdem live dabei sein…”*  
*lächelt und findet es irgendwie ein bisschen knuffig, dass sie sich alle darüber jetzt schon Gedanken machen*  
*lacht aber leise*  
Ich glaub nicht, dass du so viel verpassen wirst, Mia…  
*hört dann Abdi: “Ey, wie issen das eigentlich? Ab wann darfst du denn die Verbände und so abnehmen? Und zeigst du uns das Ergebnis oder kriegen wir das erst nächsten Sommer beim Schwimmen zu sehen?”*  
*stößt kurz die Luft aus und zuckt mit den Schultern*  
Keine Ahnung… ich glaub, den Verband muss ich nicht sooo lange tragen - danach kommen aber Pflaster drüber, die dann länger drauf bleiben… und bis alles komplett verheilt ist, dauert es schon ein paar Monate…  
*sieht, wie Abdi große Augen macht: “Monate?!?!”*  
*lacht und nickt*  
*hört Abdi wieder fragen: “Krass mann, warum denn sooo lange?!”*  
*schaut mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen in die Runde*  
Wollt ihr jetzt echt Details zur OP?  
*sieht einige nicken, einige mit den Schultern zucken und andere den Kopf schütteln*  
*hört dann Jonas: “Ich hab mich da mal n bisschen eingelesen. Es gibt ja auch unterschiedliche OP-Methoden für die Mastektomie. Große und kleine Schnitte und dann auch da wieder Unterschiede. Ich würd sagen, wen’s interessiert, der googelt einfach mal ein bisschen…”*

Matteo:  
*lächelt, als alle planen, wie sie David besuchen wollen und dass Alex sogar einen Videochat für Mia plant*  
*findet es mal wieder echt bemerkenswert, wie schnell sich David in die Herzen ihrer Freunde geschlichen hat*  
*hört dann Abdis Frage und schaut sofort einmal besorgt zu David, der aber problemlos antwortet*  
*hört dann das Wort “Monate” und wird auf einmal unruhig*  
*wusste das zwar, aber wird auf einmal klar, dass es jetzt real wird, dass David echt diese OP bekommt und, dass echt viel schief gehen kann, oder der Heilungsprozess mega lange dauern kann, oder dass sich die Narben entzünden können oder oder oder….*  
*hört Davids Frage und hofft einfach inständig, dass sie es nicht wollen*  
*kann jetzt grad nicht hören, was alles gemacht werden muss*  
*presst die Lippen aufeinander bei Jonas Antwort und starrt auf den Tisch*  
*hofft, dass es damit gegessen ist*  
*hört dann aber Abdi: “Und was kann da alles schief gehen?”*  
*spürt wie es in seinen Ohren rauscht und er das grad echt nicht kann*  
*sagt ziemlich gepresst und knapp*  
Genug!  
*sieht wie Jonas Kopf zu ihm schnellt und er sofort einspringt: “Wer ist denn heute eigentlich fürs Mittagessen zuständig? Also ich könnt was ertragen…”*

David:  
*hat zu Jonas Antwort genickt und war eigentlich ganz froh, dass er nicht ins Detail gehen muss*  
*hört dann Abdis Frage und schüttelt leicht den Kopf, weil er da jetzt eigentlich nicht drüber nachdenken will und weil die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass was schief gehen kann, so gering ist*  
*hört dann Matteos Antwort und seinen gepressten Tonfall und schaut besorgt zu ihm rüber*  
*weiß, dass er sich darüber viele Gedanken macht und dass es ihm Angst macht und dass er ihn beschützen will, aber es in dem Fall nicht kann*  
*hört noch, wie Jonas ablenkt und Abdi und Carlos stöhnen, weil sie zusammen mit Amira und Kiki mit dem Mittagessen dran sind und bekommt im Hintergrund mit, wie teilweise Stühle gerückt und teilweise andere Gespräche aufgenommen werden*  
*dreht sich auf seinem Stuhl zu Matteo um und legt die Hand an seine Wange*  
*sieht ihn besorgt an und sagt leise, aber eindringlich*  
Es wird aber nichts schief gehen, hörst du?

Matteo:  
*bekommt mit, wie Leute aufstehen und anfangen, in die Küche zu gehen*  
*bekommt nicht mit, wie Alex zu ihnen rüber schaut*  
*starrt immer noch auf die Tischplatte, bis David sich zu ihm dreht*  
*schaut ihn dann an*  
*will nicht, dass er sich wegen ihm Sorgen macht, nur weil er mal wieder in Panikmodus verfallen ist*  
*lächelt minimal*  
Weiß ich doch…  
*sieht dann seinen Blick und schluckt leicht, weil er weiß, dass er ihm nicht wirklich was vormachen kann*  
Ich mach mir halt Sorgen… man weiß ja nie… oder?

David:  
*schüttelt leicht den Kopf, als Matteo meint, dass er das weiß, weil er selbst weiß, dass es das nicht wirklich besser macht und Matteo seine Sorgen nicht nehmen kann*  
*ärgert sich ein bisschen, dass er das so lapidar gesagt hat und fragt sich, was er stattdessen hätte sagen können und ob es Matteo vielleicht helfen würde, wirklich explizit über die Risiken zu sprechen*  
*denkt sich, dass hier inmitten der anderen aber irgendwie der falsche Ort dafür ist und dass sie das aber vielleicht irgendwann anders tatsächlich mal machen könnten*  
*nickt, als er meint, dass er sich Sorgen macht und sagt leise*  
Und das ist auch okay. Du darfst dir ruhig Sorgen machen…  
*nickt dann wieder, als er meint, dass man nie weiß und überlegt, was er sagen kann*  
*atmet einmal tief durch und sagt dann*  
Okay, selbst wenn irgendwas schief geht - und wir klammern jetzt mal den schlimmsten Fall aus - ich komm wieder auf die Beine, hörst du?!  
*lächelt leicht*  
Dann bleib ich eben ein bisschen länger im Krankenhaus oder der Heilungsprozess dauert länger oder so… aber das ist okay. Mich haut so schnell nichts wirklich um. Und du bist bei mir, das weiß ich und das gibt mir Kraft.  
*beugt sich vor und küsst ihn sanft*  
*sieht ihn dann wieder an und sagt leise*  
Wir schaffen das zusammen, okay? Ich bin für dich da, wenn du Angst hast und du bist für mich da, wenn ich Schmerzen hab, okay?

Matteo:  
*nickt leicht als er sagt, dass er sich ruhig Sorgen machen kann*  
*denkt sich, dass er das eh nicht abstellen kann*  
*hört ihm dann zu und presst die Lippen aufeinander, als er anspricht was ist, wenn was schief geht*  
*nickt langsam, als ihm klar wird, dass das stimmt*  
*will aber trotzdem nicht, dass es David schlecht geht und hasst es, dass es außerhalb seiner Macht ist*  
*küsst ihn leicht zurück und legt seine Hand an seine Wange*  
*sagt dann leise*  
Okay…  
*schaut ihn an*  
Ich will, dass du es mir sagst, okay? Wenn was ist… wenn du Schmerzen hast… nicht den starken Mann markieren für mich, ok? Und wenn ich was machen kann, egal was, dann will ich, dass du mir das auch sagst, ja?

David:  
*lächelt, als Matteo zustimmt und fühlt mal wieder ganz viel Liebe für diesen Menschen vor sich und dieses unglaubliche Gefühl, dass sie tatsächlich zusammen sind und Matteo zu ihm gehört*  
*hört ihm dann zu und greift nach der Hand an seiner Wange*  
*weiß, dass es ihm selbst schwer fällt, um Hilfe zu bitten und Schwäche zu zeigen, denkt sich aber, dass zumindest Schwäche zeigen in Matteos Gegenwart schon viel leichter geworden ist*  
*lächelt wieder leicht und nickt*  
Okay… ich versuch’s! Wirklich. Du weißt, dass mir das schwer fällt, aber ich verspreche, dass ich es versuche, okay?  
*zieht ihn dann in eine feste Umarmung und gibt dabei ein Wohlfühlgrummeln von sich*  
*murmelt*  
In 3 Monaten haben wir alles hinter uns…

Matteo:  
*lächelt leicht bei seiner Antwort und nickt*  
Ich weiß… und du weißt, dass ich trotzdem ständig fragen werde… dann musst du mir sagen, dass ich die Klappe halten soll…  
*schlingt dann seine Arme um ihn und vergräbt sein Gesicht an seinem Hals*  
*murmelt zurück*  
Oder in 4…  
*grinst leicht gegen seinen Hals und gibt ihm einen Kuss*

David:  
*schüttelt den Kopf bei Matteos Worten, nickt dann aber und lacht leise*  
Mal sehen…  
*nickt auch zu den 4 Monaten und fügt hinzu*  
Egal… bis spätestens Weihnachten ist alles wieder gut!  
*lässt ihn dann langsam wieder los und greift nach seinem Sektglas*  
*streckt es Matteo entgegen*  
Auf die Zeit nach der OP?  
*grinst leicht*  
*hört dann ein Handy klingeln und schaut sich um*  
*sieht, dass Mia nach ihrem Handy greift, grinst und es ihnen entgegen streckt, als sie bemerkt, dass Matteo und er zu ihr rüber schauen*  
*erkennt Hans’ Gesicht auf dem Display und grinst ebenfalls*  
*hört dann Mia: “Er scheint uns wirklich zu vermissen - sogar ein Videoanruf…”*  
*sieht, wie sie abnimmt und hört sie sagen: “Hey, Hans!”*  
*hört gleich darauf Hans’ Stimme: “Ihr vermisst mich gar nicht! Ihr seid alles treulose Tomaten! Linn ist bei ihren Eltern und ihr drei treibt euch an irgendwelchen Seen rum und keiner von euch denkt daran, dass ich auch noch da bin und einsam hier in der leeren Wohnung sitze - Oh - du hast Farbe gekriegt, Mia-Schatz! Steht dir!”*

Matteo:  
*nickt wieder*  
Ja, bis Weihnachten ist alles gut!  
*lehnt sich dann auch wieder in seinem Stuhl zurück*  
*greift nach seinem Glas und stößt mit David an*  
Auf die Zeit nach der OP...  
*trinkt n Schluck und stellt das Glas wieder hin*  
Eigentlich mag ich gar keinen Sekt…  
*schaut dann zu Mia rüber, als Hans sie anruft*  
*muss lachen bei seiner Ansage und ruft*  
Hans, wir vermissen dich jeden Tag!  
*sieht, wie Mia ihr Handy dreht und winkt mit David zusammen in die Kamera*  
*sieht, wie Alex aufsteht und reingeht*  
*sieht, wie Mia das Handy wieder zurück dreht und mit Hans spricht: “Hans, du weißt doch, dass wir dich vermissen… immerzu… bald sind wir wieder da, alle Mann!”*

David:  
*lacht, als Matteo meint, dass er eigentlich gar keinen Sekt mag*  
Ich auch nicht… Für’s nächste mal suchen wir uns was anderes zum Anstoßen!  
*muss dann grinsen, als er Hans Stimme hört und merkt in dem Moment, dass er ihn auch ein bisschen vermisst*  
*freut sich zudem ziemlich darüber, dass Hans sie alle drei vermisst und das so selbstverständlich sagt, als würde David ganz normaler Mitbewohner sein*  
*winkt ebenfalls ins Handy, als Mia es zu ihnen rumdreht und hört, wie Hans’ sie unterbricht, als sie das Handy wieder zu sich dreht: “War das Alex? Alex-Schatz! Dich vermiss ich auch! Geh nicht weg!” und wie Mia sagt: “Zu spät!” und Hans wieder: “Ich hoffe, er ist jetzt nicht beleidigt oder so, dass ich ihn vorhin vergessen hab. Er ist immer so leise und ruhig, dass er kaum auffällt.”*  
*hört ihn dann seufzen: “Also, zurück zum Thema: Ihr vermisst mich alle sehr, das ist schön! Wann kommt ihr nochmal zurück?” und hört Mia antworten: “Sonntag! Nicht mehr lange, Schatz!”* und Hans wieder: “Hach, hoffentlich überleb ich das. Zum Glück kommt Linn wahrscheinlich schon Freitag zurück. Oh, wisst ihr was, ihr Süßen?! Ich koch uns Sonntag was Schönes! Und dann feiern wir unser Wiedersehen! Alex darf auch kommen. Und David wohnt ja sowieso halb hier… und vielleicht lad ich Michi noch dazu ein - der vermisst euch auch!”*  
*sieht, wie Mia die Augenbrauen hochzieht: “Michi ist wieder aktuell?”*  
*schaut Matteo fragend an*  
Wer ist Michi?

Matteo:  
*muss automatisch lachen, als er Hans und Mias Unterhaltung zuhört und merkt, dass er Hans tatsächlich auch vermisst*  
*lacht, als er Alex erwähnt und ruft rein*  
David und Alex sind jetzt beste Freunde!  
*schaut Mia überrascht an, als Hans Michi erwähnt*  
*dreht sich dann zu David, als er nachfragt*  
Michi und Hans hatten mal was oder waren zusammen, aber nich so richtig, so genau weiß ich das auch nicht, auf jeden Fall so vor nem halben Jahr oder so?  
*hört dann, wie Hans Mia erzählt: “Ja, ich hab Michi wiedergesehen… zufällig… oder Schicksal? Wer weiß das schon so genau! Stell dir vor, er stand beim Bäcker hinter mir in der Schlange und naja, du weißt ja wie das ist, Mia Schatz, dann ergab das eine Wort das andere und ich hab ja sturmfrei….”*  
*sieht, wie Mia lächelt: “Ich freu mich für dich, Hans. Das ist schön.”*

David:  
*knufft Matteo in die Seite, als er ruft, dass Alex und er jetzt beste Freunde sind*  
Sind wir nicht! Wir arbeiten lediglich an einer tieferen Bindung!  
*grinst sehr breit, weil er es eigentlich ziemlich blöd findet, sich sowas vorzunehmen*  
*hört dann Matteo zu, als er von Michi erzählt und nickt*  
*weiß gar nicht, ob er sich Hans so richtig in einer festen Beziehung vorstellen kann, aber ist ein bisschen gespannt, Michi kennen zu lernen*  
*hört dann Hans weiter zu, als er zu Mia sagt: “Freu dich mal nicht zu früh. Er spielt schon wieder Boomerang, aber ich grusel mich davor, dass ich mich davor nicht mehr so grusel wie früher… Gruselig alles… ich bin eigentlich zu jung, um mich festzulegen... aber mal abwarten… zurück zu euch: Was treibt ihr so den ganzen Tag? Was machen meine Schmetterlinge? Habt ihr schon… hui… trinkt ihr etwa Sekt!? Am hellichten Tag!? Ohne mich?”*  
*hört Mia lachen: “Ausnahmsweise. Wir haben was zu feiern… aber warte, ich geb dir mal deine Schmetterlinge - die können dir dann näheres erzählen…”*  
*sieht, wie Mia aufsteht und ihm ihr Handy in die Hand drückt*  
*nimmt es entgegen und lehnt sich dann mit dem Rücken gegen Matteos Brust, so dass sie beide gut im Bild sind*  
*grinst Hans entgegen*  
Hey…  
*sieht, wie Hans sie anstrahlt: “Hach, meine Schmetterlinge! Wie schön, euch zu sehen! Vermisst ihr euren Guru?!”*  
*lacht und nickt*  
Ja, sehr!  
*hört dann wieder Hans: “Ich hab auch nichts anderes erwartet! Aber jetzt spannt mich mal nicht länger auf die Folter! Was gibt’s zu feiern? Soll ich auch Sekt rausholen, um mit euch anzustoßen?!”*  
*sieht, wie er schon auf dem Weg zur Küche ist und hört, wie er den Kühlschrank öffnet*  
*lacht wieder leise und meint dann*  
Ähmm… keine Ahnung, ja, vielleicht…  
*holt dann einmal tief Luft und sagt*  
Ich hab den Termin für meine Mastek!

Matteo:  
*grinst, als er Hans zuhört*  
*kann sich das irgendwie auch nicht vorstellen, Hans in einer festen Beziehung, aber denkt, dass so ein ruhiger Typ wie Michi ihm bestimmt ganz gut tun würde*  
*grinst dann ins Handy, als David es in die Hand gedrückt bekommt*  
Hallo Guru!  
*grinst nur und schaut zu David, als er sagt, was es zu feiern gibt*  
*sieht dann, wie Hans richtig laut jubelt, also richtig laut: “Oh, wie toll! Hach, mein Schmetterlings-Freund, das sind ja wunderbare Neuigkeiten! Moment, Moment, ich mach den Sekt auf!*  
*sieht, wie sie zur Seite gelegt werden und jetzt die Küchendecke sehen, hört dann einen Knall, wie was eingeschenkt wird und sieht dann Hans wieder mit einem Sektglas in der Hand: “Prost, prost, meine Lieben, auf dich, David! Wann ist es denn soweit? Soll ich mir frei nehmen? Du kommst doch danach hierher oder? Ich weiß, ich weiß, deine Schwester will dich bestimmt bei sich haben, aber die kann einfach auch hierher kommen und dann sorgen wir alle dafür, dass es dir gut geht, okay?”

David:  
*zuckt leicht zusammen, als Hans so richtig laut jubelt und lacht, als er das Handy beiseite legt*  
*verrenkt sich kurz ein bisschen, um Matteo einen Kuss auf die Wange zu drücken, während sie warten*  
*sieht dann Hans mit dem Sektglas und nimmt dann doch wieder seins in die Hand, um Hans zu zuprosten*  
*trinkt dann einen Schluck, verschluckt sich aber fast auf Grund von Hans’ Redeschwall, der folgt*  
*grinst doll und wartet, bis er fertig ist*  
Ähm… der Termin ist am 13.9.  
*wird unterbrochen: “In zwei Monaten schon?! Woooahhh! Ich freu mich! So schnell!”*  
*nickt und redet schnell weiter, bevor Hans es tun kann*  
Und nein, du musst dir nicht extra frei nehmen. Matteo ist ja da…  
*fällt dann ein, dass Matteos FSJ ja da schon losgegangen ist und dass er gar nicht weiß, ob das tatsächlich klappen wird, dass Matteo dabei ist, verdrängt den Gedanken aber erstmal wieder und spricht weiter*  
Und es ist echt superlieb, dass ihr euch alle um mich kümmern wollt, aber ich hab noch nicht wirklich einen Plan für danach. Ich hab ja vorhin erst Bescheid bekommen. Ich kann’s auch noch gar nicht richtig glauben. Muss das erstmal selbst irgendwie verstehen, dass es jetzt wirklich soweit ist… und dann mach ich mir irgendwann Gedanken darum, wo ich die Zeit nach dem Krankenhaus verbringe, okay?  
*sieht Hans nicken: “Ja, klar - das muss erstmal bei dir ankommen… oh mann… alles sicher noch total unwirklich. Ich versteh das. Da wartet man ewig drauf und dann ist es soweit… Oh, sag mal, darf ich’s Linn erzählen? Die heult bestimmt vor Freude! Oder willst du das lieber selbst machen?”*  
*schüttelt den Kopf*  
Nee, mach ruhig, kein Problem…  
*ist immer dezent überfordert, wenn Linn emotional reagiert*

Matteo:  
*grinst immer breiter, als Hans sich so freut und direkt Pläne schmiedet und einfach toll ist*  
*freut sich mal wieder, dass es wirklich so ist, dass David jetzt ne ganze Mannschaft hinter sich hat, die sich für ihn freut und sich um ihn sorgt*  
*nickt dann*  
Ja, genau, Matteo ist ja da!  
*lächelt, als Hans fragt, ob er es Linn erzählen darf und David das bestätigt*  
Grüß Linn von uns, ja? Und sag ihr, wir freun uns auch, sie Sonntag wieder zusehen.  
*sieht Hans nicken: “Wird gemacht, sie ist Freitag wieder da, aber ich ruf sie gleich mal an… Machts gut, meine Schmetterlinge und feiert noch schön!”*  
*winkt in das Handy und sieht, wie David es dann beiseite legt, weil Mia inzwischen auch rein gegangen ist*  
*grinst zu David*  
Ach ja, der Hans...

David:  
*verabschiedet sich ebenfalls von Hans und legt Mias Handy auf dem Tisch ab*  
*grinst dann zu Matteo, nickt und wiederholt*  
Der Hans… da freut man sich doch direkt ein bisschen mehr darauf, wieder in die WG zu kommen…  
*wird dann ernster, schaut kurz auf den Tisch und dann wieder zu Matteo*  
*zögert und sagt dann*  
Am 13. September hat dein FSJ schon angefangen… ich glaub nicht, dass du dir da schon frei nehmen kannst. Ich guck mal… vielleicht frag ich auch Laura, ob sie mitkommt… oder ob sie zumindest da ist, wenn ich wach werde. Und du kommst dann einfach direkt nach Feierabend vorbei oder so…?  
*mag eigentlich den Gedanken nicht wirklich, da er sich jetzt so darauf eingestellt und gefreut hat, dass Matteo bei ihm sein wird, aber denkt sich, dass sie da jetzt wahrscheinlich einfach durch müssen*

Matteo:  
*grinst und nickt*  
Ja, irgendwie schon… wer hätte das gedacht?  
*schaut besorgt, als David ernster wird und hört ihm dann zu*  
*hatte da ehrlich gesagt gar nicht dran gedacht*  
*schüttelt aber trotzdem den Kopf*  
Auf gar keinen Fall… ich nehm mir auf jeden Fall frei… und wenn die mich nicht lassen, mach ich krank.  
*schüttelt den Kopf, als David den Mund aufmacht*  
Keine Widerrede. Außerdem, wenn das beim Lambda klappt, verstehen die das doch auf jeden Fall.

David:  
*lächelt leicht, als Matteo sofort den Kopf schüttelt*  
*denkt sich kurz, dass er das eigentlich nicht bringen kann und öffnet schon den Mund, um zu widersprechen, als Matteo auch schon weiter spricht*  
*lacht leise, als Matteo genau weiß, dass er widersprechen wollte, seufzt dann aber und nickt*  
Okay… wir warten einfach mal ab. Vielleicht haben sie ja auch Verständnis und geben dir den Tag frei. Aber wenn nicht… ich schaff das schon irgendwie allein, okay? Ich mein, mir ist es wichtig, dass du mitkommst, aber du und dein FSJ seid auch wichtig!  
*denkt sich, dass sie gerade irgendwie wieder beim alten Thema sind und sich wahrscheinlich wieder nicht einigen können werden und fügt darum schnell hinzu*  
Aber wir warten erstmal ab, was bei deinem Gespräch rum kommt und dann sehen wir weiter, okay?  
*hört dann Kiki aus der Küche brüllen: “Kann schon mal irgendwer den Tisch decken?”*

Matteo:  
*hört ihm zu und muss auch grinsen als er merkt, dass das irgendwie wieder die alte Diskussion ist*  
*nickt also*  
Okay, wir warten ab…  
*beugt sich vor und gibt ihm einen Kuss*  
*murmelt dann aber*  
Ich krieg schon frei…  
*hört dann Kiki und steht auf*  
Das war wohl unser Kommando  
*ruft lauter*  
Wir kommen!

David:  
*verbringt den restlichen Tag in Gesellschaft der anderen, wobei sie nachmittags noch alle zusammen schwimmen gehen und ein bisschen mit dem Floß fahren und toben*  
*fällt zwischenzeitlich immer mal wieder ein, dass der OP Termin feststeht und wird jedesmal von einem unglaublichen Glücksgefühl durchflutet*  
*ist abends ziemlich groggi und pellt sich irgendwann vor dem Abendessen, nachdem die acht Stunden rum sind, aus dem Binder*  
*muss dabei irgendwie ziemlich grinsen, als ihm bewusst wird, dass das in zwei Monaten alles vorbei ist - dass er sich dann nie wieder Gedanken darum machen muss, wie lange er den Binder trägt, weil er ihn dann einfach nicht mehr braucht*  
*hat das Gefühl, dass die Aussicht darauf ihn ein bisschen stärkt und fühlt sich ein bisschen weniger unwohl, als er schließlich mit seinem Hoody beim Abendessen erscheint*  
*den Abend verbringen alle Freunde zusammen am Lagerfeuer mit Marshmallows und Stockbrot und Jonas Gitarre*  
*hat ziemlichen Spaß, mit allen zusammen zu singen, was teilweise ziemlich schräg, aber auch teilweise ziemlich cool klingt*  
*liegt irgendwann abends als kleiner Löffel mit Matteo im Zelt, nachdem sie noch ein bisschen geredet und sich dann gute Nacht gewünscht haben und lässt den Tag nochmal Revue passieren*  
*ist irgendwann ziemlich überwältigt und überfordert von und mit seinen ganzen Gefühlen, mit der Erleichterung und diesem immer noch surrealen Gefühl, dass er tatsächlich in zwei Monaten den OP-Termin hat, mit Glück und Dankbarkeit und auch ein bisschen Angst und Aufregung, dass auf einmal dieser Kloß im Hals wieder auftaucht und ihm die Tränen in die Augen schießen*  
*umschließt Matteos Hand fester, die auf seinem Bauch liegt und zieht ihn ein bisschen näher an sich*  
*ist so froh und dankbar und glücklich, dass er durch das alles nicht alleine muss, dass Matteo da ist und dass er sowohl sein Glück, als auch seine Ängste mit ihm teilen kann*  
*atmet ein paar mal zittrig tief durch und versucht, irgendwie zur Ruhe zu kommen, um irgendwann schlafen zu können*


	20. 16.07.2019 (1) - Labels

**Dienstag, 12:13 Uhr:**

David:  
*war gerade duschen und hat seine Sachen zurück ins Zelt gebracht*  
*hat dabei gesehen, dass alle irgendwie mehr oder weniger chillen - Matteo, Mia, Amira und Abdi auf dem Steg, der Rest im Wasser*  
*beschließt, sich einen Kakao zu machen und sich dann ebenfalls zu ihnen zu gesellen*  
*geht also zurück zur Hütte und sieht dort Alex mit einem Buch auf einem Stuhl auf der Veranda sitzen - die Füße gemütlich auf einen anderen Stuhl gelegt*  
*lächelt ihm kurz zu und geht dann rein*  
*beschließt spontan, sich zu ihm zu setzen und macht gleich zwei Kakao fertig*  
*geht damit wieder nach draußen und stellt eine der beiden Tassen neben Alex auf den Tisch, ehe er sich mit der anderen Tasse in der Hand neben ihn setzt*  
Hey…  
*schmunzelt kurz Richtung Buch*  
Welches Buch ist nur so spannend, dass du es der Gesellschaft der anderen vorziehst?

Alex:  
*schaut kurz auf, als David an ihm vorbei geht und nickt ihm nur kurz zu*  
*schaut wieder auf, als er wieder raus kommt*  
*greift sich sein Lesezeichen vom Tisch und klappt das Buch zu, als er sieht, dass er sich zu ihm gesetzt hat*  
*schaut lächelnd von dem Kakao auf ihn*  
*fragt sich kurz, ob das sein Schicksal ist, dass Leute die ihn irgendwie zu verstehen scheinen mit ihm Kakao trinken*  
Danke...  
*grinst dann leicht und hält das Buch hoch damit er es sehen kann*  
Ironischerweise ““Gespräche mit Freunden”...  
*reicht es ihm rüber, falls er den Klappentext sehen will*  
Ist ganz gut…  
*trinkt einen Schluck von seinem Kakao*  
Und du? Keine Lust auf See und Steg?

David:  
*sieht, dass Alex das Buch zugeklappt hat und nimmt das als gutes Zeichen, dass er ihn nicht beim Lesen stört, sondern Alex bereit ist, mit ihm zu quatschen*  
*nickt zum Kakao und murmelt*  
Gerne…  
*hat in der WG mitbekommen, dass Mia und Alex anscheinend genau wie Matteo und er wohl die Kakaotypen sind, auch wenn sie noch nie wirklich zusammen Kakao getrunken haben*  
*muss leicht schmunzeln, bei der Vorstellung, dass sie vielleicht irgendwann mal zu viert in der Küche sitzen und Kakao trinken*  
*schaut dann auf das Buch, was Alex hoch hält und lacht leise*  
Wie passend… darf ich?  
*nimmt ihm das Buch ab und überfliegt den Klappentext*  
*nickt dann und gibt es ihm zurück*  
Klingt gut…  
*streckt sich leicht und zieht sich dann auch noch einen Stuhl ran, um ebenfalls die Beine hoch zu legen*  
*schüttelt bei Alex Frage den Kopf*  
Nee, nicht wirklich. N bisschen Ruhe ist auch mal nicht so übel…  
*lacht leise*  
Wundert mich sowieso ein bisschen, dass noch niemand einen Lagerkoller hatte. Spricht aber auch irgendwie wieder für den Freundeskreis…

Alex:  
*nickt leicht und legt das Buch wieder auf den Tisch*  
Ja, ist es auch…  
*nickt wieder bei seiner Aussage*  
Meine Rede....  
*schüttelt dann den Kopf*  
Ach, ich glaub das kommt noch, ehrlich gesagt. Carlos wär n Kandidat oder Abdi.  
*sieht Davids fragenden Blick und muss schmunzeln*  
Abdi ist von den Pärchen genervt, will es aber nicht zeigen, weil es ja seine Freunde sind, und Carlos ist genervt, dass er kaum Zeit mit Kiki alleine hat, weil die ständig irgendwas anderes macht. Du und Matteo wärt auch Kandidaten, aber ihr zieht euch ganz gut raus, wenn ihr Zeit braucht.  
*lacht leicht bei seinem Blick und zuckt mit einer Schulter*  
Ich red nicht viel, aber ich krieg viel mit.

David:  
*schaut Alex ungläubig an, als er voraussagt, dass der Lagerkoller noch kommt und hört ihm dann zu, während er seine Kandidaten begründet*  
*zieht die Augenbrauen grinsend in die Höhe, als er fertig ist und ist ein bisschen erstaunt, wie gut Alex die Situation zu überblicken scheint*  
*lacht dann bei seinen nächsten Worten und nickt*  
Ich merk das schon…  
*trinkt einen Schluck Kakao und zuckt mit den Schultern*  
Matteo und ich hatten unseren Lagerkoller ein Stück weit mit dem Binderstreit, aber ja, das stimmt, wir ziehen uns schon raus, wenn wir Zeit für uns brauchen…  
*lächelt leicht und meint*  
Machen Mia und du ja auch…  
*überlegt dann*  
Okay, ich tipp dann aber glaub ich eher auf Carlos… Abdi kann ich mir nicht wirklich vorstellen… und Hanna und Jonas… keine Ahnung, ich glaub, die beiden sind ziemlich gechillt…  
*hat noch Amira und Sam im Kopf, aber kann sich das bei denen nicht wirklich vorstellen, dass sie Lagerkoller kriegen*

Alex:  
*lacht leicht udn nickt*  
Ja, machen Mia und ich auch… deswegen hab ich uns auch nicht genannt. Und es war auch kein Vorwurf, im Gegenteil.  
*nickt dann als er Carlos sagt*  
Ja, du hast wahrscheinlich Recht. Abdi würd es eh eher für sich behalten oder halt nur Carlos sagen, dass es ihn nervt.  
*nickt dann zu Davids weiteren Vermutungen*  
Hanna und Jonas auf keinen Fall. Die sind beide viel zu gern unter Leute. Denen reicht es wenn der andere dabei ist. Und Amira hat sich das hier genau vorab überlegt, die wusste worauf sie sich einlässt, die wird keinen Koller kriegen.  
*überlegt wen sie vergessen haben und sagt dann*  
Und Sam ist viel zu gut gelaunt ständig. Also ich mein: Wirklich ständig. Kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass die irgendwann mal genervt ist.

David:  
*schaut ihn amüsiert an, während er auch noch zu den anderen seine Einschätzung abgibt und nickt zu allem*  
*lacht dann leise*  
Dem ist denke ich nichts hinzuzufügen. Du hast voll den Überblick, oh mann…  
*trinkt noch einen Schluck und meint dann*  
Okay, warten wir mal ab. Ein paar Tage haben wir ja noch…  
*schweigt einen Moment und wechselt dann das Thema*  
Hat Mia schon erzählt, dass Hans am Sonntag für uns alle kochen will? Er hat diesmal sogar explizit erwähnt, dass wir beide auch kommen sollen!  
*erinnert sich noch an den Kochabend, an dem Alex und er ausgeschlossen wurden und denkt sich jetzt, dass sie solche Abende, an denen Hans sie nicht dabei haben will in Zukunft ja auch eigentlich zusammen verbringen könnten*

Alex:  
*schüttelt amüsiert den Kopf*  
Wuhuuuu, ich hab den Überblick.  
*nickt dann aber, als David sagt, sie wollen abwarten*  
*nickt dann nochmal*  
Ja, hat sie erzählt. Wir machen unserem Reinrutscherimage alle Ehre. Selbst Hans kann mich nicht mehr leugnen….  
*zuckt mit einer Schulter als David fragend guckt*  
Ach, ich glaub, der mag mich nicht wirklich… aber nur, weil er Mia so liebt, glaub ich. So n bisschen wie ne Mutti, die besorgt ist, dass man ihr ihr Kind wegnimmt.  
*denkt dann auch an den Abend, wo Hans explizit nur WG Mitbewohner eingeladen hat*  
*denkt, dass er aber wohl bald eh raus sein wird*  
Naja, wenn Mia in Madrid ist, war’s das eh wieder erstmal. Dann muss er nicht mehr so tun, als würd er mich akzeptieren.

David:  
*schaut Alex fragend an, als er vom Reinrutschen und von Hans spricht und bekommt dann die Erklärung direkt danach geliefert*  
*hat irgendwie tausend Fragen im Kopf, weil er das Gefühl hat, die Situation nicht wirklich einschätzen zu können, da Hans ihm selbst eigentlich - bis auf den Versuch eines ernsteren Gesprächs ganz am Anfang - wirklich selten das Gefühl gibt, nicht willkommen zu sein*  
*zuckt also zunächst zu Alex Worten nur mit den Schultern, ehe er dann sagt*  
Also, ich krieg da jetzt nicht sooo viel von mit. Kann ich nicht wirklich beurteilen. Ich glaub, er hat einfach gerne seine Schäfchen um sich und mag es nicht, wenn welche verloren gehen. Wenn Matteo und ich mal ein paar Tage bei mir sind, fragt er ziemlich oft an, wann wir uns denn mal wieder in der WG blicken lassen. Ich glaub, das macht er bei Mia doch auch, oder? Die haben doch diese WG-Whatsapp-Gruppe… Also ich würd’s an deiner Stelle echt nicht persönlich nehmen. Geht ihm wahrscheinlich wirklich darum, dass alle zu Hause sind.  
*schaut ihn von der Seite an, als er von Madrid spricht und grinst leicht*  
Vielleicht solltest du trotzdem einfach mal öfter in der WG vorbeischauen. Kannst ja Matteo und mich besuchen kommen. Wäre interessant, wie Hans reagiert, wenn er merkt, dass du auch ohne Mia da bist. Außerdem sind’s doch eh nur drei Monate, in denen sie weg ist. Danach würde er ihr vermutlich wie gehabt hinterher rennen, wenn sie ein paar Tage bei dir verbringt.  
*zuckt mit den Schultern*  
Ich schätz Hans eigentlich nicht so ein, dass er nur so tut, als würde er einen akzeptieren. Der sagt schon recht klar, was er will. Sonst hätte er ja auch nicht gesagt, dass er uns an diesem einen Kochabend nicht dabei haben will.

Alex:  
*hört David konzentriert zu*  
*überlegt, wann Hans ihm gegenüber abweisend war und denkt, dass David wahrscheinlich Recht hat*  
Naja, ja, wir sind schon mehr bei mir als in der WG… bietet sich halt an, ne?  
*ist dann etwas überrascht als David ihn einläd*  
*muss etwas schmunzeln*  
Denkst du, unsere Bindung ist schon bereit für tatsächliche Verabredungen und nicht nur zufällige Treffen im Flur?  
*grinst, aber nickt dann kurz*  
Aber ja, warum nicht?  
*überlegt dann aber, wann das zeitlich*  
Wobei das doch so ziemlich in deine OP und Erholungszeit fällt, oder? Willste da echt ständig Menschen um dich rum haben?

David:  
*nickt, als Alex meint, dass es sich anbietet, dass sie mehr bei ihm sind und grinst leicht*  
Mehr Zweisamkeit, ist klar.  
*lacht dann, als Alex ihre Bindung anspricht und zuckt mit den Schultern*  
Du hast gesagt, du hast kaum Kontakt zu den Leuten aus deinem alten Jahrgang… aber du liest ein Buch mit dem Titel “Gespräche mit Freunden”... du hast bisher kein Gespräch mit mir wirklich abgeschlagen… also stell ich mal ganz tollkühn die Vermutung an, dass du durchaus daran interessiert bist, unsere /Bindung/ *macht Gänsefüßchen in die Luft” weiter zu vertiefen… also ja, ich denk schon, dass wir bereit sind für tatsächliche Verabredungen… sonst sieht man sich ja tatsächlich kaum - außer mal zufällig auf dem Flur und nachts auf dem Weg zur Toilette…  
*lächelt dann, als er zustimmt*  
Cool…  
*grinst dann wieder leicht, als er von der OP- und Erholungszeit spricht*  
Ich gehe davon aus, dass ich froh sein werde, auch mal ab und an /normale/ Menschen um mich zu haben und nicht nur solche, die mich rund um die Uhr betüddeln, wenn ich wieder einigermaßen auf dem Damm bin…

Alex:  
*hört ihm amüsiert zu, als er über ihre Bindung spricht*  
*findet David echt ein Phänomen, da er ansonsten auch nicht viel redet, aber sobald es persönlich wird, nutzt er ganz viele Worte, um sich auszudrücken*  
*nickt langsam und schmunzelnd und sagt dann nur*  
Ja, ich denk auch, dass wir bereit sind.  
*lacht dann bei seinen letzten Worten*  
“Normale” Menschen, die dich nicht betüddeln? Soll ich das mal vor Matteo und Hans erwähnen, dass du das gesagt hast?  
*trinkt noch einen Schluck von seinem Kakao*  
Nee, aber ich versteh das. Kann echt anstrengend sein, wenn Leute sich so um einen sorgen.  
*schaut ihn amüsiert an*  
Wie viel “Fürsorge” muss ich eigentlich fürchten, wenn ich dir die Spritze gebe?

David:  
*grinst bei seiner Frage*  
Hans wirst du nicht davon abhalten können, selbst wenn du es ihm sagst… genauso wenig meine Schwester... und Matteo…  
*presst kurz die Lippen zusammen und sagt dann zögernd*  
Matteo weiß, dass er sich manchmal zu viele Sorgen um mich macht… aber irgendwie ist es auch okay für mich… ich glaube, andersrum wäre es genauso...  
*zuckt mit den Schultern und meint*  
Man kann ja die Sorgen nicht einfach abstellen… Ich will ihn nicht ausschließen oder es ihm irgendwie verbieten oder so. Ich will das schon ernst nehmen… so schlimm ist es auch wieder nicht…  
*lacht dann kurz, als er die Spritze anspricht und fährt sich über’s Gesicht*  
Keine Ahnung, ehrlich gesagt. Vielleicht bleibt er ganz cool, vielleicht auch nicht. Ich sprech vorher nochmal mit ihm…

Alex:  
*hört ihm zu, wie er über Matteo spricht und findet sich da irgendwie wieder*  
*würde sich auch Sorgen um Mia machen, weiß aber, dass Mia das wahrscheinlich nicht ganz so lieb wär wie David, weil Mia denkt, das würde an ihrer Unabhängigkeit kratzen*  
Ich find Sorgen machen gar nicht schlimm, ist ja auch ein Zeichen der Zuneigung.  
*hört dann, dass David nicht weißt, wie Matteo reagieren wird*  
Schätze, du kannst soviel mit ihm reden, wie du willst. Wenn es dann soweit ist, wird er sich wahrscheinlich nicht zurück halten. Schauen wir mal.

David:  
*nickt ein bisschen erleichtert darüber, dass Alex Matteo zu verstehen scheint und es nicht übertrieben finden*  
*findet schon, dass Matteos Art, auf die Sorgen zu reagieren manchmal besorgniserregend ist und findet es gerade deswegen wichtig, dass die Leute in seinem Umfeld die Sorgen auch ernst nehmen und nicht runter spielen*  
Ja, find ich auch. Zeigt ja im Grunde genommen nur, dass ich ihm wichtig bin.  
*lächelt dann leicht, als Alex meint, dass Reden wahrscheinlich nicht viel bringen wird*  
Hauptsache, du verhaust die Spritze deswegen nicht…  
*grinst leicht und fragt dann*  
Warum musstest du eigentlich gegen Thrombose spritzen? Hast du länger flach gelegen?

Alex:  
*beobachtet ihn, während er über Matteo redet*  
*kann ihn aber noch nicht gut genug lesen, um zu sehen, dass David sich auch Sorgen um Matteo macht*  
Ja, definitiv.  
*schüttelt den Kopf*  
Keine Sorge. Wenn’s zu schlimm wird, schmeiß ich ihn raus.  
*grinst dann leicht bei seiner Frage*  
Bin die Treppe runter gefallen, war nich schlimm, aber hatte einen Gips für ein paar Wochen und musste dann halt gegen Thrombose spritzen….

David:  
*schüttelt den Kopf und lacht leise*  
Ich glaub nicht, dass er sich so einfach rausschmeißen lässt… aber warten wir mal ab…  
*hofft wirklich, dass es vielleicht nicht ganz so schlimm wird, dass Alex Matteo rauswerfen muss, weil er sich auch denkt, dass es für Matteo wichtig ist, mit eigenen Augen zu sehen, dass ihm nichts passiert und alles gut ist*  
*will ihn alleine deswegen schon gerne dabei haben*  
*hört Alex dann zu, als er von seinem Unfall erzählt und nickt*  
*grinst dann leicht*  
Und da du n harter Kerl bist, hast du gesagt, du kannst das alleine machen und willst dafür nicht immer zum Arzt rennen…

Alex:  
*grinst ebenfalls*  
Ist er wirklich so cool? Ist er wirklich so n harter Kerl? Oder hat der Arzt ihm vielleicht einfach keine wirkliche Wahl gegeben?  
*schüttelt den Kopf*  
Nee, tatsächlich hat der Arzt mir beide Optionen gegeben, aber ich hatte direkt kein Problem mit selber spritzen, deswegen hab ich es selbst gemacht…  
*zuckt mit den Schultern*  
Der Trick ist, so zu tun, als wär es nicht dein Bein. Sollte bei dir also gar kein Problem sein.

David:  
*setzt den Sekretariatsblick auf, als Alex ihn ärgert, nickt dann aber zufrieden, als er doch ne vernünftige Antwort bekommt*  
Sei froh, dass du damit kein Problem hast. Ich wünschte, mir würde es genauso gehen… dann müsste ich nicht alle 3 bis 4 Wochen zum Arzt rennen…  
*grinst dann, als er von seinem Trick erzählt*  
Ich glaub, ich hätte da auch Probleme mit, wenn es nicht mein eigenes Bein wäre… manchmal denk ich mir, dass es vielleicht nur Übungssache ist oder am Anfang einfach Überwindung kostet und dann klappt…  
*lacht leise*  
Aber bisher konnt ich mich noch nicht überwinden…  
*sieht ihn an*  
Hat’s denn bei dir von Anfang an gut geklappt? Oder hat’s dich auch Überwindung gekostet?

Alex:  
*nickt dann*  
Ja, glaub ich… bei dir ist es ja leider dauerhaft, ich musste das nur n paar Wochen machen.  
*schüttelt dann den Kopf*  
Als es mir der Arzt gezeigt hatte, hatte ich kein Problem, beim ersten Mal zu Hause dann schon ein bisschen. Aber ich hatte Glück und der erste hat direkt gut gesessen und tat nicht mehr weh als der vom Arzt und dann hat es ganz gut geklappt…  
*schaut ihn an und fragt etwas zögerlicher*  
Wie ist das denn nach der OP? Musst du dann immernoch so oft spritzen?

David:  
*hört ihm zu und spielt tatsächlich mit dem Gedanken, es sich vielleicht doch mal vom Arzt zeigen zu lassen und selbst zu probieren*  
*hat bisher immer nur Spritzen vom Arzt und auch immer nur in den Popo bekommen und nimmt sich vor, Alex am Donnerstag genau zu beobachten*  
*nickt zu seinem Bericht und trinkt noch einen Schluck Kakao*  
*stößt kurz die Luft aus bei seiner nächsten Frage und schaut zu ihm rüber*  
*zögert kurz, schüttelt dann aber den Kopf*  
Ich muss dann neu eingestellt werden - also nicht wegen der Mastek… ich… ich lass mir zeitgleich auch noch die Eierstöcke, Eileiter und die Gebärmutter entfernen und dadurch produziert mein Körper dann weniger Östrogene und braucht dadurch dann auch weniger Testosteron. Wahrscheinlich wird sich die Spritze dadurch von einem drei bis vier Wochen Rhythmus auf einen vier bis fünf Wochen Rhythmus verschieben… aber wie gesagt, das muss dann erstmal alles erstmal getestet und ausprobiert werden…  
*ist ein bisschen rot im Gesicht und auch ein wenig unruhig und nervös, weil es so ungewohnt ist, da mit jemand anderen außer Matteo und seiner Schwester drüber zu sprechen*  
*nagt kurz an seiner Unterlippe und trinkt dann wieder einen Schluck Kakao*

Alex:  
*hört ihm interessiert zu und nickt leicht während er erzählt*  
*sieht erst danach, dass David nervös ist und begreift, dass das ziemlich persönlich war*  
Aber das klingt doch gut. Also alles auf einmal entfernen zu lassen. Und wenn das dann auch noch weniger Spritzen bedeutet, umso besser, oder?  
*schaut ihn kurz fragend an*  
*gibt eigentlich ungern zu, wenn er bei etwas unsicher ist, aber denkt, dass David es verdient hat, nachdem er auch so ehrlich war*  
Ich hab versucht, drüber zu lesen, als du mich nach der Spritze gefragt hast. Aber irgendwie findet man ziemlich wenig, oder eher gesagt ziemlich viel Nichtssagendes im Internet… es sind immer verschiedene Möglichkeiten und es heißt immer, alle reagieren anders und gehen mit Dingen anders um… Wenn ich also doofe Sachen sage oder frage, dann sag es mir ruhig, okay? Ich weiß, dass Sam dich genervt hat mit ihrer Fragerei und… naja… ich will dich nicht nerven, okay?

David:  
*nickt, als Alex meint, dass es gut klingt*  
Ja, das seh ich auch so.  
*ist immer noch ein bisschen nervös, aber denkt sich auch, dass es irgendwie gut ist, dass Alex es weiß - dass es die anderen auch irgendwann irgendwie erfahren werden und sei es kurz nach der OP, wenn sie sehen, dass er nicht nur an der Brust, sondern auch am Bauch Narben hat*  
*ist noch ein wenig in Gedanken, als Alex auf einmal wieder spricht, schaut ihn dann aber schnell an und hört ihm konzentriert zu*  
*lächelt, während Alex spricht, weil er sich freut, dass Alex sich ein bisschen versucht hat zu informieren*  
*schüttelt am Ende seiner kleinen Rede sofort den Kopf und versichert*  
Du nervst mich nicht!  
*fährt sich einmal kurz durch das Gesicht und stöhnt leise*  
Bei Sam war’s was komplett anderes. Erstmal der Ton und die Wortwahl… und dann… ich weiß nicht, ich hatte das Gefühl, dass sie nicht fragt, weil es sie wirklich interessiert,... weil /ich/ sie wirklich interessiere, sondern nur aus… Sensationsgeilheit? Keine Ahnung… Ich mein, Carlos hat auch manchmal eine etwas ungeschickte Art zu fragen, aber bei ihm merk ich einfach, dass es ihn wirklich interessiert. Ich mein, er hat sich auch eingelesen und ist irre stolz auf sein Wissen - das ist schon irgendwie… ziemlich nett!  
*zuckt mit den Schultern*  
Und ja, der Kram im Internet ist manchmal ein bisschen irreführend, weil eben auch jeder Transmann anders ist. Man kann da wenig verallgemeinern.  
*kommt dann endlich zum Punkt*  
Aber nein, du sagst keine doofen Sachen und ich find’s total cool, dass du versucht hast, dich einzulesen!  
*denkt sich, dass er sich manchmal in Bezug auf Alex auch gerne ein bisschen einlesen würde, da er nach wie vor kaum was über ihn weiß*

Alex:  
*hört, dass er nicht nervt und lächelt minimal*  
*nickt dann langsam, als er von Sam und Carlos erzählt und kann seine Gefühle da gut nachvollziehen*  
Ja, das kann ich verstehen, bei Carlos geht es um dich, bei Sam irgendwie nur um die Sache an sich.  
*nickt wieder*  
Ja, das war auch mein Empfinden beim Lesen, dass das alles sehr individuell ist.  
*lächelt dann wieder ein bisschen, als er sagt, dass es cool sei, dass er sich eingelesen hat*  
Wie gesagt, ich hab’s versucht. Ich dachte aber irgendwie auch, dass es halt dein Ding ist, was du erzählen willst und was nicht. Irgendwelche Sachen im Internet zu lesen und davon auszugehen, dass sie auf dich zutreffen, ist ja auch bescheuert. Ich will ja auch nicht, dass Leute “weißer, reicher Sohn” googlen und denken, das bin ich dann.

David:  
*nickt, als Alex den Unterschied zwischen Sam und Carlos so gut zusammenfasst*  
Genau!  
*hört ihm dann wieder zu und nickt wieder*  
Ja, schon irgendwie. Aber am Anfang war ein bisschen Vorwissen hilfreich. Da ist es mir noch schwerer gefallen, darüber zu sprechen...  
*denkt sich, dass es ihm am Anfang schon geholfen hat, dass sich die Leute in seinem Umfeld wenigstens ein Stück weit eingelesen haben, allen voran Matteo, aber auch Jonas, Hanna und Carlos, weil er bis vor ein paar Wochen noch gar nicht wirklich gewusst hätte, wie er überhaupt darüber hätte reden sollen und dass es ihm da schon geholfen hat, ein paar Vorlagen zu bekommen*  
*wird dann bewusst, wie sehr er sich seitdem entwickelt hat, wie offen er jetzt - wenn er will - damit umgehen kann und dass das aber auch Matteo und seinen Freunden zu verdanken ist, die es ihm einfach leicht gemacht haben*  
*muss am Ende von Alex Rede leicht schmunzeln und ist dann ein bisschen dankbar für Alex Vorlage, so dass er auch mal dazu kommt, eine Frage zu stellen*  
Was müsste man denn stattdessen googeln, um zu erfahren, wer du bist?  
*lacht leise*  
Ja, okay, Google kann man diesbezüglich schon vergessen… aber ich kann ja auch nicht einfach fragen: “Alexander Hardenberg - wer bist du? Was ist deine Lieblingsfarbe? Was sind deine tiefsten Geheimnisse?”  
*macht dazu eine dramatische Stimme, grinst dann aber wieder*  
Du bist schon ein bisschen mysteriös! Und wir sprechen immer nur von mir! Irgendwann fordere ich Revanche und will dann mehr Details… sonst wird das nichts mit der tieferen Bindung…  
*grinst noch mehr, um seine Nervosität und Unsicherheit ein wenig zu überspielen, da er nicht weiß, ob Alex überhaupt über sich reden will*  
*greift wieder nach seiner Tasse*

Alex:  
*legt den Kopf leicht schief, als er fragt was man googlen müsste*  
*weiß noch nicht, ob er mit David tatsächlich schon soweit ist, dass er ihm sehr persönliche Sachen von sich erzählt*  
*mag ihn zwar von dem ganzen Haufen schon am meisten, aber kennt ihn halt auch wirklich noch nicht lange*  
*braucht halt einfach immer ein bisschen, bis er abschätzen kann, wie Leute tatsächlich zu ihm stehen*  
Meine Lieblingsfarbe ist hellblau.  
*sagt mal nicht dazu, dass der Grund ist, dass es Mias Augenfarbe ist*  
*hört ihn wieder über die tiefere Bindung reden und weiß, dass er Recht hat, auch wenn er es flapsig sagt*  
Für meine allertiefsten Geheimnisse ist es noch zu früh. Aber wie wärs wenn ich dir erzähle, dass ich große Verlustängste hab. Unnormal. Hängt mit ganz vielen Sachen zusammen, und mein Therapeut sagt, dass es eigentlich gerade deswegen gut ist, dass Mia nach Madrid geht, weil ich daran so viel lernen kann. Aber eigentlich hab ich nur Schiss.

David:  
*lächelt, als Alex ihm seine Lieblingsfarbe verrät und meint dann aber schmunzelnd*  
Das ist schonmal ein guter Anfang! Und eine gute Lieblingsfarbe…  
*trinkt einen Schluck Kakao und weiß nicht so recht, ob er nicht vielleicht zu offensiv war*  
*findet es tatsächlich ein bisschen blöd, immer diesen Begriff “Bindung” zu gebrauchen, als würden sie das hier planen, aber kann selbst oft nicht verhindern, darüber ein paar Scherze zu machen - wobei die Grenze zwischen Ernst und Spaß auch meistens ziemlich fließend ist*  
*nickt darum, als Alex meint, dass es für die allertiefsten Geheimnisse noch zu früh ist und murmelt*  
Schon okay…  
*will ihm eigentlich direkt sagen, dass das auch nur ein Scherz war und er Alex nicht zu irgendwas überreden oder drängen möchte, als dieser auch schon weiter spricht*  
*hört ihm zu und spürt leichtes Herzklopfen, als er merkt, wie offen Alex gerade ist*  
*hat das tatsächlich nicht erwartet und weiß im ersten Moment gar nicht, was er sagen soll*  
*räuspert sich irgendwann und sagt leise*  
Ähmm… okay… das ist schonmal ein guter Anfang für eine tiefere Bindung…  
*wird aber sofort wieder ernst*  
Danke, dass du mir das erzählt hast! Ich… ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll… Verlustängste sind sicher Mist und ich kann verstehen, dass du Schiss hast, dass Mia weggeht… und jedes “aber” was ich jetzt bringen würde, kennst du sicher und weißt rational gesehen, dass ich Recht hab, aber das ändert nichts an deinen Ängsten… Also… kriegst du einfach nur ein danke, dass du’s mir erzählt hast.  
*weiß aus seinen dysphorischen Phasen, dass alle rationalen Ratschläge und Gedanken nicht wirklich viel bringen und hofft einfach mal, dass das vielleicht auch auf Verlustängste zutrifft*  
*lächelt minimal und schaut Alex unsicher an, da er nicht weiß, ob er die richtigen Worte gefunden hat*

Alex:  
*denkt, dass es David irgendwie doch zu viel war, als er erst nichts sagt*  
*lächelt dann minimal, als er nochmal die Bindung anbringt*  
*will grad schon irgendeine Ausrede bringen, damit er sich verziehen kann und David nichts sagen muss, als er doch redet*  
*hört ihm zu und kann erst gar nicht einordnen, was er da gerade fühlt*  
*merkt dann aber, dass es das Gefühl ist, verstanden zu werden und lächelt minimal*  
Ja, Rationalität hilft da nur äußerst selten.  
*zuckt leicht mit einer Schulter*  
Es ist mal besser und mal schlechter, also ich arbeite dran… und Mia hilft natürlich enorm.  
*bekommt einen weichen Gesichtsausdruck, als er an sie denkt*  
Das kennst du wahrscheinlich, oder?  
*schaut dann aber wieder zu David*  
*lächelt leicht als ihm klar wird, dass er ihm tatsächlich vertraut*  
Du bist schon in Ordnung, David Schreibner.

David:  
*sieht Alex irgendwann minimal lächeln und hofft einfach mal, dass das ein Zeichen dafür ist, dass er irgendwas Richtiges gesagt hat*  
*lächelt dann noch mehr, als Alex bestätigt, dass Rationalität nicht hilft und nickt auch zu seinen nächsten Worten*  
*sieht seinen weichen Gesichtsausdruck, als er von Mia spricht und muss sofort an Matteo denken und dass er wohl diesbezüglich ähnlich fühlt, wenn er an ihn denkt*  
*nickt, als er fragt, ob er das kennt, obwohl er nicht genau weiß, was er jetzt genau meint, aber kann eigentlich tatsächlich zu allem nicken*  
Ja… bei mir ist es auch mal besser und mal schlechter mit der Dysphorie… an guten Tagen hilft das Gefühl sehr, dass Matteo da ist und dass ich nicht alleine bin. An schlechten hilft irgendwie gar nichts… da will ich mich am liebsten irgendwo verstecken.  
*starrt in seine fast leere Kakaotasse*  
*hört dann Alex nächsten Worte und lächelt sofort*  
*zuckt mit den Schultern und murmelt*  
Ich geb mein Bestes…  
*freut sich ziemlich, dass Alex ihm anscheinend doch ein Stück weit vertraut und sie hier sitzen und so offen reden*  
*grinst leicht und meint dann*  
Und du bist anscheinend doch viel mehr, als Google zu “weißer reicher Sohn” ausspucken würde…  
*schaut ihn an und hofft, dass das nicht zu flapsig war und dass Alex weiß, dass er ihm dankbar ist, dass er ihm sowas Persönliches erzählt hat*

Alex:  
*nickt als er von seiner Dysphorie spricht*  
*versteht das irgendwie, auch wenn er so ein Unwohlsein im eigenen Körper nicht nachvollziehen kann*  
Und machst du das dann? Dich verstecken?  
*trinkt den letzten Schluck Kakao und lacht leicht*  
Tjaja, du bist ja auch mehr als “schwuler Transteenie”, oder?  
*schaut einmal Richtung See und dann wieder zurück zu David*  
Irgendwie sind doch alle mehr als ihre Labels, oder? Matteo is ja auch nicht nur “schwules Stonerkind” und Jonas mehr als “political woke white guy”...  
*sieht dann, wie Matteo sich vom Steg aus nähert und in ihre Richtung kommt*  
Sieht so aus, als wäre gleich dein Typ verlangt…

David:  
*zuckt mit den Schultern und meint*  
Ja, schon, manchmal… früher öfter als momentan…  
*seufzt leise*  
Früher bin ich oft einfach abgehauen und hab… ja, hab mich versteckt. Bis es mir besser ging. Aber…  
*zuckt mit den Schultern*  
… ich hab Matteo versprochen, nicht mehr einfach wegzulaufen. Zuhause verstecken ist okay, aber nicht mehr abhauen. Aber auch das mit dem Verstecken wird besser…  
*lächelt leicht*  
Immerhin saß ich hier schon drei Abende bei den Temperaturen mit Hoody-Jacke… ich würde sagen: Momentan stell ich mich der Angst, auch wenn’s mir schwer fällt.  
*schaut ihn an*  
Und das machst du ja auch ein Stück weit, indem du Mia gehen lässt. Du könntest sie ja auch bitten, hier zu bleiben… oder einfach die drei Monate mit nach Madrid gehen…  
*nickt dann, als er von den Labels spricht*  
Ja, du hast Recht. Aber ist ja nicht nur so, dass man selbst anderen Labels aufklebt - man klebt sich ja selbst auch oft ein Label auf, weil man weniger verletzlich ist, wenn die Leute nur das Label sehen… und man entscheidet dann selbst, wer das Label abknibbeln darf und wer nicht… hängt vielleicht auch damit zusammen, wer sich überhaupt die Mühe macht, unter das Label gucken zu wollen…  
*lacht leise*  
Sorry, wollte jetzt nicht philosophisch werden…  
*schaut dann ebenfalls Richtung Steg und lächelt, als er Matteo erkennt*

Alex:  
*nickt leicht, als er sagt, dass er früher oft abgehauen ist*  
*lächelt minimal*  
Ja, ist n bisschen was anderes, wenn auf einmal jemand auf einen wartet.  
*seufzt leicht und nickt*  
Ja, sich der Angst stellen. Klappt mal besser und mal schlechter.  
*hört ihm dann zu, wie er über Labels redet und nickt*  
Ja, ein Label is ja auch ein Schutz, und nicht immer schlecht, kann auch helfen, sich zugehörig zu fühlen, aber kann halt auch verdecken, das stimmt schon. Ich denke, im Endeffekt sind Labels nicht wichtig oder nicht aussagekräftig. Aber ich verstehe, warum es manchen hilft.  
*grinst leicht als er sich entschuldigt*  
Wieso denn nicht?  
*sieht dann, dass Matteo mittlerweile in Hörweite ist*  
Hey….  
*sieht Matteo grinsen und ihm zunicken: “Hey”*  
*sieht, wie er fast im Vorbeigehen David einmal durch die Haare wuschelt und sagt: “Ich hab Hunger bekommen… wollt ihr auch n Brot?”*  
*schüttelt den Kopf*  
Ich nicht, danke.

David:  
*lacht leicht, als er nachfragt*  
Weil ich noch nicht so weit unter dein Label geschaut hab, dass ich weiß, ob du da Bock drauf hast!?  
*sieht dann auch, dass Matteo mittlerweile die Hütte erreicht hat und lächelt*  
Hey…  
*streckt sich leicht seiner Hand entgegen, als er ihm durch die Haare wuschelt, ordnet seine Haare danach aber direkt wieder*  
*muss grinsen, als er meint, dass er Hunger hat, nickt dann aber bei seiner Frage nach dem Brot*  
Gern!  
*wendet sich dann wieder Alex zu, nachdem Matteo in der Hütte verschwunden ist und fährt aber einfach mit dem Thema fort, weil Alex ja schon ausführlich darauf geantwortet hat und demnach anscheinend interessiert an dem Thema ist*  
Ja, entweder hilft das Label sich zugehörig zu fühlen, aber es kann auch gut dabei helfen, sich abzugrenzen. Und ich stimm dir zu, dass sie nicht aussagekräftig sind, aber ich halte sie trotzdem für wichtig! Ist doch so ne Art Selbstschutz - wie ne Mauer. Stop! Bis hierher darfst du mich sehen, aber nicht weiter! Und wer mehr sehen will, der muss sich eben ein bisschen Mühe geben, um über die Mauer gucken zu dürfen.

Alex:  
*grinst leicht amüsiert, als David seine Haare wieder ordnet und Matteo in der Hütte verschwindet*  
Äh… weiß der, was für ein Brot du willst? Ach, warum frag ich? Natürlich weiß er das.  
*lacht leicht, aber wird dann wieder ernst als David zurück zum Thema kommt*  
*nickt*  
Ja, das mein ich ja. Labels sind irgendwie beides, gut und schlecht. Gut als Schutz und Identifikation, aber schlecht weil es halt auch abgrenzt und dich ja auch irgendwie beschränkt, oder? Dadurch dass du das Label überhaupt anwendest, müssen sich andere schon mehr anstrengen, oder? Und hey, ich mach das auch, ich weiß das, und manchmal ist es gut und manchmal eben schlecht.

David:  
*schaut kurz leicht verwirrt bei Alex Frage nach dem Brot, lacht dann aber leise und nickt*  
*wiederholt dann grinsend Alex Worte*  
Natürlich weiß er das…  
*hört Alex zu und meint dann*  
Aber du entscheidest doch selbst, inwieweit es dich bei den einzelnen Leuten beschränkt und inwieweit du dich abgrenzt. Nehmen wir mal dich als Beispiel und tatsächlich das Label “weißer reicher Sohn”. Bei Mia bist du sicherlich viel viel mehr. Mia hat das Label wahrscheinlich komplett abgeknibbelt und sieht alles. Ich kratze gerade ein bisschen an der Oberfläche und bin gespannt, was du mir zeigen willst! Aber ich kratze. Weil ich mir irgendwann dachte, dass es mich ja schon interessieren würde, was da so hinter deinem Label steckt. Aber es gibt sicherlich auch Leute, die es nicht wirklich interessiert. Und warum solltest du dich denen öffnen und dich verletzlich machen?!  
*muss an die Leute an seiner alten Schule denken und will sich gar nicht vorstellen, wie sehr sie ihn noch verletzt hätten, wenn er sich ihnen auch noch geöffnet hätte*

Alex:  
*nickt langsam zu Worten*  
Ja, klar, du hast schon Recht. Man siebt halt im Vorfeld aus. Wer ist es wert? Wen lass ich an mich ran?  
*zuckt mit einer Schulter*  
Aber wenn es all diese Label nicht gäbe… wenn es keine Vorurteile zum reich sein gäbe oder zum trans sein, dann würden wir die Leute völlig unvoreingenommen kennen lernen.  
*muss irgendwie über sich selber schmunzeln, weil er in dem Denkansatz eindeutig Mia wiederfindet und er selber vor nem halben Jahr noch nicht so geredet hätte*  
Stell dir zum Beispiel vor, du hättest Matteo kennen gelernt und hättest keine Angst davor gehabt was er denkt, wenn er sieht dass du das Label “trans” trägst. Wär das nicht viel entspannter gewesen für dich?  
*zuckt mit den Schultern*  
Ich mein, ich bin trotzdem deiner Meinung, versteh mich nicht falsch. Aber ja, gibt halt immer zwei Seiten, oder?

David:  
*nickt, als Alex seinen Ansatz versteht und wiederholt*  
Genau!  
*hört ihm dann weiter zu und presst kurz die Lippen zusammen*  
*schüttelt leicht den Kopf*  
Klar, wäre das entspannter gewesen… aber das ist ne Idealvorstellung, die leider echt rein gar nichts mit der Realität zu tun hat... Natürlich wünscht man sich, dass alle tolerant und aufgeklärt sind - das wäre toll. Und wahrscheinlich wäre es tatsächlich einfacher, diese Idealvorstellung zu erreichen, wenn alle einfach ihre Labels ablegen würden und man so vielleicht erkennt, dass viele ähnliche Ängste oder Sehnsüchte haben. Aber es würden niemals alle mitziehen! Es gibt immer irgendwelche Arschlöcher, die genau das ausnutzen würden, diese Verletzlichkeit…  
*atmet einmal tief durch und schüttelt den Kopf*  
*lacht leise und meint dann*  
Sorry, das klingt total verbittert. Ich hab an meiner alten Schule einfach nur total schlechte Erfahrungen gemacht… es war einfach nur… mir ging’s dadurch einfach nur megascheiße… Und dass es Leute gibt, die sich tatsächlich dafür interessieren, was hinter dem Label zu sehen ist, hab ich im Grunde genommen erst gemerkt, als ich nach Berlin gekommen bin. Ich kenn also auch beide Seiten, klar…

Alex:  
*nickt und hört ihm konzentriert zu*  
*muss mal wieder kurz schmunzeln als David sagt, dass das ne Idealvorstellung ist, weil das sonst was ist, was er Mia vorwirft*  
*sagt deswegen schnell*  
Klar, du hast Recht. Das ist ne totale Idealvorstellung. Aber manchmal hilft es vielleicht trotzdem, sich die vor Augen zu führen.  
*schüttelt den Kopf*  
Das klingt nicht verbittert, du hast einfach deine Erfahrungen gemacht. Ist doch klar, dass man daraus dann seine Schlüsse zieht.  
*sieht dann, wie Matteo wieder aus der Hütte kommt, in einer Hand zwei zusammengeklappte Brote, offensichtlich für ihn, und in der anderen ein Teller mit zwei gemachten Broten für David*  
*sieht auch, wie er sie vor David abstellt, ihm einen schnellen Kuss auf die Lippen drückt und sich dann wieder zum Gehen wendet: “Viel Spaß noch, bis später”*  
Bis denn…  
*schaut ihm kurz hinterher und dann wieder zu David*

David:  
*denkt über Alex Worte mit der Idealvorstellung nach und wiegt leicht den Kopf hin und her*  
*weiß nicht so recht, was das bringen soll und muss da noch ein bisschen drüber nachdenken*  
*nickt dann zu seinen nächsten Worten*  
Ja, das stimmt… Und offensichtlich haben mich die Erfahrungen an meiner alten Schule mehr geprägt, als die Erfahrungen, die ich hier in Berlin gemacht habe, wie ich gerade durch meine kleine Rede festgestellt hab… schade eigentlich… Aber…  
*bricht ab, als Matteo raus kommt und grinst leicht, als er sieht, wie beladen dieser ist*  
*legt ihm kurz die Hand in den Nacken, als er sich für einen schnellen Kuss runter beugt, fährt ihm kurz durch die Haare am Hinterkopf, lächelt und murmelt ein leises “danke” gegen seine Lippen*  
*lässt ihn dann los und blickt ihm lächelnd nach*  
Bis später.  
*wendet sich dann wieder Alex zu und fährt fort*  
Aber was mich viel mehr interessieren würde…  
*grinst leicht*  
Ich hatte bisher immer den Eindruck, dass /du/ viel verschlossener bist als ich - dass du dich also viel mehr hinter deinem Label versteckst. Wie kommt’s dass du jetzt derjenige bist, der contra Labels und pro Idealvorstellung plädiert!?  
*lacht leise und greift nach seinem Teller*  
*hält ihn Alex hin*  
Willst du echt nicht? Zwei schaff ich eh nicht…

Alex:  
*lacht leicht bei Davids Frage*  
Ich halte gern die Gegenposition…  
*schüttelt leicht den Kopf*  
Nee, ich hab einfach nur irgendwie gelernt, dass so festgefahrene Gedanken und Einstellungen auch nicht immer gut sind, denk ich… so ganz krass pro Idealvorstellung bin ich jetzt auch nicht, ich bin schon auch Realist, aber ist doch nicht schlecht, da ab und an mal drüber nachzudenken, oder?  
*schaut auf den Teller und überlegt kurz*  
Vielleicht n halbes, danke…  
*nimmt sich eine Hälfte von dem Käsebrot*

David:  
*schenkt ihm nen minimalen Sekretariatsblick bei seinen Worten bezüglich der Gegenposition, hört ihm dann aber weiter zu*  
*nickt*  
Ja, ich denke mal, das macht jeder ja ganz automatisch, je nachdem welche Erfahrungen er sammelt. Einige Erfahrungen bestätigen den inneren Realisten, andere den inneren Idealisten…  
*lächelt, als Alex doch eins der Brote haben will und nimmt sich selbst eine Hälfte vom Salamibrot, ehe er den Teller wieder zurück auf den Tisch stellt*  
*beißt einmal rein und kaut*  
*sieht dann vom Steg aus Mia auf die Hütte zukommen und grinst leicht*  
*imitiert Alex*  
Sieht so aus, als wäre dein Typ gleich gefragt…  
*lacht leise*  
Bestimmt hat Matteo Mia erzählt: “Ey, die sitzen immer noch vor der Hütte und arbeiten an ihrer Bindung…”

Alex:  
*nickt*  
Ja, absolut. Es geht immer um die eigenen Erfahrungen. Aber auch darum, sich bewusst zu machen, was die eigenen Erfahrungen mit dir machen.  
*beißt von seinem Käsebrot ab und verzieht leicht das Gesicht*  
Was hat der da denn sonst noch drauf gemacht?  
*will grad unter den Käse schauen, als David sagt, dass sein Typ gleich verlangt wird*  
*schaut zur Wiese und sieht Mia und lächelt automatisch*  
*lacht dann ebenfalls*  
Bestimmt… Mia ist ganz stolz auf mich…  
*grinst ihn leicht an*  
Also versau’s mir nicht und sei auf einmal doch n Vollidiot.

David:  
*lacht leise bei Alex Worten und schüttelt den Kopf*  
*schaut ihn dann entschuldigend an, weil seine Aussage eigentlich nicht zum Lachen war*  
Ich glaub, unsere Therapeuten verfolgen den gleichen Ansatz…  
*wird dann wieder ernst*  
Aber ja, das stimmt. Aber ich find’s manchmal schwer, mich daran zu erinnern, dass das was ich fühle eben auf meinen Erfahrungen beruht und nicht einfach aus dem Nichts kommt. Oft fällt mir das erst im Nachhinein ein und in der Situation selbst schaffe ich es selten, das zu reflektieren.  
*runzelt dann die Stirn als Alex nach dem Käsebrot fragt und greift nach dem Teller auf dem Tisch*  
*hat so eine Vermutung und lacht leise, als er den Käse anhebt*  
Sorry… ähm… Sahne, Senf und Ketchup… ist n Insider… willst du lieber Salami - da ist nur Butter drunter.  
*hält ihm den Teller entgegen*  
*sieht, dass Mia inzwischen näher kommt und er es nicht mehr schafft zu fragen, worauf Mia stolz ist*  
*hört noch seine nächsten Worte und pffft leise, bevor Mia sie erreicht*  
*sieht, wie sie lächelnd vor dem Tisch stehen bleibt und tatsächlich fragt: “Na? Arbeitet ihr an eurer Bindung?”*  
*sieht sie grinsen und muss ebenfalls leicht grinsen, wird dann aber schnell wieder ernst und schüttelt den Kopf*  
Nee, heute mal nicht. Heute machen wir einen philosophisch-gesellschaftskritisch-psychologischen Exkurs!

Alex:  
*lacht tatsächlich auch*  
Kann gut sein. Therapeuten sind sich ja manchmal ähnlich…  
*nickt dann*  
Ja, is ja auch irgendwie klar, in der Situation nehmen die Gefühle Oberhand und nicht der Verstand.  
*verzieht das Gesicht sehr, als er sagt, was noch alles auf dem Brot ist und legt es wieder auf den Teller*  
Euch ist schon klar, dass ihr für Außenseiter manchmal sehr merkwürdig wirkt, ne?  
*greift sich schmunzelnd die Salami Hälfte*  
*schaut dann lächelnd zu Mia, als sie bei den beiden ankommt*  
*grinst bei ihrer Frage und noch mehr bei Davids Antwort*  
*sieht wie Mia grinsend nickt und “Aha” sagt und dann “Und das hilft eurer Bindung natürlich gar nicht… ich will eigentlich auch gar nicht stören, aber ich wollte n bisschen spazieren gehen und fragen, ob wer mit will?”*  
*schaut zu David und fragt*  
Was dagegen, wenn wir unsere philosophisch-gesellschaftskritisch-psychologische Diskussion ein anderes mal fortsetzen?

David:  
*nickt zu Alex Worten zu Gefühlen und Verstand*  
*lacht dann bei seiner Aussage über Matteos und seine Angewohnheiten und zuckt mit den Schultern*  
*meint dann grinsend*  
Wenn du das Label abkratzt, macht alles einen tieferen Sinn…  
*nimmt sich jetzt selbst die Hälfte mit dem Käse und beißt einmal rein*  
*findet nach wie vor, dass es weird, aber irgendwie gut schmeckt und isst weiter*  
*schüttelt bei Mias Frage nach der Bindung ernst den Kopf und meint*  
Nee, überhaupt nicht…  
*grinst dann aber*  
*hört dann, dass Mia spazieren gehen will und schüttelt den Kopf bei Alex Frage*  
Nee, kein Problem… geht ruhig… ich werd gleich mal nach Matteo schauen und ihm verkünden, dass du mit der Sahne unter dem Käse nicht sonderlich viel anfangen konntest…  
*grinst leicht und hebt die Hand zum Abschied, als die beiden sich Richtung Wald davon machen*

Alex:  
*lacht und nickt dann*  
Euer Label vom merkwürdigen Pärchen? Mal sehen, ob ich jemals so weit komme…  
*steht dann auf, als David sagt, er hat nichts dagegen*  
*grinst leicht*  
Mach das mal, wir wollen ja nicht, dass er zu viel von mir hält…  
*hebt dann die Hand ebenfalls zum Abschied und greift mit der Hand dann nach Mia, ehe sie sich auf den Weg machen Richtung Wald*


	21. 16.07.2019 (2) - Lieblingsfarbe?

**Dienstag, 12:14 Uhr:**

Matteo:  
*chillt mit Abdi, Amira und Mia auf dem Steg*  
*weiß, dass David duschen ist und laut Mia ist Alex am Haus lesen*  
*der Rest ist im Wasser, aber er hat gerade keine Lust auf schwimmen*  
*hört, dass Abdi und Amira sich über irgendwas unterhalten auf der Decke nebenan und Mia neben ihm einfach nur entspannt*  
*sieht dann, dass Abdi und Amira aufstehen und Amira verkündet: “Wir gehen mal eben zum Zelt…”*  
*zieht belustigt die Augenbrauen hoch*  
*wird von Amira gehauen: “Nicht so wie du denkst… ich will Abdi nur n Buch zeigen*  
*grinst nur und nickt*  
Viel Spaß!  
*sieht sie gehen und schaut dann rüber zu Mia*  
Das wär doch mal n Pärchen….  
*meint das nicht ernst*

Mia:  
*liegt auf dem Bauch auf dem Steg und hat ein bisschen vor sich hingedöst bis Abdi und Amira sich auf einmal bewegen und sie merkt, dass sie aufstehen*  
*richtet sich auf, stützt sich bäuchlings auf die Ellbogen und nickt*  
*sieht Matteos hochgezogenen Augenbrauen und hört Amiras Antwort und grinst*  
*will sich eigentlich wieder zurück auf den Steg lesen, als die beiden gegangen sind, hört aber dann Matteos Worte*  
*denkt kurz nach, schmunzelt dann aber und schüttelt den Kopf*  
Abdi ist kein Moslem und steht auf Sam… also keine Chance. Wundert mich schon, dass sie sich überhaupt über Bücher unterhalten haben. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass Abdi liest…

Matteo:  
*grinst leicht bei Mias trockener Antwort*  
*könnte jetzt sagen, dass Abdi eventuell nicht mehr auf Sam steht, aber lässt das mal*  
*zuckt mit einer Schulter*  
Tja ja, Leute überraschen einen immer wieder… vielleicht isses n Buch über n Land, dass er cool findet?  
*legt den Kopf leicht schief*  
Was passiert denn, wenn Amira sich in wen verknallt, der nicht Moslem ist? Kann doch passieren, oder?

Mia:  
*zuckt leicht mit den Schultern bei Matteos Antwort*  
*weiß aber eigentlich, dass er Recht hat*  
*grinst dann wieder leicht bei seiner Frage, schüttelt aber trotzdem ernst den Kopf*  
Nein, das passiert nicht!  
*schmunzelt dann aber wieder und schüttelt den Kopf*  
Und selbst wenn es irgendwann mal passieren sollte, würde Amira es wahrscheinlich nie zugeben…  
*liegt mit dem Kopf Richtung Hütte und sieht gerade, wie David aus der Hütte kommt und sich zu Alex gesellt*  
*grinst leicht, weil sie es irgendwie cool findet, dass die beiden sich anscheinend schon wieder unterhalten*  
*schaut dann wieder zu Matteo und sagt*  
Dein Freund ist übrigens fertig mit duschen…

Matteo:  
*findet das irgendwie schade, dass Amiras Religion sie dazu zwingt sich so zu beschränken*  
*denkt aber, dass das bestimmt n Sinn hat*  
*nimmt sich vor evtl Amira mal danach zu fragen*  
*dreht sich auf den Bauch, so dass er neben Mia liegt und auch zur Hütte gucken kann*  
Und dein Freund Schuld, dass er nicht zu mir kommt…  
*grinst leicht*  
Wenn mich vor dem Urlaub wer gefragt hätte, auf die beiden als Team wär ich nich gekommen…

Mia:  
*muss jetzt ihren Kopf drehen, um Matteo ansehen zu können, als er sich neben sie legt*  
*hört seine Worte und zieht schmunzelnd die Augenbrauen hoch*  
Eifersüchtig?  
*schaut dann kurz wieder zu den beiden und presst bei Matteos Worten kurz die Lippen zusammen*  
*sagt schließlich*  
Ich schon.  
*zuckt mit den Schultern und erklärt*  
Sorry, nichts gegen euch, aber ich weiß, dass Alex mit euch als Gruppe nicht wirklich was anfangen kann. Mit Jonas vielleicht noch… aber ansonsten… Und David und er sind im Grunde genommen beide dazugestoßen, oder? Sie können nicht wirklich mitreden, wenn wir von “früher” sprechen. Und David ist ruhig, besonnen, intellektuell… das passt schon irgendwie.

Matteo:  
*schüttelt den Kopf*  
Ich bin niiieee eifersüchtig  
*lacht kurz*  
Nee, aber wirklich nicht.  
*schaut zu ihr rüber, als sie sagt, dass sie schon damit gerechnet hat*  
*hört dann ihre Erklärung und muss grinsen*  
*mag es, dass sie David so sieht aber muss trotzdem n Spruch ablassen*  
Das heißt, du findest Abdi, Carlos und ich sind nicht ruhig, besonnen und intelligent? Ist angekommen.  
*schaut wieder zu Alex und David und nickt*  
Aber du hast Recht, irgendwie passt es schon… obwohl ich eigentlich keine Ahnung hab, wie Alex so drauf ist. Lässt ja nicht wirklich was durchblicken so...  
*zuckt mit einer Schulter*  
Insofern passt es schon auch wieder… David hat sowas an sich, dass man sich öffnet…

Mia:  
*schaut Matteo mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an, als er meint, er ist nicht eifersüchtig und nickt amüsiert*  
Natürlich nicht!  
*grinst dann minimal bei seinen nächsten Worten und legt den Kopf schief*  
Wenn ihr wollt, dass man euch so sieht, dann solltet ihr vielleicht mal öfter zeigen, dass ihr das auch drauf habt…  
*mustert Matteo und stellt dabei fest, dass sie ihn eigentlich nicht wirklich gut kennt, was komisch ist, da sie ja eigentlich zusammenwohnen*  
*seufzt dann leise und schüttelt den Kopf*  
Ich glaub, kaum jemand weiß, wie Alex wirklich drauf ist… darum find ich’s eigentlich ziemlich gut, dass David ihn zu knacken scheint.

Matteo:  
*lacht laut bei ihrer Aussage*  
Vielleicht solltest du dich dann mal länger als zwei Minuten mit uns unterhalten?  
*zuckt mit einer Schulter*  
Nur so ne Idee…  
*schmunzelt leicht*  
Er kann sich freuen… ich weiß, ich bin sehr voreingenommen, aber so n Freund wie David kann man sich nur wünschen….  
*schaut dann zu Mia*  
Und du? Wie hast du ihn geknackt?

Mia:  
*hört ihn lachen und stutzt bei seiner Aussage, denn auch wenn es ihr schwer fällt, das zuzugeben, hat er irgendwie Recht*  
*verzieht das Gesicht und murmelt*  
Autsch!  
*grinst dann leicht und legt den Kopf schief*  
Vielleicht hast du Recht - vielleicht mach ich das mal irgendwann… jetzt zum Beispiel…  
*lacht dann*  
Ja, ich glaub auch, dass du voreingenommen bist… aber selbst objektiv betrachtet kann man erkennen, dass David n netter Kerl ist.  
*hört dann seine Frage und wackelt mit den Augenbrauen*  
Ich war provokant… und ich glaub, ich hab ihn damit schockiert, dass ich ihn durchschaut hab…  
*schüttelt dann aber den Kopf*  
Eigentlich hat er zuerst mich geknackt… und dann ich ihn… lange Geschichte…  
*legt das Kinn auf ihren Armen ab und schaut wieder kurz zur Hütte*

Matteo:  
*lacht und macht dann theatralisch*  
Aaaaah! Jetzt bin ich voll unter Druck, mega intellektuell rüber zu kommen.  
*grinst und nickt dann, als sie sagt dass David n netter Kerl ist*  
Ja, find ich auch…  
*hört ihr dann zu und kann sich das irgendwie gut vorstellen, dass Mia Alex einfach überrascht hat mit ihrer Art*  
Kann ich mir gut vorstellen….  
*nickt dann wieder*  
War also auch n bisschen n hin und her bei euch? Kenn ich… aber am Ende lohnt’s sich dann doch, wenn man dran geblieben ist, oder?

Mia:  
*lacht, als er so theatralisch tut und knufft ihn kurz mit dem Ellbogen*  
Wir hatten drei Kurse zusammen, Matteo. Ich glaub, wenn du eine vollkommen hohle Nuss wärst, würde mir das nicht jetzt erst auffallen… also… kein Druck!  
*schmunzelt zu seinem Kommentar zu David*  
Du darfst ja aber eigentlich nicht mitreden, weil du voreingenommen bist, wie wir gerade festgestellt haben!  
*nickt auf ihren Unterarm gelehnt, als er nach dem Hin und Her fragt und lächelt, als er davon spricht, dass es sich lohnt*  
*richtet sich dann doch wieder auf und meint*  
Ja, es hat sich gelohnt…  
*schaut dann zu ihm rüber und grinst leicht*  
Wie bei euch auch…  
*schüttelt dann den Kopf und lacht leise*  
Wobei ich zugeben muss, dass ich echt wenig mitbekommen hab… liegt wahrscheinlich daran, dass ich mich nie länger als zwei Minuten mit dir unterhalten habe… also… Matteo Florenzi, Ex-Mitschüler, Mitbewohner, Urlaubsgesellschaft… was muss ich über dich wissen außer dass du anderer Leute Wurst isst und manchmal vergisst, deine Kakaotassen zu spülen?  
*wackelt leicht mit den Augenbrauen und grinst*

Matteo:  
*lacht leicht*  
Konnte ich ja nicht ahnen, dass du mich so genau beobachtest.  
*schüttelt leicht grinsend den Kopf*  
Nur, weil ich schneller als ihr geschnallt hab, was für n toller Typ David is…  
*setzt sich auf und in den Schneidersitz, aber so dass er Mia angucken kann*  
*nickt leicht*  
Wie bei uns auch…  
*grinst dann leicht, als sie seine Worte wiederverwendet*  
Oder weil du kaum in der WG warst?  
*überlegt kurz*  
Okay, Mia Winter... das ist eine sehr wichtige Frage, auf die ich nur eine Antwort habe: Du solltest über mich wissen, dass ich total ungern über mich selber rede… was das ganze jetzt hier schwierig macht, aber so isses….  
*schaut sie dann fragend an*  
Interessiert dich das denn wirklich? Du weißt wir müssen keine tiefere Bindung aufbauen, nur weil unsere Freunde das grad tun?  
*findet, dass man bei Mia nie so genau weiß, woran man ist*  
*hat sie wirklich Interesse oder will sie nur beweisen, dass sie sich länger als zwei Minuten unterhalten kann*  
Aber wenn du was wissen willst, frag einfach direkt.

Mia:  
*wiegt den Kopf hin und her bei seiner Vermutung bezüglich ihrer Nicht-Anwesenheit in der WG*  
Oder vielleicht auch daran…  
*zuckt mit den Schultern*  
*hört ihm dann gespannt zu und lacht bei seinen Worten und bei seinem Nachsatz*  
*setzt sich ebenfalls auf, damit sich nicht zu ihm hoch gucken muss und zieht die Beine an*  
Vielleicht ja aber doch… also es interessiert mich natürlich auch, aber stell dir mal vor, die beiden schaffen das wirklich mit ihrer “tieferen Bindung” *malt Gänsefüßchen in die Luft* und bestehen auf Doppeldates oder so. Du kennst Alex’ Wohnzimmer - stell dir vor, wir sitzen da auf dieser riesigen Couchlandschaft zu viert und die beiden reden einfach ununterbrochen miteinander. Sollen wir da einfach nur stumm daneben sitzen und uns verloren fühlen? Also ich fänd’s netter, zu wissen, über was wir uns in dem Fall alternativ unterhalten könnten…  
*schmunzelt sehr breit und ruckelt sich ein bisschen zurecht*  
Okay… wir machen das anders…  
*überlegt kurz, schaut ihn dann an und fragt*  
Hmmm… Lieblingsfarbe?

Matteo:  
*hört ihr zu und nickt langsam*  
Die Couchlandschaft ist aber cool… voll bequem…. wir sollten doppeldates immer nur bei Alex machen…  
*grinst leicht*  
Na gut, also für den Fall der Fälle lernen wir uns jetzt besser kennen?  
*lacht leicht bei ihrer Frage*  
Uhmmm… weiß nicht…. grün vielleicht? Oder blau?  
*zuckt mit einer Schulter*  
Das hilft doch nicht wirklich, oder? Was ist denn dein Lieblings-Sandwich-Belag? Wenn du mich immer so für meinen Wurstkonsum verurteilst…

Mia:  
*grinst*  
Das erklärst du dann aber Hans…  
*nickt bei seiner Frage*  
Genau! Nur für den Fall der Fälle!  
*runzelt erst kurz die Stirn, nickt dann aber zu seiner Lieblingsfarbe*  
Gut, du darfst zwei haben: Grün und blau. Meine ist rot…  
*winkt ab, als er meint, dass das nicht wirklich hilft*  
Psst! Wir fangen doch gerade erst an..  
*grinst dann wieder*  
Ich verteidige nur Hans’ Wurst, damit er nicht denkt, dass ich heimlich dran war…  
*das stimmt nicht wirklich - eigentlich ist sie schon ziemlich penibel damit, wem was im Kühlschrank gehört*  
Mein liebster Sandwichbelag ist Frischkäse mit Tomate und Gurke. Und deiner?

Matteo:  
*lacht leicht als sie sagt dass sie grad erst anfangen*  
Okayyyy  
*nickt grinsend*  
Ja ja, ich weiß… aber ich hab sie ihm immer nachgekauft….  
*hört dann ihren Lieblingsbelag und grinst*  
Sehr gesund… meiner ist… Käse und Sahne und Senf… weird, aber irgendwie gut.  
*schmunzelt leicht vor sich hin*  
Okay… dann… Lieblingsreiseziel? Wirklich Spanien oder hat sich das eher so ergeben?

Mia:  
*runzelt die Stirn, als er seinen Sandwichbelag nennt und sagt zögernd*  
O-kay…  
*schüttelt den Kopf*  
Madrid ist schon schön. Aber es hat sich eher so ergeben. Meine Eltern leben da. Ansonsten würde ich gerne mal nach Panama.  
*geht davon aus, dass das hier ein Geben und Nehmen ist und Matteo ihr wahrscheinlich dann auch verraten wird, was sein Lieblingsreiseziel ist, auch wenn sie nicht extra nachfragt*  
*überlegt dann kurz und fragt weiter*  
Lieblingsraum in der WG?

Matteo:  
*nickt bei Panama*  
Ausgefallen… bei mir isses eigentlich immer Italien… wobei ich Skandinavien auch mal interessant fände…  
*lacht dann leicht bei ihrer nächsten Frage*  
Na, meiner natürlich… ansonsten aber glaub ich die Küche….  
*überlegt dann ob ihm ne Frage einfällt, mit der er sie n bisschen überrumpeln kann*  
*fragt dann*  
Wenn Alex dir morgen n Antrag machen würde, würdest du dann ja sagen?

Mia:  
*nickt zu Skandinavien und fügt noch hinzu*  
Ich war schon in Schweden - das ist wirklich schön da!  
*grinst dann zum Lieblingsraum in der WG und nickt auch hier*  
Dito… vielleicht sollten wir das Wohnzimmer gemütlicher gestalten…  
*gefriert ein bisschen das Grinsen im Gesicht bei seiner nächsten Frage und lacht dann kurz*  
*spürt, wie sie rot wird und zögert*  
*weiß, dass es entgegen all ihrer Prinzipien und Vorstellungen ist, sagt dann aber trotzdem einfach*  
Ja.  
*würde sich wahrscheinlich anfangs sträuben und ihm die ganzen Contras aufzählen und dass es unvernünftig und viel zu früh ist, aber letztendlich weiß sie schon, dass sie mit ihm zusammen bleiben will, auch wenn ihr diese Feststellung eine Riesenangst macht*  
*stellt aber trotzdem ohne ihre Antwort näher zu erläutern, ihre nächste Frage, auch wenn sie sich nicht sicher ist, ob Matteo sie wahrheitsgemäß beantworten wird*  
Deine größte Angst?

Matteo:  
*lacht leicht*  
Können wir in Angriff nehmen, wenn du aus Madrid wieder da bist…  
*beobachtet sie, nachdem er die Frage gestellt hat und findet es durchaus interessant, die verschiedenen Emotionen zu sehen*  
*grinst dann nur bei ihrem ja und nickt leicht*  
Okay.  
*hört dann schlagartig auf zu Grinsen bei ihrer Frage*  
*hätte vor ein paar Monaten noch mit “allein sein” geantwortet*  
*schaut jetzt aber automatisch zur Hütte und zu David*  
*schluckt leicht*  
*sagt es dann aber einfach*  
Dass David was passiert.

Mia:  
*lächelt und nickt zum Projekt Wohnzimmergestaltung*  
*fällt erst auf, dass Matteo gar nicht auf die Antrag-Frage geantwortet hat, als sie ihm schon die nächste stellt*  
*nimmt sich vor, die Antwort nachzufordern, will jetzt aber erstmal seine Antwort auf die neue Frage abwarten*  
*sieht sofort, dass er ernst wird und denkt sich kurz, dass er wohl entweder ehrlich oder gar nicht antworten wird*  
*sieht, dass er zur Hütte schaut, folgt aber seinem Blick nicht, sondern sieht ihn weiter an*  
*hört dann seine Antwort und senkt kurz den Blick, weil sie das Gefühl hat, dass das irgendwie gerade so persönlich war, dass sie gar nicht weiß, ob er damit nicht lieber alleine sein will*  
*ist dennoch ziemlich erstaunt, dass er ihr so offen antwortet und denkt sich, dass sie ihn vielleicht doch unterschätzt hat*  
*räuspert sich nach einiger Zeit und schaut ihn wieder an*  
*weiß gar nicht so recht, was sie eigentlich sagen soll, aber entscheidet sich schließlich für*  
Ihr passt so gut aufeinander auf… da ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit sehr gering…  
*stupst ihn wieder kurz mit dem Ellbogen an und schmunzelt leicht*  
Wenn’s dir hilft, haben wir auch alle mit ein Auge auf ihn…

Matteo:  
*hat den Blick gesenkt nach seiner Antwort*  
*bereut es auch fast direkt, nachdem er es gesagt hat, weil er das Gefühl hat, dass es irgendwie zu persönlich ist und Mia denken könnte, er sei zu abhängig von David*  
*hört dann ihr Räuspern und schaut dann doch mal hoch*  
*lächelt minimal als sie sagt, dass sie gut aufeinander aufpassen*  
Ja… geht nur nicht immer…  
*muss wieder an die OP denken und schluckt leicht*  
*lächelt dann offener und mehr bei ihrem Nachsatz*  
Danke, das hilft tatsächlich…  
*schaut wieder kurz zur Hütte und dann wieder zu Mia*  
Ich weiß, dass das blöd klingt und ich weiß auch, dass sich die Jungs drüber lustig machen, dass wir ständig aufeinander hocken...aber… es ist irgendwie, als hätte ich mein Leben vorher verschlafen… oder nicht verschlafen, aber… ich war irgendwie komisch… weißte ja… und dann kam er und…  
*schüttelt den Kopf, als er merkt wie offen und persönlich er gerade geworden ist*  
Naja… irgendwie hat sich alles verschoben, also… auf einmal war alles irgendwie klarer.  
*zuckt halb entschuldigend mit einer Schulter und lacht dann leicht*

Mia:  
*presst kurz die Lippen zusammen und nickt, als er meint, dass sie nicht immer aufeinander aufpassen können*  
*kann ein bisschen verstehen, was er meint*  
*lächelt dann, als er sagt, dass es hilft, wenn sie alle ein Auge auf David haben und schlingt die Arme um ihre angezogenen Beine*  
*legt den Kopf darauf ab, während sie ihm weiter zuhört*  
*hat das Gefühl, dass sie ihn gerade von einer komplett anderen Seite kennenlernt und unterbricht ihn nicht, weil sie es ziemlich schön findet, wie sehr er sich öffnet und wie ehrlich er ist und sie das nicht durch Kommentare unterbrechen will*  
*merkt zwischenzeitlich, dass er sich verhaspelt und die richtigen Worte sucht, aber gibt ihm die Zeit und wartet, nachdem er geendet hat kurz um zu prüfen, ob er wirklich fertig ist*  
*lächelt dann und schüttelt den Kopf*  
Das klingt überhaupt nicht blöd. Matteo, hörst du!? Kein bisschen blöd! Das klingt so, als hätte David es geschafft, Dinge in dir hervorzukramen, die vielleicht schon immer da waren. Nur ist bisher wahrscheinlich niemand anderes dran gekommen - noch nicht mal du selbst. Das klingt so, als wärt ihr furchtbar verliebt und das ist nichts Blödes! Und lass dir von niemandem einreden, dass ihr zu oft aufeinander hockt! Wenn ihr das beide wollt und braucht und ihr euch gut tut, was ja ziemlich offensichtlich ist, dann ist das vollkommen in Ordnung!  
*schüttelt innerlich über sich selbst den Kopf, weil sie merkt, dass sie sich gerade ein Eigentor geschossen hat, weil sie selbst zwar auch sehr gerne mit Alex aufeinander hockt und das auch ziemlich genießt, aber zwischenzeitlich immer Angst hat, ihre Unabhängigkeit zu verlieren und mit sich selbst dadurch in Konflikt gerät*

Matteo:  
*schaut sie erleichtert an, als sie sagt, dass das nicht blöd klingt*  
*hört ihr weiter zu und muss immer mehr schmunzeln*  
Okay, Mama Mia…  
*zieht die Beine nun auch an und legt seinen Kopf aus einen Armen ab*  
Früher fand ich solche Pärchen immer unglaublich nervig… ich hab gedacht, warum können die nich mal was alleine machen…  
*lacht leicht*  
Manchmal warte ich nur drauf, dass es passiert… dass es David doch nervt…  
*schüttelt den Kopf und bringt den Fokus wieder zu ihr*  
Und du und Alex? Ich mein, eigentlich seid ihr doch auch so, oder? Wenn nicht grad Mädelsabend ist?

Mia:  
*lacht, als Matteo sie Mama Mia nennt und schüttelt den Kopf*  
Bitte nicht!  
*schüttelt zu seinen Worten den Kopf*  
Es geht doch nicht darum, dass solche Pärchen nichts alleine machen /können/. Es geht doch darum, dass sie nichts alleine machen /wollen/. Und solange das beide ähnlich sehen, ist doch alles gut und es ist egal, was die anderen denken. Kompliziert wird es erst, wenn einer mal was alleine machen will, aber der andere das nicht will.  
*runzelt die Stirn und sieht ihn fragend an*  
Wieso? Hat David denn schonmal was gesagt? Er wirkt nicht so, als würde ihn das stören....  
*verbirgt schmunzelnd das Gesicht, als er nach ihr und Alex fragt und stöhnt leise*  
Jaaa… also im Grunde genommen sind wir auch so. Ich steh mir dabei nur manchmal selbst im Weg… Unabhängigkeit und so…  
*schaut ihn wieder an und zuckt mit den Schultern*  
Was das angeht, bin ich furchtbar kompliziert!

Matteo:  
*hört ihr zu und schüttelt dann langsam den Kopf*  
Nee, hat er nicht… aber trotzdem… man weiß ja nie  
*zuckt mit einer Schulter*  
*wird jetzt nicht sagen, dass er manchmal nicht versteht, wie man so viel Zeit mit ihm verbringen möchte*  
*findet, dass das nach fishing for compliments klingt und will das nicht*  
*hört dann ihre Antwort und schmunzelt leicht*  
Ah ja, Unabhängigkeit… selbst ist die Frau ne?  
*grinst leicht*  
Aber Mia, es geht doch nicht darum dass du nichts alleine machen /kannst/.  
*schüttelt den Kopf*  
Nein, aber mal ernsthaft, du weißt schon, dass das deiner Unabhängigkeit keinen Schaden tut, oder? Ich mein, denk mal drüber nach, was für ein krasses Glück wir haben… wir haben mit 17/18 die große Liebe getroffen… da warten andere ihr ganzes Leben drauf. Und du gehst bald für drei Monate weg. Da wärste doch eigentlich schön blöd, wenn du nicht jede Minute mit ihm verbringen wollen würdest, oder?

Mia:  
*schaut Matteo weiter mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an*  
Hast du ihn denn mal gefragt?  
*grinst dann leicht verzweifelt, als er das mit der Unabhängigkeit anspricht und nickt*  
Genau! Selbst ist die Frau!  
*lacht dann leise und tritt nach ihm, als er sie nachmacht*  
*seufzt dann, als er sagt, dass es ihre Unabhängigkeit nicht schadet und hört ihm weiter zu*  
*lächelt, als er davon spricht, dass sie die große Liebe getroffen haben und weiß, dass er zumindest in Bezug auf Alex und sie Recht hat und nickt dann zu seinen restlichen Worten*  
*schmunzelt leicht*  
Du bist weiser als du aussiehst, weißt du das!?

Matteo:  
*schüttelt den Kopf zu ihrer Frage*  
Nee… er sagt mir schon, wenn ihn was nervt, aber kann ja noch kommen….  
*lacht, als sie nach ihm tritt und noch mehr, als sie sagt, dass er weiser ist als er aussieht*  
Hab ich doch gesagt...  
*grinst wieder*  
Glaub mir, du brichst dir keinen Zacken aus der Krone…  
*schaut sich dann um, ob hier noch was zu essen rum liegt*  
Ich glaub, ich geh mir schnell mal n Brot machen, willst du auch was?

Mia:  
*seufzt leise*  
Aber dich nervt es doch, das nicht zu wissen! Frag ihn halt einfach! Dann musst du dir keine Gedanken mehr drum machen!  
*schmunzelt dann bei seinen nächsten Worten und tut so, als würde sie sich eine unsichtbare Krone vom Kopf nehmen und sie begutachten*  
*seufzt dann leise und meint*  
Nee, das nicht… aber der hier ist ganz verbogen…  
*lacht leise, setzt die Krone wieder auf den Kopf und sieht ihn an*  
*schüttelt den Kopf bei seiner Frage nach einem Brot*  
Nee, danke.  
*sieht, wie er aufsteht und Anstalten macht, zur Hütte zu gehen und fällt in dem Moment ein, dass er ihr noch ne Antwort schuldet*  
Matteo?  
*wartet, bis er sie ansieht und lächelt dann leicht*  
Wenn David dir morgen n Antrag machen würde, würdest du ja sagen?

Matteo:  
*schüttelt den Kopf*  
Nee, so meinte ich das nicht… ich weiß, dass er jetzt nicht genervt ist… also würd er auch nein sagen, wenn ich ihn frag… aber man weiß ja nie, was in Zukunft so ist.  
*lacht dann als sie sich eine unsichtbare Krone vom Kopf nimmt*  
*schüttelt den Kopf*  
Nix ist verbogen! Das bildest du dir ein...  
*steht dann auf und hat schon ein paar Schritte den Steg entlang gemacht als sie ihn nochmal ruft*  
*dreht sich um*  
*hört dann ihre Frage und spürt sofort irgendwo in seiner Magengegend was flattern*  
*lächelt zurück*  
Natürlich… nicht. Der muss erstmal n ordentlichen Job finden und mir beweisen, dass er mich auch versorgen kann… Kann ja nicht jeder reich geboren sein...  
*grinst und streckt ihr die Zunge raus*  
*dreht sich dann schnell um und geht zügig Richtung Hütte*  
*macht da Brote für sich und David, holt sich zumindest einen Kuss ab und läuft dann wieder zurück Richtung Steg, in beiden Händen ein zusammengeklapptes Brot*

Mia:  
*lacht bei Matteos Antwort*  
*ruft ihm noch hinterher*  
Weißt du, du könntest dir auch n ordentlichen Job besorgen und dann ihn versorgen… Gleichberechtigung und so…  
*streckt dann die Beine aus, als er Richtung Hütte verschwunden ist, stützt sich auf den Armen ab, schließt die Augen und streckt ihr Gesicht der Sonne entgegen*  
*döst ein bisschen vor sich hin und genießt die Sonne, die Ruhe und Gemütlichkeit*  
*macht die Augen wieder auf, als sie nach einiger Zeit wieder Schritte auf dem Steg hört und schaut schmunzelnd die beiden Brote an, die Matteo mitgebracht hat*  
*fragt dann*  
Und? Arbeiten die beiden noch an ihrer Bindung?

Matteo:  
*setzt sich wieder neben sie und schluckt dann erstmal runter*  
Jap…  
*grinst leicht*  
Sah aber schon ganz gut aus… glaub, die haben irgendwas diskutiert… hab nicht richtig hingehört….  
*beißt nochmal ab und hält ihr dann das nicht abgebissene hin*  
Sicher, dass du nichts willst?

Mia:  
*nickt schmunzelnd, als er meint, dass die Bindung von Alex und David schon ganz gut aussah*  
*ist ziemlich froh, dass Alex jetzt doch irgendwie zumindest ein bisschen Anschluss gefunden hat und sich auf die Gespräche mit David einlässt*  
*nickt bei seiner Frage nach den Broten*  
Bin noch satt vom Frühstück… aber lass es dir schmecken!  
*setzt sich dann in den Schneidersitz und schaut ihn erwartungsvoll und neugierig an*  
Wie kannst du denn nicht richtig hinhören?!? Interessiert dich nicht auch, über was die beiden so reden!?  
*grinst leicht*

Matteo:  
*lacht leicht als sie nachfragt*  
Hmmm… die haben unterbrochen, als ich kam… also ging es wahrscheinlich um was Persönliches?  
*zuckt mit einer Schulter*  
Wir können ja raten… vielleicht hat Alex ihn gerade beworben für seine ultra mega geheime Geheimmannschaft, die die Weltherrschaft plant?  
*grinst leicht und beißt nochmal ab*

Mia:  
*hmpft frustriert, als Matteo meint, dass sie unterbrochen haben, als er kam*  
*lacht dann und schüttelt den Kopf*  
Alexander plant keine Weltherrschaft - das wären viel zu viele Menschen, mit denen er sich auseinandersetzen müsste - viel zu anstrengend!  
*legt dann den Kopf schief und überlegt*  
Vielleicht…  
*lacht dann und schüttelt den Kopf*  
Ich weiß wirklich nicht, worüber die sprechen könnten… hat David nichts erzählt?

Matteo:  
*lacht und nickt*  
Ja, stimmt auch wieder…. vielleicht plant er die Auslöschung und nur du und David dürfen überleben?  
*grinst und schüttelt den Kopf*  
Nee, nicht wirklich… nur, dass er denkt, dass Alex eigentlich gar nicht so abweisend ist, sondern einfach nur ne Schutzwand hat… über was genau sie geredet haben, hat er nicht gesagt.  
*schaut sie dann an*  
Hat Alex dir nichts erzählt?

Mia:  
*grinst, als er von der Auslöschung spricht*  
Das würde David aber nicht zulassen. Er würde zumindest dafür sorgen, dass du auch überleben darfst und wenn ihre Bindung schon stark genug ist, würde sich Alex wahrscheinlich ihm zuliebe sogar darauf einlassen…  
*denkt dann über das nach, was Matteo gesagt hat*  
Hmmm… eigentlich ist das mit der Schutzwand ja recht offensichtlich. Ich frag mich aber schon, inwieweit David die Wand schon zum bröckeln gebracht hat…  
*schüttelt dann den Kopf bei seiner Frage*  
Nee, auch nicht wirklich. Nur, dass er sich wirklich gut mit David unterhalten hat.  
*stöhnt leise*  
Ich glaub, er erzählt mir aus Prinzip keine Einzelheiten, weil ich vorher gesagt hab, er soll sich nicht immer so absondern und euch ne Chance geben… damit ich nicht sagen kann: Siehst du, David ist doch wirklich nett…  
*grinst und zuckt mit den Schultern*  
Im Nachhinein erzählt er dann manchmal… nach dieser Sache beim Abendessen letztens, als alle auf einmal ne Jacke angezogen haben und ich gar nicht verstanden habe, was gerade eigentlich abgeht… da hat er mir dann abends im Bett erzählt, dass euer Streit um den Binder ging und David mit ihm darüber gesprochen hat, dass er plant, ihn abends das erste mal auszuziehen und was für Schwierigkeiten er damit hat und so...

Matteo:  
*grinst*  
Na hoffentlich….  
*nickt dann, als sie sagt, dass das mit der Schutzwand offensichtlich ist*  
*lächelt dann leicht*  
Ich kann da aus Erfahrung berichten, dass David da n Händchen für hat, Schutzwände zum bröckeln zu kriegen....  
*lacht dann*  
Ha, er will dir keinen “Ich habs dir doch gesagt Moment” geben… kann ich verstehen…  
*hört dann ziemlich erstaunt, dass David mit Alex über den Binder gesprochen hat und über seine Dysphorie*  
Wow, ehrlich? Dann kann ich zumindest sagen, dass David Alex schon ziemlich vertraut… normalerweise dauert das n bisschen, bis er über das Thema redet… aber Alex war ja auch echt immer super, wenn’s darum ging… als Sam so blöd gefragt hat zum Beispiel…

Mia:  
*wiegt den Kopf hin und her und lächelt dann*  
Ich kenn jetzt deine Schutzwand nicht wirklich, aber die von Alexander ist schon aus ziemlich dickem Stahlbeton…  
*lacht leise und legt den Kopf schief*  
Und hast du bei Davids Schutzwand nicht auch ziemlich gute Arbeit geleistet? Ich hab ja wirklich nicht viel mitbekommen, aber ich glaube zu wissen, dass du nen ziemlich großen Anteil daran hattest, dass er damals zurückgekommen ist, nachdem er verschwunden war… nach dem Outing an der Schule, oder?  
*zieht die Beine wieder an und legt den Kopf auf den Knien ab*  
*lächelt leicht und zuckt mit den Schultern*  
Vielleicht sind wir aber auch einfach alle Experten für Schutzwände, wenn uns irgendwer was bedeutet…  
*lächelt dann wieder, als Matteo meint, dass David Alex wohl vertraut*  
*findet das ziemlich schön, dass da irgendjemand ist, der Alex anscheinend auch mag*  
*grinst dann*  
Naja, zumindest besteht bei Alex nicht die Gefahr, dass er irgendwelche Geheimnisse weiter plaudert… so wenig, wie er sich mit dem Rest der Gruppe auseinandersetzt…

Matteo:  
*zuckt mit einer Schulter*  
Vielleicht kein Stahlbeton bei mir…..  
*legt den Kopf dann schief und grinst leicht*  
Ja, naja, ich würd sagen ich hab nicht locker gelassen… und dann im entscheidenden Moment die richtigen Worte gefunden…  
*nickt dann*  
Ja, ich glaub vielleicht ist das einfach so… das macht es ja auch irgendwie aus, oder? Dass man weiß, wie man Vertrauen schafft, oder?  
*lacht dann leicht bei ihrem letzten Satz*  
*schüttelt dann aber den Kopf*  
Nee, so is das nicht bei David… da geht es nicht ums weitersagen… sondern, dass er überhaupt drüber redet…  
*schaut dann Mia*  
Findest du das doof? Dass Alex sich nicht für uns alle interessiert?

Mia:  
*lächelt, als er vom Vertrauen schaffen spricht und zuckt mit den Schultern*  
Weiß man es in dem Moment wirklich, was man tut? Oder handelt man mehr intuitiv?  
*wackelt kurz mit den Augenbrauen*  
*denkt sich, dass sie eigentlich in Bezug auf Alex meistens, wenn sie einen Plan hatte, gescheitert ist und erst, als sie nur nach ihren Gefühlen gehandelt hat, erfolgreich war*  
*legt dann den Kopf schief und sieht Matteo fragend an*  
Fällt ihm das sonst echt so schwer? Er sagt doch immer, dass man ruhig fragen soll, wenn man irgendwas wissen möchte….  
*seufzt dann leise bei Matteos Frage*  
Doof ist vielleicht nicht der richtige Ausdruck… ich find’s doof, dass er so oft alleine rum hockt und dass er so selten versucht, über seinen Schatten zu springen. Aber ich will ihn halt auch nicht überreden oder so… wenn er sich wirklich unwohl fühlt, dann soll er es nicht nur für mich machen. Aber er ist halt nicht der Typ für oberflächliches Rumgeplänkel. Das funktioniert zwar bei ihm auch, aber dann eher mit Menschen, mit denen er auch sonst gut klar kommt und zu denen er ne “tiefere Bindung” aufgebaut hat…

Matteo:  
*denkt drüber nach und nickt dann*  
Ja, eher intuitiv, stimmt schon….  
*schluckt leicht und denkt an David*  
Wenn ich so drüber nachdenke, hab ich’s auch eher verbockt, wenn ich nach Plan gegangen bin… 10 mal ne Nachricht neu formuliert, auf die er dann doch nicht geantwortet hat  
*lacht leicht und zuckt mit einer Schulter*  
*schaut sie dann an, als sie ihm nach David fragt*  
Na, mittlerweile wird’s besser… seit die Jungs damit ganz cool umgehen und ihr ja größtenteils eigentlich auch… das hatte er halt vorher nicht so… und Alex is ja jetzt eher ziemlich neu… abgesehen von nen paar Flurbegegenungen…  
*hört ihr dann zu, was Alex’ Abgesondertheit angeht und nickt langsam*  
Vielleicht braucht er einfach länger… beim Floß fahren, war er ja auch mit dabei… und wenn du in Madrid bist, zieht David ihn bestimmt mit, wie ich ihn kenne…

Mia:  
*schmunzelt, als Matteo von Plänen und SMS berichtet und meint dann*  
Und mein Plan war ständig, ihn auf Abstand zu halten und nicht an mich ran zu lassen…  
*zuckt mit den Schultern*  
*beobachtet ihn dann, als er von David berichtet und stutzt*  
Was hatte er vorher nicht so? Leute, die cool damit umgehen, dass er transgender ist!?  
*seufzt dann, als es wieder um Alex geht*  
Ja, vielleicht. Ich hoffe es irgendwie. Wenn ich dran denke, dass er die ganze Zeit allein in seiner Bude hockt, wenn ich in Madrid bin, würd ich am liebsten alles hinschmeißen. Wäre schon cool, wenn David es dann schaffen würde, ihn ein bisschen aus seinem Loch zu holen…

Matteo:  
*lacht leicht*  
Auf Abstand halten? Mensch, das klingt ja gar nicht nach dir…  
*wird dann aber wieder ernster*  
War ja auch n bisschen blöd, mit Kiki und so, ne?  
*nickt dann bei ihrer Frage*  
Ja… er hat nicht aus Spass kurz vorm Abi die Schule gewechselt…  
*nickt dann wieder und stupst sie leicht an*  
Hey, das wird schon… wir können ihn gern n bisschen mitziehen… und überhaupt, wenn er jetzt bei David auf m Schirm ist, wird der schon auch n Auge auf ihn haben… mach dir keine Sorgen….

Mia:  
*schenkt ihm wieder einen minimalen Sekretariatsblick*  
Ha-ha… hey, so schlimm bin ich auch wieder nicht!  
*nickt dann, als er Kiki anspricht*  
Ja, total! Ich bin so froh, dass sie jetzt Carlos hat! Sonst hätte ich ihr gegenüber wahrscheinlich immer noch ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil ich mich in Alex verliebt hab!  
*verzieht das Gesicht, als es um Davids Vergangenheit geht und murmelt nur*  
Scheiße…  
*lächelt, als er sie anstupst und wiegt den Kopf hin und her*  
Naa… ich hoffe, dass er euch lässt… ich vertrau da mal auf euch… beziehungsweise auf diese…  
*deutet zu Hütte und lacht*  
… tiefere Bindung - was auch immer das zu bedeuten hat…  
*streckt sich ein bisschen*  
Wobei ich gerade überlege, ob ich den Bindungsaufbau nicht mal unterbrechen sollte, damit Alex mit mir ne Runde spazieren geht… irgendwie brauch ich gerade ein bisschen Bewegung…

Matteo:  
*nickt als sie sagt dass sie froh ist, dass Kiki Carlos hat*  
Wir sind auch froh, dass Carlos Kiki hat…  
*grinst leicht*  
Hat sich also alles so ergeben, wie es passt und sein sollte….  
*lacht leicht*  
Ja, vertrau mal auf diese tiefere Bindung… ich fürchte wir beide werden es nie verstehen…  
*schaut dann zur Hütte und nickt*  
Mach mal… dann seh ich meinen Freund auch endlich mal wieder nach… bestimmt 1 ½ Stunden…  
*grinst leicht und hebt die Hand zum Abschied, als sie sich erhebt*  
*sieht wie sie n paar Schritte macht und sagt dann plötzlich*  
Mia?  
*wartet bis sie sich umdreht und sagt dann*  
Ich würd David sofort heiraten. Ich find nämlich, dass das nix mit Abhängigkeit zu tun hat…  
*grinst leicht und nickt dann Richtung Hütte*  
Viel Spaß beim spazieren gehen.


	22. 16.07.2019 (3) - Teer und Federn

**Dienstag, 13:34 Uhr**

David:  
*räumt seinen Teller und die beiden Kakaotassen in die Küche und schaut dann Richtung Steg, auf dem inzwischen nur noch Matteo sitzt*  
*lächelt und hat irgendwie gerade ein bisschen Sehnsucht nach ihm*  
*macht sich also auf den Weg zu ihm und lässt sich neben ihm auf den Steg plumpsen*  
*wackelt kurz mit den Augenbrauchen und grinst leicht*  
Na?  
*beugt sich dann vor und gibt ihm einen kurzen Kuss*  
*murmelt gegen seine Lippen*  
Hab dich vermisst…  
*legt die Hand in seinen Nacken und fährt ihm kurz durch die Haare*

Matteo:  
*hat sich wieder zum See gedreht und kurz überlegt, ob er mal reinspringen soll, war dann aber doch zu faul*  
*hofft, dass David nicht mit spazieren gegangen ist und überwindet sich grad selbst nochmal aufzustehen und nachschauen zu gehen, als er auf einmal neben ihm sitzt*  
*strahlt als er mit den Augenbrauen wackelt*  
Na?  
*beugt sich zeitgleich mit ihm vor und küsst ihn auch*  
*lächelt bei seinen Worten*  
Ich dich auch…  
*rückt sofort näher zu ihm ran und schlingt beide Arme um seine Mitte*  
*legt den Kopf auf seine Schulter und murmelt*  
Hast du genug tiefere Bindung aufgebaut?

David:  
*lächelt, als Matteo meint, dass er ihn auch vermisst hat und legt einen Arm um ihn, als er sich gegen ihn lehnt*  
*lehnt seinen Kopf gegen seinen und schließt kurz die Augen*  
*brummt zustimmend bei Matteos Frage und sagt schließlich*  
Für heute und in Bezug auf Alex schon…  
*drückt ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn*  
Und was hast du so ohne mich getrieben? Außer mich zu vermissen natürlich…

Matteo:  
*murmelt*  
Gut, warst lang genug weg…  
*grinst dann leicht bei seiner Frage*  
Ich hab auch an tieferen Bindungen gearbeitet… mit Mia…  
*lacht leicht*  
Schon komisch, wir kennen uns schon ewig, leben schon seit Monaten zusammen, aber so richtig unterhalten haben wir uns eigentlich nie….  
*zuckt mit einer Schulter und drückt David und sich nach hinten damit sie sich hinlegen können*  
*stützt sich auf einen Ellenbogen auf, damit er ihn angucken kann*  
Also falls ihr Doppeldates geplant habt, wären wir jetzt bereit….

David:  
*nickt und grinst leicht*  
Find ich auch…  
*hebt dann die Augenbrauen und guckt leicht verdutzt*  
Echt!?  
*hört ihm dann zu und lacht leise*  
*lässt sich von Matteo in die Horizontale drücken und schaut zu ihm auf, als er sich auf den Ellbogen stützt*  
*zieht dann amüsiert die Augenbrauen hoch*  
Soso… ihr wärt bereit… dann müssen ja nur noch Alex und du und Mia und ich ne tiefere Bindung aufbauen… dann steht dem nichts mehr im Wege…  
*grinst und greift nach Matteos freier Hand, um ihre Finger zu verschlingen*  
*fragt dann*  
Habt ihr nur über Doppeldates gesprochen oder auch noch über andere Sachen?

Matteo:  
*grinst, als er so verdutzt guckt*  
*schüttelt dann lachend den Kopf*  
Nee, das wäre eindeutig zu viel Arbeit… das muss jetzt so gehen….  
*drückt seine Hand leicht und fährt dann mit dem Daumen abwesend über Davids Haut*  
Nee, auch über andere Sachen… wie suuuuuper toll unsere Freunde sind zum Beispiel…  
*grinst leicht*  
Und wie manchmal Intuition über Plan siegt.

David:  
*grinst*  
Naja, vielleicht ergibt sich so ne Art Bindung dann auch im Zuge der Doppeldates. Man muss ja nicht alles planen…  
*erwidert den Druck von Matteos Hand und lächelt, als sein Daumen sich über seine Haut bewegt*  
*nickt zum Thema Freunde*  
Ja, das stimmt, das kann ich bestätigen…  
*denkt dann kurz über seine nächsten Worte nach und schmunzelt schließlich leicht*  
Weil sowieso nie was nach Plan läuft?

Matteo:  
*lacht leicht*  
Du kannst bestätigen, dass du super toll bist oder dass Alex super toll ist?  
*schüttelt den kopf und nickt dann aber doch*  
Ja, und nein, weil es besser manchmal klappt wenn man auf seine Intuition vertraut und nicht versucht alles unter Kontrolle zu haben…  
*grinst dann*  
Eigentlich haben wir darüber gesprochen wie wir unsre suuuuuper tollen Freunde rumgekriegt haben… und dass da Intuition besser geholfen hat, als n Plan.

David:  
*schaut Matteo verwirrt an und lacht dann, als er checkt, dass sie aneinander vorbei geredet haben*  
Achso… wir… ja, okay, wir sind natürlich auch supertoll… ich dachte, ihr habt über die anderen gesprochen… also Hanna, Jonas, Carlos und so…  
*runzelt zunächst die Stirn, weil er immer noch nicht genau weiß, auf welche konkreten Situationen sich Intuition, Pläne und Kontrolle jetzt beziehen, bekommt dann aber die Erklärung direkt hinterher geliefert*  
*stöhnt leise und lacht*  
Ja, okay, da lief bei uns beiden wirklich rein gar nichts nach irgendeinem Plan…  
*schaut ihn dann an*  
Bei Mia und Alex auch nicht? Wie sind die beiden eigentlich zusammengekommen? Oder hast du das auch nicht wirklich mitbekommen?

Matteo:  
*lacht dann leicht*  
Achsooo nein, unsere /festen/ Freunde…  
*grinst dann und nickt*  
Nee, Plan hat bei uns eher für noch mehr Verwirrung geführt….  
*schüttelt den Kopf und nickt dann*  
Doch, so n bisschen schon. Eigentlich war Kiki mit ihm zusammen, oder die hatten zumindest was am laufen, aber er war nie ernsthaft an ihr interessiert… deswegen übrigens auch Carlos Abneigung gegen ihn… Naja Alex stand da wohl aber schon auf Mia, aber die hat ihn auf Abstand gehalten, wegen Kiki… wie genau das dann letztendlich doch alles geklappt hat, weiß ich auch nicht… aber zwischenzeitlich gab’s schon ziemlich Stress zwischen Kiki und Mia… Carlos hatte da was erwähnt, da waren Kiki und Carlos ganz frisch grad zusammen gekommen, aber Kiki war noch sauer….  
*lacht leicht und schüttelt dann den Kopf*  
Irgendwie kommt bei uns keiner einfach ganz normal zusammen.

David:  
*hört Matteo zu, als er die Geschichte von Mia und Alex erzählt und erinnert sich daran, dass Alex irgendwas erwähnt hat von wegen, dass die anderen zurecht schlecht auf ihn zu sprechen gewesen seien*  
*fragt sich, ob er damit die Situation mit Kiki gemeint hat*  
*nickt, als Matteo meint, dass Mia Alex wegen Kiki auf Abstand gehalten hat und kann irgendwie nachvollziehen, dass Mia und Kiki deswegen Stress hatten*  
*muss dann daran denken, was Matteo mal bezüglich Hanna und Jonas erzählt hat und dass Leonie vor Hanna mit Jonas zusammen war und Leonie und Hanna beste Freundinnen und denkt dann an Carlos und Kiki, von denen er bisher keine komische Geschichte gehört hat*  
Hmmm… außer Carlos und Kiki, oder?  
*schaut dann zu ihm auf und lächelt*  
Naja, und bei uns waren immerhin keine dritten Personen involviert, die hätten verletzt werden können…

Matteo:  
*hört ihm zu*  
Stimmt! Außer Carlos und Kiki! Naja, abgesehen von der Alex Sache… aber naja…  
das zählt vielleicht nicht richtig….  
*lacht dann bei seiner Aussage*  
Stimmt… die Tatsache, dass ich ne Freundin hatte kommt mir auch wie erfunden vor heute…  
*grinst und zieht leicht an seiner Hand*  
Wenigstens ist sie schnell über mich hinweg gekommen, ne?

David:  
*legt die freie Hand über die Augen und stöhnt, als Matteo Sara erwähnt*  
*lacht dann leise und schüttelt den Kopf*  
Irgendwie hab ich Sara damals schon immer verdrängt… keine Ahnung, warum…  
*schaut ihn dann wieder an und zuckt mit den Schultern*  
Ihr wart halt kein Pärchen, was ständig aufeinander hing… vielleicht lag es daran…  
*nickt dann*  
Ja, es gab zumindest nicht wirklich ein großes Drama… zumindest hab ich’s nicht mitbekommen…

Matteo:  
*lacht, als David stöhnt und noch mehr bei seiner Aussage*  
Ja, komisch… frag mich echt, warum…  
*schaut ihn belustigt an*  
*schüttelt dann den Kopf*  
Nee, im Gegenteil… mir sind irgendwann die Entschuldigungen ausgegangen /nicht/ mit ihr abzuhängen…  
*zuckt mit einer Schulter*  
Naja, bis auf ihre Konfrontation im Schulflur… und einen sauren Instagrampost… ich würd sagen, ich bin noch ganz glimpflich davon gekommen…

David:  
*nickt, als er meint, dass er glimpflich davon gekommen ist und fügt hinzu*  
/Und/ ich war nicht so gut mit Sara befreundet wie Hanna mit Leonie oder Mia mit Kiki.  
*zuckt mit den Schultern und grinst leicht*  
Okay, vielleicht bin ich ein schlechter Mensch, aber ich hab nicht das Gefühl, dass ich ihr was weggenommen hab…  
*seufzt dann leise und zieht leicht an Matteos Hand*  
Und jetzt hören wir bitte auf, über Sara zu sprechen… ich würde gerne weiter verdrängen, dass es sie gab…

Matteo:  
*lacht wieder*  
Du hast ihr auch nix weggenommen…  
*bewegt ihre Hände zusammen auf und ab*  
Ich hab eh immer zu dir gehört.  
*lächelt leicht und nickt dann*  
Guter Plan.  
*beugt sich zu ihm runter und küsst ihn sanft*

David:  
*lächelt ziemlich breit, als Matteo meint, dass er eh immer zu ihm gehört hat und merkt, wie sein Herz bei Matteos Worten einen kleinen Hüpfer macht*  
*nickt minimal und sagt leise*  
Seh ich genauso…  
*legt seine freie Hand in Matteos Nacken, als er sich zu ihm runter beugt und erwidert seinen Kuss, während er ihm durch die Haare im Nacken fährt*  
*schaut ihm dann in die Augen, lächelt und küsst ihn nochmal*  
*löst ihre Hände, um den Arm um Matteo zu legen und ihn an sich zu ziehen*  
*murmelt leise*  
Ich würd ja glatt sagen, wir springen gleich auch nochmal in den See, aber gerade bin ich viel zu faul und es ist viel zu gemütlich mit dir, als dass ich mich aufraffen könnte…

Matteo:  
*lächelt leicht, als er sagt, dass er das genauso sieht*  
*schaut ihn dann auch an und vergräbt seine Hand in seinen Haaren, als er ihn losgelassen hat*  
*legt sich so halb seitlings nah an ihn ran, halb auf ihn drauf und küsst seinen Hals*  
*lacht leise*  
Ist noch früh, wir können ruhig noch n bisschen liegen und dann immer noch in den See springen…  
*hebt dann doch den Kopf nochmal, um ihn nochmal richtig zu küssen*  
Die Chance, dass uns irgendwer bald stört ist eh ziemlich hoch… also können wir dann immer noch in den See….

David:  
*spürt, dass er eine Gänsehaut bekommt, als Matteo seinen Hals küsst und schließt die Augen*  
*nickt nur minimal zu seinen Worten, dass sie auch später noch in den See können*  
*spürt dann Matteos Lippen wieder auf seinen und fährt mit der Hand an seinem Rücken unter sein Shirt*  
*berührt dort die weiche Haut und erwidert den Kuss*  
*grinst leicht bei seinen Worten und murmelt*  
Wundert mich sowieso ein bisschen, dass wir bisher nicht unterbrochen wurden…  
*zieht ihn im Nacken wieder sanft zu sich runter, um ihn weiter zu küssen*

Matteo:  
*spürt, wie ihm ein wohliger Schauer den Rücken runter läuft, als Davids Hand unter seinem Shirt verschwindet*  
*schüttelt leicht den Kopf und murmelt gegen seine Lippen*  
Beschrei’s nicht…  
*küsst ihn nochmal und vertieft den Kuss diesmal schneller*  
*fährt mit seiner Hand Davids Seite entlang und schlüpft dann auch unter sein Shirt*  
*knutscht so mit ihm ein paar Minuten rum und hört dann wie aus dumpfer Ferne Carlos: “Ja, guck mal an, Davenzi! Was macht ihr denn hier? Am hellichten Tag?”*  
*hört dann auch Jonas: “Mann, Carlos, ich hab doch gesagt lass sie in Ruhe*  
*löst sich sehr widerwillig von David*  
*gibt ihm noch einen kurzen Kuss, murmelt “später mehr” und dreht sich dann neben David auf den Rücken und guckt hoch in Carlos lachendes Gesicht*  
Du hast besser n richtig guten Grund, Carlito… was gibts?

David:  
*schüttelt minimal den Kopf, als Matteo meint, er soll es nicht beschreien und vergisst dann sowieso, dass die anderen in der Nähe sind, als Matteo den Kuss vertieft*  
*seufzt leise und spürt, dass sein Puls sich beschleunigt, als Matteos Hand unter sein Shirt gleitet*  
*ist mehrmals kurz davor vorzuschlagen, dass sie ins Zelt umziehen sollten - nicht, weil er daran denkt, dass die anderen sie sehen könnten, sondern weil er einfach mehr will - will dann aber den Moment nicht unterbrechen*  
*hört dann aber auf einmal Carlos Stimme und seufzt leise, als sie wegen ihm den Kuss unterbrechen müssen*  
*nickt bei Matteos Worten und lächelt leicht*  
*ist sicherlich ein bisschen rot und erhitzt im Gesicht, als er schließlich mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen zu Carlos aufblickt*  
*sieht ihn bei Matteos Frage nur grinsen und kann gar nicht so schnell gucken, wie Carlos sich auch dem Steg zwischen/auf Matteo und ihn fallen lässt und von einem zum anderen schaut*  
*weicht ein Stück zur Seite und lacht stöhnend*  
Alter, du bist total nass!  
*merkt, dass Carlos ihn ignoriert und stattdessen sagt: “Es gibt sogar einen sehr guten Grund! Ich vermisse euch schmerzlich und musste feststellen, dass ihr mir beide fremdgeht!”  
*sieht, wie er zu Matteo erst strafend zu Matteo schaut: “Du mit Mia!” und dann strafend zu ihm: “Und du mit Alex!”*  
*lacht und zieht die Augenbrauen hoch*  
Ohhh… das klingt nach Eifersucht!

Matteo:  
*ist tatsächlich etwas genervt, dass Carlos sie unterbrochen hat und noch mehr, als er sich einfach zwischen sie setzt*  
*rückt also erstmal ab*  
*hört dann aber seine Worte und kann nicht anders als zu grinsen*  
Awwww, armer Carlos…  
*wirft dann einen Arm um seine Schulter und drückt ihn*  
Du weißt doch aber, wir lieben keinen so wie dich!

David:  
*grinst, als Matteo Carlos bedauert und einen Arm um ihn legt*  
*setzt sich auf, schüttelt dann aber bei Matteos nächsten Worten den Kopf und schaut zu ihm*  
Ähm - das stimmt so nicht! Ich lieb dich schon mehr als ihn!  
*grinst wieder und sieht, dass Carlos beleidigt spielt*  
*hört dann Jonas: “David, wie kannst du ihm das nur antun!?”*  
*zuckt mit den Schultern und murmelt gespielt betreten*  
Sorry…  
*sieht, wie Jonas sich nun auch zu ihnen setzt: “Naja, er wird’s wohl irgendwie verkraften!”*  
*hört Carlos: “Ich weiß noch nicht… solange mir Matteos Liebe sicher ist, vielleicht…”*

Matteo:  
*schaut David leicht vorwurfsvoll an, weil das natürlich /so/ nicht gemeint war*  
*muss dann aber grinsen bei Jonas Worten*  
*drückt Carlos dann ein bisschen und sagt*  
Natüüüüürlich… ich hab doch gesagt ich lieb keinen so wie dich…  
*murmelt dann Richtung David*  
Das hat nix damit zu tun, dass ich ihn mehr liebe, nur auf eine Art, in der ich sonst keinen liebe…  
*sieht wie Carlos ihn mit großen Augen anschaut: “Heißt das, du liebst David mehr als mich?”*  
*hört wie Jonas lacht*  
Ähm…. ja? Du liebst doch Kiki auch mehr als mich, oder?  
*sieht wie Carlos den Kopf hin und her wiegt: “Hmmm, da muss ich drüber nachdenken…”*  
*sieht dann, wie Abdi sich auf einmal neben David setzt: “Über was musst du nachdenken?”*  
Ob er Kiki mehr liebt als mich…  
*hört Abdi lachen: “Lass das nicht Kiki hören…”*

David:  
*pffft erst grinsend bei Matteos Worten, hört dann allerdings sein Gemurmel und lächelt zufrieden*  
*lacht dann leicht empört bei Carlos Frage*  
Also bitte… Und was ist mit Kiki!?  
*hört dann, dass auch Matteo nach Kiki fragt und lacht wieder, als Carlos meint, dass er nachdenken muss*  
*sieht dann, dass Abdi sich neben ihn setzt und fügt zu Matteos Erklärung noch hinzu*  
Carlos ist beleidigt und eifersüchtig, dass wir uns mehr lieben als ihn…  
*zieht dann gespielt empört die Augenbrauen nach oben und deutet auf Carlos, der immer noch zwischen ihm und Matteo sitzt*  
Er hat sogar einen Keil zwischen uns getrieben!  
*sieht dann, wie Abdi gespielt empört zu Carlos schaut: “Dir reicht also meine Liebe nicht aus!? Jetzt bändelst du auch schon mit Davenzi an!?”*  
*sieht, wie Jonas die Augen verdreht und amüsiert genervt den Kopf schüttelt*

Matteo:  
*lacht, als David sagt, Carlos hätte einen Keil zwischen sie getrieben und reicht mit seiner freien Hand über Carlos hinweg zu David*  
*spürt dann, wie Carlos ruckartig aufsteht und seinen Arm, der um seine Schulter gelegt war zu Boden fällt*  
*hört ihn reden, während er zu Abdi rüber geht: “Ich hab beschlossen, dass ich Kiki am meisten liebe und dass ich keinen Keil zwischen euch treiben will.”*  
*rückt grinsend sofort näher zu David*  
*sieht, wie Carlos sich neben Abdi setzt und Jonas neben ihn rückt*  
*sagt leicht amüsiert*  
Gut, dass wir das geklärt haben…  
*hört, wie Jonas sagt: “Wir lieben uns doch eh alle, halt nur unterschiedlich…”*  
*hört dann Carlos: “Auf jeden, Brudi, und Matteo sogar noch mehr seit er David hat!”*  
*rollt leicht mit den Augen und lehnt seinen Kopf gegen Davids Schulter*

David:  
*grinst und greift nach Matteos Hand, als dieser sie ihm reicht*  
*lacht dann leise, als Carlos aufsteht und seine Entscheidung verkündet*  
*nickt zufrieden*  
Guter Entschluss!  
*rückt ebenfalls gleich zu Matteo auf, als der Platz zwischen ihnen wieder frei wird*  
*nickt dann zu dem, was Jonas sagt, runzelt jedoch sofort die Stirn bei Carlos Worten*  
*fragt sofort*  
Häh? Was soll das denn heißen!?  
*legt den Arm um Matteos Schulter, als er sich bei ihm anlehnt*  
*hört dann Carlos: “Na er ist halt viel umgänglicher… nicht mehr so passiv… glücklicher und so’n Kram halt.”*  
*hat immer noch die Stirn gerunzelt und schaut Carlos weiter fragend an*  
*lacht dann leise*  
Soll das heißen, ihr habt ihn nicht so sehr geliebt, als er unglücklicher war!?  
*checkt die Logik nicht so ganz*  
*findet es zwar schön zu hören, dass Matteo glücklicher wirkt, seit sie zusammen sind, findet aber die Logik ziemlich verquer, dass er dadurch von den anderen mehr geliebt wird*

Matteo:  
*drückt seinen Kopf nur ein bisschen mehr gegen Davids Schulter*  
*will eigentlich nicht diskutieren, warum wer ihn mehr oder weniger liebt*  
*hört Carlos’ Antwort und findet auch, dass er glücklicher und umgänglicher geworden ist*  
*hört Davids Gegenfrage und murmelt*  
Ist schon gut…  
*hört Carlos, der ein bisschen zu rudern scheint: “Äh nee, natürlich nicht… ich mein nur… also…”*  
*hört dann, wie Abdi einspringt: “Matteo is halt offener geworden… also… du warst ja vorher nicht da, ne?”*  
*schluckt leicht und hebt dann seinen Kopf*  
Matteo sitzt übrigens hier und kann euch hören.  
*hört wieder Carlos: “Ja, mann, Brudi, du weißt doch, wie wir das meinen… also… wir lieben dich immer… und so…”*  
*zuckt nur mit einer Schulter und legt seinen Kopf wieder ab*

David:  
*schaut zwischen Carlos und Abdi hin und her und nickt langsam, als Abdi meint, dass er vorher nicht da war*  
*lächelt dann minimal bei Matteos Worten und drückt ihm einen schnellen Kuss auf die Schläfe*  
*murmelt*  
Sorry…  
*schaut dann wieder zu den Jungs und meint*  
Also ihr habt schon Recht, wenn ihr sagt, dass ich vorher nicht da war und nicht so viel mitbekommen hab. Aber ich bin eben schon der Meinung, dass sich ein Mensch nicht von Grund auf ändert, nur weil er auf einmal in einer Beziehung ist. Okay, wahrscheinlich wird man wirklich glücklicher, aber so Attribute wie Offenheit oder Umgänglichkeit ändern sich doch dadurch nicht…  
*hört dann wie Jonas zu ihm sagt: “Häh, aber du hast doch selbst mal gesagt, dass du jetzt auch offener bist als früher…”*  
*schaut zu Jonas und zuckt kurz mit den Schultern*  
Ja, schon. Aber das hat doch nur sekundär mit meiner Beziehung zu Matteo zu tun, sondern vielmehr mit den Erfahrungen, die ich mit ihm und mit den Leuten hier in Berlin gemacht habe.

Matteo:  
*presst leicht die Lippen aufeinander, als er merkt, dass die Diskussion weiter geht*  
*hört dann Carlos: “Ja, aber häh? Was wirfst du uns denn jetzt vor? Wir sagen Matteo ist durch die Begegnung mit dir offener geworden… das is doch dasselbe?”*  
*schüttelt minimal den Kopf und hört dann Abdi: “Ich mein, Matteo war schon immer n lustiger kerl und so… aber der war halt einfach vorher verschlossener… das muss man schon so sagen…”*  
*schluckt schwer und denkt, dass er vorher auch nicht geoutet war und denen die halbe Zeit was vorgespielt hat*  
*will aber in die Diskussion wirklich nicht mit einsteigen*

David:  
*schüttelt den Kopf, als Carlos meint, das wäre dasselbe und will gerade zu einer Erklärung ansetzen, als Abdi nachlegt*  
*weiß jetzt irgendwie gerade gar nicht, worauf er zuerst eingehen soll*  
*lacht leise und meint leicht fassungslos*  
Ein lustiger Kerl!?  
*findet es gerade unfassbar, dass Matteo darauf reduziert wird*  
*sieht, wie Carlos ihn verwirrt anstarrt: “Brudi, ich check gerade echt nicht, worauf du eigentlich hinaus willst…”*  
*seufzt*  
Es hört sich für mich gerade so an, als würdet ihr Matteo darauf reduzieren, wie er ist, seit er mit mir zusammen ist. Klar, war er damals verschlossener… Er war ja auch nicht geoutet - da ist man nunmal verschlossen, weil man ein Riesengeheimnis mit sich rumträgt…  
*merkt dann erst, dass er wieder in Anwesenheit von Matteo über ihn spricht und drückt ihn kurz entschuldigend*  
*ist aber gerade irgendwie ein bisschen in Rage und hofft einfach, dass Matteo ihm irgendein Zeichen gibt, wenn es ihm zu viel wird*

Matteo:  
*hört Davids kleine Rede und liebt ihn grad schon sehr dafür, dass er es checkt obwohl er nicht dabei war*  
*denkt aber auch, dass die anderen das halt nicht verstehen, weil sie nie nicht geoutet waren*  
*hört dann Jonas sagen: “Brudi, ich weiß, du hörst das nicht gern, aber ich kenn ihn echt schon ne ganze Weile und es ist doch nicht verkehrt zu sagen, dass er jetzt besser drauf ist. Wir waren ja vorher auch mit ihm befreundet.”*  
*hört dann auch, wie Carlos nachlegt: “Was hätten wir denn sagen sollen?”*  
*hat das Bedürfnis aufzustehen und zu gehen, damit sie das ausdiskutieren können, ohne dass er dabei ist*  
*muss fast lachen als er merkt, dass das wohl Davids Fluchtinstinkt ist, der auf ihn übergesprungen ist*  
*hört dann wieder Abdi: “Ja, echt ma, is ja echt cool, dass du ihn verteidigst und so, aber wir haben das ja echt nicht böse gemeint.”*

David:  
*schaut zu Jonas, als er spricht und ist minimal genervt davon, dass er jetzt gerade wieder die “Wir kennen uns so lange” Karte ausspielt*  
*schaut dann zu den anderen beiden und hört ihnen zu und fragt sich, warum denn eigentlich niemand auf das eingeht, was er gerade gesagt hat*  
*seufzt leise und fährt sich einmal kurz mit der freien Hand durch’s Gesicht*  
Ich weiß, dass ihr das nicht böse gemeint habt… und auch, dass ihr euch schon lange kennt und ja, es ist schön, dass ihr euch freut, dass Matteo jetzt besser drauf ist…  
*schaut kurz zu Matteo und stöhnt*  
Sorry, wirklich! Ich weiß, wir sollten aufhören über dich zu reden, aber…  
*schaut wieder in die Runde*  
...mir geht’s darum, dass ich manchmal das Gefühl habe, dass ihr das irgendwie alles nicht so ernst nehmt… Natürlich ist Matteo auch ein lustiger Kerl, klar. Aber er ist so viel mehr und das war er vorher auch schon. Und das ändert sich nicht durch mich! Und wenn er offener geworden ist, seit wir zusammen sind, dann mag das minimal vielleicht auch an mir liegen und an der Tatsache, dass ich ihn aus irgendeinem Grund glücklich mache, aber doch vor allem daran, dass er jetzt er selbst sein kann - dass er geoutet ist. Aber die Eigenschaften von ihm, die jetzt nach seinem Outing rauskommen, die waren doch vorher auch schon da. Das müsst ihr doch gesehen haben, wenn ihr ihn doch schon so lange kennt!  
*schaut entschuldigend in die Runde und seufzt*  
Ich hab keine Ahnung, vielleicht ist das auch nicht so einfach zu verstehen, wenn man sich nie outen musste…  
*sieht, wie Jonas ihn ernst anblickt und schließlich mit den Schultern zuckt: “Vielleicht kann man das wirklich nur voll und ganz verstehen, wenn man sich mal outen musste, aber ich versteh trotzdem ein bisschen, was du meinst… wir hätten vielleicht mehr hinterfragen sollen oder so… wobei: Ey, natürlich weiß ich, dass Matteo nicht nur n lustiger Kerl ist… dass da mehr dahinter steckt!”*

Matteo:  
*schüttelt leicht den Kopf, als David sich entschuldigt und winkt ab*  
*denkt, dass sie jetzt eh mitten drin sind*  
*hört dann Davids Ausbruch zu und ist echt ziemlich geflasht davon*  
*denkt, dass er den Jungs da ziemlich was vorn Latz knallt, aber ist trotzdem mehr gerührt als alles andere*  
*hört Jonas’ Antwort darauf und denkt, dass wenn es jemand weiß von den dreien, dann Jonas*  
*hört dann auch Carlos reagieren: “Ey, Brudi, tut mir voll leid, wenn das so rüberkam, dass wir dich reduzieren... “*  
*ist etwas überrascht, dass er ihn direkt anspricht und schaut auf*  
*murmelt*  
Schon okay…  
*hört dann auch Abdi: “Ja, sorry, Brudi…”*  
*richtet sich wieder etwas auf*  
Is schon okay… ich hab es ja auch nich gerade raushängen lassen, dass was mit mir los ist…  
*schaut dann zu David*  
Is schon okay… echt….

David:  
*hört die Reaktionen von den Dreien und nickt vor allem zu Jonas’ Worten*  
*lächelt dann leicht, als sich Abdi und Carlos sich bei Matteo entschuldigen, auch wenn er nicht wirklich sicher ist, ob sie verstanden haben, worum es eigentlich geht*  
*erwidert Matteos Blick und nickt kurz*  
*gibt ihm wieder einen kurzen Kuss auf die Schläfe, ehe er sich den anderen zuwendet*  
*ist jetzt sogar ein bisschen verlegen und meint leise*  
Ich wollt euch echt nicht irgendwie angreifen oder so. Tut mir leid, falls das so rüber kam…  
*sieht die anderen nicken und dann Jonas leicht grinsen: “Okay, also damit die Stimmung jetzt nicht vollkommen im Eimer ist, können wir vielleicht zu meinem Anfangsstatement zurückkommen und uns darauf einigen, dass wir uns einfach alle für das lieben, was wir sind!?”*  
*hört dann Carlos: “Bin ich voll für! Brudiliebe und so!”*  
*grinst leicht und nickt ebenfalls*  
Klingt gut!

Matteo:  
*lächelt leicht bei Davids Kuss*  
*grinst bei Jonas Ansage*  
*nickt*  
Seh ich auch so!  
*gibt David einen kurzen Kuss auf die Lippen und flüstert*  
Danke…  
*hört dann Carlos: “Ey, Brudis wenigstens brauchen wir uns um Matteo echt keine Sorgen mehr zu machen… wenn den irgendwer dumm von der Seite anmacht, ist David sofort da, mit Teer und Federn!”*  
*grinst leicht und zuckt mit einer Schulter*  
Wär Kiki doch bei dir auch….

David:  
*erwidert Matteos Kuss und fährt ihm kurz durch die Haare*  
*schaut ein wenig überrascht bei seinem Danke, lächelt dann aber leicht und küsst ihn nochmal kurz*  
*grinst bei Carlos’ Worten und schlingt den Arm ein bisschen fester um Matteo*  
Ja, Teer und Federn hab ich immer dabei… Peitsche und Baseballschläger sind mir zu sperrig…  
*hört die anderen lachen und merkt, dass er sich wieder ein bisschen entspannt hat*  
*sieht dann, dass Alex in Badehose und Schwimmbinder den Steg betritt und kurz vor ihnen stehen bleibt, kurz zögert und schließlich fragt: “Hey, kommt einer von euch nochmal mit ins Wasser?”*  
*lächelt und schaut kurz fragend zu Matteo: “Ich hab schon Lust… du auch?”*  
*sieht aus dem Augenwinkel, wie Jonas sofort aufspringt und verkündet: “Bin dabei!”*

Matteo:  
*grinst leicht bei Teer und Federn*  
Kann nicht schaden….  
*schaut überrascht auf, als Alex bei ihnen stehen bleibt*  
*grinst kurz zu David, als Alex fragt, ob wer mit will*  
*kann sich denken, wo Alex’ Geselligkeit auf einmal herkommt*  
*nickt dann*  
Jap, bin dabei… hab aber meinen Binder am Zelt… geht ruhig schon mal rein, wir kommen gleich nach…  
*steht auf und sieht, wie Jonas und Alex schon in den See gesprungen sind und Abdi und Carlos sich über irgendwas anderes unterhalten*  
*zieht David also nochmal schnell an sich und gibt ihm noch einen Kuss*  
Du musstest echt nicht so für mich in die Bresche springen… aber trotzdem danke…

David:  
*nickt, als Matteo meint, dass sein Binder noch im Zelt ist*  
Ja, meiner auch… wir ziehen uns eben um…  
*sieht, wie Alex und Jonas nicken und in den See verschwinden und will gerade aufstehen, als Matteo ihn nochmal an sich zieht*  
*lächelt sofort, legt seine Arme um ihn und erwidert seinen Kuss*  
*schüttelt leicht den Kopf*  
Es sollte eigentlich gar kein “in die Bresche springen werden”...  
*verzieht leicht das Gesicht, weil es halt doch eins geworden ist und seufzt*  
*gibt ihm noch einen kurzen Kuss und murmelt gegen seine Lippen*  
Mich nervt’s halt nur manchmal, wenn ich das Gefühl hab, dass die anderen nicht sehen, wie großartig du bist…  
*küsst ihn nochmal kurz und lächelt dann*  
Aber trotzdem gern geschehen…

Matteo:  
*grinst leicht als er sagt, dass das so nicht geplant war*  
*hatte sich das schon gedacht*  
*lächelt in den Kuss und auch danach noch bei seinen Worten*  
*küsst ihn nochmal und dann einfach nochmal weil er's kann*  
Schön, dass du das so siehst….  
*grinst und nimmt dann seine Hand und geht mit ihm zum Zelt*


	23. 17.07.2019 (1) - Muss das nicht großflächiger desinfiziert werden?

**Mittwoch, 10:23 Uhr:**

David:  
*hat mit allen zusammen gefrühstückt und nun mit Alex zusammen Spüldienst, während Jonas und Matteo die drei Zelte nochmal checken und einige Heringe nachziehen wollen, da Sam und Amira der festen Überzeugung waren, dass sich bei ihnen irgendwas gelockert hat*  
*trocknet gerade die letzten Teller ab und reicht sie Alex, der sie in den Schrank räumt, als dieser fragt: “Gibt’s irgendeine spezielle Uhrzeit, an dem du heute deine Spritze kriegen musst?”*  
*schüttelt den Kopf*  
Nee, das ist eigentlich ziemlich egal. Wann’s bei dir am besten passt.  
*sieht Alex nicken, während er weiter Teller einräumt: “Also von mir aus können wir’s jetzt gleich hinter uns bringen. Ist vielleicht ein guter Zeitpunkt, weil hier gerade nicht so ein Trubel herrscht.”*  
*reicht ihm den letzten Teller und nickt*  
*muss kurz an Matteo denken und dass dieser wahrscheinlich dabei wollen sein wird, denkt sich aber dann, dass es ja ganz schnell geht und sie wahrscheinlich sowieso fertig sind, bevor Matteo überhaupt merkt, dass sie weg sind und dass er sich dann wenigstens nicht unnötige Sorgen machen muss*  
Von mir aus gern…  
*grinst leicht*  
Aber vielleicht gehen wir doch lieber in die Dachkammer hoch?  
*holt das Testosteron aus dem obersten Fach des Küchenschranks, wo er es deponiert hat aus Angst, dass es im Zelt irgendwie beschädigt wird*  
*sieht Alex nicken und ebenfalls kurz grinsen: “Keine ungewollten Zuschauer, verstehe!”*  
*sieht in dem Moment Mia zur Tür rein kommen und die Augenbrauen hochziehen: “Bin ich ein ungewollter Zuschauer?”*  
*nickt grinsend*  
Ja!  
*wedelt mit der Testopackung und hört Alex sagen: “Wir bringen das eben hinter uns mit der Spritze…”*  
*sieht Mia verstehend nicken und folgt dann Alex nach oben*

Matteo:  
*hat mit Jonas bei allen drei Zelten nochmal Heringe nachgezogen, auch wenn er es etwas sinnlos fand*  
*hatten aber Spaß dabei und haben n bisschen rumgeblödelt und n bisschen gequatscht*  
*gehen nun gemütlich zur Hütte zurück, weil sie schaun wollen ob es noch Kaffee gibt*  
*sehen Mia, Kiki und Hanna vor der Hütte sitzen*  
Hey…  
*hört auch wie Jonas sagt: “Hey… gibt's noch Kaffee?”*  
*hört wie Hanna sagt: “Nee, ich glaub nicht mehr….” und Jonas erwidert: “Dann geh ich noch einen aufsetzen” und in die Hütte verschwindet*  
*schaut sich etwas suchend um und fragt dann*  
Wo issen David? Wieder tiefere Bindung ausbauen?  
*sieht Mia grinsen aber den Kopf schütteln: “Nee, wobei, wie man’s sieht… die sind grad oben, das Testo spritzen.”*  
*reißt die Augen auf*  
Jetzt?  
*stürmt ohne ein weiteres Wort in die Hütte*  
*hört nicht, wie Hanna sagt: “Oh Mann, Mia. du weißt doch, dass er Panik schiebt…”*  
*kann das gar nicht rational erklären, warum er Panik hat und warum er dabei sein muss, weiß nur, dass es so ist*  
*klettert so schnell es geht die Treppe hoch und stößt die Luke auf*  
*hört Alex sofort: “Jetzt nicht!” sagen*  
Doch, jetzt wohl!  
*steigt ganz hoch und sieht die beiden auf dem Bett sitzen*  
*schaut zu David*  
Alles ok? Er hat’s noch nicht gemacht, oder?  
*hört dann Hanna hinter ihm hochkommen und sagen: “Sorry, Leute, er war so schnell an mir vorbei….”*

David:  
*hat sich mit Alex aufs Bett gesetzt und erstmal die Testopackung ausgekippt*  
*sieht eine Ampulle, eine Spritze, eine Nadel, Handschuhe und Desinfektionszeug - alles separat verpackt*  
*sieht, wie Alex sich als erstes die Packungsbeilage schnappt, diese überfliegt und hört ihn währenddessen sagen: “Ich glaub, Hose ausziehen ist besser als hochschieben, oder?”*  
*nickt*  
Stimmt, hast Recht!  
*zieht also seine Hose aus und setzt sich wieder*  
*wartet geduldig, bis Alex fertig gelesen hat und sieht ihn nicken: “Okay, ist wirklich ähnlich wie bei der Thrombosespritze - nur dass hier die Menge mehr und dickflüssiger ist und deswegen langsamer injiziert werden muss…”*  
*nickt*  
*sieht ihn nach der Spritze und der Ampulle greifen und die Spritze mit dem Testo auffüllen, dann die Handschuhe anziehen und die Nadel auf die Spritze setzen, bevor er das Desinfektionstuch auspackt, um die Stelle an seinem Oberschenkel zu desinfizieren*  
*sieht, wie Alex ihn kurz anschaut und dann grinst: “Angst?”*  
*grinst ebenfalls leicht und schüttelt den Kopf*  
Höchstens ein bisschen angespannt, aber alles gut…  
*sieht Alex nicken: “Versuch, dich zu entspannen…”*  
*nickt wieder und hört dann Schritte auf der Treppe*  
*schaut neugierig zur Luke und hat ein bisschen ein schlechtes Gewissen, als Matteo dort erscheint und ziemlich ängstlich aussieht*  
*schüttelt den Kopf bei seiner Frage*  
Es ist alles gut, keine Sorge! Wir fangen jetzt gleich an…  
*hört und sieht dann Hanna und winkt ab*  
Kein Problem, ist schon okay!  
*winkt Matteo neben sich aufs Bett und greift nach seiner Hand*  
*drückt sie leicht und lächelt ihm aufmunternd zu*  
*sieht wie Alex zwischen Hanna und Matteo hin und her schaut und dann stöhnt: “Wollen vielleicht noch mehr Leute zuschauen?! Dann hätten wir’s auch direkt unten machen können…”*

Matteo:  
*geht sofort zum Bett, als David ihn näher winkt und greift nach seiner Hand*  
*schaut sich genau die Sachen an und Alex Hände in den Handschuhen*  
*ist es egal, dass Hanna da ist, ist es auch egal, dass Kiki auch noch hinter ihr erscheint*  
*hört dann aber Alex Aussage und er schaut ihn scharf an*  
Ey, wenn du dir das nicht zutraust, dann lass es lieber...  
*kriegt nur am Rand mit, wie Hanna Kiki mit sich wieder die Treppe runter scheucht und die Luke wieder schließt*  
*sieht, wie Alex die Augen verdreht und dann mit desinfizieren weiter macht*  
*macht das wütend und noch n bisschen mehr panisch*  
Ich meins ernst, Alex, wenn du das vergeigst…  
*drückt Davids Hand n bisschen doller*  
*hört dann Alex schnippisch sagen: “Was dann, hm?”*  
*zischt leicht*  
Keine Ahnung, mir fällt schon was ein!  
*sieht wieder wie Alex nur den Kopf schüttelt und weiter macht*  
*beobachtet ihn genau*  
Muss das nicht großflächiger desinfiziert werden?

David:  
*drückt Matteos Hand leicht und sieht ihn beruhigend, aber auch ein bisschen eindringlich an, damit er Alex nicht nervös macht*  
*hat aber irgendwie das Gefühl, dass er Matteo gerade nicht wirklich erreichen kann, da dieser zu Alex und seinem Bein starrt*  
*schaut gar nicht hin, was Alex da macht, weil es ja sowieso nur desinfizieren ist*  
*hört dann Matteo wieder und sagt nun leise und eindringlich*  
Matteo…  
*wird aber nicht wirklich beachtet*  
*seufzt leise bei Matteos nächster Frage und hört Alex genervt aufstöhnen*  
*hebt seine freie Hand, legt sie an Matteos Wange und zwingt ihn sanft, von seinem Bein weg und in sein Gesicht zu schauen*  
*sagt leise und ruhig*  
Es ist alles okay, hört du? Alex hat die Anleitung gelesen, er hat schon mal gespritzt. Er macht bisher alles so, wie der Arzt.  
*sagt noch leiser*  
Mir passiert nichts! Mir geht es gut!  
*hört, wie Alex sich räuspert und schließlich zu ihm sagt: “Alles klar, ich wär soweit!”*  
*sieht kurz zu Alex, lächelt leicht und nickt*  
Dann los…

Matteo:  
*hört, wie Alex aufstöhnt und will ihm grad nochmal was sagen, als er Davids Hand an seiner Wange spürt und er ihn quasi zwingt, ihn anzugucken*  
*hört ihm zu und merkt, wie er sich ein kleines bisschen entspannt*  
*nickt langsam*  
Okay…  
*presst die Lippen zusammen, als David beteuert, dass ihm nichts passiert und schluckt leicht*  
*nickt nur einmal kurz*  
*schaut dann wieder zu Alex, als er sagt es wär so weit*  
*sieht die Spritze in seiner Hand und wie er sie ansetzt*  
Aber…  
*presst die Lippen aufeinander und sieht, wie Alex nochmal zu ihm aufschaut: “Ernsthaft, Matteo, entweder bist du jetzt ruhig oder du gehst.”*  
*schüttelt sofort den Kopf*  
Ich geh auf keinen Fall.  
*presst dann aber wieder die Lippen aufeinander, als Zeichen, dass er den Mund hält*

David:  
*lächelt leicht, als seine Worte bei Matteo anzukommen scheinen und stellt sich dann auf den Pieks ein, der aber nicht kommt, weil Matteo wieder unterbricht*  
*hört Alex Worte und kann ihn zum einen verstehen, weiß aber andererseits, dass Matteo wahrscheinlich in Panik verfällt, wenn er tatsächlich rausgeschmissen wird*  
*hört seine Worte und Alex daraufhin: “Dann halt endlich die Klappe!”*  
*schaut besorgt zu Matteo, der angespannt und mit zusammengepressten Lippen da sitzt und drückt nochmal seine Hand*  
*hört Alex seufzen: “Okay… drei, zwei, eins…”*  
*spürt, wie Alex die Haut an seinem Oberschenkel strafft und spürt dann den Pieks*  
*findet ihn nicht schlimmer als beim Arzt und spürt kurz darauf, wie er das Testo wirklich langsam in ihn reinspritzt*  
*spürt die bekannte Wärme und das bekannte Druckgefühl und wirft kurz einen Blick zu Alex und der Spritze*  
*sieht, dass tatsächlich erst ca ¼ des Testos injiziert wurde und schaut wieder zu Matteo*  
*sagt leise*  
Alles gut… das dauert jetzt ein bisschen… das ist normal…  
*lächelt leicht, obwohl er schon ein wenig Schmerzen hat und es ihm ein bisschen schwer fällt*

Matteo:  
*nickt nur gepresst, als Alex sagt, dass er die Klappe halten soll*  
*schaut Alex genau zu und sieht, dass er es sehr gekonnt und sicher macht*  
*hat dann aber das Gefühl, dass das Testo in der Spritze überhaupt nicht weniger wird*  
*schaut schnell einmal zu David*  
*hört seine Worte, als könnte er seine Gedanken lesen*  
*nickt also schnell*  
*spürt wieder die Anspannung*  
*spürt dann erst, dass David nun derjenige ist, der seine Hand drückt*  
*wird auf einmal klar, dass es weh tun muss und er hier wie'n Idiot sitzt und Panik schiebt und dafür sorgt, dass David /ihn/ beruhigen muss, wenn es doch eigentlich andersrum sein sollte*  
*flüstert deswegen zu David*  
Kannst ruhig zudrücken… ich kann das ab…

David:  
*sieht Matteo zu seinen Worten nicken und ist ein bisschen erleichtert, dass er sich anscheinend tatsächlich ein bisschen entspannt hat*  
*merkt aber, dass er sich mehr auf seinen eigenen Schmerz konzentriert, wenn er sich weniger Sorgen um Matteo machen muss und presst kurz die Lippen zusammen*  
*hört dann Matteos Geflüster und muss leicht grinsen, weil er nicht ganz versteht, was jetzt bei Matteo für den Umschwung gesorgt hat*  
*nickt aber und drückt seine Hand nochmal ein bisschen fester, bevor er versucht, sich wieder ein bisschen zu entspannen*  
*spürt mittlerweile das bekannte Gefühl, dass das Testo sich langsam in seinem Körper ausbreitet - nur diesmal nicht vom Po, sondern vom Oberschenkel aus*  
*hört dann Alex leise fragen: “Alles okay? Gleich haben wir’s geschafft…”*  
*wendet seinen Blick von Matteo ab und schaut zur Spritze*  
*nickt und lächelt leicht*  
Alles okay…  
*sieht, dass Alex tatsächlich gerade die letzten Milliliter injiziert, dann nach einem sterilen Wattepad greift, die Spritze langsam entfernt und das Wattepad auf die Stelle drückt*  
*hört ihn murmeln: “Halt mal… ich hol dir ein Plaster…”*  
*übernimmt den Druck aufs Wattepad, während Alex aufsteht und in seiner Reisetasche nach einem Pflaster zu kramen beginnt*  
*wendet sich Matteo zu und schaut ihn besorgt an*  
*fragt leise*  
Alles gut?

Matteo:  
*drückt seine Hand und würde ihn am liebsten umarmen und zu sich ziehen und einfach vor allem beschützen*  
*kann das aber leider nicht*  
*schaut dann wieder zur Spritze, als Alex sagt, dass sie es gleich geschafft haben*  
*bekommt wieder kurz Panik, als er die Spritze raus zieht, dass doch noch irgendwas schief geht*  
*atmet deswegen auch etwas ruckartiger aus, als die Spritze sicher entfernt wird*  
*schaut wieder zu David und nickt*  
Alles gut… bei dir auch? Tut’s sehr weh?  
*sieht dann, wie Alex schon wieder kommt und David vorsichtig und bedacht das Pflaster auf den Oberschenkel tut*  
*hört Alex sagen: “Alles klar, das war’s. Ich geh schon mal runter, bleibt ruhig erstmal hier.”  
*nickt nur einmal kurz und sieht dann, wie er schnell verschwindet und die Luke hinter sich schließt*

David:  
*nickt und lächelt leicht, wenn auch ein bisschen gequält bei Matteos Worten und murmelt*  
Alles gut…  
*kann nicht mehr sagen, weil Alex in dem Moment zurück kommt und ihm das Pflaster drauf klebt*  
*murmelt ein leises*  
Danke!  
*hört dann, dass er schon mal runter gehen will und sieht, wie er Richtung Luke verschwindet*  
*ruft ihm noch hinterher*  
Alex, wirklich! Danke!  
*sieht, wie er nur abwinkt und ebenfalls minimal lächelt, bevor er die Treppe runter steigt und die Luke hinter sich schließt*  
*atmet einmal tief durch und schiebt sich ein bisschen weiter aufs Bett, damit sein Bein senkrecht liegt*  
*lässt sich dann in die Kissen hinter sich fallen und streckt die Arme nach Matteo aus*  
*spürt sein Bein unangenehm pochen, so wie seinen Po auch immer, findet es aber trotzdem im Bein irgendwie unangenehmer*

Matteo:  
*schaut zu David als die Luke sich wieder schließt und sieht, wie er sich aufs Bett legt*  
*überlegt kurz, ob das Mia und Alex so recht wären, ist das dann aber doch egal und legt sich in Davids Arme, passt aber auf, dass er nicht ans Bein kommt*  
*umarmt ihn halb und fährt mit einer Hand langsam durch seine Haare*  
Tut es doll weh? Hat Alex wirklich alles richtig gemacht?  
*schaut ihn dann an*  
Kann ich irgendwas machen?  
*schluckt dann leicht und fügt hinzu*  
Sorry, wenn ich eben n bisschen panisch war, ich wollt dich nicht verrückt machen oder so….

David:  
*schmiegt sich leicht Matteos Hand entgegen, als dieser ihm durch die Haare fährt*  
*nickt leicht und sagt leise*  
Alex hat alles richtig gemacht…  
*lächelt leicht*  
Ja, und es tut weh… aber es wird gleich besser werden. Das Testo muss sich erstmal ein bisschen verteilen…  
*erwidert dann seinen Blick und fährt ihm ebenfalls kurz durch die Haare*  
*lächelt und schüttelt den Kopf*  
Nicht, dass ich wüsste…  
*grinst dann leicht*  
Du könntest mich den ganzen Tag Huckepack durch die Gegend tragen…  
*wackelt mit den Augenbrauen*  
*wird dann allerdings wieder ernst, als Matteo sich entschuldigt*  
*schaut ihn liebevoll an und sagt*  
Du hast mich nicht verrückt gemacht… Alex vielleicht ein bisschen, aber der hat’s doch ganz gut weggesteckt…  
*zögert kurz und schaut ihn dann eindringlich an*  
Und du brauchst dich nicht entschuldigen, okay? Es ist okay, wenn du Angst hast oder Panik hast… Das ist nichts, wofür du dich entschuldigen musst!

Matteo:  
*nickt leicht, als er sagt, dass das Testo sich einfach n bisschen verteilen muss*  
*grinst dann leicht*  
Ich trag dich Huckepack so lange du willst… und wenn ich zusammenbreche, stell ich Jonas an und dann Abdi und dann Carlos… wir tragen dich alle durch die Gegend.  
*legt den Kopf leicht schief, als er ihn dann so liebevoll anguckt*  
Gut… und Alex kann das ab….  
*wird etwas verlegen und zuckt mit einer Schulter*  
Ich weiß nicht, vielleicht… wenn es dich verrückt gemacht hätte, schon…  
*seufzt leicht und gibt ihm dann einen kurzen Kuss*  
Versprich mir nur, dass du es mir sagst, okay? Also wenn ich dich mal damit verrückt mache…

David:  
*grinst begeistert*  
Solange ich will!? Nice…  
*schüttelt dann leicht den Kopf, als Matteo ihm widerspricht*  
*erwidert seinen Kuss und nickt dann langsam*  
*sieht ihn an und murmelt*  
Versprochen!  
*lächelt leicht und fährt ihm nochmal durch die Haare*  
Ich glaub, da muss einiges passieren, bevor du mich verrückt machst… ich hab mir nur Sorgen gemacht… darum war es im Grunde genommen auch gut, dass du mit dabei warst und dich selbst überzeugen konntest, dass alles gut ist und mir nichts passiert.

Matteo:  
*lächelt leicht bei seinen Worten und lässt seine hand in seinen haaren*  
Ja, war gut, dass ich mit dabei war… draußen wär ich durchgedreht... ziemlich sicher…  
*legt seinen Kopf auf Davids Schulter ab und fängt wieder an, mit seiner Hand durch seine Haare zu fahren*  
*sagt dann leise*  
Ich kann das gar nicht richtig erklären… könnte nicht mal sagen, dass ich denke, hätte schief gehen können… aber trotzdem… ich…  
*seufzt leise*  
Ich hab halt Schiss, wenn’s um dich geht.

David:  
*drückt Matteo leicht an sich, als er seinen Kopf an seiner Schulter ablegt und gibt ihm einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn*  
*hört ihm zu und nickt leicht*  
*fährt mit seiner Hand gedankenverloren durch Matteos Haare, über sein Ohr, seinen Nacken, seinen Hals und wieder zurück*  
*sagt dann nach ein paar Sekunden leise*  
Ich glaub, Angst und Panik kann man auch nicht wirklich rational erklären… Ist doch ähnlich wie mit meiner Dysphorie. Du kannst mir zig mal sagen, dass man nichts sieht, wenn ich den Binder nicht trage und ich kann zig mal selbst in den Spiegel schauen und mich überzeugen, aber die Panik ist trotzdem da…  
*gibt ihm noch einen kurzen Kuss auf die Stirn und meint dann*  
Und ich kann dir versichern, dass mir nichts passiert und dass ich auf mich aufpasse und dass ich alles dafür tun werde, dass ich immer bei dir bin… aber… ich weiß nicht… es bringt doch nichts, oder?  
*versucht ihn anzuschauen*  
Oder kann ich irgendwas tun?

Matteo:  
*verzieht leicht den Mund, als er von seiner Dysphorie spricht, weil das auch sowas ist, vor dem er David gern beschützen würde*  
*schaut dann zu ihm hoch und schüttelt leicht den Kopf*  
Nee… ich glaub nicht… man kann nur hoffen, dass es mit der Zeit besser wird, oder?  
*lächelt leicht und schüttelt dann den Kopf*  
Wir sind schon zwei Chaoten, was?  
*bewegt sich hoch und gibt ihm einen Kuss*  
*grinst leicht*  
Ich lieb dich… mit allem drum und dran…

David:  
*nickt zu Matteos Worten und lächelt leicht*  
Ja, wollen wir’s hoffen…  
*wüsste trotzdem gerne irgendeinen Weg, es ihm leichter zu machen*  
*lacht dann leise und nickt wieder*  
Aber wir passen in unserem Chaos trotzdem perfekt zusammen…  
*schaut ihn an, als er sich zu ihm hochbewegt und erwidert seinen Kuss*  
*lächelt dann bei seinen Worten*  
Ich lieb dich auch… mit allem drum und dran… und ich lieb unser Chaos und uns und all das hier… ich will nie wieder was anderes haben…  
*streckt sich ihm leicht entgegen und küsst ihn nochmal*

Matteo:  
*grinst ihn sehr breit an*  
Unser Chaos und all das hier….  
*küsst ihn nochmal und dann nochmal kurz*  
Ich lass dich eh nicht mehr gehen… also kriegst du eh nie mehr was andres…  
*streicht ihm durch die Haare und grinst ihn an*  
Was macht das Bein oder brauchst du noch n bisschen Ablenkung?

David:  
*grinst leicht bei seinen Worten*  
Ich brauch auch gar nichts anderes… also kann ich sehr gut damit leben, dass du mich nicht mehr gehen lässt…  
*lacht leise und meint dann*  
Gut, dass wir das geklärt haben!  
*schaut ihn liebevoll an und denkt sich, dass er das alles gerade sowas von ernst meint*  
*wiegt dann den Kopf hin und her bei seiner Frage und bewegt sein Bein ein bisschen*  
*spürt es immer noch ziemlich pochen, aber weiß, dass das normal ist*  
Ich denk mal… noch so ein, zwei Küsse Ablenkung und dann…  
*küsst ihn einmal kurz und grinst dann*  
… dann kannst du mich huckepack die Treppe runter tragen...

Matteo:  
*lacht*  
Ja, sehr gut, dass wir das geklärt haben  
*grinst und nickt*  
Ein, zwei Küsse… habe verstanden…  
*küsst ihn dann liebevoll und lässt sich Zeit*  
*murmelt dann gegen seine Lippen*  
Eins….  
*küsst ihn wieder und vertieft ihn diesmal noch länger*  
*murmelt*  
Zwei….  
*küsst ihn dann noch einmal kurz*  
Aller guten Dinge…  
*setzt sich dann langsam auf und schaut skeptisch zur Treppe*  
Würdest du dich drauf einlassen, dass ich dich am Fuß der Treppe Huckepack nehme?

David:  
*erwidert Matteos Kuss und lächelt, als er danach zu zählen beginnt*  
*zieht in leicht im Nacken für den zweiten Kuss zu sich heran*  
*grummelt kurz, als er diesen löst und zählt, bekommt dann aber noch einen und ist einigermaßen zufrieden*  
*setzt sich ebenfalls auf und betastet kurz sein Bein*  
*spürt es schon noch pochen, aber denkt sich, dass das schon im Laufe des Tages verschwinden wird*  
*hört dann Matteos Frage und lacht leise*  
*fährt ihm einmal kurz durch die Haare und gibt ihm noch einen kurzen Kuss*  
Ich denke, das wird gehen…  
*greift nach seiner Hose und streift sie sich über*  
*stellt sich dann hin und zieht noch schnell das Bettzeug ein bisschen glatt*  
*fragt währenddessen*  
Ist eigentlich für heute irgendwas geplant? Oder gammeln wir?  
*hat eigentlich mal wieder Lust auf ein bisschen Bewegung, hat aber keine Ahnung, wann sein Bein wieder richtig einsatzbereit sein wird*  
*macht ein paar Schritte auf die Luke zu und öffnet sie schon mal*

Matteo:  
*wartet neben der Luke bis David fertig ist*  
*schüttelt den Kopf bei seiner Frage*  
Nicht, dass ich wüsste… willst du was machen?  
*sieht dann, dass er die Luke aufmacht und geht voran*  
*sieht, dass die Hütte leer ist und wartet am Ende der Treppe*  
*macht schon mal den Rücken krumm*  
Spring auf!

David:  
*zuckt mit den Schultern bei Matteos Frage und grinst leicht*  
Hab irgendwie Bewegungsdrang… aber mal gucken, wie lang es heute pocht…  
*schlägt kurz auf seinen Oberschenkel*  
*steigt hinter ihm die Treppe runter und lacht leise, als er unten tatsächlich den Rücken krumm macht*  
Bist du sicher?!  
*hält sich an seinen Schultern fest, als er die letzte Stufe erreicht hat und springt tatsächlich auf*  
*spürt kurz, dass sein Oberschenkel ein bisschen mehr pocht, als Matteo unter seine Beine greift, ignoriert das aber und grinst stattdessen*  
Lass mal gucken, ob noch Kaffee da ist…  
*sieht, wie ihnen Hanna entgegenkommt und die Stirn runzelt bei ihrem Anblick*  
*hört sie fragen: “Alles okay? Ist was mit deinem Bein?”*  
*grinst und nickt*  
Bin schwer verwundet…  
*hört, wie Hanna grinsend sagt: “Na solang du noch grinsen kannst… Sam ist von ner Wespe gestochen worden. Ich hol mal eben Salbe...”*


	24. 17.07.2019 (2) - Lagerkoller

**Mittwoch, 10:50 Uhr / 16:53 Uhr:**

Matteo:  
*wartet neben der Luke bis David fertig ist*  
*schüttelt den Kopf bei seiner Frage*  
Nicht, dass ich wüsste…. willst du was machen?  
*sieht dann dass er die Luke aufmacht und geht voran*  
*sieht dass die Hütte leer ist und wartet am Ende der Treppe*  
*macht schon mal den Rücken krumm*  
Spring auf!

David:  
*zuckt mit den Schultern bei Matteos Frage und grinst leicht*  
Hab irgendwie Bewegungsdrang… aber mal gucken, wie lang es heute pocht…  
*schlägt kurz auf seinen Oberschenkel*  
*steigt hinter ihm die Treppe runter und lacht leise, als er unten tatsächlich den Rücken krumm macht*  
Bist du sicher?!  
*hält sich an seinen Schultern fest, als er die letzte Stufe erreicht hat und springt tatsächlich auf*  
*spürt kurz, dass sein Oberschenkel ein bisschen mehr pocht, als Matteo unter seine Beine greift, ignoriert das aber und grinst stattdessen*  
Lass mal gucken, ob noch Kaffee da ist…  
*sieht wie ihnen Hanna entgegenkommt und die Stirn runzelt bei ihrem Anblick*  
*hört sie fragen: “Alles okay? Ist was mit deinem Bein?”*  
*grinst und nickt*  
Bin schwer verwundet…  
*hört, wie Hanna grinsend sagt: “Na solang du noch grinsen kannst… Sam ist von ner Wespe gestochen worden. Ich hol mal eben Salbe...”*

Matteo:  
*nickt zu seiner Aussage*  
Wir können ja in den See… oder wenn es deinem Bein besser geht n bisschen rumlaufen…  
*lacht dann auch*  
Klar bin ich sicher! Spring auf!  
*hört dann den Wunsch nach Kaffee*  
Eigentlich wollte Jonas einen machen...  
*hält David dann fest und findet, dass er tatsächlich gar nicht soo schwer ist*  
*grinst Hanna entgegen, als sie kommt und nickt nur*  
Wir gehen auf Kaffeejagd….  
*hört, wie Hanna sagt: “Draußen ist noch welcher…”*  
*nickt*  
Gut… könntest du David zwei becher anreichen, bitte?  
*hört, wie sie lacht und David dann zwei Becher in die Hand drückt*  
*geht dann so mit David auf die Terrasse, wo Jonas, Carlos und Sam sitzen*  
*sieht wie Carlos sofort aufspringt: “Ist alles okay? Geht's dir gut? Hat Alex es verhunzt? Wo ist er?”*  
*murmelt grinsend*  
Ich bin also nicht der einzige, der sich Sorgen macht…

David:  
*bekommt von Hanna zwei Becher in die Hand gedrückt und hält sich damit grinsend an Matteos Schultern fest*  
*sagt zu Matteo auf dem Weg nach draußen*  
Also an die Art der Fortbewegung könnt ich mich gewöhnen… trägst du mich jetzt immer nach der Testospritze!?  
*sieht dann, dass Jonas, Carlos und Sam auf der Terrasse sitzen und Carlos sofort aufspringt*  
*stöhnt leise bei seiner Frage, grinst aber*  
Es ist alles gut! Alex hat das sehr professionell gemacht! Wir sollten ihm als Dank einen Kuchen backen oder so…  
*ruckelt ein bisschen mit den Beinen, damit Matteo ihn runter lässt und humpelt dann einmal kurz, als er auf einen der Stühle zugeht, weil’s kurz einmal heftig pocht*  
*hört sofort Carlos: “Aber du humpelst! Das kann doch nicht normal sein!”*  
*lässt sich auf einen Stuhl fallen und erklärt*  
Ich humpel nicht! Und dass es kurz nach der Spritze n bisschen weh tut und pocht, ist normal. Das hab ich sonst auch… in 2 bis 3 Stunden bin ich wieder fit, keine Sorge…”*  
*lenkt dann vom Thema ab und wendet sich an Sam*  
Und bei dir? Wespenstich, hab ich gehört!?

Matteo:  
*lacht leicht*  
Na klar, ich trag dich so durch Berlin, kein Problem…  
*grinst dann leicht bei Davids Antwort und nickt*  
Oh ja, Alex hat das super professionell gemacht. Scheiß auf Kuchen, wir errichten ihm ein Denkmal.  
*lässt David dann runter, als Jonas lacht: “Vorsicht, Luigi… man könnte meinen, du bist eifersüchtig…”*  
*zuckt mit einer Schulter*  
Bin ich auch.  
*wird dann aber abgelenkt, als David humpelt und sich langsam auf dem Stuhl niederlässt*  
*schiebt einen leeren Stuhl vor David falls er sein Bein hochlegen will*  
*überlegt auch n Kissen zu holen, aber weiß nicht, ob das David nicht zu viel Getüddel wär und ob das überhaupt nötig ist, wenn die Spritze nicht in den Po gegangen ist*  
*setzt sich dann also doch einfach neben ihn und schenkt ihnen Kaffee ein*  
*hört dann Sam jammern: “Ja, in den Arm… “  
*sieht, wie sie ihnen den Stich zeigt und in dem Moment Hanna mit der Salbe wieder raus kommt*

David:  
*schaut mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen zu Matteo, als er meint, dass er tatsächlich eifersüchtig ist*  
*sagt zu Jonas*  
Vollkommen gerechtfertigt natürlich! Ich spiele tatsächlich mit dem Gedanken, Alex einen Heiratsantrag zu machen…  
*boxt Matteo leicht gegen den Arm und murmelt*  
Du Spinner!  
*hört Jonas lachen: “Naja, wenn jemand Testo spritzen kann, ist das schon ein gewisses Qualitätsmerkmal…”*  
*grinst leicht*  
Ja, da können Huckepacktragen und gewisse chaotische Tendenzen natürlich nicht mithalten…  
*sieht dann, dass Matteo ihm einen leeren Stuhl vorgeschoben hat und ihm Kaffee reicht und fügt noch hinzu*  
… und dass einem jeder Wunsch von den Augen abgelesen wird, braucht eigentlich auch kein Mensch…  
*nimmt sich die Kaffeetasse und greift mit der freien Hand nach Matteos*  
*sieht ihn an und lächelt liebevoll*  
*schüttelt leicht den Kopf, weil es so absolut nicht gerechtfertigt ist, dass Matteo eifersüchtig ist*  
*wird dann von Sams Arm ein wenig abgelenkt und wirft einen Blick auf den Stich*  
*verzieht leicht das Gesicht und murmelt*  
Autsch…  
*hört dann Carlos: “Ey wisst ihr noch, Miriam in der Mittelstufe? Die hat doch mal ne Wespe in die Wange gestochen und ihr halbes Gesicht ist auf die doppelte Größe angeschwollen! Das war so krass! Sei froh, dass du nicht allergisch bist, Sam!”*

Matteo:  
*hört leicht belustigt der Unterhaltung zwischen Jonas und David zu*  
Ich meinte eigentlich, ich bin eifersüchtig, dass er dir Testo spritzen kann und ich nicht…  
*grinst ihn an*  
Aber schön zu hören, was du alles toll an mir findest  
*drückt seine Hand und gibt ihm dann einen schnellen Kuss auf die Wange, ehe er sich in seinem Stuhl wieder zurück lehnt*  
*lacht dann bei Carlos Geschichte*  
Boah, ja, das sah aus… das war schon krass… was macht die jetzt eigentlich? Ist die nicht irgendwann abgegangen?  
*hört Jonas antworten: “Ja, nach der 10… hat ne Ausbildung gemacht, die arbeitet jetzt beim Bäcker bei mir um die Ecke…”*  
*lacht sehr laut*  
Beim Bäcker? Ehrlich? Na, da wird sie ja nie wieder Wespen begegnen….  
*hört Carlos dann auch lachen*  
*hört dann Hanna: “Ey, Leute, machen wir eigentlich heute noch irgendwas? Irgendwie hab ich Bock was zu unternehmen…”*  
*nickt leicht*  
Joa… hat David auch schon gesagt… aber was?

David:  
*nickt bei Matteos Erklärung und grinst dann leicht bei seinem Zusatz*  
*beugt sich zu ihm und sagt leise*  
Wenn ich wirklich alles aufzählen sollte, was ich an dir toll fände, wären wir in zwei Stunden noch nicht fertig…  
*nippt an seinem Kaffee, während die anderen über diese Miriam sprechen und legt dann tatsächlich die Beine auf den Stuhl vor sich*  
*horcht erst wieder auf, als es darum geht, was sie heute noch so machen und nickt*  
Ja, wir haben irgendwie die letzten Tage fast nur gegammelt. Würd mich auch gern mal wieder ein bisschen bewegen...  
*sieht in dem Moment Kiki, Mia und Alex um die Ecke kommen und sich setzen - Kiki auf Carlos Schoß: “Um was geht’s?”*  
*hört Hanna sagen: “Wir überlegen gerade, ob wir heute noch was machen…”*  
*hört dann Mia mit dem Blick auf ihn: “Geht das denn mit deinem Bein? Oder bist du irgendwie eingeschränkt nach der Spritze?”*  
*grinst leicht und zuckt mit den Schultern*  
Naja, n Marathon kann ich heute nicht laufen, aber ich denk mal, so in 2 bis 3 Stunden bin ich zumindest wieder bereit für einen Spaziergang oder so…  
*hört Kiki: “Auf der anderen Seite vom See kann man Tretboote leihen. Das wär doch nice. Könnten wir nach dem Mittagessen in Angriff nehmen…”*

Matteo:  
*hat David nur einmal kurz angelächelt und ihm noch n Kuss aufgedrückt und ditto gemurmelt*  
*hört Jonas und Hanna sofort jubeln bei Kikis Vorschlag und nickt*  
Ja, Tretboote klingt gut… oder?  
*schaut kurz fragend zu David*  
Ich trete auch für dich, wenn dein Bein noch nicht kann….  
*hört wie Sam sich einmischt: “Wie wärs denn wenn wir mal keine Pärchenaufteilung machen? Ich fühl mich als Single hier sehr diskriminiert”*  
*lacht leicht, weil er das nicht ernst nimmt*  
*hört dann aber Hanna: “Find ich gut, ich nehm Matteo!” und wie Jonas hinterher legt: “Dann nehm ich David!”*  
*schüttelt etwas verwirrt den Kopf*  
Ähm, hallo? Wieso das denn? Du hast doch Amira, Sam!

David:  
*nickt, als Matteo ihn ansieht*  
Ja, klingt nice. Ich glaub, ich war das letzte mal mit 10 oder so Tretbootfahren…  
*grinst dann sehr breit, als Matteo meint, dass er für ihn treten wird*  
Gerne!  
*zieht ihre ineinander verschlungenen Hände zu sich und drückt einen Kuss auf Matteos Handrücken*  
*schaut dann zu Sam und runzelt die Stirn*  
*kann sie irgendwie verstehen, aber mag den Gedanken trotzdem nicht, dass sie jetzt planmäßig getrennt werden*  
*findet nämlich eigentlich schon, dass sie nicht ständig aufeinander hocken, sondern sich auch durchaus mit den anderen befassen*  
*grinst aber dennoch leicht, als Hanna und Jonas ihn und Matteo direkt aufteilen und noch mehr, als Matteo meint, dass Sam doch Amira hätte*  
*hört Sam stöhnen: “Boar, Matteo, du weißt schon, wie ich das meine. Jetzt stell dich doch nicht so blöd!” und Carlos: “Also ich find jetzt nicht, dass hier irgendein Pärchen besonders auffällig aufeinander gluckt und irgendwelche Singles ausschließt… sogar Davenzi ist immer für andere ansprechbar.” und Kiki: “So hat Sam das doch gar nicht gemeint, Schatz! Ich find die Idee gar nicht so schlecht!”*  
*seufzt leise und schaut zu Matteo*  
*zuckt mit den Schultern, weil er sich denkt, dass sie sich wohl anpassen müssen*  
*hört dann Kiki: “Wieviele Tretboote nehmen wir denn? Zwei oder drei? Passen sechs Leute auf ein Tretboot?”*  
*sieht Hanna nicken: “Ja, das passt schon, zwei reichen…” und hört Alex: “Also mir macht’s nichts aus, hierzubleiben…”* und Mia: “Mir macht’s aber was aus, wenn du hier bleibst!” und Jonas ernst: “Ohja, mir auch! Und David auch!”*  
*lacht leise und nickt*  
*sieht, wie Alex die Augen verdreht, mit den Schultern zuckt und schließlich sagt: “Okay, von mir aus…”*  
*hört Kiki: “Okay, ich such mal eben Abdi und Amira und check ab, ob die auch Lust haben und dann machen wir die Aufteilung fest…”*

Matteo:  
*hört, dass die Aufteilung jetzt wohl beschlossene Sache ist und zuckt ergeben mit den Schultern*  
*lacht leicht, als Alex versucht hierzubleiben*  
*sieht dann wie Kiki von dannen zieht*  
*trinkt einen Schluck von seinem Kaffee*  
Is ja nich so, dass wir das aufteilen können, wenn wir da sind…  
*hört Alex leicht lachen: “Nein, nein, das muss alles fest geplant sein.”*  
*nickt bedeutungsschwer*  
Keine Überraschungen!  
*sieht dann, wie Kiki mit Amira und Abdi wieder kommt und verkündet: “Okay, wir sind alle da. Jonas und Hanna sind die Team Captains und dürfen abwechselnd wählen. Einzige Regel, keine Pärchen zusammen*  
*lacht nur und lässt es über sich ergehen*  
*hört zu wie sich die Gruppen bilden: Jonas, David, Abdi, Alex, Carlos, Amira und Hanna, er, Mia, Kiki und Sam*  
*hört dann Carlos lachen: “Matteo mit den ganzen Mädels!”*  
*zuckt mit einer Schulter und grinst leicht*  
Ein Traum wird wahr!

David:  
*grinst nur dazu, dass alles fest geplant sein muss*  
*plant zwar auch gerne, aber eben nur die wirklich wichtigen Sachen*  
*nippt an seinem Kaffee, während sie warten und verfolgt dann die Auswahl der Teams*  
*grinst, als er feststellt, dass Matteo der einzige Junge unter den Mädels ist, knufft ihn aber dann bei seinem Spruch in die Seite und pffft*  
*hört dann Amira: “Und was soll ich sagen!? Ich bin das einzige Mädchen unter den Chaoten hier!”*  
*sieht, wie sie Matteo und ihn strafend anguckt: “Ey, nur wegen euch! Warum müsst ihr schwul sein!? Wir hätten sonst so schön Mädchen- und Jungsteams machen können!”*  
*lacht und zuckt mit den Schultern*  
Sorry… vielleicht können Matteo und ich kurz nach dem Mittagessen Schluss machen und dann nach dem Ausflug wieder zusammen kommen… würde dir das weiter helfen!?  
*sieht Amira nicken: “Ja, das wäre nice!”*  
*hört Sam: “Ey, das gilt nicht! Die Teams bleiben so! Keine Pärchen auf einem Boot und keine Ausnahmen!”*  
*grinst zu Amira*  
Ich hab’s versucht…

Matteo:  
*wird geknufft und schaut empört*  
Das war Ironie, Schreibner!  
*grinst dann wieder bei Amiras Aussage*  
Stimmt, wir haben das gleiche Schicksal…  
*lacht dann, als sie so empört ist und noch mehr bei Davids Vorschlag*  
Hervorragender Plan… dann können wir doch in ein Boot….  
*schüttelt den Kopf, als Sam widerspricht*  
Spielverderberin...  
*hört dann auch Abdi: “Ey, ihr werdet es wohl mal aushalten, für zwei Stunden getrennt zu sein… is doch echt eigentlich mal ganz nice die Gruppe n bisschen zu mischen…”*  
*lacht wieder*  
Zu mischen? Wir haben fast ziemlich genau Mädchen/Jungs getrennt, das is doch nich gemischt, das is so wie sonst auch immer…

David:  
*schaut zu Abdi und seufzt leise*  
*hat eigentlich nicht damit gerechnet, dass es ihm so wichtig ist, mal die Pärchen zu trennen und muss kurz an Alex’ Vorhersage denken und ob er nicht vielleicht doch Recht hatte*  
*nickt bei Matteos Worten nur und hört dann, wie Amira ihm zustimmt: “Eben! Im Grunde genommen sind Matteo und ich die einzigen, die irgendwo dazu gemischt wurden - also jetzt nichts gegen euch Jungs, aber Matteo hat schon Recht!”*  
*hört Kiki: “Oh mann, das ist irgendwie voll blöd jetzt… sollen wir nochmal neu wählen!?”*  
*hört, wie Jonas sich räuspert: “Ähm, Leute - es geht um einen Bootsausflug - nicht um einen dreiwöchigen Urlaub! Ich denk mal, für zwei, drei Stunden ist das schon okay so, oder?”*  
*sieht Amira nicken: “Ja, ich sag ja auch nichts! Nur, dass man die Gruppen nicht wirklich als neu gemischt benennen kann. Wird bestimmt nice mit euch! Yeah! Und vor allem werd ich mich schön auf dem Boot zurücklehnen und euch die ganze Arbeit machen lassen…”*  
*lacht leise und hört, wie Hanna zu Matteo sagt: “Und bei uns wird’s auch nett! Versprochen!”*

Matteo:  
*lacht leicht, als es tatsächlich nochmal kurz zur Diskussion kommt*  
*nickt dann zu dem, was Jonas sagt*  
*hört dann Hanna und lacht*  
Da geh ich von aus… ich beschwer mich ja auch gar nich… hab nur gesagt, dass das Argument nicht zieht, dass es neu is… also außer für Amira und mich vielleicht n bisschen… und überhaupt sind wir doch eh eine große Gruppe oder nicht?!  
*zuckt mit einer Schulter*  
*sieht Kiki und Hanna lächeln und die anderen auch zustimmen*  
Na, also…. die viel wichtigere Frage ist jetzt: Wer ist dran mit Mittagessen machen?

David:  
*nickt, als Matteo meint, dass sie eine große Gruppe sind*  
*hört dann aber Mia: “Nee, die Mädchen paddeln nach links und die Jungs paddeln nach rechts - die Gruppenmitglieder dürfen sich während der Fahrt nicht mit den Mitgliedern des anderen Teams unterhalten! Am besten trennen wir uns schon auf der Hinfahrt. Team eins nimmt den Bulli, Team 2 die Autos…”*  
*sieht sie grinsen und fügt hinzu*  
Und um ganz sicherzugehen, dass keiner gegen die Regeln verstößt, fährt Team eins am besten eine halbe Stunde vor Team zwei los!  
*sieht, wie Mia nickt: “Ich sehe, du hast das Prinzip verstanden!”*  
*hört Sam: “Bin ich voll gegen. Mein geheimer Plan war eigentlich, dass wir unser Boot am Boot der Jungs festketten, damit wir nicht treten müssen. So schön gechillt von denen über den See gezogen werden... “ und Abdi: “Jetzt bin ich erst Recht für Mias und Davids Plan!” und Mia: “Schade nur, dass das von David und mir nicht ernst gemeint war. Matteo hat Recht. Wir sind eine große Gruppe, wozu also die Diskussion!?”*  
*hört dann Matteos Frage nach dem Mittagessen und zuckt mit den Schultern*  
Matteo und ich sind heute Abend mit dem Abwasch dran und morgen mit dem Abendessen…  
*hört die anderen auch murmeln, wann sie dran sind und merkt, dass keiner sich für’s Mittagessen verantwortlich fühlt*  
*hört dann Kiki stöhnen: “Gut, dass ich n Plan gemacht hab…” und grinst, als sie tatsächlich in ihrem Handy nachschlägt und dann leicht rot wird: “Ähm, Schatz… wir sind dran…”*  
*lacht und lehnt sich entspannt zurück, leicht gegen Matteo, und trinkt noch einen Schluck Kaffee*

Matteo:  
*essen lecker Mittag und packen dann n bisschen Proviant ein, ehe sie im Bulli und im Auto zu der Tretbootstelle fahren*  
*mieten dann zwei Boote und liefen sich zuerst n Wettkampf, den Mia und Matteo gegen Alex und David gewinnen und das kaum fassen können*  
*verlieren sich dann aber tatsächlich n bisschen auf dem See und Matteo stellt fest, dass es auch echt entspannt sein kann mit den Mädels und sogar Sam auch mal abstellen kann*  
*hört etwas belustigt Hanna und Kiki zu, wie sie über Jonas und Carlos reden und kurzzeitig vergessen, dass er hinter ihnen sitzt*  
*verspricht dann aber natürlich ganz schnell, dass er den beiden nichts erzählt*  
*lacht nur als Kiki meint, dass Matteo eigentlich ganz gut in ihre Mädelsrunde passt und versucht dann ein Gespräch mit ihm darüber zu führen, welche Schauspieler er heiß findet*  
*treffen dann auch wieder auf die anderen und lacht, als Amira theatralisch ihre Arme ausbreitet und “rettet mich” rüber ruft*  
*beschließen noch einmal ne Runde zu drehen und sich dann auf den Weg zurück zu machen*  
*kommen dann so nach gut drei Stunden Abwesenheit wieder an der Hütte an und setzen sich zuerst alle zusammen auf die Veranda, während Hanna und Jonas schnell Getränke und Gläser rausbringen*  
*setzt sich so nah an David, wie es geht und lehnt sich gegen ihn*  
*sieht etwas belustigt, dass es alle anderen Pärchen genauso machen und sogar Mia und Alex, die sonst nie so groß was in der Öffentlichkeit zeigen, Händchenhalten und Mia ihren Kopf gegen Alex Schulter gelehnt hat*

David:  
*fand das Tretbootfahren ziemlich lustig und hat es vor allem gut getan, sich mal wieder ein bisschen zu bewegen*  
*war sogar kurz mit Carlos und Alex schwimmen und wurde von Carlos daran erinnert, dass sie am Samstag unbedingt noch ihr Wettschwimmen wiederholen müssen*  
*fühlt sich ziemlich entspannt und ausgeglichen, als sie schließlich zur Hütte zurückkommen und schlingt die Arme um Matteo, als dieser sich gegen ihn lehnt*  
*fand ihre Trennung jetzt nicht wirklich schlimm, genießt es aber trotzdem, in wieder bei sich zu haben*  
*sieht, dass Alex und Mia sich leise unterhalten und hört, wie Carlos Kiki von dem geplanten Wettschwimmen am Samstag berichtet und dass er denkt, dass er ganz gute Chancen hat, auch wenn er auf Grund der Floßbau-Fußverletzung nicht wirklich trainieren konnte*  
*sieht, wie Hanna sich bei Jonas auf den Schoß setzt, nachdem sie die Gläser und Getränke auf den Tisch gestellt haben und Amira schließlich resümiert: “Also ich fand’s ziemlich entspannt heute… war tatsächlich auch mal nett, mitzukriegen, über was sich die Jungs so unterhalten…”*  
*beobachtet, wie Sam sie entsetzt ansieht und schließlich theatralisch die Arme um sie schlingt: “Soll das etwa heißen, du hast mich gar nicht vermisst, Schatz?!”*  
*lacht leise, als er sieht, wie Amira Sam mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen ansieht, schließlich aber ebenfalls die Arme um sie schlingt und ähnlich theatralisch zurückgibt: “Ich dachte, wir wollten aus Rücksicht auf die Singles die Liebesbekundungen in der Öffentlichkeit unterlassen…”*  
*lacht nun etwas mehr und sieht bei einem Blick in die Runde, dass auch der Rest sich ziemlich zu amüsieren scheint - außer Abdi, der ein wenig finster vor sich hinstarrt*

Matteo:  
*grinst, als Amira sagt, sie fand es ziemlich interessant*  
Ja, da schließ ich mich an… besonders interessant war es, als sie vergessen haben, dass ich auch noch da bin…  
*grinst breiter als Hanna und Kiki zeitgleich “shhhh” machen*  
*sieht dann Sam und Amiras Liebesbekundung und muss wieder grinsen*  
Wie schön, wie schön, alle Pärchen wieder vereint!  
*drückt David n Kuss auf die Wange und nimmt sich dann ein Glas*  
*schaut sehr erschrocken auf, als Abdi auf einmal aufsteht und sein Glas auf den Tisch donnert: “Ja, das is ja echt super toll, dass alle wieder vereint sind! Nur ich sitz hier wie so n Dummer. Und warum? Weil ich keine Frau abkrieg! Wo man hin guckt nur Pärchenglück, scheiß auf die Singles!”*  
*macht große Augen, als Abdi die Veranda verlässt und Richtung See stapft*  
Uhm… was war das denn?  
*hört dann auch Jonas: “Das hat ihn doch sonst auch nicht gestört…”*

David:  
*nickt, als Matteo meint, wie schön es ist, dass alle Pärchen wieder vereint sind und schlingt seine Arme fester um ihn, als er einen Kuss auf die Wange bekommt, lässt aber dann kurz ein bisschen locker, damit Matteo nach seinem Glas greifen kann*  
*schaut erstaunt auf, als Abdi auf einmal aufsteht und runzelt die Stirn bei seinen Worten*  
*hört Jonas und Matteo und dann auch Hanna, die fragend zu Sam und Amira schaut: “Wir sind doch nicht wirklich so schlimm, oder?”*  
*hört Sam: “Also mich stört’s nicht! Ist ja nicht so, dass ihr alle ständig zusammengluckt und Amira, Abdi und ich auf uns gestellt sind… Wenn mal hier und da n Pärchen knutscht, ey, kein Ding… Ich brauch keinen Freund, um glücklich und zufrieden zu sein.” und Amira: “Seh ich ähnlich. Aber vielleicht ist gerade das das Problem…” und Carlos: “Häh? Check ich nicht. Ich mein, ich hab echt wenig von Kiki… sie hängt ja meistens bei euch Mädels rum. Ist ja jetzt nicht so, als würd ich Abdi links liegen lassen…”*  
*tauscht einen kurzen Blick mit Alex und meint dann*  
Ich glaub, was Amira sagen will, ist, dass der Unterschied zwischen Sam und ihr und Abdi ist, dass Abdi eben gerne eine Freundin hätte. Und Amira und Sam sind ganz glücklich als Singles.  
*sieht Amira nicken: “Genau!” und hört dann Jonas: “Ich versteh das trotzdem nicht so ganz. Wenn wir Jungs unter uns sind, dann beteuert Abdi Luigi und David immer wieder, dass es ihn nicht stört, wenn sie rumknutschen und so…”*  
*zuckt mit den Schultern*  
Vielleicht liegt das daran, dass Carlos und du ja dann meistens ohne eure Freundinnen da seid…  
*sieht, wie Jonas den Kopf schüttelt: “Aber trotzdem. Er hätte ja mal früher was sagen können, wenn ihn das so stört. Schließlich sind wir seine Freunde...”*  
*hört, wie Alex sich räuspert und schließlich sagt: “Vielleicht gerade deswegen. Vielleicht hat er bisher nichts gesagt, weil er euch nicht verletzen wollte.”*

Matteo:  
*hört dem Gespräch zu und hört dann auch Jonas Unverständnis*  
Naja, David und ich sind jetzt auch nicht so der Inbegriff von dem, was er gerne hätte, oder?  
*zuckt leicht mit einer Schulter*  
*hört dann Alex und nickt*  
Denk ich auch… Abdi is so selten schlecht drauf… und wenn, dann hat’s eigentlich nie was mit uns zu tun… jetzt aber schon…  
*sieht, wie Carlos Kiki n Kuss auf die Wange drückt und aufsteht: “Ich schau mal nach ihm.”*  
*hört wie Jonas sagt: “Wenn du Verstärkung brauchst, sag Bescheid.”*  
*seufzt leicht*  
Abdi braucht einfach ne Freundin….  
*hört dann, wie Alex sagt: “Schade, dass die nicht auf Bäumen wachsen.”*  
*grinst leicht und zuckt mit einer Schulter*  
Selbst wenn…  
*hört dann auch Mia: “Ja, stimmt, meistens passiert sowas ja, wenn man nicht damit rechnet oder auf der Suche ist.”*

David:  
*sieht, wie Alex zu Matteos Worten den Kopf schüttelt: “Jetzt hat es auch nicht wirklich was mit euch zu tun, sondern eher damit, dass er auch gerne sowas hätte.” und wie Amira hinzufügt: “Denk ich auch. Er gönnt euch allen euer Glück! Er hätte nur selbst gerne auch ein bisschen…”*  
*sieht, wie Carlos aufsteht und nickt zu Jonas Worten*  
*sieht dann, wie Hanna von Jonas Schoß steigt und sich auf einen eigenen Stuhl setzt: “Aber das ist doch blöd… ich mein, klar können wir jetzt aus Rücksicht auf ihn mehr darauf achten, dass die Pärchen nicht so viel Pärchenkram zeigen, aber das wird doch auch nicht in seinem Sinn sein, oder?”*  
*sieht, wie Kiki den Kopf schüttelt und meint: “Glaub ich auch nicht, dass das was bringen wird. Geht wohl eher um die Tatsache, dass wir alle Partner haben und er nicht.”*  
*hört, wie Amira sich räuspert: “Hmm… alle… klar…” und wie Sam grinst: “Du hast Allah!”*  
*hört dann Matteo, Alex und Mia und nickt*  
Ja, wenn man krampfhaft auf der Suche ist, wird das meistens eh nichts…  
*hört dann Sam: “Vielleicht sollten wir ihn verkuppeln… kennt nicht irgendwer irgendwen? Was ist mit deiner Schwester, David?”*  
*lacht und schüttelt den Kopf*  
Erstens ist Laura drei Jahre älter als wir und zweitens… bitte nicht! Ich liebe meine Schwester, aber ich will sie nicht auch noch in meinem Freundeskreis ständig dabei haben…  
*hört Hanna: “In meinem Umfeld sind irgendwie alle Frauen vergeben…” und Amira: “In meinem Umfeld sind irgendwie alle Frauen versprochen…”*  
*sieht, wie alle sie entsetzt anstarren und sieht sie dann grinsen: “Scherz!”*

Matteo:  
*schüttelt den Kopf bei Hannas Worten*  
Nee, das würd er nicht wollen… ich denk auch nicht, dass er sonst damit n Problem hat, jetzt war es vielleicht eher… einfach zu lang…  
*hört, wie Alex ihm zustimmt und mit einem leichten Lächeln sagt: “Ja, Lagerkoller.”*  
*lacht leicht, als Sam sagt man sollte ihn verkuppeln*  
*lacht noch mehr, als David den Vorschlag mit Laura sofort ablehnt*  
Würd jetzt auch nicht soooo passen, glaub ich…  
*grinst sehr, als Amira den Witz macht*  
*sieht dann, wie Sam sich zu ihm dreht: “Was mit dir, Matteo? Kennst du nicht irgendwelche heißen Frauen… oh, was wär denn mit Sara?”*  
*schaut sie entsetzt an und schüttelt sofort den Kopf*  
Bitte nicht!  
*hört, wie alle lachen*  
Was denn? Das muss doch echt nicht sein….

David:  
*grinst kurz in Alex’ Richtung, als er Lagerkoller erwähnt und muss wieder daran denken, dass Alex das vorausgesagt hat und dass er die Leute schon ziemlich gut beobachtet, auch wenn er sich nicht häufig an Gesprächen beteiligt*  
*nickt, als Matteo meint, dass Laura und Abdi nicht so gut zusammenpassen würden*  
Genau! Das wäre Punkt drei…  
*schaut genauso entsetzt wie Matteo, als Sam Sara vorschlägt und schüttelt ebenfalls sofort den Kopf*  
Ich schaffe es meistens recht erfolgreich zu verdrängen, dass es Sara gab und gibt… das könnt ihr mir nicht antun!  
*sieht, wie Sam Matteo und ihn angrinst: “Okay, dann nicht Sara…” und dann zu Jonas und Hanna schaut: “Wie wär’s mit Leonie?”*  
*lacht mit allen anderen außer Jonas und Hanna und beobachtet, wie Hanna ein Küchenhandtuch, was vor ihr auf dem Tisch liegt nach Sam wirft: “Nicht lustig!”*  
*hört Sam seufzen: “Also dann weiß ich auch niemanden…” und Mia sagen: “Aber selbst wenn wir jemanden wüssten… das wäre ja dann wieder geplant. Abdi findet schon jemanden. Wahrscheinlich wenn niemand von uns und auch er selbst überhaupt nicht damit rechnet!”*

Matteo:  
*hört Jonas lachen, als David sagt er würde Sara erfolgreich verdrängen*  
*würde normalerweise auch grinsen, schüttelt aber diesmal den Kopf in seine Richtung*  
*muss dann aber auch lachen, als Sam Leonie vorschlägt*  
Ha.  
*nickt dann aber sehr zu Mias Worten*  
Ja, das find ich auch. Der wird seine Traumfrau schon noch irgendwo umrennen…  
*sieht, wie auch Hanna nickt: “Ja, kuppeln geht doch eh meisten schief…”*

David:  
*hört Kiki seufzen: “Ich würd’s ihm so gönnen… aber ihr habt Recht. Irgendwann kommt sicher eine…”*  
*sieht, wie sie kurz zögert und dann meint: “Aber vielleicht sollten wir in den nächsten Tagen trotzdem so’n bisschen drauf achten, dass sich die Pärchen nicht zu sehr absondern und nicht zu sehr aneinander hängen…”*  
*sieht, wie Mia den Kopf schüttelt: “Das würde er nicht wollen, also dass wir Rücksicht auf ihn nehmen. Und beides wäre wirklich zu offensichtlich! Also wir können gerne gucken, dass wir mehr als Gruppe zusammen sind und sich die Pärchen vielleicht nur in Ausnahmefällen mal absondern, aber ich glaube, wenn wir dann alle auch noch darauf bedacht sind, nicht als Pärchen aufzutreten, wäre das schon ziemlich auffällig.”*  
*sieht, wie Amira nickt: “Ja, seh ich genauso! Verhaltet euch einfach wie immer... Ich denk sowieso, dass ihm sein Ausraster gleich leid tut und peinlich sein wird und wenn ihr für ihn dann auch noch irgendwelche Umstände macht, ist ihm das dann noch unangenehmer…”*  
*nickt und ist froh, dass sich diesbezüglich fast alle einig sind, da er es wirklich blöd fände, den Rest des Urlaubs Matteo nur noch im Zelt nah sein zu können*  
*hört dann Alex: “Vernünftige Entscheidung. Wenn hier nämlich alle Pärchen auf Abstand gehen sollen, dann haben wir spätestens in zwei Tagen nicht nur Abdi mit Lagerkoller, sondern zudem noch Matteo, David, Carlos, Kiki, Jonas und Hanna…”*  
*sieht Mia grinsen und hinzufügen: “Und Alex und mich!”*

Matteo:  
*hört einfach nur zu und ist auch der Meinung, dass darauf Rücksicht nehmen nicht helfen würde*  
*sagt aber nix dazu, weil das schon alle anderen tun*  
*muss aber dann doch grinsen, als Alex sich selbst außen vor lässt und Mia ihn korrigiert*  
*will gerade was sagen, als Sam es schon tut: “Na, Mia Mäuschen, ihr beiden seid wirklich die harmlosesten hier… da gehen ja sogar Hanna und Jonas noch mehr zur Sache vor uns.”*  
*hört Hanna empört fragen: “Was soll das denn heißen?”*  
*hört Sam antworten: “Na, ich als außenstehende Beobachterin kann verkünden, dass die, die sich am wenigsten darum scheren, ob da grad wer daneben steht oder nicht wenn sie knutschen wollen, Matteo und David sind… das überrascht jetzt nicht wirklich jemanden… aber danach kommen Kiki und Carlos… und wir alle wissen, dass Kiki immer sehr darauf bedacht ist, was um sie herum geschieht… und dann kommt ne Zeitlang nix und dann kommt ihr beide… und dann Mia und Alex…”*  
*schaut Sam etwas verwirrt an*  
Du beobachtest, wer sich wann knutscht? Das is n bisschen creepy, Sam…. und by the way, ich kann bezeugen, dass Hanna und Jonas beim knutschen egal, wer daneben sitzt….

David:  
*grinst zunächst, als Sam Hanna und Jonas mit Mia und Alex vergleicht und muss ihr im Stillen recht geben*  
*hört dann ihren Ausführungen zu und lacht leicht empört, weil Matteo und er bei Sam an erster Stelle stehen*  
*nickt zu Matteos Worten*  
Hört sich fast so an, als würdest du Buch führen… das ist wirklich creepy!  
*hört dann Sam: “Vielleicht beobachte ich euch alle nur so interessiert in der Hoffnung, noch was zu lernen…”*  
*sieht, wie sie mit den Augenbrauen wackelt, dann aber den Kopf schüttelt und lacht: “Nein, Quatsch, ich kann schon alles! Ich freu mich dann nur immer, dass ihr alle euch so lieb habt!”*  
*hört, wie alle “Awww” machen und macht einfach mal mit*  
*hört dann Matteos Kommentar zu Jonas und Hanna und hört Jonas lachen: “Ja, genau! Das Thema hatten wir ja schon… wieviele Minuten hast du noch gut, Luigi?!”*  
*grinst und korrigiert Jonas*  
Es ging um Stunden! Nicht um Minuten. Und ihr wart euch nicht einig, ob es 100 Stunden oder 50 Stunden waren…

Matteo:  
*lacht und schüttelt den Kopf bei Jonas Frage*  
Genau, STUNDEN, mein Freund, Stunden…. und jetzt bestimmt noch 80 oder so!  
*hört Jonas lachen und abwinken*  
*hört dann Mia sagen: “Na, auf jeden Fall können wir uns einigen, dass jeder knutschen kann, wann und wo und mit wem er will.”*  
*sieht, wie Alex amüsiert die Augenbrauen nach oben zieht: “Mit wem?” und dann zu David rüber guckt*  
*legt den Kopf leicht schief*  
Vorsicht…..  
*hört dann Sam auf einmal, die wohl von ihrem Handy abgelenkt wurde: “Geil, Leute guckt euch das mal an, die machen ne Nachtwanderung….”  
*sieht, wie sie ihr Handy umdreht und n Video zeigt, von dem er nichts sieht und dann sagt: “Lass das auch mal machen... im Wald isses doch voll dunkel….”*

David:  
*hört Jonas, während er lachend abwinkt sagen: “80 von 50 - genau! In Mathe warst du schon immer ein Ass, Luigi!”*  
*grinst*  
Hauptsache ist doch, dass wir noch ein paar /Stunden/ gut haben…  
*hört dann Mia und nickt*  
*checkt erst bei Alex Nachfrage, was sie wirklich gesagt hat und grinst, als er zu ihm rüber schaut*  
*schlingt dann allerdings seine Arme fester um Matteo und gibt ihm einen Kuss auf die Schläfe*  
*murmelt*  
Ich weiß schon, mit wem…  
*schaut dann auf, als Sam irgendwas von Nachtwanderung sagt, erkennt aber rein gar nichts auf ihrem Handybildschirm*  
*hört Amira: “Das hat der Wald so an sich, dass es da nachts dunkel ist…” und Jonas: “Ich find die Idee cool! Lasst das echt mal machen, Leute!” und Kiki: “Ey, aber nicht heute, okay? Ich wollte gleich noch duschen und wenn wir danach noch durch den Wald stapfen, kann ich mitten in der Nacht nochmal unter die Dusche…”*  
*schaut in die Runde*  
Dann morgen Nacht?  
*sieht alle nicken und hört Hanna sagen: “Aber bitte ohne erschrecken und so… und ich will in der Mitte gehen!”*  
*grinst und hört Jonas mit verstellter Stimme sagen: “Hast du Angst vor’m schwarzen Mann!? Woooahhh… ich beschütz dich…”*  
*sieht, wie Hanna ihn schlägt und lacht*  
*hört dann Amira: “Da kommen Abdi und Carlos…”*

Matteo:  
*nickt zum Vorschlag Nachtwanderung*  
Find ich auch cool…  
*schaut denn empört zu Hanna*  
Wie ohne erschrecken? Dann machts doch nur halb so viel Spaß….  
*schaut auf, als Abdi und Carlos zurück kommen*  
*sieht wie Carlos sich wieder setzt, Abdi aber stehen bleibt und sagt: “Ey, sorry, Leute, ich wollt euch echt nicht so ankacken… und ihr könnt natürlich auch pärchenmäßig abhängen so viel ihr wollt… es war einfach nur grad… irgendwie n bisschen viel.”*  
*nickt sofort und grinst ihn an*  
Kein Ding, Brudi… du hast einfach Lagerkoller, schon okay….

David:  
*schaut auf, als Carlos und Abdi näher kommen und spielt kurz mit dem Gedanken, seine Umarmung zu Matteo zu lockern, lässt es dann aber doch*  
*hat ein bisschen Mitleid mit Abdi, als dieser sich entschuldigt und nickt zu Matteos Worten*  
*hört dann Kiki: “Wir können verstehen, dass das echt voll blöd für dich ist… wir können in Zukunft vielleicht einfach n bisschen Rücksicht nehmen…”*  
*stöhnt ganz leise, weil sie ja eigentlich beschlossen hatten, dass sie gerade das nicht machen wollen und hört auch direkt Abdi sagen: “Wegen mir!? Nein, auf keinen Fall! Das will ich nicht! Ihr seid super, so wie ihr seid… Ihr müsst euch jetzt nicht meinetwegen verbiegen, okay?”*  
*sieht, wie Amira auf den Platz neben sich deutet und Abdi sich tatsächlich dorthin setzt, Amira ihm kumpelhaft den Arm um die Schultern legt und sagt: “Hey, es kommt schon irgendwann wer für dich… und für Sam und mich… und solange schauen wir den anderen beim Knutschen zu. Das kann nicht nur nervig, sondern teilweise auch wirklich interessant, spannend und lehrreich sein. Sam hat da ein paar Statistiken erstellt…”*  
*grinst und sieht, wie Abdi zuerst ein wenig verdutzt schaut, dann aber leicht lächelt: “Echt?”*  
*sieht Sam nicken, auf den Rest der Runde deuten und dann laut flüstern: “Alles streng geheim… erklär ich dir mal, wenn die alle wieder mal beschäftigt sind…”*  
*freut sich, dass es Abdi anscheinend ein bisschen besser geht und hört dann Carlos: “Leute, wer ist dran mit Kochen!? Ich hab Hunger!”*

Matteo:  
*grinst leicht und ist super froh, dass alle Abdi so freundlich gestimmt sind und er sich auch darauf einlassen kann*  
*schüttelt dann aber den Kopf, als es um die Statistiken geht*  
Das willste nicht hören… Sam ist n bisschen creepy….  
*hört dann Carlos Frage und zuckt mit den Schultern*  
David und ich sind mit Abwasch danach dran…  
*sieht dann, wie Kiki ihr Handy aus der Tasche zieht und verkündet: “Kochen tun heute abend: Mia und Alex!”*  
*sieht wie Carlos “yes” sagt und sich freut*  
*lacht leicht*  
Hat da jemand etwa was gegen Kochkünste von anderen Personen einzuwenden?  
*sieht, wie Carlos schnell den Kopf schüttelt: “Nein, nein, ihr seid alle super!”*

David:  
*grinst, als er Carlos und Matteo zuhört und fügt an Carlos gewandt hinzu*  
Morgen gibt’s dann wieder Pasta a la Luigi und ich werd genau den Anweisungen des Küchenchefs folgen und falls es dann trotzdem nicht schmecken sollte, darfst du gerne mich verantwortlich machen…  
*sieht, wie Alex und Mia zum Kochen in der Hütte verschwinden und sich auch der Rest ein bisschen auflöst, Kiki duschen geht, Amira, Hanna, Sam und Abdi sich zum Uno-Spielen an den See verkrümeln und Carlos und Jonas verkünden, dass sie noch ne Runde Federball spielen wollen*  
*nutzt die Zeit, um im Zelt seinen Binder auszuziehen, da die acht Stunden mal wieder rum sind und stellt fest, als er das Zelt in seinem Hoody und mit Herzrasen verlässt, dass sein Zustand auch ein wenig mit dem Wetter zusammenhängt - dass es ihm an heißen Tagen schwerer fällt, abends im Hoody mit den anderen zusammen zu sitzen, da er das Gefühl hat, dann mehr aufzufallen, auch wenn einige andere aus Solidarität zu ihm auch immer mal wieder was drüber ziehen, weil sie es “heute ein bisschen frisch” finden*  
*bringt Matteo - der seit 3 Tagen darauf besteht - seinen Kapuzenpulli mit und isst dann mit allen zusammen zu Abend*  
*kümmert sich dann mit Matteo zusammen um den Abwasch, während die anderen Snacks und Bier zur Feuerstelle schleppen, da sie beim Abendessen ausgemacht haben, den Abend dort zu verbringen*  
*entspannt sich im Laufe des Abends ohne Binder immer mehr, was aber auch daran liegt, dass Matteo zwischen seinen Beinen mit dem Rücken an seiner Brust lehnt und diese somit verdeckt*  
*verbringt einen schönen Abend mit allen zusammen, muss aber währenddessen irgendwann an Sams Worte denken und daran, dass Matteo und er vor den anderen am wenigsten ein Problem damit haben, einander nah zu sein*  
*lässt seinen Blick über die Pärchen schweifen und muss dann feststellen, dass sie irgendwie Recht hat*  
*liegt dann später irgendwann mit Matteo ihm Zelt, er in Matteos Armen und gedankenverloren Kreise auf seine Brust malend*  
*fragt irgendwann*  
Stört es dich eigentlich manchmal, dass wir so… aneinanderhängen?

Matteo:  
*fand den Abend richtig schön, entspannend und gemütlich*  
*freut sich jetzt aber auch im Zelt zu sein, mit David allein und mit ein paar weniger Klamotten an*  
*hat seinen Arm um David gelegt und genießt es einfach nur zu entspannen*  
*ist etwas überrascht, als er seine Frage hört*  
Hm? Aneinanderhängen?  
*checkt dann aber, was er meint und merkt wie er leicht Panik bekommt, dass das nun das Gespräch ist, wo David ihm verkündet, dass es /ihn/ stört*  
*sagt deswegen schnell*  
Nein, stört mich gar nicht… wieso fragst du? Wirkt das so?

David:  
*lächelt und sucht nach Matteos Hand, als dieser sagt, dass es ihn nicht stört*  
*ist ein bisschen erleichtert, dass es ihm da ähnlich geht wie ihm*  
*verschlingt ihre Finger und schüttelt den Kopf, als er fragt, ob es so wirkt*  
Nein, wirkt nicht so… und geht mir ähnlich... ich dachte nur… wegen dem, was Sam gesagt hat…  
*rückt ein bisschen näher an ihn ran*  
… und gerade beim Feuer ist mir zum ersten mal aufgefallen, dass sie irgendwie Recht hat…  
*gähnt und merkt, dass er inzwischen echt ziemlich müde ist*  
*zuckt mit den Schultern und schließt die Augen*  
… ist mir halt vorher irgendwie nicht wirklich aufgefallen...

Matteo:  
*ist erleichtert, als er sagt dass es ihm ähnlich geht*  
Gut…  
*überlegt dann, was er meinen könnte*  
Du meinst, dass wir mehr aufeinander hängen als die anderen?  
*zuckt die Schultern*  
Is mir eigentlich ziemlich egal… hab dich halt gern bei mir…  
*hört dann sein gähnen und lächelt leicht*  
Aber jetzt wird geschlafen, oder?  
*dreht sich dann auf die Seite, so dass David nur seine Arme um ihn legen muss und sagt dann leise*  
Schlaf gut, Schreibner…

David:  
*nickt bei Matteos Nachfrage und brummt zustimmend*  
*lächelt dann bei seiner Antwort und murmelt*  
Ist mir auch egal… ich bin sonst auf Entzug, wenn du zu lange weg bist…  
*brummt wieder zustimmend, als Matteo meint, dass jetzt geschlafen wird und schlingt seine Arme um ihn, als er sich umdreht*  
*gähnt nochmal und murmelt dann*  
Träum von uns, Florenzi…  
*ist kurz davor, sich zu entspannen, ruckelt dann aber nochmal an Matteo und versucht, ihn zu sich zurück zu drehen*  
*grinst minimal und murmelt*  
Hey! Kuss vergessen…  
*küsst schonmal seine Schläfe, bis Matteo sich soweit gedreht hat, dass er an seinen Mund ran kommt*

Matteo:  
*lächelt, als David sagt, dass er sonst auf Entzug ist*  
Ich auch…  
*hat sich dann gedreht und sich grad eingemummelt, als David an ihm ruckelt*  
Ey…  
*hört dann aber die Begründung und dreht sich sofort um*  
Unglaublich… Schande….  
*grinst leicht und gibt ihm einen kurzen Kuss*  
*fährt dann mit seiner Hand durch seine Haare und küsst ihn nochmal länger*  
*murmelt*  
Als Wiedergutmachung…  
*gibt ihm noch einen kurzen Kuss und dreht sich dann wieder um*


	25. 18.07.2019 - Haste etwa Schiss?

**Donnerstag, 9:42 / 22:45 Uhr:**

David:  
*wird am nächsten Morgen wach und stellt als erstes fest, dass er sich nicht bewegen kann*  
*realisiert dann, dass der Grund dafür ist, dass Matteo sowohl ein Bein, als auch einen Arm über ihn gelegt hat und zudem seinen Kopf auf einem seiner Arme platziert hat*  
*lächelt zunächst leicht, merkt aber dann, dass er doch ein bisschen mehr Bewegungsfreiheit braucht und der Arm auf dem Matteos Kopf liegt, droht einzuschlafen*  
*greift also sacht mit seiner freien Hand nach Matteos Arm auf seiner Brust und schiebt ihn leicht zur Seite*  
*versucht dann, sich zu Matteo zu drehen und gleichzeitig den Arm unter Matteos Kopf wegzuziehen, ohne ihn zu wecken*  
*schafft dies und streckt den Arm ein bisschen, um wieder Gefühl rein zu bekommen*  
*setzt sich dann langsam auf und schiebt Matteos Bein von sich runter*  
*muss leicht grinsen, weil Matteo von dem ganzen Gewusel nicht wach zu werden scheint*  
*überlegt, ob er Kaffee holen soll, entscheidet sich dann aber dagegen, weil er irgendwie noch keine Lust auf Konversation mit anderen hat, sondern lieber noch ein bisschen mit Matteo allein sein will*  
*legt sich also wieder zurück, diesmal auf den Bauch und betrachtet Matteo eine Weile, bevor er anfängt, sanft durch seine Haare und über seine Wange zu fahren, in der Hoffnung, dass er davon wach wird*

Matteo:  
*bekommt von der Rumschieberei tatsächlich nichts mit und schläft ziemlich gut weiter*  
*wird dann irgendwie doch sehr sanft und gut wach und merkt dann erst, dass Davids Hand in seinen Haaren ist*  
*schaut ihn, immer noch etwas verschlafen, aber leicht lächelnd an*  
Morgen… beobachtest du mich etwa beim Schlafen?  
*legt seinen Arm um Davids Taille und rückt näher*

David:  
*spürt, dass Matteo langsam wach wird und muss lächeln, als er ihn ansieht und auch direkt lächelt*  
*nickt bei seiner Frage und murmelt*  
Und beim wach werden…  
*rückt noch ein bisschen näher und gibt ihm einen sanften Kuss*  
Morgen…  
*fährt ihm noch einmal durch die Haare*  
Gut geschlafen?

Matteo:  
*grinst leicht, als er es nicht mal abstreitet*  
*küsst ihn zurück und hmmmt zufrieden*  
Morgen…  
*gibt ihm noch einen Kuss und nickt*  
Mhmmm… und du?  
*streicht mit seiner Hand ein bisschen über seinen Rücken*

David:  
*grinst leicht bei Matteos Frage*  
Komischerweise wie ein Stein… du solltest also öfter im Schlaf dein Bein, deinen Arm und deinen Kopf auf mir platzieren…  
*macht Matteo dann vor, wie er gelegen hat, indem er sich genauso hinlegt und dann leise lacht*  
Du musst schon zugeben: Gemütlicher geht’s kaum, oder?!  
*schaut ihn grinsend an und drückt ihm noch einen Kuss auf die Wange*

Matteo:  
*schüttelt grinsend den Kopf als David beschreibt, wie er geschlafen hat*  
*lacht dann sogar auf, als er es vormacht*  
*schüttelt sich etwas, damit David auch geschüttelt wird*  
Hör ich da etwa Ironie? Beschwerst du dich etwa? Kann ich ja nix für, dass du so bequem bist…  
*schafft es seinen Arm abzuknicken, auf dem David liegt und vergräbt die Hand in seinen Haaren*  
Gib mir lieber n Kuss, du Idiot…

David:  
*grinst, als Matteo sich schüttelt und lacht dann bei seinen Fragen*  
Nee, ich mein das vollkommen ernst! Ich hab wirklich gut geschlafen! Wie ein Stein! Nur beim Aufwachen hab ich mich dann genau ebenso gefühlt, wie ein bewegungsunfähiger Stein…  
*ruckelt sich ein bisschen auf Matteo zurecht und kann jetzt nachvollziehen, warum Matteo es bequem fand*  
*schlingt seinen Arm fester um Matteos Taille, hört dann aber seine Forderung*  
Pfff… Idiot!? So gibt’s keinen Kuss!  
*grinst ihn an und presst die Lippen fest zusammen*

Matteo:  
*lacht wieder leicht*  
Und dann hast du mich runter geschoben?  
*grinst leicht, als er sich zurecht ruckelt und findet es eigentlich auch bequem*  
*hört dann aber, dass er sich weigert ihn zu küssen*  
Was? Du weißt doch, dass das ein Zeichen meiner Zuneigung ist…  
*beugt seinen Kopf etwas und drückt einen Kuss auf Davids zusammengepresste Lippen*  
*piekst ihn dann etwas in die Seite und lacht, als er lacht und küsst ihn schnell nochmal*

David:  
*nickt grinsend*  
Ja! Und ich bin ziemlich stolz auf mich, dass ich das geschafft habe, ohne dich zu wecken!  
*lacht dann kurz, als er von Zuneigung spricht und sagt schnell*  
Weiß ich das!?! Ich kann mich nicht erinnern… du solltest mir das mal schriftlich geben… So mit Übersetzung. Idiot = Weltbester Freund? Schatz? Lieblingsmensch? Oder was?  
*presst dann schnell die Lippen wieder zusammen und versucht, den Kopf zur Seite zu drehen, als Matteo ihm einen Kuss auf die zusammengepressten Lippen geben will*  
*wird dann allerdings gepiekst und muss lachen und spürt gleich darauf Matteos Lippen auf seinen*  
*schlingt wieder die Arme um ihn und erwidert lächelnd den Kuss*  
*murmelt dann*  
Okay, du hast gewonnen…

Matteo:  
*lacht wieder und nickt*  
Okay, okay… ich schreib dir das mal auf….  
*macht ein triumphierendes Geräusch, als er zurück geküsst wird*  
*streckt seine freie Faust triumphierend in die Höhe und schlingt den Arm dann um David*  
*murmelt*  
Absolut gewonnen…  
*vertieft dann den Kuss und schlingt die Arme noch fester um David*

David:  
*grinst zufrieden, als Matteo meint, er würde ihm das mal aufschreiben und nimmt sich vor, ihn daran zu erinnern*  
*verdreht leicht die Augen bei Matteos überschwänglicher Reaktion auf seinen Kuss, konzentriert sich dann aber doch lieber auf den Kuss und die Nähe und Matteo*  
*seufzt leise, als dieser den Kuss vertieft und fährt mit der Hand zärtlich über seine Seite*  
*unterbricht den Kuss dann, aber nur, um sich über seinen Hals hinweg Richtung Brust zu küssen*  
*rutscht dabei auf ihn, ums gemütlicher zu haben und besser an ihn dran zu kommen*

Matteo:  
*spürt den wohlbekannten Schauer, als David über seine Seite fährt*  
*brummt etwas, als David den Kuss löst, aber seufzt dann leicht, als er trotzdem weiter geküsst wird*  
*schiebt seine Hand leicht unter Davids Shirt und streichelt dort seine Haut*  
*ist so auf David und seine Berührungen konzentriert dass er gar nicht hört wieder Reißverschluss vom Zelt geöffnet wird*  
*hört dann auf einmal, viel zu nah, Hannas Stimme: “Guten Morgen, ihr Süßen!”*  
*zieht sofort den Schlafsack hoch um David abzuschirmen*  
Alter, Hanna, raus!

David:  
*bekommt eine Gänsehaut, als sich Matteos Hand unter sein Shirt schiebt und küsst sich über die Brust und die Brustwarzen, den Nacken und den Hals wieder Richtung Matteos Mund, um ihm näher zu sein und um Matteos Hand unter seinem Shirt mehr Bewegungsfreiheit geben zu können*  
*will den Kuss gerade vertiefen, als er auf einmal Hannas Stimme hört*  
*muss sofort daran denken, dass er keinen Binder an hat und ist nur heilfroh darüber, dass er zumindest noch sein Shirt an hat, lässt sich aber trotzdem fast reflexartig bäuchlings auf Matteo fallen und ist froh, dass er im gleichen Moment den Schlafsack über sie zieht*  
*hat leicht panisches Herzrasen und mit Sicherheit einen knallroten Kopf, als er Hanna ansieht*  
*sieht, wie ihr Blick zwischen ihm und Matteo hin- und her huscht, aber schließlich an Matteo hängen bleibt und sie breit anfängt zu grinsen*  
*hört sie mit komisch verstellter Stimme sagen: “Mir ist langweilig! Kommt ihr raus? Ich will Kaffee, aber ich versteh diese DDR-Maschinen nicht!”*  
*sieht, wie sie dabei den Kopf schief legt und Matteo fixiert und versteht rein gar nichts*  
*schaut verwirrt zwischen ihr und Matteo hin und her, räuspert sich schließlich und fragt*  
Häh? DDR-Maschinen!?

Matteo:  
*ist ziemlich überrascht, dass Hanna nicht sofort wieder n Rückzieher macht*  
*findet, dass das nicht zu ihr passt*  
*sieht dann ihr Grinsen, ihr sehr breites Grinsen und hat ein ungutes Gefühl*  
*schüttelt langsam den Kopf, als er sie hört und er genau weiß, worauf sie hinaus will*  
*greift das leere Kissen von David und schmeißt es Hanna an den Kopf*  
Wenn schon, denn schon!  
*muss dann aber doch auch grinsen und erklärt zu David*  
Fürchte, das war ne Retourkutsche… als ich damals als armer Single Hanna und Jonas gestört hab…  
*hört Hanna lachen: “Ganz genau! Aber ernsthaft… ich wollte nur Bescheid sagen, dass wir beschlossen haben, am Steg zu frühstücken… und ihr seid tatsächlich die letzten, die noch nicht auf sind….”*  
*stöhnt leicht*  
Okay, wir kommen gleich...

David:  
*kriegt von Matteo ne Erklärung und nickt einfach mal, auch wenn er immer noch nicht wirklich versteht*  
*wünscht sich trotzdem, dass Hanna endlich geht und nickt darum schnell, als sie meint, dass alle heute am Steg frühstücken*  
*zieht den Schlafsack ein bisschen enger um sich und sagt*  
Gib uns 5 Minuten…  
*spürt dann Hannas prüfenden Blick auf ihm und zwingt sich zu einem leichten Lächeln*  
*hört schließlich, wie sie “Okay” sagt und sie ihren Kopf zunächst zurückzieht, dann aber doch nochmal ins Zelt steckt und meint: “Sorry, David, ich hab nicht nachgedacht… ich hätt mich vorher ankündigen sollen oder so…”*  
*lächelt nochmal ein wenig unsicher und meint leise*  
Schon okay…  
*weiß nicht, was er sonst sagen soll*  
*ist erleichtert, als Hanna schließlich wirklich verschwindet und den Reißverschluss des Zeltes wieder zu zieht*  
*rollt sich mitsamt Schlafsack vom Matteo runter und greift, immer noch eingewickelt in den Schlafsack nach seinem Binder, während er erleichtert die Luft ausstößt und sein Herz sich langsam wieder ein bisschen beruhigt*

Matteo:  
*lässt den Schlafsack los, als er merkt, dass David ihn noch enger zieht*  
*lächelt leicht als sie sich bei David entschuldigt und dann endlich verschwindet*  
Das fand sie wohl witzig… sorry, sie wollte echt nur mir einen reinwürgen…  
*streicht mit der Hand einmal über Davids Rücken*  
Alles okay?  
*greift sich dann schon mal ein sauberes T Shirt und zieht es schnell über*

David:  
*nickt nur, als Matteo erklärt, dass Hanna ihm einen reinwürgen wollte*  
*zieht sich sein Shirt aus, lässt aber den Schlafsack über seinen Schultern hängen und zwängt sich in den Binder, ehe er wieder nach seinem Shirt greift*  
*spürt dann Matteos Hand auf seinem Rücken und nickt schnell*  
Ja… ich…  
*zögert kurz und seufzt einmal leise*  
*will jetzt gar nicht darüber nachdenken, was gewesen wäre, wenn er sein Shirt schon aus gehabt hätte, worauf es ja wahrscheinlich hinausgelaufen wäre und nicht darüber, was gewesen wäre, wenn er auf dem Rücken gelegen hätte oder wenn Matteo nicht so schnell reagiert und den Schlafsack über ihn gezogen hätte*  
*schiebt die Gedanken von sich und schüttelt leicht den Kopf*  
… ich hab mich nur erschrocken.  
*zieht dann schnell sein Shirt über und kramt nach einer frischen Boxershorts und einer kurzen Hose*

Matteo:  
*fühlt sich schlecht, als er zögert*  
*kann sich denken, worüber er nachdenkt… wenn Hanna fünf Minuten später gekommen wäre…*  
*wartet bis David angezogen ist und schaut ihn dann an*  
Hey, es tut mir echt leid… ich… ich bastel n Schild, ja? “Bitte nicht einfach reinplatzen” oder so was…. dann passiert das nicht noch mal….  
*gibt ihm einen schnellen, aber sanften Kuss und dreht sich dann weg, damit sie sich beide zu Ende umziehen können*

David:  
*schüttelt den Kopf, als Matteo sich entschuldigt und lächelt leicht*  
Du kannst doch nichts dafür…  
*lacht dann leise, als er von dem Schild erzählt und sieht ihn an*  
*zuckt mit den Schultern und seufzt*  
Ich weiß nicht… dann denken alle nur noch mehr drüber nach…  
*schüttelt leicht den Kopf und lächelt dann ein wenig, als Matteo ihn küsst*  
*zieht sich dann Boxershort und kurze Hose an und murmelt währenddessen leise*  
Ab dem 13.9. wird’s hoffentlich besser…  
*vergisst zwischenzeitlich immer wieder, dass er tatsächlich einen Termin für die Mastek hat und spürt in dem Moment, in dem es ihm einfällt wieder, wie ein kleines Glücksgefühl durch seinen Bauch und seine Brust huscht*  
*dreht sich zu Matteo um, als er fertig angezogen ist, um zu prüfen, ob Matteo auch fertig ist und ob sie los können*

Matteo:  
*legt den Kopf leicht schief als er das Schild ablehnt*  
Ich will aber, dass du wenigstens im Zelt nicht ständig drüber nachdenken musst….  
*seufzt leicht*  
*lächelt dann aber als er den 13.9. erwähnt*  
Dann wirds bestimmt besser!  
*hat sich dann umgezogen und dreht sich zum wartenden David um*  
Na dann, auf zum Frühstück!

David:  
*frühstückt mit allen zusammen am See und spielt dann den restlichen Vormittag über mit den Jungs zusammen Fußball*  
*haben dabei ziemlich viel Spaß und tauschen öfter die Teams, damit sich niemand benachteiligt fühlt*  
*bekommen dann von den Mädels zum Mittagessen einen Salat und Brötchen serviert und stellen fest, dass sie nochmal zum Einkaufen müssen, da die Vorräte auf keinen Fall bis Sonntag reichen werden*  
*verzichtet mit allen anderen Pärchen Abdi zuliebe auf ein Aufstöhnen, als Sam wieder vorschlägt, die Pärchen zu trennen und dies damit begründet, dass sie durch die Trennung mal lernen könnten, wie gut es ihnen geht, weil sie den jeweils anderen haben*  
*versteht die Logik nicht ganz, weil er eigentlich immer froh ist, Matteo zu haben, stimmt aber schließlich zu und macht sich mit Mia, Hanna, Carlos und Amira auf den Weg zum EInkaufen, während die anderen sich vorgenommen haben, schonmal eine gute Route für die bevorstehende Nachtwanderung herauszusuchen*  
*kehrt nach zwei Stunden zurück und während ein Teil der Gruppe die Einkäufe ausläd und wegräumt, geht er zusammen mit Alex, Matteo, Sam, Abdi, Mia und Kiki noch eine Runde im See schwimmen, bevor er dann mit Matteo zusammen das Abendessen zubereitet bzw Matteo dabei zuschaut, wie er es tut, ihm ab und zu irgendwelche Zutaten reicht und dann schonmal den Tisch deckt*  
*hat heute den Binder mal länger an als sonst, weil er es vor dem Abendessen nicht mehr geschafft hat, ihn auszuziehen und ist ein bisschen erstaunt darüber, dass er dies sofort merkt und die Brust und der Rücken beginnen weh zu tun*  
*geht darum direkt nach dem Abendessen zum Zelt, um ihn auszuziehen und setzt sich danach mit Matteo, Jonas, Hanna, Abdi und Amira auf den Steg an den See und zeichnet ein bisschen, während sie sich unterhalten*  
*wird schließlich gegen halb elf mit den anderen zusammen von Kiki zurück zur Hütte gerufen, da diese nochmal den Weg für die Nachtwanderung mit ihnen absprechen möchte*

Matteo:  
*kommen bei der Hütte an und freut sich, dass nicht nur er, sondern auch wieder Alex und Mia Hoodies anhaben, damit David damit nicht alleine ist*  
*gehen dann zusammen die Route durch und denkt aber, dass sie das schon hinkriegen werde einmal einen großen Kreis zu laufen*  
*ist nicht erstaunt, dass Kiki bereits Wasserflaschen für alle markiert und sogar etwas Proviant auf Rucksäcke aufgeteilt hat*  
*lacht, als Kiki sie ermahnt alle nochmal auf Klo zu gehen und dass es in einer halben Stunde los geht*  
*grinst zu David*  
Ich frag mich echt, warum sie nicht Lehrerin wird…  
*da einige Jungs ins Gebüsch gehen, sind sie schon nach 20 Minuten alle fertig und sie machen sich auf den Weg*

David:  
*muss ebenfalls leicht grinsen, als einige anfangen, sich über den Proviant ein wenig lustig zu machen und Sam sogar verunsichert fragt, ob sie denn wirklich so lange unterwegs sein werden*  
*nickt zu Matteos Worten, schlingt seine Arme um ihn und legt den Kopf auf seiner Schulter ab, während sie auf die warten, die noch auf dem Klo sind*  
*murmelt*  
Würde auf jeden Fall gut passen! Am besten Grundschüler…  
*schultert dann einen der Rucksäcke, als alle da sind und marschiert mit den anderen zusammen los*  
*läuft eine ganze Zeit mit Matteo, Mia und Alex durch eine noch nicht ganz so dunkle Gegend und hört dann schließlich Jonas von vorne: “Da hinten geht’s in den Wald - da wird’s ein bisschen düsterer…”*  
*sieht, wie die erste Taschenlampe aufblitzt und kann sie relativ schnell Hanna zuordnen*  
*greift nach Matteos Hand und beugt sich leicht in seine Richtung*  
*grinst und fragt leise*  
Und? Brauchen wir auch Taschenlampen oder sind wir furchtlos und mutig?

Matteo:  
*hält Davids Hand fest und sieht, wie auch Mia und Alex nun Händchen halten*  
*grinst David an und schüttelt den Kopf*  
Wir sind furchtlos und mutig… noch…  
*findet es tatsächlich nicht so schlimm, da sie ja in einer Gruppe laufen*  
*sieht und hört dann, wie Sam irgendwann nach Mia ruft und sie Alex schnell einen Kuss aufdrückt und dann zu den Mädchen vorläuft*  
*findet es irgendwie schön, dass sie zu dritt schweigend laufen können und es nicht unangenehm ist*  
*denkt darüber nach, dass Alex irgendwie doch n ganz umgänglicher Typ ist und gar nicht soooo kalt, wie er vorher gedacht hat*  
*hört dann Jonas von vorne rufen: “Ey, David, wo bist du? Wir brauchen mal deine fachmännische Meinung zu nem Film!”*

David:  
*lacht leise und nickt*  
Genau… noch!  
*sieht, wie Mia Richtung Sam verschwindet, als sie gerade den Wald betreten und läuft zwischen Alex und Matteo*  
*findet die Stimmung irgendwie ziemlich angenehm und die Atmosphäre im dunklen Wald interessant, da man tatsächlich kaum etwas sieht und alle anderen Sinne dafür mit einem mal stärker reagieren*  
*fänd es alleine wahrscheinlich wirklich ein bisschen gruselig hier und ist darum froh, dass die anderen auch da sind*  
*hört dann, wie Jonas nach ihm ruft und ruft zurück*  
Ich komm… warte…  
*drückt kurz Matteos Hand und ihm noch einen kurzen Kuss auf die Wange*  
*murmelt*  
Bis gleich…  
*versucht dann zu Jonas aufzuschließen, erkennt ihn aber in der Dunkelheit nicht sofort*  
*lacht leise und fragt*  
Jonas? Wo bist du?  
*hört ihn antworten und geht einfach mal auf die Stimme zu in der Hoffnung, nicht mit irgendwem zusammen zu stoßen*

Matteo:  
*will David eigentlich nicht gehen lassen, aber lässt dann doch seine Hand los*  
*geht weiter schweigend neben Alex her*  
*denkt drüber nach wie Alex und David sich angefreundet haben und was Alex schon alles für David getan hat und dann auch, wie er ihn behandelt hat*  
*räuspert sich etwas*  
Uhm… Alex… ich wollt noch sagen…. danke… also dafür, dass du David gespritzt hast und dass du bei der Bindersache mit machst und überhaupt… ich weiß, ich war nicht gerade umgänglich bei der Spritze aber… ja, danke.

Alex:  
*verspannt sich ein bisschen, als David auch noch verschwindet und fragt sich kurz, warum Matteo nicht einfach mitgeht und ob es nicht angenehmer wäre, alleine zu laufen, als sich mit irgendeinem Smalltalk auseinanderzusetzen*  
*stellt dann aber fest, dass Matteo eine ganze zeitlang einfach nur schweigend neben ihm läuft und entspannt sich wieder ein bisschen*  
*schaut ihn kurz von der Seite an, als er sich räuspert, schaut dann allerdings wieder nach vorne, als er zu sprechen beginnt*  
*schüttelt den Kopf, als er endet und sagt*  
Du brauchst dich nicht bedanken…  
*läuft dann schweigend weiter neben Matteo her und fragt sich kurz, ob er zu unhöflich war - schließlich war Matteos Ansprache wohl wirklich nett gemeint*  
*seufzt leise und fügt dann hinzu*  
Ich mag David. Und wenn man jemanden mag, macht man eben solche Dinge. Das ist keine große Sache.

Matteo:  
*hört seine Antwort und nickt leicht und zuckt gleichzeitig mit einer Schulter*  
*denkt sich, dass er es ja aber nun mal gemacht hat, ob er es jetzt musste oder nicht*  
*schmunzelt dann leicht, als er doch noch was hinzufügt*  
*freut sich irgendwie, das zu hören*  
*freut sich über jeden, der David mag*  
Naja, ich find schon, dass das ne große Sache ist… auch wenn man jemanden mag. Und du bist ruhig geblieben, als ich panisch wurde…  
*zuckt wieder mit einer Schulter*  
Das war übrigens nicht persönlich gemeint, oder so… da hätte jeder sitzen können…

Alex:  
*hört Matteos Worte und denkt kurz darüber nach, findet aber nach wie vor, dass es keine große Sache war, sondern er einfach nur das richtige getan hat*  
*muss dann minimal grinsen, als er seine Panik erwähnt und nickt*  
Du hast Recht! Letzteres war tatsächlich ne große Sache…  
*schaut ihn dann an und zuckt mit einer Schulter*  
Vielleicht bin ich dir aber auch nur David zuliebe nicht an die Gurgel gegangen?  
*schüttelt dann den Kopf bei seinen nächsten Worten*  
Keine Sorge, sowas nehm ich nicht persönlich.  
*hat sich schon ganz andere Sachen anhören müssen und sich bei Leuten, die ihm nichts bedeuten abgewöhnt, Dinge persönlich zu nehmen*

Matteo:  
*grinst, als er meint, dass das tatsächlich ne große Sache war*  
*lacht dann, als er sagt, das war nur David zuliebe*  
Das reicht mir eigentlich…  
*zuckt dann wieder mit einer Schulter*  
Dann is ja gut…  
*fällt dann wieder in Schweigen weil er nicht weiß, was er sonst noch dazu sagen soll*

Alex:  
*lächelt leicht, als Matteo meint, dass es ihm reicht, dass er ihm nur wegen David nicht an die Gurgel gegangen ist*  
*läuft dann eine Weile schweigend neben ihm her und erwischt sich bei dem Gedanken daran, wann Mia oder David sich wohl wieder zu ihnen gesellen*  
*muss dann daran denken, dass Mia ihm erzählt hat, dass sie mit Matteo rumgesponnen hat, dass es bestimmt bald zu Doppeldates kommen wird, wenn David und er sich weiter so gut verstehen und denkt sich, dass er schon auch irgendwie mit Matteo klar kommen muss, wenn er mit David befreundet sein will*  
*presst kurz die Lippen zusammen und schaut sich nochmal um, ob David oder Mia auch wirklich nicht zurückkommen, ehe er leise seufzt und schließlich sagt*  
Vielleicht bin ich dir auch nicht an die Gurgel gegangen, weil ich es nachvollziehen kann wie es ist, wenn man sich Sorgen um jemanden macht…

Matteo:  
*denkt eigentlich, dass es das jetzt war an Konservation und fragt sich, wann David wieder kommt*  
*überlegt sogar kurz vorzulaufen und zu ihnen aufzuschließen, will aber Alex auch nicht einfach so stehen lassen*  
*hört dann einen leisen Seufzer und denkt, dass es Alex wohl ähnlich geht*  
*hört dann ziemlich überrascht seine Worte*  
*grinst leicht, weil das schon ziemlich ehrlich von ihm ist*  
Ja… ich hatte vorab auch mal kurz überlegt, Mia als Geisel zu nehmen…

Alex:  
*verdreht leicht die Augen, als Matteo auf seine ernsten Worte mit einem Witz reagiert und bereut schon fast, dass er es überhaupt versucht hat*  
*denkt sich, dass sie dann auch besser schweigen können, sagt aber trotzdem ernst*  
Okay, in dem Fall wäre ich dir tatsächlich an die Gurgel gegangen…  
*weicht einem Ast aus, der da im Weg rumhängt und sieht, dass weiter vorne inzwischen drei Taschenlampen aufgeflammt sind*  
*hört Hanna kreischen und Sam lachen und Abdi laut rufen: “Achtung! Links kommen Brennnesseln…”*  
*läuft rechts und darum normal weiter*

Matteo:  
*schaut ihn von der Seite her an, als er ernst bleibt*  
*nimmt sich vor sich zu merken, dass er und Alex wohl nicht den gleichen Humor haben*  
Ja, durchaus verständlich… deswegen wär ich dir auch an die Gurgel gegangen, wenn mit der Spritze was schief gegangen wär…  
*hört dann Abdis Warnung und verlangsamt seine Schritte, um hinter Alex gehen zu können*

Alex:  
*merkt, dass Matteos auf Grund von Abdis Warnung langsamer wird und ein Stück hinter ihm läuft*  
*wird dann selbst langsamer, als er merkt, dass der Weg sich wieder ein bisschen verbreitert, damit Matteo wieder zu ihm aufschließen kann*  
*schmunzelt minimal und nimmt das “Gespräch” wieder auf*  
Glaubst du wirklich, ich hätte zugestimmt, David die Spritze zu geben, wenn ich mir nicht ziemlich sicher gewesen wäre, dass nichts schief geht?  
*schmunzelt nun ein bisschen mehr*  
Aber vielleicht hab ich auch einfach nur gedacht: “Ach komm, ich versuch’s einfach mal… Was soll schon passieren, wenn’s schief geht!? Sind ja sowieso alle ziemlich schlecht auf mich zu sprechen, da kommt’s auf eine vermurkste Spritze mehr oder weniger auch nicht wirklich an…”  
*zuckt mit den Schultern*

Matteo:  
*schließt wieder zu ihm auf und sieht ihn schmunzeln*  
*hört dann, was er zu sagen hat und runzelt die Stirn*  
*findet das eher so gar nicht witzig*  
Das is nicht lustig…  
*schüttelt den Kopf*  
Ich hab doch gesagt, das war nicht persönlich von mir. Da hätte auch Jonas sitzen können, darum gings nicht! Meine Angst um David is nicht immer rational…  
*pfft leicht, weil ihn das grad irgendwie echt verletzt*  
Du hättest in deinem Leben schon tausend Spritzen setzen können…  
*schüttelt nochmal mit dem Kopf*  
Ach, vergiss es…

Alex:  
*zieht die Augenbrauen hoch, als Matteo ihn auf einmal so angiftet*  
*schmunzelt am Anfang noch, wird dann aber ernst, als er meint, dass seine Angst nicht immer rational ist*  
*kennt das ja selbst nur zu gut und kann Matteo darum sogar ein kleines bisschen verstehen*  
*schweigt einen Moment, nachdem Matteo gemeint hat, dass er’s vergessen soll, sagt dann aber schließlich doch ernst*  
Okay… halten wir doch diesen Moment fest, in dem wir unsere erste Gemeinsamkeit entdeckt haben: Wenn es um unsere Partner geht, verstehen wir beide keinen Spaß…  
*presst kurz die Lippen zusammen und fügt schließlich zögernd hinzu*  
Und ich wollte mich auch nicht lustig machen. Das tut mir leid, wenn es so rüber kam.

Matteo:  
*schluckt leicht und überlegt echt, sich einfach zu verziehen*  
*bleibt, aber nur David zuliebe*  
*hört dann, wie Alex doch redet und ist im ersten Moment noch auf Abwehr*  
*hört dann aber erstaunt, wie er ihn zu verstehen scheint*  
Das ist ne ziemlich gute erste Gemeinsamkeit…  
*ist dann sehr überrascht, als Alex sich entschuldigt und schaut ihn an*  
Okay… mein Witz vorhin über Mia war auch daneben… sorry.

Alex:  
*lacht leise, als Matteo meint, dass das ne gute erste Gemeinsamkeit ist und schüttelt den Kopf*  
*nickt dann aber doch*  
Ja, okay, du hast Recht…  
*nickt nur, als er sich entschuldigt*  
*findet das ziemlich cool von ihm, auch wenn er weiß, dass es nur ein Witz war und er diesen wahrscheinlich nicht hätte ernst nehmen sollen*  
*schweigt wieder einen Moment und fragt dann*  
Und? Wie ist deine Einschätzung? Haben wir noch mehr?  
*kann sich das eigentlich nicht wirklich vorstellen, ist jetzt aber doch irgendwie neugierig, denn immerhin wäre David nicht mit Matteo zusammen, wenn dieser nicht irgendwas vorzuweisen hätte, was ihn für David perfekt macht*

Matteo:  
*grinst leicht, als Alex sagt, er hätte Recht*  
*nimmt sein Nicken zu seiner Entschuldigung hin*  
*überlegt krampfhaft, was er noch sagen oder fragen könnte, um das Gespräch in Gang zu halten*  
*ist dann überrascht, als Alex was fragt*  
Was? Gemeinsamkeiten? Hmmm…  
*hmmmt relativ lange, während er tatsächlich überlegt*  
*fragt dann schließlich*  
Magst du Ananas auf Pizza?

Alex:  
*nickt, als Matteo nachfragt und muss dann schmunzeln, als er tatsächlich zu überlegen scheint*  
*wiegt bei seiner Frage den Kopf hin und her*  
Ich akzeptiere sie. Bin aber auch nicht traurig, wenn keine drauf ist.  
*lacht leise und schaut ihn von der Seite an*  
Du willst jetzt ernsthaft noch eine suchen? Meine Frage war eigentlich eher, ob du glaubst, dass wir mehr als eine haben…  
*überlegt dann mit, was er mit Matteo gemeinsam haben könnte, ist aber gerade nicht wirklich kreativ*

Matteo:  
*wiegt den Kopf leicht bei seiner Antwort zur Pizza*  
Das reicht nicht….  
*lacht dann leicht bei seiner Frage*  
Klar… jetzt bin ich ehrgeizig, du nicht? Und ich glaub ganz fest an uns, dass wir noch eine finden!  
*lacht nochmal und schüttelt dann den Kopf*  
Ne, Quatsch müssen wir nicht… aber warum hast du denn gefragt? Willste rauskriegen was ich so für n Typ bin und ob du mich erträgst, um mit David befreundet zu sein?  
*schmunzelt leicht*

Alex:  
*seufzt theatralisch, als Matteo meint, dass das nicht reicht*  
*lacht dann, als er meint, dass er daran glaubt, noch eine zu finden und macht ihm Mut*  
Irgendwo wird da sicher noch eine sein…  
*zuckt mit den Schultern, als er fragt, warum er gefragt hat, schüttelt dann den Kopf*  
Mit David hat das wenig zu tun… Ich kann ziemlich viel ertragen, wenn ich mit jemandem befreundet bin…  
*hebt die Augenbrauen*  
Ich ertrage Kiki und Sam wegen Mia - das sollte für mich sprechen!  
*zuckt dann wieder mit den Schultern*  
Vielleicht wollte ich nur sehen, wie ehrgeizig du bist… vielleicht wollt ich auch prüfen, ob du denkst, dass ich es wert bin, nach mehr Gemeinsamkeiten zu suchen… vielleicht interessiert mich einfach, was David an dir findet…

Matteo:  
*grinst leicht*  
Bestimmt… irgendwo…  
*kann nicht anders als zu lachen, als er Kiki und Sam erwähnt*  
Ja, okay, Punkt für dich…  
*hört ihm dann weiter zu und muss wieder grinsen*  
*lacht leicht*  
Ah, verstehe, du wolltest mich testen. Interessant...  
*grinst dann bei seinem letzten Punkt*  
Das solltest du wohl besser ihn fragen… und wenn du es heraus gefunden hast, sag mir Bescheid….

Alex:  
*nickt zufrieden, als Matteo ihm den Punkt zuspricht*  
*grinst leicht, als er meint, dass er ihn testen wollte*  
Wenn du es so nennen willst…  
*runzelt dann die Stirn bei seinen letzten Worten, stutzt erst und lacht dann leise*  
Komm schon. Du kannst mir nicht ernsthaft erzählen, dass du keine Ahnung hast, was David an dir findet! Ist das falsche Bescheidenheit oder hast du wirklich so ein geringes Selbstwertgefühl?  
*schaut ihn provozierend an*  
Nenn mir drei Sachen! Drei Sachen würd sogar ich für dich hinkriegen…

Matteo:  
*hört überrascht seine Antwort*  
*denkt, dass es definitiv nicht falsche Bescheidenheit ist, sagt das aber nicht*  
*fragt skeptisch*  
Du würdest drei Sachen hinkriegen?  
*hmmmt leicht*  
Okay, ich sag drei Sachen, wenn du dann die drei Sachen sagst die du hinkriegen würdest… und wenn du drei Sachen sagst, die Mia an dir toll findet…  
*wartet bis er zustimmt und muss dann tatsächlich ne Weile überlegen*  
Also, David mag an mir, dass ich fürsorglich bin, manchmal nervts ihn, aber eigentlich findet er es gut… und… dass ich nicht locker lasse, wenn mir was wichtig ist… und…  
*überlegt fieberhaft und sagt schließlich einfach*  
…. außerdem seh ich umwerfend aus.  
*grinst leicht*  
Jetzt du.

Alex:  
*nickt bei seiner Frage zu den drei Sachen, seufzt dann bei seiner Voraussetzung, drei zu nennen, stimmt aber schließlich zu*  
Von mir aus…  
*schaut ihn von der Seite an und ist ein bisschen erstaunt, dass er tatsächlich länger überlegen muss*  
*nickt zu seinen Antworten, muss aber bei der letzten grinsen*  
Ja, okay, das ist Ansichtssache….  
*nickt dann, als er meint, dass er jetzt dran ist und sagt*  
Du bist loyal David und deinen Freunden gegenüber. Du bist kein Schwätzer. Du hast irgendeine Art an dir, die ihn ständig lächeln lässt, wenn er in deiner Nähe ist, also geh ich davon aus, dass er dir mehr als jedem anderen vertraut. Wie die Eigenschaft dazu heißt, weiß ich nicht. Vielleicht bist du einfach vertrauenswürdig.  
*zuckt mit den Schultern*  
Aber deine ersten beiden Sachen stimmen sicher auch. Du bist fürsorglich, sonst wärst du bei der Spritze nicht so ausgetickt und an dem ersten Abend, an dem er keinen Binder an hatte, sahst du so aus, als würdest du gleich anfangen zu heulen, weil du nicht wusstest, wie du ihm helfen kannst. Und das gleiche gilt wahrscheinlich auch für deinen zweiten Punkt. Immerhin hast zu ziemlich dafür gekämpft, dass er das Ding auszieht…  
*grinst dann*  
Gib mir mal noch n paar Gespräche mit dir und David und ein bisschen Zeit für Beobachtungen, dann kann ich dir bestimmt noch ein paar mehr Sachen nennen.  
*räuspert sich und meint dann nach einer kurzen Pause*  
Okay, jetzt zu mir… ich seh gut aus, ich hab genug Geld… und n gutes Herz…  
*grinst minimal, weil er weiß, dass er es sich ziemlich leicht gemacht hat, müsste aber tatsächlich ein bisschen in sich gehen, um drei andere Dinge definieren zu können und will erstmal testen, ob Matteo sich nicht vielleicht auch schon mit den drei Sachen zufrieden gibt*

Matteo:  
*lacht leicht, als er sagt dass es Ansichtssache ist*  
*nickt dazu nur*  
*ist dann aber ziemlich erstaunt, als er weiter redet*  
*fühlt sich mal wieder darin bestätigt, dass Alex irgendwie mehr mitkriegt als man glaubt*  
*findet, dass er ihm grad ziemliche Komplimente gemacht hat und weiß nicht richtig, was er dazu sagen soll*  
*räuspert sich nur leicht und sagt*  
Danke.  
*schaut ihn dann interessiert an, als es um ihn geht*  
*schüttelt ziemlich sofort den Kopf als er anfängt*  
Also, ersteres ist Ansichtssache haben wir grad gelernt, aber das würd ich dir noch durchgehen lassen… aber du bist reich? Ernsthaft? Komm schon, ich kenn Mia nicht mal annähernd so gut wie die meisten hier und selbst ich weiß, dass Geld ihr egal ist…  
*zuckt leicht mit einer Schulter*  
Wie wärs denn mit… du forderst sie heraus? Du bringst sie dazu, eigene Standpunkte nochmal zu überdenken… und sie fühlt sich bei dir sicher. Ich find das sind zwei bessere Punkte, wenn du mich fragst…

Alex:  
*grinst ein bisschen mehr, als Matteo sofort widerspricht*  
Echt!? Geld ist ihr egal!? Du meinst also, ich soll die gebuchte Südsee-Kreuzfahrt stornieren und die brillantenbesetzte Kette umtauschen!? Hoffentlich geht das noch…  
*lacht, wird dann aber ernst, als Matteo nun los legt*  
*lächelt bei seinen Worten leicht und senkt den Blick, weil es ihm irgendwie peinlich ist, dass Matteo wahrscheinlich recht hat*  
*zuckt mit den Schultern, als er meint, dass das bessere Punkte sind*  
Hmm… ja, wahrscheinlich…  
*grinst dann wieder minimal*  
Aber gut zu wissen, dass du mit mir einer Meinung bist, dass ich ein gutes Herz habe…  
*sieht, dass der Trupp weiter vorne stoppt und hört Kiki schimpfen: “Och nö! Hier ist ein Bach! Der war nicht auf der Karte eingezeichnet… Natürlich ohne Brücke! Was machen wir denn jetzt?” und Sam: “Sollen wir zurück?” und Jonas: “Ach quatsch, der ist doch nicht tief - da können wir barfuss durch!” und Kiki: “Ey, aber man sieht nichts! Wenn da spitze Steine sind… oder Glasscherben…?” und Carlos: “Soll ich dir einen Baum fällen, Schatz? Dann kannst du drüber balancieren…”*  
*bleibt stehen, als Matteo und er schließlich auch die Gruppe erreichen und verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust*  
*hat sich angewöhnt, in solchen Situationen einfach abzuwarten, bis die Gruppe fertig diskutiert hat*

Matteo:  
*legt Davids Sekretariatsblick auf, den Alex aber wahrscheinlich in der Dunkelheit nicht sieht*  
Haha.  
*sieht wie er die Schultern zuckt und freut sich ein klitzekleines bisschen, dass er ihn auch etwas in Verlegenheit gebracht hat*  
*lacht dann leicht und sagt simpel*  
Klar hast du n gutes Herz… David mag dich.  
*hört dann auch Kiki schimpfen und hört bei der Diskussion zu*  
*hat jetzt auch nicht sooo mega Bock durch n dunklen Fluss zu stapfen aber schweigt wie Alex und wartet ab*  
*hört wieder Jonas: “Wir haben doch genug Taschenlampen oder Handys dabei, du kannst doch leuchten…” und wie Kiki erwidert: “Ich riskier doch nicht, dass mein Handy ins Wasser fällt.”*  
*hört wie Hanna dann vorschlägt: “Warum gehen wir nicht einfach n bisschen am Bach entlang und wenn da kein Weg zurück kommt gehen wir einfach wieder zurück?”*

Alex:  
*hört der Diskussion weiter zu und findet Hannas Vorschlag gar nicht so schlecht, auch wenn es ihm nichts ausgemacht hätte, durch den Bach durch zu waten - so tief und breit war er nun wirklich nicht*  
*hört dann Jonas: “Ja, das ist doch ne gute Idee. Rechts oder links?” und David: “Lasst mal nach links gehen - da hinten wird der Wald ein bisschen lichter - vielleicht kann man da besser erkennen, ob man irgendwie über den Bach kommt…”*  
*hört alle zustimmen und schaut sich nach Mia um, die sich bei Amira eingehakt hat und nun auch den Weg nach links am Bachufer entlang einschlägt*  
*sieht dann, dass David wieder zu ihnen stößt, sie beide anlächelt und sofort nach Matteos Hand greift*  
*hört ihn fragen: “Na? Habt ihr euch nett unterhalten oder die ganze Zeit angeschwiegen?”*  
*antwortet ernst*  
Wir haben angefangen, uns unsere Lebensgeschichten zu erzählen. Sind aber noch nicht so weit gekommen - das Leben als Säugling kann sehr spannend sein. Matteo wollte mir gerade verraten, was sein erstes Wort war…  
*sieht, wie David zwischen ihnen hin und her schaut, schließlich lacht: “Das kenn ich auch noch nicht… dein erstes Wort…” und Matteo neugierig anschaut*

Matteo:  
*lächelt sofort, als David wieder zu ihnen kommt und nimmt seine Hand sofort*  
*überlegt noch einen Witz auf seine Frage, als Alex schon antwortet*  
*grinst leicht*  
*nickt dann aber gespielt ernst*  
Ja, wollte ich… es war ein sehr besonderer Moment, der leider zerstört wurde… jetzt ist die Stimmung dahin…  
*sieht auch im Dunkeln Davids Blick, der ihn auffordert und seufzt*  
*schluckt leicht und sagt dann*  
Mein erstes Wort war Papa.

David:  
*freut sich, wieder bei Matteo zu sein und freut sich, dass Alex und Matteo sich anscheinend in seiner Abwesenheit tatsächlich unterhalten haben, auch wenn er sich ziemlich sicher ist, dass es nicht wirklich um die Lebensgeschichte des jeweils anderen ging*  
*spielt aber trotzdem mal mit und tut bestürzt, als Matteo meint, dass der Moment jetzt zerstört ist*  
Oh, das tut mir wirklich leid…  
*fordert dann aber trotzdem das Wort ein und wird augenblicklich ernst, als Matteo es nennt*  
*drückt seine Hand ein bisschen fester und schlingt dann einen Arm um ihn, während er Alex sagen hört: “Ein bisschen unkreativ, aber ich gehe davon aus, dass dein Vater trotzdem sehr stolz auf dich war… Ich kann mich an meins gar nicht erinnern. Bestimmt “Börse” oder “Wirtschaftsplan” oder sowas…”*  
*mustert Matteo leicht besorgt und zieht ihn ein bisschen an sich*  
*will jetzt vor Alex nicht irgendwas kommentieren, will aber Matteo trotzdem das Gefühl geben, dass er da ist*  
*fragt darum an Alex gewand*  
Das sind also Worte, die in deiner Kindheit häufiger gefallen sind als Mama, Papa oder Ball?

Matteo:  
*lehnt sich sofort etwas gegen David, als er seinen Arm um ihn schlingt und genießt die Nähe*  
*drückt David aus Dankbarkeit einen Kuss auf die Wange*  
*sagt sich, dass es sich nicht lohnt, blöde Gefühle zu haben, wenn es um eine Person geht, die nicht da ist und der er offensichtlich egal ist*  
*vor allem nicht, wenn er die beste Person eh hier hat und die ganz sicher an seiner Seite ist*  
*hört deswegen nicht richtig zu, was Alex sagt und David geantwortet hat*  
*hört erst jetzt Alex Antwort: “Jap, definitiv. Könnte auch “Porsche” gewesen sein, oder “Tennisplatz””*

David:  
*lächelt leicht, als er von Matteo einen Kuss auf die Wange bekommt, taumelt dann aber leicht, weil der Weg so uneben und eigentlich nicht dafür gemacht ist, Arm in Arm zu laufen*  
*lässt Matteo aber trotzdem nicht los*  
*schaut Alex prüfend an bei seiner Antwort, weil er nicht weiß, ob dieser das wirklich ernst meint oder sie nur veralbert*  
*imitiert ihn darum einfach mal und sagt, so wie Alex es ganz oft macht*  
Hatte er wirklich so eine komische Kindheit? Waren Geld und Luxusgüter wirklich wichtiger als Familie!?  
*sieht, wie Alex ihn zunächst überrascht, dann aber resigniert anschaut und schließlich sagt: “Er hatte wirklich so eine komische Kindheit. Ich glaub, ich hatte damals eine bessere Bindung zu unseren Au-Pair-Mädchen als zu meinen Eltern… aber lasst uns das Thema wechseln… sowas zieht nur die Stimmung runter.”*  
*nickt nachdenklich und läuft einen Moment schweigend zwischen Matteo und Alex am Bach entlang*  
*muss irgendwann aber doch den Arm von Matteos Schulter nehmen, da der Weg immer unebener und schmaler wird, greift aber stattdessen sofort nach seiner Hand und fragt sich, ob er noch den Gedanken um seinen Vater nachhängt oder sie inzwischen abhaken konnte*  
*sieht ihn von der Seite an und lächelt*  
*fragt leise*  
Alles okay?

Matteo:  
*merkt auch, dass es etwas schwierig ist, so zu laufen, aber will David nicht los lassen*  
*hört dann etwas überrascht David und Alex zu*  
*fragt sich auch, was bei Alex so abging und ob David da wohl mehr weiß, weil er nichts mehr sagt*  
*denkt darüber nach wie komisch es irgendwie ist, dass sie drei hier laufen, mit ihren offensichtlich schwierigen Elternhäusern*  
*fragt sich, ob das nicht vielleicht eine weitere Gemeinsamkeit wäre, die er mit Alex hat*  
*stellt sich kurz vor, wie es wäre, wenn sein Vater wüsste, dass er mit Alex Hardenberg abhängt*  
*erinnert sich noch zu gut, wie er sich mal über Alex Vater wegen irgendeinem geplatzten Deal aufgeregt hat*  
*muss fast lachen, als er merkt, dass es ihm echt egal ist was sein Vater denken würde*  
*spürt dann, wie David den Arm von seiner Schulter nimmt*  
*greift sofort nach seiner Hand*  
*hört dann Davids Frage und schaut ihn an*  
*nickt sofort*  
Ja, alles okay… ehrlich…  
*hört Alex neben ihm leise sagen: “Beide ziemlich fürsorglich, was?”*

David:  
*lächelt erleichtert, als Matteo sagt, dass alles okay ist und drückt Matteos Hand*  
*murmelt*  
Gut…  
*schaut dann zu Alex rüber bei seinen Worten und legt fragend den Kopf schief*  
*lacht leise*  
Ähm… ja?!  
*schaut zwischen Matteo und Alex hin und her und fragt dann*  
Hab ich irgendwas verpasst?!  
*sieht, wie Alex den Kopf schüttelt: “Nichts Wichtiges…”*  
*schaut verwirrt zu Matteo, lacht dann leise und meint*  
Okay… das Thema war wohl Teil eurer Lebensgeschichten… und ich gehe davon aus, dass sich die Fürsorglichkeit dann schon im Säuglingsalter angefangen hat zu entwickeln… und so seid ihr dann auf das Thema gekommen…

Matteo:  
*grinst leicht, als David fragt, ob er was verpasst hat*  
*nickt bei Alex Antwort*  
*lacht dann auch leise*  
Ganz genau so… du bist so klug…  
*sieht, wie eine Gestalt vor ihnen stehen bleibt und wohl wartet*  
*erkennt beim Näherkommen, dass es Mia ist*  
*grinst leicht*  
Hey…  
*hört sie auch “hi” sagen und sieht, wie sie sich neben Alex einreiht und nach seiner Hand greift*  
*zieht etwas an Davids Hand und macht einen Schritt langsamer*  
*findet, dass sie jetzt ruhig auch mal n bisschen getrennter laufen können*

David:  
*grinst gespielt stolz, als Matteo meint, dass es genauso war und macht kurz triumphierend*  
Ha!  
*bemerkt Mia erst, als sie sie fast erreicht haben und begrüßt sie ebenfalls*  
*lächelt, als er sieht, dass Mia sofort nach Alex’ Hand greift und lächelt noch mehr, als Matteo an seiner Hand zieht und sie somit langsamer werden und sich hinter Mia und Alex einreihen*  
*schweigt einen Moment mit ihm, bis sie genug Abstand zu Alex und Mia haben, so dass sie nicht mehr von ihnen gehört werden und fragt dann*  
War’s denn okay mit Alex? Ich hatte kurz ein schlechtes Gewissen, dass ich euch allein gelassen hab…

Matteo:  
*grinst leicht bei seiner Frage*  
*findet es irgendwie süß, dass ihn das beschäftigt*  
War total okay… es war mal kurz brenzlig, als wir beide was in den falschen Hals gekriegt haben… aber dann war’s wieder gut und wir haben festgestellt, dass wir zumindest eine Gemeinsamkeit haben…. wenn's um unsere Partner geht, verstehen wir keinen Spaß…  
*zuckt etwas mit den Schultern*  
Er is gar nich so übel, schätz ich… die tiefe Bindung check ich zwar immer noch nicht, aber mach du mal…

David:  
*hört Matteo zu und muss dann am Ende seines Berichts lächeln*  
Das ist doch eigentlich ne gute Gemeinsamkeit…  
*lacht dann leise, als er meint, dass er die tiefere Bindung nicht checkt und nickt*  
Ja, ich mach einfach mal… mal gucken, was draus wird.  
*zuckt mit den Schultern, wird wieder ein bisschen ernster und sagt ein bisschen leiser*  
Dass das in seiner Kindheit so komisch war, wusste ich übrigens auch noch nicht… schon irgendwie krass, dass man gar nicht wirklich weiß, wer von uns teilweise eine beschissene Kindheit oder Jugend hatte… irgendwie spricht man da nicht wirklich drüber… Wobei beschissen wahrscheinlich auch übertrieben ist. Es war ja nicht alles schlecht… also bei mir zumindest nicht… und bei dir doch auch nicht, oder?

Matteo:  
*nickt leicht bei seinen Worten*  
Ja, stimmt schon… kannst den Leuten immer nur vor den Kopf gucken…  
*schüttelt dann den Kopf bei seiner Frage*  
Nee, bei mir auch nich… Mamas Depressionen gingen erst los, als ich so 13, 14 war… ab da wurds dann schwierig und mein Vater immer saurer….  
*zuckt mit einer Schulter*  
Aber bei Alex klang das schon so, als wär es von vornherein nicht so einfach gewesen.

David:  
*hört Matteo zu und nickt*  
*ist ein bisschen erleichtert zu hören, dass tatsächlich nicht alles schlecht war, weil Matteo es in seinen Augen verdient hat, eine unbeschwerte Kindheit zu haben und ihm das tatsächlich gegönnt war*  
*nickt zu dem, was er über Alex sagt*  
Hmmm, ja, klingt sogar ein bisschen klischeehaft. Reiche Eltern, die sich eigentlich nicht wirklich für ihr Kind interessieren. Weißt du, ob er noch Geschwister hat?  
*denkt sich, dass so eine Kindheit wahrscheinlich leichter zu ertragen ist, wenn man wenigstens einen Verbündeten hat*

Matteo:  
*zuckt mit den Schultern*  
Puh, keine Ahnung, ehrlich gesagt…. glaub aber nicht?  
*zuckt dann mit einer Schulter*  
Ich weiß nicht, irgendwo kommen Klischees ja auch her… ich versteh halt nicht, warum sich karrieregeile Leute überhaupt Kinder zulegen, wenn sie da eh keine Zeit für haben…

David:  
*nickt nur dazu, dass Matteo es auch nicht weiß und dann wieder dazu, dass Klischees ja irgendwoher kommen müssen*  
*murmelt*  
Stimmt…  
*presst kurz seine Lippen zusammen und meint dann*  
Vielleicht weil es auch irgendwie Klischee ist. Wenn man verheiratet ist, dann muss es wohl auch so sein, dass man Kinder hat. Vielleicht gehört sich das so in diesen Kreisen… Man braucht ja irgendwen, der die Firma übernimmt…  
*seufzt*  
Ach, keine Ahnung… irgendwie bin ich froh, dass wir wenigstens ein Stück weit ne heile Kindheit hatten… Auch wenn ich immer irgendwie schon wusste, dass ich anders bin, war das damals irgendwie noch nicht wirklich Thema. Und ich hab trotzdem alle Sachen machen und erleben können, die Kinder eben so machen…

Matteo:  
*nickt leicht*  
Ja, dieses blöde Standarddenken, Hochzeit, Haus, Kind… is doch Schwachsinn, wir sind doch alle anders, warum ist das die Norm?  
*zuckt mit einer Schulter*  
Ja, stimmt schon… wer weiß ob der Alex sich jemals die Knie aufschlagen durfte…. obwohl der is ja Skater… die hatten bestimmt top Nannys oder so…  
*schüttelt leicht den Kopf*  
Trotzdem irgendwie lustig, dass ihr beide euch so gut versteht….

David:  
*schüttelt leicht den Kopf*  
Dass das die Norm ist, kann ich schon irgendwie ein Stück weit verstehen, weil sich doch ziemlich viele einfach danach sehnen… Also Nähe, Familie, Liebe, Sicherheit… ein Zuhause eben mit Menschen, die man liebt. Ich will das vielleicht auch irgendwann… okay, ein Haus nicht so unbedingt, aber den Rest…?  
*zuckt mit einer Schulter*  
Trotzdem brauchen das irgendwie nicht alle und ich glaube, dass es inzwischen gesellschaftlich eher anerkannt wird, wenn man sich gegen Familie entscheidet, als andere gesellschaftliche Normen, wie die Sexualität oder die Hautfarbe oder die Religion oder so. Da legt man viel größeren Wert auf die Norm…  
*lacht dann leise*  
Alex ist Skater!? Guck mal, da kennst du ihn ja doch ein Stück weit besser als ich… das wusste ich noch gar nicht…  
*sieht ihn dann fragend an*  
Warum ist das lustig?  
*würde jetzt nach den drei Unterhaltungen nicht wirklich sagen, dass er Alex kennt und sie sich wirklich verstehen, mag ihn aber und ist gespannt, worauf das ganze hinausläuft und ob sie auch nach dem Urlaub noch Kontakt haben werden*

Matteo:  
*hört ihm interessiert zu und nickt auch leicht*  
*muss dann aber grinsen*  
Für n Haus in Berlin müsstest du auch erstmal n berühmter Regisseur werden, damit wir uns das leisten können…  
*überlegt kurz, ob er die Kindersache ansprechen soll, verschiebt es dann aber im Kopf*  
*da können sie auch in 5 Jahren noch drüber reden*  
*lacht dann leicht*  
Ja, er ist Skater… oder war’s… hatte zumindest früher so ne Clique von Jungs, die immer mit ihren Boards unterwegs waren…  
*zuckt dann mit den Schultern*  
Keine Ahnung… nicht lustig lustig… aber irgendwie hätt ich das halt nich gedacht… aber hey, er mag dich echt schon richtig, das merkt man… hat gesagt, er unterhält sich mit mir, um rauszufinden, was du an mir findest…  
*grinst leicht*  
Das zeigt doch schon, wieviel er von dir und deiner Meinung hält.

David:  
*hört Matteo wieder zu und kann nicht anders, als zu strahlen, als Matteo so selbstverständlich davon spricht, dass /sie/ sich wahrscheinlich kein Haus in Berlin leisten können werden*  
*kommentiert das aber mal nicht, sondern meint stattdessen nur grinsend*  
Und wenn ich nicht ganz so berühmt werde, dann reicht auch ne nette Wohnung…  
*nickt zu der Skatersache und lächelt, als Matteo sagt, dass man merkt, dass Alex ihn mag*  
*lacht dann aber leise und drückt ihm kurz einen Kuss auf die Wange*  
Und? Hat er’s herausgefunden? Ist doch eigentlich ziemlich offensichtlich…

Matteo:  
*nickt lächelnd*  
Reicht definitiv….  
*lacht leicht bei dem Kuss und der Frage*  
Klar, ich hab ihm gesagt, es liegt an meinem umwerfenden Aussehen und meinem großen Herz. Hat er so hingenommen…  
*schlingt kurz einen Arm um David und drückt ihm auch einen Kuss auf die Wange*  
*hört dann vorne Hanna kreischen: “Mann, Jonas! Ich hab doch gesagt, nicht erschrecken!”*  
*muss lachen*  
Oh oh, da muss wohl einer vor dem Zelt schlafen heute….

David:  
*grinst bei Matteos Antwort*  
Hat er echt so hingenommen!? Naja, wahrscheinlich denkt er sich seinen Teil…  
*legt einen Arm um Matteos Taille, als er einen um ihn schlingt, damit er nicht sofort wieder auf Abstand geht und lächelt vor sich hin, während sie weiter laufen*  
*muss dann aber grinsen, als er Hannas Gekreische hört und nickt*  
Oder er hat das Zelt für sich alleine, weil Hanna so viel Angst hat, dass sie lieber in der Hütte schläft…  
*hört die Jungs weiter vorne lachen und dann Sam: “Ey, das ist nicht lustig!” und Kiki: “Leute, jetzt hört doch mal auf… lasst uns lieber mal ne Pause machen… da vorne sind so Baumstämme zum sitzen. Wir können was essen und trinken und dann überlegen, ob wir zurückgehen oder doch irgendwie über den Bach drüber…”*  
*hört allgemeines Zustimmung und erreicht irgendwann mit Matteo auch die Gruppe mit den Baumstämmen*  
*nimmt den Rucksack ab und greift einfach mal rein*  
*schaut dann fassungslos und leicht belustigt zu Kiki*  
Du hast extra Brote geschmiert!?  
*sieht Kiki mit den Schultern zucken: “Amira und Sam haben geholfen. Ich dachte, das wär doch nett… ein nächtliches Picknick…”*  
*grinst und nickt*  
Ja, nice… danke!  
*reicht eine Flasche Wasser und eins der Brote an Matteo weiter und schaut sich dann um, wer auch keinen Rucksack hatte und Verpflegung braucht*

Matteo:  
*wiegt den Kopf etwas hin und her*  
Naja, mehr oder weniger so hingenommen….  
*grinst leicht*  
*schließt dann mit David zum Rest der Gruppe auf und setzt sich automatisch sofort vor ihn*  
*hört dann, dass es Brote gibt*  
Ja, nice… du bist die Beste, Kiki!  
*hört sie lachen: “Weiß ich doch!”*  
*bekommt dann ein Brot und eine Flasche gereicht und beißt sofort ab*  
Und… Jonas, hast heut nacht noch n Schlafplatz oder hast du dir den verspielt?  
*hört Hanna antworten: “Den hat er sich verspielt!”*  
*hört dann Jonas: “Krieg ich Obdach bei euch?”*  
*schüttelt lachend den Kopf*  
Kannste vergessen, Brudi….

David:  
*schlingt einen Arm um Matteo, als dieser sich wie gewohnt abends vor ihn setzt, auch wenn er sich in der vollkommenen Dunkelheit hier um einiges wohler fühlt, als am Lagerfeuer oder am Abendbrottisch, findet es aber trotzdem süß, dass Matteo mitdenkt und hat ihn zudem auch noch sehr gerne nah bei sich*  
*beißt ebenfalls von seinem Brot ab, als alle versorgt sind und hört den Gesprächen zu*  
*schüttelt sofort den Kopf, als Jonas fragt, ob er bei ihnen schlafen kann und ist froh, als Matteo es auch tut*  
*hört Jonas trotzdem jammern: “Na toll.. und sowas nennt sich bester Freund…”*  
*hört dann Carlos: “Ey, das ist doch die Gelegenheit! Hanna schläft einfach bei Kiki und ich penn bei Jonas im Zelt! Das wird geil! Meine erste Nacht im Zelt…”*  
*hört Hanna lachen: “Ähm, Carlos - das war eigentlich nur ein Scherz…” und Carlos wieder: “Wie?! Och nöö, komm schon Hanna! Ich will auch mal in nem Zelt schlafen!”*  
*muss grinsen, weil er es irgendwie knuffig findet, wie scharf Carlos auf eine Nacht im Zelt ist*

Matteo:  
*lacht als Jonas jammert*  
Sorry, Alter… aber unser Zelt ist leider, leider zu klein für drei Personen….  
*grinst breit*  
*hört dann Carlos und muss lachen*  
jaaa, komm schon, Hanna… der Carlos muss auch mal was erleben….  
*hört dann auch Kiki: “Ja, Hanna, komm, wir machen ne Mädelsrunde…”*  
*sieht dann, wie Hanna mit der Schulter zuckt: “Na gut” und Carlos triumphiert*  
Na, ein Glück… sonst hätten wir uns das ewig anhören können…..  
*beißt nochmal vom Brot ab und hört dann Sam: “Und wie gehts jetzt weiter, Leute? Versuchen wir’s über den Fluss oder gehen wir zurück?”*

David:  
*lacht leise, als Carlos triumphiert, weil er im Zelt schlafen darf und beißt ebenfalls nochmal in sein Brot*  
*hört dann Sam’s Frage und wie daraus eine Diskussion entsteht, weil einige zurück und einige weiter wollen, einige über den Bach, andere auf keinen Fall*  
*schlägt dann schließlich vor*  
Was ist denn, wenn wir noch ein Stückchen weiter gehen und dann versuchen einen Bogen zum Rückweg zu schlagen?  
*hört Kiki: “Und wenn es keinen Bogen gibt!? Ich stapf hier mit Sicherheit nicht ohne Weg einfach so durch den Wald!” und Jonas: “Du stapfst doch auch schon geraume Zeit einfach so ohne Weg am Bach entlang…”* und Kiki wieder: “Das ist was anderes… der Bach ist ja ein Anhaltspunkt. Ich seh uns schon Stunden durch den Wald irren, weil wir uns verlaufen haben…” und Jonas, wie er mit seinem Handy wedelt: “Hallo?! GPS!? Moderne Technik und so… kann ganz hilfreich sein…” und Carlos: “Also ich find Davids Plan gut!” und dann Abdi: “Ey, Leute… als wir in der dritten Klasse auf Klassenfahrt waren, haben wir auch eine Nachtwanderung gemacht. Mit Mutprobe. Das war geil. Da musste jeder alleine ein ganzes Stück vom Weg durch die vollkommene Dunkelheit gehen. Taschenlampen waren verboten… war ganz schön gruselig, aber wenn man’s dann geschafft hatte, hat man sich gefühlt wie’n King! Lasst uns das doch auch machen!”*

Matteo:  
*hält sich aus der Diskussion raus, weil es ihm tatsächlich ziemlich egal ist, wo sie lang laufen und wo nicht*  
*sieht, wie Alex auch eher gelangweilt in der Gegend rum schaut und wohl auch nur darauf wartet, dass die anderen zu einer Entscheidung kommen*  
*hört dann Abdis Vorschlag und muss lachen*  
Aber wir sind nicht mehr in der dritten Klasse….  
*hört Abdi lachen: “Haste etwa Schiss?”*  
*schüttelt den kopf*  
Quatsch!  
*hört dann aber Hanna: “Ich aber. Ich mach das auf keinen Fall!”*  
*hört dann wieder Abdi: “Na gut, die die nicht alleine wollen können auch zu zweit gehen, okay?”*

David:  
*hört Kiki sofort: “Ich geh mit dir zusammen, Hanna!” und Sam: “Und was ist mit mir!? Amira!?” und Amira: “Ich bin mutig. Ich geh allein!” und Sam wieder: “Du gehst mit Allah, du bist nicht allein!” und Amira: “So kann man’s auch sehen…” und Sam wieder: “Vielleicht bin ich auch mutig…” und Carlos die Mädchen imitierend: “Ahhh… Abdi, ich hab Angst! Gehen wir zusammen!?” und Abdi: “Vergiss es!”*  
*seufzt leise und hört dann Jonas: “Leute, lasst dann mal zusammenpacken und weiter. Ich würd sagen, das Mutprobeding machen wir erst, wenn wir n richtigen Weg gefunden haben… sonst verlieren wir uns vielleicht tatsächlich noch…”*  
*hört allgemeine Zustimmung und fängt auch an, zusammen zu packen*  
*wartet, bis Matteo aufgestanden ist und lässt sich von ihm hochziehen*  
*gibt ihm noch einen kurzen Kuss, bevor sie weiter am Bach entlang laufen*  
*läuft nun mit Matteo zusammen in der Mitte der Gruppe in der Nähe von Hanna und Jonas und hört, wie Hanna zu ihnen sagt: “Und ihr? Seid ihr mutig und geht alleine oder geht ihr zusammen?!”*  
*grinst leicht und schaut kurz zu Matteo*  
Wir sind mutig… oder?

Matteo:  
*lacht*  
Klar sind wir mutig… was soll schon passieren? Dass wir von nem Bären angefallen werden?  
*sieht, wie Hanna die Schulter zuckt: “Na, man weiß ja nie…”*  
*hört dann Kiki von vorne rufen: “Ich seh n Weg!”*  
*hört wie ein Raunen durch die Gruppe geht und muss lachen*  
*hört Abdi rufen: “Ich mach zuerst die Mutprobe!”*  
*lacht wieder*  
Warum issen der so heiß drauf? Der hat doch irgendwas vor….

David:  
*grinst ebenfalls bei dem Raunen, das durch die Gruppe geht, als sie schließlich den Weg erreichen*  
*hört dann, dass Abdi vorgehen will und Matteos Frage und beugt sich zu ihm und sagt leise und grinsend*  
Vielleicht will er uns erschrecken…  
*hört dann Jonas: “Ja, okay… Abdi geht vor. Ich würd sagen, so 400 bis 500 Meter reichen, oder? Und wir gehen so um Abstand von 2 Minuten… und Abdi nimmt uns am Ende in Empfang. Taschenlampen werden ausgemacht. Ich geh als letztes.”*  
*grinst, weil Jonas so einen genauen Plan hat und nickt*  
Alles klar… hauptsache, du hast n Plan…  
*sieht dann, wie Abdi grinsend losmarschiert und schon bald in der Dunkelheit verschwunden ist und tatsächlich sogar die Mädels die Taschenlampen ausmachen und eine gespannte Stille in der Gruppe entsteht*  
*hört Kiki flüstern: “Ein bisschen gruselig ist das schon…”*  
*hört dann Jonas: “Okay, das dürfte reichen… wer geht als nächstes!?” und Carlos: “Ich!” und Kiki: “Nein, Schatz, bleib noch was… bitte!” und Carlos: “Ähm… okay” und Mia schließlich: “Dann geh ich…”*  
*sieht, wie Mia Alex noch einen kurzen Kuss gibt und sich dann auf den Weg macht*

Matteo:  
*findet es so ganz dunkel auf einmal doch ein bisschen unheimlich, aber sagt natürlich nichts*  
*ist sich ziemlich sicher, dass David Recht hat und Abdi sie am Ende erschrecken will*  
*schaut Mia hinterher als sie sich auf den Weg macht*  
*denkt sich, dass sie wahrscheinlich nicht so schreckhaft ist*  
*sieht wie Alex als nächster geht*  
*hört zumindest kein Gekreische, was auf Erschrecken hindeuten könnte*  
*hört dann Carlos: “Jetzt geh ich aber” und Kiki dann “Okay, dann gehen Hanna und ich aber danach!”*  
*zuckt mit einer Schulter*  
Macht ihr mal…

David:  
*schaut erst Alex hinterher und dann Carlos*  
*legt seine Arme um Matteo, während sie warten, dass Hanna und Kiki losgehen können und legt den Kopf auf Matteos Schulter ab*  
*merkt, dass er inzwischen doch ein bisschen müde ist und freut sich schon darauf, später mit Matteo im Zelt zu liegen*  
*grinst, als er in der Ferne Carlos auf einmal lachen hört und hört dann, wie Jonas zu Hanna und Kiki sagt: “Ich glaub, ihr könnt los…”*  
*sieht, wie Kiki und Hanna sich aneinander klammern und auf den Weg machen und hört Hanna noch murmeln, dass das eine blöde Idee war*  
*hört dann wie Jonas fragt: “Wer geht als nächstes?” und löst sich schließlich langsam von Matteo, als sich sonst keiner meldet*  
Ich geh…  
*hört Jonas grinsend sagen: “Wenn du dich beeilst, kannst du die beiden von hinten erschrecken…”*  
*lacht leise*  
Neee, so fies bin ich nicht…  
*sieht, wie Jonas auf die Uhr schaut und schließlich irgendwann sagt: “Okay, du kannst los…”*  
*gibt Matteo noch einen kurzen Kuss und murmelt*  
Bis gleich…  
*macht sich dann auf den Weg und wird schon nach einigen Metern von der Dunkelheit verschluckt*  
*dreht sich irgendwann um, aber kann die anderen schon nicht mehr sehen*  
*läuft weiter und spürt, wie sich all seine Sinne auf die Umgebung konzentrieren*  
*zuckt zusammen, als er auf einmal Hanna und Kiki laut kreischen und dann schimpfen hört und wird in seiner Vermutung bestätigt, dass Abdi und/oder Carlos tatsächlich irgendwo stehen und sie erschrecken*  
*geht mit diesem Wissen weiter und auch mit dem Gedanken, dass es sicher noch ein bisschen dauert, bis er die Stelle erreicht, wo erschreckt wird*  
*spürt sein Herz klopfen, als er feststellt, dass er irgendwie vollkommen das Zeitgefühl verloren hat und fragt sich, ob er die anderen nicht schon längst sehen müsste*  
*hört ein Rascheln im Gebüsch und verlangsamt kurz seine Schritte, geht dann aber wieder normal weiter, als er sonst weiter nichts hört*  
*meint dann, eine Gruppe von Leuten in der Ferne stehen zu sehen und atmet erleichtert aus, weil er es fast geschafft hat*  
*zuckt dann allerdings furchtbar zusammen, als von hinten auf einmal eine Hand seinen Mund verdeckt und hat das Gefühl, dass sein Herz einen kurzen Moment stehen bleibt*  
*dreht sich reflexartig um und weg von der Person, erkennt dann aber einen grinsenden Abdi und muss leise lachen*  
*sieht, wie Abdi sofort: “Pscht!” macht und raunt leise: “Boar, du Arsch! Mein armes Herz!”*  
*hört Abdi leise fragen: “Wer kommt als nächstes?”*  
*zuckt mit den Schultern:*  
Keine Ahnung… vielleicht Matteo?  
*sieht Abdi nicken und ihm andeuten, dass er sich zu den anderen gesellen soll*  
*erreicht diese und kriegt von Carlos auf die Schulter geklopft: “Glückwunsch! Alle, die nicht geschrien haben, dürfen hier stehen - alle die schreien, müssen sich zu Hanna und Kiki stellen…”*  
*lacht leise und spürt, wie sich sein Herz langsam wieder ein bisschen beruhigt*  
*starrt in die Dunkelheit und fragt sich, wer wohl als nächstes kommt*

Matteo:  
*gibt David einen Kuss und schaut ihm hinterher*  
*hat auf einmal doch ein mulmiges Gefühl*  
*spürt dann wie Jonas ihm auf n Rücken haut: “Der packt das schon”*  
Na klar packt der das….  
*starrt trotzdem weiterhin in die Richtung in der er verschwunden ist und lauscht angespannt, ob er was hört*  
*hört dann Jonas: “Okay, wer als nächstes?”*  
*sagt schnell*  
Ich!  
*und geht los, bevor irgendwer widersprechen kann*  
*dreht sich noch einmal kurz um und merkt dann, dass es ziemlich schnell so ist, dass er tatsächlich nichts mehr erkennt*  
*starrt angespannt auf den Weg vor seinen Füßen, damit er zumindest auf dem Weg bleibt*  
*merkt wie er auf einmal viel mehr hört und riecht und findet das ein ganz komisches Gefühl*  
*hört dann Geraschel und denkt wieder dran, dass höchstwahrscheinlich Abdi oder Carlos ihn erschrecken werden*  
*stellt sich darauf ein und versucht krampfhaft irgendwas zu erkennen*  
*presst schon mal die Lippen aufeinander, damit er auf keinen Fall schreit und sich die Blöße gibt*  
*hört dann etwas hinter sich, wirbelt herum und erkennt Abdi: “Oh mann, Matteo, du Spielverderber!”*  
*grinst leicht*  
Ha!  
*spürt, wie Abdi n Arm um seine Schulter legt: “Du hast wohl Wunderohren, was?”*  
Aber sicher…  
*erkennt dann auch die anderen und hört Carlos: “Ich hab ihn nicht schreien gehört… darfst zu uns kommen Luigi”*  
*geht rüber zu Carlos und David, während Abdi verkündet: “Der hat mich gehört und sich umgedreht, bevor ich was machen konnte!”*

David:  
*unterhält sich leise mit Mia und Carlos, während sie weiter warten, behält aber leicht angespannt den Weg im Blick*  
*lächelt dann, als er Matteo entdeckt und legt bei Abdis Worten stolz den Arm um seine Schulter*  
Voll gut! Ich hab mich echt erschrocken!  
*hört dann Carlos: “Ey, Abdi, du musst zurück auf deinen Posten!” und sieht, wie Abdi wieder verschwindet*  
*hört Kiki klagen: “Hoffentlich kommt jetzt mal jemand, der auch schreit! Ist ja sonst voll peinlich, wenn wir die einzigen bleiben!” und lacht leise*  
Wie konntet ihr überhaupt schreien!? Hat euch Abdi nicht auch den Mund zugehalten?!  
*hört Kiki: “Ja, doch, aber das ging trotzdem irgendwie…” und Hanna: “Ich glaub, ich hab ihn aus Versehen gebissen…”*  
*lacht leise und hört in dem Moment Sam kreischen und dann brüllen: “Boar, Abdi, du Arsch! Wie gemein bist du denn!?”*  
*grinst zu Hanna und Kiki*  
Da habt ihr noch jemanden, der schreit…  
*hört Carlos: “Ist vielleicht so’n Mädelsding…” und wie Mia sich räuspert: “Ähm… hallo?”*

Matteo:  
*lacht leicht bei der Diskussion und noch mehr, als er Sam kreischen hört*  
*schubst Carlos dann, als er sagt das sei n Mädelsding*  
Echt ma, du musst mal deine Gender Vorurteile ablegen, Carlito.  
*hört wie Carlos sagt: “So meinte ich das doch gar nicht… eher so biologisch, weißt du? Dass deren Reaktion auf Gefahr halt ist, nach Hilfe zu rufen und bei Männern is das halt nich so….”*  
*schüttelt nur den Kopf*  
Du machst es grad nicht besser….  
*hört dann erstaunlicherweise Alex: “Weißt du, Carlos, was du meinst sind Urinstinkte, und die sind unterschiedlich und unabhängig vom Geschlecht. Fight or Flight. Du bist nicht taffer, nur weil du nicht schreist, du hast nur n anderen Instinkt.”*

David:  
*stöhnt leise, als Carlos meint, dass das so’n Mädelsding sei und verfolgt dann die Diskussion, in der sich Carlos irgendwie gerade immer mehr verstrickt*  
*ist dann ein bisschen erstaunt, dass Alex sich einmischt und erkennt trotz Dunkelheit Carlos verdatterten Blick, der erst noch ziemlich auf Abwehr ist*  
*hört ihn: “Häh!? Das ist doch das gleiche… Urinstinkte sind doch biologisch oder nicht!? Und ich hab nie behauptet, dass ich taffer wär. Glaub mir, wenn Kiki dir ins Ohr schreit, dann treibt sie dich automatisch in die Flucht!” und Kiki: “Na vielen Dank auch!”*  
*lacht leise und meint*  
Aber darum geht es doch - um Verteidigung und darum, dass man so wenig wie möglich Schaden zugefügt bekommt. Die einen flüchten, die anderen hauen ihr gegenüber k.o. und wieder andere schreien eben und jagen damit den Gegner in die Flucht. Jeder reagiert eben instinktiv unterschiedlich auf Gefahrensituationen…  
*sieht in dem Moment, wie Amira aus der Dunkelheit gerannt kommt und außer Puste vor ihnen stehen bleibt und keucht: “Dieser Idiot…”*  
*deutet mit dem Kopf auf Amira und meint in Carlos Richtung*  
Eindeutig Fluchtinstinkt!

Matteo:  
*nickt dann zu dem, was David sagt und fügt noch hinzu*  
Aber nicht biologisch wegen deinem geschlecht, Digger… denk doch mal nach…  
*lacht als Amira angerannt kommt*  
Und? Haste geschrien?  
*hört sie antworten: “Nee, aber Sam… ich bin nur gerannt…”*  
*lacht leicht*  
Dann darfst du bei uns stehen, hier wird streng aufgeteilt in Schreier und Nicht-Schreier….  
*schaut sich etwas um, um zu sehen, wer denn jetzt eigentlich noch fehlt, als er Sam und Abdi kommen sieht*  
Fehlt jetzt nur noch Jonas?

David:  
*grinst leicht, als sich Amira tatsächlich auf ihre Seite stellt und Mia stolz den Arm um sie legt*  
*sieht dann Sam und Abdi zur Gruppe stoßen und Abdis Grinsen im Gesicht: “Ey, lasst uns alle rechts und links im Gebüsch verstecken… und wenn Jonas dann kommt, kommen wir brüllend raus und erschrecken ihn…”*  
*hört Alex stöhnen, findet die Idee aber gar nicht so übel und zieht Matteo mit sich nach links ins Gebüsch, nachdem alle zugestimmt haben*  
*hockt dann dort zusammen mit Matteo, Mia, Alex und Sam und wartet mucksmäuschenstill*  
*hört dann irgendwann Schritte und erkennt nach einiger Zeit Jonas auf dem Weg*  
*wartet, bis er auf ihrer Höhe ist, wechselt dann einen kurzen Blick mit den anderen und stürmt zusammen mit ihnen aus dem Gebüsch, während Abdi, Carlos, Kiki, Hanna und Amira von der rechten Seite unter lautem Gebrüll auf Jonas zustürmen*  
*kann Jonas Reaktion nicht erkennen und kann auch selbst nicht brüllen, weil er durch das Gebrüll der anderen stattdessen lachen muss*  
*hört aber Kiki triumphierend rufen: “Er hat geschrien! Ich hab’s genau gehört!”*

Matteo:  
*findet die Idee auch lustig und ist sich ziemlich sicher, dass Jonas schreien wird*  
*versteckt sich also und rennt dann mit den anderen raus*  
*muss, genau wie David lachen, aber hat auch gesehn dass Jonas den Mund aufgerissen hat und glaubt deswegen Kiki*  
Macht doch nichts, Diggi…  
*legt ihm den Arm um die Schulter und zieht ihn etwas an sich*  
Wir haben grad drüber geredet dass es kein Zeichen von Schwäche is…  
*hört, wie Jonas grummelt und seinen Kopf auf seiner Schulter ablegt: “Voll gemein, alle gegen einen…”*

David:  
*grinst, als er Matteos Worte an Jonas hört und muss leise lachen, als Hanna stichelt: “Vielleicht möchtest du heute Nacht ja auch lieber in der Hütte schlafen, wenn du solche Angst hast…”*  
*hört dann Jonas Worte und meint tröstend*  
Ach, komm, eigentlich war das ein Kompliment an deine Stärke und deinen Mut. Wir waren uns eben sicher, dass du das abkannst!  
*sieht Abdi nicken: “Genau! Bei Carlos oder den Mädels hätten wir das sicher nicht gebracht…” und Carlos daraufhin: “Was soll das denn heißen!?” und Sam: “Boar, Leute, ist doch egal, wer jetzt wie mutig war oder nicht…” und Amira: “Ich fand uns alle mutig!” und Sam wieder: “Ich auch! Und jetzt will ich zurück zur Hütte! Ich brauch meinen Schönheitsschlaf!” und Jonas: “Laut GPS sind’s nur noch zwei Kilometer… wollen wir weiter?”*  
*hört zustimmendes Gemurmel und schaut sich nach Matteo um, als sie sich wieder in Bewegung setzen*

Matteo:  
*lacht leicht bei der Diskussion und lässt Jonas wieder los*  
*hört die Ansage, dass es weitergeht und schaut sich nach David um*  
*grinst, als er sich auch zu ihm umdreht und streckt ihm seine Hand entgegen*  
*geht einen Schritt schneller, als David sie ergreift, damit er zu ihm aufschließen kann*  
Boah, ich freu mich schon n bisschen auf unser Zelt jetzt, ehrlich gesagt… 2 Kilometer heißt wie lang noch? Halbe Stunde?

David:  
*greift lächelnd nach Matteos ausgestreckter Hand und verschlingt ihre Finger*  
*wartet, bis er zu ihm aufgeschlossen hat und läuft dann mit den anderen zusammen los*  
*nickt, als Matteo meint, dass er sich aufs Zelt freut, lacht dann aber bei seiner Frage*  
Nee, nicht ganz… 20 Minuten, schätz ich…  
*hört in dem Moment Kiki: “Können wir mal kurz anhalten? Ich muss Pipi…”*  
*grinst und zuckt mit den Schultern*  
Vielleicht doch ne halbe Stunde…  
*bleibt stehen und sieht, wie Kiki im Gebüsch verschwindet*  
*tritt vor Matteo und greift auch nach seiner zweiten Hand*  
*lehnt die Stirn gegen seine und schließt die Augen*  
*murmelt*  
Ich bin müde… und ich freu mich auch aufs Zelt…  
*hört dann Kiki: “Hanna? Kannst du mir n Tempo bringen!? Meine sind leer…”*  
*schmunzelt leicht und fügt hinzu*  
… und auf ein bisschen Ruhe…

Matteo:  
20 Minuten wär toll…  
*hört dann Kiki und muss grinsen*  
Hoffen wir mal, dass sie die einzige ist, die muss….  
*bleibt stehen und lächelt, als David vor ihn tritt*  
*schließt sofort die Augen, als David sich gegen ihn lehnt*  
*hmmmt bei seinem Gemurmel und murmelt zurück*  
Ich auch… hab das Gefühl, ich hatte dich schon ewig nicht ganz für mich allein...  
*gibt ihm einen kurzen Kuss und hört dann auch schon Sam: “Hey, ihr Turteltauben, es geht weiter!”*  
*seufzt, drückt David noch schnell n Kuss gegen die Lippen und löst sich dann wieder*

David:  
*lächelt, als Matteo sagt, dass sie sich schon ewig nicht mehr alleine hatten und brummt zustimmend*  
Hmmm… das letzte mal heute morgen… wird mal wieder Zeit…  
*erwidert seinen Kuss und seufzt dann leise, als er Sam hört*  
*will sich gerade von Matteo lösen, als er noch einen Kuss bekommt und läuft dann mit ihm zusammen weiter*  
*stellt fest, dass wohl alle ziemlich groggi sind, da sich die wenigsten unterhalten*  
*trottet selbst ziemlich müde mit den anderen mit und stellt irgendwann fest, dass sie den Wald verlassen haben und nun die Hütte nicht mehr weit sein muss*  
*hört dann tatsächlich irgendwann Hanna: “Ich kann die Hütte sehen!” und Sam: “Boar, Gott sei Dank! Ich schlaf gleich im Stehen ein!” und Kiki: “Ich bin auch müde und freu mich aufs Bett!” und Carlos: “Ich freu mich auf’s Zelt!”*  
*sieht, wie sich alles ein bisschen verteilt, als sie schließlich die Hütte erreichen und wünscht allen eine gute Nacht, bevor er sich mit Matteo auf den Weg zum Zelt macht*

Matteo:  
*hmpft leicht*  
Da wurden wir auch gestört…  
*läuft dann schweigend neben David her und merkt, dass er das tatsächlich mehr vermisst als er dachte, mit ihm allein zu sein, und zwar nicht nur das, sondern mit dem Wissen, dass keiner kommen könnte*  
*hört dann Hannas Ruf und sagt auch leise “Gott sie Dank”*  
*sagt schnell allen Gute Nacht und verzieht sich dann mit David Richtung Zelt*  
*machen sich im Eiltempo fertig und kuscheln sich dann unter den Schlafsack*  
*sagt dann leise*  
So n bisschen freu ich mich doch auch wieder auf unsere Betten….

David:  
*macht sich mit Matteo zusammen fertig und seufzt dann wohlig, als sie endlich zusammen unter dem Schlafsack liegen, Matteo in seinen Armen*  
*lächelt bei seinen Worten und küsst seine Stirn*  
*sagt leise*  
Ich auch… und darauf, nicht mehr so oft von irgendjemandem gestört zu werden, wenn wir alleine sind…  
*schlingt seine Arme ein wenig fester um ihn und rutscht ein Stück runter*  
*küsst die Stelle hinter seinem Ohr und seinen Hals*  
*murmelt leise*  
Vielleicht solltest du doch für die letzten drei Tage ein Schild basteln…

Matteo:  
*schlingt die Arme um David*  
*seufzt leicht, als er geküsst wird*  
*hört ihn dann und freut sich*  
Ja? Darf ich! Mach ich sofort morgen!  
*schüttelt dann leicht den Kopf*  
Ich fürchte nur, das wird sie nicht wirklich abhalten… wie ich die kenne, bleiben sie dann zwar draußen, aber reden trotzdem…  
*fährt mit seiner Hand Davids Arm entlang*

David:  
*lacht leise, als Matteo sich so freut, dass er das Schild basteln darf und nickt*  
Darfst du…  
*seufzt leise und lässt von seinem Hals ab*  
*legt sich wieder richtig hin und fährt mit den Fingern durch seine Haare*  
Hmmm… wahrscheinlich nicht… aber Gerede draußen ist immer noch besser als unerwünschter Besuch im Zelt…  
*legt die Lippen an Matteos Stirn und küsst sie kurz*  
*murmelt dann*  
Wenn wir wieder zu Hause sind und Laura arbeiten ist, verbringen wir nen ganzen Tag alleine im Bett… Wir schalten die Handys aus und ignorieren den Rest der Welt...

Matteo:  
*schnurrt schon fast, als David ihm durch die Haare fährt*  
*nickt nur leicht*  
Mhmmmmm  
*bewegt seinen Kopf dann leicht, als er seine Stirn küsst*  
Ja, bitte… das klingt super…  
*dreht seinen Kopf so, dass er ihn richtig küssen kann*  
*sagt dann schon etwas verschlafen*  
Vielleicht sollte ich mir auch mal n größeres Bett kaufen…

David:  
*lächelt, als Matteo meint, dass das super klingt*  
*kommt ihm entgegen, als er merkt, dass Matteo ihn küssen möchte und seufzt leise*  
*lässt die Augen geschlossen, als sie den Kuss lösen und fühlt sich gerade ziemlich entspannt und geborgen*  
*schüttelt leicht den Kopf bei Matteos Worten*  
*murmelt*  
Ich mag dein Bett…  
*küsst ihn nochmal auf die Stirn, dreht sich auf die Seite und schlingt einen Arm um Matteo*

Matteo:  
*verbirgt sein Gesicht leicht in Davids Haaren und atmet ihn ein*  
Hmmmm… ehrlich? Na gut dann behalt ich es…  
*dreht sich auch auf die Seite, als David es tut und rückt nah an ihn ran*  
Schlaf gut, Schreibner…

David:  
*lächelt, als Matteo sagt, dass er das Bett behalten will und brummt zufrieden*  
*schlingt seinen Arm fester um ihn, als er sich umgedreht hat und an ihn herangerückt ist*  
*küsst kurz seinen Nacken und murmelt*  
Träum von uns, Florenzi…


	26. 19.07.2019 (1) - Kay-Alexander Zupp

**Freitag, 9:58 Uhr:**

David:  
*sind vor 10 Minuten durch lautes Rufen von der Hütte aus dazu aufgefordert worden, zum Frühstück zu kommen und sind beide nur unter Stöhnen aufgestanden*  
*hätte heute gerne ein bisschen länger geschlafen, da sie gestern auf Grund der Nachtwanderung erst so spät im Bett waren*  
*fühlt sich ziemlich gerädert und ist auch ein bisschen genervt davon, dass sie im Zelt nicht noch ein bisschen Gemütlichkeit zu zweit genießen können, weil immer wieder von der Hütte aus gerufen wird*  
*zieht sich gerade zu Ende an, während Matteo schon aus dem Zelt gekrabbelt ist - eigentlich um schnell im Gebüsch zu verschwinden, aber vor allem um erstmal Richtung Hütte zu brüllen, dass die Freunde mal chillen sollen und sie gleich kommen, als er ein Handy im Zelt vibrieren spürt*  
*da er sein eigenes gerade in die Hosentasche gesteckt hat, beugt er sich Richtung Matteos Schlafsack und zieht seins darunter hervor*  
*erkennt eine Berliner Nummer und steckt den Kopf aus dem Zelt*  
Matteo?  
*sieht, dass er erst einige Meter entfernt ist und streckt ihm das Handy entgegen*  
Irgendeine Nummer aus Berlin…

Matteo:  
*ist ziemlich genervt von seinen Freunden und fragt sich auch, warum die überhaupt alle schon wach sind*  
*krabbelt aus dem Zelt und brüllt ihnen also zu, sie sollen mal ne Runde chillen und sie würden gleich kommen*  
*will dann Richtung Gebüsch gehen, um sich mal kurz zu erledigen*  
*kommt aber nicht weit, da David ihn ruft*  
*dreht sich wieder um und geht die paar Schritte zurück*  
*greift sein Handy*  
Hä? Festnetz?  
*geht dann aber schnell ran*  
Ja? Hallo?

  
Kay-Alexander Zupp:  
Hallo? Matteo Florenzi? Hier ist Kay-Alexander Zupp vom Jugendzentrum Lambda… ich hab hier deine Bewerbung für ein Freiwilliges Soziales Jahr liegen und wollte fragen, ob du noch Interesse an einer FSJ-Stelle bei uns hast...

David:  
*gibt Matteo sein Handy und verschwindet dann kurz wieder im Zelt, um sich fertig anzuziehen*  
*ordnet dann ein paar Sachen, die so rumfliegen und krabbelt aus dem Zelt*  
*sieht, dann Matteo noch telefoniert und setzt sich vor dem Zelt ins Gras, um auf ihn zu warten*

Matteo:  
*ist allgemein nicht in der besten Stimmung und braucht deswegen einen Moment, bis die Worte bei ihm registriert sind*  
*reißt dann überrascht die Augen auf und geht vor Aufregung direkt ein paar Schritte weg*  
Ja… also ja, ich bin Matteo Florenzi…  
*ditscht sich vor die Stirn*  
Ja, meine Bewerbung… sie waren meine erste Wahl. Natürlich hab ich Interesse!  
*schüttelt über sich selbst den Kopf und schließt die Augen*  
*er sollte den Mund halten und warten, was er überhaupt will*

Kay-Alexander Zupp:  
*lacht*  
Das hört man gerne…  
Also, Matteo, deine Bewerbung hat uns gut gefallen und wir wollten fragen, ob du Lust hast, dich mal persönlich bei uns vorstellen zu kommen? Alles ganz zwanglos… du lernst uns kennen, wir lernen dich kennen, wir erzählen ein bisschen von der Arbeit hier und führen dich rum… und am Ende quatschen wir dann nochmal und entscheiden, ob’s für dich und für uns passt…

David:  
*beobachtet Matteo und bemerkt, dass er irgendwie verwirrt und nervös aussieht*  
*hört nicht, mit wem er spricht, da er sich ein paar Schritte entfernt*  
*fragt sich, wer am Telefon ist und hofft, dass nicht irgendwas mit seiner Mutter passiert ist*

Matteo:  
*entspannt minimal, als er freundlich lacht*  
Ja klar, super gerne… an wann hätten sie denn gedacht?  
*überlegt schon, ob er wen fragen kann, ihn zurück zu fahren, falls er morgen sagt*  
*bewegt sich die ganze Zeit etwas nervös hin und her*  
*steht jetzt mit Blick zum Zelt und sieht David*  
*sieht, dass er irgendwie etwas besorgt aussieht und lächelt ihn deswegen einmal kurz zu*

Kay-Alexander Zupp:  
Wie wär’s denn mit nächstem Mittwoch? Das ist der… warte kurz… der 24.7. um 11 Uhr? Passt das bei dir?

David:  
*sieht Matteo auf und ab traben und begegnet dann seinem Blick*  
*zieht fragend die Augenbrauen hoch und sieht ihn dann lächeln*  
*ist erleichtert und lächelt sofort zurück*  
*entspannt sich und wartet, bis er das Telefonat beendet hat*

Matteo:  
*hört das Datum und überlegt kurz, ob da irgendwas war*  
*fällt nur ein dass am 24.7. es zwei Monate her ist, dass er n eigenen Handtuchhaken bei David hat*  
*grinst kurz bei dem Gedanken, aber sagt dann schnell*  
Das passt gut. Super. Na dann… bis Mittwoch!  
*hört, wie er sich auch verabschiedet und legt dann auf*  
*geht schnell auf David zu und strahlt*  
Das war einer von Lambda, für das FSJ, weißt du? Die wollen mich kennenlernen, nächsten Mittwoch, 11 Uhr!

David:  
*sieht, dass Matteo aufgelegt hat und strahlend auf ihn zu kommt*  
*steht schnell auf und hört dann, was der Grund für Matteos Freude ist*  
*strahlt ebenfalls sofort*  
Wow! Wie cool!  
*zieht ihn in seine Arme*  
Ich freu mich! Herzlichen Glückwunsch!  
*wird auf einmal bewusst, dass jetzt wirklich nur noch diese eine Hürde fehlt, dieses eine Vorstellungsgespräch und dann hätten sie beide genau das, was sie wollten: Berlin, eine coole Aufgabe und einander*  
*lässt ihn los und küsst ihn kurz*  
*strahlt dann wieder*  
Du wirst eh genommen! Die werden dich sehen und dann nehmen die dich! Ich bin mir ganz sicher!

Matteo:  
*umarmt ihn und freut sich, dass er sich so freut*  
Danke, danke!  
*küsst ihn dann zurück und lacht bei seinen Worten*  
Ich glaub du bist ein bisschen voreingenommen… aber ich hoffe doch. Wenn sie mich sehen wollen, ist das schon n gutes Zeichen… hat Hanna zumindest gesagt…  
*umarmt David nochmal, einfach weil er sich so freut*  
Scheiße, meinst du, ich muss mich da schick machen?

David:  
*grinst und schüttelt den Kopf*  
Diese Äußerung hab ich vollkommen unvoreingenommen getätigt!  
*hört dann aber, dass er selbst dran glaubt und auch Hanna irgendwas geäußert hat und nickt*  
Siehst du!  
*drückt ihn an sich und lässt einen Arm um seine Taille gelegt, als er sich wieder löst*  
*schüttelt sofort den Kopf bei seiner Frage*  
Ich glaub nicht… das ist doch n Jugendzentrum… Also ich würd jetzt nicht gerade in Gammelhose hingehen, aber ganz normal Jeans und T-Shirt? Müsste doch gehen… Oder Jeans und Hemd?  
*hört in dem Moment Sam brüllen: “Daaaaveeeenziiii! Früüüüühstüüüück!”*  
*stöhnt leise*  
Wenn das heute so weitergeht, wie gestern, dass wir keine zwei Minuten für uns haben, starten wir dann einen Fluchtversuch, bitte!?

Matteo:  
*lacht leicht*  
Ist klar….  
*kann nicht anders, als wieder zu grinsen, weil das tatsächlich klappen kann*  
*nickt dann leicht*  
Ja, Jeans und Hemd mach ich, glaub ich - nicht zu doll, aber auch nicht zu ranzig….  
*hört dann auch Sam brüllen und seufzt*  
Auf jeden Fall… wir setzen uns ab… das muss heut klappen….  
*hört sie dann wieder brüllen und brüllt zurück*  
WIR KOMMEN JA!  
*schlingt dann seinen Arm um David und geht mit ihm Richtung Hütte*


	27. 19.07.2019 (2) -  Der Traum von einer leeren WG

**Freitag, 10:34 Uhr/11:42 Uhr/19:08 Uhr:**

David:  
*grinst und schüttelt den Kopf*  
Diese Äußerung hab ich vollkommen unvoreingenommen getätigt!  
*hört dann aber, dass er selbst dran glaubt und auch Hanna irgendwas geäußert hat und nickt*  
Siehst du!  
*drückt ihn an sich und lässt einen Arm um seine Taille gelegt, als er sich wieder löst*  
*schüttelt sofort den Kopf bei seiner Frage*  
Ich glaub nicht… das ist doch n Jugendzentrum… Also ich würd jetzt nicht gerade in Gammelhose hingehen, aber ganz normal Jeans und T-Shirt? Müsste doch gehen… Oder Jeans und Hemd?  
*hört in dem Moment Sam brüllen: “Daaaaveeeenziiii! Früüüüühstüüüück!”*  
*stöhnt leise*  
Wenn das heute so weitergeht, wie gestern, dass wir keine zwei Minuten für uns haben, starten wir dann einen Fluchtversuch, bitte!?

Matteo:  
*lacht leicht*  
Ist klar….  
*kann nicht anders, als wieder zu grinsen, weil das tatsächlich klappen kann*  
*nickt dann leicht*  
Ja, Jeans und Hemd mach ich, glaub ich - nicht zu doll, aber auch nicht zu ranzig….  
*hört dann auch Sam brüllen und seufzt*  
Auf jeden Fall… wir setzen uns ab… das muss heut klappen….  
*hört sie dann wieder brüllen und brüllt zurück*  
WIR KOMMEN JA!  
*schlingt dann seinen Arm um David und geht mit ihm Richtung Hütte*

David:  
*seufzt, halb lächelnd, halb frustriert, als Matteo zustimmt, sich abzusetzen und drückt ihm noch einen Kuss auf den Mund, nachdem er Richtung Hütte gebrüllt hat*  
*läuft dann mit ihm Richtung Hütte und sieht, dass tatsächlich alle schon wach sind und beim Frühstück sitzen*  
*grinst in die Runde*  
Guten Morgen! Warum seid ihr so früh wach?!  
*hört Kiki: “Die Sonne scheint, heute ist ein schöner Tag, wir haben viel vor…”*  
*stöhnt leise und hört dann Sam: “Gegenfrage: Warum habt ihr so ewig gebraucht!?”*  
*lächelt in Matteos Richtung, damit er erzählen kann und setzt sich schonmal auf seinen Platz*  
*greift nach der Kaffeekanne und schenkt Matteo und sich ein*

Matteo:  
*stöhnt leicht, als Kiki sagt, dass sie viel vorhaben*  
Was denn?  
*hört dann Sams Frage und grinst sofort*  
*setzt sich auf seinen Platz neben David und grinst einmal kurz zu Hanna, ehe er verkündet*  
Das Jugendzentrum, in dem ich mein FSJ machen will, hat angerufen... die wollen mich kennenlernen und haben mich zum Gespräch eingeladen….  
*hört, wie Hanna als erstes jubelt und dann die anderen mit einfallen*  
*sieht, wie Hanna zu ihm kommt und ihn umarmt: “Ich freu mich so für dich, herzlichen Glückwunsch!”*  
*wird etwas verlegen und winkt ab*  
Danke…

David:  
*lächelt, als alle jubeln und Hanna sogar aufsteht, um Matteo zu umarmen*  
*schneidet zwei Brötchen auf und legt eins davon schon mal bei Matteo auf den Teller, während irgendwie gerade alle durcheinander reden*  
*hört Sam: “Oh Gott und ich hab so gebrüllt! Sorry, wenn ich gestört hab!” und Abdi: “Wär geil, wenn das klappt - dann hätten wir tatsächlich alle direkt nach dem Abi was gefunden!” und Hanna: “Das klappt sicher! Oh, ich will unbedingt, dass es klappt! Ich will nicht alleine auf diese Seminare fahren…” und Kiki: “Haben wir eigentlich noch Sekt!? Eigentlich müssten wir ja jetzt darauf anstoßen!” und Carlos: “Na noch hat er den Job ja nicht! Wir stoßen an, wenn er ihn sicher hat!” und Mia: “An welchem Jugendzentrum hast du dich denn beworben, Matteo? Kennt man das?”*  
*grinst kurz zu Matteo rüber, der auf einmal so im Mittelpunkt steht, während er anfängt, die Brötchenhälften mit Butter zu bestreichen*  
*spürt, dass seine Genervtheit in Bezug auf die Gruppe verschwindet und er es mal wieder großartig findet, wie sehr sich hier jeder für jeden freuen kann*

Matteo:  
*ist ein bisschen überfordert und überwältigt von der Reaktion*  
*findet, wie Carlos, dass er den Job ja noch nicht hat*  
Ja, wir stoßen an, wenn ich die Stelle sicher hab… und dann ordentlich  
*grinst leicht*  
*schaut dann zu Mia und schüttelt leicht den Kopf*  
Nee, glaub nicht, also ich kannte es nicht vorher… Lambda heißt das….  
*zögert kurz, sagt dann aber doch*  
Das ist n Jugendzentrum speziell für queere Jugendliche….  
*hört sofort Abdi sagen: “Na, dann nehmen sie dich doch bestimmt!”*  
*pfft leicht*  
Schwul zu sein reicht da nicht als Einstellungskriterium, Abdi.

David:  
*packt eine Scheibe Käse auf eine der Brötchenhälften und schiebt sie Matteo auf den Teller*  
*greift dann nach der Salami, während Matteo berichtet, was für ein Jugendzentrum Lambda ist*  
*grinst leicht bei Abdis Worten und hört dann Carlos: “Ey, aber vielleicht kannst du Extrapunkte sammeln, wenn du sagst, dass dein Freund transgender ist und du voll im Thema bist und so…”*  
*lacht leise und meint zu Matteo*  
Du darfst diese Tatsache gerne ausnutzen, um Extrapunkte zu sammeln…  
*sagt dann aber zu Carlos und Abdi*  
… aber ich glaube tatsächlich auch nicht, dass es darauf ankommt. Klar ist es nice, wenn man in der Thematik drin ist, aber als Cis oder/und hetero kann man sich ja genauso einlesen und informieren und tolerant sein, wie man ja an euch allen sieht.  
*greift nach der Marmelade, während er weiter spricht*  
Ich glaub aber trotzdem daran, dass sie Matteo nehmen. Irgendwie passt das und das werden die wohl auch so sehen…  
*schmiert Marmelade auf die nächste Hälfte und schaut dann fragend zu Matteo, weil er sich nicht sicher ist, ob dieser lieber Salami oder Marmelade zu seinem Käsebrötchen möchte*

Matteo:  
*grinst leicht bei Carlos Worten und schüttelt aber leicht den Kopf*  
*sagt zu ihm und auch zu David*  
Ich werd das bestimmt nicht ausnutzen… aber sagen werd ich’s trotzdem… brauch ja am 13.9. frei…  
*nickt dann auch wieder zu dem, was David sagt*  
Genau, es geht ja darum, dass du mit Jugendlichen arbeiten kannst… und n Homophober oder Transphober wird sich ja gar nicht erst bewerben, ne?  
*lächelt dann leicht, als David sagt, dass er glaubt dass er genommen wird*  
*hört dann auch Jonas, der zustimmt: “Auf jeden Fall, Luigi, die wären schön blöd, wenn nicht!”*  
*schaut dann auf seinen Teller und sieht, dass da schon eine geschmierte Brötchenhälfte liegt*  
*schaut zu David und sagt leise*  
Danke…  
*sieht dann, wie er fragend auf die Hälften schaut und grinst*  
Salami, bitte…

David:  
*lächelt leicht, als Matteo den 13.9. erwähnt und murmelt dazu*  
Aber erwähn das nur, wenn’s irgendwie passt…  
*will nicht, dass er vielleicht nur deswegen den Job nicht kriegt, weil er unbedingt an diesem Tag frei haben will und nimmt sich vor, vor Mittwoch da mit ihm nochmal ausführlicher drüber zu reden*  
*hört die Mädchen zu seinem Vorhaben trotzdem “Awww” sagen - außer Sam, die fragt: “Häh? Was ist denn am 13.9.?” und daraufhin von Kiki geschlagen wird*  
*nickt dann zu dem, was Matteo sagt und lächelt nur, als er sich für die Käsebrötchenhälfte bedankt*  
*schiebt die Salamihälfte auch auf Matteos Teller und greift sich selbst eine neue Scheibe Salami für die vierte Brötchenhälfte*  
*hört in dem Moment Jonas: “Ähm, David, und ich hätte gerne eine Hälfte mit Schinken und eine Hälfte mit Marmelade, aber ohne Butter, stattdessen lieber mit Frischkäse…”*  
*wirft ihm den Sekretariatsblick zu und meint*  
Du hattest Zeit, selbst zu schmieren! Matteo musste sich euren Fragen stellen!  
*lacht dann kurz*  
Außerdem hast du Hanna!  
*sieht, wie Jonas, sich Hanna zuwendet und sagt: “Hanna, ich hätte gerne eine Hälfte mit Schinken und eine Hälfte mit Marmelade, aber ohne Butter, stattdessen lieber mit Frischkäse…” und Hanna ihm den Stinkefinger zeigt*  
*hört Kiki: “Also ich find das ziemlich süß von David, dass er Matteo die Brötchen schmiert - das könntest du ruhig auch mal machen, Carlos!”*  
*stöhnt leise und hofft, dass jetzt nicht wieder ihre Beziehung diskutiert wird*  
*fragt darum schnell, bevor Carlos oder irgendwer anders was sagen kann*  
Was ist denn jetzt eigentlich für heute geplant? Warum mussten wir so früh aufstehen?

Matteo:  
*sagt zu Davids Einwand nicht*  
*weiß, dass er nicht will, dass er irgendwas riskiert, aber ist sich sehr sicher, dass er den Job sogar sausen lassen würde, wenn es heißt, er kann dann an dem Tag da sein*  
*beachtet Sam nicht weiter, als sie nachfragt und grinst dankbar zu Kiki, als sie Sam haut*  
*lächelt David zu, als er ihm auch die Salamihälfte hinschiebt*  
Danke….  
*pffft als Jonas seine Bestellung bei David aufgibt*  
*will grad n Spruch machen, als David sich aber schon wehrt*  
*lacht, als Hanna ihm den Stinkefinger zeigt*  
*hört dann auch Kiki und grinst*  
*findet es irgendwie lustig, dass er und David auf einmal so n Vorzeigepärchen sind*  
*findet, dass sie das ja nicht machen, “weil sie es mal sollten” sondern weil es sich einfach so ergibt*  
*grinst leicht, als David galant das Thema wechselt*  
*hört dann Kiki: “Mia hat von ner super Wiese erzählt, die sie mit Alex auf nem Spaziergang entdeckt hat. Da wollen wir alle hin, mit Decken und Proviant für Picknick und mit ganz viel Sportkram, Badminton, Volleyball und so und dann dachte ich, machen wir da n richtiges kleines Turnier…”*  
*stöhnt sehr laut auf*  
Neeee...

David:  
*ist froh, dass das Thema tatsächlich gewechselt wird und hört Kiki zu, während er in sein Brötchen beißt*  
*findet die Idee eigentlich nicht schlecht und nickt*  
*hört dann Matteo stöhnen und knufft ihn in die Seite*  
Komm schon - das wird lustig!  
*hört Amira sagen: “Wir haben überlegt, über Mittag da zu bleiben - darum der Proviant!” und Mia: “Aber leider liegt die Wiese n Stück weit ab vom See, darum ist geplant, am Nachmittag zurück zu kommen, damit wir dann alle nochmal ne Runde schwimmen können. Immerhin ist das heute schon unser vorletzter Tag!” und Abdi: “Aber n Fußball nehmen wir auch auf jeden Fall mit!” und Kiki: “Und heute abend wieder Spieleabend! Wir hatten bisher nur einen Spieleabend und da haben wir nur Tabu gespielt. Ich will die ganzen anderen Spiele nicht umsonst mitgeschleppt haben!”*  
*runzelt nun doch leicht die Stirn, als er merkt, dass mal wieder der ganzen Tag total verplant ist und schaut kurz zu Matteo rüber*  
*hofft, dass sie sich tatsächlich irgendwann abseilen können*

Matteo:  
*seufzt, als David auch dafür ist*  
*rollt mit den Augen und zuckt mit den Schultern*  
Okay…  
*trinkt einen Schluck von seinem Kaffee und hört dann den Rest des Planes*  
*hört, dass der Tag total verplant ist und der Abend auch und ist kurzzeitig wieder genervt*  
*fragt sich, warum das die ganzen anderen Paare denn nicht nervt und ob er wirklich so anders ist*  
*schaut zu David und flüstert sehr leise*  
Wie war das nochmal mit dem Fluchtversuch?

David:  
*grinst leicht bei Matteos Worten und ist froh und dankbar, dass er das ähnlich sieht wie er*  
*beugt sich zu ihm und sagt leise*  
Ja, bitte! Spätestens beim Spieleabend!  
*schaut zu den anderen und findet, dass eigentlich alle ganz zufrieden aussehen außer Alex*  
*trifft seinen Blick und grinst leicht*  
*denkt sich, dass er wahrscheinlich auch nicht wirklich Bock auf Spieleabend hat*  
*findet es aber schon irgendwie komisch, dass es den anderen Pärchen irgendwie gar nichts auszumachen scheint, keine Zeit für sich zu haben*  
*greift unter dem Tisch nach Matteos Hand, während Kiki nochmal den Plan durchgeht: “Also Abdi, Sam und Amira haben gleich Küchendienst. Der Rest kann dann nach und nach ins Bad und wer gerade nicht im Bad ist, kann ja schonmal anfangen zusammen zu packen und Brote für heute mittag zu schmieren…”*

Matteo:  
*kommen dann irgendwann alle bei der Wiese an*  
*es werden Decken auf den Boden verteilt, Kiki legt auf jede Decke zwei Wasserflaschen und die Gruppen verteilen sich so*  
*Amira schnappt sich direkt David zum Badminton üben und Matteo findet sich auf einer Decke mit Jonas und Carlos*  
*beobachtet erst ein bisschen das Treiben*  
*sieht dann Hanna und Kiki mit nem Volleyball und schaut zu den zwei Jungs neben sich*  
*denkt sich, dass das seine beste Freunde sind und er sie ruhig fragen kann*  
Sagt mal, Jungs, nervt euch das nicht? Ich mein, Gruppenkram is ja nice und so und deswegen machen wir den Urlaub ja auch… aber so gar nicht Zeit zu zweit, habt ihr da kein Problem mit?

Jonas:  
*hat sich auf der Decke ausgestreckt und auf die Ellbogen gestützt*  
*ist irgendwie auch noch ein bisschen müde und hofft, dass es durch Bewegung gleich ein wenig besser wird, kann sich aber noch nicht wirklich aufraffen - wahrscheinlich ähnlich wie Carlos und Matteo*  
*schaut den Mädels beim Volleyball zu, guckt dann aber zu Matteo, als dieser Carlos und ihn anspricht*  
*denkt über Matteos Frage nach, während Carlos schon antwortet: “Klar, hab ich schon ab und zu mal… aber ich hab da keine Chance gegen Kiki. Selbst wenn wir abends im Bett liegen, plant sie schon den nächsten Tag oder philosophiert über den letzten. Ist halt voll ihr Ding. Und drängen bringt ja nix. Solang sie glücklich ist… Alles gut!”*  
*zuckt mit den Schultern und meint dann*  
Also nerven jetzt nicht wirklich. Ich find’s tatsächlich auch mal interessant, ein bisschen mehr über alle anderen zu erfahren. Ich glaub, Hanna geht’s da ähnlich. Klar ist es abends im Zelt nice, auch mal wieder mit ihr allein zu sein, aber tagsüber ist es schon okay so wie es ist.  
*schaut Matteo prüfend an*  
Warum fragst du, Brudi? Hast du Sehnsucht nach Zweisamkeit?

Matteo:  
*hört beiden zu und fühlt sich bestätigt, dass er dann da wohl echt anders ist*  
*schaut zu David und Amira und sieht wie David lacht. als Amira nach dem Ball hechten muss*  
*schaut dann wieder zu Jonas bei seiner Frage*  
*zuckt mit einer Schulter und sagt dann ehrlich*  
Ja, irgendwie schon… Also nich, dass ich nicht gerne mit euch abhänge… aber…  
*zuckt mit einer Schulter*  
So mal ohne an den nächsten Programmpunkt denken zu müssen… oder ohne die Befürchtung, dass gleich jemand stört….  
*sieht, wie Carlos nickt und sagt: “Ja, kann ich schon verstehen… aber sind ja nur noch zwei Tag, Brudi…”*  
*seufzt leicht und nickt*  
Ja, ich weiß…

Jonas:  
*nickt zu Matteos Worten, schaut dann ebenfalls kurz zu David und wieder zurück zu Matteo*  
Okay, also dass man die Befürchtung haben muss, dass einen jemand stört, kann ich total nachvollziehen… vor allem im Zelt! Da hört man ja draußen jeden Mucks. Was das angeht, freu ich mich tatsächlich auch schon sehr auf vier feste, einigermaßen schalldichte Wände...  
*hört dann, was Carlos sagt und nickt auch dazu*  
Genau! Die zwei Tage schaffst du jetzt auch noch… oder?  
*deutet dann mit dem Kopf in Richtung David*  
Wie sieht David das denn? Ähnlich wie du oder macht ihm das nichts aus, dich mit uns teilen zu müssen?

Matteo:  
*nickt bekräftigend*  
Ja… und David is halt noch angespannter, dass ihn jemand sieht… und so…  
*zuckt mit einer Schulter, als er fragt, ob er die zwei Tage noch schafft*  
Joa, muss ja, ne?  
*nickt leicht und schaut wieder zu David und dann wieder zurück*  
Ich glaub, auch ähnlich… er hat zumindest schon was von Fluchtversuchen gesagt…  
*seufzt leicht*  
Aber is doch irgendwie komisch, dass ihr das so viel lockerer seht… bin ich einfach nur mega anhänglich?

Jonas:  
*hört Carlos zu Davids Anspannung sagen: “Achja, kacke, das vergess ich immer wieder… Dysphorie und so…”*  
*muss minimal grinsen, weil “Dysphorie” anscheinend Carlos neues Lieblingsfremdwort ist, denkt aber auch selbst darüber nach, dass es für David natürlich viel blöder sein muss, keine Privatsphäre zu haben als für alle anderen*  
*hört Matteo weiter zu und muss leise lachen*  
Fluchtversuche? Ihr beide?  
*stößt Matteo mit dem Ellbogen an und grinst*  
Soll ich euch decken?  
*denkt dann über Matteos Frage nach und hört zunächst dem zu, was Carlos zu sagen hat: “Ja, voll... “*  
*hört Carlos lachen und dann hinzufügen: “Nee, bist du nicht… also ich mein, nicht auffällig anhänglich… ich mein, da ist doch eh jeder anders, oder?”*  
*nickt zu Carlos Worten und ergänzt noch*  
Ich denk auch, dass da jeder anders ist. Aber das muss man ja nicht wertend sehen. Also es ist ja nicht das eine besser als das andere. Und dass David und du das ähnlich seht und fühlt ist doch super! Ähnlich wie bei Hanna und mir. Bei Carlos und Kiki ist es doch im Grunde genommen viel ätzender: Er will mehr Zweisamkeit und sie nicht.  
*schaut Matteo an*  
Ich find’s nur wichtig, dass ihr euch nicht vollkommen raus zieht, um für euch zu sein. Und das macht ihr ja nicht. Klar, ihr hängt auch in der Gruppe oft aneinander, aber ihr nehmt ja trotzdem noch am Geschehen teil und darum stört das keinen. Gibt ja auch so Pärchen, die sich dann total abkapseln und nur noch Sachen zu zweit machen und die sich gar nicht mehr dafür interessieren, was um sie herum passiert. Aber so seid ihr ja nicht. Also ist doch im Grunde genommen alles gut, oder?  
*fragt sich, warum Matteo sich da so einen Kopf drum macht, wenn er und David das doch im Grunde genommen ähnlich sehen*

Matteo:  
*nickt zu Carlos Worten und muss auch minimal grinsen*  
Genau, Dysphorie und so…  
*lacht leicht als Jonas fragt, ob er sie decken soll*  
Kann nicht schaden…  
*hört dann Jonas lange Rede darüber, wie jeder anders ist und dass er und David da ja gleich sind und es also okay ist*  
*muss leicht lachen, weil die ganze Rede so typisch Jonas ist*  
Hast Recht… also ist dein Tipp einfach durchhalten? Aber kann schon sein, dass ihr uns nach dem Urlaub erstmal n paar Tage nicht seht…  
*grinst leicht*

Jonas:  
*grinst, als Matteo zustimmt, dass er sie decken soll*  
Alles klar - gib mir einfach ein Zeichen. Ein hysterisches Husten oder so…  
*nickt dann, als Matteo seine Rede zusammenfasst und zuckt mit den Schultern*  
Naja, was anderes als durchhalten bleibt euch wohl nicht übrig - es sei denn, ihr wollt jetzt die Zelte abbrechen und früher nach Hause. Aber das wär doch auch irgendwie ätzend… so für die letzten zwei Tage…  
*lacht leise*  
Glaub mir, so gern ich euch alle hab, aber wenn wir wieder zu Hause sind, bin ich wahrscheinlich auch froh, euch mal n paar Tage nicht jeden Tag um mich zu haben…

David:  
*hat mit Amira Federball gespielt, bis diese frustriert war und meinte, sie würde jetzt dann doch lieber mit Sam spielen, um nicht das Gefühl zu haben, der totale Loser zu sein*  
*kommt zur Decke, auf der Matteo mit Jonas und Carlos sitzt, setzt sich neben Matteo und drückt diesem einen Kuss auf die Wange*  
*greift dann nach der Wasserflasche und grinst dann in die Runde*  
Amira hat keine Lust mehr… wollen wir ne Runde Fußball spielen?  
*trinkt einen Schluck*

Matteo:  
*lacht*  
Mach ich…  
*nickt dann*  
Ja, nee, früher abfahren wär schon krass übertrieben….  
*grinst dann, als Jonas es ähnlich sieht, dass sie sich erstmal nicht zu sehen brauchen*  
*strahlt dann leicht, als David wieder auf sie zukommt*  
*lächelt beim Kuss und lehnt sich dann sofort gegen David, Kopf an seine Schulter*  
*hört Jonas und Carlos sofort zustimmen und nickt dann auch*  
Ja… okay…  
*steht mit allen zusammen auf und ruft dann zu Abdi rüber*  
Abdi, Bock auf kicken? Wir brauchen wen fürs Tor!

David:  
*lächelt, als Matteos Kopf auf seiner Schulter landet und schlingt sofort einen Arm um ihn*  
*gibt ihm noch einen Kuss auf die Stirn, ehe er trinkt*  
*hört dann, dass alles zum Fußballspielen zustimmen und freut sich*  
*steht also direkt wieder auf und schaut bei Matteos Rufen in Abdis Richtung, der sich dann zu ihnen gesellt*  
*hört Carlos: “Ich bin mit David in einem Team!”*  
*lacht leicht und zuckt mit den Schultern*  
Okay…  
*bückt sich dann nach dem Ball und geht mit den anderen zu einem Stück Wiese, was sie gut zum Kicken nutzen können*

Matteo:  
*verlieren leider gegen Carlos und David und spielen dann später auch noch Volleyball*  
*haben tatsächlich ziemlich viel Spaß und sogar Alex ist mit dabei und spielt mit*  
*gehen dann am späten Nachmittag wieder zurück zur Hütte und dann direkt alle zum Steg*  
*David und Carlos trainieren für ihr Wettschwimmen morgen, während Jonas und Matteo eher rumspringen und Spaß haben*  
*sonnen sich danach etwas auf dem Steg und werden dann schon bald zum Abendbrot gerufen*

David:  
*hatte auf der Wiese und auch beim Schwimmen ziemlichen Spaß, auch wenn es ihn irgendwann immer mehr gestört hat, dass immer Leute um sie rum sind und Matteo und er nicht mal 10 Minuten alleine für sich haben*  
*versucht sich immer wieder in Erinnerung zu rufen, dass es ja tatsächlich nur noch zwei Tage sind, bis sie wieder zu Hause sind und dass sie das jetzt auch noch irgendwie durchhalten*  
*verschwindet kurz vor dem Abendessen im Zelt, um seinen Schwimmbinder auszuziehen und zieht auch keinen normalen an, da er durch die viele Bewegung heute eigentlich schon seit einer Stunde spürt, dass der Binder drückt*  
*zieht stattdessen seinen Hoody wieder an und geht dann mit Matteo zusammen zur Hütte, wo die meisten schon am gedeckten Tisch sitzen*  
*essen heute mal Gemüsesuppe und resümieren den Tag zusammen bis Kiki sagt: “Ich hab überlegt, dass wir den Spieleabend heute vielleicht draußen machen könnten. Wir verteilen Decken und auf den Decken dann die einzelnen Spiele und so kann jeder hin und her gehen wie er will und spielen, worauf er gerade Lust hat. Was haltet ihr davon?”*

Matteo:  
*hört Kikis Plan und die wenig enthusiastische Zustimmung aller Beteiligten*  
*hat eigentlich eher keine Lust und grummelt leicht*  
Müssen denn alle mitspielen?  
*sieht, wie Kiki ihn entsetzt anschaut und sagt: “Ja natürlich. Das ist eine Gruppenaktion, Matteo. Ich hab die Spiele extra mitgeschleppt.”*  
*greift sich noch ein Stück Brot und tunkt es in die Suppe*  
Hmmm… okay…  
*hört dann Jonas: “Naja, aber wenn Leute früher ins Bett wollen, wirst du sie ja nicht aufhalten, oder?”*

David:  
*findet es fast schon amüsant, wie sehr Kiki auf ihre Gruppenaktionen besteht, hat aber auch nicht wirklich Lust auf einen Spieleabend zumal er noch dazu wirklich müde ist, weil sie gestern so spät im Bett und heute so früh wach waren*  
*hört Kiki auf Jonas antworten: “Na, aber es wird ja wohl keiner schon um halb acht ins Bett gehen!” und Alex: “Und wenn ich mich um halb acht lieber in Ruhe mit einem Buch auf die Terrasse setzen will, entreißt du mir dann das Buch und zerrst mich zur Spielerunde?” und Kiki wieder: “War ja klar, dass du so ein Spielverderber bist, Alexander!”*  
*räuspert sich und meint*  
Also wenn ich ehrlich bin, bin ich schon ziemlich fertig und müde. Ich werd sicherlich nicht um halb acht ins Bett gehen, aber lange halte ich heute sicher nicht durch.  
*hört, wie auch Amira meint: “Ja, Kiki, wir hatten letzte Nacht alle irgendwie zu wenig Schlaf…”* und wir Kiki beleidigt reagiert: “Hat denn hier niemand Lust zu spielen?!” und Carlos sie beruhigt: “Doch schon, aber es sollte doch kein Zwang sein!” und Abdi: “Also ich hab Bock!”*  
*tut es fast schon leid, wie traurig Kiki darüber zu sein scheint, dass ihre Idee nicht wirklich auf allseitige Begeisterung stößt, kann aber auch die anderen sehr gut verstehen*

Matteo:  
*tut Kiki jetzt auch ein bisschen leid, weil sie ja wirklich echt viel gemacht und geplant hat*  
*seufzt leicht*  
Ja, lass doch einfach sagen, wir fangen alle zusammen an und dann schaun wir einfach mal?  
*hört zustimmendes Gebrumme*  
*greift unter dem Tisch nach Davids Hand*  
Wie Carlos schon sagte, soll ja kein Zwang sein, sonst ist doch auch blöd…  
*sieht Kiki nicken: “Na gut, okay… dann räumt ihr jetzt ab und ich bereite schon mal alles vor.”*  
*sieht, wie sie aufsteht und in der Hütte verschwindet, wahrscheinlich um die Spiele zu holen*

David:  
*nickt zu Matteos Vorschlag und verschlingt seine Finger mit Matteos, als dieser unter dem Tisch nach seiner Hand greift*  
*schaut zu ihm rüber und lächelt erleichtert, weil es ja tatsächlich danach aussieht, als würden sie heute noch ein bisschen Zeit für sich haben*  
*hört dann, dass sie abräumen sollen, drückt noch einmal Matteos Hand und hilft dann den anderen, die Sachen vom Tisch abzuräumen*  
*während Hanna und Jonas heute den Spüldienst übernehmen, schaffen die anderen schon mal Getränke und Snacks zu den Decken, auf denen Kiki die Spiele ausgebreitet hat*  
*setzt sich dann einfach auf die Decke, auf der das Phase 10 Spiel liegt und wartet ab, wer sich so zu ihm setzt*

Matteo:  
*hilft abzuräumen und bietet auch an, beim Spülen zu helfen, aber Hanna und Jonas sagen, sie schaffen das schon*  
*geht raus und sieht, wo David sitzt*  
*geht so, dass er an ihm vorbei geht und flüstert*  
Phase 10 kann mega lang dauern…  
*setzt sich selber auf die Uno Decke, weil man da nach jeder Runde aussteigen kann*

David:  
*hört Matteos Geflüster und runzelt die Stirn*  
*hat daran gar nicht gedacht*  
*grinst und steht kurzerhand auf und setzt sich neben ihn zum Uno-Spiel*  
*fragt leise*  
Und was machst du, wenn Kiki darauf besteht, dass jeder mindestens zwei Spiele austestet?  
*sieht, dass sich Abdi und Sam zu ihnen setzen und grinst wieder leicht*  
Uno also?  
*sieht, wie Abdi mit den Schultern zuckt und dann ebenfalls grinst: “Es ist alles eine Frage der Reihenfolge!”*  
*sieht, wie sich jetzt die anderen auch auf die Decken verteilen und wie Sam nach dem Kartenstapel greift: “Ich misch zuerst!”*

Matteo:  
*grinst, als David aufsteht und auch rüberkommt*  
*zuckt mit einer Schulter*  
Dann verlier ich irgendwo ganz schnell?  
*sieht dann auch Sam und Abdi zu ihnen stoßen und klatscht in die Hände*  
Na, dann los…  
*spielt ein paar Runden mit den dreien bis Sam irgendwann aufsteht, weil sie immer verliert: “Ich such mir mal was anderes, Jungs.”*  
*schaut auf die Uhr und sieht, dass es halb neun ist*  
*denkt, dass das wohl leider noch zu früh ist*

David:  
*spielt ein paar Runden Uno und schaut zwischen Abdi und Matteo hin und her, als Sam verschwunden ist*  
Spielen wir noch ne Runde oder wollen wir auch mal wechseln?  
*sieht, dass Matteo auf die Uhr schaut und greift nach seiner Hand, um ebenfalls einen Blick auf die Uhr werfen zu können*  
*sieht, das es halb neun ist und denkt sich, dass es wahrscheinlich noch zu früh ist, um abzuhauen*  
*lächelt leicht und beugt sich vor, um ihm einen kurzen Kuss zu geben*  
*hört in dem Moment Abdi: “Was ist mit Siedler? Hätt ich schon Bock drauf und ich glaub, Hanna, Jonas und Carlos sind gleich fertig…”*  
*denkt sich, dass Siedler ja irgendwie noch länger dauert als Phase 10 und sieht, dass bei Phase 10 gerade nur noch Amira sitzt, da Mia und Kiki auf dem Weg zum Uno-Spiel sind und dass Phase 10 zu dritt wahrscheinlich doch schneller geht als Siedler*  
*schüttelt den Kopf zu Siedler*  
Ich glaub, darauf kann ich mich gerade nicht mehr konzentrieren…  
*schaut zu Matteo*  
Doch ne Runde Phase 10? Oder bleiben wir bei Uno?

Matteo:  
*lächelt leicht bei Davids Kuss und denkt, dass sie wohl grad den gleichen Gedanken hatten*  
*schüttelt auch den Kopf zu Siedler*  
Ja, ich glaub ich bin auch eher für Phase 10 zu haben…  
*steht auf und geht mit David rüber zu Amira*  
Na, Coach, Bock auf noch ne Runde?  
*sieht wie Amira grinst: “Gegen euch? Immer!”*  
*setzen sich zu Amira und warten, bis sie die Karten verteilt hat*  
*hört sie dann fragen: “Und wie siehts bei euch aus? Freut ihr euch schon auf zu Hause?”*  
*nickt*  
Ja, schon… mal wieder im eigenen Bett pennen…

David:  
*steht mit Matteo auf und geht zu Amira*  
*lässt sich ächzend auf die Decke fallen und nimmt von ihr die Karten entgegen*  
*nickt bei ihrer Frage und auch zu dem, was Matteos sagt*  
*fügt grinsend hinzu*  
… mal wieder ne Tür zumachen können…  
*sieht Amira grinsen: “Mal wieder ungestört sein…”*  
*lacht*  
Du sagst es…  
*sortiert seine Karten, nachdem Amira verteilt hat und zieht mal direkt eine, da er links von Amira sitzt und damit anfängt*  
*fragt währenddessen*  
Und selbst? Freust du dich?

Matteo:  
*lacht auch leicht und nickt*  
Genau…  
*zieht auch eine Karte, während er Amira zuhört: “Ja, schon, ich freu mich auf zu Hause und auf meinen Rhythmus und so…”  
*grinst leicht*  
Mal wieder ungestört sein….  
*hört sie lachen: “Ja, genau….”*  
*unterhalten sich tatsächlich ganz angenehm mit Amira und findet es nur noch halb so schlimm, dass sie hier festsitzen*  
*grinst, als Amira ziemlich haushoch gewinnt, weil er und David beide nicht sonderlich enthusiastisch gespielt haben*  
Glückwunsch, Coach… es war uns eine Ehre gegen dich verlieren zu dürfen… aber ich glaub, wir versuchen uns jetzt mal zu verdrücken….

David:  
*ist nicht sonderlich motiviert zu spielen, nachdem Amira bereits recht schnell 2 Phasen vor Matteo und ihm liegt und einigt sich mit beiden letztendlich darauf, dass Matteo und er nicht mehr um den zweiten und dritten Platz spielen, nachdem Amira gewonnen hat*  
*grinst, als Matteo meint, dass sie sich jetzt verdrücken und wirft einen Blick auf die Uhr*  
*nickt*  
Jap - wir haben unsere Pflicht erfüllt und am Spieleabend teilgenommen…  
*hört Amira lachen: “Pflicht!? Soso… ja, aber macht mal… Kiki ist gerade schwer am siedlern - vielleicht merkt sie’s ja gar nicht… und wenn doch, sag ich ihr, euch war schlecht oder so…”*  
*lacht leise*  
Wenn du ihr das so verkaufst, dass sie dir das tatsächlich abnimmt, hast du einen gut bei uns…  
*grinst dann zu Matteo*  
Meinst du, es ist unauffälliger, wenn wir uns getrennt voneinander verkrümeln? Und sollen wir rennen oder schlendern? Oder schleichen? Kriechen? Oder von Baum zu Baum hasten?

Matteo:  
*grinst als Amira lacht*  
Naja, Pflicht is jetzt vielleicht n bisschen zuuu hart ausgedrückt, aber du weißt schon….  
*nickt dann zu dem was David sagt*  
Ja, das wird sie dir nie glauben…. aber is auch okay, muss sie ja nicht…  
*lacht dann laut bei Davids Vorschlägen*  
Ich würde vorschlagen, DU hastest von Baum zu Baum und ich komm langsam nach und halt dir den Rücken frei…  
*hört Amira lachen: “Ihr macht das schon…”*  
*steht dann auf*  
Danke… und gute Nacht…  
*hält David seine Hand hin, damit sie sich verkrümeln können*

David:  
*grinst bei Matteos Vorschlag, merkt aber, dass er das natürlich nicht ernst meint*  
*seufzt theatralisch*  
Nagut, okay, vielleicht verkrümeln wir uns auch einfach ganz normal und möglichst unauffällig…  
*nickt zu Amira*  
*steht ebenfalls auf und nickt zu Amira*  
Schlaf gut… später irgendwann…  
*hört Amira sagen: “Ich mach auch nicht mehr lange. Bin total müde…”*  
*greift lächelnd nach Matteos Hand und geht dann mit ihm Richtung Zelt - erstaunlicherweise tatsächlich, ohne von irgendwem aufgehalten zu werden*  
*atmet tief durch, als das Zelt in Sichtweite kommt und schlingt den Arm um Matteo*  
*hüpft einmal kurz vor Freude auf und ab*  
Wir haben’s geschafft!

Matteo:  
*hält Davids Hand und geht so schnell es geht weg von der Hütte und zum Zelt*  
*ist doch erstaunt, dass sie es ohne aufgehalten zu werden schaffen*  
*lacht, als David auf und ab hüpft*  
Du Spinner…  
*zieht ihn näher und gibt ihm einen Kuss*  
*lächelt leicht*  
Lass schnell fertig machen, ich will kuscheln…  
*lässt ihn los und holt ihre Zahnbürsten aus dem Zelt*  
*machen sich tatsächlich im Eiltempo fertig und liegen wenig später Arm in Arm im Zelt*  
*lächelt zufrieden*  
Endlich…

David:  
*lächelt in den Kuss rein und nickt dann zum schnell fertig machen und kuscheln*  
*lässt sich von Matteo die Zahnbürste geben und putzt schnell Zähne*  
*geht nochmal ins Gebüsch zum Pipi machen, krabbelt dann mit Matteo zusammen ins Zelt und schmiegt sich sofort an ihn*  
*lacht leise, als Matteo “endlich” sagt*  
Oh mann, ich fühl mich, als hätten wir uns Tage nicht gesehen, dabei waren wir eigentlich den ganzen Tag zusammen…  
*schiebt ein Bein zwischen seine und schlingt die Arme fester um ihn, um ihm näher zu sein*  
*denkt sich dann, dass es aber auch tatsächlich schon ein bisschen her ist, dass sie zusammen im Zelt lagen und tatsächlich nicht vor Müdigkeit sofort eingeschlafen sind*

Matteo:  
*nickt*  
Ja, find ich auch… schon komisch irgendwie… so als würd ich dich vermissen, obwohl du ja da bist…  
*schlingt seine Arme fester um ihn*  
Aber wenn wir zu Hause sind, haben wir erstmal Zeit… nur du und ich… bestimmt 3 Stunden lang, vielleicht sogar 4, wenn wir früh loskommen…  
*schweigt einen Moment und fügt dann hinzu*  
Ich hab Jonas schon gesagt, dass wir uns erstmal n paar Tage rar machen…  
*lacht leicht*  
Er sagte, er muss uns jetzt auch nicht direkt wieder sehen… zwei Wochen sind halt doch schon lang, ne?

David:  
*nickt zu Matteos Worten und lacht leise*  
Genau…  
*seufzt, als Matteo zu Hause erwähnt*  
Ja, die Nachricht von Hans heute hat den Tag gerettet. Die Aussicht auf 3 bis 4 Stunden sturmfrei. Bei mir wären wir wahrscheinlich sofort von Laura in Beschlag genommen worden…  
*fährt gedankenverloren Matteos Rücken auf und ab*  
*freut sich tatsächlich, seine Schwester wieder zu sehen und auch Hans und Linn, aber freut sich jetzt noch mehr darauf, tatsächlich mit Matteo für ein paar Stunden komplett alleine zu sein*  
*hört ihm zu, als er erzählt, dass er mit Jonas gesprochen hat und nickt*  
Ja… ich glaub so langsam freut sich jeder ein bisschen auf zu Hause und auf ein bisschen Ruhe…  
*lacht leise*  
Außer Kiki vielleicht…

Matteo:  
*nickt sofort*  
Ja, Laura will bestimmt auch feiern und quatschen und so…  
*freut sich tatsächlich auch, alle wiederzusehen aber halt tatsächlich auch am meisten auf einfach Zeit zu zweit und Beisammensein ohne Plan und Programmpunkt*  
*nickt dann wieder und fährt gedankenverloren mit seiner Hand Davids Arm auf und ab*  
Ja, glaub ich auch…  
*lacht dann auch*  
Ja, Kiki könnte noch zwei Wochen weiter machen… da haben wir bestimmt Montag ne Nachricht, wann wir uns alle wiedersehen… aber is halt Kiki, die kann sowas…

David:  
*stöhnt bei Matteos Vermutung zu Kiki*  
Vielleicht sollten wir unsere Handys einfach mal für zwei Tage ausschalten, wenn wir wieder in Berlin sind und alle anderen können uns mal…  
*schweigt einen Moment und meint dann*  
Wie sieht Carlos das eigentlich? Braucht der auch nicht wirklich Zeit zu zweit?  
Irgendwie haben wir total Glück, das wir das ähnlich sehen… stell dir mal vor, einer von uns wär wie Kiki und der andere er selbst - das wäre doch total ätzend…  
*spürt eine Gänsehaut am Arm dort wo Matteo ihn berührt und zuckt leicht zurück*  
*grinst und murmelt leise*  
Das kitzelt…

Matteo:  
*lacht leicht*  
Würd ich glatt machen, aber so gar nicht erreichbar ist doch auch doof… was wenn Mama was braucht, oder der von Lambda nochmal anruft?  
*hört seine Frage und zuckt mit einer Schulter*  
Ich glaub, Carlos ist schon eher so wie wir eigentlich… aber der liebt Kiki so wie sie ist und findet das also auch okay….  
*schaut dann kurz erstaunt, als er sagt, dass es kitzelt*  
Hm?  
*checkt dann, was er meint und hält seine Hand still*  
Sorry…

David:  
*nickt zu Matteos Worten und seufzt leise*  
Stimmt auch wieder…  
*hört ihm dann zu, was er über Carlos und Kiki sagt und nickt wieder*  
*ist trotzdem froh, dass es bei ihnen anders ist und sie da ähnlich ticken*  
*grinst, als Matteo ihn so erstaunt anblickt und piekst ihn in die Seite, als er sich entschuldigt*  
Kein Ding… kann ich auch…  
*lacht leise, als er zuckt und schlingt seine Arme wieder fester um ihn, damit er nicht zurückweichen kann*

Matteo:  
*kiekst etwas und bewegt seinen Körper weg von ihm, als er ihn piekst*  
Ey! Lass das!  
*schlingt seine Arme wieder um ihn und hält ihn fest*  
*vergräbt sein Gesicht an seinem Hals und pustet dagegen, bevor er ihn küsst, erst am Hals und dann am Kiefer*  
*murmelt*  
Küssen ist besser als kitzeln…

David:  
*lacht wieder leise, als er sich beschwert und lacht noch mehr, als er ihm gegen den Hals pustet*  
*grinst immer noch, als er beginnt, ihn zu küssen, wird dann aber langsam ernster, als er meint, dass küssen besser als kitzeln ist*  
*dreht seinen Kopf, so dass er Matteos Mund begegnen kann und murmelt ein wenig atemlos vom Lachen*  
Hast Recht…  
*küsst ihn dann zärtlich und lässt seine Hand durch Matteos Haare wandern*

Matteo:  
*grinst, als er ihm zustimmt*  
Soll vorkommen….  
*rollt sich halb auf ihn, als er ihn küsst und fährt mit der Hand leicht seine Seite entlang*  
*vertieft den Kuss und genießt es, dass sie Ruhe und Zeit haben*  
*verschlingt ihre Beine miteinander und hört dann Gekicher*  
*ist etwas verwundert und checkt erst, als er ein “pshhh” hört, dass es nicht David ist*  
*löst den Kuss und fragt leise*  
Hörst du das?

David:  
*zieht Matteo näher an sich, als er sich auf ihn rollt und seufzt leise bei seinen Berührungen*  
*vertieft zeitgleich mit ihm den Kuss und fährt mit der einen Hand sanft seinen Rücken entlang und schlüpft am Ende unter sein Shirt*  
*meint auch etwas zu hören und hält kurz inne, aber als Matteo ihn weiter küsst, lässt er sich davon zunächst ablenken*  
*lauscht erst noch einmal genauer, als schließlich auch Matteo den Kuss löst*  
*hört leises Gekicher und dann ein lautes Platschen, gefolgt von einem “Mensch, Carlos!”*  
*stöhnt leise und vergräbt seinen Kopf an Matteos Schulter*  
*lacht dann leise und verzweifelt*  
Oh Mann… ich will dich endlich mal wieder ganz für mich alleine…  
*sucht wieder seine Lippen und hofft einfach, dass Carlos und Kiki wirklich nur ne Runde schwimmen gehen und gleich wieder Ruhe ist*

Matteo:  
*stöhnt genervt, als er das Gekicher und Geplatsche hört*  
Ernsthaft?  
*schlingt seinen Arm um David und küsst seinen Kopf*  
*lächelt dann, als er wieder geküsst wird*  
*hört dann aber wieder Gekicher und Geplatsche und wie Kiki laut ruft: “Ich krieg dich!” gefolgt von Carlos “Pscht”, hört dann Geplatsche und kann sich so einfach nicht auf David konzentrieren*  
*löst den Kuss und seufzt wieder laut*  
Noch zwei Tage, noch zwei Tage, noch zwei Tage….

David:  
*hört, während er Matteo küsst Carlos und Kiki im Wasser und merkt, dass er dadurch nicht wirklich abschalten kann*  
*fährt Matteo durch die Haare, als dieser den Kuss löst und er Matteos genervten Gesichtsausdruck sieht*  
*lächelt leicht bei seinem Mantra und küsst ihn nochmal kurz*  
Eigentlich nur noch 1 ½ Tage… das schaffen wir.  
*lacht dann leise*  
Lass uns Sonntag früh aufstehen, Frühstück machen und dann alle antreiben, dass sie schnell zusammenpacken sollen… je früher wir abfahren, desto früher haben wir die WG für uns…

Matteo:  
*lacht leicht bei seiner Antwort*  
Seit wann bist du denn so n Optimist geworden?  
*grinst dann bei seinem Vorschlag und grinst*  
Gute Idee… dann packen wir am besten morgen abend schon alles ein, was wir nicht mehr brauchen….  
*gibt ihm noch einen kurzen Kuss und kuschelt sich an ihn*

David:  
*zuckt mit den Schultern und grinst*  
Seit die Aussicht, dich mal wieder für mich allein zu haben, so greifbar nah ist…  
*lacht dann leise bei seinem Vorschlag*  
Gute Idee! Und das Zelt packen wir am besten schon ein, bevor wir Frühstück machen… dann können wir anbieten zu spülen oder Sam und Amira mit dem Zelt helfen, damit’s schneller geht… oh mann… so gar nicht auffällig…  
*erwidert Matteos Kuss und lächelt, als er sich an ihn kuschelt*  
*schlingt seine Arme um ihn und gibt ihm einen kurzen Kuss auf die Schläfe*  
*verbirgt dann sein Gesicht in Matteos Haaren, atmet tief ein und entspannt sich*  
*schweigt einen Moment mit ihm und genießt die Nähe und Vertrautheit und blendet die leisen Geräusche von Kiki und Carlos irgendwann aus*  
*wird dösig und merkt mal wieder, wie wenig er letzte Nacht geschlafen hat*  
*denkt sich, dass es vielleicht gar nicht so schlecht ist, wenn sie heute ein bisschen früher schlafen, damit sie morgen und übermorgen fit sind*  
*küsst irgendwann nochmal Matteos Schläfe und murmelt leise*  
Ich liebe dich…

Matteo:  
*grinst bei seiner Antwort und awwwed ein bisschen*  
*lacht dann leise bei seinem Plan*  
Klingt gut… und is doch egal, ob auffällig oder nicht… ich wette mindestens Mia und Alex und Jonas und Hanna geht’s ähnlich…  
*entspannt dann immer mehr als sie schweigen*  
*wird dann geküsst und hmmmt wohlig*  
*spürt dann sofort wieder die Schmetterlinge bei Davids Worten und bewegt sich ein bisschen, damit er ihn richtig küssen kann*  
Ich dich auch…  
*kuschelt sich dann wieder an ihn*  
Und jetzt schlafen?

David:  
*kommt Matteos Kuss entgegen und lächelt dann, als Matteo seine Worte erwidert*  
*fährt wieder durch seine Haare und nickt, als er fragt, ob sie jetzt schlafen*  
*hmmt zustimmend und küsst seinen Nacken, nachdem sich auf die Seite gerollt hat*  
*schlingt seine Arme wieder um ihn und fährt mit der Hand unter sein Shirt*  
*murmelt dann leise*  
Schlaf gut, Florenzi…

Matteo:  
*drückt sich ganz fest gegen David und zieht den Schlafsack noch ein bisschen mehr hoch*  
*grinst leicht, als er Davids Hand unter seinem Shirt spürt*  
Träum von uns, Schreibner… und von ner leeren WG…


	28. 19.07.2019 (3) - WG & Friends

**Freitag, 18:15 Uhr**

**Whatsapp, WG & Friends**

_Hans hat die Gruppe “WG & Friends” gegründet_   
_Hans hat dich hinzugefügt_   
_Hans hat Matteo hinzugefügt_   
_Hans hat Linn hinzugefügt_   
_Hans hat Mia hinzugefügt_   
_Hans hat Michi hinzugefügt_   
_Hans hat Alexander hinzugefügt_

Hans:  
Hallo meine lieben Sonnenscheine, Elfen und Schmetterlinge.  
Bald ist es soweit und wir sind endlich wieder alle vereint! Ich hoffe, ihr habt unser Essen am Sonntagabend nicht vergessen!? Es gibt was zu feiern! Eure Rückkehr, unsere Wiedervereinigung und Davids OP-Termin! Ich war heute schon einkaufen und hab uns ganz viele leckere Sachen geholt. Ihr braucht euch um nichts kümmern! Jetzt die Frage aller Fragen: Wann darf ich mit der Ankunft der Urlauber rechnen?  
Ich hab überlegt, dass wir so gegen 19 Uhr essen. Passt das allen? Der böse Michi schleppt mich vorher noch auf den 90. Geburtstag seiner Großtante, aber ich hab schon angekündigt, dass ich spätestens um 17 Uhr zurück sein muss, um das Essen rechtzeitig fertig zu haben. Wahrscheinlich werde ich also nicht da sein, um euch in Empfang zu nehmen, aber das kann Linn ja dann übernehmen. Ich werde sie genau instruieren!  
Ich freu mich auf jeden Fall auf euch, ihr Süßen! Genießt eure letzten Tage! Hab euch lieb!

Michi:  
Hans ist schon ganz aufgeregt, euch wieder zu sehen und ich freue mich, David und Alexander kennen zu lernen und euch anderen mal wieder zu sehen.

Linn:  
Ähm, ich hab dir gesagt, dass ich das Wochenende bei meinen Eltern bin. Ist das schlimm? Ich komme erst um 18 Uhr am Hauptbahnhof an. Soll ich meinen Zug umbuchen, um Mia, Alex, Matteo und David in Empfang zu nehmen?

Hans:  
Och nööö - das hab ich total vergessen, mein liebes Elfenkind! Aber nein, du brauchst nicht extra umbuchen. Dann müssen die Herrschaften sich eben selbst einen Empfang bereiten. Hauptsache, du bist zum Essen da.

Linn:  
Das schaff ich. Gut.

Mia:  
Hey meine Lieben! Wir werden hier wahrscheinlich so gegen elf aufbrechen und sind dann spätestens um eins wieder in Berlin. Alex und ich fahren aber erstmal in Alex’ Wohnung und kommen dann so zwischen 6 und 7 zur WG.

Hans:  
Wohnst du schon wieder fremd, meine liebe Mia!? Pass auf, dass ich nicht irgendwann aus Trotz dein Zimmer anderweitig vermiete…

Mia:  
Keine Sorge. Wir übernachten in der WG - dann kann Alex auch was trinken. Wir bringen nur vorher seine Sachen in seine Wohnung.

Hans:  
Und dafür braucht ihr fünf Stunden!?

Mia:  
Ja! :-P

David:  
Matteo und ich kommen direkt zur WG und bleiben auch über Nacht. Freuen uns auch darauf, euch wieder zu sehen.

Mia:  
Ich glaub, Matteo und David freuen sich vielmehr darauf, ein paar Stunden sturmfrei zu haben…

Matteo:  
Böse Zungen! Und du fährst natürlich nur mit zu Alex, weil du die Architektur so bewunderst, nicht wahr? :-P

Mia:  
Du kennst mich so gut.

Matteo:  
Sicher. Du und deine Liebe zur Architektur, das weiß man doch.

Hans:  
Ich seh schon, ich seh schon, ihr habt euch alle lieb, das ist schön. Und genießt die sturmfreien Stunden, meine Schmetterlinge, aber nicht die Zeit vergessen!


	29. 20.07.2019 (1) - Florenzi-Schreibner-Familie

**Samstag, 11:08 Uhr:**

**Whatsapp, Florenzi-Schreibner-Familie**

_Laura hat die Gruppe “Florenzi-Schreibner-Familie” gegründet_

_Laura hat dich hinzugefügt_   
_Laura hat Matteo Florenzi hinzugefügt_

Laura:  
Na ihr beiden Urlauber? Alles gut bei euch?

David:  
Hey Schwesterherz! Was für ein kreativer Gruppentitel… ;-)  
Bei uns ist soweit alles gut. Freuen uns jetzt aber langsam auch wieder auf Berlin.  
Bei dir auch alles okay?

Laura:  
Bei mir ist auch soweit alles gut. Freu mich aber auch. wenn ihr wieder kommt. Ist irgendwie so ruhig immer hier… und für eine kochen ist doof.

Matteo:  
Jaa, ich freu mich auch auf unsere nächste Kochsession!

Laura:  
@ Matteo: Ich mich auch!  
A propos Kochsession! Ich geh gleich einkaufen und wollte fragen, ob es bei Lasagne bleibt? Wir wollten doch noch Davids OP-Termin feiern. Wisst ihr schon, wann ihr morgen zurück seid?

David:  
Oh - du wolltest morgen direkt kochen!? Das ist jetzt ein bisschen blöd, denn Hans hat auch schon eingekauft und wollte morgen in der WG unser Wiedersehen mit allen feiern… Matteo und ich wollten eigentlich erst am Montag zurück in unsere Wohnung und morgen Nacht dann in der WG bleiben… Ist das schlimm, wenn wir Lasagne dann auf Montag verschieben?

Laura:  
Ja, sehr!

Laura:  
Nein, Scherz! Obwohl ich dich/euch auch ziemlich vermisse und mich gefreut hätte, wenn wir uns morgen direkt sehen könnten… :-(

David:  
Tut mir leid! :-(

Laura:  
Ja ja, so langsam gewöhne ich mich ja dran, dass ich dich nun teilen muss….

Matteo:  
Sorry (not sorry)

Laura:  
Nich so frech, Herr Florenzi! Wir sprechen uns Montag!

Matteo:  
Tun wir! Wir kommen früh, okay? Und ich helf kochen!

Laura:  
Ich nehm dich beim Wort!

David:  
Ich helf auch mit!

Laura:  
Bitte nicht! :-P

David:  
Pffff! Wenn ihr mich nie helfen lasst, lern ich’s nie!

Matteo:  
Das is auch okay… wir kochen ja gern für dich….

David:  
Nochmal pfff… ich kann auch Hans fragen - der bringt’s mir bestimmt gerne bei!

Laura:  
Jaja, mach mal… gibt übrigens auch Kochbücher…

Laura:  
Macht’s euch noch schön! Wir sehen uns dann Montag!

David:  
Bis Montag!


	30. 20.07.2019 (2) - Nur um die Ehre!

**Samstag, 12:01 Uhr:**

David:  
*schaut sich in der Runde um - wie sie da alle in Badehose, Schwimmbinder, Badeanzug und Bikini am Steg stehen und runzelt die Stirn*  
Findet ihr das nicht ein bisschen übertrieben!? Ich mein… ihr könnt doch auch ins Wasser… oder irgendwas anderes machen…  
*hört Hanna lachen: “Das hättest du wohl gerne… neenee, mein Freund! Wir sind das Publikum und feuern euch an!” und Kiki: “... und jubeln euch zu!”*  
*stöhnt leise und hört dann Abdi: “Gibt’s eigentlich einen Wetteinsatz oder geht’s nur um die Ehre?”*  
*schaut zu Carlos*  
Nur um die Ehre, oder?

Matteo:  
*lacht leicht bei Davids Frage*  
*weiß, dass er die Aufmerksamkeit nicht mag, aber findet, das hat er sich jetzt selbst eingebrockt*  
*sieht wie Carlos nickt: “Nur um die Ehre!”*  
*fragt dann nach*  
Und? wie läuft’s ab?  
*hört Carlos erklären: “Start vom Steg, Jonas gibt den Startschuss, der ist am unparteiischsten, dann schwimmen bis zu der Boje, einmal umkreisen und wieder zurück, wer zuerst am Steg anschlägt hat gewonnen!”*  
*nickt leicht und grinst dann zu David*  
Schaffste mit links!  
*hört dann Jonas: “Also… alle bereit?”*

David:  
*nickt, als Carlos bestätigt, dass es nur um die Ehre geht und nochmal, nachdem er erklärt hat, wie’s abläuft*  
*schenkt Matteo bei seinen Worten den Sekretariatsblick und schüttelt leicht den Kopf*  
Wenn du das sagst…  
*nickt, als Jonas fragt, ob sie bereit sind*  
Jap, bereit!  
*hört auch Carlos sagen, dass er bereit ist und stellt sich an den Rand des Stegs*  
*spürt, dass er doch ein bisschen aufgeregt ist und macht sich bereit*  
*hört dann Sam auf einmal: “Ey, stopp! Müsst ihr euch nicht vorher die Hand schütteln oder so?!” und Amira: “Häh?! Macht man das nicht hinterher?!?” und Hanna: “Ist doch egal!” und Abdi: “Ich glaub, vor- und hinterher…” und Mia: “Macht doch einfach, damit hier Ruhe einkehrt!”*  
*seufzt und streckt Carlos grinsend seine Hand entgegen*  
*wartet ab, bis dieser sie geschüttelt hat und macht sich dann wieder startklar*  
*hört Jonas: “Auf die Plätze - fertig - los!”*  
*macht einen Kopfsprung ins Wasser und gleitet recht weit hinein*  
*fängt sofort an zu schwimmen und konzentriert sich nur auf sich und versucht, Carlos und die anderen, die am Steg stehen und sie anfeuern, auszublenden*  
*ist ganz zufrieden mit seinem Tempo und riskiert doch mal einen Blick zu Carlos, der mit ihm fast auf gleicher Höhe schwimmt*  
*sieht, dass die Boje noch ca 20 Meter entfernt ist und schwimmt weiter*

Matteo:  
*pffft leicht, als er den Sekretariatsblick bekommt*  
Klar sag ich das…  
*lacht dann leicht bei der Diskussion ums Hände schütteln*  
*hört dann den Startschuss und merkt, wie sich ganz schnell zwei Lager bilden, Alex, Mia, Jonas, Hanna und er feuern für David an und Abdi, Sam, Amira und Kiki feuern Carlos an*  
*sieht, wie sie ziemlich gleich auf sind und Carlos aber die engere Kurve um die Boje erwischt und somit einen leichten Vorsprung hat*  
*fand das vorher alles noch recht amüsant, aber merkt, wie er jetzt doch ziemlich ernsthaft will, dass David gewinnt*  
*ruft laut*  
Komm schon, Schreibner, zieh!

David:  
*erreicht fast zeitgleich mit Carlos die Boje, bekommt aber schlechter die Kurve und liegt knapp hinter Carlos, als sie sich auf den Rückweg machen*  
*sieht nun aus dem Augenwinkel immer wieder die Freunde auf dem Steg jubeln und anfeuern*  
*sieht Matteo und wie er voll dabei zu sein scheint und legt nochmal einen Zahn zu, als der Steg näher kommt und er mit Carlos wieder gleichauf ist*  
*hört nun auch vereinzelt Leute brüllen und rufen, erkennt aber nur Matteos Stimme aus dem ganzen Gerufe raus*  
*zieht auf den letzten 10 Metern an Carlos vorbei und erreicht schließlich als erster den Steg*  
*ist ziemlich aus der Puste und lächelt, weil er sich nun doch ziemlich freut, dass er gewonnen hat, auch wenn es ja eigentlich nur um die Ehre ging*  
*ist aber trotzdem irgendwie stolz, dass er sich in den zwei Wochen so sehr verbessert hat, nachdem er ja wirklich Jahre nicht im Wasser war*  
*hält Carlos seine Hand hin, als dieser schließlich auch den Steg erreicht und sieht, dass er irgendwie geknickt scheint*  
*hört, wie er sagt: “Ey, nur wegen meinem Fuß! Wir wiederholen das nochmal, wenn ich nicht verletzt bin! Trotzdem Glückwunsch!”*  
*grinst leicht und nickt*  
Machen wir! Danke!  
*streicht sich die nassen Haare aus der Stirn und schaut zum Steg hoch*  
*sucht Matteos Blick und lächelt, als er ihn findet*  
*hört Jonas sagen: “Sauber, Brudi! Gut gemacht!” und Kiki zu Carlos: “Oh mann, das tut mir leid, Schatz!”*

Matteo:  
*brüllt immer lauter, als es auf die letzten 20 Meter geht und feuert David richtig an*  
*reißt die Arme hoch, als er tatsächlich gewinnt und springt rum*  
*lacht nur bei Carlos Ausrede*  
*grinst breit zu David, als er ihn anschaut*  
*hört dann, wie Hanna ruft: “Und jetzt alle rein!”*  
*läuft mit der gesamten Gruppen los und springen einer nach dem anderen in den See*  
*sucht sofort David und schwimmt zu ihm hin*  
Glückwunsch! Ich bin seeeeehr stolz auf dich!  
*grinst und drückt ihm einen Kuss auf*

David:  
*lacht bei Hannas Ruf und bringt sich in Deckung, als er merkt, dass alle Anlauf nehmen, um ins Wasser zu springen*  
*lächelt, als Matteo sofort zu ihm schwimmt und legt locker einen Arm um seine Hüfte, als er ihm gratuliert*  
Danke…  
*erwidert seinen Kuss und streicht ihm danach ne nasse Strähne aus der Stirn*  
*lacht leise*  
Oh mann, das war echt anstrengend…  
*lässt sich nach hinten fallen und ein bisschen auf dem Rücken treiben*  
*streckt eine Hand nach Matteo aus*

Matteo:  
*lacht leicht*  
Ja, das glaub ich, sah anstrengend aus….  
*grinst, als er sich auf den Rücken treiben lässt und trottet neben ihm her*  
*greift seine Hand und lacht*  
Du weißt, dass ich sofort untergehe, ne?  
*lässt sich dann aber doch auf den Rücken ins Wasser, auch wenn er sich tatsächlich nicht so einfach oben halten kann*  
*wird dann angestupst und geht unter*  
*kommt sprudelnd wieder hoch und sieht carlos grinsend neben ihnen stehen: “Ich will gegen dich schwimmen, Luigi, ich brauch n Erfolgserlebnis”*  
*pffft sehr laut*  
Vergiss es.

David:  
*grinst, als Matteo meint, dass er sofort untergeht*  
Ich halt dich fest…  
*drückt kurz seine Hand und entspannt sich*  
*merkt erst, dass Carlos sich genähert hat, als Matteo neben ihm unter geht*  
*begibt sich selbst wieder in die Senkrechte und zieht an Matteos Hand, um ihm nach oben zu helfen*  
*lacht dann bei Carlos Worten und auch, als er ziemlich enttäuscht zu sein scheint, dass Matteo ablehnt*  
*hört ihn sagen: “Oh mann… Jonas will auch nicht und ich weiß nicht, ob ich gegen Abdi ne Chance hab…”*  
*grinst*  
Frag doch die Mädels…  
*sieht, dass Carlos ihm den Stinkefinger zeigt und lacht leise*  
*hört dann Abdi rufen: “Hey, Brudis… kommt mal her… wir wollen testen, ob das Floß uns alle 11 trägt. Wenn’s untergeht ist’s auch wumpe… brauchen es ja eh nicht mehr…”*

Matteo:  
*nickt bei Davids Vorschlag, dass er die Mädels fragen soll*  
*schüttelt den Kopf, als Carlos den Stinkefinger zeigt*  
Vorsicht, Carlos, die sind nicht zu unterschätzen…  
*härt dann Abdis rufen und lacht*  
Da haste deine Herausforderung…  
*schwimmt dann mit Carlos und David rüber*  
Wie wollt ihr das denn machen? Stapeln?  
*sieht, wie Abdi ernst nickt: “Jap, wir haben genügend Pärchen die übereinander sitzen können…”*  
*lacht leicht*  
Na, dann mal los…  
*sieht wie Amira und Sam zuerst drauf klettern*  
*klettert dann schnell hinterher, damit er noch n Platz in der Mitte bekommt*

David:  
*schwimmt ebenfalls zum Floß und lacht, als Abdi meint, dass die Pärchen sich stapeln können*  
*klettert dann hinter Matteo her und setzt sich zwischen seine Beine*  
*hört Abdi rufen: “Nee, David! Du musst auf Matteos Schoß - sonst passt das nicht!”*  
*stöhnt und meint*  
Das nimmt doch ähnlich viel Platz weg…  
*sieht, wie Abdi den Kopf schüttelt, grinst dann leicht und klettert tatsächlich auf Matteos Schoß und schlingt die Arme um ihn, um sich irgendwo fest zu halten, da nun bereits Jonas und Hanna folgen*  
*hört Abdi: “Okay, ab jetzt wird’s spannend! Dass das Floß sechs Leute trägt, wissen wir ja schon… Alex und Mia als nächstes…”*  
*beobachtet, wie Alex sich aufs Floß schwingt und krallt sich ein bisschen an Matteo fest, als es bedrohlich wackelt und sieht, wie Alex Mia aufs Floß hilft*  
Ähm… ihr müsst weiter nach links… rechts senkt es sich schon ins Wasser…  
*hört Carlos: “Oder warte, Kiki und ich gehen rechts drauf”*  
*spürt, dass das Floß sich mehr senkt und leicht wackelt und hört Sam: “Leute, wir sinken gleich! Ich will hier runter!” und Carlos: “Ach Quatsch! Abdi passt noch! Komm, Brudi!”*

Matteo:  
*schlingt seine Arme um David, als dieser tatsächlich auf seinen Schoß klettern muss*  
*findet auch nicht, dass das jetzt weniger Platz wegnimmt als vorher, aber nimmt das mal so hin*  
*ist ganz froh, dass sie relativ mittig sitzen als nach und nach die Leute folgen*  
*sieht dann, wie Abdi vorsichtig raufklettert und alle jubeln, weil das Floß tatsächlich alle zu halten scheint*  
*hört dann aber Carlos: “Äh Leute, wir sind hier gleich im Wasser…”*  
*schaut sich dann um und sieht auch wie es überall überschwappt und dann auf einmal ohne Warnung das Floß unter ihnen untergeht*  
*lacht ziemlich laut mit allen anderen, als sie alle wieder im Wasser landen*  
*ruft laut*  
Bye bye, Floß, vielen Dank für deinen Service!

David:  
*grinst und hält die Luft an, als Abdi auch noch aufs Floß klettert, auch wenn inzwischen kaum noch Platz ist*  
*jubelt mit den anderen und hört noch Hanna: “Jetzt darf sich nur niemand bewegen!” und dann Carlos Warnung*  
*spürt, wie sie auf einmal Wasser umflutet und das Floß tatsächlich sinkt*  
*ruft laut*  
Neeeinn!!!  
*lacht dann aber auch*  
*hört Abdi: “Oh mann, ich dachte echt, das Floß packt das!” und Jonas: “Na immerhin hat es 10 von uns ausgehalten…” und wieder Abdi: “Trotzdem schade. Sollen wir gucken, ob wir es irgendwie bergen können!?” und Carlos: “Wir fahren doch eh morgen… ist doch egal…”*  
*sieht, dass Abdi fleppt und hört dann Hanna: “Wir sollten eigentlich eh mal langsam aus dem Wasser und schonmal anfangen ein bisschen klar Schiff zu machen… ich fänd’s cool, wenn wir heute schon für Ordnung sorgen. Meine Oma killt mich, wenn wir die Hütte nicht so verlassen, wie wir sie vorgefunden haben.” und Sam: “Ach Mist - hätten wir die Spinnweben aufheben und wieder aufhängen sollen!?”*  
*lacht, ist aber eigentlich ganz froh über Hannas Vorschlag, schon heute ein bisschen aufzuräumen*  
*sagt darum*  
Kann ja nicht schaden, wenn jeder schon mal seinen Kram ein bisschen einsammelt und wir die Sachen zusammenpacken, die wir nicht mehr brauchen…  
*hört dann Kiki: “Aber der Plan, dass wir uns heute abend nochmal ans Lagerfeuer setzen steht noch, oder?” und Carlos: “Klar, Schatz. Alles so, wie du geplant hast…”*  
*schwimmt mit den anderen zum Ufer und fängt hochmotiviert mit dem Aufräumen an*


	31. 20.07.2019 (3) - Plastikblumen

**Samstag, 16:15 Uhr**

David:  
*sitzt am Küchentisch und sortiert Spielkarten, weil Abdi vorhin aus Versehen gegen die Gesellschaftsspiele gestoßen ist, die Kiki schon auf einem der Küchenstühle sehr wackelig gestapelt hatte und die daraufhin geöffnet und alle durcheinander auf dem Küchenboden verteilt lagen*  
*hat versucht, die aufkommende Diskussion zwischen Abdi und Kiki, wer denn nun Schuld an der Misere sei, dadurch zu beenden, dass er angeboten hat, die Spiele wieder zu sortieren und dann schonmal ins Auto zu laden, damit so etwas nicht nochmal vorkommt, da er gerade sowieso irgendwie nichts zu tun hatte*  
*schaut kurz zu Matteo, während er die Tabukarten ordnet, der neben ihm sitzt und ein Brot isst und meint*  
Wenn du weiter so langsam isst, bin ich gleich fertig…  
*grinst leicht*  
War doch sicher dein Plan, oder?  
*schaut auf, als Hanna und Jonas in die Küche kommen - beide mit Wolldecken beladen und Hanna anfängt, diese ordentlich ins Regal einzuräumen, während Jonas sie ihr anreicht*  
*hört dann Hanna leise zu Jonas sagen: “Du denkst dran, dass du Papas Auto noch tanken wolltest, oder?”*

Matteo:  
*pffft leicht bei Davids Frage*  
Ey, /ich/ hab nie angeboten Abdis Chaos zu beseitigen, das warst /du/….  
*beißt genüsslich von seinem Brot ab*  
*schaut ebenfalls auf, als Hanna und Jonas reinkommen*  
*hört, wie Jonas antwortet: “Ich denk dran, aber das können wir doch auch morgen noch machen.”*  
*sieht, wie Hanna den Kopf schüttelt: “Nee, ich will, dass das heute gemacht wird.”*  
*hört dann wieder Jonas: “Ey, aber warum denn? Das können wir genausogut morgen auf dem Weg machen.”*  
*zieht leicht die Augenbrauen hoch, weil er sich fragt, wo denn jetzt eigentlich das Problem ist*  
*hört dann wieder Hanna, diesmal schon etwas angespannter: “Ja, könnte man, ich will aber, dass es heute gemacht wird. Kannst du das also /bitte/ erledigen?”*

David:  
*pffft und schüttelt leicht grinsend den Kopf, als Matteo so genüsslich in sein Brot beißt*  
*schaut dann konzentriert auf die Karten, als er merkt, dass Hanna und Jonas diskutieren, weil er nicht will, dass sie denken, dass er lauscht, kann aber nicht verhindern, trotzdem jedes Wort mitzubekommen*  
*findet die Diskussion irgendwie überflüssig, da es eigentlich tatsächlich egal ist, wann der Wagen getankt wird*  
*hört Jonas zu Hanna sagen: “Ja, aber hier gibt’s doch auch noch jede Menge zu tun…” und Hanna daraufhin: “Hier sind aber noch 10 andere Leute, die sich um den Kram kümmern können. Und wenn du’s morgen erst machst, halten wir alle auf, weil dann alle mit zur Tanke müssen. Du hast doch gerade sowieso nicht wirklich was zu tun…”*  
*schaut kurz zu Matteo rüber und zieht die Augenbrauen hoch*  
*räumt dann die letzten Karten in den Kasten des Tabu-Spiels und schließt den Deckel*  
*fängt an, die Spiele zu stapeln*

Matteo:  
*hört der Diskussion zu und fragt sich auch ein bisschen, was das soll*  
*schaut zu David, der auch die Augenbrauen hochzieht und zuckt leicht mit den Schultern*  
*hört, wie Jonas laut seufzt und sagt: “Entschuldige mal, ich hab genug zu tun hier, das weißt du auch...”*  
*sagt dann schnell zu David*  
Ey, David, hast du nicht vorhin noch gesagt du wolltest eigentlich auch noch zur Tanke? Weil du… äh… Taschentücher brauchst?  
*sieht, wie Hanna zu ihnen rüber schaut und sagt: “Wir haben Taschentücher…”*  
*nickt langsam*  
Jaaa… aber… David braucht ne bestimmte Sorte…

David:  
*runzelt die Stirn bei Matteos Worten und nickt dann zögernd*  
Ähm… ja…  
*hört dann, dass Hanna sagt, dass sie Taschentücher haben, schaut kurz strafend zu Matteo, nickt dann aber, als Matteo meint, dass er ne bestimmte Sorte braucht*  
*hört Jonas fragen: “Taschentücher!? Ernsthaft?!” und hört Hanna stöhnen: “Boar, Jonas, die beiden versuchen nur, unseren Streit zu entzerren, merkst du das nicht!? David braucht keine Taschentücher!”*  
*sieht Jonas skeptischen Blick und sagt schnell*  
Aber ich komm trotzdem gerne mit zur Tanke - irgendwas braucht man doch immer. Und außerdem wollte ich eh die Spiele in den Bulli bringen - muss also sowieso Richtung Auto.  
*spielt sogar kurz mit dem Gedanken, anzubieten, dass er ja auch das Auto von Hannas Papa tanken kann, vermutet aber, dass das den Streit zwischen Hanna und Jonas eher verstärken als schlichten würde*  
*sieht, wie Jonas von einem zum anderen schaut, schließlich die Augen verdreht, sich den Autoschlüssel aus dem Regal nimmt und Hanna anzickt: “Hauptsache du hast wieder deinen Willen durchgesetzt!”*  
*sieht, wie er schlecht gelaunt zur Hüttentür stapft*  
*steht schnell auf und nimmt den Schlüssel des Bullis aus dem Regal*  
*schnappt sich dann die Spiele, gibt Matteo einen schnellen Kuss auf die Haare und folgt Jonas*  
*murmelt Richtung Hanna und Matteo*  
Bis gleich…

Matteo:  
*grinst etwas entschuldigend in die Richtung von Hanna und Jonas, als Hanna ihn sofort durchschaut hat*  
*sieht, dass Jonas immer noch total genervt ist und hofft, dass David was erreichen kann*  
*schaut den beiden hinterher und sagt schnell*  
Ja, bis gleich…  
*hat mittlerweile sein Brot auf und schaut zu Hanna*  
Kann ich was helfen? Oder willste Frust abladen?

Hanna:  
*schaut Jonas und David genervt nach, als sie die Hütte verlassen und stopft die letzte Wolldecke ins Regal*  
*stöhnt bei Matteos Frage*  
Gibt’s noch Kaffee?  
*geht dann aber selbst zur Kaffeekanne auf der Anrichte und schüttet sich was ein*  
*setzt sich zu Matteo an den Küchentisch und stellt die Tasse vor sich ab*  
*schüttelt leicht den Kopf und meint dann*  
Er checkt einfach nicht, dass es mich stresst, hier die Verantwortung zu haben. Meine Oma ist da echt penibel und wenn wir hier nicht richtig aufräumen, dürfen wir die Hütte vielleicht nicht nochmal benutzen…

Matteo:  
*nickt und will gerade antworten, als Hanna eh schon zur Kaffeekanne geht*  
*wartet, bis sie sich gesetzt hat und lehnt sich dann vor*  
*nickt leicht*  
Ja, kann ich verstehen… er sieht das alles n bisschen gechillter… aber hey, wir packen doch alle mit an… das wird schon… oder möchtest du, dass er sich mit dir zusammen verantwortlicher fühlt?

Hanna:  
*nickt seufzend, als Matteo meint, dass Jonas das gechillter sieht und auch, als er meint, dass sie ja alle mit anpacken*  
*murmelt*  
Ja, schon…  
*schüttelt dann den Kopf*  
Das muss er ja noch nicht mal. Ich will einfach, dass er mich ernst nimmt, wenn ich ihn um Sachen bitte. Und dass er sich dran hält, wenn er was verspricht. Aber so war er echt schon immer. Wenn dann was anderes dazwischen kommt, was ihm in dem Moment wichtiger erscheint oder wenn er gerade keine Lust hat, dann ist das Versprechen auf einmal nicht mehr so wichtig. Das nervt!

Matteo:  
*verzieht leicht das Gesicht, als sie sagt, dass er schon immer so war*  
Hmm… joa, das stimmt wohl… vielleicht musst du da mal genereller mit ihm drüber reden?  
*zuckt dann einmal mit der Schulter*  
Ich mein, is echt nicht bös gemeint… aber früher hast du da ja auch nix gegen gesagt, oder? Vielleicht müsst ihr n paar Sachen doch nochmal neu klären?

Hanna:  
*verzieht das Gesicht, als Matteo meint, dass sie da mit Jonas drüber reden soll und seufzt schließlich*  
*trinkt einen Schluck Kaffee und meint schließlich*  
Wahrscheinlich hast du Recht. Aber irgendwie… In Streitsituationen bringt es nicht viel und wenn wir uns dann gut verstehen, vergess ich es oft oder will die Stimmung nicht kaputt machen… keine Ahnung, vielleicht hab ich auch einfach Schiss davor, dass es ihn zu sehr nervt über so ernsten Kram zu reden…  
*seufzt leise*  
Und in anderen Bereichen ist es ja echt besser geworden, seit wir wieder zusammen sind…

Matteo:  
*hmmmmt leise*  
*kann sie da schon verstehen, aber denkt halt, dass es auf lange Sicht nicht hilft*  
Ich mein, ja vielleicht nervt es ihn… aber ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass es ihn noch mehr nervt, wenn du ihm ständig sagst, was er zu tun hat?  
*zuckt schnell mit einer Schulter*  
Nicht, dass das nicht angebracht ist oder so… aber wenn man da einmal die Fronten geklärt hat, isses vielleicht echt einfacher?  
*nickt dann*  
Und wie du schon sagtest… ihr seid doch echt jetzt besser zusammen…

Hanna:  
*hmpft, als Matteo meint, dass Jonas das andere wahrscheinlich noch mehr nervt, stimmt aber schließlich doch zu*  
Ja, okay… vielleicht bringt’s echt was…  
*schaut ihn dann an*  
Aber jetzt mal ehrlich: Ich war doch gerade im Recht, oder? Wenn David dir versprochen hätte, heute tanken zu fahren und er es vor sich her schieben würde, wärst du auch genervt, oder?  
*braucht da jetzt irgendwie Bestätigung*

Matteo:  
*grinst leicht*  
Bringt auf jeden Fall was…  
*legt dann den Kopf leicht schief, als sie den Spieß umdreht und ihn fragt*  
Hmmm… joa, ich glaub schon… aber die Frage stellt sich nicht wirklich, denn ich hatte Glück und hab den tollsten Freund der Welt abbekommen, der die Dinge tatsächlich erledigt, die er verspricht.  
*grinst leicht und stupst Hanna an*  
Hey, das wird schon… mach Jonas einfach klar, dass du ihn nicht bevormunden willst, sondern dass es um Zuverlässigkeit geht… das wird schon.

Hanna:  
*nickt zufrieden, als Matteo meint, dass er auch genervt wär, lacht dann aber, als er meint, dass sich ihm die Frage nicht stellt*  
*stöhnt*  
Jaja, David ist ja sowieso der Beste und wir können alle neidisch sein und blablabla…  
*lacht wieder und trinkt noch einen Schluck Kaffee*  
*denkt sich, dass David und Matteo, was sowas betrifft, irgendwie tatsächlich perfekt aufeinander abgestimmt und sich tatsächlich meistens ziemlich einig sind*  
*nickt dann wieder und seufzt*  
Ja, ich red mit ihm, wenn wir wieder zu Hause sind…  
*sieht dann, dass Kiki ihren Kopf zur Tür rein steckt: “Hanna? Wir haben überlegt, ob wir die Terrassenstühle, -tische und Kissen schonmal zurück in den Gartenschuppen räumen sollen? Dann haben wir das schonmal erledigt. Heute abend wollten wir ja sowieso grillen und das können wir ja auch an der Feuerstelle machen…”*  
*nagt kurz an ihrer Unterlippe*  
Hmm… eigentlich keine schlechte Idee… aber was ist mit Frühstück morgen?  
*sieht, wie Kiki mit den Schultern zuckt: “Können wir doch hier drinnen machen… müssen ja nicht alle zusammen essen. Wir stehen ja sowieso unterschiedlich auf…”*  
*schaut fragend zu Matteo*  
Ich weiß nicht… was meinst du?

Matteo:  
*lacht leicht bei ihrem Gestöhne*  
Du bist ja nur neidisch…  
*nickt dann aber wieder ernster, als sie zustimmt*  
Das ist bestimmt gut… und hey, eigentlich seid ihr beide doch recht umgänglich, das wird schon….  
*schaut dann auf und zu Kiki als sie den Kopf reinsteckt*  
*nickt zu ihrem Vorschlag, weil er pro allem ist, was das Aufräumen morgen schneller macht*  
*hört dann aber, dass sie in Etappen frühstücken können*  
*überlegt schnell, was wohl mehr Zeit kostet*  
*zuckt dann mit einer Schulter*  
Naja, ist unser letzter Morgen hier, ist es da nicht netter, wenn wir alle zusammen frühstücken?  
*denkt, dass es schneller geht, wenn dann alle mit anpacken*

Hanna:  
*lacht, als Matteo meint, dass sie nur neidisch ist*  
Ein winziges kleines bisschen ganz vielleicht manchmal ganz selten…  
*hört dann Matteos Meinung zum gemeinsamen Frühstück, nickt, zuckt mit den Schultern und schaut zu Kiki*  
Irgendwie hat er Recht… also vielleicht doch noch stehen lassen…  
*sieht, wie Kiki Matteo erstaunt ansieht, dann aber lächelt und sagt: “Hätte ich dir gar nicht zugetraut, dass du so auf die Gemeinschaft aus bist, Matteo!”*  
*lacht leise und hört Kiki dann noch hinzufügen: “Aber dann bitte nicht so spät. Wenn morgen dann alle noch nach dem Frühstück ins Bad müssen, dauert’s ewig, bis wir los können.”*  
*grinst*  
Wir wecken einfach Sam als erstes und die regt sich dann so darüber auf, dass sie als Rache alle anderen weckt…  
*sieht Kiki grinsen: “Das machst du dann aber…”*  
*grinst auch*  
Mach ich…  
*hört dann Kiki: “Ich mach mal draußen weiter….”*  
*nickt*  
Danke… bis später...

Matteo:  
*grinst, als sie zugibt neidisch zu sein*  
Ich musste ja auch mal Glück haben…  
*grinst, als Kiki seinen Sinn für Gemeinschaft bewundert*  
Jaha, natürlich… ihr seid mir alle wichtig!  
*nickt doll als Kiki sagt, sie sollen nicht so spät frühstücken*  
Jap! Bin ich auch für! Schön früh und dann alle ins Bad und die anderen räumen auf.  
*sieht, wie Kiki ihn etwas verwundert anschaut, dann aber nickt*  
Bis später…

Hanna:  
*schaut leicht verwundert zu Matteo, als er sich so dafür einsetzt, dass sie früh frühstücken und zusammen aufräumen und so*  
*wartet, bis Kiki verschwunden ist und beugt sich dann leicht zu ihm rüber*  
*grinst*  
Klang für mich ein bisschen so, als würdest du morgen früh ganz schnell abreisen wollen… hat da jemand Sehnsucht nach ein bisschen Privatsphäre!?  
*lacht leise und lehnt sich wieder zurück*  
*hört dann von draußen Kiki rufen: “Hanna?! Kommst du mal bitte!?”*  
*seufzt leise und steht auf*  
*trinkt schnell noch einen Schluck Kaffee und sagt dann zu Matteo*  
Ich mach mal weiter. Wenn du dich nützlich machen willst, dann kannst du vielleicht schonmal euer Werkzeug vom Floßbau zurück in den Schuppen räumen - das liegt immer noch vor der Hütte… Bis später...  
*lächelt leicht und verschwindet dann zu Kiki nach draußen*

Matteo:  
*schaut etwas ertappt bei ihrer Frage, grinst dann aber schnell und schaut sehr unschuldig*  
*sagt aber nichts dazu und ist ganz froh, von Kiki gerettet zu werden*  
*nickt, als Hanna sagt, was noch zu tun ist*  
Mach ich sofort… bis später...

\------------------

Jonas:  
*stapft wütend aus der Hütte Richtung Auto*  
*schließt auf, setzt sich schon auf den Fahrersitz und wartet auf David, der noch die Spiele weg bringt*  
*sagt nichts, als David einsteigt, sondern fährt einfach los*  
*dreht am Radio rum, weil nur Mist läuft*

David:  
*beeilt sich, die Spiele im Bulli zu verstauen und lässt sich dann neben Jonas auf den Beifahrersitz fallen*  
*schaut kurz zu ihm rüber und sieht, dass er echt pissig aussieht*  
*schnallt sich schnell an, als Jonas einfach losfährt*  
*schaut ihm eine Weile zu, wie er erfolglos am Radio rum dreht und meint irgendwann*  
Vielleicht solltest du einfach selbst singen…  
*grinst minimal und bietet an*  
Ich mein, okay, ich könnte auch singen… aber ich fürchte, das willst du nicht hören…  
*zuckt mit den Schultern*  
… oder wir reden einfach… kann auch nett sein…  
*schaut wieder kurz zu ihm und fügt noch schnell hinzu*  
… aber schweigen ist auch okay… ganz wie du magst...

Jonas:  
*ist genervt, dass das Radio nicht so macht wie er es will*  
*hört dann David und dreht genervt das Radio aus*  
*grummelt*  
Ich sing nicht…  
*schaut kurz zu ihm rüber, als er n bisschen rumstammelt*  
*hmpft leicht, aber denkt dann auch, dass David da ja auch nix für kann*  
Ich mein, seh ich aus, als wär ich 6 Jahre alt? Man muss mir nicht dauernd sagen, was ich zu tun habe… Ich hab gesagt, ich mach’s, warum kann es dann nicht egal sein, /wann/ ich es mache?

David:  
*ist ein bisschen erleichtert, dass Jonas das Radio aus macht, da ihn das Gerausche ein bisschen nervös gemacht hat*  
*ist dann auch froh, dass Jonas redet, auch wenn er sich ziemlich auslässt und David im ersten Moment nicht wirklich weiß, was er dazu sagen soll*  
*sagt schließlich zögernd*  
Naja… also im Grunde genommen ist es schon egal…  
*zuckt mit den Schultern*  
… es sei denn natürlich, du hast ihr versprochen, es zu einem bestimmten Zeitpunkt zu erledigen…

Jonas:  
*trommelt mit den Fingern auf dem Lenkrad rum*  
Neee, ich hab ihr versprochen, dass ich es erledige….  
*weiß ehrlich gesagt nicht mehr, ob er n Zeitpunkt versprochen hat*  
Aber so oder so sollte sie mir doch langsam mal vertrauen, oder?  
*schaut einmal kurz zu David rüber*  
Ich mein, du wärst doch auch genervt, wenn Matteo dauernd davon ausgehen würde, dass du was nicht erledigst, oder?

David:  
*nickt, als Jonas sagt, dass er ihr keinen Zeitpunkt genannt hat*  
*will gerade sagen, dass er dann auch nicht wirklich verstehen kann, warum Hanna sauer ist, als Jonas auch schon weiter spricht*  
*stößt einmal kurz die Luft aus bei seiner Frage und zuckt mit den Schultern*  
*sagt zögernd*  
Also im Grunde genommen schon… aber trotzdem gibt es halt immer irgendeinen Grund für Verhalten. Du bist genervt, weil du das Gefühl hast, dass sie dir nicht vertraut. Wahrscheinlich könnte sie dir irgendwelche Gründe nennen, warum ihr das Vertrauen fehlt…  
*hört dann seinen Vergleich mit Matteo und lacht einmal kurz trocken, weil er sich Matteo und sich nicht wirklich in einer vergleichbaren Situation vorstellen kann*  
*schüttelt leicht den Kopf*  
Wäre ich wahrscheinlich… tut er aber nicht… wir sind da… irgendwie anders… das kannst du nicht vergleichen…

Jonas:  
*verzieht das Gesicht*  
Ja, wir sind wohl beide genervt…  
*ist kurz verwundert, was es da zu lachen gibt*  
*hört dann aber Davids Antwort und nickt langsam*  
Ja, okay… das klang auch nicht wirklich nach Matteo zugegebenermaßen…  
*seufzt dann wieder*  
Euch nervt ja auch irgendwie echt nix… aber dann halt rein hypothetisch… was soll ich denn noch sagen außer ich mach’s… und n Vorschlag darf ich ja anscheinend auch nicht machen…

David:  
*ist froh, dass Jonas zustimmt, dass das nicht wirklich nach Matteo klingt*  
*muss minimal lächeln, als Jonas meint, dass Matteo und ihn ja auch irgendwie nichts nervt, überlegt kurz und schüttelt dann den Kopf*  
Es gibt schon auch Sachen, von denen wir genervt sind…  
*denkt daran, dass sie oft genervt sind, wenn einer von ihnen zugunsten des anderen zurückstecken möchte, aber das dies wohl kein Trost für Jonas sein wird und fügt darum schnell hinzu*  
Also so rein hypothetisch wäre ich auch genervt… aber ich würde wahrscheinlich das Gespräch suchen.  
*seufzt ebenfalls leise*  
Ich weiß nicht. Vielleicht Sachen von Anfang an präziser klären? Wenn sie fragt, ob du das Auto tanken kannst, direkt dazu sagen, wann du’s machst oder so?

Jonas:  
*grinst das erste Mal leicht, als David behauptet es würde Dinge geben, die sie nerven*  
*will das gerade lieber nicht so genau wissen, weil es wahrscheinlich trotzdem super süß sein wird*  
*nickt leicht, als er sagt, er wäre auch genervt*  
Ich mein, ja vielleicht… aber weißt du, Vertrauen war immer so ein Ding bei uns… ich hab halt gehofft, sie würde mir mittlerweile mehr zutrauen…  
*seufzt leicht*  
Wahrscheinlich müssen wir da wirklich drüber reden….

David:  
*sieht Jonas leicht grinsen und findet, dass das eigentlich ein gutes Zeichen ist*  
*nickt bei seinen letzten Worten*  
Reden ist sicherlich immer gut…  
*seufzt dann leise und meint*  
Sorry, dass ich da irgendwie nicht mehr zu sagen kann. Ich kenn euch erst so kurz und ich hab nicht wirklich ne Ahnung, was damals bei euch abgegangen ist. Ich mein, ich kenn die grobe Geschichte von eurer Trennung, aber wie ihr damals als Paar wart, davon hab ich ja nichts mitbekommen… aber wenn du sagst, dass du gehofft hast, dass sie dir inzwischen mehr zutraut, dann heißt das ja, dass sie das damals nicht gemacht hat?

Jonas:  
*hört ihm zu und wiegt leicht den Kopf hin und her*  
Naja, ich war vorher mit Leonie zusammen und dann direkt mit ihr… das ist im Normalfall nie der beste Start für ne Beziehung… und dafür, Vertrauen aufzubauen… da kam viel zusammen im Endeffekt, aber das war schon einer der großen Faktoren, warum es nicht geklappt hat…  
*zuckt leicht mit einer Schulter*  
Und irgendwie sind wir da beide wohl doch noch n bisschen sensibler… aber du musst da auch echt nicht viel zu sagen. Du hast Recht, ich muss das mit ihr klären.  
*biegt in die Straße ein, in der die Tankstelle liegt*

David:  
*nickt, als Jonas meint, dass es damals schon Vertrauensprobleme gab und zuckt mit den Schultern*  
Na dann erst recht klären, oder? Sonst besteht halt echt die Gefahr, dass sich da irgendwas hochschaukelt und wiederholt…  
*nickt, als Jonas sagt, dass er das mit ihr klären muss*  
Hey, ihr macht das schon… ansonsten passt’s doch wirklich gut bei euch…  
*sieht, wie Jonas den Wagen auf das Tankstellengelände lenkt und vor einer Zapfsäule hält*  
*grinst leicht*  
Hmmm… meinst du, es fällt irgendwem auf, wenn ich doch nichts kaufe!?

Jonas:  
*nickt, als David sagt, dass sie es dann erst Recht klären sollten*  
Ja, schon… aber ich will auch nicht, dass sie denkt, ich denk, sie engt mich ein oder so…  
*seufzt*  
Alles nicht so einfach…  
*lächelt dann leicht als er sagt dass es ansonsten gut passt*  
Ich hoffe…  
*lacht dann tatsächlich bei seiner Frage*  
Du kannst ja Matteo ne Plastikblume mitbringen… da freut er sich bestimmt…  
*steigt dann aus, um zu tanken*

David:  
*zuckt mit den Schultern*  
Dann musst du’s halt von vornherein so formulieren… ist vielleicht gar kein Vertrauens-, sondern ein Kommunikationsproblem…  
*grinst leicht*  
Nicht nur hoffen - das ist so! Punkt!  
*steigt ebenfalls aus und lacht*  
Ernsthaft?! Ne Plastikblume!?  
*schüttelt den Kopf*  
Ich glaub, der würde sich eher über Schokolade freuen… /Du/ könntest für Hanna ne Plastikblume kaufen!

Jonas:  
*nickt*  
Ja, ich glaub, du hast Recht… vielleicht müssen wir echt einfach mehr reden über sowas…  
*lacht dann, als er so entsetzt reagiert bei der Plastikblume*  
Wieso denn nicht? Die kann er FÜR IMMER behalten…  
*grinst*  
Aber ja, mit Schokolade punktest du vielleicht mehr…  
*schüttelt leicht den Kopf*  
Ich weiß nicht… Plastikblume könnte auch nach hinten losgehen, oder?

David:  
*lacht, als Jonas so betont, dass Matteo die Blume für immer behalten kann*  
Das klingt so, als ob er dann was hätte, was ihn an mich erinnert, falls ich mal nicht mehr bin…  
*grinst dann und zuckt mit den Schultern*  
Vielleicht kauf ich auch einfach beides… Schokolade und Plastikblume… aber nur, wenn du auch eine kaufst!  
*schüttelt den Kopf bei seinen Bedenken*  
Glaub ich nicht… ist doch irgendwie süß, oder? Und wenn sie’s blöd findet, kannst du sagen, dass ich dich überredet hab…

Jonas:  
*lacht und schüttelt den Kopf*  
So meinte ich das nicht… wenn du mal nicht mehr bist, daran will ich gar nicht denken, Brudi….  
*hält dann einen Daumen hoch und lacht*  
Ich begreife immer mehr, warum du perfekt zu Matteo passt.  
*nickt dann langsam*  
Na gut, wir kaufen Plastikblumen… aber nur, wenn es gute gibt…  
*sieht dann, dass fertig getankt wurde und hängt das Dings wieder um*  
Dann lass mal rein…

David:  
*grinst, als Jonas sagt, dass er nicht daran denken mag, dass er mal irgendwann nicht mehr ist und meint*  
Ich auch nicht…  
*lacht dann wieder leise bei seinen nächsten Worten und freut sich drüber*  
*findet nämlich auch, dass er ziemlich perfekt zu Matteo passt*  
*nickt zufrieden bei seiner Zustimmung zu den Plastikblumen und grinst dann wieder leicht*  
Klar… wir holen ja keinen Kitsch oder so…  
*wartet, bis Jonas das Dings wieder eingehängt hat und geht dann mit ihm in die Tankstelle*  
*entdeckt recht schnell am Eingang tatsächlich eine Auswahl an Plastikblumen und bleibt stehen, um sie zu mustern*  
*legt den Kopf leicht schief und sagt wieder grinsend*  
Also okay… Rosen sind ein bisschen klischeehaft, oder? Ich bin für Sonnenblumen, Margeriten oder Gerbera…  
*schaut Jonas fragend an, tendiert aber bezüglich Matteo zu den Gerbera*

Jonas:  
*betrachtet mit David die Plastikblumen und findet, dass die überraschenderweise gar nicht sooo übel aussehen*  
*nickt zu dem, was David sagt*  
*weiß nicht so richtig, was Hanna wohl gefallen würde*  
*hört dann den Tankwart*  
Holense wat für ihre Frauenzimmer? Dann würd ick ihnen Margeriten empfehlen, wenn et Rosen nich sein solln, da stehn die Frauen druff, wa?  
*lacht leicht und sagt laut zum Wart*  
Vielen Dank  
*und dann leise zu David*  
Also bleiben für dich Sonnenblumen oder Gerbera….

David:  
*schaut zum Tankwart, als dieser sie berät und macht schon den Mund auf, um zu sagen, dass er was für seinen Freund und nicht für seine Freundin sucht, als sich dieser auch schon wieder abgewandt hat*  
*pfft leicht und nickt zu dem, was Jonas sagt*  
*greift nach einer roten Gerbera und meint zu Jonas*  
Ich mag die Bedeutung von Gerbera irgendwie lieber als die von Margeriten…  
*grinst zu Jonas*  
Guck, dass du eine mit ungerader Anzahl von Blüten erwischt… nicht, dass Hanna hinterher damit “Er liebt mich, er liebt mich nicht” spielt und das Falsche dabei raus kommt…  
*blickt sich suchend nach Schokolade um und entdeckt auch diese recht schnell*  
*greift sich eine Tafel mit Matteos Lieblingssorte und geht damit zur Kasse*  
*hört den Tankwart fragen: “Doch keene Margeriten für die Liebste!?”*  
*schüttelt den Kopf und lächelt leicht provokativ*  
Nee, lieber ne Gerbera für den Liebsten!  
*sieht, dass der Tankwart ihn verdutzt mustert, aber dann kommentarlos die Beträge in die Kasse eintippt*  
*bezahlt und wartet auf Jonas*

Jonas:  
*schaut David verdutzt an*  
Du kennst die Bedeutung von den Blumen?  
*schaut ihn dann noch verdutzter an*  
Alter, Brudi, was geht bei dir? Warum weißt du solche Sachen?  
*zählt schnell die Blüten und greift dann die Blume*  
*stellt sich hinter David an und grinst bei dem verdutzten Gesicht des Tankwarts*  
*zahlt dann für seine Blume und für das Benzin und geht mit David wieder raus*  
*fragt dann interessiert*  
Passiert es jemals, dass du sowas sagst und nicht doof angeguckt wirst?

David:  
*zuckt mit den Schultern, als Jonas nachfragt, nickt dann aber*  
*lacht dann, als er nochmal nachfragt*  
Keine Ahnung… hab ich mal irgendwo gelesen oder gehört… ist schon ewig her. Außerdem steht meine Patentante total auf Pflanzen… wenn man bei ihr ist, kriegt man Wissen eingeimpft - ob man will oder nicht…  
*muss dann grinsen, als Jonas tatsächlich die Blüten zählt*  
*verlässt mit ihm die Tankstelle und wird ein bisschen verlegen*  
So oft hab ich das noch nicht gesagt… aber ne normale Reaktion bekommt man tatsächlich ziemlich selten…  
*zuckt mit den Schultern und geht mit Jonas zurück zum Auto*  
*wartet, bis er aufgedrückt hat und setzt sich dann auf den Beifahrersitz*

Jonas:  
*steigt ins Auto ein und fährt auch direkt los, um die Säule frei zu machen*  
Und nervt dich das? Oder macht es dir nichts aus?  
*lacht dann ein bisschen*  
Ich glaub Matteo liebt es mittlerweile richtig… ne Reaktion zu bekommen…. der is so stolz , schon echt cool…

David:  
*denkt über Jonas Frage nach und zuckt schließlich mit den Schultern*  
*meint dann*  
Ich weiß nicht… Ich glaub, das hängt von meiner Stimmung ab… Manchmal nervt es mehr als an anderen Tagen…  
*denkt sich, dass es im Bezug aufs Schwulsein eigentlich oft ganz okay ist und er so wie heute eigentlich auch gerne ein bisschen provoziert - dass er aber im Bezug aufs Transsein auch schon viele andere eher negative Erfahrungen gemacht hat, vor allem, wenn er seinen Ausweis vorzeigen musste oder als er noch nicht so lange auf Testo war und seine Transition noch nicht so fortgeschritten*  
*grinst, als Jonas von Matteo spricht*  
Es ist ja auch wirklich ziemlich cool - also vor allem, wenn wir zusammen sind, mag ich auch die Reaktionen, aber ich glaub, vor allem, weil es halt auch nochmal ein Bekenntnis dem anderen gegenüber ist, dass man zueinander gehört und das nicht geheim halten will.  
*fügt ein bisschen verlegen hinzu*  
Ich bin auch stolz, damit angeben zu können, dass er zu mir gehört...  
*lächelt leicht und zuckt dann mit den Schultern*  
Und oft denk ich mir halt auch, dass es vielleicht nicht viele Leute dazu bringt, ihre Normen zu überdenken, aber selbst wenn es nur zwei oder drei sind, die sich dann im Nachhinein darüber Gedanken machen, ist das halt schon ein Erfolg… und ne Chance, die man nutzen muss.

Jonas:  
*hört ihm zu und wie er über Matteo redet und ist mal wieder unglaublich happy, dass sein bester Freund so n coolen Typen gefunden hat und so glücklich ist*  
Ihr seid beide ganz stolz, und so soll es ja auch irgendwie sein, oder nicht? Ich freu mich auf jeden Fall, dass ihr euch so gefunden habt.  
*nickt dann etwas ernsthafter*  
Ja, das denk ich auch… also dass ganz gut ist, gegen die Norm zu gehen und Leute n bisschen wach zu rütteln…

David:  
*spürt, wie er leicht rot bei Jonas Worten wird und senkt leicht verlegen den Blick*  
*nickt und murmelt*  
Ja, ich freu mich auch…  
*sieht dann wieder auf, als es um Normen geht und nickt*  
Ja, wach rütteln… oder einfach Aufklärung... Ist ja im Grunde genommen in vielen Bereichen so… Politik, Umweltschutz, Konsumverhalten… da geht’s ja auch um Aufklärung und darum, Leute zum Um- und Nachdenken zu bewegen…

Jonas:  
*nickt und ist sofort Feuer und Flamme*  
Seh ich auch so! Hat ja nichts mit Missionieren oder so zu tun… sondern einfach nur ums Aufzeigen, dass es noch Alternativen gibt zu dem, was man immer als normal gesehen hat…  
*biegt in den Waldweg ein*  
Und ich mein, guck dir die Medienlandschaft an…. okay, es ist schon besser geworden, aber trotzdem… es geht noch viel besser, noch gleichberechtigter, noch allumfassender… einfach wachrüttelnder!

David:  
*muss automatisch lächeln, als er merkt, wie Jonas anscheinend in dem Thema aufgeht und hört ihm zu*  
*nickt zum Alternativen aufzeigen und meint*  
Genau - das meinte ich mit Aufklärung. Viele wissen einfach nicht Bescheid. Wenn wir jetzt mal bei mir bleiben. Schwul und lesbisch kennen die meisten - ob man jetzt dahinter steht oder nicht, sei mal dahingestellt. Aber von transgender haben viele, denen ich begegnet bin, noch nie etwas gehört. Wie kann man sich da eine Meinung bilden, wenn man im Grunde genommen keine Ahnung hat…!?  
*nickt zu den Medien auch*  
Ja, es ist besser geworden, aber oft doch auch nur, wenn man sich die Mühe macht, nach alternativen Medien zu suchen, wenn man das Internet gezielt durchforstet oder sich tatsächlich informieren möchte. Der Durchschnittsmensch lässt sich doch lieber einfach nur berieseln…  
*sieht, dass sie die Hütte fast erreicht haben und findet, dass die Rückfahrt irgendwie viel schneller rum ging als die Hinfahrt*

Jonas:  
*nickt schnell*  
Ja, absolut… und ich zähl mich da mit zu… Ich mein ich kannte den Begriff, genau wie bi oder pan, aber viel mehr als die Eine-Zeile-Erklärung wusste ich auch nicht drüber… was auch daran liegt, dass man die Informationen suchen muss… und sie einem nicht einfach präsentiert werden wie bei anderen Sachen im Fernsehen zum Beispiel…  
*nickt wieder*  
Ganz genau, deswegen sag ich ja muss eigentlich das normale Fernsehprogramm diverser werden….  
*biegt ab auf den kleinen Weg, der direkt zur Hütte führt*  
Naja, da sind wir also… mal schaun wie die Blumen ankommen…  
*kommt vor der Hütte zum stehen*

David:  
*nickt zustimmend zu dem, was Jonas sagt und lacht dann leise bei seinem abrupten Themenwechsel*  
Von Aufklärung zu Blumen… okay…  
*schaut dann kurz zu ihm, während er sich abschnallt*  
Aber cool, dass wir da ähnlicher Meinung sind… sollten wir uns irgendwann mal ausführlicher drüber unterhalten…  
*steigt dann aus, als Jonas es auch tut und sieht, dass er nun irgendwie wieder ein Stück weit besorgter aussieht*  
*meint beruhigend*  
Hey, Hanna hat sich bestimmt auch beruhigt… mach dir keine Sorgen…  
*knallt die Autotür zu und macht sich dann mit Jonas zusammen auf den Weg zur Hütte*  
*hört Kiki ihnen entgegen rufen: “Hey, da seid ihr ja wieder! Hanna ist in der Küche und Matteo bei euch am Zelt, David! Er meinte, er will schonmal ein bisschen zusammenpacken…”*  
*nickt und schaut nochmal zu Jonas*  
*grinst leicht und fragt leise*  
Kommst du klar oder brauchst du Begleitschutz?

Jonas:  
*schaut ihn an*  
Ja, sorry… aber ich denk, wenn wir weiter hier sitzen und quatschen, wird Hanna nicht besser gelaunt…  
*nickt dann schnell*  
Aber ja, sollten wir auf jeden Fall mal vertiefen…  
*steigt dann mit ihm aus und wird auf einmal wieder nervös*  
*hasst es, wenn Hanna sauer auf ihn ist*  
*hört dann David so, als könnte er Gedanken lesen und lächelt leicht*  
Danke…  
*hört dann Kiki und nickt ihr zu*  
*hätte normalerweise n Spruch darüber gemacht, dass Matteo schon freiwillig packt, aber ist mit Gedanken ganz bei Hanna*  
*schüttelt dann den Kopf zu David*  
Nee, danke, das muss ich allein schaffen… bring du mal Luigi Schokolade, da freut er sich… danke für’s Begleiten und bis später….  
*lächelt ihm nochmal so halb zu und verschwindet dann mit der Plastikblume in der Hütte*

David:  
*nickt Jonas nochmal*  
Viel Glück!  
*macht sich dann auf den Weg zum Zelt*  
*muss grinsen, als er sieht, dass Matteo mit ihren Reisetaschen davor kniet und einen Großteil ihrer Sachen um sich ausgebreitet hat und diese ordentlich in die Reisetaschen packt*  
*nähert sich und versteckt die Blume in der rechten und die Schokolade in der linken Hand beide Hände hinter seinem Rücken*  
*sieht, wie Matteo gerade eine seiner Boxershorts einpacken will und meint*  
Genau die wollte ich morgen noch anziehen…  
*bleibt hinter ihm stehen und beäugt, was er schon geschafft hat*

Matteo:  
*hat sich dagegen entschieden nach David/Matteo zu sortieren und packt einfach alle Klamotten der Reihe nach ein*  
*will grad eine Boxershorts falten, als er Davids Stimme hört*  
*dreht sich sofort um und grinst*  
Dann bleibt die draußen…  
*steht auf und steht nun vor ihm*  
Hast du Jonas n bisschen runter gekriegt?

David:  
*lächelt zufrieden, als Matteo die Boxershorts doch nicht einpackt und blickt ihm entgegen, als er aufsteht*  
*wiegt den Kopf hin und her bei seiner Frage*  
Ich hoffe… er will nochmal mit Hanna reden… ich glaub, die haben irgendwie ein kleines Kommunikationsproblem… aber eigentlich war er nicht nur genervt, sondern vielmehr besorgt…  
*zuckt mit den Schultern - soweit das mit hinter dem Rücken verschränkten Armen geht und fragt dann*  
Und Hanna? Hat sie noch was gesagt?

Matteo:  
*nickt leicht zu dem was David sagt*  
Ehrlich gesagt, ziemlich ähnlich… ich glaub, die müssen echt nur mal drüber quatschen und dann wird das schon wieder…  
*schaut ihn dann an und legt den Kopf leicht schief*  
Ist irgendwas mit deinen Händen los?

David:  
*hört Matteo zu und nickt zuversichtlich*  
Glaub ich auch… im Grunde genommen wollen sie ja beide, dass es zwischen ihnen läuft...  
*grinst dann leicht bei seiner Frage*  
Ich hab dir was mitgebracht!  
*lacht leise*  
Und es sind keine Taschentücher!  
*wackelt kurz mit den Augenbrauen und fragt dann*  
Rechts oder links zuerst?

Matteo:  
*nickt*  
Ja, das denk ich auch… die wollen es auf jeden Fall richtig machen jetzt…  
*lacht leicht, als er sagt, er hat ihm was mitgebracht*  
Oha… womit hab ich das verdient?  
*wackelt etwas mit dem Kopf hin und her und sagt dann*  
Links!

David:  
*wiegt den Kopf leicht hin und her, als Matteo fragt, womit er das verdient hat und lacht dann leise*  
Wenn ich jetzt anfange, das aufzuzählen, stehen wir morgen noch hier…  
*hört dann, dass er die linke Hand zuerst möchte und streckt ihm grinsend die Tafel Schokolade entgegen*

Matteo:  
*schaut ihn etwas verschmitzt lächelnd an*  
Awwww.  
*sieht dann seine Lieblingsschokolade und bekommt große Augen*  
Du bist der Beste, danke!  
*nimmt die Schokolade und drückt ihm dann einen Kuss auf den Mund*  
Und rechts ist auch noch was?

David:  
*lacht leise, als Matteo sich so über die Schokolade freut und schüttelt leicht verlegen den Kopf*  
Ist doch nur Schokolade…  
*nickt bei seiner Frage nach der rechten Hand, ist sich aber mit einem mal nicht mehr sicher, ob Matteo das nicht total albern finden wird und stammelt deswegen ein bisschen verlegen*  
Ja, also… ich weiß nicht, ob du das nicht blöd findest… Jonas hat für Hanna auch eine gekauft und ich dachte… keine Ahnung…  
*zuckt mit den Schultern und streckt ihm dann unsicher schmunzelnd die Blume entgegen*

Matteo:  
*lacht und schüttelt den Kopf*  
Aber die beste Schokolade!  
*schaut etwas verwirrt, als er so stammelt und sagt, dass Jonas das auch für Hanna gekauft hat*  
*ist kurz besorgt, was das wohl sein könnte*  
*lacht dann, als er die Blume sieht*  
Awwww...  
*nimmt die Blume entgegen*  
Ich hab noch nie ne Blume geschenkt bekommen… danke!  
*grinst und zieht ihn näher*  
Du bist ja ganz verlegen…  
*umarmt ihn mit dem Arm, mit dem er die Blume hält und gibt ihm einen Kuss*  
Dankeschön!

David:  
*wird noch verlegener und muss noch mehr schmunzeln, als Matteo lacht und aww macht*  
*meint aber zu sehen, dass er es nicht blöd findet, sondern sich wirklich freut*  
*hört dann, dass er noch nie eine Blume geschenkt bekommen hat und nimmt sich fest vor, ihm irgendwann mal echte Blumen zu besorgen*  
*murmelt*  
Die ist ja nur aus Plastik… aber es gab keine anderen…  
*wird von ihm näher gezogen und muss ebenfalls leicht grinsen, als Matteo so offensichtlich feststellt, dass er verlegen ist*  
*senkt den Blick und zuckt mit den Schultern*  
Ich hab halt noch nie meinem festen Freund ne Blume geschenkt… da darf man ja wohl mal ein bisschen verlegen sein...  
*legt die Arme an seine Hüfte und zieht ihn ein Stück näher, als er ihn küsst*  
Gerne…  
*presst dann kurz die Lippen zusammen und deutet mit dem Kopf Richtung Blume*  
Das ist übrigens ne Gerbera… also… falls es dich interessiert…

Matteo:  
*grinst nur, als er sagt, dass die aus Plastik ist*  
*lacht dann leicht*  
Guck mal, wie gut wir zusammen passen… lauter erste Male zusammen….  
*schaut ihn dann etwas verdattert an, als er ihm erklärt, welche Blume das ist*  
Ne Gerbera? Wirklich?  
*lacht leicht*  
Kleine Vorwarnung, ich werde mich in naher Zukunft darüber lustig machen, dass du das weißt… aber jetzt noch nicht…  
*lacht wieder und gibt ihm noch einen Kuss*

David:  
*muss lächeln, als Matteo meint, wie gut sie zusammenpassen und nickt*  
*murmelt leise, weil immer noch verlegen*  
Wir setzen’s einfach auf die Liste der gemeinsamen ersten Male…  
*setzt dann den Sekretariatsblick auf bei seinen nächsten Worten, wird aber geküsst, ehe er was sagen kann*  
*löst sich dann ein bisschen von ihm und sieht ihn an, ehe er sagt*  
Verschieb das mal bitte auf morgen in einer Woche. Wenn wir nämlich von Bea zurückkommen, dann werd ich mich nach dem Wochenende als Rache darüber lustig machen, was du innerhalb von zwei Tagen über Pflanzen und deren Bedeutung von Bea gelernt hast. Du kannst nur hoffen, dass wir schlechtes Wetter haben - dann wirst du nur über die Zimmerpflanzen informiert. Aber wenn wir im Garten sitzen, kennst du nach dem Wochenende mindestens auch 20 verschiedene Pflanzen - inclusive Geschichte, Bedeutung, Blütezeit und so weiter…  
*grinst*  
Und? Freust du dich schon?

Matteo:  
*lacht als er von Bea erzählt*  
Achsoooo, daher hast du dein Wissen. Quasi zwangsmäßig eingetrichtert durch die Patentante…  
*nickt dann bei seiner Frage*  
Klar freu ich mich schon… ich werd mir all meine Pflanzenwitze verkneifen und dann dir später erzählen…  
*gibt ihm noch einen Kuss und deutet dann auf die Sachen*  
Wollen wir das eben fertig machen, bevor wir den anderen weiter helfen?

David:  
*lacht und nickt*  
Klar… Alle deine Pflanzenwitze… die du dir vorher ergooglen musst…  
*grinst in den Kuss, den er daraufhin von Matteo bekommt und zieht ihn zärtlich neckend an den Haaren*  
*seufzt dann und schaut auf ihre Sachen*  
Ja, gute Idee… also eigentlich brauchen wir ja nur Klamotten für morgen und unseren Badezimmerkram… und der Rest kann schon in die Taschen, oder?  
*wirft einen kurzen Blick ins Zelt, aber sieht, dass Matteo tatsächlich alles außer ihren Schlafsäcken und Isomatten nach draußen geholt hat*  
*lächelt leicht, weil er es irgendwie süß findet, dass Matteo schon angefangen hat*  
*hockt sich dann neben ihn und erkennt schnell, dass er ihre Sachen durcheinander eingepackt hat*  
*findet auch das irgendwie süß, weil es im Grunde genommen ja wirklich egal ist, wer was wäscht*  
*greift nach einem Shirt und fängt an, es zu falten*  
*merkt, dass er dabei vor sich hin lächelt und schaut kurz zu Matteo, der gerade ein Shirt in eine der Taschen packt*  
*muss dann einfach noch loswerden*  
Ich hab extra eine Gerbera für dich genommen. Ich mag die Bedeutung… “Mit dir ist alles schöner!”

Matteo:  
*lacht und nickt*  
Jaaa, na und? Google ist nicht immer schlecht….  
*nickt*  
Jap, ich hab schon alles draußen, muss nur noch eingepackt werden… ich denk, schwimmen gehen wir nicht mehr, oder? Weiß nicht, ob die Sachen bis morgen trocken werden würden… ansonsten sollten wir die Schwimmbinder auch noch draußen lassen…  
*deutet auf ihre beiden Schwimmbinder, die er extra hingelegt hat*  
*packt dann die Blume und die Schokolade an den Rand und hockt sich wieder hin*  
*greift dann nach nem Shirt und macht da weiter, wo er aufgehört hat*  
*hört dann David und schaut zu ihm*  
*lächelt sehr breit*  
Du oller Romantiker… mit dir is auch alles schöner…  
*greift nach einer Shorts und kann nicht aufhören zu grinsen*

David:  
*schüttelt den Kopf*  
Nee, die Schwimmbinder können weg. Ist ja gleich schon halb sechs…  
*nimmt dann auch die Schwimmbinder, um sie einzupacken*  
*legt den Hoody auch noch zur Seite, da er ihn ja später noch braucht*  
*presst kurz grinsend die Lippen zusammen, als Matteo ihn einen ollen Romantiker nennt und seine Worte erwidert und packt weiter*  
*schaut kurz zu Matteo und sieht, dass auch er vor sich hin grinst*  
*denkt sich, dass sie es schon ganz schön gut haben, sich zu haben*  
*sind zu zweit relativ schnell fertig mit packen und kehren zurück zur Hütte*  
*erkennen dort zu ihrer Freude, dass die anderen auch nicht getrödelt haben und schon recht weit gekommen sind*  
*helfen noch ein bisschen mit, bevor sie die Verpflegung für heute abend gemeinsam mit den anderen zur Lagerfeuerstelle schleppen*  
*geht dann nochmal schnell zurück zum Zelt, um seinen Binder aus- und den Hoody anzuziehen und gesellt sich dann wieder zu den anderen, die in der Zwischenzeit den Grill schon angeschmissen haben*


	32. 20.07.2019 (4) - Letzter Abend

**Samstag, 19:03 Uhr**

Matteo:  
*hat sich mit den anderen um die Feuerstelle versammelt*  
*da sie zuerst essen, sitzt er noch nicht vor David, sondern neben ihm, mit Tellern auf dem Schoß*  
*schaut sich um und ist das erste Mal doch etwas traurig, dass der Urlaub schon vorbei ist*  
*auch wenn er sich nach Zweisamkeit und einem Bett sehnt, sind das hier alles seine besten Freunde und wer weiß schon, wo sie alle in einem Jahr sind und was sie dann machen*  
*als sie alle fertig sind mit Essen, stapeln sie das Geschirr und beschließen, es später rein zu bringen*  
*sieht, wie Jonas Bier verteilt und es sich alle etwas gemütlicher machen*  
*setzt sich nun auch wieder vor David und lehnt sich an*  
*hört dann Kiki: “So, da dies nun unser letzter Abend ist, dachte ich wir reden ein bisschen über den Urlaub, was hat euch gefallen? Was war der schönste Moment, die beste Unternehmung? Und was hat euch nicht so gefallen?”*  
*lacht leicht*  
Müssen wir einen Fragebogen ausfüllen, den du dann auswertest?

David:  
*hat mit den anderen zusammen gegessen und fand den Gedanken schon ein bisschen komisch, dass das ihr letztes gemeinsames Abendessen ist, denn so sehr er sich auch nach Zweisamkeit mit Matteo sehnt, so hat er sich eigentlich ziemlich an die Gesellschaft der anderen gewöhnt*  
*findet es mit dem Hoody am Lagerfeuer mal wieder unglaublich warm und hat sich schon während des Essens die Ärmel hochgekrempelt*  
*nimmt von Jonas ein Bier entgegen und lehnt sich wieder an seinen Stammplatz, den gewohnten Baumstamm*  
*lächelt, als Matteo sofort den Platz zwischen seinen Beinen einnimmt, schlingt locker einen Arm um seinen Bauch und gibt ihm einen kurzen Kuss auf die Schläfe*  
*hört dann Kikis Worte und grinst leicht, weil es so typisch Kiki ist*  
*mag die Idee aber eigentlich*  
*lacht leise bei Matteos Frage und sieht, wie Kiki ihn strafend anblickt, ehe sie fragend in die Runde schaut: “Oder findet ihr die Idee blöd?”*  
*schüttelt den Kopf*  
Nee, ich find’s eigentlich ganz schön, ein bisschen zu resümieren…  
*hört auch, wie Hanna zustimmt und wie Sam sagt: “Man kann aber schon mehrere Sachen nennen, oder? Ey, wir haben so viel erlebt… da kann ich unmöglich nur eine Sache nennen…” und Kiki: “Ja, klar, wie ihr mögt... “ und Jonas: “Ey, lasst doch erstmal anstoßen!”*  
*sieht, wie er sein Bier hebt und es ihm alle nachmachen*  
*hört ihn dann sagen: “Auf einen tollen Urlaub und darauf, dass wir alle durchgehalten und uns zwei Wochen lang nicht die Köppe eingeschlagen haben!”*  
*grinst leicht und hört einige wiederholen: “Auf einen tollen Urlaub!”*  
*trinkt dann einen Schluck und sieht, wie Kiki in die Runde schaut: “Okay, wer mag anfangen?!”*

Matteo:  
*lacht leicht, als Kikis Idee tatsächlich Anklang findet*  
*sieht, wie Alex leicht die Augen verdreht und freut sich jetzt schon ein bisschen auf seine Antworten*  
*stößt dann mit allen an*  
*hört, wie Kiki fragt, wer anfangen mag*  
*räuspert sich*  
Also ich schlage vor wir gehen nach dem Alphabet, damit es auch gerecht ist… und wenn einer dazwischen redet wird er rausgeschmissen… ach nee, Moment…  
*sieht, wie Kiki ihn bitterböse anguckt: “Haha, sehr witzig. Wie wärs wenn du dann einfach anfängst?”*  
*grinst und zuckt mit einer Schulter, hat’s dann wenigstens hinter sich*  
*denkt darüber nach was sie alles gemacht haben und denkt dann vor allem an die Zeit mit David, ihr Jubiläum, den Tag weg von der Gruppe, die Zeiten im Zelt, das erste gemeinsame Gewitter, der Nachmittag auf der Wiese*  
*weiß aber, dass er das aller nicht nennen wird*  
Okay….. also richtig gut fand ich das Floß bauen und die Nachtwanderung, und nicht so gut fand ich den Spieleabend… sorry, Kiki...  
*sieht wie Kiki mit einer Schulter zuckt: “Hab ich schon gemerkt.”*  
*hört dann Sam: “Okay, jetzt ich, richtig geil fand ich, wenn wir einfach nur alle zusammen gechillt haben, das war mega nice…. nich so geil fand ich, wenn’s stressig wurde, mit zu vielen Programmpunkten… wobei das Tretbootfahren war auch echt lustig…”*

David:  
*grinst leicht, als Matteo anfangen soll und hört ihm zu*  
*findet, dass die Aktivitäten, die er nennt wirklich ganz nett waren und denkt sich dann, dass es vielleicht auch nicht wirklich angebracht ist, hier vor allen Leuten in die Tiefe zu gehen*  
*ist gespannt, was die anderen sagen und hört dann Sam zu*  
*hört Hanna lachen: “Dabei war doch zum Beispiel die Nachtwanderung deine Idee…”*  
*sieht, wie Sam grinsend mit den Schultern zuckt: “Ja, aber hätte ich vorher gewusst, dass wir sooo viel laufen… nee nee, das war auch schon ziemlich nice... aber chillen war trotzdem cooler!“*  
*sieht, wie Kiki in die Runde schaut und fragt: “Wer als nächstes?” und Sam sagt: “Ey, wie wär’s, wenn derjenige, der gerade dran war den nächsten wählt?!”*  
*hört zustimmendes Gemurmel und hört dann Sam: “Mia!”*  
*hört Mia seufzen und dann nachdenklich in die Runde schauen, ehe sie sagt: “Also ich mochte vor allem unsere Wanderung mit dem Picknick… und dass es die meiste Zeit so ruhig und gemütlich war. Hmm… und ich mochte, dass hier ein paar tiefere Bindungen aufgebaut wurden…”*  
*lacht leise, schaut kurz zu Alex, der ebenfalls minimal schmunzelt und trinkt noch einen Schluck Bier, während Mia fortfährt: “... Ich mochte das Essen und dass es kaum Streit gab, wer mit Spülen dran ist und ich mochte den Wellnesstag von uns Mädels…”*  
*hört dann Carlos: “Ey und gab’s auch irgendwas, was du nicht mochtest?!”*  
*sieht, wie Mia schmunzelt, überlegt und schließlich den Kopf schüttelt: “Nichts, was erwähnenswert wäre…”*  
*sieht, wie die ganze Runde leicht grinst und Mia sich schließlich wieder gegen Alex lehnt und sagt: “Kiki darf als nächstes!”*  
*beobachtet, wie Kiki leicht grinst, sich dann aufrichtet und schließlich sagt: “Okay… also ich mochte, dass wir so viel zusammen gemacht haben. Unsere Ausflüge und das gemeinsame Chillen… unsere Abende am Lagerfeuer… oh und Wahrheit oder Pflicht… dass wir so schönes Wetter hatten und alle so braun geworden sind… eigentlich mochte ich fast alles! - Okay, und was ich nicht so mochte, war die Spinne in unserem Zimmer und dass wir nur ein Bad hatten! Das war’s!”*  
*sieht, wie sie sich wieder zurücklehnt und Carlos meint: “Ich dachte, du erwähnst vielleicht noch, wie heldenhaft ich die Spinne entfernt habe…”*  
*sieht Kiki grinsen: “Ohja, klar - das gehört auch noch auf die Liste der guten Sachen!”*

Matteo:  
*grinst als Mia die tieferen Bindungen erwähnt und nickt leicht*  
*findet die Antworten der anderen auch nicht viel tiefgründiger als seine und ist ganz zufrieden mit seiner Auswahl*  
*hört dann wie Kiki Carlos als nächstes wählt und der loslegt: “Ich mochte unseren Floßbau, das war fett…. und dass wir alle 11 drauf gepasst haben, wenn auch nur für 30 Sekunden… ich mochte, dass ich ne zweite Chance bekommen hab, oder eher ne dritte oder vierte…”*  
*sieht, wie Carlos kurz zu David rüber guckt und leicht grinst und dann fortfährt: “...aber ich mochte nicht, dass ich beim Wettschwimmen verloren hab!”*  
*lacht leicht*  
*hört dann wie Carlos Abdi wählt und der sofort loslegt, als hätt er sich schon drüber Gedanken gemacht: “Ich mochte die Brudi Intervention, die hat mir die Augen geöffnet… und ich mochte meine Couch, die war erstaunlich bequem… und ich mochte eigentlich alle Ausflüge, die wir gemacht haben… nicht sooo geil fand ich manchmal das Wetter, entweder zu heiß oder krass Regen.”*

David:  
*grinst leicht, als Carlos von der zweiten, dritten, vierten… Chance spricht und erwidert Carlos Blick*  
*lacht dann leise, als er das Wettschwimmen erwähnt und zuckt mit den Schultern*  
Hey, aber dafür hast du das erste gewonnen! Im Grunde genommen steht’s unentschieden!  
*sieht, wie Carlos große Augen macht und meint: “Ey, so hab ich das noch gar nicht gesehen! Stimmt! Ha!”*  
*hört dann Abdi zu und freut sich, dass er auch hier im Grunde genommen wieder Bestandteil der schönen Erinnerungen ist*  
*hört Hanna zum Wetter sagen: “Aber wenigstens konntest du deinen Sonnenbrand an den Regentagen gut auskurieren!” und Abdi darauf: “Ja, okay, das ist richtig. Da ist mir das Wetter dann mal entgegen gekommen…”*  
*hört dann, wie Abdi ihn wählt und richtet sich ein bisschen auf, als auf einmal alle Augen auch ihn gerichtet sind*  
*räuspert sich und überlegt, mit was er anfangen soll*  
Hmm… es gab ziemlich viele schöne Sachen. Ich glaub, am coolsten fand ich den Moment, als alle Jungs im Schwimmbinder vor mir standen… *lacht leise*... und ich bin euch echt dankbar, dass ihr das tatsächlich den ganzen Urlaub durchgezogen habt! Das find ich schon ziemlich krass!  
*hört Carlos: “Naja, also gestern Nacht war ich einmal ohne Schwimmbinder im Wasser… ich wollte ihn noch anziehen, aber Kiki meinte, du wärst ja eh nicht dabei und es wäre zu umständlich, ihn noch zu holen…”*  
*lacht leise und schüttelt den Kopf*  
Nicht so schlimm… ich hätte sowieso nie gedacht, dass ihr das den ganzen Urlaub durchzieht…  
*trinkt kurz einen Schluck Bier und fährt dann fort*  
Dass ich den Termin für meine Mastek bekommen hab, war mega… und wie ihr euch alle für mich mit gefreut habt. Und ich mochte all unsere aktiven Unternehmungen, also den Floßbau und die Wanderungen, Tretbootfahren und Schwimmen…  
*lächelt leicht*  
… und ich fand’s cool, einige von euch besser kennen zu lernen.  
*trinkt dann noch einen Schluck und zuckt kurz mit den Schultern*  
Was ich nicht so toll fand, hat eigentlich nicht wirklich was mit euch zu tun, sondern eher mit mir selbst…  
*hört Carlos sofort verständnisvoll: “Dysphorie?”*  
*lacht leise und nickt*  
*hört dann Jonas: “Ey, aber das haste doch eigentlich ganz gut hingekriegt… also du bist doch ziemlich oft über deinen Schatten gesprungen. Das ist doch eigentlich total positiv!”*  
*zuckt wieder mit den Schultern und denkt sich, dass Jonas eigentlich Recht hat, aber das Gefühl in ihm drin ja trotzdem noch ziemlich unangenehm ist und irgendwie nie wirklich ganz verschwindet*  
*hört dann Kiki: “Ich find, du hast voll schöne Sachen genannt… wer soll als nächstes!?”*  
*blickt kurz in die Runde und meint dann*  
Alex…

Matteo:  
*lehnt sich etwas zur Seite als David dran ist, damit er, aber auch die anderen ihn besser sehen können*  
*hört ihm zu und lächelt leicht bei den Sachen, die er aufzählt*  
*schluckt dann leicht, als er auf die Dysphorie zu sprechen kommt und muss auch wieder an ihren Streit denken*  
*freut sich aber über die Kommentare der anderen und dass sie verständnisvoll sind*  
*greift kurz nach seiner Hand und drückt sie leicht*  
*sieht, wie Alex David anguckt, als hätte er ihn verraten, als David ihn auswählt und muss leicht lachen*  
Du wärst so oder so dran gekommen….  
*sieht, wie Alex mit den Schultern zuckt und dann ganz knapp antwortet: “Gut fand ich den See, schwimmen zu gehen, wann immer man will war nice. Und ich schätze, gut fand ich auch, dass manche von euch doch nicht so daneben sind, wie ich zuerst dachte.”*  
*hört daraufhin Gelächter*  
*hört wie Alex fortfährt: “Nicht so gut fand ich… hmm… die gezwungenen Gruppenaktivitäten…”*  
*nickt leicht, weil er das verstehen kann*  
*hört dann, wie Alex Hanna auswählt und die ähnlich wie Mia antwortet und ganz viel ganz toll fand*  
*hört dann, wie sie sagt: “Ich finds auch super, dass ihr alle mit anpackt und helft, die Hütte sauber zu halten und jetzt auch ordentlich zu hinterlassen… dann können wir das vielleicht echt mal wieder machen. Und nicht so gut fand ich… hmmm… eigentlich nichts. Ist doch auch gut, oder?”*

David:  
*grinst bei Alex’ letztem Punkt und auch dazu, was ihn gestört hat und hört dann Hanna zu*  
*sieht, wie alle nicken und hört Abdi: “Ey, das wird jetzt Tradition! Jedes Jahr zwei Wochen in der Hütte im Sommer!” und wie darauf eine kleine Diskussion entsteht: Sam: “Ja, das wär schon fett!” und Kiki: “Aber nur, wenn Carlos und ich wieder das Schlafzimmer kriegen!” und Mia: “Wenn wir das alle zeitlich hinkriegen… ich mein, einige arbeiten da ja dann schon und kriegen vielleicht keinen Urlaub…” und Amira: “Müssen ja nicht immer unbedingt zwei Wochen sein… eine Woche reicht doch auch… oder 10 Tage” und Abdi: “Wer weiß, wo es uns alle hin verschlägt und wie viel Kontakt wir noch nach dem Sommer haben, wenn wir uns nicht mehr regelmäßig sehen - da ist die Aussicht auf einmal im Jahr Heidesee schon ziemlich nice!” und Carlos: “Ey, wir haben doch ausgemacht: Wir bleiben Brudis! An alles andere will ich jetzt gar nicht denken!” und Kiki: “Ich mag den Gedanken aber auch! Aber jetzt lasst uns doch erstmal weiter machen. Hanna, wen wählst du?”*  
*hat während der Diskussion wieder nach Matteos Hand auf seinem Bauch gegriffen und sie leicht gedrückt*  
*mag den Gedanken auch irgendwie, dass sich in Bezug auf die Freundschaften nicht viel ändert und sie diesen Urlaub jedes Jahr wiederholen - müssen ja tatsächlich nicht wieder zwei Wochen sein - und mag den Gedanken noch viel mehr, dass Matteo und er nächstes Jahr immer noch zusammen sind und das Jahr darauf und darauf...*  
*hört dann, wie Hanna Amira auswählt und diese sich aufrichtet und in die Runde schaut, ehe sie sagt: “Ich liebe euch alle! Und am tollsten fand ich, dass wir alle zusammensein konnten und uns so gut verstanden haben - von kleinen Streitereien mal abgesehen. Die konnten ja alle schnell behoben werden. Und ja, Kiki! Ich mochte unsere Gruppenaktivitäten! Und ich fand’s meganice, dass du dir so viele Gedanken gemacht und alles so cool geplant hast!”*  
*sieht, wie Kiki leicht rot und verlegen wird und murmelt*  
Wenigstens einer, der es mochte…  
*schüttelt den Kopf und wirft ein*  
Ich fand’s auch cool, dass du das alles geplant hast! Echt! Aber der Zwang, dass wirklich alle mitmachen müssen, hatte manchmal einen blöden Beigeschmack.  
*sieht Kiki nicken und hört, wie sie sagt: “Naja, vielleicht versuch ich im nächsten Jahr dann einfach, nicht zu sehr darauf zu bestehen.” und wieder Amira: “Ich glaub, du machst dir da zu viele Gedanken drum und ich denke, dass es auch ohne Zwang ganz viele Sachen geben wird, an denen alle teilnehmen. Jedenfalls… was mochte ich noch!? Ich mochte Sam als Zeltmitbewohner und dass sich keiner vor dem Kochen und Spülen gedrückt hat. Und ich mochte den Regen - das war ne coole Abkühlung. Okay… was mochte ich nicht!? Hmmm… dass immer einer aufs Klo musste, wenn ich gerade duschen war!”*  
*sieht sie grinsen und grinst ebenfalls*  
*lässt seinen Blick durch die Runde schweifen und fragt sich, wer noch nicht dran war, als Amira auch schon Jonas nennt*

Matteo:  
*hört Amira zu und nickt schnell, als sie Kiki lobt*  
*wirft auch ein*  
Ja, Kiki, das war schon echt fett, was du dir alles überlegt hast, und wir hätten so manche Sachen bestimmt nicht gemacht, wenn du nicht gewesen wärst… aber ja, der Zwang war vielleicht n bisschen drüber…  
*hört dann, wie Jonas dran ist und er sich aufrichtet: “Ich mochte, dass ich mit Hanna in Heidesee war und wir haben uns nicht gestritten… also fast nicht…”*  
*hört, wie Hanna einwirft: “Klitzekleine Meinungsverschiedenheit….”*  
*grinst und hört dann Jonas weiter zu: “Ich mochte es, mit den Brudis abzuhängen, aber auch die Mädels noch besser kennenzulernen… ich fand unser Floß mega und den Tretbootausflug auch… und da ich der letzte in der Runde bin, will ich auch nochmal sagen, dass ich finde, dass wir ne tolle Truppe sind. Lauter verschiedene Leute und wir mögen uns alle oder respektieren uns zumindest… das find ich super und deswegen sag ich auch nichts Negatives am Ende, sondern einfach nur: Danke, dass es euch gibt!”*  
*fasst sich theatralisch ans Herz*  
*grinst dann aber doch und nickt und sagt*  
Jau, find ich auch.

David:  
*grinst leicht, als Hanna die klitzekleine Meinungsverschiedenheit erwähnt und freut sich, dass sie und Jonas sich wieder vertragen haben*  
*hört dann Jonas Rede zu und lächelt bei seinen Worten, weil er findet, dass Jonas schon Recht hat mit dem, was er sagt*  
*hört generell zustimmendes Gemurmel, hebt sein Bier, prostet in die Runde und trinkt einen Schluck*  
*hört dann Kiki: “Hach, cool, dass ihr alle mitgemacht habt! Und auf was freut ihr euch am meisten, wenn ihr wieder nach Hause kommt? Also ich werd erstmal ein ausgiebiges Bad nehmen! Ganz in Ruhe…”*  
*hört sie seufzen und grinst*  
*hört Carlos: “Ich freu mich auf die Playstation!” und Abdi: “Ohja, Brudi, ich mich auch! Zwei Wochen Entzug. Guck mal, ich zitter schon!”*  
*sieht, wie Abdi seine Hände ausstreckt und sie zittern lässt und lacht*  
*hört Amira: “Ich freu mich darauf, meine Familie wieder zu sehen und werde wahrscheinlich ein bis zwei Tage genießen, bis meine Brüder mir dann wieder auf die Nerven gehen…”*  
*schmunzelt und hört alle anderen lachen*  
*drückt Matteo enger an sich und drückt ihm einen Kuss auf die Schläfe, weil er sich tatsächlich immer noch am meisten darauf freut, ein bisschen Zeit mit ihm alleine zu verbringen*

Matteo:  
*grinst, als Kiki schon die nächste Frage parat hat*  
*hofft, dass der Kelch diesmal an ihm vorüber geht, da er die ehrliche Antwort nicht wirklich geben will*  
*spürt dann, wie David ihn an sich drückt und lächelt bei dem Kuss*  
*dreht den Kopf damit er ihn ansehen kann und nickt lächelnd*  
*flüstert*  
Ich auch…  
*hört dann Kiki: “Und du Alex? Worauf freust du dich?”*  
*ist überrascht, dass sie Alex so direkt anspricht und hört dann seine Antwort: “Sex.”*  
*lacht laut und hört auch, wie die Jungs lachen, hätte nicht gedacht, dass er so geradeheraus ist*  
*grinst, als er sich sogar nochmal berichtigt: “Also Sex, bei dem man nicht schnell machen muss”*  
*lacht, als er von Mia gehauen wird und Jonas sagt: “Ihr wart doch am abgeschirmtesten von allen!”*  
*sieht, wie Alex den Kopf schüttelt: “Trotzdem kann ja immer jemand in der Küche sein und uns hören.”*  
*schüttelt nur grinsend den Kopf*  
*hört dann wie Kiki sagt: “Na gut, wie auch immer, freut sich noch jemand auf was anderes außer Sex?”*

David:  
*lächelt bei Matteos Worten und drückt ihm noch einen Kuss auf die Stirn*  
*schaut dann interessiert zu Alex und lacht laut, als er so stumpf Sex raus haut*  
*muss Alex zustimmen, dass die Luke zur Küche jetzt nicht gerade die beste Abschirmung ist und hätte wahrscheinlich ähnliche Probleme damit gehabt*  
*lacht dann leise, als Kiki versucht, das Thema zu wechseln und kriegt von Kiki einen strafenden Blick und den Kommentar: “Euch beide frag ich gar nicht erst…”*  
*lacht noch mehr und hebt abwehrend die Hände*  
*hört dann Sam: “Also ich freu mich auf mein Bett! Nichts gegen Amira, aber sie macht sich schon ziemlich breit und so ne Isomatte und n Schlafsack sind auch nichts im Vergleich zu meiner Matratze und meinen Kissen! Ohhhh! Und ich freu mich natürlich sehr auf Carmen!”*  
*hört, wie alle Mädels in Gelächter ausbrechen und die Jungs alle total verdattert drein schauen*  
*runzelt die Stirn und fragt*  
Wer ist Carmen!?  
*hört Hanna kichern: “Das willst du gar nicht wissen!”*

Matteo:  
*grinst, als Kiki meint, dass sie gar nicht erst gefragt werden und nickt*  
Ist wahrscheinlich besser….  
*hört dann Sam zu und kann sich schon denken, wer Carmen ist*  
*grinst zu Sam*  
Es sei dir gegönnt…  
*hört dann, wie Abdi sagt: “Oh und ich freu mich auf meine Mum, auch wenn das jetzt weicheiig is oder so… aber trotzdem!”*  
*nickt dann*  
Ja, ich freu mich auch auf Hans und Linn und Laura….  
*lächelt, als Mia ihm sofort zustimmt: “Oh ja, ich auch! Also Hans und Linn…”*  
*lacht und nickt*  
Ja, wobei Laura dir auch gefallen würde… vielleicht sollten wir die auch mal zu nem WG Essen einladen…  
*dreht sich zu David um*  
Was meinst du?

David:  
*lächelt, als Abdi seine Mama erwähnt*  
*findet das irgendwie knuffig*  
*nickt dann, als Matteo meint, dass er sich auch auf Laura, Linn und Hans freut*  
Stimmt, auf die freu ich mich auch!  
*hört dann dem Gespräch zwischen Matteo und Mia zu und muss ihm zustimmen, dass Laura und Mia wahrscheinlich wirklich ziemlich gut miteinander auskommen würden*  
*nickt zu Matteos Idee*  
Find ich gut.  
*schaut zu Mia und meint*  
Ich glaub auch, dass ihr gut klar kommen würdet… sie teilt ein paar deiner Einstellungen…  
*sieht Mia grinsen und die Augenbrauen hochziehen: “So? Ist sie Feministin!?”*  
*lacht leise und nickt*  
Ja, unter anderem…  
*hört dann Mia: “Vielleicht mag sie ja morgen direkt dazu kommen?” und Hanna: “Was macht ihr denn morgen?”*  
*erklärt*  
Hans kocht für uns. Er will unsere Wiedervereinigung feiern!  
*hört, wie Mia hinzufügt: “Und deinen OP-Termin.” und wie sie an Hanna gerichtet sagt: “Du kennst doch Hans - der zieht das sicherlich ganz groß und theatralisch auf!”*  
*lacht leise und meint*  
Vielleicht laden wir dann Laura lieber ein anderes mal mit ein - sonst bringen wir noch seine Pläne durcheinander und stressen ihn, weil er denkt, dass nicht genug zu essen da ist oder so…

Matteo:  
*nickt, als David sagt, dass Mia und Laura Einstellungen teilen*  
*schüttelt leicht den Kopf, als es darum geht, ob Laura direkt dazu kommt*  
Ja, find ich auch… lass das mal wann anders machen… ich glaub, Hans hat da schon sehr genaue Vorstellungen…  
*sieht, wie Mia nickt: “Stimmt auch wieder…”*  
*trinkt einen Schluck von seinem Bier und merkt dann, wie irgendwie alle auf einmal verstummen*  
*denkt sich, dass das zumindest Kiki nicht lange aushalten wird*  
*grinst dann, als er sie auch schon hört: “So, und jetzt? Noch ein Spiel?”*  
*lacht leicht und schüttelt den Kopf*  
Nee, lass mal nur chillen….

David:  
*lehnt den Kopf entspannt gegen den Baumstamm, als alle auf einmal ruhig werden und grinst bei Kikis Frage träge*  
*ist froh, dass Matteo sagt, dass sie nur chillen sollen und hört auch Mia: “Wir schaffen’s auch ohne Spiel uns zu unterhalten oder was meinst du?” und Kiki sofort: “Ja, klar… ich dachte nur, weil gerade niemand was sagt… nicht, dass Langeweile aufkommt…” und Mia wieder: “Und selbst wenn Kiki, wäre das ja nicht deine Verantwortung… vielleicht genießen ja auch alle die Ruhe…”*  
*hört nichts mehr und macht kurz die Augen auf, um zu sehen, dass Kiki nur nachdenklich nickt*  
*hört dann Jonas: “Ey, Luigi… wenn du Mittwoch den Job kriegst, gibst du dann abends n Bier an den Tischtennisplatten aus?”*

Matteo:  
*lehnt sich etwas mehr gegen David und hört amüsiert der Unterhaltung zwischen Kiki und Mia zu*  
*ist fast versucht, sogar die Augen zu zu machen, als Jonas ihn anspricht*  
*nickt sofort*  
Ja, coole Idee… kann ich machen… und wenn ich ihn nicht kriege, geb ich ein Ich-ertrinke-in-Selbstmitleid-Bier aus…

David:  
*lächelt, als Matteo dem Bier an der Tischtennisplatte zustimmt, boxt ihn dann aber leicht in die Seite bei seinem Nachsatz*  
*murmelt*  
Hör auf… du kriegst ihn! Gibt kein Selbstmitleidbier!  
*hört auch Jonas sagen: “Wir wollen mal optimistisch bleiben!” und Abdi: “Klar kriegst du den Job, Brudi!” und Carlos: “Und selbst wenn nicht, hauptsache Bier…” und Kiki: “Boar Carlos, merkst du nicht, dass die Jungs versuchen, Matteo Mut zu machen!?” und Carlos wieder: “Was denn?! Die Aussicht auf Bier macht doch auch Mut, oder!?”*  
*grinst und schüttelt leicht den Kopf*  
Klar, aber das Bier gibt’s, weil er den Job hat! Und sonst aus keinem anderen Grund!  
*trinkt seinen letzten Schluck und wedelt mit der leeren Flasche Richtung Jonas, der neben dem Kasten sitzt*  
A propos… gibt’s noch was?  
*muss sich ein wenig mit Matteo vorbeugen, um Jonas seine leere Flasche zu reichen*

Matteo:  
*grinst leicht, als David sagt, es gibt kein Selbtmitleidbier und die Jungs schnell dabei sind ihn zu unterstützen*  
*lacht dann bei Carlos’ und Kikis Unterhaltung*  
Danke… wirklich… warten wir einfach mal ab, okay? Wird schon werden!  
*hört Jonas: “Auf jeden Fall!”*  
*trinkt dann schnell auch seinen letzten Schluck und reicht seine eigene Flasche auch grinsend an Jonas weiter*  
*hört Jonas: “Ich geh rein, ein bisschen kühlen Nachschub holen und nehm mal direkt n bisschen Geschirr mit… sonst noch was?”*  
*hört Kiki: “Da müsste irgendwo noch ne Packung Gummibärchen sein….”*  
*grinst leicht, als Jonas von dannen zieht und lehnt sich wieder zurück gegen David*

David:  
*will sich gerade anbieten, Jonas zu helfen, als es Hanna schon tut*  
*ist darüber ein bisschen erleichtert, da er sich ein bisschen hätte überwinden müssen, hinter seinem Matteo-Schutzwall hervor zu kommen*  
*schlingt seine Arme um Matteo, als er sich wieder an ihn legt und legt sein Kinn auf Matteos Schulter ab*  
*hört irgendwann Sam: “Wisst ihr, was ich cool fand?! Dass es doch recht wenig Zoff ums Bad gab. Ich mein, klar, war schon nervig, dass ständig jemand rein wollte, aber es gab keinen Stunk deswegen…” und darauf Abdi: “Lag vielleicht auch daran, dass wir Jungs lieber ins Gebüsch gegangen sind statt ständig von euch gestört zu werden…”*  
*grinst leicht und meint*  
Matteo und ich haben uns sogar meistens am Zelt die Zähne geputzt um den Stau vor’m Bad zu umgehen…  
*und Amira: “Wir sollten mal Hanna fragen, wie groß die Chancen stehen, dass ihre Oma hier ein zweites Bad einbaut…” und Kiki: “Ohja, bitte! Mit Badewanne!” und Sam: “Oh und wenn sie schonmal dabei ist: So ne Sauna wär doch nice…” und Abdi: “Wenn wir hier in 10 Jahren immer noch jeden Sommer hinfahren, arbeiten wir alle und schmeißen zusammen für ne Sauna und ein zweites Bad!” und Carlos: “... und n Fernsehanschluss!” und Mia: “... und ne Spülmaschine!”*  
*lacht leise, während er dem Gespräch weiter zuhört*

Matteo:  
*lacht bei der Unterhaltung und wirft ein*  
Und n Plumpsklo!  
*wird etwas überrascht angeguckt und erklärt*  
Für die, die zelten? Da is doch Plumpsklo praktischer als ständig wieder rein zu latschen…  
*sieht Amira nicken und hört, wie sie sagt: “Ich wollte auch eigentlich vorschlagen, mal im Frühling her zu fahren, aber das is vielleicht zu riskant mit dem Zelten dann….”*  
*zuckt mit den Schultern*  
Nö, wieso? Man kann doch auch in Pulli pennen? Das find ich jetzt nich soooo schlimm….  
*hört Mia sagen: “Find ich auch… und im Frühling kann man auch nur n verlängertes Wochenende machen oder so…”*  
*nickt*  
Jau, find ich auch….  
*hört dann Carlos: “Wir können auch immer mal wieder n Wochenende machen und dann selber hier anbauen, wenn Hanna’s Oma das erlaubt….”*

David:  
*lacht ein bisschen mehr, als Matteo ein Plumpsklo erwähnt und meint*  
Das kann man auch selbst bauen - das wird dann unser Projekt für den nächsten Urlaub hier…  
*nickt zu Amiras Vorschlag und zu dem, was Matteo sagt*  
Im Frühling ist’s vielleicht sogar cooler - dann ist abends nicht so eine Affenhitze im Zelt…  
*nickt dann auch zu Carlos und hört in dem Moment Hanna: “Wenn Hannas Oma was erlaubt?!”*  
*grinst und erklärt*  
Hier wird gerade der Umbau der Hütte geplant… inclusive Plumpsklo, zweitem Bad mit Badewanne und so…  
*hört, wie Sam hinzufügt: “Sauna, Fernsehanschluss und Spülmaschine nicht vergessen…”*  
*sieht, wie Hanna skeptisch von einem zum anderen guckt und wie Jonas Matteo und ihm jeweils ein Bier entgegen streckt*  
*nimmt es ihm ab*  
Danke…  
*hört dann Hanna lachen: “Ich fürchte, so viel Geld hat meine Oma nicht!” und Carlos: “Ja, darum machen wir ja auch alles selbst, wenn deine Oma das erlaubt!” und Hanna wieder: “Ist das euer Ernst oder verarscht ihr mich jetzt!?” und Abdi: “Ja, nee, schon ernst gemeint, oder? Also zumindest so Kleinigkeiten könnte man schon selbst machen. Ich wär zum Beispiel dafür, die Terrasse zu vergrößern… oder hier an der Feuerstelle mal richtige Bänke oder so…”*

Matteo:  
*nimmt dankbar das Bier entgegen*  
*nickt dann zu der Diskussion*  
Ja, Bad wird wahrscheinlich schwierig, das muss man schon richtig können… aber Plumpsklo geht… und die Feuerstelle hier verbessern auf jeden auch…  
*sieht, wie Jonas und Hanna sich wieder setzen*  
Man könnte immer mal n Wochenende her fahren, wer grad Bock hat und was tun….  
*grinst zu Abdi und Carlos*  
Dann haben wir alle ein gemeinsames Projekt und bleiben auf jeden Fall alle Freunde…  
*sieht wie Carlos grinst und Abdi sagt: “Bleiben wir doch eh!”*  
*nickt*  
Aber manche brauchen vielleicht Bestätigung….  
*hört dann Hanna: “Klingt total cool, ich werd meine Oma auf jeden Fall fragen…”*

David:  
*nickt zur Diskussion und zu Matteos Worten und fügt hinzu*  
Oft kennt ja auch irgendwer irgendwen, der einem das dann günstiger machen kann… muss man sich mal umhören!  
*lacht dann leise, als Matteo meint, dass sie dadurch auf jeden Fall Freunde bleiben und nickt, als Abdi meint, dass sie das eh bleiben*  
*hört, wie Kiki zu Hanna sagt: “Vielleicht ist sie ja sogar froh, dass wir uns ein bisschen kümmern wollen oder kommt sie selbst noch oft her und macht das?” und wie Hanna antwortet: “Nee, sie hat kein Auto mehr. Papa fährt ab und zu mit ihr hierher, aber dann bleiben sie immer höchstens zwei Nächte… großartig renovieren oder so schafft sie nicht mehr. Vielleicht findet sie es wirklich cool, wenn ich ihr anbiete, dass wir uns kümmern. Ey, aber ihr müsst das dann echt ernst meinen! Ich kann jetzt nicht vorschlagen, dass wir das machen und hinterher passiert dann nichts.”*  
*sieht, wie Hanna in die Runde schaut und zuckt mit den Schultern*  
Also von mir aus gerne. Ist doch wirklich nett hier und wenn wir’s uns noch netter machen können, umso besser…  
*hört auch die anderen zustimmen und Kiki direkt schwärmen: “Wir renovieren dann richtig! Wände schön streichen, neue Gardinen, vielleicht auch n neuer Boden…”*  
*lacht leise und hört Carlos sagen: “Ja, klar, genau… träum schön! Wer soll das denn alles finanzieren!? Sowas kostet doch auch!” und Sam daraufhin: “Alex hat doch Geld!”*  
*hört einige lachen und grinst, als er sieht, wie Alex erst die Stirn runzelt, dann so tut, als würde er überlegen und Sam schließlich den Stinkefinger zeigt*  
*hört Jonas: “Naja, n paar Sachen kriegt man auch ohne Geld hin…”*

Matteo:  
*nickt genau wie alle anderen, als Hanna fragt, ob sie das ernst meinen*  
Klar machen wir das dann auch…  
*hört dann der Geld Diskussion zu und muss lachen, als Alex den Stinkefinger zeigt*  
Ich find wir machen ne Kasse… jeder gibt, was er kann und will, freiwillig, wann immer er was übrig hat und je nachdem was drin ist können wir dann halt Kram hier machen  
*sieht wie Jonas nickt: “Find ich ne gute Idee… kein fester Betrag und keine Kontrolle, man gibt einfach, was man kann…”*  
*hört Carlos: “Ja, find ich auch gut… und n paar Sachen hat man doch auch so, Pinsel, Werkzeug, so kram halt...”*  
*sieht Hanna nicken: “Ja, im Schuppen hier is auch n bisschen was… und mein Dad leiht uns bestimmt auch Werkzeug und so…”*  
*trinkt noch einen großen Schluck Bier und grinst*  
Na also, das klappt schon…

David:  
*nickt zu Matteos Idee mit der Kasse und denkt sich, dass einige von ihnen demnächst ja auch ein bisschen was verdienen und man ansonsten vielleicht tatsächlich die Augen offenhalten kann nach günstigen oder gebrauchten Sachen*  
*sieht, wie Abdi und Carlos selig strahlen und Kiki Carlos anstupst und lacht: “Du guckst so, als hättest du gerade im Lotto gewonnen. Dabei ist doch noch gar nichts klar. Hanna muss erstmal ihre Oma fragen.” und Hanna hinzufügt: “Jonas und ich sind Dienstag bei ihr zum Essen eingeladen. Da werd ich mal vorsichtig nachfragen.” und Sam: “Und wir drücken alle die Daumen!”*  
*nickt grinsend und trinkt noch einen Schluck Bier*  
Machen wir! Und warten sehnsüchtig auf Nachricht von euch!  
*lehnt dann den Kopf wieder zurück gegen den Baumstamm und fährt einmal kurz zärtlich durch Matteos Haare*

Matteo:  
*grinst und nickt nur und hört dann wie die Gespräche in Kleingrupppen zerfallen*  
*hört wie Carlos und Abdi sich angeregt darüber unterhalten, was man alles wie verändern können*  
*hört, wie Hanna und Jonas über ihre Oma reden und dass sie bestimmt zusagen wird*  
*hört wie Amira, Alex und Mia über irgendwas ganz anderes reden*  
*ist selbst einfach ruhig und genießt Davids Nähe und das kühle Bier in seinen Händen*  
*sind alle so noch n bisschen beisammen bis Hanna und Jonas die ersten sind, die sich verabschieden und Richtung Bad verschwinden*  
*Alex scheint nur darauf gewartet zu haben, damit er nicht der erste ist, und geht dann auch direkt mit Mia*  
*trinkt mit David noch sein Bier aus und verabschiedet sich dann auch schon, da sie auf den Badgang verzichten und wieder am Zelt Zähne putzen*  
*liegt dann mit David im Zelt und lacht leicht*  
Unsere letzte Nacht im Zelt… ich weiß noch nicht, ob ich traurig bin oder mich freue….

David:  
*genießt des Rest des Abends auch eher schweigend und in Matteos Nähe und gibt nur ab und an einen Kommentar zu irgendwelchen Gesprächen ab, die ihn betreffen*  
*leert mit Matteo zusammen noch in Ruhe sein Bier, nachdem die ersten sich verabschiedet haben und macht sich mit ihm dann auch auf Richtung Zelt, um sich dort bettfertig zu machen*  
*lacht bei Matteos Worten, als sie im Zelt liegen und ruckelt sich noch ein bisschen zurecht*  
Hat alles seine Vor- und Nachteile… Die Nachteile im Zelt waren vor allem die Hitze und die fehlende Schallisolierung… Vorteile waren… hmmm… es war schon irgendwie romantisch und schon irgendwie ein Abenteuer.  
*schiebt den Schlafsack ein Stück beiseite, weil es schon irgendwie noch zu warm ist und legt sich dann auf die Seite, so dass er Matteo anschauen kann*

Matteo:  
*grinst leicht, als er ihm zuhört*  
*nickt*  
Du hast das sehr gut zusammen gefasst, Herr Schreibner….  
*liegt auf der Seite und hat den Kopf auf seinem Arm abgelegt*  
Heut is irgendwie noch richtig warm….  
*streckt eins seiner Beine wieder aus dem Schlafsack hervor*  
Aber…. je schneller wir schlafen, desto schneller ist morgen….  
*grinst leicht*

David:  
*stöhnt leicht, als Matteo meint, dass es richtig warm ist und nickt dann leise lachend*  
Jap - hätten wir ne abschließbare Tür, wär heute definitiv ein Tag, wo ich mal ausnahmsweise aufs Shirt verzichten würde…  
*seufzt leise und dreht sich auf den Rücken*  
*dreht den Kopf zu ihm und grinst bei seinen nächsten Worten*  
Du hast Recht! Das Problem ist nur…  
*lacht wieder leise*  
Ich kann bei der Hitze nicht schlafen… also entweder… du pustest mir kalte Luft zu… oder du singst mir ein Schlaflied… oder… du haust mich k.o….

Matteo:  
*seufzt leicht, weil er ja ohne Shirt hier liegt und sich wünscht David könnte das auch*  
Blödes Zelt…  
*lacht dann aber bei seinen Vorschlägen*  
Hauen ist keine Option…  
*fängt dann an zu pusten*  
*lacht*  
Und ich fürchte das ist auch nicht kalt… also muss es wohl ein Schlaflied sein…  
*überlegt was er kennt und singt dann mehr schlecht als recht*  
La le lu, nur der Mann im Mond schaut zu, wenn die kleinen Kinder schlafen, drum schlaf auch du…..

David:  
*grinst, als Matteo meint, dass hauen keine Option ist und schließt dann immer noch grinsend und genießerisch die Augen, als er tatsächlich anfängt zu pusten*  
*lacht, als auch er es tut und meint*  
War schon schön kühl, aber ich fürchte, das hältst du nicht lange durch…  
*hört dann, dass er ein Schlaflied bekommt und schaut Matteo gespannt an*  
*wird dann ernster, als er wirklich anfängt zu singen und fängt irgendwann automatisch an zu lächeln*  
*stört es nicht so, dass er am Anfang ein paar Töne nicht trifft, liebt allein die Tatsache, dass er überhaupt für ihn singt und mag seine Stimme*  
*verzieht das Gesicht, als er aufhört und rückt ein bisschen näher an ihn ran*  
Hey… Weiter!  
*schließt die Augen*

Matteo:  
*schlingt einen Arm um David, als er näher rückt*  
*lacht dann leicht*  
Ernsthaft? Weiter? Ich kenn den Text nicht weiter… ich sing was anderes… Moment…  
*überlegt, was er noch kennt*  
*singt dann leise ein Lied, dass seine Mutter immer gesungen hat*  
Guten Abend, gut Nacht, mit Rosen bedacht, mit Näglein besteckt, schlupf unter die Deck. Morgen früh wenn Gott will, wirst du wieder geweckt, morgen früh wenn Gott will, wirst du wieder geweckt….  
*schüttelt dann leicht den Kopf*  
Das is echt n bisschen makaber...

David:  
*lächelt, als Matteo seinen Arm um ihn schlingt und nickt heftig, als er fragt, ob er wirklich weitermachen soll*  
*hört ihm dann zu, während er das nächste Lied singt und merkt, dass Matteo irgendwie sicherer wird, je länger er singt und er selbst sogar ein bisschen müde*  
*konzentriert sich so auf Matteos Stimme, dass er die Hitze tatsächlich etwas ausblenden kann*  
*öffnet die Augen wieder, als das Lied zu Ende ist und schüttelt ebenfalls leicht den Kopf, als Matteo meint, dass das Lied ein bisschen makaber ist*  
*murmelt*  
Egal…  
*hebt dann seine Hand und fährt Matteo sanft durch die Haare*  
*lächelt und sagt dann*  
Warum hast du nicht früher mal für mich gesungen? Das klingt schön…

Matteo:  
*schüttelt den Kopf*  
Quatsch… du bist so müde, dass du die falschen Töne nicht hörst….  
*drückt einen Kuss auf sein Haar*  
Und jetzt pssshhht… du willst doch schlafen, oder?  
*summt nur noch etwas die Melodie, während er sie so dreht, dass er heute mal der große Löffel ist*  
*beugt sich noch einmal vor, um ihm einen Kuss zu geben und kuschelt sich dann wieder an ihn*  
Schlaf gut, Schreibner...

David:  
*schüttelt den Kopf*  
Für mein Laiengehör reicht es allemal…  
*grinst leicht, als er pssht macht und nickt*  
*küsst ihn nochmal schnell, ehe er sich so umdreht, dass er der kleine Löffelt ist und lächelt, als Matteo währenddessen summt*  
*dreht nochmal seinen Kopf, um ihn zu küssen und schmiegt sich dann an ihn*  
*greift nach seine Hand auf seinem Bauch und verschlingt ihre Finger*  
Träum von uns, Florenzi…  
*schließt dann die Augen und versucht zu schlafen*  
*murmelt nach ca einer halben Minute*  
Weiter singen…

Matteo:  
*lacht leicht als er fordert, dass er weiter singt*  
*muss ein bisschen überlegen und singt dann leise*  
Der Mond ist aufgegangen, die goldnen Sternlein prangen, am Himmel hell und klar…


	33. 21.07.2019 (1) - Weckdienste

**Sonntag, 7:46 Uhr:**

David:  
*wird wach und stellt fest, dass er genau in der gleichen Position liegt, in der er gestern eingeschlafen ist, was ihn sofort zum Lächeln bringt*  
*löst vorsichtig seine Hand von Matteos Hand und greift nach seinem Handy, um zu schauen, wie spät es ist*  
*würde bei dieser Uhrzeit im Normalfall die Augen nochmal zu machen, denkt dann aber daran, dass es heute nach Hause geht und sie eigentlich früh aufstehen wollten*  
*dreht sich vorsichtig zu Matteo um und gibt ihm einen sanften Kuss auf die Lippen*  
*murmelt leise*  
Ist viertel vor acht zu früh zum Frühstück machen und zusammenpacken?  
*bekommt nicht wirklich eine Reaktion und küsst ihn nochmal*  
*sagt ein wenig lauter, aber immer noch recht leise*  
Hey, Florenzi… weiterschlafen oder aufstehen und nach Hause fahren?  
*küsst ihn nochmal, merkt aber, dass er langsam wach wird*  
Weiterschlafen oder zusammenpacken und zu Hause sturmfrei haben?  
*und nochmal*  
Weiterschlafen oder endlich in Ruhe Sex haben!?

Matteo:  
*wird davon wach, dass David ihn küsst*  
*grummelt leicht und versteht nicht so richtig, was er da eigentlich redet*  
*schaut ihn etwas verwirrt an und fragt mit belegter Stimme*  
Nach Hause fahren? Sex haben?  
*wirft einen Arm um ihn, um ihn näher zu ziehen*  
*versteht dann aber endlich, was er meint und macht die Augen ganz auf*  
Ich bin wach. Ich bin wach. Wie spät ist es?

David:  
*grinst leicht bei Matteos verwirrter Nachfrage und nickt*  
*legt ebenfalls einen Arm um ihn und küsst ihn nochmal*  
Ja… nach Hause fahren… gleich… und Sex haben…  
*streicht ihm eine Strähne aus der Stirn*  
Aber erst Zelt abbauen, packen, Frühstück machen, mehr packen, losfahren…  
*lacht dann leise, als Matteo plötzlich versteht, was er meint*  
Viertel vor acht… Zu früh zum Aufstehen oder gut?

Matteo:  
*grinst in den Kuss und küsst ihn direkt nochmal*  
*nickt doll*  
Klingt gut…  
*nickt wieder*  
Ja, lass aufstehen… wir können ja schonmal Zelt abbauen… und wenn die anderen noch schlafen, fangen wir einfach schon mal an, den Frühstückstisch zu decken?

David:  
*lächelt, als Matteo sagt, dass es gut klingt und nickt bei seinen nächsten Worten*  
Ja, würd ich sagen… Packen und dann Frühstück machen…  
*küsst ihn nochmal ein bisschen länger und gibt dabei ein wohliges Grummelgeräusch von sich, ehe er sich langsam löst*  
*grinst*  
Ich freu mich ziemlich ziemlich auf sturmfrei…  
*setzt sich dann auf und fängt an, seine Klamotten zusammen zu suchen und sich anzuziehen*

Matteo:  
*setzt sich auf und zieht sich an*  
*zieht dann ihre Taschen vom Fußende in die Mitte und packt die restlichen Sachen ein*  
*krabbelt dann zum Ausgang und schiebt die Taschen raus*  
*zieht dann die Schlafsäcke und Isomatten ebenfalls raus*  
Ich roll die Dinger schon mal ein und du fängst mit dem Zelt an?  
*wartet nicht auf eine Antwort, sondern klettert schon aus dem Zelt*  
*packt da dann zuerst die Schlafsäcke und dann die Isomatten ein, während David schon mit dem Zelt anfängt*  
*bringen es dann gemeinsam zu Ende und beladen sich mit den Taschen und Kram so gut es geht und wanken zur Hütte*

David:  
*zieht sich zu Ende an und krabbelt dann nach Matteo aus dem Zelt raus*  
*nickt bei seinem Vorschlag*  
Ok…  
*zieht die Tasche vom Zelt aus einer Seitentasche der Reisetasche und fängt an*  
*sagt währenddessen zu Matteo*  
Wir müssen das später bei dir auf dem Balkon unbedingt nochmal auslüften und trocknen… der Boden ist noch feucht…  
*lächelt, als Matteo ihm mit dem Zelt hilft, nachdem er die Schlafsäcke und Isomatten verpackt hat und schleppt dann alles mit ihm zusammen zur Hütte*  
*läd es daneben ab, sagt aber dann zu Matteo*  
Wir können das eigentlich schon ins Auto bringen… der Autoschlüssel liegt doch in der Küche…  
*betritt die Hütte und sieht Alex am Küchentisch sitzen und Mia an der Anrichte stehen und gerade Kaffee einschenken*  
*lächelt überrascht*  
Morgen! Schon wach?  
*hört Alex “Guten Morgen” brummeln und sieht Mia lächeln: “Morgen! Ja, ich konnte nicht mehr schlafen und hab schon mal zusammengepackt… Für euch auch ne Tasse Kaffee?”*  
*schaut kurz zu Matteo und nickt dann Richtung Mia*  
Ja, gerne. Wir haben auch schon gepackt und wollten eben schonmal die Sachen zum Auto bringen und dann Frühstück machen…

Matteo:  
*nickt zu David*  
Ja, lass mal machen…  
*betritt dann die Hütte und sieht Mia und Alex*  
*grinst leicht, weil er denkt, dass die beiden ähnliche Ziele haben wie sie*  
Morgen…  
*nickt dann sofort*  
Ja, bitte, unbedingt…  
*greift dann den Autoschlüssel vom Küchentisch*  
Ich mach das schon…  
*gibt David n schnellen Kuss*  
Genieß du ruhig schon mal deinen Kaffee…  
*grinst kurz in die Runde und verschwindet dann wieder nach draußen*

David:  
*lächelt, als Matteo meint, er kümmert sich um die Sachen und murmelt ein leises “danke” in den Kuss*  
*nimmt Mia dann zwei der vier Tassen ab und geht damit zum Küchentisch*  
*hört, wie Mia zu Alex sagt: “Eigentlich ist das ne gute Idee. Wir könnten unseren Kram auch schonmal ins Auto bringen.” und Alex brummt: “Erstmal Kaffee, dann gerne!” und die Tasse zu sich zieht*  
*grinst leicht und pustet in seinen Kaffee, während Mia leicht grinst und ihn fragt: “Und ihr seid komplett fertig mit packen? Zelt abgebaut und alles?”*  
*grinst ebenfalls leicht und nickt*  
Zelt abgebaut und alles! Und ihr? Zimmer ordentlich hinterlassen?  
*sieht Mia ebenfalls nicken: “Alles gepackt und Zimmer ordentlich hinterlassen!” und Alex: “Und sogar gelüftet! Wir dürfen gleich nicht vergessen, das Fenster wieder zu zu machen - sonst bestehen wir die Inspektion nicht!”*  
*lacht leise und trinkt dann einen Schluck, als er sieht, dass Alex ihn amüsiert anschaut*  
*blickt ihn fragend an*  
Hmmm?  
*sieht, wie er mit den Schultern zuckt und meint: “Ich frag mich nur gerade, ob ihr aus einem ähnlichen Grund so früh aufgestanden seid wie wir…”*  
*stellt sich auf dumm und meint grinsend*  
Ich hab keine Ahnung, wovon du sprichst… wir waren einfach früh wach…  
*hört Mia lachen: “Is klar…”*

Matteo:  
*packt ihre Sachen so fein säuberlich und platzsparend wie möglich in das Auto*  
*läuft dann wieder zurück zur Hütte und hört Alex. als er reinkommt: “Sollst du lügen, David?”*  
*zieht die Augenbrauen hoch*  
Du lügst? Über was?  
*fährt mit der Hand über seine Schultern, als er an ihm vorbei geht, um sich dann neben ihn zu setzen*  
*zieht die Kaffeetasse an sich ran und nippt direkt*  
Ah, danke, Mia, Kaffee ist bitter nötig…

David:  
*lacht, als Alex ihn fragt, ob er lügen soll und fragt*  
Ach, ihr seid aus einem bestimmten Grund früh aufgestanden?!  
*sieht dann, dass Matteo die Hütte wieder betritt und lächelt, grinst dann allerdings bei seiner Frage*  
Alex unterstellt mir, ich würde lügen, als ich meinte, dass wir einfach so früh wach waren und deswegen schon fertig mit packen sind…  
*wendet sich dann wieder Mia und Alex zu*  
Wobei ich tatsächlich früh wach war! Ohne Wecker!  
*hört Mia: “Genau wie ich!”*  
*grinst und fragt dann*  
Und mit welchen Argumenten hast du Alex zum Aufstehen überredet!?  
*trinkt noch einen Schluck Kaffee und lehnt sich mit der Tasse auf seinem Stuhl zurück*

Matteo:  
*legt den Kopf schief und schaut zu Alex*  
Du unterstellst meinem Freund, er würde lügen?  
*sieht, wie Alex nur die Augenbrauen hochzieht*  
*nickt, als David sagt, er war ohne Wecker wach*  
*grinst dann leicht bei seiner Frage an Mia*  
*hört, wie sie antwortet: “Mit Kaffee und einer frühen Abfahrt und du?”*  
*hört dann, wie eine Tür geht und kurz darauf Kiki in der Küche erscheint: “Ach ihr seid ja schon alle wach, guten Morgen, ich geh mal eben ins Bad, oder ist besetzt?”*  
*schüttelt den Kopf*  
Nee, geh ruhig…

David:  
*schaut auf, als Kiki in die Küche kommt und nickt dann auch zum Thema Bad*  
Ist frei…  
*blickt wieder in die Runde und sieht, dass Mia ihn immer noch fragend ansieht*  
*lacht leise und zuckt mit den Schultern*  
Mit sturmfrei…  
*grinst und trinkt schnell einen Schluck Kaffee*  
*hört Alex und Mia lachen und Mia dann sagen: “Na dann sollten wir tatsächlich mal anfangen, Frühstück zu machen und die anderen zu wecken, damit wir früh los kommen und ihr tatsächlich noch ein bisschen was von eurem sturmfrei habt, bevor Hans euch in Beschlag nimmt…”*  
*nickt und stellt seine Tasse zurück auf den Tisch*  
Gute Idee!  
*sieht, wie sie aufsteht und in die Runde fragt: “Okay, wer macht Frühstück und wer weckt die anderen?”*

Matteo:  
*trinkt noch schnell einen Schluck Kaffee als er merkt, dass die anderen schon wieder aktiv werden wollen*  
*bekommt dann ein Leuchten in den Augen*  
Oh, ich weck Jonas und Hanna!  
*grinst sehr breit*  
Was schlagt ihr vor? Töpfe oder Wasser?  
*sieht, wie Mia ihn skeptisch anguckt: “Wie wärs mit deiner Stimme? Du willst sie doch gut gelaunt oder?”*  
*grummelt ein bisschen*  
Na gut…  
*schnappt sich dann doch seine Tasse Kaffee und macht sich auf den Weg zu den Zelten*

David:  
*lacht bei Matteos Ideen, Hanna und Jonas zu wecken und sieht ihn dann abdampfen*  
*schaut zu Mia*  
Vielleicht übernimmst du Sam und Amira? Und ich Abdi? Kiki kann ja Carlos übernehmen, wenn sie aus dem Bad raus ist…  
*sieht, wie Mia nickt und zu Alex grinst: “Und du fängst schon mal mit dem Frühstück an?”*  
*hört Alex seufzen: “Was tut man nicht alles, um schnell nach Hause zu kommen…”*  
*grinst und macht sich auf zu Abdi*  
*klopft dort erst an die Tür und geht dann einfach rein, als er keine Antwort kriegt*  
*sieht, dass er tief und fest schläft und ruckelt so lange an seiner Schulter, bis er sich ein bisschen regt*  
Aufstehen, Brudi! Komm schon… Frühstück ist gleich fertig und ein Großteil ist schon fertig mit Packen…  
*übertreibt einfach mal ein bisschen, sieht aber, dass es Wirkung hat, als Abdi sich abrupt aufsetzt: “Bin ich der Letzte?!”*  
*grinst leicht und schüttelt den Kopf*  
Nicht ganz… wenn du dich n bisschen beeilst, schaffst du’s noch vor Carlos und Sam…  
*sieht, dass er tatsächlich sofort die Beine aus dem Bett schwingt, grinst leicht und geht zurück in die Küche*  
Bis gleich…

Matteo:  
*kommt bei Hannas und Jonas Zelt an*  
*überlegt kurz, ob er einfach reinplatzt*  
*denkt dann aber, dass er ja aus seiner Vergangenheit gelernt hat und rüttelt einfach nur am Zelt*  
*ruft*  
Guten Morgen, ihr Süßen, es ist ein wunderschöner Tag, Kaffee ist fertig, Frühstück auch fast, Zeit aufzustehen und zu packen und zu frühstücken…  
*hört ein Gegrummel und Gemurmel und wie Hanna dumpf fragt: “Matteo? Bist du das?”*  
*ruft zuckersüß zurück*  
Jaha, ich bins, Matteo Florenzi, Ihr persönlicher Weckservice  
*hört Jonas: “Du warst noch nie in deinem Leben vor mir wach, was ist los?”*  
*lacht wieder*  
Es ist ein wunderschöner Tag! Schwingt eure Hufe, ich seh euch an der Hütte!  
*rüttelt nochmal am Zelt und macht sich dann auf den Weg zurück*  
*hilft dann Alex beim Frühstück machen und 20 Minuten später sitzen alle am Frühstückstisch, die Hälfte allerdings noch nicht angezogen*  
*hört, wie Kiki sagt: “Okay, also der Plan ist: Nach dem Frühstück werden die Zelte abgebaut…”*  
*unterbricht sie*  
Haben wir schon gemacht… Sachen sind auch schon im Auto… wir können bei den anderen helfen…

David:  
*ist schon bei der zweiten Tasse Kaffee, als 20 Minuten später alle am Frühstückstisch sitzen*  
*sieht, wie Kiki Matteo bei seiner Antwort irritiert anschaut und hört, wie Jonas leise lacht*  
*hört Sam verschlafen fragen: “Alter, seit wann seid ihr denn wach!?”*  
*zuckt mit den Schultern*  
Viertel vor acht. Konnte nicht mehr schlafen…  
*hört Jonas murmeln: “Is klar…”*  
*hört dann Mia sagen: “Alex und ich sind auch schon fertig und können bei den anderen helfen…” und ist ein bisschen froh, dass er Fokus von Matteo und sich verschwindet*  
*hört dann, wie Kiki fortfährt: “Ja, gut! Ich würde sagen, dass sich dann Mia, Alex und Davenzi um den Abwasch kümmern und darum, dass die ganzen Küchensachen verstaut werden und der Rest packt einfach seinen eigenen Kram zusammen und läd die Sachen dann auch direkt in die Autos, damit hier nichts mehr rum steht. Und Hanna hat den besten Überblick und läuft am Ende einmal alles ab, ob auch wirklich alles sauber und ordentlich ist und nichts vergessen wurde.”*  
*sieht, wie sie auf die Uhr schaut und sagt: “Okay, jetzt haben wir kurz nach neun… ich denke, bis 11 sollten wir fertig sein…”*  
*hört Carlos stöhnen, sieht Abdi salutieren und hört dann Sam: “Dir ist schon klar, dass ein Großteil von uns noch ins Bad muss, oder?”*

Matteo:  
*lacht nur leicht, als Jonas offensichtlich checkt, was los ist und Sam irritiert ist*  
*ist Mia dann auch dankbar, dass sie den Fokus von ihnen nimmt*  
*nickt bei Kikis Plan*  
So wird’s gemacht….  
*hört dann Sams Einwand*  
Ja, das schafft ihr schon, dann heute mal nur katzenwäsche und nicht stundenlang Haare machen…  
*hört Hanna lachen: “Da will wohl jemand schnell nach Hause, was?”*  
*seufzt und denkt, dass es eigentlich auch egal ist und es viel anstrengender ist so zu tun, als ob das nicht der Fall wär*  
*nickt also*  
Jap, will ich…. Sorry, Leute, aber isso… nach zwei Wochen Dauertrubel und Zelt hab ich Bock auf Sex in Ruhe und im eigenen Bett.  
*hört Alex und Jonas zeitgleich in ihren Kaffee lachen*

David:  
*grinst in seinen Kaffee, als Matteo den anderen irgendwas von Katzenwäsche erzählt und auch bei Hannas Kommentar*  
*stellt die Tasse wieder ab und greift nach der Marmelade, als Matteo dann so offen raus hat, warum er schnell nach Hause will*  
*wird rot und ein bisschen verlegen und knufft ihn in die Seite, als der Fokus nun wieder auf ihnen beiden liegt*  
*sieht, wie Amira Matteo schmunzelnd, aber mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen ansieht: “Und nur damit du deine Triebe ausleben kannst, sollen wir uns gleich alle stinkend und mit ungemachten Haaren in den Bulli setzen!?” und sieht Sam mit den Schultern zucken: “Also ich versteh ihn irgendwie... “*  
*seufzt leise und hört dann Hanna: “Also ich wollte sowieso schnell machen im Bad. Ich freu mich nämlich zu Hause auf meine Badewanne!” und Mia: “Also mal abgesehen von Matteos Trieben find ich auch, dass wir nicht so trödeln sollten. Wir haben ja sowieso hier nichts mehr geplant und die meisten Sachen sind sowieso verpackt und wenn wir uns an den Plan halten, machen wir hier wenigstens nichts mehr unordentlich…” und Jonas: “Och, also ich hab nichts gegen Gemütlichkeit. Eigentlich hatte ich geplant, nach dem Frühstück noch ne Runde im See schwimmen zu gehen…”*  
*hört einige lachen und wirft Jonas einen schockierten Blick zu*  
*sieht ihn grinsen und muss ebenfalls leise lachen*  
*murmelt*  
Wehe...

Matteo:  
*wird geknufft*  
*murmelt*  
Sorry, aber is doch wahr…  
*schaut zu Amira, als sie spricht und nickt grinsend*  
Ja?  
*grinst, als Sam ihm zustimmt*  
Vielen Dank….  
*nickt dann sowohl zu Hanna als auch zu Mias Worten*  
*legt den Kopf schief bei Jonas Worten*  
Haha….  
*hört dann Kiki: “Aus welchen Gründen auch immer, machen wir einfach hintereinander weg und dann passt das schon.”*  
*steht dann auf, als alle fertig sind mit Frühstück und kümmert sich mit Alex, Mia und David um den Abwasch*  
*sind damit relativ schnell fertig*  
*geht dann mit David raus, um zu gucken, ob sie was helfen können*  
*sieht, wie Jonas ihn an grinst: “So, wir sind so gut wie fertig, aber ich dachte mir, ich geh den ganzen Platz nochmal ab… schauen, dass wir auch nichts vergessen haben…”*

David:  
*räumt mit Matteo zusammen, nachdem sie den Abwasch erledigt haben, draußen die Stühle, Kissen und Tische in den Schuppen, so dass nur noch eine Bank vor der Hütte steht, während Mia und Alex in der Küche den Kühlschrank leeren und die restlichen Vorräte zum Mitnehmen verpacken*  
*wirft einen Blick auf die Uhr, als Jonas meint, dass er seinen Rundgang macht und sieht, dass es halb elf ist*  
*lächelt leicht, weil er hofft, dass sie dann vielleicht sogar schon früher los kommen, als geplant*  
*sieht dann Hanna aus der Hütte kommen: “Also drinnen ist soweit jetzt alles ordentlich, aber Sam ist noch im Bad - da muss ich dann auch nochmal rein schauen, wenn sie fertig ist… ich mach aber eben noch die Runde um den Platz mit…”*  
*nickt und setzt sich auf die Bank vor der Hütte*  
*zieht Matteo an der Hand zu sich, schlingt die Arme um seine Hüfte und legt den Kopf auf seinem Bauch ab*  
*grinst zu ihm hoch und meint*  
Wenn Sam jetzt nicht noch ne halbe Stunde braucht, kommen wir sogar früher als elf los…

Matteo:  
*stellt sich vor David vor die Bank*  
*lächelt als er seinen Kopf auf seinen Bauch legt*  
*grinst zurück*  
Sei dir mal da nicht zu sicher, wie ich Jonas kenne, lässt er sich extra Zeit…  
*beugt sich runter und gibt ihm einen Kuss auf den Kopf*  
Aber jetzt ist es wirklich nicht mehr lang…

David:  
*grinst und schüttelt den Kopf*  
So groß ist der Platz auch wieder nicht - da müsste er schon alles vier mal abgehen, um dafür ne halbe Stunde zu brauchen…  
*nickt lächelnd, als er meint, dass es jetzt nicht mehr lang ist*  
*richtet sich ein bisschen auf, um ihn richtig zu küssen und fährt dabei durch seine Haare*  
*will den Kuss gerade vertiefen, als er Kikis Stimme hört: “So, die Autos sind gepackt. Jetzt fehlt nur noch Sam’s Tasche…”*  
*blickt auf und sieht, dass Kiki, Carlos, Abdi und Amira vor ihnen stehen*  
*erklärt*  
Sam ist immer noch im Bad und Jonas und Hanna laufen nochmal den Platz ab…  
*hört in dem Moment Sams Stimme: “Sam ist fertig im Bad und bringt jetzt ihre Sachen ins Auto!” und Hannas Stimme: “Da lag noch ne Sonnenbrille am Steg - Abdi, ist das deine?!”*

Matteo:  
*schüttelt den Kopf*  
Dem fällt bestimmt was ein… wart mal ab….  
*lächelt dann, als David sich aufrichtet um ihn richtig zu küssen und schlingt den Arm um ihn*  
*seufzt leicht, als er Kikis Stimme hört und schaut auf*  
*hört, wie Abdi antwortet: “Ja, super geil, dachte schon, ich hab die verloren… danke!”*  
*sieht, wie Abdi die Sonnenbrille von Hanna nimmt*  
*schaut zu Hanna*  
Heißt das, wir sind fertig? Hast du alles gecheckt?  
*hört dann Jonas: “Oh, da fällt mir ein, ich glaub ich hab noch was bei der Feuerstelle liegen gelassen… ich sollte nochmal nachschauen gehen…”*

David:  
*schaut bei Matteos Frage erwartungsvoll zu Hanna und sieht diese nicken, während Jonas aber was anderes sagt*  
*runzelt die Stirn und hört, wie Hanna lacht und Jonas in die Seite boxt: “Jetzt hör auf, die beiden zu ärgern… wir waren gerade bei der Feuerstelle - da war alles okay!”*  
*sieht Jonas grinsen und zeigt ihm ebenfalls grinsend den Mittelfinger*  
*hört dann wieder Hanna: “Ich check noch kurz das Bad und schließ dann ab… Fensterläden sind überall zu?”*  
*sieht Kiki nicken: “Ja, hab ich alle kontrolliert. Wir laden schonmal Sam’s Tasche in den Bulli und treffen und an an den Autos zum Verabschieden?”*  
*nickt und steht sofort auf*  
Klingt gut!

Matteo:  
*schüttelt nur vorwurfsvoll den Kopf bei Jonas Versuch*  
Danke, Hanna, auf dich ist Verlass!  
*tritt dann leicht nach Jonas*  
Du solltest mal mitdenken, mein Freund… so dumm ist unsere Taktik gar nicht…  
*sieht, wie Jonas nur den Kopf schüttelt*  
*greift nach Davids Hand und geht mit ihm schon mal Richtung Auto*  
*lehnt sich dagegen und seufzt*  
Also wieder warten…

David:  
*geht mit Matteo und den anderen zu den Autos, wo Mia und Alex schon warten*  
*hört Alex: “Geht’s endlich los?”*  
*schüttelt den Kopf*  
Gleich… Hanna checkt noch das Bad und schließt ab…  
*sieht, wie Alex die Augen verdreht und zu Mia meint: “Ich versteh nicht, warum wir alle gleichzeitig losfahren müssen, wenn doch sowieso der Plan ist, nicht Kolonne zu fahren…” und wie Mia meint: “Weil’s einfach nett ist. Wir beginnen den Urlaub gemeinsam und beenden ihn gemeinsam.”*  
*sieht dann, dass Hanna von der Hütte auf sie alle zu kommt und meint: “So! Alles dicht! Gruppenkuscheln?”*  
*hört einige Lachen und einige Stöhnen und die Mädels sofort auf Hanna zustürmen und sie umarmen*  
*macht es sich da einfacher, indem er Carlos und Abdi genau wie Jonas einzeln umarmt und mit ihnen nochmal ausmacht, dass sie sich am Mittwoch bei den Tischtennisplatten sehen*  
*geht dann auf Alex zu, um sich auch hier zu verabschieden*  
*streckt ihm die Hand entgegen, schüttelt sie zunächst, umarmt ihn dann aber einfach auch*  
*hört Alex grinsend murmeln: “Ist ja nicht so, als würden wir uns heute abend nicht gleich wieder sehen…”*  
*grinst ebenfalls*  
Bis heute abend ist’s noch lang…  
*wartet dann, bis die Mädels mit dem Knuddeln fertig sind, um sich auch hier zu verabschieden*  
*hört Kiki laut in die Runde rufen, als diese sich aus dem Knäuel löst: “Leute, es war soooo schön mit euch!”*

Matteo:  
*freut sich, als endlich alle eintrudeln*  
*lacht, als die Mädels gruppenknuddeln und schließt sich auch lieber David an und umarmt alle einzeln*  
*schüttelt bei Alex nur die Hand*  
Bis heut abend…  
*umarmt Kiki, Sam und Amira einfach gleichzeitig, damit er schneller durch kommt*  
*hört dann, wie Kiki ruft und muss lachen*  
*ruft mit ein paar anderen zusammen*  
Sooooo schöööön!  
*verteilen sich dann langsam doch mal auf die Autos und schlüpft schnell auf die Rückbank von Hannas Auto*  
*muss nicht lange warten, bis David, Jonas und Hanna auch drin sind und sind dann die zweiten, die vom Hof rollen, hinter Alex und Mia*  
*winkt doll aus dem Fenster und ruft*  
Tschüß Heidesee!

David:  
*verabschiedet sich auch von Mia, Amira, Kiki und Amira und wird von allen vieren umarmt*  
*wartet dann bis der Rest auch fertig mit Verabschieden ist und setzt sich dann ebenfalls auf die Rückbank von Hannas Auto*  
*atmet einmal tief durch und lächelt, als Hanna den Wagen startet und vom Grundstück lenkt*  
*lacht dann, als Matteo winkt und ruft ebenfalls*  
Tschüß! Bis zum nächsten mal!  
*lehnt sich dann zurück und lächelt wieder vor sich hin*  
*sieht, wie Jonas sich zu ihnen umdreht und anerkennend nickt*  
Zehn vor elf! Wahnsinn! Dass ich das noch erleben darf! Luigi ist 10 Minuten vor der vereinbarten Zeit fertig!  
*grinst*  
Wenn du’s genau nehmen willst, war Matteo sogar schon 25 Minuten vor der vereinbarten Zeit fertig… Den Rest der Zeit haben wir auf euch gewartet!

Matteo:  
*grinst zu Jonas*  
Jaha, 25 Minuten… siehste mal…  
*sieht, wie Jonas den Kopf schüttelt und traurig verkündet: “Sex hat dich verändert, mein Freund…”*  
*schnippt nach ihm und hört Jonas lachen, während er zurück zieht*  
Und wenn schon… Sex verändert alle… sei froh, dass es bei mir zum Guten ist…  
*sieht dann Jonas wieder grinsen und hört Hanna lachen: “Sind wir doch alle!”*  
*schüttelt den Kopf*  
Ihr seid doof!  
*lehnt sich gegen David und sagt quengelig*  
Die ärgern mich…

David:  
*verfolgt grinsend den Wortwechsel und gibt Matteo einen Kuss auf die Stirn, als dieser sich an ihn lehnt*  
*fährt ihm tröstend durch die Haare und meint*  
Ich glaub, sie freuen sich eher für dich… und für sich…  
*sieht Hanna nicken*  
Genau… haben wir doch auch was von, wenn du pünktlicher wirst…  
*lacht leise und murmelt*  
Naja…  
*denkt sich, dass es im Umkehrschluss, wenn man die Pünktlichkeit tatsächlich mit Sex in Verbindung bringt natürlich auch heißt, dass sie zu Verabredungen weiter zu spät kommen, weil sie nicht aus dem Bett kommen und nur dann pünktlich sind, wenn es darum geht, nach Hause /ins/ Bett zu kommen*  
*sagt das aber mal nicht, sondern grinst vor sich hin*  
*nimmt die Hand aus Matteos Haaren und verschlingt stattdessen ihre Finger und legt sie auf Matteos Bein ab*

Matteo:  
*hmmmt leicht*  
Ich bin mir nicht sicher…  
*lacht bei Hannas Worten und flüstert zu David*  
Ich glaub die Logik hinkt, aber okay…  
*lächelt, als David ihre Hände verschlingt und kuschelt sich noch ein bisschen mehr gegen seine Schulter/Halsbeuge*  
*hört dann Jonas: “Komm wir suchen mal die richtige Musik für diesen Anlass… was ist euer Lieblinsgliebeslied?”*  
*sieht, dass er sein Handy aus der Hosentasche gezogen hat*  
*zuckt aber nur mit der Schulter*

David:  
*nickt grinsend bei Matteos Geflüster und macht nur leise*  
Pssst!  
*lehnt seinen Kopf gegen den von Matteo, als der sich an ihn kuschelt und ist versucht, entspannt die Augen zu schließen und noch ein bisschen zu dösen bis sie zu Hause sind, als er Jonas Frage hört*  
*spürt, wie Matteo mit einer Schulter zuckt und stößt die Luft aus*  
Pfffff…  
*lacht leise*  
Ich glaub, wir haben gar keins…  
*hört Hanna entsetzt: “Waaaaaas?!?”*  
*grinst*  
Ist das schlimm?  
*sieht Hanna und Jonas nicken und einstimmig sagen: “Ja!”*  
*nickt schmunzelnd*  
Okay…  
*sieht, wie Jonas sich aufrichtet und auf seinem Handy youtube öffnet: “Okay - wir suchen jetzt ein Lied für euch!”*  
*lacht leise und wartet eine Weile*  
*hört dann Jonas wieder: “Wie wär’s mit dem hier!? (Calum Scott - You are the reason)”*  
*hört einen Moment zu, grinst dann und zuckt mit den Schultern*  
Weiß nicht… bisschen kitschig, oder?  
*schaut fragend zu Matteo*

Matteo:  
*lacht, als Hanna und Jonas so entsetzt sind*  
Nee… also zumindest kein Liebeslied in dem Sinne…  
*denkt an “Take me to Church“, aber findet dass das irgendwie eher ein Lied für ihre schweren Zeiten war*  
*grinst leicht, als Jonas verkündet, dass sie ihnen jetzt eins suchen*  
*hört dann zu und nickt sofort zu dem, was David sagt*  
Ja, ganz nett… aber n bisschen kitschig…  
*hört Jonas: “Okay, okay, verstehe… wie wär's dann mit dem hier…? (spielt 500 Miles)  
*lacht leicht*  
Schon eher… aber irgendwie…  
*hört Jonas: “Vielleicht eher was deutsches?”*

David:  
*ist froh, dass Matteo “You are the Reason“ auch zu kitschig findet und grinst leicht, als Jonas direkt weiter sucht*  
*lacht leise bei 500 Miles und meint*  
Dabei muss ich immer an “How I met your mother” denken…  
*hört Hanna lachen: “Jaaaa… die Folge war sooo cool!”*  
*zuckt mit den Schultern, als Jonas nach was Deutschem fragt*  
Ich weiß nicht… viele deutsche Sachen sind entweder so’n HipHop Kram oder an der Grenze zum Kitsch… müsste schon was Cooles sein…  
*sieht Jonas vor sich hin nicken und hört ihn sagen: “Wartet… ich glaub… ja… ich glaub, ich hab genau das Richtige für euch…”*  
*wartet gespannt und hört dann die ersten Takte von “Vielleicht vielleicht”*  
*mag die Band und hat das Lied auch irgendwann mal gehört, hört nun aber genauer auf den Text und muss lächeln*  
*drückt Matteos Hand und nickt*  
*sieht, wie Jonas sich fragend umdreht: “Und?”*  
*nickt wieder und grinst leicht*  
Klingt gut…  
*hört weiter zu*

Matteo:  
*zuckt mit einer Schulter, als Jonas nach was Deutschem fragt*  
Aber nicht Trettmann…  
*sieht es nicht, aber kann sich vorstellen, wie Jonas die Augen verdreht: “Nee, Trettmann nicht!”*  
*hört dann das Lied, das Jonas anmacht*  
Oh, der hat ne coole Stimme…  
*hört Jonas: “Achte mal auf den Text, Luigi…”*  
*hört dann auf den Text und muss lächeln*  
*fühlt wie David seine Hand drückt und bewegt den Kopf, um ihn anzugucken*  
*lächelt und nickt*  
*hört dann Jonas und sagt*  
Ja, passt…  
*hört Jonas jubeln: “YES! Ich hab Davenzis Lied gefunden! Das poste ich direkt mal in unsere Gruppe, dann habt ihr auch den Link!”*  
*lacht leicht*  
Ja, okay…

David:  
*lacht leise, als Jonas so jubelt und fährt sich mit der Hand über die Augen, als er es direkt in der Gruppe posten will*  
*spürt es kurz darauf in seiner Hosentasche vibrieren, aber zieht das Handy mal nicht raus, weil er ja eh weiß, wer geschrieben hat*  
*hört weiter zu und mag vor allem den Text vom Zwischenteil nach dem zweiten Refrain*  
*denkt sich, dass es tatsächlich so ist, dass Matteo sieht, was er sonst niemandem zeigt und weil er selbst auch will, dass es für immer so bleibt*  
*murmelt gegen Ende des Liedes leise in Matteos Richtung*  
Vielleicht ja nicht nur vielleicht…  
*lehnt sich dann zurück, als das Lied endet und sieht, dass Jonas immer noch auf seinem Handy rumtippt*  
*sagt leicht grinsend nach vorne*  
Nochmal bitte…  
*hört Jonas lachen, aber dann, dass er das Lied tatsächlich nochmal anmacht*  
*spürt es noch ein paar mal vibrieren und hört, wie Jonas zusammenfasst: “Im Bulli läuft das Lied jetzt auch. Sam ist schockiert, dass ihr bis jetzt noch kein Lied hattet, Mia meint, sie und Alex hören es sich später an, Kiki findet es total passend und Abdi ziemlich cool und Carlos schlägt vor, dass wir mal alle zusammen auf ein Konzert von AnnenMayKantereit gehen, weil der Sänger - O-Ton - so ne geile Sau ist…”*  
*nickt*  
Das mit dem Konzert ist gar keine so schlechte Idee… müssen mal gucken, wann die in Berlin sind…

Matteo:  
*lächelt, als er David flüstern hört und nickt*  
Bin ich auch für…  
*lacht ebenfalls leicht, als David es nochmal hören will*  
*nimmt sich vor, jetzt noch mehr auf den Text zu achten, wird dann aber abgelenkt von Jonas, der den Chat zusammenfasst*  
Also erstens hatten wir wohl schon n Lied, aber halt kein Liebeslied… und außerdem wette ich, dass Mia und Alex auch kein Lied haben…. und was ist denn eigentlich eures?  
*lacht dann aber, als er Carlos Aussage hört*  
Manchmal hab ich echt das Gefühl, mit Carlos steht uns noch n Outing bevor… aber ja, können wir gerne mal hin…  
*sieht, wie Jonas auf seinem Handy rumtippt und dann verkündet: “Leider nichts, dieses Jahr ist schon ausverkauft und nächstes Jahr sind sie nicht in Berlin… wir könnten nach Chemnitz fahren oder Magdeburg, aber wer will das schon?”*

David:  
*hört Hanna fragen: “Oh, was war denn euer Lied?”*  
*grinst leicht und schüttelt den Kopf*  
Das war eher für die Zeit, bevor wir zusammen waren… als es noch nicht so /leicht/ war…  
*spielt damit auf “Vielleicht vielleicht” an und ist ganz froh, dass Hanna nicht weiter nachfragt, weil er es mag, dass “Take me to Church” irgendwie einfach nur ihrs ist*  
*hört dann Jonas auf Matteos Frage antworten: “Eigentlich n bisschen Klischee, aber trotzdem schön: “First Day of my Life“ von Bright eyes.”*  
*nickt*  
Kenn ich… ist wirklich ganz schön…  
*hört dann, dass das Konzert in Berlin schon ausverkauft ist und dass es für Magdeburg und Chemnitz noch Karten gibt*  
Vor allem bräuchten wir dann da auch nen Schlafplatz… das ist schon ne Strecke mit dem Zug…  
*will jetzt aber eigentlich das Lied weiter hören und sagt darum nichts mehr und ist froh, dass auch die anderen einen Moment schweigen*  
*streicht mit dem Daumen gedankenverloren über Matteos Handrücken*

Matteo:  
*grinst leicht bei Davids Worten*  
Noch nicht so /leicht/…  
*hört dann Jonas Antwort und überlegt kurz, welches Lied das nochmal ist und nickt dann auch*  
Ja, passt zu euch… schön…  
*schüttelt den Kopf zu Davids Worten*  
Nää, wenn wir schon irgendwohin fahren, um die zu sehen, lass doch lieber ne coole Stadt nehmen und n Wochenende draus machen oder so….  
*sieht wie Jonas weiter im Handy rumtippt aber schweigt*  
*schweigt deswegen auch und hört dem Lied zu*  
*drückt Davids Hand leicht, als er ihn streichelt und küsst ganz kurz seinen Hals*  
David:  
*stellt irgendwann fest, dass sowohl Alex’ Auto vor ihnen, als auch der Bulli hinter ihnen verschwunden sind, als sie die Autobahn erreichen und Jonas wieder die Oldie-CD anmacht, weil sein Handy nicht gegen die Autobahngeräusche ankommt*  
*der Rest der Fahrt verläuft bis auf ein paar vereinzelte Gespräche recht schweigsam*  
*schaut die meiste Zeit aus dem Fenster und drückt ab und zu Matteo einen Kuss auf die Stirn*  
*hört Hanna irgendwann fragen: “Also ich soll euch an der WG absetzen, ja?”*  
*nickt*  
Ja, gerne…  
*sieht dann, wie sie den Blinker setzt und die Autobahn verlässt und lächelt, weil sie es jetzt tatsächlich fast geschafft haben*  
*wirft einen Blick auf die Uhr und stellt fest, dass es kurz vor 12 ist, als Hanna in Matteos Straße einbiegt und schließlich vor dem Haus parkt*  
*steigen alle zusammen aus und holen ihr Gepäck aus dem Kofferraum, ehe sie sich von Hanna und Jonas verabschieden*


	34. 21.07.2019 (2) - Hörst du das? Diese Ruhe?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dieses Kapitel wird für 1 1/2 Wochen erstmal das letzte Kapitel sein, denn ich fahre in den Urlaub! Wenn ich wieder da bin, werd ich eine zeitlang jeden Tag updaten um wieder mit unserem Tumbr Account [ unsere-zeit-ist-jetzt](https://unsere-zeit-ist-jetzt.tumblr.com/) gleichzuziehen.  
> Bis dahin könnt ihr gerne dort weiter lesen oder auch einfach alte Plays lesen und ein Kommentar da lassen, da würden wir uns sehr freuen!

**Sonntag, 12:05 Uhr:**

Matteo:  
*hat sich von Hanna und Jonas verabschiedet und schleppt nun mit David ihren ganzen Kram die Treppe hoch*  
*muss einen Teil vor der Haustür abstellen, um aufschließen zu können*  
*hält dann die Tür auf, damit David durchgehen kann*  
*grinst leicht, während er die Sachen vor der Tür wieder aufsammelt*  
Bring's direkt in mein Zimmer…  
*sieht, wie David vorgeht und tritt hinter ihm die Tür zu*  
*folgt ihm dann in sein Zimmer und lässt alles auf den Boden fallen, sobald sie in seinem Zimmer sind*  
*zieht David zu sich, als der auch frei von Kram ist und grinst*  
Psssht, deine Schwester….

David:  
*geht vor Matteo durch die Haustüre und schleppt das Gepäck in sein Zimmer*  
*schaut sich auf dem Weg dorthin um und meint*  
Scheint wirklich keiner hier zu sein…  
*ruft trotzdem mal laut*  
Halllooooo?  
*nur um ganz sicher zu sein, dass sie alleine sind*  
*grinst leicht, als er tatsächlich keine Antwort bekommt*  
*lädt das Gepäck auf Matteos Sessel ab und dreht sich zu Matteo um, der das Gepäck schon hat fallen lassen*  
*wird in dem Moment auch schon in seine Arme gezogen und schlingt seine um Matteos Taille*  
*grinst bei seinen Worten nur und schüttelt den Kopf*  
*murmelt*  
Komm endlich her…  
*wandert mit der einen Hand an seinen Hinterkopf, um ihn sanft zu sich zu ziehen und küsst ihn*  
*merkt, wie er innerlich sofort entspannt und was es für ein anderes Gefühl ist, Matteo küssen zu können, ohne das Gefühl zu haben, dass sie gleich irgendjemand stören wird*

Matteo:  
*grinst leicht und nickt*  
*schlingt einen Arm um David und legt den anderen locker um seine Schulter, damit er die Hand in Davids Haar verschwinden lassen kann*  
*küsst ihn zurück und hat für die ersten paar Sekunden wieder den Gedanken, dass sie gleich unterbrochen werden*  
*realisiert dann aber, dass das nicht passiert und entspannt*  
*drückt sich etwas mehr an ihn und vertieft den Kuss schnell und ein bisschen hungrig*

David:  
*seufzt leise in den Kuss, als Matteo sich mehr an ihn drückt und den Kuss vertieft*  
*lässt die eine Hand durch Matteos Haare wandern und zieht ihn mit der anderen noch näher an sich heran*  
*macht mit ihm zusammen zwei kleine Schritte Richtung Tür und gibt dieser einen leichten Schubs, so dass sie ins Schloss fällt*  
*vertieft den Kuss nochmal, löst ihn dann aber langsam und entfernt sich minimal von ihm, um ihn ansehen zu können*  
*lächelt bei dem Gedanken, dass Matteo gerade ziemlich wunderschön aussieht und dass sie endlich alleine sind und endlich ein bisschen Zeit haben, das hier richtig genießen zu können*  
*streicht ihm zärtlich eine Strähne aus der Stirn und lässt dann die Hände an den Saum seines Shirts gleiten*  
*schiebt es ein bisschen nach oben und wartet, bis Matteo die Arme hebt, um es ihm über den Kopf ziehen zu können*

Matteo:  
*grinst leicht, als David die Tür zumacht*  
*mag Privatsphäre auch, auch wenn sie wissen, dass keiner zuhause ist*  
*lächelt, als David ihn so anschaut und spürt das mittlerweile sehr bekannte Flattern in der Magengegend*  
*schluckt leicht, als Davids Hand an ihm entlang gleitet und hebt sofort die Arme*  
*wartet, bis er das Shirt ausgezogen und weggeworfen hat, bevor er ihn wieder küsst*  
*lässt beide seine Hände unter Davids Shirt wandern und genießt erst mal ein bisschen die Berührung und den Kuss, bevor er das Shirt auch hochzieht*

*liegt dann danach mit ihm im Bett, David mit seinem Kopf auf seiner Brust und er einen Arm um ihn geschlungen*  
Hörst du das?  
*grinst als David den Kopf schüttelt*  
Ich auch nicht… nichts… keine Stimmen, kein Gerufe… nur der Berliner Verkehr…

David:  
*liegt mit dem Kopf auf Matteos Brust und ist vollkommen entspannt*  
*streicht mit der Hand gedankenverloren über Matteos Seite, seine Brust, seinen Bauch*  
*lauscht bei Matteos Frage, ahnt aber schon, worauf er hinaus will und schüttelt leicht grinsend den Kopf*  
*lacht dann leise bei seiner Antwort*  
Für die Gewissheit, mal nicht fürchten zu müssen, gestört zu werden, nimmt man sogar als Hintergrundgeräusche den Berliner Verkehr in Kauf…  
*streckt sich leicht und murmelt*  
Und das Beste ist, dass wir noch fast vier Stunden Zeit für uns haben, bevor der Trubel wieder los geht...

Matteo:  
*lacht und schüttelt den Kopf*  
Ich find den gar nicht schlimm… klingt nach zu Hause… und ein bisschen wie Meeresrauschen, wenn man es sich ganz doll einbildet….  
*lässt ihn etwas los, als er sich streckt, aber nur locker*  
Mhmmmm… und? was willst du in den vier Stunden machen?  
*hofft sehr, dass es nichts ist, wofür sie das Bett verlassen müssen, außer vielleicht Essen*

David:  
*lacht leise*  
Wie das Meeresrauschen!? Aber mit ganz ganz viel Fantasie…  
*lächelt dann*  
Aber klingt schon sehr nach Berlin, stimmt!  
*gibt ein nachdenkliches Wohlfühlgrummeln von sich bei Matteos Frage*  
Hmmmm… ganz viel… nichts! Und wenn ich damit fertig bin, noch mehr nichts… hmmm… vielleicht zwischendurch endlich mal wieder in Ruhe duschen… oder baden…  
*schau zu ihm hoch*  
Und? Wie sind deine Pläne?  
*grinst*  
Lass mich raten… irgendwas ohne viel Bewegung…

Matteo:  
*lacht leicht*  
Ja, mit ganz ganz ganz viel Fantasie!  
*lächelt bei seinem Wohlfühlgrummeln und streicht über seinen Arm*  
Hmmmmm… das klingt gut…  
*lacht dann, als er seine Pläne errät*  
Du kennst mich soooo gut… und natürlich essen… aber nur was kleines, sonst wird Hans sauer nachher…  
*hmmmmt leicht*  
In Ruhe duschen, mit Zeit, klingt auch nice…

David:  
*lächelt, als Matteo über seinen Arm streicht und meint, dass seine Pläne gut klingen*  
*lacht dann*  
Essen natürlich! Wie konnte ich das vergessen!?  
*streicht grinsend über seinen Bauch*  
Mich wundert, dass der sich noch nicht gemeldet hat… wo doch die letzte Mahlzeit schon fast 4 Stunden her ist…  
*schaut dann wieder zu ihm auf, als er meint, dass duschen mit Zeit auch nice klingt und wackelt leicht schmunzelnd mit den Augenbrauen*  
Wenn du brav bist, nehm ich dich vielleicht mit unter meine Dusche…

Matteo:  
*schüttelt den Kopf*  
Ja, wirklich, wie konntest du nur?  
*lacht dann*  
Der war abgemeldet… ich hatte wichtigeres zu tun…  
*grinst verschmitzt*  
*zieht dann die Augenbrauen hoch und legt den Kopf schief*  
Könnte ich dich bestechen, indem ich Essen aus Hans' Fach klaue für n paar Sandwiches?

David:  
*grinst, als Matteo meint, dass er Wichtigeres zu tun hatte und murmelt*  
Ich auch…  
*lacht dann bei seinem Bestechungsversuch*  
Und du nimmst die ganze Schuld auf dich, wenn er nachfragt, wer es war!?  
*küsst kurz seine Brust und meint dann*  
Hmmm… okay, das klingt gut…  
*dreht sich um und greift nach seinem Shirt und der Boxershorts*  
Aber ich komm mit in die Küche. Ich hab Durst…

Matteo:  
*lacht*  
Klar, mach ich doch immer…. ich schieb die Schuld nie auf dich!  
*grinst dann als er zustimmt und küsst seinen Kopf*  
Gut, auf geht’s…  
*setzt sich auf den Bettrand und greift sich seine Boxershorts*  
*zieht sie an und geht dann rüber vor die Tür, wo sein Shirt auf dem Boden liegt*  
*hebt es auf und streift es über*  
*geht dann mit David in die Küche*  
*öffnet den Kühlschrank und bekommt große Augen*  
*sieht neben seinem Namen-Post it noch eins auf dem steht “Damit du nicht wieder meine Wurst klaust” und sein Fach voll mit Aufschnitt und Kram, den man so snacken kann*  
*sieht, dass Mias Fach auch voll ist*  
Hans ist einfach der beste Mitbewohner aller Zeiten! Was willst du auf dein Sandwich?  
*greift schon mal die Salami*

David:  
*zieht sein Shirt und seine Boxershorts an und folgt dann Matteo in die Küche*  
*geht zum Küchenschrank und holt einfach mal zwei Gläser raus*  
Willst du auch?  
*schaut zu ihm rüber und sieht, dass er mit großen Augen in den Kühlschrank schaut*  
*hört dann seine Worte und schaut über seine Schulter*  
*grinst*  
Wow… das ist echt total lieb von ihm…  
*beäugt die Vorräte und meint dann*  
Für mich Käse…  
*greift nach der Wasserflasche und schenkt Matteo und sich ein*  
*lehnt sich gegen die Küchenzeile und trinkt einen großen Schluck*  
*fragt dann*  
Essen wir hier oder im Bett?

Matteo:  
*nickt, als er fragt, ob er auch will*  
Ja bitte…  
*nickt*  
Ja, mega… erinner mich aber, dass ich ihm zumindest das Geld wiedergebe nachher…  
*fängt dann an die Toast zu belegen und macht den Sandwichtoaster schonmal warm*  
*ist heute nicht ganz so experimentierfreudig und beschränkt sich auf Remoulade mit dem gewünschten Belag und extra Käse*  
Im Bett natürlich… wir sollten so viel Zeit wie möglich im Bett verbringen… damit es uns nicht böse ist, dass wir es so lange allein gelassen haben...  
*grinst*

David:  
*schiebt Matteo sein Glas zu und schenkt sich selbst nochmal nach*  
*nickt zum Thema Geld*  
Mach ich…  
*holt schon mal zwei Teller raus, als Matteo die Sandwiches in den Toaster legt und grinst dann bei seiner Aussage über das Bett*  
Und das wollen wir natürlich nicht! Schließlich brauchen wir es noch! Wir sollten gleich ganz sorgsam darauf achten, es nicht voll zu krümeln und es schön warm halten…

Matteo:  
*nimmt einen großen Schluck und stellt das Glas dann wieder ab*  
*lacht dann*  
Schön warm halten? Wie genau? So viel Platz einnehmen wie wir können?  
*lacht wieder und öffnet dann den Toaster*  
Reicht oder willst du brauner?

David:  
*schenkt Matteo auch nochmal Wasser nach und wiegt dann den Kopf grinsend hin und her bei seiner Frage*  
Hmmm… Zum einen das, ja… dann schön zudecken, wenn wir nicht da sind… also wenn wir heute abend essen oder dann morgen bei Laura sind… und natürlich dürfen wir selbst auch nicht auskühlen…  
*nickt ernst*  
*schaut dann auf die Toasts*  
Reicht so…  
*hält Matteo die Teller hin, damit er die Toasts drauf laden kann*

Matteo:  
*lacht wieder und nickt gewichtig*  
Ich wusste ja gar nicht, dass du so'n Experte bist… ein Glück bist du jetzt da und endlich behandelt mal jemand mein Bett so, wie es es verdient…  
*schüttelt grinsend den Kopf*  
*packt die Toasts auf die Teller und greift dann ne Flasche Wasser aus dem Kühlschrank und ihre beiden Gläser*  
Na dann, schnell zurück ins Bett!

David:  
*grinst*  
Tja, es gibt eben vieles, was du noch nicht über mich weißt… das mit den Blumen hat dich schließlich auch überrascht…  
*wartet, bis er die Toasts auf die Teller geladen hat und geht dann damit zurück in Matteos Zimmer*  
*stellt die Teller auf dem Bett ab und macht es sich dann wieder gemütlich*  
*schaut zu Matteo und lächelt*  
Jetzt musst du mir ja eigentlich zum Ausgleich irgendwas von dir erzählen, was ich noch nicht weiß….

Matteo:  
*grinst*  
Stimmt… gefällt mir aber…  
*stellt die Gläser und die Flasche auf seinem Seitenregal ab*  
*krabbelt dann auch wieder aufs Bett*  
*legt den Kopf leicht schief*  
Hhmmmmm…  
*pustet einmal auf seinen Toast und hmmmt dann wieder*  
Ich hatte so ne Phase, als ich so 8, 9, 10 war, da hab ich allen meinen Dingen Namen gegeben, Bett, Schrank, Schreibtisch…  
*grinst dann*  
Und? Beeindruckt?

David:  
*nimmt ebenfalls kurz seinen Toast in die Hand, legt ihn aber dann wieder weg, weil er noch zu heiß ist und greift stattdessen nach seinem Wasserglas*  
*grinst leicht, als Matteo erzählt*  
Und wie hießen deine Sachen so?  
*trinkt einen Schluck, stellt sein Glas wieder ab und greift nochmal nach seinem Toast*  
*pustet ein bisschen und fragt dann*  
Und hast du noch Dinge von früher, die mal einen Namen hatten?

Matteo:  
*greift auch nach seinem Glas, trinkt es aus und stellt es wieder zurück*  
Hmm… mein Bett hieß Fridolin, mein Schrank hieß Richard und Schreibtisch Andi… frag mich nicht wie ich auf die Namen gekommen bin…  
*schaut sich kurz in seinem Zimmer um und schüttelt den Kopf*  
Nee… also hier auf gar keinen Fall… ich weiß nicht, ob Mama den Schrank aufgehoben hat, aber Bett und Schreibtisch von damals sind auf jeden Fall weg… ich hab auch ganz viel Kleinkram benannt, aber daran kann ich nicht erinnern…

David:  
*hört ihm zu und grinst, als er die Namen nennt*  
*lässt seinen Blick dann ebenfalls durch Matteos Zimmer schweifen und blickt ihn wieder an, als er weiter spricht*  
*beißt einmal in seinen Toast, kaut ein bisschen und sagt schließlich*  
Schade eigentlich… ich mein, wenn so Dinge Namen haben, dann haben sie doch auch immer irgendwie ein Stück weit Persönlichkeit… ist ja ähnlich wie mit Stofftieren…  
*beißt noch einen kleinen Bissen ab*  
Und hast du einfach irgendwann aufgehört von deinem Bett als Fridolin zu denken und musste Fridolin raus, als das hier kam und du hast ihn einfach nie wieder gesehen!?

Matteo:  
*lacht leicht als er sagt, dass es schade ist*  
Hey, wenn du willst kannst du gern allen Dingen hier Namen geben…  
*schüttelt den Kopf und zuckt mit den Schultern*  
Ich glaub ich hab einfach irgendwann aufgehört…. das Bett wurde irgendwann ausgetauscht und ich hab mir so Spielereien irgendwie abgewöhnt….  
*presst kurz die Lippen aufeinander, aber beißt dann doch schnell lieber nochmal von seinem Toast ab*

David:  
*schüttelt den Kopf bei Matteos Vorschlag*  
Neee, das ist doch nicht das gleiche… Ich hab doch gar keinen wirklichen Bezug zu deinen Sachen… wobei: Vielleicht hätte ich eine viel bessere Bindung zu deinem Schreibtisch, wenn er einen Namen hätte… wer weiß das schon!?  
*lacht leise und hört Matteo dann weiter zu*  
*wird ernst, als auch er ernst wird und schaut ihn kurz prüfend an, als er die Lippen aufeinander presst*  
*fragt sich kurz, ob er sich diese “Spielereien” abgewöhnt hat, als es mit seinen Eltern schwierig wurde, weiß aber nicht, ob es in diesem Moment sinnvoll ist nachzufragen*  
*schweigt einen Moment und fragt dann schließlich*  
Was hältst du davon… falls wir irgendwann mal zusammen ziehen sollten… also irgendwann… was hältst du davon, wenn wir dann der ersten Pflanze, die wir uns gemeinsam kaufen, einen Namen geben?”  
*kneift kurz skeptisch die Augen zusammen, als er seinen Blick sieht*  
Guck nicht so - /Falls/ wir irgendwann mal zusammenziehen, werden wir definitiv auch Pflanzen haben!  
*nickt bestimmt*

Matteo:  
*schaut ihn gespielt empört an*  
Du hast keinen Bezug zu meinen Sachen?  
*streicht einmal über seine Matratze*  
Nicht hinhören… das meint er nicht so….  
*schaut dann überrascht auf, als er vom zusammenziehen spricht*  
*legt den Kopf schief, als er von einer Pflanze spricht*  
*will grad den Mund aufmachen um zu sagen, dass Pflanzen bei ihm immer sterben, als David zu erraten scheint was er sagen will*  
*lacht*  
/Falls/ wir irgendwann mal zusammenziehen und du beschließt eine Pflanze zu kaufen, geb ich die volle Verantwortung an dich ab… bei mir sterben die Dinger nur…

David:  
*lacht, als Matteo so empört tut und lacht noch mehr, als er mit der Matratze spricht*  
Also zur Matratze schon… ich liebe deine Matratze…  
*tätschelt kurz die Matratze*  
… und dein Bett…  
*tätschelt auch den Rahmen des Bettes*  
Aber zu deinem Schreibtisch nicht! Vielleicht wäre das anders, wenn er Andi, der zweite heißen würde oder so…  
*schüttelt dann den Kopf und unterbricht ihn*  
/Wir/ beschließen, eine Pflanze zu kaufen, nicht ich! Du darfst aussuchen!  
*lässt ihn dann ausreden und nickt*  
Ja, ich kümmer mich drum…  
*beißt nochmal von seinem Toast ab und fügt minimal grinsend hinzu*  
… bis du eine Bindung aufgebaut hast… das geht sicher schnell, wenn sie erstmal einen Namen hat...

Matteo:  
*legt den Kopf schief*  
Dann kannst du dem Bett auch n Namen geben…  
*schaut dann rüber zu seinem Schreibtisch*  
Nee, Andi der zweite ist unkreativ… ich nenn ihn… Peter… das ist n solider Name... obwohl vielleicht wär Peter n besserer Name für meinen Schrank?  
*zuckt grinsend mit einer Schulter*  
*lacht dann wieder als er so auf die Pflanze besteht*  
*schüttelt den Kopf, als er meint, er würde bestimmt ne Bindung aufbauen*  
Du bist schon so n kleiner Spinner, ne? Warum ist es dir so wichtig, dass ich ne Bindung zu ner Pflanze hab?  
*lacht*

David:  
*schüttelt den Kopf, als Matteo vorschlägt, dass er dem Bett nen Namen gibt*  
Neee… ist ja dein Bett!  
*schaut dann zwischen dem Schreibtisch und dem Schrank hin und her und überlegt, zu welchem Möbelstück der Name Peter besser passt*  
Hmmm… ich glaub, Peter passt besser zum Schrank…  
*grinst leicht und greift nach seinem Wasserglas*  
*grinst immer noch, als er ihn Spinner nennt, denkt aber dann über seine Frage nach und wird währenddessen ein bisschen ernster*  
*trinkt einen Schluck*  
*fährt mit dem Finger dann am Glas auf und ab und zuckt mit den Schultern*  
Hmmm… vielleicht geht’s auch gar nicht um die Pflanze… wobei… ich mag schon n paar Pflanzen im Zimmer - das verändert den Raum irgendwie…  
*seufzt leise und stellt das Glas auf dem Nachttisch ab*  
*stellt jetzt erst fest, dass es tatsächlich nicht wirklich um die Pflanze geht, sondern eher um die Tatsache, dass der Gedanke schön war, dass sie sich gemeinsam irgendwas anschaffen, was ihnen beiden gehört und da von jedem von ihnen ein Stück weit Persönlichkeit mit rein fließt*  
*zuckt wieder mit den Schultern und schüttelt den Kopf*  
Keine Ahnung, wie ich darauf gekommen bin. Vielleicht weil es in meinem Kopf Sinn machte, dass man ne Bindung zu Sachen aufbaut, die nen Namen haben und weil der Gedanke nett war, gemeinsam irgendwas anzuschaffen und…  
*schüttelt wieder den Kopf und muss leise über sich selbst lachen, weil er es jetzt selbst irgendwie komisch findet*  
Egal… vergiss es einfach, okay? Waren irgendwelche konfusen Gedanken…  
*beißt nochmal in sein Brot grinst vorsichtig in Matteos Richtung*

Matteo:  
*schaut nochmal vom Schreibtisch zum Schrank und nickt dann*  
Hast Recht… Peter passt besser zum Schrank….  
*schaut ihn an und sieht, dass er ein bisschen ernster wird*  
*fragt sich ob Pflanzen ihm nicht vielleicht doch wichtiger sind, als er zugeben will*  
*ist deswegen überrascht, als er sagt, es geht nicht um die Pflanzen*  
*legt den Kopf leicht schief*  
Sondern?  
*fängt dann an zu lächeln, als er versucht sich zu erklären*  
*hat mal wieder dieses wohlige Flattern im Bauch, als er David zuhört und zusieht*  
*schüttelt den Kopf, als er sagt dass es konfuse Gedanken waren*  
Gar nicht….  
*lächelt nur noch mehr und saft sanft*  
Du bist n Romantiker, Schreibner….  
*wartet bis er runter geschluckt hat und beugt sich dann vor um ihm einen Kuss zu geben*  
/Falls/ wir also irgendwann mal zusammenziehen würd ich super gern eine Pflanze mit dir kaufen gehen…

David:  
*schaut Matteo skeptisch an, als er ihm widerspricht*  
*stöhnt dann leise und wird ein bisschen rot, als er schon wieder meint, dass er n Romantiker ist*  
*zuckt mit den Schultern*  
Keine Ahnung… du bist Schuld! Ich war früher nicht so!  
*schaut ihn gespielt böse an*  
*kannte diese Seite von sich selbst tatsächlich noch nicht und ist beizeiten ein bisschen überfordert mit sich selbst und ziemlich unsicher Matteo gegenüber*  
*wird dann von Matteo geküsst und lächelt minimal und dann ein bisschen mehr bei seinen nachfolgenden Worten*  
*sagt leise*  
Das ist gut…  
*presst dann kurz die Lippen zusammen und fügt hinzu*  
Und falls du das “falls” so betonst, weil ich es so betont habe… also vielleicht wäre es ja irgendwie /romantischer/ aus dem “falls” ein “wenn” zu machen und stattdessen das “irgendwann” zu betonen?  
*grinst wieder minimal*

Matteo:  
*schaut ihn liebevoll an, als er sagt, dass er Schuld sei*  
Das ist okay… da bin ich gerne Schuld…  
*legt nur den Kopf schief und lächelt, als er ihn so böse anguckt*  
Romantisch ist kein Schimpfwort, weißt du?  
*hört ihm dann zu und schüttelt amüsiert den Kopf*  
Siehste… ein Glück hab ich dich… damit du mir beibringen kannst, wie ich Sachen romantischer sagen kann…  
*stellt seinen und Davids Teller beiseite und wirft David dann einfach um, so dass er auf dem Rücken liegt*  
*legt sich daneben und stützt sich auf seinen Ellbogen auf*  
Also, Herr Schreibner… Wenn wir /irgendwann/ mal auf jeden Fall in hoffentlich vielleicht naheliegender Zukunft der nächsten Jahre mal zusammenziehen werden, dann will ich auf jeden Fall eine Pflanze mit dir kaufen… und nen Teppich… und Rahmen für deine ganzen tollen Bilder… und was auch immer du sonst noch kaufen willst, damit es /unseres/ ist, okay?

David:  
*zuckt mit den Schultern und zieht ne leichte Fleppe, als Matteo meint, dass romantisch kein Schimpfwort ist*  
*murmelt*  
Trotzdem irgendwie gewöhnungsbedürftig...  
*fühlt sich irgendwie neu und unsicher in dieser neuen Rolle*  
*grinst und schenkt ihm einen minimalen Sekretariatsblick bei seinen nächsten Worten, kriegt dann allerdings seinen Teller weggenommen und schaut eher verwirrt*  
*schnauft amüsiert, als Matteo ihn umwirft und schaut dann zu ihm auf, als er sich neben ihn legt*  
*kriegt ein kleines bisschen Herzklopfen, weil Matteo so aussieht, als würde er etwas wichtiges sagen wollen*  
*fängt an zu lächeln, als er merkt, worauf seine Rede hinausläuft und lächelt immer mehr, je mehr Matteo redet*  
*presst kurz breit lächelnd die Lippen zusammen, als Matteo endet und nickt*  
*sagt leise*  
Okay!  
*lacht leise und legt die Hand an seine Wange*  
Hört sich ziemlich sehr gut an!  
*wandert dann mit der Hand in seinen Nacken und zieht ihn sanft zu sich runter um ihn zu küssen*

Matteo:  
*lächelt sehr, als David ihm zustimmt*  
Gut…  
*schmiegt sein Gesicht gegen Davids Hand und grinst*  
Siehste? Ich kann nämlich auch romantisch…  
*wird dann runter gezogen und geküsst und küsst ihn nur zu gern zurück*  
*vergräbt seine Hand in Davids Haaren*  
*lehnt dann seine Stirne an seine, als sie den Kuss lösen*  
*grinst leicht*  
Wenn wir zusammen ziehen, kommt mein Name aber zuerst aufs Klingelschild, das ist dir klar, ne? Alphabet und so?

David:  
*grinst leicht, als Matteo meint, dass er auch romantisch kann und murmelt*  
Gefällt mir…  
*lächelt dann, als Matteo nach dem Kuss die Hand in seinen Haaren vergräbt und schaut ihn an*  
*lacht dann leise bei seinen Worten und nickt ernst*  
Natürlich… Alphabet und so…  
*küsst ihn nochmal und meint dann*  
Ich glaub, wenn tatsächlich mal unsere beiden Namen zusammen auf einem Klingelschild stehen, dann bin ich so glücklich und zufrieden, dass es mir vollkommen egal ist, welcher Name dann oben steht…  
*grinst und küsst ihn nochmal*  
*zieht ihn dann an sich, so dass Matteos Kopf auf seiner Schulter liegt*  
*streicht durch seine Haare und seufzt leise*  
Ich merk gerade erst, wie sehr ich das vermisst habe… also das hier… in Ruhe mit dir auf dem Bett liegen…

Matteo:  
*lächelt in den Kuss hinein und nickt leicht*  
Ja, ich glaub, ich auch... ich bin eh immer glücklich, wenn du da bist…  
*kuschelt sich an David ran und schlingt seinen Arm um seinen Bauch*  
*nickt*  
Ja… ich auch… Ruhe, nur du und ich, kein Programmpunkt…  
*streckt seinen Kopf ein bisschen und küsst sein Kinn*  
Müssen wir genießen, bis die Horde einfällt…

David:  
*lächelt, als Matteo meint, dass er eh immer glücklich ist, wenn er da ist und nickt*  
*lacht dann leise, als Matteo die Programmpunkte erwähnt und überlegt kurz, ehe er sagt*  
Ich glaub, die Programmpunkte waren noch nicht mal das Schlimmste… eher die Tatsache, dass wir nie mal wirklich für uns waren… bis auf nachts halt, aber da hätte ja auch jederzeit jemand reinkommen können…  
*küsst kurz seine Stirn*  
Unser Ausflug zu zweit war schön… vielleicht hätten wir das in der zweiten Woche auch nochmal machen müssen…  
*lächelt dann wieder, als Matteo sein Kinn küsst und nickt*  
Ja. Genießen und dann duschen und dann weiter genießen…

Matteo:  
*nickt*  
Ja, hätten wir wahrscheinlich machen sollen… aber haben die anderen ja auch nicht…  
*schmiegt sein Gesicht in Davids Halsbeuge*  
Laaaaange duschen… und relaxen oder so…  
*lacht leicht*

David:  
*grinst leicht*  
Egal… die anderen brauchen das dann vielleicht nicht so wie wir…  
*liegt einen Moment mit Matteo eng umschlungen da und genießt die Nähe und Ruhe und Gemütlichkeit*  
*meint dann irgendwann*  
Und was auch gut ist… ich kann jetzt auch mal wieder tagsüber ne Pause mit dem Binder machen…  
*hat das im Urlaub schon ein ziemlich gestresst, ihn jeden Abend in Gegenwart der anderen nicht tragen zu können, weil er ihn tagsüber durchgehend an hatte*  
*muss dann auf einmal wieder an seinen OP Termin denken und lächelt bei dem Gedanken daran, dass sich das Thema in zwei Monaten sowieso erledigt hat*  
*spürt wieder dieses Glücksgefühl gepaart mit Aufregung und Nervosität in sich und seufzt einmal leise*

Matteo:  
*nickt*  
Scheint so… vielleicht sind /die/ einfach die komischen…  
*genießt dann die Ruhe und die Nähe und das Gefühl, nicht allein zu sein*  
*hört David dann wieder zu*  
*nickt sofort*  
Ja, das is echt gut… definitiv weniger stressig für dich…  
*meint zu spüren, wie David sich entspannt und schaut zu ihm auf*  
*lächelt als er seinen Gesichtsausdruck sieht*  
*glaubt zu wissen, dass er an die Zeit denkt, wo er dann gar keinen Binder mehr braucht*  
13.9. ... keine 8 Wochen mehr… vielleicht sollten wir n Countdown machen…

David:  
*grinst noch ein bisschen breiter*  
Bestimmt. Wir sind vollkommen normal und gut so wie wir sind…  
*schweigt dann eine zeitlang mit Matteo ehe er über den Binder spricht*  
*nickt zu Matteos Antwort, denn auch wenn es tatsächlich jeden Abend ein bisschen besser wurde, konnte er nie wirklich komplett entspannen und vergessen, dass er ihn nicht an hatte*  
*lächelt dann leicht, als Matteo vom 13.9. spricht und atmet einmal tief durch, als er meint, dass es keine 8 Wochen mehr sind*  
*lacht leise und ein bisschen nervös*  
Das geht jetzt echt irgendwie schnell, oder?  
*versucht in Matteos Gesicht zu schauen um zu sehen, wie es ihm damit geht und grinst dann, als er den Countdown erwähnt*  
Ja, vielleicht… Vielleicht glaub ich dann, dass es wirklich wahr ist. Manchmal kommt es mir echt einfach nur total unwirklich vor…

Matteo:  
*lacht leicht und nickt*  
Ist doch gut, wenn es schnell geht, oder?  
*nickt dann sofort*  
Klar… ich frag Hanna, ob sie uns einen bastelt… oder Kiki? Die würde sich bestimmt drauf stürzen…  
*bekommt mal wieder so ein mulmiges Gefühl, dass sich irgendwie immer einstellt, wenn es um die OP geht*  
*freut sich aber natürlich auf der anderen Seite auch so sehr für David und will ihn einfach nur unterstützen*  
*hört sein Handy, ehe er weiter drüber nachgrübeln kann*  
*greift über David hinweg sein Handy vom kleinen Regal und sieht, dass es in dem Jungs-Chat ist*

**Whatsapp, ok.cool.:**

Jonas:  
Yo, Davenzi, ich weiß ihr seid bestimmt noch schwer beschäftigt, aber ich hab noch n Lied für euch gefunden! *schickt Link zu Applaus Applaus*

Carlos:  
Sportfreunde Stiller? Wie retro bist du denn?

Abdi:  
Gibts die überhaupt noch?

Jonas:  
Klar gibts die noch. Aber darum gehts doch auch nicht, geht ums Lied!

*schaut zu David, der nicht nach seinem Handy gegriffen hat*  
Jonas hat noch n Lied für uns gefunden… ich fürchte, das wird jetzt für immer so weiter gehen…  
*hält ihm sein Handy hin, damit er die Nachrichten lesen kann*

David:  
*nickt bei Matteos Frage und sagt leise*  
Ja, ich glaub schon…  
*lacht dann leise und schüttelt den Kopf*  
Hey - das kriegen wir auch alleine hin… so künstlerisch unbegabt und unkreativ sind wir auch wieder nicht…  
*hört dann die Handys vibrieren und seufzt leise*  
*grummelt, als Matteo tatsächlich nach seinem Handy greift und wartet, bis er fertig ist*  
*zieht die Augenbrauen hoch bei Matteos Worten und überfliegt den Chat*  
*legt dann das Handy außer Reichweite und zieht Matteo wieder an sich*  
*küsst seine Stirn und murmelt*  
Sportis sind wirklich fast schon retro… aber das Lied ist ganz nett…  
*schüttelt dann leicht den Kopf*  
Ey, wir müssen echt mal nach eigenen Liedern für uns gucken… “Vielleicht vielleicht“ find ich echt nice und toll und passend, aber wär irgendwie schon komisch, wenn wir alle Lieder, die wir mit uns verbinden, auch mit Jonas verbinden… auch wenn’s echt nett von ihm ist…

Matteo:  
*grinst leicht, als David das Handy ganz weit weg legt und bereut auch sofort n bisschen, dass er überhaupt geguckt hat*  
*war einfach so n Reflex*  
*schlingt seinen Arm wieder um ihn und nickt*  
Joa, find ich auch…  
*lacht dann bei seinen nächsten Worten*  
Ja, find ich auch… außerdem ist es doch eh komisch nach nem Lied zu “suchen” oder? Ist es nicht viel besser, man hört irgendwie eins und es war gerade ein schöner Moment und dann nimmt man das? So zwanghaft is doch auch komisch…

David:  
*hört ihm zu und grinst leicht*  
Stimmt, hast Recht… ist ja ansonsten wie ne Hausaufgabe. So, wir setzen uns jetzt hin und suchen ein Lied für uns…  
*lacht leise*  
Wir sollten einfach mal öfter ein bisschen Musik hören, dann kommt das ganz automatisch...  
*findet, dass er tatsächlich weniger Musik hört, seit Matteo und er zusammen ist, kann aber noch nichtmal genau sagen, an was das jetzt liegt*  
*rückt ein bisschen von ihm ab, um ihn ansehen zu können*  
Okay… wir gehen jetzt gleich duschen und danach gammeln wir weiter und genießen unsere Zweisamkeit, aber machen dabei mal wieder Musik an…  
*verzieht leicht das Gesicht*  
Wobei… das ist dann auch irgendwie so bewusst gewollt, oder?!  
*fährt sich kurz durch die Haare*  
Arghs, ich weiß nicht… vielleicht sollten wir einfach aufhören, drüber nachzudenken…  
*grinst, weil der Gedanke jetzt natürlich trotzdem irgendwie in seinem Kopf ist*

Matteo:  
*nickt*  
Ja, genau…  
*grinst etwas, aber nickt*  
Ja, find ich auch…  
*schaut ihn an als er den Plan verkündet*  
*will gerade nicken, als er wieder einen Rückzieher macht*  
*lacht stattdessen*  
Ach Quatsch, wieso denn? Mehr Musik zu hören ist doch nicht zwanghaft… das ist schön…  
*drückt ihm einen schnellen Kuss auf*  
Du bist süß, wenn du so verzweifelst…  
*gibt ihm noch einen Kuss und stupst ihn leicht an*  
Komm, lass duschen gehen… das entspannt…

David:  
*schaut erst nachdenklich, lächelt dann aber und nickt*  
Stimmt…  
*lacht dann, als er meint, dass er süß ist, wenn er so verzweifelt*  
Was?! Nur dann!?  
*erwidert seine Küsse und rafft sich dann auf, um mit Matteo zusammen duschen zu gehen*  
*küssen sich unter der Dusche noch ein bisschen mehr und genießen auch hier die Ruhe und Ungestörtheit und dass niemand vor der Badezimmertür steht und ins Bad will*  
*verziehen sich danach wieder ins Bett und essen ihre inzwischen kalten Sandwiches auf, bevor sie noch ein bisschen Zweisamkeit genießen*  
*greift irgendwann nach seinem Handy um auf die Uhr zu schauen und sieht, dass Hans vor 10 Minuten in der WG & Friends Gruppe geschrieben hat*

**Whatsapp, WG & Friends:**

Hans:  
Hallo meine Schmetterlinge! Ich wollte euch nur vorwarnen. Michi und ich machen uns gleich auf den Weg und werden so in 30 bis 35 Minuten da sein. Zieht euch also lieber schon mal was an. Ich freu mich auf euch! Bussi!

Mia:  
Das ist aber nett von dir, dass du ausnahmsweise mal nicht unangekündigt ins Zimmer platzt. :-P

Hans:  
Sowas würde ich niemals tun…

Mia:  
Jajabla…

*schaut zu Matteo und seufzt leise*  
Wir haben noch 20 Minuten… Hans und Michi sind schon auf dem Weg…

Matteo:  
*schaut zu David, als er nach seinem Handy greift*  
*murmelt amüsiert*  
Ach, guck an…  
*schaut dann zu ihm, als er seufzt*  
Hmmm… 20 Minuten… ich brauch höchstens 5 Minuten zum Anziehen… das heißt wir haben noch ne Viertelstunde zum knutschen…  
*grinst und gibt ihm einen Kuss*  
*zieht dann aber wieder zurück*  
Oder meinst du, wir sollten schon mal was decken oder so? Und wann kommt eigentlich Linn?

David:  
*grinst bei Matteos Worten*  
In 5 Minuten schaff ich’s auch… klingt gut!  
*beugt sich zu ihm um ihn zu küssen, und grummelt als er den Kuss löst*  
*seufzt und schüttelt den Kopf*  
Du kennst doch Hans - der hat nen genauen Plan und wenn wir jetzt was decken, machen wir’s eh falsch und er deckt neu… und Linn kommt erst um kurz nach sechs… und Mia und Alex irgendwann um halb sieben…  
*beugt sich wieder zu ihm und küsst ihn nochmal*  
*murmelt an seinen Lippen*  
Und jetzt lass uns keine Zeit mehr mit Quatschen verschwenden…


	35. 21.07.2019 (3) - Wir erzählen!

**Sonntag, 17:03 Uhr:**

Matteo:  
*legt den Kopf leicht schief, als würde er über das, was David sagt nachdenken müssen*  
*grinst dann*  
Hmmmm… okay…  
*schlingt beide Arme fest um ihn und küsst ihn wieder*  
*knutschen leider ein bisschen länger als 15 Minuten und schrecken erst auf, als sie einen Schlüssel hören*  
*stürzen aus dem Bett und ziehen sich wahllos die nächstliegende Hose und Shirt und in Davids Fall Binder an und schaffen es gerade so angezogen zu sein, als Hans nach ihnen ruft: “Wo seid ihr denn?”*  
*grinst David noch einmal zu und öffnet dann seine Zimmertür*  
*sieht Hans und Michi schon im Wohnzimmer stehen und grinst*  
*fährt sich einmal schnell durch die Haare und wird dann auch schon von Hans gedrückt: “Ich hab dich so vermisst!”*  
*grinst*  
Ich dich auch…  
*sieht dann aber, wie Hans schon dabei ist David zu umarmen: “Und dich natürlich auch! Ach und du kennst ja Michi auch noch gar nicht… David, das ist Michi, mein fester Freund… Michi, das ist David, Matteos fester Freund…”*  
*grinst leicht, weil Hans unglaublich stolz aussieht*

David:  
*hört den Schlüssel und die Wohnungstür und schreckt auf*  
*greift sofort nach dem Binder, irgendeinem Shirt und einer Hose und zieht sich schnell an - so schnell es eben mit Binder geht*  
*sieht aber, dass Matteo schon an der Tür steht und diese bewacht und hört gerade in dem Moment Hans’ Stimme, in dem er fertig ist*  
*verlässt Matteos Zimmer nach ihm und fährt sich noch einmal kurz durch die Haare um diese ein bisschen zu ordnen, als Hans Matteo umarmt und gleich darauf auf ihn zustürzt*  
*grinst und drückt Hans*  
*murmelt ein*  
Schön, dich wieder zu sehen…  
*wird aber direkt unterbrochen und Michi vorgestellt*  
*sieht von Hans zu Michi und lächelt, weil Hans irgendwie so stolz und glücklich klingt und streckt dann Michi die Hand entgegen*  
Hey… schön, dich kennen zu lernen…  
*hört Michi lachen*  
Danke, gleichfalls. Hans hat schon ein bisschen was erzählt, aber ich freu mich darauf, mich heute abend selbst überzeugen zu können, wie toll ihr alle seid…  
*lacht leise*  
Okay, dann werden wir uns mal Mühe geben, Hans’ Bild von uns nicht zu zerstören.  
*hört dann Hans: “Ach, papperlapapp, seid einfach ganz ihr selbst… Also, okay, ich fang gleich mit dem Kochen an. Ihr müsst gar nicht viel tun. Ich hab schon alles vorbereitet. Ihr könnt euch einfach zu mir setzen, nett aussehen, mich nett unterhalten und mir nicht in die Quere kommen…  
*grinst, schaut kurz zu Matteo und nickt*  
Das kriegen wir hin… und du kannst uns dann berichten, was wir hier alles verpasst haben…  
*schaut nochmal zwischen ihm und Michi hin und her und grinst leicht*

Matteo:  
*streckt Michi dann auch mal die Hand entgegen*  
Hi… ich glaub wir haben uns schon mal auf ner WG Party gesehn, oder?  
*sieht wie Michi sehr freundlich lächelt und dann meint: “Kann gut sein, aber…. sei mir nicht böse…”*  
*schüttelt den Kopf*  
Ich hab keinen bleibenden Eindruck hinterlassen… schon in Ordnung… ich bin Matteo…  
*hört wie Michi lacht: “Ja, das hatte ich geschlussfolgert.”*  
*lacht leicht*  
Nicht dumm, gefällt mir…  
*hört dann Hans' Plan und nickt*  
Klingt gut…  
*folgt dann allen in die Küche und greift sich sofort den Platz hinten in der Ecke*  
Na, Hans dann schieß mal los… was haben wir verpasst?

David:  
*geht mit den dreien in die Küche und setzt sich neben Matteo, während Michi sich auf einen der vorderen Barhocker setzt und Hans anfängt, irgendeinen vorbereiteten Kram aus dem Kühlschrank und Töpfe aus den Schränken zu holen*  
*schaut Hans ebenfalls neugierig an bei Matteos Frage*  
*hört, wie Hans direkt los legt: “Hach, ich seh schon - ihr wollt direkt Details und Einzelheiten - dabei habt ihr bestimmt viel mehr zu berichten…aber ich will mal nicht so sein…”*  
*man hört ihn seufzen und noch schnell dazwischen werfen: “Aber danach will ich einen detaillierten Bericht von euch, meine Schmetterlinge, okay?”*  
*grinst leicht und meint*  
Mit unserem Bericht können wir auch warten, bis der Rest da ist. Vielleicht wollen Mia und Alex ja auch noch was dazufügen…  
*sieht, wie Hans die Augenbrauen hochzieht und nickt: “Da hast du Recht, mein Schmetterlingsfreund… also okay, wo fang ich an…? Also ich glaube, es war der Mittwoch, nachdem ihr weg wart… und ich hab euch schwer vermisst…”*  
*lacht leise*  
Nach nur zwei Tagen?!  
*sieht Hans nicken: “Zwei Tage können sehr lang sein… Linn war auch traurig, aber wollte mich nicht aufmuntern. Und ich dachte, Brötchen, würden mich sicherlich aufheitern. Und ich geh zum Bäcker und wer steht da in der Schlange hinter mir!? Michi! Wir haben uns sooo nett unterhalten, aber das war’s dann auch. Und als ich wieder zu Hause war, fühlte ich mich irgendwie noch einsamer und verlassener… Also bin ich alleine feiern gegangen. Und wer läuft mir da über den Weg?!”*  
*da Hans eine dramatische Pause macht, grinst er leicht und fragt fast zeitgleich mit Matteo*  
Michi!?  
*sieht Hans nicken: “Genau! Erst sieht man sich ein halbes Jahr gar nicht und dann direkt zweimal an einem Tag! Das kann doch kein Zufall sein, dachte ich mir! Das ist bestimmt Schicksal!”*  
*sieht, wie er sich nun ihm zuwendet und hört ihn sagen: “Hach, du kennst ja die ganze Vorgeschichte gar nicht… vielleicht hätte ich lieber damit anfangen sollen… Also… Michi und ich kennen uns im Grunde genommen schon fast zwei Jahre… wir haben uns damals auch in irgendeinem Club kennengelernt und hatten ziemlich lange so ein On-Off-Ding laufen…”*  
*hört, wie Michi einwirft: “Weil du keine feste Beziehung wolltest!”*  
*sieht Hans nicken: “Genau! Ich war jung und wollte mich austoben. Und Michi war eigentlich viel zu lieb für so ein On-Off-Ding! Ist er immer noch. Er ist eben mehr der Beziehungstyp… Und irgendwann so Anfang des Jahres haben wir uns dann aus den Augen verloren…”*  
*man hört Michi lachen: “Das ist ja galant ausgedrückt. Hans hat sich einfach nicht mehr gemeldet, sich verleugnen lassen und hat nicht auf Anrufe oder dergleichen reagiert.”*  
*man hört wieder Hans: “Stimmt! Weil ich dich nicht verletzen wollte! Und weil ich wusste, dass du mit so nem On-Off-Ding nicht glücklich bist… naja, jedenfalls… an dem besagten Mittwoch haben wir uns das erste mal wieder gesehen und es war irgendwie von vornherein total vertraut. Michi kennt mich halt irgendwie. Und ja, ich muss zugeben: Früher hat mir das Angst gemacht… aber inzwischen… also jedenfalls musste ich an euch denken, als ich Michi gesehen hab…”*  
*zieht verwundert die Augenbrauen hoch*  
An uns?

Matteo:  
*hört ein bisschen belustigt, aber sehr interessiert der Story zu*  
*mag es, wie Michi eingreift und Hans verbessert und merkt schon, dass er einer ist, der sich nicht alles gefallen lässt, aber auf eine liebe Art*  
*ist dann auch überrascht bei Hans' letzten Worten*  
Wieso denn an uns?  
*sieht, wie Hans lächelt: “Na, an euch und wie glücklich ihr seid und wie vertraut und dass ich das ganz vielleicht eventuell auch haben wollen würde…. aber ich war betrunken und Michi auch, also haben wir dann doch erstmal nur miteinander geschlafen…”*  
*muss lachen*  
Nur…  
*sieht, wie Hans kurz etwas verständnislos schaut, aber dann weiter erzählt: “Ja, auf jeden Fall waren wir also hier und hatten eine sehr heiße Nacht und am nächsten Morgen werden wir wach und ich merk, dass Michi irgendwie komisch distanziert ist und ich frag ihn was los ist und er fragt mich, ob er noch duschen gehen kann, bevor ich ihn rausschmeiße und irgendwie… das hat mir irgendwie mein Herz gebrochen und ich hab “nein“ gesagt…”*  
*hört, wie Michi einwirft: “Was übrigens nicht geholfen hat!”*  
*hört Hans: “Ich weiß ja, sorry… ich hab mich schnell verbessert und gesagt, dass ich will, dass er bleibt, und auch länger und auch fester und… naja, aber auch, dass ich nicht weiß, ob ich das kann… und dann hat er mich angesehen und gesagt: Hans Brecht, du kannst alles, was du willst... et voila, hier sind wir!”*  
*grinst breit und schaut von Hans zu Michi und wieder zurück*  
Glückwunsch, ich freu mich für euch… vielleicht bist du jetzt nicht mehr soooo unglücklich, wenn Mia oder ich mal weg sind…

David:  
*muss lächeln, als Hans erzählt, dass er an sie denken musste und greift unter dem Tisch nach Mateos Hand und drückt sie leicht*  
*rollt dann mit den Augen und lacht leise, als Hans meint, dass sie dann nur miteinander geschlafen haben*  
*hört ihm dann weiter zu und verzieht leicht das Gesicht, als er vom nächsten Morgen berichtet, weil er ein bisschen Mitleid mit Michi hat, wenn er daran denkt, wie Hans ihn früher behandelt haben muss*  
*nickt dann aber zufrieden und lächelt, als die Geschichte doch noch ein gutes Ende nimmt und murmelt leicht grinsend*  
Hier seid ihr…  
*hört dann Matteo und sieht, wie Hans sehr ernst den Kopf schüttelt und sagt: “Ich werde immer unglücklich sein, wenn einer von euch fehlt! Inzwischen bin ich ja sogar unglücklich, wenn du mal ohne David hier auftauchst. Ihr seid einfach meine Wunschfamilie und basta!”*  
*grinst leicht und ist ein bisschen gerührt, dass Hans das so sieht und dass er sogar ihn inzwischen dazu zählt*  
*hört dann wieder Hans: “Oh nein, jetzt hab ich euch ganz verlegen gemacht… ihr braucht Ablenkung und was zu tun… Matteo, wir haben im Keller nochmal so’n Ding hier…” *sieht, wie er auf den Tisch deutet* “... und noch ein paar Barhocker. Die könntet ihr mal hoch holen, damit ich dann gleich decken kann. Im Wohnzimmer ist es so unfestlich! Und wenn ihr damit fertig seid, will ich Details zur OP... “*  
*sieht, wie Hans nun ihn ein wenig nachdenklich ansieht und schließlich hinzufügt: “Also wenn das für dich okay ist vor Michi… ihr kennt euch ja eigentlich gar nicht und ich hab /nichts/ erzählt!”*  
*sieht, dass Hans sehr stolz aussieht, dass er dicht gehalten hat und dass Michi verwirrt zwischen ihnen hin und her schaut*  
*wird ein wenig verlegen, weil er diese Art von Outing hasst, denkt sich aber andererseits, dass Michi es so oder so über kurz oder lang wohl irgendwie erfahren wird und zuckt kurz mit den Schultern*  
Schon okay...  
*rutscht dann vom Barhocker*  
Aber erst mal das Geschleppe…

Matteo:  
*wird tatsächlich etwas gerührt und verlegen, als Hans so redet*  
*findet das ja auch so, aber könnte es nie so konkret sagen irgendwie*  
*lacht dann, als Hans merkt, dass er sie verlegen gemacht hat*  
*nickt dann bei seinen Anweisungen*  
Okay, wird gemacht… meinst du, wir passen zu siebt in die Küche?  
*sieht Hans sofort nicken: “Klar, das passt!”*  
*macht dann große Augen und schaut ihn geschockt an, als er so von der OP redet*  
*schließlich war es ja Hans, der ihm beigebracht hat, dass man da nicht einfach so drüber redet*  
*schaut sofort zu David und sieht auch, dass es ihm ein bisschen unangenehm ist*  
*greift sofort wieder nach seiner Hand*  
*steht dann auch auf, als er es tut*  
Bis gleich…  
*geht mit David runter in den Keller und versichert ihm nochmal, dass er nix erzählen muss, wenn er nicht will und dass er Michi ja gar nicht kennt*  
*seufzt leicht, als David nur mit der Schulter zuckt und sagt, dass er es ja früher oder später eh mitbekommt*  
*schleppt dann mit ihm Tisch und Stühle hoch und stellt damit die Küche voll*

David:  
*findet es ziemlich lieb, dass Matteo sich Gedanken um ihn macht und ist dankbar, dass er an seiner Seite ist, als sie wieder in die Küche kommen*  
*rückt mit ihm und Michi die beiden Tische und die sieben Barhocker so zurecht, dass sie alle irgendwie gut sitzen können, während Hans weiter mit Töpfen und Schüsseln hantiert*  
*holt für Matteo und sich eben ihre Gläser aus Matteos Zimmer, weil er Durst hat und setzt sich dann wieder neben ihn*  
*trinkt einen Schluck und rutscht ein wenig nervös auf seinem Barhocker hin und her, als Hans irgendwas in den Ofen schiebt und sich zu ihnen umdreht: “Hach, seht ihr, das sieht doch ganz wunderbar aus! Jetzt haben wir noch eine halbe Stunde, bis die anderen kommen… den Tisch deck ich gleich, Getränke sind im Kühlschrank, das größte Küchenchaos ist beseitigt… ja, ich kann mir 10 Minuten Pause gönnen!”*  
*sieht, wie er zufrieden lächelt, sich zufrieden an den Tisch setzt und ihn auffordernd ansieht: “Erzähl!”*  
*presst kurz die Lippen zusammen und bekommt leichtes Herzklopfen*  
*muss wieder daran denken, warum es so sein muss, dass man sich outen muss, warum es nicht einfach normal ist, dass jeder anders ist und dass das hier um einiges einfacher wäre, wenn Michi nicht da wäre oder es schon wüsste und er einfach nur so von seiner Mastek erzählen könnte*  
*beschließt dann auf einmal leicht trotzig, es einfach genauso zu machen - Michi kann ja dann immer noch nachfragen, wenn er was nicht versteht*  
*sieht zu Hans und sagt*  
Meine Schwester hat mich angerufen und den Termin durchgegeben. Der Brief kam, als wir in Heidesee waren. Am 13.9. um 9 Uhr geht’s los. Mastek und Hysto. Ich muss vorher noch ein bisschen Papierkram ausfüllen und vier Tage davor zum Vorgespräch, aber ja…  
*lächelt leicht und zuckt mit den Schultern*  
Ich hab endlich n Termin.  
*sieht erstmal nur Hans an, der ihn glücklich anstrahlt: “Ich weiß, ich hab’s schon gesagt, aber ich freu mich so für dich! Wenn du in der Zeit irgendwas brauchst, dann lass es mich wissen!”*  
*nickt leicht lächelnd und murmelt*  
Danke…  
*schielt dann doch vorsichtig mal zu Michi, der zwar leicht verwundert schaut, aber dann lächelt, als er seinen Blick spürt und schließlich sagt: “Glückwunsch! Ich weiß, dass es oft ewig dauert, bis die Anträge durch sind und man schließlich einen Termin bekommt…”*  
*ist irgendwie gerade ziemlich froh und dankbar, dass Michi da keine große Sache draus macht und dass er sich anscheinend soweit auskennt, dass ihm die Begriffe Mastek und Hysto gereicht haben, um zu verstehen*  
*entspannt sich sichtlich und nickt leicht lächelnd*  
Danke… ja, das mit den Anträgen hat sich ein bisschen gezogen. Mit dem OP-Termin hatte ich ziemliches Glück... Das hat innerhalb von drei Monaten geklappt...

Matteo:  
*greift unauffällig nach Davids Hand, als dieser ansetzt zu erzählen*  
*schmunzelt dann leicht, als er sich nicht outet in dem Sinne, sondern einfach von der Operation erzählt*  
*schielt zu Michi, um seine Reaktion abzupassen*  
*freut sich, als er gut reagiert*  
*grinst leicht bei Davids letzten Worten*  
Ich wette, der Doc fand dich so super dass er dich ganz schnell da haben wollte…  
*sieht dann, wie Hans zu ihm schaut: “Du bist natürlich dabei, nehm ich an?”*  
*denkt kurz an seine FSJ Stelle, aber auch nach wie vor an das Vorhaben, das Ding zu schmeißen oder blau zu machen, wenn er nicht frei kriegen sollte*  
*nickt also*  
Ja klar, ich bin dabei!

David:  
*lächelt ein wenig, als Matteo nach seiner Hand greift und drückt diese leicht*  
*lacht dann leise bei seinen Worten zum Doc und nickt*  
Ja, genau… oder Alex hat ihn doch irgendwie bestochen, damit’s schneller geht…  
*hört dann Hans’ Frage an Matteo und wird wieder ein bisschen ernster*  
*presst bei seiner Antwort leicht die Lippen zusammen, will jetzt aber nicht wieder eine Diskussion darüber anfangen, da sie ja eigentlich ausgemacht hatten, das Vorstellungsgespräch abzuwarten*  
*sagt stattdessen zu Hans*  
A propos… Matteo hat auch noch ne Neuigkeit zu berichten…  
*grinst leicht in Richtung Matteo und greift dann nach seinem Wasserglas, um einen Schluck zu trinken*  
*sieht, wie Hans nun gespannt zu Matteo schaut und meint: “Oh, warte, ich will raten… du hast beschlossen, ab jetzt immer eigene Wurst zu kaufen?! Wobei, nee, das ist ja besser geworden, seit David aufpasst… hmmm… Du willst dich neu einkleiden und endlich diesen schrecklichen Opa-Pullover aussortieren!? Also, wenn’s ums Shoppen geht, bin ich dein Mann!”*  
*lacht leise und schüttelt den Kopf*  
Nichts gegen diesen Pulli! Ich mag ihn!  
*hört von Hans:”So wenig Geschmack hätte ich dir gar nicht zugetraut…”*

Matteo:  
*runzelt etwas die Stirn, als David sagt, dass er ne Neuigkeit hat*  
*checkt dann aber, dass er das Vorstellungsgespräch meint*  
*lacht leicht, als Hans raten will*  
*protestiert dann aber auch*  
Ey, nichts gegen den Pulli, der ist super gemütlich!  
*schüttelt nochmal den Kopf*  
Du musst ihn ja nicht tragen… oh und danke fürs Einkaufen, aber ich geb dir das Geld wieder…  
*sieht Hans den Kopf schütteln: “Papperlapapp, das ist mein Willkommensgeschenk… und jetzt sag schon, was ist los?”*  
*lächelt leicht*  
Ich hab Mittwoch n Vorstellungsgespräch, für meine FSJ Stelle, bei Lambda…

David:  
*lächelt ein bisschen stolz, als Matteo von seinem Vorstellungsgespräch berichtet und schaut erwartungsvoll zu Hans*  
*sieht diesen ebenfalls lächeln: “Wow - das ist ja super! Glückwunsch! Aber was ist Lambda!?”*  
*sieht, wie er fragend in die Runde schaut und ist ein bisschen erstaunt, dass Hans das nicht weiß, wo er sich doch eigentlich ziemlich oft im Schwulen-Milieu und in allen möglichen Clubs und so rumtreibt*  
*hört dann aber Michi: “Lambda… ist das nicht so LGBT+ Jugendzentrum irgendwo in der Nähe vom Prenzlauer Berg?”*  
*nickt und grinst leicht*  
Genau! Hans, dein Freund kennt sich besser aus als du!  
*hört Hans: “Hab ich echt noch nie von gehört… das gibt’s doch nicht! Aber wie cool ist das denn, mein Schmetterling?! Ich drück dir dolle doll die Daumen, dass das klappt!”*

Matteo:  
*ist total erstaunt, dass Hans das nicht kennt*  
*hatte da auch mit gerechnet und deswegen nichts erklärt*  
*nickt dann, als Michi aber Bescheid weiß*  
Ja, genau… ich dachte, das passt irgendwie zu mir…  
*grinst leicht*  
Und außerdem hab ich vor, dich und David und jetzt auch Michi, wenn er mag, auszunutzen und um Rat zu fragen, wenn’s zu viel wird…  
*sieht, wie Hans strahlt: “Natürlich! Du kannst uns jederzeit fragen, das weißt du doch! Wir sind immer für dich da.”*  
*grinst leicht und nickt*  
Ja… danke…

David:  
*grinst leicht, als Hans so strahlt, als Matteo meint, dass er ihn nach Rat fragen wird*  
*hört, wie Hans dann zufrieden seufzt und sagt: “Das sind ja alles großartige Neuigkeiten! Wahnsinn! Aber jetzt meine lieben Schmetterlinge werd ich mal den Tisch decken... “*  
*sieht ihn aufspringen und fragt sofort*  
Sollen wir irgendwas helfen?!  
*hört Hans lachen: “Um Gottes Willen! Ich hab ein Konzept! Das macht ihr mir sonst nur kaputt…”*  
*lacht und zuckt mit den Schultern*  
Na dann mach mal…  
*sieht, dass er tatsächlich alles durchdacht hat und sogar Servietten verteilt*  
*hört irgendwann die Wohnungstür und sieht dann auf einmal Linn in der Küche stehen*  
*hört, wie sie ohne Begrüßung sagt: “Das war komisch. Mein Zug war 5 Minuten zu früh in Berlin.”*  
*grinst leicht und meint*  
Manchmal überrascht einen sogar die deutsche Bahn. Hey Linn…  
*sieht, wie sie leicht rot wird, dann zwischen Matteo und ihm hin und her schaut, einen Schritt auf sie zu macht, leicht lächelt, dann aber stehen bleibt und nachdenklich schaut, ehe sie fragt: “Darf ich euch zur Begrüßung umarmen?”*  
*findet sie nach wie vor ziemlich merkwürdig, aber superlieb und merkt, dass ihn ihr Verhalten langsam nicht mehr wirklich verunsichert*  
*lächelt ziemlich breit und steht dann auf*  
Klar…  
*macht ein paar Schritte auf sie zu und umarmt sie dann einfach*  
Schön, dich wieder zu sehen.

Matteo:  
*lacht, als Hans verkündet dass er ein Konzept hat*  
Na dann ist es ja gut, dass wir nicht doch schon gedeckt haben…  
*hört dann die Wohnungstür und merkt, wie er sich wirklich richtig freut, Linn zu sehen und dass er sie wirklich vermisst hat*  
*lacht leicht, als sie erzählt, dass der Zug zu früh war*  
Unglaublich… das passiert mir nie…  
*sieht, wie sie stehen bleibt und nachdenkt und weiß, dass gleich was kommt*  
*freut sich bei ihrer Frage und steht sofort auf*  
*sieht, wie glücklich sie aussieht, als David sie umarmt und lächelt*  
*senkt die Stimme, auch wenn klar ist, dass alle ihn hören*  
Wenn du eigentlich nur David umarmen wolltest ist das okay…  
*weiß ja wie penibel und ausgesucht Linn mit menschlichem Kontakt ist und will nicht, dass sie denkt, sie muss ihn umarmen, nur weil sie David umarmen wollte*  
*sieht, wie Linn ihn kurz anschaut, zu überlegen scheint und dann den Kopf schüttelt und sagt: “Nein, dich auch!”*  
*grinst breit und umarmt sie dann*  
Ich hab dich vermisst, Linn…

David:  
*schaut Matteo ein wenig belustigt an, als er davon ausgeht, dass Linn nur ihn umarmen wollte, weil er eigentlich davon ausgeht, dass Linn das dann von vornherein gesagt hätte*  
*lächelt darum, als sie meint, dass sie Matteo auch umarmen will und auch, als sie nach der Umarmung ein wenig verlegen und ein wenig rot im Gesicht mitten in der Küche stehen bleibt und so aussieht, als würde sie noch etwas sagen wollen*  
*legt einen Arm locker um Matteos Hüfte, während er wartet und sie erwartungsvoll ansieht*  
*hört dann schließlich: “Ich kann das nicht so gut sagen wie Hans. Er ist da ja viel offener als ich und hat auch keine Angst davor. Aber ich hab euch auch vermisst und ich finde, dass zwei Wochen eine sehr lange Zeit sind. Vor allem, weil ja Mia auch noch weg war. Und wenn Hans dann arbeiten oder bei Michi war, war ich ziemlich alleine hier und das war ganz schön merkwürdig. Manchmal hab ich mich dann einfach in euer oder in Mias Zimmer gestellt. Ich hab nichts angefasst und mich noch nichtmal aufs Bett gesetzt. Aber danach ging es mir meistens besser. Ich hoffe, das ist okay. Wenn es nicht okay ist, dann mach ich es nicht nochmal. Wobei, nein, das kann ich nicht versprechen. Ich kann versuchen, es nicht nochmal zu tun…”*  
*ist ein bisschen erstaunt, so eine lange Rede von Linn zu bekommen und weiß im ersten Moment gar nicht wirklich, was er sagen soll*  
*schaut kurz zu Matteo, räuspert sich dann und schaut wieder zu Linn*  
Ähm, also von mir aus ist das okay...  
*lächelt leicht*  
Aber du hättest auch anrufen oder schreiben können, als du uns vermisst hast…

Matteo:  
*ist auch ziemlich erstaunt über Linns Rede*  
*sieht aus den Augenwinkeln, wie stolz Hans sie anguckt*  
*merkt mal wieder, wie sehr er sie mag und nickt sofort zu dem, was David sagt*  
Das ist total okay… das nächste Mal darfst du dich auch hinsetzen, wenn du willst… und natürlich kannst du auch schreiben oder anrufen, wenn du willst…  
*sieht, wie Linn leicht lächelt und nickt*  
*schlägt dann vor*  
Morgen sind wir bei David… aber was hältst du denn von nem Filmeabend am Dienstag hier? Du darfst auch die Filme aussuchen?  
*sieht, wie überrascht Linn ihn anschaut und dann schnell nickt: “Ja, gern.”*  
*grinst und nickt*  
Gut, dann ist das abgemacht.  
*drückt David n bisschen*  
Oder war da schon was?

David:  
*nickt zu dem, was Matteo sagt und lächelt, als Linn es auch tut*  
*hört dann, dass Matteo einen Filmeabend vorschlägt und nickt sofort*  
*lächelt ihn an, weil er es lieb von ihm findet, dass er an Linn denkt und diesen Vorschlag macht*  
*freut sich, dass Linn zusagt und schaut dann zu Matteo bei seiner Frage an ihn*  
*überlegt kurz und schüttelt dann den Kopf*  
Nee, ich glaub nicht… also vormittags wollten wir uns mit der Mum zum Frühstücken treffen, aber abends war nichts, soweit ich weiß…  
*schaut wieder zu Linn*  
Nice… dann besorgst du die Filme und wir besorgen irgendwas zum Knabbern und zum Trinken… irgendwelche speziellen Wünsche?  
*sieht, wie Linn kurz überlegt und dann meint: “Nein. Nur keine Cola. Davon muss ich immer niesen.”*  
*runzelt kurz die Stirn, nickt dann aber*  
Okay, keine Cola… aber Fanta ist okay?  
*sieht, wie sie nickt: “Fanta ist okay”*  
*grinst leicht*  
Okay…  
*hört dann Hans: “Setzt euch doch endlich mal, meine Lieben! Ihr steht hier total im Weg! Und Linn, mein liebes Elfenkind, du könntest deinen Koffer in dein Zimmer bringen… sonst fallen Mia und Alex da gleich noch drüber…”*  
*drückt Matteo kurz einen Kuss auf die Wange und lässt ihn dann los, um sich wieder auf seinen Platz zu setzen*

Matteo:  
*nickt als er sagt, dass sie mit seiner Mutter zum Frühstück verabredet sind*  
Ach ja, stimmt ja… da müssen wir noch ne Zeit ausmachen…  
*grinst, als David und Linn dann alles ausmachen und Hans sie dann wieder auf ihre Plätze scheucht*  
*schiebt seinen Hocker näher an Davids und legt seinen Kopf auf seiner Schulter ab*  
*hört dann Hans: “Jetzt müssten Mia und Alex auch bald kommen….”*  
*hört in dem Moment einen Schlüssel im Schloss und lacht*  
Tadaaaa, sie sind sogar zu früh…  
*sieht dann wenige Momente später Alex und Mia in der Tür zur Küche stehen und hebt die Hand zum Gruß*  
Hey…  
*hört Mia: “Hallo zusammen, wir bringen eben meinen Kram in mein Zimmer und sind gleich da zum drücken und Hallo sagen”*  
*sieht sie wieder verschwinden, aber tatsächlich zwei Minuten später wieder auftauchen und wie Hans Mia sofort innig drückt und Alex einmal zunickt*  
*hört dann Hans: “Du kennst Michi ja noch, Mia. Michi, das ist Alex, Mias Freund, Alex, das ist Michi, mein Freund.”*  
*sieht belustigt, wie Alex ein paar Schritte in die Küche geht und Michi die Hand gibt: “Freut mich. Und glaub ihm nicht alles, was er über mich sagt.”*  
*grinst leicht*

David:  
*lächelt, als Matteo seinen Kopf auf seiner Schulter abgelegt, drückt ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn und greift unter dem Tisch nach seiner Hand*  
*grinst, als Mia und Alex tatsächlich in dem Moment erscheinen, als Hans von ihnen spricht und gleich darauf in die Küche kommen*  
*nickt ihnen leicht zu*  
Hey… lang nicht gesehen…  
*sieht beide kurz grinsen und hört dann, dass sie erstmal das Gepäck in Mias Zimmer bringen*  
*lacht leise, als Michi von Hans bei Alex und Mia genauso vorgestellt wird wie bei Matteo und ihm und auch, weil Hans so megastolz aussieht, als er Michi als seinen Freund bezeichnet*  
*hört dann auch Alex Begrüßung und wie Michi darauf antwortet: “Freut mich auch. Ich mach mir sowieso lieber mein eigenes Bild. Hans neigt ja bekanntlich dazu, manchmal leicht zu übertreiben…”*  
*beobachtet, wie Michi während er spricht, seinen Arm um Hans schlingt und dieser kurz beleidigt schaut, dann aber einen Kuss bekommt und versöhnt zu sein scheint*  
*sieht, wie Alex mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen zu Hans schaut und meint: “N sympathischen Kerl hast du dir da ausgesucht…” und wie Mia zu Michi sagt: “Jedenfalls schön, dass du wieder da bist! Hoffentlich dieses mal für länger…” und Hans darauf vielsagend anschaut*

Matteo:  
*verfolgt belustigt das Gespräch zwischen Alex und Michi und stupst dann David leicht mit seinem Körper*  
Vorsicht, da könnte dir jemand deine tiefere Bindung zu Alex streitig machen...  
*sieht, wie David und Alex ihn gleichzeitig sehr vorwurfsvoll angucken und hebt ergeben die Hände*  
Sorry, sorry, war n Joke…  
*hört dann Mias Kommentar zu Hans und denkt, dass sich das auch nur Mia erlauben darf*  
*sieht, wie Hans sich etwas aufplustert: “Natürlich für länger! Das ist jetzt ernst. So und jetzt setzt euch, meine Hasen, Essen ist fertig! Und außerdem kann ich dann endlich von eurem Urlaub hören! Was habt ihr gemacht? Wer hat sich gestritten? Wer hat ein Kind gezeugt? Ich will alles wissen!”*  
*schaut zu, wie Hans wuselig durch die Küche geht, während er redet und alles auf die Tische verteilt*  
Wow, Hans, für wie viele Leute hast du gekocht? 20?

David:  
*pfft bei Matteos Worten und schaut ihn vorwurfsvoll an*  
*sieht dann auch Alex’ vorwurfsvollen Blick und grinst*  
*drückt Matteos Kopf wieder auf seine Schulter, als er sich entschuldigt und verfolgt dann weiter Hans Gewusel, wie Linn zurück in die Küche kommt und ebenfalls von Mia und Alex begrüßt wird und wie sich schließlich alle bis auf Hans an den Tisch setzen und Hans das Essen serviert*  
*macht große Augen und murmelt*  
Wow…  
*hört dann Hans auf Matteos Frage: “Lenkst du etwa vom Thema ab, mein Schmetterling!? Ich habe Fragen gestellt auf die ich gerne eine Antwort hätte… und um deine zu beantworten: Ich hoffe doch, ihr habt alle genug Hunger mitgebracht! Reste werden nicht geduldet!”*  
*sieht, wie Hans seinen Blick nochmal prüfend über den Tisch schweifen lässt und vor sich hin murmelt: “Das, das, das… Servietten… alle haben zu trinken… okay… Kann losgehen!” und sich dann schließlich ebenfalls zu ihnen setzt*  
*lächelt und sagt zu Hans*  
Sieht echt lecker aus! Vielen Dank für’s Kochen und für die Einladung!  
*hört, wie ihm alle zustimmen und Hans schließlich sein Glas hebt: “Für euch immer gerne! Lasst uns anstoßen! Darauf, dass ihr alle wieder da seid, dass wir alle zusammen sind, auf Davids OP, Matteos FSJ, darauf, dass Michi jetzt zu uns gehört, Linn sich nicht mehr in eure Zimmer schleichen muss und... “*  
*sieht, wie er Mia und Alex neugierig anschaut: “Und? Gibt’s bei euch was Neues, auf das wir anstoßen können!?”*

Matteo:  
*lacht und schüttelt den Kopf*  
Ich lenk nicht ab…. ich bin nur beeindruckt… aber du kennst mich ja, das wird nicht schlecht…  
*sieht, wie er nochmal alles durchgeht und will grad sagen, dass er sich setzen soll, als er es schon tut*  
*hebt dann sein Glas und grinst bei seinem Toast*  
*sieht dann, wie Mia den Kopf schüttelt: “Nein, alles wie immer… wir stoßen auf euch alle und uns alle und das Leben mit an!”*  
*stößt dann mit allen an und es ist ne Weile geschäftig, als die Schüsseln rumgegeben werden und sich jeder auftut und es hin und her gereicht wird*  
*als jeder was zu Essen hat, setzt Hans nochmal an: “Also, dann erzählt mal und beantwortet endlich meine Fragen!”*  
*sieht, wie Hans zu ihm schaut und räuspert sich*  
Uhm… gestritten hat sich keiner… so richtig doll zumindest… ein Kind gezeugt, weiß ich nicht… und… was wolltest du noch wissen?  
*sieht wie Hans ihn vorwurfsvoll anschaut und lacht*  
Okay, okay… wir haben echt viel gechillt und waren viel schwimmen… wir haben ein Floß gebaut… wir waren Tretboot fahren… so was eben.

David:  
*gibt sich ebenfalls auf und dann die Schüsseln weiter und nickt dann zu dem, was Matteo vom Urlaub berichtet*  
*sieht, dass Hans nicht sonderlich zufrieden aussieht und auffordernd zu Mia schaut*  
*sieht diese grinsen und hört sie fragen: “Du willst lieber Klatsch und Tratsch, oder?”*  
*sieht, wie Hans strahlt und sich aufrechter hinsetzt: “Du kennst mich so gut!”*  
*hört Mia lachen und sieht, wie sie überlegt, aber bevor sie beginnt zu Alex, Matteo und ihm sagt: “Ihr müsst mir aber helfen. Ich hab nicht alles an Klatsch und Tratsch mitbekommen.”*  
*ist ein bisschen irritiert, weil er nicht so ganz genau weiß, was Mia Hans jetzt großartiges erzählen will und sieht, wie Alex leicht die Augen verdreht*  
*hört Hans: “Nun fang schon an…”*  
*und Mia: “Okay… ohne chronologische Reihenfolge… Carlos hat am ersten Tag gegen David im Wettschwimmen gewonnen…”*  
*unterbricht sie lachend: “Aber nur, weil ich nicht im Training war…”*  
*merkt, dass Mia ihn ignoriert und einfach weiter spricht: “... und er war so stolz auf sich, dass er die ersten drei Tage ständig damit angeben hat. Für den letzten Tag war die Revanche angesetzt. David hat haushoch gewonnen und Carlos hat’s auf seinen Fuß geschoben, wo ihm ein paar Tage zuvor das Floß draufgefallen war, weil er einfach nicht akzeptieren kann, dass David einfach besser ist. Und Kiki hatte für jeden Tag n Plan aufgestellt, was wir so machen können und wollte eigentlich meistens, dass wir alle zusammen sind und hat oft nicht verstanden, wenn sich einige auch mal rausziehen wollten. Sie hatte sogar Gesprächsthemen notiert, falls uns diese mal ausgehen sollten. Hanna war gegen Ende ziemlich gestresst, weil die Hütte ja wieder ordentlich hinterlassen werden sollte und Jonas hat’s nicht gecheckt - da haben die beiden sich gezofft… war aber recht schnell wieder gut. Abdi hat seine Schuhe ständig mitten in der Küche stehen lassen und hatte einmal n Ausraster, weil er der Meinung war, die Pärchen glucken zu sehr aufeinander. Ach und einen Abend haben wir über “Shipnamen” gesprochen und uns welche ausgedacht. Aber irgendwie wurde dann während des Urlaubs nur Davenzi benutzt und der Rest nicht, obwohl Carlos ein großer Fan von CaDaMaJoAb ist. Das hat sich aber irgendwie nicht durchgesetzt…”*  
*hat angefangen zu essen und hört währenddessen leicht fassungslos zu, welche Details Mia Hans hier vorwirft und wie begeistert und begierig dieser diese Details aufzusaugen scheint*  
*hört Hans, als Mia eine Pause macht: “Zeit für Zwischenfragen?”*  
*sieht Mia nicken und Hans loslegen: “War Carlos Fuß wirklich noch verletzt oder war das eine Ausrede, weil er nicht verlieren kann? Ist das Floß auf seinen Fuß gefallen, weil er einfach ungeschickt ist oder war es wirklich ein Unfall? Wer ist zuerst wegen Kikis Plan ausgerastet? Wer als zweites? Und wer hatte den krassesten Ausraster? Wer hat sich am meisten über Abdis Schuhe aufgeregt? Was habt ihr Pärchen gemacht, bevor er ausgerastet ist? Wie hat er sich wieder beruhigt? Hattet ihr danach Knutschverbot? Welches Pärchen hat sich nicht dran gehalten? Hat Carlos ernsthaft daran geglaubt dass sich CaDaMaJoAb durchsetzt? Und jetzt die Frage aller Fragen: Wie hat Alex es in diesem ganzen Chaos und Gewusel ausgehalten ohne durchzudrehen? Oder hat er sich die meiste Zeit in eurem Zimmer eingesperrt!?”*

Matteo:  
*ist mit Essen beschäftigt und findet auch eh dass er seinen Soll geleistet hat*  
*hört Mia aber trotzdem zu und ist ziemlich erstaunt darüber, wie gut sie zu wissen scheint, was Hans hören will und was ihn interessiert*  
*wird bestätigt, als Hans ganz wissbegierig nachfragt*  
*hört wie Mia 1a alle seine Fragen beantwortet: “Also, ich glaub sein Fuß war nicht mehr verletzt und ich war nicht dabei, aber wie es die Jungs erzählt haben, war es tatsächlich ein Unfall. Und richtig ausgerastet ist keiner, Davenzi hier haben sich ab und an mal abgesetzt und wir haben uns halt manchmal aufgeteilt und nicht alles in ner Gruppe gemacht. Kiki und Hanna haben sich am meisten über Abdis Schuhe aufgeregt. Kiki hat sie einmal sogar versteckt, damit er es lernt, hat er aber nicht. Wir Pärchen haben nicht viel gemacht, wir waren nur davor Tretboot fahren und die Singles bestanden darauf dass die zwei Teams so aufgeteilt werden, dass keine Pärchen zusammen sind. Als wir dann wieder bei der Hütte waren, haben wir halt n bisschen aufeinander gehockt, das hat Abdi geknickt, glaub ich, weil er so gern ne Freundin hätte. Wir hatten kein Knutschverbot, aber wir haben schon n bisschen drauf geachtet dann. Also mussten wir uns auch nicht dran halten. Und natürlich hat Carlos ernsthaft geglaubt, dass sich das durchsetzt. Carlos ist von all seiner Ideen sehr überzeugt.”*  
*starrt sie an, als sie eine Pause einlegt und schüttelt nur ungläubig den Kopf*  
*hört dann überraschenderweise Alex die letzte Frage beantworten: “Alex hatte ein sehr gutes Buch dabei, und Alex ist viel schwimmen gegangen…”*  
*sieht, wie Mia grinst und zufügt: “Und Alex hat sich mit David angefreundet.”*

David:  
*schaut zwischen Mia und Hans hin und her und ist ein bisschen fasziniert von ihrer Art der Kommunikation und wie eingespielt sie dabei wirken*  
*schüttelt leicht fassungslos den Kopf und isst weiter, während Mia Hans’s Fragen beantwortet*  
*hebt dann erstaunt den Kopf, als er Alex die Frage über sie selbst beantworten hört und grinst leicht - auch als Mia hinzufügt, dass sie sich angefreundet haben*  
*sieht, wie Hans leicht fassungslos zwischen Alex und ihm hin und her schaut: “Nein!” und hört wieder Mia: “Doch!” und Hans wieder: “Nein!”*  
*schaut Hans verwirrt an*  
Was ist daran so merkwürdig!?  
*sieht, wie Hans die Augenbrauen hochzieht und dann leicht hysterisch meint: “Ihr seid total unterschiedlich! Ihr könnt euch nicht anfreunden. Du bist offen und freundlich und höflich und ein Sonnenschein und alle mögen dich! Und er ist verschlossen und manchmal grummelig und distanziert!”*  
*schüttelt den Kopf*  
Das ist doch Quatsch!  
*hört dann Alex in Hans Richtung: “Hallo?! Ich sitze hier und kann dich hören!” und Hans, der ihn ignoriert und sich stattdessen an Mia wendet: “Und wie lange geht das schon so?”*  
*sieht Mia grinsend mit den Schultern zucken: “Keine Ahnung… irgendwann haben sie beschlossen, eine “tiefere Bindung” aufzubauen…”*  
*hört Hans stöhnen: “Eine tiefere Bindung!? Oh Gott… ich weiß noch nicht, ob ich diese Entwicklung so leicht verkraften kann… aber das ist ja dann alles noch ganz frisch… wer weiß, wie es sich weiterentwickeln wird… pfff… eine tiefere Bindung…  
*hört Alex stöhnen und sieht, wie er sich nun an ihn wendet: “Sag mal, nervt es dich auch so, dass sie das immer alle so betonen müssen?!”*  
*lacht leise und zuckt mit den Schultern*  
Manchmal ein bisschen vielleicht… aber ich find eher, die Worte kriegen dadurch eine komische Bedeutung...  
*hört Alex seufzen: “Ja, das auch. Als wäre es etwas merkwürdiges, was man ständig wiederholen muss, weil man es sonst nicht begreift. So, als würden sie in Frage stellen, ob es überhaupt möglich ist. “Wird Alex das wirklich schaffen? Checkt David irgendwann, dass Alex zu sonst kaum jemandem eine tiefere Bindung aufbaut? Wird ihm das nicht komisch vorkommen?!”*  
*grinst leicht, während Alex fortfährt: “Und überhaupt: Kann man sich überhaupt vornehmen, eine tiefere Bindung aufzubauen?! Sowas passiert doch meines Wissens automatisch, oder?”*  
*sieht, wie er fragend in die Runde schaut, ehe er weiter spricht: “Und diese ständige Wiederholung und Betonung der Fakten, setzt schon eine bestimmte Erwartungshaltung voraus. Wenn mir die meisten Menschen nicht so egal wäre, würde sich da schon ein gewisser Druck in mir aufbauen… “Ohhh… sie erwarten eine tiefere Bindung! Jetzt muss ich mich aber anstrengen, um sie nicht zu enttäuschen!” So, als wären wir sonst nicht in der Lage, irgendwelche Freunde zu finden… als wären wir im Kindergarten und die Eltern stehen stolz daneben und sagen immer wieder: “Ach guckt mal, wie toll! Sie haben Freunde gefunden!””*  
*freut sich ein bisschen, dass Alex sie als Freunde bezeichnet, kann aber auch ein bisschen nachvollziehen, dass es ihn nervt, dass das ständig so betont wird*  
*sieht, wie sich Alex leicht zu ihm vorbeugt und ein wenig leiser, aber trotzdem noch so, dass es alle hören sagt: “Wir stehen unter Beobachtung! Wirst du mit dem Druck klarkommen, David?”*  
*grinst und legt leicht den Kopf schief*  
*tut so, als würde er überlegen und meint schließlich*  
Ich denke schon...  
*sieht, wie Hans die Hand nach Alex’ Stirn ausstreckt, wohl um zu prüfen, ob Alex Fieber hat und wie Alex vor ihm zurückweicht*  
*hört dann Hans: “Wer bist du?! Der Alex, den ich kenne, der hat noch nie so viel am Stück geredet... oh, ich weiß. Das macht bestimmt Davids guter Einfluss…”*  
*grinst leicht und schüttelt den Kopf*  
Quatsch! Und ich kann schon ein bisschen verstehen, was Alex meint. Die meisten tun so, als wäre es was total Besonderes, dass wir uns ganz gut verstehen....  
*hört Mia: “Ist es ja auch irgendwie…”*  
*zuckt mit den Schultern*  
Ja, vielleicht… aber dadurch, dass es ständig betont und beobachtet wird, wird es irgendwie zu einer großen Sache. Ich meine, wenn sich andere Freundschaften entwickeln, wird da doch auch nicht so drauf geschaut… Man macht sich da doch sonst auch keine Gedanken drüber. Im Grunde genommen kennen wir uns ja kaum. Wir haben uns vor 1 ½ Wochen das erste mal richtig unterhalten… Vielleicht stellt Alex auch nach ein paar Wochen fest, dass ich ihm total auf die Nerven gehe…  
*hört Hans einwerfen: “...oder andersrum…”*  
*ignoriert das und spricht weiter*  
… und dann ist das irgendwie ne große Katastrophe, oder was!? Im Normalfall verläuft sich sowas dann aber einfach…  
*zuckt mit den Schultern*  
Wär vielleicht Fall nice, wenn wir erstmal selbst gucken könnten, worauf es hinausläuft…  
*sieht Alex nicken und ihm zuprosten*  
*grinst leicht und isst weiter*

Matteo:  
*hört nun interessiert zu und ist etwas überrascht, wie offen Hans schlecht über Alex redet*  
*findet ihn eigentlich nicht grummelig, verschlossen vielleicht ja, aber doch nicht allzu negativ*  
*hört dann aber Alex zu, der richtig loslegt und kann ihn irgendwie verstehen, merkt aber auch dass ihm irgendwas nicht passt an dem, was er sagt, kann es aber nicht richtig festlegen*  
*hört dann, wie er abtut, dass es was Besonderes ist und wie Mia aber sagt, dass es das ist*  
*hört dann, was David dazu zu sagen hat und kann das auch verstehen, aber schüttelt dann doch den Kopf und sagt leise*  
Aber wir dürfen nicht mitfühlen, oder was?  
*sieht, wie Linn ihn interessiert anschaut und auch Mia etwas überrascht scheint*  
*hört dann Alex fragen: “Was?”*  
*räuspert sich und hat keine Zeit seine Gedanken in Worte zu fassen*  
*redet also einfach drauf los*  
Na, du sagst es nervt dich, dass das ständig so betont wird und dass es nichts Besonderes sei… aber sorry, David ist für mich was Besonderes und du bist offensichtlich was Besonderes für Mia… und überhaupt, warum ist es was schlechtes, wenn Menschen an dir interessiert sind? Ich muss mir auch ständig anhören, wie großartig es ist, wie toll David und ich zusammen sind… wir bekommen Lob dafür, dass wir uns gegenseitig Kaffee einschenken… und klar kann das nerven, aber vor allem heißt es doch, dass wir den Leuten nicht egal sind, oder? Dass es sie kümmert… und okay, du fühlst dich unter Beobachtung, aber sorry, daran wirst du dich gewöhnen müssen. Denn für mich ist David was Besonderes, das Besonderste überhaupt und wenn das noch jemand so sieht, dann guck ich drauf… und freu mich… und Mia offensichtlich bei dir auch. Und nur, weil das eventuell nicht klappen könnte, werd ich zumindest damit nicht aufhören… macht ruhig euer Ding, darum geht es gar nich… aber ich check nich, warum es dich nervt, dass es Leute kümmert. wie es dir oder euch geht und wie sich das entwickelt!  
*hat gar nicht gemerkt, dass er sich vorgebeugt hat und alle ihn anstarren*  
*sieht das erst jetzt und lehnt sich schnell wieder zurück*  
Sorry… ich bin fertig...

David:  
*schaut zu Matteo, als er nachfragt, ob sie nicht mitfühlen dürfen und sagt sofort*  
Doch kar…  
*weiß, dass es ja nicht wirklich ums Mitfühlen, sondern anscheinend ums Kommentieren geht*  
*will das gerade erläutern, als Alex auch schon nachfragt und Matteo los legt*  
*lächelt, als Matteo schon im zweiten Satz sagt, dass er für ihn was Besonderes ist und hört ihm weiter zu*  
*grinst dann leicht, als Matteo meint, dass sie beide ja auch ständig unter Beobachtung stehen und Lob für Kleinigkeiten bekommen, aber denkt sich zum ersten mal, dass Matteo Recht hat und das ja im Grunde genommen bedeutet, dass sie den Freunden wichtig sind*  
*presst dann wieder lächelnd die Lippen zusammen, als er nochmal betont, dass er für ihn was Besonderes ist und dass es ihn freut, wenn das noch jemand so sieht und kann auch irgendwie verstehen, dass Matteo das beobachtet, weil er es selbst genauso machen würde, wenn es um Matteo gehen würde*  
*denkt sich, dass es ihm persönlich auch gar nicht so sehr darum geht, dass Alex und er beobachtet werden, sondern eher um die Tatsache, dass es kommentiert wird, fällt aber dann ein, dass es ja in Bezug auf Matteo und ihn nicht anders ist und da auch vieles kommentiert wird*  
*schaut zu Matteo, als dieser meint, dass er fertig ist und sich zurück lehnt und greift unter dem Tisch nach seiner Hand und drückt diese leicht*  
*würde zu dem, was Matteo gesagt hat, schon gerne was sagen, schaut aber erstmal zu Alex, da Matteo ja im Grunde genommen diesen angesprochen hat*  
*ist ein bisschen erstaunt, dass Linn, Michi und vor allem Hans ihre Klappen halten und hört, wie Alex sich ein wenig nervös räuspert: “Vielleicht hast du Recht, Matteo. Aber vielleicht hab ich auch einfach nur schlechte Erfahrungen damit gemacht, wie es ist, wenn man unter Beobachtung steht. Und du sagst ja hier auch ganz klar, dass es dir um David geht. Dass er es ist, um den du dich kümmerst. Du kannst mir doch nicht allen ernstes erzählen, dass es dich sonderlich interessiert, wie es mir geht…”*  
*hört, wie Mia ihn unterbricht: “Matteo vielleicht nicht, aber mich. Und mir geht es definitiv mehr um dich, als um David. Sorry, David!”*  
*winkt ab und murmelt*  
Ist doch klar…  
*hört, wie Mia fortfährt: “Ich glaube, was Matteo eigentlich sagen wollte ist, dass es uns freut, dass ihr euch versteht. Und dass wir uns natürlich auch dafür interessieren, wie sich das zwischen euch entwickelt, eben weil ihr uns wichtig seid! Und wenn die Kommentare nerven, sorry, dann versuch ich zumindest, mich zurückzuhalten… aber eigentlich stehst du doch sonst immer über irgendwelchen Kommentaren...”*  
*sieht, wie Alex scheinbar über das, was Mia gesagt hat, nachdenkt und wirft schnell ein*  
Ich hab das bisher nicht so gesehen, dass es einfach nur Interesse ist… aber jetzt, wo ihr es sagt, ist es schon irgendwie klar. Und ja, Matteo und ich kriegen auch Kommentare und werden auch beobachtet. Aber für mich persönlich fühlt sich das anders an… weil ich weiß, dass wir beide damit klar kommen und dass es nichts zwischen uns ändert. Vielleicht stört mich das in Bezug auf Alex mit den Kommentaren mehr, weil ich keinen Plan hab, ob Alex nicht irgendwann die Schnauze voll hat von den Kommentaren und ihm das alles zu anstrengend wird…  
*zuckt mit den Schultern*

Matteo:  
*sieht sehr wohl, dass es in einigen arbeitet*  
*schaut dann zu Alex, als er der Erste ist, der spricht*  
*kann nicht anders, als mit den Augen zu rollen, als Alex quasi alles, was er gesagt hat eigentlich von sich weist*  
*rollt mit den Augen und will gerade was sagen, als Mia was sagt*  
*sieht, wie Alex nur leicht mit dem Kopf schüttelt*  
*hört dann, wie Mia noch mehr sagt und nickt*  
Genau… ich mein, gut, du gehst jetzt hier auf Abwehr, weil ich dir egal bin, das is auch okay… aber wem wer wichtiger ist, darum gings doch gar nicht…  
*zuckt mit den Schultern*  
*sieht, wie Alex von Mia zu ihm und wieder zurück schaut: “Lasst einfach die Kommentare sein.”*  
*verdreht wieder die Augen und schüttelt den Kopf*  
*hört dann Davids Antwort auf alles und nickt leicht*  
*sieht, wie Alex nickt und sagt: “Das ist doch genau das, was ich auch gesagt hab, im Prinzip. Wir stehen unter Beobachtung und müssen abliefern. Aber Matteo hier meint ja ich sollte das als Kompliment sehen.”*  
*schüttelt den Kopf und verdreht die Augen sehr*  
Whatever, Mann, mach was du willst….  
*greift sich eine Schüssel und nimmt sich Essen nach*

David:  
*verzieht leicht das Gesicht, als Alex jetzt so komplett auf Abwehr geht und presst leicht die Lippen zusammen*  
*schüttelt den Kopf bei Alex Worten und seufzt leise, als Matteo direkt abwinkt*  
*sagt zu Alex*  
Im Prinzip vielleicht. Ja, wir stehen unter Beobachtung, aber glaub mir, wenn ich eins in den letzten Monaten gelernt habe, dann dass das halt so ist in nem Freundeskreis. Und du selbst beobachtest doch auch. Du kommentierst nicht alles, klar, aber im Beobachten bist du doch der Meister schlechthin. Aber ich glaube, keiner beobachtet uns unter der Erwartungshaltung, dass wir irgendwas abliefern sollen oder müssen…  
*schüttelt leicht den Kopf, nagt kurz an seiner Unterlippe und fährt dann fort*  
Du kannst das genauso versauen wie ich… aber das ist in jeder Freundschaft doch so. Carlos hat’s im Urlaub mit mir versaut… das haben Kiki und Matteo auch mitbekommen und trotzdem haben sie danach nicht irgendwie anders von ihm gedacht. Meiner Meinung nach versauen’s die Jungs manchmal mit Matteo. Aber ich mag sie trotzdem. Oder Abdis Ausraster… oder…  
*zuckt mit den Schultern und seufzt einmal kurz*  
Was ich damit eigentlich sagen will, ist, dass - egal, was du ablieferst… oder ich... wir sind doch ein Freundeskreis… und irgendwie kriegt man’s doch immer wieder hin… wir alle haben unsere Macken und wir alle machen Fehler, aber soweit ich das in der kurzen Zeit jetzt mitbekommen habe, haben es doch alle irgendwie geschafft, diese Fehler wieder gerade zu bügeln, oder?  
*merkt, dass er durch seine Rede irgendwie jetzt im Zentrum der Aufmerksamkeit steht und wird leicht rot*  
*fügt leicht verlegen hinzu*  
Keine Ahnung… ich kenn euch ja noch nicht so lange, aber das ist irgendwie mein Eindruck in den letzten Wochen gewesen…  
*hört, wie Hans leise und breit lächelnd zu Michi sagt: “Siehst du, das hab ich gemeint!”*  
*muss leicht schmunzeln, stöhnt aber und sagt an Alex gerichtet: “Siehst du, das hab ich gemeint - ständige Beobachtung…”*

Matteo:  
*hört David seufzen und dann, wie er anfängt zu reden*  
*hört auf zu essen und guckt ihn an*  
*schmunzelt minimal, als er sagt, dass das in einem Freundeskreis nun mal so ist*  
*ist dann überrascht bei den Beispielen, die er nennt, aber findet, dass er schon Recht hat*  
*denkt an die Zeit, wo er die Jungs angekackt hat und sie danach trotzdem super zu ihm gehalten haben*  
*grinst dann leicht bei Hans Reaktion, die David nur zu bestätigen scheint*  
*würde normalerweise den Mund aufmachen um David Recht zu geben*  
*will sich aber nicht wieder mit Alex anlegen*  
*sieht, wie Alex tatsächlich nachdenklich scheint und hört ihn dann sagen: “Hm, vielleicht bin ich so eine Art Freundeskreis einfach nicht gewöhnt. Ich bin es gewohnt eher schlechte Intentionen zu vermuten als gute… das zu ändern geht vielleicht nicht so schnell… aber… ich kann es versuchen….”*  
*sieht, wie Mia ihn unglaublich stolz anguckt und seine Hand drückt*  
*kann nicht anders als kurz zu lachen, weil das im Prinzip das ist, was er auch sagen wollte, aber er völlig auf Granit gestoßen ist und David die richtigen Worte gefunden hat*  
*hat auf einmal gar keine Bedenken, dass diese Freundschaft hervorragend funktionieren wird*  
*hört wie Michi fragt: “Warum lachst du denn jetzt?”*  
*lacht und zuckt mit den Schultern*  
Keine Ahnung, weil…. ich finde, dass wir n toller Haufen sind… willkommen, Michi…  
*lacht wieder und schüttelt den Kopf*  
*grinst, als Hans in die Hände klatscht und sagt: “Okay, das fand ich schon mal sehr schön… und jetzt, will jemand noch mehr Wein?”*

David:  
*hört, was Alex zu sagen hat und lächelt am Ende, als er meint, dass er es versuchen will zu ändern*  
*sagt leise*  
Find ich gut…  
*lacht dann leise und zuckt mit den Schultern*  
Ich musste mich auch erstmal dran gewöhnen…  
*hört dann auch Matteo lachen und seine Antwort auf Michis Frage und lacht ebenfalls leise*  
Ja, ein toller, chaotischer und manchmal komplizierter Haufen! Willkommen!  
*sieht, wie Michi grinsend mit den Schultern zuckt: “Also ich fand’s ziemlich interessant… hab zwar nur die Hälfte von all dem verstanden, aber es war spannend und es sieht alles so aus, als würde es auf ein Happy End hinaus laufen…”*  
*hält Hans sein Weinglas hin bei seiner Frage und hört dann Linn leise: “Ich finde Streit ganz schrecklich! Aber ich hoffe wirklich, dass alles gut ausgeht!”*  
*lächelt und sieht Linn beruhigend an*  
Mach dir keine Sorgen… es sieht gut aus…  
*sieht, wie sie sich Alex zuwendet und ihn bittend ansieht: “Du versuchst es aber auch wirklich, oder?”*  
*verkneift sich ein Grinsen, als Alex ziemlich überfordert aussieht, als Linn ihn so direkt anspricht und kann förmlich sehen, wie er sich einen bissigen Kommentar verkneift und schließlich einfach nur nickt und Linn daraufhin sehr erleichtert durchatmet und ihn sehr anstrahlt, was ihn auch wieder zu irritieren scheint*

Matteo:  
*lacht wieder als Michi sagt dass er nur die Hälfte verstanden hat*  
*schüttelt dann den Kopf zu Wein*  
Nee, ich hol mir n Bier…  
*steht auf und lacht nur, als Hans meint: “Bier? Zu dem tollen Essen? Du Banause!”*  
*macht den Kühlschrank auf und holt sich ein Bier raus, während er Linn zuhört*  
*guckt dann schnell wie Alex reagiert und muss schmunzeln*  
*ist bereit in die Bresche zu springen, falls Alex Linn einen Spruch drückt*  
*denkt sich aber, dass er das allein schon wegen Mia nicht machen würde*  
*ist dann auch zufrieden, als Alex nickt und setzt sich wieder*  
*sieht dann, wie Michi sehr interessiert von einem zum anderen guckt: “Und wie seid ihr jetzt alle zusammen gekommen?”*  
*seufzt leicht und hört Hans lachen: “Michi hat einen Faible für Zusammenkommgeschichten...” und wie Michi ergänzt: “Ja, total. Die sind super, weil keine der anderen gleicht. Keine zwei Menschen sind jemals genau gleich zusammengekommen, das ist doch super!”*  
*nickt langsam und meint mit monotoner Stimme*  
Ja, total super...  
*bekommt einen bösen Blick von Hans und sagt deswegen schnell*  
David und ich haben uns in der Schule kennen gelernt…  
*hört dann, wie Alex sagt: “Mia und ich auch.”*  
*muss unwillkürlich grinsen, weil er die Vorlage so galant verwandelt hat*

David:  
*grinst leicht, als Matteo sich ein Bier holt*  
*trinkt sonst ja eigentlich auch lieber Bier, hatte aber den gleichen Gedanken wie Hans, dass zu dem Essen natürlich besser Wein passt*  
*prostet Matteo grinsend zu, als er Michis Frage hört*  
*zieht kurz die Augenbrauen hoch, weil er die Frage schon ziemlich privat findet*  
*hört Hans’ Erklärung und nickt höflich lächelnd*  
*findet sowas eigentlich auch ziemlich interessant, aber findet, dass es eigentlich nichts ist, was man beim ersten Kennenlernen fragt*  
*ist darum auch ganz froh, dass Matteo antwortet und nickt dazu*  
*grinst leicht, als Alex auf den Zug aufspringt*  
*hört dann Michi: “So ne richtig schön romantische Schul-Liebesgeschichte? Ihr kennt euch seit der 5.Klasse und ward eigentlich schon lange ineinander verliebt, aber habt euch nicht getraut, es dem anderen zu sagen!?”*  
*lacht leise und sieht auch Mia und Alex grinsen*  
*schüttelt den Kopf und meint*  
Nicht ganz… aber schon okay…  
*schaut kurz zu Matteo rüber, um zu prüfen, wie er die Frage findet und ob er bereit ist, mehr zu verraten*  
*hört dann Mia an Michi gerichtet: “Sind diese ganzen kitschigen und vor allem unkomplizierten Zusammenkommgeschichten nicht eigentlich eine Seltenheit?”*

Matteo:  
*sieht, wie David die Augenbrauen hochzieht und grinst*  
*kann sich schon denken, dass ihm das auch zu privat ist und ist deswegen froh, dass er Michi so ne allgemeine Antwort gegeben hat*  
*hört dann Michi und kann sich ein Lachen gerade noch so unterdrücken*  
*hört dann aber David und muss nun doch lachen*  
Nicht ganz?  
*nickt lachend*  
Mhm…  
*hört dann Mia und nickt*  
*sieht wie Michi den Kopf hin und her wiegt: “Naja, also eine Seltenheit würd ich jetzt nicht sagen, aber unkompliziert ist schon seltener als kompliziert… okay, also dann anders, was war denn euer größtes Problem beim Zusammenkommen?”*  
*muss tatsächlich wieder lachen, weil Michi gar nicht zu checken scheint, wie persönlich das ist und er einfach tatsächlich nur echt interessiert scheint*  
*hört, wie Mia auch lacht und sagt: “Fehlende Kommunikation?”*  
*nickt sofort*  
Das ist gut, das nehmen wir auch, bitte…  
*hört tatsächlich Alex lachen und sieht, wie Michi sie leicht verwirrt anschaut: “Okay… ich seh schon, ich muss euch wohl betrunkener kriegen, damit ihr das erzählt… Hans, wo ist der Schnaps?”*

David:  
*grinst in Matteos Richtung, als er so lachen muss bei seiner Antwort und zuckt mit den Schultern*  
*hört dann Mias Frage und nickt ebenfalls und Michis nächste Frage und muss leise lachen*  
*ist durch Matteos Gelächter irgendwie in eine alberne Stimmung gerutscht und lacht noch lauter, als Matteo sich einfach Mias Antwort anschließt*  
*nickt heftig*  
Ja, das kann ich unterschreiben…  
*sieht Mia grinsen und meint sogar, Alex lachen zu hören, während Linn nur leicht lächelnd und ein bisschen verträumt ihre Erbsen auf dem Teller hin und her schiebt*  
*sieht, wie Hans sie verwirrt ansieht und dann zu Michi sagt: “Sonst sind sie nicht so albern…”*  
*hört dann, wie Michi Schnaps fordert und Hans sofort aufspringt: “Gute Idee, mein Sonnenschein!”*  
*lacht wieder und schüttelt den Kopf*  
Glaubst du echt, dass du mehr aus uns raus kriegst, wenn du uns abfüllst!?  
*weiß sehr wohl, dass er selbst dann offener wird, nimmt sich aber fest vor, sich heute zusammenzureißen*  
*hört Alex Michi toternst fragen: “Führst du eigentlich Buch über die ganzen Zusammenkommgeschichten? So mit Ranking oder den Top 5?”*

Matteo:  
*muss wieder lachen, als Hans sofort aufspringt*  
*hält sich diesmal aber die Hand vor den Mund*  
*sieht Mia grinsen und zuckt mit einer Schulter*  
*hört dann Alex Frage und muss wieder laut lachen*  
*schüttelt den Kopf*  
Sorry, sorry….  
*presst die Lippen aufeinander, während Michi antwortet: “Also, ja… schon… also ich schreib mir die schönen Geschichten auf… aber eine Top 5 hab ich noch nicht… ist aber eine gute Idee”*  
*muss wieder lachen und schüttelt den Kopf*  
Sorry Michi, du bist echt super…  
*sieht dann den Schnaps, den Hans auf den Tisch stellt*  
Vielleicht sollten wir ihm doch unsere Geschichten erzählen und Michi sagt, welche schöner ist?  
*grinst sehr breit zu Alex*  
Ich würd sagen, du fängst an…

David:  
*muss wieder lachen, als Michi ernst auf Alex’ Frage antwortet und senkt den Blick, als Hans, ihn und Matteo strafend ansieht*  
*stimmt dann Matteo zu*  
Ja, sorry…  
*schüttelt leise lachend den Kopf, als Matteo meint, dass sie vielleicht doch erzählen sollten, nickt dann aber, als er meint, dass Alex anfangen soll*  
*hört Alex sofort: “Träumt weiter…” und muss wieder leise lachen*  
*hört Michi: “Also ich versteh das nicht so ganz. Sind eure Geschichten so schrecklich und kompliziert oder was? Und findet ihr sie nicht erzählenswert?!”*  
*zuckt mit den Schultern und meint grinsend: “Eher hochdramatisch… jetzt so mit ein bisschen Abstand betrachtet…”*  
*muss wieder leise lachen, sieht aber, wie Michi sich interessiert aufrichtet: “Da kommen wir der Sache ja schon näher…”*  
*schüttelt grinsend den Kopf und kriegt in dem Moment von Hans ein Schnapsglas in die Hand gedrückt*  
*hört ihn sagen: “Jetzt trinken wir erstmal ein, zwei, drei Gläschen und dann schauen wir mal, ob ihr alle ein bisschen redseliger und ernster an das Thema herangeht. Tja und wenn nicht, dann bleibt mir wohl nichts anderes übrig, als Michi eure Geschichten aus meiner Sicht zu erzählen... “*

Matteo:  
*grinst leicht bei Davids Antwort und nickt*  
Oh ja, hochdramatisch…  
*weiß gar nicht so genau, warum er schon wieder grinsen muss, weil es ja wirklich eigentlich nicht lustig ist, ist aber in einer kichernden Stimmung*  
*schnappt sich sein Schnapsglas, als Hans es vor ihn hinstellt*  
*hört dann, was er sagt und lacht wieder*  
*nickt dann aber schnell*  
Das is eigentlich voll die gute Idee! Du hast beides mitbekommen… du erzählst beide Geschichten…  
*zeigt Hans n Daumen hoch und hebt dann sein Glas, als alle was haben*  
*hört wie Alex sagt: “Na dann, auf Michis neue Top 5 oder eher 2*  
*grinst und nickt*  
*stößt mit allen und leert das Glas in einem Zug*  
*findet, dass er wirklich lecker ist*  
*hört dann Michi: “Na, dann erzähl mal, Schatz, ich bin sehr gespannt nach dem langen Vorgeplänkel…”*

David:  
*stöhnt grinsend, als Matteo Hans auch noch zustimmt, dass er erzählen soll und merkt jetzt schon, dass er leicht rot wird, weil er bei der Geschichte eigentlich nicht wirklich gut wegkommt*  
*hebt trotzdem sein Glas, als alle anstoßen und leert es ebenfalls in einem Zug*  
*findet es ziemlich lecker, trinkt aber so selten Schnaps, dass er ihn eigentlich sofort im Hals und ein bisschen in den Gliedern spürt*  
*hört dann Michis Aufforderung an Hans und hört diesen sagen: “Okay, mit wem fang ich an… ich glaube, mit meinen beiden Schmetterlingskindern hier... “*  
*stöhnt nochmal und verbirgt sein Gesicht an Matteos Schulter*  
*murmelt leise*  
Wenn’s peinlich wird, geh ich auf’s Klo… zwei Stunden oder so…  
*hört dann Hans: “Also alles fing mit meiner Wurst an…”*  
*lacht leise und schaut dann aber doch wieder auf, auch wenn das Bedürfnis groß ist, sich weiter bei Matteo zu verstecken*  
*hört dann Hans weiter erzählen: “Die fehlte nämlich… und ich wusste nicht, warum. Bis ich David traf, der sich entschuldigte und mir eine neue gekauft hatte. Und dann… dann hat sich Matteo auf einmal ganz plötzlich vor mir geoutet und mir gestanden, dass er und David “da so eine Sache laufen haben” Und ich war so erfreut und stolz und hach… Und zwei Sekunden später hat er mich beleidigt und wir haben über eine Woche nicht miteinander gesprochen...*  
*presst die Lippen zusammen, weil Hans die Geschichte gerade voll aus dem Zusammenhang reißt und schüttelt leicht den Kopf*  
*sieht, wie Michi Hans skeptisch ansieht und meint: “Ich versteh bisher kein Wort…”*

Matteo:  
*schlingt sofort seinen Arm umd David und küsst seinen Kopf*  
*sagt leise*  
Komm schon… so schlimm wird’s schon nicht…  
*schaut dann zu Hans und runzelt etwas die Stirn*  
*schüttelt den Kopf und kann nicht anders, als was zu sagen*  
Nee, nee, also so war’s ja nun nicht… also das mit dem Beleidigen schon, aber… so hat’s ja nicht angefangen…  
*sieht, wie Hans ihn anlächelt: “Willst du lieber erzählen?”*  
*sieht, wie Mia grinst und sagt: “Da hat er dich.”*  
*schüttelt den Kopf*  
Nee, nee, mach du mal…  
*hört wie Hans weiter erzählt: “Und es ging ihm richtig dreckig…. und auch wenn Karma vielleicht mitspielt, hatte es wohl doch eher wenig damit zu tun, dass /ich/ nicht mehr mit ihm gesprochen hab… unser lieber David hier hatte nämlich beschlossen, dass er Matteo doch lieber auf Abstand halten will… also hatten wir Liebeskummer-Matteo in der WG… was bei ihm so viel heißt wie dauerbekifft nicht mehr aus seinem Zimmer zu kommen…”*  
*seufzt laut und schüttelt den Kopf*  
*findet, dass sich die Geschichte wirklich irgendwie sehr anders anfühlt, wenn man sie von wem anders hört*  
*weiß nicht ob ihm das gefällt*

David:  
*ist froh, dass Matteo irgendwann widerspricht und Hans fragt, ob er weitererzählen will*  
*verzieht leicht das Gesicht, als Matteo ablehnt und lehnt seinen Kopf wieder gegen Matteos Schulter*  
*wäre es lieber gewesen, wenn Matteo übernommen hätte*  
*schüttelt dann wieder den Kopf, als Hans so einfach meint, dass er beschlossen hätte, Matteo auf Abstand zu halten*  
*weiß, dass es irgendwie stimmt, aber findet, dass es alles irgendwie komisch klingt, wenn Hans es erzählt, weil er die Hintergründe gar nicht kennt*  
*richtet sich irgendwann auf, als er Matteo seufzen hört und schüttelt nochmal den Kopf*  
*sagt dann zu Michi*  
Okay, lösch mal bitte alles aus deinen Notizen, was Hans gerade erzählt hat…  
*greift nach der Schnapsflasche, schenkt Matteo und sich noch einen ein und schiebt ihm das Glas rüber*  
*beschließt dann*  
Wir erzählen!  
*schaut ihm in die Augen und lächelt leicht, auch wenn er merkt, dass er aufgeregt ist, weil ja irgendwie niemand am Tisch die komplette Geschichte kennt*  
*hört Hans in die Hände klatschen und muss leicht grinsen, ohne seinen Blick von Matteo abzuwenden*  
*prostet ihm zu und leert dann sein Glas*  
*drückt ihm dann einen kurzen Kuss auf den Mund und greift unter dem Tisch nach seiner Hand, ehe er einmal tief durchatmet und sich wieder den anderen zuwendet*  
*sieht erwartungsvolle Blicke und muss kurz leicht grinsen*  
*wird dann aber wieder ernst und meint*  
Wir kennen uns tatsächlich aus der Schule. Aber nicht seit der fünften Klasse, sondern erst seit März. Ich bin im Februar nach Berlin zu meiner Schwester gezogen, weil ich mit meinen Eltern nicht mehr klar kam. Matteo und ich sind uns auf dem Schulflur das erste mal begegnet und haben ein paar Tage später das erste mal miteinander gesprochen. Ich hatte mir eigentlich vorgenommen zu niemandem aus dem Jahrgang irgendeinen engeren Kontakt zu knüpfen und eigentlich wollte ich auch nicht, dass irgendwer aus dem Jahrgang weiß, dass ich transgender bin, weil deswegen an meiner alten Schule einfach alles ziemlich scheiße lief. Ich wollte einfach nur mein Abi machen und dann studieren… Und darum war dieses erste Gespräch mit Matteo auch ziemlich…  
*lacht leise und schaut fragend zu Matteo*  
... peinlich?

Matteo:  
*linst zu David, als er den Kopf schüttelt*  
*schaut dann überrascht zu ihm, als er Michi auffordert alles zu vergessen*  
*schaut dann fragend von dem Schnapsglas zu ihm*  
*lacht leicht als er verkündet, dass sie erzählen und greift nach dem Glas*  
*leert das Glas und kann gar nicht so schnell reagieren, wie er geküsst wird*  
*drückt aber seine Hand*  
*fragt sich ob David meint, sie erzählen, die nette, kurze Version oder die tatsächliche Geschichte*  
*hört ihm dann zu und merkt sofort, dass er sich für letzteres entschieden hat*  
*merkt wie ihm ganz warm wird und er irgendwie ziemlich stolz ist*  
*grinst dann leicht, als David zu ihrem ersten Gespräch kommt*  
Ja, ziemlich peinlich… was aber nicht nur an Davis Verschlossenheit lag, sondern auch an meiner… nennen wir es mal Unfähigkeit, eine normale Unterhaltung zu führen… und dann tauchte auch noch Sara auf…  
*hört wie Mia ein mitleidiges “Oh” von sich gibt und Michi fragt: “Wer ist Sara?”*  
*verzieht leicht das Gesicht und sagt*  
Meine damalige Freundin.... naja, auf jeden Fall haben wir uns zwar danach noch n paar mal so in der Schule gesehn, aber eigentlich nicht richtig geredet…. bis wir zufällig im selben Bus waren und David mich vor dem Kontrolleur gerettet hat… wir sind dann raus aus dem Bus und in die WG gekommen… haben gekifft und das erste Mal richtig geredet…..  
*hört, wie Hans unterbricht: “Moment mal, wo war ich denn da?”*  
*lacht leicht*  
Zum Glück nicht zu Hause…  
*hört dann Michi: “Und da habt ihr euch dann das erste Mal geküsst?”*  
*schüttelt den Kopf*  
Neee, das kam erst später…  
*beißt sich auf die Unterlippe und schaut in die Runde*  
Das kann echt noch dauern… seid ihr sicher, dass ihr die lange Version hören wollt?

David:  
*lächelt, als Matteo weiter erzählt und verzieht minimal das Gesicht, als er Sara erwähnt, weil er sie bis gerade mal wieder erfolgreich verdrängt hat*  
*lacht dann leise, als er den Kontrolleur im Bus erwähnt und auch, als Michi fragt, ob sie sich an dem Tag das erste mal geküsst haben*  
*schaut dann bei Matteos Frage ebenfalls in die Runde und hört Michi sofort sagen: “Auf jeden Fall”*  
*sieht alle anderen auch nicken, Linn dabei verträumt vor sich hin lächelnd und hört Alex sagen: “Na wenn ihr’s in die Top 5 schaffen wollt, müsst ihr schon was abliefern…”*  
*grinst leicht und räuspert sich*  
Naja, jedenfalls haben wir an dem Abend beim Sandwich essen wohl die Küche ziemlich verhunzt, sorry… und dann kamen wir irgendwie auf Zelda und Matteo hat gefragt, ob er mir seinen Spielstand zeigen soll und ist dann erstmal aufs Klo…  
*verzieht kurz das Gesicht und seufzt leise*  
Jedenfalls... als er weg war, fiel mir wieder ein, dass ich ja eigentlich keinen an mich ran lassen wollte, aber gerade auf dem besten Weg war, mich zu verlieben und ich hab irgendwie Panik bekommen und bin einfach abgehauen…  
*hört Hans “pfff” machen und stöhnt*  
Ich weiß, dass das ziemlich scheiße war… aber Matteo hat irgendwie trotzdem nicht locker gelassen und mich zu eurer Neon-Party eingeladen….  
*hört Michi: “Und da habt ihr euch dann das erste mal geküsst!?”*  
*schüttelt wieder den Kopf und lacht leise*  
Nein… aber fast…  
*hört Hans auf einmal laut die Luft einziehen: “Die Neon-Party!! War da nicht irgendwas mit Andi!?”*  
*sieht, wie er Matteo fragend ansieht*

Matteo:  
*hört David zu und lächelt leicht, als Mia einwirft: “IHR habt die Küche verhunzt? David war dein ‘Ich hab alleine n Film geguckt’ Abend?”*  
*grinst nur und zuckt mit einer Schulter*  
*schluckt dann aber, als David erzählt, dass er abgehauen ist*  
*schüttelt zeitgleich den Kopf, als Michi fragt*  
*hört dann Hans’ Frage und merkt, wie sich was in ihm zusammen zieht*  
Ja… also… ich war irgendwie nicht so gut drauf… David hat Laura mit zur Party gebracht…  
*sieht, wie Michi den Mund aufmacht und sagt schnell*  
Seine Schwester… aber ich dachte, es sei seine Freundin… und naja, dann kam Hans mit seinen Freunden und hat getanzt und Stimmung gemacht und wollte, dass ich mittanze und… naja, Andi… meinte zu mir, Hans hätte schon so viel von mir erzählt und dann… hat er mit mir getanzt, ziemlich eng… nur ganz kurz, weil ich ihn dann weggeschubst hab, weil… naja… ich war nicht geoutet und ich hab Panik bekommen und… bin in mein Zimmer abgehauen…  
*schluckt leicht, weil er lieber jetzt nichts von seinem Anfall erzählen will*  
*sagt stattdessen*  
Und da hab ich gewartet, bis die alle gegangen sind… als ich dann aus meinem Zimmer in die Küche bin, war David aber noch da…  
*hört wie Michi “aw” macht*  
*sieht dann, wie Hans ihn ernst anschaut: “Ich hab Andi nicht erzählt, dass du schwul bist, Matteo… das würde ich nie tun… und es tut mir echt leid, wenn er zu weit gegangen ist.”*  
*winkt schnell ab*  
Ach was… war ja… is schon okay… konnte er ja nicht wissen…  
*hört dann das erste Mal Linn und sieht, dass sie zu David guckt: “Warum warst du noch da, wenn die Party schon vorbei war?”

David:  
*hört Matteo weiter zu und drückt seine Hand leicht, als er merkt, dass es Matteo schwer fällt von der Zeit in seinem Zimmer zu erzählen*  
*hat das mit Andi gar nicht wirklich mitbekommen und hört es gerade auch zum ersten Mal, kann sich aber vorstellen, dass Matteo damit ziemlich überfordert war*  
*wird dann von Linn angesprochen und sieht sie an*  
*nagt kurz an seiner Unterlippe, lacht leise und schüttelt leicht verlegen den Kopf*  
Naja, also… eigentlich bin ich ja nur wegen Matteo zu dieser Party und hatte den ganzen Abend nicht wirklich mit ihm gesprochen und auf einmal war er weg. Ich hab dann irgendwann gehört, wie seine Freunde gegen seine Zimmertür geklopft haben und irgendwie… keine Ahnung… als alle dann zum Feiern weiter gezogen sind, bin ich da geblieben und hab angefangen, die Küche aufzuräumen…  
*zuckt mit den Schultern*  
Ich hab wohl irgendwie gehofft, ihn zumindest nochmal kurz zu sehen… und dann stand er auf einmal vor mir…  
*muss leicht lächeln und streicht mit dem Daumen leicht über Matteos Handrücken*  
*lässt dann mal einen Teil der Geschichte aus und sagt nur*  
Nachdem wir das Missverständnis mit Laura geklärt hatten, waren wir dann irgendwie kurz davor uns zu küssen… und dann..  
*grinst leicht und schaut zu Mia und Alex*  
… kamen Mia und Alex streitend zur Tür rein und der Moment war vorbei…  
*sieht, wie Mia grinsend die Hände vor’s Gesicht schlägt und meint: “Es tut mir leid!”*  
*schüttelt leicht den Kopf und lacht leise*  
*sieht zu Alex und meint*  
Aber ich werd wohl nie vergessen, dass deine ersten Worte an mich waren: “Was glotzt ihr?!”*

Matteo:  
*merkt, wie David seine Hand drückt und drückt dankbar zurück*  
*fällt jetzt erst auf, dass David das mit Andi gar nicht wusste*  
*kennt Davids Sicht von der Neon Party schon, aber lächelt trotzdem, als er sie nochmal hört*  
*grinst leicht, als er sich entscheidet, ihr Gespräch nicht wirklich wiederzugeben*  
*lacht, als Mia sich entschuldigt*  
Schon gut… wär ja sonst auch zu einfach gewesen…  
*lacht dann, als David sich noch genau an Alex’ Worte erinnern kann*  
*sieht, wie Alex leicht entschuldigend grinst: “Ja, sorry, ich war grad sauer…”*  
Ja, hat auf jeden Fall gut die Blase zum Platzen gebracht….  
*hört Michi: “Und dann? Ihr hättet doch knutschen können, als die beiden weg waren?”*  
*schüttelt den Kopf*  
Nee, die Stimmung war irgendwie weg und außerdem hat David einen sehr ausgeprägten Fluchtinstinkt und musste dann ganz dringend nach Hause…  
*hört Michi seufzen: “Mein Gott, ihr habt es euch aber schwer gemacht…”*  
*nickt leicht*  
Ja, irgendwie schon….  
*hört dann Hans: “Aber jetzt kommt der Kuss, oder?”*  
*lacht*  
Fast… ich hab ne Woche versucht, irgendeine Reaktion von David zu bekommen… vor allem, nachdem ich ja eine Nachricht bekommen hatte am nächsten Morgen… aber dann wieder nichts… und dann am nächsten Freitag hatte Abdi Geburtstag… und wir haben ne Party für ihn organisiert… also ich und Jonas eigentlich, aber der war beim Vorbereiten nicht da nachmittags, sondern nur ich und Sara… und dann kam Leonie und hatte David dabei… und irgendwie hat mich das nich so ganz kalt gelassen und ich hab mich mit Sara angelegt… und naja, dann sind David und ich abgehauen…  
*hört, wie Alex lacht: “Unauffällig...” und Mia sagt: “Ja, ich erinner mich… die große Frage: Wo ist Matteo eigentlich?”*  
*sieht, wie Michi grinst: “Und? Wo wart ihr?”*

David:  
*schüttelt ebenfalls den Kopf, als Michi meint, dass sie doch hätten knutschen können, als Mia und Alex wieder weg waren*  
*verzieht dann leicht das Gesicht, als Matteo seinen Fluchtinstinkt erwähnt und senkt den Blick*  
*denkt sich, dass die Flucht an diesem Abend ja eigentlich noch am wenigsten peinlich war*  
*hört dann Matteo weiter zu und nickt zu dem, was er erzählt*  
*grinst dann ebenfalls leicht bei Alex Worten und schaut bei Michis Frage zu Matteo*  
*will eigentlich das Schwimmbad und alles, was dort passiert ist nicht wirklich teilen, weil es irgendwie ihr’s ist und verallgemeinert darum*  
Wir waren in so einem verlassenen Gebäude… naja… und da haben wir uns dann endlich richtig geküsst - bis uns der Wachmann mit seinem Hund erwischt hat…  
*lacht leise*  
Wir sind dann jedenfalls getürmt und hier in die WG gefahren und haben eigentlich fast das ganze Wochenende im Bett verbracht…  
*sieht Hans vielsagend mit den Augenbrauen wackeln und schüttelt sofort den Kopf*  
*schenkt ihm den Sekretariatsblick und meint*  
Nicht das, was du denkst!  
*hört Michi fragen: “Und dann wart ihr zusammen!?”  
*schüttelt den Kopf*  
Nein…  
*hört alle lachen und zuckt mit den Schultern*  
*grinst erst leicht, wird dann aber ernst*  
Ihr vergesst an der ganzen Geschichte, dass Matteo immer noch nicht wusste, dass ich transgender bin. Und ich hatte einfach nur eine megagroße Angst, es ihm zu sagen.  
*schüttelt leicht den Kopf und atmet einmal tief durch*  
*merkt, dass sich ein leichter Kloß in seinem Hals bildet, als er fortfährt*  
Ich wusste nicht wie und ich hatte irgendwie das Gefühl, den richtigen Zeitpunkt schon verpasst zu haben. Und ich war schon Hals über Kopf in ihn verliebt, obwohl ich doch eigentlich niemanden an mich ran lassen und es niemandem erzählen wollte…  
*seufzt leise*  
Wir hatten dann ein paar Tage später sowas wie ein Date… und ich hatte mir fest vorgenommen, es ihm da zu sagen, aber ich hatte solche Angst, ihn zu verlieren oder dass es dann die Runde macht und ich hab’s irgendwie nicht gepackt.  
*zuckt mit den Schultern und räuspert sich kurz*  
Keine Ahnung, vielleicht war das feige oder so… aber es ging einfach nicht.  
*spürt, dass er rot geworden ist, als er verlegen einmal kurz in die Runde und leicht hilflos zu Matteo schaut und dann den Blick wieder senkt*  
*weiß, dass jetzt der eigentlich schlimme Teil kommt, den er am liebsten überspringen würde und ist ganz froh, dass Hans ihm noch ein bisschen Zeit verschafft indem er sagt: “Ich weiß, dass das schwer ist mit dem Outing. Und ich denke, sich als transgender zu outen ist nochmal ein Stück weit schwerer, als sich als schwul zu outen… und jeder sollte es zu dem Zeitpunkt machen, wenn er sich bereit fühlt. Das hat nichts mit Feigheit zu tun, sondern mit den Erfahrungen, die man gemacht hat. Und wenn du bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt fast ausschließlich negative Erfahrungen gemacht hast, dann kann ich mir vorstellen, wie schwer dir das gefallen sein muss…”*  
*lächelt leicht und murmelt*  
Danke…

Matteo:  
*lächelt vor sich hin bei der Erinnerung an ihren ersten Kuss*  
*mag es, dass David das kurz gehalten hat*  
*drückt sofort seine Hand etwas fester, als er über das Outing spricht bzw darüber, dass er sich nicht getraut hat sich zu outen*  
*schüttelt sofort den Kopf, als er sagt, dass es feige war*  
*hört dann, was Hans sagt und ist ihm sehr dankbar*  
*nickt*  
Stimmt… außerdem kam noch hinzu, dass ich mich grad endlich von Sara getrennt hatte und vielleicht ein bisschen zuuuu bereit war… auf jeden Fall sind wir jetzt bei dem Teil der Geschichte angekommen, wo Hans ins Spiel kommt… nach dem Date hatten wir das Gespräch und ich war ziemlich daneben, aber Hans war toll… naja und dann…  
*schaut kurz zu David, um sicher zu gehen, dass er weiter erzählen soll*  
*sieht ihn minimal nicken*  
… dann kam eine Nachricht von David, dass ihm alles zu schnell geht und er Zeit braucht und ich nicht böse sein soll…  
*zuckt mit einer Schulter*  
Und dann hab ich gemacht, was natürlich jeder macht, der um Zeit gebeten wird…  
*hört Alex leise fragen: “Du bist hingefahren?”*  
*nickt*  
Ich bin hingegangen… aber es war nur Laura an der Tür, die meinte, David sei nicht da… seine Schuhe standen vor der Tür, aber sie war ne tolle große Schwester…  
*schluckt leicht*  
Ja, und dann kam die zweite Nachricht, dass ich ihn in Ruhe lassen soll und er nichts von mir will…  
*drückt sofort Davids Hand*  
Ich war natürlich ziemlich fertig, weil ich ja auch keinen Plan hatte, was eigentlich los war… naja, ich hab das ziemlich auf mich bezogen zuerst und nicht drüber nachgedacht, dass es ja auch was sein könnte, was er hat… und dann kam, wie Hans es so galant ausdrückte… die Wochen des Liebeskummer-Matteos… hab mich ziemlich mit den Jungs gefetzt und hatte keinen Bock auf irgendwas…  
*seufzt leicht und schenkt sich noch einen Schnaps ein*  
Bei mir war es dann so, dass ich irgendwie dann doch Leute hatte, denen es nicht egal war, wie es mir geht… Hanna, Amira, die Jungs… mein Dealer… und dann hatte ich da auf einmal so ne Zeichnung im Briefkasten, von David… und irgendwie war ich dann mehr bei mir und hab angefangen mich zu outen… vor Jonas, dann vor den Jungs…  
*hört Michi seufzen: “Mensch, Jungs, das is ja echt was…”*

David:  
*hört Matteo weiter zu und nickt leicht bei seinem fragenden Blick, ob er weiter erzählen soll*  
*presst kurz die Lippen zusammen, als Matteo von seinen Nachrichten erzählt und klammert sich ein bisschen an seiner Hand fest*  
*mag diesen Teil der Geschichte wirklich nicht und findet es immer wieder hart zu hören, wie schlecht es Matteo ging, ist aber gleichzeitig sehr stolz auf ihn, dass er sich da teilweise selbst rausgekämpft hat*  
*hört Michis Kommentar und dann Mia fragen: “Aber als du dich vor den Jungs geoutet hast, wusstest du immer noch nicht, was jetzt eigentlich mit David ist?!”*  
*sieht Matteo den Kopf schütteln, tauscht einen kurzen Blick mit ihm und räuspert sich dann, um weiter zu erzählen*  
Ich hab dann irgendwann eine Nachricht von Matteo bekommen… weil ich… weil ich ihm in der Zeit, in der wir keinen Kontakt hatten, ab und zu mal eine Zeichnung geschickt habe… er schrieb, ich solle aufhören, ihm Zeichnungen zu schicken, wenn ich nicht mit ihm zusammen sein will… Ich hab in dem Moment gar nicht wirklich nachgedacht. Ich hab nur gedacht, dass ich natürlich mit ihm zusammen sein will und dass es wichtig ist, dass er das weiß und dass ich mich endlich outen muss. Also bin ich direkt zu ihm gefahren. Aber als ich dann hier vor der Tür stand, hab ich irgendwie keinen Ton rausgekriegt. Ich wusste nicht, wie ich anfangen sollte und überhaupt…  
*seufzt leise und zuckt mit den Schultern*  
*spielt ein bisschen mit seinem Weinglas, während er weiter spricht*  
Ich hatte einfach immer noch megagroße Angst, ihn dann komplett zu verlieren…  
*schaut zu Matteo und lächelt leicht*  
Aber er war absolut großartig. Er hat mich nicht gedrängt und wir haben an dem Abend auch gar nicht viel geredet. Wir haben uns einfach nur umarmt. Und eigentlich ist an dem Abend dann auch gar nichts weiter passiert… und am nächsten Morgen bin ich wach geworden und… da hab ich es ihm dann gesagt. Und ich weiß, dass ich ihn irgendwie total überrumpelt habe und dass ich es ihm viel früher hätte sagen müssen… aber ich glaube im Nachhinein gibt es irgendwie auch keinen falschen oder richtigen Zeitpunkt für sowas…  
*hört Hans seufzen und Michi fragen: “Ich trau mich kaum zu fragen, aber: War’s dann endlich soweit? Seid ihr dann zusammen gekommen?”*  
*lacht leise und schüttelt den Kopf*

Matteo:  
*schüttelt den Kopf zu Michis Frage und hört dann David weiter zu*  
*sieht, wie Mia ihn fragend anschaut, als David erwähnt, dass er einfach aufgetaucht ist*  
*schaut sie nur mit großen Augen an, als hätte er keine Ahnung, was sie meint*  
*schüttelt dann leicht den Kopf, als David sagt, dass er großartig war und noch mehr als er sagt, er hätte ihn überrumpelt*  
*schüttelt auch den Kopf bei Michis Frage*  
Nee… das geht aber auf meine Kappe… ich hab mich irgendwie total doof verhalten… auch wenn David jetzt sagen würde das stimmt nicht. Aber ich hab das irgendwie nur auf mich bezogen und was das für mich heißt und hab gar nicht drüber nachgedacht, wie schwer das für ihn gewesen sein muss, mir das überhaupt zu sagen und wie doof ich war, dass ich dann so lange nicht reagiert hab… Ich hab dann auf jeden Fall n bisschen recherchiert und mit Hans gesprochen…  
*sieht wie Hans sehr breit lächelt: “Jaa, unser Q & A…“*  
*grinst leicht*  
Genau… und das war tatsächlich sehr hilfreich… und dann hab ich David angerufen und gesagt, dass ich ihn nach seiner Matheklausur abhole…  
*sieht, wie Michi lächelt: “Hach, aber dann seid ihr richtig zusammen gekommen, ne?”*  
*sieht, wie sowohl Mia als auch Alex schmerzhaft das Gesicht verziehen*  
*schüttelt den Kopf und hört Michi seufzen: “Was? Was kann denn jetzt noch dazwischen kommen?”*  
*schaut zu David, weil er sich nicht sicher ist ob er den nächsten Part erzählen soll*  
*sieht, wie David leicht nickt*  
Ich hab in der Schule auf ihn gewartet und dann hab ich in der Stufengruppe gesehen, dass jemand ein Video geschickt hat… von David und dem Sportlehrer…  
*hört, wie Michi leise: “Oh nein” sagt*  
Und naja… das Video hat David geoutet… und so wussten es also alle. David hat das Video auch gesehn, mitten in der Schule und ist verständlicherweise panisch geworden und abgehauen… ich wusste nicht so richtig, was ich machen soll, hab versucht ihn zu erreichen, aber erfolglos… Ein paar Tage später war ich dann bei seiner Schwester, die hat mir erzählt, dass er nach Fürstenberg gefahren ist und ich ihm Zeit geben soll… das hab ich dann genau drei Stunden geschafft und ihm ne Sprachnachricht geschickt… zum Glück hat er geantwortet und so wusst ich zumindest, dass es ihm einigermaßen gut geht…  
*sieht, wie Michi den Kopf schüttelt und leise murmelt: “Mann, mann...”*  
Ja… naja… und das Ende der Geschichte darf David erzählen…  
*lächelt ihm leicht zu*

David:  
*schüttelt sofort den Kopf, als Matteo meint, dass er sich doof verhalten hat und lacht dann leise, als er seinen Widerspruch vorhersagt*  
*hört ihm dann weiter zu und leert währenddessen sein Weinglas*  
*presst wieder leicht die Lippen zusammen, als Matteo von seinem Outing in der Schule erzählt und ist froh, dass er diesen Part übernommen hat und er da nicht nochmal durch muss*  
*grinst dann leicht, als Matteo meint, dass er es, nachdem er bei Laura war genau drei Stunden ausgehalten hat, sich nicht zu melden*  
*sieht, wie sich ihm alle Blick zuwenden, als Matteo meint, dass er das Ende erzählen darf*  
*grinst leicht und zuckt mit den Schultern*  
Naja, also eigentlich hatte ich vor, Donnerstagabend zurück zu kommen, weil ich Freitag meine Sportprüfung für’s Abi hatte… aber als ich dann in Berlin ankam… ich weiß nicht. Irgendwie hatte ich das Gefühl, ich pack das nicht nochmal. Also allen gegenübertreten… und wieder blöde Sprüche und blöde Blicke. Ich hab totale Panik bekommen, wenn ich nur daran gedacht hab, dass ich wieder in die Schule muss. Also…  
*seufzt einmal leise und grinst resigniert*  
Also bin ich wieder abgehauen…  
*schüttelt leicht den Kopf und lacht leise*  
… dabei hatte ich noch nicht mal wirklich nen Plan, wie es weitergehen soll… keine Ahnung. Aber irgendwann hab ich mir gedacht, dass ich zumindest Matteo Bescheid geben muss, dass ich nicht zurückkomme und… ich weiß nicht… er hat durch die Nachricht verstanden, wo ich bin und ist gekommen und…  
*lächelt in Matteos Richtung*  
… hatte ziemlich gute Argumente, warum ich bleiben soll…  
*schaut in die Runde und zuckt mit den Schultern*  
Und dann bin ich geblieben!  
*hört Hans und Michi zeitgleich laut seufzen und sieht, dass Linns Augen leicht feucht sind*  
*hört Hans: “Endlich ein Happy End für euch! Wie schön!” und Mia ernst: “Unfassbar, was ihr alles durch habt! Das wusste ich bisher gar nicht…”*  
*lächelt leicht und schaut kurz fragend zu Matteo, dann aber wieder zu Mia*  
Ich glaub… also die ganze Geschichte kennt auch glaub ich bisher niemand so ausführlich…  
*grinst leicht*  
Ihr dürft euch also geehrt fühlen!

Matteo:  
*hört ihm zu und spürt sofort wieder den Kloß im Hals, als er erzählt, warum er nicht zur Sportprüfung gegangen ist*  
*grinst dann leicht, als David seine Argumente erwähnt*  
*schaut zu Mia, als sie was sagt und nickt nur leicht*  
*schaut dann zu David*  
*nickt*  
Ja, nee, so ausführlich kennt die keiner…  
*hört dann Michi: “Aber ich muss jetzt doch mal fragen: Was waren das denn für gute Argumente? Ich mein, dass du in ihn verknallt warst, war ja eigentlich die ganze Zeit klar, oder?”*  
*lacht leicht*  
Naja, ganz so einfach war's auch nicht… ich hab halt gesagt, dass ich da bin und er durch die Scheiße nicht mehr allein durch muss..  
*hört Linn und Hans gleichzeitig seufzen und muss leicht lachen*  
*hört dann Alex: “Ja, also… und Michi, hast du schon ne Beurteilung?”*  
*hat kurz das Gefühl, dass Alex eigentlich was anderes sagen wollte*  
*verwirft das dann wieder, als er Michi hört: “Ja, auf jeden Fall eine der besten Stories, die ich gehört hab… aber jetzt kommt ja noch eure, ne?”*  
*grinst und lehnt sich gegen David zum zuhören*

David:  
*lacht ebenfalls leise, als Linn und Hans gleichzeitig seufzen und lehnt sich kurz gegen Matteo*  
*fand das Argument, dass er durch alles nicht mehr alleine muss und dass Matteo jetzt da ist und er alle Zeit der Welt hat schon auch ziemlich ausschlaggebend*  
*grinst dann leicht, als Michi jetzt die Story von Alex und Mia fordert und Alex zunächst stöhnt, dann das Gesicht verzieht, den Blick senkt und dann hilfesuchend zu Mia schaut*  
*schlingt seinen Arm um Matteo, als dieser sich gegen ihn lehnt und zieht ihn ein bisschen näher zu sich*  
*drückt ihm einen Kuss auf die Schläfe und ist irgendwie ziemlich froh, dass sie es hinter sich haben, fand es aber gleichzeitig schön, die Geschichte mal zu erzählen und wird sich mal wieder darüber bewusst, wie viel sich seitdem verändert hat und wie glücklich er ist, dass es letztendlich genauso gekommen ist, wie es gekommen ist und dass Matteo an seiner Seite ist*  
*konzentriert sich aber dann auf Mia, die nun auch ein wenig verlegen grinst und mit den Schultern zuckt: “Also… so ausführlich wie die Geschichte von Matteo und David werdet ihr unsere aber nicht bekommen… aber okay… also unser großes Problem am Anfang war, dass ich Alex für das größte Arschloch der Schule gehalten hab…”*  
*grinst leicht und hört Alex murmeln: “Das sind ja bekanntlich die besten Vorraussetzungen für ne funktionierende Beziehung…” und Michi einwerfen: “Ooooh… wird das so eine Hate-to-Love-Geschichte!? Die find ich toll…”*  
*sieht, wie Mia ihn kurz verwirrt ansieht, dann aber mit den Schultern zuckt und fortfährt: “Und das Problem war, dass Alex ja eigentlich mit Kiki zusammen war, aber trotzdem mit mir geflirtet hat.”*  
*hört Alex unterbrechen: “Moment! Ich war nicht wirklich mit Kiki zusammen. Wir haben das nie wirklich definiert, was wir hatten…”*

Matteo:  
*grinst leicht, als nun Alex und Mia dran sind*  
*hört ihnen amüsiert und interessiert zu*  
*merkt schon, dass sie viel öfter abbrechen, als er und David und offensichtlich einen großen Teil der Geschichte irgendwie umschiffen*  
*lächelt dann aber, als Mia von ihrer Kakaoaktion und ihrem Liebesgeständnis erzählt*  
Kakao also… das is süß…  
*sieht, wie Mia grinst: “Ja, das ist unser Ding…”*  
*hört Hans wieder seufzen: “Ach, meine beiden Schmetterlingskinder, ich freu mich so für euch.”*  
*grinst nur leicht*  
Danke…  
*sieht, wie auch Mia nur lächelt*  
*hört Linn leise sagen: “Ich freu mich auch.”  
*lächelt ihr zu*  
*hört dann Michi in die Hände klatschen: “Und jetzt noch einen Schnaps” und Hans erwidern: “Ich schenk ein, aber bevor wir trinken muss Michi den Gewinner verkünden.”*  
*lacht nur und schiebt Hans sein Glas hin*

David:  
*hört Mia und Alex zu und hält die meiste Zeit davon Matteo im Arm*  
*grinst leicht, als Mia zum Ende kommt und den Kakao erwähnt und tauscht einen kurzen Blick mit Alex*  
*lächelt dann, als Hans und Linn meinen, dass sie sich für sie freuen und löst sich von Matteo, um sich ein bisschen zu strecken*  
*grinst, als Michi verkündet, dass er noch einen Schnaps will und zögert kurz, als alle ihre Gläser zu Hans schieben, schiebt seins dann aber auch nochmal dazu - sozusagen als Abschluss des Urlaubs*  
*hört dann Michi stöhnen: “Ahhh… muss ich wirklich!?”*  
*schüttelt sofort den Kopf*  
Ach Quatsch… ist doch irgendwie jede Geschichte ganz schön…  
*hört dann aber Hans: “Doch, musst du! Das war der Deal!”*  
*sieht, wie Alex leicht die Augen verdreht und meint:”Ach, komm, passt schon…”, Hans aber dran bleibt: “Habt ihr etwa Schiss zu verlieren!?”*  
*grinst leicht und zuckt mit den Schultern*  
*hört Michi seufzen: “Okay, okay… aber ich muss dazu sagen… ich bin ein Stück weit parteiisch und darum ist meine Meinung nicht wirklich objektiv… also und so sehr ich auch die hate-to-love-Story von Alex und Mia liebe, ist mein persönlicher Favourit doch die von Matteo und David, weil einfach alles dabei war: Dramatik, Romantik, Verzweiflung, große Gesten, Mut,... könnte man glatt verfilmen! Ich liebe es!”*  
*sieht, wie Michi sie anstrahlt, sich dann aber zu Mia und Alex wendet und meint: “Aber eure Geschichte ist auf jeden Fall in den Top 5!”*

Matteo:  
*lacht leicht, als Hans so darauf besteht, dass Michi den Sieger verkündet*  
*pflichtet dann aber Alex bei*  
Du musst echt nicht…  
*hört dann, wie Michi sich doch entscheidet und muss unwillkürlich lächeln*  
*nicht unbedingt weil er gewonnen hat, aber weil ihre Geschichte halt wirklich was Besonderes ist*  
*grinst zu David*  
Guck mal, da war die ganze Dramatik ja doch für was gut… kannste ja mal verfilmen…  
*grinst leicht verschmitzt*  
*sieht dann, wie Hans sein Glas erhebt und verkündet: “Auf tolle Liebesgeschichten mit Happy End!”*  
*stößt mit allen an und stürzt den Shot runter*  
*ein paar Stunden später sind alle ziemlich gut angetrunken*  
*er lehnt sehr gegen David und hört irgendwie nicht richtig, was geredet wird, da er mehr drauf konzentriert ist, wie Davids Hand auf seiner Hüfte liegt*  
*wird dann aber von Hans aufgeschreckt: “Matteo! Ich red mit dir! Nächstes Wochenende steht doch noch, oder? Wir kriegen dein Zimmer?”*  
*schaut ihn verwirrt an*  
Was?  
*hört dann wieder Hans: “Da ist doch CSD! Wir hatten einen Deal. Ihr pennt mit Linn bei David, ne?”*  
*denkt sofort daran, dass nächstes Wochenende ja der Fürstenberg Trip war*  
*dreht seinen Kopf und schaut erschrocken zu David*  
Oh… also… ja…..  
*dreht sich dann zu Linn*  
Also, wir haben das irgendwie total verpeilt und sind nächstes Wochenende gar nicht in Berlin… aber du kannst trotzdem bei David pennen bestimmt… dann sogar vielleicht im Bett und nicht auf dem Sofa?  
*schaut fragend zu David*

David:  
*hat nach dem einen Short tatsächlich erstmal eine Pause gemacht und Wasser getrunken und ist darum nicht ganz so angetrunken, wie die anderen, aber inzwischen ein bisschen müde und träge*  
*genießt die Nähe zu Matteo, während er sich über den Tisch hinweg mit Mia unterhält, als Hans auf einmal den CSD erwähnt, den er selbst irgendwie gar nicht auf dem Schirm hatte*  
*fällt dann aber auch wieder ein, dass das ja schon nächstes Wochenende ist, dass sie gar nicht da sind und dass sie eigentlich Linn versprochen hatten, dass sie bei ihm übernachten kann*  
*hat sofort ein schlechtes Gewissen und schaut schuldbewusst zu Linn, als Matteo die Situation erklärt*  
*nickt dann sofort bei Matteos Frage*  
Ja, klar, das ist kein Problem…  
*sieht, wie Linn leicht rot wird und dann stammelt: “Aber… ich… ich kenn deine Schwester doch gar nicht richtig… ich… ähm… kann ich nicht mit euch mitkommen?”*  
*hört sofort Hans: “Du kannst auch gerne mit uns mitfeiern! Das wird toll!” und sieht, dass Linn sofort den Kopf schüttelt und meint: “Oder ich bleib einfach in meinem Zimmer…”*  
*sieht, dass sie sich irgendwie mit allen Optionen unwohl fühlt und meint schließlich*  
Hör mal, Laura ist wirklich nett und total unkompliziert. Und wir können dich leider nicht mitnehmen, weil meine Tante ihren Geburtstag mit uns feiern möchte… aber…  
*überlegt krampfhaft nach einer Lösung und hat schließlich eine Idee*  
Wie wär’s denn, wenn du vorher einfach mal zu uns kommst und meine Schwester nochmal ein bisschen besser kennenlernst? Wir könnten doch unseren DVD Abend bei uns machen. Ich zeig dir dann, wo du schlafen könntest und du kannst schauen, ob du mit Laura klar kommst und dann ist das alles nicht mehr so fremd und du kannst immer noch überlegen, ob du lieber bei Laura oder hier übernachten willst…  
*sieht, wie Linn mit sich ringt und schließlich mit den Schultern zuckt, bevor sie leise sagt*  
Okay, das können wir vielleicht so machen…  
*presst kurz die Lippen zusammen und sagt dann auch nochmal*  
Tut mir wirklich leid, dass das so blöd gelaufen ist. Wir haben da irgendwie wirklich gar nicht mehr dran gedacht, als wir meiner Tante zugesagt haben…

Matteo:  
*hat wirklich ein ziemlich schlechtes Gewissen*  
*weiß, wie schwer es Linn fällt, sich auf andere einzulassen und jetzt haben sie sie enttäuscht*  
*nickt deswegen sehr enthusiastisch zu allem was David sagt*  
Ja, Laura is echt cool… ich glaub echt, ihr beide versteht euch richtig gut…  
*sieht, wie Linn nur langsam nickt*  
Also abgemacht, ja? Dienstag DVD Abend bei David und es bleibt dabei: Du darfst alle Filme auswählen… und die haben eh die größere Sammlung, da kannste dich richtig austoben…  
*sieht, wie Linn nickt und leise sagt: “Okay.”*  
*hört dann, wie Alex geräuschvoll aufsteht und verkündet: “Ich geh ins Bett. Danke fürs Essen und so.”*  
*sieht, wie Mia auch aufsteht und guckt zu David*  
Wollen wir auch ins Bett?

David:  
*ist beruhigt, dass Linn zustimmt und lehnt sich wieder ein bisschen mehr an Matteo, indem er beide Arme locker um ihn schlingt und den Kopf auf seiner Schulter ablegt*  
*ist inzwischen wirklich ein bisschen müde*  
*nickt zu Alex und Mia, als diese aufstehen*  
Schlaft gut…  
*sieht, wie sie die Küche verlassen und hört dann Matteos Frage*  
*nickt träge und meint*  
Klingt gut…  
*löst sich wieder ein bisschen und schaut sich um und dann zu Hans*  
Wollen wir morgen aufräumen?!  
*sieht, wie Hans lächelt und abwinkt: “Ach papperlapapp! Ihr wart eingeladen! Michi und ich machen das gleich noch eben schnell… aber wenn ihr morgen vor uns wach seid, könntet ihr Frühstück machen…”*  
*sieht ihn breit grinsen und lächelt ebenfalls*  
/Wenn/ wir vor euch wach sind… okay, machen wir…

Matteo:  
*lehnt sich vor, als David zustimmt*  
*nickt zu Hans Vorschlag*  
Ja, oder wir räumen das Frühstück weg… eins von beiden…  
*steht langsam auf und winkt dann in die Runde*  
Gute Nacht…  
*schlingt beide Arme schwungvoll um Davids Hals*  
*fragt dann ein bisschen weinerlich*  
Trägst du mich?

David:  
*steht ebenfalls auf, als Matteo es tut und wünscht dem Rest ebenfalls eine gute Nacht*  
*hört noch Hans: “Schlaf schön, meine Schmetterlinge… schön, dass ihr wieder hier seid!”*  
*spürt dann Matteos Arme um seinen Hals und grinst leicht bei seinen Worten*  
*schlingt die Arme um seine Taille und macht tatsächlich Anstalten, ihn hochzuheben*  
*schafft aber nur ca 3 cm und lässt ihn dann ächzend wieder runter*  
Du hast zu viel gegessen… oder ich zu viel getrunken… ich bin zu schwach…  
*drückt ihm grinsend einen Kuss auf den Hals und umarmt ihn dann von hinten*  
*beginnt, ihn aus der Küche zu schieben*  
Aber ich kann dich schieben…  
*hört Hans lachen: “Also die 8 Meter ins Zimmer werdet ihr ja wohl noch schaffen…”*  
*grinst und hebt nochmal eine Hand zum Gruß, während er Matteo vor sich her schiebend die Küche verlässt*

Matteo:  
*lacht als David ihn schiebt und lehnt sich gegen ihn*  
Auch gut…  
*lacht bei Hans’ Worten und winkt wieder*  
Wir schaffen das… gute Nacht!  
*geht dann tatsächlich wieder selbst, als sie aus der Küche raus sind*  
*macht seine Zimmertür zu, als sie beide drin sind und zieht David wieder zu sich*  
Danke für’s Schieben…  
*grinst leicht und drückt ihm einen Kuss auf*

David:  
*lässt Matteo los, als er wieder selbst läuft und folgt ihm in sein Zimmer*  
*lässt sich zu ihm ziehen, als er die Tür geschlossen hat und grinst leicht bei seinen Worten*  
Immer wieder gerne…  
*schaut ihn dann liebevoll an und legt die Hand an seine Wange*  
*denkt sich, dass er wahrscheinlich nie genug von diesem Anblick bekommt - von Matteos blauen Augen, seinem Lächeln, seinem Blick*  
*küsst ihn nochmal zärtlich und lehnt danach die Stirn gegen seine*  
*murmelt müde*  
Ich freu mich auf die erste Nacht in unserem Bett… mit richtigen Kissen und Decken…  
*küsst ihn nochmal kurz*  
… ner weichen Matratze…  
*und nochmal*  
… mit dir…  
*und nochmal leicht grinsend*  
… vier festen Wänden um uns… und ner geschlossenen Tür…

Matteo:  
*lächelt, als David die Hand an seine Wange legt und lehnt seinen Kopf etwas dagegen*  
*küsst ihn zurück und schlingt seine Arme etwas fester um ihn*  
Mhmmmm...  
*grinst in die Küsse und zu dem, was David sagt*  
Nicht in den Wald gehen, wenn man nachts mal muss…  
*küsst ihn auch nochmal*  
… ne weiche Matratze… ich weiß, die hatten wir schon, aber egal…  
*grinst ihn an und küsst ihn dann nochmal*  
Geh du zuerst ins Bad, dann kannst du gleich schon mal für mich das Bett anwärmen….  
*grinst verschmitzt und drückt ihm noch einen Kuss auf*


	36. 22.07.2019 (1) - Auf die Schreibner-Florenzi-Familie

**Montag, 16:23 Uhr:**

David:  
*haben heute morgen tatsächlich sehr lange und gemütlich mit allen zusammen in der WG gefrühstückt, weil Hans meinte, dass sie es ausnutzen müssen, beide Tische und genug Stühle für alle in der Küche zu haben*  
*haben einem Monolog seinerseits gelauscht, in dem er nochmal betont hat, wie schön es sei, dass sie alle - auch Alex - wieder da seien und dass man im Grunde genommen viel öfter zusammen essen müsste, was ihm einen Kommentar von Alex einbrachte, dass er das natürlich gerne jederzeit machen würde, aber dass ja leider nie genug Tische und Stühle in der Küche vorhanden wären, woraufhin Hans tatsächlich plante, die Küche so umzugestalten, dass dauerhaft beide Tische und alle Stühle reinpassen würden*  
*haben ihn mal träumen lassen und das Frühstück weiter genossen*  
*ist nach dem Frühstück mit Matteo zurück in sein Zimmer gegangen und da sie sich noch nicht aufraffen konnten, sich anzuziehen, haben sie noch eine ganze Weile im Bett gegammelt und geknutscht und nebenbei Netflix geschaut*  
*hat dann schon mal angefangen, die Schmutzwäsche ein bisschen zu sortieren, während Matteo im Bad war und eine Maschine Wäsche angestellt, als er ins Bad gegangen ist*  
*mussten dann allerdings warten, bis die Maschine fertig ist, um die Wäsche aufzuhängen, bevor sie sich auf den Weg zu Laura gemacht haben*  
*gibt Matteo noch schnell einen Kuss ehe er die Türe zu ihrer Wohnung aufschließt*  
Wir sind daaa…  
*sieht Laura grinsend aus dem Wohnzimmer kommen: “Soviel also zum Thema: Wir kommen früh!”*  
*sieht, wie sie die Arme nach ihm ausstreckt und drückt sie grinsend*  
Wieso!? Ist doch früh…  
*hört sie sagen: “Egal… schön, dass ihr wieder da seid!”, während sie ihn loslässt und nun die Arme nach Matteo ausstreckt*

Matteo:  
*hatten beschlossen die gewaschenen Sachen eh in der WG zu lassen, weil die Verteilung mal wieder so war, dass Davids Schrank voll und Matteos fast leer war*  
*Matteo hatte vorgeschlagen, dass David schon mal fährt und Laura wenigstens kurz alleine sieht*  
*David hatte das aber vehement abgelehnt und eigentlich war Matteo auch ganz froh drüber*  
*verfolgt jetzt die Begrüßungsszene und grinst leicht, als Laura die Arme nach ihm ausstreckt*  
*umarmt sie und drückt sie und sagt, nachdem sie sich gelöst haben*  
Siehst du, ich hab ihn dir fast heile wieder zurück gebracht!  
*grinst, als Laura alarmiert guckt: “Fast? Wieso fast? Ist was passiert?”*

David:  
*beobachtet die Begrüßung von Matteo und Laura und grinst dann auch leicht, als Laura so alarmiert schaut*  
*tut so, als würde er an sich runter schauen, um seine Gliedmaßen zu prüfen, schüttelt dann aber den Kopf und schaut wieder auf*  
Alles noch dran… alles gut…  
*grinst und wird zusammen mit Matteo von Laura strafend angesehen: “Wie beruhigend…”*  
*hört sie dann fragen: “Und wo ist deine Reisetasche? Noch in der WG?”*  
*nickt*  
Ja, wir haben da vorhin schon eine Ladung gewaschen… Matteos Schrank ist mal wieder leer und meiner voll und darum haben wir die Sachen von der Reise direkt in der WG gelassen…  
*sieht, wie Laura amüsiert von einem zum anderen schaut und dann meint: “Ich frag mich echt, was ihr mal macht, wenn einer von euch zunehmen sollte… oder nochmal n Wachstumsschub bekommt oder so…”*  
*folgt Laura in die Küche*

Matteo:  
*lacht und schüttelt den Kopf*  
Für n Wachstumsschub hab ich zu viel geraucht… das wird nicht passieren…  
*zuckt dann mit den Schultern und setzt sich in der Küche auf einen Barhocker*  
Und wenn einer zunimmt, nimmt der andere halt auch zu, ganz einfach!  
*hört Laura lachen: “Klar, ganz einfach… aber ich muss schon sagen, die Sachen des anderen stehen euch fast besser… gesucht und gefunden quasi”*  
*grinst und nickt*  
Find ich auch… wie war’s denn aber bei dir so? Sturmfrei genossen?

David:  
*lacht, nickt aber zu Matteos Worten und setzt sich auf den Barhocker neben ihn*  
*grinst dann, als Laura meint, dass ihnen die Sachen des jeweils anderen fast besser stehen*  
Das heißt also, Matteo muss jetzt immer für mich Klamotten kaufen und andersrum…  
*sieht, wie Laura lachend den Kopf schüttelt: “Nee, wenn Matteo für dich Klamotten kauft, zieht er sie ja am Ende selbst an. Das geht dann irgendwie nicht auf…”*  
*hört dann Matteos Frage und schaut Laura ebenfalls fragend an*  
*sieht sie abwinken: “Ach, hier war soweit alles beim Alten… hab gearbeitet, mich mit n paar Freunden getroffen und viel gelesen… eigentlich alles wie immer. Nur n bisschen ruhiger als mit euch…”*  
*sieht, dass ihr dann scheinbar was einfällt und sie in nem Stapel Papiere zu wühlen beginnt: “Bevor ich’s vergesse…”*  
*sieht sie strahlen und ihm einen Brief entgegen strecken: “Hier hast du’s nochmal schwarz auf weiß!”*  
*nimmt den Brief entgegen und spürt, dass sein Herz wieder leicht zu klopfen beginnt, da er es tatsächlich so oft vergisst und manchmal immer noch nicht richtig glauben kann, dass er tatsächlich nen Termin für die Mastek hat*  
*presst die Lippen zusammen, während er den Brief überfliegt und lächelt leicht*  
*atmet einmal tief durch und schaut auf*  
Okay… schwarz auf weiß - da steht’s! 13.9….  
*sieht, wie Laura auf ihn zukommt und ihn nochmal in den Arm nimmt: “Ich hab’s zwar schon gesagt, aber ich freu mich so für dich! Herzlichen Glückwunsch, David!”*  
*umarmt sie ebenfalls und drückt kurz sein Gesicht gegen ihre Schulter, als er merkt, dass er wieder einen leichten Kloß im Hals kriegt*  
*murmelt ein leises*  
Danke…

Matteo:  
*lacht, als sie sagt, dass der Plan nicht aufgeht und nickt*  
Ja, du musst schon deinen eigenen Kram kaufen, damit ich den dann anziehen kann…  
*grinst leicht und stupst ihn leicht an*  
*hört dann Laura zu und nickt leicht bei ihrer Erzählung*  
*strahlt dann als sie David den Brief gibt und sein Gesicht wieder so hell wird und vorfreudig*  
*linst einmal auf den Brief und grinst dann David an*  
Wir sollten ihn einrahmen und neben deine Persokopie hängen…

David:  
*strahlt den Brief an und gibt das Anschreiben an Matteo weiter, um sich die restlichen Seiten anzuschauen*  
*nickt und lacht leise bei seinen Worten*  
Ja, vielleicht… und nach dem 13.9. rahmen wir noch nen Binder ein und hängen ihn daneben…  
*sieht, dass Laura ihn immer noch anlächelt und lächelt zurück*  
*denkt sich, dass sie irgendwie schon das meiste seines Weges bis hierher mitbekommen hat und wahrscheinlich ziemlich gut nachvollziehen kann, wie er sich fühlt*  
*legt die Seiten, die er ausfüllen soll beiseite und beschließt, das morgen direkt zu machen*  
*hört Laura: “Ich dachte mir, wir stoßen nach dem Essen mit Kakao an? Ich mein, ich hab auch Bier, wenn ihr wollt, aber ich dachte, Kakao ist doch ganz nett, oder?”*  
*lächelt und nickt*  
Klingt perfekt!  
*sieht dann, wie Laura sich an Matteo wendet: “Wollen wir direkt anfangen? Oder habt ihr noch nicht so einen großen Hunger?”*

Matteo:  
*lacht und nickt*  
Klar, wenn du willst rahmen wir auch n Binder ein, oder wir machen eine große Collage aus allem….  
*gibt ihm das Anschreiben zurück, nachdem er es gelesen hat, damit er alles zusammen gut wegpacken kann*  
*lächelt, als Laura Kakao vorschlägt, schaut von ihr zu David und wieder zurück und hat dieses warme Gefühl im Bauch, das Gefühl von Familie*  
*nickt*  
Kakao klingt super…  
*nickt dann bei ihrer Frage und steht auf*  
Doch, doch, lass loslegen…

David:  
*lächelt, als Matteo direkt aufsteht um Laura zu helfen und meint dann grinsend*  
Okay, und ich bleib hier einfach sitzen und steh nicht im Weg und wenn ihr doch irgendeine Aufgabe für mich habt, dann lasst es mich einfach wissen…  
*hört Laura: “Entspann dich einfach. Wir kochen schließlich für dich - zur Feier des Tages! Da musst du gleich noch nichtmal den Tisch decken…”*  
*lacht leise*  
Wow… der volle Service heute...  
*beobachtet die beiden und lächelt vor sich hin, weil er es irgendwie mal wieder ziemlich schön findet, wie sehr Matteo in diese Wohnung, diese Küche und zu Laura und ihm passt*  
*hört dann Laura: “Und jetzt erzählt mal vom Urlaub! Wie war’s?”*  
War ziemlich schön…  
*stößt einmal kurz die Luft aus und lacht dann leise*  
Was willst du hören!? Es war meistens ziemlich entspannt… keine extrem großen Streitigkeiten… keine großen Unfälle… sehr viel Sonne…  
*hört Laura lachen: “N bisschen präziser wäre schon schön!”*

Matteo:  
*drückt David im vorbeigehen einen Kuss auf den Kopf und geht dann auf Lauras Seite und fängt an, mit ihr zu kochen, bzw. die Lasagne vorzubereiten*  
*grinst leicht bei Lauras Frage und noch mehr bei Davids Antwort*  
*springt dann ein*  
Wir haben ein Floß gebaut… und es hat uns alle 11 gehalten!! Zwar nur für ein paar Minuten, aber es war ein Erfolgserlebnis…  
*sieht, wie Laura grinst und nickt: “Ihr seid so richtige Handwerker, was?”*  
*lacht*  
Klar… naja, also David mehr als ich… aber ging schon…  
*sieht, wie Laura nickt, während sie ihm was reicht, von dem er natürlich weiß, was damit zu tun ist und sagt: “Und Streitereien? Kein Pärchen mal n bisschen rumgezickt? Kiki und Carlos?”*  
*schüttelt den Kopf*  
Nöö…  
*schaut kurz zu David, weil sie ja n kurzen Streit hatten, weiß aber nicht, ob er Lust hat, davon zu erzählen*  
*sagt also*  
Es war alles größtenteils sehr harmonisch...

David:  
*nickt zum Floßbau*  
Ja, das war ziemlich cool! Und das mit den 11 Mann haben wir auch erst am letzten Tag ausprobiert… davor haben wir es schon ein paarmal ganz normal genutzt…  
*senkt dann aber den Blick, als sie nach Streitereien fragt, schaut aber kurz zu Matteo, als dieser verneint*  
*nickt zu seinen Worten und fügt hinzu*  
Und wenn’s Streit gab, konnte er recht schnell geklärt werden…  
*schaut wieder zu Matteo und lächelt leicht und dann zu Laura*  
*sieht, dass sie die Blicke zwischen ihnen verfolgt hat und nun skeptisch eine Augenbraue hochzieht, bevor sie feststellt: “Ihr habt euch gestritten!”*  
*seufzt, weil sie ihn einfach so gut kennt und meint dann*  
Nur kurz…  
*sieht Laura nicken und hört sie fragen: “Will ich wissen, worum es ging?”*  
*seufzt nochmal und zuckt mit den Schultern*  
Ich denke, es reicht, wenn du weißt, dass Matteo sich mehr um mich gesorgt hat, als ich es getan habe und ich eine zeitlang brauchte, um das einzusehen…  
*hört Laura sofort fragen: “Hast du zu viel getrunken!?”*  
*zieht leicht genervt die Augenbrauen hoch*  
Nein!?  
*will jetzt eigentlich nicht mit ihr streiten und sagt darum*  
Ich hatte den Binder in den ersten Tagen zu lange an, okay?  
*sieht an Lauras Gesichtsausdruck, dass sie den Binder gar nicht auf dem Schirm hatte und wie sie zögernd nickt und schließlich sagt: “Ja, okay, das ist ja auch irgendwie blöd, wenn man nen Urlaub mit so vielen Leuten zusammen verbringt… wie habt ihr das denn gelöst? Seid ihr dann abends früher ins Zelt oder habt ihr euch tagsüber mal für ein paar Stunden abgesetzt?”*

Matteo:  
*hätte wissen müssen, dass Laura es checkt, dass was war*  
*lässt aber David antworten*  
*hört dann Lauras Reaktion und nickt leicht*  
Naja, auch… aber is ja auch blöd wenn wir uns ständig absetzen und früh ins Zelt wollte David nicht….  
*schaut einmal stolz zu ihm, bevor er sagt*  
David hatte dann abends den Binder meistens nicht mehr an…  
*sieht wie Laura die Augen aufreißt und David anguckt: “Ehrlich? Vor den ganzen Leuten? Mensch, David!”*  
*sieht, wie sie um die Küchenzeile rumgeht um David zu drücken und lächelt*  
*sieht, wie sie dann wieder rum kommt und fragt: “Und das war ehrlich die beste Lösung für dich?”*

David:  
*lächelt, als Matteo ihn so stolz ansieht und denkt sich, dass es das alles schon irgendwie wert war, wenn Matteo so stolz auf ihn ist*  
*lacht leise bei Lauras Reaktion und erwidert ihre Umarmung*  
*zuckt mit den Schultern bei ihrer Frage und zögert*  
Jetzt im Nachhinein auf jeden Fall. Der erste Abend war der absolute Horror. Eigentlich der zweite und dritte auch… aber es wurde langsam ein bisschen besser. Und auf Grund des Streites mit Matteo wussten auch ein paar Leute, worum es geht und was ich vorhatte und das war auch irgendwie gut. Die haben mich ziemlich unterstützt und einige haben dann abends auch immer n Hoody getragen…  
*hört Laura lachen: “Echt!? Das ist ja wohl mal total solidarisch!”*  
*nickt und fällt dann noch was ein*  
Aber das solidarischste war was anderes… warte mal…  
*zieht sein Handy raus und sucht schmunzelnd das Bild von den fünf Jungs und ihm selbst im Schwimmbinder*  
*hält das Handy Laura hin und kommentiert mit:*  
So sind sie direkt am ersten Tag vor mir aufgetaucht… und das haben sie den kompletten Urlaub durchgezogen…

Matteo:  
*hört David zu, während er die Tomatensauce fertig macht*  
*lächelt leicht, als Laura meint, dass das total solidarisch ist*  
Die meisten waren echt total cool damit… aber das hilft natürlich auch nur n Stück weit… David war schon echt mutig, dass er das weiter durchgezogen hat…  
*lächelt ihm zu mit einem Gemisch aus Dankbarkeit und Stolz*  
*linst dann auf das Handy, dass er Laura hinhält und grinst bei dem Bild*  
*sieht, wie Laura wieder große Augen macht und sich direkt zu ihm umdreht: “Ihr habt euch alle Schwimmbinder gekauft? Wie cool ist das denn bitte? Wow!”*  
*sieht, wie sie lächelt und sich wieder zu David dreht: “David, David, da haste dir wohl echt die richtige Truppe ausgesucht, was?”*

David:  
*lächelt bei Matteos Worten und erwidert seinen Blick liebevoll*  
*grinst dann bei Lauras Reaktion auf das Foto und meint*  
Hammer, oder?  
*zieht das Handy wieder zu sich und lächelt sehr und ein bisschen verlegen bei Lauras Worten*  
*hat eigentlich nicht das Gefühl, dass er sich das alles ausgesucht hat, sondern dass die Leute vielmehr ihn ausgesucht haben*  
*schaut wieder zu Matteo und merkt, wie ihm das Herz aufgeht, als er mal wieder darüber nachdenkt, wie sehr sich sein Leben durch ihn verändert hat*  
*sagt leise*  
Ich glaub, ich hab mir einfach nur den richtigen Freund ausgesucht… und der ganze Rest kam dann einfach so…

Matteo:  
*sieht, wie Laura die Pfanne anmacht, um das Hackfleisch zu braten und dabei sagt: “Ja, totaler Hammer!”*  
*grinst leicht*  
*schaut dann zu David und lächelt*  
*lacht bei seinen leisen Worten*  
Jaha, is richtig… Ich kam im Gesamtpaket mit mitgeliefertem Freundeskreis… das hat überhaupt nichts damit zu tun, dass die dich alle super finden und dir beistehen wollen, nee, nee, das lag alles nur an mir…  
*schüttelt leicht grinsend den Kopf und lässt von der Sauce ab, um David einen Kuss aufzudrücken*  
*wuschelt ihm einmal durch die Haare und schüttelt leicht den Kopf*  
Spinner…  
*hört dann Laura. “So sehr ich deiner Meinung bin, Matteo, kannst du mir trotzdem mal eben die Zwiebeln anreichen?”*  
*grinst und greift das Brett, auf dem Laura eben noch Zwiebeln geschnitten hat und reicht es ihr rüber*

David:  
*schenkt Matteo den Sekretariatsblick bei seinen Worten*  
*will sich gerade erklären, als Matteo vor ihm steht, um ihn zu küssen*  
*schlingt sofort seine Arme um ihn und gibt einen grummelnden Protestton von sich, als er ihn wieder loslassen muss, damit er Laura die Zwiebeln reichen kann*  
*hört dann auch noch, dass Laura Matteo zustimmt und fühlt sich unverstanden*  
*lacht leise und meint*  
Ihr versteht gar nicht, was ich meine. Ich wäre doch gar nicht in diesem Freundeskreis, wenn ich nicht mit Matteo zusammen wäre…  
*schaut zu Matteo*  
Und ja - das lag tatsächlich alles nur an dir!  
*lacht wieder leise*  
Du vergisst, dass ich, bevor wir uns kennengelernt haben, überhaupt niemanden richtig kennenlernen wollte… ich wollte einfach nur mein Abi und zu keinem Kontakt. Und du…  
*schüttelt leicht den Kopf, weil es ihm schon ein bisschen unangenehm ist, das vor Laura zu diskutieren*  
Du bist doch der Grund, warum ich meine Meinung geändert habe. Nicht Carlos oder Jonas oder Alex oder sonstwer…

Matteo:  
*grinst ihn nur an, als er sich verteidigt und rechtfertigt und nochmal sagt, was er meint*  
*nickt sehr langsam und macht mhm mhm*  
Na schön… also ich bin der Grund, dass du sie kennengelernt hast, das würd ich so annehmen.  
*schüttelt dann den Kopf*  
Aber ich bin nicht der Grund, dass sie dich mögen und mit dir befreundet sein wollen… Ich mein, guck doch mal Alex…  
*fuchtelt etwas mit dem Löffel rum*  
Ich weiß /du/ magst ihn, aber ansonsten ist er in der Gruppe jetzt nicht sooo integriert, oder? Und du schon. Und das liegt nicht an Mia oder an mir…  
*nickt bestimmt*  
Das ist alles was ich sagen wollte.  
*hört Laura lachen: “Ihr seid süß. Können wir uns nicht darauf einigen, dass ihr beide super seid?”*

David:  
*pfft, als Matteo ihn scheinbar schon wieder nicht ernst nimmt und nur grinst*  
*nickt dann zufrieden, als er Zugeständnisse macht, aber seufzt bei seinen weiteren Worten*  
*denkt sich, dass Alex kein gutes Beispiel ist, weil der ja auch gar nicht wirklich in die Gruppe integriert werden will*  
*will das gerade sagen, als Laura dazwischenfunkt*  
*lacht leise*  
Okay… aber ich find, Matteo könnte ruhig mal öfter einsehen, wie toll er ist!  
*hört Laura lachen: “Checkst du nicht, dass er genau das gleiche von dir fordert, Bruderherz?”*  
*stutzt kurz, weil er das so noch gar nicht gesehen hat und grinst dann leicht*  
Okay… wenn er es einsieht, dass er toll ist, dann seh ich es auch ein und dann sind wir vielleicht wirklich beide super…  
*schaut Matteo herausfordernd an*  
*findet aber trotzdem immer noch, dass ohne ihn all das nicht so passiert wäre*

Matteo:  
*lacht nur, als Laura die Situation besser zu verstehen scheint*  
*schüttelt dann den Kopf*  
Das hatten wir doch schon… ich werd dich immer am allertollsten finden…  
*grinst ihn an*  
Also werden wir da wohl leider nicht auf einen Nenner kommen…  
*macht irgendwas sinnvolles mit irgendwelchen Zutaten und hört Laura lachen*  
Was?  
*hört wie sie sagt: “Ich hab ne Arbeitskollegin, die jammert zur Zeit immer, weil ihre kleine Schwester einen neuen Freund hat und die ach so verliebt sind… ich hab ihr gesagt, sie soll mal bei mir vorbeikommen… ich wünschte mir nur gerade, ich hätte ihr das Gespräch aufgenommen.”*  
*pffft leicht und schüttelt den Kopf*

David:  
*stöhnt amüsiert bei Matteos Worten*  
Zumindest sind wir uns darin einig, dass wir uns diesbezüglich eben nicht einig sind…  
*hört dann Laura lachen und schaut sie ebenfalls fragend an*  
*hört ihr zu und zieht amüsiert die Augenbrauen hoch*  
Du hast über uns gejammert?!?  
*hört Laura wieder lachen: “Würde ich niemals tun! Wenn ich mich nicht so für euch freuen würde, könnte ich glatt neidisch werden, auf das was ihr habt! Ich glaub, bei meiner Kollegin ist es auch eher Neid… also jammern und freuen wir uns gemeinsam.”*  
*nickt und schaut kurz lächelnd zu Matteo, der mit den Zutaten hantiert*  
*ist sich darüber bewusst, wieviel Glück sie haben, dass sie sich gefunden haben und dass sie keine ernsthafteren Streitigkeiten haben*  
*meint dann zu Laura*  
Du findest sicher auch bald wieder jemanden…  
*hört Laura wieder lachen: “Genau! Gute Leute wachsen ja auch auf Bäumen…”*  
*grinst*  
Abdi hatte übrigens im Urlaub n kleinen Ausraster, weil ihm die verliebten Pärchen genervt haben und er auch gerne sowas hätte und irgendwer hat gefragt, ob Abdi nichts für dich wäre…  
*sieht Laura grinsen und den Kopf schütteln: “Nee, lass mal. N jüngeren Typen hatte ich schonmal. Das ist mir zu anstrengend… Ein jüngeres Mädel ist okay… Mädchen sind da irgendwie unkomplizierter...”*  
*nickt wieder leicht grinsend und fällt dann Linn und der CSD ein*  
Oh - apropos… Matteo und ich haben Mist gebaut…  
*hört Laura lachen: “Apropos?! Wie kommen wir von meiner nicht vorhandenen Beziehung auf die Tatsache, dass Matteo und du Mist gebaut haben?”*  
*seufzt und meint dann*  
Hans will nächsten Samstag unbedingt ganz groß den CSD feiern. Später dann auch in der WG. Und Matteo, Linn und ich waren uns ziemlich einig, dass das nichts für uns ist. Matteo und ich haben Linn versprochen, dass sie an dem Wochenende hier schlafen kann und als wir Bea für Fürstenberg zugesagt haben, haben wir total vergessen, dass das dieses Wochenende ist und jetzt haben wir Linn gegenüber ein schlechtes Gewissen.  
*sieht Laura nicken und leicht amüsiert fragen: “Und da habt ihr euch gedacht, dass Linn ja trotzdem hier übernachten kann und sie und ich uns bei der Gelegenheit besser kennenlernen und dass sich ja daraus vielleicht was ergeben könnte?!”*  
*lacht und schüttelt den Kopf*  
An letzteres hab ich bisher tatsächlich noch nicht gedacht. Ich weiß noch nicht mal, ob Linn auf Männer oder Frauen steht…  
*schaut fragend zu Matteo, ob er irgendwas weiß und fährt dann fort*  
Aber falls du nächstes Wochenende noch nichts vorhast, wär es echt lieb, wenn du Linn hier Unterschlupf gewähren würdest. Sie kommt morgen zum DVD Abend her… weil es ihr irgendwie auch unangenehm ist, bei jemandem zu übernachten, den sie kaum kennt. Und wir dachten, dass sie dich ja dann vielleicht morgen ein bisschen besser kennenlernen kann… also, wenn das für dich okay ist.  
*schaut sie bittend an*  
*weiß, dass das ein bisschen viel verlangt ist, dass Laura sich um ihre Freunde kümmert, aber weiß auch, dass Laura neuen Leuten gegenüber offen ist und kann sich schon recht gut vorstellen, dass die beiden sich gut verstehen werden*

Matteo:  
*grinst leicht, als Laura von Neid spricht*  
*kann immer noch nicht wirklich fassen, dass er jetzt derjenige ist, auf den Leute neidisch sind*  
*schaut kurz zu David und lächelt*  
*schüttelt dann sofort den Kopf, als David Abdi erwähnt und nickt als Laura ablehnt*  
Ja, nee, der wär auch nichts für dich…  
*lacht dann auch bei Davids apropos und ist gespannt, was jetzt kommt*  
*hört ihn dann von Linn reden und hat sofort wieder ein schlechtes Gewissen*  
*zuckt dann mit den Schultern bei Davids fragendem Blick*  
Keine Ahnung, hab noch nie was mitbekommen…  
*sieht wie Laura David kurz mustert, dann aber lächelt und nickt: “Klar, kann sie hier übernachten, wenn sie will… dein Bett ist dann ja frei… und morgen abend hab ich auch noch nichts vor, Film Abend klingt also gut…”*  
*freut sich, dass Laura so unkompliziert ist*  
Cool, danke, du hast auf jeden Fall einen gut…  
*sieht, wie Laura grinst: “Vorsicht, ich komm drauf zurück…”*  
*lacht und nickt*  
Kannste ruhig…

David:  
*lächelt erleichtert, als Laura zustimmt, denn hatte Linn gegenüber auch ein ziemlich schlechtes Gewissen und hat es teilweise immer noch*  
Super, danke! Und Linn ist echt lieb! Ein bisschen merkwürdig manchmal, aber wirklich sehr lieb! Ich glaub, ziemlich sensibel… und unsicher... sie macht sich echt viele Gedanken… Wirst du ja dann morgen sehen. Du brauchst auch gar nichts machen… Linn sucht den Film aus und Matteo und ich kümmern uns um essen und Getränke…  
*sieht Laura abwinken: “Alles gut… du kennst mich, ich bin da unkompliziert. Und wenn ihr mit Linn gut klarkommt, komm ich sicher auch gut mit ihr klar. Und merkwürdig sind ja viele Menschen… *sieht sie grinsen*... und besser, jemand macht sich zu viele Gedanken, als zu wenige…”*  
*lächelt und nickt*  
*sieht dann, dass Matteo und Laura schon fast fertig zu sein scheinen mit den Vorbereitungen der Lasagne und anfangen, den Kram in die Auflaufform zu tun*  
*geht zum Kühlschrank, um sich was zu trinken raus zu holen*  
*fragt währenddessen*  
Wollt ihr auch n Glas Wasser?  
*geht zum Küchenschrank, um Gläser raus zu holen*

Matteo:  
*nickt zu allem, was David über Linn sagt*  
Ja, und du bist Davids Schwester… also hast du bei ihr wahrscheinlich eh schon n Vorsprung…  
*sieht, wie Laura ihn verwirrt anschaut während sie die Lasagnenudelblätter verteilt*  
Ja, Linn mag David total… eigentlich schon, bevor sie ihn überhaupt richtig getroffen hat…  
*grinst leicht*  
Also scheint sie ja gute Menschenkenntnis zu haben….  
*greift die Käsepackung und belegt dick mit Käse*  
*nickt dann zu Davids Frage*  
Ja gern…

David:  
*schüttelt leicht schmunzelnd und skeptisch den Kopf, als Matteo meint, dass Linn ne gute Menschenkenntnis hat, weil ja die Tatsache, dass sie ihn schon mochte, bevor sie ihn eigentlich getroffen hat, nicht gerade sehr aussagekräftig ist, kommentiert das aber mal nicht weiter*  
*hört aber Laura grinsend fragen: “Du meinst also, sie kann hellsehen und wusste schon, bevor sie David getroffen hat, dass sie ihn mögen wird?! Interessant…”*  
*hört dann, dass Laura auch was trinken will und schenkt ihnen allen dreien Wasser ein*  
*stellt Laura und Matteo ihr Glas auf die Arbeitsfläche und setzt sich mit seinem zurück auf den Barhocker*  
*erklärt dann*  
Linn hat ganz viele verquere Ansichten, die für sie aber alle total Sinn machen. Und wenn sie anderen davon erzählt, dann machen sie für den anderen auch auf einmal Sinn…  
*grinst leicht*  
Gestern hat sie zum Beispiel erwähnt, dass sie keine Cola trinkt, weil sie davon immer niesen muss… oder als wir weg waren, hat sie uns vermisst und sich deswegen einfach nur so in unser Zimmer gestellt, um nicht so einsam zu sein…  
*hört Laura lachen: “Das klingt schon irgendwie ein bisschen niedlich. Ich bin mal gespannt. Bei der Party bei euch in der WG hab ich sie zwar gesehen, aber mich nicht wirklich mit ihr unterhalten. Da wirkte sie eher ziemlich introvertiert…”*  
*trinkt einen Schluck und nickt*  
Ist sie auch.

Matteo:  
*hört Lauras Antwort auf seine Aussage und verzieht leicht das Gesicht*  
Ja, gut, okay… aber ich mein, sie ist extra wegen der Gruppendiskussion zum Thema “Wie helfen wir David” aus ihrem Zimmer gekommen… das heißt schon was… also kann sie vielleicht nicht hellsehen, aber sie hat trotzdem gute Meinungen…  
*nickt dann, als David von Linn erzählt*  
Ja, sie muss von Cola niesen und wenn sie scharf isst, jucken ihr die Ohren…  
*zuckt dann mit einer Schulter zu Lauras Worten*  
Sie braucht n bisschen bis sie warm wird, aber wenn sie dich einmal mag, dann… okay, dann is sie immer noch n bisschen weird, aber dann bist du Familie…  
*sieht, wie Laura lächelt und nickt: “Ja, das klingt gut”*

David:  
*muss bei Matteos Worten schmunzeln*  
Das mit dem scharf essen und dem Ohren jucken wusste ich noch gar nicht…  
*lacht leise*  
… aber ja, das passt irgendwie.  
*nickt dann nochmal zustimmend zu Matteo und beobachtet, wie Laura die Lasagne in den Ofen schiebt und sich dann Matteo und ihm zuwendet: “So, 40 Minuten, dann gibt’s Essen! Habt ihr n paar Urlaubsfotos für mich zum Überbrücken der Zeit oder wollt ihr lieber spannende Geschichten aus dem Kita-Alltag hören?!”*  
*sieht sie grinsen und wie sie es sich mit ihrem Glas am Esstisch bequem macht*  
*wechselt dann ebenfalls mal seinen Platz und streckt die Arme nach Matteo aus, damit er sich ebenfalls zu ihnen gesellt*  
*grinst leicht und zuckt mit den Schultern*  
War denn irgendwas besonders Spannendes in der Kita?! Ansonsten…  
*öffnet auf seinem Handy die Gallery und schiebt Laura sein Handy über den Tisch*

Matteo:  
*grinst und nickt*  
Ja, ist ganz lustig, bei Linn jucken die Ohren und Hans kriegt bei scharfem Essen Stirnschmerzen…  
*zuckt mit einer Schulter und grinst*  
Frag mich nicht…  
*sieht dann, wie alle an den Esstisch wechseln und geht auch rüber*  
*lächelt leicht, als David die Arme nach ihm ausstreckt und schiebt den leeren Stuhl nah neben David und setzt sich*  
*sieht, wie Laura sofort Davids Handy greift und den Kopf schüttelt: “Nichts Spannendes…”*  
*lehnt sich gegen David und linst mit ihm rüber zu Laura, um zu sehen welche Bilder sie sieht*  
*sieht eins von allen Jungs am Steg was wohl eins der Mädels gemacht hat und sieht wie Laura lächelt: “Das sieht irgendwie toll aus… ihr seht alle richtig entspannt aus und… wie eine Einheit”*  
*sieht, wie sie zu David schaut und irgendwie stolz lächelt, so als wäre sie etwas gerührt von dem Bild*

David:  
*lächelt, als Matteo sich gegen ihn lehnt und beugt sich ebenfalls leicht in Lauras Richtung, um mit ihr zusammen aufs Handy zu schauen*  
*erkennt das Bild, was sie kommentiert und bekommt ihren Blick in seine Richtung gar nicht wirklich mit*  
*lächelt bei ihren Worten und nickt*  
Ja, das war kurz nach unserer zweiten Fahrt mit dem Floß. Die Mädchen hatten vorher provoziert, dass das Ding keine zweite Fahrt überleben wird. Hat es aber! Und auch noch ne dritte und vierte… Ich glaub, das Bild hat Kiki gemacht, weil sie meinte, dass wir alle so stolz und selbstzufrieden ausschauen würden…  
*lacht leise*  
*sieht, wie Laura weiter wischt, zu einigen Bildern von ihnen vor der Hütte kommt und hört sie fragen: “Und das ist die Hütte!? Klein, aber fein… bisschen altbacken, oder? Sowas mag ich…”*

Matteo:  
*nickt*  
Ja, is definitiv nicht das Neuste vom Neusten… aber ich mag's, ist irgendwie gemütlich. Und wir hatten auch überlegt, jetzt öfter hinzufahren, über's Wochenende, und da n paar Dinge zu machen… beim Floßbau haben sich handwerkliche Fähigkeiten aufgetan… Hanna fragt ihre Oma und dann kann's los gehen… also wenn du auch mal Lust hast mitzukommen…  
*sieht, wie Laura ihn anlächelt und nickt: “Klar, gern… wenn das okay ist.“*  
Bestimmt…  
*sieht, wie sie weiter wischt und bei einem Bild von ihm und David stehen bleibt, auf dem sie beide auf der Veranda sitzen, bzw. Matteo sitzt und David hat den Kopf auf seinem Schoß, Matteos eine Hand ist in seinen Haaren und die andere hält Davids, David schaut hoch zu ihm und Matteo schaut zu ihm runter, es ist offensichtlich von weiter weg rangezoomt worden*  
*hört wie Laura sagt: “Wow, das sieht voll schön aus… so vertraut”*  
*lacht leicht und zuckt mit einer Schulter*  
Ich will ja nicht dein romantisches Bild zerstören, aber ich glaub, da hab ich ihn gerade überredet, aufzustehen und mir was zu essen zu machen…  
*sieht, wie Laura lacht und mit einer Schulter zuckt: “Egal, das Bild ist trotzdem schön…”*

David:  
*nickt, als Matteo von den Plänen erzählt, jetzt öfter zur Hütte zu fahren und grinst leicht*  
Die anderen haben ganz verrückte Ideen: Plumpsklo für draußen, zweites Bad für drinnen, aber auch ein paar ganz coole Sachen, wie zum Beispiel richtige Bänke für die Feuerstelle oder den Ausbau der Veranda oder so…  
*hört dann, dass Laura auch mal mit soll und nickt nur*  
*hört Laura lachen und sieht, dass sie ihn dabei anblickt: “Dein Gesichtsausdruck spricht Bände! Keine Sorge, ich will dir deinen Freundeskreis nicht wegnehmen… ich will nur einmal mit um zu gucken, wo ihr euch so rumtreibt…”*  
*grinst schief und seufzt*  
Ich denk, mit ein-, zweimal kann ich leben…  
*sieht dann auch, bei welchem Bild sie als nächstes stoppt*  
*grinst bei Matteos Erklärung, ditscht kurz mit der Schulter gegen seine und meint dann*  
Naja, dem anderen was zu essen machen, kann ja auch was Vertrautes sein… wenn ich da mal an die Reaktion der anderen denke, wenn sie uns mal wieder beobachtet haben…  
*lacht leise und sieht Lauras fragenden Blick*  
*grinst und zuckt mit den Schultern*  
Die meisten sind der Auffassung, Matteo und ich verständigen uns telepathisch…  
*hört Laura lachen und zwischen ihnen beiden hin und her schauen: “Und? Ist das so?”*  
*wackelt grinsend mit den Augenbrauen und meint nur*  
Wer weiß…

Matteo:  
*schnallt erst bei Davids Reaktion, dass seine Einladung vielleicht ein bisschen voreilig war*  
*stupst ihn kurz an und murmelt ein leises “sorry“*  
*schlingt seinen Arm um seine Schulter, als er sagt, essen machen kann auch was Vertrautes sein und lächelt*  
Stimmt…  
*lacht, als Laura nachfragt*  
Na, du siehst uns doch oft genug, das musst du doch selber wissen…  
*hört, wie Laura lacht und mit einer Schulter zuckt: “Ich find euch halt eingespielt… aber auf Telepathie wär ich jetzt noch nicht gekommen…”*  
*grinst leicht*  
Ja, die anderen übertreiben gern mal… teilweise wohl auch, um mich zu ärgern…  
*sieht, wie Laura erstaunt aufblickt: “Warum ärgern sie dich?”*  
*zuckt mit einer Schulter*  
Weil sie's lustig finden, glaub ich…

David:  
*lehnt seinen Kopf gegen Matteo, als dieser den Arm um ihn schlingt*  
*grinst, als seine Schwester das irgendwie ganz richtig beurteilt und nickt*  
Eingespielt trifft es auch eher… oder einfach aufmerksam… mitdenkend... keine Ahnung…  
*verzieht dann leicht das Gesicht, als Matteo das Ärgern der anderen erwähnt und hört dann Laura sagen: “Man ärgert doch niemanden, nur weil man’s lustig findet…”*  
*nickt und meint*  
Seh ich genauso…  
*schüttelt dann den Kopf*  
Ich meine, ein Stück weit ist das schon der Umgangston in dieser Clique. So ein liebevolles Ärgern und aufziehen und das ist ja auch okay… aber sie haben sich teilweise sehr an einigen Sachen hochgezogen und das fand ich auch nervig.  
*hört Laura fragen: “Was denn zum Beispiel?”*  
*wechselt einen kurzen Blick mit Matteo und zuckt leicht mit den Schultern*  
Naja, irgendwie haben sie manchmal so getan, als wäre Matteo erst zu einigen Dingen in der Lage seit er mit mit mir zusammen ist… totaler Schwachsinn! Ist aber eigentlich auch egal. Ich denk mal, wir konnten das klären… Wie gesagt: Ein bisschen Necken gehört ja schon irgendwie dazu…

Matteo:  
*nickt da auch zu*  
Ja, eingespielt trifft es gut…  
*hört dann zu, als David von dem Ärgern der anderen erzählt und seiner Einschätzung, dass sie das klären konnten*  
*sieht, wie Laura ihn einmal prüfend anschaut und dann sagt: “Find ich gut, David, also dass du was gesagt hast.”*  
*schaut etwas betreten drein und zuckt mit einer Schulter*  
Ja… hatte ich gar nicht so erwartet… ich wurde richtig verteidigt…  
*sieht, wie Laura ihn wieder ansieht, fast schon liebevoll und nickt: “Ja, wie gesagt, find ich gut… als ob du nicht dasselbe für ihn gemacht hättest… ach, was red ich, schon gemacht hast!”*  
*zuckt nur wieder mit einer Schulter, als Laura sich wieder lächelnd den Fotos widmet*  
*sieht dann wie sie ein Foto von Alex und David sieht: “Ach, der war auch mit? Das ist doch… uhm… Alex?”*  
*nickt*  
Jap, Mias Freund… der war mit… war erstaunlich nett…  
*grinst leicht*

David:  
*lächelt leicht bei den Worten seiner Schwester und hat dann bei Matteos Reaktion ein leicht schlechtes Gewissen, weil er sich an dem Tag so in Rage geredet hat und Matteo die ganze Zeit daneben saß und sich sichtlich unwohl gefühlt hat*  
*sieht dann aber Lauras liebevollen Blick in Matteos Richtung und muss automatisch leicht lächeln*  
*nickt zu ihren Worten und greift nach Matteos Hand um ihre Finger zu verschlingen und zu drücken*  
*murmelt leise und leicht grinsend zu ihm*  
Und wir wissen beide, dass wir’s wieder tun würden…  
*schaut dann wieder zu Laura, als sie das nächste Foto anspricht und nickt ebenfalls*  
*schenkt Matteo einen minimalen Sekretariatsblick bei seinem letzten Kommentar, muss dann aber ebenfalls grinsen, weil Matteo ja schon irgendwie recht hat*  
*hört aber Laura fragen: “Erstaunlich? Ist er sonst nicht nett?”*  
*zuckt mit den Schultern*  
Also so wie ich es mitbekommen habe, hat er in der Vergangenheit nicht wirklich jemanden an sich ran gelassen. War vielleicht wirklich gut, dass er mit war und man ihn so besser kennenlernen konnte. Und er uns. Ich hab mich echt gut mit ihm verstanden… lag aber vielleicht auch daran, dass wir beide nicht wirklich mitreden konnten, wenn es um irgendwelche Ereignisse aus der Mittelstufe oder so ging. Er ist auch erst im letzten Schuljahr in die Stufe gekommen…  
*sieht Laura nicken und weiter durch die Fotos blättern*  
*sieht, dass sie jetzt zu einer Reihe von Fotos kommt, die er von Matteo gemacht hat und wie sie nach dem zehnten Matteobild grinsend fragt: “Kommt da gleich noch was anderes oder hast du den Rest des Urlaubs nur Matteo fotografiert?!”*  
*grinst leicht und wird dabei n bisschen rot*  
*murmelt*  
Da müsste gleich noch was anderes kommen…  
*sieht, wie Laura nun zu einem Haufen Selfies von ihnen beiden kommt, die sie irgendwann morgens im Zelt gemacht haben und leise lachend den Kopf schüttelt*

Matteo:  
*grinst nur beim Sekretariatsblick und drückt seine Hand leicht*  
*nickt dann aber*  
Ja, Alex ist nicht so der große Redner, also kannten wir ihn eigentlich gar nicht wirklich… deswegen erstaunlich, weil er eigentlich eher kühl rüber kommt…  
*grinst dann, als nur noch Fotos von ihm kommen*  
*drückt ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange, als er rot wird*  
*hört dann auch Laura: “Ja, David hab ich ja schon zur Genüge auf Matteo’s Insta gesehn…”*  
*grinst und nickt*  
Jaha, ich poste nur die besten Sachen….  
*sieht dann die Selfies aus dem Zelt und lacht*  
Da müsste dann eigentlich gleich Tretbootfahren kommen, da haben auch einige Fotos gemacht…

David:  
*grinst ebenfalls leicht, als Laura Matteos Instagramaccount erwähnt und lacht bei Matteos Kommentar*  
*hat nen kitschigen Kommentar auf der Zunge, schluckt ihn aber runter, weil Laura bei ihnen ist und sagt stattdessen*  
Irgendwann werden mich die Leute auf der Straße ansprechen und fragen: “Bist du nicht dieser matteohno von Insta?“, weil alle denken, dass mir dein Account gehört und ich so selbstverliebt bin, dass ich ständig Bilder von mir selbst poste…  
*hört Laura sagen: “Oder sie denken einfach: “Oh, dieser Matteohno ist aber in nen ziemlich süßen Typen verknallt. Scheint die ganz große Liebe zu sein, sonst würde er nicht ständig Bilder von ihm posten…”*  
*wird wieder leicht rot und schenkt seiner Schwester den Sekretariatsblick*  
*sieht, dass Laura nun bei den Bildern vom Tretbootfahren angelangt ist und einige durchschaut, ehe sie verwirrt inne hält: “Moment mal… haben sich die Pärchen beim Tretbootfahren ernsthaft alle getrennt!?”*  
*lacht und nickt*  
Jap - Anweisung der Singles! Waren ganz furchtbare drei Stunden - das Lachen auf den Bildern ist nur für die Kamera…

Matteo:  
*schüttelt den Kopf bei Davids Kommentar*  
Quatsch, mein Profilbild bin doch ich.  
*nickt dann doll bei Lauras Kommentar*  
Soooo is nämlich richtig!  
*grinst, als Laura daraufhin den Sekretariatsblick kriegt und drückt David an sich*  
Find dich damit ab, Schreibner…  
*nickt dann bei Lauras Frage*  
*hört Davids Antwort und lacht*  
Jap… wirklich wahr… 3 Stunden!  
*hört Laura lachen: “Ihr Armen! Wie habt ihr das nur überlebt?”*  
*fasst sich theatralisch an die Brust*  
Nur ganz, ganz knapp…  
*sieht, wie Laura grinst, als sie weiter wischt und dann ein Bild von allen wieder auf der Veranda sieht: “Ah ja, ich seh schon… wieder schön vereint…”*

David:  
*senkt ergeben den Kopf, als Matteo Laura zustimmt und verbirgt den Kopf kurz an Matteos Brust, als dieser ihn an sich drückt*  
*nickt dann heftig, als Laura sie bezüglich des Tretbootfahrens bedauert und auch zu Matteos Kommentar*  
*fügt noch hinzu*  
Wir waren total auf Entzug!  
*sieht dann als nächstes auch das Bild von ihnen allen auf der Veranda, die Pärchen dicht beisammen und nickt bei Lauras Worten*  
Jap - das war kurz vor Abdis Ausraster…  
*hört Laura leise lachen: “Oh, okay, mit dem Hintergrund…”*  
*sieht, wie sie weiter blättert und zu den Bildern vom Spieleabend kommt - einem Bild der Decken mit den Spielen drauf und Kiki, die Leckereien auf den Decken verteilt*  
*sieht Laura grinsen: “Und da war Kiki voll in ihrem Element, was?”*

Matteo:  
*grinst, als er das nächste Bild sieht*  
*lacht dann bei Lauras Frage*  
Oh ja… absolut… wir hatten eigentlich nicht so Lust, aber sie hat keine Ausreden gelten lassen… wir haben dann zwei Spiele gemacht und uns dann verzogen…  
*sieht Laura grinsen: “Ich dachte, ihr spielt eigentlich ganz gern?”*  
*grinst und schüttelt den Kopf*  
Nicht an dem Abend…  
*sieht Laura lächeln: “Verstehe…“*  
*sieht dann, wie sie weiter durch die Bilder wischt*  
*hört dann aber den Timer und sieht wie Laura das Handy loslässt: “Dann schau ich mal, ob das Essen fertig ist… deckt ihr eben schnell?”*

David:  
*grinst leicht bei der Unterhaltung zwischen Matteo und Laura und fügt noch hinzu*  
Wir standen kurz vor Lagerkoller, weil wir irgendwie in den letzten Tagen des Urlaubs kaum mal ne Minute für uns hatten…  
*hört dann ebenfalls den Timer und schnappt sich sein Handy, als Laura es loslässt um nach dem Essen zu sehen*  
*nickt bei ihrer Frage*  
Jap…  
*drückt Matteo noch einen Kuss auf die Wange und windet sich dann aus seiner Umarmung, um Teller und Besteck aus den Schränken zu holen*  
*deckt mit ihm zusammen ein und sitzt ein paar Minuten später mit Laura und Matteo am Tisch und greift nach seiner Gabel*  
*schaut von einem zum anderen und lächelt*  
Danke für’s Kochen! Riecht auf jeden Fall megalecker!

Matteo:  
*grinst zu Laura und sagt dann zeitgleich mit ihr*  
Gern geschehen.  
*greift nach dem großen Auftuer und tut jedem ein großes Stück auf*  
Na dann, guten Appetit, hoffen wir mal dass es auch schmeckt…  
*sieht, wie Laura nochmal aufsteht: “Ich hab ganz vergessen… ich hab euer Lieblingsbier besorgt, das gute, nicht das billige Spätibier… zur Feier des Tages…”*  
*grinst breit*  
Nice… vielen Dank!  
*warten dann, bis sie wieder sitzt und alle eine Flasche Bier haben*  
*hebt es dann an zum Zuprosten*  
*hört Laura sagen: “Auf die Schreibner-Florenzi Familie” und spürt mal wieder dieses Flattern in der Magengegend, dieses Gefühl von Familie und stößt strahlend mit ihnen an*  
*greift mit der freien Hand nach Davids und drückt sie kurz*

David:  
*hält Matteo seinen Teller hin, als er aufgibt und lächelt*  
Danke…  
*hört dann, dass Laura Bier besorgt hat und hat damit irgendwie nicht wirklich gerechnet, da sie sonst immer so penibel darauf achtet, dass er nicht zu viel trinkt*  
*freut sich ziemlich und nimmt strahlend die Flasche von ihr entgegen*  
Super! Danke!  
*hebt dann ebenfalls seine Flasche und nickt bei Lauras Worten*  
Auf uns!  
*will gerade trinken, als er Matteos Hand spürt und schaut lächelnd zu ihm rüber*  
*sieht seinen Gesichtsausdruck, dieses Strahlen und wird mit einem mal ganz warm ums Herz, weil er das Gefühl hat, dass Matteo sich hier in ihrer kleinen Familie wohl fühlt und ihm das hier ähnlich viel zu bedeuten scheint wie ihm selbst die Tatsache, dass Matteo ihn immer mit zu Treffen mit seiner Mutter nimmt und diese ihn ebenfalls so offen anzunehmen scheint, wie Laura es mit Matteo tut*  
*denkt sich, dass sie beide irgendwie nicht viel an Familie übrig haben, aber dass dieses kleine Stückchen Familie, was sie haben jetzt irgendwie noch viel mehr bedeutet, wo sie es teilen können*  
*erwidert Matteos Händedruck und lächelt ihn nochmal liebevoll an, ehe er Lauras Worte wiederholt - “Auf die Schreibner-Florenzi-Familie“ - und einen Schluck Bier trinkt*  
*muss dann seine Hand loslassen, um essen zu können*  
*probiert die Lasagne, nachdem sie sich einen guten Appetit gewünscht haben und grinst zufrieden*  
*sagt mit halbvollem Mund*  
Köstlich wie immer! Ihr seid meine absoluten Lieblingsköche…  
*essen gemeinsam die Lasagne und hören dabei nun doch Laura zu, wie sie ein paar Anekdoten aus dem Kindergarten erzählt, bis auf einmal Laura Handy neben ihr vibriert*  
*sieht, wie sie einen Blick darauf wirft, genervt dann Gesicht verzieht und das Handy beiseite schiebt*  
*hört es kurz darauf nochmal vibrieren und wie Laura nach einem weiteren Blick aufs Handy kurz die Lippen zusammenpresst, zu überlegen scheint, aber schließlich dann doch zögernd sagt: “David, ich wollte damit eigentlich nicht heute abend ankommen, weil wir feiern wollten, aber…”*  
*er hört sie seufzen: “Du musst dich endlich mal bei Mama melden! Oder mal dran gehen, wenn sie bei dir anruft… oder auf ihre Nachrichten antworten. Sie fragt ständig bei mir nach dir und akzeptiert nicht, dass ich nichts sagen will außer, dass es dir gut geht. Letzte Woche ist mir rausgerutscht, dass ihr im Urlaub seid und jetzt fragt sie ständig, wann du zurück kommst und wo du bist und so…”*  
*verzieht sofort das Gesicht, als Laura ihre Mutter erwähnt und presst ebenfalls die Lippen zusammen*  
*schüttelt den Kopf*  
Das geht sie nichts mehr an, wo ich im Urlaub bin und wie lange und überhaupt…  
*hört Laura seufzen: “Dann sag ihr das und nicht mir!”*

Matteo:  
*lächelt leicht, als David sagt, dass sie seine Lieblingsköche sind und freut sich dass sie Lasagne was geworden ist*  
*pustet dolle und probiert dann auch*  
*findet sie auch gut gelungen*  
*ist aber inzwischen auch schon ein eingespielter Team mit Laura wenn es um Lasagne machen geht*  
*schaut auf, als Lauras Handy vibriert*  
Du kannst ruhig dran gehen…  
*hört dann aber, wer es war und um was es geht und ist schnell ruhig*  
*wirft einen Blick zu David, der gar nicht begeistert scheint*  
*stupst David leicht an*  
Wir machen n Spiel draus, ok? Du rufst sie nach dem Essen an… und für jede Minute, die du mit ihr telefonierst, hast du einen Wunsch frei bei mir, ok?  
*weiß ja, dass David eigentlich gar nicht mit ihr sprechen möchte, weiß aber auch, dass er auch nicht will, dass Laura immer alles abfangen muss*

David:  
*schaut zu Matteo, als dieser ihn anstupst und verzieht das Gesicht, als dieser ein Spiel vorschlägt*  
*mag keine Spiele spielen, die beinhalten, dass er sich mit seiner Mutter auseinandersetzen muss*  
*seufzt und sagt ein wenig verzweifelt*  
Ich will keine Wünsche, ich will…  
*stößt die Luft aus und zuckt mit den Schultern*  
… keine Ahnung…  
*hatte das Thema bei der letzten Sitzung erst mit seinem Therapeuten und fällt es ziemlich schwer, darüber nachzudenken, was er überhaupt will und erwartet*  
*schaut zu Laura und meint*  
Tut mir leid, dass sie dich damit nervt… wir rufen sie nach dem Essen an.  
*sagt extra “wir”, weil er damit nicht alleine sein will*  
*hört Laura: “Ich weiß, dass du da keine Lust drauf hast und dass es dir schwer fällt. Aber… ich will nicht verteidigen, wie sie sich in den letzten Jahren verhalten hat, David. Aber ich hab manchmal wirklich das Gefühl, dass es ihr leid tut. Auch wie Papa sich dir gegenüber verhält. Und dass sie dich vermisst. Und dass sie sich Sorgen macht…”*  
*schüttelt sofort den Kopf*  
*will das gar nicht hören*  
*hört, wie Laura fortfährt: “Aber ich kann auch total gut verstehen, dass du einfach mit alledem abschließen willst. Ihr müsst trotzdem irgendeine Basis finden, auf der es irgendwie funktioniert…”*  
*spürt einen leichten Kloß im Hals, schluckt ihn aber sofort runter*  
*schüttelt wieder den Kopf*  
Momentan funktioniert es aber nicht! Es ist noch zu früh… ich…  
*stößt die Luft aus und meint dann*  
Können wir nicht einfach weiter essen? Ich ruf sie danach an und dann trinken wir Kakao?

Matteo:  
*presst die Lippen zusammen, als David seinen Vorschlag so ablehnt*  
*schaut ihn kurz besorgt an*  
*lässt es dann aber schnell wieder, weil ihm das ja auch nicht hilft*  
*wünschte sich, er könnte das irgendwie einfacher machen für David*  
*schweigt weiter, während Laura und David drüber reden*  
*hört, wie Laura antwortet: “Ja, können wir…“*  
*will eigentlich was sagen, David irgendwas vorschlagen, sagen, dass er einfach mit seiner Mutter redet, irgendwas*  
*weiß aber, dass es a nicht hilft und b David ja auch nichts mehr hören wollte*  
*drückt also wieder nur kurz seine Hand und isst dann weiter*

David:  
*nickt nur bei Lauras Worten und spürt Matteos Händedruck*  
*schaut kurz zu ihm rüber und sieht, dass er besorgt ist und nicht weiß, wie er sich verhalten soll*  
*hasst es, dass er dafür verantwortlich ist und hasst es, dass er derjenige ist, der schon wieder irgendwelche Probleme macht*  
*lässt Matteos Hand langsam los, nachdem er sie auch nochmal kurz gedrückt hat, um weiter essen zu können, drückt aber stattdessen sein Knie gegen das von Matteo, um irgendwie den Körperkontakt aufrechterhalten zu können*  
*hört Laura irgendwann fragen: “Habt ihr euch schon überlegt, wie es am 13. September ablaufen soll? Ich fänd’s schon gut, wenn einer von uns an dem Tag im Krankenhaus ist. Soll ich mir für den Tag frei nehmen?”*  
*ist ganz dankbar für den Themenwechsel und räuspert sich kurz, ehe er antwortet*  
Ja, Matteo hat schon gesagt, dass er gerne dabei wäre.  
*fällt dann aber wieder das FSJ ein und dass Laura ja noch gar nicht weiß, dass Matteo sein Vorstellungsgespräch hat und lächelt kurz stolz bei dem Gedanken daran*  
*sagt dann zu Laura*  
Vielleicht warten wir den Mittwoch ab. Da können wir genau sagen, ob er auch an dem Tag frei bekommt… vielleicht muss er ja auch arbeiten…  
*lächelt nun ein wenig mehr in Matteos Richtung und hört Laura fragen: “Arbeiten? Hab ich was verpasst? Hast du n Job in Aussicht?”*

Matteo:  
*drückt sein Knie zurück und hofft, dass es irgendwie genug ist, dass er wenigstens da ist*  
*schaut dann auf bei Lauras Frage*  
*hört dann Davids Antwort und schüttelt leicht den Kopf und sagt bestimmt*  
Ja, ich bin auf jeden Fall dabei.  
*wirft David einen Blick zu, als er wieder sagt, sie warten den Mittwoch ab*  
*versteht nicht ganz, wie David sich auch nur vorstellen kann, er könnte an dem Tag arbeiten gehen*  
*schaut dann wieder zu Laura bei ihrer Frage*  
Ich hab Mittwoch ein Vorstellungsgespräch bei einer Einrichtung für das FSJ… aber wenn die mich wollen, werd ich gleich sagen, dass ich am 13. frei brauche…  
*sieht, wie Laura lächelt: “Herzlichen Glückwunsch, ich drück die Daumen… aber wenn das nicht geht, kann ich auf jeden Fall da sein…”*  
*schüttelt wieder den Kopf*  
Nein… also ja, klar, kannst du gern machen… meinetwegen kann David da auch hundert Leute hin bestellen, wenn ihm das hilft… aber ich bin auf jeden Fall da.

David:  
*sieht, dass Laura sich auch für Matteo freut und lächelt, als sie ihm gratuliert*  
*schüttelt leicht amüsiert den Kopf, als Matteo so sicher davon ausgeht, dass er frei bekommt, nimmt sich aber vor, da mit ihm nicht noch ein weiteres mal drüber zu diskutieren und einfach den Mittwoch abzuwarten, bevor sie weiter planen*  
Also ihr braucht auf keinen Fall beide da sein. Das ist ja nur Warterei für euch… wenn Matteo mitkommt, kannst du ruhig arbeiten gehen, Laura.  
*sieht Laura nicken: “Ich werd zwar in Gedanken wahrscheinlich eh mehr bei dir als auf der Arbeit sein, aber du hast Recht. Ich komm dann einfach, sobald ich Feierabend hab.”*  
*nickt und isst weiter*  
*hört Laura irgendwann fragen: “Und danach? Also du meintest ja ungefähr 5 bis 7 Tage Krankenhaus, aber danach musst du dich ja noch ein bisschen schonen. Willst du danach hierher oder in die WG?”*  
*schluckt seinen Bissen runter und zuckt mit den Schultern*  
Da hab ich mir noch nicht wirklich Gedanken drum gemacht. Aber ich glaub, hier hätte ich ein bisschen mehr Ruhe. Ich glaube, Hans neigt dazu, es ein bisschen /zu/ gut zu meinen. Der würde sich wahrscheinlich auch frei nehmen, um sich um mich zu kümmern…  
*grinst amüsiert bei dem Gedanken*

Matteo:  
*hört der Unterhaltung zu und nickt*  
*hat heimlich, seit sie das Datum kennen, Erfahrungsberichte gelesen und weiß deswegen, dass die Recovery Zeit und Art und Weise tatsächlich sehr unterschiedlich sein können*  
Ich glaub, wenn du Hans ne klare Ansage machen würdest, würde er sich da schon dran halten… aber ich kann auch verstehen, dass du Ruhe willst…  
*sieht, wie Laura nickt: “Wir können das ja auch klären wenn es soweit ist…”*  
*nickt auch*  
Ja, nur mich wirste nicht los, egal wo du bist…  
*grinst leicht und nimmt dann den letzten großen Bissen von der Lasagne*

David:  
*nickt bei Matteos Worten und grinst leicht*  
Ja, wahrscheinlich. Aber trotzdem wäre er wahrscheinlich erstmal zwei Tage beleidigt…  
*nickt dann auch zu Lauras Worten*  
Genau! Und ein paar aus dem Freundeskreis haben zu dem Zeitpunkt auch noch frei, weil das Studium ja erst im Oktober los geht. Also falls irgendwas in der Zeit sein sollte, können die dann auch kommen, wenn ihr beide arbeiten seid…  
*grinst ebenfalls bei Matteos Worten und sieht ihn an*  
*legt leicht den Kopf schief und sagt*  
Dich will ich auch gar nicht loswerden… egal, wo ich bin…  
*drückt unter dem Tisch sein Knie ein wenig fester gegen seins und isst dann ebenfalls weiter*

Matteo:  
*nickt zu seinen Worten*  
Stimmt, Jonas würde bestimmt immer sofort kommen wenn was ist…  
*lächelt, als er sagt, er will ihn nicht loswerden*  
*drückt ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange*  
Gut so…  
*sieht dann, wie Laura lächelt: “Schön… manchmal muss ich mich echt noch dran gewöhnen, dass du jetzt so viele Leute hast, die sich kümmern…”*  
*schaut sie kurz verwundert an, aber versteht dann, was sie meint, dass es ja eine ganze Zeit nur sie und David waren und sonst keiner*  
Ja, das wird sich auch nicht mehr ändern.

David:  
*begegnet Lauras Blick bei ihren Worten und sieht sie lächeln*  
*muss wieder daran denken, wie sehr sich sein Leben verändert hat, seit er mit Matteo zusammen ist und lacht leise*  
*murmelt*  
Ich mich auch…  
*hört dann Matteos Worte und lächelt wieder, weil er so zuversichtlich diesbezüglich ist und ihm selbst das so viel Hoffnung und Kraft gibt*  
*steckt seine letzte Gabel mit Lasagne in den Mund und schlingt dann kurzerhand beide Arme um Matteo und zieht ihn sanft an sich*  
*drückt ihm einen Kuss auf die Schläfe und schließt kurz die Augen, als er daran denkt, wie glücklich ihn all das hier in Berlin macht*  
*hört dann Laura: “Ich würde sagen, als Ausgleich dafür, dass ihr gleich Mama am Telefon ertragen müsst, mach ich die Küche sauber und bereite schon mal den Kakao vor, oder?”*  
*stöhnt leise und öffnet die Augen wieder, lässt Matteo aber nicht los*  
*schaut zu Laura und meint*  
Wir könnten auch tauschen…  
*hört sie lachen und sieht, wie sie den Kopf schüttelt*

Matteo:  
*hat sich bei Laura für's Küche sauber machen bedankt und geht jetzt mit David rüber in sein Zimmer*  
*sieht, wie David das Handy aus der Hosentasche zieht und das Gesicht verzieht*  
Du schaffst das schon… und hey, wenn sie doof wird, reichst du einfach den Hörer an mich weiter, ja?  
*sieht, wie David ihn skeptisch anschaut und dann einfach mit Lautsprecher die Nummer wählt und verkündet, dass sie /zusammen/ anrufen*  
*hört, wie die Mutter nach dem dritten Klingeln ran geht: “David? Bist du das? Hallo, wie schön, dass du dich meldest!”*


	37. 22.07.2019 (2) - Mütter

**Montag, 19:22 Uhr:**

Matteo:  
*hat sich bei Laura fürs Küche sauber machen bedankt und geht jetzt mit David rüber in sein Zimmer*  
*sieht, wie David das Handy aus der Hosentasche zieht und das Gesicht verzieht*  
Du schaffst das schon… und hey, wenn sie doof wird, reichst du einfach den Hörer an mich weiter, ja?  
*sieht, wie David ihn skeptisch anschaut und dann einfach mit Lautsprecher die Nummer wählt und verkündet, dass sie /zusammen/ anrufen*  
*hört, wie die Mutter nach dem dritten Klingeln ran geht: “David? Bist du das? Hallo, wie schön, dass du dich meldest!”*

David:  
*hat immer noch nicht wirklich Lust, mit seiner Mutter zu reden und will es irgendwie jetzt einfach nur hinter sich bringen*  
*setzt sich neben Matteo im Schneidersitz auf sein Bett und hält das Handy zwischen sie, damit Matteo mithören kann*  
*seufzt leise, als es tutet und presst kurz die Lippen zusammen, als seine Mutter dran geht*  
Ja, hey, ich bin’s… Laura hat gesagt, dass du nach mir gefragt hast…  
*hört seine Mutter: “Ja und nicht nur einmal. Aber sie erzählt ja nicht viel, was ich natürlich auch verstehen kann. Aber du meldest dich ja… also, nein, anders... ich fänd es einfach schön, wenn du dich auch mal öfter bei mir melden würdest. Oder auf meine Nachrichten antworten würdest. Ich will doch nur wissen, wie es dir geht und ob alles okay ist…”*  
*seufzt leise und meint bewusst oberflächlich*  
Ja, sorry. Ich war im Urlaub und hatte nicht viel Zeit zum Antworten. Aber es geht mir gut.  
*hört, dass seine Mutter kurz lächelt, dann aber wieder ernst wird: “Das freut mich zu hören, dass es dir gut geht. Aber auch vor dem Urlaub… David, wir haben uns seit zwei Monaten nicht gesprochen! Kannst du denn nicht verstehen, dass ich mir Gedanken mache!?”*  
*schüttelt leicht den Kopf, weil er sich das tatsächlich nicht wirklich vorstellen kann, weil er auch nie wirklich das Gefühl hatte, dass sie sich wirklich Gedanken um ihn gemacht hat, als er noch zu Hause gewohnt hat*  
Ja, tut mir leid… es war einfach viel los...  
*hört seine Mutter seufzen:”Du hast mir noch nicht mal von deinem Abi erzählt! Und ich weiß auch nur von Laura, dass du es bestanden hast! Herzlichen Glückwunsch dazu! Ich bin ganz stolz auf dich und... ich weiß, dass war alles nicht leicht für dich in den letzten Jahren... und dann noch der Schulwechsel so kurz vor dem Abi…”*  
*hmmt nur, während seine Mutter weiter spricht: “Hast du denn schon was von den Unis gehört, an denen du dich beworben hast?”*  
*schaut kurz zu Matteo und rollt leicht mit den Augen, weil das Gespräch irgendwie bisher wirklich absehbar und wie immer verläuft*  
*antwortet dann seiner Mutter*  
Ja, ich werd hier in Berlin bleiben…  
*hört seine Mutter leicht panisch: “Hast du dich etwa nur in Berlin beworben?!”*  
*seufzt leise*  
Nein, auch in Hamburg, Köln und Potsdam. Ich hab von überall Zusagen, aber ich bleib in Berlin.  
*hört, wie sie zögernd fragt: “Hat die Uni denn einen guten Ruf?”*  
Ja…  
*denkt sich, dass sie ihm ja auch mal gratulieren könnte, dass er überall angenommen wurde, ist sich aber dann noch nichtmal sicher, ob sie überhaupt weiß, dass er sich richtig bewerben musste und eigentlich nur wenige genommen wurden*  
*hört ihr weiter zu und hofft, dass sie bald alles gefragt hat, was sie wissen will: “Und im Oktober geht es los, ja? Ich wünsche dir auf jeden Fall einen guten Start.”*  
*lächelt minimal*  
Danke…  
*hört sie weiter fragen: “Und wie war der Urlaub? Ich war ganz erstaunt, als Laura mir davon berichtet hat, dass du im Urlaub bist. Wo warst du denn?”*  
*presst wieder kurz die Lippen zusammen, weil er eigentlich nicht wirklich viele persönliche Informationen mit seiner Mutter teilen möchte*  
Wir waren in der Nähe… an einem See, ungefähr eine Stunde von hier entfernt.  
*hmpft leise, als sie natürlich noch weiter fragt: “Wer ist denn wir? Bist du etwa noch mit deinem Freund zusammen? Warst du mit ihm unterwegs?”*  
*sagt nun ein wenig barscher*  
Ja, stell dir vor, ich bin noch mit meinem Freund zusammen! Und ja, ich war mit ihm unterwegs… und mit ein paar Freunden von uns. Wir waren insgesamt zu elft und es war wirklich schön!

Matteo:  
*hört nur zu und presst die Lippen aufeinander, damit seine Mutter nicht merkt, dass er da ist*  
*ist sofort mit David mit genervt, als sie ihm unterschwellig Vorwürfe macht und dann auch noch bei den Unis vorwurfsvoll scheint*  
*verzieht das Gesicht, als sie fragt ob er /etwa/ noch mit ihm zusammen ist*  
*hört Davids Antwort und fährt ihm einmal mit der Hand über den Rücken*  
*hört dann seine Mutter antworten: “Zu elft? Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du so viele Freunde hast. Wer ist denn das alles? Erzähl doch mal ein bisschen.”*

David:  
*lacht trocken bei ihrem Kommentar und merkt, wie das Gebrodel in seinem Innern irgendwie aus ihm heraus will*  
Ja, schwer vorstellbar, dass es so viele Menschen gibt, die mich mögen und ja, tatsächlich, obwohl sie wissen, dass ich trans bin! Schwer vorstellbar, dass es Menschen gibt, denen das tatsächlich egal ist, denen es wirklich um mich geht und nicht um mein Geschlecht. Die mich unterstützen, ohne dass ich sie extra darum bitten muss…  
*hört seine Mutter seufzen: “So war das doch nicht gemeint! David, wirklich nicht! Ich freu mich für dich, dass du Freunde gefunden hast! Gerade nach den Schwierigkeiten, die du hier mit den Leuten in deinem Alter hattest. Und ich wünsche dir wirklich, dass du nicht wieder enttäuscht wirst… Ich kenn diese Leute ja nicht… also deine Freunde. Früher hab ich wenigstens Patrick mal ab und zu auf der Straße getroffen und konnte ihn fragen, ob bei euch alles okay ist. Du hast ja immer schon recht wenig erzählt…”*  
*lacht wieder trocken*  
Patrick war nicht mein Freund. Sonst hätte er sich mehr hinter mich gestellt, als das in der Schule los ging…  
*hört seine Mama sagen: “Wie dem auch sei. Ihr wart mal Freunde… bevor… also vor… früher.”*  
*seufzt wieder und will irgendwie gerade einfach nur das Telefonat beenden*  
Mama, können wir bitte das Thema abhaken!? Du weißt ja jetzt, dass es mir gut geht und…  
*wird unterbrochen: “Ja, wir können das Thema abhaken… aber ich… jetzt würg mich bitte nicht wieder direkt ab, David! Magst du mir denn gar nichts Persönliches mehr erzählen? Von deinem Freund vielleicht? Wie heißt er nochmal? Und bist du glücklich?”*  
*will eigentlich wieder recht barsch antworten, schaut aber vorher zu Matteo auf und kann nicht anders, als automatisch zu lächeln*  
*hält seinen Blick einen Moment und hört dann seine Mutter: “David?”*  
*schaut Matteo immer noch an und sagt schließlich*  
Ich bin ziemlich glücklich…  
*hört seine Mutter leise lachen: “Du klingst ein bisschen abwesend. Ist er gerade bei dir?”*  
*hmmt zustimmend*  
*hört seine Mama fragen: “Und wie heißt er?”*  
Matteo.  
*wird ein bisschen verlegen, weil Matteo ihn beobachtet und er sich eigentlich gerade gar nicht sicher ist, ob er mit seiner Mutter überhaupt über Matteo sprechen will*  
*will zum einen in die Welt hinaus schreien, wie glücklich er ist, hat aber zum anderen Angst, dass seine Mutter ihm das Glücklichsein mit einem Satz kaputt macht*

Matteo:  
*verzieht sehr das Gesicht und ist kurz davor, was zu sagen, nämlich wie toll David ist und wie ihn alle super finden*  
*hält sich aber zurück und findet es auch gut, wie David das selber händelt*  
*schaut etwas überrascht, als seine Mutter einen Patrick erwähnt, von dem David noch nie etwas erzählt hat*  
*zieht leicht die Augenbrauen hoch, als sie fragt wie er nochmal heißt*  
*nicht wegen ihm selbst, sondern weil er es irgendwie doof findet, dass sie sich sowas für David nicht merkt*  
*sieht dann, wie David ihn anschaut und legt den Kopf schief und lächelt ihn an*  
*zuckt mit einer Schulter, so wie um zu sagen “Erzähl ihr, was du willst”*  
*lächelt, als er sagt, wie glücklich er ist*  
*hört dann Davids Mutter: “Matteo… ja, stimmt. Nun komm schon, lass dir doch nicht alles aus der Nase ziehen. Wie ist er so? Und lern ich ihn denn auch mal kennen?”*

David:  
*sieht Matteo bei der Frage seiner Mutter wieder an und ringt kurz mit sich*  
*lächelt dann leicht und meint zögernd*  
Er ist… ziemlich großartig. Er ist eher ruhig und steht nicht so gerne im Mittelpunkt. Er kämpft um die Dinge und Menschen, die ihm wichtig sind. Und er ist ziemlich fürsorglich. Er ist tolerant und ihm ist es egal, welche Religion, Hautfarbe oder Sexualität die Leute haben - er schaut immer auf den Menschen dahinter. Er ist lustig und ein bisschen chaotisch. Und er denkt viel zu wenig an sich selbst…  
*beugt sich zu Matteo rüber und gibt ihm einen kurzen Kuss*  
*hört seine Mutter seufzen: “Das hört sich ziemlich perfekt an…”*  
*ist seiner Mutter gerade zum ersten mal dankbar, dass sie seine Worte nicht durch irgendeinen blöden Kommentar zerstört und nickt*  
Ja, irgendwie schon…  
*hört seine Mutter dann wieder: “Und magst du ihn mir mal vorstellen?! Ich weiß, du hörst das ungerne, aber ich würde mich wirklich freuen, wenn du uns mal wieder besuchen kommst. Wir haben uns so lange nicht gesehen. Und du könntest Matteo doch mitbringen…”*  
*presst leicht die Lippen zusammen, schüttelt den Kopf und zögert*  
Ich weiß nicht, Mama…  
*weiß, dass Laura ab und zu noch nach Lychen fährt, aber auch selten und ist sich nicht sicher, ob er selbst schon soweit ist, seinen Eltern wieder gegenüber zu treten*

Matteo:  
*schaut ihn an, als er antwortet und wird sofort rot, als er merkt, dass es keine kurze Antwort wird*  
*fühlt ein Ziehen und Flattern in der Magengegend und legt den Kopf schief, um seine Verlegenheit wenigstens ein bisschen zu verstecken*  
*küsst ihn zurück und murmelt ganz leise aber liebevoll: “Spinner”*  
*hört dann, wie die Mutter das perfekt nennt und grinst*  
*hört von der Einladung und wie zögerlich David reagiert*  
*legt den Kopf leicht schief*  
*hört dann wie die Mutter wieder spricht: “Bitte, David. Nur ein Wochenende... ich versprech dir, du kannst jederzeit gehen, wenn es dir zu viel wird… Papa würde sich bestimmt auch freuen, dich mal wieder zu sehn.”*  
*schaut etwas skeptisch, aber nickt David dann zu*  
*sagt leise*  
Ja, komm, ich komm mit, wir packen das.

David:  
*schnaubt leise, als sie seinen Vater erwähnt*  
*glaubt eher, dass sein Vater sich vor dem Wochenende genauso grault wie er selbst, weil er dann wieder daran erinnert wird, dass er keine Tochter mehr hat*  
*muss dann aber vor sich selbst zugeben, dass er seine Mutter schon ein kleines bisschen vermisst - zumindest wenn sie so ist wie gerade und ihm keine Vorwürfe macht und dass auch die Option, dass er jederzeit wieder gehen kann, ein nettes Angebot von ihr ist*  
*schaut etwas hilflos zu Matteo und lächelt leicht verzweifelt bei seinen Worten*  
*nickt dann aber und hört in dem Moment seine Mutter fragen: “War er das? Er ist dafür, oder?”*  
*hört sie lachen und muss ebenfalls leicht schmunzeln*  
*stöhnt leise*  
Okay… aber wenn’s zu viel wird, fahren wir wieder…  
*hört seine Mutter ein wenig traurig sagen: “Ich hoffe, das mit dem Weglaufen ist eine Sache, die sich auf Lychen beschränkt und dass es in Berlin besser für dich läuft…”*  
*weiß dazu nicht wirklich was zu sagen und schweigt deswegen, hört seine Mutter aber schon nach ein paar Sekunden zurück rudern: “Tut mir leid. Wir sollten das damals abhaken, oder? Wann wollt ihr denn kommen? Nächstes Wochenende?”*  
*schüttelt den Kopf*  
Nächstes Wochenende sind wir bei Bea…  
*Mama: “Und darauf das?”*  
*schaut fragend zu Matteo*

Matteo:  
*hört, dass die Mutter ihn gehört hat und schaut entschuldigend zu David*  
*muss dann aber auch grinsen*  
*greift nach Davids freier Hand, als seine Mutter das Weglaufen erwähnt*  
*findet es ganz gut, dass sie zurück rudert*  
*hört dann die Terminplanung und vergisst kurz, dass die Mutter ihn hören kann*  
*sagt in normaler Stimme*  
Das darauf geht… müssten dann mal nach Zügen gucken…  
*hört dann die Mutter: “Ach, jetzt kann ich ihn besser hören… Sag ihm, wir zahlen auch gern die Zugtickets… wenn es das leichter macht.”*

David:  
*vergisst ebenfalls, dass seine Mutter Matteo ja hören kann und nickt zu seinen Worten*  
*will gerade seiner Mutter sagen, dass sie dann übernächstes Wochenende kommen, als sie auch schon spricht*  
*schüttelt dann aber sofort den Kopf*  
Das mit den Zugtickets kriegen wir schon hin…  
*will nicht mehr Geld als notwendig annehmen und weiß, dass eine Fahrt nur 10 Euro kostet*  
Wir gucken dann mal nach einer Zugverbindung und ich sag dir dann Bescheid, okay?  
*hört seine Mutter lächeln: “Ja, gerne. Aber wirklich, David, ja? Ich freu mich wirklich und ich will nicht… also… auch wenn es doch nicht klappen sollte, dann gib mir doch einfach kurz Bescheid! Bitte ignorier mich nicht wieder vollkommen, ja? Antworte mir doch wenigstens kurz auf meine Nachrichten, wenn ich dir schreibe…  
*seufzt leise und murmelt dann*  
Ich versuch’s…  
*hört, dass seine Mutter wieder lächelt, als sie antwortet: “Das freut mich! Und wenn du mir noch eine Freude machen willst, dann schick mir doch mal ein Bild von Matteo… oder von euch beiden…”*  
*verzieht grinsend das Gesicht und schaut zu Matteo*  
Ich weiß nicht… mal gucken…

Matteo:  
*schüttelt auch sofort den Kopf, als sie vorschlägt zu zahlen*  
*fällt dann erst auf, dass sie ihn das ganze Gespräch über “David” genannt hat und findet das ziemlich gut und ein gutes Zeichen*  
*muss dann ein Lachen unterdrücken, als sie ein Foto will und grinst zu David*  
*hört dann die Mutter: “Überlegs dir, ich würd mich freuen. Nur, dass ich mal sehe wie er aussieht…”*  
*zieht eine Grimasse und streckt David die Zunge raus*  
*hört dann wieder die Mutter: “Also, dann lass ich euch mal wieder in Ruhe und ich freu mich sehr auf übernächstes Wochenende. Mach’s gut, mein Kind.”*

David:  
*muss sich ein Lachen verkneifen, als Matteo eine Grimasse zieht und ist einen Moment nicht wirklich aufmerksam*  
*nickt schnell, als seine Mutter sich verabschiedet*  
*will nicht sagen, dass er sich auch freut, weil er tatsächlich eher skeptisch ist und sagt stattdessen*  
Ja, wir sehen uns dann! Und ich meld mich, wenn wir die Tickets haben. Bis dann…  
*legt auf und streckt Matteo ebenfalls grinsend die Zunge raus*  
*schlingt dann beide Arme um ihn und zieht ihn in die Horizontale*  
*lacht*  
Wir sollten ihr ein Grimassenbild schicken…  
*greift nach seinem Handy und aktiviert den Selfiemodus*  
*zieht wieder eine Grimasse und wartet, bis Matteo es ebenfalls tut*  
*drückt dann auf den Auslöser und schaut sich danach das Bild an*  
*grinst*  
Perfekt!

Matteo:  
*lacht, als David lacht und schlingt die Arme ebenfalls um ihn*  
Unbedingt!  
*zieht dann eine Grimasse und schaut mit ihm auf das Bild*  
Ja, definitiv perfekt, da sieht sie sofort was für ein charmanter Kerl ich bin.  
*lacht und drückt ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange*  
Schick ihr lieber n ordentliches, für den ersten Eindruck und so?

David:  
*nickt heftig und grinst breit bei Matteos Worten*  
Charmant und sexy, genau!  
*lächelt, als er ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange drückt und schaut bei seinen nächsten Worten zu ihm rüber*  
Ist dir das so wichtig?! Guter erster Eindruck und so?  
*lacht wieder leise und schüttelt den Kopf*  
Keine Sorge…  
*scrollt durch seine Galerie und öffnet schließlich ein Bild von Matteo und sich am See in Heidesee, bei dem er von hinten die Arme um Matteo geschlungen hat*  
Ich hab eher an das hier gedacht…  
*hält Matteo das Handy hin, ist sich aber immer noch ein bisschen unsicher, ob er ihr überhaupt eins schicken soll*  
*hat nach wie vor Angst, dass sie alles, was er ihr an persönlichen Dingen von sich anvertraut, irgendwie gegen ihn verwenden könnte*

Matteo:  
*zuckt mit einer Schulter bei seiner Frage*  
Nicht unbedingt… aber ich will auch nicht, dass ich ein weiterer Punkt bin, den sie dir vorhalten können…  
*schaut dann, wie er durch die Galerie scrollt und ein echt schönes von ihnen beiden aussucht*  
Das ist schön.  
*schaut ihn an und zieht ihn näher*  
Hey, du musst ihr gar nichts schicken, wenn du nicht willst… du schuldest ihr nix.

David:  
*sieht Matteo ernst an bei seinen Worten*  
Wenn du jemals zu einem Punkt werden solltest, den sie mir vorhalten, war’s das für mich.  
*muss dann aber daran denken, dass seine Mutter heute tatsächlich größtenteils ziemlich positiv auf Matteo reagiert hat*  
*verunsichert das aber irgendwie gerade nur noch mehr*  
*wird von Matteo näher gezogen und erwidert seinen Blick*  
*lächelt leicht bei seinen Worten und nickt*  
Ich weiß...  
*schaut wieder auf das Foto von ihnen beiden und denkt sich, dass er es sich so wünschen würde, dass es normal wäre, seiner Mutter ein Bild von ihnen beiden zu schicken, um einfach zu zeigen, wie glücklich er ist und dass es nicht normal ist, dass er diese Schutzmauer um sich ziehen muss, um nicht wieder verletzt zu werden*  
*schaut Matteo dann wieder an, zögert und fragt schließlich*  
Wie war denn dein Eindruck? Von ihr...

Matteo:  
*lächelt leicht, als er so ernst ist*  
Aber wir müssen’s ja trotzdem nicht provozieren…  
*zieht ihn noch ein bisschen näher und schaut auch auf das Foto*  
*kann sich vorstellen, dass es David schwer fällt, Persönliches mit seiner Mutter zu teilen*  
*hört dann seine Frage und überlegt kurz*  
Am Anfang fand ich sie n bisschen anstrengend… so die typischen Mutterfragen abgeklappert und dann so halb vorwurfsvoll deine Entscheidungen in Frage gestellt… aber zum Ende hin gings doch besser, oder? Sie war interessiert, sie hat dich David genannt, sie will dich sehen… ich glaub, sie versucht halt echt mega hart, möglichst normal zu sein und dabei is sie halt manchmal alles andere…  
*zuckt mit einer Schulter*  
Ich glaub, sie will dich halt echt nicht verlieren…

David:  
*hört Matteo zu und nickt bei dem, was er sagt*  
*hatte auch den Eindruck, dass es zum Ende hin besser wurde und weiß, dass er sich tief in seinem Innern wünscht, dass es eigentlich immer so wäre*  
*kann ihr diesbezüglich aber einfach erstmal nicht so einfach vertrauen*  
*schaut noch einmal auf das Bild von ihnen beiden und schickt es dann einfach ab*  
*legt danach sein Handy beiseite, dreht sich mehr zu Matteo, schlingt die Arme um ihn und verbirgt den Kopf an seiner Schulter*  
*seufzt leise und meint dann*  
Es fällt mir schwer, ihr zu vertrauen… auch wenn sie sich wie gerade Mühe gibt… keine Ahnung, ich hab immer Angst, dass die nächste Sache kommt, mit der sie mich verletzt…  
*schweigt einen Moment und muss daran denken, dass sie morgen Matteos Mama treffen*  
*fragt dann nach einer Weile*  
Glaubst du, deine Mama wäre toleranter gewesen? Wenn du trans wärst... ?

Matteo:  
*sieht, wie er das Bild abschickt und drückt ihn leicht*  
*kann sich vorstellen, dass David eigentlich schon ne bessere Beziehung zu seiner Mutter haben will, aber halt einfach viel passiert ist*  
*schlingt die Arme um ihn und drückt ihn, als er sich gegen ihn schmiegt*  
*nickt leicht, als er redet*  
Kann ich verstehen… ist halt viel passiert… aber ich find’s cool, dass du es trotzdem versuchst… und ganz langsam wird es ja vielleicht wieder was… und wenn nicht, dann bin ich da, okay?  
*hört dann seine Frage und muss echt überlegen*  
Oh, weiß nicht so genau… vielleicht? Ich glaub, ihr würde es auch schwer fallen, das zu verstehen, aber ich glaub auch, dass es für sie vielleicht gar nicht so wichtig wäre?  
*zuckt mit einer Schulter*  
Kann ich aber schwer sagen…

David:  
*lächelt leicht, als er merkt, dass Matteo ihn mal wieder ziemlich gut versteht und ihm am Ende versichert, dass er für ihn da ist*  
*nickt leicht und murmelt*  
Danke…  
*hört ihm dann zu, was er von seiner Mutter berichtet*  
*kann verstehen, dass man sowas natürlich nur schwer vorhersagen kann*  
*schaut kurz zu ihm auf und fragt*  
Inwiefern nicht so wichtig?  
*fragt sich manchmal, ob sie es Matteos Mama nicht sagen sollten - vor allem jetzt, wo die Mastek bevorsteht und sie vielleicht mitbekommen wird, dass er ins Krankenhaus muss oder es ihm danach nicht so gut geht oder so - hat aber auch hier ziemliche Angst vor Ablehnung*

Matteo:  
*wiegt den Kopf leicht hin und her*  
Naja, nicht so wichtig halt… also dass sie schon sehen wird, dass das nix ist, was einen verändert… also schon, aber nicht die Persönlichkeit oder so… ich glaube, sie sieht den Menschen und das ist es dann…  
*schaut ihn etwas suchend an*  
Willst du es ihr erzählen, oder wie?

David:  
*lächelt leicht bei Matteos Erklärung zu seiner Mutter und sagt leise*  
Also wie du…  
*hört dann seine Frage und wird wieder ernst*  
*zuckt mit den Schultern*  
Nein… Ich weiß nicht…  
*seufzt leise*  
Keine Ahnung. Weißt du, zum einen denk ich, dass sie vielleicht irgendwie durch die Mastek oder so sowieso irgendwas mitkriegt… und zum anderen…  
*zögert ein bisschen*  
Ich weiß nicht, aber manchmal frag ich mich schon irgendwie, ob sie mich noch genauso mögen würde, wenn sie es wüsste… ähnlich wie bei dir und bei unseren Freunden… Ich hab das Gefühl, wir würden ihr was Wichtiges verschweigen. Aber andererseits weiß ich nicht, ob es nicht vielleicht sogar besser ist, dass sie es nicht weiß…

Matteo:  
*lächelt leicht bei seinem Kompliment*  
*schüttelt dann aber leicht den Kopf*  
Sie muss nichts mitkriegen, wenn du das nicht willst…  
*hört ihm dann weiter zu und wird genau so ernst*  
Ich glaub es geht beides… ich find, du bist es keinem schuldig, es zu erzählen… und meiner Mutter auch nicht… aber wenn du es erzählen willst, dann bin ich mir ziemlich sicher, dass das schlimmste was dich erwarten würde vielleicht Unwissen ist… ich glaub nicht, dass sie ablehnend reagieren würde… dafür mag sie dich schon viel zu sehr…

David:  
*spielt gedankenverloren mit Matteos Fingern auf seinem Bauch und hört ihm zu*  
*lächelt leicht, als er meint, dass seine Mama ihn schon viel zu sehr mag und denkt eine Weile über das nach, was er gesagt hat*  
*seufzt irgendwann und lacht einmal kurz leise*  
Wenn’s doch nur eine Garantie gäbe, dass es nichts ändern würde…  
*räuspert sich dann und zuckt mit den Schultern*  
Ich glaub, ich würde es ihr schon gerne sagen… irgendwann, wenn sich die Gelegenheit ergibt. Also nur, wenn das für dich auch okay ist. Ich weiß nicht, also wenn du sagen würdest, dass du denkst, dass sie da nicht mit klar kommen würde, dann würd ich’s auf jeden Fall lassen, denn das wäre ja dann irgendwie auch eine Belastung für dich. Ich will nicht, dass du dich irgendwie für mich rechtfertigen musst oder so… oder dass ich zwischen dir und deiner Mutter stehe. Aber wenn du meinst, dass sie wohl irgendwie damit klar kommen wird, dann ist vielleicht einen Versuch wert…  
*lacht leise*  
Schlimmer als meine Mutter wird sie wohl kaum reagieren…  
*hört in dem Moment sein Handy vibrieren und lässt von Matteos Hand ab, um danach zu greifen*  
*sieht, dass seine Mutter geantwortet hat und lächelt leicht, als er liest: “Matteo sieht wirklich nett aus und du hast Recht: Du wirkst ziemlich glücklich! Vielen Dank für das schöne Bild!”*  
*hält Matteo das Handy hin, damit er ebenfalls lesen kann*

Matteo:  
*lässt David mit seinen Fingern spielen und fährt mit seinen Fingern der anderen Hand durch Davids Haare, mit angewinkeltem Arm*  
*seufzt leicht bei seinen Worten*  
Garantie gibt’s ja leider nie...  
*hört ihm dann zu und freut sich irgendwie, dass er es ihr sagen will*  
*findet das mutig*  
*schüttelt erst leicht den Kopf, als er sagt, dass er es lassen würde*  
*schüttelt noch mehr den Kopf, als er sagt, es sei eine Belastung für ihn*  
*denkt, dass er eben was ganz ähnliches gesagt hat und von David da ne sehr klare Ansage für bekommen hat*  
David… also, ich denk schon, dass sie damit klar kommt… mehr noch, ich denk, dass sie sehr interessiert sein wird an allem, was dich betrifft… aber hey, wenn nicht…  
*hält seine Finger nun still und David einfach nur fest*  
… dann ist es absolut klar, wo ich stehe, okay?  
*schaut dann rüber, als David ihm sein Handy hinhält*  
*muss automatisch lächeln und schaut zu David, um zu sehen, wie er es findet*  
*sieht, dass er auch lächelt*  
Na, das klingt doch ganz gut...

David:  
*lächelt, als er hört, wie Matteo seine Mutter einschätzt, wird dann allerdings wieder ernst bei seinem Nachsatz*  
*schüttelt leicht den Kopf, während Matteo ihn hält*  
*weiß, dass das wieder eine dieser Diskussionen werden wird, bei der sie wahrscheinlich zu keinem Ergebnis kommen würden, wenn er jetzt nochmal betonen würde, dass er sich nicht zwischen Matteo und seine Mutter stellen wird*  
*nimmt sich vor, das Thema bei Matteos Mama tatsächlich nur anzuschneiden, wenn er das Gefühl hat, dass sie zu 99% damit klar kommen wird, damit Matteo nicht in so eine Situation kommt*  
*seufzt schließlich und meint*  
Hoffen wir mal einfach, dass sie damit klar kommt, wenn es soweit ist. Ich muss ja nicht direkt morgen mit der Tür ins Haus fallen. Vielleicht ergibt es sich ja auch irgendwann einfach…  
*schmiegt sich ein bisschen enger an ihn, nachdem er sein Handy wieder neben sich gelegt hat und küsst einmal kurz die Stelle an seinem Hals, an die er ran kommt*  
Schlafen wir heute eigentlich hier und gehen morgen früh in die WG oder wollen wir heute abend noch rüber?

Matteo:  
*hört ihn seufzen und fängt wieder an, unterbewusst, seine Finger durch seine Haare fahren zu lassen*  
*schüttelt nur minimal den Kopf*  
*kann fast spüren, wie David einer eventuellen Diskussion über seine Entscheidung ausweicht*  
*lässt ihn aber mal machen, da er ja wahrscheinlich Recht hat, dass das ne endlos Diskussion werden würde*  
Genau… du guckst einfach, wie so die Stimmung ist und was sich ergibt…  
*lächelt, als er geküsst wird und vergräbt sein Gesicht in seinem Haar*  
*murmelt*  
Hier, oder? Nach Lauras Kakao ist das nächste Bett immer das beste…  
*hört wie auf Kommando dann Laura rufen: “Kakao ist fertig!”*

David:  
*nickt bei Matteos Entscheidung über den Schlafplatz und grinst leicht*  
Hast Recht… ich hätte auch nichts dagegen, wenn sie ihn uns ans Bett bringt…  
*hört dann auch schon Laura rufen, schmiegt sich noch enger an Matteo und stöhnt leise*  
Hier hat auch irgendwie niemand Verständnis, dass man nach zwei Wochen Gemeinschaftsurlaub auch mal n paar Minuten mit seinem Freund alleine braucht…  
*ruft aber lauter Richtung Küche*  
Wir kommen!  
*löst sich dann doch langsam von Matteo und greift nach seinem Handy, um es zurück in die Hosentasche zu schieben*  
*beugt sich dann nochmal zu Matteo runter und küsst ihn sanft*  
*murmelt gegen seine Lippen*  
Und genau hier machen wir nach dem Kakao weiter…

Matteo:  
*lacht leicht*  
Ich glaub, da wirst du sie nicht zu kriegen…  
*drückt ihn sofort, als er sich enger an ihn schmiegt und lacht dann leicht*  
Ja, diese blöden Singles immer… einfach kein Feingefühl…  
*drückt ihm ein Kuss auf den Kopf*  
*will sich gerade aufrappeln, als David sich nochmal über ihn beugt, um ihn zu küssen*  
*grinst und küsst ihn nochmal*  
Da bitt ich doch sehr drum…  
*drückt ihm noch einen schnellen Kuss auf und steht dann tatsächlich mit ihm auf und geht rüber in die Küche*


	38. 23.07.2019 - Ich bin die Susanne

**Dienstag, 9:38 Uhr:**

David:  
*haben sich heute morgen auf den Weg von Davids und Lauras Wohnung in die WG gemacht und haben unterwegs Brötchen gekauft*  
*hat gestern abend noch ein bisschen mit Alex geschrieben und weiß darum, dass Mia und Alex in dieser Nacht bei Alex geschlafen haben*  
*haben also die WG für sich, da Linn und Hans arbeiten sind*  
*sind gerade dabei, den Frühstückstisch zu decken, als er feststellt, dass der Kaffee gerade fertig durchgelaufen ist*  
*füllt ihn in die Thermoskanne und geht damit zum Tisch*  
*greift nach seiner Kaffeetasse, da er ziemlichen Kaffeedurst hat und jetzt schon einen trinken möchte*  
*schaut fragend zu Matteo*  
Magst du auch schon n Kaffee oder willst du warten, bis deine Mama hier ist?

Matteo:  
*hat gerade Marmelade auf den Tisch gestellt, als David nach Kaffee fragt*  
*greift seine Tasse und hält sie ihm hin*  
Was für eine Frage…  
*wartet, bis David ihm eingeschenkt hat*  
Danke…  
*seufzt dann leicht*  
Wir hätten Mia aufnehmen sollen, als sie vom Urlaub erzählt hat, dann könnten wir das gleich Mama vorspielen anstatt wieder selber erzählen zu müssen…

David:  
*grinst leicht und schenkt Matteo ein*  
Natürlich… was für eine Frage!?  
*lacht dann leise bei seinen nächsten Worten*  
Gut, dass die meisten unserer Freunde mit im Urlaub waren. Stell dir mal vor, wir müssten es allen anderen auch noch erzählen…  
*nippt an seinem Kaffee*  
Außerdem wird das bestimmt ganz nett mit deiner Mutter. Wir können ihr doch die Fotos zeigen und dabei ein bisschen erzählen…  
*lässt seinen Blick einmal über den Tisch schweifen und stellt fest, dass jetzt tatsächlich nichts mehr fehlt*  
*setzt sich auf einen der Barhocker, macht die Beine breit und streckt seine Arme nach Matteo aus*

Matteo:  
*nickt*  
Stimmt… wenn wir mal alleine Urlaub machen, müssen wir ganz viel filmen, damit wir nicht soo viel erzählen müssen…  
*nippt auch an seinem Kaffee und lässt den Blick über den Tisch schweifen*  
Ja, sie wird sich über alles freuen, was wir erzählen…  
*grinst bei Davids ausgestreckten Armen und stellt schnell die Kaffeetasse ab*  
*stellt sich zwischen Davids Beine und schlingt die Arme um ihn*  
*macht ein zufriedenes Grummelgeräusch*  
Würd trotzdem lieber wieder ins Bett mit dir…

David:  
*grinst*  
Gute Idee… und ich mach dann n Film draus und den spielen wir dann einfach allen vor…  
*freut sich eigentlich ein bisschen, Matteos Mama nochmal vom Urlaub zu berichten, eben weil sie vielleicht nicht so sehr wie Hans und Laura an Klatsch und Tratsch interessiert ist, sondern eher an ihren Aktivitäten*  
*schlingt die Arme um Matteo, als dieser sich zu ihm stellt und zieht ihn an sich*  
*legt seinen Kopf auf Matteos Schultern ab und lächelt bei Matteos Grummelgeräusch*  
*brummt zustimmend bei seinen Worten*  
*ist auch noch ein bisschen müde und sehnt sich nach Gammelzeit*  
Und wir sind total zupackt mit Terminen diese Woche… außer Donnerstag. Wir sollten Donnerstag den ganzen Tag im Bett bleiben…  
*streicht sanft und gedankenverloren über seinen Rücken*

Matteo:  
*lacht*  
Super Idee…  
*nickt leicht und lehnt seinen Kopf gegen Davids Kopf*  
Donnerstag wird freigehalten für Nichtstun… und wenn Mama weg ist, haben wir auch noch Zeit bis heut abend zum Filmabend…  
*drückt ihm einen Kuss auf den Kopf und bewegt sich gerade, um ihn richtig zu küssen, als es klingelt*  
Sie ist früh… das hat sie nicht von mir…  
*gibt David einen schnellen Kuss und löst sich dann, um ihr aufzumachen*  
*wartet an der offenen Tür, bis sie die Treppe hoch kommt*  
Hey Mama…  
*sieht, wie sie strahlt und freut sich auch echt, sie zu sehen*  
*umarmt sie zur Begrüßung*  
Komm einfach mit in die Küche…  
*geht voran*

David:  
*hmmt zustimmend zu Matteos Plänen für die Zeit zwischen dem Frühstück und heute abend*  
*hört dann ebenfalls die Klingel und grinst bei Matteos Worten*  
*erwidert dann seinen Kuss und folgt ihm, bleibt aber in der Küchentür stehen*  
*beobachtet lächelnd die Begrüßung der beiden und macht dann einen Schritt auf sie zu, als Matteo die Haustüre schließt*  
Guten Morgen, Frau Florenzi…  
*sieht, wie sie auch ihn anlächelt, auf ihn zu tritt und ihn ebenfalls kurz umarmt: “David, guten Morgen!”*  
*geht dann einen Schritt zur Seite, damit Frau Florenzi Matteo in die Küche folgen kann und folgt wiederum den beiden*  
*hört Matteos Mama sagen: “Eine schöne Gegend ist das hier. Ihr müsst mir gleich unbedingt die Wohnung zeigen. Ich bin neugierig…”*  
*sieht sie ein wenig unsicher lächeln und lächelt aufmunternd zurück*  
Machen wir gerne nach dem Frühstück…  
*geht zum Tisch und greift nach der Kaffeekanne*  
Wollen Sie auch einen Kaffee? Oder lieber Tee? Oder was ganz anderes?

Matteo:  
*lacht leicht als sie sagt dass es eine schöne Gegend ist*  
Das hat bestimmt noch nie jemand über Moabit gesagt….  
*greift seine Kaffeetasse und stellt sie zu seinem Platz*  
*hört dann seine Mutter antworten: “Gerne einen Kaffee, vielen Dank, David.”*  
*sieht, wie David ihr einschenkt und sich dann alle hinsetzen*  
Wir haben Brötchen besorgt, aber wenn du lieber Brot willst, haben wir auch da…  
*sieht, wie seine Mama den Kopf schüttelt: “Brötchen sind gut… aber ihr hättet nicht extra welche besorgen müssen…”*  
*zuckt mit einer Schulter*  
Ach, wir sind eh am Bäcker vorbei gekommen heute Morgen…  
*sieht, wie sie nach der Milch greift und fragt: “Ach, habt ihr gar nicht hier geschlafen?”*

David:  
*schenkt Matteos Mama Kaffee ein und setzt sich dann an den Tisch*  
*streckt Frau Florenzi den Brötchenkorb entgegen, als sie sagt, dass Brötchen gut sind und schüttelt den Kopf bei ihrer Frage*  
Nee, wir waren gestern abend noch bei meiner Schwester und waren nach dem Essen zu faul und träge, um wieder zurück in die WG zu gehen…  
*sieht Matteos Mutter nicken und lächeln und streckt nun Matteo den Brötchenkorb entgegen: “Das kenn ich. Wenn man gut gegessen hat, möchte man sich am liebsten gar nicht mehr bewegen!”*  
*lacht leise*  
Genau!  
*nimmt sich selbst auch ein Brötchen, nachdem Matteo sich genommen hat und hört dann seine Mutter: “Jetzt erzählt mal: Wie geht’s euch? Und wie war der Urlaub?”*

Matteo:  
*grinst leicht, als David “bei meiner Schwester” und nicht “bei mir” sagt*  
*nimmt sich dann ein Brötchen und schneidet es direkt auf*  
*greift nach der Butter und erzählt, während er beide Hälften beschmiert*  
Super entspannt… naja, okay, nicht immer, bei 11 Leuten… aber alles in allem schon… wir waren viel schwimmen und haben n paar Ausflüge gemacht…  
*hört dann seine Mutter: “Das war doch das Haus, wo du letztes Jahr auch warst, oder? Mit Jonas und Hanna?”*  
*nickt*  
Ja, genau… aber diesmal haben wir gezeltet und Abdi hat die Single Couch bekommen.  
*sieht wie seine Mutter glücklich lächelt: “Du bist ja auch kein Single mehr.”*  
*lacht leicht*  
Eben.  
*greift sich die Salami und hört seine Mutter fragen: “Und was habt ihr für Ausflüge gemacht? Muss ich euch alles aus der Nase ziehen?”*

David:  
*schmiert sich ebenfalls ein Brötchen, während Matteo beginnt, vom Urlaub zu erzählen und nickt zu seinen Worten*  
*lächelt in Matteos Richtung, als seine Mutter anmerkt, dass er ja kein Single mehr ist*  
*hört dann die nächste Frage von Matteos Mama und antwortet mal, da Matteo gerade den Mund voll hat*  
Also zunächst waren wir öfter mal in Heidesee selbst. Aber eher nur zum Einkaufen. So viel zu sehen gibt’s da nicht. Und Matteo und ich haben einmal allein einen Ausflug in den Naturpark dort gemacht. Die Landschaft dort war wirklich cool! Den anderen haben die Erzählungen so gut gefallen, dass wir ein paar Tage später nochmal mit allen hin sind. Einmal waren wir Tretbootfahren und … hmmm… ich glaub, das war’s schon. Eine Nachtwanderung haben wir noch gemacht, aber da haben wir uns nicht so weit von der Hütte entfernt.  
*beißt ebenfalls in sein Brötchen und hört Matteos Mama: “Aber das reicht ja auch an Ausflügen. Ich denke mal, ihr konntet euch auch in und um die Hütte rum gut beschäftigen, oder? Und ihr hattet ja auch Glück mit dem Wetter. Ich hab extra immer für euch geschaut!”*

Matteo:  
*nickt zu Davids Erzählung und findet, er hat es viel besser zusammengefasst als er*  
*trinkt einen Schluck Kaffee*  
*grinst, als Mama sagt dass sie extra geschaut hat*  
Das ist lieb… ja, Wetter war gut… bis auf einen Tag Regen und einen Abend Gewitter… aber das war irgendwie auch gemütlich… ich mag ja Regen und Gewitter…  
*lächelt ihr zu und sieht wie sie auch lächelt: “Ja, ich auch…”*  
*nickt*  
Ja… und was hast du so gemacht? Gibt’s was Neues?  
*sieht, wie sie den Kopf schüttelt: “Nein, nein, alles beim Alten bei mir… habt ihr eigentlich auch Fotos gemacht? Kann ich ein paar sehen?”*

David:  
*nickt zum Thema Regen und Gewitter*  
*liebt das ja auch ziemlich und wirft noch ein*  
Das war wirklich gemütlich! Wir haben im Zelt gelegen und vom Blitz bis zum Donner gezählt…  
*sieht Matteos Mama schmunzeln: “Das hab ich früher auch immer gemacht… sollte man eigentlich viel häufiger machen…”*  
*hört dann die Frage nach den Fotos und nickt, während er sein Handy aus der Hosentasche holt*  
*öffnet die Galerie und schiebt es ihr zu*  
Einfach durchwischen… wenn Sie Fragen haben, immer her damit…  
*grinst leicht und greift nach seiner Kaffeetasse, während Matteos Mama anfängt, sich die Bilder anzuschauen*  
*sieht, wie sie bei einem Gruppenbild stoppt und meint: “Jetzt müsst ihr mir erstmal erzählen, wer wer ist. Jonas erkenn ich. Und das hier ist Hanna, oder?”*

Matteo:  
*sieht, wie David sein Handy rüber schiebt und denkt, dass sie dann ja erstmal beschäftigt ist*  
*hört dann aber auch schon ihre Frage und lehnt sich rüber um zu gucken*  
Genau, das ist Hanna, neben Hanna steht Mia und das ist Amira dann kommt Sam und dahinter Abdi, dann Carlos und Kiki, uns kennst du ja und neben David ist Alex…  
*sieht, wie seine Mama nickt und sich alle nochmal genau anschaut, so als würde sie sich die Namen einprägen*  
*sieht dann, wie sie weiter wischt und will sich grad seine Kaffeetasse greifen, als er aus dem Augenwinkel sieht, dass ein Stegbild kommt*  
*fällt siedendheiß ein, dass das auch bedeutet, dass gleich Binderfotos kommen und greift blitzschnell nach dem Handy*  
*sieht wie seine Mutter ihn überrascht anguckt*  
Ähm… sorry… aber… mir ist grad eingefallen… wir sollten vielleicht lieber eine Vorauswahl treffen…  
*sieht, wie seine Mama ihn etwas skeptisch anguckt und den Kopf schief legt: “Matteo, mein Junge, ich weiß doch, dass du rauchst und trinkst…”*  
*schüttelt den Kopf*  
Nee… also ja, aber… trotzdem…  
*schaut hilfesuchend zu David, weil er sich nicht sicher ist, ob er checkt was los ist*

David:  
*lässt Matteo mal erklären und isst sein Brötchen weiter*  
*sieht dann aus dem Augenwinkel, wie Matteos Mama weiter scollt und Matteo ihr auf einmal das Handy entreißt*  
*schaut ihn verwirrt an, als er meint, dass sie eine Vorauswahl treffen sollten und überlegt krampfhaft, welche Bilder er denn aussortieren will*  
*erst als ihm Matteos Blick begegnet, fallen ihm die Schwimmbinderbilder ein und er spürt, wie er Herzklopfen kriegt und leicht rot wird*  
*ist so dankbar, dass Matteo daran gedacht hat und fragt sich, wie er selbst das vergessen konnte*  
*überlegt selbst krampfhaft nach einer Ausrede und meint schließlich*  
Ähm… stimmt. Da sind ein paar… private Bilder dabei…  
*sieht Matteos Mama lächeln: “Ich hab doch schon gesehen, wie ihr euch küsst…” und wie sie selbst auf einmal ein bisschen rot wird und meint: “Oh… oder noch privater?!”*  
*stößt einmal die Luft aus und weiß nicht so recht, was er sagen soll*  
*schlägt darum vor*  
Vielleicht können wir einfach so ein kleines “Best of” zeigen, oder?  
*schaut zu Matteo, der immer noch sein Handy in der Hand hat*

Matteo:  
*ist erleichtert, als David zu begreifen scheint, was los ist und einspringt*  
*weiß aber auch nicht, ob “private Bilder” jetzt die bessere Ausrede ist*  
*hört dann seine Mutter und wird sofort rot*  
Mama!  
*sieht, wie sie nur mit den Schultern zuckt*  
*nickt dann schnell zu Davids Vorschlag*  
Genau, ich zeig dir gleich die Wohnung und in der Zeit stellt David n Ordner zusammen, okay?  
*sieht wie seine Mutter lächelt: “Wenn ihr meint… ich will wirklich nichts sehen, was ihr nicht teilen wollt…”*  
*nickt*  
Ja, danke….  
*versucht sehr krampfhaft, nicht darüber nachzudenken, was seine Mutter denkt, was da für Fotos auf dem Handy sein könnten*  
*beißt langsam von seinem Brötchen ab*

David:  
*nickt zu Matteos Vorschlag*  
Klingt gut!  
*grinst leicht bei den Worten von Frau Florenzi, auch wenn es ihm irgendwie unangenehm ist, was sie jetzt von ihnen denken könnte*  
*isst sein Brötchen weiter und schenkt allen nochmal Kaffee nach*  
*hört dann auf einmal Matteos Mutter: “Oh, es gibt doch was Neues bei mir. Ich… wartet mal…”*  
*sieht, wie sie beginnt, in ihrer Handtasche zu kramen und wie sie schließlich einen Flyer hervorzieht und zwischen sie schiebt*  
*schaut sie an und sieht, wie sie in so einem Zwischending aus Verlegenheit und Stolz verkündet: “Ich hab ein bisschen im Internet geforscht… also ich bin da ja nicht so fit wie ihr, aber ich hab’s versucht… und da hab ich das hier gefunden. Eine Gemeinde hier in Berlin. Und es klang interessant, also bin ich auf einem dieser Treffen gewesen…”*  
*schaut sich den Flyer genauer an und muss leicht grinsen, als er sieht, dass sie tatsächlich eine Gemeinde gefunden hat, die sich mit LGBT+ auseinandersetzt”*  
*findet das wirklich unglaublich, dass sie sich anscheinend mit dem Thema bezüglich ihres Glaubens auseinandergesetzt hat*  
*schaut sie an und lächelt*  
Cool! Ich wusste gar nicht, dass es sowas gibt. Wie war denn das Treffen?

Matteo:  
*schaut auf, als sie sagt, dass es was Neues gibt*  
*schaut sie etwas verwirrt an, als sie sagt, sie hat im Internet geforscht, aber nicht mit der Sprache rausrückt*  
*sieht, wie sie nen Flyer auspackt und schaut drauf, als David ihn in der Hand hat*  
*hat auf einmal n dicken Kloß im Hals und kann gar nicht sprechen*  
*ist deswegen ganz froh, dass David eine Frage stellt und er versuchen kann, seine Gefühle unter Kontrolle zu kriegen*  
*hört seine Mutter: “Das war total nett… da waren natürlich viele junge Leute, aber auch ein paar Eltern, so wie ich… ich hab mich ganz nett mit einem Vater unterhalten, der auch einen schwulen Sohn hat… es war sehr schön mit jemandem zu reden, der versteht, wie stolz ich bin…”*  
*schluckt noch schwerer und merkt, dass er den Kloß nicht richtig weg kriegt*  
*sagt deswegen nur mit belegter Stimme*  
Ach, Mama…  
*sieht, wie sie auch etwas gerührt ist und beugt sich rüber, um sie zu umarmen*  
*riecht sofort den typischen Mama Duft und drückt sie ein bisschen fester*  
*löst sich dann aber wieder und beide räuspern sich etwas*  
*hört dann, wie sie sagt: “Ich geh auf jeden Fall diesen Samstag wieder hin…”*

David:  
*schaut kurz zu Matteo, als seine Mutter zu erzählen beginnt und sieht, dass er ziemlich gerührt zu sein scheint*  
*greift unter dem Tisch nach seiner Hand und drückt sie leicht*  
*hört dann ihren letzten Satz und bekommt ein ganz komisches Gefühl in der Brust*  
*schaut zwischen Matteo und seiner Mama hin und her und freut sich zum einen so sehr für Matteo, dass seine Mama stolz auf ihn ist und so sehr für Matteos Mama, dass sie einen Weg gefunden hat, auch in ihrem Glauben ausleben zu können, wie stolz sie ist, hat aber andererseits ein ganz fieses Ziehen in der Brust, weil es ihm so weh tut, dass er sowas nicht hat - dass er keine Mutter hat, die stolz auf ihn ist und so zu ihm steht*  
*spürt mit einem mal auch einen leichten Kloß im Hals und muss den Blick abwenden, als Matteo und seine Mama sich umarmen, weil er es zum einen so schön findet, die beiden so glücklich zu sehen und zum anderen so neidisch ist*  
*kriegt bezüglich des letzteren auch noch ein schlechtes Gewissen und ist irgendwie ein bisschen nach heulen zumute*  
*lächelt aber tapfer, als Matteos Mama erzählt, dass sie am Samstag wieder hingehen will und hört ihr weiter zu: “Ich hab bei diesem einen Treffen schon so viel Neues gelernt. Und so viele interessante Menschen getroffen. Und alle sind sich dort einig: Gott läd alle Menschen in seine Liebe ein. Das ist ein schöner Gedanke!”*  
*nickt wieder und atmet einmal kurz durch*  
*sagt dann mit ein bisschen belegter Stimme*  
Ja, wirklich. Und ich finde es toll, dass Sie so zu Matteo stehen und ihn so unterstützen und dass Sie so stolz auf ihn sind…  
*muss dann abbrechen, weil der Kloß und die Gedanken an seine eigenen Eltern wieder da sind*  
*greift schnell nach seiner Kaffeetasse*

Matteo:  
*lächelt, als sie sagt, dass sie Samstag wieder hin geht*  
*ist gerade ganz bei ihr und ihr zugewandt und kriegt deswegen leider nicht wirklich mit, dass es David nicht so gut geht*  
*lächelt wieder, als sie weitererzählt*  
Das freut mich echt, Mama…  
*sieht, wie sie lächelt: “Vielleicht könnt ihr ja mal mitkommen? Also nur, wenn ihr wollt, das ist echt ganz schön da…”*  
*fühlt sich etwas komisch, weil Gott und Kirche halt wirklich nicht seins ist, aber er gerne seiner Mutter die Freude machen will*  
Ich weiß nicht, Mama…  
*schaut dann zu David, um ihn zu fragen und sieht jetzt erst, dass er irgendwie abwesend wirkt*  
*greift unter dem Tisch nach seiner Hand und drückt sie*

David:  
*bekommt irgendwie nur so am Rand mit, dass Matteos Mutter sie einläd mal mitzukommen und sieht Matteos fragenden Blick erst, als dieser unter dem Tisch nach seiner Hand greift und er aufblickt*  
*nickt schnell, vielleicht etwas vorschnell, räuspert sich und sagt*  
Also diesen Samstag sind wir bei meiner Patentante… aber vielleicht ja ein anderes mal. Wir können’s uns ja überlegen…  
*greift nach seinem Messer, fällt dann aber auf, dass er gar nicht weiß, was der damit eigentlich will und legt es verlegen wieder hin*  
*hört Matteos Mutter: “Es eilt ja auch nicht. Ich bin sicher noch öfter dort. Nicht nur samstags… Wo wohnt denn deine Patentante, David?”*  
*schaut wieder zu ihr auf und antwortet ziemlich knapp, weil er in Gedanken irgendwie immer noch woanders ist, aber mit einem leichten Lächeln*  
In Fürstenberg.

Matteo:  
*mustert David jetzt ein bisschen genauer und merkt, dass irgendwas los ist*  
*kann sich aber grad nicht erklären was*  
*lässt seine Hand nicht los*  
*hört dann seine Mutter: “In Fürstenberg? Das ist doch nur ne Stunde von hier, oder? Wohnen deine Eltern da auch?”*  
*schüttelt den Kopf und antwortet diesmal für David*  
Die wohnen in Lychen, das is n Dorf in der Nähe…  
*schaut wieder zu David, da er gespürt hat, wie er sich angespannt hat bei der Erwähnung seiner Eltern und fragt sich, ob das vielleicht das Problem ist*  
*würde ihn jetzt gern kurz allein haben, weiß aber, dass das grad nicht geht*  
*drückt also nur nochmal seine Hand und denkt sich, dass er wenigstens versuchen kann seine Mutter abzulenken*  
Und wie geht es denn eigentlich Inge? Kommt die immer noch mit Apfelkuchen vorbei?

David:  
*verspannt sich sichtlich, als Matteos Mama nach seinen Eltern fragt und ist Matteo dankbar, dass er für ihn antwortet*  
*blickt kurz auf und sieht sowohl Matteos als auch Matteos Mamas besorgten Blick und hört sie fragen: “Ist alles okay, David? Hab ich was Falsches gesagt?”*  
*schüttelt den Kopf und lächelt*  
Nein…  
*denkt sich, dass sie ja eigentlich genau das richtige gesagt hat und er sich wünschen würde, seine Mutter würde auch mal sowas sagen*  
*wiederholt nochmal*  
Sie haben nichts Falsches gesagt, alles gut!  
*merkt dann, dass Matteo versucht abzulenken und wie sich seine Mutter leicht verwirrt darauf einlässt: “Mit Inge hab ich nicht mehr viel Kontakt. Sie meint, dass es eine Sünde ist, schwul zu sein und ich bin anderer Meinung. Es ist zwar schade, aber ich lerne ja jetzt neue Menschen kennen…”*  
*sieht sie lächeln und muss mit einem mal an das Gespräch zwischen Matteo und ihm gestern abend denken*  
*fragt sich, ob Matteos Mutter sich vielleicht durch diese Gruppe mit dem Thema Transsexualität auseinander gesetzt hat und ob er ihr nicht einfach von seinen Eltern erzählen soll - immerhin hatte sie beim vorletzten Treffen gefragt*  
*fragt ein bisschen aus dem Zusammenhang*  
Was sind denn das für Menschen in dieser Gruppe?  
*deutet auf den Flyer*  
Ich meine, hier steht ja LGBT+... sind die alle vertreten?

Matteo:  
*schaut wieder besorgt, als seine Mutter nachfragt*  
*hört dann aber Davids Antwort und denkt sich, dass er bestimmt nicht will, dass er so guckt*  
*wird dann auch gut abgelenkt, als seine Mutter von Inge erzählt und verzieht das Gesicht*  
Inge war schon immer etwas altbacken…  
*sieht, wie seine Mutter den Kopf schüttelt: “Solche Menschen brauch ich nicht.”*  
*schaut überrascht auf, als David nach der Gruppe fragt*  
*hört dann aber seine Zusatzfrage und kann sich denken, worauf er hinaus will*  
*sieht, wie seine Mutter überlegt: “Hmmm… ich hab mich jetzt noch nicht mit allen unterhalten, aber ich denke schon… da war eine junge, lesbische Frau, die hat super Kuchen gebacken… oh und ein junger Mann, der sagte, er ist pan… das kannte ich noch gar nicht, aber sehr interessant. Der Vater, mit dem ich mich unterhalten hab, der hat von einer Freundin seines Sohnes erzählt, die ist transsexuell… ach nein, das sagt man nicht mehr, das hat er mir erklärt, es heißt transgender… also ja, da ist es wirklich bunt gemischt. Ich hab manchmal Angst, was Falsches zu sagen, aber die sind alle ganz freundlich und aufgeschlossen…”*  
*freut sich über die Antwort und hofft, dass sie David auch ein bisschen Mut macht*

David:  
*hört Matteos Mama zu und wird ein wenig nervös, als sie tatsächlich transgender erwähnt und zumindest zu wissen scheint, was das ist*  
*wechselt bei der Erwähnung einen kurzen Blick mit Matteo*  
*lächelt dann leicht, als sie zum Schluss kommt und meint*  
Ich glaub nicht, dass Sie Angst haben müssen, was Falsches zu sagen. Ich denke, gerade in so einer Gruppe weiß jeder, dass sie es nicht böse oder negativ meinen. Und man kann ja tatsächlich nicht alles wissen. Gerade mit so Begrifflichkeiten…  
*hört Matteos Mutter leise lachen: “Ja, das meinte der junge Mann, der pan ist auch. Er hat mir wohl angesehen, dass ich noch nie etwas davon gehört hab und hat mich erstmal aufgeklärt!”*  
*lächelt leicht und umklammert seine Kaffeetasse*  
*hat sich eigentlich schon entschieden, es ihr zu sagen, weiß aber nicht so wirklich wie er anfangen soll*  
*zögert und sagt schließlich*  
Sie haben doch letztens gefragt, warum ich nicht wirklich Kontakt zu meinen Eltern habe…  
*schaut kurz zu Matteo, der inzwischen begriffen haben müsste, was er vor hat und versucht, in seinem Gesicht zu lesen, ob es für ihn okay ist oder doch zu schnell - so schnell war es schließlich nicht geplant - und ob er die Situation ähnlich einschätzt wie er, dass seine Mutter diesbezüglich wahrscheinlich recht offen ist*

Matteo:  
*hört den beiden zu und sieht dann auch Davids Blick*  
*drückt seine Hand nochmal und nickt leicht*  
*egal was jetzt kommt, er weiß eh, dass er David verteidigen wird, aber er hat auch ein gutes Gefühl, dass seine Mutter es gut aufnehmen wird*  
*sieht dann auch, wie seine Mutter David interessiert anschaut: “Ja… aber du wolltest nicht drüber reden, das ist auch völlig in Ordnung, David. Ach und was ich eh schon das letzte Mal sagen wollte: Du kannst mich gern duzen, also wenn du willst, ich bin die Susanne.”*  
*stößt einen kleinen Lacher aus, weil das natürlich sehr süß ist, aber vielleicht nicht das beste Timing der Welt*

David:  
*ist erleichtert, als er in Matteos Blick Zustimmung sieht und drückt seine Hand zurück*  
*lässt sie nicht los, als er sich jetzt wieder seiner Mama zuwendet und lächelt leicht, als sie meint, dass es in Ordnung ist, dass er nicht über seine Eltern reden will*  
*will ihr gerade widersprechen, als sie ihm das “du” anbietet*  
*lächelt nun noch viel mehr und will gerade antworten, dass er das “du” gerne annimmt, als Matteo lacht*  
*sieht den verwirrten Blick seiner Mutter und muss ebenfalls kurz lachen*  
*hört sie fragen: “War das falsch?”*  
*schüttelt sofort den Kopf*  
Nein! Auf keinen Fall! Ich freu mich! Dankeschön!  
*sieht, wie sie immer noch verwirrt zu Matteo schaut und meint*  
Nicht auf ihn achten. Er weiß, dass ich nervös bin, weil ich Ihnen… also dir etwas sagen will und dass du mir das “du” angeboten hast, das passte gerade irgendwie sehr und dann doch irgendwie überhaupt nicht…  
*sieht, wie sie sich nun besorgt vorbeugt: “Warum bist du denn nervös!? Du musst in meiner Gegenwart nicht nervös sein, David! Du gehörst zu Matteo und damit zur Familie und in einer Familie sollte man nicht nervös sein, wenn man etwas auf dem Herzen hat…”*  
*wird bei ihren Worten sofort wieder ernst und hat fast schon wieder einen Kloß im Hals, weil ihn ihre Worte so rühen*  
*sagt mit leicht belegter Stimme*  
Ja, wahrscheinlich sollte es in einer Familie so sein…  
*räuspert sich und atmet einmal tief durch*  
Aber bei mir war es leider selten so… Ich hatte eigentlich nie das Gefühl, dass meine Eltern mich verstehen. Und… und ich habe kaum Kontakt zu ihnen, weil sie nicht wirklich damit klar kommen, dass ich…  
*sieht, dass sie ihn erwartungsvoll, aber auch sehr geduldig und beruhigend ansieht und schließt kurz die Augen, weil er sich denkt, dass seine Mutter auch mal so hätte schauen sollen*  
*zerquetscht nun fast Matteos Hand, schaut seine Mama wieder an und haut es dann einfach raus*  
… dass ich transgender bin.

Matteo:  
*presst die Lippen zusammen, als er merkt, dass sein Lachen gestört hat*  
*nickt nur leicht, als David sagt, dass er weiß, dass er nervös ist*  
*hält seine Hand fest, schaut aber zu seiner Mutter*  
*freut sich sehr, dass sie David als Familie bezeichnet und hofft, dass sich das gleich nicht ändert*  
*spürt nun auch ein Ziehen im Bauch und wird nervös*  
*hört dann, wie David es sagt und sieht, wie seine Mutter ihn einen Moment regungslos anschaut*  
*sieht sie dann lächeln und mit einer Hand nach Davids freier Hand greifen und drücken: “Vielen Dank, dass du mir das gesagt hast. Das bedeutet mir viel, wirklich, dass du mir so vertraust. Wie gesagt, ich weiß nicht viel darüber, aber das heißt nicht, dass sich irgendwas änderst, du gehörst zu meinem Sohn, du bist Familie.”*  
*sieht, wie sie zögert, aber dann doch wieder spricht: “Und ich kann nicht verstehen, wie deine Eltern nicht damit klar gekommen sind, aber ich weiß, dass man als Eltern manchmal Vorstellungen hat, wie das Leben seines Kindes verlaufen soll und manchmal… da ist es schwierig... wenn man denkt, es ist viel schwieriger, als man es sich gewünscht hätte… so oder so gehörst du aber zu uns, ja, David?”*  
*sieht, wie sie etwas unsicher von David zu ihm schaut und lächelt ihr schnell zu, weil es echt toll war, was sie gesagt hat*

David:  
*spürt sein Herz rasen, als Matteos Mama zunächst einfach regungslos da sitzt und merkt erst, dass er die Luft angehalten hat, als sie anfängt zu lächeln und er wieder normal atmet*  
*spürt, dass sie nach seiner Hand greift und lächelt minimal, als sie sich bedankt*  
*ist mit einem mal so erleichtert und bekommt einen dicken Kloß im Hals, als sie meint, wieviel ihr das bedeutet*  
*merkt dann, dass seine Augen feucht werden, als sie sagt, dass sich nichts ändert und er immer noch Familie ist und denkt sich, dass es wahrscheinlich genau das ist - Matteo an seiner einen Hand und Matteos Mama an seiner anderen - Familie eben*  
*hört dann, was sie über seine Eltern sagt und weiß das alles - weiß, dass seine Mutter wahrscheinlich gewollt hätte, dass er es einfacher hat, hätte sich aber trotzdem so sehr gewünscht, dass sie einfach für ihn dagewesen wäre*  
*lacht leise und mit Tränen in den Augen, als sie meint, dass er zu ihnen gehört und nickt*  
Ja…  
*atmet dann einmal durch, um sich irgendwie wieder zu beruhigen, schafft es aber nicht wirklich*  
*lässt ihre Hand los, um sich einmal kurz übers Gesicht zu wischen und schüttelt den Kopf*  
Sorry, ich… danke… also danke, dass du so reagiert hast…  
*hat bisher tatsächlich noch nicht eine einzige Reaktion auf sein Outing bekommen, die mit der von Matteos Mama vergleichbar war und ist ihr so dankbar dafür, dass sie ihm bewiesen hat, dass es eben auch anders geht*

Matteo:  
*sieht, wie David sich über’s Gesicht wischt und lässt seine Hand los um den Arm um ihn zu legen*  
*drückt ihm einen schnellen Kuss auf den Kopf und bleibt nah bei ihm dran*  
*hört dann wieder seine Mutter: “Du musst dich nicht entschuldigen… und gern geschehen.”*  
*sieht dann, wie sie von David zu ihm und wieder zurück schaut und dann sagt: “Ich glaub ich muss mal eben ins Bad… wo ist das denn?”*  
*sagt ihr, wo sie lang gehen soll und sieht, wie sie zügig die Küche verlässt*  
*dreht sich sofort zu David*  
Alles okay? Das war doch ziemlich gut, oder?  
*lächelt leicht und schlingt dann beide Arme um ihn*

David:  
*spürt Matteos Arm um sich und lehnt sich leicht gegen ihn, während er versucht, irgendwie runter zu kommen*  
*hört dann, dass Matteos Mama ins Bad muss und ist ihr dankbar, dass sie ihm Zeit gibt, sich zu sammeln*  
*atmet einmal tief durch, nachdem sie weg ist und hört dann Matteos Worte, sieht sein Lächeln und muss ebenfalls leicht lächeln, merkt aber, dass ihm gleichzeitig wieder Tränen in die Augen schießen*  
*schlingt ebenfalls beide Arme um ihn und verbirgt sein Gesicht in Matteos Schulter*  
*nickt und murmelt*  
Es war perfekt…  
*schüttelt nach einiger Zeit leicht den Kopf und löst sich ein bisschen von ihm*  
*sagt ein wenig aufgewühlt*  
Ich denk mir nur… warum konnten meine Eltern nicht ein einziges mal so reagieren. Ich versteh ja, dass sie sich vielleicht Sorgen gemacht haben, weil ihr Plan für mich anders aussah. Aber sie wissen es jetzt fünf Jahre! Warum konnten sie in den fünf Jahren nicht ein einziges mal so reagieren wie deine Mama?!  
*verzieht das Gesicht und schüttelt leicht den Kopf*  
Das klingt jetzt irgendwie so undankbar… ich sollte dankbar sein, dass deine Mama so toll ist und das bin ich auch und ich will auch nicht vergleichen, aber irgendwie sind die Gedanken in mir drin und ich will gar nicht traurig deswegen sein… ich will lieber wieder wütend auf meine Eltern sein - das war irgendwie leichter, verstehst du?!

Matteo:  
*drückt ihn sehr, als er sagt, dass es perfekt war*  
*hört ihm dann zu und kann die Frustration nur zu gut verstehen*  
*verzieht das Gesicht*  
Hey, das is überhaupt nicht undankbar… das is voll okay… es is ja auch kein Ersatz, eine gute Reaktion wiegt ja die Scheißreaktion nicht auf… aber ich glaub, vielleicht… ist Wut auch nicht so gut?  
*schaut ihn etwas vorsichtig an*  
Vielleicht lebst du einfach nur dein bestes Leben und zeigst es ihnen so?

David:  
*lächelt leicht, als Matteo meint, dass er nicht undankbar ist und zuckt mit den Schultern zum Thema Wut*  
Ich weiß nicht. Irgendwie ging’s mir besser, als ich meine Eltern verdrängt hab und wütend war, wenn ich an sie gedacht hab…  
*lächelt dann wieder leicht bei Matteos Blick und seinen nächsten Worten, wischt sich einmal mit der Hand über’s Gesicht und zuckt mit den Schultern*  
*nickt dann aber*  
Ja, vielleicht…  
*verbirgt sein Gesicht wieder in Matteos Schulter und drückt ihn an sich*  
*ist so froh, dass er ihn hat*  
*murmelt*  
Vielleicht hör ich auch irgendwann auf, es ihnen zeigen zu wollen und leb einfach mein bestes Leben für dich und für mich….

Matteo:  
*nickt leicht*  
Ja, das kenn ich…  
*geht es auch besser damit, seinen Vater zu verdrängen und wütend auf ihn zu sein*  
*drückt ihn wieder an sich und gibt ihm einen Kuss auf den Kopf*  
*lächelt bei seinem Gemurmel*  
Na, das klingt ja fast schon zu perfekt…  
*hört Schritte im Flur und gibt David schnell noch einen richtigen Kuss, bevor seine Mutter wieder in der Küche erscheint*  
*sieht, wie sie lächelt und lächelt zurück*  
Hey, aber jetzt kannst du ihr wieder dein Handy geben… jetzt kann sie ja alle Bilder sehen oder?

David:  
*muss ein wenig grinsen, als Matteo meint, dass das fast schon zu perfekt klingt*  
Wir sind ja auch fast schon zu perfekt…  
*küsst seinen Hals und weiß, dass es wahrscheinlich noch lange dauern wird, bis er an den Punkt kommt, an dem es ihm wirklich egal ist, was seine Eltern denken, findet aber, dass es durchaus ein Ziel ist, auf das man hinarbeiten könnte*  
*hört dann auch die Schritte im Flur und löst sich von Matteo*  
*erwidert seinen Kuss und fährt ihm einmal kurz durch die Haare*  
*schaut dann ebenfalls zur Tür und lächelt, als Susanne es tut*  
*beobachtet, wie sie sich wieder setzt und greift bei Matteos Worten nach seinem Handy und nickt lächelnd*  
Ja, stimmt!  
*hört Susanne verwirrt fragen: “Das versteh ich nicht so ganz… was durfte ich denn nun tatsächlich nicht sehen?”*  
*wird ein wenig verlegen, erklärt dann aber*  
Es gibt ein paar Bilder von mir und den anderen Jungs im Schwimmbinder?!  
*sieht ihren verwirrten Blick und wie sie lächelnd den Kopf schüttelt: “Jetzt fühle ich mich wieder unwissend. Darf ich fragen, was das ist?”*  
*nickt sofort*  
Ja, klar. Fragen sind immer erlaubt… Also… ich… bis ich meine OP habe, trage ich, wenn ich unter Menschen bin, einen Binder am Oberkörper…  
*wird leicht rot, als er weiter erklärt, merkt aber, dass es ihm besser geht und dass Susannes Interesse ihm auch irgendwie gut tut*  
… also um meine Brust abzubinden, damit sie flach ist. Und beim Schwimmen natürlich auch. Bzw. eigentlich war ich jahrelang nicht schwimmen, weil es mir unangenehm war und weil ich Angst vor Blicken oder Fragen hatte. Aber da unsere Freunde alle Bescheid wissen, hab ich mir für den Urlaub einen Binder zum Schwimmen bestellt. Naja, aber es war mir trotzdem irgendwie noch unangenehm… so als einziger mit so einem Ding. Und ein Freund von uns, Carlos, hat das mitbekommen und hat organisiert, dass alle Jungs für den Urlaub nur mit Schwimmbinder schwimmen gehen, damit ich nicht der einzige bin. Ich hätte nie damit gerechnet und war so überrascht, als sie alle mit dem Schwimmbinder vor mir standen. Und sie haben das tatsächlich den ganzen Urlaub über durchgezogen… das hat es mir viel viel leichter gemacht! Das war… wirklich klasse! Und auf dem Handy sind eben Fotos von uns im Schwimmbinder...  
*wurde immer euphorischer, während er erzählt hat und sieht, dass Susanne lächelt: “Das ist toll, dass dich alle unterstützen… an wie viele Sachen man denken muss ist trotzdem unfassbar. Wie muss ich mir denn sowas vorstellen? Darf ich jetzt ein Foto sehen? Also nur, wenn es dir wirklich nicht unangenehm ist…”*  
*lächelt, sucht das Foto von ihnen sechsen im Schwimmbinder raus und gibt ihr das Handy zurück*  
Du kannst ruhig normal weiter wischen… also das einzig Private an den Bildern waren tatsächlich die Schwimmbinder...  
*greift wieder nach Matteos Hand und verschlingt ihre Finger, während er Susanne dabei beobachtet, wie sie sich das Bild anschaut*

Matteo:  
*beobachtet seine Mutter, während David erzählt und sieht tatsächlich nur ehrliches Interesse*  
*sieht dann, wie sie sich das Bild anschaut und lächelt: “Das sieht aus, als würdet ihr surfen gehen oder so…”*  
*sieht, wie sie aufschaut und lächelt: “Ihr habt echt tolle Freunde.”*  
*nickt grinsend*  
Ja, allerdings…  
*sieht dann, wie sie weiter wischt und bei einem Foto von ihm und David stehen bleibt: “Oh, das ist schön… kannst du mir das ausdrucken? Oder schicken? Also wenn das okay ist… ich hab ja noch gar kein Foto von euch bei mir im Wohnzimmer...”*  
*lacht leicht und zuckt mit einer Schulter*  
Also meinetwegen schon…  
*sieht, wie sie weiter wischt und dann wieder anhält: “Und was habt ihr hier gemacht?”*  
*schaut auf das Bild und erklärt*  
Oh, da hat Abdi behauptet er würde es locker aushalten, wenn sich alle Jungs auf ihn drauf legen… also haben wir das ausprobiert…

David:  
*grinst leicht, als sie meint, dass es aussieht, als würden sie surfen gehen und nickt, als sie feststellt, wie tolle Freunde sie haben*  
*hört dann ihre Frage nach einem Foto von ihnen beiden für ihre Wohnung und nickt lächelnd*  
Klar, machen wir!  
*lacht, als sie bei dem Bild mit dem Jungshaufen stoppt und nickt zu Matteos Erklärung*  
Abdi hat es genau 10 Sekunden ausgehalten - dann hat er sowas wie eine Panikattacke bekommen und wir mussten alle schnell runter…  
*sieht Matteos Mutter lächeln und weiter wischen*  
*hört, wie sie nach einiger Zeit sagt: “Das sieht wirklich nach einem schönen entspannten Urlaub aus. Und es gibt so viele schöne Bilder von euch beiden. Ich kann mich gar nicht entscheiden, welches davon ich aufhängen möchte…”*  
*lächelt und meint*  
Wir können ja eine kleine Auswahl ausdrucken und dann kannst du immer wechseln…  
*sieht Susanne ebenfalls lächeln: “Ja, das wäre schön!”*  
*nimmt sein Handy zurück, als sie es ihm reicht und verteilt noch eine Runde Kaffee*  
*sieht dann, wie sich Susanne an Matteo wendet: “Gibt es eigentlich schon was Neues von deinem freiwilligen sozialen Jahr? Hat sich schon jemand bei dir gemeldet?”*

Matteo:  
*nutzt die Zeit, in der seine Mutter Bilder guckt, um sein Brötchen aufzuessen*  
*grinst, als es um die Bilder geht*  
Es gibt doch auch so elektronische Bilderrahmen, da lädst du viele Bilder drauf und dann wechseln die von selbst… fändest du sowas gut? Dann kauf’s dir nicht und du kriegst es von uns zum Geburtstag…  
*sieht, wie seine Mutter lächelt: “Das ist eine schöne Idee… aber ich hätte trotzdem gern auch ein Bild für einen echten Rahmen.”*  
*lächelt David zu, als er Kaffee verteilt und murmelt ein “danke”, bevor er nach der Milch greift*  
*trinkt einen Schluck und schaut dann wieder zu seiner Mama*  
Oh, hab ich dir das gar nicht geschrieben? Ich hab morgen ein Gespräch in einem Jugendzentrum… der Leiter hat im Urlaub angerufen… also ab 10 Uhr die Daumen drücken, bitte.  
*sieht wie seine Mutter strahlt: “Oh, das ist ja toll! Ich werd ganz doll an dich denken und sagt mir Bescheid danach, ok?”*  
*nickt sofort*  
Klar, mach ich.

David:  
*nickt zum Thema Bild im Rahmen*  
Das kriegen wir auf jeden Fall bis zum nächsten Treffen hin…  
*schaut zu Matteo*  
Vielleicht kann ich das ja sogar morgen machen, wenn du bei deinem Gespräch bist… dann sitz ich nicht nur nervös rum und warte, sondern hab was zu tun…  
*hört dann zu, wie Matteo von seinem Vorstellungsgespräch berichtet und isst derweil seinen letzten Rest Brötchen*  
*hört dann Matteos Mutter fragen: “Und wenn es klappt, würde es am 1.9. losgehen?”*  
*nickt mal, weil Matteo gerade den Mund voll hat*  
Ja, am 1.9..  
*sieht Susanne wieder nicken und dann ihn ansprechen: “Und wann geht dein Studium los?”*  
Ich hab noch ein bisschen Zeit… erst am 14.10. offiziell. Aber die Woche davor sind schon so Kennenlern- und Einführungskurse.  
*hört dann Susanne wieder: “Aber das ist doch schön! Dann habt ihr ja noch den ganzen August zusammen frei! Habt ihr irgendwas geplant oder wollt ihr einfach nur die freie Zeit genießen?”*

Matteo:  
*nickt zu David*  
Klingt gut.  
*schüttelt den Kopf bei ihrer Frage*  
Nichts richtig geplant… Nonna hat uns nach Italien eingeladen, aber ich fürchte, das wird dieses Jahr nichts…  
*sieht, wie seine Mutter überrascht schaut: “Aber warum denn nicht? Ein bisschen italienische Sonne und die Kochkünste deiner Oma, was ist denn dagegen einzuwenden?”*  
*zuckt mit einer Schulter und reibt dann Daumen und Zeigefinger zusammen um zu zeigen, dass sie kein Geld haben*  
*sieht, wie seine Mutter etwas zerknirscht guckt: “Oh, achso… ich kann euch vielleicht ein bisschen…”*  
*unterbricht sie*  
Nee, nee, lass mal, du gibst mir schon genug… nächstes Jahr geht doch auch noch und dann haben wir Zeit zu sparen…

David:  
*hört der Unterhaltung zwischen Matteo und Susanne zu und nickt am Ende, als Matteo sagt, dass nächstes Jahr ja auch geht*  
*hört seine Mutter: “Ja, das stimmt schon. Aber es wäre dieses Jahr trotzdem schön gewesen - wo ihr doch beide Zeit habt.”*  
*nickt, sagt aber*  
Ja, schon, aber nächstes Jahr werden wir hoffentlich auch ein bisschen Zeit haben… bis dahin muss Matteo mir einfach weiter schöne Geschichten aus Italien erzählen und mir ganz viele Fotos zeigen.  
*hört seine Mutter lachen: “Ohja, schöne Geschichten gibt es viele, oder Matteo? Weißt du noch, als du diesen einen Sommer nur im Schlauchboot aufs Meer wolltest und nicht zum Schwimmen? Du hattest Angst vor irgendwelchen Wassergeistern oder so. Wie alt warst du da? 7? 8?”*  
*grinst und sieht zu Matteo*  
Und? Was hätten die Wassergeister gemacht? Dich gefressen oder nur die Füße abgebissen?!

Matteo:  
*lacht leicht verlegen bei der Geschichte von seiner Mutter*  
Ich war 7!  
*weiß das nicht mehr so genau, aber findet jünger besser*  
*schaut dann zu David*  
Gefressen, natürlich! Mit Haut und Haaren! Aber das Schlauchboot war cool, bis Mario und Philippo drunter durch getaucht sind und es umgeschmissen haben…  
*hört seine Mutter lachen: “Oh ja, du hast geschrien wie am Spieß und da haben sie dich ganz schnell zum Strand gebracht und es tat ihnen furchtbar leid…”*  
*grinst leicht*  
Da war es schon zu spät, da hatte ich schon den Schock meines Lebens…  
*hört dann seine Mutter: “Aber bist du nicht am nächsten Tag wieder ins Wasser?”*  
*nickt*  
Ja, Nonna hat mir einen super geheimen Geheimtrick gezeigt, wie man die Wassergeister verjagen kann… da hab ich mich dann wieder getraut.  
*grinst leicht*

David:  
*grinst breit bei Matteos Worten und nickt gespielt ernst*  
Natürlich!  
*lacht dann, als seine Mutter meint, er hätte wie am Spieß geschrien und gluckst, als er Matteo fragt:  
Schock deines Lebens? Warum? Du hast doch überlebt! Gott sei dank…  
*schaut ihn dann neugierig an, als er von dem Geheimtrick erzählt und fragt*  
Und verrätst du ihn uns? Für den Fall, dass wir auch mal Wassergeistern begegnen. Man kann ja nie wissen…  
*grinst*

Matteo:  
*schaut ihn vorwurfsvoll an, als er sich offensichtlich lustig macht*  
*pfft dann, als er nach dem Geheimtrick fragt*  
Nee, nee, der wird nicht verraten… aber falls wir welchen begegnen, werd ich dich retten…  
*grinst ihn an*  
Vielleicht… wenn du immer schön nett zu mir bist…  
*hört seine Mutter leise lachen: “Na, da sind wir ja alle sehr gespannt…”*  
*lacht leicht und nickt*  
*hört dann seine Mutter wieder: “So, aber jetzt will ich die Wohnung sehen, oder zumindest dein Zimmer. Führt ihr mich rum?”*

David:  
*pfft, als Matteo seinen Geheimtrick nicht verraten möchte, grinst dann aber, als er meint, dass er ihn retten würde*  
Na immerhin…  
*lacht dann, als er so halb revidiert und schenkt ihm den Sekretariatsblick*  
Ich bin /immer/ nett zu dir!  
*nickt, als seine Mama sagt, dass sie gespannt sind und hört dann, dass sie die Wohnung sehen will*  
*trinkt noch einen Schluck Kaffee und steht dann auf*  
Klar…  
*sieht auch, dass Susanne und Matteo sich erheben und kann nicht anders, als einmal kurz seine Arme um Matteo zu schlingen und ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange zu drücken, als Susanne zur Tür geht*  
*lässt ihn dann aber schnell wieder los, weil er nicht weiß, wie viel Nähe vor Matteos Mama okay ist*  
*hört sie fragen: “Ich nehme an, rechts rum?”*  
*folgt ihr mit Matteo zusammen zur Tür*  
Genau - da geht’s ins Wohnzimmer…

Matteo:  
*lacht leicht*  
Klar, /immer/!  
*steht dann auf, als seine Mutter die Wohnung sehen will*  
*grinst, als David die Arme um ihn schlingt und ihm einen Kuss aufdrückt*  
*wird aber zu schnell wieder losgelassen und zieht ihn wieder zurück, um ihm auch einen schnellen Kuss aufzudrücken*  
*geht dann seiner Mama hinterher*  
Ja, also, das ist unser Wohnzimmer, da geht’s zum Bad, da zu Linn’s Zimmer, da zu Hans und da vorne ist Mia… und hier bin ich…  
*öffnet die Tür zu seinem Zimmer und ist ganz froh, dass es noch von vor dem Urlaub relativ aufgeräumt ist*  
*sieht, wie seine Mutter reingeht und es auf sich wirken lässt, bevor sie sich langsam dreht und alles begutachtet*  
*sieht sie lächeln, als sie das Bild über’m Bett sieht, das David ihm gemalt hat: “Sehr schön hast du’s hier, und so groß… und sogar einen Balkon…”*  
*nickt*  
Ja, mir gefällts auch…

David:  
*folgt Matteo und seiner Mama erst ins Wohnzimmer und dann in Matteos Zimmer*  
*setzt sich auf die Sessellehne, während sie sich umsieht und ist tatsächlich auch froh, dass sie nach dem Urlaub noch nicht wirklich viel Gelegenheit hatten, ein erneutes Chaos zu veranstalten*  
*lächelt, als er merkt, dass Susanne das Zimmer gefällt und nickt zum Balkon*  
Ja, das ist vor allem super, wenn es so warm ist. Matteos Mitbewohner hat so ein kleines Planschbecken. Das haben wir da schon öfter aufgebaut und zu viert ein Fußbad genommen.  
*grinst und sieht Susanne auch grinsen: “Du meinst, wenn es so warm ist, dass man noch nichtmal mehr die Kraft hat, ins Freibad zu fahren, um sich abzukühlen?”*  
*nickt*  
Genau!  
*beobachtet, wie sie sich weiter umsieht, dann auf ihren Kalender zutritt und sich erstaunt zu Matteo umdreht: “Es geschehen noch Zeichen und Wunder. Du und ein Terminkalender!? Ich dachte, du kannst dir alle Daten im Kopf merken…”*

Matteo:  
*schüttelt den Kopf*  
Freibad ist viel zu voll, wenn’s warm ist… hier ist’s gechillter…  
*sieht dann, wie sie ihren Kalender entdeckt und grinst leicht bei ihrer Frage*  
Der is größtenteils für David… aber auch für uns beide, da stehen alle unsere Sachen drin und so weiß ich auch, wann David Arzttermine oder so hat… und David weiß, wann wir zusammen gekommen sind…  
*grinst und streckt ihm die Zunge raus*  
*sieht seine Mutter lachen: “Ach, das ist aber eine schöne Idee… und das, obwohl ihr gar nicht zusammen wohnt?”*  
*nickt*  
Bei David hängt auch einer…

David:  
*lacht leise, als Matteo meint, dass der Kalender größtenteils für ihn ist*  
Aber du musst zugeben: Ich werd besser mit Daten seit der Kalender da ist. Und wann wir zusammen gekommen sind, kann ich mir gerade noch so merken. Nur nicht solche Sachen, die du dir merkst… unser erstes Gespräch oder das erste Sandwich oder so…  
*hört Matteos Mutter lachen und zu ihrem Sohn schauen: “Sowas merkst du dir alles?!”*  
*nickt amüsiert und schaut Matteo liebevoll an*  
*mag es, dass er an die Kleinigkeiten denkt*  
*sieht, wie Susanne den Kalender genauer betrachtet und nun die Adressen seiner Ärzte entdeckt, die unten herausragen, damit sie für Matteo jeden Monat ersichtlich sind*  
*hört sie vorsichtig fragen: “Musst du oft zum Arzt? Oder ist das eine dumme Frage? Ich wusste nicht, dass Menschen, die transgender sind oft zum Arzt müssen… Oder hat das andere Gründe?”*  
*schüttelt den Kopf*  
Nein, keine anderen Gründe. Und so oft auch wieder nicht. Das meiste sind ganz normale Kontrolltermine, die jeder hat. Bei mir kommt noch der Endokrinologe hinzu, der regelmäßig guckt, ob mit meinen Hormonen alles in Ordnung ist. Und mein Therapeut. Und alle drei bis vier Wochen muss ich zum Hausarzt wegen meiner Spritze… hmmm, also Testosteron.  
*lässt mal den Gynäkologen weg, da ihm das unangenehm ist und da man den auch zu den Ärzten zählen könnte, zu denen sowieso alle müssen*  
*sieht Matteos Mutter nicken und leicht besorgt schauen: “Da machst du ganz schön was mit, oder?”*  
*lächelt leicht und zuckt mit den Schultern*  
Man gewöhnt sich dran...

Matteo:  
*nickt grinsend*  
Ja, du wirst besser…  
*hört dann die belustigte Frage seiner Mutter*  
Jap, 15. März und 22. März…  
*schaut dann zu David*  
Ist dir schon mal aufgefallen, dass viele der großen Sachen bei uns immer auf n Freitag fallen? Irgendwie lustig…  
*setzt sich dann auf sein Bett, als seine Mama nach den Ärzten fragt und David Auskunft gibt*  
*nickt, als sie sagt, dass er ganz schön was mit macht*  
*sieht seine Mutter nicken und fragen: “Und wird das irgendwann besser? Ich mein, musst du irgendwann weniger hin?”*

David:  
*grinst ein bisschen stolz, dass Matteo tatsächlich die Daten im Kopf hat und dies seiner Mutter bestätigt*  
*lacht dann bei seiner Frage und schüttelt den Kopf*  
Nee, bisher noch nicht… aber jetzt, wo du’s sagst… vielleicht ist der Freitag unser Glückstag!?  
*sieht, wie Matteos Mama sich nun ebenfalls zu Matteo aufs Bett setzt, als dieser sich hingesetzt hat und rutscht ordentlich in den Sessel rein, weil es nun ja so aussieht, als würden sie ein bisschen in Matteos Zimmer bleiben*  
*hört dann Susannes Frage, stößt die Luft aus, schüttelt den Kopf leicht und lacht kurz*  
Nicht wirklich… also ich geh mal davon aus, dass ich nicht mein Leben lang zum Therapeuten muss, aber der Rest bleibt. Allerdings…  
*zögert, nagt kurz an seiner Unterlippe und sieht kurz zu Matteo, ehe er hinzufügt*  
Also es kann sein, dass ich bald seltener Testo gespritzt kriegen muss. Dann vielleicht nur noch alle vier bis fünf Wochen.  
*hört, wie Matteos Mutter interessiert nachfragt: “Oh, werden die Abstände größer, je länger man das bekommt?”*  
*schüttelt den Kopf*  
Nein… also ich werd dann wohl im Oktober neu eingestellt werden. Ich hab am 13.9. eine OP.  
*zögert, bevor er weiter spricht, sagt dann aber doch*  
Mein Antrag ist endlich durch und ich lass mir die Brust, die Gebärmutter und die Eileiter entfernen. Dadurch produziert mein Körper weniger Östrogene und ich brauch dementsprechend weniger Testosteron…  
*ist ein wenig verlegen, das so vor Matteos Mama offen zu legen und zuppelt unsicher an seiner Hose rum*

Matteo:  
*grinst leicht*  
Sollten wir einfach so festlegen jetzt…  
*lehnt sich etwas zurück, als seine Mutter sich zu ihm setzt und hört dem Gespräch weiter zu*  
*setzt sich dann auf, als David zögert und ihn anschaut*  
*lächelt ihm zu*  
*ist dann wieder unglaublich stolz, als David so offen erzählt und wünscht sich grad er würde bei ihm auf dem Sessel sitzen*  
*sieht aus den Augenwinkel, wie seine Mutter große Augen bekommt: “Oh, das klingt ja nach einem wichtigen Eingriff für dich… gibt es da denn keine Risiken?”*  
*antwortet schnell*  
Doch, aber über die reden wir nicht…  
*sieht, wie seine Mutter ihn überrascht anschaut: “Machst du dir Sorgen?”*  
*presst kurz die Lippen aufeinander und nickt dann*  
Ja, mach ich… aber größtenteils freu ich mich… das klappt aber ganz gut beides gleichzeitig bei mir…  
*grinst leicht verlegen*

David:  
*sieht irgendwann Matteos stolzen Blick und merkt, wie seine Unsicherheit dadurch verschwindet*  
*lächelt ihn an und wendet sich dann wieder Susanne zu*  
*nickt beim ersten Teil ihrer Worte*  
Ja, ich hab schon so ewig auf die Kostenübernahme der Krankenkasse gewartet. Das war ein Haufen Papierkram und ich konnte erst damit anfangen, als ich 18 geworden bin…  
*hört dann ihre Fragen nach den Risiken und schaut sofort besorgt zu Matteo*  
*nickt schnell, als er meint, dass sie darüber nicht sprechen*  
*lächelt, als er die Frage seiner Mutter beantwortet und fügt hinzu*  
Wir gehen davon aus, dass alles unkompliziert verlaufen wird. Der Arzt, der mich operiert ist wirklich gut und hat die OP schon zig mal gemacht…  
*beantwortet dann noch Susannes Nachfragen dazu, wie lange die OP dauert, wie lange er im Krankenhaus bleiben und wie lange er sich schonen muss*  
*steht dann irgendwann auf und erklärt lächelnd*  
Ich hol uns mal den Kaffee hierher… sieht ja so aus, als würden wir noch ein bisschen hier bleiben…  
*verschwindet kurz in die Küche*

Matteo:  
*hört dem Gespräch zu, auch wenn er das schon alles kennt, aber freut sich einfach, dass seine Mutter sich so ehrlich interessiert und David ohne Probleme davon erzählt*  
*nickt dann, als er sagt, dass er den Kaffee holen geht*  
*sieht wie seine Mutter sich zu ihm dreht und lächelt: “Er ist wirklich ein toller Junge…”*  
*lacht leicht und nickt*  
Ja, das ist er wohl…  
*spürt, wie sie seine Hand greift und sie drückt: “Ich freu mich so… ehrlich… ich weiß, ich sag das jedes Mal, aber es ist wirklich so schön…. und ich fühl mich wirklich geehrt, dass er mir vertraut.”*  
*nickt und lächelt*  
Ja, ich kenn das Gefühl… und danke, Mama, dass du so toll reagiert hast, das bedeutet ihm wirklich was…

David:  
*füllt in der Küche ihre drei Tassen nochmal auf und verteilt auch Milch, weil er sich denkt, dass es einfacher ist, die drei Tassen mitzunehmen, als zusätzlich noch die Kanne und die Milch*  
*geht dann zurück in Matteos Zimmer und gibt den beiden ihre Tassen, ehe er sich zurück in den Sessel setzt*  
*lächelt zu den beiden rüber und sieht beide zurücklächeln*  
*hört dann Susanne fragen: “Und habt ihr heute noch was geplant?”*  
*nickt*  
Ja, aber erst heute abend. Wir gehen mit Matteos Mitbewohnerin Linn zu meiner Schwester und wollen da einen Filmabend machen…  
*schaut zu Matteo und lacht leise*  
… für den wir übrigens auch noch einkaufen müssen… das hätte ich jetzt total vergessen. Also einkaufen und DVD schauen… mehr nicht.  
*sieht Matteos Mama lächeln: “Das klingt gemütlich! Oh, seid ihr dann extra wegen mir zurück in die WG gekommen?!”*

Matteo:  
*nimmt die Tasse entgegen und streicht mit der anderen Hand kurz über Davids Hüfte, einfach weil er gerade da ist und sonst viel zu weit weg ist eigentlich*  
*nickt dann bei Davids Antwort*  
Oh shit, stimmt, einkaufen… machen wir einfach auf dem Weg zurück dann…  
*nickt dann zu der Frage seiner Mama*  
Ja, aber das ist normal… also wir pendeln viel hin und her, je nachdem was los ist…  
*sieht seine Mama nicken: “Okay… und wo seid ihr mehr? Hier oder bei David?”*  
*überlegt kurz*  
Ich glaub bei David…  
*sagt jetzt mal nicht, dass der Grund dafür meistens das bequemere Bett und die wenigen Leute sind*  
Und was machst du heute noch so?

David:  
*lächelt, als Matteo ihm über die Hüfte streicht und merkt, dass er schon wieder Sehnsucht nach seiner Nähe hat*  
*nickt, als er meint, dass sie auf dem Weg einkaufen gehen*  
*überlegt dann auch, wo sie häufiger sind und nickt zu Matteos Antwort*  
Aber größtenteils gleicht es sich schon irgendwie aus.  
*grinst leicht*  
Manchmal müssen wir auch die Wohnung wechseln, weil in der einen dann keine sauberen Sachen mehr sind…  
*hört Susanne lachen: “Männerhaushalt eben, was?!”*  
*zuckt mit den Schultern und grinst*  
Wahrscheinlich…  
*sieht sie dann schmunzeln und hört sie fragen: “Aber dass mal einfach jeder in seiner eigenen Wohnung ist, das passiert bei euch eher selten, oder?”*  
*lacht und nickt*  
Sehr sehr sehr selten. Und über Nacht eigentlich gar nicht. Wir haben irgendwann am Anfang einfach gemeinschaftlich beschlossen und festgestellt, dass das nichts für uns ist…  
*sieht Susanne lächeln und wie sie sich dann Matteo zuwendet, als dieser fragt, was sie heute noch macht: “Nichts Besonderes. Ich wollte auch noch einkaufen und mir später was kochen. Und heute abend kommt ein Krimi, auf den ich mich sehr freue.”*

Matteo:  
*lacht leicht bei der Unterhaltung und nickt dann doll bei Davids Antwort zu den Schlafgewohnheiten*  
Wir haben einfach festgestellt, dass es nie einen guten Grund gibt, getrennt zu schlafen, also lassen wir’s eben…  
*sieht, wie seine Mutter lächelt und hört dann ihr Antwort auf seine Frage*  
Na, das klingt doch nett… hol dir mal die Rosmarin Chips, Mama, die schmecken dir bestimmt… die hab ich grad für mich entdeckt…  
*hört seine Mama lachen und nicken: “Wenn du das sagst…”*

David:  
*sitzt noch ein gutes Stündchen mit Matteo und seiner Mama in Matteos Zimmer und fragt irgendwann, ob er nochmal neuen Kaffee kochen soll oder Susanne etwas anderes trinken möchte*  
*sieht, wie sie den Kopf schüttelt und auf ihre Uhr schaut: “Nein, danke, David! Ich bin auch schon viel zu lange hier. So lange wollte ich euch gar nicht aufhalten. Es war wirklich nett bei euch. Das können wir mal öfter machen.”*  
*nickt und sieht, wie sie aufsteht*  
Gerne. Und du hältst uns nicht auf!  
*steht dann ebenfalls auf und folgt ihr und Matteo zurück in die Küche, wo sie sich aber einfach nur ihre Handtasche greift und sich ihnen dann lächelnd zuwendet*  
Ihr denkt an mein Foto, ja?  
*grinst leicht und nickt wieder*  
Machen wir!  
*macht einen Schritt auf sie zu, als sie Anstalten macht, die Arme nach ihm auszustrecken und drückt sie zum Abschied*  
*ist ein bisschen erstaunt, dass sie ihn ein bisschen länger festhält als zur Begrüßung und ihm anschließend sogar kurz durch die Haare fährt, so wie sie es auch immer bei Matteo tut*  
*kriegt sofort wieder einen leichten Kloß im Hals, lächelt sie aber an und hört sie sagen: “Danke für dein Vertrauen, David! Ich weiß das wirklich zu schätzen!”*  
*wird wieder ein bisschen verlegen, sagt aber trotzdem ernst*  
Danke für deine tolle Reaktion… und überhaupt…  
*murmelt dann leiser*  
Das bedeutet mir echt viel…  
*sieht sie wieder lächeln und spürt, wie sie ihm nochmal leicht über die Schulter streicht, ehe sie sich dann Matteo zuwendet, um auch ihn in den Arm zu nehmen: “Ich drück dir die Daumen für morgen, mein Kind. Und ich glaube ganz fest an dich!”*

Matteo:  
*beobachtet leicht gerührt die Verabschiedung der beiden*  
*lächelt, als David so ziemlich genau das sagt, was er seiner Mutter auch gesagt hat*  
*drückt seine Mutter dann und lächelt sie an*  
Danke, ich schreib dir wie’s gelaufen ist…  
*macht dann die Tür für sie auf und winkt nochmal, als sie sich auf der Treppe nochmal umdreht*  
*macht dann die Tür zu, lehnt sich dagegen und zieht David sofort zu sich ran*  
*schlingt die Arme um seine Hüften und gibt ihm einen Kuss*  
Was sagst du… erst abdecken und aufräumen und dann bettgammeln bis wir los müssen?

David:  
*grinst leicht, als Matteo ihn direkt zu sich zieht, als die Türe ins Schloss fällt und schlingt ebenfalls die Arme um ihn*  
*gibt ein Wohlfühlbrummeln von sich, als er ihn küsst und legt dann den Kopf schief bei seinem Vorschlag, so als müsse er erst überlegen*  
*meint dann schmunzelnd*  
Oder… erst noch ein bisschen knutschen und dann abdecken und aufräumen und dann bettgammeln bis wir los müssen…  
*lehnt sie Stirn gegen seine und schaut ihn fragend an*  
*wackelt leicht mit den Augenbrauen*

Matteo:  
*grinst leicht, als er den Kopf schief legt und noch mehr bei seiner Antwort*  
Hmmmm...  
*grinst und wackelt mit den Augenbrauen zurück*  
Was für eine unglaublich schwere Entscheidung...  
*fährt mit seiner rechten Hand Davids Rücken hoch und küsst ihn dann kurz*  
Ich glaub ich hab mich entschieden…  
*grinst und küsst ihn dann richtig*


	39. 24.07.2019 (1) - Wir waren so frei, dich schon mal einzuplanen

**Mittwoch, 9:48 Uhr:**

David:  
*steht mit Matteo vor dem Zaun des Jugendzentrums und schaut sich das Gebäude an*  
*lächelt leicht und meint zu ihm*  
Sieht jedenfalls ganz nett aus…  
*greift dann nach seinen Händen und zieht ihn ein Stück näher*  
*schaut ihm in die Augen und sagt aufbauend*  
Du schaffst das, okay?! Du haust sie alle weg! Ich glaub an dich!  
*gibt ihm einen kurzen Kuss*  
*lässt dann eine seiner Hände los, greift in seine Hosentasche und zieht den Glücksbringer hervor*  
*greift wieder nach Matteos Hand und legt ihn ohne weitere Worte hinein*  
*ist ein bisschen nervös und hofft, dass Matteo ihm das nicht anmerkt*  
*hat gestern und heute morgen, als sie nochmal ausführlich über das Vorstellungsgespräch gesprochen haben, den 13.9. nicht nochmal angesprochen, um einer erneuten Diskussion aus dem Weg zu gehen*  
*denkt sich, dass Matteo sicher weiß, was er tut und dass, wenn er nicht frei bekommen sollte, das nunmal so ist und Laura sich dann eben für den Tag frei nimmt*

Matteo:  
*steht mit David vor dem Zaun des Jugendzentrums*  
*ist zwar immer noch nervös, aber nicht mehr ganz so schlimm wie noch vor einer Stunde*  
*lächelt leicht bei Davids Worten*  
Ja, sieht sehr nett aus…  
*hält seine Hände fest und schaut ihn an*  
*lächelt bei seinen aufbauenden Worten*  
*küsst ihn zurück und lacht dann leicht, als er den Glücksbringer bekommt*  
Jetzt kann ja nichts mehr schief gehen…  
*lässt den Glücksbringer in seine Hosentasche gleiten und greift wieder nach beiden Händen von David*  
Okay… ich schaff das…  
*gibt ihm noch einen Kuss und schaut ihn dann wieder an*  
*merkt sehr wohl, dass David auch nervös ist*  
Ich schaff das, okay? Und ich schreib dir, wenn ich raus bin.  
*atmet einmal tief durch und lässt ihn dann los*  
Bis später….  
*dreht sich langsam um und geht Richtung Eingang*

David:  
*grinst leicht und nickt, als er meint, dass jetzt nichts mehr schief gehen kann*  
Eben!  
*nickt, dann nochmal, als Matteo meint, dass er es schafft und wiederholt*  
Du schaffst das!  
*erwidert seinen Kuss*  
*lacht dann, als er es nochmal wiederholt*  
Ich weiß! Ja, mach das. Ich guck in der Zeit nach nem Bilderrahmen und lass ein paar Fotos entwickeln und komm dann sowieso wieder hierher.  
*atmet einmal tief durch, als Matteo sich schließlich löst und streckt seine gedrückten Daumen in die Höhe*  
Bis später!  
*lächelt ihm dann nochmal aufmunternd zu und schaut ihm nach, bis er im Haus verschwunden ist, ehe er sich auf die Suche nach einem Fotoladen macht*

Matteo:  
*geht ins Jugendzentrum rein und ist erstmal verwirrt, wie ruhig es ist*  
*fällt dann aber ein, dass es noch nicht mal 10 Uhr ist*  
*sieht eine junge Frau auf sich zukommen und ihn freundlich anlächeln: “Hey, kann ich dir helfen?”*  
Ja, hi… ich bin hier für ein Vorstellungsgespräch… für ein FSJ? Ich suche Herrn Zupp?  
*sieht, wie sie wieder freundlich lächelt: “Ah, dann bist du Matteo, ne? Ich bin Iris, freut mich. Wenn du den Gang hier runter gehst und dann rechts, am Ende auf der linken Seite, einfach anklopfen. Viel Glück!”*  
*lächelt leicht*  
Dankeschön…  
*ist etwas verwundert, dass sie sofort seinen Namen wusste und versucht krampfhaft, sich ihren zu merken und denkt, dass er Iris auch schon mal irgendwo auf der Seite gesehen hat*  
*geht dann aber schnell zu dem Büro*  
*atmet vor der Tür einmal durch und klopft dann an*  
*hört ein herein und öffnet die Tür*  
Hallo, ich bin hier für das FSJ Gespräch?

Kay-Alexander-Zupp:  
*unterbricht sein Gespräch mit Sannik und wirft einen Blick auf die Uhr, als es klopft*  
*lächelt leicht, als er feststellt, dass Matteo wohl pünktlich zu sein scheint*  
*steht auf, als die Tür sich öffnet und geht auf ihn zu*  
*streckt ihm die Hand entgegen*  
Hey, guten Morgen. Matteo Florenzi, oder? Ich bin Kay-Alexander Zupp. Aber es reicht einfach Kay. Wir duzen uns hier alle. Das ist Sannik. Komm ruhig rein, wir beißen nicht…  
*macht ihm Platz und deutet auf eine Sitzgruppe neben seinem Schreibtisch*  
Magst du was trinken? Kaffee? Tee? Wasser?

Matteo:  
*schüttelt seine Hand und versucht sich an einem Lächeln*  
Hi, ja, Matteo… Hallo Sannik…  
*sieht, wie er ihm aufmunternd zulächelt und fühlt sich gleich ein bisschen besser*  
*macht dann die Tür hinter ihm zu und setzt sich auf den Sessel, auf den Kay gedeutet hat*  
Wasser gern…  
*sieht, wie Sannik Wasser und ein Glas holt und ihm was einschenkt*  
Dankeschön.  
*nippt einmal dran, einfach nur, um was gegen seinen trockenen Mund zu tun und stellt es dann auf dem kleinen Tisch ab*  
*legt die Hände dann in seinen Schoß, spürt den Glücksbringer in seiner Tasche und fühlt sich direkt etwas entspannter*

Kay:  
*greift sich seine Kaffeetasse und Matteos Bewerbungsunterlagen von seinem leicht chaotischen Schreibtisch und setzt sich ebenfalls in die Sitzgruppe*  
*stellt die Kaffeetasse auf den Tisch und wartet, bis Sannik Matteo und sich selbst Wasser eingeschenkt hat und sich ebenfalls gesetzt hat*  
*schlägt dann Matteos Bewerbungsunterlagen auf und überfliegt sie nochmal, weil er bisher nicht dazu gekommen ist*  
*legt sie dann aber ebenfalls beiseite und lächelt Matteo an*  
Also, ich erklär dir kurz, wie das heute abläuft, damit du weißt, worauf du dich einstellen kannst. Wir wollen natürlich als erstes ein bisschen was über dich erfahren. Warum du dich beworben hast, was du sonst gerne machst, was du vielleicht später machen willst, wenn du es denn schon weißt und sowas eben. Und wir erzählen ein bisschen über uns. Wer wir sind, wie der Tagesablauf so ist, welche Projekte wir anbieten und so weiter. Dann zeigen wir dir das Haus, damit du einen kleinen Eindruck bekommst und danach setzen wir uns nochmal zusammen, du hast nochmal die Möglichkeit ein paar Fragen zu stellen…  
*hört, wie Sannik einwirft: “Fragen sind aber auch so zwischendurch immer wieder erlaubt…”*  
*lächelt und nickt*  
Genau! Und am Ende beraten Sanik und ich uns kurz, ob wir es uns mit dir vorstellen können und du hast auch kurz Zeit zu überlegen, ob du es dir vorstellen kannst und dann kommen wir nochmal zusammen und treffen gemeinsam eine Entscheidung? Ist das so okay für dich?  
*sieht Matteo nicken und lächelt*  
Super! Also - dann fangen wir mal direkt an. Vielleicht magst du erstmal ein bisschen was über dich erzählen. Wie alt du bist, was du gerne machst und vielleicht sogar auch direkt, warum du dich für ein FSJ entschieden hast und dieses gerne ausgerechnet bei uns absolvieren willst.

Matteo:  
*hört ihm zu und nickt schon während des Zuhörens*  
*ist ein bisschen erleichtert zu hören, dass es direkt heute zu einer Entscheidung kommt und findet es auch entspannend zu hören, dass es sehr gleichberechtigt klingt*  
Ja, also… ich bin Matteo, ich bin 18 und ich hab in diesem Jahr mein Abi an dem Soundso Gymnasium gemacht… und nach dem Abi wollt ich nicht direkt weiter zur Uni und ehrlich gesagt war und bin ich mir auch noch gar nicht so sicher, was ich überhaupt machen will. Und dann hab ich n bisschen recherchiert, was es so für Möglichkeiten gibt und da kam immer häufiger die Möglichkeit FSJ und das fand ich gut, weil es was Soziales ist und ich mir gut vorstellen kann, mit Menschen zusammen zu arbeiten und dann hab ich mich beworben. Dann bekommt man ja so eine Liste mit verschiedenen Einrichtungen und ich… also ich hab mich selbst erst dieses Jahr geoutet und deswegen find ich es total gut, dass es so eine Anlaufstelle gibt für Jugendliche… ja…  
*beißt sich leicht auf die Unterlippe, weil ihm nicht mehr einfällt und er nicht weiß, ob es genug ist*

Kay:  
*hört Matteo zu und nippt derweil an seinem Kaffee*  
*nickt immer mal wieder und lächelt kurz, als er fertig ist*  
Dass du noch nicht weißt, was du später mal machen willst, ist gar nicht schlimm. Das wissen die wenigsten, die ein FSJ machen…  
*stellt seine Kaffeetasse zurück auf den Tisch*  
Also hast du dann tatsächlich erst durch die Liste der Einrichtungen vom Lambda erfahren!?  
*schaut zu Sannik und grinst leicht*  
Merk dir seine Schule - da musst du dringend mal vorbeischauen und ein bisschen Werbung für uns machen. Gibt’s doch nicht, dass man uns dort nicht kennt…  
*hört Sanik lachen: “Ich schreib sie auf die Liste…”*  
*wendet sich dann wieder Matteo zu*  
Glaubst du denn, dass du dich früher geoutet hättest, wenn du vielleicht so eine Anlaufstelle wie das Lambda gehabt hättest? Oder hast du tatsächlich erst dieses Jahr festgestellt, dass du schwul bist!? Also ich geh mal davon aus, dass du schwul bist… oder bi?  
*hört Sanik mit strafendem Unterton: “Kay…”*  
*lacht und schaut Matteo an*  
Sorry, ich stell manchmal zu persönliche Fragen. Ist aber einfach nur Interesse und Neugier. Du musst natürlich nicht antworten, wenn du nicht willst - das wirkt sich nicht negativ auf das Einstellungsgespräch aus…

Matteo:  
*ist erleichtert, als er sagt,dass es nicht schlimm ist, dass er nicht weiß, was er machen will*  
*nickt dann*  
Ja, schon… aber ich hab jetzt auch nie sowas gegoogelt oder so…  
*grinst dann, als er mit Sannik redet*  
*denkt, dass die Schule wirklich etwas LGBT Spirit vertragen könnte*  
*hört dann seine Fragen an ihn und ist im ersten Moment etwas überrumpelt*  
*weiß gar nicht, ob er sich unter anderen Umständen anders geoutet hätte*  
*weiß auch nicht, ob er ne gute Antwort hat und ob er das überhaupt so sagen soll*  
*fällt dann aber nichts anderes ein und entscheidet sich einfach für die Wahrheit*  
*lacht einmal kurz, als er sich für die Frage entschuldigt*  
Schon okay… ja, ich bin schwul, nicht bi. Und ehrlich gesagt weiß ich nicht, ob ich mich früher geoutet hätte… ich war nicht irgendwie mega dagegen oder schissig oder so… ich hatte… einfach keine Lust auf den Aufriss drum rum. Also weiß ich ehrlich gesagt auch nicht, ob ich zum Lambda gekommen wär, wenn ich davon gewusst hätte…  
*denkt dann an David und wie einsam er sich in seiner alten Schule gefühlt haben muss*  
*denkt auch an Hans und seine Ansprache, wofür Schwule alles gekämpft haben*  
Aber ich kann mir vorstellen, dass es vielen anderen echt hilft… zu wissen, dass man damit nicht allein ist und dass es überhaupt nicht schlimm oder mega anders ist, so wie man halt ist…  
*zuckt mit den Schultern*  
Also denk ich schon, dass es wichtig ist, viel Werbung zu machen…

Kay:  
*hört Matteo zu und lächelt, als er tatsächlich offen und scheinbar auch ehrlich auf seine Fragen antwortet*  
*mag, dass er das Gefühl hat, dass Matteo nicht das sagt, was sie scheinbar hören wollen, sondern tatsächlich von seiner eigenen Meinung und Einstellung berichtet*  
*nickt dann bei seinen letzten Worten*  
Ja, das denke ich auch. Ist natürlich jeder unterschiedlich. Manche brauchen das Gefühl, dass irgendwer hinter ihnen steht bei einem Outing, andere ziehen das lieber alleine durch, weil sie einfach soweit sind… Für erstere ist es natürlich wichtig zu wissen, dass es uns als Anlaufstelle gibt.  
*grinst kurz zu Sannik und dann wieder zu Matteo*  
Wo du gerade selbst die Werbung angesprochen hast. Vielleicht hast du auf unserer Homepage gelesen, dass wir das Projekt queer@school ins Leben gerufen haben. Unter anderem wird das von Sannik hier betreut. Dabei geht es vor allem darum, an Schulen aufzuklären, aber auch Jugendliche, die zu uns kommen und sich an ihrer Schule outen wollen auf ihrem Weg zu unterstützen. Wäre das vielleicht ein Bereich, in dem du dir auch vorstellen könntest, unsere Leute zu unterstützen?

Matteo:  
*sieht, wie Kay lächelt und wertet das mal als gutes Zeichen*  
*entspannt direkt ein bisschen mehr*  
*nickt, als er sagt, dass jeder unterschiedlich ist*  
*nickt nochmal, als er das Projekt anspricht, von dem er natürlich gelesen hat*  
*schaut kurz zu Sannik und sieht wie dieser auch aufmunternd lächelt*  
Klar… ich mein, ich bin grad erst raus aus der Schule, aber wenn der Altersunterschied nicht so wichtig ist da, fänd ich das auf jeden Fall gut…  
*denkt wieder an David und wieviel die Schule und die Leute da es für ihn kaputt und schwer gemacht haben*  
Ich denk, dass Schule ja schon n Riesending ist im Leben und auch halt echt viel kaputt machen kann… also ja, ich würd da gern mitmachen.

Kay:  
*trinkt noch einen Schluck Kaffee, während er Matteo zuhört und schüttelt den Kopf*  
Ich denke, der geringe Altersunterschied ist gerade von Vorteil! Ich mein, Sannik ist schon 33 - aus der Sicht der Jugendlichen ist das steinalt!  
*hört Sannik lachen: “Na vielen Dank!”*’  
*grinst und zuckt mit den Schultern*  
Ist doch so…  
*hört, wie Sannik an Matteo gewandt fortfährt: “Also wenn jemand dabei wäre, mit dem sich die Jugendlichen allein vom Alter her besser identifizieren können, wär das echt cool und wenn wir uns für dich entscheiden und du für uns, wäre das vielleicht ein Bereich, in dem du unterstützen könntest, wenn du willst!”*  
*nickt zu Sanniks Worten und hört ihm dann weiter zu und nickt wieder zu seinen Worten*  
Ja, da hast du Recht! Gerade wenn die Aufklärung fehlt. Okay, sind wir mal ehrlich. Es gibt Jugendliche, die sind einfach Arschlöcher und werden es wahrscheinlich nie verstehen!  
*hört dann wieder Sannik: “Aber es gibt eben auch viele, die einfach nicht wirklich Ahnung haben, wie sie reagieren sollen. Und darum ist Aufklärung wichtig. Um ihnen diese Unsicherheit zu nehmen!”*  
*nickt wieder und fragt dann interessiert*  
Hast du sowas schonmal mitbekommen? Also dass Schule echt viel kaputt gemacht hat, dadurch, dass sich jemand geoutet hat und es vielleicht nicht so gelaufen ist, wie es sich derjenige gewünscht hätte?

Matteo:  
*hört den beiden zu und muss grinsend nicken*  
*muss fast ein Lachen unterdrücken, als Kay sagt, dass manche einfach Arschlöcher sind und nickt*  
Allerdings…  
*nickt wieder bei Sanniks Worten*  
Ja, und man weiß es halt auch echt nie… meine Freunde fragen ständig, ob es okay ist, was sie sagen und so… weil die es halt auch nicht besser wissen...  
*denkt, dass sie das zwar wegen David machen, aber dass das trotzdem zählt*  
*wird dann bei Kays Frage wieder ernst und beißt sich kurz auf die Unterlippe*  
*wollte eigentlich nicht so viel über David reden, oder zumindest erst am Ende*  
*sagt deswegen etwas zögerlich*  
Mhm… mein Freund wurde an unser Schule geoutet… durch ein Video in der Stufengruppe… und an seiner alten Schule hatte er es auch schwer… dem hätte eine Anlaufstelle bestimmt gut getan… aber seine alte Schule war auf nem Dorf, also erst Recht schwer.

Kay:  
*nickt, als Matteo von seinen Freunden erzählt und wird darin bestätigt, wie wichtig Aufklärung ist*  
*hört dann, was er von seinem Freund erzählt und verzieht das Gesicht*  
Das mit dem Video ist echt assi! Sowas geht gar nicht!  
*schüttelt den Kopf*  
Naja, und Dorf ist halt sowieso immer schwer… da haben wir in Berlin wirklich Glück. Also im Großen und Ganzen sind hier ja schon die meisten Leute recht tolerant - was das Outing aber oft nicht wirklich einfacher macht….  
*nippt nochmal an seinem Kaffee und steht dann auf, um die Kanne zu holen und sich nochmal nachzuschenken*  
*schaut zu Matteo*  
Wenn du auch noch was trinken willst, meld dich einfach, okay? Ich bin eigentlich ein schlechter Gastgeber. Ich vergess meistens, zu fragen…  
*setzt sich dann wieder und streckt die Beine aus*  
Also… okay, machen wir weiter… Queer@School ist natürlich nur eines unserer Projekte… wir haben momentan ziemlich viele laufen…  
*beginnt dann, die unterschiedlichen Projekte aufzuzählen und endet mit*  
Wenn dir eins davon besser gefällt als queer@school, sag es ruhig… Also wir machen’s eigentlich immer so, dass unsere FSJler mindestens eins unserer Projekte begleiten. Projektarbeit ist halt nochmal was ganz anderes als der normale Alltag hier im Zentrum. Und ihr sollt ja auch ein bisschen was lernen und mitnehmen…  
*grinst leicht*  
Ansonsten könntest du dich hier frei bewegen und austoben. Im Café wird eigentlich immer Hilfe benötigt und wir haben unterschiedliche Gruppenangebote, wo auch oft Not am Mann ist. Wenn du es dir zutraust, könntest du auch irgendwann eine eigene Gruppe leiten… Und wir haben auch immer mal wieder Aktionen, die wir planen. Sowas wie Tag der offenen Tür, Stände auf Stadtfesten oder jetzt am Samstag natürlich die Teilnahme am CSD…  
*macht eine kurze Pause und gibt Matteo so die Möglichkeit, Fragen zu stellen oder zu kommentieren*

Matteo:  
*nickt bekräftigend, als er sagt, dass das mit dem Video assi ist*  
*schüttelt den Kopf*  
Nee, danke, hab noch Wasser…  
*hört ihm dann zu, als er von den Projekten erzählt*  
*hat sich das natürlich alles auch schon durchgelesen, aber findet es trotzdem interessant*  
*nickt auch zu dem Cafe und zu den einzelnen Gruppen*  
Auch wenn man das ja eigentlich nie sagen sollte, aber ich bin echt für alles zu haben… ich denk, manches muss man auch erstmal einfach machen, um zu sehen ob’s passt oder nicht…  
*fügt dann schnell hinzu*  
Also, ich mach natürlich auch Sachen, wo’s nicht passt, wenn ich da gebraucht werde…  
*hört Sannik leise lachen und murmeln: “Der ist gut…”*

Kay:  
*grinst, als Matteo meint, dass er für alles zu haben ist*  
Meine Rede. Einfach erstmal alles ausprobieren.  
*lacht dann, als Sannik auch lacht*  
Also zum Spülen brauchen wir eigentlich immer wen… da wirst du sicherlich gebraucht werden...  
*schaut dann zu Sannik*  
Hab ich irgendwas Wichtiges vergessen? Oder wollen wir mit dem Rundgang anfangen?  
*hört Sannik:”Arbeitszeiten?”*  
*grinst, weil er wahrscheinlich ohne Sannik aufgeschmissen wäre*  
Stimmt - Arbeitszeiten. Also in der Regel wären deine Arbeitszeiten von 10 bis 18 Uhr - davon hast du ne halbe Stunde Pause, bei der es cool wäre, wenn du die vor 13 Uhr nehmen würdest. Ab 13 Uhr haben wir hier die Türen für die Jugendlichen offen. Davor findet weitestgehend Planung und Team statt. Ich sag aber extra “in der Regel” 10 bis 18 Uhr. Wenn du dich dafür entscheidest, zum Beispiel bei queer@school mitzumachen, kann es sein, dass du auch mal schon um acht anfangen musst - dafür hättest du dann schon um vier Schluss. Bei anderen Projekten verschiebt sich die Zeit vielleicht nach hinten… also wenn du ein bisschen Flexibilität mitbringen würdest, wär’s echt cool!  
*kratzt sich kurz am Bart und schaut wieder zu Sannik*  
Jetzt haben wir’s aber, oder?  
*sieht wie dieser überlegt und schließlich nickt: “Ich glaub schon!”*  
Super! Ich würd sagen, Matteo, dann machen wir jetzt unseren Rundgang und kommen danach nochmal kurz zusammen, um offene Fragen zu klären…  
*steht auf und greift nach seiner Kaffeetasse, die er plant, mitzunehmen*

Matteo:  
*nickt zu allem was Kay erklärt*  
Ja, das is alles voll in Ordnung… ich bin da flexibel…  
*steht auch auf, als Kay es tut*  
Okay…  
*folgt dann den beiden raus und durch die Einrichtung*  
*hört interessiert zu, als größtenteils Kay die einzelnen Räume und Büros erklärt, ihm das Cafe und den Kicker/Tischtennisraum zeigt und den Aufenthaltsraum für die Mitarbeiter und dabei direkt auch einige Mitarbeiter vorstellt*  
*finden sich dann wieder in Kays Büro ein und nehmen die alten Plätze ein*  
*hört wie Kay fragt: “Und wie siehts aus? Könntest du es dir hier vorstellen? Und hast du noch offene Fragen?”*  
*nickt sofort*  
Ja, ich könnte es mir total gut hier vorstellen… aber.. also…  
*wird jetzt doch wieder etwas nervös*  
Ich weiß, dass das total dreist ist beim Vorstellungsgespräch zu fragen, aber… also, kann ich den 13. September Urlaub bekommen?  
*sieht wie sowohl Kay als auch Sannik ihn erstaunt anschauen und redet schnell weiter*  
Oder nur frei und ich arbeite es nach oder vor… aber… also… mein Freund wird da operiert und ich wär gern dabei. Es ist ne total wichtige Operation und ja… also…  
*merkt, dass er eigentlich alles gesagt hat und verstummt abrupt*

Kay:  
*lächelt, als Matteo meint, dass er es sich gut vorstellen könnte, bei ihnen zu arbeiten und tauscht einen kurzen Blick mit Sannik*  
*findet Matteo bisher wirklich sympathisch, wenn auch vielleicht ein bisschen ruhig, was ja aber in Bezug auf einige Jugendliche vielleicht gar nicht so schlecht ist, die vielleicht eher eine ruhigere Person als Ansprechpartner brauchen*  
*runzelt kurz die Stirn, als Matteo fortfährt und schon ankündigt, dass er eine dreiste Frage hat und schaut dann erstaunt, als er direkt nach Urlaub fragt*  
*hört dann von der Operation und zögert*  
Also… okay, das ist eigentlich wirklich nicht üblich. Also dir stünden im Grunde genommen 30 Urlaubstage zu, aber eigentlich ist die Vorgabe des Verbands, dass neue Leute die ersten beiden Monate Urlaubssperre haben…  
*schaut zu Sannik, der allerdings auch nur mit den Schultern zuckt*  
Aber in deinem Fall wäre es ja nur ein Tag… das müssten wir dann wenn irgendwie unter der Hand regeln…  
*macht sowas eigentlich ungerne und fragt darum*  
Und dein Freund hat niemand anderen, der ihn bei dieser OP unterstützen kann?

Matteo:  
*presst die Lippen aufeinander, als er sagt, dass das unüblich ist*  
*hört dann, dass die ersten zwei Monate eigentlich Urlaubssperre sind*  
*sagt schnell*  
Ihr könnt mir noch n Monat dran hängen für den Tag….  
*hört dann, was von unter der Hand regeln und fühlt sich nun doch unbehaglich*  
*zögert bei seiner Frage*  
Doch… aber…  
*fragt sich, ob er einfach sagen soll, dass er sonst nicht anfängt*  
*will die Stelle aber eigentlich unbedingt*  
*wollte eigentlich nicht ins Detail gehen, aber macht es dann doch*  
*schluckt leicht*  
Mein Freund ist transgender und am 13.9. ist seine Mastektomie. Ich kann da nicht nicht dabei sein. Das… geht einfach nicht…  
*schaut sie bittend an*  
Ehrlich, ich kann das vorarbeiten oder nacharbeiten oder Samstags arbeiten oder was auch immer geht…

Kay:  
*lacht, als Matteo meint, dass sie ihm dafür noch n Monat dran hängen können und schüttelt den Kopf*  
*sieht Matteo zögern und hört dann die Erklärung für seinem Wunsch nach einem Urlaubstag*  
*kann jetzt ein bisschen mehr verstehen, warum er an diesem Tag dabei sein möchte*  
*seufzt, als Matteo wieder vorschlägt, dass er die Arbeit nachholen kann und würde ihm wirklich gerne die Zusage dafür geben, möchte dies aber zumindest erst mit Sannik besprechen*  
Okay, hör zu… ich würde mich diesbezüglich gleich gerne kurz mit Sannik kurzschließen und dir dann im Anschluss Bescheid geben. Hast du denn sonst noch Fragen? Sonst würde ich dich bitten, uns einfach kurz allein zu lassen, damit wir uns besprechen können. Du kannst dich gerne ins Café setzen und dir da irgendwas zu trinken geben lassen. Wir würden dann gleich dazu kommen.

Matteo:  
*spürt, wie sich sein Magen zusammenzieht, als Kay seufzt*  
*nickt dann sofort bei Kays nächsten Worten*  
Okay, klar…  
*steht auf, nickt ihnen nochmal zaghaft zu und geht dann raus*  
*geht tatsächlich zum Cafe und setzt sich da an einen Tisch*  
*will gerade nichts trinken und holt sein Handy raus, um David zu schreiben*

 **Whatsapp Matteo/David:**  
Matteo:  
Hey, sitz grad draußen und warte auf das Urteil… erst lief es ganz gut, aber jetzt weiß ich nich so richtig… werd auf jeden Fall wohl gleich bald hier raus sein… wo bist du?

David:  
*hat in der Nähe einen dm gefunden und da ein paar Fotos für Matteos Mama entwickelt und einen Bilderrahmen gekauft*  
*hat sich danach wieder auf den Weg zurück zum Lambda gemacht und sich in der Nähe auf eine Mauer gesetzt*  
*hört nun Musik und wartet, als sein Handy vibriert*  
*liest Matteos Nachricht und schreibt sofort zurück*  
*wird nun doch wieder ziemlich nervös und schaut immer öfter Richtung Lambda*

 **Whatsapp David/Matteo:**  
David:  
Ich sitze hier auf einer Mauer neben dem Lambda und warte auf dich! Ich drück dir sehr die Daumen und denk an dich! Drück den Glücksbringer und richte ihm von mir aus, er soll alles geben! Freu mich, dich gleich zu sehen! <3

Kay:  
*hat sich mit Sannik beraten und sie waren sich eigentlich beide relativ schnell einig, dass sie ein positives Gefühl haben und Matteo gerne einstellen würden*  
*hat dennoch ein ungutes Gefühl bezüglich des 13.9. und ist kurz davor, den freien Tag doch abzulehnen, als Sannik vorschlägt, dass man es vielleicht tatsächlich unter der Hand regeln könnte und Matteo offiziell an einem anderen Tag Urlaub nimmt und dann arbeiten kommt, oder dass sie ihn an einem Samstagsevent einplanen*  
*lässt sich schließlich auf letzteres ein und macht den Arbeitsvertrag fertig*  
*geht mit diesem, seiner Kaffeetasse und Sannik dann ins Café, wo er Matteo an einem Tisch sitzen sieht*  
*setzt sich zu ihm und schiebt ihm lächelnd den Arbeitsvertrag vor die Nase*  
Am 19.10. haben wir einen Beratungsstand beim Stadtteilfest in Kreuzberg. Das ist ein Samstag. Wir waren so frei, dich schonmal einzuplanen! Du hast dann eine 6-Tage-Woche. Welchen Tag du dir dafür frei nimmst, ist uns egal...

Matteo:  
*hat irgendwie sinnlos auf dem Handy rumgedrückt und ist froh, als Davids Nachricht kommt*  
*liest sie und muss sofort lächeln*  
*schiebt die Hand in seine Hosentasche und drückt den Glücksbringer*  
*überlegt gerade ihn raus zu holen, als er sieht wie Kay und Sannik reinkommen*  
*bekommt große Augen, als er ihm den Vertrag zuschiebt*  
*hat aber trotzdem irgendwie ein doofes Gefühl, dass er trotzdem nicht frei gibt*  
*ringt immer noch mit sich, ob er es dann machen würde oder nicht*  
*hört dann aber Kays Worte und braucht einen Moment, ehe er checkt was das bedeutet*  
*kann dann nicht anders, als absolut zu strahlen*  
Danke! Das ist echt… also, danke!  
*greift nach dem Stift und unterschreibt sofort*  
*sieht wie beide lächeln und ihm die Hand hinhalten und schüttelt beide Hände hocherfreut*

Kay:  
*muss grinsen, als er an Matteos Gesichtszügen erkennen kann, wie er versteht, was seine Ansage bedeutet und winkt grinsend ab, als er sich bedankt*  
Samstags brauchen wir immer Leute - insofern haben wir nicht ganz uneigennützig geplant!  
*lächelt dann, als Matteo den Vertrag unterschreibt und schüttelt ihm die Hand*  
Super! Willkommen im Lambda-Team! Wir freuen uns!  
*trinkt einen Schluck Kaffee und meint dann noch*  
Start ist am 2.9. um 10 Uhr. Du kannst natürlich aber gerne auch vorher mal vorbeikommen, wenn du neugierig bist, wie es hier aussieht, wenn die Bude voll ist…  
*grinst leicht*  
Kannst auch gerne deinen Freund mitbringen...  
*schiebt ihm seine Ausfertigung des Vertrags entgegen und nimmt die andere für seine Akten*  
*steht dann auf und verabschiedet sich*  
Wir sehen uns dann aber spätestens im September...

Matteo:  
*nickt, als er sagt, wann Start ist*  
Alles klar.  
*nickt dann wieder*  
Klar, ich komm gern mal vorbei… und ich frag ihn mal, er würde bestimmt gern…  
*nimmt seine Ausfertigung des Vertrags und steht dann auch auf*  
Auf jeden Fall, bis dann. Und danke nochmal…  
*sieht, wie er abwinkt und dann mit Sannik das Cafe wieder verlässt*  
*wartet einen Moment und geht dann schnellen Schrittes auch raus*  
*verlässt das Gebäude und sieht David schon auf der Mauer sitzen*  
*geht noch ein bisschen schneller und wedelt schon mit dem Vertrag, damit David sich nicht fragen muss, wie es gelaufen ist*  
*sagt trotzdem sobald er in Hörweite ist*  
Ich hab unterschrieben! Die nehmen mich!

David:  
*hat das Jugendzentrum weiter im Blick und nimmt sofort die Kopfhörer ab, als er Matteo heraus kommen sieht*  
*steht auf für den Fall, dass Matteo ihn noch nicht gesehen hat und mustert nervös sein Gesicht, um daran vielleicht schon erkennen zu können, wie es gelaufen ist*  
*macht ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu und sieht ihn dann mit dem Vertrag wedeln*  
*hört seine Worte, fängt augenblicklich an zu strahlen und schließt ihn fest in die Arme, sobald sie sich erreichen*  
Ich wusste es! Herzlichen Glückwunsch!  
*drückt ihn so feste, dass er ihn einmal kurz vom Boden hochhebt, lässt ihn dann aber wieder runter und löst die Umarmung nur so weit, dass er ihm einen Kuss geben kann*  
*strahlt ihn danach weiter an*  
Ich freu mich! Du musst mir alles erzählen!

Matteo:  
*strahlt, als David sich auch so freut*  
*umarmt ihn fest und lacht, als er abhebt*  
*küsst ihn direkt nochmal, einfach weil er's kann*  
Danke… oh Mann, ja, irgendwie war es echt sehr nice, aber schon auch anstrengend… die waren wirklich sehr nett, aber irgendwie auch ziemlich persönlich… aber egal, sie mochten mich...  
*grinst leicht und nimmt seine Hand*  
Lass aber erstmal nach Hause, dann kannst du mich löchern, ok?

David:  
*lächelt, als Matteo ihn nochmal küsst und hört ihm zu*  
*nickt zu allem, was er sagt und verschlingt ihre Finger, als Matteo nach seiner Hand greift*  
*grinst*  
Ich werd dich schon auf dem Weg löchern…  
*läuft mit ihm einfach los, aber läuft mehr seitwärts, damit er Matteo ansehen kann*  
Was wollten sie denn alles wissen? Und was haben sie erzählt? Und hast du schon deine Arbeitszeiten?

Matteo:  
*lacht, als er sagt, dass er ihn schon auf dem Weg löchert*  
Okay…  
*läuft dann mit ihm los*  
Erstmal sollte ich nur so allgemein von mir erzählen und warum ich FSJ machen will und warum bei ihnen und sie haben ganz viel von ihren Projekten erzählt, vor allem von ihrem Projekt an den Schulen und haben gefragt, ob ich da mitmachen will… Und ja, Arbeitszeiten meinten sie in der Regel so von 10 bis 6 mit Mittagspause, aber vor 1 uhr weil sie dann aufmachen… es sei denn es steht irgendwas an, dann kann es halt auch mal früher sein…  
*grinst leicht*  
Aber 10 uhr anfangen ist natürlich ziemlich perfekt…

David:  
*hört Matteo zu und fragt dann*  
Was machen sie denn für ein Projekt an Schulen?  
*grinst zu den Arbeitszeiten*  
Das ist echt nice! Ich hoffe, ich hab auch ein paar Vorlesungen an der Uni erst um zehn - dann können wir echt gemütlich in den Tag starten…  
*bleibt an einer Ampel stehen und wartet auf grün*  
Und wenn du früher anfangen musst, hört du dann auch früher auf oder sammelst du Überstunden und feierst sie irgendwann ab oder wie läuft das dann?  
*ist ein bisschen aufgeregt, dass es bei Matteo nun schon so bald los geht und bei ihm dann auch einen Monat später und dass sie dann nen richtigen Alltag zusammen haben, grault sich aber auch ein bisschen davor, Matteo dann nicht mehr den ganzen Tag um sich haben zu können*

Matteo:  
Die machen quasi Werbung an Schulen für die Einrichtung, arbeiten aber auch mit denen zusammen, um zu informieren und halt mehr Akzeptanz zu schaffen…  
*grinst leicht*  
Die haben sich direkt unsere alte Schule aufgeschrieben, weil sie ganz entsetzt waren, dass ich vorher noch nie was von Lambda gehört hab…  
*schüttelt dann den Kopf*  
Nee, keine Überstunden, dann hör ich auch früher auf…  
*läuft dann los, als die Ampel auf grün springt und sagt dann*  
Oh und ich hab die ersten beiden Monate Urlaubssperre…  
*schaut ihn kurz von der Seite an*  
*will ihn nicht lange verarschen wegen dem 13.9., nur ein kleines bisschen*

David:  
Klingt auf jeden Fall gut! Und total wichtig halt. Zum einen, dass Betroffene wissen, dass es ne Anlaufstelle gibt und zum anderen für den Rest der Schüler, dass sie aufgeklärt sind und so…  
*lacht dann kurz, als Matteo erzählt, dass sie ihre alte Schule aufgeschrieben haben*  
Stell dir mal vor, du gehst da mit und stehst dann vor unseren alten Lehrern… oh bitte, wenn ihr dahin geht, sag ihnen, die sollen vor allem den Neuhaus aufklären!  
*läuft mit ihm über die Ampel, nickt zum früher aufhören und lächelt*  
Ist doch dann auch cool, mal ab und zu früher zu Hause zu sein…  
*wird dann ernst, als Matteo meint, dass er die ersten beiden Monate Urlaubssperre hat*  
*hat sich sowas zwar schon gedacht, merkt aber jetzt trotzdem, dass er ziemlich enttäuscht ist, da er wirklich lieber Matteo als Laura dabei gehabt hätte, vor allem, da er weiß, wie wichtig es für Matteo ist, dass er vor Ort ist, um sich nicht zu viele Sorgen zu machen*  
*kann den Gedanken nur schwer ertragen, dass er arbeiten muss, aber in Gedanken halb durchdreht, weil er nicht weiß, ob bei der OP alles glatt läuft*  
*schaut ihn nicht an, sondern nickt nur*  
Hab ich mir eigentlich schon gedacht…  
*lächelt tapfer*  
Ist nicht so schlimm… dann nimmt Laura sich eben frei und du kommst direkt nach Feierabend. Ich kann ihr ja sagen, dass sie dich auf dem Laufenden halten soll…

Matteo:  
*lacht leicht*  
Den Neuhaus klär ich höchstpersönlich auf… Vollidiot…  
*nickt*  
Ja, auf jeden Fall, ich denk eh, dass es ziemlich flexibel sein wird… was halt grad so gebraucht wird…  
*schaut ihn dann von der Seite an und sieht sofort seine Enttäuschung*  
*weiß aber, dass David sie sich nicht anmerken lassen will*  
*drückt seine Hand, als er gesagt hat, dass er es sich schon gedacht hat*  
*schüttelt dann den Kopf*  
Nee… also es gibt Urlaubssperre, ja… aber die brauchen mich am 19.10., da haben die einen Stand auf dem Stadtteilfest in Kreuzberg… das ist ein Samstag… also 6 Tage Woche… ich kann mir dafür dann einen beliebigen Tag davor frei nehmen…  
*grinst ihn nun offen an*

David:  
*lacht, als Matteo meint, er wird den Neuhaus persönlich aufklären*  
Da wär ich gern dabei!  
*nickt dann zum Thema Flexibilität*  
Ja, wahrscheinlich. Ist aber ja auch gar nicht so schlecht…  
*hört ihm dann zu bezüglich des Stadtteilfestes in Kreuzberg, an dem er arbeiten soll und hört, dass er sich dafür einen beliebigen Tag frei nehmen kann*  
*versteht nicht so ganz, ob dies auch innerhalb der ersten zwei Monate geht oder erst danach und schaut ihn leicht verwirrt an*  
*fällt dann erst auf, dass er “davor” gesagt hat, will aber trotzdem sicher gehen und fragt darum*  
Davor? Also auch innerhalb der ersten zwei Monate?

Matteo:  
*hat eigentlich mit einer enthusiastischen Reaktion gerechnet*  
*schaut deswegen kurz verwirrt*  
*hört dann aber seine Frage und nickt grinsend*  
Ja, davor!  
*legt den Kopf kurz schief, schaut dann aber wieder nach vorne*  
Ich hab nach dem 13.9. gefragt und sie haben das mit der Urlaubssperre gesagt… ich hab dann erklärt, warum ich den Tag frei brauche und dass ich das auch vor- oder nacharbeiten kann oder 3 Monate Sperre nehme und weil sie sich eh noch beraten wollten, haben sie das dann mitgenommen und dann musste ich warten… da hab ich dir geschrieben… und als sie wiederkamen haben sie das gesagt….

David:  
*spürt, wie sich ein Glücksgefühl in ihm ausbreitet, als Matteo bestätigt, dass er sich auch vor dem Stadtteilfest frei nehmen kann und fängt an zu lächeln*  
*hört ihm zu und lächelt immer mehr*  
*findet es unglaublich, dass er tatsächlich gefragt hat und dass sie sich auch tatsächlich darauf eingelassen und für ihn scheinbar irgendwas gedeichselt haben*  
*ditscht mit der Schulter unsanft gegen seine, so dass er zur Seite taumelt und grinst*  
Und du Idiot spannst mich hier auf die Folter…  
*bleibt dann stehen und zieht ihn an der Hand zu sich*  
*schlingt seinen Arm um Matteos Hals und küsst ihn stürmisch*  
Danke, dass du darum gekämpft hast! Ich freu mich!

Matteo:  
*lacht nur, als er ihn Idiot nennt und zuckt mit einer Schulter*  
*schlingt dann auch sofort die Arme um ihn und küsst ihn grinsend zurück*  
Hey, natürlich! Das war gar keine Frage! Ich hätte auch das ganze Jahr keinen Urlaub genommen, wenn ich dafür den einen Tag bekommen hätte!  
*gibt ihm noch einen schnellen Kuss*  
Und du kannst Laura sagen, ich halt /sie/ auf dem Laufenden…

David:  
*hört, dass Matteo auch das ganze Jahr keinen Urlaub genommen hätte für diesen einen Tag und grinst, auch wenn er ein bisschen gerührt ist*  
Das geht nicht. Du brauchst Urlaub! Wir wollen doch nächstes Jahr nach Italien!  
*schüttelt den Kopf*  
Nee, da sind coole Chefs schon besser, die die Wünsche ihrer Mitarbeiter ernst nehmen und ihnen entgegen kommen!  
*grinst wieder und wird geküsst*  
*greift dann wieder nach seiner Hand, um weiter zu laufen*  
*lacht leise*  
Sag ich ihr… Aber ich geh davon aus, das wird sie eh von dir verlangen…  
*wirft einen Blick auf die Uhr und meint dann*  
Okay, hier der Plan für den Rest des Tages: Du schreibst jetzt erstmal deiner Mama, dann gehen wir zu mir, genießen ein bisschen Ruhe und Zweisamkeit, essen was, gehen Bier kaufen und treffen dann die Jungs…?  
*schaut ihn fragend an*  
Oder hab ich was Wichtiges vergessen?!

Matteo:  
*pffft leicht*  
Klar geht das, wir könnten auch nach meinem FSJ nach Italien….  
*grinst dann aber und nickt*  
Ja, der Kay is schon echt cool… oh er hat übrigens gesagt, ich kann auch vorher schon mal vorbeikommen wenn das Jugendzentrum auf ist und ich soll dich mitbringen… können wir ja mal schauen, ob wir das mal machen….  
*läuft dann mit ihm weiter und nickt zu seinem Plan*  
Klingt sehr gut…  
*fischt mit der freien Hand sein Handy aus der Tasche*  
Den Jungs schreib ich auch gleich, wir haben noch keine Zeit abgemacht…  
*tippt dann während des Laufens auf seinem Handy und vertraut darauf, dass David ihn schon führen wird*


	40. 24.07.2019 (2) - Team Heidesee

**Mittwoch, 12:24 Uhr**

**Whatsapp, Team Urlaub - > Team Heidesee**

_Hanna hat den Betreff von “Team Urlaub” zu “Team Heidesee” geändert._

Hanna:  
Hey Leute, gute Nachrichten! Jonas und ich waren ja gestern bei meiner Oma und wir haben ihr ein paar ausgewählte (!) Urlaubsbilder gezeigt. Ich hab dann mal vorsichtig anklingen lassen, dass wir es alle ganz toll fanden, gerne öfter fahren würden und Lust hätten, die Hütte und das Gelände ein bisschen zu renovieren und aufzuwerten. Sie wollte genau wissen, was wir denn vor haben und ich hab es mal ganz allgemein gehalten und gemeint, dass wir vielleicht die Terrasse vergrößern, die Feuerstelle gemütlicher gestalten und drinnen streichen und ein bisschen renovieren wollen. Sie fand die Idee tendenziell nicht schlecht und meint, sie wolle es sich durch den Kopf gehen lassen. Ich wollte dann auch nicht weiter nachbohren…

Carlos:  
Geilomat! Dann heißt es jetzt also Daumen drücken!

Sam:  
Woohooo! *drückt Daumen*

Abdi:  
Yes! Das ist doch schonmal ein gutes Zeichen, oder?

Kiki:  
Hat sie denn gesagt, bis wann sie es sich durch den Kopf gehen lassen will?

Mia:  
Wie schön! Wenn sie zustimmt, können wir vielleicht direkt im August nochmal hin… sonst bin ich ja erstmal drei Monate raus.

Sam:  
Hast du auch das zweite Bad angesprochen?! ;-P

Abdi:  
Und das Plumpsklo? :-D

Jonas:  
Wartet doch mal ab! Hanna tippt noch…

Carlos:  
Fernsehanschluss!

Hanna:  
Jedenfalls hab ich gedacht, sie braucht jetzt ein paar Tage oder ich muss sie nochmal ansprechen, aber sie hat mich gerade angerufen und jetzt haltet euch fest: Sie findet die Idee total super und meint, sie selbst schafft es sowieso nicht mehr wirklich, sich um die Hütte zu kümmern und müsste sonst teure Handwerker bestellen, was sich aber nicht lohnt, da die Hütte ja eh kaum noch genutzt wird. Sie würde sich freuen, wenn wir sie regelmäßig nutzen wollen und wenn wir das tun, dann sollen wir uns natürlich dort auch wohl fühlen und deswegen würde sie uns absolut freie Hand lassen, solange es noch “stilvoll” wäre und wir die Wände nicht mit “grellen Farben und Graffiti verunstalten” würden. Aber der Deal geht noch weiter: Sie möchte, dass wir sie zweimal im Jahr mit zur Hütte nehmen, damit sie nicht immer bei meinem Vater betteln muss, dass er sie fährt und ich muss ihr regelmäßig Fotos zeigen, wenn sich etwas verändert hat. UND (!!!!) (jetzt kommt der Hammer!): Sie gibt uns jeden Monat 200 € für Material dazu. Sie meint, ob sie nun teure Handwerker bezahlt oder uns das Geld gibt, sei ja egal und sie wolle das Geld nicht mit ins Grab nehmen…  
@ Carlos, Sam, Abdi: Nee, hab ich noch nicht angesprochen. Denke, es gibt ja erstmal wichtigeres.  
@ Mia: Bin ich total für! Vielleicht sollten wir uns sogar überlegen, mit was wir anfangen wollen und dann direkt im August loslegen…

Sam:  
:-OOO Woah! Wahnsinn! Wie geil!

Kiki:  
Oh mann, das ist echt megalieb von deiner Oma!

Amira:  
Tja, ich würde sagen: Packen wir’s an! Hanna, sag deiner Oma ganz lieben Dank!

Carlos:  
Hammergeil! Ich bin voll dabei!

Carlos:  
Wobei - halt! Ich fang ja am ersten mit meiner Ausbildung an. Ich komm dann am Wochenende nach!

Abdi:  
Ich bin krassmega am Start! Und deine Oma kriegt erstmal n fetten Blumenstrauß!

David:  
Hey zusammen. Wir lesen gerade erst die tollen Neuigkeiten! Wahnsinn! Das wird n richtig cooles Megaprojekt! Sind auf jeden Fall auch dabei!

Abdi:  
<3 <3 <3

Jonas:  
Wofür waren die denn?

Abdi:  
Für David. Weil er so süß “wir” schreibt.

Hanna:  
:-) Stimmt! Warum schreibst du nie “wir”, Jonas?

Jonas:  
Weil du nicht so faul bist wie Matteo und selber schreiben kannst? :-P

Matteo:  
Ey! Ich komm da gleich ma rübber!

Jonas:  
Ja bitte :-)

Carlos:  
Kommste doch eh um fünf, oder?

David:  
Stimmt! :-D

Abdi:  
Korrekt! *Bierflaschensmilie*

Sam:  
Was geht bei euch? Chillt ihr später zusammen?

Carlos:  
Wir feiern Luigi!

Kiki:  
Oh, was gibt’s denn zu feiern?

Amira:  
Dass er sich aufgerafft und doch einen Satz selbst geschrieben hat?

Hanna:  
War nicht heute das Vorstellungsgespräch? Hat’s geklappt, Matteo? Hast du den Job?

Matteo:  
Jap! :-)

Hanna:  
Super Glückwunsch! Freu mich riesig! Ich hab mein Gespräch Freitag…

Matteo:  
Drück die Daumen.

Amira:  
Sauber, Vollidiot, freu mich für dich!

Kiki:  
Und warum sind wir nicht zu dieser Feierei eingeladen?

Matteo:  
Äh… haste Bock auf Tischtennis?

Jonas:  
Und Bier saufen?

Abdi:  
Und rülpsen?

Kiki:  
Ähm… nee, okay, lass mal! Und feiert schön!

David:  
Machen wir!

Mia:  
Mädels? Sektchen in der WG? Wir stoßen dann eben alleine auf Matteo an…

Mia:  
Ach, auch von mir Glückwunsch, Matteo! Freu mich echt für dich!

Amira:  
Ich kann heute nicht! Muss meiner Mama helfen…

Hanna:  
Ich wär dabei!

Kiki:  
Ich auch!

Jonas:  
Schön, wie sich das alles verteilt… euch auch viel Spaß, Mädels!

Alex:  
Glückwunsch, Matteo! Und das mit der Hütte und deiner Oma ist echt nice, Hanna. Ich helf auch, wenn ich Zeit hab.

Matteo:  
Danke, danke an alle.

(5 Minuten verstreichen)

Matteo:  
hey, Alex, willste auch Tischtennis spielen kommen?

(5 Minuten verstreichen)

Alex:  
Gern. Da bei euch um die Ecke in Moabit?

David:  
Genau! Um fünf! *Daumenhochsmiley*


	41. 24.07.2019 (3) - Auf dich und deinen neuen Job!

**Mittwoch, 17:12 Uhr:**

David:  
*ist sich darüber bewusst, dass sie mal wieder zu spät sind, wenn auch nicht viel, aber stört sich diesmal nicht wirklich dran*  
*haben den Rest des Tages gemütlich auf seinem Bett verbracht, nett gequatscht und ein bisschen Netflix geschaut - er selbst ist sogar mal wieder ein bisschen zum Zeichnen gekommen*  
*haben bei all der Gemütlichkeit tatsächlich die Zeit ein bisschen vergessen und sind zu spät losgefahren*  
*haben unterwegs noch zwei Six Packs Bier gekauft und beschlossen, gegebenenfalls beim Späti später Nachschub zu holen*  
*sieht die anderen vier schon von Weitem an einer der Tischtennisplatten Rundlauf spielen und stellt sein Fahrrad am Zaun ab*  
*wartet, bis auch Matteo abgestiegen ist, schnappt sich eins der Six Packs und geht zu den Platten - gerade in dem Moment, in dem Jonas einen Ball versemmelt*  
*grüßt erstmal*  
Hey… na? Alles gut?  
*hört Jonas stöhnen und die anderen lachen und wie Jonas dann sagt: “Hab ich extra gemacht, um Davenzi zu begrüßen. Luigi, mein Freund! Lass dich drücken!”*  
*wartet, bis alle Matteo begrüßt und gratuliert haben und macht dann Ghettofaust mit Abdi und Jonas und umarmt Carlos und Alex kurz zur Begrüßung*  
*sagt zu Alex noch leise*  
Cool, dass du gekommen bist!  
*grinst ihn an und sieht ihn zurück grinsen*

Matteo:  
*umarmt alle und grinst bei jedem Glückwunsch*  
Danke, danke… wir haben Bier mitgebracht, aber wenns nicht reicht, können wir auch nochmal zum Späti…  
*hört, wie Abdi sagt: “Zwei Six Packs für 6 Leute, lauf schon mal los, mein Freund”*  
*lacht leicht und schüttelt den Kopf*  
Erstmal spielen, oder?  
*sieht Carlos nicken und stöhnen: “Ja, Alex ist übrigens auch viel zu gut…”*  
*lacht leicht*  
Na, dann hat David ja endlich mal ne Herausforderung…  
*wird von Jonas gehauen und grinst*  
Also spielen oder wollt ihr erst n Bier?  
*sieht, wie alle spielen wollen und nimmt David dann das Six Pack ab, um es zur Bank zu bringen und ihre Schläger von seinem Gepäckträger zu holen*  
*reicht David seinen*  
Na, dann mal los…

David:  
*lacht bei Abdis Worten*  
Schon klar, aber pack mal mehr als ein Six Pack auf den Gepäckträger - wir wollten nur das Bier schützen!  
*sieht Carlos anerkennend nicken: “Gut mitgedacht! Respekt!”*  
*nickt dann bei Matteos Frage*  
Ja, erst spielen!  
*schaut zu Alex, als Carlos meint, dass er echt gut ist und lacht dann bei Matteos Kommentar und Jonas Haue*  
*reicht Matteo das Sixpack und nimmt seinen Schläger von ihm entgegen*  
*lächelt leicht*  
Danke…  
*stellt sich dann mit Jonas und Carlos auf die eine Seite der Platte und wartet darauf, dass Jonas den Aufschlag macht*  
*hat das Gefühl, schon ewig nicht mehr gespielt zu haben und freut sich auf ein bisschen Bewegung und das Spiel*

Matteo:  
*spielt mit den Jungs und freut sich irgendwie, dass Alex echt mit drin ist und mit schimpft und sogar n bisschen mit dumme Sprüche macht*  
*steht dann hinter David, als der dran ist mit Aufschlag*  
*hört Carlos von der anderen Seite: “Luigi, mach mal wieder deinen Trick*  
*lacht sofort*  
Klar, Carlos, super Plan, vor allem, wo er das ja nicht gehört hat und nicht weiß, was kommt…  
*sieht, wie Carlos das Gesicht verzieht: “Mist, stimmt.”*  
*sieht, wie David ihn skeptisch anguckt und hebt beide Hände zur Unschuldsgeste*  
Ich mach nichts… jetzt spiel…

David:  
*will gerade den Aufschlag machen, als er Carlos Worte hört*  
*wirft ihm den Sekretariatsblick zu, grinst dann bei Matteos Worten und lacht, als Carlos anscheinend tatsächlich nicht bedacht hat, dass er ihn hören kann*  
*schaut trotzdem skeptisch zu Matteo - auch nachdem er sagt, dass er nichts macht*  
*legt den Kopf leicht schief und grinst ein bisschen*  
Hmm… ich weiß nicht, ob ich dir vertrauen soll…  
*lacht leise und verändert dann seine Position so, dass er sowohl Matteo, als auch die andere Seite der Platte im Blick hat*  
*hört Jonas lachen: “Oh oh, Luigi - das war’s mit dem Vertrauen! So schnell kann’s gehen!”*  
*grinst und spielt schnell den Aufschlag, solange Matteo sich auf Jonas konzentriert*  
*rennt rüber und kriegt noch mit, dass Carlos den Ball kriegt und zu Matteo zurück spielt*

Matteo:  
*schaut David sehr entsetzt an, als er sagt, er weiß nicht, ob er ihm vertrauen kann und fasst sich theatralisch ans Herz*  
*hört dann Jonas und schaut zu ihm rüber*  
Ja… und alles wegen Tischtennis… ich dachte immer es wird beim essen passieren… so kann man sich… oh…  
*merkt, dass er schon dran ist und haut den Ball zurück zu Alex und läuft los*  
*steht also wieder hinter David und kneift ihn in die Seite*  
Pfff…

David:  
*grinst bei Matteos Worten und wartet, bis er wieder hinter ihm steht*  
Beim Essen!? Ernsthaft?! Warum? Weil’s mir mal irgendwann nicht schmeckt, was du kochst!?  
*wird in die Seite gekniffen und weicht einen Schritt nach hinten*  
*grinst Matteo an*  
Pfff?! Du pffst!? Willst du so mein Vertrauen zurück gewinnen!?  
*ist dann wieder dran und bekommt von Abdi den Ball zugespielt*  
*nimmt ihn an und spielt ihn wieder zu Carlos, der ihn aber nicht annehmen kann und ihn und Matteo strafend ansieht: “Mann, nur wegen euch! Ihr verwirrt mich total, wenn ihr streitet!”*  
*grinst leicht und schaut zu Matteo*  
Häh? Streiten wir?

Matteo:  
*nickt sofort*  
Ja, einmal bei der Ernährung verkackt und schon ist das Vertrauen dahin…  
*nickt jetzt doller*  
Klar pfff ich… du vertraust mir nicht mehr! Dabei hab ich gar nix gemacht.  
*lacht dann, als Carlos sich beschwert*  
Ey, Carlos, du musst echt mal aufhören die Schuld für dein schlechtes Spielen bei anderen zu suchen…  
*zuckt mit den Schultern zu David*  
Kommt drauf an…

David:  
*lacht, als Matteo meint, dass er nichts gemacht hat*  
Aber immerhin hast du schonmal mit dem Gedanken gespielt!  
*nickt dann zu Matteos Worten an Carlos, hört dann aber Abdi: “Mich irritiert das aber auch total, wenn ihr streitet!”*  
*hört Jonas lachen und verdreht amüsiert die Augen*  
*hört dann auch noch Matteo und sagt zu ihm*  
Wir streiten nicht!  
*sagt dann nochmal in die Runde*  
Wir streiten nicht!  
*sieht Abdis und Carlos skeptischen Blick und schüttelt lachend den Kopf*  
*geht zurück zu Matteo, legt die Hand an seine Wange und küsst ihn*  
*blickt ihm in die Augen und sagt leise*  
Du weißt genau, dass ich dir vertraue!

Matteo:  
*schüttelt den Kopf*  
Und das ist schon strafbar?  
*muss grinsen, als Abdi nun auch noch irritiert ist*  
Sieht so aus als müssten wir öfter streiten, damit es euch nicht mehr so verwirrt…  
*hört, wie Alex sagt: “Mich verwirrt es viel mehr, wenn ein Paar nicht streitet”*  
*muss grinsen und dann lachen, als David mehrfach bekräftigt, dass sie nicht streiten*  
Okay, okay… wir streiten nicht… er vertraut mir nur nicht und ich…  
*wollte gerade zu einer großen gekränkten Rede ansetzen, als David zurück kommt und ihn küsst*  
*lächelt sofort und sagt leise zurück*  
Dann ist ja gut…  
*küsst ihn nochmal kurz und schubst ihn dann leicht*  
Weitermachen…  
*hört, wie Carlos und Abdi seufzen und Carlos sagt: “Ja, so kennen wir das, das Gleichgewicht ist wieder hergestellt!”*

David:  
*grinst bei Alex Worten, seufzt aber trotzdem*  
Hier kann man’s auch keinem Recht machen…  
*lächelt dann auch, als Matteo es tut und lässt sich von ihm nochmal küssen und dann zurückschubsen*  
Jo!  
*geht zurück an seinen Platz und hört dann Carlos: “Darf ich dann wieder mitspielen? Immerhin bin ich nur wegen euch rausgeflogen…”*  
*lacht und schüttelt den Kopf*  
*hört Jonas auch lachen: “Alter! Du musst mal lernen, zu deinen Schwächen zu stehen! Jetzt setz dich brav auf die Bank und warte bis du wieder dran bist!”*  
*sieht Carlos schmollen, aber zur Bank trotten*  
*wartet darauf, dass Matteo den Aufschlag zu Alex spielt*

Matteo:  
*grinst bei Jonas Ansage an Carlos*  
Meine Rede… und nicht schon Bier trinken, Carlito!  
*spielt dann den Aufschlag und sieht, wie Alex ihn kriegt und läuft zur anderen Seite*  
*spielen weiter bis Abdi rausfliegt*  
*kriegt dann n harten Ball von Jonas nicht mehr und muss auch gehen*  
*trabt rüber zu Abdi und Carlos und setzt sich zu ihnen*  
Irgendwie endet es immer gleich, mit uns dreien auf der Bank…  
*hört, wie Abdi laut ruft: “Mach sie fertig, Alex!” und lacht*  
Oh, sind wir wieder parteiisch?

David:  
*steht schließlich nur noch mit Alex und Jonas an der Platte und muss bei Abdis Ruf grinsen*  
*hört Jonas amüsiert sagen: “War ja klar…” und Alex: “Also für mich ist das recht neu, dass Abdi mich anfeuert…”*  
*grinst*  
Sie wollen nur, dass wir auch mal versagen.  
*sieht, wie Alex zwischen Jonas und ihm hin und her schaut: “Ich geh davon aus, dass das Finale sonst immer aus euch beiden besteht?!” und Jonas darauf antwortet: “Ich würde sagen in 8 von 10 Fällen. Und in den anderen 2 Fällen freut sich einer von denen n Ast ab!”*  
*hört dann Carlos brüllen: “Nicht quatschen! Spielen!”*  
*grinst und meint*  
Naja, heute wird’s dann wohl mal spannend…  
*hört Jonas lachen: “Ist es sonst doch auch. Entweder gewinnst du oder ich…”*  
*lacht und nimmt den Aufschlag von Jonas entgegen*  
*spielt eine ganze Weile mit den beiden, ist dann allerdings irgendwann nicht schnell genug und kann einen der Bälle nicht mehr erreichen*  
*hört Abdi jubeln und geht grinsend zu der Bank, wo die drei sitzen*  
*hört Carlos sagen: “Ich hab voll an dich geglaubt! Beim nächsten mal gewinnst du wieder!”*  
*lacht leise und zuckt mit den Schultern*  
Mal sehen…  
*quetscht sich dann irgendwie zwischen Carlos und Matteo auf die Bank*

Matteo:  
*sieht, wie Jonas David rausspielt und buht laut*  
Pfui!  
*muss aber lachen, als Abdi gleichzeitig jubelt*  
*grinst, als er in Hörweite ist*  
Ich hab auch voll an dich geglaubt  
*sieht, wie Carlos belustigt etwas rückt, damit David zwischen ihnen sitzen kann*  
*schlingt sofort einen Arm um ihn und drückt ihm einen Kuss auf den Kopf*  
Und? Was sagste? Bringt Alex das Ding nach Hause?  
*sieht dann, wie Jonas tatsächlich ein Leben verliert und jubelt laut*

David:  
*lehnt sich gegen Matteo, als dieser den Arm um ihn schlingt und legt den Kopf an seiner Schulter ab*  
*lächelt bei seinem Kuss und linst zur Tischtennisplatte bei seiner Frage*  
Er ist schon ziemlich gut... aber Jonas eigentlich auch...  
*hört Matteo und Abdi jubeln, als Jonas ein Leben verliert und lacht leise*  
Halten jetzt alle zu Alex?  
*hört Carlos brummen: “Ich hab zu dir gehalten. Wer jetzt gewinnt, ist mir egal…”*  
*grinst*  
Vielen Dank.  
*hört dann Abdi: “Ich halt zu Alex! Jonas und du gewinnt immer! Da soll jetzt mal jemand anders gewinnen.”*  
*lacht wieder leise*  
Dann halt ich zu Jonas. Damit er unsere Position verteidigt und so…  
*hört dann Carlos: “Okay, dann halt ich auch zu Jonas!”*  
*lacht jetzt noch mehr*  
Ich dachte, du hast zu mir gehalten!?  
*sieht Carlos mit den Schultern zucken: “Naja, aber wenn du jetzt zu Jonas hältst…”*  
*grinst und murmelt ein leises “Spinner!”*  
*schmiegt sich dann ein bisschen enger an Matteo und schlingt seinen Arm um Matteos Bauch*  
*streckt sein Gesicht nach oben und gibt ihm einen kurzen Kuss aufs Kinn*  
*hört in dem Moment Carlos jubeln: “1:1!”*

Matteo:  
*nickt doll bei Davids Frage*  
Klar, Jonas hat dich rausgeschmissen, also bin ich für Alex…  
*hört dann das Gespräch mit ihm und Carlos und muss lachen*  
Schön, dass ich hier alleine deine Ehre verteidige…  
*lächelt, als sich David noch enger an ihn schmiegt*  
*schaut zu ihm und grinst bei dem Kinnkuss*  
*bewegt seinen Kopf ein bisschen und gibt ihm einen richtigen Kuss*  
*seufzt bei Carlos Jubel und buht ziemlich laut*  
*dreht seinen Kopf wieder und schaut zur Platte*  
*ruft*  
Komm schon, Hardenberg, zeig mal was du kannst!  
*sieht, wie Alex lachen muss und den Kopf schüttelt und grinst*

David:  
*lächelt, als Matteo nochmal betont, dass er seine Ehre verteidigt und meint*  
Und das weiß ich durchaus zu schätzen! Vielen Dank!  
*erwidert seinen Kuss, setzt sich aber wieder ein bisschen aufrechter hin, um die Platte besser im Blick zu haben, als Carlos das 1:1 verkündet*  
*grinst, als Matteo tatsächlich Alex anfeuert und Alex deswegen lachen muss*  
*ruft nun ebenfalls*  
Go Jonas! Go Jonas!  
*beobachtet dann das Spiel weiter und buht grinsend, als Alex noch einen Punkt macht*  
*hört Abdi: “Ey, ich dachte, du wärst mit Alex befreundet… nicht, dass der nicht mehr kommt, wenn wir jetzt nicht zu ihm halten… ist schon echt nice zu sechst beim Tischtennis! Da muss man am Anfang nicht so viel rennen…”*  
*grinst und schüttelt den Kopf*  
Ich denke nicht, dass es ihn davon abhalten wird, nochmal mitzuspielen, dass Carlos und ich zu Jonas halten…  
*schaut über Carlos hinweg zu Abdi und grinst breit*  
Aber nett, dass du dir Gedanken um ihn machst…  
*hört Abdi: “Mach ich ja gar nicht…”*  
*grinst wieder und lehnt sich zurück gegen Matteo*

Matteo:  
*lacht bei Abdis und Davids Unterhaltung*  
Jaha, vorsicht, vorsicht… am Ende können wir ihn alle leiden… was macht er dann nur?  
*sieht, wie Alex noch einen Punkt macht und jubelt extra laut*  
*hört dann Carlos: “Boah, ich will n Bier, können wir nicht schon mal langsam anfangen*  
*schüttelt streng den Kopf*  
Nix da, Brudi… Solidarität und so.  
*hört Abdi lachen: “Bei Bier hört für Carlos die Freundschaft auf…”*  
*zuckt mit einer Schulter*  
Dann hat er Pech gehabt…  
*schaut dann von der Platte zu David*  
Ist Alex eigentlich mit dem Auto da? Dann kann er ja gar nichts trinken…  
*hört Carlos antworten: “Nee, der ist Tatsache mit'm Fahrrad gekommen… wusst ich auch nicht, dass er das kann.”*  
*lacht wieder*  
Na, wenn er trinken will, ist das clever…

David:  
*muss bei Matteos Worten lachen und hat ein bisschen Kopfkino davon, wie sie Alex alle leiden können, sich an ihm festkrallen und er krampfhaft versucht, von ihnen los zu kommen*  
*meint aber nur grinsend*  
Er wird sich dran gewöhnen… da musste ich auch durch…  
*hört Carlos noch dazu sagen: “Jo, Brudi, du hast echt lange gebraucht, bis du gecheckt hast, dass wir dich nicht nur wegen Luigi dabei haben wollen… dabei bist du doch sonst so clever…”*  
*versteckt kurz das Gesicht hinter den Händen und lacht*  
Ja, sorry, jetzt hab ich’s ja verstanden!  
*schüttelt zur Frage des Bieres dann aber auch den Kopf*  
*hört Carlos seufzen und hört Matteos Frage*  
*grinst leicht und zuckt mit den Schultern*  
Keine Ahnung... ich weiß genauso viel wie du…  
*nickt dann zu Carlos Antwort und lacht wieder leise*  
Fahrrad fahren kann doch jeder, oder?  
*hört dann wieder Carlos: “Ey, sag das nicht! Gibt echt viele, die Tatsache kein Fahrrad fahren können… wisst ihr noch bei der Fahrradprüfung in der sechsten Klasse!? Da…”*  
*hört Abdi in dem Moment jubeln und wie Carlos deswegen unterbricht*  
*schaut zur Tischtennisplatte und sieht, dass Jonas leicht den Kopf hängen lässt, Alex und er aber kurz darauf Händeschütteln und Jonas wieder grinst*  
*hört Carlos, als Jonas und Alex auf sie zukommen: “Jetzt gibt’s Bier!” und Abdi: “Boar, geil, Alex! Endlich gewinnt mal jemand anders!” und Jonas: “Bin mal gespannt, ob du das auch noch sagst, wenn Alex jetzt /immer/ mitspielt und /immer/ gewinnt!”*  
*sieht, wie Jonas zu ihm schaut und ihn fragt: “Du weißt, was das für uns heißt, Brudi!?”*  
*grinst und legt leicht den Kopf schief*  
Üben, üben, üben?!  
*sieht Jonas ernst nicken und ihm die Hand zur Ghettofaust hinhalten: “Genau!”*  
*grinst und schlägt ein*

Matteo:  
*lacht leicht, als Carlos David den Spiegel vorhält*  
*drückt ihn dann aber an sich, als er sich hinter seinen Händen versteckt*  
*muss schon wieder lachen bei der Fahrrad Diskussion*  
*wird dann aber von Abdis Jubel aufgeschreckt und jubelt automatisch mit, weil das ja nur Sieg für Alex bedeuten kann*  
*sieht, wie Alex tatsächlich grinst, als Abdi sich so freut, dass er gewonnen hat*  
*lacht dann*  
Üben, üben, üben und Carlos, Abdi und ich fangen dann doch direkt mit dem trinken an…  
*sieht Alex grinsend und sagen: “Apropos, jetzt haben wir uns unser Bier aber verdient, oder?”*  
*nickt und steht auf, um das Six Pack an alle zu verteilen*  
*gibt Alex sein Bier als erstes und verteilt dann an alle anderen*  
*wird von Jonas ein bisschen geärgert und gekitzelt und piekst ihn zurück*  
*will sich dann wieder setzen und sieht, dass Alex sich da hin gehockt haut*  
*schaut kurz verwirrt, setzt sich dann aber kurzerhand einfach vor David auf die Sitzfläche*  
*hebt dann sein Bier*  
Prost!  
*stößt mit Jonas zuerst an, weil der vor der Bank stehen geblieben ist und hört, wie er sagt: “Auf dich und deinen neuen Job!”*  
*hört, wie es alle wiederholen und fügt schnell grinsend hinzu*  
Und auf den Hardenberg Sieg, ich hab immer an dich geglaubt, Alex!

David:  
*grinst*  
Neenee, wir trinken schon noch mit - wir treffen uns dann einfach ne Stunde früher oder so…  
*nickt doll, als Alex nach dem Bier fragt und nimmt seins lächelnd von Matteo entgegen und macht es auf*  
*spürt dann, dass Alex sich neben ihn setzt und grinst ihn an*  
Glückwunsch zum Sieg! Jetzt musst du leider öfter mitkommen, um deinen Sieg zu verteidigen…  
*hört Alex seufzen: “Ja, sowas hab ich schon befürchtet…”*  
*sieht ihn aber grinsen und grinst zurück*  
*macht die Beine ein bisschen breit, als er merkt, dass Matteo sich vor ihn setzt und hebt dann auch sein Bier, als er es tut*  
*wiederholt wie alle anderen Jonas’ Worte und stößt währenddessen mit allen an*  
*sagt dann auch*  
Ja, genau! Und auf Alex’ Sieg!  
*sieht, wie Alex bei Matteos Worten leicht verlegen wird, dass aber weg lacht, indem er sich theatralisch über’s Ohr reibt: “Ja, ich glaub, eure Anfeuerungen hat man bis Mitte gehört…”

Matteo:  
*lacht und zuckt mit den Schultern*  
Wir waren sehr engagiert dabei…  
*hört Abdi lachen: “Irgendwie muss man sich ja unterhalten, wenn man rausfliegt”*  
*nickt*  
Stimmt…  
*nimmt dann einen großen Schluck Bier und lehnt seinen Kopf dann etwas mehr gegen eins von David Beinen*  
*hört dann Jonas: “Aber, Diggi, sag mal an, haste noch gar nicht erzählt, haste jetzt eigentlich für den 13. frei bekommen?”*  
*nickt sofort lächelnd*  
Ja, zum Glück ey… ich muss dafür n Samstag im Oktober arbeiten, aber das is mir egal…  
*hört Carlos grinsend sagen: “Du hättest wahrscheinlich auch drei Samstage dafür gearbeitet, oder?”*  
*nickt sofort*  
Auch dreißig…

David:  
*trinkt ebenfalls einen Schluck Bier und fährt Matteo leicht gedankenverloren durch die Haare, als er den Kopf gegen eines seiner Beine lehnt*  
*lächelt dann bei Jonas Frage und hört stolz zu, wie Matteo nochmal berichtet, dass er dafür an einem Samstag arbeiten muss*  
*lacht leise und beugt sich vor, um ihm einen Kuss auf den Kopf zu geben, als er meint, dass er auch dreißig Samstage dafür gearbeitet hätte*  
*spürt wieder einmal dieses wohlige Glücks- und Liebes- und Dankbarkeitsgefühl im Bauch und seufzt leise, ehe er meint*  
Matteo muss richtig überzeugend gewesen sein. Eigentlich hat man nämlich in den ersten beiden Monaten Urlaubssperre…  
*schmunzelt leicht und liebevoll und fährt ihm nochmal durch die Haare*  
Oder sie waren einfach so begeistert von ihm, dass sie ihn so unbedingt haben wollten, dass sie ihm jeden Wunsch erfüllt hätten…  
*hört Carlos: “Ey, du hättest direkt nach der ganzen Woche frei verlangen müssen… muss sich ja schließlich jemand um David kümmern, wenn er wieder zu Hause ist und so…” und Jonas: “Ey, wir sind doch auch noch da, oder?!”*  
*sieht, wie er in die Runde schaut und sieht Alex und Abdi nicken und Abdi ein “Na logo” von sich geben*  
*hört dann Carlos seufzen: “Ich dann leider erst nach Feierabend!”*

Matteo:  
*lächelt leicht, als er den Kuss spürt und dreht einmal den Kopf. um zu ihm hoch zu gucken*  
*zuckt dann leicht mit den Schultern, als David sagt, dass er überzeugend gewesen sein muss*  
Ich hab nur gesagt, dass es mir wichtig ist…  
*hört dann Carlos und lacht*  
Ich wollte es mir eigentlich nicht direkt verscherzen…  
*grinst dann, als Jonas sagt, dass sie ja auch noch da sind*  
*schaut dann alle dankbar an*  
Ich auch erst nach Feierabend… aber hey, wir warten erstmal ab, wie’s läuft, vielleicht ist ja David auch n Wunderkind und braucht gar nicht so viel Betreuung…  
*hört Carlos lachen: “Als ob du ihn nicht trotzdem betüdeln wirst sobald du Feierabend hast!”*  
*zuckt nur grinsend mit den Schultern*  
*hört dann Alex: “Nein, aber wirklich, David, wenn du was brauchst, sagst du Bescheid, ok?”*

David:  
*grinst und nickt, als Matteo von seiner Genesung spricht*  
Ich brauch mit Sicherheit keine rund um die Uhr Betreuung… Solange ihr mir genug zu essen und zu trinken besorgt, komm ich gut mit Netflix und meinem Bett über die Runden…  
*hört dann Abdi grinsend sagen: “Wir nehmen dann deine Essensbestellungen entgegen…” und Jonas: “Naja, und falls du dich langweilst und Gesellschaft brauchst, sind wir natürlich auch die besten Unterhalter und Gesellschafter!”*  
*grinst und nickt und hört dann auch Alex*  
*sieht ihn an und nickt lächelnd*  
Mach ich! Echt, vielen Dank, Leute!  
*hört dann Carlos: “Wer holt dich eigentlich aus dem Krankenhaus ab, wenn du entlassen wirst!? Oder nimmste dir n Taxi!?”*  
*will gerade mit den Schultern zucken und sagen, dass er darüber noch nicht wirklich nachgedacht hat, als er Alex neben sich mit beiden Armen winken sieht: “Hallo?! Auto!? Ich!”*  
*lacht leise und wendet sich zu Carlos*  
Also… so wie’s aussieht, holt Alex mich ab!  
*hört Abdi: “Ist ja wohl mal meganett von ihm!” und Jonas: “Ja, mega!”*  
*grinst und meint*  
Er ist halt echt n meganetter Typ…  
*hört Alex seufzen: “Der meganette Typ muss sich erst noch an die Umgangsformen hier gewöhnen hört jetzt erstmal wieder nur zu anstatt zum Gespräch beizutragen…”*

Matteo:  
*lacht, als Alex mit den Armen wedelt und verkündet, dass er ein Auto hat*  
Ob wir uns das wohl je merken können, dass du ein eigenes Auto hast?  
*muss dann grinsen, als alle sagen wie nett das ist und Alex sich dann wieder ausklingt*  
Nimm’s als Kompliment, sobald sie sich über dich lustig machen, bist du im Rudel aufgenommen.  
*sieht, wie Abdi und Carlos nicken und Jonas grinsend sagt: “Da hat er Recht.”*  
*hört dann Alex doch wieder reden, aber zu David: “Stimmt das? Machen sie sich über dich auch lustig?”*  
*nickt und sagt sofort*  
Ständig, in Bezug auf dich… Naja, und auf mich...  
*trinkt dann aber einen Schluck, weil die Frage ja gar nicht an ihn ging*

David:  
*lächelt, als Matteo meint, dass Alex im Rudel aufgenommen wurde und als Abdi, Carlos und Jonas zustimmen*  
*findet das tatsächlich gerade ziemlich cool und freut sich, dass auf einmal alle so unkompliziert sind*  
*stößt dann die Luft aus, als er Alex’ Frage hört und überlegt*  
*grinst dann leicht bei Matteos Worten und nickt*  
*sieht, wie Alex die Stirn runzelt und fragt: “Im Bezug auf mich!?”*  
*schüttelt den Kopf und winkt ab*  
Naja, du weißt schon… von wegen tiefere Bindung und so…  
*muss an die Diskussion in der WG denken und hofft, dass das hier nicht wieder eskaliert*  
Aber wie wir ja gelernt haben, ist das ja eigentlich nur ein Zeichen dafür, dass sie an uns als Menschen interessiert sind und es ihnen wichtig ist, dass es uns geht geht…  
*sieht, dass Alex immer noch leicht verwirrt schaut und wechselt dann schnell das Thema*  
Also ansonsten fällt mir jetzt nichts in Bezug auf mich ein… aber gegenseitig machen sie sich ständig übereinander lustig…  
*hört dann, wie Carlos ihn unterbricht: “Das stimmt so nicht! Wir haben uns auch über dich lustig gemacht, als du Matteo so verteidigt hast! Teer und Federn und so…” und Jonas: “Ey, Leute, sorry, aber das alles ist doch kein “sich über jemanden lustig machen!”* und Abdi: “Stimmt… sich über wen lustig machen, wär ja irgendwie fies und wir meinen’s ja nicht fies!” und Carlos: “Was isses denn dann!?”*  
*zuckt mit den Schultern und schaut fragend in die Runde*  
Necken vielleicht!?  
*trinkt noch einen Schluck Bier*

Matteo:  
*hört, dass Jonas die Wortwahl nicht gefällt*  
Ich meinte das auch nicht im bösen Sinne…  
*nickt dann*  
Ja, necken trifft’s vielleicht eher… aber Alex hat mich schon verstanden, oder?  
*sieht, wie Alex ihn nur etwas irritiert anguckt*  
Ist ja auch egal jetzt… Hauptsache du weißt, dass es nicht böse gemeint ist!  
*ist eigentlich nicht wirklich in Stimmung für Grundsatzdiskussionen*  
*will chillen und Spaß haben und bier trinken*  
*hört dann auch schon wie Jonas das Thema wechselt: “Seid ihr denn alle am Start im August ein Wochenende nach Heidesee renovieren?”*  
*zuckt mit den Schultern*  
Kommt drauf an welches…

David:  
*nickt zu Matteos Worten*  
Ich denk mal, dass nichts von alldem böse gemeint ist, darüber sind wir uns alle einig…  
*sieht die anderen nicken, ist dann aber auch froh, dass Jonas das Thema wechselt, weil er auch nicht schon wieder Lust auf eine Grundsatzdiskussion hat*  
*zieht Matteo wieder leicht zu sich und fährt ihm einmal kurz durch die Haare*  
*hört Abdi: “Also ich hab Zeit!” und Carlos: “Wochenende geht immer!”*  
*schaut zu Matteo und meint*  
Bei uns geht’s doch eigentlich auch fast immer, oder?  
*und wieder Abdi: “Aber länger als n Wochenende wär schon nice - da schafft man halt echt mehr und wenn das Wetter mitspielt, könnten wir fast n zweiten Urlaub draus machen…” und Carlos: “Ja, macht ihr mal! Ich komm dann einfach am Wochenende nach! Müsste mich nur jemand mit Auto am Bahnhof in Heidesee abholen oder so…” und Jonas: “Das kriegen wir schon hin… müssen uns halt nur echt vorher überlegen, was wir als erstes angehen… müssen uns da auch nochmal mit den Mädels kurzschließen.”*

Matteo:  
*nickt leicht*  
Generell schon, aber jetzt sind wir in Fürstenberg und danach in Lychen… aber dann vielleicht…  
*zuckt mit den Schultern*  
*sagt mal nicht, dass er dann auch gern mal wieder ein Wochenende nur mit David hätte*  
*hört dann Carlos und muss lachen*  
Ja, wenn wir nur jemanden mit Auto kennen würden… Mist…  
*hört Alex lachen und sieht, wie er den Kopf schüttelt*

David:  
*hatte Lychen schon wieder verdrängt, nickt aber jetzt, wo Matteo es wieder erwähnt*  
*hört Carlos fragen: “Was wollt ihr denn in Fürstenberg und Lychen? Ist da nicht der Hund begraben?!”*  
*grinst leicht*  
Ein bisschen schon… wobei es da eigentlich wirklich schön ist…  
*wenn man nicht so geteilte Erinnerungen an all das hätte*  
*fügt dann noch erklärend hinzu*  
In Fürstenberg wohnt meine Patentante und in Lychen wohnen meine Eltern…  
*sieht, wie Carlos die Augenbrauen hochzieht: “Hast du nicht gesagt, du hättest kaum Kontakt?!”*  
*seufzt, zuckt mit den Schultern und trinkt noch einen Schluck Bier*  
*will da eigentlich gerade weder drüber nachdenken, noch drüber reden und ist darum ganz froh, als Jonas das Thema wieder auf Heidesee bringt: “Naja, aber der August hat ja noch n paar mehr Wochenenden. Irgendeins werden wird schon finden, wo ein Großteil von uns kann…”*  
*nickt und hört dann Carlos bezüglich der Anreise und Matteos Kommentar bezüglich des Autos*  
*grinst und hört Alex lachen*  
*hört dann Abdi: “Ey, aber das mit den mangelnden Autos ist echt irgendwie Mist! Wir können uns doch nicht jedesmal n Bulli mieten, um mit alle Mann dahin zu kommen. Irgendwer von uns muss schnell Geld verdienen und noch n Auto kaufen.”*  
*nickt*  
Ja, oder wir bräuchten wen - am besten mehrere, die uns regelmäßig welche leihen könnten… Oder Alex muss uns alle in Etappen nach Heidesee fahren…  
*grinst und hört Alex wieder lachen: “Dann bin ich das ganze Wochenende nur mit Fahren beschäftigt und wenn ich die letzten in Heidesee abgeliefert hab, kann ich die ersten schon wieder zurück nach Berlin fahren…”*  
*hört dann Jonas: “Hannas Vater hat schon gesagt, dass wir sein Auto öfter haben können für die Fahrt - aber nur, wenn er es selbst gerade nicht braucht…”*

Matteo:  
*hört Carlos nachfragen und überlegt sich schon was, um das Thema zu wechseln falls er weiter fragt, da er sofort merkt, dass David nicht drüber reden will*  
*ist dann dankbar, als Jonas das übernimmt*  
Also ich müsste erstmal überhaupt Führerschein machen… und dann n Auto und ich werd im nächsten Jahr erstmal quasi nix verdienen…  
*hört dann Abdi: “Na, wenn David erstmal n berühmter Regisseur ist, habt ihr 5 Karren in der Garage stehen!”*  
*lacht*  
Wenn es soweit ist, kann David auch Leute bezahlen, um uns nach Heidesee zu fahren…  
*hört dann wieder Jonas: “Aber bis es soweit ist, müssen wir uns halt Autos leihen.”*  
*lacht und nickt*

David:  
*nickt, als Matteo meint, dass er erstmal n Führerschein machen müsste und lacht dann bei Abdis Kommentar*  
*schüttelt den Kopf*  
Ich werde mit Sicherheit nie fünf Karren besitzen!  
*lacht dann noch mehr bei Matteos Kommentar*  
Klar! Oder wir nehmen einfach meinen Privatjet…  
*glaubt nicht, dass er jemals so viel Geld haben wird, wie sich die anderen gerade zusammenspinnen - dafür sind einfach zu viele gute Regisseure auf dem Markt*  
*nickt dann zu Jonas Worten*  
Vielleicht ergibt sich ja irgendwie noch was… irgendwelche Eltern oder Leute, die man so während des Studiums kennenlernt, die einem irgendwelche Autos leihen können…  
*sieht Abdi grinsen: “Genau! Erste Frage an potentielle neue Freunde: Hast du n Auto und würdest du das verleihen?! Wenn nicht, sorry, dann such ich mir andere Freunde…”*  
*lacht und trinkt noch einen Schluck Bier*

Matteo:  
*lacht bei Abdis Kommentar*  
So wird das bestimmt was…  
*hört Carlos lachen und dann Jonas sagen: “Naja, aber ein Auto haben wir ja tatsächlich schon mit Alex, notfalls können auch alle mitm Zug fahren und Alex holt uns dann vom Bahnhof ab, das ginge vielleicht noch mit dem hin und her fahren…”*  
*hört Alex lachen: “Ich bin dann doch eher dafür, dass sich einer von euch auch mal n Auto anschafft.”*  
*nimmt einen großen Schluck Bier und muss dann rülpsen*  
*hört Abdi lachen: “Du bist immer der erste, Luigi!”*  
*lacht*  
Und stolz drauf!

David:  
*denkt sich auch, dass es wirklich am besten wäre, wenn einer von ihnen zusätzlich noch ein Auto hätte*  
*hört dann Matteo rülpsen, grinst und ditscht ihm leicht gegen den Hinterkopf*  
*sieht dann, wie Jonas sein Handy aus der Tasche zieht: “A propos rülpsen - lasst mal n Selfie für die Mädels machen…”*  
*sieht wie er sich zwischen Carlos Beine auf die Bank quetscht und das Handy vor sich ausstreckt*  
*rückt mit allen enger zusammen und lacht, weil es echt schwierig ist, zu sechst auf das Bild zu passen*  
*sieht, wie Jonas ein paar verwackelte Bilder macht, bei denen aber teilweise entweder Alex oder Abdi, die am Rand sitzen, halb abgeschnitten werden*  
*hört dann Abdi nach einem Mädel rufen, was gerade vorbei läuft: “Hey, du! Kannste mal n Foto von uns machen!? Bitte!”*  
*sieht, wie Jonas dem Mädel sein Handy reicht und sagt: “Mach direkt mehrere - dann ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit groß, dass ein gutes dabei ist…”*  
*posiert also mit den anderen und schaut mit ihnen zusammen die Bilder an, nachdem das Mädel Jonas das Handy zurückgegeben hat*  
*entscheidet sich mit allen zusammen für ein Bild, wo sie wirklich alle nett gucken und lässt es Jonas in die “Team Heidesee”Gruppe posten.”, bevor er wieder aufsteht und meint, dass es zu sechst viel zu eng auf der Bank ist*  
*sieht ihn dann leicht grinsen und hört ihn sagen: “Wir bräuchten wohl auch mal endlich n neues Profilbild für “okay.cool….”*  
*hört Alex fragen: “Für was?!” und sieht, wie die Jungs untereinander Blicke tauschen, ehe Carlos dann schließlich meint: “Ja, also, da du ja jetzt im Tischtennis gewonnen hast und regelmäßig kommen musst, um deinen Titel zu verteidigen…”*  
*hört, wie er von Abdi unterbrochen wird, der hinzufügt: “... und damit es endlich mal spannend ist und nicht nur immer Jonas oder David gewinnen…”*  
*fügt dann selbst noch dazu*  
… und da sie dich ja eh schon necken und du dadurch sozusagen ins Rudel aufgenommen wurdest....  
*sieht, dass Alex immer noch verwirrt schaut und Jonas schließlich endet mit: “Also, was wir sagen wollen: Echt cool, dass du heute dabei bist und wir würden uns freuen, wenn sich das wiederholt… und da jetzt gerade dieses bezaubernde Bild von uns gemacht wurde und es zu viel Arbeit wäre, dich raus zu retuschieren, kannste im Grunde genommen auch direkt Teil unserer Whatsappgruppe werden…”*

Matteo:  
*sieht, wie Alex skeptisch die Augenbrauen hochzieht und fragt: “Will ich das?”*  
*lacht laut und schüttelt den Kopf*  
Wahrscheinlich nicht… aber nun isses passiert… meistens ist es eh nur, wann wir uns wo treffen… früher war es auch noch Abdi, der sich beschwert, dass er nix mitbekommt, weil er nicht bei Insta ist, aber das hat sich ja jetzt geändert…  
*sieht, wie Alex die Schulter zuckt: “Na, gut aber ich schreib nich viel in Gruppen.”*  
*hört wie Jonas sagt: “Das is okay…”  
*sieht, wie er auf dem Handy rumtippt und dann verkündet: “Okay, bist drin.”*  
*klinkt sein Bier gegen Alex’*  
Willkommen.  
*fühlt dann sein Handy vibrieren und Jonas sagen: “Die Mädels haben eins zurück geschickt”*  
*sieht dann, wie fast alle ihr Bier leer haben*  
Soll ich Nachschub holen gehen?

David:  
*freut sich, dass Alex nun sozusagen “offiziell” bei ihnen aufgenommen wurde und stößt ebenfalls mit ihm an*  
*hört dann, dass die Mädels ein Foto zurückgeschickt haben, ist aber zu faul, sein Handy raus zu holen und meint darum zu Jonas*  
Zeig mal…  
*kriegt das Bild hingehalten und sieht darauf Kiki, Mia, Hanna und Sam mit Sektgläsern in die Kamera grinsen*  
*hört dann Matteos Frage nach Nachschub und hört alle zustimmen*  
*fährt Matteo einmal kurz durch die Haare und meint*  
Ich helf dir tragen…  
*will außerdem nen richtigen Kuss und 10 Minuten Nähe zu Matteo ohne die anderen*  
*stupst ihn leicht von der Bank und steht dann ebenfalls auf*  
*hört Abdi: “Bringt mal auch Chips oder so mit…”*  
*nickt und greift nach Matteos Hand*  
Bis gleich…

Matteo:  
*nickt zu Abdi*  
Wird gemacht… sonst noch Wünsche?  
*sieht alle den Kopf schütteln*  
*drückt Davids Hand und geht mit ihm weg*  
*zieht ihn dann leicht an sich und grinst*  
Du willst mir also tragen helfen?

David:  
*schlingt den Arm um Matteos Hüfte, als dieser ihn an sich zieht und nickt grinsend*  
Klar! Ich will ja nicht, dass du dich überanstrengst oder so… ich brauch dich schließlich noch…  
*geht ein paar Schritte mit ihm und wartet, bis sie um eine Ecke verschwunden sind und von den Jungs nicht mehr gesehen werden*  
*bleibt dann stehen und schlingt auch noch den anderen Arm um Matteo*  
*grinst ihn an und legt leicht den Kopf schief*  
Vielleicht will ich auch wenigstens kurz in Ruhe eine Runde knutschen und meinen Freund für zehn Minuten für mich alleine haben...

Matteo:  
*grinst*  
Du sorgst immer so gut für mich…  
*lacht dann leicht, als David stehen bleibt und ihn ganz umarmt*  
*schlingt sofort beide Arme um seine Hüfte*  
*legt den Kopf auch schief und grinst*  
Ach ja? Hier? Auf offener Straße?  
*küsst ihn dann aber, bevor er was sagen kann*

David:  
*will gerade zustimmend nicken, als Matteo nachfragt, als er auch schon geküsst wird*  
*schließt sofort die Augen und erwidert den Kuss*  
*legt eine Hand an seine Wange und streicht sanft darüber, während sein anderer Arm Matteo noch ein bisschen näher zieht*  
*lächelt, als sie den Kuss nach einiger Zeit lösen und lehnt seine Stirn gegen die von Matteo*  
*sieht ihn an und lächelt noch mehr*  
*hat wieder dieses Glücksgefühl im Bauch, was er immer hat, wenn ihm bewusst wird, dass Matteo zu ihm gehört und gibt ein kurzes Wohlfühlgeräusch von sich*  
*küsst ihn dann nochmal kurz, schaut ihn wieder an und sagt leise*  
Ich lieb dich schon ziemlich sehr…  
*lächelt und fährt ihm nochmal sanft über die Wange*

Matteo:  
*küsst ihn und fährt mit seiner Hand leicht seinen Rücken entlang*  
*lächelt auch sofort, als sie den Kuss lösen*  
*wird geküsst und küsst ihn nochmal kurz*  
*spürt sofort wieder dieses wohlige Ziehen und dieses Gefühl von absolutem Wohlfühlen bei Davids Worten*  
*lächelt*  
Das trifft sich gut… ich lieb dich nämlich auch ziemlich sehr doll…  
*küsst ihn nochmal und zieht ihn dann in eine enge Umarmung*  
*verbirgt sein Gesicht an seinem Hals und atmet ihn ein*  
*seufzt dann leicht*  
Okay, weiter?  
*bewegt sich aber nicht*

David:  
*sieht Matteo lächeln bei seinen Worten und merkt, wie ihm dabei ganz warm im Bauch wird, weil er Matteos Lächeln so liebt*  
*lächelt noch mehr, als Matteo seine Worte erwidert und ihn nochmal küsst*  
*erwidert dann seine Umarmung, drückt ihn fest an sich und schließt die Augen*  
*grinst leicht bei Matteos Frage und als er keine Anstalten macht, sich zu bewegen*  
*nickt*  
Okay, weiter…  
*bewegt sich aber auch nicht und lacht nach einiger Zeit leise in Mattos Hals*  
*löst sich ein bisschen und gibt ihm noch einen kurzen Kuss*  
*grinst*  
Weiter…

Matteo:  
*lacht als David sich erst auch nicht bewegt*  
*kriegt dann aber noch n Kuss und nimmt dann wieder seine Hand*  
Okay, weiter…  
*wechselt mit ihm die Straßenseite und geht zum Späti*  
*holt zwei Sixpacks, zwei Packungen Chips und eine Tafel Schokolade*  
Ich wette Jonas spielt wieder mit wem, wenn wir zurück kommen….

David:  
*ist mit Matteo auf dem Weg vom Späti zurück zu den Tischtennisplatten und grinst leicht bei Matteos Vorhersage*  
Ich schätze entweder mit Alex, um Revanche zu fordern… oder mit Carlos, weil der meint, er könne Jonas besiegen und sich immer noch daran festhält, dass er nur wegen uns rausgeflogen ist…  
*biegt dann mit Matteo um die Ecke und sieht Carlos und Jonas tatsächlich an einer Platte spielen und Abdi und Alex in ein Gespräch vertieft auf der Bank, was ihn fast noch mehr überrascht, als die Tatsache, dass Matteo mit seiner Vorhersage recht hatte*  
*erreicht die Bank und legt eines der Six Packs und die Chips auf dem Boden vor der Bank ab, während er Abdi sagen hört: “Ja, klar, da stimm ich dir zu. Aber zum Teil macht man sich diesen Druck ja auch einfach selbst, oder?”*  
*zieht amüsiert die Augenbrauen hoch*  
Oha. Ernste Themen!?  
*hört dann Carlos jubeln: “Ha! Siehste! Ich bin heute voll in Form!”*

Matteo:  
*ist genauso wie David überrascht über Abdi und Alex*  
*nimmt sich direkt ein Bier und sagt*  
Bedient euch!  
*setzt sich dann dazu und zieht David neben sich*  
*hört dann Abdi antworten: “Ja, naja, so über Schule und Uni und so und was man machen will… Alex sagt, dass das Schulsystem zu sehr auf Noten ausgelegt ist und zu wenig auf die individuellen Fähigkeiten…”*  
*nickt sofort*  
Find ich auch!  
*hört dann Carlos wieder jubeln und ruft rüber*  
Lass ihn nicht gewinnen, Jonas!

David:  
*setzt sich mit Matteo zusammen auf die Bank, nachdem er sich auch ein Bier genommen hat und steigt in die Unterhaltung in das Schul- und Notensystem von Abdi und Alex ein*  
*schielt anfangs noch ab und an zur Tischtennisplatte, aber vergisst es dann irgendwann und fällt das Spiel erst wieder ein, als Carlos sich schlecht gelaunt neben ihn fallen lässt und meint, dass er jetzt erstmal n Bier braucht*  
*grinst zu Jonas, der diesmal seinen Triumph nicht sonderlich nach außen strahlt, weil Carlos wirklich deprimiert zu sein scheint*  
*hört ihn irgendwann zu ihm sagen: “Anstatt dass Jonas und du trainiert, um besser zu werden, solltet ihr lieber mal uns trainieren, damit wir auch mal ab und zu ne Chance gegen euch haben…”, woraufhin die Diskussion umschwenkt und es nun darum geht, dass es ja durchaus Tage gibt, wo David und Jonas mal nicht gewinnen und dass es ja um Spaß und ums Spiel geht und dass es andere Dinge gibt, in denen Carlos besser ist*  
*beschließen im Zuge dieser Diskussion demnächst mal Fußball oder Basketball zu spielen*  
*macht im Laufe des Abends noch ein paar Fotos von allen, die er später in die okay.cool Gruppe stellt*  
*trinkt noch dieses eine Bier und steigt dann auf Wasser um*  
*legt irgendwann den Arm um Matteos Schulter, als dieser bei ihm andockt und müde zu werden scheint und genießt die Nähe zu ihm, bis Jonas irgendwann meint, dass er Matteo lieber nach Hause bringen soll, ehe dieser noch auf der Parkbank einschläft*  
*nehmen das als willkommene Einladung die Runde aufzulösen und radelt mit Matteo und Alex zusammen zurück zur WG, wo sie sich noch ein paar Brote schmieren und dann in Matteos Zimmer verschwinden*  
*verbringt den restlichen Abend gemütlich mit Matteo in seinem Bett, wo sie einander gegenüberliegen und sich darüber unterhalten, wieviel Glück sie haben, dass letztendlich doch alles so gekommen ist, wie sie es sich gewünscht haben: Dass sie beide etwas in Berlin gefunden haben, dass Matteo am 13.9. frei bekommt, dass sie Freunde haben, die sich für sie freuen und sie unterstützen und wie sehr sich ihr Leben verändert hat, seit sie zusammen sind - dass es so schön ist zu wissen, dass man nicht mehr alleine ist, dass der eine den anderen so unterstützt und dass sie sich auf all das freuen, was jetzt noch kommt und vor ihnen liegt*


	42. 25.07.2019 (1) - Luna Lovegood

**Donnerstag.12:38 Uhr:**

**Whatsapp, Florenzi-Schreibner-Familie:**

Laura:  
AAAAAHHHH!!! JUNGS!!!

Laura:  
Ich überleg seit vorgestern abend, an wen Linn mich erinnert! Und jetzt weiß ich es endlich!!! Luna Lovegood! <3

Matteo:  
Hahahaha, Laura! Du Genie! Das stimmt voll!

David:  
Oh mann, den Gedanken hatte ich tatsächlich auch irgendwann mal… aber irgendwie hab ich’s dann wieder verdrängt. Aber okay, du hast Harry Potter wahrscheinlich ein paar mal mehr gelesen hast, als wir…

Laura:  
Naja, ein paar mal mehr… okay… *g*

Laura:  
Ich bin so froh, dass ich drauf gekommen bin. Ich hab sie vorgestern gesehen und wusste nach 10 Minuten schon, dass sie mich an irgendwen erinnert… aber passt doch total: verträumt und direkt und ein bisschen weird, oder?

Matteo:  
Passt absolut! ich glaub übrigens, sie mag Harry Potter auch, vielleicht sollten wir ihr das mal sagen, is ja eigentlich n Kompliment, oder?

David:  
Haha, ja stimmt. Wobei ich bei Linn immer ein bisschen Angst hab, dass sie irgendwas, was ich sage, noch mehr verunsichert. Aber ihr macht das schon…

Laura:  
Ich bring das. Wenn sie wirklich Harry Potter Fan ist, ist das auf jeden Fall ein Kompliment!

Matteo:  
Mach du mal! Ich glaub sie mag dich, der Schreibner Charme hat wieder zugeschlagen bei ihr ;-)

Laura:  
Haha - ja, die Schreibner-Kinder haben die Charme Gene, die den Eltern fehlen!

David:  
*g*

Laura:  
Ja, aber mach ich dann am Samstag, wenn sie hier ist… ich werde berichten.

Laura:  
Bleibt ihr heute in der WG? Oder seh ich euch nochmal, bevor ihr nach Fürstenberg fahrt?

Matteo:  
Wir wollten eigentlich hier bleiben… aber hey, wenn du uns ein verlockendes Bild vom Kühlschrank schickst, lassen wir uns vielleicht überreden

David:  
Aber die Wahrscheinlichkeit ist ziemlich gering… Matteos Bett ist ziemlich gemütlich…;-)

Laura:  
Bruderherz, ich bin erschüttert. Du würdest es also in Kauf nehmen mich volle 5 Tage nicht zu sehen??

Matteo:  
Komm doch einfach hier vorbei :-P

David:  
@Laura: Ich kann dir ja ein Bild von mir schicken, für den Fall, dass du mich zu sehr vermisst, aber andererseits hast du gerade zwei Wochen ohne mich überlebt - ich bin mir sicher, da schaffst du fünf Tage auch.

David:  
Aber ja, wenn du Sehnsucht hast, kannst du gerne hierher kommen.

Laura:  
Nee, lasst mal. Meine Pause ist jetzt auch gleich rum. Die Kiddis rufen. Grüßt Bea von mir, falls wir uns wirklich nicht mehr sehen, ja?

Matteo:  
Machen wir. Wir kommen Sonntag direkt zu euch und berichten. Und viel Spaß mit LunaLinn am Samstag :-)


	43. 25.07.2019 (2): 2000 Euro

**Donnerstag, 15:14 Uhr:**

  
Matteo:  
*hat, nachdem David heute morgen bei der Therapie war, den ganzen restlichen Tag mit David im Bett gechillt, gegessen, Musik gehört und geknutscht*  
*waren auch einmal kurz auf dem Balkon, als David meinte sie müssten zumindest mal frische Luft schnappen*  
*haben jetzt beschlossen, dass sie Kaffeedurst haben und sind in die Küche gegangen*  
*David sitzt am Tisch, während Matteo den Kaffee aufsetzt*  
Wir machen schon direkt ne ganze Kanne, oder?  
*sieht, wie David nickt und tut dann den Filter in de Maschine*  
*sieht dann, wie Hans reinkommt mit einem Stapel, der nach Briefumschlägen aussieht*  
Was ist das?  
*sieht, wie Hans den Kopf schief legt: “Das, mein Freund, ist die WG Post. Die, die ich sonst immer sortiere und nett wie ich bin auf euer Bett verteile. Aber ich dachte mir, ich lass das mal und guck, wann ihr den riesen Stapel im Flur bemerkt. Wie sich herausstellt: Nie. Also, sorry, da du grad hier bist, du bist dran”*  
*kriegt den Stapel Post in die Hand gedrückt und zuckt mit einer Schulter*  
Okay, okay…  
*legt den Stapel vor David auf den Tisch*  
Ich mach aber erstmal den Kaffee fertig…  
*sieht, wie Hans mit den Schultern zuckt: “Meinetwegen, Hauptsache es wird gemacht…”*  
*sieht, wie er wieder verschwindet und schaut dann lachend zu David*  
Manchmal ist er sehr dramatisch...

David:  
*beobachtet Hans’ Auftritt vom Küchentisch aus und grinst, als dieser dann leicht theatralisch die Küche verlässt*  
*lacht dann leise bei Matteos Worten*  
Manchmal!?  
*zieht den Stapel Briefe zu sich ran und fängt einfach schonmal an zu sortieren, während Matteo weiter Kaffee kocht*  
*fragt währenddessen*  
Wer macht bei euch eigentlich den ganzen organisatorischen Kram? Also Miete, Telefon, Strom und so?  
*sieht dann einen Brief von den Stadtwerken, der an Linn adressiert ist und runzelt leicht die Stirn*  
Linn?  
*hätte eigentlich eher mit Mia oder Hans gerechnet*  
*sortiert weiter und stellt beim Sortieren fest, dass Mia und Matteo am wenigsten Post kriegen und Linn und Hans verhältnismäßig viel*  
*hat auf Matteos Stapel bisher nur zwei Umschläge liegen: einen, der mit der Hand beschriftet ist und einen, der nach Handyrechnung aussieht*  
*nähert sich dem Ende des Stapels, als Matteo mit dem Kaffeekochen fertig zu sein scheint*

Matteo:  
*lacht leicht und zuckt mit einer Schulter*  
Na gut, n bisschen öfter…  
*hat das Kaffeepulver in den Filter getan und stellt die Maschine jetzt an*  
*lehnt sich an die Küchenzeile und schaut zu David*  
Linn… die Wohnung haben sie über Linns Vater gekriegt, glaub ich… auf jeden Fall irgendwie über Linn, deswegen regelt sie das alles… wir überweisen an sie und sie macht das dann…  
*schmunzelt leicht bei Davids Gesicht*  
Linn kann das gut… selbst Rückzahlungen oder wenn wir mehr zahlen händelt sie super schnell…  
*geht dann rüber zu David und greift seine zwei Briefe**  
*legt die Handyrechnung wieder ungeöffnet auf den Tisch und erstarrt dann, als er die Handschrift auf dem anderen Briefumschlag sieht*  
*legt den sofort auch wieder ab und sagt*  
Den kannste gleich wegschmeißen.

David:  
*nickt, als Matteo bestätigt, dass Linn in Bezug auf die Wohnung alles regelt*  
*erinnert sich dunkel daran, dass sie irgendwas im IT-Bereich macht und denkt sich, dass sie dann ja wahrscheinlich gut mit Zahlen umgehen kann*  
Cool.  
*lächelt leicht, während er weiter sortiert*  
Überrascht mich trotzdem ein bisschen…  
*bemerkt aus dem Augenwinkel, wie Matteo seine beiden Briefe greift und ist gerade fertig mit Sortieren, als er Matteos Worte hört*  
*schaut auf den Brief, den er beiseite gelegt hat und greift dann nach ihm, um ihn genauer zu betrachten*  
*runzelt leicht die Stirn und schaut dann zu Matteo*  
Warum? Der ist aus Italien… vielleicht irgendwas von deiner Oma…  
*fällt dann ein, dass Matteos Vater ja auch in Italien ist und presst die Lippen zusammen*  
Oh… oder…?  
*lässt den Satz mal offen und hält den Brief kurz unschlüssig in den Händen*  
*weiß nicht so recht, was er sagen soll, da sie eigentlich so gut wie nie über Matteos Vater sprechen, aber denkt sich, dass es ja schon vielleicht wichtig sein könnte*  
*zuckt leicht mit den Schultern und meint dann*  
Ach komm, mach ihn doch wenigstens auf. Vielleicht ist es was Wichtiges. Und wenn nicht, können wir ihn doch immer noch wegschmeißen!

Matteo:  
*spürt, wie sich alles in ihm anspannt*  
*will einfach nichts von seinem Vater hören*  
*ist die meiste Zeit ziemlich gut dabei zu vergessen, dass es ihn gibt und kann Erinnerungen an ihn deswegen nicht gebrauchen*  
*schüttelt den Kopf, als David meint er könnte von seiner Oma sein*  
Nope...  
*nickt dann, als er zu verstehen scheint*  
*presst die Lippen aufeinander als David sagt er solle ihn aufmachen*  
Nichts was er zu sagen hat, interessiert mich…  
*schaut vom Brief zu David und wieder zurück*  
*denkt, dass es irgendwas Dummes sein muss, weil er “irgendwas Wichtiges” ja auch einfach in ner Mail schreiben könnte*  
*hat aber keine Lust das zu diskutieren und greift deswegen nach dem Brief*  
Na gut…  
*reißt ihn auf und zieht eine Karte raus*

*pffft sehr laut*  
Dein Leben wartet auf dich… fällt ihm ja früh ein… so nach 2 Monaten…  
*öffnet die Karte und sieht wie ein Zettel auf den Tisch fällt*  
*beachtet den aber erstmal nicht*  
*liest den Kartentext vor*  
“Matteo, herzlichen Glückwunsch zum bestandenen Abitur! Ich bin stolz auf dich! Erfüll dir mit dem Geld einen Wunsch, oder zwei. Herzliche Grüße, dein Vater”  
*schnaubt verächtlich*  
Wow, super… jetzt ist alles wieder gut… danke auch.

David:  
*presst kurz die Lippen zusammen, als Matteo meint, dass ihn nichts interessiert, was sein Vater zu sagen hätte und denkt sich kurz, dass es ihm mit seinem Vater ähnlich ginge*  
*lächelt dann aber leicht, als Matteo nach dem Brief greift und reicht ihn an ihn weiter*  
*beobachtet, wie er ihn öffnet und eine Karte herauszieht und sie öffnet*  
*kann erkennen, dass es irgendeine Glückwunschkarte ist und hört dann, als Matteo vorliest, dass sein Vater ihm ziemlich sachlich zum Abi gratuliert*  
*kann Matteos Schnauben verstehen und seufzt leise bei seinen Worten*  
*murmelt leise*  
Tut mir leid…  
*schnaubt dann ebenfalls leise und grinst minimal*  
Soll ich sie zerreißen und wegwerfen?  
*fällt dann aber ein, dass in der Karte irgendwas von Geld stand und greift nach dem Zettel, der vorhin aus dem Umschlag gefallen ist*  
*entfaltet ihn und macht große Augen, als er sieht, dass Matteos Vater ihm 2000 € überwiesen hat*  
*stößt die Luft aus und sagt leise*  
Wooaah!  
*reicht Matteo den Zettel*  
Wohl eher 5 bis 100 Wünsche…  
*schaut Matteo vorsichtig prüfend an*  
Soll das auch in den Müll?

Matteo:  
*zuckt mit den Schultern, als David sagt, es tut ihm leid*  
Schon okay…  
*kann nicht anders, als leicht zu grinsen bei Davids Frage*  
Deswegen bist du einfach der Beste…  
*reicht David die Karte*  
Kann weg.  
*legt sie dann aber ab, als er sieht, dass David den Zettel entfaltet hat*  
*schaut überrascht bei Davids Reaktion*  
*nimmt den Zettel und sieht das Bild von einem Kontoauszug und dann die Summe*  
Alter!  
*schnaubt wieder und schüttelt den Kopf*  
Das ist echt unfassbar! Was bildet der sich eigentlich ein? Will der sich damit freikaufen, oder was? So n Mist! Die überweis ich zurück!  
*zerknüllt den Zettel und wirft ihn auf den Tisch*  
*denkt, dass die 2000 Euro seinem Vater wahrscheinlich nicht mal weh tun*  
*schüttelt den Kopf*  
Nee, weißte was? Ich behalt die! Und wir hauen die auf den Kopf, für irgend n Blödsinn. Was war das blödsinnigste, was du dir jemals kaufen wolltest? Wenn der denkt, der hat durch sowas n Stein im Brett, hat er sich geschnitten! Der wird keinen Piep von mir hören.

David:  
*beobachtet Matteo und kann seine Reaktion verstehen, weil das wirklich alles ziemlich nach freikaufen aussieht und nicht wirklich danach, als hätte sein Vater tatsächlich Interesse an ihm*  
*nickt, als Matteo sagt, dass er das Geld zurück überweisen will und meint*  
Vielleicht schaffen wir’s ja morgen noch zur Bank, bevor wir fahren - sonst machen wir’s direkt am Montag…  
*fängt den zusammengeknüllten Zettel auf, damit er nicht vom Tisch rollt, als Matteo auch schon wieder los legt*  
*lässt ihn ausreden und wartet, als er endet kurz, ob noch was kommt, bevor er über den Tisch hinweg nach Matteos Hand greift*  
*grinst minimal und meint*  
Als Kind wollte ich unbedingt einen eigenen Esel haben… im Nachhinein betrachtet, war das wohl das Blödsinnigste…  
*drückt seine Hand leicht und wird wieder ernst*  
Das ist alles echt kacke und ich kann dich verstehen! Ich kann verstehen, dass du das Geld zurückgeben willst und ich kann verstehen, dass du es für irgendwas Blödsinniges ausgeben willst… und im Grunde genommen ist es einfach nur total scheiße von ihm, dass er dich in die Situation bringt, überhaupt darüber nachdenken zu müssen, ob du es behältst oder zurück gibst…  
*zieht leicht an Matteos Hand, um ihn näher zu sich zu ziehen und sieht ihn an*  
*legt seine freie Hand an Matteos Taille und fragt dann vorsichtig*  
Vielleicht lässt du das alles erstmal ein paar Tage sacken und entscheidest dann?

Matteo:  
*grinst leicht, als David was von einem Esel erzählt*  
Einen Esel? Dann müssten wir ne Weide dazu kaufen, das wird glaub ich teurer…  
*atmet tief durch und schüttelt den Kopf, weil das alles einfach nur bescheuert ist*  
*drückt seinen Hand zurück*  
*bewegt sich schon in seine Richtung noch bevor er ihn zieht*  
*schlingt die Arme um Davids Hals und schaut ihn an*  
*schluckt leicht*  
Er ist einfach scheiße… ich interessier ihn überhaupt nicht… er macht das nur, weil er denkt, dass es sich so gehört… der kriegt sein blödes Geld nicht zurück… vielleicht geb ich es Hanna für Heidesee… oder ich kauf dir ne gute Kamera… das wär doch was, oder? Wie teuer sind so Dinger?  
*seufzt, als er merkt, dass er wieder rumfaselt*  
*sagt dann leise*  
Ich will nichts sacken lassen, ich will nicht über ihn nachdenken müssen… wir machen mit dem Geld einfach was schönes und vergessen wo es herkommt, okay?

David:  
*lächelt nur leicht, als Matteo meint, dass Esel und Weide wahrscheinlich teurer sind, kommentiert das aber nicht weiter, weil es ja sowieso nur ein Scherz war*  
*zieht Matteo noch ein bisschen näher und schlingt beide Arme um seine Taille, als dieser seine Hand loslässt*  
*nickt, als Matteo meint, dass sein Vater scheiße ist und würde ihm dazu gerne irgendwas Tröstendes sagen, weiß aber aus Erfahrung, dass es nichts wirklich Tröstendes gibt, weil sich Matteos Vater wahrscheinlich genauso wenig ändern wird wie sein eigener*  
*zuckt mit den Schultern, als Matteo meint, dass er das Geld Hanna gibt, aber schüttelt sofort den Kopf, als er eine gute Kamera erwähnt*  
*rüttelt leicht an ihm und sagt leise*  
Hey, das ist /dein/ Geld! Du kaufst mir keine neue Kamera!  
*nickt wieder, als er meint, dass er nicht über ihn nachdenken will und murmelt leise*  
Kann ich verstehen…  
*lächelt dann leicht bei seinen nächsten Worten und nickt*  
*zieht ihn ein wenig näher und legt die Stirn an seine*  
Uns fällt bestimmt was Schönes ein…  
*küsst ihn dann kurz und meint dann*  
Also ich hab schon vergessen, wo es herkommt…  
*küsst ihn nochmal kurz*  
Und du?

Matteo:  
*lacht leicht, als er die Kamera sofort ablehnt*  
Hey, wenn das /mein/ Geld ist, kann ich /meinem/ Freund davon auch was kaufen!  
*spürt wie gut das tut, dass David da ist und ihn versteht und er nicht beschwichtigt wird*  
*schließt die Augen, als er seine Stirn an seine legt*  
Bestimmt….  
*lächelt bei dem Kuss und bei den Worten*  
*nickt nach dem zweiten Kuss*  
Ich auch…  
*gibt ihm noch einen Kuss und murmelt dann leise*  
Danke…

David:  
*lacht nur leise bei Matteos Argumentation bezüglich der Kamera und schüttelt den Kopf*  
*ist dann froh, dass er von dem Gedanken wieder abkommt und es darum geht, irgendwas Schönes für sie beide zu finden*  
*lächelt leicht in den Kuss, als Matteo meint, dass er auch schon vergessen hat, woher das Geld kommt und brummt nur bei seinem “danke”, weil er findet, dass er eigentlich nicht wirklich irgendwas gemacht hat*  
*denkt sich, dass er Matteo wirklich verstehen kann und sogar, dass er nicht über seinen Vater sprechen möchte, ist es aber trotzdem wichtig, dass Matteo weiß, dass er mit ihm darüber sprechen könnte, wenn er wollen würde und legt darum eine Hand leicht an seine Wange und zwingt ihn sanft, ihn nochmal anzusehen*  
*sagt dann zögernd und leise*  
Ich weiß, du willst nicht über ihn nachdenken und nicht über ihn reden,... aber wenn du doch mal willst, dann bin ich da, okay?  
*legt auch noch die zweite Hand an seine Wange und lächelt leicht*

Matteo:  
*schaut ihn an, als er seine Hand an seine Wange legt*  
*lächelt minimal bei seinen Worten*  
*nickt leicht*  
Weiß ich doch…  
*schließt die Augen, als David sein Gesicht in beide Hände nimmt und atmet einmal tief durch*  
*sagt dann leise*  
Er spielt keine Rolle mehr… ich ärger mich sogar, dass er mich noch ärgern kann….  
*seufzt und öffnet seine Augen wieder*  
*schaut David an*  
Und jetzt mal ehrlich… wenn du einen Wunsch frei hättest, was wäre das?

David:  
*lächelt noch mehr, als Matteo meint, dass er weiß, dass er da ist und fährt mit dem Daumen sanft über seine Wange, als er die Augen schließt*  
*nickt bei seinen Worten, fällt dann aber ein, dass Matteo das nicht sehen kann und hmmt zustimmend*  
*blickt ihm dann entgegen, als er die Augen wieder öffnet und wird ein bisschen überrumpelt von seiner Frage*  
*lacht leise und kurz und legt dann den Kopf leicht schief um zu überlegen, während er seine Hände sinken lässt und wieder an Matteos Taille legt*  
Du meinst, außer dem Esel!?  
*denkt sich, dass er gerade tatsächlich eigentlich alles hat, was er sich jemals gewünscht und dass seine eigentlich großen Wünsche sowieso eigentlich nie was mit Geld zu tun hatten*  
*schüttelt dann irgendwann den Kopf, zuckt gleichzeitig mit den Schultern und lacht wieder leise*  
Keine Ahnung… ich bin gerade echt wunschlos glücklich… also zumindest wünsch ich mir nichts, was man mit dem Geld jetzt kaufen könnte… außer n Eis vielleicht!?  
*lacht wieder leise, wird dann aber ernster und gibt die Frage zurück*  
Und du?

Matteo:  
*lacht leicht*  
Ja, außer dem Esel…  
*legt den Kopf schief, als er so lange überlegen muss*  
*vergräbt eine Hand in seinen Haaren und wuschelt sie leicht*  
Wunschlos glücklich, hm?  
*lacht dann*  
N Eis… n Eis ist gut… oder erstmal nur n Kaffee?  
*grinst dann und zuckt mit einer Schulter bei seiner Frage*  
Keine Ahnung… n Führerschein vielleicht? Dann können wir unseren nächsten Urlaub eigenständiger planen…

David:  
*grinst leicht, als Matteo seine Haare zerwuschelt und nickt bei seiner Frage*  
Jap! Ziemlich wunschlos glücklich!  
*nickt zum Eis und lacht dann leise bei der Frage nach Kaffee*  
Ahh, stimmt! Den haben wir ganz vergessen!  
*schaut kurz zur Kaffeemaschine und löst sich leicht von Matteo, um ihnen beiden eine Tasse zu holen*  
*hört dann seine Idee mit dem Führerschein und ist ziemlich begeistert davon*  
Woah, Führerschein ist doch echt ne super Idee! Nimm das Geld doch dafür!  
*lässt ihn nun endgültig los und geht zum Küchenschrank, um Tassen raus zu holen*  
Dann müssen wir nur noch irgendwo ein Auto auftreiben und dann machen wir zusammen nen Roadtrip oder so…  
*schenkt Kaffee und Milch in die Tassen*  
… nach Italien zu deiner Oma. Mit ganz vielen Zwischenstationen!  
*hält dann inne und dreht sich zu Matteo*  
Oder wir fahren mit dem Geld wirklich noch diesen Sommer zu deiner Oma. Dann halt ohne Roadtrip… mit der Bahn oder so…  
*nimmt die beiden Tassen und bringt sich zurück an den Tisch*  
*schiebt Matteo eine entgegen*

Matteo:  
*grummelt leicht, als David sich löst*  
*setzt sich dann einfach auf den Hocker von dem er aufgestanden ist*  
*lacht, als er von der Idee mit dem Führerschein so begeistert ist*  
Irgendwann sollte ich auf jeden Fall mal….  
*nickt begeistert bei seinem ersten Vorschlag*  
Wir sparen einfach und holen uns nächstes Jahr n gebrauchten und fahren den bis nach Italien….  
*sieht dann aber, wie David innehält und sich umdreht*  
*hört ihn und merkt wie es leicht in seiner Magengegend flattert*  
Dieses Jahr noch nach Italien?  
*strahlt ihn an*  
Das ist genial! Das machen wir! Bis zu Oma kommen wir auf jeden Fall mit dem Geld! Und wir haben quasi noch den ganzen August!  
*greift nicht nach der Tasse, sondern nach David und zieht ihn näher*  
Hättste echt Bock? Dafür könnten wir das Geld echt gut nehmen.

David:  
*spürt, wie sein Herz aufgeht, als Matteo so strahlt und nickt bei seiner Frage*  
*lacht dann leise, als er so begeistert ist und lässt sich von ihm näher ziehen*  
*nickt wieder*  
Wir haben noch den ganzen August! Wir könnten im Grunde genommen direkt nach Zügen gucken, wenn wir aus Fürstenberg zurück sind und wenn wir nächste Wochen Lychen hinter uns haben, könnten wir eigentlich direkt los…  
*lacht dann wieder leise, als Matteo fragt, ob er echt Bock hätte, schaut ihn liebevoll an und streicht ihm schnell eine Strähne aus der Stirn, ehe er seine Hände auf Matteos Schultern legt*  
*grinst minimal*  
Auch auf die Gefahr hin, dass das jetzt wieder unglaublich kitschig klingt, aber du weißt genau, dass ich mit /dir/ überall hin fahren würde… oder gehen… oder fliegen… oder was auch immer…  
*grinst dann ein bisschen breiter und drückt leicht seine Schultern*  
Natürlich hab ich Bock!  
*zögert kurz*  
Also… wenn du einen ausgeben willst… geldtechnisch kann ich wirklich nicht allzu viel beisteuern…

Matteo:  
*nickt begeistert als er sagt, dass sie nach Lychen direkt los könnten*  
Klingt gut…  
*lächelt dann, als er ihm eine Strähne aus der Stirn streicht und legt den Kopf leicht schief*  
Suuuuper kitschig… aber ebenso…. bis auf fliegen, das ist schlecht für die Umwelt…  
*grinst und grinst noch breiter, als er nochmal sagt, dass er Bock hat*  
*lacht dann*  
Klar geb ich einen aus! Ich hab's ja jetzt!  
*streckt sich leicht, damit er ihm einen Kuss geben kann*  
Ich ruf die Tage mal Oma an und frag wie lang sie uns beherbergen würde, okay?

David:  
*grinst ein bisschen breiter, als Matteo meint, dass es suuuper kitschig ist und meint*  
Aber da wir ja schon recht früh geklärt haben, dass wir eins von diesen unglaublich schön kitschigen Pärchen sind, dürfen wir ja zum Glück so viel kitschen, wie wir wollen!  
*nickt dann zum Thema Fliegen*  
Jap - zumindest mit dem Flugzeug. Heißluftballons sind vertretbar, glaub ich. Aber ich fürchte, damit kommen wir nicht bis nach Italien…  
*lacht leise, als Matteo meint, dass er das Geld ja jetzt hat und erwidert seinen Kuss*  
*grinst gegen seine Lippen*  
Sexy, jetzt hab ich nen reichen Freund!  
*löst sich dann aber leicht von ihm und nickt zu seinen Worten*  
Ja, mach das. Und grüß von mir und frag, wann es ihr am besten passt!  
*löst sich noch ein bisschen mehr und greift nach seiner Kaffeetasse, um einen Schluck zu trinken*  
*zieht sich dann den zweiten Barhocker näher zu Matteos und setzt sich*  
*lächelt vorfreudig und greift nach seiner Hand*  
*verschlingt ihre Finger und sagt leise*  
Ich freu mich!

Matteo:  
*lacht und nickt*  
Absolut…. kitsch, was das Zeug hält….  
*lacht und schüttelt den Kopf*  
2.000 EUR? Du bist ganz schön billig…  
*grummelt wieder, als David sich löst, lässt ihn dann aber los und greift auch nach seiner Tasse*  
Ja, mach ich… vielleicht ruf ich sie an nach unserem Fürstenberg Wochenende? Dann können wir direkt den Zug buchen…  
*trinkt einen Schluck Kaffee*  
*drückt seine Hand und strahlt*  
Ich mich auch!  
*freut sich wirklich, dass das Geld für sowas Schönes gebraucht wird*  
*findet es auch ein bisschen lustig, dass sie es nutzen, um seine Oma zu besuchen in Italien und er aber ganz bestimmt seinem Vater davon nichts sagen wird*

David:  
*pfft nur, als Matteo meint, dass er ganz schön billig ist und schenkt ihm den Sekretariatsblick*  
Also was mich betrifft, /ich/ hatte noch nie 2000 Euro… aber für dich sind das natürlich Kinkerlitzchen…  
*grinst und trinkt einen Schluck Kaffee*  
*nickt dann zur Planung*  
Ja, je früher wir buchen, desto günstiger wird es…  
*spürt wieder dieses Kribbeln im Bauch, als Matteo wieder so strahlt und lächelt, als er meint, dass er sich auch freut*  
*stöhnt dann leise lachend*  
Oh Gott, mir fällt jetzt erst ein, dass deine Oma und ich uns gar nicht verständigen können… du musst alles übersetzen… oder ich muss ganz schnell italienisch lernen…  
*verzieht amüsiert und gequält zugleich das Gesicht*  
*atmet dann einmal tief durch und meint ernst*  
Okay, morgen auf der Fahrt nach Fürstenberg fangen wir an! Du bringst mir die wichtigsten Sätze bei!

Matteo:  
*lacht dann*  
Ich auch nicht… aber reich ist das in unserem guten Deutschland trotzdem nicht…  
*trinkt einen Schluck von seinem Kaffee*  
*schaut ihn überrascht an als er so stöhnt*  
*lacht dann aber*  
Kein Problem, ich übersetz für dich…  
*grinst dann sehr breit*  
Ja, wirklich? Du wirst italienisch lernen? Dann fangen wir am besten gleich an… Sprich mir nach…  
*schaut ihn lächelnd an und spricht dann sehr langsam*  
Suo nipote è stupendo.

David:  
*sieht Matteo grinsen und lacht bei seiner Frage*  
Ja, was denn!? Zumindest ein bisschen muss ich doch verstehen…  
*hört dann, dass er ihm nachsprechen soll und runzelt die Stirn*  
*sagt sehr stockend*  
Suo nipote è… stuwas!?  
*lacht*  
Arghs… was heißt das überhaupt!? Stupido oder wie? Irgendwas mit dumm!?  
*sieht Matteo skeptisch an*  
Du kannst mir ja im Grunde genommen wer weiß was beibringen..  
*greift grinsend nach seinem Handy*  
Gibt bestimmt auch ne App oder so…  
*trinkt noch einen Schluck Kaffee, während er den Playstore öffnet*

Matteo:  
*lacht leicht, als David mit dollem deutschen Akzent italienisch spricht*  
*findet aber trotzdem, dass es bezaubernd klingt*  
Stupendo… und nee, nicht dumm, das Gegenteil, stupendo heißt umwerfend…  
*lacht wieder*  
Aber klar, wenn du mir nicht vertraust, dann nimm ne App…  
*pfft gespielt laut und nippt an seinem Kaffee*  
Das hieß übrigens “Ihr Enkel ist umwerfend“, aber gut, wenn du lieber alleine meiner Oma Komplimente machen willst, bitte…

David:  
*runzelt die Stirn und grinst skeptisch*  
Echt!? Umwerfend!?  
*wiederholt nochmal leise*  
Stupendo…  
*lacht leise, als Matteo meint, dass er ihm nicht vertraut*  
Ernsthaft!? Sind wir wieder beim Vertrauensthema!?  
*hört ihn pfffen und seine folgenden Worte, seufzt und schiebt das Handy beiseite*  
*schenkt ihm grinsend erneut den Sekretariatsblick und verschränkt die Arme auf dem Tisch*  
Okay… also…  
*wiederholt nochmal stockend*  
Suo nipote è stupendo…?  
*schaut ihn fragend an*  
*grinst dann wieder leicht und fragt*  
Und was heißt “Mein Freund liebt mich so sehr, dass er gleich alleine den Rucksack für Fürstenberg packt”?

Matteo:  
*nickt nur, als er nochmal nachfragt*  
*stößt einen Lacher hervor und nickt*  
Klar, wir sind immer beim Vertrauensthema… und wenn wir in 10 Jahren Paartherapie brauchen, werd ich all diese Fälle anbringen…  
*legt den Kopf schief, als David den Satz nochmal wiederholt*  
*grinst*  
Ja, richtig gut… es wird doch…  
*lacht bei seiner Frage und schüttelt den Kopf*  
Non succederà mai  
*trinkt den letzten Schluck aus seiner Tasse*  
Aber wir können zusammen packen… du kannst das eh viel besser als ich…

David:  
*lacht und greift sich an die Brust*  
Du glaubst also, dass wir in 10 Jahren Paartherapie brauchen!? Ich bin erschüttert!  
*freut sich aber eigentlich, dass Matteo auch dran glaubt, dass sie in 10 Jahren noch zusammen sind*  
*lächelt dann, als Matteo ihn für seinen italienischen Satz lobt, runzelt aber die Stirn, als er anscheinend nicht das übersetzt, was er hören wollte*  
*lacht einmal kurz*  
Non suc was!?  
*grinst dann, als er meint, er könne besser packen als er und schüttelt den Kopf*  
Da siegt gerade nur wieder dein Faulheitslevel - in Heidesee hast du auch fast alleine gepackt und das gar nicht mal soo scheiße…  
*trinkt ebenfalls noch einen Schluck Kaffee und sieht, dass Matteo seine Tasse geleert hat*  
*deutet mit dem Kopf zur Kaffeekanne*  
Sollen wir den Rest mit in dein Zimmer nehmen?

Matteo:  
*lacht*  
Wer weiß? Wenn das mit dem Vertrauenslevel so weiter geht….  
*grinst aber*  
*schüttelt dann grinsend den Kopf*  
Non succederà mai… das wird nicht passieren….  
*schüttelt wieder den Kopf*  
In Heidesee musste ich nur alles, was eh unsers ist, in eine Tasche packen… da musste ich keine Entscheidung treffen…  
*nickt zum Kaffee*  
Ja, lass machen… und dann suchst du den Kram raus und ich kann ihn dann gerne in den Rucksack packen…  
*steht auf und geht zur Kaffeemaschine um die Kanne mitzunehmen*  
Nimmst du die Tassen?

David:  
*pffft nun ebenfalls und murmelt nur grinsend*  
Wir sprechen dann in 10 Jahren nochmal drüber…  
*seufzt dann wieder grinsend, als Matteo ihm die Übersetzung verkündet*  
Ich will ja nicht klingen wie die Jungs, aber wie hast du das eigentlich gemacht, bevor ich da war!?  
*schaut ihn dabei aber liebevoll an*  
*nickt dann zu seinem Plan und steht ebenfalls auf*  
Okay...  
*greift sich die Tassen und die Stapel mit den Briefen an Mia, Hans und Linn*  
Ich leg die eben noch schnell bei den anderen auf die Betten…  
*geht dann Richtung Küchentür, bleibt aber kurz bei Matteo stehen und beugt sich ein Stück vor*  
*kann ihn nicht zu sich ziehen, weil er die Hände voll hat, lächelt ihn darum nur kurz an und fragt*  
Kuss?

Matteo:  
*grinst*  
Ist gebongt.  
*lacht dann und sagt theatralisch*  
Molto male! Sehr, sehr schlecht… es ist also ein großes Glück, dass du jetzt da bist, um für mich zu packen…  
*grinst, als er die Briefe greift*  
Siehste, das hätte ich jetzt wieder vergessen… so gut, dass du da bist!  
*legt den Kopf amüsiert schief, als er sich vorbeugt*  
*lächelt dann aber bei seiner Frage*  
*legt seine freie Hand an seine Wange und küsst ihn*  
*nimmt ihm dann die Briefe ab*  
Ich mach das schon…  
*gibt ihm noch einen Kuss*  
Aber danke…

David:  
*lacht leise bei Matteos Worten und schüttelt leicht den Kopf, weil er das eigentlich nicht so recht glaubt, dass Matteo wirklich so schlecht klar kam*  
*sagt aber trotzdem*  
Na dann ist ja gut, dass ich da bin und auch noch ein bisschen bleibe…  
*lächelt, als er tatsächlich einen Kuss von Matteo bekommt und gibt ihm die Briefe*  
*wird dann nochmal geküsst und lächelt wieder*  
Gerne… bis gleich…  
*geht dann in Matteos Zimmer, um mit dem Packen anzufangen und das Bild für Bea endlich fertig zu zeichnen*


	44. 26.07.2019 (1) - Kulturschock Fürstenberg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnung: Homophobes Verhalten

**Freitag, 12:44 Uhr:**

David:  
*hat heute darauf bestanden, dass sie pünktlich aus dem Haus kommen und durfte sich, als sie 10 Minuten zu früh am Berliner Hauptbahnhof waren, von Matteo anhören, dass sie sich gar nicht so hätten abhetzen müssen*  
*ignoriert das aber und ist froh, dass sie den geplanten Regio um 12:42 Uhr stressfrei erreichen und der Zug so leer ist, dass sie Sitzplätze ergattern können*  
*hievt den Rucksack in die Gepäckablage und legt das gezeichnete und zusammengerollte Bild vorsichtig daneben, ehe er sich neben Matteo in den Sitz fallen lässt*  
*lächelt zu ihm rüber und verkündet dann*  
Ich bin ein bisschen aufgeregt…  
*freut sich aber tatsächlich viel mehr - zum einen darauf, Bea endlich mal wieder zu sehen und zum anderen, dass Matteo und sie sich kennenlernen*  
*hat trotzdem immer ein bisschen ein mulmiges Gefühl dabei, nach Fürstenberg zu fahren, weil immer die Gefahr besteht, irgendwem seiner alten Klassenkameraden zu begegnen*

Matteo:  
*klappt die Armlehne zwischen ihren Sitzen hoch und setzt sich dann*  
*grinst leicht, als er sagt, dass er aufgeregt ist und lehnt sich gegen ihn*  
Ich bin auch aufgeregt… was, wenn sie mich nicht mag?  
*schüttelt den Kopf, noch bevor er was sagen kann*  
Ich weiß, ich weiß, das ist gar nicht möglich, weil ich einfach so umwerfend bin… aber man weiß ja nie….

David:  
*greift nach Matteos Hand, als dieser sich gegen ihn lehnt und drückt sie leicht*  
*lächelt, als Matteo meint, dass er auch aufgeregt ist und will ihm gerade erklären, dass Bea ihn mit Sicherheit mag, als er es auch schon selbst verkündet*  
*lacht leise und drückt ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn*  
Megaumwerfend! Und im unwahrscheinlichen Fall, dass sie dich nicht mag, fahren wir einfach wieder…  
*streckt sich ein bisschen aus, um gemütlicher zu sitzen und meint dann*  
Sag einfach nichts gegen ihre Pflanzen und erwähn immer wieder, wie toll du mich findest, dann wird sie dich auf jeden Fall mögen…  
*grinst leicht*

Matteo:  
*lacht bei seinen Anweisungen*  
Pflanzen, okay, krieg ich hin… aber…  
*grinst sehr breit*  
Wie viel darf ich denn lügen?  
*duckt sich leicht weg*  
Scherz, Scherz! Ich bin mir sicher, unsere geteilte Begeisterung deine Person betreffend wird uns verbinden.  
*lacht leicht*  
Und sie holt uns direkt vom Bahnhof ab?

David:  
*hört Matteos Frage nach dem Lügen, schubst ihn empört von sich Richtung Fenster und rückt demonstrativ von ihm ab*  
*pffft und verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust*  
*muss leicht grinsen, als Matteo sofort sagt, dass es ein Scherz war und entspannt sich wieder*  
*schüttelt dann den Kopf bei seiner Frage*  
Neee, sie wohnt nur 15 Minuten vom Bahnhof entfernt. Das können wir laufen. Ich wollte auch unterwegs noch n Strauß Blumen holen. Nur die Zeichnung zum Geburtstag ist irgendwie blöd…  
*presst kurz die Lippen zusammen und schaut dann zu Matteo*  
Du weißt, dass in Fürstenberg meine alte Schule ist, oder?  
*zögert und fügt dann hinzu*  
Also es kann gut sein, dass wir irgendwen treffen, den ich kenne…  
*verzieht dabei leicht das Gesicht, weil er die meisten eigentlich gar nicht wirklich treffen will*

Matteo:  
*grinst nur, als er sich so aufregt und lehnt sich wieder gegen ihn*  
*nickt dann*  
Okay… sollte ich nicht auch irgendwas besorgen? Schokolade oder so was?  
*schaut ihn dann an und nickt langsam*  
Ja…  
*rückt wieder etwas ab, damit er ihn ansehen kann*  
Okay… dann stehen wir drüber, okay? Wir sagen hallo und gehen weiter… oder nicht mal hallo, wenn du das nicht willst, wir müssen mit den Idioten nicht reden…  
*greift nach seiner Hand*  
Du bist so viel besser als die alle zusammen, okay?

David:  
*schüttelt den Kopf bei Matteos Frage*  
Brauchst du nicht. Wir schenken die Blumen einfach zusammen…  
*grinst leicht*  
Aber vielleicht magst du anbieten, deine Pasta a la Luigi für uns zu machen. Bea hat’s auch nicht so kochen und so - da würde sie sich bestimmt freuen und wir könnten entweder später oder morgen früh zusammen einkaufen gehen…  
*nickt, als Matteo bestätigt, dass er bezüglich seiner Schule Bescheid weiß und erwidert seinen Blick, als er wieder von ihm abweicht*  
*lächelt leicht bei seinen Worten und drückt seine Hand*  
*nickt und lächelt noch mehr, als er meint, dass er besser sei als die alle zusammen*  
*beugt sich leicht vor, gibt ihm einen kurzen Kuss und murmelt leise*  
Danke…  
*schüttelt dann leicht den Kopf und meint*  
Es waren nicht alle schlimm… viele haben sich auch einfach nur rausgehalten…  
*zuckt mit den Schultern*  
Naja, mal abwarten, wen wir so treffen. Fürstenberg ist halt wirklich n Dorf. Irgendwen trifft man immer…

Matteo:  
*nickt sofort*  
Klar kann ich die machen…  
*lächelt in den Kuss*  
*zuckt mit einer Schulter*  
Raushalten is auch manchmal schlimm….  
*nickt dann*  
Hey, wir machen einfach n Codewort ab, wenn du… ähm… große Pause sagst, beende ich das Gespräch oder zieh dich einfach weiter oder hau dem anderen eine rein, was immer du willst, okay?  
*seufzt leicht*  
Gott, Dorfkultur… echt schlimm…

David:  
*nickt heftig, als Matteo meint, dass Raushalten auch manchmal schlimm ist*  
Ja, auf jeden Fall! Ich fand die, die sich rausgehalten haben teilweise sogar noch schlimmer als die, die offen beleidigt haben. Weil’s doch irgendwie ziemlich feige ist, oder?  
*zuckt mit den Schultern*  
Und dann gab’s ein paar, mit denen war ich früher schon noch irgendwie befreundet. Die haben wenigstens zu mir gehalten, wenn die anderen nicht dabei waren. Aber irgendwann hat das nicht mehr gereicht. Da hätte ich mehr gebraucht… also dass sie auch zu mir stehen, wenn gerade alle anderen gegen mich sind, verstehst du? Patrick, den meine Mutter am Telefon erwähnt hat, war zum Beispiel einer von denen. Wir waren sogar früher mal echt gut befreundet, aber irgendwann hat es mich zu sehr verletzt, dass er einfach nur daneben stand und nichts gesagt hat…  
*schaubt leicht und schüttelt den Kopf*  
Und meine Mutter meinte immer, ich muss die anderen doch verstehen. Dass sie nicht auch in die Schusslinie von den Idioten geraten wollen und so…  
*lacht dann leise bei Matteos Vorschlag, schüttelt aber am Ende den Kopf*  
Reinhauen wirst du keinem eine, okay?  
*schaut ihn liebevoll an*  
Ich geb dir einfach vorher Bescheid, ob Kategorie rot oder grün - also absolut unterste Schublade oder noch ganz okay…

Matteo:  
*nickt*  
Ziemlich feige, ja….  
*hört ihm dann genau zu*  
*verzieht das Gesicht als er erzählt, vor allem von seiner Mutter*  
*hört dann den Namen Patrick und fragt sich, ob das der war, in den David mal verknallt war*  
*denkt dann aber, dass das nicht wichtig sein sollte, vor allem nicht jetzt und meint sich auch zu erinnern, dass David einen anderen Namen erwähnt hat*  
*nickt also schnell*  
Farbkategorien, sehr clever, so machen wir das….  
*lehnt sich wieder gegen ihn und schaut aus dem Fenster*  
Vielleicht sind die meisten ja auch gar nicht mehr da… die müssten doch auch Abi gemacht haben, oder? Vielleicht sind die schon weggezogen…

David:  
*grinst leicht, als Matteo seine Farbkategorien als clever bezeichnet und legt seinen Arm um ihn, als er sich wieder gegen ihn lehnt*  
*zieht ihn enger an sich und verbirgt das Gesicht in seinen Haaren*  
*hört dann seine Worte und hmmt zustimmend*  
*gibt ihm einen Kuss aufs Haar und meint dann*  
Ein Teil ist bestimmt weg… aber es gibt auch einen großen Teil, der wahrscheinlich nie aus Fürstenberg oder den umliegenden Dörfern raus kommen wird… die Familien leben schon seit Ewigkeiten dort…  
*schweigt dann einen Moment mit ihm und verbirgt die Nase wieder in Matteos Haaren*  
*sagt dann irgendwann*  
Eigentlich schade, dass da so viele Idioten rumlaufen. Fürstenberg und Lychen sind nämlich eigentlich wirklich schön. Vor allem im Sommer.  
*lächelt leicht*  
Ich bin ein bisschen gespannt, wie’s dir gefallen wird...

Matteo:  
*grummelt zustimmend zu seinen Worten*  
Mhm… ist der Stammbaum dann n Kreis?  
*lächelt dann leicht, als David sagt dass es eigentlich schön ist*  
Jaja, du kannst den Jungen aus dem Dorf nehmen, aber du kannst das Dorf nicht aus dem Jungen nehmen… oder so…  
*lacht leicht*  
Du musst mir dann einfach deine Lieblingsplätze zeigen….  
*sieht dann, wie der Schaffner kommt und sie etwas misstrauisch beäugt*  
*hört, wie er etwas schroff sagt: “Die Fahrkarten!”*  
*presst die Lippen zusammen und holt sein Handy aus der Hosentasche, um ihm das Onlineticket für sie beide zu zeigen*  
*wartet bis der Schaffner es scannt und dann sagt: “Nach Fürstenberg? Da komm ich auch her… da müssen sie sich aber zurück nehmen.”*  
*macht große Augen und starrt ihn an*  
Wie bitte?

David:  
*lacht leise bei Matteos Vermutung zum Stammbaum*  
Wahrscheinlich…  
*nickt dann bei der Erwähnung seiner Lieblingsplätze*  
Mach ich…  
*grinst dann leicht und fügt hinzu*  
Also die Plätze, wo ich mich immer versteckt habe, wenn ich abgehauen bin und so…  
*schaut dann skeptisch zum unfreundlichen Schaffner hoch, als dieser die Fahrkarten verlangt und lässt Matteo los, damit er nach seinem Handy greifen kann*  
*wartet dann ebenfalls bis der Schaffner es scannt und verzieht leicht das Gesicht bei seinen Worten*  
*weiß sofort, was er meint und hört dann auch direkt bei Matteos Nachfrage den Schaffner sagen: “Na in Fürstenberg gibt’s sowas nicht… wir sind nicht Berlin! Von wegen Pseudotoleranz und so…”*  
*spürt, wie er leicht rot wird und versucht, möglichst ruhig und freundlich zu bleiben, als er dem Schaffner antwortet*  
Vielen Dank für den Hinweis. Ich komm aus Lychen. Ich weiß also Bescheid, dass Fürstenberg und Lychen sich Toleranz nicht gerade auf die Fahnen schreiben können…  
*spürt, dass sein Herz ein bisschen schneller klopft als gewöhnlich und fühlt sich irgendwie nicht so cool, wie er gerade tut, lässt davon aber nichts nach außen dringen*  
*ist das durchaus schon vor Antritt der Reise bewusst geworden, dass sie in Fürstenberg wahrscheinlich komisch angeschaut werden, wenn sie dort genauso offen auftreten, wie in Berlin und weiß selbst eigentlich noch nicht so wirklich, wie er damit umgehen soll*

Matteo:  
*schnaubt sehr, als der Schaffner Pseudotoleranz sagt*  
*will ihm grad sagen, was genau er von ihm hält als David auch schon spricht*  
In Berlin gibts auch keine Pseudotoleranz...  
*schaut den Schaffner mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an*  
Sonst könnte ich jetzt nämlich ihre absolute Dummheit so pseudo mäßig tolerieren, kann ich aber leider nicht.  
*sieht, wie der Schaffner ihn erschrocken anguckt, aber nichts sagt, sondern weiter geht*  
*schnaubt wieder*  
Mann mann, kaum ist man 10 Minuten aus Berlin raus vermehren sich auf einmal die homophoben Idioten, oder was?

David:  
*hört Matteos Kommentar an den Schaffner und spürt, dass sein Herz dadurch irgendwie nur noch heftiger klopft*  
*drückt sein Knie leicht gegen das von Matteo, damit er nicht noch mehr sagt und ist froh, dass der Schaffner ihn nur erschrocken ansieht und dann weiter geht ohne noch was zu sagen*  
*entspannt sich dadurch wieder ein bisschen und legt wieder den Arm um ihn*  
*hat es bisher immer eher vermieden, sich mit intoleranten Leuten anzulegen und hat lieber den Mund gehalten und/oder ist geflüchtet*  
*hat gerade zum ersten mal das Gefühl, dass Matteo diesbezüglich wohl anders zu ticken scheint als er und muss sich an diesen Gedanken erstmal gewöhnen*  
*hört dann seinen Kommentar bezüglich der homophoben Idioten und zuckt mit den Schultern*  
*sagt schließlich zögernd*  
Ja, irgendwie schon… aber…  
*zuckt nochmal mit den Schultern*  
… wir sind auch ziemlich verwöhnt mit Berlin. So tolerant ist man glaub ich höchstens noch in Köln oder Hamburg… aber ich glaub, in jeder anderen Stadt hätten wir schon früher irgendeinen Kommentar gedrückt bekommen… und auf dem Land erst Recht…

Matteo:  
*legt den Kopf leicht schief, als er merkt, dass David angespannter ist als er selbst*  
*hatte so eine Begegnung noch nie und hätte vorher auch nicht sagen können, wie er reagieren würde*  
*weiß aber jetzt, dass er auf jeden Fall eher sauer als ängstlich ist*  
*hört dann, was David sagt und presst die Lippen zusammen*  
*schüttelt den Kopf*  
Und was? Deswegen sollen wir Intoleranz einfach so hinnehmen, oder was? Deswegen dürfen die sagen, was sie wollen und wir halten den Mund?  
*schüttelt wieder den Kopf*  
Nee, sorry, das ist doch bescheuert.

David:  
*schüttelt sofort den Kopf bei Matteos Frage, weil er weiß, dass er ja eigentlich Recht hat*  
*hat sich ja anfangs in Lychen und Fürstenberg auch noch gewehrt, hatte da ja aber tatsächlich niemanden, der hinter ihm stand und hat dann irgendwann festgestellt, dass sich wehren in seinem Fall die Sache eher schlimmer gemacht hat und er den Idioten noch mehr Angriffsfläche geboten hat*  
*denkt sich, dass es vielleicht anders gewesen wäre, wenn er nicht allein gewesen wäre, dass man sich zu zweit oder mit mehreren stärker und mutiger fühlt - dass er sich jetzt alleine schon mit Matteo stärker und mutiger fühlt und mit dem Gedanken daran, dass in Berlin ein riesiger Kreis von Freunden sitzt, die sich bei jedem Angriff wahrscheinlich sofort vor sie stellen würde*  
*nickt irgendwann leicht und sagt leise*  
Ja, du hast Recht. Das ist bescheuert…  
*hat ein “aber” auf der Zunge, weil er merkt, dass er sich irgendwie erklären möchte, weil er merkt, dass er will, dass Matteo versteht, warum er eben in solchen Situationen nicht so mutig und stark ist wie er, schluckt es aber runter, weil er weiß, dass Matteo Recht hat und es eigentlich kein “aber” geben sollte*  
*weiß trotzdem nicht, ob er es schaffen kann, seine bewährten und routinieren Handlungsstrategien in solchen Situationen von jetzt auf gleich zu ändern*  
*muss wahrscheinlich tatsächlich erstmal verinnerlichen, dass er nicht mehr allein ist und dass der David von damals ein ganz anderer ist, als der David von heute*

Matteo:  
*schaut ihn an und kann sich denken, woran er denkt - daran, dass er wahrscheinlich den Mund gehalten hat*  
*weiß auch tatsächlich nicht, wie er sich verhalten hätte, wenn er alleine gewesen wäre, obwohl er dann wahrscheinlich keinen Spruch gekriegt hätte*  
*weiß ja aber, dass David sich dem nie entziehen konnte*  
*bereut es jetzt ein bisschen, was er gesagt hat*  
*hört dann Davids Antwort und hört, dass “aber” mitschwingen*  
*zuckt leicht mit einer Schulter*  
Aber du hast auch Recht… ich hab gut reden… in Berlin geboren und aufgewachsen, das is schon echt einfacher als woanders…  
*greift nach seiner Hand*  
Und zu zweit ist auch eh alles einfacher, oder?  
*gibt ihm einen kurzen Kuss wie zum Beweis und lehnt sich dann wieder gegen ihn*

David:  
*lächelt leicht, als Matteo ihm ebenfalls zustimmt und noch mehr bei seinen nächsten Worten*  
*drückt seine Hand leicht, als er ihn küsst und erwidert den Kuss, ehe er ihn wieder an sich zieht*  
*hmmt zustimmend und sagt dann leise*  
Ja, ich glaub, das hab ich noch nicht ganz verinnerlicht… bisher war ich immer allein mit sowas… und anfangs hab ich mich ja auch noch gewehrt. Aber es hat nichts gebracht und die Sachen teilweise noch schlimmer gemacht. Da war es einfacher, einfach den Mund zu halten und abzuhauen… Aber jetzt… ich meine, wenn ich dich damals schon gehabt hätte… und unseren Freundeskreis… wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass irgendwer hinter mir steht, hätte ich wahrscheinlich auch anders reagiert…  
*drückt ihm einen Kuss auf die Haare und vergräbt dann wieder sein Gesicht darin*  
*murmelt*  
Du hast trotzdem Recht. Eigentlich sollte man wirklich den Mund aufmachen…  
*grinst leicht und zuckt mit den Schultern*  
Vielleicht lern ich’s ja noch…

Matteo:  
*hört ihm zu, während er redet und nickt und lächelt sogar einmal*  
Du hast uns ja jetzt… wenn dir einer dumm kommt, denk einfach, wir stehen alle hinter dir…  
*zuckt mit einer Schulter*  
Bestimmt… sonst bist du ja auch nicht auf den Mund gefallen.  
*reden noch ein bisschen und er beschwert sich irgendwann, dass sie kein Proviant mitgenommen haben*  
*wird belustigt von David daran erinnert, dass die Fahrt nur eine Stunde dauert*  
*findet dann noch n Schokoriegel in seiner Tasche, den er aber großzügig mit David teilt*  
*hört dann die Ansage “Nächster Halt Fürstenberg” und rappelt sich auf*  
Dann mal los…  
*steht auf und greift ihren Rucksack*

David:  
*sind dann während der Fahrt irgendwann wieder auf weniger ernste Themen gekommen und hat Matteo amüsiert das größere Stück vom Schokoriegel überlassen*  
*steht dann ebenfalls auf, als die Durchsage Fürstenberg ankündigt und nimmt die Rolle mit der Zeichnung, nachdem Matteo sich den Rucksack geschnappt hat*  
*sieht aus dem Fenster schon die bekannte Umgebung und steigt schließlich mit Matteo am Bahnhof aus*  
*schaut sich kurz um und erkennt, dass hier wie gewohnt nicht sonderlich viel los ist*  
*lächelt in Matteos Richtung und grinst leicht*  
Willkommen in Fürstenberg!  
*deutet dann mit dem Kopf Richtung Ausgang und läuft los*  
*erklärt währenddessen*  
Der Bahnhof liegt ein bisschen außerhalb… ist aber trotzdem nicht weit bis zum Stadtzentrum…  
*grinst wieder leicht*  
Eigentlich ist hier nichts wirklich weit…  
*erreicht mit ihm den Bahnhofsvorplatz, wo auch so gut wie gar nichts los ist und zeigt auf die Bushaltestelle*  
Nächste Woche müssen wir dann da den Bus nach Lychen nehmen…  
*schaut wieder kurz zu Matteo und lächelt*  
*mag es irgendwie, ihm ein bisschen was von dem zeigen zu können, was zu seiner Vergangenheit gehört*

Matteo:  
*lacht als David ihn willkommen heißt und schaut sich um*  
Wow, High Life, was?  
*grinst und läuft dann mit ihm Richtung Ausgang*  
Und wie oft kommt da ein Bus? Zweimal am Tag?  
*schaut sich um und grinst*  
Du riechst förmlich, wie Dorf es hier ist….  
*grinst und greift nach Davids Hand*  
*fällt dann wieder ein, was im Zug passiert ist und lässt wieder los*  
*murmelt*  
Wir müssen ja nichts provozieren…

David:  
*grinst bei Matteos Frage nach High Life und nickt*  
Ja, der totale Kulturschock!  
*lacht dann leise bei seiner Frage nach dem Bus und schüttelt den Kopf*  
Schon alle halbe Stunde bis Stunde… Samstags und sonntags nur alle zwei Stunden. Wenn wir also nächstes Wochenende vor meinen Eltern flüchten müssen, kann es gut sein, dass wir erstmal bis zu zwei Stunden warten müssen, wenn wir Pech haben…  
*lacht leise bei Matteos nächsten Kommentar und beschleunigt kurz seine Schritte*  
Warte, bis du die Seen siehst… oder den Park… oder das Schloss! Das ist schon ziemlich nice…  
*überquert die Luisenstraße, um weiter auf der Bahnhofstraße Richtung Innenstadt zu laufen, als Matteo nach seiner Hand greift*  
*lächelt kurz, weil er irgendwie gerade vergessen hat, wo sie sind*  
*fällt das erst wieder ein, als Matteo die Hand direkt wieder los lässt und er seinen Kommentar hört*  
*seufzt leise und zuckt mit den Schultern*  
*wäre tatsächlich gerne irgendwie mutiger und weiß nicht so recht, ob er Matteo zustimmen soll oder nicht*  
*grinst darum nur leicht und meint*  
Vielleicht später…  
*läuft mit ihm weiter über das alte Kopfsteinpflaster und vorbei an Häusern, die fast so aussehen, als würde gar keiner darin wohnen und nähern sich schließlich dem Zentrum von Fürstenberg*  
*deutet irgendwann nach vorne*  
Da ist der Blumenladen - und von da aus ist es dann nicht mehr weit bis zu Bea…

Matteo:  
*schaut sich alles an, auf das David zeigt und das er beschreibt*  
*hatte irgendwie immer gedacht, dass David nur total froh war hier wegzukommen*  
*sieht jetzt aber dass er sich tatsächlich hier wohl fühlt, dass ihm das gefällt, dass er sich auskennt*  
*lächelt darüber leicht*  
*freut sich ihn so zu sehen*  
*nickt schnell als David nicht wieder seine Hand nimmt*  
Ja, vielleicht…  
*schaut sich um, als David verkündet, da wäre gleich der Blumenladen*  
Also ist das hier die City, ja?  
*grinst*  
Sieht wirklich sehr heimelig aus…  
*erreicht dann mit ihm den Blumenladen und hält ihm die Tür auf*

David:  
*lacht leise und nickt*  
Naja, was man so City nennt… hier kauft man halt ein…  
*verbeugt sich leicht, als Matteo ihm die Tür vom Blumenladen aufhält und murmelt leise grinsend*  
Danke…  
*wird dann von der Verkäuferin erkannt und freundlich begrüßt: “Ah, David! Bea hat schon gesagt, dass du sie dieses Wochenende besuchen kommst… was darf’s denn sein?”*  
*lächelt leicht, weil er die Verkäuferin auch vom Sehen her kennt und merkt dann, dass sie Matteo neugierig mustert*  
*unterbricht ihre Musterung, indem er sagt*  
Hey… ja, wir sind bis Sonntag hier…  
*schaut sich dann etwas ratlos im Laden um und zuckt schließlich mit den Schultern*  
*wendet sich wieder der Verkäuferin zu*  
Ich glaub, Sie wissen besser, was Bea gefällt. Würden Sie uns bitte einen kleinen Strauß für etwa 10 Euro zusammenstellen?  
*sieht sie nicken und hinter dem Tresen hervorkommen: “Kein Problem!”*  
*hört dann nur mit halbem Ohr zu, wie sie die Pflanzen aufzählt, die Bea gefallen könnten und schaut, während sie warten, zu Matteo*  
*lächelt leicht und zuckt minimal mit den Schultern, wie um zu entschuldigen, dass hier tatsächlich wirklich fast jeder jeden kennt*

Matteo:  
*macht große Augen, als die Verkäuferin David bei Namen nennt*  
*hat das immer für eine Legende gehalten*  
*kann sich in Berlin glücklich schätzen, wenn sein Dealer noch weiß, wie er heißt*  
*muss sich also ein Lachen verkneifen*  
*hört dann, wie die Verkäuferin natürlich auch Bea kennt und genau weiß, was sie will*  
*sagt sehr leise*  
Gruselig…  
*sieht, wie David lächelt und sich zu entschuldigen scheint*  
*lacht nur leicht und schüttelt den Kopf*  
*sieht dann, wie die Verkäuferin wieder zur Kasse geht und den Strauß einpackt und sagt: “Das sind dann genau 10 Euro, David. Es war wirklich schön, dich mal wieder zu sehen und liebe Grüße an Bea.”*  
*sieht dann, wie sie ihn mustert und kann förmlich sehen, wie sie überlegt zu fragen oder nicht*  
*lächelt sie nur überfreundlich an bis David bezahlt hat*  
Schönen Tag noch!  
*hält David wieder die Tür auf*

David:  
*löst seinen Blick von Matteo, als die Verkäuferin mit dem Strauß fertig ist und geht zur Kasse, um zu bezahlen*  
*lächelt freundlich und nickt bei ihren Worten*  
Ja, danke, werd ich machen…  
*bezahlt, nimmt die Blumen und dreht sich dann zu Matteo*  
*muss grinsen, als dieser so überfreundlich lächelt und meint dann ebenfalls*  
Ja, genau, schönen Tag noch!  
*hört, wie die Verkäuferin erwidert: “Den wünsch ich euch auch!”*  
*verbeugt sich dann wieder leicht, als Matteo ihm die Tür aufhält und lacht, als sie draußen vor der Türe stehen*  
Wo hast du denn bitte dieses überfreundliche Lächeln her!? Das hab ich ja noch nie bei dir gesehen…  
*schlägt die Richtung ein, in der Bea wohnt*

Matteo:  
*lacht*  
Das ist mein Dorf-Lächeln, hab ich grad entwickelt…  
*schüttelt grinsend den Kopf*  
Hier kennt wirklich jeder jeden… das heißt, ich muss von Anfang an einen guten Eindruck machen…  
*biegt dann mit David in eine Straße ein, als der abbiegt*  
Boah, das ist hier echt wie in nem Bilderbuch… kommt gleich der freundliche Gärtner und schenkt uns einen Apfel?

David:  
*lacht noch mehr, als Matteo meint, das sei sein Dorf-Lächeln*  
*nickt dann gespielt ernst zum guten Eindruck*  
Genau! Weil wir ja auch zeitnah hierher ziehen werden… da ist es wichtig, dass jeder einen guten Eindruck von dir hat…  
*ditscht leicht mit der Schulter gegen seine und murmelt liebevoll*  
Du Spinner…  
*biegt dann mit ihm ab und grinst bei seiner Frage*  
*schüttelt den Kopf*  
Nee, das passiert dir nur in Lychen - gegen Lychen ist das hier noch sehr städtisch…  
*deutet auf den Netto auf der anderen Straßenseite*  
Da können wir morgen einkaufen für deine Pasta…  
*geht dann noch ein bisschen mit ihm weiter und merkt, dass er nun selbst ein bisschen aufgeregt wird, je näher sie Beas Haus kommen - nur noch um zwei Ecken*  
*biegt mit Matteo in eine ruhige Seitenstraße ein, in der sich gerade wirklich rein niemand befindet und beschleunigt kurz seine Schritte, um vor ihm zum Stehen zu kommen*  
*presst kurz die Lippen zusammen, legt die freie Hand in seinen Nacken und zieht ihn dann zu sich, um ihn sanft zu küssen*  
*murmelt leise*  
Danke, dass du mitgekommen bist!

Matteo:  
*schüttelt grinsend den Kopf, als er ihn als Spinner bezeichnet*  
Nee, nee, aber wer weiß, was Bea erzählt wird…  
*seufzt dann leicht*  
Ja, auf Lychen bin ich noch gespannter, das kann ja was werden…  
*geht dann mit ihm weiter und nickt nur zum Netto*  
*grinst dann, als er vor ihm zum stehen kommt*  
*küsst ihn zurück und lächelt*  
Na klar… ich will sie doch auch kennen lernen…  
*gibt ihm noch einen kurzen Kuss und stupst ihn dann leicht*  
Vorsicht, Mister Schreibner, irgendwer lauert bestimmt hinter den Gardinen und kommt gleich mit der Heugabel hinter uns her...  
*geht dann mit ihm weiter und schaut sich um*  
Sind wir bald da?

David:  
*lächelt, als Matteo meint, dass er Bea kennenlernen will und streicht ihm kurz durch die Nackenhaare, als er ihn nochmal küsst*  
*pfft dann grinsend bei seinen nächsten Worten, geht dann aber trotzdem mit ihm weiter*  
*streckt sich ein bisschen, um einen kurzen Blick auf den See werfen zu können, stellt dann aber fest, dass im Sommer alles so zugewachsen ist, dass man schon näher ran müsste, um den See sehen zu können*  
*hört dann Matteos Frage und grinst wieder*  
Du hast es gleich geschafft…  
*deutet auf das Haus in einigen Metern Entfernung*  
Das ist es!  
*läuft mit ihm die letzten Meter und bleibt vor der Haustür stehen*  
*sieht ihn nochmal fragend an*  
Bereit?

Matteo:  
*schaut zu dem Haus auf das David zeigt*  
Ich sag ja, Bilderbuch… sieht echt gemütlich aus…  
*stutzt dann kurz und fragt*  
Krass! Hat sie direkten Zugang zum See!?  
*bleibt mit ihm vor der Haustür stehen*  
*schaut ihn lächelnd an*  
Klar… klingel schon….  
*sieht dann wie David die Klingel drückt*  
*hört von innen: “Jaaa… Moment… bin gleich bei euch!”*  
*lacht leicht, als dann 20 Sekunden später die Tür aufgerissen wird*  
*sieht eine große Frau mit kurzen Haaren die sofort zu strahlen anfängt, als sie David sieht und weiß jetzt schon, dass er sie mögen wird*  
*hört sie sagen: “David! Wie schön! Endlich!”*  
*sieht, wie sie ihn fest umarmt und dann wieder von sich streckt: “Gut siehst du aus!”*  
*sieht dann wie sie ihn loslässt und zu ihm schaut: “Und du musst Matteo sein. Wie schön, dich kennen zu lernen. Kommt rein, kommt rein!”*  
*lacht leicht bei so viel Herzlichkeit und Vertrautheit*  
Uhm… ja… hi… okay…  
*geht dann hinter David ins Haus*

David:  
*grinst leicht und nickt bei Matteos Frage*  
Jap - das ist im Sommer echt wie Urlaub!  
*erwidert Matteos Lächeln und drückt dann auf die Klingel*  
*freut sich jetzt tatsächlich sehr darauf, Bea zu sehen und grinst leicht, als er von drinnen ihre Stimme hört*  
*strahlt sofort, als Bea dann endlich die Tür öffnet und streckt die Arme nach ihr aus*  
Hey… ja, wir haben’s endlich geschafft…  
*umarmt sie dolle und murmelt*  
Alles Gute nachträglich zum Geburtstag!  
*hört sie lachen: “Danke, danke! Ihr habt gefehlt letztes Wochenende!”*  
*lässt sich dann wie immer begutachten und lacht bei ihrem Urteil*  
Danke! Du auch!  
*tritt dann zur Seite, als er merkt, dass sie Matteo begrüßen will und lächelt, als sie das genauso herzlich tut wie bei ihm*  
*greift nach Matteos Hand und zieht ihn hinter sich her ins Haus und direkt in die mit Pflanzen und Kleinkram zugestellte Küche*  
*lässt dort seine Hand los und deutet auf eine freie Ecke neben der Eckbank*  
Du kannst den Rucksack erstmal dahin stellen…  
*hört dann auch schon Bea: “Käffchen? Oder lieber was anderes? Was trinkst du Matteo? Oder habt ihr Hunger? Bestimmt habt ihr Hunger! Ist ja schon nach eins! Ich dachte, wir machen uns heute mittag ein paar Brote und heute abend bestellen wir uns was? Was meint ihr?”*  
*lacht, als er sieht, dass Bea schon auf dem Weg zum Küchenschrank ist, um Kaffeetassen raus zu holen*  
Also Brote klingen nicht schlecht! Und Matteo brauchst du gar nicht fragen - der hat eigentlich immer Hunger!  
*hört Bea: “Sehr sympathisch! Ich auch!”*  
*sieht, wie sie schon auf dem Weg zum Kühlschrank ist und lacht wieder*  
Ähm, Bea! Also ich glaub, fünf Minuten halten wir es schon noch aus, ohne zu verhungern… du willst doch sicher erst die Blumen ins Wasser stellen…  
*deutet auf den Strauß, den er auf dem Tisch abgelegt hat und auf die Zeichnung, die daneben liegt*

Matteo:  
*wird von David in die Küche gezogen*  
*ist noch damit beschäftigt sich umzusehen und all die kleinigkeiten aufzunehmen, als David ihm sagt, wo er den Rucksack hinstellen kann und Bea schon mit Fragen los schießt*  
*ist ein bisschen überfordert und deswegen ganz froh, dass David für ihn antwortet*  
*stellt erstmal den Rucksack ab und nickt dann*  
Ja, ich kann immer essen…  
*hört dann Davids Einwand und sieht wie Bea wieder rumwirbelt und strahlt: “Natürlich, du hast Recht!”*  
*sieht, wie sie weiterredet, während sie die Blumen ins Wasser stellt und die Zeichnung an den Kühlschrank pinnt: “Und? hattet ihr eine gute Zugfahrt? Ist ja gar nicht so lang, ne? Eine Stunde? Oh, und Matteo, wie war dein erster Eindruck von Fürstenberg? Du hast ja immer in Berlin gewohnt, oder? Da ist das hier sicher ein Kulturschock, oder?”*  
*schaut etwas hilfesuchend zu David, weil er nicht sicher ist, ob er antworten soll oder nicht*  
*sieht dann aber, wie sie ihn fragend anschaut und nickt schnell*  
Ja… also es ist schon sehr anders als Berlin, aber nett… gemütlich…

David:  
*übernimmt das mit dem Kaffee, während Bea sich um die Blumen und die Zeichnung kümmert und lächelt in Matteos Richtung, der dezent überfordert zu sein scheint von ihrem Redefluss*  
*deutet mit dem Kopf leicht grinsend auf die Eckbank, um ihm anzudeuten, dass er sich ruhig setzen darf, während er die Tassen auf den Tisch stellt und aus dem Kühlschrank die Milch holt*  
*nickt Matteo dann aufmunternd zu, als er ihn so hilfesuchend anblickt und denkt sich, dass er ihn vielleicht darauf hätte vorbereiten sollen, dass Bea viel redet und viel fragt*  
*hört dann schließlich seine Antwort und hört Bea lachen: “Das ist aber nett ausgedrückt! Ich glaub, als Jugendlicher kann es hier ganz schön langweilig sein! Da will man doch was erleben! Ich bin nach dem Abi erstmal für ein paar Jahre geflüchtet! Aber irgendwann hat’s mich dann doch wieder hierher getrieben… David, die Zeichnung ist übrigens wirklich schön! Vielen Dank! Später besorg ich einen Rahmen! Wie immer...”*  
*lächelt und stellt die Kaffeekanne und die Milch auf den Tisch, während Bea nun anfängt Teller und Besteck zu verteilen*  
Gerne…  
*sieht, wie Bea dann zum Kühlschrank geht und hört sie murmeln: “Ich hab extra ganz viel eingekauft… Wurst und Käse… sowas halt… ich wusste ja nicht, was Matteo gerne isst…”*  
*grinst leicht und rutscht neben Matteo auf die Eckbank*  
*wirft ihm einen fragenden Blick zu und murmelt leise*  
Alles gut?

Matteo:  
*setzt sich auf die Eckbank und schaut den beiden zu, immer noch etwas überfordert aber ein bisschen entspannter*  
*nickt nur zu Beas Rede über Flucht*  
*muss dann grinsen, als sie sagt, dass sie extra ganz viel eingekauft hat*  
Ich ess alles gern… und ich dachte vielleicht kann ich heute oder morgen abend kochen? So als nachträgliches Geburtstagsgeschenk? Ich mach ganz gute Nudeln…  
*ist etwas nervös, weil er nicht weiß ob ihr das gefällt oder das zu aufdringlich ist*  
*ist deswegen froh, als David sich zu ihm setzt und sucht direkt Kontakt, wenn auch nur mit dem Bein*  
*nickt leicht und murmelt*  
Alles gut…  
*hört dann Beas begeisterte Antwort: “Natürlich! David hat schon gesagt, dass du kochen kannst! Was für ein Glücksgriff, nicht wahr, David? Ich würd mich auf jeden Fall sehr freuen.”*  
*sieht dann, wie sie sich auch setzt und allen Kaffee einschenkt*  
*hört sie durchatmen und die beiden anschauen: “Ich freu mich wirklich, euch zu sehen. Aber David, jetzt erzähl mal in Ruhe, wie geht es dir? Was gibt es Neues? Wir haben uns ja eine Weile nicht gesehen… seit… naja, du weißt schon.”*

David:  
*lächelt, als Matteo meint, dass alles gut ist und drückt sein Bein gegen seins*  
*freut sich, dass Matteo direkt vorschlägt, für sie zu kochen und noch mehr bei Beas begeisterter Antwort*  
*lacht dann leise, als sie vom Glücksgriff spricht und nickt heftig*  
Auf jeden Fall! Seine Pasta kann ich nur empfehlen… wobei, eigentlich auch alles andere...  
*greift unter der Tisch nach Matteos Hand und verschlingt ihre Finger miteinander, während Bea Kaffee einschenkt*  
*greift mit der freien Hand nach seiner Kaffeetasse und lächelt amüsiert, als Bea sie so mustert*  
*verzieht kurz das Gesicht, als sie seinen letzten Besuch erwähnt und schüttelt den Kopf*  
Den letzten Besuch vergessen wir lieber schnell… obwohl ich dir echt dankbar bin, dass du mir nen Unterschlupf gewährt hast…  
*hört sie entrüstet sagen: “Red keinen Stuss! Du weißt genau, dass du hier immer willkommen bist! Aber okay, den Besuch streichen wir aus unseren Köpfen… machen wir weiter mit den Neuigkeiten!”*  
*lacht leise und stößt die Luft aus*  
Puh… wo fang ich an!? Also, dass ich n Studienplatz in Berlin hab, hab ich dir ja schon am Telefon erzählt… Aber Matteo hat jetzt auch nen FSJ Platz in Berlin, was bedeutet, dass wir auf jeden Fall erstmal ne zeitlang in Berlin bleiben…  
*hört, wie Bea ihn unterbricht: “Das ist ja wunderbar! Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Matteo! FSJ ist echt ne gute Sache! Würde ich jedem empfehlen, der sich noch nicht sicher ist, was er machen will!”*  
*trinkt einen Schluck Kaffee, während sie redet und verpasst die kurze Pause, die sie macht, um wieder einzusteigen, als sie dann auch schon direkt weiter spricht: “Und klar bleibt ihr dann in Berlin! Ich freu mich so, dass du dich dort so wohl fühlst, David! Ich muss euch unbedingt mal besuchen! Laura hat auch schon gefragt… bleibst du denn dann bei ihr wohnen oder wollt ihr euch irgendwann was eigenes nehmen? Naja, du hast doch gesagt, dass es was ernstes ist zwischen euch... da wäre es doch dann logisch, wenn ihr zusammen zieht. Wobei es vielleicht für Laura auch ein bisschen traurig wäre, wenn du ausziehst… oder hat sie inzwischen auch jemanden gefunden?! Ach, das würde ich ihr wirklich wünschen! Sie ist so ein liebes Mädchen!”*  
*muss bei ihrem Redefluss wieder leicht grinsen und öffnet mehrmals den Mund, um ihr zu antworten, kommt aber nicht wirklich zu Wort*  
*schafft es dann schließlich doch und meint*  
Also soweit ich weiß hat Laura gerade niemanden… aber ich hoffe auch, dass sich das bald mal wieder ändert… und was uns betrifft…  
*schaut kurz zu Matteo, lächelt minimal und nagt kurz schulterzuckend an seiner Unterlippe, bevor er fortfährt*  
… also wir haben da eigentlich noch nicht wirklich drüber gesprochen… Matteo hat sein WG Zimmer und ich mein Zimmer bei Laura… das geht schon so auch ganz gut irgendwie…  
*wird wieder von Bea unterbrochen: “Ganz gut irgendwie… das ist doch keine wirkliche Aussage… oder seid ihr froh, wenn ihr euch auch mal vom anderen zurückziehen könnt und eure Ruhe habt?!”*  
*lacht und schüttelt den Kopf*  
Nee. Eher im Gegenteil…  
*schaut wieder zu Matteo und grinst leicht, weil er an ihre erste und einzige Nacht denken muss, die sie getrennt voneinander verbracht haben*

Matteo:  
*grinst leicht bei Davids Worten über seine Kochkünste und drückt seine Hand als er sie greift*  
*greift mit der anderen Hand ebenfalls nach seiner Kaffeetasse*  
*presst seine Lippen aufeinander, als es um den letzten Besuch geht und ist ganz froh, als das Thema schnell wieder fallen gelassen wird*  
*lächelt dann aber, als Bea ihm zum FSJ gratuliert*  
Ja, danke… ich hoffe, in nem Jahr weiß ich dann mehr…  
*hat das Gefühl, dass sie ihn gar nicht richtig gehört hat, weil sie direkt weiterredet*  
*muss ein bisschen schmunzeln, weil sie so ganz anders ist als irgendwer, den er kennt*  
*schnallt dann aber erst, worum es geht, um sie und ihre Beziehung und ihre potentielle Zukunft und wird auf einmal wieder verlegen*  
*schüttelt aber automatisch den Kopf, als sie fragt, ob sie sich gerne zurückziehen*  
*grinst leicht, als David das gleiche tut*  
*hört dann auch Bea: “Na seht ihr, worauf wartet ihr dann noch?”*  
*springt schnell ein bevor sie weiterredet*  
Ich fühl mich in der WG wohl, die Leute sind toll und David wohnt gern mit Laura zusammen… wir mögen es eigentlich ganz gern von einem zum anderen zu wechseln…  
*sieht wie Bea ihn anlächelt: “Ach ja, na gut… aber haltet euch nicht zurück, hört ihr, Jungs? Wenn es passt, dann passt es. Da ist Alter egal oder wie lange man schon zusammen ist. Man muss die Zeit genießen, die man hat miteinander. Also, Matteo, erzähl mal ein bisschen von dir… ich möchte ja gern wissen, wer meinem David da so den Kopf verdreht hat?”*  
*schaut sie etwas erschrocken an und ist wieder leicht überfordert*  
Ähm… was denn genau?

David:  
*lächelt leicht, als Bea fragt, worauf sie noch warten*  
*will das ganz unbedingt irgendwann, aber denkt sich, dass es nach 2 ½ Monaten wahrscheinlich wirklich noch zu früh ist und dass es sich irgendwann bestimmt irgendwie ergibt*  
*nickt darum zu Matteos Worten und fügt noch hinzu*  
Also wenn du’s so betrachtest, haben wir sogar zwei Wohnungen…  
*lacht leise*  
Und eigentlich wohnen wir quasi eh zusammen… also Matteo hat auch Klamotten bei mir und ich bei ihm und so… und wir sind ja sowieso ständig zusammen…  
*hört seine Tante lachen: “Und eure Klamotten teilt ihr dann auch, was?! Ich wusste doch gleich, dass mir Matteos Shirt irgendwie bekannt vorkommt…”*  
*grinst kurz zu Matteo und zuckt mit den Schultern*  
Naja, es steht ihm halt - warum soll er’s dann nicht anziehen?!?  
*hört dann Beas Frage an Matteo und lehnt sich mit seiner Kaffeetasse zurück*  
*merkt an Matteos Gesicht und seiner Frage, dass er leicht überfordert zu sein scheint und ist bereit einzuspringen, sollte Bea zu private Sachen fragen*  
*sieht, wie Bea ihn anlächelt und hört sie sagen: “Na, einiges weiß ich natürlich schon. Ich weiß, dass du mit David zusammen Abi gemacht hast, also gehe ich davon aus, dass du in seinem Alter sein musst… 18? 19? Ich weiß, dass du anscheinend um die Sachen kämpfst, die dir wichtig sind, denn sonst hättest du es garantiert nicht geschafft, diesen Sturkopf hier davon zu überzeugen, dass weglaufen nicht immer die perfekte Lösung ist… und natürlich, dass du ziemlich beliebt sein musst und tolle Freunde hast! Aber sonst!? Was magst du gerne? Und was überhaupt nicht? Hast du irgendwelche Hobbys, an denen dein Herz hängt? Was machen deine Eltern so? Hast du Geschwister? Oh - und hast du irgendwelche Macken!? Ich persönlich finde ja, dass Macken auch ziemlich viel über einen Menschen aussagen. Manche Macken finde ich ganz wunderbar. Also zumindest solange sie niemand anderem schaden… ich persönlich kann mich ja schwer von Sachen trennen, wie man sieht… *hört sie leise lachen*... aber hinter all den Dingen hier stecken natürlich auch Erinnerungen! Und dass ich mit meinen Pflanzen rede, halten ja auch ziemlich viele Menschen für eine Macke! Aber das ist mir egal! Den Pflanzen gefällt es!”*  
*hat, während Bea geredet hat, noch einen Schluck Kaffee getrunken, dann Matteos Hand losgelassen und angefangen, schonmal ein paar Brote zu schmieren*  
*grinst bei ihrem letzten Satz, dass es den Pflanzen gefällt, wenn sie mit ihnen spricht in Matteos Richtung und nickt gespielt ernst*  
Das haben sie ihr gesagt!  
*hört Bea lachen: “Ach Quatsch! Aber sie zeigen es mir! Aber wir wollte ja eigentlich nicht über mich reden, sondern über deinen Freund. Also Matteo, schieß los!”*

Matteo:  
*nickt zu dem, was David sagt*  
Genau, zwei Zimmer, also mehr Platz…..  
*lacht leicht, als Bea das Shirt anspricht, was er trägt*  
Ja, hat Vorteile wenn dein Freund die gleiche Größe hat….  
*hört dann Bea zu, was sie schon über ihn weiß und was sie noch wissen will*  
*muss dann schmunzeln, als sie über Macken reden*  
Ähm… also… ja, ich bin 18, hab keine Geschwister, mein Vater ist in Italien und meine Mutter hier in Berlin… und beliebt würd ich jetzt nicht sagen… Eigentlich red ich auch gar nicht so gern über mich… zählt das schon als Macke? Ich bin unordentlich und eigentlich immer zu spät…. ich kann immer essen und immer schlafen… mit Pflanzen hab ich ehrlich gesagt nicht viel am Hut… als ich in die WG gezogen bin, hat mir meine Mama eine geschenkt, die hat nicht allzu lange überlebt… joa…  
*zuckt mit einer Schulter, weil er nicht weiß, was er sonst noch sagen soll*

David:  
*hört Matteo zu und schüttelt den Kopf, als Matteo fragt, ob es eine Macke ist, dass er nicht viel redet*  
*hört Bea lachen: “Dafür rede ich manchmal zu viel…”*  
*grinst mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen in ihre Richtung und sieht, wie sie abwehrend die Hände hebt: “Aber jetzt bin ich still! Du bist dran, Matteo!”*  
*hört Matteo weiter zu und grinst leicht, als er erwähnt, dass er mit Pflanzen nichts anfangen kann*  
*findet das ganz schön mutig und schaut zu Bea, der es anscheinend unter den Finger brennt, was zu sagen, die sich aber netterweise tatsächlich zurückhält und sogar einige Sekunden wartet, ob Matteo wirklich fertig ist, bevor sie loslegt: “Pflanzen können einem so viel geben, wenn man genau hinsieht! Was war das denn für eine Pflanze, die du von deiner Mutter bekommen hast? Ist sie wirklich nicht mehr zu retten? Ich hab mal eine fast tote Dieffenbachie von einer Nachbarin übernommen - da waren tatsächlich kaum noch Blätter dran… aber mit der richtigen Pflege und Aufmerksamkeit hab ich sie wieder richtig hochgepäppelt und jetzt wächst und gedeiht sie ganz wunderbar! Ich muss sie euch gleich unbedingt zeigen...”*  
*hat sechs Brothälften geschmiert, während Matteo und Bea geredet haben und schiebt nun den Teller so hin, dass alle danach greifen können*  
*merkt, dass Bea wahrscheinlich noch ein bisschen länger beim Pflanzenthema bleiben könnte, will aber nicht, dass Matteo sich schon in den ersten zehn Minuten bei ihr anfängt zu langweilen und wirft darum ein*  
Also ich find ja nicht, dass das ne Macke ist, wenn man mit Pflanzen nichts anfangen kann. Gibt ja auch Leute, die mit Kochen nichts anfangen können… oder mit Sport… oder Musik. Das sind doch eher Hobbys, oder?

Matteo:  
*merkt ziemlich schnell, dass er den einzigen Hinweis, den er von David bekommen hat, missachtet hat und Bea nun Pflanzen zu verteidigen scheint*  
*denkt, dass sie dann aber wenigstens nicht mehr Fragen stellt und auf das andere gar nicht eingeht*  
Also… ähm… ich hab die Pflanze nicht mehr…. aber das nächste Mal schick ich n Foto, für Tipps.  
*sieht Bea begeistert nicken: “Ja, bitte, tu das. Meistens muss man wirklich nicht viel machen, man muss nur wissen, wie… also wann sie zu gießen sind und wie viel… das is gar nicht so schwer….”  
*nimmt sich sofort eine Brothälfte und sieht, wie Bea es ihm gleich tut*  
*hört dann Davids Einwand und ist ihm dankbar, dass er in die Bresche springt*  
Naja, kann ja nicht jeder bei allem gleich gut sein, ne? Und Macke ist ja n weit umfassender Begriff….  
*sieht wie Bea lächelt: “Weit Umfassender Begriff, das gefällt mir… David hier hat zum Beispiel die Macke, dass er sich keine Geburtstage merken kann, aber das weißt du bestimmt schon, oder?”*  
*lacht leicht und nickt*  
Ja, das weiß ich… wir haben nen Kalender angelegt…

David:  
*nimmt sich auch eine Brothälfte, als Matteo und Bea es tun und beißt rein*  
*hört den beiden weiter zu und stöhnt, als Bea die Geburtstage und seine Vergesslichkeit erwähnt*  
*sieht, dass Bea hellauf begeistert ist, als Matteo die Kalender erwähnt: “Habt ihr wirklich?!? Wahnsinn! Ich lieg ihm da schon seit Jahren mit in den Ohren! Ich hab ihm sogar einmal einen geschenkt - ich glaube, da war er 14. Nicht einmal benutzt hat er den! Wie hast du ihn denn nur dazu bekommen, Matteo!?”*  
*lacht entrüstet*  
Hey! Das war diesmal sogar meine Idee! Weil Matteo so ein Datengenie ist! Der merkt sich nicht nur Geburtstage, sondern auch alles andere - wann wir zusammengekommen sind…  
*lacht*  
Ja, okay, das krieg ich auch noch hin… aber auch andere Sachen, wie das Datum unserer ersten Begegnung oder als wir das erste mal bei ihm waren und Sandwiches gegessen haben… oder… was weiß ich… da muss ich doch irgendwie mithalten!  
*grinst dann in Matteos Richtung*  
Und für Matteo ist n Kalender auch nicht schlecht, damit er weiß, wann ich wo meine Arzttermine hab…  
*fällt dann ein, dass er Bea noch gar nichts von der Mastek erzählt hat und will gerade das Thema wechseln, als Bea ihn unterbricht: “Du meinst wohl eher, damit Matteo dich an deine Arzttermine erinnern kann. Ist mir sowieso ein Rätsel, wie du das bisher ohne Kalender hinbekommen hast! Aber es geschehen noch Zeichen und Wunder! Mein David besitzt einen Kalender! Hallelujah!”*

Matteo:  
*folgt belustigt dem Gespräch und hält dich da mal raus*  
*ist eh gerade am Essen*  
*trinkt noch n Schluck Kaffee und sieht dann, wie Bea ihn erwartungsvoll anschaut*  
Hm? Sorry… was?  
*hört Bea lachen und wie sie wiederholt: “Ich hab gefragt, wie oft du David an Sachen erinnern musst?”*  
*zuckt mit einer Schulter*  
Ach, ich mach das gar nicht so bewusst… das meiste ergibt sich… und jetzt haben wir den Wandkalender, da kann er alleine drauf gucken…  
*grinst leicht*  
*sieht Bea nicken und sich wieder an David wenden: “Wie läuft es denn mit den Arztterminen? Immer noch alles in Ordnung? Keine Beschwerden?”*

David:  
*nickt heftig und grinsend in Beas Richtung bei Matteos Worten und sagt betont*  
Und das macht er diesmal auch!  
*hört Bea lachen und dann ihre nächste Frage nach den Arztterminen*  
*nickt zweimal zu ihren Fragen*  
Immer noch alles in Ordnung und keine Beschwerden!  
*kann sich dann ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen und atmet einmal tief durch*  
Aber es gibt trotzdem was Neues!  
*sieht, wie Bea fragend den Kopf schief legt und lacht dann, weil er sich so freut, es ihr erzählen zu können*  
Ich hab am 13. September meine Mastek!  
*hört sie erwartungsgemäß laut kreischen und die Arme in die Luft heben: “Himmel! Und das sagst du erst jetzt!? Seit wann weißt du es!? Warum hast du nicht sofort angerufen!? Ihr seid schon fast eine halbe Stunde hier und du kommst erst jetzt damit!? Herzlichen Glückwunsch, mein Junge!”*  
*beobachtet, wie sie während ihres Redeflusses aufsteht, ihm die Hände an die Wangen legt und ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn gibt, bevor sie ihm einmal kurz durch die Haare fährt und sich schließlich wieder setzt*  
*sieht, wie sie ihm ihre Hände entgegenstreckt: “Guck mal, ich bin ganz zittrig! Das sind ja großartige Neuigkeiten! Ich freu mich so!”*  
*lächelt sie liebevoll an*  
Sorry, dass ich’s nicht früher erzählt hab. Ich hab’s im Urlaub erfahren und da war so ein Gewusel, dass ich nicht dran gedacht hab… aber ich freu mich auch! Auch wenn ich’s manchmal immer noch nicht wirklich glauben kann…  
*lacht und senkt ein bisschen verlegen den Kopf*  
Wahrscheinlich glaub ich’s sowieso erst, wenn sie endlich weg sind…  
*hört Bea sagen: “Dann sollten wir dich ab jetzt jeden Tag daran erinnern, bis du es selbst glauben kannst! Machst du mit, Matteo?! Laura können wir auch einspannen!”*

Matteo:  
*schmunzelt leicht, als David sagt, dass es Neuigkeiten gibt*  
*kann sich denken, was er gleich erzählt*  
*lächelt dann, als er es tut und noch mehr bei Beas Reaktion*  
*spürt, wie ihm eine Welle der Dankbarkeit überrollt, dass es diese Frau gibt und vor allem, dass es sie in Davids Leben gibt und gab, vor allem als alles Mist war*  
*grinst bei ihrer Frage und nickt sofort*  
Ich bin schon dabei… ab und an einfach das Datum erwähnen hilft schon.  
*sieht, wie Bea immer noch strahlt: “Das ist gut! Hach, ich freu mich so für dich. Brauchst du denn noch was? Soll ich das Wochenende nach Berlin kommen? Musst du gefahren werden? Mein alter Rudi ist grad über den TÜV gekommen, der ist noch top fit!”*

David:  
*lächelt bei Beas Vorschlag und lacht einmal kurz und nickt, als Matteo meint, dass es schon reicht, das Datum zu erwähnen*  
Das stimmt! Dann wird mir kurz ganz flau im Magen und dann könnt ich fast schon wieder heulen vor Freude… trotzdem alles total surreal!  
*stößt die Luft aus, schüttelt den Kopf und lacht kurz*  
*hört dann Beas Frage und schüttelt den Kopf*  
Also eigentlich bin ich ganz gut versorgt…  
*schaut kurz zu Matteo und lächelt, ehe er Bea erzählt*  
Matteo konnte sich an dem Tag frei nehmen und kommt mit ins Krankenhaus. Hin können wir mit den Öffentlichen fahren und wenn ich entlassen werde, holt mich ein Freund ab und bringt mich nach Hause… Aber du kannst mich natürlich auch so gerne besuchen kommen… vielleicht nur nicht direkt in den ersten ein, zwei Tagen… da werd ich wohl ziemlich platt sein.  
*sieht Bea lächeln und hört sie sagen: “Ich komm auf jeden Fall! Das lass ich mir doch nicht entgehen, dich ohne Brüste und ohne Binder zu sehen! Und wie sieht’s nach dem Krankenhaus aus? Da musst du dich doch erstmal schonen und Laura und Matteo müssen doch sicher arbeiten. Hast du da auch jemanden, der sich kümmert oder soll ich mir ein paar Tage Urlaub nehmen?!”*  
*schüttelt den Kopf und grinst leicht: “Das ist echt superlieb, aber du bist jetzt glaub ich die dritte, die das anbietet. Wir haben ein paar Freunde, die auch erst im Oktober mit dem Studium anfangen - die haben schon angeboten, mir zu helfen, wenn ich was brauche.”*  
*sieht, wie Bea ihn anstrahlt und erstaunlicherweise mal gar nichts sagt*  
*irritiert das ziemlich und runzelt nach einiger Zeit amüsiert die Stirn*  
Was denn!?  
*hört sie seufzen: “Weißt du eigentlich, wie schön das ist, dich so selbstverständlich über Freunde sprechen zu hören?!”*  
*sieht, wie sie auch zu Matteo rüber lächelt und zu ihm sagt: “Ich glaube, er hat nicht mehr wirklich über Freunde gesprochen, seit er 14, 15 ist... ich schätze, das hat so rein gar nichts mit dir zu tun!?“*  
*sieht, wie sie Matteo zuzwinkert, senkt leicht verlegen den Blick und zuckt mit den Schultern*  
*weiß, dass Matteo seine Meinung diesbezüglich kennt und weiß auch, dass Matteo eine andere hat, sagt darum erstmal nichts*

Matteo:  
*nickt leicht lächelnd, als David sagt, dass er sich frei nehmen konnte*  
*hört dann weiter zu und sieht, wie Bea immer gerührter schaut, als David von den Leuten erzählt, die sich um ihn kümmern*  
*lächelt, als Bea sagt, wie schön es ist, das zu hören*  
*schüttelt dann sofort den Kopf bei ihrer Frage an ihn*  
Nee, hat’s wirklich nicht… ich mein, okay, ich bin vielleicht die Verbindung… aber ich hab keinen von denen gezwungen, sich mit ihm anzufreunden…  
*grinst leicht und schaut kurz verliebt zu David rüber*  
Das hat er ganz alleine geschafft.  
*sieht dann, wie Bea lächelt und den Kopf schüttelt: “Na, aber dass er sich überhaupt darauf einlässt, überhaupt wieder Leute an sich ran lässt, das hat schon mit dir zu tun, oder nicht?”*  
*seufzt und schüttelt den Kopf und schaut zu David*  
Jetzt weiß ich endlich, wo du das her hast….

David:  
*hört dann Matteos Antwort an Bea und denkt sich nach wie vor, dass man das so oder so sehen kann - denn ohne die Verbindung, die nunmal Matteo tatsächlich hergestellt hat, gäbe es diese Leute ja tatsächlich nicht in seinem Leben*  
*sieht Matteos verliebten Blick nicht, weil er gerade nach seiner Kaffeetasse greift, hört aber seine darauffolgenden Worte und stöhnt leise*  
Ja, von mir aus hab ich das alleine geschafft - aber überhaupt an den Punkt zu kommen, wäre trotzdem ohne dich nicht möglich gewesen…  
*will seiner Tante gerade erklären, dass sie diesbezüglich unterschiedliche Ansichten haben, als er Beas Worte hört*  
*lächelt sehr dankbar, weil sie es auf den Punkt bringt und weil sie einfach Recht hat*  
*lacht dann einmal kurz leicht verzweifelt bei Matteos nächsten Worten und dreht sich zu um*  
Warum kannst du das nicht annehmen!? Dass das dein Verdienst ist!? Ja, sie mögen mich alle, okay - das ist dann wohl mein unglaublicher Charme oder was… aber Bea hat doch Recht: Du weißt doch genau, dass ich niemanden an mich ran lassen wollte und…  
*will so gerne, dass Matteo versteht, was er meint und dass er es annehmen kann, dass es doch wirklich nur an ihm liegt, dass er überhaupt in Berlin geblieben und nicht direkt wieder abgehauen ist*  
*schüttelt den Kopf, presst kurz die Lippen zusammen und lacht wieder einmal kurz*  
Mann, wenn du nicht gewesen wärst, wär ich doch inzwischen längst irgendwo anders… wenn du mich nicht überzeugt hättest, dass es sich lohnt in Berlin zu bleiben… wenn du nicht gewesen wärst, dann gäb’s diese Verbindung von mir zu unseren Freunden gar nicht! Warum kannst du dir nicht eingestehen, dass du der Grund dafür bist, warum ich überhaupt wieder irgendjemanden an mich ran lasse!?  
*hat Bea gerade irgendwie vollkommen ausgeblendet, würde sich sonst wahrscheinlich wundern, warum sie ihn nicht unterbricht und das alles nicht kommentiert*

Matteo:  
*hört wie Bea und David so ziemlich dasselbe sagen und zuckt nur einmal kurz mit einer Schulter*  
*war noch nie gut darin Komplimente anzunehmen*  
*findet aber tatsächlich auch, dass es doch an David als Person liegt und nicht an ihm*  
*schaut ihn dann überrascht an, als er loslegt und gar nicht wieder aufhört*  
*wird etwas rot und presst die Lippen aufeinander*  
*sagt leise*  
David…  
*schüttelt langsam den Kopf, weil er überhaupt nicht weiß, was er sagen soll*  
*sieht nur aus den Augenwinkeln, wie Bea sich langsam in ihrem Stuhl zurücklehnt*  
*seufzt leise*  
Weil ich… weil das dir was wegnimmt… du bist so toll und wenn das andere auch so sehen, dann nicht wegen mir… okay, vielleicht bist du wegen mir geblieben, aber…  
*schüttelt wieder den Kopf*  
*findet es komisch, dass so vor Bea zu besprechen*  
*sagt deswegen nur*  
Können wir das nicht einfach unterschiedlich sehen und gut ist?

David:  
*sieht, dass Matteo verlegen wird und vielleicht auch ein bisschen überfordert mit seinem Ausbruch und tut es fast schon leid, dass das alles so aus ihm rausgesprudelt ist, findet es aber wirklich wichtig, dass Matteo nicht immer nur das Gute in ihm, sondern auch mal in sich selbst sieht*  
*schüttelt sofort den Kopf, als Matteo meint, dass ihm das was wegnimmt und murmelt leise*  
Nein…  
*hört ihm dann weiter zu und lächelt leicht, als er zumindest einsieht, dass er wegen ihm geblieben ist*  
*verzieht dann aber leicht das Gesicht bei seiner folgenden Frage und will gerade antworten, als er aus dem Augenwinkel sieht, wie Bea nach ihrer Kaffeetasse greift und ihm in dem Moment erst bewusst wird, dass es für Matteo total unangenehm sein muss, dass vor seiner Patentante zu besprechen*  
*wirft ihm einen entschuldigenden Blick zu, schüttelt dann leicht den Kopf, greift wieder nach seiner Hand und sagt leise*  
Vielleicht sollten wir da lieber in Ruhe nochmal drüber reden… sorry!  
*hört Bea seufzen und denkt sich kurz, dass es für sie sicherlich schwer war, so lange nichts zu sagen, ist ihr da aber gerade wirklich dankbar für*  
*hört es dann aber aus ihr herausbrechen: “Das ist eine gute Idee! Das solltet ihr auf jeden Fall tun! Und auch wenn es mich ja eigentlich nichts angeht und ich mich nicht einmischen sollte, aber habt ihr vielleicht mal dran gedacht, dass ihr beide Recht haben könntet und keiner dem anderen was wegnehmen würde, wenn er sich selbst eingesteht, dass er hier was tolles geleistet hat!? Aber hört nicht auf mich… ihr klärt das schon…”*  
*sieht sie grinsend hinter ihrer Kaffeetasse verschwinden*

Matteo:  
*ist sich sehr bewusst, dass Bea direkt da sitzt und zuhört*  
*sieht, dass David eigentlich wieder loslegen will und ist ganz froh, dass ihm das auch bewusst zu werden scheint*  
*drückt seine Hand und nickt sofort*  
Ja, können wir machen…  
*will sich grad bei Bea entschuldigen, als es aus ihr rausplatzt*  
*schaut sie überrascht an und kann einen kleinen Lacher nicht unterdrücken*  
Schon okay… wenn wir das direkt vor dir bequatschen, kannst du dich auch einmischen…  
*muss grinsen, als sie sich dann hinter der Kaffeetasse versteckt und schaut grinsend zu David*  
Wie wär’s? Können wir uns darauf einigen?

David:  
*schaut Matteo dankbar und erleichtert an, als er meint, dass sie später nochmal darüber sprechen können, denn es ist ihm wirklich wichtig, dass er versteht, wie viel Einfluss er auf das alles hatte und hat*  
*lächelt und sagt leise*  
Gut…  
*hört dann Bea und muss grinsen, weil sie so tut, als würde sie sich nicht einmischen wollen, es dann aber doch tut*  
*muss ihr aber zustimmen bei dem, was sie sagt und ist froh, auch Matteo lachen zu hören*  
*spürt dann, dass Matteo ihn anblickt und erwidert seinen Blick ebenfalls leicht grinsend*  
*ist dann erstaunt, dass er sich tatsächlich darauf einlassen kann, was Bea gesagt hat und vor allem die Diskussion doch hier und jetzt klären will*  
*schaut ihn ungläubig, aber amüsiert an*  
Moment… also wir einigen uns darauf, dass du es warst, der mich überzeugt hast, in Berlin zu bleiben und dass du der Grund dafür bist, dass ich mich wieder auf andere Menschen einlassen kann und will und dass du der Grund dafür bist, dass ich unsere Freunde kennengelernt hab und dass du einfach der Beste bist!?  
*grinst ihn leicht provozierend an und fügt dann schnell hinzu*  
Und wir einigen uns darauf, dass du mir zwar unsere Freunde vorgestellt hast, aber dass ich auch der Beste bin und sie sich deswegen mit mir anfreunden wollten!?  
*drückt seine Hand ein bisschen fester und schaut ihn bittend an*  
*hört Bea leise in ihre Tasse murmeln: “Klingt nach einer guten Einigung…”*

Matteo:  
*weiß schon, dass es ein Fehler war, so schnell zuzustimmen, als David ihn so ungläubig anguckt*  
*legt den Kopf schief, als David natürlich wieder übertreiben muss und schüttelt belustigt den Kopf*  
Moment…  
*hört dann, dass er zumindest sagt, dass er auch der Beste ist*  
Also…  
*hört dann Beas Kommentar und muss lachen*  
Okay, okay, ich seh schon… zwei gegen eins…  
*nickt dann aber*  
Ich würd es vielleicht nicht ganz so ausdrücken, aber okay… und können wir jetzt das Thema wechseln?  
*sieht, wie Bea lächelt und nickt: “Jap, können wir, und zwar dahingehend, was ihr noch machen wollt? Ich weiß, das hier ist Fürstenberg und hier ist nichts los, aber wenn du kochen willst, brauchst du vielleicht noch Kram dafür? Wir haben zwei Nettos hier, einen gleich um die Ecke. Oh und David will dir bestimmt auch ein bisschen was zeigen, oder? Wollt ihr das heute machen oder morgen? Ich hab gedacht, morgen können wir vielleicht was zu dritt unternehmen, wenn ihr wollt?”

David:  
*grinst, als Matteo zumindest so halb dem zustimmt, was er gesagt hat und findet, dass man das als kleinen Erfolg verbuchen kann*  
*nickt, als er fragt, ob sie das Thema wechseln können, beugt sich vor und gibt ihm einen kurzen Kuss auf die Lippen*  
*murmelt leise*  
Sieh es einfach nicht als zwei gegen einen, sondern als zwei für dich..  
*lächelt und küsst ihn nochmal kurz, ehe er sich wieder zurücklehnt und Bea zuhört*  
*nickt zu dem, was sie sagt und meint dann*  
Also eigentlich haben wir noch nicht wirklich irgendeinen Plan, aber morgen können wir gerne was zu dritt machen… vielleicht n Boot mieten und raus auf den See? Oder hast du deins inzwischen repariert?  
*sieht, wie Bea erst nickt und dann den Kopf schüttelt, aber nichts sagt, weil sie den Mund voll hat*  
*fährt dann fort*  
Und vielleicht können wir wirklich heute abend was zu essen bestellen und Matteo kocht dann morgen für uns - dann könnten wir morgen früh einkaufen und heute nachmittag zeig ich Matteo das Schloss und den See und so…  
*grinst leicht entschuldigend in Matteos Richtung*  
Viel gibt’s hier wirklich nicht zu sehen…  
*hört Bea: “Also ich finde, das klingt nach nem Plan! Und heute abend setzen wir uns raus in den Garten und schmeißen den Feuerkorb an! Das ist immer so schön gemütlich! Aber als erstes zeigst du Matteo mal das Haus und euer Zimmer und ich räum hier n bisschen auf!”*  
*nickt lächelnd und schaut fragend zu Matteo*  
Okay?

Matteo:  
*lächelt in den Kuss und ist etwas erstaunt*  
*denkt, dass das auch was ist, wo er mutiger werden muss*  
*ist immer etwas verhaltener mit Küssen, wenn andere Leute dabei sind, die sie kennen, also Erwachsene*  
*lacht leicht bei Davids Worten*  
Zwei für mich ist gut…  
*wird dann nochmal geküsst und drückt seine Hand und hält sie fest*  
*hört dann den Plan und nickt zu allem*  
Ich bin für alles bereit und zu haben….  
*hört Bea lachen: “Das ist gut.”*  
*nickt dann nochmal zu David*  
Okay…  
*steht dann auf und nimmt ihren Rucksack wieder*  
Vielleicht zuerst das Zimmer?


	45. 26.07.2019 (2) - Du bist wie kein anderer, okay?

**Freitag, 15:50 Uhr:**

David:  
*hat Matteo ihr Zimmer gezeigt, was nicht ganz so vollgestellt ist, wie der Rest des Hauses, (weil Bea immer meint, sie möchte nicht, dass ihre Gäste sich von ihren Sachen erschlagen fühlen) dafür aber ziemlich gemütlich: Mit einem großen Bett, einem großen Fenster mit Blick in den Garten und auf den See, einem Kleiderschrank und ziemlich vielen Bücherregalen*  
*haben den Rucksack ein bisschen ausgepackt und kurz geknutscht, ehe er Matteo den Rest des Hauses gezeigt hat*  
*meint, dass er den Garten ja dann heute abend sehen wird und verabschiedet sich von Bea, bevor sie das Haus wieder verlassen und sich auf den Weg Richtung “Zentrum” machen*  
*geht nah neben Matteo, so dass sich ihre Schultern immer wieder berühren, traut sich aber nach wie vor nicht wirklich, nach seiner Hand zu greifen*  
*meint irgendwann ein bisschen verlegen*  
Also… viel gibt’s hier wirklich nicht zu sehen. Ich dachte, ich zeig dir erst das Schloss und dann können wir rüber in den Havelpark. Da bin ich meistens hin, wenn es mir in der Schule mal zu viel wurde… Ähm und am Stadtrand liegt noch Gedenkstätte Ravensbrück… hast du vielleicht schonmal von gehört… aber das ist vielleicht ein bisschen zu harte Kost, oder? Ich mein, wenn es dich interessiert, können wir da auch hin, aber ich find es immer ziemlich bedrückend da.

Matteo:  
*war erleichtert, dass ihr Zimmer nicht so vollgestellt war und sogar ziemlich gemütlich*  
*fand die Matratze n bisschen zu weich, aber wurde daraufhin von David als alten Mann bezeichnet und beschwert sich also nicht weiter*  
*geht dann mit David raus*  
*spürt, dass er seine Nähe sucht aber nicht mehr*  
*nickt dann, als er spricht*  
Schloss und Park klingt gut… und was bedrückendes brauch ich auch nicht unbedingt…  
*stupst ihn leicht an*  
Hey, was’n los? Macht Fürstenberg dich verlegen?

David:  
*nickt, als Matteo meint, dass Schloss und Park gut klingen und schaut ihn an, als er angestupst wird*  
*lacht leise bei seiner Frage und fährt sich einmal kurz verlegen durch die Haare*  
Ähm… naja, ich hoffe einfach, dass du jetzt nicht wer weiß was erwartest… es ist ganz schön hier… aber… also viel zu bieten hat Fürstenberg jetzt nicht gerade…  
*zuckt mit den Schultern und schaut wieder nach vorne auf den Gehsteig*  
*zögert und fügt dann noch hinzu*  
Und es ist auch irgendwie ein bisschen surreal… also du… hier… wo mich irgendwie fast jeder kennt und…  
*presst kurz die Lippen zusammen*  
Naja… wo die meisten nicht gerade das beste von mir halten…

Matteo:  
*schaut ihn von der Seite an, als er sich durch die Haare fährt und das seine Vermutung bestätigt, dass er verlegen ist*  
*schüttelt dann den Kopf*  
Quatsch, ich erwarte nichts Großes… ich war in meinem Leben schon mal in ner Kleinstadt… oder Großdorf, wie auch immer.  
*beißt sich auf die Unterlippe bei Davids nächsten Worten*  
*versteht das aber nicht so ganz*  
Häh? Denkst du die ändern meine Meinung, oder was?  
*schüttelt den Kopf*  
Keine Angst, für mich sind die die Idioten… ich mein, ich kann verstehn, dass es komisch ist, wieder hier zu sein, aber mach dir keine Sorgen wegen mir, ok?

David:  
*lächelt leicht, als Matteo meint, dass er nichts Großes erwartet und grinst, als er meint, dass er schonmal in einer Kleinstadt war*  
*murmelt leise*  
Na dann ist ja gut…  
*schüttelt sofort den Kopf, als er nach seinen Gedanken fragt*  
Nein - so meinte ich das nicht… wirklich. Ich find glaub ich eher den Gedanken komisch, dass du das mitbekommen könntest, aber nicht mit dem Hintergedanken, dass du dann anders von mir denkst oder so… sondern einfach…  
*zuckt mit den Schultern*  
… keine Ahnung… auch wenn ich’s gewohnt bin und mittlerweile vielleicht ein bisschen besser drüber stehen könnte, wüsste ich glaub ich immer noch nicht so ganz, wie ich damit umgehen soll…  
*grinst leicht und stupst mit seiner Schulter gegen die von Matteo*  
Vielleicht will ich auch einfach nicht, dass du mich für uncool hältst, wenn ich nicht weiß, wie ich auf sowas reagieren soll…  
*seufzt leise*  
Aber vielleicht kommt ja auch gar nichts…

Matteo:  
*hört ihm genau zu, als er es nochmal erklärt*  
*muss leicht lachen und stupst ihn zurück an*  
Ey, ich halt dich immer für cool… das weißt du doch… selbst wenn du uncool bist, find ich das cool…  
*legt den Kopf leicht schief und fügt hinzu*  
Und du reagierst einfach so, wie du dich fühlst, ok?  
*sieht, wie ein Ehepaar auf der anderen Seite in die entgegengesetzte Richtung gehen und ihnen Blicke zuwirft*  
*sieht die Frau tuscheln und den Mann den Kopf schütteln*  
*hmpft leicht und sagt*  
Oder du ignorierst es einfach…

David:  
*grinst verlegen, als Matteo meint, dass er ihn immer für cool hält und nickt dann, als er meint, dass er so reagieren soll, wie er sich fühlt*  
*atmet einmal tief durch und meint dann*  
Guter Plan…  
*sieht auch das Ehepaar auf der anderen Straßenseite tuscheln*  
*kennt die beiden irgendwoher, kann aber nicht einordnen woher*  
*hört dann Matteos Worte und lacht leise*  
Jap, das hab ich hier gelernt!  
*erreicht mit ihm den Platz im Zentrum vor der Kirche und zeigt mit einer ausschweifenden Handbewegung grinsend auf das Gebäude*  
Darf ich vorstellen!? Die Stadtkirche Fürstenberg und der Marktplatz… wahrscheinlich findet hier seit Gedenken schon jeden Donnerstag der Wochenmarkt…  
*wird in dem Moment von einer Stimme von der Seite unterbrochen: “David!? Krass! Du in Fürstenberg!?”*  
*dreht sich verwundert in Richtung der Stimme und erkennt Luis*  
*hat nicht wirklich damit gerechnet, ausgerechnet ihn hier als erstes zu treffen, freut sich aber tatsächlich ein bisschen ihn zu sehen*  
*lächelt darum in seine Richtung*  
Oh, hey…  
*lacht ein bisschen verlegen*  
Ähm, ja, ich besuch meine Patentante… eigentlich wohn ich jetzt in Berlin…  
*sieht Luis ebenfalls lächeln und einen Schritt auf ihn zu machen: “Hab ich schon gehört… bei Laura, oder!? Mensch, echt schön, dich zu sehen! Wie geht’s dir? Lass dich mal drücken!”*  
*sieht, wie Luis einen Schritt auf ihn zu macht und erwidert seine Umarmung kurz, bevor er sich wieder zu Matteo stellt*  
Ja, ganz gut eigentlich…  
*schaut nochmal kurz zu Matteo und denkt sich, dass er die beiden mal einander vorstellen sollte*  
*deutet darum von einem zum anderen*  
Ähm… Das ist Matteo. Matteo, das ist Luis. Er kommt auch aus Lychen… wir kennen uns… hmmm.. keine Ahnung, woher. Auf jeden Fall schon ewig!  
*hört Luis lachen: “Ja, wirklich! Hallo Matteo! Unsere Eltern wohnen nicht weit voneinander. Wir haben schon zusammen im Sandkasten gespielt…und David hat mir immer meine Autos geklaut, der gemeine Dieb!”*  
*lacht und schüttelt den Kopf*  
Höchstens geliehen!  
*ist irgendwie gerade ziemlich froh, dass er mit Luis nach wie vor so ungezwungen umgehen kann*

Matteo:  
*lacht, als David so eine ausladende Bewegung macht und denkt grad, dass er eigentlich ein Foto für seine Mama machen könnte, als David unterbrochen wird*  
*dreht sich dann auch um und sieht einen großen, gutaussehenden, blonden Jungen*  
*ist sofort in Verteidigungsmodus*  
*entspannt dann aber etwas, als David sich tatsächlich zu freuen scheint ihn zu sehen*  
*zieht leicht die Augenbrauen hoch, als er David auch noch umarmt*  
*wusste nicht, dass es hier wen gibt, dem David so nahe stand*  
*wird dann vorgestellt und merkt, wie sich was bei ihm zusammenzieht, als er den Namen Luis hört*  
*nickt leicht bei seiner Begrüßung*  
Hi…  
*fällt dann ein, /wer/ Luis ist und mustert ihn sofort etwas mehr*  
*zwingt sich zu einem gekünstelten Lachen, als er was von Autos klauen erzählt*  
*hört dann Luis David fragen: “Und du besuchst Bea? Und bist direkt mit Verstärkung angerückt? Ich dachte zwischen Bea und dir ist alles cool? Wobei, keine Ahnung, wir haben uns ja echt lang nicht mehr gesehn….”*

David:  
*nickt, als Luis nochmal nachfragt, ob er Bea besucht und überlegt dann, wann sie sich das letzte mal gesehen haben*  
Puh - dürfte echt schon mindestens ein Jahr her sein… kurz nachdem du Abi gemacht hast?!  
*sieht Luis grinsen und nicken: “Ja, kommt in etwa hin…”*  
*fügt dann hinzu*  
Ja, zwischen Bea und mir ist nach wie vor alles cool. /Sie/ ist halt einfach cool!  
*grinst leicht und schaut zu Matteo, weil ihm einfällt, dass Luis was von Verstärkung gesagt hat*  
*lächelt leicht und meint*  
Matteo wollte Bea einfach auch mal kennenlernen…  
*grinst wieder*  
… und die Weltstadt Fürstenberg natürlich!  
*hört Luis lachen: “Weltstadt ist gut! Irgendwann will ich hier auch raus… wie sieht’s denn bei dir aus? Immer noch der Traum vom Regiestudium?”*  
*strahlt und nickt*  
Jap! Und ich hab sogar n Studienplatz an der Uni in Berlin! Im Oktober fang ich an!  
*hört Luis: “Wow, klingt ja perfekt für dich! Glückwunsch! Also Abi gut über die Bühne gebracht?”*  
*nickt wieder*  
Ja, alles gut! Und was machst du inzwischen so?  
*hört Luis seufzen: “Ich will ja eigentlich auch studieren. Architektur - damit sich die Kenntnisse über die unzähligen Sandburgen irgendwann mal auszahlen. Aber jetzt mach ich erstmal ne Ausbildung als Schreiner. So als Sicherheit, falls das mit dem Studium aus irgendwelchen Gründen nicht klappt. Aber der Plan ist eigentlich schon, nach der Ausbildung direkt zu studieren. Berlin wär da auch meine erste Wahl für den Studienort… hey, falls das klappt, könnten wir uns ja mal wieder öfter sehen. Wäre cool, schon jemanden in Berlin zu kennen, wenn ich dort anfange. Oder hast du gar nicht vor, dort zu bleiben?”*  
*hört ihm zu und lächelt leicht, weil Luis immer schon irgendwie für alles im Leben einen Plan hatte, den er auch irgendwie verfolgt hat*  
*nickt dann*  
Also, doch… eigentlich wollen wir in Berlin bleiben… wenn nichts unvorhergesehenes dazwischen kommt.  
*lächelt leicht in Matteos Richtung*  
*denkt sich, dass sie vielleicht doch nochmal umziehen, falls Matteo sich dazu entschließen sollte, vielleicht irgendwo anders irgendwas studieren zu wollen oder so*

Matteo:  
*presst leicht die Lippen zusammen, als David sagt, dass er Bea einfach mal kennenlernen wollte*  
*ist kurz davor einfach zu sagen, dass sich das als Freund so gehört, verkneift es sich dann aber, weil das ja an David ist, das zu erzählen oder halt nicht*  
*fragt sich, wie sehr David damals in ihn verknallt war und was er sich da so alles vorgestellt hat*  
*ballt unbewusst die Fäuste in seinen Hosentaschen*  
*hört dann weiter zu und denkt sich, dass Luis leider echt nett ist und offen und herzlich und David auch nicht böse zu sein scheint, dass er sich nicht gemeldet hat*  
*hasst das*  
*fände es besser, wenn er n Arsch wäre*  
*hört dann Luis Plan von der Zukunft und spürt n Stich*  
*denkt sich, dass David eigentlich so einen Freund verdient hat, der weiß was er will und keinen, der noch keinen Plan hat, was in einem Jahr passiert*  
*hört auch, dass Luis über Berlin nachdenkt und spürt, wie sich alles in ihm zusammenzieht*  
*wenn das passiert und die abhängen, ist er bestimmt abgemeldet - wenn der perfekte Luis mit seinem super Studium und wahrscheinlich auch seiner super Wohnung um die Ecke kommt*  
*ist so in Gedanken versunken, dass er Luis fast nicht hört, als er ihn fragt: “Und was ist dein Plan?”*  
*zuckt mit einer Schulter und sagt knapp*  
Noch nichts Konkretes.

David:  
*schaut lächelnd zu Matteo, als Luis ihn anspricht und bemerkt erst jetzt, dass er irgendwie komisch guckt*  
*runzelt kurz die Stirn und lächelt ihm aufmunternd zu*  
*fragt sich, ob Matteo vielleicht skeptisch ist, weil er Luis nicht einordnen kann, denkt sich aber, dass doch eigentlich offensichtlich sein sollte, dass Luis einer von den Guten ist*  
*hört dann Matteos knappe Antwort und und verzieht leicht das Gesicht, weil er das Gefühl hat, dass Matteo sich mal wieder zurücknimmt*  
*erzählt darum ein wenig stolz*  
Matteo fängt im September ein FSJ an. Total cool! Genau in dem Jugendzentrum, in das er unbedingt wollte…  
*sieht Luis wieder lächeln: “Ach cool! Hab ich auch erst überlegt, aber hier in der Ecke gibt es leider nicht so viel Auswahl bei den Einrichtungen.”*  
*lacht leise*  
Ja, das kann ich mir vorstellen…  
*hört dann wieder Luis: “Und was habt ihr noch so geplant? Wie lange bist du denn hier?”*  
*grinst leicht*  
Sightseeing…  
*schüttelt dann den Kopf*  
Nee, also ich wollte Matteo eigentlich gerade das Schloss zeigen… und danach wollten wir wahrscheinlich noch in den Havelpark. Morgen machen wir was mit Bea und am Sonntag geht’s dann zurück nach Berlin.  
*hört Luis lachen: “Na, dann hast du dir ja /die/ zwei Sehenswürdigkeiten der Kulturstadt Fürstenberg rausgesucht… viel mehr gibt’s halt auch leider nicht… ihr könntet noch nach Ravensbrück… aber das zieht einen immer so runter. Ist vielleicht dann doch keine so gute Idee!”*

Matteo:  
*presst wieder die Lippen zusammen, als David von seinem FSJ erzählt*  
*will nicht, dass Luis was über ihn weiss und sich gegebenenfalls lustig machen kann*  
*hört dann Luis’ Antwort und kann grad so ein Augenrollen zurückhalten, weil Luis natürlich total super reagiert*  
*hört Luis Vorschlag und nickt nur knapp und schaut dann auf den Boden*  
*will sich mit ihm nicht unterhalten, um noch mehr Beweise zu finden wie toll Luis ist*  
*hört wie David auch erzählt dass sie das schon abgelehnt haben*  
*hört dann wieder Luis: “Ja, das versteh ich, wie gesagt… aber hey, wenn ihr das Fürstenberger Nachtleben mitnehmen wollt, ich treff mich heut abend mit n paar Leuten in der Schleuse für ein, zwei Biere… kommt doch vorbei*  
*schüttelt sofort den Kopf und murmelt*  
Im Leben nicht…  
*hört Luis: “Wie bitte?”*  
*schluckt leicht und muss ihn nun doch angucken*  
*sagt aber nur knapp*  
Nein, danke.

David:  
*hört Luis Vorschlag, will aber auch gerade den Kopf schütteln, weil er nicht weiß, wer alles dabei sein wird und er eigentlich nicht wirklich Lust hat, mit irgendwelchen Leuten den Abend zu verbringen, die ihn an seine negative Vergangenheit hier erinnern*  
*hört dann Matteos Gemurmel und schaut ihn erstaunt und verwirrt an*  
*fragt sich im ersten Moment, was auf einmal mit ihm los ist, sieht dann aber seinen Blick, als er Luis ansieht und hat diesen Blick noch nie an ihm gesehen*  
*hat dann mit einem mal ihr Gespräch nach dem Doppeldate mit Jonas und Hanna im Kopf, wo sie darüber gesprochen haben, wie unwahrscheinlich es ist, dass Matteo Luis jemals begegnen würde und auch, dass Matteo damals gesagt hat, dass er nicht so cool reagieren würde, wenn er jemals auf ihn treffen sollte*  
*wird leicht rot und verlegen, weil er das Gespräch bis gerade verdrängt hat und irgendwie davon ausgegangen ist, dass Matteo gar nicht weiß, dass er mal in Luis verliebt war*  
*bemerkt dann Luis’ fragenden Blick in seine Richtung, ist aber in Gedanken irgendwie immer noch bei Matteo und fragt sich, was gerade in ihm vorgeht*  
*tritt einen Schritt näher an ihn ran, als er Luis endlich antwortet*  
Ja, nee, sorry. Wir haben Bea versprochen, dass wir den Abend mit ihr verbringen…  
*sieht, wie Luis nickt, aber weiter ein wenig irritiert zu Matteo schaut: “Okay, ja, schade… vielleicht morgen?”*  
*schüttelt sofort den Kopf*  
Nee, lass mal.  
*zögert*  
Ich hab ehrlich gesagt auch nicht sooo Lust, vielen anderen hier zu begegnen…  
*sieht, wie Luis leicht das Gesicht verzieht, aber schließlich verstehend nickt: “Ja, okay, bei dem, was die teilweise mit dir abgezogen haben, kann ich das verstehen. Aber vielleicht magst du dich ja einfach mal bei mir melden, wenn du das nächste mal hier bist. Dann können wir mal in Ruhe quatschen. Ich muss nämlich eigentlich gleich weiter…”*  
*spürt quasi, wie Matteo sich neben ihm weiter verspannt und zuckt nur entschuldigend mit den Schultern und schüttelt dann den Kopf*  
Also eigentlich bin ich echt selten hier…  
*sieht Luis grinsen: “Aber selten heißt ja nicht, nie. Komm schon…”*  
*weiß gar nicht so wirklich, was er sagen soll - vor 2 Jahren hätte er sich einfach nur mega gefreut, dass Luis so ein Interesse an ihm hat, aber jetzt denkt er einfach nur darüber nach, wie es Matteo gerade gehen könnte*  
*fühlt sich dann doch auf einmal mutig, tritt einen Schritt näher zu Matteo, schlingt den Arm um seine Taille und zieht ihn ein Stück zu sich ran*  
*sieht, dass Luis zunächst erstaunt schaut, dann aber leicht lächelt und meint zu ihm*  
Wir schauen einfach mal, wie’s passt, wenn wir das nächste mal hier sind, okay?  
*sieht Luis nicken und ist froh, dass er dann sie beide anspricht und nicht nur ihn: “Ja, macht das mal. Besprecht das. Ich würd mich echt freuen. Meine Nummer ist noch die gleiche...”*

Matteo:  
*hat seinen Blick wieder gen Boden gesenkt und sieht Davids Reaktion deswegen nicht*  
*hört nur seine Worte und ist erleichtert, dass David da auch nicht hin will*  
*presst die Lippen wieder aufeinander, als Luis morgen vorschlägt*  
*hat auf einmal den Drang, David zu ermutigen, sich mit Luis zu treffen*  
*vielleicht ist Luis ja wirklich die bessere Wahl für ihn und das wär ja dann ne Gelegenheit*  
*bekommt aber seinen Mund nicht auf und spürt wieder, wie sich alles zusammen zieht*  
*hört dann wie verständnisvoll Luis ist und sofort jegliche Entscheidung David überlässt*  
*denkt sich wieder, dass er jetzt was sagen könnte, vor allem, als Luis nochmal nachhakt*  
*spürt dann auf einmal Davids Arm um seine Taille und hat zum allerersten Mal den Gedanken, dass das falsch ist*  
*schaut immer noch nicht auf, will Luis Reaktion gar nicht sehen*  
*hört dann den letzten Wortwechsel und wie David sagt, dass er mal schaut*  
*hört dann Luis: “Na gut, dann, macht’s mal gut, ich muss weiter…”*  
*zwingt sich jetzt, doch aufzuschauen und bereut es sofort, als er sieht, wie verständnisvoll und nett Luis lächelt*  
Ja… tschüss…  
*findet, dass seine Stimme komisch trocken klingt und schluckt*  
*sieht, wie Luis weitergeht und schluckt nochmal, damit seine Stimme hoffentlich wieder normal klingt*  
Na dann… weiter zum Schloss, was?

David:  
*lächelt, als Luis sagt, das er weiter muss und nickt*  
Ja, du auch! Bis dann mal…  
*hört, dass auch Matteo sich verabschiedet und ist erschrocken, wie komisch seine Stimme klingt*  
*schaut Luis kurz nach und dann zu Matteo, als er sieht, dass Luis sich inzwischen ein Stück weit entfernt hat*  
*will ihn gerade fragen, ob alles okay ist, als er auch schon fragt, ob sie weiter zum Schloss wollen*  
*ist im ersten Moment überfordert, weil er so einfach zum Alltag übergeht, nickt automatisch und läuft los*  
Ähm, ja, okay….  
*sieht sofort wieder ein Pärchen ein wenig schockiert in ihre Richtung schauen und nimmt automatisch den Arm von Matteos Hüfte*  
*mustert ihn dann von der Seite und würde gerne wissen, was gerade in ihm vorgeht*  
*hat diesen Gesichtsausdruck bei ihm noch nie gesehen und denkt sich dann, dass es ihm gerade vollkommen egal ist, was die Leute denken und greift nach Matteos Hand*  
*nagt kurz an seiner Unterlippe und fragt dann zögernd*  
Hey… Was ist los?

Matteo:  
*ist ganz froh, dass David zustimmt und nicht groß nachfragt oder ihm sein komischess Verhalten vorhält*  
*sieht das Pärchen auch gucken und macht, als David seinen Arm weg nimmt, automatisch einen kleinen Schritt zur Seite*  
*fühlt sich einfach nur unwohl und klein und wie auf dem Präsentierteller*  
*spürt dann seine Hand in seiner und widersteht seinem ersten Instinkt, sie wieder wegzuziehen*  
*schluckt, als er nun doch nachfragt*  
Nix.  
*schüttelt dann aber den Kopf, weil das so auch kacke ist*  
*sagt deswegen leise*  
Luis ist ziemlich nett… schade, dass er nicht in deinem Jahrgang war, der hätte dir bestimmt geholfen...

David:  
*presst kurz die Lippen zusammen, als Matteo meint, dass “nix” ist und senkt den Blick*  
*weiß nicht, was er sagen soll, will einfach nur, dass es Matteo gut geht*  
*hört dann seine Worte und weiß auch darauf zunächst nichts zu sagen, ist sich aber nun ziemlich sicher, dass Matteo wahrscheinlich eifersüchtig ist*  
*zuckt mit den Schultern und sagt zögernd*  
Keine Ahnung. Ich hätte damals von einigen gedacht, dass sie mir helfen… haben sie aber nicht…  
*seufzt dann leise und sieht Matteo von der Seite an*  
*sagt dann direkt*  
Ja, er ist ziemlich nett. Das stimmt. Aber mehr auch nicht, okay? Nicht mehr. Schon lange nicht mehr…  
*drückt leicht seine Hand, während sie sich auf die Straße abbiegen, die zum Schloss führt*  
*sieht, wie sie wieder jemand komisch anguckt, aber wirft demjenigen nur einen finsteren Blick zu und schaut dann wieder besorgt zu Matteo*

Matteo:  
*schluckt leicht, als David sagt dass er sich von einigen Hilfe erhofft hat und sie nicht bekommen hat*  
*sagt etwas bedröppelt*  
Sorry…  
*hört dann seine nächsten Worte und spürt wieder, wie sich sein Bauch zusammen zieht*  
*weiß das ja eigentlich, aber kann nichts dagegen machen, dass sein dummes Gehirn da nicht so richtig mitspielt*  
*sagt leise*  
Weiß ich doch… aber…  
*schüttelt den Kopf*  
War nur komisch, ihn zu sehen…

David:  
*schüttelt den Kopf, als Matteo sich entschuldigt, weil er keinen Plan hat, wofür*  
*beobachtet ihn dann, wie es scheinbar in ihm arbeiten und ist erleichtert, als er meint, dass er weiß, dass da nichts mehr ist*  
*nickt dann bei seinen nächsten Worten und murmelt*  
Kann ich nachvollziehen…  
*läuft eine zeitlang schweigend neben ihm her, bevor er leise sagt*  
Tut mir leid, dass ich nicht früher gecheckt hab, dass es komisch für dich ist.  
*schüttelt leicht den Kopf*  
Ich hab nicht mehr dran gedacht, dass du weißt, wer er ist… also dass wir kurz über ihn gesprochen haben…

Matteo:  
*nickt nur leicht, als David es nachvollziehen kann*  
*ist dann ganz froh, dass sie schweigen und er versuchen kann, dieses blöde Gefühl wieder los zu werden*  
*hört dann, wie David sich entschuldigt und schüttelt sofort den Kopf*  
Warum entschuldigst du dich denn?  
*zuckt mit einer Schulter*  
Dir muss doch nix leid tun… er hat sich doch gefreut dich zu sehen…  
*presst wieder kurz die Lippen zusammen*  
Ich hab… es war nur komisch… er ist so… anders…  
*zuckt etwas unbeholfen mit einer Schulter*  
*will nicht sagen, dass er sich klein fühlt neben ihm, weil er es wahrscheinlich nicht ertragen könnte, wenn David ihm da widersprechen würde, weil er fürchtet, dass das das Gegenteil bewirken könnte*  
Is ja auch egal jetzt…. ist ja vorbei…

David:  
*zuckt ebenfalls mit einer Schulter, als Matteo meint, dass ihm nichts leid tun muss*  
*schnaubt kurz*  
Aber ich weiß, wie es es sich anfühlt… Ja, er hat sich gefreut und es war auch nett, ihn zu treffen. Aber ich weiß eben, wie es sich anfühlt und ich hätte… keine Ahnung… hätte ich es früher gecheckt, hätte ich mich nicht so lange mit ihm unterhalten…  
*nickt dann wieder, als Matteo meint, dass es komisch war, runzelt dann aber die Stirn, als er meint, dass Luis anders war*  
*lacht leise*  
Anders als wer? Als die Leute, die mich fertig gemacht haben!? Schon, aber die paar, die anders waren, die haben am Ende auch nicht mehr geholfen… da hat niemand mehr geholfen…  
*streicht mit dem Daumen sanft über Matteos Handrücken, während sie auf das Schloss zu laufen, dass man inzwischen schon sehen kann*  
*nickt zögernd, als Matteo meint, dass es jetzt egal ist und schaut ihn wieder von der Seite an um zu prüfen, ob es wirklich egal ist oder ob er sich weiter Gedanken macht*

Matteo:  
*schüttelt den Kopf, als David sagt, er hätte es früher beendet*  
Okay, aber soo lang war’s ja jetzt auch nicht…  
*will nicht, dass David sich jetzt schlecht fühlt deswegen*  
*hört dann, dass David nicht versteht, was er gemeint hat*  
*schüttelt leicht den Kopf*  
Nee… ich meinte…  
*schluckt wieder, weiß nicht, ob er das wirklich sagen soll, aber hat ja jetzt damit angefangen*  
*sagt also schließlich*  
Anders als ich…

David:  
*zuckt mit den Schultern, als Matteo meint, dass es nicht sooo lange war*  
*hätte es trotzdem verkürzt, wenn ihm früher aufgefallen wäre, dass es Matteo damit nicht gut geht*  
*sieht dann, wie er den Kopf schüttelt und blickt ihn fragend an*  
*bemerkt, dass er zögert und drückt ermutigend seine Hand*  
*ist kurz versucht zu lachen, weil das wohl wirklich ziemlich offensichtlich ist, bleibt aber ernst, weil er Matteos Gedanken dahinter zu erahnen meint*  
*sagt darum sofort*  
Und das ist auch gut so…  
*denkt sich dann aber, dass das irgendwie nicht reicht und überlegt, was er sonst noch sagen könnte*  
*sagt schließlich leise*  
Matteo… ich will keinen anderen. Und ich bin mir sicher, wenn wir uns damals schon gekannt hätten, hätte ich mich sofort in dich verliebt anstatt in ihn… du bist einfach…  
*schüttelt leicht den Kopf, weil ihm die Worte fehlen*  
… keine Ahnung. Du bist wie kein anderer, okay? Es gibt zig Leute, die so sind wie Luis… aber es gibt keinen, der so ist wie du. Ich will nur dich…

Matteo:  
*fährt sich mit seiner freien Hand durch die Haare, als David sagt, dass es auch gut ist, dass er anders ist*  
*schluckt, als er ihn reden hört*  
*spürt es in seiner Magengegend flattern und hasst sich selbst ein bisschen dafür, dass er David das zwar glaubt, aber trotzdem denkt, er könnte es besser haben*  
*weiß nicht, was er sagen soll und schluckt wieder*  
*sagt dann leise*  
Okay…  
*atmet einmal tief ein und aus*  
Sorry, ich… manchmal hab ich einfach doofe Gedanken, tut mir leid…

David:  
*sieht, wie ihnen eine Gruppe von Teenagern entgegen kommt, vielleicht alle so zwischen 12 und 13, und die meisten von ihnen die Köpfe zusammenstecken und giggeln und kichern, während zwei von ihnen ein bisschen angewidert das Gesicht verziehen*  
*spürt das altbekannte dumme Gefühl von Unsicherheit in seinem Magen, versucht es aber zu ignorieren und zu verdrängen und sich stattdessen auf Matteo zu konzentrieren*  
*ist froh, als die Teenager an ihnen vorüber sind und erreicht mit Matteo den Vorplatz vom Schloss, als dieser sein okay zu dem gibt, was er gesagt hat*  
*lächelt leicht und fragt trotzdem leise nochmal nach*  
Okay?  
*mustert ihn prüfend und schüttelt sofort den Kopf, als Matteo sich entschuldigt*  
Nein… hör auf, okay? Deine Gedanken sind sicher nicht doof!  
*zuckt mit den Schultern*  
Ich mein, sie sind doch aus einem bestimmten Grund da, oder?  
*zieht ihm am Schloss vorbei in den hinteren Teil des Schlossparks, wo alles ein bisschen verwilderter ist und nicht so viele Menschen vorbeikommen und sagt dann zögernd und leicht grinsend*  
Vielleicht solltest du mir davon erzählen… also von den doofen Gedanken… damit ich dann vielleicht selbst beurteilen kann, ob sie doof sind oder nicht…

Matteo:  
*sieht die Gruppe Teenager auch und hat wieder den Instinkt, Davids Hand loszulassen*  
*drückt sie deswegen nur noch fester, weil es so bescheuert ist*  
*nickt leicht, als David nochmal nachfragt*  
*zuckt dann mit den Schultern*  
Naja, ja… heißt ja aber nicht, dass die Gründe nicht auch doof sind…  
*geht dann mit David am Schloss vorbei in den Schlosspark, wo sich niemand außer ihnen mehr aufhält*  
*bleibt dann stehen bei seiner Frage und schaut ihn an*  
Ich weiß nicht… ich will nicht, dass du denkst, du musst mich ständig bestätigen oder so… und es liegt auch nicht an dir oder so… ich denk nur, manchmal… naja, so einer wie Luis… der hat alles im Griff und n Plan und… naja….  
*seufzt und zuckt mit einer Schulter, weil er es irgendwie doch nicht in Worte fassen kann*  
Ich will nur, dass es dir gut geht…

David:  
*seufzt, als Matteo meint, dass die Gründe für seine doofen Gedanken vielleicht auch doof sind und schüttelt leicht den Kopf*  
Für seine Gedanken kann man nichts… und klar kann man sie selbst für doof halten, aber das ändert doch nichts daran, dass sie da sind.  
*denkt an seine Dysphorie, will jetzt aber nicht davon anfangen, weil es ja um Matteo geht*  
*bleibt dann ebenfalls stehen, als es Matteo tut und erwidert seinen Blick*  
*grinst minimal bei seinen Gedanken und schüttelt den Kopf*  
Und was ist, wenn ich dich gern bestätige!? Ich könnte dir eigentlich den ganzen Tag über sagen, was ich an dir toll finde… wirklich! Aber ich dachte, das nutzt sich dann vielleicht irgendwann ab oder geht dir irgendwann auf die Nerven oder du nimmst es nicht mehr ernst oder so…  
*lacht leise*  
Das hat nichts damit zu tun, dass ich das Gefühl hab, ich /muss/ das machen!  
*wird dann wieder ein bisschen ernster, als er meint, dass es nichts mit ihm zu tun hat und nickt zögernd, auch wenn er sich selbst in solchen Situationen oft fragt, was er besser machen kann, damit Matteo versteht, wie wichtig er ihm ist und wie toll er ist*  
*runzelt dann die Stirn, als er wieder auf Luis zurückkommt und braucht einen Moment, ehe er ahnt, was Matteo vielleicht damit und mit seinem Nachsatz meinen könnte*  
*schnaubt leise, aber ein wenig schmunzelnd*  
Und du glaubst, dass es mir gut geht mit jemandem, der alles im Griff und nen Plan hat!?

Matteo:  
*nickt leicht und zuckt mit einer Schulter*  
*denkt, dass es ja trotzdem doof ist sie zu haben, vor allem wenn man weiß, dass sie eigentlich doof sind*  
*seufzt leicht, als er sagt, dass er ihn gern bestätigt*  
Weiß nicht…  
*kann nicht richtig ausdrücken, dass das leider manchmal trotzdem einfach nicht hilft, weil es ja um die Eventualität geht, dass jemand anders trotzdem besser wäre für David*  
*zuckt bei seiner letzten Frage die Schulter*  
Weiß nicht, vielleicht? Weißt du ja auch nicht, oder?

David:  
*hmpft leicht, als Matteo meint, dass er es nicht weiß und grinst dann leicht*  
Ich aber!  
*fragt sich wirklich, was passieren muss, damit Matteo sich selbst nur ein Stück weit so sehen kann, wie er ihn sieht und denkt sich, dass er vielleicht einfach nicht aufgeben darf, ihm das immer wieder zu sagen*  
*schüttelt den Kopf zu seinem “vielleicht” und dann nochmal zögernd zu seinen letzten Worten*  
*zuckt dann ebenfalls mit einer Schulter und meint*  
Ich weiß aber ziemlich sicher, dass mir sowas nie wirklich wichtig war. Ich hatte doch bis vor kurzem selbst nicht wirklich n Plan… klar, das mit Regie war immer ein Traum, aber dass ich mich da wirklich ran wage, kommt doch nur daher, dass es mir in den letzten Monaten so viel besser ging als früher…  
*macht einen Schritt auf ihn zu und greift auch nach seiner zweiten Hand*  
*sagt dann leiser*  
Sowas ist mir nicht wichtig, Matteo. Mir ist wichtig, dass ich Menschen um mich habe, die mich verstehen und die für mich da sind. Mir ist wichtig, dass es dir gut geht und dass ich dich irgendwie glücklich machen kann. Dass wir füreinander da sind… ein Team…  
*drückt seine Hände, bevor er eine von ihnen los lässt und sie sanft an Matteos Wange legt*  
*sieht ihn lächelnd an und fragt dann noch leiser*  
Okay?

Matteo:  
*hört, wie David insistiert, dass er es aber weiß und muss sogar ein bisschen lächeln*  
*hört ihm dann zu, wie er ihm erklärt, dass ihm das nie wichtig war*  
*hält auch seine zweite Hand fest und hört ihm zu*  
*spürt das wohlige Gefühl von Vertrautheit und Geborgenheit und wünscht sich so sehr er könnte die blöde kleine Stimme in seinem Kopf einfach ausschalten*  
*nickt langsam*  
Wir sind ein Team…  
*lächelt dann auch, als David lächelt und muss ihn jetzt einfach küssen*  
*macht es aber kurz und legt dann seinen Kopf einfach auf seiner Schulter ab*  
*atmet ihn ein und sagt dann*  
Okay.

David:  
*lächelt, als Matteo sagt, dass sie ein Team sind und hofft einfach nur, dass er mit seinen Worten irgendwas bewirken konnte*  
*sieht ihn dann ebenfalls lächeln und merkt, wie es in seinem Bauch zu kribbeln beginnt, weil es einfach so schön ist, wenn Matteo lächelt*  
*streicht mit dem Daumen kurz über Matteos Wange, als dieser ihn kurz küsst und schlingt dann beide Arme um ihn, als er den Kopf auf seiner Schulter ablegt*  
*zieht ihn eng an sich, schließt die Augen und drückt ihn feste*  
*lächelt dann wieder, als er Matteos “okay” hört und murmelt ein leises*  
Gut…  
*löst sich dann ein wenig von ihm, legt nochmal beide Hände an seine Wangen und mustert ihn nochmal prüfend*  
*sieht ihn aber immer noch ein wenig lächeln und ist sich nun ziemlich sicher, dass es Matteo ein bisschen besser geht*  
*lächelt ihn darum ebenfalls liebevoll an, ehe sein Lächeln in ein leichtes Grinsen übergeht und er an Matteo vorbei Richtung Schloss deutet*  
Wir sind übrigens am Schloss… also falls es dir noch nicht aufgefallen ist…

Matteo:  
*schaut ihn, als er seine Hände an seine Wangen legt und lächelt*  
*liebt diese Geste sehr und weiß sie zu schätzen*  
*lacht dann, als er auf das Schloss deutet*  
Ach was, Echt?  
*stupst ihn leicht an und dreht sich dann um um zum Schloss zu gucken*  
Na, dann erzähl mal, Mister Touri Guide, was gibt es über’s Schloss zu erzählen?

David:  
*hört Matteo lachen und merkt, wie sich das Kribbeln in seinem Bauch verstärkt*  
*stupst ihn zurück und nickt grinsend*  
Echt und in Farbe!  
*schaut ihn noch eine Weile an, als er sich zum Schloss umdreht, ehe er seinen Blick ebenfalls Richtung Schloss wendet und neben ihn tritt*  
*lacht dann leise bei seiner Frage*  
Jetzt tu nicht so, als würde dich das interessieren…  
*räuspert sich dann aber und sagt mit wichtiger Stimme*  
Das Schloss Fürstenberg stammt - wie man natürlich sieht - aus der Barockzeit und wurde erbaut so um 1750 von ähm...keine Ahnung. Irgendso ein Herzog hat das in Auftrag gegeben für sich und seine Frau… hatte dann später mehrere Funktionen, die ich aber nicht mehr genau weiß. Ich weiß nur, dass es glaub ich mehrmals als Sanatorium genutzt wurde und während des ersten und zweiten Weltkriegs als Lazarett. Als ich klein war, hat es irgendein Typ gekauft mit dem Plan, es zu restaurieren und ein Wellnesshotel daraus zu machen…  
*lacht leise*  
Soweit ich weiß steht der Plan noch… die Restaurierung dauert jetzt aber schon über zehn Jahre…  
*schaut Matteo von der Seite an und grinst leicht*  
*hat wirklich keine Ahnung, ob ihn das auch nur im geringsten interessiert*

Matteo:  
*lacht, als David tatsächlich loslegt und was über das Schloss erzählt*  
*wollte eigentlich nur wissen, ob er tatsächlich was weiß*  
Ein Wellnesshotel? Dann müssen wir Kiki und Carlos mal herschicken wenn’s fertig ist…  
*lacht, als David ihn so skeptisch anguckt*  
Was denn? Ich hab doch gefragt… wollte nur wissen, was du weißt….  
*legt den Kopf schief und schaut sich das Schloss nochmal an*  
Ist doch echt ganz nice eigentlich… macht sich bestimmt gut als Hotel…

David:  
*grinst, als Matteo von Kiki und Carlos spricht und nickt mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen amüsiert*  
Genau! Kiki und Carlos in der Weltstadt Fürstenberg…  
*lacht leise*  
Naja, wenn’s überhaupt jemals fertig wird…  
*schubst Matteo leicht zur Seite, als er meint, dass er nur wissen wollte, was er weiß und lacht*  
Pfff… n Test oder was?! Ich glaub, wir haben in der achten Klasse sogar tatsächlich n Test über das Schloss geschrieben… Stadtgeschichte und so. Das Fach war in Berlin sicher interessanter als in Fürstenberg…  
*grinst*  
*schaut dann ebenfalls wieder zum Hotel und nickt, als Matteo meint, dass es ganz nice ist*  
Ja, find ich auch…

Matteo:  
*lacht und schüttelt den Kopf*  
Kein Test, nur… Neugierde…  
*grinst wieder*  
Oh ja, Geschichte über die Berliner Mauer… total spannend….  
*dreht sich dann wieder um und guckt Richtung Schlosspark*  
Und jetzt schlendern wir durch den Schlosspark wie die Hochwohlgeborenen, oder wie?

David:  
*grinst ihn skeptisch an*  
Ihr habt doch wohl nicht nur über die Berliner Mauer gesprochen…  
*lacht leise*  
Wahrscheinlich hast du nur nicht zugehört…  
*zuckt mit den Schultern, als er nach dem Schlosspark fragt*  
Sehr herrschaftlich ist’s hier nicht gerade. Denke mal, das kommt noch, wenn irgendwann die Restaurierung fertig ist… das meiste ist ziemlich verwildert.  
*grinst*  
Aber wir können uns natürlich trotzdem vorstellen, die Hochwohlgeborenen zu sein… mit viel Fantasie geht das schon…  
*macht eine leichte Verbeugung in Richtung Matteo und streckt den einen Arm einladend Richtung Schlosspark aus*  
*muss leise lachen, weil er gerade tatsächlich das Bild im Kopf hat, wie Matteo und er in irgendwelchen Rokoko Kostümen durch einen herrschaftlichen Schlosspark schlendern*  
*nimmt sich vor, das später unbedingt zu zeichnen*

Matteo:  
*lacht*  
Nee, haben wir nicht… eigentlich nicht mal das… in Geschichte kommt man doch immer nur bis zum zweiten Weltkrieg und das war’s dann…  
*schüttelt den Kopf und stupst ihn*  
Ey… ich war nicht immer schlecht in der Schule…  
*zuckt mit den Schultern, als David meint, es sei nicht sehr herrschaftlich*  
Ach was… man kann doch auch Hochwohlgeborene sein, die es wild mögen…  
*lacht und setzt sich dann mit David in Bewegung*

David:  
*grinst und nickt zustimmend*  
Okay, wir sind dann eben Hochwohlgeborene, die es wild mögen!  
*schlendert mit ihm dann tatsächlich eine ganze Weile durch den leeren Schlosspark - keiner der Fürstenberger scheint ein wirkliches Interesse an dem Park zu haben, aber er mochte ihn und das Schloss schon immer - auch wenn es immer irgendwie schon heruntergekommen und verwildert war - was wahrscheinlich daran liegt, dass er sowieso auf heruntergekommene, verlassene Gebäude steht*  
*lächelt, als Matteo irgendwann automatisch nach seiner Hand greift*  
*führt mit ihm ein ähnliches Gespräch wie an ihrem einmonatigen Jubiläum im verlassenen Freibad und erklärt nochmal, was er an verlassenen Gebäuden so faszinierend findet, dass er sich aber beim Schloss tatsächlich im Gegensatz zu den meisten verlassenen Gebäuden in Berlin oft vorgestellt hat, in einem ganz anderen Zeitalter zu sein, wenn er an die Geschichten der Menschen denkt, die hier gelebt und Zeit verbracht haben*  
*erzählt ihm auch, dass er schon mehrmals nach irgendeinem Weg gesucht hat, ins Gebäude rein zu kommen, weil ihn einfach interessiert, wie es drinnen aussieht, bisher aber keinen gefunden hat*  
*sucht auch dieses mal mit Matteo zusammen wieder eine zeitlang irgendein kaputtes Fenster oder eine nicht verschlossene Tür, ist aber auch heute erfolglos*  
*macht sich irgendwann mit ihm zusammen auf den Weg zum Havelpark*  
*löst wohl einvernehmlich mit Matteo ihre verschlungenen Hände, als sie auf der Straße wieder den ersten Menschen begegnen, läuft aber dennoch nah neben ihm*  
*muss lächeln, als nach einiger Zeit die Häuser und Bäume schließlich den Blick auf einen der Seen frei geben*  
*hat diese Aussicht wirklich vermisst*  
*deutet auf eine überdachte Brücke, die über das Wasser führt und erklärt*  
Und dahinter beginnt der Havelpark. Wobei es eigentlich eher ein Wald, als ein Park ist…  
*muss daran denken, wie oft er im Havelpark war, weil er aus der Schule abgehauen ist und findet es eigentlich ein bisschen komisch, dass er dennoch keine negativen Erinnerungen mit dem Park verbindet*

Matteo:  
*lächelt auch, als das erste mal der Blick auf den See frei wird*  
Wow…  
*geht mit ihm auf die Brücke zu*  
Das ist hier echt alles n bisschen wie im Märchen…  
*schaut David von der Seite aus an*  
Und? hast du im Park einen geheimen Ort, der nur deiner war?  
*geht einfach mal davon aus, dass er gut Erinnerungen mit dem Park verbindet, weil er ihn sonst wohl nicht hierher geführt hätte*  
Zeigst du ihn mir?

David.  
*schaut Matteo von der Seite an und lächelt bei seinem “wow” und weil Matteo auch lächelt*  
*freut sich, dass es ihm zu gefallen scheint und muss dann schmunzeln bei seinem Vergleich*  
*nickt und grinst leicht*  
Ja, schon… man denkt irgendwie immer, es müsste irgendwas Magisches passieren, aber bisher hatte ich da wenig Glück.  
*lacht dann leise*  
Vielleicht klappt’s ja heute…  
*spürt Matteos Blick auf sich, als sie die Brücke überqueren und lächelt nur bei seiner Vermutung und bei seiner darauffolgenden Frage*  
*deutet mit dem Kopf auf den Weg, der nach der Brücke nach rechts führt und sagt leise*  
Komm…  
*läuft ein bisschen schweigend neben ihm her und schaut ihn irgendwann wieder von der Seite an*  
*grinst leicht*  
Keine Sorge… ist nicht mehr weit…

Matteo:  
*lacht ebenfalls leise*  
Heute klappts bestimmt… heute sehen wir bestimmt eine Feeee...  
*geht dann mit ihm schweigend den Weg entlang und greift wieder nach seiner Hand, als weit und breit kein Mensch zu sehen ist*  
*lacht dann*  
Puh, ein Glück… ich hab mich jetzt bestimmt schon 15 Minuten am Stück bewegt, ich brauch echt bald ne Pause…  
*zieht ihn etwas näher, aber sieht dann, wie ihnen doch wer entgegenkommt und lässt es wieder*

David:  
*nickt gespielt ernst bei Matteos Vorhersage*  
Ja! Ganz bestimmt!  
*lacht dann und läuft mit ihm weiter*  
*drückt kurz seine Hand, als Matteo wieder danach greift und lächelt vor sich hin*  
*denkt sich, dass sich hier irgendwie nie was verändert*  
*grinst dann wieder, als Matteo meint, dass er bald ne Pause braucht*  
*hat ihn angesehen, als er ihn näher gezogen hat und war darum etwas verwirrt, als er gleich darauf wieder auf Abstand geht*  
*sieht dann aber auch, dass ihnen jemand entgegen kommt und sieht, dass es die Eltern eines ehemaligen Klassenkameraden sind - einem Mitschüler, der mit in dem Kreis war, die ihn des Öfteren gemobbt haben*  
*ist versucht, Matteos Hand los zu lassen, denkt sich dann aber, dass sie sie wahrscheinlich eh schon gesehen haben und umklammert Matteos Hand darum nur umso fester*  
*presst die Lippen zusammen und spürt, wie sein Herz einen Zahn zulegt und er sich verspannt*  
*murmelt leise Richtung Matteo*  
Die kenn ich… Kategorie rot…  
*schafft es irgendwie nicht wirklich, die beiden anzuschauen, als sie sich nähern, wirft ihnen nur einmal kurz einen Blick zu und sieht einen empörten und wie er meint angeekelten Blick, mit dem sie Matteo und ihn beäugen*  
*umklammert Matteos Hand und spürt sein Herz rasen*  
*hört die beiden murmeln, nachdem sie gerade an ihnen vorbei sind: “Unfassbar… die armen Eltern…”*

Matteo:  
*spürt, wie David seine Hand fester umklammert und hofft, dass das nicht bedeutet, was er fürchtet*  
*hört dann aber sein Gemurmel und wird bestätigt*  
*spürt Trotz in sich aufsteigen und den Drang, David zu verteidigen*  
*hört dann auch das Gemurmel, als sie gerade an ihnen vorbei sind und wird richtig wütend*  
*will aber David nicht bloßstellen*  
*murmelt deswegen in einer Lautstärke, die sie nur hören könnten, aber eventuell auch nicht*  
Vollidioten!

David:  
*nickt zu Matteos Worten und stößt die Luft aus, von dem er bis gerade gar nicht gemerkt hat, dass er sie angehalten hat*  
*spürt, wie sich sein Herz wieder ein bisschen beruhigt und er sich ein wenig entspannt*  
*löst auch die Umklammerung von Matteos Hand ein bisschen und streicht einmal kurz mit dem Daumen über seinen Handrücken, weil er nicht weiß, ob er ihm mit seinem Klammergriff vielleicht weh getan hat*  
*ist irgendwie erleichtert, dass es kein schlimmerer Kommentar war und dass sie ihn nicht direkt angesprochen haben, sagt das aber nicht laut, aus Sorge, dass Matteo sich darüber aufregen könnte, dass er sowas nicht als so schlimm empfindet*  
*wird leicht rot bei dem Gedanken daran, dass Matteo ja eigentlich recht hat, ist aber tatsächlich viel Schlimmeres gewöhnt*  
*schaut sich kurz um, um sich zu orientieren und stellt dann fest, dass sie fast an der Stelle sind, die er Matteo zeigen will*  
*räuspert sich und zeigt dann mit der freien Hand auf ein Gebüsch*  
Da vorne ist es…

Matteo:  
*würde ihm sagen, dass es egal ist, ob es nicht so schlimm ist oder nicht, Vollidioten sind sie trotzdem*  
*schaut David einmal prüfend von der Seite an*  
*sieht aber, dass er relativ ok zu schein scheint*  
*schaut dann zu dem Gebüsch*  
Ähm… was? Das Gebüsch?  
*bleibt davor stehen, als sie es erreichen*  
Jetzt sag nicht, wir müssen da durch klettern?

David:  
*folgt Matteos Blick zum Gebüsch und meint ernst*  
Ja, klar, das Gebüsch! Da hab ich mich immer rein gehockt, wenn mir alles zu viel war und mir vorgestellt, es wär meine Höhle. Und dann hab ich gehofft, dass eine Fee mich findet und nach Berlin bringt…  
*sieht, dass Matteo ihm natürlich nicht glaubt und schüttelt lachend den Kopf*  
Nein, Quatsch… komm…  
*zieht ihn weiter und zwängt sich durch ein Schlupfloch zwischen zwei Gebüschen, was zu seinem Bedauern auch immer mehr zu wächst*  
*muss dafür Matteos Hand los lassen, aber wartet hinter den Gebüschen auf ihn, von wo aus es nochmal etwa 15 Meter durch relativ dicht bewachsenen Wald bis zum Seeufer geht*  
*geht vor, orientiert sich nochmal und wendet sich ein Stück nach links*  
*sieht dann “seine” Bank direkt am Wasser und wartet, bis Matteo neben ihm ist*  
*deutet mit dem Kopf drauf und erklärt*  
Früher gab es noch einen Weg direkt am See… hat zumindest Bea mal erzählt. Ich kenn ihn nicht mehr. Aber irgendwann hat Hochwasser den Weg weggespült. Zum Glück ist das Wasser nur so weit gestiegen, dass es die Bank nicht umschlossen hat… aber dass hier überhaupt ne Bank steht, weiß glaub ich kaum jemand… ich hab sie irgendwann durch Zufall entdeckt…  
*sieht ihn an und fügt grinsend hinzu*  
… als ich im Gebüsch auf die Fee gewartet hab…  
*greift wieder nach Matteos Hand und zieht ihn zur Bank*

Matteo:  
*legt den Kopf schief und schenkt ihm den Sekretariatsblick*  
Ist klar…  
*geht ihm dann hinterher durchs Gebüsch und dann durch das dicht bewachsene wasauchimmer*  
Alter, Schreibner, das ist n Scherz, oder?  
*folgt ihm dann aber nach links und bleibt neben ihm stehen, als er die Bank sieht und ist echt beeindruckt*  
Krass, mann… ich sag ja, Märchenbuch…  
*lacht dann*  
Also wenn irgendwo Feen hinkommen, dann hierhin…  
*wird dann zur Bank gezogen und setzt sich mit ihm drauf*  
Also, eins muss man dir lassen, in Verstecke finden bist du echt top….

David:  
*dreht sich grinsend zu ihm um, als er einen Scherz vermutet, schwenkt dann aber doch um auf den Sekretariatsblick*  
*imitiert ihn so halb*  
Alter, Florenzi, wer hat hier jetzt gerade n Vertrauensproblem!?  
*legt grinsend und mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen den Kopf schief und stapft weiter*  
*grinst, als er wieder von Feen und Märchen spricht und zuckt mit den Schultern*  
Wie gesagt… bisher leider nicht… aber vielleicht haben wir ja heute Glück…  
*lächelt ihn an und meint*  
Wenn’s heute nicht klappt, bringen wir einfach beim nächsten mal den Glücksbringer mit…  
*setzt sich neben Matteo auf die Bank und lächelt leicht bei seinen Worten, wird dann aber wieder ein bisschen ernster, weil das Verstecke finden ja eigentlich aus der Not heraus entstanden ist*  
*starrt eine zeitlang auf den See und hängt seinen Gedanken nach - wie oft er damals hier war und wie lange nun schon nicht mehr*  
*meint irgendwann leise, aber minimal lächelnd*  
Weißt du, eigentlich ist ja der Sinn von Verstecken, dass man sie niemandem verrät…  
*muss daran denken, dass Matteo inzwischen schon ein paar seiner “Verstecke” kennt und er ihm wahrscheinlich auch alle anderen zeigen würde, auch wenn er sie inzwischen eigentlich gar nicht mehr braucht*

Matteo:  
*sitzt schweigend neben David auf der Bank und guckt einfach nur ein bisschen auf den See*  
*fragt sich, wie oft David wohl hierher gekommen ist und ob ihm der Platz hier Trost spenden konnte oder ob es wirklich nur ein Versteck vor Arschlöchern war*  
*schaut ihn dann von der Seite an und sieht, dass er auch eher ernst schaut*  
*sieht ihn dann aber minimal lächeln und hört seine Worte*  
*legt seinen Arm um seine Schulter und zieht ihn etwas näher*  
Ich fühl mich geehrt…  
*sagt das ernst und meint das auch vollkommen so*  
*drückt ihm einen Kuss auf die Schläfe*  
Ich bin echt froh, dass du es nicht mehr brauchst… also das Versteck…

David:  
*wird von Matteo näher gezogen und lächelt bei seinen Worten*  
*rückt ein Stück näher, schlingt beide Arme um ihn und legt den Kopf an seiner Schulter ab*  
*gibt ein leises wohliges Grummeln von sich*  
*nickt dann bei Matteos nächsten Worten und sagt leise*  
Ich auch…  
*vergräbt die Nase kurz in seinem Shirt und atmet den typischen Matteogeruch ein*  
*sagt dann*  
Es ist trotzdem gut, dass du sie kennst… die Verstecke. Zumindest ein paar. Man kann ja nie wissen, ob ich nicht vielleicht doch mal eins brauche…  
*schaut zu ihm hoch und grinst leicht*  
Also Quest für die nächste Zeit: Ich zeig dir auch noch die restlichen, okay?  
*gibt ihm einen Kuss aufs Kinn und lehnt den Kopf dann wieder gegen seine Schulter*

Matteo:  
*wird ganz wohlig heimelig zumute, als David sich so an ihn lehnt*  
*findet es immer wieder faszinierend, wie sehr David ihm nicht über wird*  
*obwohl sie quasi nonstop zusammen sind, hat er trotzdem immer das Gefühl, er kann nicht genug von ihm bekommen*  
*hört dann seine Worte und weiß genau, was das für ein Vertrauensbeweis ist*  
*erwidert sein Grinsen und nickt*  
Ist gut…  
*drückt ihm einen Kuss ins Haar als er seinen Kopf wieder an seine Schulter gelegt hat*  
Danke…

David:  
*lächelt, als Matteo dem Quest zustimmt und ihm einen Kuss gibt*  
*hört dann sein “danke” und ist im ersten Moment ein bisschen verwirrt, weil er nicht weiß, wofür Matteo sich bedankt*  
*geht dann auf, dass er es wahrscheinlich für einen ziemlichen Vertrauensbeweis hält, dass er ihm seine Verstecke zeigen will und denkt sich, dass es mal wieder so typisch Matteo ist, dass er nur daran denkt, nicht aber daran, dass er selbst den größten Anteil daran hat, dass er all die Verstecke nicht mehr braucht und dass er, seit er ihn kennt einfach nur von ihm gefunden werden will, wenn er das immer seltenere Bedürfnis verspürt, wegzulaufen und sich zu verstecken*  
*gluckst leise und meint amüsiert*  
Bitte gerne…  
*drückt ihn dann ein wenig fester an sich und sagt leise*  
Und ebenfalls danke…

Matteo:  
*muss ebenfalls leise lachen, als David gluckst, obwohl er gar nicht so richtig weiß, wofür*  
*schaut ihn dann verwundert and*  
Warum bedankst du dich denn bei mir? Ich hab keine Verstecke zum Zeigen…. also naja, abgesehen von meinem alten Bett und eventuell noch Jonas Zimmer, wenn das zählt…  
*schüttelt den Kopf, weil das wohl eher weniger zählt*

David:  
*lacht wieder leise, weil ihm irgendwie klar war, dass Matteo sich selbst keinerlei Credits bei der ganzen Sache geben würde*  
*murmelt dann grinsend zu seinem alten Bett und Jonas’ Zimmer*  
Will ich trotzdem noch sehen!  
*setzt sich dann ein bisschen auf, um ihn anschauen zu können und löst dafür seine Umklammerung*  
*seufzt, lächelt dann und sagt*  
Und ich bedanke mich bei dir, weil du der Hauptgrund dafür bist, dass ich keine Verstecke mehr brauche, du Idiot!  
*schüttelt den Kopf und lacht leise*

Matteo:  
*lacht leicht*  
Kannste sehen… Jonas muss eh mal einladen, ständig kommen alle in die WG…  
*legt dann den Kopf leicht schief, als er sich löst und noch mehr als er seufzt*  
*ist dann aber sofort nicht mehr albern sondern gerührt, als er hört, was er sagt*  
*schluckt leicht*  
Selber Idiot….  
*kann nicht richtig was dazu sagen und küsst ihn deswegen einfach*  
*sagt dann aber doch noch*  
Wir können uns zusammen verstecken… wenn's mal brenzlig wird…

David:  
*nickt grinsend und mit Sekretariatsblick, als Matteo ihn Idiot nennt*  
Jaja…  
*wird dann geküsst und wird sofort ernst*  
*verzieht minimal das Gesicht, als Matteo sich so schnell wieder löst, lächelt dann aber bei seinen Worten und nickt*  
*sagt leise*  
Klingt perfekt…  
*legt ihm dann sanft eine Hand in den Nacken und zieht ihn zu sich, um ihn nochmal zu küssen*  
*muss leicht in den Kuss hinein lächeln, weil ihm der Gedanke kommt, dass er vor zwei Jahren wohl jeden für verrückt erklärt hätte, der ihm gesagt hätte, dass er irgendwann mal mit der Liebe seines Lebens auf dieser Bank sitzen und knutschen würde*

Matteo:  
*lächelt leicht, als er sagt, dass es perfekt klingt*  
*küsst ihn nur zu gerne nochmal, legt eine Hand an seinen Nacken und fährt dann langsam in seine Haare*  
*spürt ihn lächeln und lächelt automatisch auch*  
*murmelt*  
Was gibts denn da zu lachen, Herr Schreibner?

David:  
*spürt, dass Matteo nun ebenfalls in den Kuss lächelt und muss dadurch noch mehr lächeln*  
*knurrt aber trotzdem leicht, als er den Kuss unterbricht, stutzt einen Moment bei seiner Frage, sieht ihm in die Augen, lacht dann leise und schüttelt den Kopf*  
Das kann ich dir nicht sagen…  
*sieht seinen auffordernden Blick und schüttelt nochmal den Kopf*  
*wird rot und ein bisschen verlegen*  
Nee, wirklich nicht! Das ist der Oberkitsch!  
*stöhnt lachend, lehnt die Stirn an die von Matteo und senkt den Blick*

Matteo:  
*lacht, als er sagt, dass er das nicht sagen kann*  
*legt den Kopf leicht schief und schaut ihn auffordernd an*  
*muss dann lächeln, als David tatsächlich rot wird*  
*legt die Hand wieder in seinen Nacken, als er sich gegen ihn lehnt*  
*sagt etwas belustigt, aber nicht weniger ernst meinend*  
Ich lieb dich auch, du oller Romantiker...  
*küsst ihn dann einfach nochmal*

David:  
*spürt ein Kribbeln in seinem Nacken, als Matteo seine Hand dorthin legt und hofft, dass er nicht weiter nachfragt*  
*hört dann seine Worte und muss dabei sehr sehr lächeln*  
*spürt nun auch ein Kribbeln im Bauch und hat das Gefühl, dass er so voll ist von Liebe für diesen Kerl da vor sich, dass er wohl gleich platzen muss*  
*blickt wieder zu ihm auf und will seine Worte gerade erwidern, als Matteo ihn auch schon wieder küsst*  
*legt beide Hände an seine Wangen, streicht mit einem Daumen sanft darüber und erwidert den Kuss*  
*wünscht sich gerade einfach nur so sehr, dass dieses Gefühl nie endet - dass sie nie enden - und vertieft den Kuss kurz, ehe er sich langsam von ihm löst*  
*sieht ihn zunächst ein bisschen verhangen und ernst an, lächelt dann aber und sagt einfach nur leise*  
Ich bin glücklich.

Matteo:  
*fährt mit der Hand an Davids Nacken wieder leicht in seine Haare und greift mit der anderen Hand an Davids Seite und hält sich da fest*  
*will den Kuss gerade weiter vertiefen als David sich löst und grummelt leicht*  
*schaut ihn dann aber an und ist mal wieder so hin und weg von ihm, dass er sich gar nicht beschweren kann*  
*lächelt bei seinen Worten und gibt ihm noch einen kurzen Kuss auf die Lippen*  
*sagt dann leise*  
Das ist schön… ich nämlich auch…  
*denkt sich, dass das alles ist, was er will, dass David glücklich ist und was für ein verdammtes Glück er hat, dass er teilhaben darf*


	46. 26.07.2019 (3) - Her mit den Abenteuern!

**Freitag, 20:25 Uhr:**

David:  
*hat mit Matteo noch ein bisschen Zeit im Havelpark verbracht - davon jedoch die meiste Zeit auf der Bank direkt am Ufer, bevor er sich mit ihm zusammen auf den Weg zurück zu Bea gemacht hat*  
*waren um kurz vor halb acht bei ihr und mussten sich seiner amüsierten Patentante stellen, die wilde Vermutungen darüber angestellt hat, was man denn 3 ½ Stunden in Fürstenberg so alles treiben könnte*  
*haben dann irgendwann Pizza bestellt, Getränke, Teller und Besteck in den Garten getragen und dort auf den Tisch gestellt, der auf der kleinen Terrasse platziert ist - man hat im Übrigen das Gefühl, dass die Terrasse extra klein gehalten wurde, um im Garten noch mehr Platz für Pflanzen zu schaffen*  
*musste schmunzeln, als Matteo, während sie auf die Pizza warten, von Bea gezwungen wurde, eine Tour durch den Garten mit ihr zu machen und sie ihn währenddessen sehr sehr ausführlich über die unterschiedlichen Pflanzen, deren Bedeutung, Blütezeit und alles andere aufgeklärt hat, immer in der Hoffnung, dass Matteo vielleicht doch noch seine Liebe zu Pflanzen entdecken könnte, während Matteo eher beeindruckt war von dem direkten Zugang zum Baalensee*  
*ist den beiden gefolgt, aber hört nicht wirklich zu, weil er das alles schon kennt, bekommt nun aber mit, wie Bea bei den Gerbera stehen bleibt und Matteo schwärmerisch erklärt: “Und die hier kennst du bestimmt aus Blumensträußen. Meine Gerbera. Es ist gar nicht so einfach, sie so zu pflegen, dass sie den Winter überstehen. Normalerweise gehen sie dann immer ein. Das hier ist eine “winterharte” Sorte - aber kälter als minus 5 Grad sollte es nicht werden. Die hier haben jetzt schon drei Winter überlebt. Wenn man sie über den Winter schön warm zudeckt, kann man Glück haben und sie überstehen die Kälte. Und ich hab die letzten drei Winter Glück gehabt!”*  
*hört sie lachen und sofort fortfahren: “Sind sie nicht wunderschön?! Und im Garten sehen sie doch viel schöner aus, als in einer Blumenvase, oder? Und ihre Bedeutung erst! Ich finde, sie machen ihrer Bedeutung alle Ehre! Sieh mal, Matteo… Was strahlen sie für dich aus!? Was könnte die Bedeutung sein!? Du musst genau hinsehen!”*  
*lacht leise und schüttelt leicht den Kopf, weil das so typisch Bea ist und Matteo bei dieser Frage und jeder anderen Pflanze eigentlich nur das falsche sagen könnte - aber es war eben typisch Bea, dass sie der felsenfesten Meinung war, man könne Pflanzen deren Bedeutung ansehen*  
*ist ein bisschen gespannt, ob Matteo sich tatsächlich noch an die Bedeutung der Gerbera erinnern kann und wie Bea darauf reagieren wird*

Matteo:  
*folgt Bea durch den Garten und versucht wirklich, ihr zuzuhören und sich Sachen zu merken, falls sie die später nochmal anspricht*  
*kommt aber mit den Namen und Arten und Bewässerungszeiten und Blütezeiten sofort durcheinander*  
*würde eigentlich auch viel lieber mal ans Seeufer, wird von Bea aber weiter durch den Garten gelotst*  
*bleibt bei der nächsten Blume stehen und denkt, dass die ihm wenigstens bekannt vorkommt*  
*hört dann, dass es Gerbera sind und muss leicht grinsen*  
Ja, wunderschön…  
*lächelt leicht, als Bea ihn nach der Bedeutung fragt*  
*schaut zu David und nicht zur Blume als er antwortet*  
Mit dir ist alles viel schöner…

David:  
*fängt Matteos Blick auf, als Bea ihn nach der Bedeutung fragt und spürt, dass er leicht rot wird und sein Herz einen Hüpfer macht, als Matteo die Bedeutung der Gerbera an ihn richtet*  
*presst kurz die Lippen zusammen, aber strahlt ihn dann an, so als wolle er sagen, dass es ihm mit ihm genauso geht*  
*bekommt aus dem Augenwinkel mit, wie Bea Matteo begeistert anstrahlt: “Ja, oder!? Man sieht es ihnen an!”*  
*sieht, wie Bea Matteo in die Seite knufft und meint: “Sieh mal an, da hat ja jemand doch ein Gespür für Pflanzen! Und du denkst, du hast da kein Händchen für! Wenn ihr mal zusammen wohnt, dann deck ich euch mit Pflanzen ein! Vielleicht findet ihr ja auch mal eine Wohnung mit Balkon und den könnt ihr euch dann richtig schön grün machen! Es gibt so tolle Balkonpflanzen!”*  
*grinst leicht und nickt*  
Ja, aber dafür muss es ja erstmal soweit sein…  
*hört dann die Klingel und Bea: “Ah, das wird die Pizza sein! Ich mach das schon! Ihr könnt uns ja schonmal was zu trinken einschenken. Wasser steht auf dem Tisch, Bier ist im Kühlschrank, falls ihr wollt. Für mich bitte erstmal nur Wasser. Ich trink nach dem Essen ein Bierchen!”*  
*sieht sie dann davon eilen und tritt grinsend einen Schritt auf Matteo zu*  
*greift nach seiner Hand und meint leise*  
Jetzt hast du sie aber beeindruckt!

Matteo:  
*lächelt David zu und vergisst für einen kurzen Moment, worum es eigentlich ging*  
*wird dann aber von Bea geknufft und wird zurück geholt*  
Ähm… also eigentlich…  
*bricht dann aber ab, weil es bestimmt nichts bringt, ihr zu sagen, dass David ihm die Bedeutung schon mal gesagt hat*  
*zuckt also nur mit einer Schulter*  
*schüttelt nur leicht den Kopf, als sie sagt, dass sie sie eindecken wird*  
*schaut ihr dann hinterher und dann zu David*  
Ja, großer Fehler… ich hätte so tun sollen, als würde ich es nicht wissen…  
*lässt seine Hand los, aber nur, um beide Arme um ihn zu schlingen*  
Du musst sie aufhalten, wenn wir jemals zusammen ziehen… wir können keine Wohnung voll mit Pflanzen haben, die alle sterben… das verzeiht sie uns nie…

David:  
*lacht leise bei Matteos Worten und schlingt ebenfalls die Arme um ihn, als er es tut*  
Keine Sorge. Wenn wir mal zusammenziehen, red ich vorher mit ihr… mir reichen ehrlich gesagt auch die, die ich schon hab. Ich hab keine Lust, jeden Abend erstmal ne halbe Stunde Blumen zu gießen, wenn ich aus der Uni komme… oder von der Arbeit… Wir nehmen einfach meine mit und kaufen uns noch ein, zwei gemeinsam… das reicht dann.  
*spürt wieder, wie sehr er sich das tatsächlich wünscht, so richtig mit Matteo zusammen zu wohnen - irgendwann*  
*lächelt und gibt ihm einen kurzen Kuss*  
*löst sich dann langsam wieder von ihm und fragt*  
Bier oder Wasser?  
*deutet mit dem Kopf Richtung Terrasse und Haus*

Matteo:  
*nickt doll, als David sagt, er hat keine Lust ne halbe Stunde Blumen zu gießen*  
*schmunzelt leicht, als er Uni auf Arbeit verbessert*  
*findet das süß*  
*denkt aber auch, dass sie ja tatsächliche alle Zeit haben und er die Situation, wie sie jetzt ist, eigentlich auch ziemlich gut findet*  
So machen wir das… und wir sagen Bea, sie darf uns eine schenken, aber nur eine.  
*küsst ihn dann zurück und antwortet*  
Wasser… ich trink lieber eins, wenn sie auch eins trinkt…  
*geht dann mit ihm zurück zur Terasse*

David:  
*nickt grinsend bei Matteos Vorschlag*  
Genau! Eine reicht!  
*nickt dann wieder zum Wasser und geht mit ihm zur Terrasse, wo er sich direkt die Wasserflasche greift und drei Gläser füllt*  
*sieht, dass Bea für sie beide auf dem Tisch vor der Gartenbank gedeckt hat und setzt sich gerade in dem Moment hin, als Bea mit den Pizzakartons die Terrasse betritt und diese auf dem Tisch abstellt: “So - jetzt wollen wir mal sehen… hmmm… sieht das vegetarisch aus? Neee, hier ist ein Stück Salami… David, das ist deine… ja, das sieht gut aus… meine… und ja, die gehört Matteo… schiebt sie euch ruhig auf die Teller. Die Kartons nehmen immer so viel Platz weg. Außerdem können wir uns dann einreden, wir hätten sie selbst gemacht…”*  
*hört sie lachen und nimmt seine Pizza entgegen*  
*lacht ebenfalls und meint*  
Wobei… Pizza würden wir wahrscheinlich auch noch hinkriegen. Es gibt doch auch diesen fertigen Pizzateig mit Sauce… und belegen schaffen sogar wir…  
*schiebt die Pizza ein bisschen umständlich vom Karton auf den Teller und legt den Karton dann neben sich auf den Boden*  
*sieht, dass Bea und Matteo inzwischen auch soweit sind und greift nach seinem Besteck*  
Na dann… guten Appetit!

Matteo:  
*nimmt seine Pizza von Bea*  
Danke…  
*lacht dann leicht und schiebt seine Pizza auf den Teller*  
*nickt dann zu David*  
Ja, Laura macht das dauernd so… sie sagt, sie kann die tiefgefrorene nicht mehr sehen und so viel länger dauert das auch nicht… sie will immer, dass wir mal richtigen Teig zusammen machen... sie meint, bei meinen italienischen Genen müsste das doch wie von selbst gehen...  
*lacht leicht*  
*hört dann Bea: “Oh mit Laura verstehst du dich also auch gut? Das ist schön… Laura ist auch ne Powerfrau, das sag ich dir, was die will, das schafft die auch. Auch richtige italienische Pizza. Wusste ich übrigens gar nicht, dass du Italiener bist… wobei der Name ja eigentlich darauf hindeutet… Bist du auch da geboren oder sind deine Eltern nach Deutschland gekommen?”*  
*schüttelt den Kopf*  
Nee, ich bin hier geboren… Mein Vater ist Italiener, meine Mutter Deutsche… mein Vater ist mittlerweile aber wieder in Italien…

David:  
*lächelt, als er sich an das Gespräch zwischen Laura und Matteo erinnert und nickt, als Bea fragt, ob Matteo sich mit Laura gut versteht*  
*wirft grinsend ein*  
Matteo und Laura kochen immer für mich…  
*merkt aber, dass seine Tante gedanklich schon wieder woanders ist*  
*fängt an zu essen, während sie Matteo ausfragt*  
*hört Bea lachen: “Ist ja auch nicht so schlecht, im Ausland noch Verwandte zu haben - so hat man immer einen Ort, wo man günstig Urlaub machen kann. Hast du denn noch mehr Verwandtschaft in Italien? Die Italiener haben doch meistens riesengroße Familien… und dann gibt es so große Familienfeiern, wo alle zusammenkommen und es ist laut und fröhlich und gemütlich und schön. Oder ist das nur im Fernsehen so?”*  
*schaut kurz ein wenig besorgt zu Matteo, weil er nicht weiß, ob es ihn irgendwie runter zieht, daran zu denken, dass er sowas in den letzten Jahren ja nicht wirklich hatte*

Matteo:  
*nickt leicht*  
Ja, meine Oma lebt in Italien und meine Tante, Onkel, Cousins, Cousinen und so… also nicht ganz so groß, aber es reicht…  
*wiegt dann den Kopf leicht hin und her*  
Ein bisschen ist es schon so wie im Fernsehen… aber ich war jetzt auch schon ein paar Jahre nicht mehr da…  
*schaut kurz zu David und dann wieder zu Bea*  
David und ich hatten überlegt nächsten Monat hinzufahren, zu meiner Oma… aber es ist noch nicht ganz fest… meine Oma will David unbedingt kennen lernen und naja, eigentlich wollten wir n Roadtrip machen, aber wahrscheinlich nehmen wir einfach den Zug und besuchen sie für ne Woche oder zwei… mal schauen…

David:  
*ist erleichtert, dass es Matteo scheinbar keine Probleme macht, von seiner Familie zu erzählen, merkt aber natürlich auch, dass er seinen Vater bewusst ausklammert*  
*lächelt, als Matteo vom geplanten Besuch bei seiner Oma berichtet und nickt zustimmend, während er sich das nächste Stück Pizza in den Mund steckt*  
*hört Bea juchzen: “Oh! Ein Roadtrip ist was Wunderbares!”*  
*muss leise lachen, weil sie sich aus all den Informationen aus Matteos Aussage ausgerechnet diese rauspickt und weil er weiß, was jetzt kommt: “Ich hab nach meiner Ausbildung einen Roadtrip gemacht! Mit meinem damaligen Freund! Es war sooo romantisch und aufregend! Ein richtiges Abenteuer! Wir hatten damals nur einen alten Käfer - aber der hat die ganze Strecke durchgehalten ohne Murren! Ein treuer Kerl, war das! Wir sind damals mit dem Zelt los - da durfte man ja noch fast überall zelten! Das war übrigens kurz nachdem die Grenzen geöffnet wurden! Das war nochmal ein ganz anderes Gefühl von Freiheit - allein der Gedanke, dass wir einfach /überall/ hätten hinfahren können! Wir sind dann tatsächlich auch in den Süden! Durch Tschechien und Österreich durch nach Italien - da war ich übrigens das erste mal in Venedig! Ich liebe diese Stadt so sehr! Wie im Märchen! Ganz verwunschen! Man denkt immer, dass jeden Moment eine Wassernixe aus den Kanälen auftauchen kann oder dass die Löwen auf einmal anfangen, mit ihren Flügeln zu schlagen. Und dann weiter nach Frankreich, von da nach Spanien bis nach Portugal und über Belgien und die Niederlande zurück. Mit einem kurzen Abstecher durch Dänemark. Ich glaube, wir waren damals knapp drei Monate unterwegs. Und immer, wenn es uns irgendwo gefallen hat, sind wir ein paar Tage geblieben! Und seitdem sag ich mir immer: “Bea, wenn du mal in Rente bist, dann machst du das einfach nochmal! Genau die gleiche Strecke! Dann kauf ich mir wieder ein Zelt und einen alten grünen Käfer und dann geht’s los!”*  
*hört sie seufzen und sieht, wie sie Anstalten macht, aufzustehen: “Ich muss Matteo die Fotos zeigen!”*  
*lacht und schüttelt den Kopf*  
Ähm, Bea, das hat doch Zeit! Lass uns doch erstmal aufessen. Nicht, dass noch Fettflecken dran kommen oder so…  
*sieht, wie sie sich wieder setzt und nickt: “Ja, natürlich! Du hast Recht! Aber wirklich Jungs, so einen Roadtrip, kann ich euch nur empfehlen! Macht das doch! Ihr habt doch noch den ganzen August Zeit! Eine öde Zugfahrt kann da nicht mithalten! Erlebt ein Abenteuer, solang ihr noch jung seid! Ich kann mir das so richtig vorstellen… ihr beide… auf dem Weg nach Italien… natürlich mit Zwischenstop in Venedig…  
*lacht leise und unterbricht Bea*  
Ja, das wär schon nice. Aber so viel gibt unsere Reisekasse nicht her. Man kann heute leider nicht mehr einfach überall zelten, also müssten wir auf Campingplätze oder so zurückgreifen. Und wir haben kein Auto und eins für eine längere Zeit zu mieten ist auch nicht gerade billig - wäre wahrscheinlich das teuerste an der ganzen Sache.  
*hört Bea lachen: “Daran scheitert euer Roadtrip!? An einem Auto!? Ihr könnt doch meinen Rudi haben… Also David, dass du daran nicht gedacht hast… wann brauch in den denn mal!? Hier in Fürstenberg kann man alles gut zu Fuß erreichen. Und wenn ich tatsächlich mal n Auto brauche, kann ich mir den Oskar von Anne leihen. Und Rudi freut sich bestimmt, dass er auch mal was von der Welt sieht und kann mir dann später alles berichten.”*  
*hört sie wieder seufzen: “Hach, ich würd so gerne mitkommen! Aber ich hab leider nicht mehr so viel Urlaub… Aber das wär’s doch, oder? Wir drei und mein Rudi auf nem Roadtrip?! Nein, nein, macht ihr das mal alleine. Ich halte an meinem Plan mit der Rente fest… wann wollt ihr denn los?”*

Matteo:  
*lacht leicht, als Bea so begeistert von der Roadtripidee ist*  
*hört ihrer Geschichte zu und findet die echt cool*  
*hat dann nur noch mehr Bock drauf, das mit David auch zu machen*  
Klingt richtig cool…  
*lacht, als sie direkt Fotos zeigen will*  
Ja, das hat Zeit bis nach dem Essen…  
*hat gerade ein Bissen Pizza im Mund und ist deswegen froh, dass David sagt woran es bei ihnen scheitert*  
*hört dann Beas Vorschlag und schüttelt den Kopf*  
Wir können dir doch nicht wochenlang das Auto wegnehmen… außerdem hab ich gar keinen Führerschein, David müsste alles alleine fahren…  
*hört Bea antworten: “Ja und? Das ist doch das tolle an so einem Roadtrip! Wenn David keine Lust mehr hat zu fahren, bleibt ihr einfach da, wo ihr gerade seid! Hach, Jungs, ehrlich, ich würd mich so freuen, wenn ich euch da helfen könnte… ihr müsst mir nur ordentlich Fotos schicken, okay? Das ist dann meine Bezahlung!”*  
*muss wieder lachen und schaut zu David*  
*sagt vorsichtig*  
Ich mein, das wär schon cool… so n paar Wochen durch Italien cruisen… einfach ins Auto steigen und wegfahren…

David:  
*lächelt ziemlich breit, als Bea ihren Monolog mit dem verlockenden Vorschlag beendet hat und schaut erwartungsvoll zu Matteo, um zu sehen, was er davon hält*  
*wäre persönlich sofort dabei*  
*schüttelt sofort den Kopf, als er das mit dem alleine fahren erwähnt und wirft ein*  
Das würde mir nichts ausmachen!  
*nickt dann zu Beas Worten*  
Genau!  
*strahlt Matteo an, als dieser ihn ansieht und nickt leicht*  
*sagt leise*  
Komm schon… wir machen das… ein Abenteuer…  
*strahlt noch mehr, als Matteo meint, dass es schon cool wäre und drückt ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange, ehe er sich Bea zuwendet*  
Also wenn Rudi Lust hat und du ihn wirklich nicht brauchst, sehr sehr gerne! Und wir versprechen, ganz viele Fotos zu machen!  
*hört wie Bea einwirft: “...und einen Zwischenstopp in Venedig zu machen…” und wiederholt*  
… und einen Zwischenstopp in Venedig zu machen…  
*ist mit einem mal ein bisschen hibbelig und würde am liebsten sofort los*  
*merkt dann aber, dass seine Vernunft durch kommt und meint*  
Naja und wir sollten das ganze vielleicht wenigstens ein bisschen planen… packen und überlegen, wo wir unbedingt hin wollen und wir müssen auch noch mit Matteos Oma klären, wann wir bei ihr sein dürfen… und nächstes Wochenende sind wir noch in Lychen, also könnten wir sowieso frühestens übernächste Woche los…  
*sieht, wie Bea die Stirn runzelt und skeptisch fragt: “Ihr seid in Lychen?!”*  
*schüttelt leicht den Kopf und seufzt*  
Noch verdräng ich das ganz gut. Mama hat uns überredet… keine Ahnung, wie das wird. Vielleicht sind wir auch nur ne Stunde da und flüchten dann wieder… aber sie will, dass wir über Nacht bleiben…  
*hört Bea seufzen: “Falls ihr spontan Unterschlupf oder ein Taxi von Lychen nach Fürstenberg braucht, lasst es mich wissen… Aber David… bist du dir sicher?! Mit Matteo nach Lychen!?”*  
*stöhnt verzweifelt und schüttelt den Kopf*  
Nein, bin ich nicht… vor allem nicht wegen Papa… Mama wird sich wohl irgendwie zusammenreißen können… aber wenn es nicht klappt, können wir wenigstens sagen, wir haben’s versucht…  
*will jetzt aber eigentlich nicht wirklich über Lychen und seine Eltern sprechen*

Matteo:  
*strahlt ebenfalls leicht, als er sieht, wie David sich freut und anfängt zu hibbeln*  
Danke, Bea…  
*lacht dann leicht, als David sofort in Planungsmodus verfällt*  
Du kannst so viele Pläne und Listen machen wie du willst… und ich ruf Montag Oma an und frag sie mal, wann es ihr passt….  
*hört dann, dass er Lychen erwähnt und auch wie Bea skeptisch nachfragt*  
*legt den Kopf leicht schief, als Bea nochmal betont, dass er mitkommt*  
Ich komm als Schutzschild mit… wenn es zu schlimm wird, fang ich einfach an sie zu beleidigen, dann bin ich der Buhmann…  
*sieht, wie Bea ihn anguckt und leicht amüsiert den Kopf schüttelt: “Na, ich weiß ja nicht, ob das so n guter Plan ist. Aber wirklich, wenn ihr was braucht, ruft mich an, ja? Oh aber warum kommt ihr dann nicht sowieso vorbei und nehmt Rudi mit? Wenn ihr danach los wollt?”*

David:  
*lächelt und drückt sein Bein unter dem Tisch leicht gegen das von Matteo, als er meint, dass er als Schutzschild mitkommt*  
*nickt dann nochmal zu Beas Angebot mit dem Anrufen*  
Machen wir. Danke, Bea!  
*schaut dann bei ihrem Vorschlag fragend zu Matteo und zuckt mit den Schultern*  
Eigentlich keine schlechte Idee. Vielleicht kannst du deine Oma ja morgen schon anrufen und nachfragen, ob es bei ihr passt. Wäre dann ja wahrscheinlich eh erst in zwei oder drei Wochen, dass wir bei ihr wären, wenn wir vorher noch ein paar Zwischenstopps einlegen. Und eine Woche für die Planung sollte auch irgendwie reichen….  
*denkt kurz daran, dass er das diesmal aber dringend mit der Testospritze vorher klären muss*  
*hört dann Bea: “Also viel planen sollte man bei nem Roadtrip eigentlich nicht - das ist ja gerade das Abenteuerliche daran - dass man nie wirklich weiß, was passiert.”*  
*hört sie lachen: “Aber meinen David bekomm ich wohl so leicht nicht dazu, seine Gedanken und Planungen aus dem Kopf zu verbannen und einfach mal spontan zu sein…”*  
*lacht empört*  
Hey! Ich kann auch spontan sein!  
*fällt jetzt nur gerade irgendwie kein Beispiel ein*

Matteo:  
*lacht leicht*  
Ja, ich kann meine Oma auch schon morgen anrufen…  
*grinst dann, als er wieder von Planung spricht und noch mehr, als Bea von Spontaneität spricht*  
Jaha, total spontan… zum Beispiel als du spontan…..  
*legt den Kopf schief und zuckt mit den Schultern*  
*hört Bea lachen: “Ich seh schon, das Problem ist bekannt… Matteo versprich mir, dass ihr mindestens drei Stopps macht, die David nicht eingeplant hat”*  
*lacht und nickt*  
Versprochen.

David:  
*schaut Matteo erwartungsvoll an und hofft, dass zumindest ihm ein Beispiel einfällt, wo er spontan war*  
*merkt dann aber schnell, dass das wohl nicht der Fall ist und brummt beleidigt, als Bea dann auch noch darüber lacht*  
Pfff… jaja, verbündet ihr euch nur…  
*muss daran denken, dass der ganze Plan durcheinander kommt, wenn sie tatsächlich drei Stopps einlegen, die nicht geplant waren, schüttelt dann aber über sich selbst grinsend den Kopf und isst seine Pizza weiter*  
*schielt zwischen Bea und Matteo hin und her, die beide auch noch vor sich hin grinsen und spürt wieder dieses Glücksgefühl in sich, dass Matteo hier an seiner Seite ist, in Beas Garten und voll und ganz in seinem Leben und freut sich unglaublich auf all das, was er noch mit ihm zusammen erleben wird*

Matteo:  
*lacht leicht, als David beleidigt tut*  
Ach, komm schon… einfach drauf los fahren hat doch auch seinen Reiz, oder? Und wir haben ja einen Plan… Oma und Venedig, das kannst du durchplanen wie du willst, okay?  
*stupst ihn leicht an*  
*sieht dann wie er lächelt und Bea lacht: “Ihr macht das schon, ihr beide… euer erstes richtiges Abenteuer zusammen!”*

David:  
*nickt zu dem, was Matteo sagt*  
Ja, schon… aber man kann sich ja zumindest mal angucken, was alles so auf der Route liegt…  
*grinst leicht und erwidert seinen Blick, als er ihn anstupst*  
*denkt sich, dass sie sich wahrscheinlich ziemlich gut ergänzen werden*  
*hört dann, wie Bea von Abenteuern spricht und lacht*  
Also im Grunde genommen war ja allein unser Zusammenkommen schon ein ziemliches Abenteuer… und vieles, was danach kam eigentlich auch…  
*hört Bea seufzen: “Euer Zusammenkommen war kein Abenteuer, sondern eine Katastrophe! Aber wenigstens mit Happy End! Aber Abenteuer sollen doch Spaß machen und aufregend sein! Und einem keine Angst einjagen… Bei Abenteuern will man sich nicht verstecken. Denen stellt man sich freudestrahlend und mit ausgebreiteten Armen entgegen und ruft ganz laut gegen den Wind: “Her mit den Abenteuern!”*  
*muss lachen, weil Bea so begeistert scheint und schaut zu Matteo:  
*meint eher als Scherz*  
Alles klar - so machen wir das! Wo ist es dir lieber: Mitten auf der Autobahn oder lieber bei einer Pinkelpause auf einem Rastplatz!?

Matteo:  
*muss leicht lächeln, als David ihr zusammen kommen als Abenteuer bezeichnet*  
Kann man so sehen…  
*denkt, dass es ein bisschen zu viel Schmerz hatte für ein Abenteuer*  
*schaut dann überrascht zu Bea, als sie sowas ähnliches sagt und muss lachen, als sie ruft*  
*mag Bea wirklich immer mehr und mehr*  
Katastrophe mit Happpy End… wer kann das schon behaupten, hm?  
*lacht und nickt zu David*  
Warum nicht beides? Wir schreien einfach aus dem Fenster raus und bei jeder Pause bis wir heiser werden…  
*hört Bea lachen: “Das wär dann vielleicht doch zu viel des Guten…”*  
*lacht und zuckt mit einer Schulter*

David:  
*lacht bei Matteos Worten und hört auch Bea lachen*  
Ich glaub, nicht sonderlich viele…  
*lacht dann wieder bei seinem Vorschlag und streckt ihm ne Ghettofaust entgegen zum abklatschen*  
Machen wir so!  
*hört dann Bea und grinst*  
War doch dein Vorschlag, nach den Abenteuern zu rufen! Jetzt beschwer dich nicht!  
*hört sie lachen und abwehrend die Hände heben: “Okay, okay, ihr macht das schon. Und wenn ihr unterwegs ein nettes Abenteuer trefft, dann könnt ihr es gerne bei mir vorbeischicken! Ich hatte schon recht lange keins mehr!”*  
*grinst und nickt*  
Wird gemacht. Per Post dann oder sollen wir es im Auto mit zurück nehmen?  
*steckt sich noch einen Bissen Pizza in den Mund, stellt aber dann fest, dass er satt ist und schiebt den Teller von sich, ehe er sich auf der Bank zufrieden zurück lehnt*  
*sitzt mit den beiden nach dem Essen noch eine ganze Weile draußen und genießt den Abend*  
*holt irgendwann für alle Bier aus der Küche, während Matteo und Bea draußen den Feuerkorb anwerfen*  
*nutzt die Gelegenheit und zieht in ihrem Zimmer seinen Binder aus und einen Hoodie an*  
*fühlt sich tatsächlich im ersten Moment wieder ziemlich unwohl, obwohl er genau weiß, dass es Bea nicht stört und muss daran denken, dass er die ganze Woche in Matteos Gegenwart überhaupt kein Problem damit hatte, mehrere Stunden ohne Binder zu verbringen*  
*zieht, als er wieder draußen auf der Bank sitzt, sofort Matteo in seine Arme und fühlt sich dadurch ein bisschen wohler*  
*sprechen mit Bea noch über alles mögliche - vor allem aber über den anstehenden Roadtrip und über Beas Roadtrip*  
*hat die Geschichten zwar alle schonmal gehört, muss aber trotzdem oft schmunzeln und findet es auch irgendwie schön, dass Bea das alles auch mit Matteo teilen will*  
*erzählen dann auch noch von Heidesee und zeigen Bea ein paar Fotos*  
*kommen dadurch und vor allem durch die Geschichte mit den Schwimmbindern nochmal auf den Freundeskreis zu sprechen und erzählt ihr nun auch von den einzelnen Leuten und von ihrem Plan, Kiki und Carlos mal nach Fürstenberg zu bringen, wenn das Wellnesshotel irgendwann mal eröffnen sollte*  
*bleiben noch eine zeitlang draußen sitzen, als Bea sich ins Bett verabschiedet, schweigen aber die meiste Zeit und genießen die Nähe zueinander, ehe sie dann irgendwann beschließen, ebenfalls ins Bett zu gehen*


	47. 27.07.2019 (1) - Spast vs. Mann der Träume

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Triggerwarnung: Extrem transphobes Verhalten (verbaler Angriff, Trigger für David auf Grund der Erinnerung an vergangenes Mobbing)

**Samstag, 10:11 Uhr:**

Matteo:  
*haben nach einem super leckeren und ausgiebigen Frühstück bei Bea beschlossen, dass sie erstmal einkaufen gehen und dann danach erst ihren Ausflug starten*  
*haben sich also jeder eine Einkaufstasche von Bea geschnappt und sind den kurzen Weg zu Netto gelaufen*  
*stehen jetzt vor den Einkaufswagen*  
*schaut durch sein Portemonnaie und grummelt*  
Mist, ich hab keinen Euro mehr… hast du einen?  
*findet tauschen an der Kasse immer total unangenehm und hofft, dass David einen dabei hat*

David:  
*steht mit Matteo bei den Einkaufswagen und zieht sein Portemonnaie aus der Hosentasche bei seiner Frage*  
Warte, ich glaub schon…  
*wühlt einen Moment und schüttelt dann den Kopf*  
Nee, doch nicht… aber 50 Cent gehen doch auch, oder?  
*holt ein 50 Cent Stück raus und schiebt es in den dafür vorgesehen Schlitz*  
*grinst leicht*  
Tadaa…  
*schiebt dann den Wagen Richtung Eingang und sieht Matteo von der Seite an*  
Du hast im Kopf, was du brauchst? Ich trab einfach treudoof hinter dir her…  
*grinst leicht*

Matteo:  
*klatscht Beifall, als David 50 Cent hat*  
Wohooo...  
*schmeißt die Einkaufstasche in den Wagen und lässt David schieben*  
*nickt dann*  
Jap, hab ich im Kopf, keine Sorge…  
*stoppt mit ihm direkt am Anfang bei der Gemüseabteilung, nimmt sich ein paar Zwiebeln und überlegt, was er sonst noch alles rein tun will*  
*nimmt normalerweise einfach das Gemüse, was noch im Kühlschrank ist*  
*schaut dann zu David*  
Lieber Möhren oder lieber Paprika?  
*packt die Zwiebeln schon mal in den Einkaufswagen*

David:  
*bleibt mit Matteo in der Gemüseabteilung stehen und blickt sich um, während Matteo nach dem Gemüse schaut*  
*ist ganz froh, dass es nicht sonderlich voll ist und auch, dass er niemanden sieht, den er kennt*  
*wird dann von Matteos Frage aus seinen Gedanken gerissen und schaut zwischen Möhren und Paprika hin und her*  
*entscheidet sich dann schließlich*  
Möhren!  
*schaut nochmal zum Eingang, als Matteo ein paar Möhren raus sucht und dreht sich schnell wieder weg, als er sieht, dass einer der schlimmen Typen aus seiner Stufe gerade den Laden betritt*  
*umklammert den Einkaufswagen und spürt sein Herz rasen, während er einfach nur hofft, dass Timon an ihnen vorbei geht, ohne ihn zu erkennen*

Matteo:  
*sucht ein paar Möhren raus und packt sie in einen der kleinen Beutel*  
*packt den dann in den Einkaufswagen*  
Weißte was, ich nehm Paprika einfach auch mit… geht vielleicht auch beides… ansonsten hat Bea halt Paprika…  
*sucht also auch ein paar Paprika raus und packt die ebenfalls in den Wagen*  
*bemerkt dann, dass David den Wagengriff umklammert und schaut ihn alarmiert an*  
*sieht dann, wie ein Typ in ihrem Alter stehen bleibt und David anstarrt*  
*zieht die Augenbrauen hoch*  
Hallo?  
*findet es ziemlich daneben, so zu starren, kann sich aber schon denken, das hier ne Kategorie rot vor ihm steht*  
*hört dann den Typen: “Schreibner? Bist du das? Sieh mal einer an, hast dich ja prächtig entwickelt!”*

David:  
*schließt kurz die Augen und atmet einmal durch, als er merkt, dass Timon stehen bleibt*  
*schaut zu Matteo und schüttelt leicht den Kopf, als dieser Timon anspricht*  
*denkt komischerweise nicht nur daran, was jetzt gleich folgen könnte, sondern auch, was Matteo von ihm denken könnte, wenn Timon tatsächlich noch so drauf ist wie früher und seine alten Geschütze auffährt*  
*will nicht, dass Matteo das mitbekommt und will gerade den Wagen einfach weiter schieben, als Timon ihn auch schon anspricht*  
*presst kurz die Lippen zusammen und zwingt sich dann, ihn direkt anzusehen*  
*nickt ihm nur zu und sagt zur Begrüßung nur: “Bruckmann…”*  
*findet das eigentlich ziemlich schwach und fügt darum noch mutiger, als er sich fühlt hinzu*  
Vielen Dank! Ich bin auch ganz zufrieden mit der Entwicklung…  
*hört Timon lachen: “Das kann ich mir vorstellen! In deinem feinen Berlin checkt jetzt sicher kaum jemand, dass du eigentlich n Mädchen bist - es sei denn natürlich, es geht darum durch die richtige Klotür zu gehen… oder gehst du inzwischen bei den Männern spannen?!”*  
*spürt sein Herz rasen und umklammert immer noch den Griff vom Einkaufswagen*  
*merkt, dass seine Stimme leicht zittert, als er sagt*  
Und dir sind in dem halben Jahr keine neuen Sprüche eingefallen!? Also wenn du uns entschuldigst? Wir müssen weiter…  
*sieht Timon nur grinsen und wie er sich vor ihrem Einkaufswagen platziert*  
*ist sich ziemlich sicher, dass noch irgendwas kommt*

Matteo:  
*erstarrt bei seinem Spruch und schaut sofort zu David*  
*ist ziemlich stolz auf Davids Antwort und hofft, dass der Typ es jetzt sein lässt*  
*presst die Lippen zusammen als der Typ, ganz im Gegenteil, noch einen draufsetzt und David tatsächlich als Mädchen bezeichnet*  
*würde so gerne was sagen, aber sein Gehirn ist völlig leer gefegt, weil er es einfach so scheiße findet, dass er gar nicht richtig nachdenken kann*  
*sieht wie der Typ sich vor den Einkaufswagen platziert und hat das erste Mal sogar echt n bisschen Schiss*  
*hört, wie er dreckig lacht: “Nee, ich entschuldige dich nicht…”*  
*sieht, wie er ihn mustert und dann den Kopf schüttelt: “Und schwul biste auch noch geworden, oder was?”*  
*presst die Lippen zusammen und schüttelt den Kopf*  
Jetzt musste dich aber entscheiden…  
*sieht, wie Timon ihn fast überrascht anschaut: “Was?”*  
*spürt, wie es in ihm brodelt und er sich gar nicht richtig konzentrieren kann*  
Na, was ist er denn nun? N Mädchen oder schwul? Beides geht ja nicht, oder?

David:  
*schließt kurz die Augen, als Timon direkt weiter macht und überlegt krampfhaft irgendeine coole Antwort, fällt aber auf die Schnelle nichts ein*  
*hört dann Matteo und weiß im ersten Moment auch nicht, worauf Matteo hinaus will, weil sein Kopf gerade irgendwie wie leer gefegt ist*  
*merkt, dass er bei Matteos Frage irgendwie einen leichten Stich verspürt, als dieser das Wort “Mädchen” erwähnt, auch wenn er eigentlich genau weiß, dass Matteo ihn so nicht sieht und sich nur gegen Timon wehren will*  
*hört Timon lachen: “Wenn du mich fragst, weiß der Spast selbst nicht, was er eigentlich ist…”*  
*sieht, wie er Matteo von oben bis unten mustert und schließlich zu ihm sagt: “Und wenn du tatsächlich mit sowas zusammen bist, dann bist du genauso krank wie sie - oh nein, Verzeihung! Wie er! Oder es!?”*  
*hört ihn lachen und spürt, dass es bei ihm jetzt irgendwie vorbei ist mit dem Coolsein*  
*will hier einfach nur weg und löst eine der verkrampften Hände vom Einkaufswagen um nach Matteos Handgelenk zu greifen und leicht daran zu ziehen*  
*sieht Timon die Geste verfolgen und sieht, wie er grinst: “Was ist los, Schreibner?! Hat’s dir mal wieder die Sprache verschlagen!? Willste wieder abhauen und dich irgendwo verkriechen? Heulen wie ein kleines Baby?! Du willst doch so gerne n echter Mann sein - dann verhalt dich auch so, anstatt dich an deinen Spastifreund oder was auch immer zu klammern…”*

Matteo:  
*spürt, wie sich alles in ihm verkrampft als Timon David Spast nennt*  
*hört die Beleidigung gegen ihn selbst zwar, ist aber nur drauf aus, David zu verteidigen und zu beschützen und sonst nichts*  
*spürt Davids Hand an seinem Handgelenk und fragt sich kurz, was David sich denkt, wohin sie denn ausweichen sollen*  
*hört dann Timon und hat das erste Mal in seinem Leben tatsächlich das Bedürfnis, jemandem eine reinzuhauen*  
*ballt beide Hände zu Fäusten und spürt aber, wie David wieder an ihm zieht*  
*bewegt sich deswegen nicht*  
*schluckt schwer und sagt*  
Verzieh dich einfach!  
*hört Timon lachen und ihn nachäffen: “Verzieh dich einfach… Du bist ja lustig… Warum kommst du nicht her und zeigst mir, wie man sich in Berlin wehrt? Oder bist du auch so n Etwas und kein echter Mann?”*  
*zieht seinen Arm ruckartig aus Davids Umklammerung und geht tatsächlich zwei Schritte auf Timon zu*  
*schlägt ihn aber nicht, sondern redet einfach ohne nachzudenken*  
Du bist echt erbärmlich, weißt du das? Nur weil dein Horizont nie über Fürstenberg hinausgehen wird und du wahrscheinlich nicht mal weißt, wie man transgender buchstabiert, denkst du, du kannst hier n Dicken markieren, oder was? Denkst, das macht dich zu nem richtigen Mann, oder was? David ist tausendmal mehr Mann als du, weil er so n Scheiß nämlich nicht nötig hat. Der muss nicht andere klein machen um sich selbst groß zu fühlen. Mach du nur so weiter, dann sitzt du wahrscheinlich in 30 Jahren immer noch bei Mutti zu Hause und trinkst zwei Flaschen Wodka am Tag, weil dein Leben so armselig ist. Wir haben dich dann schon lange vergessen, weil du nämlich ein Nichts bist, armselig, erbärmlich.  
*beißt die Zähne zusammen und funkelt ihn an*  
Und jetzt lass uns vorbei!

David:  
*spürt, wie Matteo seine Fäuste ballt und zieht nochmal an ihm*  
*merkt, wie sein Fluchtinstinkt immer größer wird und würde am liebsten einfach den Wagen stehen lassen und einfach aus dem Laden verschwinden und eigentlich hält ihn nur sein Versprechen an Matteo davon ab, was er jetzt immer automatisch im Kopf hat, wenn er den Drang verspürt, einfach nur abhauen zu wollen*  
*muss schlucken, als Timon Matteo auch nicht ernst zu nehmen scheint, nachäfft und beleidigt*  
*hat den Drang, Matteo zu beschützen und zu verteidigen, kommt aber gar nicht dazu, irgendwas zu tun, weil Matteo sich in diesem Moment von ihm los reißt und zwei Schritte auf Timon zu macht*  
*greift nach ihm, um ihn zurück zu ziehen, aber bekommt ihn nicht zu fassen und hat in dem Moment einfach nur Angst um ihn - dass er tatsächlich auf Timon los geht und Timon ihn dann verletzen könnte*  
*ist im ersten Moment erleichtert, dass Matteo nur vor ihm stehen bleibt und hört dann wie durch einen Vorhang, wie Matteo los legt*  
*bekommt irgendwie nur die Hälfte von dem wirklich mit, was Matteo sagt, weil tausend Gefühle durch ihn hindurchfließen: Angst, dass er Timon soweit provoziert, dass dieser Matteo doch eine rein haut, Stolz, dass Matteo sich traut, ihm all das zu sagen, Glück, dass Matteo so hinter ihm steht und ihn so verteidigt und Scham, weil er selbst nicht dazu in der Lage ist, sich so wehren zu können*  
*beobachtet Timon, der am Anfang noch grinst, dann aber ziemlich verdattert drein blickt und letztendlich tatsächlich einen Schritt zur Seite tritt, als Matteo ihn anfunkelt, sie vorbei zu lassen*  
*braucht einen Moment, um wirklich zu realisieren, dass sie durch können, greift dann schnell wieder nach dem Einkaufswagen und schiebt diesen mit klopfendem Herzen und Rauschen in den Ohren an Timon vorbei*  
*hofft einfach mal, dass Matteo ihm folgt*  
*bleibt weiter angespannt und weiß, dass sich die Anspannung auch wahrscheinlich erst lösen wird, wenn sie den Laden verlassen*  
*hört Timon ihnen noch hinterher rufen: “Ich würd euch beiden raten, euch nicht allein auf den Straßen rum zu treiben… man kann ja nie wissen, ob man nicht zufällig jemandem mit nem Schlagstock begegnet, der sich dann irgendwie gegen gewisse Beleidigungen und Angriffe verteidigen muss…”*  
*versucht, den Spruch zu ignorieren und nicht ernst zu nehmen, spürt aber trotzdem einen Kloß im Hals, weil er denkt, dass das schon irgendwie ne Steigerung ist zu dem, was er bisher kennt - bisher ist er tatsächlich immer nur beleidigt, aber nie wirklich bedroht worden*  
*traut sich gar nicht wirklich, zu Matteo rüber zu sehen, weil er sich schämt, dass er so schwach war und sich nicht besser wehren konnte*

Matteo:  
*sieht natürlich Davids Reaktionen nicht, weil er direkt vor Timon steht und auf seine Reaktion wartet*  
*bereitet sich innerlich schon darauf vor, gleich geschlagen zu werden*  
*sieht dann, wie Timon tatsächlich beiseite tritt und denkt, dass er dann mit seiner Annahme wohl richtig lag, dass er eigentlich ein erbärmlicher Feigling ist*  
*geht David hinterher, auch an Timon vorbei*  
*hört dann seinen Spruch und spürt wieder die Anspannung und tatsächlich auch Angst*  
*greift nach Davids Hand am Einkaufswagen und drückt sie*  
*sagt leise*  
Du kannst zu Bea, wenn du willst, dann mach ich hier schnell fertig und komm gleich nach?  
*kann sich vorstellen, dass David grad nur weg will*

David:  
*spürt Matteos Hand auf seiner am Einkaufswagen und wie der Kloß in seinem Hals ein bisschen dicker wird*  
*versucht, ihn runter zu schlucken, als er Matteos Worte hört, zögert einen Moment und schüttelt dann den Kopf*  
*will zum einen jetzt wirklich nicht alleine durch die Straßen laufen und zum anderen vor Matteo nicht noch ein erbärmlicheres Bild abgeben, als er es eh schon tut*  
*räuspert sich und sagt dann leise*  
Nee, schon okay…  
*atmet einmal durch und fragt dann, ohne Matteo anzuschauen*  
Was brauchen wir denn noch?  
*merkt, dass seine Stimme belegt klingt, obwohl er versucht hat, möglichst normal zu klingen und schluckt nochmal gegen den Kloß an*

Matteo:  
*schluckt, als er merkt, wie mitgenommen David ist*  
*bricht es ein bisschen das Herz, als er versucht, einfach normal weiter zu machen*  
*schluckt leicht und macht dann aber mit*  
Käse, Gewürze und Nudeln… und vielleicht Joghurt, aber ich glaub, Bea hat noch welchen...  
*schaut David an und drückt seine Hand nochmal*  
Hey… du musst nicht… also wir können auch echt einfach gehen…  
*fühlt sich grad ziemlich hilflos, weil er denkt, dass nichts von dem, was er getan oder gesagt hat, ihm gerade hilft*

David:  
*nickt zu den Zutaten, die Matteo nennt und schaut sich suchend um, um sich zu orientieren*  
*räuspert sich nochmal und sagt dann*  
Joghurt nehmen wir einfach trotzdem mit…  
*ist erleichtert, dass seine Stimme schon ein wenig besser klingt, auch wenn in ihm drin alles noch rauscht und brodelt*  
*spürt, dass Matteo nochmal seine Hand drückt und hört dann seine Worte*  
*schaut darauf kurz einmal hinter sich und stellt erleichtert fest, dass Timon verschwunden ist*  
*schaut dann zu Matteo und versucht ein schiefes Lächeln*  
*senkt dann aber wieder den Blick und sagt*  
Es ist alles okay…  
*schiebt den Wagen Richtung Gewürzregal*  
Lass uns einfach zu Ende einkaufen.  
*will zumindest jetzt stark sein und den Einkauf zu Ende bringen, wenn er es schon gerade bei Timon nicht geschafft hat*

Matteo:  
*sieht sein schiefes Lächeln und hört seine Antwort und merkt, wie er wieder sauer wird*  
*nicht auf David, aber auf die Welt und auf Idioten, die es einem so schwer machen und dass der Idiot einfach mit seinem Tag weiter macht und David aber wirkt, als sei grad alles in ihm zusammen gesunken*  
*seufzt leicht und stimmt ihm dann zu*  
Okay…  
*bleibt vor der Kühlwand stehen und greift n Joghurt*  
*geht zwei Schritte weiter und greift den Käse, den er braucht*  
*merkt da erst, dass seine Hand zittert und ballt sie kurz, nachdem er den Käse in den Wagen gelegt hat*  
*geht dann schweigend mit David weiter zum Nudelgang*

David:  
*ist erleichtert und dankbar, als Matteo akzeptiert, dass er weiter einkaufen will, auch wenn er sich ziemlich sicher ist, dass Matteo erahnen kann, wie durch er ist, egal, wie sehr er sich hier auch verstellt*  
*folgt ihm zur Kühlwand und auch zum Nudelgang und ist ziemlich in seine Gedanken versunken, bis sie vor den Nudeln zum Stehen kommen*  
*sieht dann zu Matteo, wie er die Nudeln aussucht und denkt sich, dass er irgendwas sagen muss und will, dass er sich bedanken will, dass Matteo den Mund aufgemacht hat, dass es ihm leid tut, dass Matteo das miterleben musste*  
*öffnet zweimal den Mund, findet aber irgendwie nicht die richtigen Worte*  
*merkt dann wieder, wie sehr es ihn wurmt, dass er sich immer noch nicht besser gegen solche Typen wie Timon wehren kann und schämt sich wieder dafür, wie schwach er ist*  
*versucht die Gedanken zu verscheuchen, indem er Matteo fragt, als dieser die Nudeln in den Wagen legt*  
Wollen wir sonst noch irgendwas holen? Vielleicht Verpflegung für die Rückfahrt morgen!?  
*lächelt minimal*  
… damit du nicht verhungerst?  
*merkt in dem Moment, wie sehr er sich darauf freut, zurück nach Berlin zu fahren*

Matteo:  
*legt zwei Packungen Nudeln in den Wagen und wartet eigentlich drauf, dass David weiter schiebt*  
*schaut ihn an*  
*hört seine Frage und schüttelt sofort den Kopf*  
*kann nicht glauben, dass David länger hier drin sein will als nötig*  
Nee, lass mal… du kannst schon mal zur Kasse, ich hol nur noch schnell das eine Gewürz, dass ich brauche…

David:  
*sieht, dass Matteo den Kopf schüttelt und hofft dann einfach mal, dass sie morgen ausgiebig frühstücken, bevor sie losfahren*  
*hört, dass er schon mal zur Kasse gehen soll, während Matteo noch das Gewürz holt und fühlt sich eigentlich ziemlich unwohl bei dem Gedanken, allein im Laden zu sein*  
*beißt aber die Zähne zusammen und nickt schnell*  
Okay… bis gleich…  
*spürt, dass sein Herz wieder ein bisschen mehr klopft, als Matteo sich entfernt und schaut sich nochmal prüfend im Laden um*  
*kann Timon oder irgendjemand anderen, der ihm feindselig gestimmt ist, aber nicht entdecken und schiebt darum leicht verkrampft ihren Wagen Richtung Kasse*  
*stellt sich dort aber noch nicht an, da es wirklich leer ist und nur ein anderer Kunde an der Kasse steht und wartet dort auf Matteo*  
*greift dann kurzerhand nach einer Tafel Schokolade, die an der Kasse liegt und legt sie in den Wagen, damit sie morgen wenigstens ein bisschen Verpflegung haben*  
*ist weiter ziemlich angespannt und wachsam*

Matteo:  
*geht zum Gewürzregal und findet schnell, was er braucht*  
*macht sich dann auf den Weg zur Kasse*  
*sieht David daneben stehen und denkt, dass er mal wieder in Berlingrößen gedacht hat*  
*fühlt sich schlecht, dass er deswegen David alleine vorgeschickt hat*  
*hat gedacht, dass sie so schneller raus kommen und nicht, dass David allein warten muss*  
*kommt bei ihm an*  
Sorry… hab an die Berlinschlangen an der Kasse gedacht…  
*legt das Gewürz schonmal direkt aufs Band und legt mit David den restlichen Kram drauf*  
*grinst leicht bei der Schokolade, aber sagt nichts*

David:  
*entspannt sich wieder ein wenig, als er Matteo nach kurzer Zeit auf sich zukommen sieht und schüttelt leicht den Kopf*  
Schon okay…  
*hilft ihm dann, die restlichen Sachen aufs Band zu legen und merkt, dass seine Hände immer noch leicht zittrig sind*  
*wird von der Kassiererin beäugt und weiß, dass sie ihn erkennt*  
*weicht aber ihrem Blick aus in der Hoffnung, dass sie ihn nicht anspricht und hat Glück*  
*räumt mit Matteo zusammen die Sachen direkt in die Einkaufstasche und lässt Matteo bezahlen, bevor sie den Wagen weg bringen*  
*verlässt dann mit ihm zusammen den Laden und atmet draußen einmal kurz durch*  
*schaut sich dann aber sofort wachsam um und sieht Timon und zwei seiner Freunde auf der anderen Straßenseite vor der Kirche auf dem Marktplatz rumlungern*  
*hat sofort wieder Timons Beleidigungen und seine Drohung im Ohr und spürt wieder dieses Gefühl von Hilflosigkeit und Schwäche in sich*  
*fühlt, wie sein Herzschlag sich sofort wieder beschleunigt und wendet sich schnell ab*  
*schaut zu Matteo und setzt ein tapferes Lächeln auf*  
*deutet mit dem Kopf Richtung Beas Haus und meint leise*  
Na dann los...

Matteo:  
*sieht sehr wohl auch den Blick der Kassiererin und schiebt sich vor David*  
*übernimmt das Bezahlen und geht dann mit ihm raus*  
*sieht dann, wie er sich sofort umschaut und spürt, wie sich wieder alles in ihm zusammen zieht*  
*folgt dann seinem Blick und sieht Timon und noch zwei Leute*  
*schluckt und schüttelt leicht den Kopf, als er Davids Lächeln sieht*  
*will was sagen, aber weiß nicht was*  
*zuckt einmal, um nach seiner Hand zu greifen, aber lässt es dann und hasst sich selbst dafür*  
*zuckt mit einer Schulter und wiederholt ihn*  
Na dann los…  
*geht mit ihm auf der anderen Straßenseite vom Marktplatz die Straße lang und hofft, dass sie den Mund halten werden*

David:  
*bemerkt, dass Matteos Hand zuckt, wendet dann aber seinen Blick ab und denkt sich bitter, dass Matteo sicher auch gerade festgestellt hat, dass das hier nicht Berlin ist*  
*fragt sich, wie es andere Schwule in konservativen Dörfern machen - ob diese mutiger sind oder einfach wegziehen*  
*läuft dann mit Matteo los und ist froh, dass sie ohne Zwischenfälle am Marktplatz vorbei kommen und um die nächste Ecke biegen können*  
*mag es sonst eigentlich, mit Matteo zusammen zu schweigen, findet es aber gerade irgendwie ziemlich bedrückend*  
*sagt nach einiger Zeit dann doch zögernd und leise*  
Tut mir leid, dass du das mitbekommen hast…  
*weiß selbst nicht so recht, ob er damit mehr die Beleidigungen von Timon oder seine eigene Schwäche in der Situation meint - wahrscheinlich beides zu gleichen Teilen*  
*wollte nie, dass Matteo im Detail erfährt, wie er hier behandelt wurde und schämt sich dafür, dass er in all den Jahren keinen besseren Weg gefunden hat, sich zu wehren*

Matteo:  
*hört Davids Entschuldigung und spürt wieder diese Wut brodeln*  
*schüttelt den Kopf*  
/Du/ musst dich für gar nix entschuldigen, David…  
*schaut kurz zu ihm rüber*  
Er ist der Idiot, hörst du? Absolut überhaupt gar nix von dem, was grad passiert ist, ist irgendwas, für dass du dich entschuldigen musst.

David:  
*ist ein wenig erstaunt, dass Matteo leicht wütend klingt, als er ihm antwortet*  
*schaut ihn kurz an, als er meint, dass er sich nicht entschuldigen muss und spürt sofort wieder einen Kloß im Hals bei seinen nächsten Worten*  
*weiß, dass Timon ein Idiot ist, wusste das schon immer, was aber leider nichts an der Tatsache geändert hat, dass Timon immer weiter gemacht hat*  
*hat das Gefühl, dass er einfach müde und erschöpft ist von alldem - müde von dieser Anspannung, dieser Angst, diesem Gefühl, nichts wert zu sein, diesem Gefühl, sich nicht wehren zu können*  
*muss heftig schlucken und schüttelt leicht den Kopf*  
*sagt leise und leicht verzweifelt*  
Aber was soll ich denn machen!?  
*lacht einmal bitter und sagt dann etwas lauter*  
Das war alles nichts Neues, weißt du!? Er hat nichts gesagt, was er nicht schon mal irgendwie in der Art gesagt hat… außer vielleicht die Sachen gegen dich. Aber er hat auch schon immer Leute beleidigt, die sich mal mit mir unterhalten haben und so. Ich hab das alles schon zig mal gehört! Und ich fühl mich einfach nur dumm und schwach, dass ich immer noch nicht weiß, wie ich darauf reagieren soll! Ich weiß es einfach nicht! Das einzige, was ich in solchen Momenten denken kann, ist, dass ich einfach nur weg will. Ich will mich verkriechen und verstecken und keinen mehr sehen. Ich will das so sehr und dann auch wieder nicht, weil ich nicht so schwach sein will. Und weil ich dir versprochen habe, nicht mehr wegzulaufen… aber in solchen Momenten ist es das einzige, an das ich denken kann  
*fährt sich einmal verzweifelt durch’s Gesicht und schnaubt dann leise*  
Und ich wollte nicht, dass du mich so siehst… so schwach und dumm... Ich wollte nicht, dass du hörst, was sie all die Jahre gesagt haben. Ich wollte das einfach nur abhaken…

Matteo:  
*hört seine verzweifelte Frage und weiß da im ersten Moment auch keine Antwort drauf*  
*bleibt dann erstaunt stehen, als David loslegt und sogar lauter wird*  
*spürt wieder dieses Gemisch aus Wut und Trotz und Hilflosigkeit, als David so redet*  
*sagt leise aber bestimmt*  
Nein  
*schüttelt den Kopf*  
*macht dann einen Schritt auf ihn zu und fasst ihn an den Schultern*  
Hey… hey… schau mich an…  
*redet leise aber bestimmt*  
Ich hab nicht eine Sekunde gedacht, dass du schwach oder dumm bist, okay? Überhaupt nicht. Und du hast mir versprochen, nicht mehr vor /mir/ wegzulaufen, okay? Bei allen anderen machst du bitte genau das, was für dich am besten ist, hörst du?  
*schaut ihn eindringlich an und fährt dann fort*  
Die haben alle keine Ahnung, ja? Die kennen dich überhaupt nicht! Nicht mal ein bisschen! Und was die für Schwachsinn von sich geben, ist genau das: Schwachsinn! Und es macht mich kirre, dass sie dich damit treffen, aber das ist doch kein Zeichen von Schwäche. Das ist ein Zeichen, dass du tausendmal mehr Mensch bist als die! Und klar wär es supercool wenn man immer über allem stehen könnte, n coolen Spruch drücken kann und dann weitergehen, aber so funktioniert das scheiß Leben leider nicht. Aber du, Mann, David, du bist so stark, echt! Du hast so viel durch und lebst doch trotzdem dein Leben, oder nicht? Du hast denen alles voraus, ehrlich! Also, verzieh dich vor denen, halt deinen Mund oder nicht, lauf weg oder nicht, das ist alles /deine/ Wahl, okay? Aber denk niemals, dass dich die eine Wahl schwach und die andere stark macht, okay?  
*hat seine Hände von seinen Schultern an seinen Nacken und sein Gesicht bewegt*  
Ich bin da, so oder so, okay?

David:  
*merkt, dass Matteo vor ihm stehen geblieben ist und bleibt darum ebenfalls stehen, schafft es aber nicht, ihn wirklich anzusehen*  
*wollte nie, dass Matteo im Detail erfährt, wie sie ihn beleidigt haben und denkt sich sogar fast erleichtert, dass Timon ihn zumindest nicht bei seinem alten Namen genannt hat*  
*schämt sich für all die Sachen, die er zu hören bekommen hat und dafür, dass er sich nicht besser wehren konnte*  
*ist angespannt und verzweifelt, weil er das Gefühl hat, dass ihn dieses Aufeinandertreffen um Monate zurückgeworfen hat*  
*spürt dann Matteos Hände auf seinen Schultern und hört seine Worte und muss sich quasi zwingen, ihn tatsächlich anzusehen, auch wenn sein Drang, sich zu verstecken und zu verkriechen und das einfach irgendwie alles zu vergessen, gerade mal wieder ziemlich groß ist*  
*sieht in das vertraute Gesicht und in die vertrauten Augen, hört den Beginn seiner Rede, aber kann die Worte im ersten Moment gar nicht wirklich fassen*  
*stellt nur fest, dass es ihn zumindest ein bisschen ruhiger macht, dass Matteos Blick noch genauso ist wie vor dem Vorfall - nicht angeekelt, verwirrt oder enttäuscht, vielleicht ein wenig trotzig und besorgt, aber immer noch liebevoll und verständnisvoll, vor allem aber vertraut und besonders*  
*schluckt, als Matteo meint, dass er nicht eine Sekunde gedacht hat, dass er schwach und dumm ist und wünscht sich so sehr, er könne sich selbst auch so sehen*  
*schüttelt dann leicht den Kopf, als Matteo meint, dass er ruhig weglaufen darf, solange es nicht vor /ihm/ ist*  
*will das eigentlich überhaupt nicht mehr machen, will nicht mehr allein in irgendeinem Versteck sitzen, wo doch vor allem Matteo, aber auch die anderen in Berlin ihm gezeigt haben, dass es auch anders geht*  
*hört ihm dann weiter zu und findet, dass er natürlich Recht hat mit dem, was er sagt - weiß das auch eigentlich, dass es Schwachsinn ist, was die anderen von sich geben - kommt aber nicht gegen diese Hilflosigkeit an, die sich in solchen Momenten in ihm ausbreitet*  
*merkt dann, dass sein Kloß im Hals dicker wird und er feuchte Augen bekommt, als Matteo betont, wie stark er ist und ist versucht, den Blick zu senken, weil es ihn überfordert, das zu hören, wo er sich doch gerade alles andere als stark fühlt*  
*hört dann den letzten Teil seiner Rede und kann einfach nur daran denken, dass er nicht mehr weglaufen will - alleine schon deswegen nicht, um sich nicht mehr so schwach zu fühlen, denn auch wenn Matteo betont, dass er nicht schwach ist, kommt er nicht aus diesem Gefühl raus*  
*spürt dann, dass Matteos Hände wandern und hört, dass er da ist*  
*muss heftig gegen den Kloß im Hals anschlucken und schließt kurz überfordert die Augen, weil er genau in diesem Moment spürt und weiß und fühlt und sich absolut sicher ist, dass das stimmt - dass er nicht mehr alleine und Matteo an seiner Seite ist*  
*beschließt in dem Moment, dass es ihm egal ist, was alle anderen denken, dass das einzige, was wirklich zählt sie beide sind*  
*schaut Matteo wieder an und sagt leise das erste, was ihm in den Sinn kommt*  
Ich will mich nicht mehr verstecken!  
*legt eine Hand an seine Hüfte und denkt sich, dass das eigentlich viel zu wenig ist nach der Rede, die Matteo gerade gehalten hat, muss das aber alles irgendwie erstmal sacken lassen, weil er merkt, dass seine Gedanken und Gefühle kreisen und der einzige Gedanke, den er gerade fassen kann, der ist, dass er sich nicht mehr verstecken will - dass er sie beide nicht mehr verstecken will*  
*stellt die Einkaufstasche ab, macht einen Schritt auf Matteo zu und schlingt seine Arme um ihn*  
*drückt ihn an sich und verbirgt sein Gesicht an Matteos Schulter, atmet den vertrauten Geruch ein und würde vor Glück, dass er in so einer Situation bei ihm ist, am liebsten anfangen zu weinen*  
*lacht leise, ein bisschen verzweifelt und immer noch mit feuchten Augen, weil er gerade irgendwie überwältigt ist*  
*murmelt dann leise gegen seine Schulter*  
Du bist so großartig…  
*spürt, dass das Gefühl von Schwäche ein wenig nachlässt, dass das Gefühl von Scham, weil Matteo das alles mitbekommen hat aber trotzdem noch ein bisschen an ihm nagt*  
*bekommt am Rande mit, dass irgendein Paar an ihnen vorbei geht und hört eine Frau abschätzig zu ihrem Mann murmeln: “Das Kind von den Schreibners… mitten auf der Straße...”, spürt aber, wie es ihm tatsächlich egal ist, was sie denken und drückt Matteo nur noch fester an sich*

Matteo:  
*schaut ihn an und lächelt leicht bei seinen Worten*  
*hatte vorher kurz etwas Angst das falsche gesagt zu haben*  
Okay… und hast du ja auch grad nicht. Geht nicht immer alles von 0 auf 100…  
*schmunzelt leicht*  
*sieht dann wie David die Tasche auf den Boden stellt und schlingt natürlich auch sofort die Arme um ihn und hält ihn fest*  
*lacht leicht bei seinem Kompliment*  
*will es erst ablehnen aber überlegt es sich dann anders und küsst seinen Kopf*  
Danke…  
*seufzt minimal bei dem Spruch der Frau und fragt sich warum eigentlich jeder Hinz und Kuntz in Fürstenberg die Schreibners aus Lychen kennt*  
*drückt ihn zurück, als David ihn fester drückt und murmelt*  
Sei nicht immer so hart mit dir selbst, okay?

David:  
*nickt leicht, als Matteo bestätigt, dass er sich gerade nicht versteckt hat und denkt sich, dass er sich wünschen würde, dass auch der Drang, sich verstecken zu wollen nachlassen würde*  
*überlegt aber dann, dass es in Berlin tatsächlich besser geworden ist, je häufiger er sich Situationen gestellt hat und hat die Hoffnung, dass es in Fürstenberg und Lychen vielleicht irgendwann auch so sein könnte*  
*verliert sich dann in Matteos Umarmung und lächelt leicht, als Matteo sein Kompliment tatsächlich annimmt und sich bedankt*  
*küsst sanft seinen Hals, als Matteo ihn ebenfalls fester drückt und brummt nur leicht, als er meint, dass er nicht so hart mit sich selbst sein soll*  
*findet es ziemlich schwierig, das abzustellen*  
*seufzt darum nur leise und zuckt leicht mit den Schultern*  
*murmelt*  
Ich versuch’s… irgendwie…  
*löst sich nach einiger Zeit ein bisschen von ihm, lehnt seine Stirn an seine, öffnet die Augen und sieht ihn an, ohne die Umarmung zu lösen*  
*sieht nach wie vor ziemlich aufgewühlt aus, hat rote Wangen und spürt immer noch die Scham in sich*  
*schluckt leicht und fragt dann leise*  
Kriegst du es irgendwie hin, zu vergessen, was er gesagt hat?  
*weiß selbst, wie es ist, die Gedanken an diese Worte und Aussagen immer mit sich rumtragen zu müssen und will nicht, dass sich das irgendwie in Matteo festsetzt*

Matteo:  
*schaut ihn an, als er die Stirn an seine lehnt und sieht, wie fertig er aussieht*  
*will ihn am liebsten schnell zu Bea bringen*  
*hört dann seine Frage und schluckt*  
*überlegt zu lügen und ja zu sagen, damit David sich besser fühlt*  
*schüttelt dann aber langsam den Kopf*  
Nee, fürchte nicht… gehört leider zum scheiß Leben dazu…  
*löst sich dann langsam von ihm und greift die Einkaufstasche mit der einen und Davids Hand mit der anderen hand*  
Aber wir lassen uns davon jetzt den Tag nicht vermiesen… lass uns zu Bea, die kann dich bestimmt aufheitern…

David:  
*presst die Lippen zusammen und muss schlucken, als Matteo meint, dass er nicht vergessen kann, was Timon gesagt hat*  
*senkt den Blick und wünscht sich in dem Moment, er hätte gelogen, auch wenn er weiß, dass es eigentlich gut ist, dass er ehrlich ist*  
*nickt aber trotzdem und lässt ihn los, als er sich löst, um nach der Einkaufstasche zu greifen*  
*verschlingt ihre Finger und nickt tapfer, als Matteo meint, dass sie sich davon nicht den Tag vermiesen lassen sollen*  
*setzt ein eher halbherziges Lächeln auf und murmelt*  
Stimmt… und ja, bestimmt!  
*denkt sich, dass Bea ihn wahrscheinlich mit ihrem Gerede ganz gut ablenken wird und hofft einfach, dass er im Laufe des Tages die Begegnung und die wieder hoch gekommenen Gefühle vergessen kann*  
*läuft mit Matteo weiter die Straße entlang und merkt, dass er gedanklich nicht wirklich von dem Thema los kommt*  
*schaut Matteo von der Seite an und fragt dann zögernd*  
Bist du… geschockt oder so? Also über das, was Timon gesagt hat? Oder war es… keine Ahnung… in etwa sowas, was du dir schon gedacht hast?

Matteo:  
*geht mit ihm die Straße runter und denkt, dass das eins der Vorteile ist von kleinen Städten: kurze Wege*  
*schaut rüber zu David bei seiner Frage*  
*zuckt mit einer Schulter und muss da erst drüber nachdenken*  
Irgendwie beides? Ich mein, ich hab mir nie wörtlich vorgestellt, was sie sagen… aber ich hab mir schon gedacht, dass es mega dumm und niveaulos sein würde…  
*fragt sich, warum er ihn das eigentlich fragt und was seine Befürchtung ist*  
Ich… komm schon klar damit, ok? Auch wenn ich aus dem supertoleranten Berlin komme…  
*schluckt leicht*  
Das denkst du doch, oder? Dass ich das nicht aushalte?

David:  
*hört Matteo zu, nagt kurz an seiner Unterlippe und nickt zögernd*  
*nickt, dann wieder und lächelt leicht bei seiner Aussage bezüglich des supertoleranten Berlin*  
*meinte das eigentlich gar nicht in Bezug auf Matteo, findet es aber trotzdem gut zu hören, dass er mit sowas klar kommt*  
*lacht dann leise bei seiner Frage*  
So wie du auf Timon losgegangen bist, bin ich schon irgendwie davon ausgegangen, dass du irgendwie klar kommst…  
*wird wieder ernster*  
… und dass du das aushältst. Du warst wirklich ziemlich cool.  
*seufzt einmal leise, sieht ihn dann wieder an und schüttelt den Kopf, während sie um die nächste Ecke biegen*  
Ich meinte eher in Bezug auf mich. Diese Worte…  
*kann eigentlich gar nicht wirklich richtig beschreiben, was er meint - da ist diese Angst, dass man ihn auf einmal anders sieht, wenn man diese Worte hört, dass man vielleicht irgendwie überdenkt, ob nicht doch irgendwas Wahres dran ist*  
*weiß, dass diese Angst in Bezug auf Matteo eigentlich vollkommen surreal ist, verbindet sie aber so sehr mit den Beleidigungen der anderen, dass er das schwer trennen kann*  
… und dass ich irgendwie nichts tun konnte...  
*schüttelt leicht den Kopf, weil er sich nicht besser erklären kann und ärgert sich ein bisschen, dass er das Thema überhaupt angefangen hat*  
*sieht, dass ihnen schon wieder Leute entgegen kommen und drückt Matteos Hand automatisch ein bisschen fester*  
*ist erleichtert, dass sie einfach so an ihnen vorbei gehen*

Matteo:  
*schüttelt leicht den Kopf*  
Ich hab gar nicht richtig nachgedacht, ehrlich gesagt….  
*schaut ihn dann von der Seite an als er sagt, dass er das eher in Bezug auf sich meinte und runzelt die Stirn*  
*wartet bis die Leute an ihnen vorbei sind*  
Wie? In Bezug auf dich? Der kennt dich doch überhaupt nicht… hab ich doch gesagt.  
*schüttelt wieder den Kopf*  
David, das hab ich dir in Berlin auch schon gesagt: Nichts was die Idioten sagen, kann ändern wie ich dich sehe, okay?  
*schluckt leicht*  
Muss ich meine Rede jetzt echt nochmal wiederholen? Du bist nicht schwach, David!  
*hat was Kitschiges im Kopf und weiß nicht, ob er es sagen soll*  
*drückt dann seine Hand und denkt sich, wenn dann jetzt*  
*sagt etwas leiser*  
Du bist der Mann meiner Träume…

David:  
*grinst minimal, als Matteo meint, er hätte gar nicht nachgedacht, denkt dann aber, dass da auch irgendwie ziemlich viel Mut und Stärke zu gehört, so intuitiv zu handeln*  
*hört ihm dann wieder zu und nickt zögernd, als Matteo meint, dass Timon ihn nicht kennt*  
*findet, dass es irgendwie gut tut zu hören, dass Matteo gar nicht erst wirklich über Timons Aussagen nachgedacht hat*  
*zuckt mit den Schultern bei seinen nächsten Worten und murmelt*  
Aber in Berlin hattest du es auch noch nicht mit eigenen Ohren gehört, was sie sagen…  
*lacht leise und schüttelt leicht den Kopf, als er fragt, ob er seine Rede nochmal wiederholen soll, weil er fest daran glaubt, dass Matteo das tun würde*  
Nein, musst du nicht!  
*wird dann aber wieder ernst, als Matteo nochmal betont, dass er nicht schwach ist, atmet einmal tief durch und sagt schließlich*  
Okay…  
*grinst minimal*  
Vielleicht glaub ich es ja irgendwann selbst, wenn ich es mir nur oft genug sage..  
*spürt, dass Matteo seine Hand drückt und will gerade zurück drücken, als er Matteos Worte hört*  
*bekommt augenblicklich Herzrasen und einen Kloß im Hals und lacht leise aber glücklich*  
*spürt so viel Liebe für diesen Menschen neben sich, der mit so einer Selbstverständlichkeit solche großen Worte an ihn richtet, dass er gerade in diesem Moment alle Angst und Scham und Unsicherheit für einen Moment vollkommen vergessen kann und einfach nur Glück und Liebe fühlt*  
*schlingt noch während sie Laufen beide Arme um ihn, zwingt ihn aber dann im nächsten Moment zu anhalten, indem er selbst stehen bleibt und küsst ihn kurz und heftig*  
*murmelt dann mit leicht belegter Stimme leise gegen seine Lippen*  
Und ich liebe dich! Ich liebe dich so sehr, Matteo!  
*küsst ihn direkt nochmal heftig, geht dann aber recht schnell in einen zärtlicheren Kuss über*

Matteo:  
*wird sofort verlegen, nachdem er die Worte gesagt hat*  
*wünscht sich ein bisschen, er könnte sie wieder zurück nehmen, denn auch wenn sie stimmen, klingen sie halt einfach sehr, sehr kitschig*  
*hört David leise lachen und denkt sich, dass es das ganz gut trifft*  
Also…  
*will sich grad erklären und es ein bisschen revidieren, als er festgehalten wird*  
*merkt gar nicht, wie sie stehen bleiben, sondern nur auf einmal den Kuss*  
*ist so überrascht, dass er gar nicht richtig reagieren kann*  
*spürt nur das Flattern in seiner Magengegend und das wohlbekannte Ziehen, als er Davids Worte hört*  
*hat beim zweiten Kuss dann auch mal Zeit, zurück zu küssen und die Arme um seine Hüften zu schlingen*  
*lacht leicht, als sie den Kuss lösen und legt den Kopf*  
Aber Herr Schreibner, was sollen denn die Nachbarn denken?

David:  
*lächelt Matteo an, als sie den Kuss irgendwann lösen und muss dann leise lachen bei seiner Frage*  
*streicht ihm zärtlich eine Strähne aus der Stirn und schüttelt den Kopf*  
Ist mir gerade ziemlich egal, was die Nachbarn denken…  
*küsst ihn nochmal und grinst dann leicht*  
Wir haben uns jetzt lange genug versteckt und zurückgehalten…  
*küsst ihn nochmal*  
Scheiß auf die Fürstenberger und die Lychener!  
*küsst ihn nochmal und lacht dann wieder leise*  
Und falls wir deswegen im Krankenhaus landen, bestehen wir auf jeden Fall auf ein Doppelzimmer…  
*löst sich dann von ihm, geht zwei Schritte rückwärts, schaut ihn nochmal liebevoll an und streckt ihm dann seine Hand entgegen, damit sich weiterlaufen können*

Matteo:  
*lacht leicht*  
Hört, hört…  
*wird geküsst und geküsst und strahlt David an*  
*fragt sich ganz kurz, ob er das nur spielt, um stark zu wirken*  
*sieht dann aber in sein Gesicht und sieht, dass er alles so meint*  
*ist unglaublich erleichtert und froh*  
*lacht dann als er was von Doppelzimmer sagt*  
Hat auch Vorteile… diese verrufene gleichgeschlechtliche Beziehung…  
*greift dann nach seiner Hand aber zieht ihn wieder zu sich anstatt mit ihm weiterzulaufen und drückt ihm noch einen Kuss auf*  
*geht dann erst mit ihm weiter und grinst vor sich hin*

David:  
*grinst bei Matteos Worten und fügt hinzu*  
Und mein neuer Perso! Der hat natürlich auch nur Vorteile!  
*ist immer noch ziemlich stolz, dass da “männlich” drin steht*  
*will eigentlich weiter gehen, als Matteo nach seiner Hand greift, wird aber stattdessen zu ihm gezogen und lacht leise, bevor er nochmal geküsst wird*  
*geht dann aber endlich mit ihm weiter und erreicht nach kurzer Zeit das Haus von Bea und klingelt*  
*ist ein bisschen erstaunt, dass sofort die Tür aufgerissen wird und Bea mit großen Augen vor ihnen steht, kurz einen Blick auf ihre ineinander verschlungenen Hände wirft und dann los legt: “Na endlich! Das hat ja ewig gedauert! Ich hab mir schon Sorgen gemacht! Ist alles in Ordnung? Habt ihr im Netto nicht alles bekommen? Musstest ihr noch woanders hin!? Und du, junger Mann, gehst das nächste mal gefälligst ans Handy, wenn ich anrufe um zu fragen, ob alles okay ist! Wer braucht denn hier in Fürstenberg schon über 1 ½ Stunden zum einkaufen!?”*  
*hört sie theatralisch seufzen und dann nochmal fragen: “Ist alles in Ordnung mit euch?”*  
*sieht, wie sie sie besorgt mustert und fällt auf einmal wieder der Grund ein, warum sie so spät sind*  
*senkt verlegen den Blick und sagt schnell*  
Ja, alles okay. Sorry, wir haben die Zeit vergessen…  
*lässt Matteos Hand los, nimmt ihm die Einkaufstasche ab und lächelt ihn nochmal kurz an, ehe er an Bea vorbei in die Küche geht*  
*hört, dass sie ihm folgt: “Die Zeit vergessen.. wo habt ihr euch denn noch rumgetrieben!? Also nicht, dass ihr euch nicht rumtreiben dürft - natürlich dürft ihr das! Aber ich dachte, ihr seid nach spätestens einer halben Stunde wieder da…”*  
*fängt an, die Einkäufe auszuräumen und will sich eigentlich nochmal entschuldigen, als Bea nochmal tief durch atmet und schließlich sagt: “Tut mir leid, Jungs, ich wollte nicht schimpfen. Aber… ich mach mir eben immer noch Sorgen… ich bin ein gebranntes Kind. Wie oft hab ich hier gesessen und mir Sorgen gemacht, ob nicht wieder irgendwas vorgefallen ist… tut mir leid. Ich sollte das abstellen! Ihr seid zu zweit und zusammen und ihr seid wieder hier und das ist die Hauptsache!”*

Matteo:  
*ist etwas überrascht von Beas Sorge*  
*schaut dann erstaunt zu David, als er ihr nicht erzählt was passiert ist*  
*hört dann aber, was Bea sonst noch sagt und versteht auf einmal, dass sie da natürlich nah dran war und alles mitbekommen hat, was David passiert ist*  
*versteht jetzt, warum er sie nicht weiter beunruhigen will*  
Ja, sorry, war meine Schuld… ich trödel immer und mach Witze und verleite ihn zu Spinnereien… wir hätten Bescheid sagen sollen…  
*sieht, wie Bea ihn kurz mustert und dann nickt: “Schon okay… das mit dem Sorgen machen, kann man wohl nicht so einfach abstellen.”*  
*nickt sofort*  
Das stimmt…  
*sieht dann wie Bea durchatmet und dann sagt: “Egal. Jetzt seid ihr hier. Wollen wir noch einen Kaffee trinken und dann los? Oder wie ist der Plan?”*

David:  
*lächelt Matteo dankbar an, als er mit einer Ausrede ankommt und Bea ihm diese abzukaufen scheint, ehe er sich wieder den Einkäufen zuwendet*  
*räumt die Milch und den Joghurt in den Kühlschrank und antwortet dann auf Beas Frage*  
Klingt gut…  
*greift nach der Kaffeekanne und stellt fest, dass Bea wohl neuen gekocht hat und diese noch voll ist*  
*trägt sie zum Tisch, wo noch ihre Tassen von heute morgen stehen und rutscht auf der Eckbank durch, damit Matteo sich noch neben ihn setzen kann*  
*schenkt allen dreien ein und hört dann Bea lachen: “Ich war so verzweifelt, dass ich mich sogar damit abgelenkt hab, uns ein Lunchpaket für den Ausflug zusammenzustellen. Meine Mutter wäre stolz auf mich gewesen. Ich hab uns Brote geschmiert und sogar Obst und Gemüse geschnippelt! Wusste doch gleich, dass Tupperdosen für irgendwas gut sein müssen... “*  
*sieht, wie sie sich ebenfalls setzt, ihre Kaffeetasse zu sich ran zieht und ihn mustert*  
*wird ein bisschen verlegen und ärgert sich darüber*  
*hofft, dass Bea ihm nicht ansieht, dass doch was vorgefallen ist, sieht dann aber einen skeptischen Blick von ihr und grinst deswegen schnell*  
Matteo ist auch Fan von Tupperdosen! Als ich meine Abiprüfung nachgeholt hab, hat er mir eine Dose mit nem Sandwich in meine Tasche geschmuggelt, damit ich nicht verhungere...

Matteo:  
*rutscht neben David auf die Bank*  
*zieht die Kaffeetasse zu sich und pustet einmal rein*  
*gießt ein bisschen Milch rein*  
*grinst leicht bei Beas Erzählung*  
Proviant ist immer gut.  
*sieht Beas skeptischen Blick zu David und ist beeindruckt, wie schnell er umswitcht*  
*grinst dann leicht bei seiner Erzählung*  
*hört dann Bea begeistert in die Hände klatschen: “Oh, das ist aber sehr aufmerksam, Matteo. Wie liebevoll! Und da ward ihr gerade wie lange zusammen?”*  
*antwort sofort*  
Eine Woche… aber außerdem sind Sandwiches n bisschen unser Ding… wollt ihm nur n bisschen die Anspannung nehmen…

David:  
*ist froh, dass er Bea ablenken konnte und pustet in seinen Kaffee, während Matteo und sie sich unterhalten*  
*grinst leicht als Matteo von ihrem Sandwichding erzählt und trinkt dann einen Schluck, während Bea natürlich drauf einsteigt: “Eine Woche erst - also ganz frisch… aber Sandwiches waren schon euer Ding - natürlich!”*  
*hört sie lachen und sie beide erwartungsvoll anschauen: “Hey, kommt schon, jetzt will ich auch die Geschichte dazu hören!”*  
*grinst, trinkt noch einen Schluck und stellt dann die Tasse zurück auf den Tisch*  
*schüttelt leicht amüsiert den Kopf bei der Erinnerung und erzählt dann*  
Als wir noch nicht zusammen waren und ich das erste mal bei Matteo in der WG war, haben wir uns ziemlich gut unterhalten und ziemlich verquatscht. Irgendwann hab ich Hunger bekommen, aber das einzige, was Matteo noch da hatte, war Toastbrot… und Käse?”*  
*lacht kurz und schaut fragend zu Matteo*  
Oder war der auch von Hans, Mia oder Linn?  
*schaut wieder zu Bea*  
Jedenfalls haben wir das Toastbrot mit allem möglichen belegt, was noch im Kühlschrank zu finden war… Käse, Saure Gurken, Senf, Ketchup…  
*lacht kurz*  
Ähm… ja und Schlagsahne und bunten Streuseln und Marshmallows… und dann in den Sandwichtoaster gehauen…  
*lacht wieder und schaut zu Matteo*  
Bestes Sandwich ever, oder!?  
*hört Bea ebenfalls lachen und sieht, wie sie sich schüttelt*

Matteo:  
*grinst, als David die Geschichte erzählt und nimmt n Schluck von seinem Kaffee*  
*grinst bei Davids Frage und zuckt mit einer Schulter*  
*schüttelt dann aber lachend den kopf*  
Nee, nee, der Käse war schon meiner…  
*grinst ihn dann breit an*  
Absolut bestes Sandwich ever  
*hört dann Bea lachend fragen: “Okay, Jungs, aber warum habt ihr nicht nach Käse und Gurken aufgehört? Das klingt nach nem ordentlichen Sandwich. Oder wolltest du ihn mit deiner Ausgefallenheit beeindrucken?”*  
*lacht leicht und nickt übertrieben doll den Kopf*  
*sagt mal nicht, dass sie high waren und man da manchmal komische Sachen isst*  
Jap, ich wollte zu dem Künstler in ihm sprechen…

David:  
*grinst bei Matteos Bestätigung zum besten Sandwich und schaut dann überrascht zu Bea bei ihrer Frage*  
*lacht leise und zuckt mit den Schultern*  
In dem Moment erschien es uns logisch, alles drauf zu packen, was wir finden konnten…  
*muss aber ebenfalls daran denken, dass sie eigentlich high waren und ist darum froh, als Bea selbst ihre Schlüsse zieht und Matteo nach seinen Absichten fragt*  
*gluckst einmal kurz bei Matteos Antwort und und schenkt ihm einen grinsenden Sekretariatsblick*  
Oder wolltest du eine Sandwichcollage gestalten!?  
*wackelt kurz mit den Augenbrauen und hört dann Bea fragen: “Sandwichkunst also. Mal ganz was Neues… wobei, nein, ich glaube, das gibt’s schon… ich meine, ich hab da mal was gelesen… Aber ihr habt es dann wirklich gegessen, ja?! Wie kann ich mir das vorstellen? Habt ihr feierlich den Tisch gedeckt, euch einander gegenüber gesetzt, tief in die Augen geschaut und dann? Reingebissen!? Da ist doch dann beim ersten Bissen die ganze Stimmung dahin…”*  
*hört sie wieder lachen und schüttelt grinsend den Kopf*  
Wir waren so hungrig - da blieb keine Zeit zum Tisch decken. Wir haben im Stehen vor den Sandwichtoaster gegessen…  
*schaut wieder zu Matteo und fügt leicht grinsend hinzu*  
… aber tief in die Augen geschaut haben wir uns trotzdem…  
*hört Bea hingerissen seufzen: “Und dann habt ihr euch ineinander verliebt! Beim Sandwichessen! Wer kann das schon von sich behaupten!?”*

Matteo:  
*lacht, als Bea was von Sandwichkunst erzählt*  
Viel zu schade drum, die muss man doch essen…  
*schüttelt dann aber den Kopf, als sie eine romantische Stimmung beschreibt, die es so definitiv nicht gab und auch eigentlich nicht ihr Ding ist*  
*legt dann den Kopf leicht schief bei Davids Kommentar*  
Ja, naja…  
*hört dann Beas Kommentar und schaut zu David rüber*  
*denkt, dass das schon irgendwie stimmt, aber auch irgendwie nicht, weil da ja irgendwie alles noch sehr verwirrend war*  
*sagt das aber mal nicht und auch nicht, dass David ihn dann ja sitzen gelassen hat*  
*zuckt mit einer Schulter und grinst halb*  
Joa… so ähnlich…

David:  
*sieht, dass Matteo ihn bei Beas Kommentar ansieht und zuckt nur leicht lächelnd mit den Schultern*  
*weiß es eigentlich wirklich nicht so genau, wann er sich eigentlich genau in Matteo verliebt hat, aber wenn er einen Tag festlegen müsste, dann wäre es wohl wahrscheinlich dieser - nicht unbedingt das Sandwichessen, sondern viel eher ihr Beisammensein davor*  
*schaut wieder zu Bea und schüttelt leicht den Kopf*  
Das kam eher so schleichend… ich glaub, an diesem Tag wussten wir beide noch nicht so ganz, worauf das alles hinausläuft…  
*sieht, wie Bea die Stirn runzelt und greift wieder nach seiner Kaffeetasse um noch einen Schluck zu trinken und hört sie dann: “Aber trotzdem sind Sandwiches euer Ding… merkwürdige Sandwiches, finde ich, sollte man noch betonen! Also ich hab noch Schlagsahne im Kühlschrank, falls ihr die Brote, die ich gemacht habe, noch verfeinern wollt. Mit bunten Streuseln kann ich leider nicht dienen… aber vielleicht tut’s ja auch Honig…”*

Matteo:  
*greift sich theatralisch an die Brust*  
Schleichend? Ich bin empört! Also /ich/ hab mich sofort in David verliebt! Ein Blick und boom, das wars!  
*hört Bea lachen und grinst auch leicht*  
*schüttelt dann aber den Kopf*  
Nee, David hat schon Recht… war alles nicht so geradlinig bei uns…  
*lacht dann bei Beas Vorschlag*  
Vielen Dank… aber nee, wir vertrauen voll auf deine Schmierkünste…  
*sieht Bea lachen: “Vielen Dank, ich fühl mich geschmeichelt. Na, dann mal los, Jungs! Den restlichen Kaffee tun wir in die Thermoskanne und Abflug!”*

David:  
*lacht, als Matteo sich so theatralisch aufführt und nickt mit halben Sekretariatsblick*  
Boom, genau!  
*ditscht ihm leicht gegen die Wange*  
*nickt dann aber, als Matteo ihm zustimmt und hört Bea*  
N paar Schlangenlinien können ja auch ganz spannend sein…  
*hört dann, dass Bea los will und leert noch schnell seinen Kaffee, während Bea den Kaffee umfüllt*  
*packen die Thermoskanne dann auch noch in den Rucksack und machen sich auf den Weg zum Bootsverleih*  
*greift draußen sofort wieder nach Matteos Hand und merkt, dass er wieder ein bisschen angespannt ist, während sie durch Fürstenberg laufen*  
*fühlt sich aber auch gleichzeitig stärker und mutiger mit Matteo an seiner Seite und denkt sich, dass sie das mit dem Händchenhalten gestern schon hätten machen und auf die Meinung und Blicke der anderen hätten scheißen sollen*


	48. 27.07.2019 (2) - Du bist halt unsere größte Gemeinsamkeit

**Samstag, 19:24 Uhr:**

David:  
*hat fast den ganzen Tag mit Bea und Matteo mit einem Ruderboot auf dem Schwedtsee verbracht und es dabei geschafft, die meiste Zeit den Vorfall mit Timon vom Vormittag zu vergessen*  
*hat selbst gemerkt, dass die Sache ab und zu hoch kommt, hat sich aber Mühe gegeben, es sich nicht anmerken zu lassen und war in diesen Zeiten nur ein bisschen ruhiger als sonst*  
*hat ab und an den besorgten Blick seiner Tante gespürt und jedesmal ein Lächeln aufgesetzt*  
*war Matteo unglaublich dankbar, dass auch er in solchen Momenten versucht hat, seine Tante und ihn auf andere Gedanken zu bringen und ist mal wieder klar geworden, wie gut Matteo und er sich auch ohne Worte verstehen und wie gut Matteo ihn lesen kann*  
*hat gemerkt, dass ihm die körperliche Anstrengung beim Rudern gut tut, auch wenn er mit Sicherheit weiß, dass sie auf Grund der ungewohnten Bewegung morgen wahrscheinlich alle Muskelkater haben werden*  
*haben auf dem See den gesamten Proviant von Bea vernichtet, sind aber trotzdem ziemlich hungrig, als sie gegen 17 Uhr zurück zu Beas Haus kommen*  
*beschließen darum, direkt zu kochen, während Bea duschen geht*  
*zieht aber als erstes seinen Binder aus und die Hoodiejacke an, da die acht Stunden rum sind und er auf Grund der Ruderbewegung sowieso schon Rückenschmerzen hat*  
*ist glücklich, dass Matteo ihm dann erlaubt zu helfen und schält stolz die Möhren und zerkleinert die Paprika*  
*nimmt sich mal wieder vor, auch ein bisschen Kochen zu lernen und vielleicht Hans zu bitten, ihm ein bisschen was zu zeigen, da Matteo und Laura es anscheinend zu sehr genießen, dass er es nicht kann*  
*hatte nach dem Möhrenschalen und Paprikaschneiden nicht mehr wirklich viel zu tun und schaut Matteo darum bei der restlichen Zubereitung buchstäblich über die Schulter, indem er ihn von hinten umarmt, sich an ihn klammert und ihm so die Bewegung und das Kochen erschwert, worüber dieser sich aber nur halbherzig beschwert*  
*essen dann draußen auf der Terrasse zu Abend, wo Bea überschwänglich Matteos Kochkünste lobt und sie fragt, ob sie nicht bei ihr einziehen können, so dass Matteo dann jeden Tag für sie kocht*  
*räumen nach dem Essen zusammen den Tisch ab und die Küche auf und beschließt dann, duschen zu gehen, während Matteo und Bea sich zurück auf die Terrasse setzen wollen*

Bea:  
*sitzt mit einem Bierchen auf einem ihrer Terrassenstühle, hat ihre Füße auf dem anderen abgelegt und streckt ihr Gesicht der Abendsonne entgegen, während Matteo es sich auf der Bank bequem gemacht hat*  
*lacht leise*  
Oh Gott, ich bin das Rudern irgendwie nicht mehr gewöhnt. Ist viel zu lange her. Mir tut alles weh - dabei habt ihr ja eigentlich fast die ganze Arbeit gemacht…  
*trinkt einen Schluck Bier, sieht dann Matteo an und lächelt*  
Du siehst auch ein bisschen müde und fertig aus, wenn ich das so sagen darf - keine Beleidigung! Wie geht’s dir denn? Hast du die Zeit in Fürstenberg denn wenigstens ein bisschen genossen? Oder sehnst du dich schon wieder nach Berlin? Berlin und Fürstenberg - das ist ja ein Unterschied wie Tag und Nacht! Aber ich mag ehrlich gesagt beides. Berlin ist so bunt und wild. Aber in Fürstenberg komm ich immer zu Ruhe und bin mehr bei mir, wenn du verstehst, was ich meine…  
*zuckt mit den Schultern, grinst leicht und trinkt noch einen Schluck Bier*

Matteo:  
*genießt das kühle Bier und das zur Ruhe kommen mit dem Blick auf den See*  
*grinst bei Beas Worten*  
Sport ist Mord…  
*hört dann ihre Frage und fühlt sich sofort etwas ertappt*  
Hmm… ich vermiss Berlin schon, aber Fürstenberg hat auch was… aber es ist schon eine sehr andere… Mentalität irgendwie…  
*zuckt entschuldigend mit den Schultern*

Bea:  
*lacht bei Matteos Einstellung zum Sport*  
Das sag ich inzwischen auch immer! Aber früher war ich wirklich sportlich. Schwimmen, joggen, Federball,... naja, da war ich noch jünger und hatte mehr Zeit und Ausdauer…  
*nickt, als Matteo meint, dass Fürstenberg eine ganz andere Mentalität hat*  
Ohja - allein die Tatsache, dass jeder jeden kennt. Und jeder hat eine Meinung zu allem. Kann ganz gut sein, dass die Leute aufeinander aufpassen. Andererseits fühlt man sich auch ständig beobachtet. Hat ein paar Jahre gedauert, bis mir das nichts mehr ausgemacht hat. Und Berlin… Berlin ist eben anders. Da ist ja auch jeder irgendwie mit sich und seinem kleinen Umfeld beschäftigt und was die anderen machen, interessiert nicht wirklich.  
*lacht*  
Geht ja auch gar nicht anders bei 3 ½ Millionen Einwohnern. Stell dir vor, man wüsste von jedem, was er so treibt und macht….

Matteo:  
*lacht leicht*  
Naja, ich bin einfach faul….  
*nickt dann leicht als sie die Vor- und Nachteile aufzählt*  
Ja… ist schon n bisschen ungewohnt… Leute, die uns komisch angucken und so… In Berlin guckt keiner n zweites Mal, nur weil David und ich Händchen halten…  
*bricht dann aber ab und nickt schnell*  
Ja, das wär definitiv zu viel.  
*lacht leicht*

Bea:  
*lacht, als er meint, dass er einfach faul ist*  
Ach, stimmt ja! Du hattest gestern sowas erwähnt… Nennen wir es mal gemütlich. Faul klingt immer so… faul…  
*wird dann ein wenig ernster, als Matteo erwähnt, dass sie komisch angeguckt wurden*  
Ja, sowas hab ich befürchtet. Wir hatten vor ein paar Jahren auch mal einen Schwulen hier - der ist irgendwann weggezogen, weil er es nicht mehr ertragen hat, dass die Leute ihn ständig abschätzig gemustert haben und er nicht so leben konnte, wie er wollte. Man sollte meinen, die Einwohner gewöhnen sich irgendwann dran, aber nein. Wobei man sagen muss, dass ja auch nicht alle so sind. Aber leider fallen ja meistens die, die so sind, sehr stark ins Gewicht…  
*seufzt und schaut Matteo an*  
Also war das neu für dich? Diese Blicke?  
*seufzt nochmal und meint dann*  
Weißt du, im Grunde genommen könnt ihr froh sein, dass ihr nur Blicke bekommen habt. David ist ja auch ganz anderes gewohnt. Einige können einfach ihren Mund nicht halten. Schrecklich sowas! Da schäm ich mich dann immer für ganz Fürstenberg!

Matteo:  
*lacht leicht*  
Ach, für mich klingt faul gar nicht mehr schlimm…. Aber gemütlich klingt auch gut.  
*hört Bea dann zu und presst die Lippen aufeinander*  
*will ihr nicht von Timon erzählen, da David das offensichtlich nicht will*  
*bleibt also ganz bei sich und nickt leicht*  
Ja, in diesem Ausmaß ist das schon neu für mich… Und die meisten gucken ja oder sagen was, weil sie David kennen… Das ist schon was anderes, persönlicher…  
*schluckt dann wieder, als sie sagt, dass manche ihren Mund nicht halten können*  
Ja… Die murmeln schon Sachen vor sich hin… Ich mein, für mich ist das was anderes, ich weiß, dass wir morgen wieder nach Berlin fahren… aber wenn ich denke, dass David das jahrelang aushalten musste…  
*schüttelt den Kopf*

Bea:  
*hört Matteo zu und nickt dann langsam, als sie über den Unterschied darüber nachdenkt, ob man jemanden kennt oder nicht*  
*sagt dann zögernd*  
Stimmt! So hab ich das noch nie gesehen! Natürlich ist es verletzender, wenn einen Menschen beäugen und verurteilen, die man kennt und die man häufiger sieht. Sollte das in Berlin mal vorkommen, dann könnt ihr das wahrscheinlich einfach abhaken und vielleicht sogar später drüber lachen, weil ihr denjenigen sowieso nie wiedersehen werdet.  
*zieht dann die Augenbrauen hoch und sieht ihn entsetzt an*  
Ach, du hast doch Gemurmel mitbekommen?!  
*schüttelt den Kopf und schnaubt*  
Wenn ich dabei bin, wagen sie das meist nicht! Diese Heuchler! Denken wahrscheinlich, ich komm ihnen dann in die Quere, wenn sie mal irgendwas im Amt brauchen sollten... Pfff... Dabei wäre ich zu gerne mal dabei, wenn sie was sagen! Ich würd denen meine Meinung über sie direkt ins Gesicht sagen! Aber David will nicht, dass ich mich einmische. Er meint, ich muss ja schließlich auch weiter hier leben. Er hat mir auch nie wirklich detailliert erzählt, wenn was vorgefallen ist. Ich hab keine Ahnung, was sie so zu ihm sagen, aber ich kann es mir denken. Ich schätze mal, er wollte mich einfach nicht belasten. Aber ich hab's ihm trotzdem immer angesehen, wenn was war. Ich kenn doch meinen David.  
*lächelt dann leicht in Matteos Richtung*  
Ich muss ehrlich sagen, dass ich vermute, dass auch heute morgen etwas vorgefallen ist... es ist okay, wenn ihr nicht darüber sprechen wollt, aber ich merke sowas einfach. David sinkt dann irgendwie in sich zusammen, wird ganz klein und unsicher und versucht krampfhaft, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen…  
*nickt dann ernst*  
Ja, David hatte es wirklich nicht leicht! Weder bei seinen Eltern noch in der Schule oder in der Freizeit. Wusstest du eigentlich, dass er für drei Wochen bei mir gewohnt hat, nachdem er das Thema transgender das erste mal zu Hause angesprochen hat?! Ich hatte ja ehrlich gesagt schon sowas vermutet, wobei mir der Begriff damals auch noch total fremd war. Aber seine Eltern sind halb ausgerastet. Haben gemeint, sie haben keinen Sohn, sondern zwei Töchter und dabei bleibt es. David solle gefälligst wieder normal werden. Nach drei Wochen hat dann seine Mutter einen kleinen Schritt auf ihn zugemacht und er ist wieder zurück nach Hause. Aber leichter wurde es für ihn dadurch auch nicht wirklich.  
*nippt nochmal an ihrem Bier und schüttelt leicht den Kopf, bevor sie Matteo anschaut und fortfährt*  
Berlin war das beste, was ihm passieren konnte. Auch wenn es da auch zum Fremdouting kam. Aber vielleicht war dieses Fremdouting ja auch insofern wichtig, als dass er sieht, dass nicht alle darauf so reagieren, wie die Menschen in Fürstenberg oder Lychen.

Matteo:  
*nickt leicht als sie versteht was er meint mit Fremden und Bekannten*  
Ja, genau, die siehst du halt höchstwahrscheinlich eh nie wieder....  
*beißt sich auf die Unterlippe, als sie fragt ob er doch was mitbekommen hat*  
*zuckt mit einer Schulter*  
Ja, n bisschen....  
*merkt, dass es sich gut anfühlt, dass sie sich so darüber aufregt und so offensichtlich 100 % auf ihrer Seite steht*  
*schaut schnell auf den Tisch, als sie sagt dass sie ihren David kennt*  
*presst die Lippen aufeinander als sie ganz richtig vermutet dass was vorgefallen ist*  
*sagt dann leise*  
Ja... und ich konnte meinen Mund auch nicht halten...  
*hört ihr dann zu und merkt, wie es wieder in ihm brodelt und er wieder wütend wird auf alle, die es David schwer gemacht haben*  
Vielleicht ist es doch keine so gute Idee, wenn ich seine Eltern kennen lerne...  
*nickt dann bei ihrem letzten Satz*  
Ja, vielleicht... auf jeden Fall kannte er das so nicht... aber zum Glück hat er sich ja überzeugen lassen.

Bea:  
*nickt mit leicht verzogenem Gesicht, als Matteo zugibt, dass er doch was mitbekommen hat und hat als erstes wieder Wut auf die Bürger von Fürstenberg, denkt sich aber dann, dass es David bestimmt total unangenehm war, dass Matteo das mitbekommen hat*  
*schaut ihn wissend an, als er bestätigt, dass was vorgefallen ist und muss dann minimal grinsen, als er meint, dass er seinen Mund auch nicht halten konnte*  
Gut so! Wirklich Matteo! Den Leuten hier muss mal jemand seine Meinung sagen! Ich kann auch irgendwie verstehen, dass David sich lieber verkriecht, als was dagegen zu sagen. Er hat eben oft genug die Erfahrung machen müssen, dass es nichts bringt, sich zu wehren und was zu sagen und irgendwann gibt man dann eben verständlicherweise auf…  
*beugt sich ein wenig vor uns sieht ihn interessiert an*  
Aber jetzt erzähl mal! Was hast du zu ihnen gesagt!? Und wie haben sie reagiert?  
*presst kurz die Lippen zusammen, als er den Besuch bei Davids Eltern anzweifelt, seufzt leise und zögert kurz, ehe sie sagt*  
Tu es nicht um ihret Willen - nicht um sie kennen zu lernen oder Zeit mit ihnen zu verbringen. Seine Mutter geht vielleicht ganz langsam winzige Schritte in die richtige Richtung, aber bis sie da steht, wo eine Mutter stehen sollte, nämlich voll und ganz hinter ihrem Sohn, wird es wohl noch ein bisschen dauern. An seinen Vater ist gar kein Herankommen. Er steht immer noch am gleichen Fleck wie bei Davids Outing. Wenn du mit nach Lychen fährst, dann tu es nur für David. Um ihm zu zeigen, dass du da bist, auf und an seiner Seite! Und um seinen Eltern zu zeigen, dass andere das können und liebend gerne machen, was sie selbst nicht hinbekommen, nämlich David so zu lieben, wie er ist.

Matteo:  
*grinst leicht, als Bea ihn lobt dafür, dass er seinen Mund nicht gehalten hat*  
*zuckt dann aber leicht mit einer Schulter*  
Ich weiß nicht, ob es so gut war... hab das Gefühl, es hat David nicht wirklich geholfen... eher gezeigt, was er nicht gemacht hat oder so...  
*muss dann lachen, als Bea so nachfragt*  
Ach, ich hab dem Typen gesagt, dass er erbärmlich ist, sein Horizont nicht über Fürstenberg hinausgeht und er in 20 Jahren bei Mutti am Küchentisch sitzt und Wodka säuft, während wir uns nicht erinnern können, dass es ihn je gab…  
*verzieht den Mund leicht und zuckt mit einer Schulter*  
Mist, David wollte bestimmt nicht, dass du das weißt… sorry...  
*hört ihr dann zu, als sie über Davids Eltern redet und nickt sofort*  
Ja... ich fahr eh nur hin für ihn... aber ich will es ja auch nicht schwerer machen... wenn sie mich auch doof oder für eine "schwierige Entscheidung" halten, hat er nur noch mehr Stress...

Bea:  
*will ihm gerade widersprechen, als er anzweifelt, ob es gut war, was gesagt zu haben, hört dann aber, dass er wegen David zweifelt und und runzelt die Stirn*  
Wie meinst du das? Was er nicht gemacht hat?  
*muss dann aber doch schmunzeln, als Matteo erzählt, was er dem Typen gesagt hat und nickt*  
Und wahrscheinlich hast du sogar Recht damit! Solche Leute bleiben ihr Leben lang in Fürstenberg oder Umgebung, wo alle gleich verstockt sind. Bloß nicht über den Tellerrand schauen.  
*nimmt jetzt erst wahr, dass Matteo von einem "Typen" gesprochen hat und fragt neugierig*  
Und weißt du, wer es war? Also kannte David ihn? Hat er einen Namen genannt?  
*hört dann, dass David sicher nicht wollte, dass sie das weiß und seufzt*  
*schüttelt den Kopf*  
Ja, aber nur, weil er nicht will, dass ich mir Sorgen mache! Oder ihn für schwach halte oder so ein Quatsch. Ich bin mir auch sicher, dass es ihm total unangenehm war, dass du das mitbekommen hast! Wahrscheinlich macht er sich da noch mehr Gedanken drüber als über den Vorfall an sich.  
*lächelt leicht, als Matteo meint, dass er nur wegen David mit zu dessen Eltern fährt, schüttelt dann aber den Kopf bei seinen Überlegungen*  
Du wirst es nicht noch schwerer machen, glaub mir! Und ich bin mir fast sicher, dass sein Vater dich für eine "fragwürdige Entscheidung" halten wird. Und ja, vielleicht gibt das auch noch mehr Stress.  
*atmet einmal tief durch und fährt dann fort*  
Aber glaub mir, du bist für David sowas wie der Stinkefinger an seine Eltern - tut mir leid, wenn ich mich jetzt hier so vulgär ausdrücke! Und das soll auch nicht heißen, dass er dich nur mitnimmt, um es seinen Eltern zu zeigen. Er ist so stolz auf dich und darauf, dass ihr zusammen seid! Und das ist für ihn ein Zeichen an seine Eltern, dass er doch ein Stück weit Dinge im Leben bekommt, die er will und die ihn glücklich machen! Obwohl er trans ist! Seine Eltern wollten immer, dass er sich verbiegt, weil sie dachten, er kann so wie er ist nie glücklich werden. Und mit dir zeigt er ihnen den Stinkefinger und sagt: "Seht ihr! Kann ich doch!"  
*lächelt Matteo an*  
*merkt wieder, wie glücklich sie darüber ist, dass David endlich jemanden an seiner Seite hat, der ihn glücklich macht*

Matteo:  
*wiegt den Kopf leicht hin und her*  
*weiß nicht genau, ob er was dazu sagen sollte*  
Naja, eben dass er nix gesagt hat…  
*schüttelt dann aber den Kopf, als sie fragt wer es war*  
Das kann ich echt nicht sagen, David bringt mich um... aber ja, er kannte ihn…  
*nickt dann, als sie sehr gut errät, warum David es ihr nicht sagen will*  
Ja, also... ich denk deswegen war es auch nicht gut, dass ich was gesagt hab... jetzt denkt er, ich bin wer weiß wie stark und er schwach....  
*kann dann nicht anders, als zu lachen, als sie ihn als lebenden Stinkefinger bezeichnet*  
So was Schönes hat noch nie jemand zu mir gesagt!  
*grinst sie leicht an*  
Ich glaub auch, dass er seinen Eltern zeigen will, dass er es kann, aber er will halt doch irgendwie, dass sie auch teilhaben... zumindest seine Mutter.... das heißt, ich sollte mich schon mit ihr verstehen…  
*verzieht leicht das Gesicht und zuckt mit einer Schulter*  
Ich weiß aber nicht, ob ich das kann...  
*seufzt leicht, schaut Bea an und weiß, dass er ihr vertrauen kann*  
Ich hab 5 Tage gebraucht bis ich mich bei David gemeldet hab, nachdem er sich vor mir geoutet hat... 5 Tage... und ich hasse mich für jeden einzelnen... Und deswegen versteh ich es null, absolut null, wie seine eigenen Eltern es nicht auf die Reihe kriegen... Ja ja, ich weiß, die sind anders groß geworden und bla... aber trotzdem...  
*schüttelt den Kopf*

Bea:  
*schnaubt, als Matteo erklärt, was David nicht gemacht hat und regt sich auf*  
Ja - weil er die Erfahrung gemacht hat, dass es sowieso nichts bringt und die anderen dadurch noch mehr gegen ihn gegangen sind. Weil sie nämlich gemerkt haben, dass sie ne Reaktion kriegen, wenn sie ihn provozieren. Wenn schon nichts Spannendes in ner Kleinstadt passiert, dann doch zumindest, dass man ne Reaktion auf eine Provokation erhält, oder?! Das sind solche Idioten…  
*schüttelt den Kopf*  
Nein, ich muss schon sagen, dass ich es wirklich verstehe, warum /er/ nichts sagt und sich nicht wehrt! Das wollen die doch nur! Aber was dich und mich betrifft, Matteo! Wir dürfen das! Und wir müssen es sogar! Damit rechnen sie nicht! Sie rechnen nicht damit, dass es Leute gibt, die hinter ihm stehen!  
*winkt dann ab*  
Brauchst mir keine Namen nennen. Wir wollen doch alle, dass du am Leben bleibst. Ich kann mir schon denken, wer es war. Der Junge von den Claasens, von den Bruckmanns, den Bruckschens oder den Quasts! Die vier waren immer die Schlimmsten!  
*beobachtet Matteos Gesicht, ob der richtige Name dabei war, kann aber daraus nicht wirklich was lesen*  
*hört ihm dann zu und trinkt währenddessen noch einen Schluck Bier*  
*wiegt den Kopf hin und her bei seiner Annahme*  
Ich weiß nicht, Matteo, ob es ihm wirklich darum geht... ich glaub schon, dass er sich meistens für recht stark hält. Es ist ja alleine schon eine Stärke, dieses Miteinander hier all die Jahre auszuhalten. Und dann trotzdem seinen Weg zu gehen und um die Dinge zu kämpfen, die ihm wichtig sind: Abi, Studium, Mastek, neuer Ausweis... Liebe…  
*lächelt beim letzten Wort leicht in Matteos Richtung, wird dann aber wieder ernst und fährt fort*  
Manchmal hab ich das Gefühl, dass er Angst davor hat, dass wir denken könnten, dass er wirklich so ist - also dass wir denken könnten, es wäre was Wahres an dem, was die Leute sagen. Natürlich ist das vollkommen absurd, aber ich denk mir manchmal, dass er mir vielleicht nicht ausführlicher davon berichtet, weil er Angst hat, dass ich ähnliches sagen könnte, wie seine Eltern.  
*seufzt, als sie wieder beim Thema Davids Eltern sind und nickt zögernd bei Matteos Worten*  
Was ja auch verständlich ist, oder? Jeder will doch irgendwie, dass die eigenen Eltern am Leben teilhaben und stolz sind. Und wie gesagt: Davids Vater kann man im Grunde genommen vergessen! Ich weiß nicht, was passieren muss, damit der mal erkennt, was für ein toller Junge David eigentlich ist. Und seine Mutter... sie steht irgendwie dazwischen. Ich hab sie vor ein paar Wochen beim Einkaufen getroffen und da hat sie mich gefragt, wie es David geht und mir erzählt, dass er sich nicht bei ihr meldet. Sie tat mir fast schon leid und ich hab ihr auch abgenommen, dass sie ihn vermisst. Aber sie kommt irgendwie nicht aus ihrer Haut. Sie hat diesen intoleranten Mann zu Hause und schafft den Spagat zwischen David und ihm nicht. Traurig ist das… zumal ich beide auch anders kenne… früher waren sie anders. Wir waren mal richtig gut befreudet!  
*lächelt leicht bei seinen letzten Worten*  
Aber du hast dich gemeldet! Was sind schon 5 Tage im Vergleich dazu, was ihr jetzt habt und was noch vor euch liegt! Nichts! Ich bin mir sicher, David hat das schon vergessen, dass es fünf Tage waren... aber ja, du hast Recht: Ich versteh seine Eltern auch nicht. Man kann nur hoffen, dass es seine Mutter eines Tages schaffen wird, noch ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu zu machen und dann auch dort bleibt und sich nicht wie sonst immer wieder zurückzieht, sobald es darum geht, zu ihm zu stehen!

Matteo:  
*nickt etwas traurig den Kopf*  
Das stimmt wohl... aber ob er das auch so sieht? Ich weiß nicht…  
*nickt dann aber etwas bestimmter*  
Klar muss man was sagen. Ich mein nur, vielleicht hat es /ihm/ nicht geholfen?  
*hört dann wie sie Namen aufzählt, aber reagiert nicht, da er sich denken kann, dass sie drauf achtet*  
Ach, das sind doch alles Idioten, die keine Ahnung haben!  
*lächelt dann leicht zurück, als sie aufzählt für was er alles gekämpft hat und nickt*  
*hört dann ihre Vermutung und spürt, wie sich alles zusammen zieht*  
*hat das so konkret noch nie in Betracht gezogen*  
*weiß zwar, dass David nie wollte, dass er sowas hört, aber hatte nicht gedacht, dass die Angst wirklich so da ist*  
Das is doch scheiße... aber ich hoffe, dass das weniger wird.... also mit Zeit, er merkt ja hoffentlich, dass wir hinter ihm stehen, und es werden ja zum Glück immer mehr Leute, die das tun anstatt Schwachsinn zu reden.  
*seufzt minimal*  
Ich will ihm einfach irgendwie helfen, verstehst du? Seiner Mutter klar machen, dass man sich manchmal einfach entscheiden muss, oder keine Ahnung, dem dummen Timon einen in die Fresse hauen, oder…  
*stoppt als ihm klar wird, dass er grad den Namen gesagt hat*  
Du hast nichts gehört!

Bea:  
*denkt über Matteos Worte nach und zuckt schließlich mit den Schultern*  
*seufzt*  
Ich weiß es auch nicht. Die Frage ist, ob man ihm in so einer Situation direkt überhaupt irgendwie helfen kann. Vielleicht eher im Nachhinein. Dadurch, dass man zeigt, dass man auf seiner Seite steht... aber ich weiß es nicht. Vielleicht gibt es für sowas auch einfach keine richtige Handlungsalternative…  
*zuckt nochmal mit einer Schulter und nippt nachdenklich an ihrem Bier*  
*murmelt wie zu sich selbst*  
Gott, ich bin so froh, dass er das nicht mehr jeden Tag mitmachen muss…  
*lächelt bei Matteos Hoffnung und nickt*  
Da bin ich mir sogar ziemlich sicher... Er weiß, dass ihr hinter ihm steht! Aber vielleicht braucht es noch ein bisschen Zeit, bis er versteht, dass das auch der Fall ist, wenn sich jemand gegen ihn stellt... er ist jetzt seit knapp einem halben Jahr in Berlin, aber richtig gute Erfahrungen macht er doch erst seit 2 1/2 Monaten. Und davor 4 bis 5 Jahre fast nur Mist... Manchmal wundert es mich wirklich... dass er so schnell gelernt hat, das alles anzunehmen, was ihr ihm da in Berlin so gebt.  
*lacht leise*  
Also ich wäre skeptischer... Ich würd mir die Leute ganz genau anschauen und wäre ständig auf der Hut, würde ständig damit rechnen, dass mir irgendjemand doch in den Rücken fällt. Ich bewundere wirklich, wie schnell er Vertrauen zu dir und deinen Freunden gefasst hat.  
*hört ihm dann wieder zu und zieht die Augenbrauen hoch, als er Timon erwähnt*  
*lacht dann aber bei seiner Reaktion und hebt beide Hände*  
Ich hab nichts gehört…  
*trinkt noch einen Schluck Bier und meint dann*  
Ich glaube, jemanden zu verprügeln bringt nichts... ich hab keine Ahnung, was da was bringen könnte, wie gesagt... wahrscheinlich hat es Lars damals richtig gemacht mit dem Wegziehen.... das war der Schwule, der hier mal gelebt hat. Und Davids Mutter…  
*zuckt mit den Schultern*  
... ich würde uns allen wünschen, dass du es irgendwie schaffst, es ihr begreiflich zu machen, dass sie sich entscheiden muss. Wie gesagt, ich nehme ihr wirklich ab, dass sie David vermisst und dass ihr erst so richtig bewusst ist, dass sie ihn verlieren könnte, seit er in Berlin ist. Aber solange sie sich nicht ganz klar hinter ihn stellt und sich entscheidet, wird sie David wahrscheinlich immer weiter verletzen.  
*schaut Matteo dann wieder neugierig an*  
Wie geht denn deine Mutter eigentlich damit um? Also damit, dass du schwul bist und dass du mit David zusammen bist? Weiß sie, dass er transgender ist?

Matteo:  
*seufzt und trinkt einen großen Schluck von seinem Bier*  
*nickt, als sie sagt, dass sie froh ist, dass er das nicht mehr mitmachen muss*  
Ja, ich auch…  
*hört ihr dann zu und wird das auch erst jetzt so richtig bewusst*  
*weiß das zwar theoretisch, aber hat es nie so verglichen*  
Das stimmt...  
*lächelt leicht, als er an David denkt*  
Er ist halt n ziemlich starker Typ... stärker, als er selbst manchmal denkt…  
*zuckt dann mit einer Schulter*  
Ja, ich weiß, dass verprügeln nichts bringt... bei meinen Fähigkeiten wahrscheinlich sogar eher im Gegenteil...  
*nickt langsam zu ihrer Mutter*  
Schau'n wir mal wie's nächstes Wochenende läuft... Priorität is auf jeden Fall David und dass es ihm gut geht.  
*trinkt dann nochmal einen Schluck, als sie nach seiner Mutter fragt*  
Erstaunlich gut. Meine Mom ist ziemlich religiös, deswegen hatte ich n bisschen Schiss, es ihr zu sagen, aber sie war echt super. Hat gesagt, dass das nichts ändert und sie mich liebt so wie ich bin. Sie ist dann sogar zu so nem christlichen LGBT-Treffen gegangen und hat da wohl ziemlich viel gelernt…  
*nickt dann wieder*  
Ja, aber noch nicht so lang her... Sie war echt super... lag aber auch an dem Treffen, bei dem sie war, weil sie da grad diese ganzen Sachen kennen gelernt hat. Hat uns ganz stolz erzählt, sie weiß jetzt, was pan bedeutet und so weiter…

Bea:  
*lächelt sehr breit, als Matteo meint, dass David ein ziemlich starker Typ ist und nickt*  
Ohja, definitiv!  
*lacht und streckt ihm ihre Bierflasche entgegen*  
Darauf trinken wir! Auf starke Typen!  
*stößt mit ihm an und trinkt dann einen Schluck*  
*nickt dann zum nächsten Wochenende*  
Ja, das hat Priorität. David. Aber du auch, hörst du?!? Und wenn es wirklich schlimm wird, dann ruft mich bitte an. Ich hol euch sofort! Ich bin mit Rudi in 15 Minuten bei euch! Aber ich drück euch die Daumen und werd an euch denken. Vielleicht reißen sie sich ja tatsächlich zusammen... manchmal überraschen einen Menschen.  
*lächelt, als Matteo von seiner Mutter erzählt*  
So soll es sein! Es sollte sich nichts ändern! Man ist doch immer noch der gleiche Mensch, oder?  
*lächelt dann noch mehr und meint*  
Mensch, da hat sie ja wirklich Einsatz gezeigt! Das find ich super! Wo andere sagen, Religion und LGBT+ vertragen sich nicht, zeigt deine Mutter allen, dass es eben doch möglich ist!  
*lacht leise*  
Ich glaub, wenn ich religiös wäre, würde ich mir auch so eine Gruppe suchen - wobei ich fürchte, dass ich dafür wahrscheinlich bis nach Berlin fahren müsste…  
*spürt dann einen leichten Kloß im Hals, als Matteo erzählt, dass es seine Mutter super aufgefasst hat, dass David transgender ist, weil sie sich wirklich für die beiden freut, dass sie zumindest eine Mutter haben, die sie unterstützt*  
*denkt sich, was für ein großer Schritt das für David gewesen sein muss, sich vor Matteos Mutter zu outen und sagt leise zu Matteo*  
Da siehst du mal, wie sehr er dir vertraut. Das war sicher ein schwerer Schritt für ihn - wieder ein Risiko... umso schöner, dass deine Mutter gut reagiert hat. Das freut mich wirklich für euch beide!

Matteo:  
*grinst und lehnt sich vor um mit Bea anzustoßen*  
Auf starke Typen!  
*trinkt einen Schluck*  
*nickt dann*  
Wir rufen an, versprochen.  
*lacht dann und nickt*  
Ja, manchmal überraschen einen Menschen... das scheint sich durch mein Leben zu ziehen…  
*grinst dann, als sie so von seiner Mutter und nickt*  
Ja, sie ist ziemlich klasse…  
*sieht dann, dass sie tatsächlich gerührt aussieht und muss lächeln*  
*wird dann auf einmal selber gerührt, als sie so redet und zuckt leicht mit einer Schulter*  
Ja, mich freut das auch... auch, dass er mir so vertraut... aber am meisten freut es mich für ihn, er verdient das so... positive Erfahrungen und Reaktionen.

Bea:  
*ist froh, dass Matteo auch nochmal verspricht, anzurufen, wenn sie sie nächstes Wochenende brauchen*  
Erinner mich dran, dass ich dir auch mal meine Nummer gebe. Kann ja immer mal was sein… also mit David. Und überhaupt. Natürlich auch für dich. Falls ihr mich braucht.  
*lacht leise*  
… oder ich euch…  
*lächelt dann, als Matteo meint, dass es sich durch sein Leben zieht, dass ihn Menschen überraschen*  
Ach wirklich!? Das ist doch aber auch was Schönes, oder? Also so lange es natürlich positive Überraschungen sind… meine Güte, ich würde mir so wünschen, dass Davids Mutter euch positiv überrascht…  
*nickt dann wieder bei seinen Worten*  
Wenn es einer verdient, dann er.  
*lacht leise*  
Ich glaub, ich hab manchmal mehr Angst, dass er enttäuscht wird, als er selbst. Als er mir anfangs von dir und deinen Freunden erzählte, war er richtig euphorisch. Keine Zweifel. Nichts. Und ich hab mich natürlich für ihn gefreut! Aber innerlich hab ich einfach nur gehofft, dass er nicht wieder enttäuscht wird. Ich konnte nicht so dran glauben wie er, verstehst du? Auch jetzt noch nicht wirklich. Obwohl ich dich kennengelernt habe und ich sehe, wie ihr miteinander umgeht und dass du dich wirklich um ihn sorgst und er dir wichtig ist… aber ich hab trotzdem immer noch ein bisschen Angst um ihn…  
*stößt die Luft aus und schüttelt den Kopf*  
Das hört sich schrecklich an. Tut mir leid! Das ist auf keinen Fall was gegen dich, das musst du mir glauben, ja? Ich freu mich wirklich für euch! Aber ich weiß nicht, ob ich diese Angst jemals ganz abstellen kann…

Matteo:  
*nickt*  
Ja klar... Nummern würden da schon helfen…  
*fällt dann was ein und grinst leicht*  
Ich hab deine Nummer schon, David hat mir mal alle wichtigen Nummern gegeben… ich schreib dir nachher mal, dann hast du meine auch.  
*grinst leicht und wird dann aber ernst*  
Danke.  
*lacht dann aber wieder*  
Nein... also, ja, Menschen überraschen mich... aber ich meinte eher, dass Leute mir das sagen…  
*nickt dann wieder, als sie von David spricht*  
*hat auch manchmal das Gefühl, dass er sich mehr sorgt als David*  
*hört dann aber weiter zu, wie offen Bea über ihre Zweifel ihn und seine Freunde betreffend spricht*  
*schüttelt dann den Kopf, als sie sich entschuldigt*  
*kann das total verstehen und würde sich selbst wahrscheinlich auch skeptisch sehen, wenn er Bea wär*  
Hey, alles gut... kein Grund, dich zu entschuldigen. Ich versteh das. Du warst hautnah dabei, bei all dem Mist. Spricht für dich, das du skeptisch bist, wenn du mich fragst.  
*lächelt leicht*  
Ich finds eher gut... ich bin um jeden dankbar, dem David so wichtig ist....  
*trinkt einen kurzen Schluck von seinem Bier und schaut sie verschmitzt an*  
Also behalt mich ruhig im Auge... und wenn du mal nach Berlin kommst, stellen wir dir die Chaotengruppe vor, dann kannst du die auch im Auge behalten...

Bea:  
*schaut erstaunt, als Matteo meint, dass er ihre Nummer schon hat*  
Ach, das ist ja super!  
*lacht dann*  
Aber typisch… unser David denkt mit… Ja, schreib mich gerne an!  
*atmet erleichtert aus, als Matteo meint, dass sie sich nicht entschuldigen musst und grinst dann leicht*  
Gut, dass du das wenigstens so siehst, dass es für mich spricht! Von David krieg ich für meine Skepsis immer einen auf den Deckel!  
*lacht dann wieder, als er meint, sie könne ihn ruhig im Auge behalten und zeigt mit zwei Fingern von ihren zu seinen Augen und zurück*  
Pass auf, mein Lieber! Ich nehm das ernst! Und dann steh ich tatsächlich irgendwann vor deiner Tür in Berlin und du musst mir all eure Freude nach und nach vorstellen, damit ich sie einzeln verhören kann…  
*lacht, weil sie die Vorstellung gerade ziemlich lustig findet und lehnt sich wieder im Stuhl zurück*  
*sieht dann, dass David mit drei neuen Bierflaschen auf die Terrasse kommt und strahlt ihm entgegen*

David:  
*hat lange geduscht und das warme Wasser auf seinen Rücken und die Oberarme laufen lassen, um wenigstens den schlimmsten Muskelkater irgendwie zu verhindern*  
*hat unter der Dusche den Tag nochmal Revue passieren lassen und dabei festgestellt, dass er sich tatsächlich sehr auf die Rückkehr nach Berlin freut, auch wenn er Bea wirklich vermissen wird*  
*zieht sich nach dem Duschen wieder an - inclusive Hoodyjacke - und macht auf dem Weg nach draußen einen Abstecher in die Küche, um für sie alle neues Bier zu holen, da er davon ausgeht, dass Matteo und Bea ihr’s bald aus haben werden*  
*hört Bea schon von drinnen lachen und lächelt, als er die Terrasse betritt*  
*bekommt ihre letzten Sätze mit und legt skeptisch fragend und leicht amüsiert den Kopf schief*  
Du willst nach Berlin kommen, um unsere Freunde zu verhören!?  
*stellt die drei Bierflaschen auf dem Tisch ab und setzt sich neben Matteo auf die Bank*  
*sucht sofort Körperkontakt und rutscht nah an ihn ran*  
*sucht dann seinen Blick um zu prüfen, wie es ihm geht und ob alles soweit okay ist*

Matteo:  
*lächelt leicht, als sie unser David sagt und denkt, dass sie ihm dann ja doch nicht sooo viele Sorgen bereitet*  
*lacht dann*  
Ja, das kenn ich… er sagt zwar dass er es lieb findet, dass ich mir Sorgen mache... aber ich weiß, dass er mir manchmal am liebsten auch einen auf den Deckel geben will...  
*trinkt den letzten Schluck von seinem Bier und grinst nur*  
Ich meinte das auch ernst… ich glaub du würdest sie sehr charmant finden….  
*lacht leicht*  
*sieht dann David auf die Terrasse kommen und strahlt auch sofort*  
Hey… ja, will sie… aber ich glaub sie wird sie mögen…  
*pockt sein Knie gegen Davids und stupst ihn leicht mit der Schulter an*  
*lächelt, als er ihn so fragend anguckt*  
Alles okay… sie hat mich nicht verhört…  
*greift dann nach dem nächsten Bier*  
Danke…

David:  
*lacht bei Matteos Worten leise*  
Ja, davon geh ich aus…  
*schaut dann zu Bea*  
Aber verhören!? Ernsthaft!?  
*hört sie zurückrudern: “Naja, vielleicht nicht wirklich verhören… aber schon… abchecken. So würdet ihr das doch nennen, oder? Ich check sie ab, ob sie wirklich so toll sind, wie ihr sagt und dann lass ich so unterschwellige Drohungen fallen nach dem Motto, sollten sie dir weh tun, dann verhau ich ihre Eltern oder so… Nein! Das ist natürlich ein Scherz, David! Guck nicht so!”*  
*schaut zu Matteo und grinst leicht*  
Wenn sie so drauf ist, wenn sie nach Berlin kommt, lassen wir sie nicht rein, okay?  
*lächelt dann, als Matteo seinen Blick richtig deutet und bestätigt, dass alles okay ist*  
*murmelt leise*  
Dann ist ja gut…  
*greift sich ebenfalls ein Bier und lehnt sich auf der Gartenbank zurück*  
*merkt dann aber, dass er sich so zurückgelehnt ohne Binder unwohl fühlt und beugt sich wieder nach vorne*  
*öffnet sein Bier und trinkt einen Schluck*  
*fragt dann irgendwann*  
Und? Was hab ich verpasst?

Matteo:  
*lacht bei Beas Drohung*  
Mach das nicht… das würden sie dann provozieren, um zu sehen, ob du es durchziehst…  
*schüttelt den Kopf bei Davids Aussage*  
Hey, es ist /deine/ Patentante… wenn du sie auf den Straßen von Berlin umherwandern lassen willst….  
*hört Bea lachen und sagen: “Ich würd gut überleben.”*  
*zuckt mit einer Schulter bei seiner Frage*  
Nichts wirklich…. wir haben eigentlich die ganze Zeit nur darüber geredet, was für ein toller Typ du bist…  
*grinst ihn an und trinkt dann auch einen großen Schluck*

David  
*nickt gespielt ernst bei Matteos Worten*  
Würd ich…  
*und lacht bei Beas, sagt aber zu Matteo*  
Sie würde /überall/ überleben!  
*sieht Bea aus dem Augenwinkel strahlen und ihm ihr Bier entgegen strecken: “Richtig!”*  
*grinst und stößt mit ihr an, bevor er einen Schluck trinkt*  
*hört dann, worüber Matteo und Bea angeblich geredet haben und schenkt Matteo den Sekretariatsblick*  
Ha - ha…  
*hofft inständig, dass sie nicht tatsächlich die ganze Zeit über ihn geredet haben und schaut fragend zu Bea, die aber nur grinst und mit den Schultern zuckt: “Glaubst du, dein Freund lügt dich an!? Ich kann dem nur zustimmen…”*  
*stöhnt und merkt, wie er rot und verlegen wird*  
*stützt die Ellbogen auf den Tisch und vergräbt sein Gesicht in seinen Armen*  
*stöhnt nochmal und murmelt*  
Ihr sollt nicht über mich reden!

Matteo:  
*bekommt den Sekretariatsblick und strahlt ihn an*  
Nix haha…  
*nickt dann extra doll zu Beas Worten*  
Genau! Was denkst du denn von mir?  
*grinst dann leicht, als David sein Gesicht versteckt und schlingt einen Arm um ihn*  
Aber worüber sollen wir denn sonst reden? Du bist halt unsere größte Gemeinsamkeit…  
*drückt ihm einen Kuss auf die Haare und grinst dann*  
Wir haben auch noch über meine Mutter geredet, falls dich das beruhigt…

David:  
*spürt Matteos Arm und verbirgt sein Gesicht schnell lieber an Matteos Brust, als in seinen eigenen Armen*  
*schlingt ebenfalls einen Arm um ihn und stöhnt in sein Shirt*  
Sucht euch ne andere Gemeinsamkeit!  
*hört Bea lachen: “Soweit kommt’s noch! Du bist ein sehr gutes Gesprächsthema! Außerdem kennst du mich! Mit sowas hättest du rechnen müssen, wenn du mich mit Matteo alleine lässt!”*  
*richtet sich wieder ein bisschen auf und schaut gespielt böse zu Bea rüber, lässt aber seinen Arm um Matteo liegen*  
Genau /das/ war der Fehler! Ich lass euch nie wieder alleine!  
*hört Bea lachen: “Das will ich sehen!”*  
*hmpft und bekommt dann die Info, dass sie auch noch über Matteos Mama gesprochen haben*  
*lächelt sofort ein bisschen und meint*  
Das Thema gefällt mir schon besser! Susanne ist echt toll! Hat Matteo dir erzählt, wie super sie auf mein Outing reagiert hat? Und dass sie sich eine christliche LGBT+ Gruppe gesucht hat?

Matteo:  
*lacht, als er meint, sie sollen sich ne andere Gemeinsamkeit suchen*  
Aber warum denn? Ich find du bist die beste Gemeinsamkeit!  
*lacht dann, als Bea es auch noch auf David schiebt, weil er sie alleine gelassen hat*  
*lächelt dann aber, als er Davids Reaktion auf seine Mutter sieht*  
*nickt*  
Jap, genau das hab ich ihr erzählt…  
*hört dann Bea: “... und ich finds super. Echt! Das freut mich so für euch… die muss ich dann auch kennen lernen, wenn ich euch besuchen komme!”

David:  
*lächelt, als Matteo meint, er habe genau das erzählt und nickt bei Beas Worten*  
Ich freu mich auch! Vor allem über ihre Reaktion beim Outing… ich glaub, sie war nach dir die zweite, die es sofort einfach so hingenommen und gesagt hat, dass sich dadurch doch nichts ändert…  
*ist immer noch ziemlich gerührt, wenn er daran denkt und sieht, dass Bea ihn ebenfalls ein bisschen gerührt ansieht*  
*fügt leiser hinzu*  
Das hat mich schon ziemlich beeindruckt. Sooo gut kenn ich sie ja nun auch wieder nicht…  
*lächelt dann, als Bea meint, dass sie Matteos Mama auch mal kennenlernen will und schaut fragend zu Matteo*  
Lässt sich bestimmt einrichten, oder?  
*greift nach seiner freien Hand und verschlingt ihre Finger miteinander*

Matteo:  
*spürt, wie immer wenn David das Outing erwähnt, n kleinen Stich, weil er nicht so cool reagiert hat*  
*schüttelt es aber schnell ab*  
*lächelt also schnell, als David sagt, dass er sie nicht sooo gut kennt*  
Ach was, ihr kennt euch schon ganz gut und sie mochte dich sofort.  
*nickt dann*  
Ja, klar lässt sich das einrichten…. wir laden einfach alle ein und Bea setzt sich in mein Zimmer und dann schicken wir einen nach dem anderen rein und sie kann die zehn Minuten löchern…  
*hört Bea lachen: “Klingt nach einem lustigen Abend.”*  
*drückt Davids Hand und zieht ihn etwas näher*

David:  
*lacht bei Matteos Vorschlag und meint*  
Oh Gott, unsere armen Freunde! Und deine arme Mama!  
*schaut dann grinsend zu Bea*  
Ja, für /dich/ wäre das bestimmt sehr lustig!  
*kuschelt sich an Matteo und verbringt fast den ganzen restlichen Abend so*  
*unterhält sich noch nett mit Matteo und Bea und stellt irgendwann, als es wieder um den Roadtrip geht, fest, dass sie heute vergessen haben, Matteos Oma anzurufen*  
*beschließen, das morgen früh nachzuholen, damit Bea dann direkt Bescheid weiß, ob sie das Auto nächsten Sonntag mitnehmen*  
*beschließen gegen halb elf gemeinschaftlich, dass sie jetzt alle ins Bett gehen und wechseln sich mit dem Badezimmer ab*  
*liegt schließlich mit Matteo in ihrem Zimmer, Matteos Kopf auf seiner Schulter und streicht ihm gedankenverloren durch die Haare*  
*meint irgendwann leise*  
Ich freu mich schon darauf, dass wir morgen wieder in Berlin sind…

Matteo:  
*hat die Augen geschlossen und genießt Davids Hand in seinen Haaren*  
*gluckst etwas bei seiner Aussage*  
So schlimm ist Bea nun auch wieder nicht…  
*öffnet dann die Augen und schaut hoch zu ihm*  
Nee, ich weiß was du meinst… ich freu mich auch… ist irgendwie….  
*will eigentlich sicherer sagen, aber findet das dann doch blöd*  
*sagt stattdessen*  
.. ist halt Zuhause, ne?

David:  
*grinst, als er von Bea spricht und zieht kurz an seinen Haaren*  
Manchmal schon…  
*schüttelt dann aber leicht den Kopf, hört auf, durch seine Haare zu streichen und schaut zu ihm runter, als er merkt, dass Matteo aufschaut*  
*lächelt, als er meint, dass er sich auch freut und wird dann ein wenig nachdenklich, als er Berlin als Zuhause bezeichnet*  
*schüttelt dann minimal den Kopf und sagt leise*  
Berlin ist irgendwie entspannter…  
*zögert und fängt dann wieder an, durch seine Haare zu streichen*  
*sagt dann nach einigen Sekunden noch leiser*  
Zuhause bist nur du…

Matteo:  
*presst die Lippen zusammen, als David den Kopf schüttelt*  
*hatte eigentlich gedacht, dass David in Berlin angekommen ist*  
*legt seinen Kopf wieder auf seiner Schulter ab und fragt sich, was wohl noch fehlt*  
*hört deswegen fast nicht, was David sagt und braucht ne Sekunde bis es bei ihm angekommen ist*  
*schluckt und schaut dann wieder hoch*  
*bewegt seine linke Hand so, dass sie an Davids Kinn liegt und rutscht so hoch, dass er ihn küssen kann*  
*schaut ihn schwer verliebt an*  
*sagt dann sehr liebevoll*  
Oller Romantiker!  
*küsst ihn nochmal*

David:  
*spürt Matteos Hand an seinem Kinn und erwidert lächelnd seinen Kuss*  
*erwidert dann seinen Blick und fährt mit der Hand von seinen Haaren in seinen Nacken*  
*stöhnt leise, als er ihn schon wieder als Romantiker bezeichnet, auch wenn er ihn dabei so liebevoll ansieht*  
*murmelt in den Kuss rein*  
Den Stempel hab ich jetzt für immer und ewig von dir aufgedrückt bekommen, oder?  
*grinst leicht und küsst ihn dann nochmal*  
*zieht ihn näher und geht dann ein bisschen auf Abstand, um ihn ebenso liebevoll ansehen zu können*  
*sagt leise und lächelnd*  
Dabei warst du heute selbst ziemlich romantisch…  
*bekommt schon wieder ein bisschen Herzklopfen, als er an Matteos Worte denkt*  
*grinst dann leicht und fordert*  
Sag es nochmal!

Matteo:  
*grinst als David so stöhnt*  
Und warum ist das was Schlechtes? Ich liiiiieeebe es, wenn du n oller Romantiker bist.  
*grinst in den Kuss und fährt mit seiner Hand von seinem Kinn zu seinem Hals*  
*legt den Kopf leicht schief, als David sagt dass er heute auch romantisch war*  
*muss kurz überlegen, was er meint*  
*schüttelt dann bei seiner Aufforderung den Kopf*  
Ich hab keine Ahnung, wovon du redest…  
*schmunzelt leicht, drückt ihm noch einen Kuss auf und legt sich dann wieder an seine Schulter, damit er sein Gesicht n bisschen verstecken kann*  
*bleibt mit seiner linken Hand aber an seinem Hals und spielt ein bisschen mit den Anfängen von Davids Haaren*

David:  
*pffft bei Matteos Worten und meint leise lachend*  
Dann genieß es und kommentier es nicht immer!  
*wird irgendwie immer verlegen, wenn Matteo es kommentiert und hat immer ein bisschen das Gefühl, er würde ihn nicht ernst nehmen - dabei meint er es immer verdammt ernst, wenn er sowas sagt*  
*pfft nochmal, als er meint, er wüsste nicht, wovon er redet, sieht ihn aber schmunzeln, bevor er ihn küsst*  
*lacht, als er sich wieder zurück auf seine Schulter legt und stößt ihn leicht von sich*  
Du Arsch! Du weißt genau, wovon ich spreche!  
*verändert ihre Position dann insoweit, als dass er seine Umarmung ein wenig lockert, zu Matteo runter rutscht, sich halb über ihn beugt und die Hand an sein Kinn legt und ihn somit sanft zwingt, ihn anzusehen*  
*grinst ihn an und piekt ihm in die Wange*  
Sag es!

Matteo:  
*lacht auch leicht*  
Sorry… aber du machst mich dann immer so verlegen und ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll…  
*lacht dann wieder, als er ihn beleidigt und wegschubst*  
Tu ich?  
*schaut ihn dann an, als er gar nicht mehr anders kann*  
*grinst, als er ihn piekst*  
Okay, okay…  
*hebt seine Hand und streicht sanft durch sein Haar*  
*lässt seine Hand dann da und sagt ernst*  
Du bist der Mann meiner Träume.

David:  
*grinst bei Matteos Worten*  
Und /du/ machst mich verlegen, wenn du mich als Romantiker bezeichnest…  
*wird wieder ein bisschen ernster und schaut ihn liebevoll an*  
Du kannst auch einfach gar nichts sagen… das ist schon okay…  
*nickt dann grinsend bei Matteos Nachfrage*  
Tust du!  
*hört mit dem Gerangel und Gepiekse auf, als Matteo sich ergibt und schaut ihn zufrieden grinsend an*  
*wird dann aber ernst, als er Matteos Hand in seinen Haaren spürt und als er sieht, dass Matteo ernst wird*  
*fährt einmal sanft mit dem Daumen über Matteos Wange und erwidert seinen Blick*  
*hört dann tatsächlich die Worte nochmal und spürt augenblicklich wieder dieses Kribbeln im Bauch und im Herz - diesmal sogar noch mehr als heute morgen, weil er heute morgen verzweifelt und mit den Gedanken eigentlich ganz woanders war und weil er Matteo jetzt ansehen kann und an seinem Blick sieht, dass er es wirklich ernst meint, auch wenn sie gerade noch gescherzt haben*  
*lächelt ein wenig ungläubig und muss kurz schlucken*  
*wiederholt dann aber auch nochmal seine Worte von heute morgen - leise und ernst und ohne den Blick von Matteo abzuwenden*  
Und ich liebe dich!  
*lacht leise, schüttelt minimal den Kopf, weil er so viel fühlt für diesen Kerl, dass es irgendwie gar nicht in Worte zu fassen ist*  
*stupst mit der Nase leicht gegen seine, fährt mit dem Daumen nochmal über seine Wange und sieht ihm dann wieder in die Augen*  
*muss es einfach nochmal wiederholen*  
Ich liebe dich so sehr, Matteo!

Matteo:  
*lächelt, als er Davids Lächeln sieht*  
*denkt, wie sehr er das immer noch liebt, sein Lächeln, eigentlich mit jedem Mal mehr*  
*schluckt dann, als er das “ich liebe dich” hört und spürt wieder dieses Flattern*  
*liebt es, dass das nie weniger wird, sondern eher jedes Mal doller und schöner*  
*schaut ihn an und schüttelt leicht den Kopf, als er es nochmal sagt*  
*presst die Lippen zusammen und schaut ihn nur an*  
*fährt mit den Fingern durch seine Haare und küsst ihn dann sanft*  
*flüstert leise gegen seine Lippen*  
Ich lieb dich auch so sehr…  
*küsst ihn dann nochmal*

David:  
*sieht Matteo lächeln und denkt sich, dass es so stimmt, dass Matteo sein Zuhause ist, dass er sich einfach nur wohl und geborgen fühlt, wenn Matteo da ist*  
*kommt ihm dann entgegen, als er merkt, dass Matteo ihn küssen will und spürt, wie sein Herz einen Hüpfer macht, als er Matteos Worte hört*  
*lächelt selig in den Kuss und rutscht noch näher an ihn heran*  
*nimmt die Hand von seiner Wange und legt sie an seinen Rücken, um ihn noch näher zu ziehen ohne den Kuss zu lösen*  
*ist erst zufrieden mit ihrer Position, als sich ihre Körper wirklich der Länge nach komplett berühren und löst dann sehr langsam den Kuss*  
*lächelt ihn an und muss mit der Hand dann doch wieder in seinen Haaren verschwinden*  
*murmelt leise*  
Heute will ich mal so einschlafen…  
*weiß genau, dass er wahrscheinlich nicht die ganze Nacht so liegen können wird, will es aber zumindest versuchen*

Matteo:  
*schlingt den anderen Arm auch noch um David, während er den anderen um seinen Hals lässt, die Hand in seinen Haaren*  
*grinst, als er lächelt*  
*hört dann seinen Wunsch und zieht ihn automatisch noch näher, wenn das überhaupt geht*  
Kriegen wir bestimmt hin…  
*lässt dann doch seine Haare los und greift nach der Decke die runtergerutscht ist und zieht sie wieder hoch und über sie beide*  
*schlingt den Arm dann wieder um David und gibt ihm noch einen Kuss*  
Schlaf gut, Schreibner.

David:  
*spürt Matteos Arme um sich und lächelt, als Matteo meint, dass sie das bestimmt hinkriegen, so zu schlafen*  
*murmelt noch müde*  
Und morgen dann wieder in unserem eigenen Bett…  
*freut sich da tatsächlich schon drauf*  
*wartet, bis Matteo sie zugedeckt hat und achtet dann darauf, dass er sich wieder genauso hinlegt wie vorher*  
*lächelt zufrieden, als genau das passiert und erwidert seinen Kuss*  
*fährt ihm ebenfalls noch einmal sanft durch die Haare und schlingt dann den Arm wieder um seine Mitte*  
Träum von uns, Florenzi…  
*lächelt nochmal und schließt dann die Augen*


	49. 28.07.2019 (1) - WG-Liebe und so <3

**Sonntag, 10:53 Uhr**

**Whatsapp, WG & Friends**

Mia:  
Hey, ihr Lieben! Hilfe! Ich dreh bald durch! Es ist nur noch ein Monat, bis ich nach Madrid gehe und ich find einfach keinen Zwischenmieter für mein Zimmer! Könnt ihr euch bitte bitte bitte nochmal mit umhören? Ich kann es mir echt nicht leisten, drei Monate lang doppelt Miete zu bezahlen…:-(

Hans:  
Michi könnte für die drei Monate einziehen!

Michi:  
Und dann soll ich drei Monate doppelt Miete zahlen?! Vergiss es! Ich liebe meine Wohnung! Da ist es so schön ruhig, wenn du nicht da bist! ;-P :-*

Hans:  
@Michi:*Stinkefinger-Smiley”  
@Mia: Ich hör mich mal rum. Wir finden schon jemanden.

Linn:  
Ich kenn leider niemanden. Also schon, aber die haben alle Wohnungen. Aber ich kann sie trotzdem mal fragen.

Mia:  
Das ist lieb! Vielen Dank! Ich weiß gerade für nur drei Monate ist es schwer. Die meisten wollen schon was langfristiges.

Hans:  
Ja, schon, aber gibt doch auch Leute, die nur für ein Praktikum oder so nach Berlin kommen. Auf den bekannten Seiten inseriert hast du schon?

Mia:  
Ja, klar, schon lange. Aber irgendwie meldet sich niemand.

Alex:  
Falls du nur jemanden für länger findest, könntest du auch für ein paar Monate zu mir ziehen.

Hans:  
Soweit kommt’s noch! Und dann gefällt es ihr bei dir so gut, dass sie nicht mehr in ihr Zimmer zurück will! Ich bin dagegen!

Alex:  
War nur ein Angebot!

Mia:  
Danke, Alex. Als Notlösung muss ich das wohl tatsächlich in Betracht ziehen.

Alex:  
Wie unfassbar schön ist es doch, eine Notlösung zu sein!

Mia:  
So war das nicht gemeint! <3

Hans:  
Alex könnte in der Zeit in dein Zimmer ziehen!

Alex:  
Hallo!? Ich hab eine tolle große Wohnung! Warum sollte ich?

Hans:  
Damit du uns in den drei Monaten nicht vergisst und uns nicht allzu sehr vermisst!

Alex:  
Keine Sorge, ich werd’s überleben! Ich stell mir für die Zeit ein Bild von dir auf den Nachttisch!

Hans:  
Awwww <3 <3 <3

Linn:  
Mir wird jetzt erst bewusst, dass wir Alex ja dann auch drei Monate nicht sehen! Warum muss sich immer so viel verändern!? :-(

David:  
Guten Morgen zusammen! Matteo und ich hören uns auch mal rum.

Mia:  
Danke, David!

Linn:  
David könnte für die Zeit in Mias Zimmer ziehen.

Hans:  
Aber David wohnt sowieso fast bei uns....

David:  
Tut mir leid, Linn, aber ich kann es mir auch nicht leisten, drei Monate lang doppelt Miete zu bezahlen…

Linn:  
Schade :-(

David:  
Aber ich bin trotzdem so oft es geht in der WG! Versprochen!

Linn:  
:-)

Hans:  
A propos: Wann kommt ihr zurück, meine lieben Schmetterlinge?!

David:  
Sorry, Hans, wir kommen erst morgen. Haben meiner Schwester versprochen von Fürstenberg aus zu ihr zu kommen, weil wir letzte Woche schon so viel in der WG waren…

Hans:  
Pfff! Führt sie Buch oder was!? Das kann ich auch! Werd gleich damit anfangen…

Hans:  
*postet ein Foto von einem Kalender mit roten und grünen Kreuzen*

David:  
lol

Hans:  
Also kommt ihr erst morgen?

David:  
Ja, sorry. Ich schätze mal, irgendwann gegen Nachmittag!

Hans:  
Na gut - dann hab ich wenigstens noch Zeit, Matteos Zimmer wieder ein bisschen auf Vordermann zu bringen…

David:  
:-O

Matteo:  
HANS! Was hast du gemacht? Wie schlimm ist es? Find ich wieder ominöse Sachen unter meinem Bett?

Mia:  
Haha, Hans, also wirklich!

Hans:  
Oh - unter dem Bett sollte ich wirklich nochmal nachsehen...

Michi:  
Keine Sorge, Matteo! Wir waren gestern viel zu spät zu Hause, als dass wir noch irgendwie dein Zimmer hätten verunstalten können....

Hans:  
Aber Bett neu beziehen und staubsaugen war versprochen! Und versprochen ist versprochen! Aber erst nach dem Wachwerden…

Matteo:  
Danke, Michi, für die konkrete Antwort! Das weiß ich zu schätzen!

Hans:  
Pff.

Matteo:  
Und danke, Hans, ich weiß es auch zu schätzen, dass du dich an die Abmachung hältst. Wie war CSD denn?

Hans:  
Soooo toll! Und bunt! Und laut! Und einfach super! Nächstes Jahr kommt ihr mit!

Matteo:  
Mal sehn… Bis morgen dann!

Michi:  
Aber immer gerne doch!

David:  
Vielleicht sind wir nächstes Jahr auch wieder in Fürstenberg...

Hans:  
Wehe...

Linn:  
Sind noch viele Menschen in der Wohnung? Wann kann ich denn wieder nach Hause kommen?

Hans:  
Keine Ahnung, mein kleines Chamälion. Ich lieg noch im Bett. Aber Michi will schon seit ner halben Stunde Kaffee kochen gehen - der könnte mal aufstehen und nachsehen...

Michi:  
Hans könnte das genauso gut!

David:  
Wie war's denn mit Laura, Linn? Hattet ihr einen gemütlichen Abend?

Linn.  
Ohja, sehr. Laura ist wirklich nett. Ähnlich wie du. Und dein Bett ist wirklich gemütlich! Wenn du mir sagst, wo neue Bettwäsche ist, kann ich es dir auch neu beziehen.

David:  
Nee, lass mal. Mach dir keine Umstände. Das können wir auch selbst gleich machen. Aber es freut mich, dass ihr es schön hattet.

Linn:  
Laura hat sogar Frühstück gemacht!

David:  
:-)

Hans:  
Michi ist jetzt doch mal aufgestanden.

Michi:  
Michi kocht gerade Kaffee und hat festgestellt, dass im Wohnzimmer noch einige Leute liegen und schlafen...

Mia:  
Boar, Hans! Die bleiben aber nicht noch ewig, oder? Und räum nicht nur Matteos Zimmer auf, sondern bitte auch den Rest der Wohnung! Und kontrollier das Bad! Du weißt, wovon ich spreche!

Hans:  
Keine Panik, liebste Mia! Nach meinem Kaffee werd ich alle eigenhändig raus schmeißen!

Hans:  
@ Linn: Ich geb dir Bescheid, wenn die Luft rein ist!

Linn:  
Danke :-)

Matteo:  
Hach, ihr seid alle toll!

Hans:  
David, was ist mit Matteo los? Fieber? Letzte Züge?

Matteo:  
Haha :P

David:  
Hab gerade gefühlt! Alles gut bei ihm! Wir haben euch nur vermisst!

Hans:  
Awwww! Ich vermiss euch euch, meine Schmetterlinge! <3

Mia:  
WG-Liebe und so! <3

Linn:  
<3

Mia:  
Wie sieht's aus? Schaffen wir die Woche noch einen WG & Friends DVD Abend? Vielleicht kann ja dann auch mal Laura dazu kommen. Du wolltest uns doch mal vorstellen, David!

Hans:  
YAYAYA!

David:  
Gerne! Müssen nur nach einem Termin schauen, an dem alle können. Ich frag Laura später mal, ob sie Lust hat.

Hans:  
YAYAYA!

Linn:  
Laura sagt, dass sie Lust hat!

Hans:  
YAYAYA!


	50. 28.07.2019 (2) -So selbstlos von dir!

**Sonntag, 11:09 Uhr:**

**Whatsapp, David/Alex**

David:  
Hey! Ich hoffe, du lässt dich in den drei Monaten, in denen Mia in Madrid ist trotzdem mal in der WG blicken! Sonst bestehe ich darauf, dass neben das Bild auf deinem Nachttisch von Hans auch eins von mir kommt! ;-)  
Nein, Scherz! Ich wollte nur sagen, dass ich mich freuen würde, wenn wir uns trotzdem weiter regelmäßig sehen, auch wenn Mia in Madrid ist und du somit nicht mehr wirklich einen Grund hast, in die WG zu kommen.

Alex:  
Du sagst also, du wärst auch ein Grund in die WG zu kommen? Obwohl du da gar nicht wohnst? Hmmm, das muss ich mir erstmal ganz genau überlegen. Was hast du denn zu bieten? ;-)

David:  
Ich wohn da so halb - zumindest in Hans' Weltvorstellung ;-) Und natürlich bin ich ein Grund! Dass du da überhaupt überlegen musst... pfff! Okay, was hab ich zu bieten: Also als erstes mal: Meine Gesellschaft! Und eigentlich sollte das schon ausreichen, aber ich hab das erschreckende Gefühl, das ich noch mehr auffahren muss. Also... Ich kann supergut Kakao kochen! Ich würde dir über den Schmerz der räumlichen Trennung von Mia hinweghelfen und würde dafür sorgen, dass du in den drei Monaten nicht allzu sehr desozialisierst! Reicht das?

Alex:  
Das klingt tatsächlich alles sehr vielversprechend. Na gut, überzeugt. Ich les gerade, ihr wart weg? Flitterwochen oder Anstandsbesuch?

David:  
*Daumenhochsmiley*  
Weder noch. Haben meine Patentante in Fürstenberg besucht. Sind aber gerade auf dem Weg zurück nach Berlin. Mit Bea ist es zwar immer wirklich nett, aber Fürstenberg kann man im Grunde genommen vergessen. Freu mich auf Berlin.  
Und wie geht's dir? Wie war dein Wochenende?

Alex:  
Ah, verstehe, Matteo wird also vorgestellt? Lief’s gut? Ist er genehmigt? Fürstenberg kann man vergessen? Weil es ein Dorf ist? Bei mir ist alles wie immer. Wochenende war entspannt. Mia hat spanisch gekocht. Oder es versucht. Sie ist schon ziemlich aufgeregt…

David:  
Aber sowas von genehmigt! Bea liebt ihn! Hab aber auch mit nichts anderem gerechnet ;-)  
Ja, Fürstenberg ist echt ein Dorf! Und jeder kennt jeden. Und fast jeder kennt mich. Hab nicht allzu gute Erinnerungen an die Leute hier und weiß jetzt auch wieder warum…  
Entspanntes Wochenende klingt auch nett! Das mit dem Spanisch kochen wird Mia bestimmt in Madrid noch perfektionieren. Kann mir vorstellen, dass sie aufgeregt ist. Und wie geht's dir damit?

Alex:  
Ah, verstehe… tut mir leid, dass sich das nicht geändert hat. Berlin wird dich wieder mit offenen Armen empfangen! Mir geht‘s… Ja, weiß auch nicht so genau, ehrlich gesagt. Ich will, dass sie ihr Ding macht, aber ich hab auch n bisschen Schiss. Mal gucken, wie es wird.

David:  
Und ich werde Berlin mit offenen Armen empfangen! ;-)  
Kann verstehen, dass du Schiss hast. Würde mir auch so gehen, wenn Matteo drei Monate ins Ausland gehen würde. Ich glaub, da darf man auch mal Schiss haben. Aber du bist nicht allein, okay? Wir lenken dich schon irgendwie ab!

Alex:  
Danke! Aber ist ja auch noch n bisschen Zeit und dann steht erstmal deine OP an. Das zählt ja auch als Ablenkung, ne? ;)

David:  
Ja, schon, aber auch in der Zeit davor... in extremen Schiss-Phasen kannst du auch auf mich zählen, wenn du dich ausheulen willst oder so... OP zählt definitiv als Ablenkung! Eigentlich lass ich die OP auch nur machen, damit du ein bisschen abgelenkt bist... ;-)

Alex:  
So selbstlos von dir! Spricht wieder für meinen guten Geschmack, ich hab mir das beste Mädel und den besten Kerl aus dem Chaotenhaufen rausgesucht. :-)

David:  
So bin ich :-P  
Aber ja, extrem guter Geschmack, würd ich sagen! Danke ;-)  
Wir sind jetzt gleich in Berlin und müssen aussteigen! So wie's aussieht (WG & Friends Chat) sehen wir uns ja dann diese Woche noch zum DVD schauen! Ich freu mich!

Alex:  
Kommt gut an. Und ja, da sehen wir uns (wenn ich nicht Kopfschmerzen habe und/oder leider schon einen Termin ;))


	51. 28.07.2019 (3) - Ein ständig vor sich hin lächelnder Bruder

**Sonntag, 12:18 Uhr:**

David:  
*ist mit Matteo am Berliner Hauptbahnhof angekommen und hat ihn, sobald sie auf dem Bahnsteig standen erstmal ausgiebig geküsst und genossen, dass sie dabei von niemandem beachtet wurden*  
*sind dann mit der U-Bahn zu Laura gefahren und schließt nun die Wohnungstür auf*  
*ruft in die Wohnung*  
Wir sind wieder daaaa!  
*hört Laura zurückrufen: “Yeah!” und sieht, wie sie gleich darauf in der Küchentür erscheint*  
*grinst und geht auf sie zu*  
Hey…  
*umarmt sie feste und gibt ein Wohlfühlgrummeln von sich*  
Schön, wieder hier zu sein!  
*hört sie lachen: “War’s so schlimm!?”*  
*grummelt leicht, löst sich dann aber von ihr, lächelt und schüttelt den Kopf*  
Nee, alles gut!  
*sieht dann Linn hinter Laura auftauchen und lächelt*  
*freut sich, dass sie noch da ist und fragt*  
Und bei euch? Auch alles gut?  
*macht einen Schritt auf Linn zu und weiß nicht, ob sie will, dass er sie auch umarmt oder nicht*  
*streckt mal vorsichtig die Arme nach ihr aus und beobachtet ihr Gesicht*  
*sieht sie dann aber doll lächeln und wie sie auch einen Schritt auf ihn zumacht*  
*nimmt sie also in den Arm und und sagt*  
Schön, dass du noch hier bist…  
*denkt sich, dass sie sich ja dann anscheinend hier wohl gefühlt hat, wenn sie freiwillig so lange geblieben ist*  
*löst sich von Linn und setzt sich auf einen der Barhocker*  
*grinst leicht*  
Gibt’s noch Kaffee?

Matteo:  
*geht hinter David in die Wohnung und grinst, als er Laura sieht*  
*lässt die beiden sich erstmal umarmen und zieht dabei seine Schuhe aus*  
*grinst sie dann an*  
Hey…  
*umarmt sie auch und hört, wie sie flüstert: “Wirklich alles gut?”*  
*nickt ihr nur schnell zu, als auch schon Linn erscheint*  
Heyyy… du bist ja noch hier…  
*findet es irgendwie komisch, Linn hier zu sehen, aber irgendwie auch nicht*  
*findet, dass sie eigentlich ganz gut rein passt*  
*sieht, wie sie strahlt, als David sie umarmt*  
*hält ihr die Hand hin, um es ihr nicht schwer zu machen*  
*wird dann aber auch von ihr umarmt*  
*setzt sich dann neben David und nickt doll bei seiner Frage*  
*hört Laura antworten: “Natürlich, wir haben extra noch einen gemacht für euch*  
*sieht, wie Linn ihnen zwei Tassen hinstellt und Laura den Pott Kaffee und eine Tüte Milch*  
Dankeschööön…  
*schenkt sich und David ein und fragt dann*  
Und? Wie war's hier? Alles entspannt?

David:  
*beobachtet, wie auch Matteo Laura und Linn begrüßt und umarmt und schlingt dann kurz beide Arme um Matteo, als dieser sich neben ihn auf den Barhocker setzt*  
*legt den Kopf auf seiner Schulter ab und lächelt breit, als Laura sagt, dass sie extra neuen Kaffee gemacht haben*  
Echt!? Ihr seid die Besten!  
*murmelt ebenfalls ein “danke”, als sie dann auch noch bedient werden und lässt Matteo wieder los, als dieser ihnen Kaffee einschenkt*  
*nimmt seine Tasse entgegen und murmelt nochmal ein leises “danke”, ehe er bei Matteos Frage zwischen Laura und Linn hin und her schaut*  
*sieht Laura lächeln: “Megaentspannt! Wir haben’s uns auf der Couch gemütlich gemacht. Eigentlich wollten wir uns einen Film ansehen, aber dann haben wir uns total verquatscht!”*  
*sieht, wie sie Linn anlächelt und muss ebenfalls lächeln*  
*ist trotzdem ein wenig überrascht, weil er nicht gedacht hätte, dass man mit Linn tatsächlich einen ganzen Abend über nur quatschen kann und tauscht kurz einen Blick mit Matteo, um zu prüfen, ob dieser darüber ebenfalls überrascht ist*  
*hört dann Laura weiter zu: “War wirklich nett! Müssen wir auf jeden Fall nochmal wiederholen, Linn!”*  
*sieht, wie Linn leicht rot wird, aber ebenfalls lächelt und dann ein wenig aus dem Zusammenhang sagt: “Und Laura hat für mich gekocht gestern abend!”*  
*grinst leicht und meint*  
Ohja, das kann sie gut!

Matteo:  
*drückt David noch schnell n Kuss auf die Wange, bevor er sich wieder löst*  
*zieht dann seine Tasse zu sich und pustet rein*  
*hört dann Lauras Antwort und schaut sehr überrascht zwischen den beiden hin und her*  
*will eigentlich n Spruch loslassen, aber hält sich dann grad noch zurück, weil er Linn nicht in Verlegenheit bringen will*  
*sieht dann Davids Blick, der wohl das gleiche denkt und nickt grinsend*  
*lächelt als Linn rot wird, freut sich aber echt sehr, dass die beiden sich sofort verstanden haben*  
*lacht dann und nickt*  
Ja, das kann sie gut… was gab’s denn?  
*hört Linn antworten: “Gemüseauflauf.”*  
*nickt*  
Oh ja, der ist echt gut…  
*sieht dann, wie Linn auf die Uhr guckt und verkündet: “Okay, ich muss jetzt los. Bis morgen, David und Matteo. Bis dann mal, Laura und danke.”*  
*kann gar nicht reagieren, so schnell wie sie verschwunden ist*  
*kennt das schon und ruft ihr nur ein “tschüss” hinterher*  
*ist dann aber ziemlich positiv überrascht, als Laura ihr schnell hinterher geht und er Geflüstere auf dem Flur hört*  
Na, da haben sich aber zwei gesucht und gefunden, was?  
*grinst zu David und nippt dann an seinem Kaffee*

David:  
*grinst ebenfalls leicht, als Matteos und sein Blick sich treffen und sie anscheinend das gleiche denken*  
*nippt an seinem Kaffee und grinst dann wieder, als er hört, dass es Gemüseauflauf gab*  
Nice! Ist noch was da?  
*hört Laura lachen: “Gab’s bei Bea nichts zu essen, oder was!?”*  
*lacht*  
Ja, doch… aber ich dachte für später!  
*hört Laura: “Ein bisschen ist noch da, aber für uns drei reicht es nicht… müssen wir heute abend noch ein bisschen strecken!”*  
*grinst zwischen Laura und Matteo hin und her*  
Kriegt ihr schon hin!  
*hört dann, dass Linn gehen will und kann gar nicht so schnell gucken, wie sie aus der Tür verschwunden ist*  
*ruft ihr noch nach*  
Bis morgen!  
*sieht, wie Laura ihr hinterher geht und bewundert ein bisschen, dass sie so schnell reagieren konnte*  
*nickt bei Matteos Worten und lächelt*  
*sagt leise*  
Find ich aber echt cool! Irgendwie passt das doch…  
*lacht dann leise*  
Ich kann mir gar nicht vorstellen, dass Linn so viel redet, dass man nicht zum Film schauen kommt. Aber Laura sieht einen auch echt manchmal so an, dass man gar nicht anders kann als zu reden… die hat so’n komischen Blick dann...

Matteo:  
*grinst, als David auch was vom Auflauf will*  
Klar, kriegen wir hin…  
*nickt bei Davids Worten*  
Ja, passt voll gut…  
*lacht auch und nickt*  
Ja, das kann sie echt gut… sie legt dann den Kopf so schief und sie schaut dich aus ihren großen Augen an… kann noch jemand ganz gut, den ich kenne…  
*beugt sich grinsend zu ihm und gibt ihm einen Kuss*

David:  
*nickt grinsend, als Matteo beschreibt, wie Laura schaut, wenn sie einen zum Reden bringen will und schenkt ihm dann den Sekretariatsblick, bei seinen nächsten Worten*  
*legt die Hand in seinen Nacken, als er merkt, dass Matteo ihn küssen will, zieht ihn leicht an sich und erwidert seinen Kuss zärtlich*  
*sieht ihn dann an, legt den Kopf schief und macht große Augen - so wie er es gerade von Laura beschrieben hat*  
*muss dann aber leise lachen und schüttelt den Kopf*  
Nee, ich kann das nicht so wie Laura…  
*fährt ihm einmal kurz durch die Haare und lässt ihn dann wieder los*  
*greift nach seiner Kaffeetasse, führt sie zum Mund und muss schmunzeln*  
Aber gut zu wissen, dass du der Meinung bist, dass ich diese Wirkung habe…  
*trinkt dann einen Schluck*

Matteo:  
*grinst als er den Sekretariatsblick bekommt*  
*genießt den Kuss und schaut ihn dann an*  
*lacht als er ihn genau so anguckt und zieht die Augenbrauen hoch*  
Ja?  
*nickt dann*  
Oh doch, kannst du…  
*zieht auch seine Tasse wieder zu sich*  
Klar… hast du etwa noch nicht gemerkt, dass ich dir mehr erzähle als anderen?  
*hört dann Laura: “Was erzählen?”*  
*sieht auf und sieht sie in die Küche kommen*  
*sieht, wie sie sich auch noch einen Kaffee einschenkt: “Und jetzt seid ihr dran, Jungs, wie war’s bei Bea? Ist Matteo angenommen?”*

David:  
*grinst und schüttelt den Kopf, als Matteo ihm widerspricht*  
*trinkt dann einen Schluck und sieht wieder zu Matteo bei seinen nächsten Worten*  
*lächelt und presst ein wenig verlegen die Lippen zusammen*  
*hört dann zwar, dass Laura in die Küche kommt, ignoriert sie aber und beugt sich stattdessen nochmal schnell vor und gibt Matteo einen kurzen Kuss*  
*murmelt ganz leise gegen seine Lippen*  
Doch, hab ich…  
*lächelt dann wieder und wendet sich Laura zu*  
*ist ganz froh, dass sie auf ihre erste Frage anscheinend keine Antwort erwartet und lacht dann leise bei ihrer nächsten*  
Hast du was anderes erwartet?! Bea liebt ihn!  
*schaut Matteo nochmal kurz liebevoll an und schaut dann wieder zu Laura*  
*zuckt leicht mit den Schultern, stützt die Ellbogen auf den Tresen und legt die Hände in den Nacken*  
Was willst du hören? War eigentlich wie immer…  
*sieht sie dabei nicht an, damit sie ihm nicht ansieht, dass was vorgefallen ist*  
Wir sollen dich von Bea grüßen. Sie will demnächst auch mal nach Berlin kommen und unsere Freunde abchecken…  
*grinst leicht und schaut Laura wieder an*  
Ach! Und! Große Neuigkeiten! Matteo und ich machen n Roadtrip!

Matteo:  
*lächelt bei seinen Worten ebenfalls und murmelt*  
Gut…  
*schüttelt den Kopf*  
Ach was, Bea und ich haben einfach nur was gemeinsam…  
*grinst und deutet mit dem Kopf zu David*  
*hört Laura lachen: “Ja, das kann ich mir vorstellen!”*  
*merkt dann, dass David Laura nicht anguckt und offensichtlich nicht will, dass sie was merkt*  
*bereitet sich vor, einzuspringen falls sie nachfragt*  
*hört dann, dass David schon n gutes Ablenkungsmanöver gefunden hat*  
*sieht, wie Laura beide überrascht anguckt: “Ein Roadtrip? Wann denn und wohin? Ihr wart doch grad erst im Urlaub!”  
*grinst leicht und zuckt mit einer Schulter*  
Wir wollen die Zeit nutzen, bevor der Ernst des Lebens los geht… Bea leiht uns ihr Auto und wir fahren nach Italien! Nächste Woche irgendwann… wenn wir in Lychen sind, holen wir danach das Auto von Bea ab…

David:  
*setzt wieder seinen Sekretariatsblick auf, weil es ihn verlegen macht, dass Laura sofort weiß, was Matteo meint*  
*lacht dann*  
Hätten sie sich mal über was anderes unterhalten, hätten sie sicher auch noch mehr Gemeinsamkeiten gefunden!  
*hört dann Laura: “Naja, vielleicht bist du einfach ihre größte Gemeinsamkeit! Da ist es dann doch am interessantesten, sich an diesem Thema hoch zu ziehen…”*  
*zieht ne Schnute und meint zu Laura*  
Wenn du sie so gut verstehst, kannst du dich ja das nächste mal neben sie setzen und mitreden!  
*hört Laura lachen: “Gute Idee!”*  
*nickt dann zu dem, was Matteo über den Roadtrip berichtet und hört Laura: “Ahhh, wie geil! Ich will auch! Nehmt mich mit!”*  
*grinst und schüttelt den Kopf*  
Nope!  
*schlingt einen Arm um Matteos Schultern und zieht ihn zu sich*  
Unser Roadtrip!  
*drückt ihm einen Kuss auf die Schläfe*

Matteo:  
*lacht, als David sich wieder beschwert*  
*nickt dann doll bei Lauras Worten*  
Genau das hab ich auch gesagt!  
*nickt dann grinsend*  
Wir nehmen dich gern in unseren Club auf.  
*lacht und schüttelt dann auch den Kopf*  
Ne, sorry…  
*legt seinen Kopf an Davids Schulter ab*  
Aber wir schicken Bilder…  
*sieht wie Laura kurz ne Fleppe zieht, dann aber grinst: “Schon okay… wie lang wollt ihr denn unterwegs sein?”*

David:  
*grinst zufrieden, als Matteo ihm zustimmt, dass Laura definitiv nicht mitkommt, nickt aber zum Bilder schicken*  
Jap, machen wir!  
*zuckt dann bei Lauras Frage mit den Schultern*  
Mal sehen… zwei Wochen, drei Wochen? Hauptsache wir sind wieder hier, wenn Matteos FSJ los geht. Bea und Matteo haben mir ja quasi verboten, irgendwas zu planen… also schauen wir wohl spontan.  
*sieht, wie Laura die Augenbrauen hochzieht und meint: “Naja, aber so ganz ohne Planung geht’s ja irgendwie auch nicht!”*  
*nickt heftig und dankbar in Lauras Richtung*  
Danke!  
*nimmt den Arm von Matteos Schulter und sieht ihn leicht grinsend an*  
Da hörst du’s!  
*greift wieder nach seiner Kaffeetasse*

Matteo:  
*nickt dann leicht*  
Joa, so lang wie wir Bock haben…  
*grinst dann leicht, als er sich wieder beschwert*  
*schüttelt den Kopf, als Laura sich auf Davids Seite schlägt*  
*schüttelt den Kopf noch mehr, als David triumphiert*  
Aber wieso denn? Wir haben doch nen Plan: Wir wissen, wann wir losfahren, wann wir bei Oma sein wollen und dass wir nach Venedig wollen… das reicht doch…  
*sieht, wie Laura und David ihn missbilligend anschauen*  
*hebt dann beide Hände*  
Okay, okay, dann mach halt nen Plan… aber ich will dann keine schlechte Stimmung, wenn wir ihn nicht einhalten können…

David:  
*sieht Matteo leicht fassungslos an, als er meint, dass das reicht und schüttelt den Kopf*  
Ähm… nein?!?  
*lacht leise*  
Keine Ahnung, vielleicht kann man ja wenigstens schon mal so in etwa gucken, wo man schlafen könnte oder so…  
*lächelt dann zufrieden, als Matteo meint, er dürfe n Plan machen und lacht leise*  
Okay, versprochen! Keine schlechte Stimmung!  
*trinkt einen Schluck Kaffee und fällt dann was ein*  
Hmmm - wir müssen das diesmal mit meiner Testo-Spritze irgendwie anders machen…  
*grinst leicht*  
… es sei denn, wir lassen Alex mal kurz einfliegen…  
*schüttelt leicht den Kopf und meint dann*  
Ich glaub, ich mach morgen mal direkt spontan n Termin bei meinem Arzt. Der soll mir irgendwelche Adressen in Italien raussuchen, wo ich mich spritzen lassen kann. Allein das muss doch schon irgendwie geplant werden - also dass wir zur Spritze irgendwo in der Nähe von nem Arzt sind.  
*lächelt leicht zu Matteo*  
Und du musst mir dann beistehen und übersetzen…

Matteo:  
*zuckt mit einer Schulter*  
Plan du mal, was du willst….  
*trinkt dann auch einen Schluck und schaut dann zu David*  
Oh ja stimmt…  
*schaut ihn etwas skeptisch an, als er vorschlägt Alex einfliegen zu lassen*  
Ähm… nein?  
*nickt dann zu seinem nächsten Vorschlag*  
Ja, check du das mal ab… an den Plan können wir uns dann tatsächlich halten… und klar übersetz ich für dich…  
*hört dann Laura: “Stimmt, du kannst ja italienisch! Das vergess ich immer! Sag mal was!”*  
*lacht leicht und schüttelt amüsiert den Kopf*  
Was soll ich denn sagen?

David:  
*lacht leise, als er Alex ablehnt*  
Wieso?! Er hat doch so viel Kohle - kann er doch mal machen!  
*nickt dann*  
Mach ich! Ich mach einen groben Plan für die Route und lass mir einfach mehrere Adressen geben, die in der Nähe liegen...  
*lächelt in seine Richtung, als er meint, dass er übersetzt und murmelt leise*  
Danke…  
*hört dann auch Laura und lacht, als sie Matteo auffordert, was zu sagen*  
*sieht Laura überlegen und sagt leicht grinsend zu Matteo*  
Sag: “David ist der Beste!”  
*hört Laura lachen: “Also wenn dann bitte “Laura ist die Beste!”*

Matteo:  
*nickt zu David*  
Kriegen wir auf jeden Fall hin…  
*lacht dann leicht, als sie sich nicht einigen können*  
*trinkt noch einen Schluck Kaffee und sagt dann*  
Siete entrambi i migliori  
*sieht wie Laura in bewundernd ansieht, aber dann den Kopf schief legt: “Ich hab meinen Namen nicht gehört, du hast was anderes gesagt, oder?”*  
*lacht und zuckt mit einer Schulter*  
Vielleicht?

David:  
*runzelt sofort die Stirn bei Matteos Worten, weil er weder seinen noch Lauras Namen hört und lacht, als auch Laura Matteo anzweifelt*  
Vielleicht!? Ganz sicher!  
*grinst zu Laura*  
Wahrscheinlich hat er sowas gesagt wie “Die beiden sind vollkommen bekloppt” oder so…  
*zieht sein Handy aus der Tasche und schaut mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen zu Matteo*  
Also doch Italienisch App?  
*grinst dann leicht und wackelt mit den Augenbrauen*  
*beugt sich näher zu ihm und meint*  
Und wenn wir dann in 10 Jahren bei der /Paartherapie/ sitzen und /du/ was von fehlendem Vertrauen erzählst, werde /ich/ genau diesen Moment als Grund für fehlendes Vertrauen nennen…  
*schaut ihm in die Augen und fragt gespielt ernst*  
Willst du das?  
*kann sich aber das Schmunzeln nicht wirklich verkneifen*  
*hört Laura: “Ihr sprecht jetzt schon über Paartherapie?!”*  
*schüttelt den Kopf*  
Ich nicht! Matteo!

Matteo:  
*schüttelt übertrieben den Kopf*  
Ich bin echt erschüttert…  
*pfft und pustet in den Kaffee*  
Dann mach mal deine italienisch app auf und lass es dir übersetzen… und dann reden wir nochmal über fehlendes Vertrauen!  
*trinkt den letzten Schluck Kaffee und greift dann nach der Kanne, um sich nochmal nachzuschenken*  
*schaut dann zu Laura*  
Klar, das is nix Schlimmes… das kann helfen… wenn dir dein Partner nicht vertraut.  
*piekst David in die Seite*

David:  
*pffft, als Matteo meint, er soll die App öffnen und nickt*  
Mach ich auch…  
*öffnet die App und wird dann gepiekst*  
*lacht*  
Alter, ich vertrau dir doch! Du behauptest nur immer, ich würd’s nicht tun…  
*sieht seinen skeptischen Blick*  
Es kamen definitiv weder “Laura” noch “David” in deinem Satz vor… also… okay… ich bin gespannt…  
*sieht ihn an, weil er den Satz schon nicht mehr weiß und fordert*  
Sag nochmal…  
*sieht Matteo grinsen und den Satz wiederholen*  
*gibt ihn mühsam ein und kann dann nicht anders, als sehr dolle zu lächeln, als er liest, was Matteo gesagt hat*  
*hört Laura fragen: “Und?”*  
*schiebt ihr das Handy hin und schlingt die Arme um Matteo*  
*gibt ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange und sagt leise*  
/Du/ bist der Beste…  
*reibt dann seine Nase an Matteos Wange und murmelt minimal grinsend*  
Verzeihst du mir?

Matteo:  
*schüttelt den Kopf*  
Ja, weil du ständig skeptisch bist!  
*lacht dann, als er sich an den Satz nicht mehr erinnert und sagt ihn nochmal*  
*sieht ihn dann lächeln und zieht die Augenbrauen hoch*  
Siehste!  
*bleibt starr, als David ihn umarmt, aber mehr aus Spaß als aus tatsächlichem Ärger*  
*schüttelt den Kopf, als David seine Nase an ihm reibt und dreht den Kopf weg*  
*schiebt ihn ein bisschen von sich weg*  
*sagt ohne wirklich drüber nachzudenken und nur, weil er ihn ein bisschen zurück ärgern will*  
Lass mich in Ruhe, ich will nichts von dir.

David:  
*merkt, dass Matteo starr bleibt, als er ihn umarmt, gibt aber nicht auf und hält ihn weiter umschlungen*  
*rüttelt ein wenig an ihm, als er sich wegdreht und grinst*  
*weiß, dass Matteo nur beleidigt spielt und will gerade nochmal ansetzen, zu betonen, wie leid es ihm tut, als er Matteos Worte hört*  
*erstarrt im ersten Moment, weil es schon ziemlich hart klingt, das so ausgesprochen zu hören, denkt sich aber dann, dass sie das definitiv geklärt haben und Matteo es definitiv nicht ernst meint*  
*grinst also und versucht, ihn an sich zu ziehen, um ihm noch einen Kuss auf die Wange zu geben*  
Du lügst! Du willst sehr wohl was von mir! Sehr viel. Alles.  
*hört in dem Moment Laura mit vorwurfsvollen Unterton: “Ich hab nicht die geringste Ahnung, wie ihr darüber Witze reißen könnt! Das war weder damals witzig, noch ist es das heute…”*  
*runzelt die Stirn und schaut kurz zu Laura, ohne seine Umklammerung von Matteo zu lösen und meint nur*  
Damals nicht, heute schon…

Matteo:  
*spürt, wie David erstarrt und hat kurz Angst doch zu weit gegangen zu sein*  
*sieht aber dann, wie er grinst und spürt, wie er weiter an ihm zieht und ist erleichtert*  
*versucht also, sich weiter zu wehren*  
*grinst dann aber bei seinem Satz und wiegt den Kopf hin und her*  
Mhm… okay... sehr viel… alles….  
*schaut dann überrascht zu Laura*  
*wusste nicht, dass sie von der SMS weiß*  
*schüttelt leicht den Kopf zu dem, was sie sagt*  
*nickt aber zu David*  
Definitiv heute schon… aber nur weil’s damals auch schon nicht gestimmt hat…  
*sieht, wie Laura den Kopf schüttelt: “Ihr ward doch beide damals total fertig!”*  
*nickt wieder*  
Ja… weil’s nicht gestimmt hat.

David:  
*grinst und brummt zufrieden, als Matteo bestätigt, dass er sehr viel… alles von ihm will*  
*lockert den Griff um ihn ein bisschen, als er sich ebenfalls Laura zuwendet und legt den Kopf auf seiner Schulter ab*  
*lächelt, als Matteo meint, dass es damals schon nicht gestimmt hat und murmelt*  
Richtig…  
*will jetzt eigentlich nicht wirklich darüber nachdenken, wie fertig er damals war und sich erst recht nicht ausmalen, wie fertig Matteo war, nickt aber bei Matteos Worten und fügt hinzu*  
Und das wissen wir jetzt… und Matteo hat gemeint, dass er es damals schon vermutet hat und ich glaub, das hat uns beide einfach noch mehr fertig gemacht…  
*sieht Matteo kurz an, lächelt und gibt ihm jetzt doch endlich einen kurzen Kuss auf die Wange*  
*hört dann Laura: “Versteh ich trotzdem nicht, wie ihr das so locker sehen könnt….”*  
*hört sie seufzen: “Im Grunde genommen solltet ihr doch froh sein, dass diese Zeit vorbei ist und dass ihr endlich alles geklärt habt. Stattdessen triggert ihr euch selbst mit solchen Sätzen... “*

Matteo:  
*schlingt seinen Arm um David, als der sich gegen ihn lehnt*  
*nickt zu Davids Worten*  
Richtig, hab das schon als Abwehrmechanismus wegen was anderem vermutet…  
*schüttelt leicht den Kopf, als sie sagt dass sie sich triggern*  
Wieso denn triggern? Ist es nicht viel besser, dass uns das /nicht/ mehr weh tut? Dass wir davon weg sind, uns gegenseitig weh zu tun? Dass wir drüber lachen können, heißt doch dass wir jetzt weiter sind, oder?  
*sieht wie Laura den Kopf schief legt und ihn mustert: “Hmmm, wenn du meinst… passt bloß auf, dass eure Späße nicht zu weit gehen.”*

David:  
*nickt zu dem, was Matteo zu Laura sagt und lächelt, weil der Gedanke irgendwie schön ist, dass sie sich nicht mehr weh tun und jetzt darüber lachen können*  
*nickt dann kurz zu Laura*  
Wir passen auf…  
*grinst dann wieder und meint*  
Und wenn nicht, haben wir ja immer noch die Paartherapie!  
*lässt Matteo los und greift wieder nach seiner Kaffeetasse*  
*trinkt grinsend einen Schluck und hört Laura stöhnen: “Ihr seid echt schlimm! Aber anscheinend habt ihr den gleichen Humor… dann sollte es ja irgendwie passen…”*

Matteo:  
*nickt dazu, dass sie aufpassen*  
*lacht dann laut, als David sagt, dass sie ja immer noch die Paartherapie haben*  
Genau!  
*grinst bei Lauras Aussage und legt den Kopf schlimm*  
Wir haben uns zwar nicht gesucht, aber definitiv gefunden… aber es ist lieb, dass du dir Sorgen machst… ich würd dich auch vermissen, wenn er mal mit mir Schluss macht wegen nem dummen Spruch, den ich gerissen hab.  
*sieht, wie Laura ihn strafend anschaut: “Ha ha.”*  
*grinst nur breit und trinkt noch einen Schluck Kaffee*

David:  
*grinst zufrieden, als Matteo lacht und nickt bei Lauras und Matteos Worten*  
*brummt zustimmend, als Matteo meint, dass es lieb ist, dass Laura sich Sorgen macht*  
*grinst dann leicht und meint*  
Ohja, Laura würde dich definitiv auch vermissen. Immerhin müsste sie dann wieder alleine kochen…  
*hört Laura: “Das, was ich wahrscheinlich am meisten an Matteo vermissen würde, ist die Tatsache, dass er /das/ hier aus dir macht…”*  
*runzelt die Stirn*  
/Das/ hier!?  
*sieht Laura schmunzeln und den Kopf schütteln: “Glaub mir, du willst nicht, dass ich das weiter ausführe…”*  
*zuckt nur mit den Schultern und grinst leicht in Matteos Richtung*  
*ist sich ziemlich sicher, dass Laura meint, wie glücklich Matteo ihn macht und ist sich auch ziemlich sicher, dass Matteo gecheckt hat, was sie meint*  
*hört dann Laura, während sie ihre Tasse in die Spüle stellt: “Verbleiben wir einfach so, dass sich hier niemand von niemandem trennt und ihr weiter euren komischen Humor genießt…”*  
*nickt und lächelt zufrieden*  
Damit kann ich leben…

Matteo:  
*lacht bei Davids Worten*  
Ja, alleine kochen ist blöd…  
*hört dann aber Laura und legt den Kopf schief*  
*will gerade nachfragen, als David es schon tut*  
*hört, wie Laura antwortet*  
*kann sich denken, was sie meint, aber würde es tatsächlich gerne mal hören*  
Doch! Also /ich/ will, dass du das weiter ausführst!  
*sieht dann, wie sie ihre Tasse wegräumt und zusammenfasst*  
*schaut sie eindringlich an*  
Komm schon, Laura, sag mal!

David:  
*grinst leicht und schüttelt den Kopf, als Matteo meint, dass er will, dass Laura es weiter ausführt und dies dann auch nochmal wiederholt*  
*hört Laura seufzen, sich ihnen wieder zuwenden und sieht, wie sie von einem zum anderen schaut: “Also okay… du willst wissen, was /das hier/ ist, dabei ist es doch eigentlich so offensichtlich… Das hier ist ein ständig vor sich hin lächelnder Bruder. Den würde ich vermissen, wenn du nicht mehr da bist, Matteo. Weil ich mir sicher bin, dass mit dir auch sein Lächeln wieder verschwindet…”*  
*stöhnt leise, legt die Hände in den Nacken und senkt verlegen den Blick, weil er weiß, dass da jetzt noch mehr kommt, aber alles in die gleiche Richtung gehen wird*  
*hört dann auch schon wie Laura weiter spricht: “Ich würde sein Lachen vermissen und diese Blicke, die ihr euch ständig zu werft, so als würdet ihr ohne Worte kommunizieren und als gäbe es nur euch beide auf dieser Welt und der ganze Rest wäre egal, solange ihr einfach nur einander habt. Ich hätte Angst, dass David sich wieder in seinem Zimmer oder irgendwelchen Verstecken verkriecht, dass er wieder an sich selbst und dem Rest der Welt zweifelt. Ich würde dieses Strahlen vermissen und dieses Selbstbewusstsein, was er hat, seitdem ihr zusammen seid. Und sogar diesen komischen Humor, den anscheinend nur du verstehst… Und ich würde auch seinen Gesichtsausdruck vermissen, den er aufsetzt, wenn er das Gefühl hat, dass er dir was Gutes tun kann. Okay, vielleicht allgemein diesen Blick, mit dem er dich ansieht, wenn er denkt, dass du es nicht bemerkst. Diese Mischung aus Stolz und Liebe, aber vor allem Glück…”*  
*hört sie leise lachen: “Soll ich noch weiter machen?”*  
*schüttelt den Kopf und sagt sofort*  
Nein!  
*presst verlegen die Lippen zusammen und denkt sich, dass er das auch alles ziemlich vermissen würde*

Matteo:  
*freut sich, als Laura tatsächlich zu erzählen scheint*  
*merkt dann aber, wie ihn ihre Worte schon rühren und er etwas verlegen wird*  
*wird dann irgendwie klar, dass Laura eigentlich die einzige ist, die er gut kennt, die David auch schon vorher kannte*  
*war das vorher irgendwie nie so klar*  
*möchte eigentlich nicken, als sie fragt ob sie weitermachen soll*  
*hört dann aber David und schüttelt den Kopf*  
*zieht David zu sich und drückt ihm einen Kuss auf die Haare*  
*hört Laura: “Ich geh mal n bisschen lesen… sagt Bescheid wenn ihr Hunger bekommt, dann kochen wir was.”  
*schau zu ihr und nickt*  
Ja, ist gut…  
*sieht dann, wie sie die Küche verlässt und schlingt beide Arme um David*  
*sagt etwas schmunzelnd*  
Ich mag deine Schwester…

David:  
*lehnt sich gegen Matteo, als dieser ihn zu sich zieht und ist sich sicher, vor Verlegenheit ein bisschen rot im Gesicht zu sein*  
*ist darum ganz dankbar, als Laura sagt, dass sie lesen geht und nickt nur*  
*legt ebenfalls einen Arm um Matteo, als dieser nun beide um ihn schlingt und verbirgt sein Gesicht kurz an seiner Schulter, um den typischen Matteogeruch einzuatmen*  
*brummt zustimmend bei seinen Worten und murmelt*  
Ja, sie kann ganz okay sein…  
*schlingt dann auch noch den zweiten Arm um Matteo und küsst kurz seinen Hals*  
*sieht ihn dann an, lächelt leicht mit immer noch ziemlich roten Wangen und meint*  
Ich würd das alles auch ziemlich vermissen…  
*küsst ihn nochmal - diesmal auf den Mund*

Matteo:  
*schaut ihn liebevoll an, als er sieht, dass er rot geworden ist und streicht eine seiner Haarsträhnen nach hinten*  
*lächelt bei seinen Worten und will grad was sagen, als er geküsst wird*  
*küsst ihn direkt nochmal und lächelt dann an*  
Na, dann mach einfach nicht mit mir Schluss, dann stellt sich das Problem gar nicht.

David:  
*wird von Matteo nochmal geküsst und lacht dann leise bei seinen Worten*  
*legt leicht den Kopf schief und fragt dann leicht lächelnd*  
Hab ich dir nicht schon nach ein paar Tagen direkt gesagt, dass das hier für mich eh für immer ist!? Auch wenn es mal wieder total kitschig ist und wir noch nicht so lange zusammen sind, ich weiß… aber… ich will nichts anderes. Nur dich! Wenn du mich also irgendwie los werden willst, musst du schon Schluss machen…

Matteo:  
*hört ihm zu und ist nun derjenige, der etwas verlegen wird*  
*denkt mal wieder, dass man soviel Glück wie er eigentlich gar nicht haben kann*  
*schüttelt den Kopf, als er sagt, dass er dann schon Schluss machen muss*  
*versucht seine Verlegenheit etwas weg zu grinsen*  
Na, dann müssen wir wohl für immer zusammen bleiben….  
*küsst ihn nochmal und dann nochmal*  
Wollen wir mal schauen, ob dein Bett immer noch bequem ist, nachdem Linn drin geschlafen hat?

David:  
*sieht, dass Matteo ein bisschen verlegen wird und streicht ihm mit zusammengepressten Lippen einmal zärtlich über den Rücken*  
*schmunzelt dann bei seiner Aussage, sieht ihn mit funkelnden Augen an und nickt*  
Müssen wir wohl…  
*erwidert seinen Kuss und grinst ziemlich glücklich*  
Dann wäre das ja geklärt…  
*hört dann seinen Vorschlag und nickt*  
Auf jeden Fall!  
*lässt ihn los*  
Wenn nicht, müssen wir wahrscheinlich erstmal die nächsten drei Tage im Bett verbringen, damit es unsere Form wieder annimmt…  
*steht auf und zieht Matteo mit sich in sein Zimmer*


	52. 29.07.2019 (1) - Ich pass auf dich auf

**Montag, 02:29 Uhr**

Matteo:  
*hatte heute Schwierigkeiten einzuschlafen und wusste selber nicht so richtig warum*  
*hat immer wieder zu David geguckt und war beruhigt, wenn er gesehen hat, dass er tief und fest schläft*  
*hat sich hin und her gerollt und keine gute Position gefunden*  
*ist dann irgendwann doch eingeschlafen, wenn auch sehr viel später als David*  
*träumt, dass er in einem Raum steht mit riesigen Wänden und fühlt sich sofort klein*  
*sieht dann erst, dass da Lebensmittel in den riesigen Regalen stehen und denkt, dass er wohl in einem Supermarkt sein muss*  
*schaut sich um und findest es kalt und ungemütlich und riesig*  
*hat irgendwie sofort ein beklemmendes Gefühl*  
*hört dann eine Stimme, die laut durch den Raum hallt: “Na, Spast, suchst du deine kleine Freundin? Die ist bei mir!”*  
*erkennt die Stimme sofort und merkt wie alles gefriert, seine Bewegungen, sein Atem, das ganze Gefühl im Traum*  
*hat das Gefühl, die Regale werden noch größer oder er noch kleiner oder beides*  
*versucht zu rufen, aber hört sofort, dass seine Stimme schwach klingt*  
David? David?  
*hört dann einen Schrei, der ganz eindeutig von David kommt und rennt los*  
*rennt durch die Gänge, die nicht enden und ruft immer wieder*  
Lass ihn in Ruhe! Lass ihn in Ruhe!  
*hört dann wieder Timons Stimme: “Hey, Spast… du kriegst uns nicht… ich kann mit ihr machen, was ich will!”*  
*hat auf einmal das Gefühl, die Stimme käme von hinter ihm und wirbelt herum*  
*sieht da aber auch nur die selben riesigen Gänge*  
*läuft aber trotzdem los und ruft immer wieder nach David*  
*merkt natürlich nicht, dass er sich dabei im Bett hin und her wirft und dass er manche Sachen auch tatsächlich ruft*

David:  
*ist heute als kleiner Löffel relativ schnell eingeschlafen und hat so gar nicht wirklich mitbekommen, dass Matteo sich hin und her gewälzt und nicht in den Schlaf gefunden hat*  
*wird irgendwann so halb wach, weil er meint, seinen Namen gehört zu haben*  
*lauscht einen Moment, hört dann aber nichts mehr und denkt, dass er vielleicht nur geträumt hat*  
*schläft sofort wieder ein*  
*schreckt kurze Zeit darauf aber richtig auf, weil Matteo recht laut und verzweifelt ruft: “Lass ihn in Ruhe!”*  
*dreht sich besorgt zu ihm um und sieht im Halbdunkel, dass er im Schlaf unruhig zuckt, so als würde er schlecht träumen*  
*legt ihm beruhigend eine Hand auf den Unterarm und murmelt leise*  
Hey, alles gut…  
*zuckt dann leicht zusammen, als Matteo laut und panisch seinen Namen ruft und schaltet die Nachttischlampe an*  
*beugt sich sofort über ihn und rüttelt sanft an seinem Arm*  
Hey… alles gut! Ich bin hier…  
*stellt schnell fest, dass das irgendwie nichts bringt und fragt sich, was Matteo wohl träumt*  
*legt die Hand an seine Wange und versucht, seinen Kopf ruhig zu halten und ihn wach zu kriegen*  
*sagt ein bisschen lauter, aber mit beruhigender Stimme*  
Matteo! Ich bin hier… es ist alles gut… du träumst nur! Du musst wach werden…  
*rüttelt sanft an seiner Wange*

Matteo:  
*träumt weiter, wie Timon ruft: “Da du ja wohl nix mehr leisten wirst heute, gehen wir beide jetzt… Versager!”*  
*schreit laut*  
Nein! David! DAVID!  
*hat das Gefühl, dass die Wände beben und die Regale auch*  
*versucht wieder in Richtung der Stimme zu kommen, aber wird geschüttelt*  
*wird dann ruckartig wach und schreckt hoch*  
*starrt David an und brauch einen Moment, um zu begreifen, dass das gerade ein Traum war und David hier ist*  
Oh…  
*sinkt wieder zurück und schaut wieder zu David*  
*sagt mit belegter Stimme*  
Sorry, hab ich dich geweckt?

David:  
*spürt, dass Matteo endlich wach zu werden scheint und ist erleichtert, als er endlich die Augen öffnet, zuckt aber leicht zusammen, als er so hoch schreckt*  
*sieht ihn besorgt an und legt sofort wieder die Hand an seine Wange, als er in die Kissen zurück sinkt*  
*schüttelt nur den Kopf bei seiner Frage, weil er findet, dass es jetzt gerade absolut nicht wichtig ist, ob er ihn nun geweckt hat oder nicht und fragt leise*  
Alles okay?  
*streicht ihm leicht über die Wange und gibt ihm einen sanften kurzen Kuss*  
*murmelt*  
Du hast geträumt… Du hast nach mir gerufen… ich…  
*sieht ihm in die Augen und fährt zärtlich durch seine Haare*  
*sagt nochmal beruhigend*  
Es ist alles gut. Ich bin hier, okay? Es war nur ein Traum…

Matteo:  
*kann auf Davids Frage, ob alles okay ist, irgendwie nicht so richtig antworten*  
*hält sich an seinem T-Shirt fest, als er ihn küsst und lässt danach auch nicht los*  
*runzelt dann leicht die Stirn, als er sagt, dass er nach ihm gerufen hat*  
Oh….  
*fällt dann die ganze Wucht des Traums wieder ein und schließt einmal kurz die Augen*  
*schaut dann aber wieder David an, als er sagt, dass er hier ist und es ihm gut geht*  
Okay…  
*sieht aber, wie besorgt er schaut und dass das wohl nicht reicht*  
Es war… nur ein Traum…  
*schluckt leicht*  
Ich hab… ich konnte nicht zu dir kommen und…  
*schüttelt leicht den Kopf*  
Es war nur n blöder Traum.

David:  
*beobachtet besorgt, wie Matteo die Augen schließt, wie um sich bewusst zu machen, dass es nur ein Traum war oder wie um sich zu erinnern, was ihn so erschrocken hat und fährt währenddessen weiter beruhigend durch seine Haare*  
*lächelt kurz, als er ihn wieder ansieht und wohl nun erkannt hat, dass es ihm wirklich gut geht, fragt sich aber trotzdem, was ihn wohl so in Angst versetzt hat*  
*nickt, als er meint, dass es nur ein Traum war und und presst dann, als er ein wenig ins Detail geht kurz die Lippen zusammen und murmelt*  
Aber du bist hier… bei mir…  
*nickt zögernd, als er wiederholt, dass es nur ein blöder Traum war, legt sich zurück auf den Rücken und schiebt den Arm unter Matteos Kopf*  
*zieht ihn mit dem anderen Arm zu sich und murmelt leise*  
Komm her…  
*schlingt schützend beide Arme um ihn, drückt ihn an sich und gibt ihm einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn*  
*fragt sich dann, ob es wohl was bringt, wenn Matteo darüber redet, ob er dann vielleicht wirklich erkennt, dass es nur ein böser Traum war und alles gut ist und fragt darum leise und zögernd*  
Wo war ich denn?

Matteo:  
*lässt sein Shirt nicht wirklich los, als David sich auf den Rücken legt*  
*rollt sich sofort zu ihm, schlingt seinen Arm um ihn und vergräbt den Kopf an seiner Halsbeuge*  
*atmet ihn ein und kann nun wirklich etwas entspannen*  
*presst die Lippen zusammen, als David nachfragt*  
*will ihn damit eigentlich nicht belasten und vor allem nicht, dass er ein schlechtes Gewissen hat, was zwar absurd wäre, aber durchaus David zuzutrauen*  
*will aber auf der anderen Seite auch nicht schweigen und schluckt deswegen kurz*  
In nem Supermarkt…  
*hört, wie seine Stimme immer noch belegt klingt und schluckt nochmal*  
Die Regale waren riesig und ich ziemlich klein und… da war eine Stimme, die mir gesagt hat, dass er dich hat und ich bin gerannt, aber ich hab dich nicht gefunden…

David:  
*meint zu spüren, dass Matteo sich zumindest ein bisschen entspannt, als er bei ihm in den Armen liegt und hält ihn fest umschlungen*  
*nickt leicht, als Matteo meint, sie wären in einem Supermarkt gewesen und gibt ihm ein bisschen Zeit, um sich zu erinnern und weiter zu sprechen*  
*hört ihm dann weiter zu und wandert mit der einen Hand, in seine Haare, damit er sich noch mehr bei ihm geborgen fühlen kann*  
*hmmt, als Matteo scheinbar endet und fragt dann leise*  
Und hast du gesehen, dass ich in Gefahr war? Hab ich nach dir gerufen?  
*kennt solche verzweifelten Such- und Panikträume und findet sie ganz schrecklich*  
*ist froh, dass er Matteo wach bekommen hat und dieser wieder im Hier und Jetzt ist*

Matteo:  
*schüttelt leicht den Kopf*  
Nee… obwohl, ich glaub am Anfang hast du einmal geschrien… ich hab dich nicht gesehn…  
*schluckt wieder und vergräbt sich noch ein bisschen mehr an ihm*  
/Er/ hatte dich, weißt du? Ich hab /ihn/ gehört und ich…  
*schüttelt wieder den Kopf*  
Ich war einfach so hilflos…  
*presst die Lippen zusammen und will eigentlich gar nicht weiter drüber reden*

David:  
*nickt wieder leicht bei Matteos Erklärung und fährt ihm beruhigend durch die Haare*  
*hält dann aber inne, als Matteo das /er/ so betont, runzelt die Stirn und braucht einen Moment, ehe er zu ahnen glaubt, wen Matteo überhaupt meint*  
*merkt, wie sein Herz vor Sorge und bei der Erinnerung an die Begegnung vor zwei Tagen ein wenig schneller schlägt, schafft es aber, dass er ruhig klingt, als er leicht erstaunt nachfragt*  
Wer /er/? Timon?  
*dreht sich ein wenig mehr zu ihm und zieht ihn noch enger an sich, als er meint, dass er so hilflos war und drückt seine Lippen auf Matteos Stirn*  
*weiß gar nicht wirklich, was er sagen soll und murmelt darum erstmal nur leise*  
Es war nur ein Traum. Du bist nicht hilflos…  
*weiß, dass das wahrscheinlich nicht wirklich was bringt, denn wenn Matteo dieses Gefühl nicht in sich hätte, hätte er nicht so einen Mist geträumt und wäre nicht so verzweifelt*  
*murmelt weiter gegen seine Stirn*  
Manchmal träumen wir einfach so einen Mist, weil das Unterbewusstsein einem irgendwas blödes einredet… aber du bist nicht hilflos. Vor allem nicht, was mich betrifft…

Matteo:  
*schluckt, als David so nachfragt und denkt sich sofort, dass er zu offensichtlich war*  
*hat aber auch nicht wirklich drüber nachgedacht, wie er was sagt*  
*sagt leise*  
Ja  
*schaut dann hoch zu ihm, nachdem er seine Stirn geküsst hat, um zu sehen, ob David sich jetzt schlecht fühlt*  
*sieht aber nur Sorge in seinem Gesicht*  
*presst die Lippen zusammen, als er sagt, dass er nicht hilflos ist*  
*sagt leise*  
Ich weiß nicht….  
*nickt dann leicht bei seinen nächsten Worten und drückt sich wieder an ihn*  
*murmelt in sein Shirt*  
Aber… ich weiß nicht… vielleicht doch manchmal…  
*würde einfach so gern diese Macht haben, David vor allem zu beschützen, dafür zu sorgen, dass er sich nie wieder so fühlt, wie Timon ihn sich hat fühlen lassen*  
*denkt aber nicht, dass er das kann und dass er vorgestern viel geholfen hat*

David:  
*nickt leicht, als Matteo bestätigt, dass er von Timon geträumt hat und kann jetzt sein Gefühl in dem Albtraum noch besser nachvollziehen, weil er auch häufiger ähnliche Träume hatte, als er noch in Lychen gelebt hat und deswegen oft nächtelang nicht wirklich schlafen konnte*  
*merkt dann, dass Matteo zu ihm hochschaut und lächelt minimal, schaut aber ansonsten eher besorgt*  
*streicht ihm wieder zärtlich durch die Haare, als er sich zurück an seine Schulter legt und schüttelt minimal de Kopf, als Matteo zu zweifeln scheint, dass er nicht hilflos ist*  
*hört dann seine nächsten Worte und muss sich selbst wieder daran erinnern, dass es nicht darum geht, wie er Matteo sieht, sondern darum, wie Matteo sich selbst sieht und dass er nicht einfach widersprechen, sondern ihn vielleicht tatsächlich ernst nehmen sollte*  
*fragt darum leise*  
In was für Situationen fühlst du dich denn hilflos?

Matteo:  
*fühlt sich irgendwie schwer und leer zugleich*  
*würde am liebsten wieder schlafen, hat aber gleichzeitig Angst, wieder einzuschlafen*  
*spürt Davids Hand in seinen Haaren und konzentriert sich auf das Gefühl*  
*seufzt dann bei seiner leisen Frage*  
*überlegt und schiebt die Worte ein bisschen hin und her*  
Wenn ich dir nicht helfen kann… wenn ich nichts machen kann, dass es dir besser geht…

David:  
*merkt, dass Matteo zögert und überlegt, ehe er schließlich doch antwortet*  
*kann im ersten Moment gar nicht glauben, was er da hört und kann nur dunkel ahnen, wie Matteos Selbstbild aussehen muss, damit er sowas von sich selbst denkt*  
*ist für einen kurzen Moment wirklich sprachlos und zu keiner Reaktion in der Lage*  
*rückt dann ein Stück von ihm ab, richtet sich ein bisschen auf, legt die Hand an seine Wange und schaut ihn liebevoll an*  
*sagt dann schließlich mit bestimmter Stimme*  
Seit wir zusammen sind…  
*schüttelt leicht den Kopf und verbessert sich*  
Nein, seit ich dich kenne, gab es noch keine einzige Situation, in der du mir nicht helfen konntest, hörst du? Und es gab nicht eine einzige Situation, in der es mir nicht alleine dadurch besser ging, dass du da warst. Nicht eine!  
*sieht ihn eindringlich an und verzieht dann leicht das Gesicht*  
Ich weiß, dass dieses Gefühl irgendwie da in dir drin ist…  
*legt die Hand kurz sanft auf seine Brust und schüttelt leicht den Kopf*  
*sieht ihn dann wieder an*  
… aber das bist du nicht, okay? Du bist nicht hilflos! Du bist so viel Gutes… so viel… aber du bist nicht hilflos! Du bist der einzige, der dich so sieht!  
*zögert kurz, legt die Hand wieder an seine Wange und sagt leise*  
Und ich wünschte, du könntest dich auch mal nur einen einzigen Tag so sehen, wie ich dich sehe…

Matteo:  
*ist etwas überrascht, als David abrückt und ihn anschaut*  
*hört dann seine Worte und kann das gar nicht richtig fassen*  
*schluckt schwer*  
*nickt ganz schwach, als er sagt, dass das Gefühl in ihm drin ist*  
*schluckt dann wieder schwer und merkt, wie seine Augen feucht werden - einfach nur, weil David ihn so ansieht und solche Sachen sagt und er das gar nicht richtig fassen und begreifen kann*  
Ich…  
*schüttelt dann den Kopf, weil er gar nicht weiß, was er sagen soll*  
*muss dann aber blöderweise wieder an Timon denken*  
*weiß nicht, ob er da helfen konnte*  
*denkt aber auch dass Davids Erzählungen von früher schon schlimmer waren, mit nicht mehr schlafen können und so weiter*  
*zieht David kurzerhand wieder zu sich und schlingt die Arme um ihn*  
*sagt ganz leise*  
Ich will einfach nur, dass es dir gut geht… ich liebe dich so sehr und ich hasse es, wenn andre dich klein machen…

David:  
*muss leicht schlucken, als er sieht, dass Matteos Augen feucht werden und kann einfach nur daran denken, wie sehr er sich wünscht, dass Matteo selbst begreift, wie wunderbar er ist*  
*merkt, dass es ihm schwer fällt, irgendwelche Worte zu finden und schüttelt leicht den Kopf, als Zeichen dafür, dass er nichts sagen muss*  
*lässt sich ohne Widerstand wieder zu Matteo ziehen und drückt ihn an sich*  
*lächelt leicht bei Matteos Worten, küsst seine Stirn und murmelt*  
Wenn du doch nur endlich begreifen würdest, dass es mir immer gut geht, wenn du da bist…  
*küsst ihn nochmal und sagt dann ein bisschen deutlicher, aber immer noch ziemlich leise und mit wahrscheinlich ziemlich roten Wangen (nicht vor Verlegenheit, sondern vor Verliebtheit)*  
Und ich meinte das so ernst, Matteo: Du bist mein Zuhause. Bei dir fühl ich mich geborgen… und da kannst du mich von mir aus einen Monat lang oller Romantiker nennen… das ist einfach Fakt. Und seit du da bist, fühl ich mich zehnmal größer, als früher. Da ist es weniger schlimm, wenn andere mich klein machen…  
*vergräbt seine Nase in Matteos Haaren und hofft so sehr, dass Matteo endlich begreift, wieviel es ihm bedeutet, dass er an seiner Seite ist*

Matteo:  
*hört, wie David sagt, dass es ihm immer gut geht, wenn er da ist und merkt, wie es gleichzeitig in seinem Bauch spannt, aber er sich ansonsten entspannt*  
*spürt, wie unglaublich gut es tut, das zu hören*  
*schaut ihn dann an, als er weiter redet und ist sich ziemlich sicher, dass er selbst nun auch rot wird*  
*ist das grad aber ziemlich egal*  
*schluckt und schluckt, als er fertig ist und wünscht sich, er würde Worte finden*  
*schlingt die Arme fester um ihn und küsst seinen Hals, als er die Nase in seinen Hasen verbirgt*  
*sagt schließlich leise*  
Du oller Romantiker…  
*atmet tief ein und wieder aus und löst sich dann ein bisschen um ihn anzuschauen*  
Ich weiß, unsre Freunde machen immer Witze darüber und du verteidigst mich dann immer… aber es stimmt… seit du da bist… seit ich dich kenne… vorher hab ich immer vieles einfach geschehen lassen… ich war… halt schon nicht richtig ich selbst… aber seit du da bist… bin ich angekommen, irgendwie… du bist nämlich auch mein Zuhause… warst du wahrscheinlich schon immer… und ich… ich will einfach alles tun, was ich kann, um das zu beschützen… und wenn du sowas sagst, dann schlägt mein Bauch tausend Purzelbäume, weil es so krass ist, dass du das auch so siehst und deswegen bin ich manchmal dumm und kann das gar nicht richtig glauben… aber ich lieb dich und ich…  
*atmet einmal tief ein und wieder aus*  
Eigentlich wollte ich nur sagen, du bist auch mein zu Hause…  
*lächelt zum ersten mal seit er aufgewacht ist leicht*

David:  
*lacht leise, als Matteo ihn tatsächlich “oller Romantiker” nennt und piekst ihn leicht in die Seite*  
*murmelt leise*  
Trotzdem ein Fakt!  
*merkt dann, dass Matteo sich löst, wird wieder ein bisschen ernster, als er ihn ansieht und erwidert seinen Blick liebevoll*  
*legt dann leicht den Kopf schief, als er von seinen Freunden anfängt und lächelt leicht, als er merkt, worauf Matteo hinaus will*  
*will verlegen den Blick senken und wird leicht rot, als Matteo meint, dass er irgendwie angekommen ist, seit er ihn kennt, zwingt sich aber, ihn weiter anzusehen und spürt, wie sein Herz einen Zahn zulegt, als Matteo ihn auch als sein Zuhause bezeichnet*  
*spürt einen leichten Kloß im Hals und ist gerührt, als er meint, dass er das beschützen will und lächelt, als er davon spricht, wie er sich fühlt*  
*schüttelt minimal den Kopf, um ihm zu widersprechen, dass er dumm ist, unterbricht ihn aber nicht und lässt ihn ausreden*  
*spürt, wie der Kloß dicker wird und er vor Verlegenheit wahrscheinlich noch röter, als Matteo seine Rede beendet*  
*sieht ihn dann lächeln und hat das Gefühl, dass sein Herz in dem Moment einen riesengroßen Liebeshüpfer macht*  
*kann nicht anders, als sein Lächeln zu erwidern*  
*schluckt gegen den Kloß an und sagt dann leise und mit leicht belegter Stimme*  
Ich lieb dich auch!  
*räuspert sich und lacht dann leise*  
*verbirgt sein Gesicht kurz wieder in Matteos Haaren und murmelt verlegen*  
Ich hab irgendwie nicht mit so einer langen Rede gerechnet... danke…  
*blickt ihn dann wieder an und wird ernster*  
Und ich will das auch beschützen… uns....  
*lächelt minimal*  
… unser Zuhause… und ich wünsche mir so sehr, dass du begreifst, wie sehr ich das will mit uns. Und wie viel du mir bedeutest... und dass es für dich keinen Grund gibt, dich hilflos zu fühlen…  
*legt die Hand wieder an seine Wange und sagt lächelnd*  
Denn ich bin auch noch da, okay? Ich pass genauso auf das alles hier auf wie du! Auf dich, auf mich, auf uns… Du bist nicht allein damit!

Matteo:  
*bekommt dann selber einen Kloß im Hals oder eher einen noch größeren*  
*spürt wieder dieses Flattern, als David sein “Ich liebe dich” erwidert*  
*muss dann tatsächlich leise lachen, als er seine lange Rede erwähnt*  
Ich auch nicht… musste wohl raus…  
*wird dann auch wieder ernst, als David ihn so ernst anschaut*  
*hört ihm zu und muss wieder schlucken*  
*sagt leise*  
Ich versuch’s…  
*spürt die Hand an seiner Wange und lächelt automatisch*  
*nickt dann, als er sagt, dass er auch noch da ist*  
Okay… gut…  
*gibt ihm einen Kuss und dann direkt noch einen*  
*kuschelt sich wieder eng an ihn ran*  
*küsst seine Wange und sagt dann leise*  
Trotzdem sorry, dass ich dich geweckt hab.

David:  
*nickt leicht und schaut Matteo bittend an, als er verspricht, es zu versuchen*  
*lächelt dann automatisch, als Matteo lächelt und erwidert zärtlich seine Küsse*  
*merkt dann, dass Matteo sich wieder an ihn kuschelt, zögert kurz, greift dann aber doch hinter sich und macht die Nachttischlampe wieder aus*  
*fragt unschlüssig und leise*  
Oder soll ich sie lieber an lassen?  
*schlingt beide Arme um Matteo und zieht ihn näher an sich, als dieser verneint*  
*hört dann seine Worte und hmpft leise*  
Ich bin froh, dass du’s getan hast und ich dich da raus holen konnte… ich kenn solche Träume… also kein “sorry”, okay?  
*gibt ihm einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn und schließt die Augen*  
*murmelt leise*  
Meinst du denn, du kannst jetzt besser schlafen? Und diesmal was Schönes träumen?

Matteo:  
*schüttelt den Kopf, als er fragt, ob er die Lampe anlassen soll*  
*drückt ihm einen Kuss auf den Hals, als er sagt, er soll sich nicht entschuldigen*  
Okay…  
*seufzt bei seiner Frage, aber eher wohlig als besorgt*  
Ja…  
*drückt sich dann noch etwas mehr an ihn*  
Ich hab doch dich… du passt schon auf mich auf…  
*schließt dann die Augen und murmelt leise*  
Danke…

David:  
*lächelt, als Matteo meint, dass er jetzt besser schlafen kann und noch mehr bei seinen nächsten Worten*  
*öffnet die Augen wieder ein bisschen und bestätigt leise*  
Ich pass auf dich auf…  
*fährt ihm noch einmal sanft durch die Haare und seufzt nur leise bei seinem “danke”, weil er findet, dass es nichts zu danken gibt*  
*sagt stattdessen nur*  
Schlaf gut, Florenzi…  
*drückt ihm noch einen Kuss auf die Haare und schließt dann die Augen*  
*ist ziemlich müde, wartet aber noch ab, bis Matteos ruhiger Atem nach einigen Minuten anzeigt, dass er wieder eingeschlafen ist*  
*lauscht ein bisschen seinem Atem und entspannt sich vollkommen, als dieser ruhig bleibt*  
*schläft dann selbst irgendwann wieder ein*


	53. 29.07.2019 (2) - Bye bye Roadtrip, hello Wohnungssuche

**Montag, 16:32 Uhr:**

David:  
*ist nachts noch ein paar mal wach geworden und hat gelauscht, ob Matteo wieder unruhig schläft und ist erst gegen morgen in den Tiefschlaf gefallen*  
*hat dementsprechend lange geschlafen und ist von Matteo mit Kaffee am Bett geweckt worden*  
*haben dann noch ein bisschen im Bett gegammelt, bevor sie sich geduscht, angezogen und auf den Weg in die WG gemacht haben, wo alles leer und verlassen war, weil Mia wahrscheinlich bei Alex übernachtet hat und Linn und Hans arbeiten waren*  
*ist dann eingefallen, dass er bei seinem Arzt anrufen wollte und hat einen Termin für Freitag vereinbart*  
*haben es sich dann in Matteos Zimmer gemütlich gemacht - Matteo spielt irgendwas auf seinem Handy und er selbst hat sich Matteos Lappi geschnappt und recherchiert ein bisschen für den Roadtrip, legt grob die Route fest und sucht Seiten mit Campingplätzen und günstigen Hostels auf der Route raus*  
*schaut sich auch die Seiten von Sehenswürdigkeiten und Städten an und wirft ab und an ein, dass sie das und das dringend besuchen müssen*  
*hat dann eine Seite auf italienisch gefunden, die verlassene Orte in Italien auflistet und schaut sich die Bilder an*  
*will Matteo gerade bitten, irgendwas für ihn zu übersetzen, als er sein Handy in der Tasche vibrieren fühlt*  
*zieht es hervor und kommentiert kurz “Laura” in Matteos Richtung, lehnt sich dann wieder zurück und nimmt den Anruf entgegen*  
Hey… alles klar…  
*hört schon an ihrer Stimme, dass irgendwas nicht so klar ist und runzelt die Stirn*  
*setzt sich dann kerzengerade auf, als sie erzählt und stellt den Lappi beiseite*  
*fragt entsetzt*  
Was!?  
*schließt kurz die Augen und merkt, dass sein Herz rast*  
*versucht sich irgendwie zu beruhigen und unterbricht sie*  
Warte… ich versteh das nicht… lies mal vor!  
*schweigt dann einen Moment, hört ihr zu und schüttelt fassungslos den Kopf*  
Aber… so kurzfristig!? Geht denn das überhaupt!?  
*hört ihr wieder zu und nickt dann*  
Ja… nein… ja, nee, ich komm… wir finden schon irgendeine Lösung… koch schonmal Kakao… ja, bis gleich!  
*beendet den Anruf und atmet einmal tief durch*  
*fährt sich dann kurz verzweifelt durch die Haare und merkt, dass seine Hände leicht zittern*  
*dreht sich zu Matteo und erklärt*  
Ich… muss zu Laura… Wir haben einen Brief bekommen… von der Hausverwaltung. Irgendwelche baulichen Mängel oder so. Das Gebäude muss komplett saniert werden und wir müssen zum 1.9. ausziehen…  
*wirft einen Blick auf den Lappi mit der Planung des Roadtrips und könnte heulen, wenn er daran denkt, dass sie den Roadtrip dann wahrscheinlich vergessen können, aber noch mehr, weil er sich fragt, wie man in Berlin innerhalb eines Monats eine neue Wohnung finden soll*

Matteo:  
*liegt gemütlich auf seinem Bett und daddelt an seinem Handy*  
*klickt sich durch Instagram und postet seinen matteomonday*  
*schaut auf, als David sein Handy rauszieht und nickt nur, als er sagt, dass es Laura ist*  
*denkt, dass es wahrscheinlich um Einkäufe oder sowas geht*  
*hört dann aber Davids entsetzte Nachfrage und schaut ihn überrascht an*  
*versucht mitzukriegen um was es geht, aber kann Laura nicht richtig verstehen*  
*bekommt dann große Augen, als David erzählt*  
Was? Geht das denn so einfach? Und so schnell?  
*sieht, wie verzweifelt David schaut und steht vom Bett auf*  
Pack den Lappi ein, wir fahren jetzt zu Laura und dann durchforsten wir alle Seiten und dann finden wir schon was!

David:  
*zuckt ratlos mit den Schultern bei Matteos Frage*  
Ich weiß nicht…  
*schüttelt leicht den Kopf*  
In dem Brief stand irgendwas von gravierende Sicherheitsmängel und baufällig und so…  
*schaut Matteo an, wie er aufsteht und sitzt selbst immer noch wie erstarrt da*  
*braucht einen Moment, bis Matteos Worte zu ihm durchdringen, lächelt dann allerdings minimal, denn da ist es wieder - dieses Wörtchen “wir”*  
*klappt also den Lappi zu und steht auf*  
*greift seinen Rucksack und will den Lappi da rein packen, als sein Blick auf die Notizen zum Roadtrip fällt, der ja wohl definitiv ins Wasser fallen wird, wenn sie nicht innerhalb von einer Woche was finden, was in Berlin nahezu utopisch gedacht ist*  
*murmelt leise*  
Das ist doch einfach nur Scheiße…  
*packt dann aber doch den Lappi ein, setzt sich wieder aufs Bett und greift nach seinen Schuhen*

Matteo:  
*schnaubt leicht*  
Das fällt denen ja früh auf...  
*zieht sich seine Schuhe an und greift nach seinem Schlüssel*  
*sieht dann Davids Blick zu seinen Notizen*  
Hey, das schaffen wir schon... jetzt nicht direkt schwarz malen, ok?  
*wartet, bis David fertig ist und machen sich dann schnell auf den Weg zu Laura und Davids Wohnung*  
*sehen Laura schon in der Küche am Laptop sitzen, als sie reinkommen*  
Hey... wir haben meinen Laptop dabei und sind bereit zu suchen...  
*sieht, wie Laura ihn kurz etwas gezwungen anlächelt: "Danke, dass du hier bist."*  
*schaut sie etwas verwirrt an*  
Hä? Natürlich.  
*nimmt den Rucksack von David und zieht seinen Laptop raus und setzt sich gegenüber von Laura an den Tisch*  
Also... was ist euer Budget?

David:  
*hat bei Matteos Worten genickt und hofft, dass er Recht behält und sie das wirklich schaffen*  
*machen sich dann auf den Weg zurück zu Laura und drückt seine Schwester erstmal dolle, als sie die Küche betreten*  
*hört dann ihre Worte an Matteo und seine Antwort und muss lächeln*  
*zieht ihn kurz an sich und drückt ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange*  
*ist wirklich dankbar, dass das für ihn alles so selbstverständlich ist*  
*sieht, dass Laura seinen Laptop auch schon aus seinem Zimmer geholt und auf den Küchentisch gestellt hat und dass Matteo seinen aus dem Rucksack zieht*  
*will sich gerade setzen, als er den Kakao auf dem Herd entdeckt und schenkt ihnen drei Tassen ein, während Laura Matteo antwortet: “Also hier zahlen wir 600 warm. Ist natürlich echt ein guter Preis. Ich schätze, zu dem Preis kriegen wir wahrscheinlich nichts mehr. Bis 700 warm könnten wir gehen… aber das ist dann wirklich die Obergrenze…”*  
*sagt vom Herd aus*  
Ich kann mir auch irgendeinen Nebenjob suchen… also spätestens nach der Mastek. Dann kann ich noch was beisteuern…  
*hört Laura: “Nach der Mastek musst du dich erstmal erholen… und eigentlich sollst du dich dann auch auf dein Studium konzentrieren… wir kriegen das schon hin mit 700 €. Zur Not sollen Mama und Papa noch was dazu geben…”*  
*grummelt leicht und trägt die Tassen zum Küchentisch*  
Aber wirklich nur zur Not…  
*setzt sich dann und fährt ebenfalls seinen Lappi hoch*

Matteo:  
*drückt David auch kurz und drückt ihm einen Kuss auf*  
*setzt sich dann und nickt, als Laura das Budget sagt*  
700 EUR okay... und zwei Zimmer reichen ja auch...  
*startet seinen Laptop und macht direkt ne Wohnungssuchseite auf*  
*hält sich bei dem Gespräch zwischen den Geschwistern raus*  
*fällt was ein und schaut zu David*  
Willste mal den Jungs schreiben? Vielleicht wissen die was?  
*gibt dann was ein und scrollt n bisschen*  
Oh hier wär was... ach ne, ist in Marienfelde... das vielleicht lieber nur zur Not?

David:  
*nickt, als Matteo fragt, ob zwei Zimmer reichen*  
Ja, zwei reichen…  
*hat gerade die Wohnungssuchseite geöffnet, als er Matteos Vorschlag hört*  
Ja, stimmt. Vielleicht kennt ja jemand wen, der wen kennt…  
*zieht sein Handy aus der Hosentasche und schreibt in die ok.cool. Gruppe*  
*hört währenddessen was von Spandau und hört Laura: “Naja, im absoluten Notfall… wenn’s gar nichts anderes gibt. Aber von da aus bräuchten wir ja ewig bis zur Arbeit und zur Uni…”*  
*schüttelt nur den Kopf und grummelt*  
Ich will nicht nach Marienfelde - da können wir auch direkt aus Berlin raus ziehen. Kommt auf’s gleiche raus….  
*hört Laura: “Ich hab doch gesagt, im Notfall! Ich hab hier schon zwei Nummern rausgeschrieben. Eine Wohnung in Charlottenburg und eine in Kreuzberg…”*  
*nickt und startet dann ebenfalls die Suche*

Matteo:  
*nickt, als David sagt, er will nicht nach Marienfelde*  
Ich schreib sie mal auf die zur Notfall-Liste...  
*greift sich n Zettel und n Stift, schreibt die Nummer raus und guckt dann weiter*  
*suchen ne Weile mehr oder weniger schweigend weiter und haben dann schon n paar Nummern zusammen*  
*hört dann Laura: "Ich fang schon mal an abzutelefonieren... du hast doch immer Zeit für Besichtigungen, oder David?"*

David:  
*sucht ebenfalls eine Weile, aber findet irgendwie kaum perfekte Wohnungen - immer nur Notlösungen: Entweder ziemlich zu klein oder zu weit weg oder ein bisschen zu teuer*  
*denkt sich, dass die paar Wohnungen, die ganz gut sind, wahrscheinlich über 100 Bewerber haben werden*  
*hört dann Laura und nickt schlecht gelaunt*  
Ja… aber… also wäre schon cool, wenn die Besichtigungen vielleicht noch diese Woche stattfinden könnten…  
*sieht, wie Laura die Stirn runzelt: “Ich fürchte, das können wir uns kaum aussuchen, aber ich seh, was ich machen kann…”*  
*sieht, wie sie aufsteht und im Begriff ist, das Zimmer zu verlassen, ehe sie sich nochmal umdreht und ihn ansieht: “Du denkst doch jetzt nicht allen ernstes an euren Roadtrip, oder?! Darum diese Woche!?*  
*presst die Lippen zusammen und zuckt mit den Schultern*  
*hört sie schnauben: “Hör mal, ich weiß, dass ihr euch auf den Trip gefreut habt, aber das hier ist jetzt echt wichtiger! Es wird schon schwer genug in der kurzen Zeit irgendwas zu finden. Da kannst du nicht auch noch für zwei bis drei Wochen verschwinden. Hier muss schließlich auch gepackt werden und so... “*  
*stöhnt genervt, aber mehr aus Enttäuschung*  
Ja, ich weiß...  
*weiß eigentlich, dass Laura Recht hat und blickt ihr nach, wie sie zum Telefonieren aus der Küche verschwindet und zieht seine Kakaotasse zu sich, um einen Schluck zu trinken*  
*lehnt sich dann gegen Matteo und grummelt*  
Ich will nicht umziehen!

Matteo:  
*hört David und denkt, dass das schon cool wäre aber halt echt unrealistisch*  
*zuckt dann fast zusammen, als Laura sich nochmal umdreht und David leicht anfährt*  
*kann sie aber irgendwie auch verstehen, weil sie ja echt schlecht erwarten können, dass Laura das alles alleine regelt*  
*schlingt den Arm um David, als er sich gegen ihn lehnt*  
Kann ich verstehen...  
*drückt ihm einen Kuss auf den Kopf*  
Aber hey, wir kriegen das schon hin... irgendwie... und dann machen wir entweder kürzer Urlaub oder wir verschieben es auf die Feiertage oder so...  
*drückt ihn leicht und lässt ihn dann los*  
Und jetzt weitersuchen!  
*hört dann aber ihre beiden Handys vibrieren und schaut nach*  
Die Jungs wissen grad auch nix, aber hören sich auf jeden Fall um…

David:  
*hmpft nochmal frustriert, ist aber froh, dass Matteo ihn verstehen kann*  
*seufzt leise und murmelt*  
Ja… irgendwie… in Marienfelde oder so…  
*setzt sich wieder auf und stützt die Ellbogen auf dem Tisch ab*  
*sagt schlecht gelaunt*  
Und kürzer lohnt doch irgendwie kaum. Dann müssen wir ja direkt zu deiner Oma durchfahren, um wenigstens n paar Tage mit ihr verbringen zu können…  
*atmet dann einmal tief durch und schaut zu Matteo, der ja irgendwie gar nichts dafür kann und eigentlich auch gar nicht hier sein muss und hat auf einmal ein schlechtes Gewissen, dass er so schlechte Laune hat und Matteo das mitbekommen muss*  
*presst kurz die Lippen zusammen und nickt*  
Okay, weitersuchen…  
*fühlt dann auch sein Handy vibrieren, aber sieht, dass Matteo schon schaut*  
*nickt bei seiner Info und seufzt*  
Wär ja auch zu schön gewesen…  
*scrollt weiter durch die Angebote und zieht dann den Notizzettel ran*  
Hier ist noch eine in Friedrichshain. Ich bring Laura mal eben die Nummer… dann kann sie da auch direkt anrufen…  
*steht auf und gibt Matteo im Vorbeigehen einen Kuss auf die Stirn*  
*murmelt*  
Sorry, dass ich so grummelig bin…

Matteo:  
*seufzt auch und weiß irgendwie auch gar nichts Gutes zu sagen um ihn aufzuheitern*  
*nickt nur, als er vor sich hin grummelt, weil er ja schon Recht hat*  
*nickt wieder*  
Naja, aber sie hören sich um... oh und du kannst eigentlich auch mal Linn schreiben, ihr Vater hat n Freund der Vermieter ist... der hat auch damals die WG klar gemacht....  
*hört dann aber, dass David noch eine gefunden hat und weiß gar nicht, ob er ihm zugehört hast*  
*schüttelt den Kopf, als er sich entschuldigt*  
Alles gut... ich versteh das....

David:  
*hört das von Linns Vater und nickt abwesend, weil er sich gerade die Beschreibung einer Wohnung durchliest*  
*schaut dann zu Matteo auf und meint*  
Hat Linn nicht gesagt, ihre Eltern sind bis nächste Woche im Urlaub? Aber ich frag sie trotzdem mal, wenn ich sie das nächste mal sehe… vielleicht geht ja tatsächlich irgendwas über Kontakte…  
*lächelt, als Matteo sagt, dass er das versteht und murmelt in seine Haare*  
… weil du der Beste bist…  
*gibt ihm dann in die Haare auch noch einen Kuss und verschwindet dann ins Wohnzimmer zu Laura, um ihr die Nummer zu geben*  
*kommt nach kurzer Zeit zurück und informiert Matteo*  
Wir haben für morgen schon drei und für übermorgen zwei Besichtigungstermine. Wir sollen Zeit mitbringen, haben die Vermieter gesagt - werden wohl so Massenbesichtigungen…  
*seufzt und lässt sich wieder auf seinen Platz neben Matteo fallen*

Matteo:  
*nickt, als er das von Linns Eltern sagt*  
Ja, wenn ihr bis dahin nichts habt, kannste sie ja nochmal fragen...  
*sieht ihn dann verschwinden und guckt weiter*  
*findet noch eine, die aber ein bisschen teurer ist, schreibt sie aber trotzdem mal raus*  
*schaut dann auf, als David wieder reinkommt*  
*nickt zu seinem Bericht*  
Naja, aber das ist doch schonmal nicht schlecht… besser als nichts...  
*reicht rüber und drückt seine Hand*

David:  
*hmmt zustimmend*  
Ja, besser als nichts…  
*lächelt, als Matteo seine Hand drückt und verschlingt ihre Finger kurz, bevor er sie wieder zurückziehen kann*  
*starrt einen Moment auf die Internetseite vor sich und schaut dann zu Matteo*  
*sagt leise*  
Ich hatte mich echt so auf den Roadtrip gefreut… und du auch… tut mir leid, dass das jetzt wahrscheinlich nichts wird…  
*zieht kurz seine Hand an seinen Mund und setzt einen Kuss drauf, ehe er zögernd sagt*  
Du weißt, dass ich nicht böse wäre, wenn du alleine zu deiner Oma fährst, oder? Ich mein, du hast das Geld - du könntest auch fliegen… und du vermisst sie und hast dich auf sie gefreut…

Matteo:  
*hmmmt leicht und zustimmend*  
*hört dann seine Worte und schluckt*  
*hat sich tatsächlich echt auf seine Oma gefreut und vor allem aber auf die Zeit mit David*  
*schüttelt deswegen sofort den Kopf bei seinem Vorschlag*  
*legt die Hand an seine Wange*  
Nee… also echt nicht… erstens will ich das mit /dir/ machen und zweitens will ich das mit dir machen und drittens will ich nicht, dass wir uns so lange nicht sehen… das Geld legen wir beiseite und dann machen wir das, wenn’s passt…

David:  
*sieht, dass Matteo sofort den Kopf schüttelt und will ihm gerade nochmal sagen, dass er es verstehen könnte, wenn Matteo trotzdem fährt, spürt dann aber seine Hand an der Wange und sieht ihn an*  
*lächelt zunächst leicht und dann immer mehr bei seinen Worten und nickt dann am Ende*  
Okay…  
*beugt sich dann vor und gibt ihm einen sanften Kuss*  
*murmelt leise gegen seine Lippen*  
Ich will auch nicht, dass wir uns so lange nicht sehen…  
*stupst mit seiner Nase gegen die von Matteo, lächelt leicht und hört dann Lauras Stimme: “Also bei zweien ging keiner dran, da versuch ich später nochmal. Ansonsten haben wir für die nächsten Tage einen straffen Zeitplan. Habt ihr noch was gefunden oder habt ihr die ganze Zeit nur geknutscht?”*  
*seufzt und setzt sich wieder vernünftig auf seinen Stuhl*  
Ich hab nichts mehr… aber ich hab noch nicht alle durch…  
*sieht, wie Laura sich wieder setzt und zwischen ihnen hin und her schaut, ehe sie schließlich sagt: “Das wird schon. Ich hab ein gutes Gefühl!”*  
*zuckt nur mit den Schultern und seufzt leise*  
Hoffen wir’s!  
*hört dann Matteos Magen knurren und muss leicht grinsen*  
*schaut zu Laura: “Kochst du uns was oder sollen wir heute mal was bestellen?”*

Matteo:  
*lächelt leicht, als er okay sagt und nicht in die Diskussion geht*  
*küsst ihn zurück und lächelt noch mehr*  
Dann ist ja gut…  
*setzt sich auch schnell wieder richtig hin bei Lauras Frage*  
Ich hab noch eine gefunden, aber n bisschen teurer, als ihr gesagt habt… hab sie auf die Notlösungsseite geschrieben…  
*schiebt Laura den Zettel hin*  
*hört dann seinen Magen knurren und legt sofort eine Hand drauf*  
Sorry…  
*hört dann Laura antworten: “Lass mal bestellen, hab gerade keinen Kopf zum kochen!”*


	54. 29.07.2019 (3) - Ein Angebot zur Überbrückung

**Montag, 19:21 Uhr:**

**Whatsapp, David/Alex**

Alex:  
Hey David, ich les gerade erst im anderen Chat, dass deine Schwester und du ne Wohnung sucht und wollte mal nach genaueren Eckdaten fragen, also ab wann, wie groß, wie teuer, welche Stadtteile und was sonst noch so wichtig ist, damit ich mich mit rumhören kann.

David:  
Hey, das ist echt lieb, Alex. Vielen Dank! Wir suchen ab 50 m², ab 2 Zimmer, bis 700 € warm und wenn’s geht halt nicht irgendwo total außerhalb, sondern schon hier in der Nähe. Und leider schon ab dem 1.9. :-(

Alex:  
Ab dem 1.9.?!? Und das habt ihr heute erst erfahren? Aus welchem Grund denn so kurzfristig, wenn ich fragen darf?

David:  
Der Vermieter will (oder muss?) das Gebäude sanieren. In dem Schreiben stand irgendwas von erheblichen baulichen Mängeln und so… ja, das Haus ist echt ne Bruchbude, aber doch nicht erst seit gestern. Keine Ahnung, ob das überhaupt rechtens ist, uns so kurzfristig zu kündigen, aber wir haben jetzt auch keinen Nerv, uns diesbezüglich zu erkundigen. Die Wohnungssuche wird hart genug.

Alex:  
Ich les mich da mal ein. Dürfte interessant werden. Aber ich hör mich auch nach ner Wohnung rum, auch wenn ich dir nur zustimmen kann. Bis zum 1.9. wird’s echt schwer, was zu finden.

David:  
:-(  
Danke, Alex.  
Bin echt gefrustet. Eigentlich wollten Matteo und ich nochmal in den Urlaub, aber das können wir jetzt wegen der Wohnungssuche vergessen…:-/

Alex:  
Das tut mir ehrlich leid! :-/ Hoffe, ihr könnt den Urlaub schnell nachholen…

Alex:  
David, mal ein Angebot für den Notfall: Wenn es tatsächlich knapp wird, was zu finden, könnt ihr zur Überbrückung bei mir unterkommen. Also, wenn das für euch okay ist. Ich hab halt nur ein zusätzliches Zimmer, was frei steht, aber ich hab ein ziemlich großes Wohnzimmer und hätte auch genug Platz für die Zwischenlagerung eurer Sachen. Es müsste eben nur einer von euch im Wohnzimmer auf der Couch oder auf der Luftmatratze schlafen… Eine Dauerlösung wäre das sicher nicht, aber für ein paar Wochen geht das sicherlich. Bevor ihr hinterher auf der Straße sitzt… Kannst du dir ja überlegen.

David:  
:-O  
Alex, das ist echt ein super liebes Angebot! Danke, danke, danke!!!! Das nimmt auf jeden Fall den Druck ein bisschen raus. Und ja, klar, nur als Übergang! Und wirklich nur, wenn es dir nichts ausmacht!

Alex:  
Wenn es mir was ausmachen würde, hätte ich’s nicht angeboten!

David:  
Danke!

Alex:  
Das sagtest du schon.

David:  
Trotzdem danke! :-P

Alex:  
Gerne!


	55. 30.07.2019 - Brudi-Talk: Alleine gegen ein ganzes Dorf

**Dienstag, 15:30 Uhr**

Jonas:  
*hat am Wochenende mit Matteo geschrieben und sich für heute mit ihm zum Chillen im Park verabredet*  
*freut sich, weil er die beiden jetzt fast ne Woche nicht gesehen hat und ist gespannt zu hören, wie es in Fürstenberg war*  
*hat im Park schonmal eine Decke ausgebreitet und drei Flaschen Apfelschorle sowie eine Packung Kekse auf der Decke platziert*  
*schaut sich um halb vier hoffnungsvoll um - immerhin ist Matteo zumindest ein Stück weit pünktlicher geworden, seit er mit David zusammen ist*

Matteo:  
*hatte seine Verabredung mit Jonas fast vergessen wegen dem ganzen Wohnungswahnsinn*  
*wurde dann aber von David dran erinnert, als Matteo gememmt hat, dass er mit Laura den ganzen Tag Wohnungen besichtigen ist und sie sich gar nicht sehen*  
*ist aber natürlich trotzdem spät dran, weil er erst um halb los ist*  
*hat es aber zum Glück nicht weit, ist in zehn Minuten beim Park und sieht Jonas auch relativ schnell*  
*schlägt mit ihm ein, als er bei ihm ankommt*  
Hey. Na… das sieht ja nice aus…  
*lässt sich neben ihm auf der Decke nieder*

Jonas:  
*gibt es irgendwann auf, nach Matteo Ausschau zu halten und spielt stattdessen ein bisschen mit seinem Handy rum*  
*hört dann aber irgendwann Schritte und blickt auf*  
*grinst, als er Matteo sieht und schlägt ebenfalls ein*  
Hey, na, alles klar?  
*schaut dann leicht verwirrt, als Matteo sich setzt und er hinter ihm keinen David sieht*  
*schaut sich nochmal kurz suchend um, runzelt die Stirn und schaut Matteo fragend an*  
Ähm… kommt David nach?

Matteo:  
*schaut ihm amüsiert zu, als er sich umschaut*  
*reißt dann gespielt entrüstet die Augen auf bei seiner Frage*  
Reich ich dir etwa nicht mehr?  
*schüttelt dann aber den Kopf*  
Nee, der kommt nicht nach… voll Stress, die müssen in einem Monat aus ihrer Wohnung raus und jetzt haben sie gefühlt 100 Wohnungsbesichtigungen… also Daumen drücken…

Jonas:  
*runzelt noch mehr die Stirn, als Matteo so entrüstet schaut und lacht kurz*  
Hä, klar reichst du mir, aber…  
*hört dann die Erklärung, warum David nicht dabei ist und murmelt*  
Fuck! In einem Monat schon!? Hatte gestern gedacht, er fragt halt mal so allgemein nach, weil er und Laura umziehen wollen…  
*stößt die Luft aus*  
Puh, klar, Daumen sind gedrückt!  
*hält einmal kurz beide Fäuste hoch und lächelt dann*  
Hey, aber cool, dass du wenigstens da bist. Ist ansonsten denn alles tutti bei euch? Ich mein, jetzt mal abgesehen von der Wohnungssache?

Matteo:  
*lacht, als er seine Frage tatsächlich beantwortet*  
Dann is ja gut…  
*hatte kurzzeitig vergessen, dass sie ja im Chat schon gefragt hatten und nickt*  
Ja, dem Vermieter ist auf einmal aufgefallen, dass das Gebäude baufällig ist… ich mein, hallo? Und dann nicht mal für Ersatz sorgen…  
*nickt dann kurz*  
Joa, alles tutti… naja, wir wollten eigentlich nochmal n bisschen Urlaub machen, nach bella Italia zu Oma unter anderem… aber das wird wohl jetzt nichts…  
*schaut ihn dann fragend an*  
Und bei dir? Alles gut?

Jonas:  
*runzelt die Stirn, als Matteo vom Vermieter erzählt und zuckt mit den Schultern*  
Naja, vielleicht hat der auch einfach vom Bauamt eins auf den Deckel gekriegt… mit irgendwelchen Auflagen oder so… da gibt’s sicher tausend Sicherheitsregelungen und Gesetze. Kenn ich mich leider auch nicht so mit aus.  
*lächelt und nickt kurz, als Matteo meint, dass alles tutti ist*  
*lacht dann leise*  
Nochmal in den Urlaub!? Oh mann, ihr lasst es euch ja gut gehen… wobei: Bei deiner Oma wär’s sicher nice geworden. Schade, dass das nicht klappt. Aber holt ihr sicher nach, oder?  
*greift nach einer Flasche Apfelschorle und schraubt sie auf*  
*trinkt einen Schluck, während er Matteo zuhört*  
*nickt dann und setzt die Flasche wieder ab*  
Soweit ja. Meine Eltern stressen ein bisschen. Ich soll mir n Nebenjob suchen - am besten irgendwo an ner Schule, damit ich schonmal Connections habe und so’n Kram… Aber sind ja jetzt eh überall Ferien, insofern…  
*zuckt mit den Schultern*

Matteo:  
*zuckt mit einer Schulter*  
Ja, kann sein… trotzdem ziemlich arschig, so kurzfristig…  
*lacht und nickt dann*  
Ja, wir lassen es uns gut gehen… Naja, meinem Vater ist eingefallen, dass er n Sohn hat der Abi gemacht hat, zwei Monate später und hat n Scheck geschickt… da dachte ich mir, da mach ich was Nettes mit…  
*grinst leicht*  
*nickt dann*  
Ja, da kriegste jetzt eh nix… und Nebenjob an Schule is ja auch nicht so leicht, oder? Höchstens irgendein HIWI Kram…  
*greift sich dann einen Keks und fragt*  
Und mit Hanna auch alles gut? Keine unvorhergesehenen Ereignisse?

Jonas:  
*runzelt erst die Stirn, als Matteo seinen Vater erwähnt, lacht dann aber leise*  
Da dachteste dir, das Geld hauste so richtig auf den Kopf…  
*wird dann aber wieder ernst*  
Hast du denn sonst noch was von ihm gehört? Also hat er sich mal gemeldet? Abgesehen vom Scheck?  
*zuckt dann wieder die Schultern zum Schulthema*  
Naja, Lernförderung, also Nachhilfe eben… das geht eigentlich immer an Schulen. Oder vielleicht irgendwelche AGs…  
*grinst*  
Hey, vielleicht mach ich ne “Friday for Future” AG - das fänd ich richtig fett! Fürchte nur, da bezahlt mich dann keiner für…  
*lacht leise*  
*winkt dann ab bei seiner nächsten Frage*  
Mit Hanna läuft’s echt perfekt gerade. Wir haben nochmal geredet nach dem Urlaub und seitdem… Bombe, sag ich dir!  
*greift ebenfalls nach einem Keks*  
Sie ist heute mit den Mädels shoppen…  
*beißt in den Keks und sagt mit vollem Mund*  
Ach und ich soll dich grüßen!

Matteo:  
*schüttelt den Kopf*  
Nö… war ne Karte bei, so von wegen Glückwunsch, Junge, super gemacht… das war’s.  
*zuckt mit einer Schulter*  
Ist mir aber egal… also echt jetzt, trifft mich nicht mehr...  
*lacht dann, als er eine “Fridays for Future” AG vorschlägt*  
Ja, da kommste bestimmt super mit an, die Schüler dazu ermuntern zu schwänzen, guter Plan!  
*grinst dann, als er von Hanna erzählt*  
Cool, freut mich… Grüße zurück natürlich… oh und falls du mal Tipps willst, was für Blumen du ihr schenken sollst, ich sitz seit letztem Wochenende an der Quelle… Davids Patentante ist besessen von Pflanzen… ohne Scheiß… Führung durch ihren Garten hat gefühlt 3 Stunden gedauert, weil die zu allem was zu erzählen hatte…  
*lacht leicht*  
Ich hab versucht, mir was zu merken um zu punkten, aber das war echt zu viel…

Jonas:  
*schaut Matteo kurz prüfend an, als er sagt, dass ihn das mit seinem Vater nicht mehr trifft und zuckt dann mit den Schultern*  
Okay - Ich mein, ist doch gut, oder? Dass es dir egal ist…  
*nickt zufrieden, als Matteo seinen Plan mit der AG kommentiert und meint nur*  
Ich werd n super Lehrer! Ich geh da später mit den Kids zusammen hin!  
*nickt, als er sagt, er solle Hanna zurück grüßen und beißt nochmal in seinen Keks, während er ihm zuhört*  
*lacht dann*  
Oh mann, das erklärt auch, warum David sich so auskannte, als wir an der Tanke die Blumen für euch geholt haben… Wahrscheinlich musste der sich die ganzen Fakten über Pflanzen schon eine Million mal anhören!  
*beißt nochmal in den Keks und nickt dann*  
Aber, danke, ja, werd ich mir merken… ich komm gern auf deine neue Connection zurück…  
*schluckt dann runter und fragt*  
Also lief’s gut mit der Tante? Von der Gartenführung jetzt mal abgesehen? Also sie ist nett? Oder hat sie so’n “Ich muss mal prüfen, ob du auch gut genug für meinen Neffen bist” Ding abgezogen?

Matteo:  
*nickt*  
Jap, ist gut… also fühlt sich gut an…. befreit, irgendwie….  
*lacht dann*  
Das glaub ich dir sogar…  
*grinst*  
Ah, siehste, da hat er dich also schon beraten? Ja, hundertpro, Bea impft einem das ein…  
*nickt dann*  
Ja, lief gut… und sie is nicht wirklich seine Tante, sondern Patentante, also nicht richtig Neffe… Aber ja, lief gut… obwohl sie mich schon abgecheckt hat, aber sie hat das ganz offen gemacht…  
*lacht leicht*  
Fand ich aber eigentlich gut… heißt ja, dass sie sich um David sorgt und auf ihn aufpasst… ist ja nicht verkehrt…  
*beißt dann von seinem Keks ab und sagt*  
Boah, aber Jonas, Fürstenberg, Alter, das glaubst du nicht, das ist echt Dorf… wir waren da nur zwei Tage und haben uns so nach Berlin zurück gewünscht… echt krass, wie unterschiedlich das ist…

Jonas:  
*lacht, als er was von impfen erzählt und meint*  
Kenn ich. Ich hab n Onkel, der steht total auf Züge! Du kannst mit dem echt nirgendwo in die Nähe von irgendwelchen Gleise, ohne dass er dir wer weiß was für ein Fachwissen unterbreiten will...  
*hört ihm dann zu und trinkt währenddessen noch einen Schluck Apfelschorle*  
*lächelt leicht bei seinen Worten und nickt dann leicht grinsend*  
*vermutet mal*  
Also habt ihr euch recht schnell verbündet… so Team “auf David aufpassen” und so…  
*runzelt dann die Stirn, als er von Fürstenberg erzählt und lacht wieder leise*  
Wieso? Nichts los oder was? Ein Laden zum Einkaufen und um sechs werden die Bürgersteige hochgeklappt!?

Matteo:  
*lacht*  
Oh, das klingt ähnlich spannend…  
*grinst und nickt*  
Ja, wir haben schnell gemerkt, dass wir da was gemeinsam haben.  
*nickt leicht*  
Joa, so ähnlich… aber auch sonst…  
*zögert leicht*  
So von der Einstellung, weißt du? Wir wurden da echt viel schräg angeguckt…

Jonas:  
*nickt, als Matteo zustimmt, legt dann aber den Kopf schief und sieht ihn fragend an, als er zögert*  
*hat das Gefühl, dass da noch irgendwas kommt*  
*hört was von Einstellung und fragt sofort*  
Politisch oder was?  
*weiß ja, dass die Dörfer in Brandenburg ziemlich rechts sind*  
*hört aber dann, dass Matteo und David schräg angeschaut wurden und verengt die Augen*  
Also eher homophob…? Und ihr habt Blicke gekriegt, weil ihr Hand in Hand gelaufen seid und auf der Straße geknutscht habt oder was?  
*geht davon aus, dass Matteo da eigentlich drüber stehen kann, lacht darum leise und zuckt mit den Schultern*  
Ein Hoch auf unser tolerantes Berlin! Willkommen zurück, Brudi!

Matteo:  
*schüttelt den Kopf, als er was von politisch sagt*  
*denkt dann aber, dass das vielleicht echt bei David auch noch mit rein spielt und verzieht das Gesicht*  
*verzieht seinen Mund leicht, als er was von homophob sagt*  
Ja… auch…  
*schluckt, als Jonas das so locker sieht und denkt, dass er das ja auch wirklich irgendwie nicht verstehen kann*  
*fügt aber trotzdem noch hinzu*  
Eher transphob… paar von den Leuten kennen ihn halt noch von früher…

Jonas:  
*runzelt die Stirn*  
Auch!? Was denn noch!?  
*schaut Matteo jetzt besorgt an, als der weder lacht, noch grinst, sondern ziemlich ernst bleibt und fragt sich kurz, ob was und wenn ja was vorgefallen ist außer irgendwelcher Blicke*  
*hört dann seine nächsten Worte und richtet sich ein bisschen auf*  
*verengt die Augen leicht, überlegt und schüttelt dann leicht den Kopf*  
Ähm… ich versteh nicht ganz… also dann mehr gegen David als gegen dich? Oder gegen euch beide?  
*ditscht ihm leicht gegen’s Knie*  
Ey, komm schon, Luigi, lass dir nicht alles aus der Nase raus ziehen! Klartext jetzt! Was war los?

Matteo:  
*nickt leicht und bereut es jetzt irgendwie ein bisschen, dass er überhaupt davon angefangen hat*  
*spürt nämlich wieder dieses doofe Ziehen und weiß nicht mehr, ob er drüber reden will*  
*hört dann aber Jonas und weiß, dass er aus der Nummer nicht mehr raus kommt*  
Wir waren einkaufen…  
*fährt sich einmal durchs Haar und setzt sich dann auf*  
… und da war dieser Typ, Timon, der gehört wohl zu der Clique, die David damals schon das Leben schwer gemacht hat… und, naja, er hat ziemlich miese Sachen gesagt und David ist total erstarrt… so hab ich ihn echt noch nie gesehn… und dann hab ich was gesagt und dann war ich natürlich auch der Spast und… naja… war schon krass, irgendwie….  
*presst die Lippen zusammen und schluckt*  
Ich mein, ich wusste ja, dass es hart war für ihn, aber das echt so zu hören und mitzuerleben war echt heftig…

Jonas:  
*schaut Matteo an und merkt, dass er zögert*  
*nickt dann aber, als er anfängt zu berichten*  
*hört ihm aufmerksam zu und presst leicht die Lippen zusammen, als er sagt, dass er David noch nie so gesehen hat*  
*vermutet mal, dass das irgendwie voll der Flashback für David gewesen sein muss*  
*hört dann, dass Matteo was gesagt hat und legt ihm kurz die Hand aufs Knie*  
Ey, aber das war gut! Dass du was gesagt hast! Man /muss/ was sagen! Man darf bei sowas nicht die Klappe halten!  
*merkt dann, dass er ihn unterbrochen hat, murmelt ein leises “sorry” und hört ihm weiter zu*  
*sieht wieder, dass es Matteo schwer fällt und bereut ein bisschen, dass er ihn unterbrochen hat, weil er das Gefühl hat, dass es gerade irgendwie mehr um David geht, als um richtiges Verhalten in dieser Situation*  
*schweigt einen Moment und fragt dann leise und ernst*  
Was hat er gesagt? Dieser Timon?  
*will verstehen, wie Matteo sich gefühlt hat und wie hart es tatsächlich für David war*  
*weiß bisher nur, dass er es schwer hatte und ärgert sich jetzt im Nachhinein, dass er David nie gefragt hat, was eigentlich genau an seiner alten Schule vorgefallen ist*

Matteo:  
*nickt nur leicht, als er sagt, dass es gut war dass er was gesagt hat*  
*schluckt dann wieder, als Jonas nachfragt*  
*weiß nicht, ob das hier okay ist, aber denkt, dass Jonas sein bester Freund ist*  
Er hat ständig “sie” gesagt, und dass ich genau so n Spast bin, wenn ich mit sowas zusammen bin… hat gesagt, David wär kein echter Mann, weil er immer rumheult, sowas halt…  
*zuckt mit einer Schulter*  
Ich hab ihm gesagt, dass er erbärmlich ist… aber, Mann…  
*starrt auf einen Punkt auf der Decke und sagt dann leise*  
Ich hatte echt Schiss….

Jonas:  
*verengt die Augen, als Matteo erzählt und merkt, dass er wütend wird*  
*fragt sich, warum es solche Menschen gibt und was solche Menschen davon haben, andere einfach nur fertig zu machen*  
*murmelt leise*  
Das ist hart…  
*nickt zustimmend, als Matteo sagt, was er zu ihm gesagt hat und stößt dann die Luft aus, als er meint, dass er Schiss hatte und sagt leise*  
Ja, kann ich mir vorstellen. Man hat vielleicht mal drüber nachgedacht, man wusste auch, dass David gemobbt wurde… aber wenn man es dann live miterlebt, ist es irgendwie auf einmal wirklich real und wirklich furchteinflößend…  
*schnaubt dann leise*  
Aber das muss doch irgendjemand mitbekommen haben… ich mein, ihr wart beim Einkaufen! Hat denn niemand was gesagt?!  
*schüttelt fassungslos den Kopf*

Matteo:  
*schnaubt leicht bei Jonas Frage*  
Das ist Fürstenberg, Jonas… da sagt keiner was… ich mein, war eh ziemlich leer, aber selbst wenn…  
*schüttelt den Kopf*  
Das is doch das kranke… außer Bea hatte David doch echt keinen richtig… die Lehrer haben alle auf blind getan… und das beste, was er von Mitschülern erwarten konnte, war, dass sie nicht mitmachen!  
*schüttelt den Kopf*  
Nee, nee, das ist echt ne ziemliche Scheiße, was da abgeht.

Jonas:  
*hört Matteo schnauben und hört ihm diesmal zu, ohne ihn zu unterbrechen*  
*muss das irgendwie erstmal sacken lassen und fährt sich fassungslos mit beiden Händen durch’s Gesicht*  
*denkt sich, wie krass es sein muss, wenn tatsächlich niemand außer der Patentante wirklich hinter einem steht und einen unterstützt und dass man eigentlich gegen die Lehrer und wahrscheinlich auch gegen einige Schüler vorgehen könnte*  
*kann sich aber auch gut vorstellen, dass David das wahrscheinlich nicht wollte aus Angst, dass es dadurch noch schlimmer wird*  
*murmelt leise und zustimmend*  
Ne ziemliche Riesenscheiße!  
*schließt dann kurz die Augen, atmet einmal tief durch, schüttelt leicht den Kopf und meint*  
Ey, er kann echt so froh sein, dass er da raus und jetzt hier bei uns ist! Dass er die Arschlöcher da nicht mehr sehen muss.  
*greift nach seiner Apfelschorle und pockt die Flasche immer wieder gedankenverloren auf die Decke*  
*schüttelt dann nochmal den Kopf und schnaubt*  
Boar, das macht mich so wütend irgendwie! Dass solche Arschlöcher mit sowas durchkommen! Dass sie auch noch in ihrem Tun bestätigt werden, indem ihnen niemand widerspricht und indem sie sehen, dass sie David damit treffen können! Ich stell mir das so krass vor: Du stehst alleine da, wirst aufs Übelste immer und immer wieder beleidigt und du weißt einfach, dass da niemand ist, der dir hilft. Dass da niemand ist, der auch nur bestätigt, dass die anderen die Arschlöcher sind und nicht du selbst. Und dass du nichts tun kannst, weil auch in Zukunft niemand da sein wird, der dich unterstützt. Ey, ich glaub, ich würd auch erstarren! Oder mich im Bett verkriechen und heulen und nicht mehr raus kommen! Selbst sich wehren bringt ja irgendwie nichts, wenn du weißt, dass du alleine gegen ein ganzes Dorf kämpfst…

Matteo:  
*hört Jonas zu und merkt, wie sein Frust und sein Ärger ihn irgendwie erleichtern*  
*fühlt sich bestätigt und stellt fest, wie gut es tut, dass Jonas so ziemlich das wiedergibt, was er auch denkt*  
*nickt*  
Jap, genau so… und die große Scheiße ist, im Grunde können wir auch nix machen… David ist zum Glück da raus… also außer natürlich bei Besuchen… aber ja, man kann nur hoffen, dass da nicht nochmal ein Transkind aufwachsen muss… weil nix was bringt, die glucken da ja alle zusammen…

Jonas:  
*schaut Matteo nachdenklich an, als er meint, dass sie auch nichts machen können*  
*mag sowas eigentlich nicht wirklich akzeptieren*  
*nickt ein wenig gedanklich abwesend, als er meint, dass David da zum Glück raus ist*  
*schüttelt leicht den Kopf und meint nachdenklich*  
Irgendwas muss man doch tun können… Ich mein, ist ja auch nicht gerade nice, wenn David seine Patentante besuchen will und jedesmal Angst haben muss, dass sowas nochmal passiert…  
*drückt sich gedankenverloren die Apfelschorlenflasche gegen das Kinn und denkt nach*  
*grinst dann*  
Hans müsste mal mit seinen ganzen Freunden da einfallen und feiern… was meinst du, wie die Fürstenberger gucken würden… die sind zwar “nur schwul”... *malt Gänsefüßchen in die Luft* … aber wär für die Einwohner sicher so ne Art Kulturschock…  
*wird dann wieder ein bisschen ernster und überlegt weiter*  
*lässt dann irgendwann die Flasche sinken und schaut Matteo an*  
Hey, was wär denn, wenn wir Jungs das nächste mal einfach mitkommen? Damit die Arschlöcher da sehen, dass es noch mehr Leute gibt, die hinter David stehen… oder meinst du, das wäre ihm unangenehm?  
*zuckt mit den Schultern*  
Ich weiß auch nicht, ob’s irgendwie allgemein was bringen würde, aber vielleicht bringt es zumindest einige zum Nachdenken…

Matteo:  
*schaut ihn an, als er so nachdenkt*  
*weiß ja, dass Nichtstun Jonas allgemein eher schwer fällt*  
*lacht dann leicht bei seinem ersten Vorschlag*  
Hans wäre da bestimmt dabei, aber ich weiß nicht…  
*zuckt mit einer Schulter*  
Wär vielleicht n bisschen zu viel des Guten…  
*hört dann den Vorschlag, dass die Jungs mitkommen*  
Hmmmm, weiß nicht… ich glaub, die Fürstenberger sind so verbohrt… aber David würd’s bestimmt helfen…  
*grinst leicht*  
Aber habt ihr da echt Bock drauf? N Wochenende am Arsch der Welt?

Jonas:  
*zuckt mit den Schultern und grinst leicht*  
Na, wenn’s David hilft, klar… kann ja auch ganz lustig werden…  
*schnappt sich noch einen Keks und fragt dann, bevor er ihn sich in den Mund steckt*  
Aber klär das mal mit ihm. Nicht, dass ihm das irgendwie unangenehm ist oder so… er steht ja nicht so gern im Mittelpunkt und so… und wenn er die Idee gut findet, fragen wir den Rest der Jungs…  
*beißt dann in den Keks und fragt mit vollem Mund*  
Was hat er denn eigentlich gesagt zu dem Vorfall am Wochenende? Habt ihr hinterher mal drüber gesprochen oder so?

Matteo:  
*nickt*  
Klar, ich frag ihn mal und sag Bescheid…  
*wiegt den Kopf leicht hin und her bei seiner nächsten Frage*  
Erst hat er gar nichts gesagt… ich glaub, er hat sich ziemlich geschämt… er wollte nie, dass ich das mitkriege und so… das sitzt aber alles auch noch ziemlich tief drin bei ihm…  
*seufzt leicht*  
Er denkt, er sei schwach, wenn sowas passiert… ich hab ihm gesagt, das ist Schwachsinn, ich weiß aber nicht, inwieweit das angekommen ist bei ihm… da hängt halt so viel mit dran irgendwie… ich glaub, das braucht echt einfach Zeit bis die guten Erfahrungen die schlechten überwiegen und so…

Jonas:  
*runzelt die Stirn, als Matteo meint, David hätte sich geschämt*  
Wofür das denn?  
*nickt dann leicht, als er meint, dass das tief in ihm sitzt*  
*schnaubt dann leicht, als es um Schwäche geht*  
Natürlich ist das Schwachsinn! Wie hätte er sich denn wehren sollen?! Allein!? Bzw. oder auch ihr… zu zweit… da kann man doch echt wenig ausrichten…  
*hört dann Matteos Vermutung, dass da viel mit dran hängt und nickt nachdenklich*  
*beißt in seinen Keks und denkt sich, dass er eigentlich nicht wirklich ne Ahnung hat, was alles vorgefallen ist und was da dran hängt und dass das bisher irgendwie immer Tabuthema war und umgangen wurde, aber dass das eigentlich falsch ist und David wahrscheinlich viel häufiger darüber reden müsste, um das alles irgendwie zu verarbeiten und um zu sehen, dass es keinen Grund gibt, sich zu schämen, weil wahrscheinlich jeder von ihnen in so einer Situation ziemlich hilflos gewesen wäre*  
*zuckt leicht mit den Schultern und meint*  
Ja, wahrscheinlich braucht es echt ein bisschen Zeit… Aber vielleicht sollte David einfach mal häufiger drüber reden!? Ich mein, keine Ahnung, aber das frisst einen doch sonst auf, oder? Hat er denn überhaupt mal mit wem darüber gesprochen? Was sagt denn seine Tante dazu?

Matteo:  
*zuckt mit den Schultern*  
Ja, logisch gesehen ist das Schwachsinn… aber Gefühle sind halt nicht logisch, ne?  
*schüttelt leicht den Kopf*  
Er redet da nicht gern drüber, er wollte es seiner Tante auch nicht erzählen… aber die wusste trotzdem, dass was los war, als wir vom einkaufen wieder gekommen sind.  
*seufzt dann ziemlich laut*  
Ach mann, keine Ahnung… ich will ihn da auch nicht ständig nach fragen, weißt du? Dann macht er dicht und das war’s dann… der will halt immer andere nicht damit belasten… weiß auch nicht, ob er da mit seinem Therapeuten drüber redet… vielleicht n bisschen… aber…  
*zuckt wieder mit einer Schulter*  
Wie gesagt, ihn zu drängen bringt ja auch nichts.

Jonas:  
*lacht leise und schüttelt den Kopf*  
Nee, Gefühle sind nicht logisch, hast Recht!  
*hört dann, dass David auch seiner Tante nichts erzählen wollte und runzelt die Stirn*  
*grinst dann wieder leicht und meint*  
Na die kennt ihn halt auch…  
*isst seinen Keks auf und hört Matteo weiter zu*  
*schluckt dann runter und meint*  
Ey, aber nur mit nem Therapeuten über den Mist reden!? Alter, wie traurig ist das denn!? Wenn nichtmal seine Tante weiß, was genau da all die Jahre vorgefallen ist!?  
*verzieht das Gesicht, weil er auch Matteo verstehen kann, dass er nicht ständig nachhaken will*  
*sagt verständnisvoll*  
Ja, das kann ich irgendwie nachvollziehen… du willst ihn halt nicht nerven… ist ja auch wahrscheinlich schon ziemlich belastend für ihn, drüber zu sprechen…  
*spielt wieder mit seiner Flasche und schüttelt leicht den Kopf*  
Ey, aber vielleicht muss er einfach irgendwann mal checken, dass das für die Leute, die ihn mögen keine Belastung ist… ich mein, er ist da ja jetzt raus, oder? Außer bei Besuchen… Dass es während dieser Zeit vielleicht ne Belastung für die Tante gewesen wäre, weil sie sich jeden Tag gefragt hätte, was die Arschlöcher ihm heute alles wieder an den Kopf knallen, kann ich irgendwie nachvollziehen… aber das ist ja zum größten Teil Vergangenheit. Vielleicht muss er das mal checken. Dass er jetzt auf keinen Fall mehr ne Belastung für uns ist!  
*fragt vorsichtig*  
Vielleicht sollten wir mal alle zusammen mit ihm reden?! Oder meinst du, er ist sauer, wenn er merkt, dass wir drüber gesprochen haben und fühlt sich überrollt?

Matteo:  
*wiegt den Kopf hin und her*  
Nee, ich glaub schon, dass Bea weiß, was da passiert ist… ich glaub, die hat auch was versucht damals, aber so genau weiß ich das auch nicht…  
*nickt dann leicht*  
Ja, schon, aber… ich mein, wie macht man jemandem klar, dass es keine Belastung ist? Wenn das in dir drin ist, dann helfen Worte meistens nicht…  
*denkt kurz an sich selber und sein Gefühl, ihm nicht helfen zu können, auch wenn David beteuert, dass er hilft*  
*seufzt und zuckt mit einer Schulter*  
Weiß nicht so genau… wie fändest du das denn, wenn Hanna mit David über was reden würde, was schwer für dich ist?  
*schluckt leicht und ergänzt dann*  
Ich glaub, dass wir ihm schon helfen… also, dass es hilft, dass er uns alle hat und nicht mehr alleine ist und alle ihn so nehmen, wie er ist und der Fakt, dass er trans ist eigentlich gar nicht so ne große Rolle spielt…

Jonas:  
*stößt leicht die Luft aus bei Matteos Frage und zuckt dann mit den Schultern*  
Hmmm, ja, kann sein… wahrscheinlich braucht es echt einfach Zeit, bis er das checkt, dass er uns nicht belastet. Manche Sachen sind vielleicht echt zu fest in einem drin…  
*verzieht das Gesicht*  
Trotzdem totale Scheiße!  
*lacht leise*  
Man will ihn schütteln und dabei das Gefühl aus ihm raus holen, damit er es irgendwie checkt, oder?  
*denkt dann über den Hanna und David Vergleich nach und denkt sich im ersten Moment, dass er das wahrscheinlich nicht sonderlich toll finden würde*  
Ey, keine Ahnung… wahrscheinlich nicht so toll… aber… Ich mein, es geht ja nicht nur um ihn, oder? Ich mein, schon irgendwie. Aber dir geht’s doch auch kacke damit, dass er denkt, er würde dich damit belasten, wenn er offen mit dir drüber redet, oder? Hast du ihm das mal gesagt? Dass dich das vielleicht viel mehr belastet als all das zu hören, was vorgefallen ist?! Ich mein, ist doch so, oder? Und er will doch auch, dass es /dir/ gut geht!  
*zuckt wieder mit den Schulten und hört ihm dann weiter zu*  
*lächelt leicht und meint zu Davids Transsein*  
Eigentlich spielt es gar keine Rolle…  
*seufzt dann und schüttelt leicht den Kopf*  
Oh mann, ich kann’s ja irgendwie auch verstehen, dass er damit abschließen und neu anfangen will. Aber ich glaub echt, dass es wichtig ist, dass er den anderen Müll erstmal verarbeitet… sonst schlummert das doch alles in dir drin…

Matteo:  
*nickt leicht*  
Ja ja, Arschloch Zeit….  
*lacht dann auch leise und nickt*  
Allerdings. Wär schön, wenn’s mit Schütteln funktionieren würde.  
*nickt dann, als er sagt, dass er das nicht so toll finden würde*  
Ja… ich auch nicht…  
*legt dann den Kopf schief, als er sagt, es würde auch um ihn gehen*  
Wenn’s um mich geht, ist er dabei… aber das hilft ja auch nicht… dann schiebt er seine Sachen wieder weg und konzentriert sich nur auf mich… das is n Teufelskreis dann…  
*zuckt dann mit einer Schulter*  
Ich mein, du kannst ja mal mit ihm reden… musst ja nicht direkt alles raushauen, aber vielleicht redet er mit dir doch nochmal anders als mit mir, kann ja sein…

Jonas:  
*schaut leicht triumphierend, als er hört, dass David wohl dabei wäre, wenn es um Matteo gehen würde, merkt dann aber, dass sein Triumphgefühl verebbt, als Matteo fortfährt*  
Moar, ja, okay… verständlich…  
*grinst dann leicht*  
Würdest du wahrscheinlich nicht anders machen. Was das betrifft habt ihr euch echt gesucht und gefunden...  
*schaut ihn dann leicht überrascht an, als er vorschlägt, dass er mal mit David reden kann und lächelt leicht, weil er schon findet, dass das n Vertrauensbeweis von Matteo ist*  
Ich kann’s auf jeden Fall versuchen… also vielleicht nicht so offensichtlich. Aber falls es sich mal irgendwann ergibt, klar!  
*zuckt dann mit den Schultern*  
Keinen Plan, ob er mit mir anders reden würde… kann schon gut sein. Manchmal ist ein bisschen Abstand ja auch ganz gut. Und /du/ redest ja jetzt mit mir ja wahrscheinlich auch anders drüber, als wenn du mit David drüber sprichst, oder?

Matteo:  
*lächelt etwas verlegen, als Jonas sagt, dass er es nicht anders machen würde*  
*zuckt mit einer Schulter*  
Ja, stimmt schon…  
*nickt dann leicht*  
Ich mein… kann ja vielleicht echt nicht schaden…  
*nickt dann zu seiner letzten Frage*  
Ja, schon… also ja… ich denk halt auch, dass David sich immer zurück nimmt, vielleicht braucht der mal wen, bei dem er’s raus lassen kann, weißt du? Bei mir und Bea und Laura, ich glaub da nimmt er halt immer Rücksicht…  
*zuckt mit einer Schulter*  
Weiß nicht, ob das bei dir anders wäre….

Jonas:  
*trinkt einen Schluck Apfelschorle, während er Matteo zuhört und nickt dann*  
Ja, klar… nee, mach dir keinen Kopf Brudi. Krieg ich schon hin irgendwie… also ich hab’s im Hinterkopf, wenn’s sich ergeben sollte. So einfach zu ihm hingehen und sagen “Hey, lass mal reden”, fänd ich jetzt auch irgendwie kacke… aber vielleicht frag ich ihn auch einfach mal, wie’s in Fürstenberg war oder so…  
*grinst leicht und zieht die Beine an*  
Und ich denk mal, dass er da jetzt eh keinen Kopf für hat. Wohnungssuche in Berlin kann echt hart sein… vor allem in so kurzer Zeit. Ich wollte das im Chat nicht erwähnen, aber mein Cousin sucht schon seit nem halben Jahr. Da haste bei jeder Wohnung knapp 30 bis 50 Mitbewerber. Ey, irgendwas stimmt doch hier in Berlin nicht…

Matteo:  
*lacht leicht und schüttelt den Kopf*  
Nee, nicht ganz so direkt, bitte… will keinen Ärger kriegen…  
*nickt dann doll zu der Wohnungssuchsache*  
Ja… Alter sag sowas nicht… die können doch nicht in nem Monat auf der Straße sitzen…  
*redet dann noch mit Jonas so über dies und das*


	56. 31.07.2019 (1) - Guten Start und so

**Mittwoch, 15:03 Uhr:**

**Whatsapp ok.cool.**

David:  
Hey, Carlos! Für morgen schonmal alles Gute für deinen ersten Arbeitstag, nen tollen Start und viel Spaß!

Carlos:  
<3 <3 <3 <3

Jonas:  
Jaaaa, von mir auch, Mann!

Carlos:  
Zu spät, David ist jetzt mein Lieblingsbrudi, weil er dran gedacht hat ;)

David:  
@ Jonas: Ätsch! ;-) :-p

Abdi:  
Ich hab vorhin auch dran gedacht!

Carlos:  
Aber nix geschrieben!

Abdi:  
Ich dachte, ich sende mental alles Gute!

Carlos:  
Tja, hier is nix angekommen. Also Pech gehabt.

Matteo:  
Ich hatte nie vor, dir was zu schreiben :)

Carlos:  
Luigi ist mein zweiter Lieblingsbrudi

Abdi:  
Woas?

Carlos:  
Wenigstens ehrlich

David:  
Ich dachte, es gibt keine Brudi-Reihenfolge?! Sind wir nicht alle durchnummeriert? Ich dachte, ich wär Brudi Nummer 5!?

Abdi:  
Genau! Stimmt! Es gibt keine Reihenfolge!

Alex:  
Nummer 6 wünscht auch einen guten Start!

Jonas:  
Ey, jetzt mal Ernst, Leute! Bist du aufgeregt, Carlos? Oder alles gechillt?

Carlos:  
Danke, Nummer 6 :) Und nee, soweit alles gechillt… frag mich morgen nochmal :)

Matteo:  
Du packst das schon!

David:  
Genau! Wir denken an dich! Und schicken positive Energie und so! Meld dich nach Feierabend mal und erzähl, wie’s war!

Carlos:  
Danke, Leute! Mach ich!


	57. 31.07.2019 (2) - Wo ist eigentlich David?

**Mittwoch, 16:45 Uhr**

Matteo:  
*hat von gestern auf heute bei David geschlafen*  
*ist bei ihm geblieben, obwohl David und Laura los sind, um Wohnungen zu besichtigen, weil er versprochen hat, ihnen was zum Mittag zu machen*  
*hat dann mit ihnen Mittag gegessen und ist mit in die Stadt, weil er eh noch Süßigkeiten für den DVD Abend kaufen wollte*  
*ist dann einfach so noch n bisschen durch die Stadt gelaufen und ist dann doch schon mal zur WG gefahren, weil David und Laura spontan noch eine Besichtigung rein bekommen haben*  
*schließt die Tür auf und geht in die Wohnung*  
*kickt seine Schuhe vom Fuß und geht in die Küche*  
*stellt die Tasche einfach auf der Arbeitsfläche ab und geht dann zum Kühlschrank, um zu schauen, ob er was snacken kann*  
*greift sich n Joghurt und macht die Kühlschranktür zu*  
*holt sich n Löffel, hört dann Schritte im Flur und tippt auf Hans*

Hans:  
*hatte heute früher Feierabend und hat sich überlegt, dass er Lust zu kochen hat und da sie eigentlich Pizza bestellen wollten, hat er sich vorgenommen, einfach ein paar Bleche Pizza selbst zu machen*  
*war also auch noch einkaufen und kommt jetzt voll beladen und stöhnend zur Tür rein*  
*sieht Matteo mit einem Joghurt in der Küche stehen und geht an ihm vorbei*  
Sag nichts! Ich bin sauer!  
*sieht ihn nicht an*  
Ihr habt versprochen, Montag in die WG zu kommen! Montag! Vor zwei Tagen! Oder hatte einer von euch erwähnt, dass ihr erst nächsten Montag kommen wolltet!? Nein! Keine Absage! Keine Nachricht! Kein Brief! Nichts!  
*stellt die Einkaufstasche ächzend auf der Arbeitsfläche ab*  
Ich kann ja froh sein, dass ihr zumindest den DVD-Abend nicht vergessen habt! Wirklich, zu gütig von euch, euch daran zu erinnern, dass es uns auch noch gibt!  
*fängt an, die Zutaten für die Pizza auszupacken*  
Aber der Hans wäre nicht der Hans, wenn er euch nicht großherzig verzeihen würde und sogar beschlossen hätte, euch eine köstliche Pizza eigenhändig zuzubereiten… Jaaa, so bin ich! Du kannst ruhig danke sagen! Vielleicht verzeih ich dir… wenn ich Lust hab…  
*sieht nun Matteo endlich an*  
Wo ist eigentlich David? Muss ich meine kleine Rede gleich nochmal widerholen? Ach was, mit David kann man sowieso nicht lange böse sein…  
*lächelt nun leicht und beäugt Matteo liebevoll*  
Ach und mit dir eigentlich auch nicht… dafür lieb ich euch zu sehr, meine Schmetterlinge… Also… ist David im Bad?

Matteo:  
*schaut ihn aus großen Augen an, als er sagt, dass er sauer ist*  
Ähm… okay?  
*hört dann aber, warum er sauer ist und hat tatsächlich kurz ein schlechtes Gewissen*  
Ja, sorry, aber…  
*kommt nicht wirklich zu Wort, da Hans natürlich einfach weiter redet*  
*findet die Idee von Pizza tatsächlich sehr verlockend*  
*muss grinsen, als er sagt, dass man David nie lange böse sein kann*  
*lacht dann leicht, als er sagt dass man ihm auch nicht böse sein kann*  
*schüttelt den Kopf bei seiner Frage*  
Nee, David ist nicht da…  
*sieht, wie Hans ihn aus großen Augen anguckt und gerade den Mund öffnet*  
*fügt also schnell hinzu*  
Deswegen sind wir auch Montag nicht wiedergekommen… Laura und David wurde die Wohnung gekündigt, sie müssen bis zum 1.9. raus… kannst dir ja vorstellen, wie gut das in Berlin geht innerhalb von einem Monat ne Wohnung zu finden. Aber keine Angst, zum DVD Abend kommen sie trotzdem.

Hans:  
*bekommt am Rand mit, dass Matteo sich entschuldigt, ignoriert das aber gekonnt, um seine Rede fortzusetzen*  
*hört dann, dass David nicht da ist und macht große Augen*  
*hat sofort die Horrorvorstellung im Kopf, dass sie sich gestritten oder getrennt haben und will gerade ansetzen zu fragen, was los ist, als Matteo ihm auch schon die Antwort liefert*  
*hört ihm zu und zieht entsetzt die Luft ein, als er von der Kündigung hört*  
Oh mein Gott, das ist ja schrecklich! Geht denn das überhaupt?! So ne kurzfristige Kündigung!? Ohjeee, der arme David! Der ist doch sicher total fertig, oder? Kann man denn nicht irgendwas tun?  
*seufzt theatralisch und ruft dann laut*  
Linns Vater! Linns Vater ist doch mit unserem Vermieter befreundet! Sie müsste gleich hier sein! Sie soll ihn sofort anrufen! Vielleicht kann man irgendwas machen. Connections sind auf dem Wohnungsmarkt echt Gold wert!

Matteo:  
*spürt sofort wieder dieses wohlige Gefühl von Familie, als Hans sich so mit aufregt und sofort Pläne schmiedet*  
*lächelt ihn an*  
Ja, an Linns Connection haben wir auch schon gedacht, aber die wollten erstmal gucken, ob es vielleicht auch so was wird…  
*öffnet dann endlich mal den Joghurt und nimmt einen Löffel*  
Linn werden sie bestimmt nachher selber fragen…  
*hört dann einen Schlüssel im Schloss und schaut grinsend zu Hans*  
Schnell, Linn oder Mia?

Hans:  
*lacht theatralisch bei Matteos Worten*  
Ob es vielleicht so was wird!? Mein Schmetterling, wir sind hier in Berlin! Innerhalb eines Monats was zu finden… das ist wie’n Sechser im Lotto…  
*holt die Backbleche aus dem Ofen und legt Backpapier drauf*  
*hört dann auch den Schlüssel und sagt*  
Ich tipp auf Linn. Wär n bisschen früh für Mia…

Linn:  
*kommt von der Arbeit nach Hause und schließt die Tür auf*  
*hört Stimmen in der Küche und bleibt erstmal an der Haustür stehen, um zu identifizieren, ob sie die Stimmen kennt oder ob jemand Fremdes dabei ist*  
*hört Hans und Matteo und lächelt leicht*  
*zieht ihre Schuhe aus und ihre Hausschuhe an und betritt dann immer noch lächelnd die Küche*  
*blickt sich kurz um und hört dann auf zu lächeln*  
*fragt ohne Begrüßung*  
Wo ist David?

Matteo:  
*seufzt bei Hans Worten*  
Ja, ich weiß…  
*nickt dann, als er auf Linn tippt*  
Vielleicht ist Mia auch schon da…  
*schaut zu Linn, als sie reinkommt und lächelt auch*  
*sieht dann aber, wie sie aufhört und fragt sich warum*  
*hört dann aber ihre Frage und schluckt einen Spruch runter*  
*grinst leicht*  
Mit Laura unterwegs… aber er wird sich sicher freuen zu hören, dass er so vermisst wird.

Linn:  
*hört Hans lachen und sieht Matteo grinsen und wird leicht rot*  
*wird noch röter bei Matteos nächsten Worten, sichert sich aber trotzdem ab*  
Aber Laura und er kommen doch noch zum DVD schauen, oder?  
*hört dann Hans: “Ja, mein kleines Chamäleon, keine Sorge. Die beiden kommen noch! Die haben nur gerade echt andere Probleme… Stell dir vor, ihnen wurde die Wohnung gekündigt und sie müssen jetzt innerhalb eines Monats was Neues finden! Und das in Berlin! Ist dein Vater eigentlich noch mit unserem Vermieter befreundet? Und weißt du zufällig, ob er noch mehr Wohnungen hat!?”*  
*hört die Neuigkeiten und macht große Augen*  
*stellt sich vor, wie schlimm das für Laura und David sein muss, unter welchem Druck sie stehen und merkt, dass ihre Augen leicht feucht werden*  
*flüstert*  
Wie furchtbar!  
*erinnert sich dann an Hans Frage und schüttelt den Kopf*  
*fällt dann auf, dass das nicht wirklich eine Antwort ist und sagt stattdessen*  
Meine Eltern sind im Urlaub!  
*denkt sich, dass das ja im Grunde genommen alles erklärt*

Matteo:  
*nickt, als sie nachfragt ob sie noch kommen*  
*findet es schon ein bisschen knuffig, dass David und wohl nun auch Laura von ihr so geliebt werden*  
*will gerade erklären, als Hans es schon tut*  
*seufzt, als sie sagt dass sie im Urlaub sind*  
Ach Mist, das hätte echt helfen können…  
*wird dann von Hans beiseite geschoben, weil der an die Arbeitsfläche will*  
Ich verzieh mich dann mal in mein Zimmer…  
*sieht, wie Hans nickt und geht vorbei an Linn in den Flur*  
*will gerade durch das Wohnzimmer in sein Zimmer gehen, als er sieht, wie Mia aus ihrem Zimmer kommt*  
*hebt kurz die Hand zum Gruß*  
Hey…

Mia:  
*ist mal wieder dabei zu überlegen, was und wieviel sie mit nach Madrid nehmen soll und verzweifelt darüber, weil sie das Gefühl hat, Sachen für drei Monate nie und nimmer in zwei Koffern unterbringen zu können*  
*ist irgendwann so frustriert darüber und weiß gar nicht mehr, was jetzt richtig und falsch ist, dass sie beschließt, nachzuschauen, ob irgendeiner ihrer Mitbewohner schon da ist, um sich beraten zu lassen*  
*verlässt also ihr Zimmer und trifft im Wohnzimmer auf Matteo*  
*denkt sich zwar, dass Hans ihr wahrscheinlich besser helfen könnte, nimmt aber in der Not auch Matteos Ratschlag an*  
*denkt sich, dass sie zur Not ja auch anders entscheiden kann*  
*murmelt ein “Hey” und folgt ihm dann einfach in sein Zimmer, wo er sich aufs Bett gefläzt hat*  
*setzt sich kurzerhand dazu, schnappt sich ein Kissen und vergräbt stöhnend den Kopf darin*  
*schaut dann zu ihm auf und meint verzweifelt*  
Matteooo… ich bin verzweifelt! Was meinst du!? Zwei oder drei Schlafanzüge?

Matteo:  
*schaut etwas verwundert, als Mia ihm folgt*  
*lacht leicht, als sie ihren Kopf in seinem Kissen vergräbt*  
Was ist denn los?  
*hört dann ihre Frage und muss lachen*  
Ahhh, Packrise? Nimm zwei mit und wenn’s zu wenig ist, kaufst du dir halt noch einen, oder?  
*sieht, wie sie ihn skeptisch anguckt*  
Na, oder du nimmst direkt drei mit und schleppst dich tot?  
*lacht und schüttelt den Kopf*  
Keine Ahnung, Mia… ist das wirklich dein größtes Problem grad? Wenigstens weißt du, wo du hinziehst in Madrid!

Mia:  
*nickt mit wehleidigem Gesicht, als er eine Packkrise vermutet*  
*hört ihm dann zu und stellt fest, dass er sich auch nicht entscheiden kann*  
*lacht leise und meint dann jammernd*  
Du bist keine Hilfe!  
*verengt dann leicht die Augen, als er fragt, ob das ihr größtes Problem ist und hat das Gefühl, er nimmt sie nicht wirklich ernst*  
Ja, aber das ist auch das einzige. Naja, okay, und wo ich arbeite! Aber ich hab echt nicht die geringste Ahnung, was ich einpacken soll! Ich hab doch nur diese zwei Koffer! Und wenn ich ankomme, ist da noch fast Hochsommer! Und wenn ich abreise ist schon fast Winter… ich muss also eigentlich alles mitnehmen und… arghs…  
*stöhnt wieder frustriert, atmet dann aber einmal tief durch und sagt eigentlich mehr zu sich selbst*  
Okay, ganz ruhig… ich schaff das irgendwie…  
*schaut dann wieder Matteo an und hat das Gefühl, dass irgendwas komisch ist*  
*fällt dann auch irgendwann ein, was es ist und fragt mit gerunzelter Stirn*  
Ähm… wo ist denn überhaupt David!?  
*lacht leise*  
Ich glaub, das ist das erste mal seit dem Abi, dass ihr nicht zusammen hier seid…

Matteo:  
*lacht leicht, als sie sagt, dass er keine Hilfe ist*  
Sorry…  
*hört ihr dann zu und nickt und tut so, als würde er verstehen, wovon sie redet*  
*denkt, dass sie doch einfach Shirts und Pullis einpacken kann und dann doch da sowieso waschen muss, wenn was schmutzig ist*  
*versteht das Problem also tatsächlich nicht so richtig*  
*nickt dann, als sie sich selber beruhigt*  
Genau, du schaffst das schon!  
*schüttelt dann amüsiert den Kopf, als sie nach David fragt*  
Das scheint die Frage des Tages zu sein…  
*schüttelt den Kopf*  
Stimmt gar nicht…  
*überlegt dann krampfhaft, wann sie mal nicht zusammen waren*  
Er muss auch manchmal zum Arzt.  
*hört Mia lachen und dann fragen: “Ist er denn jetzt beim Arzt?”*  
*schüttelt den Kopf*  
Nee, Laura und er müssen aus ihrer Wohnung raus, innerhalb von nem Monat, total krass… und jetzt schauen sie sich so viele Wohnungen an, wie nur geht, in der Hoffnung, dass ein Wunder passiert…

Mia:  
*lacht, als Matteo ihr widerspricht und nickt*  
Oh doch!  
*sieht ihn dann grinsend und leicht besserwisserisch an, als er tatsächlich überlegt und scheinbar nicht wirklich auf was kommt*  
*findet es irgendwie süß, dass die beiden so aufeinander glucken, auch wenn sie selbst das nicht wirklich könnte*  
*hört dann, dass Laura und David auf Wohnungssuche sind und schaut Matteo vielsagend an*  
*merkt, dass ihr vielsagender Blick anscheinend nichts bringt*  
*fragt darum nochmal betont nach*  
Laura und David suchen ne Wohnung?!  
*sieht ihn nicken, aber sieht, dass er immer noch nichts checkt*  
*nimmt das Kissen, was sie immer noch auf dem Schoß hat und knallt es ihm gegen den Kopf*  
Matteo, du Vollhonk! Ich hab vor ein paar Tagen erst gebeten, dass ihr euch rumhören sollt wegen meines Zimmers! Und jetzt erzählst du mir, dass Laura und David ne Wohnung suchen!? Hallo!?  
*deutet vielsagend auf ihr Zimmer*

Matteo:  
*schaut sie an, als wäre sie die Blöde, als sie nochmal nachfragt*  
*nickt nur als Antwort*  
*bekommt dann aber ein Kissen an den Kopf*  
Ey! Was soll das denn?  
*wirft das Kissen zurück*  
*schaut sie dann verwirrt an*  
Dein Zimmer?  
*schüttelt dann den Kopf*  
Mann, Mia, David und Laura können doch nicht zu zweit in ein Zimmer ziehen!

Mia:  
*hat irgendwie das Gefühl, dass Matteo immer noch nicht wirklich checkt, was sie meint und lacht leise und ein bisschen verzweifelt, als er dies durch seine Worte deutlich macht*  
*sagt ironisch*  
Ohja, stimmt! Wie konnte ich das nur vergessen!? Ist ja auch blöderweise nicht so, dass David in keinem anderen Zimmer in dieser WG übernachten könnte. Okay, das kann ich verstehen! Dann hättet ihr beide überhaupt keine Abwechslung mehr, wenn David kein eigenes Zimmer mehr hätte. Dann hättet ihr abends gar nicht die Wahl, wo ihr schlafen könnt.  
*schüttelt den Kopf und lacht leise*  
Matteo, mal ehrlich: Habt ihr beide, seit ihr zusammen seid auch nur eine Nacht getrennt voneinander verbracht!?

Matteo:  
*legt den Kopf leicht schief, als ausgerechnet Mia vorschlägt, dass David bei ihm einziehen soll*  
*ertappt sich dabei, dass er den Gedanken gar nicht so uncool findet, aber dann doch irgendwie direkt auch Schiss hat*  
*reagiert deswegen auch nicht auf ihre Ironie mit Ironie sondern ernsthaft*  
Die Wahl zu haben ist aber eigentlich ganz gut…  
*verzieht dann leicht den Mund und schüttelt den Kopf*  
Nee… also doch, eine… aber das hat uns nicht gefallen…  
*schluckt dann leicht*  
Ähm… ich kann ihn ja mal fragen…  
*weiß auch nicht, warum er auf einmal so unsicher ist und hofft, dass Mia ihn nicht deswegen aufzieht*

Mia:  
*schenkt Matteo den Sekretariatsblick, als er meint, dass es ganz cool ist, die Wahl zu haben*  
Na dann beschließt doch ab jetzt jeden Abend, wer auf welcher Seite einschlafen darf - dann habt ihr auch die Wahl…  
*nickt zufrieden, als er ihre Vermutung bestätigt, dass es ihnen beiden nicht gefällt, getrennt voneinander zu schlafen*  
Siehst du!  
*grinst leicht, als er meint, dass er David fragen wird*  
Mach das mal! Wär echt cool! Und ich hätte endlich n Zwischenmieter! Und die beiden müssten nicht länger suchen! In nem Monat was in Berlin zu finden ist eh schwer und so hätten sie noch drei Monate länger Zeit zu suchen!  
*meint, ein bisschen Unsicherheit bei ihm zu erkennen und lacht leise*  
Hey, du kriegst doch keine kalten Füße deswegen, oder? Warst du nicht derjenige, der gesagt hat, er würde bei nem Antrag sofort ja sagen!?

Matteo:  
*schnaubt leicht, als Mia sagt, sie können ja die Seite bestimmen*  
*nickt dann, als sie sagt, dass sie dann drei Monate länger Zeit hätten*  
*denkt, dass das eigentlich ein gutes Argument ist, dass es ja nur eine Zwischenlösung wäre*  
*schaut sie dann an, als sie lacht und hört ihr zu*  
*pffft leicht*  
Das hast du auch gesagt und trotzdem lässt du Axel für drei Monate allein…  
*sieht, wie sie etwas bedröppelt schaut und rudert schnell zurück*  
Sorry… ich frag ihn, okay? Is ja halt trotzdem irgendwie n Schritt…  
*schüttelt dann den Kopf*  
Schon gut. Ich red gleich mit ihm, wenn sie hier sind.

Mia:  
*macht sein pfffen nach, als er meint, dass sie Alex drei Monate alleine lässt*  
Das eine hat doch mit dem anderen nichts zu tun…  
*fällt die Trennung von Alex ja selbst schwer, aber denkt sich, dass sie es wahrscheinlich irgendwann bereuen wird, wenn sie das Angebot wegen Alex ausschlägt*  
*schüttelt den Kopf, als er sich entschuldigt*  
Schon okay…  
*nickt dann und schaut ihn nochmal prüfend an*  
*hat jetzt doch irgendwie das Gefühl, ihn überrumpelt zu haben und legt eine Hand auf seinen Arm*  
Matteo… mach das nicht wegen mir, okay? Ich find schon noch irgendwen. Und wenn du dich mit dem Gedanken unwohl fühlst….  
*zuckt mit den Schultern und lässt den Satz mal unbeendet*  
Klar ist das ein großer Schritt. Aber es wäre ja wirklich nur vorübergehend. Und entweder merkt ihr in der Zeit, dass ihr euch total auf die Nerven geht und dann ist es doch gut, dass ich im Dezember wieder komme. Oder ihr merkt, dass es genau das Richtige für euch ist und vielleicht bleibt David dann ja sogar hier wohnen… oder ihr sucht euch was eigenes… ist doch auf jeden Fall ne gute Gelegenheit, das mal zu testen, oder?  
*lächelt leicht*  
Oder hast du vor irgendwas anderem Angst?

Matteo:  
*nickt nur leicht, als sie sagt, dass das eine nichts mit dem anderen zu tun hat*  
*denkt, dass sie da wahrscheinlich Recht hat, ist in Gedanken aber schon bei David und wie er ihm hiervon erzählen kann*  
*schaut sie dann überrascht an, als sie zurückrudert und sagt, er soll es nicht wegen ihr machen*  
*nickt leicht, als sie sagt, er soll es als Test sehen*  
Mhm…  
*zuckt mit einer Schulter, als sie fragt, ob er Angst hat*  
Weiß nicht… nee… ich mein, du hast ja Recht: Wir sehen uns ja tatsächlich eh ständig… aber irgendwie… weiß nicht…  
*kann seine Unsicherheit tatsächlich nicht so richtig in Worte fassen*  
*es ist ja nichtmal, dass er denkt, David würde ablehnen, sondern eher einfach so ein unbestimmtes Gefühl*  
*beschließt also*  
Ich red einfach mal mit ihm.

Mia:  
*nickt, als er bestätigt, dass sie sich eh ständig sehen und blickt ihn nachdenklich an bei seinem “aber”*  
*wartet, ob da noch irgendwas kommt und seufzt leise, als er wieder nur meint, dass er mit David spricht*  
Okay…  
*meint nach einer kurzen Pause*  
Aber echt nur, wenn es für dich auch okay ist, hört du?  
*seufzt dann wieder und steht auf*  
Du kannst mir ja Bescheid geben, wenn du mehr weißt… ich werd dann mal weiter vor meinem Kleiderschrank verzweifeln…  
*verzieht theatralisch das Gesicht und verlässt sein Zimmer*

Matteo:  
*nickt, als sie nochmal betont, dass es für ihn okay sein soll*  
Ja, klar…  
*grinst dann minimal, als sie aufsteht*  
Viel Erfolg… Hans ist übrigens in der Küche, falls du tatsächlich Hilfe brauchst…  
*schaut ihr dann nach und lässt sich auf seinem Bett zurück fallen*  
*starrt einen Moment an die Decke und zieht dann sein Handy aus der Hosentasche und schreibt David*

Whatsapp Matteo/David:  
Matteo:  
Und? Wie siehts aus? Irgendwo Erfolg gehabt?


	58. 31.07.2019 (3) - Willst du wirklich wirklich?

**Mittwoch, 17:29 Uhr**

**Whatsapp Matteo/David:**

Matteo:  
Und? Wie siehts aus? Irgendwo Erfolg gehabt?

David:  
Hmpf, keine Ahnung. Die letzte Wohnung war eigentlich wirklich schön. Aber wieder ca 25 Bewerber.

Matteo:  
Hmpf, doofes Berlin. Ich drück die Daumen. Hier wirst du übrigens schmerzlich vermisst... von Hans, Linn und Mia… die haben alle sofort nach dir gefragt ;)

David:  
Danke. Schön, dass ich vermisst werde. Ich vermiss euch auch. Vor allem dich! ;-)  
Sind jetzt hier mit der Wohnung durch und würden uns auf den Weg zu euch machen. Sind schätzungsweise in 20 Minuten da. Brauchen wir noch irgendwas für den DVD Abend?

Matteo:  
Ich vermiss dich natürlich am allermeisten. Versteht sich von selbst <3  
Nee, hier ist alles da, Hans macht Pizza und ich hab ordentlich Snacks besorgt.  
 _Und wir müssen mal kurz reden bevor es los geht._ (*löscht den letzten Satz wieder*)

David:  
Klingt gut, kann ich gut gebrauchen! Freu mich! Bis gleich! <3

**20 Minuten später:**

David:  
*hat mit Laura die WG erreicht und geklingelt*  
*kommt nun oben durch die Wohnungstür, an der niemand steht*  
*betritt die Wohnung in dem Moment, in dem Hans aus der Küche kommt: “David, mein liebster Schmetterlingsfreund! Na endlich! Du wurdest hier schon schmerzlich vermisst! Ist ganz ungewohnt, Matteo ohne dich zu sehen… Laura, meine Liebe! Was gibt’s Neues? Irgendwelche Erfolge bei der Wohnungssuche? Ich hab gerade erst davon erfahren… ich werd mich auf jeden Fall mal mit umhören…”*  
*lächelt ein wenig müde bei Hans Rede, begrüßt ihn und antwortet dann recht knapp*  
Hey… nee, nicht so wirklich Erfolge. Waren zwar ein paar schöne Wohnungen dabei, aber überall zig Bewerber…  
*sieht dann Linn in den Flur kommen, die sofort anfängt zu strahlen, als sie Laura und ihn sieht*  
*lächelt ebenfalls leicht*  
Hey, Linn.  
*sieht, wie Laura sie zur Begrüßung umarmt und hört dann Linn sagen: “Meine Eltern sind im Urlaub. Aber wenn sie wieder da sind, frage ich sie nach einer Wohnung für euch.”*  
*lächelt wieder und sagt ein bisschen müde*  
Das ist lieb…

Matteo:  
*hat die 20 Minuten auf seinem Bett gelegen und über die Situation nachgedacht*  
*hat gedacht, dass es ihm immer gefallen hat, sich vorzustellen, mit David zusammen zu wohnen, aber ein bisschen auch, weil es irgendwann in unbestimmter Zukunft lag*  
*hat ein bisschen Angst, dass David es doch irgendwann zu viel wird mit ihm und dann keiner einen Rückzugsort hat*  
*denkt dann aber auch, dass es dann vielleicht ganz gut ist, dass es quasi erstmal nur 3 Monate als Zwischenlösung sind und sie das tatsächlich so als Probe sehen können*  
*merkt dann, dass er David tatsächlich schon wieder vermisst*  
*denkt auch absurderweise, dass David ihm bei dieser Unsicherheit bestimmt helfen kann, weil er sich mit ihm einfach immer sicherer fühlt und auch in seinen Gefühlen immer sicherer ist, wenn David da ist*  
*spürt zu all der Aufregung und Unsicherheit auch ein kleines bisschen Vorfreude bei dem Gedanken daran, David ab demnächst offiziell immer um sich zu haben*  
*hört dann die Klingel und setzt sich auf*  
*fährt sich einmal durch die Haare und geht dann aus seinem Zimmer*  
*hört schon die Stimmen im Flur und geht schnell durchs Wohnzimmer*  
*sieht dann den Flur voll stehen mit Linn, Laura, Hans und David und dass David natürlich am weitesten von ihm weg steht*  
*räuspert sich etwas*  
Hey…  
*sieht, wie sich alle zu ihm umdrehen und Hans und Linn sofort Platz machen und etwas in die Küche ausweichen*  
*grinst leicht und geht schnell durch zu David*  
*gibt ihm einen Kuss und schlingt dann die Arme um ihn*  
Hey…  
*hört Hans zu Laura sagen: “Willst du mit in die Küche kommen?”*  
*löst sich von David und sagt leise*  
Können wir kurz in mein Zimmer? Wir müssen mal quatschen…

David:  
*sieht Matteo ebenfalls in den Flur kommen und lächelt sofort, als er ihn sieht*  
*muss dann minimal grinsen, als die anderen ihm Platz machen, damit sie sich begrüßen können*  
*streckt die Arme nach ihm aus und erwidert seinen Kuss, als er ihn erreicht*  
*murmelt leise*  
Hey… na?  
*verbirgt dann sein Gesicht an Matteos Schulter und drückt ihn fest an sich*  
*merkt, wie gut das tut und auch, dass er irgendwie nach diesem frustrierten Tag wahrscheinlich den ganzen Abend an Matteo kleben wird, um seine Reserven wieder ein bisschen auftanken zu können*  
*hört dann, dass Hans Laura in die Küche einläd und löst sich leicht von Matteo, weil er denkt, dass er vielleicht zumindest anbieten muss, irgendwas zu helfen, als er Matteos Worte hört*  
*schaut ihn kurz skeptisch an, weil es irgendwie ernst klingt und hat kurz ein bisschen Angst, was da jetzt kommen mag - vielleicht, dass Matteo es sich doch anders überlegt hat und alleine zu seiner Oma fahren will - nickt dann aber leicht und murmelt*  
Okay…  
*folgt ihm und merkt, dass er tatsächlich ein bisschen nervös ist*  
*fragt, mehr um die Stimmung aufzulockern*  
Hast du irgendwas angestellt!? Muss ich mir Sorgen machen!?

Matteo:  
*wartet, bis David auch im Zimmer ist und macht dann die Tür zu*  
*ist mit einem Schlag wieder ziemlich nervös*  
*atmet einmal tief durch und lehnt sich gegen die Tür und schaut David*  
*schüttelt dann leicht den Kopf*  
Nee, nix Schlimmes… ich hab… also ich hab mit Mia geredet… sie ist ein bisschen durch den Wind wegen Madrid, aber sie hat mich mit dem Kissen geschlagen, als ich ihr von euch erzählt hab…  
*sieht, wie David ihn ziemlich verwirrt anschaut und denkt, dass er tatsächlich grad keinen Sinn ergeben hat*  
*schüttelt den Kopf über sich selber und setzt nochmal an*  
Mia geht nach Madrid. Das heißt, wir haben ein freies Zimmer, für drei Monate. Das ist mehr Zeit, um nach einer Wohnung zu gucken.

David:  
*geht in Matteos Zimmer und setzt sich aufs Bett*  
*sieht dann aber, dass Matteo an der Tür stehen geblieben ist und steht ein bisschen verwirrt ebenfalls wieder auf*  
*hört zwar, dass es nichts Schlimmes ist, aber findet, dass Matteo sich trotzdem irgendwie komisch verhält*  
*hört dann, dass er mit Mia gesprochen und diese ihn mit einem Kissen geschlagen hat*  
*runzelt verwirrt die Stirn und schüttelt leicht den Kopf*  
*murmelt leise*  
Häh… ich versteh nicht… geht’s dir gut?  
*fragt sich, ob sie ihn vielleicht irgendwie mit dem Kissen verletzt hat*  
*nickt dann, aber immer noch verwirrt, als er sagt, dass Mia nach Madrid geht und nickt auch zum freien Zimmer*  
*schaut dann allerdings wieder verwirrt, als er von Wohnungssuche spricht und vermutet einfach mal, dass er von ihm und Laura spricht*  
*schüttelt trotzdem verwirrt den Kopf und lacht leise*  
Aber… ich weiß nicht… Meinst du, Laura und ich sollen uns Mias Zimmer teilen oder was?  
*denkt sich, dass das ne weitere Notlösung nach dem Angebot von Alex ist, aber dass er eigentlich wirklich ungern mit Laura das Zimmer teilen will*

Matteo:  
*sieht, dass David verwirrt drein schaut*  
*findet das irgendwie ein bisschen gut, dass er auch nicht sofort schnallt, um was es geht, weil er sich dann besser fühlt, dass er es auch nicht sofort geschnallt hat*  
*schüttelt den Kopf und lächelt leicht*  
Das hab ich auch gesagt… Mia hat mich dann darauf hingewiesen, dass es ja noch ein Zimmer in der WG gibt, in dem du schlafen könntest…  
*legt den Kopf leicht schief*  
Also Laura geht in Mias Zimmer und du in meins… und dann könnt ihr ein bisschen entspannter weiter schaun? Wir müssten dann halt gucken, wo ihr eure Sachen unterstellen könnt, oder wir schmeißen meinen Kram raus oder…  
*unterbricht sich selbst und holt luft*  
Also… nur, wenn du dir das vorstellen kannst….

David:  
*hört ihm zu und checkt erst bei seiner Erklärung, dass Laura in Mias Zimmer und er selbst bei Matteo einziehen soll*  
*spürt, wie sein Herzschlag sich ein bisschen beschleunigt, weil Matteo diese Idee tatsächlich ins Auge gefasst hat und sich wahrscheinlich tatsächlich vorstellen kann, dass sie sich ein Zimmer teilen*  
*denkt, dass sie ihre Sachen sicherlich irgendwo unterkriegen würden und er dann diesbezüglich wahrscheinlich tatsächlich Alex’ Angebot annehmen würde*  
*spürt, wie ihn Erleichterung durchflutet, weil es tatsächlich bedeuten würde, dass sie entspannter weiter schauen könnten, Vorfreude, weil das bedeuten würde, dass er und Matteo tatsächlich irgendwie ziemlich offiziell zusammenleben, aber auch ein bisschen Angst, weil es ja schon irgendwie ein großer Schritt ist*  
*lächelt leicht und macht zwei Schritte auf Matteo zu*  
*presst kurz die Lippen zusammen und fragt dann leise, aber immer noch lächelnd*  
Kannst /du/ es dir denn vorstellen?

Matteo:  
*beobachtet David genau und versucht in seinem Gesicht zu sehen, was er davon hält*  
*ist aber grad selber wohl zu nervös, um ihn richtig lesen zu können*  
*sieht dann, wie er auf ihn zutritt und keine Antwort gibt sondern eine Gegenfrage stellt*  
*nickt sofort und ohne drüber nachzudenken*  
Ja, also, ich mein… klar… irgendwie ist es doch eh schon halb so, oder?  
*greift mit einer Hand nach ihm und zieht ihn näher*  
Ich will dich eh immer bei mir haben und… naja, es ist ja nur zum Übergang… oder zur Probe oder so… falls ich dich nerve, zieht ihr in 3 Monaten wieder aus…

David:  
*lächelt ein wenig mehr, als Matteo meint, dass es ja eh schon halb so ist, dass sie zusammenleben und nickt*  
*legt sofort die Hände an seine Hüfte, als er ihn näher zieht und wird leicht rot, als Matteo meint, dass er ihn eh immer bei sich haben will*  
*spürt sein Herz schneller schlagen, als ihm bewusst wird, dass sie wirklich kurz davor sind, das tatsächlich zu machen - wenn auch nur zum Übergang - oder was auch immer “zur Probe” für Matteo bedeuten mag*  
*lacht leise, schüttelt dann den Kopf und sagt leise*  
Du nervst mich nie.. und ich will dich auch immer bei mir haben...  
*gibt ihm einen kurzen, aber zärtlichen Kuss und lehnt danach seine Stirn an seine und zieht ihn ein wenig näher an sich*  
*lächelt wieder und atmet einmal tief durch*  
Wir machen das wirklich!? Willst du wirklich wirklich?  
*muss es wahrscheinlich noch einmal hören, bevor er es tatsächlich glauben kann*  
*lacht leise und küsst ihn nochmal*

Matteo:  
*lacht leicht, als David sagt, dass er nie nervt*  
Wenn du das sagst…  
*küsst ihn zurück und schlingt seine Arme um seine Hüfte*  
*lacht leicht*  
Ich will wirklich wirklich, wenn du auch willst…  
*küsst ihn nochmal und legt dann aber den Kopf schief*  
Aber erst musst du mit Laura reden, ob das für sie okay ist und dann müssen wir mit Linn und Hans reden, ob das für sie auch okay ist… aber ich nehm an, das ist das kleinste Problem.

David:  
*grinst, als er Matteo lachen hört und nickt*  
*sagt leise*  
Ich will auch wirklich wirklich…  
*wird dann geküsst und murmelt nochmal in den Kuss*  
… wirklich…  
*ist gerade ziemlich glücklich und sieht ihn an, als er er den Kopf schief legt*  
*zuckt mit den Schultern*  
Ich denk mal, für Laura wäre es auch cool, wenn ein bisschen der Druck raus ist… und Hans kann sich dann zumindest nicht mehr beschweren, dass wir so selten hier sind… und Linn… keine Ahnung. Müssen mal gucken, ob das für sie nicht zu viel Veränderung ist… wobei ihr diese Veränderung vielleicht lieber sein wird, als wenn jemand Fremdes neu einzieht…  
*schaut ihn fragend an und zögert ein bisschen*  
Also soll ich Laura jetzt direkt fragen... ? Oder erst nach dem DVD Abend?

Matteo:  
*lacht leicht und glücklich, als er beteuert wie sehr er will*  
Gut…  
*grinst und küsst ihn nochmal*  
*nickt dann zu seinen Ausführungen*  
Ja, ich denk auch… und für Linn auf jeden Fall gut, da ihr ja keine Fremden seid…  
*nickt und schüttelt dann den Kopf*  
Nee, jetzt… sonst sitzen wir doch den ganzen Abend auf heißen Kohlen…  
*küsst ihn nochmal und schlägt dann vor*  
Ich kann sie holen gehen und du redest erstmal allein mit ihr? Und dann fragen wir die anderen?

David:  
*nickt zustimmend bei Matteos Vorschlag und merkt, dass er ein bisschen aufgeregt ist*  
*murmelt*  
Jetzt ist gut…  
*zieht ihn an sich, als er ihn nochmal küsst, lässt ihn dann aber nicht gehen, als er sich löst, sondern umarmt ihn erst noch einmal feste*  
*braucht das jetzt irgendwie*  
*gibt ein Wohlfühlgrummeln von sich und nickt dann gegen seinen Hals*  
Hmmm… guter Plan…  
*küsst nochmal kurz seinen Hals und lässt ihn dann los*  
*sieht ihn aus dem Zimmer verschwinden und lässt sich erstmal erschöpft aufs Bett fallen*

Laura:  
*ist mit Hans und Linn in der Küche und schaut Hans beim Pizzabacken zu*  
*ist noch ziemlich groggi und deswegen ganz froh, dass sie nicht mitmachen muss*  
*hört gerade Hans bei irgendeiner Geschichte über einen Kochabend mit Michi zu, als Matteo reinkommt, allerdings ohne ihren Bruder*  
Hey…  
*sieht ihn leicht grinsen und hört, wie er sagt: “Hey… weißt du noch wo mein Zimmer ist? David muss mal kurz mit dir reden”*  
*ist etwas verwundert, aber nickt dann und verlässt die Küche, um durch das Wohnzimmer zu Matteos Zimmer zu gehen*  
*klopft einmal an und geht dann rein*  
*sieht ihren Bruder auf dem Bett liegen und denkt kurz, dass sie sich auch gern hinlegen würde, um wenigstens einmal kurz abzuschalten*  
*bleibt aber vor dem Bett stehen und fragt*  
Hey, was gibt’s?

David:  
*hat kurz die Augen zugemacht und dabei festgestellt, dass er echt groggi ist*  
*würde am liebsten ein bisschen schlafen und fragt sich kurz, wie er den DVD-Abend überstehen soll*  
*hört dann Lauras Stimme, öffnet die Augen und setzt sich auf*  
*räuspert sich*  
Hey…  
*fällt dann ein, dass er gar nicht überlegt hat, was er sagen soll und rückt erstmal ein Stück auf dem Bett beiseite und klopft auf den leer gewordenen Platz neben sich, damit Laura sich setzen kann*  
*fährt sich dann einmal kurz durch die Haare, als sie sitzt und lächelt leicht*  
*fängt schließlich an*  
Matteo hatte eine Idee… also eigentlich wohl Mia, aber Matteo findet sie gut… und ich auch…  
*merkt, dass Laura natürlich nicht versteht, was er meint und fährt fort*  
Mias Zimmer wird doch ab September für drei Monate frei… Wenn du das nehmen würdest, müssten wir erst zum Dezember hin ne neue Wohnung suchen…  
*schaut sie fragend an*

Laura:  
*sieht, dass ihr Bruder so müde aussieht wie sie sich fühlt*  
*setzt sich dann neben ihn und schaut ihn von der Seite an*  
*hört ihm zu und öffnet ihre Augen weit*  
Mias Zimmer wird für drei Monate frei und da kommt ihr jetzt drauf, dass ich das nehmen kann?  
*kann nicht anders als zu lachen und David leicht anzuditschen*  
Ihr macht es euch echt gern manchmal kompliziert, oder?  
*fühlt wie die ganze Anspannung von ihr abfällt und sie ihren Kopf gegen David lehnt*  
Das wär super… und definitiv stressfreier…

David:  
*sieht sie erst verdutzt an, hört sie dann lachen und muss ebenfalls grinsen*  
*zuckt mit den Schultern*  
Wir… keine Ahnung… wir haben irgendwie beide nicht daran gedacht, dass wir ja im Grunde genommen keine zwei Zimmer brauchen…  
*legt den Arm um Lauras Schulter, als sie ihren Kopf an ihn lehnt und nickt*  
Definitiv stressfreier! Ich bin schon nach drei Tagen Wohnungssuche fix und fertig. Wenn ich mir jetzt vorstelle, das wäre noch drei Wochen so weiter gegangen…  
*lächelt leicht und rückt ein wenig von ihr ab, um sie ansehen zu können*  
Also bist du dafür? Einen Teil unserer Sachen können wir vielleicht bei Alex unterstellen für die drei Monate… der hatte das angeboten…

Laura:  
*nickt sofort*  
Ja, ich bin auch fix und fertig…  
*lacht leicht*  
Klar bin ich dafür. Und wie. Ich mein, die Leute hier sind doch echt nett…  
*nickt*  
Ja, das wär gut, wenn wir unsere Möbel da unterstellen können, oder zumindest einen Teil… ein paar Schränke können wir vielleicht auch entsorgen… aber ab wann ist denn Mia genau weg?

David:  
*strahlt, als Laura meint, dass sie dafür ist*  
Ja, nice! Dann müssen jetzt nur noch Hans und Linn dafür sein und dann können wir endlich mal ne Pause machen mit der Wohnungssuche…  
*überlegt kurz bei Lauras Frage*  
Ich meine, sie fliegt am 26.8., also wenn das ein Montag ist… also ab da wäre das Zimmer frei. Aber vielleicht können wir davor schon ein bisschen Kram zu Alex bringen. Und ich muss mit Matteo absprechen, was ich von meinen Sachen mitnehmen kann, ohne dass man in seinem Zimmer nicht mehr treten kann…  
*atmet dann einmal tief durch, lächelt und steht auf*  
Wollen wir in die Küche und mit Hans und Linn sprechen?

Laura:  
*nickt und atmet durch*  
Ja…  
*ist dann erleichtert bei dem Datum, weil sich das nicht überschneidet*  
*schaut sich dann in Matteos Zimmer um*  
Ach, hier ist doch noch Platz…  
*steht dann auch auf*  
Ja, bitte…  
*folgt dann David in die Küche*

Matteo:  
*sieht David und Laura wiederkommen und sucht Davids Blick*  
*sieht, wie er grinst und nickt und unterbricht Hans daraufhin mitten in einer seiner Reden*  
Sorry, Hans, kannste das später weiter erzählen? Wir müssen euch was fragen…  
*sieht wie Hans ihn verwirrt anschaut und Linn sofort etwas unbehaglicher aussieht*  
*streckt seine Hand nach David aus und zieht ihn näher*  
Wir wollten fragen, ob es für euch okay wäre, wenn Laura und David für die drei Monate, in denen Mia weg ist, bei uns einziehen würden?

David:  
*geht mit Laura in die Küche und findet sofort Matteos Blick*  
*lächelt und nickt leicht, als Zeichen, dass es für Laura okay ist, hier einzuziehen*  
*muss dann fast lachen, als Matteo Hans so einfach unterbricht und geht auf ihn zu, als er die Hand nach ihm ausstreckt*  
*verschlingt ihre Finger und lehnt sich leicht gegen ihn*  
*ist jetzt irgendwie doch ein bisschen aufgeregt und schaut vorsichtig zwischen Linn und Hans hin und her, während Matteo den Vorschlag einfach so unterbreitet*  
*sieht Linn sofort erleichtert lächeln und hört sie ein leises “sicher” murmeln, was aber ein bisschen bei Hans’ Aufschrei unter geht: “Was ist das denn für eine Frage!? Ob es für uns “okay” wäre!? Okay!? Das wär der Wahnsinn! Bessere Zwischenmieter könnten wir uns gar nicht wünschen, wirklich… ähm… Moment - warum sind wir da vorhin nicht drauf gekommen!? Weil wir eigentlich nur ein freies Zimmer haben, klar... also das würde dann wahrscheinlich heißen…”*  
*ist ein bisschen erstaunt, dass Hans in dem Moment tatsächlich von Linn unterbrochen wird, die lächelnd verkündet: “David zieht bei Matteo ein!”*  
*sieht Hans ebenfalls strahlen und hört ihn wiederholen: “David zieht bei Matteo ein!”*  
*lacht leise und erleichtert und sieht auch, dass Laura erleichtert ist und strahlt*  
*schaut in die Runde, von einem zum anderen und fragt nochmal*  
Also alle sind dafür!?  
*lässt Matteos Hand los und schlingt stattdessen einen Arm um seine Taille*  
*zieht ihn noch näher an sich*

Matteo:  
*lacht, als Hans so begeistert reagiert, aber hatte damit fast gerechnet, schaut deswegen mehr zu Linn*  
*lächelt erleichtert, als er sie lächeln sieht*  
*nickt strahlend zu Linns Worten*  
David zieht bei Matteo ein, genau!  
*schlingt seinen Arm umd David und wird dann aber von Hans umarmt, der sie einfach beide umarmt und verkündet: “Hach, ich freu mich so! Meine Schmetterlinge gehen den nächsten Schritt und ich hab euch immer hier! Und ich lern Laura besser kennen und hach, Mensch, hätte ich das gewusst, hätte ich Sekt besorgt!”*  
*lacht und schüttelt den Kopf*  
Ist schon okay…  
*sieht dann, wie Mia in die Küche kommt: “Ich hab Hans schreien gehört, was ist los?”

David:  
*grinst, als Matteo Linns Worte wiederholt und kriegt ein wohliges Kribbeln im Bauch, weil es sich so gut anhört und so gut anfühlt*  
*wird dann von Hans umarmt, als gerade auch Matteo seinen Arm um ihn geschlungen hat und drückt ihn kurz*  
*lacht dann leise zum Thema Sekt und meint*  
Ach, deine Pizza reicht zum feiern… ich hab echt Hunger jetzt…  
*weicht leicht zurück, als Hans versucht, ihm gegen die Nase zu stupsen: “Für dich gibt’s gleich ein extragroßes Stück!”*  
*sieht dann zur Tür, als Mia in die Küche kommt*  
*hört Hans vor allen anderen rufen: “Laura und David ziehen hier ein! Du kannst mit der Nachmietersuche aufhören!”*  
*sieht, wie Mia leicht lächelt, ihr Blick aber automatisch zu ihm und Matteo gleitet, wie um sich durch sie nochmal abzusichern, dass das tatsächlich der Fall ist*  
*lächelt und nickt und lehnt dann müde den Kopf gegen Matteos Schulter*

Matteo:  
*grinst leicht, als Hans schon die gute Nachricht verkündet*  
*guckt zu Mia und sieht, wie sie ihn prüfend anschaut*  
*lächelt kurz und nickt ihr nochmal zu*  
*hört sie dann sagen: “Ja, hervorragend!” und sieht wie sie sich Laura zuwendet: “Willste dir das Zimmer direkt mal angucken?”*  
*sieht, wie die beiden die Küche wieder verlassen*  
*drückt David einen Kuss auf den Kopf und drückt ihn noch ein wenig fester an sich*

**3 Stunden später:**

David:  
*haben gemeinsam Pizza gegessen und dabei ein wenig gequatscht und hat die Gelegenheit genutzt, Alex nochmal für sein Angebot zu danken und zu fragen, ob Laura und er bei ihm vielleicht ein paar Sachen zwischenlagern können*  
*haben dann irgendwann den Film gestartet - dieser läuft nun seit gut einer halben Stunde*  
*hat mit Matteo die Zweiercouch im Wohnzimmer belegt - Matteo hat die Beine auf der Couch, sitzt mit dem Rücken eng an seine Brust gelehnt und er selbst hat beide Arme um Matteo geschlungen und genießt die Nähe und dass die Anspannung der letzten drei Tage nachgelassen hat*  
*schaut einmal kurz in die Runde: Auf Laura, Linn, Alex und Mia, die sich zu viert die große Couch teilen und auf Michi und Hans, die sich Matteos Sitzsack aus seinem Zimmer geholt haben und sich zu zweit auf diesen gekuschelt haben*  
*denkt sich, dass es so schön ist, inmitten all dieser Menschen zu sitzen und freut sich auf einmal unglaublich auf die nächsten Monate*  
*drückt Matteo ein wenig enger an sich und küsst sanft seine Schläfe, ehe er den Blick wieder dem Fernseher zuwendet*  
*plant in Gedanken schon, auf was aus seinem Zimmer er demnächst verzichten kann und was unbedingt mit zu Matteo ziehen muss und merkt, dass er am liebsten sofort anfangen würde zu packen*  
*fällt beim “packen” auf einmal ein, dass er zwar noch nicht sein Zimmer, aber im Grunde genommen ja nun doch die Sachen für den Roadtrip packen könnte und spürt, wie er automatisch anfängt zu lächeln, als ihm bewusst wird, dass sie nun doch fahren können*  
*raunt leise in Matteos Ohr*  
Immer noch Lust, nächste Woche mit mir einen Roadtrip zu machen?

Matteo:  
*sitzt eng an David gekuschelt auf dem Sofa*  
*merkt, wie entspannt er ist und wie wohl er sich fühlt*  
*ertappt sich dabei zu denken, dass es doch ein schöner Gedanke ist, dass David hier nun auch bald richtig zu Hause ist*  
*hört ihn dann was in sein Ohr raunen und braucht einen Moment, bis er versteht, was er sagt*  
*checkt dann, dass die Lösung der Wohnungsproblematik natürlich auch bedeutet, dass sie nun doch fahren können*  
*dreht sich leicht und strahlt ihn an*  
Na klar!  
*grinst super breit und drückt ihm einen Kuss auf*


	59. 31.07.2019 (4) - Neue Adresse

**Mittwoch, 20:16 Uhr:**

David:  
*hat, während sie mit den anderen Pizza gegessen haben, die Idee gehabt, die Pläne für die neue Wohnsituation mit den Jungs zu teilen, hat sich aber vorher nochmal bei Matteo abgesichert, ob sie es wirklich wirklich offiziell machen wollen und schließlich den ok.cool. Chat geöffnet*

**Whatsapp, ok.cool.**

David:  
Übrigens:  
Meine neue Adresse ab dem 1.9.:  
Unionstr. 3  
10551 Berlin

Abdi:  
Cool, wo issen das?

Jonas:  
Neeeee! Haha, Geilomat! Da hättet ihr aber echt auch früher drauf kommen können!

Carlos:  
*schickt n Link*  
<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9OPgbEWLtSM>

David:  
@ Jonas: Ja, irgendwie haben wir beide das Offensichtliche nicht gesehen…  
@ Carlos: <3<3<3

Jonas:  
Nimmst du dann Mias Zimmer oder was? Und was ist mit Laura?

Abdi:  
Ahhhh… jetzt check ich’s! Das ist Matteos Adresse!

Matteo:  
@ Jonas: Jap, David schläft in Mias Zimmer und Laura bei mir auf dem Sessel. Guter Plan, oder? :P

Abdi:  
Ist das nicht umständlich? Was ist, wenn ihr mal… du weißt schon?

Jonas:  
Ja, ist klar, ich hab schon verstanden.

Carlos:  
LOL Mann, Abdi, du stehst heute echt voll auffem Schlauch! David zieht mit in Matteos Zimmer und Laura zieht in Mias Zimmer!

Abdi:  
Achso, mann, ja, klar, aber dann schreibt das doch auch!

David:  
Ist ja erstmal auch nur zur Überbrückung! So haben Laura und ich nicht so einen Zeitdruck was Neues zu finden.

Jonas:  
Jaja, und nachher gefällt’s euch so gut, dass Laura alleine ne neue Wohnung suchen muss…

Carlos:  
… oder sie schlagen sich nach einer Woche die Köpfe ein…

Alex:  
Bei mir ist zur Not auch noch ein Zimmer frei! Ich geb David dann Asyl!

Matteo:  
@ Jonas: :-P  
@ Carlos: Niemals! Pazifismus!  
@ Alex: Gut zu wissen, dann weiß ich, wo ich ihn finden kann ;)

Abdi:  
Leude, Leude, wie aufregend, das erste Pärchen das zusammen zieht! <3

Jonas:  
Ja, wir gucken uns dann ab, wie ihr’s macht ;)

David:  
Danke, Alex, aber ich glaub nicht, dass das nötig sein wird. Falls doch, komm ich gern darauf zurück (zumal Matteo dann wenigstens weiß, wo er mich finden kann)

David:  
Matteo und ich stehen doch eh unter Dauerbeobachtung, seit wir zusammen sind, also ja, guckt einfach mal und lernt! ;-)

Carlos:  
Wenn Kiki aus Halle zurück ist, will ich auch unbedingt mit ihr zusammen ziehen!

Jonas:  
/Wenn/ Kiki aus Halle zurück kommt…:-P

Carlos:  
Fick dich, Alter!

Matteo:  
Hach, Brudi Liebe <3

Jonas:  
War nicht so gemeint, Carlos, komm schon…

Abdi:  
Wenn ich mal ne Freundin hab will ich auch mit ihr zusammen ziehen, Aber jetzt zieh ich erstmal mit Carlito zusammen!

Jonas:  
Stimmt ja! Habt ihr schon was gefunden?

Carlos:  
Jap, war aber voll der Glückstreffer, Abdis Vater kennt jemanden, der jemanden kennt und so, Mini butze, gar nicht so weit von Matteo weg...oh, sorry, gar nicht so weit von Matteo UND DAVID weg ;)

Jonas:  
Ja, Geilomat! Habt ihr gar nicht erzählt!!! Wann ist der Umzug?

Abdi:  
Erst am 1.10. Sonst hätten wir die Wohnung vielleicht auch für David und seine Schwester geopfert - die suchen ja eigentlich viel dringender als wir.

Carlos:  
Ist auch noch ganz frisch. Haben wir quasi gestern erst erfahren.

David:  
Aww, das ist lieb, dass ihr sie geopfert hättet, aber 1.10. wär in der Tat ein bisschen spät gewesen. Trotzdem herzlichen Glückwunsch, euch beiden!

Jonas:  
Seh ich das jetzt richtig, dass wir dann zum 1.9., zum 1.10. und zum 1.12. beim Schleppen helfen müssen?!? :-O

David:  
Wär schon nice, ja!

Carlos:  
Ey, ich dachte, das wär Brudicodex und so… Einer für alle, alle für einen, oder!?

Abdi:  
Seh ich auch so! Und wenn du mal ausziehst, Jonas, helfen wir auch…

Matteo:  
Und es ist immer n Kasten Bier drin, Brudi ;)

Jonas:  
Na dann…

Alex:  
Ich würd ja sagen, ich stell mein Auto zur Verfügung, aber ich glaub das hilft nicht…

Carlos:  
Ja, Mann, hätteste dir mal n SUV gekauft. Mit deinem Sportflitzer kannste ja nix transportieren…

Alex:  
Aber sieht geil aus.

Carlos:  
Stimmt :)

Jonas:  
Aber, Luigi, könntet ihr nicht quasi sofort anfangen? Also Sachen zu dir bringen?

Matteo:  
Könnten wir, aber…. *schickt ne Italien flagge*

Abdi:  
Häh? Zieht ihr nach Italien!?

Jonas:  
Ach, stimmt! Das klappt ja jetzt doch! Freu mich voll für euch!

David:  
Wir freuen uns auch!

Carlos:  
Ich würd mich auch freuen, wenn ich wüsste, worum es geht!

Alex:  
David und Matteo genehmigen sich noch einen kleinen Urlaub…

David:  
Wir machen spontan einen Roadtrip nach Italien. Meine Patentante leiht uns ihr Auto!

Carlos:  
Alter, warum wissen Jonas und Alex schon Bescheid und Abdi und ich nicht!?

Jonas:  
Vielleicht werden Jonas und Alex von Matteo und David mehr geliebt als Abdi und Carlos…

Matteo:  
Vielleicht. Denkt mal drüber nach, Jungs :P

Carlos:  
BOAH!

Matteo:  
Nee, Jonas hab ich’s in echt und in Farbe erzählt und Alex ist halt einfach allwissend…

Abdi:  
Ne, Leute, das geht so nicht. Deswegen haben wir doch die Gruppe hier.

Carlos:  
Echt mal! Wie lange seid ihr denn weg? Und wo genau? Und überhaupt?

David:  
Mit Alex hab ich die Tage viel geschrieben - da hat sich das ergeben… Sorry, war irgendwie ziemlich viel los. Da haben wir vergessen, das in die Gruppe zu schreiben...

Carlos:  
Ah, verstehe, tiefere Bindung und so…

Alex:  
*Stinkefingersmiley*

Jonas:  
Ja, stimmt schon mit der Gruppe. Aber ab und an geht halt auch mal was unter. Das mit eurer Wohnung habt ihr ja zum Beispiel auch nicht sofort berichtet…

David:  
Wir holen am Sonntag das Auto bei meiner Tante ab und wollen Montag starten. Matteos Oma wohnt in Ravenna. Ich darf nur grob die Route planen, weil es sonst kein echter Roadtrip ist - meinen zumindest meine Patentante und Matteo. Aber wir müssen auf jeden Fall nach Venedig, damit das Auto meiner Tante Venedig gesehen hat (fragt nicht!) und dann gucken wir einfach mal. Schätze mal, dass wir vielleicht zwei bis drei Wochen unterwegs sind…

Carlos:  
Deine Tante gefällt mir. Hat ihr Auto auch nen Namen?

Matteo:  
Rudi.

Carlos:  
Haha, wusst ich! Aber cool, mann, klingt mega chillig. Viel Spaß euch!

Jonas:  
Geplanter Roadtrip ist aber echt auch nur halb so spannend, oder?

Matteo:  
Danke!

Jonas:  
Lasst aber trotzdem mal von euch hören, wo ihr grad seid und so…

Abdi:  
Aber, Leude, sehen wir uns dann gar nicht mehr, bevor ihr abhaut??

David:  
Ich glaub, das wird ein bisschen knapp. Matteo und ich haben noch rein gar nichts gepackt, weil ja erst seit gerade klar ist, dass wir fahren können. Und wir sind Samstag noch bei meinen Eltern. Morgen Nachmittag ginge vielleicht noch?! Vormittags ist Carlos ja jetzt erstmal raus…

Carlos:  
Du hast Eltern!? Haste nie von erzählt, Brudi…

Abdi:  
Alter, jeder hat Eltern!

Jonas:  
Morgen hat mein Vater Geburtstag - da ist Anwesenheitspflicht!

Abdi:  
Und ich hab meinen Eltern versprochen, beim Renovieren zu helfen. Die kriegen ne neue Küche und Carlos und ich können die alte haben.

Jonas:  
Was ist denn mit Freitag Nachmittag?

David:  
Da hab ich n Arzttermin, sorry. Und wahrscheinlich sind wir da auch ziemlich im Packstress…

Carlos:  
Alter, wenn man erwachsen wird, hat man echt zu viele Termine! Wir machen einfach Party, wenn ihr wieder da seid!

David:  
Ja, Packparty - denn dann können wir echt schon langsam ein bisschen Kram von mir zu Matteo bringen…

Matteo:  
Da is dann eh bald Mias Abschiedsparty… wir feiern und trauern da einfach alles auf einmal

Carlos:  
Aber nicht #matteomonday vergessen, wenn du on the road bist, da ist mein Seelenheil von abhängig

Matteo:  
Haha, würd ich dir niemals antun

Jonas:  
Dann haut mal rein, Jungs, bisse Tage und so, wir schreiben bestimmt nochmal. Ich muss jetzt los!

Matteo:  
Tschöö, ich muss jetzt mal gucken, ob noch Pizza übrig ist…

Alex:  
Beeil dich…

Matteo:  
Aaahhhh


End file.
